


Broken Rose

by toothIess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reposted from fanfic.net, This story is finished and I'm moving it to this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 660,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: As the princess of Camelot, Lyanna Pendragon never expected her life to change when a sudden warlock arrives into town. The truth about her destiny comes to light and she must do whatever she can to make her brother become the Once and Future King, but there are a few heavy bumps along the road. Perhaps a certain manservant is able to share the burden with her [follows the series]





	1. The dragon's call

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this entire story on fanfic.net and I've successfully completed it in 2015. I'm going to move it to this site as well now. The writing isn't that great because English isn't my first language but I'm immensely proud of myself for finishing this story

Lyanna Pendragon's slightly curled hair bounced with each step and the fallen leaves crunched underneath her leather booths. Her pale skin was still slightly flushed from her activities that day. This morning she had attended a boring council about something which didn't interest her much. As soon as the council had been excused she had fled into the woods with her hunting gear to spend some time on her own.

Fresh deer tracks were visible in the muddy ground and Lyanna followed the trail between the trees. The autumn wind put a chill into her skin, but it was easy to ignore. She had sneaked off to the woods so many times that things like this didn't bother her any more.

Within minutes she had tracked down the doe which was grazing peacefully on some grass. Lyanna drew back her arrow and aimed at the deer, drawing in a deep breath. She released an arrow at the same moment that a young man from around her age stormed into the clearing and scared the deer away. The arrow landed in the tree just above his head. He wore a blue tunic, a brown jacket and a red neckerchief. He had raven colored hair that hung just above his eyes, which looked alarmed once he caught sight of her.

"What were you thinking? I could've shot you," Lyanna blurted out kind of outraged. Her big hazel eyes looked directly at him and he dared to meet her gaze.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't see you and I wasn't aware that you were hunting here, Miss. You must believe that it wasn't my intention to ruin your hunt. Please, tell me how I can make it up to you?" he rambled.

Lyanna assumed that her bow was making him rather anxious because she was still aiming it at him so she lowered it when she noticed that he was carrying a backpack. "The woods are filled with deer. There is no need for an apology. You're not from here, are you? People rarely wander in the woods on their own."

He shook with his head. "I'm on my way to Camelot, Miss. But I'm afraid that I may have lost my way," he responded doubtfully.

She slung her bow over her shoulder. "No, you're closer to Camelot than you think. You can come with me if you want to because I'm going there myself," she offered. "It's not that far from here."

"Yes, I would appreciate that, Miss," he answered and began to trail after her. "I'm Merlin by the way. May I ask for your name?"

"You may. My name is Lyanna," she replied with a faint smile. Her name didn't ring a bell to him which meant that he wasn't aware of who she truly was, and Lyanna thought that it was for the better. "And what is a stranger doing so far away from his home towards Camelot?"

He smiled. "What gave it away? I come from a small town called Ealdor which is in Cendred's kingdom. My mother has arranged for me to meet the court physician here so I can become his ward and help him out," he explained to her.

She looked up at him. "I wasn't aware that Gaius was in need of an apprentice. He had made no mention of it the last I've seen him. I'm sure that it must've slipped his mind. He's quite a busy man."

They said no more and walked through the gate of Camelot in silence and both looked astonished when they saw that a crowd had gathered in the courtyard. A man was being dragged forwards by two guards and Lyanna remembered the execution of the sorcerer that had been scheduled for today.

When she had left for her her hunt earlier she had hoped that she would be gone long enough to miss the execution entirely because these things were rather unsettling for her. Lyanna and Merlin made their way to the crowd until they got a better view. At that moment her father, the King of Camelot began to talk from the balcony where he stood with her brother. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I can pride myself a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Uther raised his arm and then lowered it again as signal to the executioners. Lyanna tilted her head so that it was it hidden behind Merlin's shoulder and she didn't have to see it. She wasn't a coward, but she simply wasn't an admirer of seeing someone lose a head. During her life here she had seen many people losing their head but it was something she never had gotten used to. Especially because she believed that these people were sentenced to death while they were innocent. She didn't believe that people with magic were evil. Still she couldn't say that for sure because she had never spoken with someone who had magic.

Once Thomas Collins is beheaded the crowd gasped and then a silence falls. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mirred in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebration begin," Uther said to the people.

Everyone was about to return to their everyday activities when the wailing of a woman disturbed them. They all turned around to the old woman who was in tears. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son," she threatened.

Lyanna felt her body grown cold as she realized that this woman was talking about killing Arthur. Her brother. She understood the woman's rage, but she had no right to harm Arthur.

"Seize her!" Uther ordered.

Guards ran towards her to capture her, but the woman quickly casted a spell. She disappeared into a whirl of wind and smoke. Once the courtyard was slowly emptying again Lyanna came back to her senses and turned to Merlin who hadn't said a word through the whole ordeal. He was just as stunned as she was. His first impression of Camelot must have been a memorable one with this whole ordeal.

"Right. You can find Gaius if you enter the castle and go left. His chamber is on the top of a small steps," she directed him. Without giving him any time to reply Lyanna hurried inside the castle but went into the opposite direction. She practically ran through the corridors and the servants all stepped aside as she ran past them. Everyone here in Camelot knew Lyanna better as the whirlwind because she was always running through the halls, almost knocking down people as she went. When Lyanna was about to enter her chambers she heard her brother calling her name. She turned her head and saw her brother walking towards her.

"Please don't tell me that you weren't hunting again by yourself?" Arthur asked as he noticed the travelling gear that she was wearing and the bow that was still slung across her shoulder. "I thought I had told you last time to take some knights with you. If father finds out that –"

"Arthur, calm down. I'm perfectly fine to look after myself. I don't need knights to escort me. They will only scare the pray away," she responded with a huff. They have had this discussion countless times before, but Arthur always worried about his sister's well-being. But he was well aware that she was far too stubborn about this matter so he let it rest.

"Well, just ask me to tag along with you the next time you decide running off. I would like to spend some time with just the two of us," he said to her and ruffled through her golden hair. Lyanna grinned. For many long years the two of them had often sneaked out whenever they wanted some time for themselves, but the last time had been so long ago that Lyanna couldn't remember when it was.

"Only if you will allow me to train with you and the knights tomorrow. I could use the practice. I believe I'm becoming rather stiff. That's not a good sign for a nineteen year old, is it?" she asked playfully.

Arthur laughed. "No, I don't think it is. Of course you're welcome to train along with us. The knights could use a good opponent who's not afraid to fight back." He thought back of the last time that Lyanna had trained with them and she had broken Sir Owin's arm. She may be a timid young woman, but she was strong and very tactic with weapons.

"Good that we've settled that then. If you'll excuse me I need to talk to Morgana. I'm sure she's quite overwhelmed by today's event," she said. Arthur wishes her good luck and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek before he strode away. When he was out of sight Lyanna opened the door of the king's ward chambers and found her standing in front of the was immediately obvious that today's events had shaken her. "Are you alright?"

At the sound of her voice Morgana looked away from the window and smiled faintly, trying to look brave. Only her facade wasn't working on Lyanna, who saw her as her own sister. She had been raised alongside Morgana so she had gotten to know her pretty well throughout her life.

"I just can't understand that your father finds a reason to celebrate by chopping an innocent man's head off?" Morgana said. It also bothered her that Uther had been killing people for years who possessed magic, only because he feared it. It was wrong that so many people had to perish because of that.

Lyanna pulled her friend into her arms in the hope to reassure her. She too struggled with these thoughts, but knew that there was nothing that she could do to change it. "Me too. What he's doing is wrong. We can only hope that my father's view on magic changes someday," she told her. This was always whatever she told to herself whenever her father got enraged when magic was involved. It kept her hope strong, but sometimes a small voice in her head whispered, what if he doesn't change? What if he stays like this? Whenever she thought that she thought that things could only change when her brother was crowned king, but that could be years away. Whatever would happen the situation was complicated.

Morgana pulled away and now noticed what she was wearing. She knitted her eyebrows together. "Did you walk through the castle looking like that?" she almost shrieked. For years now Morgana had made it her job to make sure that Lyanna looked at her absolute best and made her wear the most prettiest dresses. The princess herself only paid little attention to her looks.

Lyanna briefly looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Her travel clothes were covered in mud splatters and twigs had gotten intertwined in her hair. She only shrugged because it didn't bother her very much.

"You sure are one of a kind," Morgana laughed and hooked her arm through that of her friend. "Let's go to the market." They left the room and were quickly followed by Morgana's maid Gwen. The three of them had been good friends for years and often spent time together.

That night Lyanna ate dinner with Morgana and her family and returned to her own chamber afterwards where she read a book from the library until she fell asleep.

Lyanna was woken by the first rays of sunshine that entered her chambers. Her maid Marie had prepared a hot bath for her. Lyanna sat in the hot water for a while and quietly sang an old song while she washed herself.

Nearly an hour had past until Marie reentered her room. "Have you been in there for so long, Milady? Your entire skin is wrinkled and the bathwater has gone cold," she said and handed Lyanna a towel.

"I just like taking baths. They're very soothing," Lyanna responded dreamily. "Can you get my armour? I'm supposed to be training with Arthur shortly after this."

Marie quickly fetched her armour and helped Lyanna with putting it on. Her servant was only a year older than she was, but had been her servant for about seven years now. Lyanna trusted Marie, who she always saw as a good friend of hers.

"Milady, I hope you have not forgotten that Lady Helen will be arriving tonight," Marie reminded her while Lyanna picked up her sword and put it into her scabbard.

"I have not forgotten. Morgana will worry about my outfit tonight," she told her with a scowl. "I have no need for your service anymore today. Why don't you take the day off? When was the last time that you've gotten some time for yourself?" Marie tried to argue with her, but Lyanna wouldn't have it. "No, I will not accept a no for an answer. You need to go home and relax for once. Please. I command you."

Marie gave in when Lyanna smiled tenderly at her. "Alright, I will do as you wish, Milady. Please call for me whenever you do need me. If not, I will be back in the morrow." Her servant quickly hugged Lyanna and then left.

When Lyanna got all her equipment she left her room herself and hurried towards the training ground, hearing the servants mutter as she ran past them. The knights were already gathered and didn't look surprised when they saw that the princess would be joining them. They had all trained with her countless of times. Lyanna had helped the knights with putting all the training gear ready and everything was put to place when Arthur arrived a bit later. Lyanna noticed the amusing glee in her brother's eyes when he caught sight of her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad that you could make it, dear sister. I'll team you up with Sir Leon today," he told her before turning to the other knights to give them instructions. Lyanna laughed at the blonde knight. Whenever she trained with them she was always teamed up with Sir Leon, but she always enjoyed it. He was a good duelling partner. From all the knights that Camelot had she surely felt the closest with him.

Arthur demonstrated them some moves and it was up to them to copy them. This went on for nearly a half an hour until Arthur announced that it was time for some duels. In her life Lyanna had fought many friendly duels with Leon, and she never got tired of it. His fights with him were always a challenge for her.

"I'll go easy on you, Milady," Leon assured her with a playful smirk.

Lyanna scoffed. "As if I need gentleness, Sir."

He only laughed while Arthur gave them the order for the fight to begin. Leon immediately came swinging at her with his blade, but Lyanna easily averted his blows because she was rather fast. Their swords clashed together several times.

"You're ready to give up?" Lyanna teased.

Leon said nothing, but she could hear her brother laughing with his knights. Everyone in Camelot was aware of how skilled the princess was with a sword, and most of them feared to face her in a battle. Some of them even named her the dragon of Camelot, because she could be rather deadly. She wasn't someone to be trifled with.

Their fight draws on and Lyanna managed to knock Leon on the ground. Her sword is pressed against the knight's chin. "Do you yield, Sir?" she asked him in a friendly manner. He sighed and nodded which only encouraged her to smirk while she helped him back onto his feet. "You gave a good fight."

"So did you," he responded, sounding rather impressed.

She laughed and noticed that Merlin was standing just out of the training ground and had seen her friendly duel with Sir Leon. When Arthur began to order his servant Morris around Lyanna walked over to the newcomer of Camelot.

"How is Camelot treating you so far?" she wondered when she stood in front of him. She noticed that he still hadn't figured out who she truly was, which she thought was quite a relief to her. A part of her wondered if he would treat her different if he did know the truth. He would find it out eventually, but for now she thought it was nice that he didn't have a clue.

He smiled at her. "Alright, I guess. Gaius is a very kind man and I'm helping him by delivering some medicines to some of his patients."

"Ah yes. I'm aware that Gaius has many patients here. It must be a relief for him to have someone to assist him," Lyanna assumed.

Their conversation paused when they saw that Arthur had begun to bully his servant Morris, who was carrying a shield on his back. "There, Sir?" Morris asked him.

"It's into the sun?" Arthur said.

"But, it's not that bright," Morris objected.

"A bit like you, then?" the prince responded. He and his knights began to laugh. Lyanna sighed tiresome. Whenever Arthur was surrounded with his knights he was always showing off and most of the time his current servant was the victim. The only knight that wasn't contributing was Sir Leon, who had already left

Both Merlin and Lyanna watch the situation enfold between Arthur and Morris. Arthur began with throwing knives while Morris ran around because he had turned into a running target. Morris dropped the target and it rolled down to Merlin's feet who quickly put his foot on it.

"Hey, come on, that's enough," he said. Arthur looked to him in bewilderment. "You've had your fun, my friend."

Arthur walked over towards them. "Lyanna, do you know him?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, we've met each other yesterday. His name is Merlin and he is new to Camelot," she explained and crossed her arms. She didn't like where this conversation was going. By the way that her brother was looking at the newcomer told her that he wasn't going to let it rest. Merlin held out his hand for him so that Arthur could shake it, but he made no intention to do so.

"So I don't know him?" Merlin shook his head. "Yet, you called me friend."

Lyanna became rather tensed to see the two of them bickering. It was perfectly obvious that Merlin was completely unaware who Arthur truly was and just thought that he was a knight that loved to show off and bullied innocent servants in his spare times. Since Merlin originated from another kingdom Lyanna couldn't blame him for not knowing who she and Arthur are. Especially because the people in Ealdor must have never seen people of nobility before.

"That was my mistake," Merlin muttered in return. "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." He looked at Lyanna and they both thought that it was for the best to walk away. She admired Merlin for speaking to Arthur like that, but she also feared what Arthur might do if this conversation went any further.

Arthur only snorted at that. "Or I one who could be so stupid." She and Merlin stopped walking and turned to him again. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Merlin muttered a no. "Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin almost threatened.

But Arthur chuckled, not impressed. Lyanna understood why. Merlin was quite slim, and had no muscles. He wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with the prince. "Guys, this is enough," she interfered, growing tired of this argument. "Let's both walk away before something happens which we're going to regret. There is no need for this."

Only her words were ignored completely. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur wanted to know. Lyanna sighed in annoyance at her brother's foolish behaviour. This wasn't going to work and there was no way that he was going to listen to her.

"You have no idea," Merlin responded mysteriously as if he was capable of something incredible.

"Be my guest!" Arthur began to taunt him until he would break. "Come on! Come on! Come ooooon!"

That was enough for Merlin to take a swing at him, but Arthur easily twisted Merlin's arm behind his back. The knights gasped and Lyanna covered her mouth behind her hands. The last thing she had expected was that Merlin would honestly begin to fight. She hadn't pegged him as the fighting type, but Merlin was obviously someone who would fight against bullies which was admirable.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that," Arthur told him through gritted teeth.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin mocked with disbelieve.

"No, I'm his son, Arthur. And this is my sister Lyanna." With that the knights began to take Merlin out of here.

"Arthur, stop this nonsense! He didn't do any harm!" she pleaded for Merlin. "He only stood up to you because you were behaving like an ass!" But once again her words were ignored and she watched as the knights dragged Merlin towards the cells. She growled under her breath and stormed off. She would arrange an early release later today, but even then Merlin wouldn't be released before tomorrow morning. She just couldn't believe her brother was acting like such a fool.

Lyanna returned to her chambers for a quick bath and then headed to Morgana's chambers where she spend some time with her friends. They both noticed how tensed Lyanna was, but they didn't ask her about it. The rest of the day went by silently without any events. That evening everyone was gathered in the throne room to await the arrival of Lady Helen. Morgana and Gwen had made sure that Lyanna was looking well tonight and had stuffed her in an expensive dress. Arthur was standing alongside his sister who shot a few angry glances his way.

"I cannot believe you've thrown Merlin into jail," she pretty much whispered so the rest wouldn't hear their conversation. "You were behaving like an idiot this morning and someone had to stand up to you."

"He insulted me in front of my knights," was all that Arthur had to say about it and their conversation ended. Lyanna growled under her breath, but at that time Lady Helen entered the throne room. Their conversation simply had to continue another time.

"Lady Helen," Uther greeted their guest. "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."

During her years here Lyanna had the pleasure of hearing Lady Helen sing four times and the woman's voice was truly enchanting. Every time she came to Camelot it was for a celebration.

"The pleasure's all mine," Lady Helen replied.

"How was your journey?" Uther asked politely. He had always been very fond of the singer and had even asked her to stay her permanently as Camelot's finest singer, but she had refused his offer. She was a woman that couldn't stay at one place and shared her voice with different kingdoms.

Helen sighed. "Oh, the time it took, Sire." She now turned to his children. "You've sure grown since last I've seen you, Milady," she said to Lyanna.

"Thank you, Lady Helen. I sure am excited to hear you perform again," she replied honestly. She then turned to Arthur again for a brief moment before Uther escorted her away.

After those events Lyanna returned to her chambers where she read a book that Gaius had given her a few days prior until she fell asleep.

Lyanna was woken around dawn when she felt Marie shaking her shoulders. "Milady, it is time to wake up." Marie helped her into a green dress and did her hair. When Lyanna had eaten a simple breakfast she made her way towards the physician chambers to return the book that she had borrowed.

She opened the door and found Gaius sitting at the table, studying one of his book. At the sound of her footsteps he looked up at smiled warmly at the princess that walked over to him. "Have you finished it already, Milady?"

"I have indeed. I have to say that it was very interesting," she replied and placed the book back on the pile beside him. "I also wanted to inform you that your ward has been thrown into jail yesterday because he had stood up against my brother. I've already arranged for him to be released today, but there was one downside."

Gaius knew what she meant and laughed softly. "Oh, for crying out loud. That boy cannot even stay out of trouble. Would you mind coming along with me, Milady?"

"Not at all," she retorted with a small smile. Together the two of them walked out of the physician chambers and made their way towards the cells. Lyanna ordered the guards to open the cells so Merlin could be released, but Gaius quickly entered the cells.

The old man sighed. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot," he said to his new ward.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologised sincerely.

"You're lucky. Princess Lyanna managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

Merlin's face lightened up like the sun and he looked at Lyanna who entered the cell as well. "Oh, thank! Thank you!" he exclaimed happily. For a moment Lyanna feared that he might pull her into his arms and twirl her around, but he didn't. Gaius only gave him a disapproving look for being so excited. "I won't forget this, Milady."

"I'm glad I could help," Lyanna said with a generous smile. "When Arthur ordered for his knights to drag you away I got angry with him. My brother isn't one of the easiest people to be around with. He's a royal prat who loves to show off with his knights. That's why I had to release you from here because you did absolutely nothing wrong. There is only a small price to pay."

Lyanna watched how he gave her a confusing look before she followed the physician out of the cells, holding back her laughter. Two guards dragged Merlin out of the cells and out of the castle. They made their way to the lower town where they placed Merlin into the stocks. It was a beautiful day and it didn't take long before children had gathered to throw some vegetables and rotten fruit towards Merlin. This was the only way that she could've freed him from his cell, with a small price to pay. She had tried to argue with the guards about the punishment, but it was simply the law that prisoners had to be put into the stocks for the citizens entertainment.

While she stood beside Gaius, who was laughing heartily while his ward was being hit by tomatoes, she couldn't help but laugh herself. A part of her felt sorry for him having to experience this, and she was already planning to shorten his time in the stocks.

By the time the children ran out of fruit the throw Lyanna sat down with a couple of them. She told them an old story of the kingdom of Albion, and the children were hanging on her every word. When her story had ended the children left to find some more fruit to throw. Lyanna patted the dirt of the skirt of her dress before she turned to see Merlin still standing in the stocks with Gwen beside him. She noticed the tension that hung between them as the two of them talked, and she could tell that there was already something between them.

When she stood beside them she heard Gwen say, "Merlin told me that he met you in the woods two days ago when you were hunting and that you nearly shot him. Is that correct, My Lady?"

She nodded. "It is true indeed. He scared the deer away at the moment I released an arrow. It almost hit him in the head," she admitted truthfully.

Gwen smiled nervously. "If you'll excuse me I've got to help Morgana. Will you come as well, Milady?" the maid asked her.

"I'll come later," she told her. Gwen waved them goodbye and walked away. "You sure leave quite an impression on people that meet you, Merlin. My brother throws you into jail and Gwen here seems to be quite smitten with you."

Merlin laughed at that in the best way that he could with his head stuck in the stocks. "And what kind of an impression have I left on you, Milady?"

"Hmm. I haven't figured that out yet. But I believe that there is something special about you. I just can't place it yet," Lyanna replied a bit puzzled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a princess when we met?" he wondered.

Lyanna shrugged. "I wanted to be treated like a normal person just once and it was nice. And –" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when the children returned with more baskets filled with rotten fruit. "I believe your fans are waiting."

He laughed while the children began to pelt him. The children all had glee in their eyes from enjoyment, and even Merlin didn't seem to mind that he was smeared in rotten fruit.

After several minutes Lyanna held up her hand for the children to stop and they all hastily ran away. She ordered the guards to free Merlin from the stocks and waited until they had done so. "Normally whenever someone crosses the line they have to be in the stocks for an entire morning, but I thought you had enough for now. Just try to stay away from my brother. I've got to go now. Perhaps I'll see you another time."

"Thanks for everything that you've done for me, Milady," Merlin said gratefully.

"Lyanna," she corrected him placidly. "Please, call me Lyanna." With that she turned around and headed back towards the castle.

Together with Morgana, Gwen and Marie she had spent the entire afternoon trying out dresses which were specially made for the upcoming feast. With every dress that she tried Lyanna's headache grew. By the time dinner had also ended she couldn't help but feel relieved that today's activities had ended.

It was early the following morning when she was once again sitting in Morgana's chambers. She was seated on a chair near the window, fluttering through a book that she had found on the table.

When Merlin entered the room Morgana tied her hair together and stepped behind the chamber fold. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress will you, Lyanna?"

Before Lyanna was able to stand up Merlin looked around him uncomfortably before he fetched the dress while Morgana began to undress. It only took mere seconds for Lyanna to realise that Merlin wasn't aware of her presence and was pretending to be her. Of course she could reveal herself, but that meant ruining the joke and she could use some laughter.

"I mean the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana continued. Merlin placed the gown on the screen. "Well, does it?"

"Uhm-mm," he said with a high pitched voice while he shook his head, a failed attempt of Lyanna's. The princess had to do her absolute best not to give up her cover, not wanting to make the situation even worse. Holding back her laughter was quite difficult.

"If your brother wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't," Morgana continued. Merlin tried to figure a way out of the situation, pacing through the chamber. "So, do you know what that means?"

He made an "Hm-mm" sound, going along with the situation. Lyanna wondered how foolish Morgana was for not realising that something was happening.

"Where are you?" Morgana asked, looking over the top of the screen.

Merlin immediately held up one of her cloaks to hide his face. "Here" he answered with the same high voice, causing Lyanna to hide her own face to stop her laughter. Merlin peeked through the neck of the cloak.

"It means I'm going by myself," the King's ward stated. Merlin started to put the cloak down, heading towards the door. "I need some help with this fastening." Panic rushed through him, while he has no idea how to solve this situation. "Where are you, Lee?"

"I'm here," Lyanna said, standing up. Merlin's eyes widen as he turned to look at her. She grinned with mischief while she motioned towards the door. He gave her a nervous smile before he hurried out of the chambers while Lyanna started to help Morgana.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease," Morgana said once she was done, and made her way back towards her vanity in a new dress, carrying another gown in her hands. She looked at the dress in the mirror, and then held up a maroon colored gown. "… or give them a night they'll really remember."

"I think you should give them a night they will never forget," Lyanna said with a chuckle.

When she was ready with assisting her friend she made her way back to her own chambers where she looked through her closet in the hope to find a dress that she could wear for tonight's feast. After a moment she found one. It was light green in color, with darker green flowers stitched onto it. It was sleeveless, with a high neckline.

Just when Lyanna was about to put on the dress Marie entered her chambers. "That dress is beautiful," she gasped, taking in the dress. "Is this a new one, Milady?"

Lyanna shook with her head. "No. Actually it was collecting dust in my closet. I'll think I'm going to wear this one and save the ones that Morgana has arranged for another occasion."

Marie gestured Lyanna to sit before the mirror so that she could do her hair properly. "You're going to look breathtaking. Like you always do, Milady. I'm positive that you're going to steal someone's heart tonight."

After that she made her eyes smokey green, and tint her lips into flaming red, she placed a silver circlet on top of her braided hair. While she looked at her own reflection in the mirror there came a knock on the door. "Enter," Lyanna said, absentmindedly.

Arthur entered the chambers, dressed decently for tonight's feast. He wore a brown jacket, and a red cloak of Camelot. "You look stunning," he complimented while he looked at her. "Just like you always do. Don't you agree, Marie?"

"I do, My Lord," Marie quickly answered, once she finished adjusting her hair. "She looks beautiful."

"You two are far too kind," Lyanna thanked them. "Did you come here for a reason, Arthur?"

He nodded. "I did. I have the pleasure of escorting my lovely sister to the feast."

Lyanna couldn't help but roll with her eyes before she hooked her arm through that of her brother. She had always praised the bond between the two of them. Even though she could sometime be angry at him, she loved him with all her heart.

Together the twins made their way towards the banquet hall where the room was already filled with many guests, which existed of noble families, knights and other important people. Music was being played were waiting to dance, while others were gathered nearby the tables which were filled with all sorts of food. Lyanna nodded in greeting as she walked past the people, until they stopped in middle of the dance floor.

Lyanna was dancing the first dance of the evening with Arthur, and the two siblings swirled gracefully through the room. During her lifetime the princess had been present at more balls than she could remember, and she had figured out dancing easily. It was the nicest way to spend the evening, and talking with people.

"I heard that you got into a fight with Merlin today," Lyanna said, breaking the silence between them. Marie had told her all about her brother's encounter with Merlin and that they gotten into a fight in the lower town.

Arthur frowned and pressed his lips forwards, clearly not liking the subject she had picked out. There were so many better things to talk about instead of a boy that was working against him for two days now. "He wasn't much of a challenge. I won easily and –"

"That's not what everybody else is saying, Arthur," Lyanna interrupted him with a smirk plastered on her lips. She was simply enjoying this too much. "They said that he made it rather difficult for you, and that he even managed to steal your mace. Did he really knock you onto the ground? You're seriously getting slower…"

"That is so not true!" he protested heavily and maybe a bit too loud because a couple of people were now looking at them to see what was going on. Arthur wanted to defend his honour even more, but when he noticed the twinkle in her eyes he burst into sweet laughter as he twirled her around elegantly. "You are such a tease, Lyanna."

She knew that it would only be a waste of breath to continue taunting him, so she decided not to say anything when the music stopped and the song had ended. She applauded to thank the band that was playing before she made her way over to Morgana who had just entered the room wearing the sleeveless red gown.

"You look breathtaking," Lyanna said to her before she briefly wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "Did you notice how everyone was looking at you when you just entered the room? I believe that my brother had to wipe his mouth to look decent again."

Her friend didn't have time to come up with a respond because Arthur was already standing before her so that he could talk to her himself. She wondered why the two of them wouldn't just admit their feelings for one another. It would make everything so much easier.

Lyanna decided to give the two of them some privacy so that they could talk. Her eyes lingered through the room, so she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she hastily apologised onto to realise who it was. "Merlin! Oh dear, I had no idea. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

He was smiling warmly to her. "I didn't see you as well, Milady. I was looking around at everything and –"

"Please call me Lyanna. Oh right. This is your first time at a ball is it not?"

Merlin nodded understandingly. "It is. I have to say that it leaves quite an impression on me. For example you look stunning tonight."

Her cheeks flushed crimson at his words. Never before had a compliment made such an impression on her. She noticed by the color of his cheeks that he felt the same.

"Thank you, Merlin," Lyanna said gratefully as her lips curled upwards. "You're behaving like a true gentleman. Do you care to dance?" As soon as the words her left her lips she realised what she had said. A princess dancing with a peasant. It sure sounded like a bad joke, yet she didn't seem to see the problem in it. The feast hadn't started, and her father was yet to show up. It would be fine if they went for a quick dance.

He looked astonished at her sudden question. "I ehm – don't know if that's wisely. I'm here to work tonight with Gaius, and I'm not a guest… I can't even dance and -"

Completely surprised by her own actions Lyanna grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him with her through the crowd and towards the dance floor. "I wasn't going to take no for an answer. It's easy. I'm going to teach you. Just follow my feet."

There wasn't any time for Merlin to protest. The thoughts were pushed out of his head as she took his left hand in her right and his other round her waist. Her left hand came to rest on his shoulder and he felt warmth spread from her touch.

Lyanna took a step back with her right foot and Merlin responded nervously by taking one forward with his left. Then she took a step to her right and closed her left foot which he also followed.

"I told you that it would be easy," Lyanna said proudly with a smile.

They set off slowly round the room. Lyanna watched the look of concentration of his face fondly. She could tell that he was really trying his had almost made it round the banquet room when Lyanna took her hand off his shoulder. She grabbed Merlin's chin and pulled his head up so that instead of looking at his feet he was looking into her face.

"You're missing out all the fun if you continue to stare at your feet. My face is up here," she instructed with a smirk. "Besides I'm not that short."

"I'm sorry, Lyanna. It's just that it's my first time dancing," Merlin apologised sounding rather sad. For some reason she didn't like it when he was looking like that. She was already seeing the newcomer as a friend, even though her brother couldn't stand him.

"There's no need to worry," she assured him. "You're doing great."

Merlin managed a couple of steps like this, his face still wrinkled in concentration. Sadly enough the song ended sooner than they two of them wanted it to end. He slowly let go off her while his bright blue eyes remained transfixed on her hazel ones. They kept looking at each other while they thanked the band for the music, and curtsied at each other.

"Thank you," she said gratefully with small curtsy. "You did amazing."

"Well I had a wonderful teacher," he told her which only made her smile proudly.

Before she could say anything her father entered the room. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but I need to be sitting at the table now."

She picked up the skirt of her green dress and hurried through the crowd towards her seat beside Morgana and the King, who was holding a speech for the people, and quickly sat down before someone had noticed her absence.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself, many pleasures. But few can compare, with the honour of introducing: Lady Helen!"

Everyone started to clap as Lady Helen entered the room and took place on top of a small stage, so that everyone could see her. The music started playing and a beautiful singing voice filled the room. Lyanna could only smile with the delight because she was hearing the woman sing again.

After a couple of seconds listening to the song Lyanna felt herself getting more tired, and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She saw how everyone was falling asleep around and she quickly covered her ears only to see Merlin doing to the same, wondering why they were the only ones that were awake.

The rhythm of the song changed and cobwebs started to appear on the people, making it look as if they have been asleep for many long years. Lady Helen's attention was focused on Arthur as she kept continue singing. Lyanna was too perplexed to do something when Lady Helen fished a dagger out of her sleeve and got closer to Arthur. If she didn't act now he would get killed!

Before Lyanna could come up with something she saw Merlin's eyes flash into gold and the chandelier fell down from the ceiling and fall onto Lady Helen. Silence filled the room as everyone slowly rose from their sleeps and wiped away the cobwebs.

They were now staring at the woman that was lying underneath the chandelier. It was the woman that had threatened her father a few days ago when he had executed her son. Soon you will share my tears, Uther Pendragon. This was her plan all along. To kill Arthur so that they had both lost their son.

The woman was able to pick up the dagger and threw it at Arthur who was standing in front of his chair now. Suddenly the time was slowed down and Lyanna saw how Merlin jumped towards Arthur to push him onto the ground, so that the dagger planted itself into his chair. Everyone was holding their breaths as the woman gave one last grasp of breath before her head hit the floor. She was dead.

Lyanna hurried to her brother and Merlin who were both standing again and wrapped her arms around Arthur. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she tried to see if he had any wounds.

"I'm fine, Lyanna," he assured with a weak voice, but that did reassure her enough.

She turned around to face Merlin when she realised what he had done. He had used magic to save Arthur's life. He was a sorcerer. Lyanna knew it was for the best to make no mention of that and resisted the urge to pull him into an embrace. "You saved my brother's life, Merlin. A debt must be repaid."

Merlin seemed to disagree with her and shook his head. "Well, don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther insisted, taking his daughter's side.

"No honestly you don't have to, your Highness and Milady," Merlin continued being his humble self. Lyanna could see that he didn't like receiving the credit and that wasn't why he had done it. He had used magic to save Arthur and she seemed to be the only one who have noticed it. With the ban on magic she was kind of grateful that no one else had witnessed him using magic and especially not her father because she would have him burned on pyre.

"No absolutely," Uthur continued smiling at him. "This merits something quite special."

"Well..." Merlin tried stopping him again only to be completely ignored.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Lyanna had to hold in her laughter and applauded with everyone else. This is certainly the last thing that he wanted since they both couldn't stand one another.

"Father," Arthur called to him, clearly not happy with this new change either. Lyanna wanted to talk to Merlin so that she could thank him for his actions, but was being pulled along with along with Arthur who stormed after their father out of the banquet room. The talking would have to wait for another time. Right now the feast would begin.


	2. Valiant pt. 2

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Valiant**

 

 

Lyanna growled. The hot bathwater soothed her score muscles. This morning she had joined an early morning training session with the knights and had gotten into an intense duel with Sir Owen. She could see the bruises on her arm and her legs and sighed because she knew they would only become more sore the next morning.

The strong lavender scented bathwater filled the air in the large bedroom, but it only calmed Lyanna down. Whenever she felt tensed she always chose to take a bath, because she always felt much better after one. Besides she loved being clean. It was one of her habits and she loved having one after a training.

When her skin had become rather wrinkly she climbed out of the bathtub and dried herself with a towel. By the time she had put on her undergarment the door of her room swung open and Marie entered the room. "Why didn't you just call for me when you were finished, Milady? You know I want to help you." It always felt as if her servant was scolding her, but it only made Lynna snicker. If Marie would've done this with the King she surely would've ended in the stocks. But Lyanna was nothing like her father.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting dressed by myself," she muttered in return. Lyanna always did as much by herself as she could, not wanting to bother people by asking them for help. Perhaps that meant that she didn't want to look weak. She couldn't tell.

Last night had brother had complained for hours about his new manservant and how much she disliked the idea. Arthur had eventually fallen asleep against her shoulder after calling Merlin a disaster for the twentieth time that night. Lyanna had retreated to her own chamber so that she could sleep for a couple of hours herself, but she woke up by the first sunrays that crept through the curtains. That's when she had decided that a good training would help her wake up.

Marie helped her into a soft green dress, with long V shaped sleeves and a silver belt. Her mother's golden necklace suited perfectly with it and really stood out against the colors. Marie was now busy with brushing the princess golden hair. "Yesterday's feast sure was lovely. I didn't mean that it was all lovely, with the whole attempt at your brother of course."

"I know what you meant, Marie. It was lovely indeed," Lyanna agreed with a smile as she thought back to the feast.

"I wasn't aware that you and Merlin were so close with each other since the two of you suddenly began to dance. I was so relieved that your father wasn't there to see it, because we all know the temper that the King has. I didn't want to think about what could happen if he saw you dancing with someone who wasn't noble."

Sadly enough, Marie was right. Uther did saw people of noble as people that stood above commoners and he never tried to hide his disapproval. He had often made it clear to her that he wanted his daughter to marry someone that he would approve of. "I had no idea what came over me," Lyanna admitted. "At first we were just talking and out of nowhere I had asked him to dance with me. I didn't even think twice about what others would be saying. It just happened. Luckily enough only a few people had seen it."

"Do you like Merlin then, Milady?" Marie suddenly asked causing Lyanna's jaw to fall open.

"No," Lyanna immediately protested, turning her head to face her servant who was busy braiding her hair. "I do not like Merlin like that. I don't even know him. We've only just met a few days past. He's a friend. That's all."  _A friend. Was Merlin really a friend?_ After all he had been lying to her about his magic. Did that mean that she could trust him? But she understood the reasons that he had. He could get killed if anyone here found out the truth. "Did you notice the look on Arthur's face when Morgana entered the room yesterday? The two of them really like each other, even though they are both too stubborn to admit it."

Marie laughed quietly behind her. "I thought that I was the only one who had noticed that. I'm sure that it won't take them long before one of them has found the courage to be honest," she agreed with her. That was one of the best things about being friends with Marie. Even though she was a servant, the two of them basically shared the same opinion about everything. It made everything so much easier.

They both continued to talk like that for a little while until Marie was finished with doing Lyanna's hair. "There," she said proudly. "All done." Her hair was separated into three braids and filled with small white flowers.

"It's beautiful," Lyanna gasped as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She always felt that she looked prettier whenever Marie, Morgana or Gwen had done her hair. For some reason they always knew what suited her well. "Thank you so much, Marie. What is on today's schedule?"

"Have you really forgotten about today? Your father is holding a tournament and he suspects that you're in the crowd together with the Lady Morgana," Marie helped her remember with an amusing smirk. Lyanna often forgot her activities, and she secretly enjoyed it because the princess could be quite muddled at moments.

Lyanna licked her lips. "I did forget about that. This means that I have to watch for days how man fight bravely in the tournament in which I'm not allowed to participate myself. I guess I have no other choice than to cheer for my brother." Of course she should've known about the tournament. Everyone had been talking about it for weeks.

"I'm afraid so," Marie agreed with a smile. "I saw him heading to the training ground with Merlin after you came back. The poor thing was all dressed in armour."

Lyanna smiled at the thought of Merlin in armour that was far too big for him. It must be a hilarious sight. "I think that I'm going to take a look to see how those two are doing, and make sure that they don't strangle one another. I will see you when the tournament starts."

Lyanna didn't gave her servant some time to come up with a respond as she grabbed a black cloak from a chair, and rushed out of her chamber, through the corridors of the castle. It was rather quiet in the castles besides the guards, and the servants that seemed to be in a rush this early. It was only a few hours after dawn.

It was already warm when Lyanna stepped outside, as her bare skin was being touched by the sunrays. There was a soft wind, but it was at all an agreeable day. It only took a couple of minutes until Lyanna reached the training ground where people were busy with preparing for the tournament. Within the blink of an eye she could spot her brother dressed in chainmail, while Merlin was trying to dress him properly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur suddenly called out with irritation hearable in his voice. Merlin looked around to see what he could've missed, but wasn't able to see it. "My  _sword."_

As soon as Arthur had mentioned the name of the weapon he realised what he had forgotten, he quickly apologised and handed it to the prince who didn't look impressed at all and stormed off.

"That went well," Lyanna said causing Merlin to nearly jump out of his skin because he hadn't seen her approach.

"Oh, Lyanna. How long have you been standing there?" he asked in return. He looked kind of flushed.

"Long enough to see you forgetting to hand Arthur his sword," she responded with a smile. "Don't worry, Merlin. It's not easy to remember everything a knight needs in battle. It took me a long while to remember. You're doing fine. It's only your first day after all."

"Thanks. Is he always treating his servants like a sack of potatoes?"

Lyanna chuckled amusingly. "Unfortunately yes. He isn't very charming. I'm sure that Arthur will come around soon enough. He's just stressing out about the tournament. It's a great deal to him. He wants to prove the people what he's worth, and that he's truly the future King of Camelot."

Merlin nodded understandingly. "Well I hope that if he becomes King he's not behaving like a dollop-head," he muttered under his breath, causing Lyanna to burst into laughter.

"Let's hope for our sakes that he's not. He has a good heart. He's only having trouble with showing it," she replied, smiling. Their gazes met and Lyanna suddenly remembered what she had seen the other day. He was a sorcerer. A part of her wanted to confront him with what she had seen and to assure him that she wouldn't tell anyway, but she didn't want to scare him. It would be better if he wasn't aware that she knew the truth about him. "Anyway Merlin, I was wondering if it was possible I could come over tonight?"

His eyes widened perplexed, but he smiled nonetheless. This was one those things that made Lyanna different than any woman he had ever met. She may be the most powerful woman in this kingdom and could do anything that she pleased, but she was still too down to earth that she would ask people is she could come over. He admired that about her. At one moment she's tough as nails, but she is the most kindhearted person in all of Camelot.

"You know there is no need for you to ask permission to come over. You're the princess after all," he helped her remind. Lyanna only rolled with her eyes at that, which caused him to smirk in amusement. "I'm not sure if I'll be home tonight. Arthur may have lots of chores for me tonight. I cannot tell."

She smirked. "I'll look into that. Besides if Arthur makes it to the next round he won't have time to order you around tonight," she informed him. "Anyway I should get going. Right now you need to support Arthur in the best way that you can. Good luck with that, Merlin."

It was late in the morning when most of the people out of town were gathered on the training ground where they had finished preparing the tournament. Lyanna was seated between Marie and Morgana, who had Gwen at her side. The weather had gone rather chilly and Lyanna was wearing a black cloak over her clothes to keep herself warm while she sat motionless to watch the battles.

The people started to applaud and to cheer when the knights came marching into the arena. Lyanna immediately spotted her brother between the knights and the proud look on his face. She could tell how important this was for him, and how desperately he wanted to win this. He had trained immensely hard for this tournament.

The knights stood in a line when the King paced before them. "Knights of the Realm, it is a great honour to introduce you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors and, of course, to challenge the reigning champion – my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

Everyone started to clap as the knights bowed before the crowd and then left the arena to prepare themselves for battle.

"I think that Arthur has a great chance of winning," Marie supplied after she had seen all the knights that took part in the tournament.

"I hope you're right, Marie, but I cannot say for sure. Some knights surely look as if they can fight well. He should be careful and cannot let his guard down," Lyanna responded hesitantly. During her life she had seen many knights fighting in the tournament so she knew what they could do.

"I don't think that he's going to win," Morgana stated grimly from the other side.

Over the years Lyanna had seen Arthur grown into a skilled sword fighter, better than all the knights of Camelot. He fought bravely and with honour. Yet she knew that their father was expecting a lot from him and that he was under a lot of pressure. Sometimes she even wished that she could take that burden away from him.

Arthur had to participate in the first fight of the tournament. Lyanna cheered with excitement when her brother put his helmet on and her father was seated onto his throne. The two knights took their fighting positions.  _The battle had begun!_

The two of them started to swing with their swords. The sounds of swords clashing against the shields echoed across the field, making Lyanna even more excited. The knight Arthur was fighting against was decent, but an easy opponent. It only took a few minutes before Arthur managed to knock him onto the ground.

Lyanna rose from her chairt and clapped happily, and noticed that Merlin was cheering in the exit-passage as well. More fights started and Lyanna certainly was enjoying herself. The knights who were participating in this tournament were certainly skilled, which resulted in amusing battles. In fact there was one knight that stood out against the others. It seemed that Lyanna wasn't the only one who had noticed that.

"Knight Valiant surely is skilled with a blade," Morgana said out loud by the time that the fights for the day had ended, obviously thinking the same thing. "Arthur is not going to win this tournament." With that Uther's ward walked away.

Morgana had always been different than her. She never cared what other people thought about her and wasn't afraid to stand up against Uther. Something Lyanna was too afraid for. Yet she had always seen Morgana as her own sister. But sometimes the difference between the two of them kept her away. Which was probably why Lyanna felt closer with her servant.

"I still believe that Arthur has a great chance of winning," Marie said, causing Lyanna to snap back into reality.

"Me too, Marie," Lyanna agreed with her. "I really like tournaments, but it's the reception that is the dull part. This year my father has decided that the winner of the tournament is allowed to escort Morgana to the feast. Let's hope for her sake that Arthur wins since she doesn't want him to win."

Marie chuckled amusingly at the thought. "I can already imagine the look on their faces when Arthur is escorting her to the feast."

It was before nightfall when the throne room was filled with people. Lyanna was on the end of the line next to Morgana, as the knights that participated in the tournament stood in a line before them.

"I wish that this reception would end already," Lyanna complained after she had just complimented more than ten knights and was already tired with this activity. She had promised Merlin that she would come over later and she really wanted to leave.

"It's not that bad," Morgana slightly disagreed with her. "This is a nice way to get introduced to the finest knights of the Realm." Surely only she saw this as a wonderful opportunity.

"It is if you're interested in those sorts of things," Lyanna muttered under her breath as she extended her hand to one of the knights who placed a light kiss on it. She certainly didn't. Noble men hardly interested her.

Before Marie or Morgana could respond to her knight Valiant was standing before the King. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord," he introduced himself.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style," Uther responded rather impressed.

"As my lord said, to lose is to be disgraced."

"I couldn't agree more," Uther said. Only he would agree with him."Knight Valiant, I would like to present the Lady Morgana. My ward."

Valiant stood in front of Morgana and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, while his gaze remained focused on her. "My lady."

"I saw you competing today," Morgana said with a smile on her lips.

"I saw you watching," Valiant responded smoothly, causing Lyanna to press her lips together. If she would start laughing now it would surely draw attention to her, so she did her best to keep quiet.

"I understand that the tournament champion has the honour to escort Milady to the feast," he continued.

"That is correct." Morgana couldn't get the smwile off her face.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

Lyanna felt disgusted. Knight Valiant surely behaved like a slimy toad and she couldn't believe that Morgana was falling for it. She had expected her friend to be smarter than that, but apparently she was wrong. Maybe it was also because she wasn't used to people flirting with her.

Lyanna smiled weakly at the knight as he placed a kiss upon her hand. "Milady, you are fairer than I could ever imagine." Many thoughts rushed through her head and she wished more than anything that he would stop touching her. If he wouldn't she would surely hit him. Her hand was already tingling at the thought.

"You fought well today," Lyanna quickly said, trying to ignore the compliment he had just given to her. Valiant gave one final nod with his head in gratitude before he walked over to the other knights. Lyanna turned her head to face Marie and whispered, "Can you believe that guy? What a slimy freak."

Marie chuckled quietly in agreement. "He sure knows exactly hat to say, Milady."

Lyanna had to hold back her laughter and saw that Arthur was now standing before Morgana, who spoke, "They all seem rather impressed by knight Valiant."

"They're not the only ones," Arthur responded gruffly.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana teased him.

"I don't see that there's anything to be jealous of," he snapped back and made his way over to his younger sister who immediately wrapped her arms around him. "At least someone is proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you," Lyanna told him honestly. "You fought amazing today and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are the reigning champion for a reason."

Arthur slowly let go off her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't know what I would do without my biggest fan. You always know what to say to make me feel better, Lee. Thank you for that." With that he walked away to the other knights.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana asked once Arthur was out of hearing range. "I sure hope knight Valiant wins the tournament."

Lyanna exchanged a look with Marie before she spoke, "I highly doubt that Arthur is going to lose this tournament. I have faith in my brother, and so should you."

Not wanting to talk more about the matter Lyanna picked up the skirt of her dress and walked out the throne room, followed suit by Marie. She excused her maid from her duties once they walked through the corridors before she made her way over to the physician chambers. When she opened the door she found Merlin to be seated at the table, eating dinner by himself. He had bags under his eyes, which indicated that he must've had a tiring day.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you were eating dinner. I should leave you –"

She was interrupted in the middle of her sentence. "Nonsense. Please sit down. Gaius has made more than enough food for the three of us," he assured her. Lyanna sat down on the opposite of the table, noticing the physician's absence. "Gaius is currently checking on some patients in the lower town," he said when he saw her looking confused.

"So," Lyanna began after she had taken a first bite of her chicken leg. Very often Lyanna came to the physician chambers to talk with Gaius, simply because she liked his company. The old man always looked after her and she simply enjoyed listening to his stories. Occasionally he cooked for her when he knew that she hadn't eaten. "How is your first day as my brother's servant treating you so far?" she wondered.

He put down his chicken. "Well, if you ignore the fact that I had to clean and polish his armour then great," he responded sarcastically. Lyanna snickered softly at that.

"Perhaps it's an idea if you would ask Gwen tomorrow to demonstrate you how to put on armour in the right way. Her father is a blacksmith and she's quite good with it. Also it would impress Arthur if you would do it right," she suggested wisely.

They ate their chicken while Merlin told her more about his first day as a servant. By the time that they were finished Lyanna began to collect the filthy plates and pots and brought them to the small kitchen. "I'll do the dishes," she offered humbly.

Merlin rose to his feet immediately. "No, I cannot let you do that. Let me," he objected.

Their gazes met. "Nonsense, Merlin. There is no reason why I should do this. And don't tell me because I'm the princess I don't have to do it, because that doesn't count. I want to."

He argued no more with her after that and helped her with cleaning the dishes, which made it go faster. Lyanna was so lost in cleaning a nasty stain from an cup that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door of the room swung open with a large  _bang_ as Gaius entered. Only a plate flew towards the wall, but instead of hitting the wall it kept hovering before it. It took Lyanna mere seconds to figure out that she was controlling the plate. Her concentration broke and the plate fell on the ground.  _She had used magic! And they had seen it!_

Unsure what to do Lyanna began to clean up the mess that she had made while both Merlin and Gaius looked at Lyanna in astonishment by what they had witnessed. Gaius quickly closed the door before he spoke, "Lyanna, there is no need for panic," he said calmly.

"Why shouldn't I panic?" she asked frightened. Her voice was trembling. "What do you think would happen if someone found out about this? What if my father –" she stopped to swallow her tears away. "He would kill me. Me. His own daughter. Something is terribly wrong with me."

"No, you mustn't think like that. There is nothing wrong with you," Merlin assured her placidly. His voice was as smooth as a calm river. "Sometimes magic reveals itself on a later age while others are born with it."

"You have to hide your magic," Gaius told her from the other side.

Lyanna dared to look up to meet Merlin's gaze, being slightly frightened that they would now think differently of her. "Is that what you do?" she asked him and saw his eyes widen in confusion. "I saw you using magic the other day to bring down that chandelier on Lady Helen. I didn't want to tell you that I knew because I didn't want to scare you away."

Merlin only smiled faintly at her. "I'm glad that it was you who saw it and not someone else. I can tell that it's not easy to keep a secret as big as this from others and to pretend you're normal. There is nothing wrong with having magic. It doesn't change who you are inside, because that's what matters. I could teach you how to control it and how to become stronger, but only if you want me to," he offer her politely.

"Your secret is in safe hands with us," Gaius tried to reassure her and pulled her back onto her feet. "No one is going to find out about this. We can guarantee you that."

Surprisingly enough Lyanna felt a tear slip from her eye and she quickly rubbed it away. "Thank you. Both of you. I don't know what I can say to thank you," she replied, feeling incredibly overwhelmed by the events. It sure was a lot to process this new discovery. It would change everything and she wasn't sure how to react to all of this.

"By letting us help you," Merlin responded with a warm smile. Lyanna licked her lips. They should hate her for who she is, but instead they've quickly accepted this new discovery because they understand what she's going through and only want to help her. "You're not alone in this."

"Perhaps it's for the best if you go to your chambers to let this all sink in," Gaius assured her. And she did what he asked of her. That night Lyanna lay away for many hours trying to think about what she had find out. It puzzled her immensely that she had this power that she didn't know about before today. She knew that she had no other choice than to try to control her magic in case she would accidentally throw something at her father. That thought already put shivers into her skin. Only Merlin could help her now.

* * *

It was still early when she felt Marie shaking her shoulders the next morning. "Milady, it's time to wake up. It's tournament day," Marie announced with her cheerful voice. Lyanna rubbed the sleep out of her hazel eyes and leaped onto her feet. "Are you alright? It looks like you haven't slept at all."

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," Lyanna muttered while Marie began to help her into a bright blue dress with long white sleeves. Two strands of her blonde hair were braided onto the back of her head, and Marie placed a silver circlet on the top of her head.

"Is something troubling you?" Marie asked slightly concerned.

 _Besides the fact that I've just found out that I have magic…_ "I'm alright, Marie. Just tired and a bit anxious for the tournament. I do hope Arthur wins today," she changed the subject. She really wanted to spend some time by herself. "Thanks for helping me, Marie. I decided to give you some time off to spend with your sister before the tournament starts. I'm sure Lucy would appreciate the company." Marie's parents were both servants who didn't make lots of money and were working many longs hours in the castle. Their youngest daughter Lucy was only six years old. Lyanna tried to send Marie home whenever she could so that the young girl would be surrounded by her own

"Are you sure that's alright?" Marie asked hesitantly. She didn't like the idea of not being needed. It was kind of her nature. Just like Lyanna she wanted to help others. "I could help you anything else."

"I'm fine," she assured her. "I know that I've send you away yesterday, but I don't do it because I don't want you around. I do it because you've spend so much time looking after me, that you deserve some time for your own. Go now, and meet me here before the tournament starts."

Marie didn't say anything, but boomed with happiness as she turned around and walked away. Lyanna waited until she was completely out of sight until she continued walking. It only took a couple of minutes until she exited the castle and walked through the courtyard.

Lyanna halted in her tracks when little children ran after her, begging her for stories. It was only just past dawn, which meant that there was plenty of time until her presence was required at the tournament. She settled on the courtyard steps, surrounded by the children, Lyanna placed the young girl, Melitha, onto her lap.

"What story do you want to hear today?" she asked eyeing them curiously. "I've told you about the great battle a few days past."

"Can you tell us something about dragons?" one of the children asked with big eyes filled with curiosity and excitement.

And so she did tell them everything about dragons, and how they were all killed years ago, and her father's battle against it. They were listening intently and sometimes gasped when she mentioned something thrilling.

"Do you believe that dragons are evil creatures, princess Lyanna?" Melitha asked once she was finished with telling her story.

Lyanna hesitated a second before she spoke, "I do not, my dear. I believe that dragons only fought back because humans started to attack them. Right now I must be going or I will be too late at the tournament."

The children didn't follow her through the courtyard, but remained seated on the stairs of the castle. Lyanna was too busy with looking at them that she bumped into someone, and should've got knocked onto the ground with full force, but she felt two hands hold her tightly.

"Lyanna, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Lyanna noticed how blue his eyes were. They have the colour of a clear summer's day sky – so blue, and definitely captivating.

"I'm fine," she assured Merlin. Since she was pressed against his chest, she was able to feel his strong and healthy heartbeat through his clothes. "I – uhm… wasn't paying attention to where I was going myself. I'm sorry, Merlin. Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm on my way to get Arthur's armour from the armoury for today's battle," Merlin told her as he hastily let go off her. "I should get going now, or he will eat me for breakfast. First I need to find it. I keep forgetting where it is…"

Lyanna licked her lips before she spoke, "Let me help you. I know where it is. Come on," she instructed and completely caught him by surprise when she grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him along with her through the courtyard ignoring the gazes of the villagers of Camelot. She leaded him through the corridor of the castle and into the armoury. "Here we are."

The small room was filled with all sorts of armoury from the participating knights in the tournament. Arthur's armour was placed upon a small table in the middle.

"Thank you," he said as he released himself, and made his way over to the table to fetch Arthur's armour. He was about to say something, but was brought to silence by a hissing sound.

"Who's there?" Lyanna asked in astonishment as she followed Merlin through the armoury as the hissing continued. The young warlock stopped causing Lyanna to slightly bump into him when they sound of hissing came from a shield on the ground. She knelt down beside him only to see one of the eyes of the snakes on the shield blink.

She exchanged a horrifed look with Merlin only to confirm that they both hadn't imagined it. Merlin drew closer to the shield and slowly reached out for it with his hand while Lyanna was grasping his shoulder.

They both nearly jumped out their skin when a blade appeared in front of Merlin, which made them both stand up straight. Valiant was standing before them with his sword in his hand. "Can I help you with something, boy and Princess Lyanna?"

"No," Lyanna quickly answered, not wanting to look all mysterious and guilty. "We're all good. We've came her to fetch the armour of Prince Arthur."

Merlin didn't say anything, but made his way over to the table to grab the armour in his arms.

"Then you best be on your way," Valiant told them.

"Alright, yeah," Merlin muttered nervously as he walked towards the door, and nearly tripped over Valiant's foot. "No problem. Come on, Milady."

Lyanna didn't say anything, but only gave the knight an angry glare before she followed Merlin out of the armoury. He was waiting for her in the hallway, but leaded her to a small hallway away from the curious eyes.

"There is something wrong about him," Lyanna said as soon as she was certain that no one could hear them. "You and I both saw that snake on his shield blink." As soon as she had said it she realized how odd it sounded. Shields didn't blink. Then again she didn't have magic before yesterday so after that discovery everything was basically possible.

"We did," Merlin assured her feeling just as confused as she did. "But we cannot suspect anything yet. Maybe it was nothing. It is best that we remain cautious, because we don't know what he's hiding."

"Fair enough," she agreed with him and crossed her arms indifferently. "It would be wise to bring the armour to Arthur right away. He's probably waiting for you because the tournament starts soon. You've seen his temper yesterday." He didn't say anything, but just stared at her. "Hurry."

That was enough to break his staring. "Alright. I'll see you later then." With that he hastily ran away through the corridor of the castle. Lyanna watched him until he was completely out of sight while she tried to regain her breath and then walked away herself towards the arena.

Lyanna was walking towards her seat in the audience when she someone gently grabbed her wrist. It was her father. "My dear, I would highly appreciate it if you would sit down beside me today," he said. "I see you as little as it is."

"No problem, Father," she responded uncertainly and sat down on the comfortable throne beside him. Uther was seated in the center and Lyanna on the right with Marie, while Morgana was seated on the right side with Gwen beside her.

The people started to cheer as soon as Prince Arthur entered the field, and rose his helmet in the air. Everyone wanted the future King to win this tournament, which had made him their favourite competitor.

The first battle of the day quickly started and Lyanna caught herself rooting for her brother whenever he managed to hit his opponent. It was a short battle which was easily won by Arthur, which made him go further in this tournament.

More battles started and Lyanna was enjoying herself once more. The battles were short, but certainly filled with excitement. The hairs in her neck stood up straight by the time that it was Valiant's turn and she was hoping that he would lose this match. She already thought of him as a creep before she had discovered that his shield could blink.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. Valiant managed to win the match, by leaving knight Ewan unconscious on the ground. She couldn't help but feel as if something was terribly wrong.

It was only ten minutes after the fights of the day had ended that Lyanna burst through the door of Gaius chamber. Here she found both Merlin and Gaius standing beside Knight Ewan who was lying on a wooden bench.

"How is he doing?" Lyanna asked concerned as she rushed to their side.

"It is very odd," Gaius told them. "Take a look. See these two small wounds. They look like a snakebite." Gaius was right. There were to small bites in the knight's neck.

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin who said, "How can he get bitten by a snake? He was injured in a swordfight."

"His symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Is there anything that we can do to heal him?" Lyanna asked.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll need to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius told them as he stood up.

Merlin hesitated a second before he spoke, "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

The words of the court physician struck Lyanna like thunder and she immediately leaped onto her feet. She looked at Merlin who was doing the exact same thing. "He was fighting against Valiant," she said.

"What's that?" Gaius asked while he was busy with looking after Ewan's wounds.

"Nothing," Merlin said and gestured for Lyanna to follow him, which she did without questioning him. The two of them rushed out of the chamber and through the corridor of the castle. "We have to be certain that Valiant is hiding something."

"How are we going to do that? By spying on him I presume?" she guessed indifferently. The thought of spying on a knight wasn't exactly taunting. But it was all that they could do it they wanted to be certain that Valiant was involved in this. They needed proof.

Merlin was about to say something, but pushed her behind the pillar when her heard footsteps approaching. Lyanna was able to hear his soft and regular breathing while Valiant walked through the hall, carrying his shield in his hands.

By the time Valiant was out of reach he motioned for her to follow him. Lyanna walked on the tip of her toes, not trying to make any sound on the solid ground. They walked towards Valiant's chamber and Merlin slowly pulled open the door far enough so that they could see inside.

Lyanna saw how Valiant grabbed a small mouse out of a box that stood on the table and muttered, "Dinnertime." The knight laughed with mischief as he sat down on a wooden chair before his shield with the mouse in his hands. Three snakes came alive out of the shield, and hungrily approached the mouse.  _He was using magic!_

Lyanna tightly grabbed Merlin's arm for comfort when the snakes tried to swallow the mouse in one bite. Clearly Merlin agreed that he had seen enough as well and pulled Lyanna along with him through the hall, knocking over something on the ground in the process.

The two of them ran rapidly through the hallway, in the hope not to get caught. The breathing of Lyanna grew heavier with each step. Merlin pulled her along with him behind the pillar and motioned her to silence by covering her mouth behind his hand. This wasn't the time to get nervous.

They heard the footsteps of Valiant approach and Lyanna anxiously held her breath when Merlin pulled her to the other side of the pillar right in time before Valiant would see them. They both waited long enough until the knight turned around and walked away.

"Did that just happen?" Lyanna asked once she was certain that Valiant was gone and couldn't hear them. "Did those snakes on his shield just come alive? And better yet, did they eat that mouse?"

Merlin nodded faintly. "Valiant is using magic to summon the snakes during the battles. This is how Sir Ewan got the bite wounds. He got bitten by the snakes. There is no other explanation for it."

Lyanna knew that he was right. Nothing else could explain how a knight got snakebites in his neck during combat. "What do we do now?"

"I'm going to tell Gaius what we've just found out. Maybe he can come up with a solution," Merlin suggested wisely.

"Sounds logical. Do you mind coming sharing new information with me once you've spoken to Gaius?"

"Not at all," he assured her.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting in my chambers then so no one will get suspicious," she replied, smiling sweetly. Lyanna gave him one last glance before she turned around and walked away, leaving the young warlock behind in the empty hallway.

 


	3. Valiant pt. 2

 

**Chapter 3: Valiant pt. 2**

Lyanna entered the stables once she and Merlin had said their goodbyes. She thought that it would be a good idea to go for a ride through the woods so that she could think in silence without being disturbed by someone. Her horse Lumiere was standing in the last box. The black and white steed snorted excitedly when he saw her approaching. She patted his pink muzzle. "Do you want to go for a ride, boy?" she asked him and Lumiere licked across her face with its rough tongue, causing her to giggle.

Two years ago her father had given her this young horse for her name day, but only if she would train him herself. Lyanna had spent many long days in the woods trying get Lumiere got used to her. Eventually the horse dared to come closer and allowed her to climb its back. That was when she taught him how to ride and to obey. Years later Lumiere completely trusts Lyanna and the two have a good bond.

It didn't take long until Lyanna rode through the Camelot gate on Lumiere's back before any of the guards would come after her. Uther had forbidden her from going away on her own countless of times, but she always refused to listen. Being stuck in Camelot could be suffocating at times and that's why Lyanna often sneaked out on her own so she could be by herself.

They rode between the trees and Lyanna listened to the birds chirping while the strong wind played with her golden hair, something which always calmed her down. After a while Lyanna had reached her favourite secluded place in the woods where no one ever came. It lay secluded behind a hill and several trees, so it was difficult to find. Here she let Lumiere walk freely so that he could graze while she sat down on a mossy stone. A sigh rolled over her lips.

It still hadn't completely sunk in that she possessed magic now. Surely she had often wondered what it would be like to have it, but she never thought it would be like this. At this moment Lyanna feared it because she might be discovered. The only thing that she could do was trying to control it. Perhaps she could do it alone and she didn't need Merlin's help.

Lyanna concentrated long and hard on a rock that lay before her feet, but nothing happened. She had expected that she at least would be able to move the stone around. She guessed that the incident with the plate had just been a random action which she didn't seem to be able to do again.  _What did she expect?_  Her powers were never used. Controlling items like that required lots of practice which she hadn't done at all. Like she expected only Merlin might be able to help her out with this matter. He could teach her how to control it and how not to fear it.

She returned to her chamber about an hour later and let herself fall backwards onto her bed while she stared at the ceiling for an unknown while. A soft knock on her door broke her thoughts. "Enter," she replied a bit doubtful. The door went open and Merlin entered the room looking rather upset. "What did Gaius say?"

"He told me that Uther was never going to believe me if I didn't have any prove. The word of a knight is of more valueble than that of a servant," Merlin sulked sadly.

Lyanna sighed, knowing that Gaius was right. Her father was never going to believe them as long as they didn't have any prove. "I'm sorry. I wish that there was something I could do. My father is not going to listen to me if I can't prove what we've seen."

Merlin smiled faintly at her. "There is no need to worry. I'm sure that we can come up with something that will prove to everyone that Valiant is using magic."

* * *

The third day of the tournament was about to start when Lyanna was seated beside the King and Marie. This morning her servant had braided her hair thoroughly, which had taken hours to accomplish while they chatted about ordinary things like they always did. She was wearing a silk green dress, with long sleeves and with a golden belt, and the same silver circlet she was wearing the previous day.

Arthur was the first to fight against a tall knight who looked strong and muscular, making her brother look slim. The knight appeared to be a worthy opponent, but turned out to have a weakness. He was slow which was something that Arthur took as an advantage. The Prince eventually managed to strike the knight down with a firm blow with his shield, claiming victory. Everyone started to cheer as Arthur took in the applause.

"He is doing well," Marie said impressed, clapping enthusiastically.

"Indeed he is," Lyanna agreed with her, a big smile touching her lips. "All that's left now is winning the final. I believe that he can do this. We must stay positive."

The next match was that of Valiant against another knight. Lyanna held her breath as she watched with mixed feelings how Valiant defeated his opponent with a swing from his sword and not with his magic. He must be saving it for a tougher opponent.

"Arthur is fighting Valiant in the final," Lyanna gasped in astonishment while the knight that Valiant had just defeated got carried off the field. His body went limp. The man was dead.

The eyes of her servant widened. "That man sure fights aggressively," Marie responded with a concerned look. "I do hope that Arthur will be able to defeat him. We must have faith."

Lyanna met her gaze, giving a faint smile. "I hope so as well, Marie." She jumped up from her seat and everyone looked at her. "Excuse me."

Ignoring their confused looks the Princess of Camelot rushed past them and left the tournament ground. She walked through the long corridor of doors for several minutes with a steady pace until she reached the room of the court physician.

Here she found Merlin sitting on a chair beside Ewan, who was still lying on the wooden cot. A few candles were the only light in the room as Lyanna made her way over to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she stood beside him, looking down at Ewan who hasn't made any progress since the previous day.

Before Merlin could say something Gaius entered the chamber and walked towards them. "Look. What I said yesterday: Uther really wouldn't really listen to you, or me, or Lyanna. But you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"Then what do you expect that we do? There isn't any prove," Lyanna slightly objected. "Is there anything that we could do?"

"If we can cure Ewan he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight," Gaius suggested wisely. Lyanna knew that the court physician was right. Over the years she had grown used to the stubbornness of her father, and was aware how important the opinions of the knights were to him. "But how do we get the antidote? Well that's another matter."

Merlin exchanged a look with Lyanna to see if she was thinking the same thing, which she obviously was. If they wanted to stop Valiant this was the only thing that they could do. They had to get a snake's head. Together they leaped onto their feet and rushed out of the physician chambers.

The two of them made their way through the corridors in silence, until they reached the chamber of Valiant. "We should have plenty of time," Lyanna informed him. "Valiant is currently at the reception which I'm not attending, but should be. Anyway he won't be here for a while."

"Excellent," Merlin said relieved as he made his way over to the door and found out that it was locked. He placed his hand before the door and whispered, " **Aliese** _."_

Lyanna was admiring the way that he had managed to unlock the door, but was interrupted when he pulled her along with her into the chamber, closing the door behind her. She hoped that she would be able to use magic like that herself one day. "Here." She handed him a sword while she grabbed one for herself.

"Thanks," Merlin responded as he extended the sword towards the shield, but nothing happened. It looked like any ordinary shield with a design of a household. Merlin knelt in front of the shield while he thoroughly tried to figure how to release the snakes.

Someone was trying to open the door. Lyanna held the sword tightly in her hands. She hoped that all those long hours practising her sword fighting would pay off. The sound of footsteps faded away and Lyanna turned to face the shield when she heard the same familiar hissing as she did yesterday. One of the snakes had freed himself out of the shield and was getting closer to Merlin.

Before Lyanna could step in front of him, Merlin swung with the sword and chopped the snakes head straight off. Immediately the other snakes freed themselves out of the shield, but Lyanna quickly grabbed the snakes head from the ground and pulled Merlin along with her out of the chamber by his elbow.  _They had done it!_

"Very impressive," she whispered as they were running through the corridor. "I had no idea that you knew how to hold a sword. You're surprising me every time, Merlin."

She heard him laughing quietly beside her. "I had no idea that I could do that myself. I guess Arthur's training did work," he said sarcastically. They both knew that this had just been an act of luck.

The two of them made it back to Gaius chambers in only a couple of minutes. "Where did you two go if I might ask?" the court physician asked perplexed. "I was talking to you, and then you two just left without saying a word."

"We went to get this," Lyanna said, trying to regain her breath. She handed him the snake's head. "It came alive out of Valiant's shield. Merlin managed to chop its head off. You can use it to make an antidote for Ewan."

Gaius looked astonished while he examined the head for a brief moment. "Unbelievable," he muttered while walking over towards the table where he started to take the venom out of the snake's fangs, and poured it into a small bottle. "I'm going to start preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur," Merlin stated, heading towards the door.

"You're going to need this," Gaius added, handing him the snake's head. "And what you two did out there was very brave." The court physician turned around to continue with preparing the antidote.

Merlin watched him for a second before he turned around, but was halted by Lyanna's clear voice. "Wait." Merlin turned around to face her with confusion written in his summer blue eyes. "You're going to need me if you hope to convince Arthur. I know him better than anyone else and he might believe me." Lyanna didn't give him any time to consider her option, but walked straight past him out of the door. It took a couple of seconds before he followed suit.

When they had finally reached Arthur's chambers Lyanna began to tell him everything that they had discovered about knight Valiant. As she spoke Arthur looked at his sister with a sceptical look, having a hard time believing what she said.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked in astonishment by the time that Lyanna was done with telling him everything. "He chopped its head off?"

The Princess crossed her arms, making a little plop with her lips. "Do you honestly think that I would storm into your room like this to tell you a lie? I thought that you knew me better than this, Archie." At the mention of his nickname she saw him narrow his eyes.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant," Merlin explained. "You can talk to Gaius. You can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him. If he didn't cheat he would lose."

Arthur didn't sound too impressed with what they had discovered. "Valiant wouldn't dare to use magic in Camelot," he protested.

"I highly doubt that," Lyanna disagreed, meeting his gaze. "Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one in the audience could've seen the snake bit him. That's the only way how that creep was able to get away with it. He's not fighting fair."

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean that he's cheating," Arthur continued, standing up. He didn't want to believe that someone was using magic to hurt innocent people. She understood that.

Merlin sighed tiredly. "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan is conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you! Look at it!" Merlin showed him the snake's head and Arthur made his way over to him to observe it. "Have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot? I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Neither would I," Lyanna added, reassuringly placing her hand upon his shoulder. "I'm your sister and I've never lied to you in my life." Arthur shot her a look. "Well, maybe I did once… twice. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't trying to warn you for what could happen if we don't stop Valiant from using magic."

The Prince of Camelot hesitated for a moment while he tried to let all the fresh information sink. It sure was a lot to process. "I want you two to swear that what you're telling me is true."

"Upon my life, brother," Lyanna easily swore, letting go off his shoulder. The thought Arthur getting hurt was too painful, and she wanted to do anything that she could to prevent it. She couldn't risk losing him because he was too stubborn to believe it, even though that what they said sounded foolish.

"I swear it's true," Merlin added honestly, standing beside the witch. They both waited patiently for a respond.

Arthur inhaled deeply before he spoke. "Then I will believe you two." Lyanna quickly exchanged a look with Merlin who was looking just as proud as she was. They had convinced him of the truth. All that waited now was the rest of Camelot. Lyanna sure hoped that luck was on their side. They were going to need it if they wanted to stop Valiant.

It had taken nearly an hour for Arthur and Lyanna to completely arrange to Royal Court to gather. The throne room was filled with all sorts of important people and Knight Valiant was being escorted by some guards. The King was the last to enter the room and Lyanna felt the tension grow heavily.

"Why did you summon the court?" Uther asked gruffly, obviously not pleased with this sudden decision.

Arthur looked at Lyanna for a brief second before he spoke, "We believe that knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," he admitted.

Silence found its way into the throne room while everyone was looking to one another. They all thought that it couldn't be true. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther demanded to know.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic," Valiant responded, playing innocent. "Do your children have any evidence to support these outrages accusations?"

"We do," Lyanna interfered, not wanting her brother to stand completely alone against this slimy man. Lyanna motioned Merlin to give the snakes head to the King who examined thoroughly. He wouldn't be able to recognise the snake.

He observed it for a moment. "Let me see this shield," Uther commanded, once he wasn't fully convinced. Valiant didn't hesitated and handed it to the King.

Lyanna was standing too far away and wasn't able to hear what Merlin whispered to Arthur, but the Prince unsheathed his sword. "Be careful, My Lord," he warned, earning some stern glanced in return. Clearly his support wasn't appreciated. No one in the court room was looking convinced.

Uther ignored the warning and stroke the shield to see if he could find anything ordinary. Merlin made his way over to Gaius who had just entered the throne room with some news.

"As you can see My Lord, it's just a normal shield," Valiant told him.

Lyanna clenched her hands into fists. "Of course he would say that. He's not going to let anyone see them coming alive by using magic," she objected stubbornly. Her hatred for this man was growing with every second and she wanted nothing more than to see him getting paid for what he had done. She felt a fire burning inside herself. Lyanna had always seen justice as something important and was willing to fight for it.

"Well, how I am to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked her, still not believing a word that they had said.

"Because it is true," Lyanna spat out. "We have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes on the shield. The venom made him grievously ill, however he was received an antidote. I'm sure that he will confirm that knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked, starting to sound a little suspicious.

Lyanna turned around to face Gaius. "He should be here…" Arthur muttered beside her, but stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Gaius discussing something with Merlin and made his way over to them followed by Lyanna.

"Where is knight Ewan?" she asked immediately.

Merlin swallowed loudly. "He's dead." Lyanna cursed inwardly. This meant that they were left without a witness and that there was no way that her father was going to believe them now. This witness was all they had because the snakes head wouldn't be enough to convince them.

"I'm waiting," Uther said impatiently, getting tired of this nonsense.

Arthur's eyes lingered across the room and slowly paced forwards. "I'm afraid the witness is dead," he stated grimly.

"So you two have no proof to support these allegations?" Uther wondered as he stepped forwards to his children. "Have either of you seen Valiant using magic?"

"… no," Arthur admitted truthfully. "I didn't, but my servant fought…"

"Your servant? You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther spat out indifferently.

Lyanna wanted to tell the truth and what she had seen, but there was no way that she could come between them. She was certain that Arthur didn't tell them about her because he was protecting her from his rage.

"I believe he's telling the truth," Arthur continued standing up for Merlin.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant interrupted.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin told them as he hastily made his way to Arthur.

"How dare you interrupt! Guards!" Uther roared nearly fuming with anger. The guards came forward to seize Merlin and to drag him out of the throne room.

"Father, please," Lyanna pleaded, coming between them. "Listen to me. Merlin isn't the only one who has seen the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive. I was there with him. He was feeding them a mouse, which one of them swallowed easily. He is using magic, he's only too frightened to admit the truth like the coward he is."

Silence found its way to the throne room again. Never before had she stood up against her father like that, but this time she didn't have another choice. Normally it was Morgana who was brave enough to speak. The thought of Merlin getting thrown into the dungeons for nothing was something she didn't want to think about. She had to do whatever she could to prevent that from happening.

"How dare you speak on such a tone to a knight like that," Uther said with disbelieve after a long moment of silence, looking cross at his daughter. Lyanna wondered if he was angry enough to take Lumiere away from her.

"I'm sure that they were both merely mistaking," Valiant interfered. "I wouldn't want either of them punished on my account."

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves," the King explained. "With gallantry and honour." Lyanna dramatically rolled with her eyes at that.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations together with the Princess because he's too afraid to fight me then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant continued.

Lyanna was to open her mouth to protest, but was silenced by an angry glare from her father. "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" Arthur stated simply.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against knight Valiant. Please accept my apology," Arthur humbly said as he sheathed his sword.

"I accept it," Valiant replied.

Lyanna couldn't believe what just had happened. They almost had won, which had meant that Valiant would be sentenced to death, if it wasn't because their witness had passed away.  _They had been so close._

"Lyanna," Uther gruffly said, causing his daughter to face him again. "It would be wise if you would apologise to Valiant as well for speaking on such tone."

She wanted to object, but after seeing the waiting faces in the room she realised that she didn't have another choice. "I want to apologise for my behaviour and I do hope that you accept it." The words hurt her throat when Lyanna had said them as if they were burning.

"I accept it," Valiant repeated, but this time she could see a look of amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this victory because he had gotten away with his actions.

Shortly after that event in the throne room Lyanna had followed Merlin and her brother into his room. "I believed you two. I trusted you, and you made me look like a complete fool," Arthur said to them as he was leaning against the table.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan…" Merlin sulked.

Arthur turned his head to face his manservant. "Didn't go to plan?" he roared as he stood up. "My father and the entire Royal Court think I'm a coward! You two humiliated me!"

"That's not entirely true," Lyanna placidly interrupted. She was seated on the edge of his bed, staring out of the window. "Everything was going according to plan if Ewan hadn't died. I'm sure Valiant is behind this. He's getting rid of all the evidence that point to him as being guilty. He's outplaying us."

"We can still expose Valiant," Merlin suggested as he walked after Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath before he spoke, "I no longer require your services."

Lyanna felt an anxiety growing inside her stomach. "Are you being serious?" she asked in astonishment. "You cannot sack him. We all know that Merlin has done nothing but telling you the truth. You need him."

"I need a servant I can trust," Arthur said indifferently.

"You  _can_  trust me," Merlin protested, proving the Prince of his innocence.

"And look where it got me this time.  _Get out of my sight_!" he snapped with anger.

Merlin gazed at him for a few seconds before he stormed out of the room. Lyanna hands trilled of anger. "I do hope that you're satisfied with yourself. I cannot believe that you sacked Merlin because he was being completely honest with you. I understand why you're upset. Surely I do," she soothed placidly. "That doesn't justify blaming it all on someone who wouldn't even harm a fly. You're making a mistake here." With that Lyanna rushed out of the room.

After looking around the castle for thirty minutes Lyanna had found Merlin wandering across the courtyard. She was seated on the steps as she watched him pace in front of her. "I'm sorry for what happened to you," Lyanna apologised truthfully. "I wish that there was anything that I could do make Arthur change his mind, I would and –"

She was interrupted by his gentleness in Merlin voice. "There is no need to feel sorry. It's not your fault. You did all that you could to help me convince everyone, and for that I am grateful. Arthur would've never believed me in the first place if it weren't for you."

Lyanna smiled faintly. "That may be so, but I'm also the reason why he sacked you. I'm certain that Valiant got suspicious when you chopped off a snake's head and then decided to kill Ewan himself so that there wouldn't be a witness to confirm it."

Merlin didn't respond immediately, but continued to pace for a short moment until his blue eyes brightened up. "Do you mind following me?" he asked without telling her anything.

"Where are we going?" Lyanna wondered as she followed him across the courtyard. Over the week that she had got to know Merlin she had realised how much she trusted him already, without knowing much about him personally. The fact that they were both possessed magic and had to hide in the shadow was the reason why Lyanna felt so connected to him. She wanted to help him, like he wanted to help her.

"You'll see," Merlin responded mysteriously, not giving away anything. He leaded her inside the castle and through the empty corridors until they reached the dungeon. Lyanna watched with fascination how he used a spell to distract the guards and easily sneaked passed them with her right behind him.

Merlin grabbed a torch to lighten up the dark place around them as he walked through the cave. "Why are we going to the dungeon where my father is keeping the Great Dragon?" Lyanna asked as she had figured out where they were going to. Never before had she stepped a foot in the dungeon, only because her father had warned her about the wrath of the dragon. It was basically forbidden to come here.

"Because he might be able to help us," Merlin replied. "I've been here before to talk to him, and he had told me that it was my destiny to protect Arthur. He may have an idea how to stop Valiant."

Lyanna had heard plenty of stories about the dragon that had been imprisoned under the castle for over twenty years now. Never before had she heard someone telling that the dragon would give advice. She couldn't imagine that he was pleasant company.

The path ended and leaded them to a large cliff in the middle of the cave. Merlin was searching at every sight in the hope to find the beast. "Where are you?" There came no respond. "I just came to tell; that whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is that you think I'm supposed to do. You  _got_ the wrong person. That's it. Good bye."

Lyanna was sharing the same disappointment as Merlin was, but did her best not to show him. He gestured her back out of the cave when she heard an unfamiliar voice talking, which caused the hairs in her neck to stand up straight.

"If only it was so easy to escape ones destiny."

The sound of chains ringing echoed through the cave as a dragon landed before them on a large boulder. The dragon was bigger than Lyanna imagined it would be and even more mighty. Her father's stories surely didn't do the dragon justice at all. "Princess Lyanna," the Great Dragon greeted. "I was already wondering when you would show up here."

Lyanna blinked a few time making sure that it wasn't all a dream. "How do you know me?" she stammered puzzled.

"I've heard plenty about the daughter of Uther and the young witch of Camelot. Your destiny is intertwined with that of Merlin. You were given your powers for a reason. You are both chosen to protect Arthur from any harm that can come to him, so that he can become the One and Future King of Camelot," the Great Dragon explained to her.

"How can I protect someone who hates me?" Merlin interfered.

"A piece cannot truly hate that what makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that."

"Ah great," Merlin mocked. "Just what I needed. Another riddle."

"Yours and Arthur's path lie together, that is but the truth. Young Lyanna is just of as much importance as you are. Together only you can prevent the downfall of Camelot and bring magic back to this kingdom," the Great Dragon supplied wisely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked.

"You know, young warlock, this isn't the end. It is the beginning. You and Lyanna will find a way." With that the dragon flew back to the ledge it was lying on before it had appeared a few minutes ago.

Lyanna didn't know what to say, but only stared at how the mighty creature disappeared. "Just give us a straight answer," Merlin complained, already growing tired of the way this dragon communicated, but didn't get a respond. "Come on, Lyanna."

Nearly an hour had passed since their encounter with the Great Dragon and Lyanna was still letting all the fresh information sink. Her head was pounding as the words of the Great Dragon kept repeating themselves. She had only just discovered that she had magic the other day and now some dragon was telling her that it was her destiny to protect her brother. It was only confusing her more.

The two of them were seated on the steps outside of the castle while the sun shined brightly in the morning sky. Birds were whistling and children were laughing on the streets. At all it seemed like a wonderful day.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned when the silence was driving him insane.

"It's just a lot to process," Lyanna told him. "I had no idea that I was given powers because it would be my destiny to make sure that Arthur would become the King of Camelot. Nevertheless that I would share that faith with someone else."

"Well at least we're together in this," Merlin said hopeful while his gaze lingered to a statue of a dog a couple of meters away from them. "That's it…" he whispered and leaped onto his feet to rush over to the statue.

"What? Where are you going?" Lyanna asked blankly as she followed him.

Merlin used all his strength as he tried to lift the statue from its plateau. "Is there any way that we can get a wheelbarrow?"

It had taken them nearly ten minutes to reach the physician chambers. Merlin was carrying the wheelbarrow, which Lyanna had arranged by asking one of the guards, with the statue of the dog in it.

"What are you two doing with that?" Gaius asked after he had seen the weird sight.

"We're going to try to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," Lyanna told him and faced the court physician who looked rather impressed with the idea. Merlin smiled at him like a little child.

Lyanna assisted with lifting the statue up the small stairs that leaded to the chamber of Arthur's sacked manservant. They placed it in front of the bed. Merlin removed a plank out of the floor to grab his spell book and then sat down beside Lyanna on the bed as he fluttered through the pages.

"I had no idea that spell book could be so fascinating," she muttered in astonishment as she peered over his shoulder at the pages. The Camelot library had the most books throughout the entire kingdom, but they didn't obtain a single spell book so this was the first time that she reading one. She couldn't believe that her father had destroyed so many beautiful books for no reason. It was an absolute abomination because so many books and knowledge had gotten lost.

"I've spend hours reading through it," Merlin told her with a grin plastered on his lips. "You can have it if you want to. I can ask Gaius –"

"No, I can't," Lyanna humbly declined. "This book is yours and belongs to only you. Besides I cannot possibly hide a spell book in my chamber where people can walk in and out unattended. It would be surety for me to end up in the fire."

"Alright, but only on one condition," Merlin responded.

Lyanna cocked one of her eyebrows as she sat up straight. "And what may that be?"

"That you spend as much time with me as possible while we learn these spells together," he said with a warm smile that spread the warmth inside her chest which she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was surprised that someone she barely knew was willing to spent time with her _._ "You've heard the Great Dragon. We are supposed to be doing this together and I don't wish to do this with anyone else. Besides I had already promised that I would help you control your magic."

It took a few seconds before Lyanna answered, and she smiled kindly. "You sure are a flirt, Merlin. I will do my absolute best to make it work. You have my word."

"Great," he retorted cheerfully. "Let's practice a bit first shall we." Merlin sat down beside her on the bed and turned her head towards the candle that stood on his nightstand. It wasn't burning. "I want you to concentrate on the candle to make it burn. You don't need to force it. You just need to believe in yourself," he instructed her with a certain calmness in his voice.

Lyanna narrowed her eyes and watched the wick of the candle for a moment. Inside her mind she pictured it catching fire, but it didn't happen in front of her.

"Don't think too much. It looks like you're hurting yourself," he joked with a laugh. Lyanna felt his hands lightly touch her shoulder, but it almost felt as if feathers were falling on the back of her shoulder instead of a hand. It was surprising how soft the hand of a servant could be. Well, he hadn't been a servant for long and he was already sacked. "Relax and it will come to you."

It was difficult to relax because Lyanna felt the pressure weighing on her. She drew in a sharp breath through her mouth and tried to concentrate once more. Then the wick caught fire and the flame began to dance.

"I did it!" Lyanna exclaimed cheerfully from pure happiness. This was the first time that she had used magic herself, and it felt incredible.

"You sure did," Merlin responded impressed, with a large grin. "Now you need to practice this as often as you can. Your powers are new to you and need to be developed. I will gladly help you with that. After all my powers aren't that strong as well. We can practice together."

She turned her head and their gazes met. "Thank you, Merlin. I never knew that having magic could feel this wonderful," she said gratefully. "Now we need to find out how to make the snakes come alive. I suppose that it's going to be an animation spell," Lyanna suggested wisely and they looked back at the book.

Merlin's eyes lightened up as he stopped fluttering through the book after a few minutes, and opened it before them. His long finger flew across the page as he sat up straight, allowing Lyanna to peer over his shoulder to see what he was pointing to. " **Berbay odothay arisan quicken** ," she read from the page hoping that she had pronounced it right. This was after all the first time that she had ever read a spell book or a spell out loud.

"That's it," Merlin agreed with her as he focused on the statue in the middle of his chamber and articulated clearly as he said the spell towards the statue. A few seconds he waited until he realised that nothing had happened and he tried it again.

Together they both tried to pronounce the spell on all sorts of different tones in the hope that one of them would finally found the right way to say it. Hours passed and it was already after nightfall by the time that Lyanna was yawning uncontrollably as she watched Merlin continuing to try and figure it out.

"Try and get some sleep," Lyanna said after more hours had flown by. It was the middle of the night and she was able to hear Gaius steady snoring coming from the room beside them. "You're going to pass out eventually if you keep going like this and I want to prevent you from an ugly bump."

Merlin turned to face her as he sat down her on his bed. His summer blue eyes met her hazel ones. In the dim light of the candle she was able to see a spark in his eyes. "I just want this to work out. We cannot let Valiant get away with this," he sulked.

"You will find a way," she soothed. "I'm sure of it."

Merlin spent at least another half hour trying to pronounce the spell right to make it work while Lyanna watched him. She was seated on the ground beside the statue. Eventually her eyes fell shut and she slowly fell forwards onto his lap as sleep caught up with her.

Merlin gently brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face and observed her face. The shadows of the flames were dancing on the porcelain skin of her face, making her look even fairer. She looked so peaceful, as if all the troubles from the last couple of days had disappeared. He grabbed a spare cover from his closet and tugged the Princess underneath it to keep her warm. He tried to pronounce the animation spell for a while until he eventually fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

The next morning Lyanna woke up when she heard someone softly smacking its lips. Slowly, she opened one of her hazel eyes and tried to adjust to the light in the room and realised that this wasn't her chamber, but that it was Merlin's room. She was lying in a corner in the room and carefully stood up to not wake up Merlin up who was still fast asleep according to his regular breathing. She walked on the tip of her toes as he left his room. Gaius was seated at the table and was busy with mixing some potions together. He looked up from it when he saw the Princess of Camelot standing before her.

"Lyanna," he gasped perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

Lyanna smiled faintly as she nervously fiddled with her mother's necklace. "I uhm… I was here last night to work on the spell with Merlin, which didn't work out unfortunately. Anyway I fell asleep and just woke up. I decided to get back to my chamber before anyone misses me. Good bye, Gaius."

Before the court physician could respond shehad already walked out of the chamber, making as little sound as possible. Her heart was pounding hysterically and she hoped that she wouldn't bump into someone on her way back to her chamber.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side and she bumped into Arthur before her chamber door. "Lee," he muttered astonished as she saw who it was that had nearly knocked him over. "What happened? You look as if you didn't sleep in your bed last night."

"I was having some trouble with falling asleep last night," Lyanna lied flatly feeling guilty as soon as the words rolled over her lips. She realised that she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and that her hair looked like a disaster because it was riddled with knots. Maybe Arthur was thinking the worst of her. "I decided to go on a walk through the forest in the hope to clear my mind."

Arthur seemed to believe her words. He was already wearing his armour for the final. "I'm sorry to hear that, dear sister. I hope that you feel better now. I was on my way to the training ground to prepare myself for the final…"

His eyes met hers. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I wish you all the luck in the world," Lyanna said truthfully as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "No matter what happens, I am proud of you. Do remember that."

Arthur didn't hesitate for a second and returned her embrace. "I will never forget it," he promised her hopefully. "Your support means more to me than words can express."

Lyanna always felt better whenever she would hug her brother. Over the years that had become a habit of both of them, which never went away. For that she was most grateful. The bond between them was very strong indeed and she didn't want to change it for anything in the world.

"Good luck, Arthur," she said with a whisper as she slowly let go off him. "I must get dressed. I will be there in time to cheer for you." With those words Lyanna turned around, walked into her chamber and closed the door behind her.

With Marie's absence she decided to get dressed into something easy because she wasn't in the mood to put much effort in her outfit. She picked out a sky blue dress with short sleeves and a golden belt. She weaved her hair into a simple braid to the right side, and placed a silver flower circlet on the top of her head. Lyanna picked a silver cloak from a chair and hurried out of her chamber. She was heading towards the exit of the castle when she saw Marie walking towards her. Her brown hair was tied together in a messy bun. "Where were you? When I came to your chamber I found your bed to be empty and not to be slept in. What happened, Milady?"

Lying to Marie was impossible, because she was able to see straight through it. "I was helping Merlin with thinking of a way to expose Valiant, when I fell asleep on Gaius' cot. I woke up briefly ago and hurried back here, in the hope that no one would find out, but apparently I'm too late," she said, speaking only half of the truth.

Marie met her gaze, and exhaled deeply before she spoke. "Well, I'm relieved to see that you're doing well. We should get the tournament before people are going wonder where you are. Especially your father…" her voice trailed off.

"You're right," Lyanna agreed, hooking her arm with that of her servant. "We don't want people to wait for us, now do we? In the meantime you can tell me everything that I've missed."

It had gone rather chilly by the time that Lyanna was seated beside her father and Marie. She was keeping herself warm inside her silver cloak, not wanting to spend the entire final shivering like a frightened rat.

With every passing minute the Princess noticed that she grew more anxious. There still wasn't any sign of Merlin and the hope to stop Valiant from using magic was shrinking. Maybe she could try to use the animation spell herself, doing her best not to draw any attention to her. It would damper today's feast if she would get caught using magic by the King. But she could never do it. Her magic was too weak. A strong spell like that was too strong for her.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Marie asked concerned. "You look troubled."

Lyanna turned to face her friend and smiled meekly. "I'm just worried about what Valiant can do and I fear the worst for Arthur," she admitted truthfully, not liking the feeling of being so vulnerable. Yet she had always showed that side of herself to her.

Marie grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sure that Arthur is going to be alright. He couldn't ask for a bigger support than you. He's in good hands, Milady," she assured, giving her a warm smile.

The friendship with her servant was very important to her and Lyanna valued her company enormously. Sometimes she needed the reassuring words of her friend to be able to make it through the day.

"Thank you, Marie. I don't know what I would do without you," she said gratefully. Her eyes lingered to the side when she saw Morgana, who gave her a smile in return. Lyanna return the smile and focused her attention to Valiant entering the arena, carrying his shield in his hands. A feeling of suspicion washed through Lyanna, who immediately got alert.

It didn't take long for Arthur to enter the arena, wearing the hood of his chainmail on his head. She could see the concern in his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't give attention to it. He needed to be strong. Especially now.

The fight started after the knights had put on their helmets and had taken their battle positions. They both started to swing with their swords like maniacs, trying to prove everyone of what they were worth.

Lyanna was fidgeting with her fingers as she watched to battle bellow her. Never before had she been this nervous and wanted something to do about it. Yet she had no idea what to do because the spell didn't work for her.

A few minutes past like this while she was sitting on the edge of the chair observing the moves of the knights until she felt a strong presence. It took her less than a second to figure out who it was.  _Merlin_.

Just as she had predicted Merlin was standing in the exit of the arena. Their gazes met briefly which brought a smile upon Lyanna's lips. Seeing him here surely gave her some hope.

The fight went on, and Arthur managed to swing the helmet of Valiant's head and took his own helmet off himself. The crowd exploded with excitement. Before Lyanna could blink with her eyes Valiant had knocked Arthur on the ground and was striking with his sword to him, but Arthur was fast enough to dodge the attack.

He was standing on his feet again, and the battle continued. Lyanna was able to see Merlin extending his hand, and hearing him say; " **Berbay odothay arisan quicken.** _"_  As if he was standing right beside her. The snakes on Valiant's shield came alive and everyone rose from their chairs. There was no way that someone could believe in his innocent anymore.  _Merlin had done it! He has exposed Valiant as the snake that he is._

"He's using magic!" She heard her father gasp in astonishment beside her. "You were indeed telling the truth, my daughter."

Unfortunately Arthur was unarmed when Valiant gave the snakes the command to kill him. Morgana was the fastest to think and threw a sword to him. Arthur easily beheaded the snakes, and managed to stab the blade in Valian't stomach in one smooth motion. The knight fell onto the ground. He was dead.

Of course Lyanna was proud of what Arthur had accomplished, but even prouder of what Merlin had done. He had saved Arthur's life… just like he was meant to.

Lyanna was still wearing the same clothes as she had done that morning when she walked through the banquet hall that was filled with guest for the feast that night, but she had replaced the circlet she was wearing into a golden crown that she had inherited for being the Princess of Camelot. The only times when she was supposed to be wearing it, was when there were some royal accessions.

"My honourable guest," Uther announced loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

Everyone in the room started to clap as Arthur entered the throne room wearing a golden crown similar to hers, with the armour he was wearing during the tournament. He walked to Morgana, who had the privilege to be escorted by him because he had one, and hooked arms with her. Together they walked through the room sharing smiles with everyone that came to celebrate with him.

As he walked away Lyanna made her way over to Merlin who was standing beside the court physician. "Merlin. Gaius," she greeted and bowed her head slightly to them. "I wanted to thank you with what you've done today. What you did was surely admirable."

Merlin cheeks flushed crimson making him look even more adorable than he already did. "I uhm – thank you. I've spend a little while practicing while you were gone, and eventually had a dog sitting in my room. It was very odd. Anyway I came to the arena as fast as I could, Milady." She noticed that he was only addressing her by her titles whenever there were other people around. He had been paying attention and knew that she preferred to be called by her first name.

"Well, you came there precisely on time. I'm grateful for that. And I was wondering if you wanted to teach me what you've discovered while I was gone."

He nodded nervously. "Sure. No problem. You're welcome to come by whenever."

Just like that Arthur walked over to them. "Can you believe Morgana? She said she saved me," he muttered with disbelieve. "Like I needed saving."

Lyanna's gaze hastily met that of Merlin before she spoke, "Well you did needed saving. Lucky enough Morgana thought fast when she handed you the sword. You're just too stubborn to admit that," she responded with a sheepish grin. "No worries. You did fight amazing today. I'm proud of you."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, knitted his eyebrows together and slightly pouted his lips before he burst into laughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Luckily enough I love my sister enough not to listen to her when she speaks rubbish," he teased back while Lyanna dramatically rolled with her eyes in return. He then turned to face Merlin. "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

Merlin's face lightened up and he smiled, which quickly faded. "Well don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even," he suggested amusingly.

"Eh – I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant," he slightly protested.  _Did this mean he got his job back?_

Apparently Merlin thought the same thing. "Your servant? You sacked me."

"Now I'm rehiring you," Arthur simply answered shrugging with his shoulders. Both Merlin and Lyanna smiled with content. Everything was turning out alright after all. "My chamber is a mess, my clothes need washing, my armour needs repairing, my boots need cleaning, my dog's needs exercise, my bed needs changing, and someone needs to muck out my stables."

Lyanna gently slapped her brother on the back off his head. "And you need to stop bossing around and buy him a drink to make up for your mistakes," she told him with a raised finger. Arthur stared at her as if he has just seen water burning before his eyes. "Now, Arthur Pendragon."

It worked and the Prince of Camelot hastily manoeuvred his way across the room to get a drink. Merlin watched him for a second before his gaze met hers. "Wow. I guess that I need to say thank you."

Lyanna made a face at him. "He may have won the tournament, and you may be the hero of the day while you get no credit for it, but I'm still the one that he listens to. So I guess that kind of makes it my day doesn't it?" she explained to him until they both burst into laughter.


	4. The mark of Nimueh

 

**Chapter 4: The Mark of Nimueh**

 

A couple of weeks had gone by since the tournament. Lyanna had spent as much time as she could with Merlin trying to practice some magic, without making anyone suspicious. He would come to her chamber after nightfall, or she would go to his. Gaius was aware of their lessons and was supporting it in the best way that he could. So far she had learned the basic spells and was able to do some simple tricks without saying a word. She had accidentally set fire to a curtain in Merlin's chamber, which she had put out so easily by using magic. They had laughed after that.

Other than that she had spent a lot of time training with the knights to keep in shape. But that was all that she could do. She could never become a knight if she wanted it to. She had accepted that.

It was late in the evening when Lyanna was wandering through the woods, holding Lumiere's reins. She had made it to her favourite secluded place near the river with the fast current. Lumiere was nibbling on some twigs while the Princess was seated on the mossy rock and tried to use some magic. A grin crept on her face when she managed to throw a rock into the river by only using her mind. Those lessons sure were working, but she knew that she needed to learn a lot more before she would become a skilled sorceress. Perhaps she could one day use her magic to heal others.

In the middle of the clearing stood a large black wolf, which howled at the cresting moon in the sky. Unmasked fear filled her eyes as she looked into the wolf's golden eyes. As she held her breath and waited for what happened, the wolf sat down before her, his muzzle pressed against her legs.

Confused, Lyanna raised her hand to stroke through its charcoal fur. It looked as if it was feeling at ease she carefully petted him, as if it was the most normal cause in the world. For an unknown while Lyanna stood there until the sound of something rustling in the bushes scared the wolf away and it disappeared between the trees. Within seconds Merlin stepped into the clearing, his blue eyes filled with doubt.

"Merlin," Lyanna greeted uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I uhm –" he started nervously. "The King had sent out a search party when you didn't show up at dinner. Arthur instructed me to join them. As the knights rode into an opposite direction, I came here because you mentioned this place to me and I thought that you had come here to think. Then I found you with this wolf. Are you alright?"

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before she exhaled deeply. "Yes, I'm quite alright. I don't know how that happened," she replied honestly and sat down on the fallen log. She still felt a bit flushed about it. Merlin followed her example in silence. "But once the wolf lay down against me it felt so at ease. It was odd, but also seemed very natural."

"Yes, it's odd indeed. I've never seen a wolf come this close to a human before. They mostly stay away. You shouldn't put too much thought into it," he suggested wisely.

A smile touched her pink lips. "You're right, Merlin. It must be nothing."

For an unknown while they sat there together, talking about random things like they always did. Suddenly Merlin leaped onto his feet. "We should go," he supplied, sounding frantic when he realised why he was actually here. "Everyone was already worried about your absence. It would be wise to get you home."

She smiled at him as she whistled on her fingers and Lumiere trotted onto the clearing within seconds. He had ran away when the wolf had shown up. "Let's go then," Lyanna responded cheerfully, grabbing the reins as she followed him through the forest.

As soon as they had returned to Camelot the Princess had retreated into her chambers while Merlin informed Arthur and the King that she had returned. Of course he couldn't tell the truth, so he lied to them that she had lost her way during a ride which they believed and they left her alone to rest.

* * *

That night she dreamt of nothing. It was still early in the morning when Lyanna was looking out of the window at the town below her. She was wearing a long velvet purple dress, with long V shaped sleeves, and a golden belt. Her long blonde hair was hanging loosely and framed her heart shaped face.

Arthur had told her that their father has asked for Gaius' presence, and if she could fetch him. Lyanna opened the door of the court physician and doubtfully entered the quarter, not sure why she was here. Gaius was standing in the middle of the chamber with Merlin, while they were looking at a body that was lying on the cot.

"Did Arthur send you here because I'm late?" Merlin guessed once that he got aware of her presence. "I'm so sorry –"

She shook her head. "No, that's not why I'm here. What happened?" She took a closer look at the lifeless body in front of her.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Gaius muttered as he was examining the body with magnifying glass. Lyanna noticed that the skin of the body had turned purple and that the eyes had turned white. Whatever it was it sure looked horrible. It didn't look like a natural cause to her, but she wasn't a physician. Therefore her opinion didn't count that much. Still she was very curious to find out what caused this.

"Do you think that it can be some kind of plague?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"No, something like this can never come out of nature," Gaius responded. "But who has this kind of power?"

Lyanna felt her body slightly stiffed. "Are you saying that it could be magic?" She already feared for the answer. It would explain the way that the body looked.

"It could be. I can't tell for certain," Gaius supplied hesitantly, standing up as his eyes linger to her. "You didn't come here just to chat, now did you?"

He surely knew her better than she thought he did. "No, I came here because I was send by Arthur. My father wants to speak with you right away," she remembered correctly. "He didn't say why though." Gaius nodded understandingly and went to grab his medicine bag while Lyanna noticed a small purple flower in Merlin's neckerchief. "Did Gwen give you these?" She had occasionally seen the maid wandering through the palace carrying flowers. It wasn't a rare sight. Her father normally gave those to her to brighten up her day. She only saw it as a lovely gesture.

He hastily grabbed the flower out of his neck scarf. "Eh – yeah. I ran into her this morning when she gave me one," he explained nervously, blushing a little.

Lyanna smirked as she walked passed him, following Gaius out of the chamber. Sometimes it was so much fun to tease Merlin like that and she couldn't help herself. He knew that she meant no harm with it.

As they reached the council room they saw another body, which had the same colour of skin as the one she had just seen before. Lyanna was standing between her father and her brother and was watching intently how Gaius examined the body.

"What happened?" Uther asked impatiently, not waiting for the physician to finish.

"I have no idea, Sire. This is the second case I've seen today," Gaius answered.

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the course," he simply replied as he straightened himself, and stood beside his ward.

"Well, what did you conclude?" Uther asked impatiently.

"I didn't want to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one."

Lyanna had always admired the way that Gaius remained she placid even though Uther was behaving so rationally. If she was in his shoes she would certainly have lost her temper a few times already.

"What are you hiding?" Uther demanded to know.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying within twenty-four hours and its spreading fast," Gaius remarked.

" _What_ is the cause?" the King continued. The thought of people dying fast in his Kingdom was frightening and he wanted to do everything he could to prevent further deaths. Lyanna knew that her father possessed such kindness in his heart, but also that he wasn't too familiar with showing it. He hid his feelings behind a thick shell.

"I think you should say the cause… the most likely cause is… sorcery." There fell a silence in the throne room. This was just as Lyanna had feared. It didn't look like a plague at all. There was another sorcerer working in Camelot.

Uther immediately took Arthur apart and said something to him which was impossible for Lyanna to hear because she was standing too far away. The only thing that she heard was, "Lend Gaius your servant. He can use all the help that he can get for finding a cure. If Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out."

"Father, let me help Gaius," Lyanna pleaded. She didn't want to watch how innocent people were dying while she couldn't do anything about it. If she could help Gaius there may be something she could do to prevent a further spread.

Uther turned around to face his daughter. "You? Are you sure that you want to do this, my dear?" he asked hesitantly. It wasn't very common for the royal family to assist commoners, but then again Lyanna was different than everyone else.

Lyanna nodded convinced. "I don't know what else I can do to help. You said that he could use all the help that he can get. Besides I've helped him several times and I know a thing or two about healing." As she looked into his eyes she hoped he would accept her request. This was the only chance she might get to study some more healing, which was something she had been wanting to do for quite some time. She simply wasn't the person to sit still and to nothing.

The King realised that what she said was right. "I know that you're very passionate about it. Very well," he said as looked at the court physician. "Gaius! Lyanna will be assisting you. Please look after her."

"I've always looked after her as if she's my own daughter, Sire," Gaius promised her and was telling the truth. Whenever something was troubling her he had always been the first to notice. He had helped her so many times while her own father was too busy with keeping magic out of his kingdom. That seemed to convince Uther enough that he was alright with his daughter working as an apprentice of the court physician.

Lyanna had hooked her arm through that of Gaius on the left side, while Merlin did it on the right side, as they walked through the lower town. They saw Arthur sending guards to thoroughly search houses in the hope to find the source of the magic.

They had walked in silence for a little while now, while Lyanna was carrying the basket filled with all sorts of herbs that could help them, when Merlin spotted another person lying on the ground. "Look," he said. "He's still alive."

Lyanna and Gaius walked over to him, and saw how the colour of his skin had changed purple and the colour was fading out of his eyes. "I don't think there's anything we can do for him," Gaius stated sadly, even though he really wanted to.

"Well we haven't tried," Merlin protested, clearly not wanting to give up.

"If we don't know what the disease is then how can we cure him?" Gaius explained to him.

"You're not saying that it's your intention to use magic?" Lyanna guessed, her voice not much but a whisper. She didn't want to risk being exposed, especially now when they were hunting sorcery in Camelot. "If you use magic now you will certainly get caught."

Before Merlin could protest even more she grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him along with her as she followed Gaius who muttered, "Science will lead us to the source of the disease." Together they walked through the crowded streets on their way back to the castle. This had to be the way to solve it.

They had made their way back to the physician chambers where they looked through several books in the hope to find something about this mysterious disease. "Lyanna?" a gentle voice asked. Lyanna snapped back into reality and saw Merlin standing before her, his eyes looking friendly. "I've made you some tea."

"Thank you," she said gladly as she took over the damping mug from him and took a small sip from the tea. "This is raspberry. How did you know that this was my favourite?"

His lips curled up into a smile as he sat down opposite from her. "You told me that you liked it when you shared some details about yourself the first night you came here," he explained as if it was the most normal thing to remember such things.

"What else to you remember from that night?" she asked playfully as her hazel eyes met his summer blue ones.

Merlin didn't look that impressed by her sudden question, and chuckled before he spoke, "Your name day is near the end of spring, you enjoy sword-fighting, you don't like dishonest people or people that treat you as if you're different, you like raspberry tea, reading books or riding in the forest or teasing your brat of a brother. Your favourite flowers are sunflowers and forgetmenots, and your least favourite food is curly flower. Should I go on?"

Lyanna's jaw slowly felt open as she stared at him. "I guess that pretty much summed everything up about me. You surely paid attention that night. I don't remember that you said anything about yourself." She clasped her hands around the damping mug. During the time that she had got to know him she had wanted to know him better. This was a good opportunity for that.

"I like reading, I secretly do enjoy being Arthur's manservant, I don't like being lied to or feeling useless, I'm from Ealdor a small outlaying village in Cendred's kingdom, I've never known my father, and –"

"Wait," Lyanna carefully interrupted, tilting her head. "You never knew your father?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. I've been living with my mother for eighteen years and she has never spoken of him. I was simply too afraid to ask her about him," he answered honestly. Lyanna could tell that talking about him was painful even though he tried to hide it, she was able to see it in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I've never met my mother as well," Lyanna admitted feeling tears stinging in her eyes. For years she hadn't spoken about her mother and here she was talking about it to someone she had only known for more than a week. But for some reason it felt surprisingly easy to talk to Merlin.

"I'm also sorry to hear about that, but you have a family that loves you," he said hopefully as he grabbed her hand that was lying on the table and gently squeezed into it. Normally whenever someone did that it didn't felt as it did right now. It felt reassuring. She was glad that he had done it.

Their conversation was interrupted by Gaius who was holding a small bottle with liquid above the fire which made both Lyanna and Merlin rise from their chairs. Lyanna carried the damping mug in her hands as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked a bit confused. She had studied him several times while he was busy tending wounded people, but she had never encountered a liquid like that before.

"I'm examining the content of that men's stomach," Gaius explained, his attention focused on his work.

Merlin observed how the old man added more liquid into the bottle. "Will that tell you who did it?"

"Not exactly. It might tell us how it spread. One thing I do know. This is magic of the darkest kind," the court physician told them.

Lyanna felt a sudden cold stirring in her bones. She wondered why someone would hurt innocent people. "Why would someone use magic like that?" she asked, her voice cranky.

"Because magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

She cocked one of her eyebrows as she took another sip from her tea. "But not all magic is bad. We have it, but we don't have any desires to hurt others."

"It's neither good nor bad. Its how you use it," Gaius supplied gruffly.

Just before they could ask anything else the door swung open and a group of guards entered the chamber, followed by Arthur who had given them the order to search everywhere. "Sorry Gaius," Arthur apologized. "We're searching every room in town."

"What for?" Gaius wondered, not seeing why they would possibly find anything in his chamber.

"The sorcerer," Arthur stated as if it was obvious.

"Do you honestly expect to find it here?" Lyanna asked instead of the court physician. "These people are surely the nicest in town."

Arthur exchanged a look with his sister, not too pleased with her comment. "I'm just doing my work, Lyanna. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to assist Gaius and Merlin with trying to find out the course of why these people have died," she informed him taking another sip. "Don't worry. Father is aware that I'm here. He has given me blessings for it."

Arthur laughed mockingly. "Do you believe that you can be of any help?"

Lyanna didn't say anything but stuck out her tongue at her brother as he continued to give orders to look at certain places in the room. When Arthur was about to head towards Merlin's room she realized something and rushed to the warlock's side. "What happened to that spell book Gaius has given to you?"

"Merlin," Arthur called from out of the room. "Look what I found."

Both of them looked at each other in horror before they hurried after the Prince into the other room. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard," Arthur informed his servant, closing the door of the cupboard.

Lyanna had to do her absolute best to hold in her laughter when she saw the state of the room. There were clothes scattered everywhere and the sheets were pulled from the bed. The spell book was lying beside the bead, clearly in view.

"You sure are a klutz, Merlin," Lyanna agreed with her brother. The last time that she had been here it didn't look like this, but everything had been organised neatly. Yet she knew that she couldn't share that information when Arthur was here, or he would get assume that something was going on between them and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Without saying a word Merlin managed to let the sheets off his bed fall onto the book to cover it seconds before Arthur knelt down beside the bed to look underneath it.  _Clever clot,_ Lyanna thought. Arthur shook a few times with his head out of disgust before he walked out of the room. "Did you have a party last night?" Lyanna said out loud as soon as they were alone.

"I simply have forgotten to clean it up," Merlin explained, shrugging.

"I sure hope for your sake that you don't do the same with Arthur's room," she teased him with a grin before she walked out of the chamber followed by Merlin. Lyanna made her way over to Gaius and watched how the guards continue to search the chamber.

"How long do you think that it's going to take until you find a cure?" Arthur asked.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius gruffly responded, showing how irritated he looked.

Lyanna spat out some of her tea and started to cough when everyone looked at her. "Of course. I'm sorry," Arthur said as his gaze lingered through the room. "We're finished here."

With that all the guards exited the room and Gaius hastily shut the door behind them before he turned to look at Merlin, "We have to hide that book," he suggested, pacing through his chambers.

"No," Merlin disagreed. "We must use it."

"Don't be stupid," Gaius mocked.

"I have this legacy and what is it for. You keep telling me. It's not for playing tricks," Merlin declared wisely.

"I think you're right," Lyanna interfered placing the empty mug on the table. "We have to help these people."

"Do you two want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers?" Are you mad?" Gaius spat out with disbelieve. "You two are destined for more important things."

Sure, it sounded crazy, but what could they do. Innocent people were dying and the last thing that they wanted to do was nothing. These people needed help. "Yes, but if we don't practice than how will become these great sorcerers?" Merlin protested.

"There will come a time come a time when your skills will get recognized," Gaius told them, as he pointed at them with a spoon.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin," he responded wisely.

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?"

Lyanna had to hide her smile behind her hand, not wanting to make this whole situation even more uncomfortable. It was already worse enough that she had to listen to it and wasn't able to come up with a solution. Even if decided to use magic to cure ill people, hers simply wasn't strong enough.

"Your times will come," Gaius told them slowly so that he was certain that they had heard every word.

"We could cure that man we saw," Merlin supplied, not giving up so easily.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find is easiest, Merlin."

"It is when we could save a life."

"It is no good saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading," Gaius protested.

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer," Merlin snapped, pointing with his trembling finger.

"A sorcerer who is powerful to do this will never be found," Lyanna came between them, in the hope to bring them to reason. "I want to help those people as badly as you do, but we cannot use magic. It pains me to say this, Merlin, but let's hope that science can find an answer before it kills us all." She had completely changed her minds after hearing Gaius wise words. It was too risky to use magic.

Standing up against Merlin was extremely painful, and it felt as if her heart was being ripped to pieces when she saw that look in his eyes as if she had let him down. She wanted to use magic with him to help those people, but she couldn't risk getting caught when Arthur was out there looking for people using enchantments. It was too dangerous.

As soon as Gaius continued to examine the bottle she turned to face Merlin who was looking more frustrated than she had ever seen him. "I'm sorry," she apologized with a weak whisper. "I just hope that you're not mad at me."

He seemed to loosen up a bit. "I'm not angry at you," he assured her, which lifted some weight off her shoulder. "I just don't want watch hopelessly how more people are dying."

"I'm sure that we you will find a way to stop this," Lyanna told him. "I believe that you will."

A couple of hours had passed while examining the man's stomach didn't result to anything. Lyanna had tried to help Gaius in the best way that she could, but her knowledge about healing wasn't too impressive. Another body was being brought into the chamber, suffering from the same things as the other ones did. It was placed on another table as they all stood around it in the hope to notice something.

"What is different about this victim?" Gaius asked out loud as he paced around the body.

"She's a woman," Merlin stated simply.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether your magic talents were given to the right person," Gaius mocked causing Lyanna to giggle. Only he could come up with a comment like that. "Anything else?"

"I recognize her," Lyanna gasped after the noticed the features of the woman. "I've seen here plenty of times whenever there is a Royal Court. This means that she seldom goes down into the lower town."

"What does that mean?" Gaius wanted to know.

"That she doesn't have spoken to any other town's people," Merlin came up with.

Gaius didn't look too convinced. "Lyanna is much wiser than you are, Merlin," he complimented the Princess who didn't even seem to have noticed it because she was too busy with observing the woman. "The disease does not spread through by contact."

"And they probably eat different food," Merlin added.

"Good. Anything else?"

"They don't breath the same air, which means that the only possibly way that the disease could spread is through water," Lyanna filled in for him.

"You two are wonder children. Prodigies," Gaius said impressed as he walked away to grab a bucket for Merlin, who rushed out of the door followed by Lyanna. Together they walked through the corridor until they excited the castle.

A soft breeze played with Lyanna's long locks and the skirt of her purple dress. It felt as if she was carrying a heavy stone in her stomach when she saw the innocent people suffering in the streets of Camelot. They had done nothing to deserve such a faith. "Some of these people had their whole lives ahead of them," Lyanna declared with sadness dripping off her voice. "It's awful."

While Lyanna was watching how Merlin pumped water into the bucket, Lyanna noticed the body of a young woman lying beside them. She felt a stone in her stomach as she looked down at her and recognized the shape of her nose and strong jaw. It was Marie. Her skin had coloured purple and her eyes were white and still. The life had faded from her. Her friend was dead.

Not wanting to believe it Lyanna pulled Marie into her arms in the hope that she would wake up when she pulled her against her chest, but it didn't happen. Tears roamed freely from her cheek and landed in Marie's brown hair. Lyanna felt heartbroken and empty, but she kept whispering her friend's name. She hadn't seen Marie all day, but she had no idea that she had gotten ill.

Merlin sat down beside her and reassuringly placed his hand upon Lyanna's shoulder. "You've got to let her go, Milady. She's gone. There is nothing you can do for her," he carefully told her with the fear of hurting her even more.

More sobs were heard from Lyanna's chest.  _She's gone._ She thought about Marie's younger sister Lucy who had to live her entire live without her big sister watching over her. And her parents. They had lost their first child… Lyanna couldn't imagine the pain that they would feel once this news would reach them. She had to tell them.

"Lyanna, please I'm begging you. You cannot sit here all day. She's not going to come back," Merlin tried to make her realise. His words hit like a strong blow to the face. She knew that Marie wouldn't come back to her, but the thought of losing her closest friend was terrifying. She didn't want to live without her. She would never hear her sweet laughter again, or hear her advice.

"I—I," her voice creaked. Lyanna tried to find the right words to say. "I need to tell her parents about what happened. They deserve to know. She is… was my friend I mean." Nothing was more painful than the change from  _is_  to  _was_. The sign that you're really dead. "This is the last thing that I can do. Oh, they're going to be so devastated." The thought already brought tears back to her eyes, but she tried to blink them away. Lyanna pressed a kiss against Marie's forehead which felt surprisingly cold before she stood up with her maid in her arms. All the years of training had made the Princess strong and she was eager to carry her back towards her home.

"I'll come with you," Merlin offered humbly. "You won't have to face them alone." He was willing to carry Marie in her place, but Lyanna refused to let go off her friend.

Together they walked through the streets of houses until they reached a small house near a seclude lane. Merlin knocked on the door while Lyanna exhaled deeply. This was the moment that she had to tell some people that one of their children had perished.

The door swung open and Marie's father Edward stood before them. When he caught sight of his daughter's limp body in Lyanna's arms they saw all the colour fade from his face. Apparently his wife Odyn was still at work at the palace.

"I—I'm so sorry," Lyanna cried and broke down again. "I found here by the water pomp like that. There was nothing that we could do about it. I wish I could've helped. Marie meant a great deal to me. She's was my best friend."

Edward cried softly and carefully took his daughter's body over from Lyanna. He carried her inside the small house and placed her on the cot in the corner. By now Marie's sister Lucy had joined them and was looking at her.

"Is she sleeping?" the girl asked not knowingly what was going on. No one blamed her. She was only six years old after all. Edward's sobs grew louder.

Lyanna knelt down beside Lucy and pulled the girl onto her lap. "Marie is in a deep sleep indeed," she told her, wanting to tell her what happened in the best way that she could.

"Can we wake her up? She had promised me that she would tell me a story when she had finished her work?"

Lyanna chewed on her bottom lip and her eyes briefly met those of Merlin, who gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm afraid that she will not wake up. Marie is another place. She was needed elsewhere. A place filled with beautiful angels. Here she'll wait for you until you'll be needed as well. Which will not be for many long years."

Lucy's big brown eyes looked up at the Princess. "But doesn't she know that I need her as well?" she asked softly.

"She does know that. Marie told me how important you are to her many times. Sometimes she wouldn't even be quiet about you," Lyanna said, smiling faintly at the thought. Lucy giggled softly. "But Marie didn't have another choice. You mustn't forget that you'll meet her again one day."

"Lucy," Edward interfered, his voice shaking slightly. "Can you run to the castle and find your mother? Tell her that she has to come home." Lucy nodded understandingly and gave Lyanna a big smile before she ran out of the house.

Lyanna rose again and looked down at her friend's body. "Marie often told me she gave the money that she earned as being my servant to you two to help you out. I know now that she's fallen out you're going to miss money that you cannot afford to miss, therefore I want to help. I'm offering to financially support you and your family. I would be giving you enough so that one of you can stop working so that Lucy doesn't have to be alone. She needs her parents. Especially now."

Edward's bloodshot eyes met those of Lyanna's. "Marie always said how kindly you treated her. I want you to know that she saw you as a good friend as well, Milady. She was happy to be your servant. But I cannot accept your offer –"

"I'm not giving you an option. I'm going to give it nonetheless," Lyanna objected firmly.

He nodded understandingly. "I don't know how we can thank you, Milady."

"There is no need for that. Life is going to be rough from now one without your daughter. I know mine sure will be without Marie, but I want to help out," Lyanna said determined. "Unfortunately I need to go now. If there is ever anything that you require please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll do whatever I can. Right now I can only wish you all the strength in the world that you need." Her throat hurt as if sand was scraping down her throat. Edward thanked her from the bottom of his heart once more while Merlin and Lyanna left the small house.

The walk back to the physician chamber went in silence. Merlin wanted to say something several times, but he didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. He thought that she preferred some silence at the moment, so he kept his lips pressed together.

When they entered the physician chambers they found a slightly confused and stunned Gaius who was busy pouring a sample of water into an empty phial and placed a flower into it. "What happened?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Gwen's father also has the sickness. She stormed into the room begging me to help him," Gaius explained. Lyanna felt her body tense.  _Not another one._ She couldn't bear losing more people. This sickness had to be stopped. "Let's hope this provides answers."

Lyanna sadly shook with her head, as a single tear slid down her cheek. "That'll be too late for Tom."

Gaius looked to the girl solemnly. "I fear you are right."

As Lyanna was staring out in front of her she noticed Merlin heading towards his chamber and quietly followed him without disturbing Gaius. She found him sitting on his bed, with his head leaning in the palm of his hands. He looked so out of his element and so lost.

She slowly made her way over to him and sat down beside him. A few minutes went by in silence while Lyanna fidgeted with her fingers and listened to Merlin steady breathing before she spoke, "I wish that we could do something to help Tom for Guinevere's sake." She knew that Gwen only had her father left. They couldn't let her lose that.

Merlin drowsily looked up at her, snapping out of his thoughts. "There's nothing that I can think of that can cure him besides magic, but that isn't permitted," he stated gruffly.

"Unfortunately not," Lyanna replied with a sigh. "It's horrible to have all these powers that make it possible to heal people, but you're not allowed to use it."

"I just wish that we don't have to hide anymore," Merlin admitted speaking openly about his feelings. This was the first time he actually did and Lyanna was appreciating that he trusted her enough to do so. "Sometimes I just want to run away and live somewhere in the middle of the woods by a gigantic lake, overlooking the mountains."

"That sounds beautiful," she said dreamily as she imagined what he had described. "I've been outside the forest before, but not without some knights to escort me. My father makes sure of that. I rarely leave Camelot. The only times when I do is when I go riding with my father, on a patrol or on a hunting trip. I guess that doesn't really count."

"No, it does not," he agreed with her as his lips curled up. "We should leave Camelot together. I can show you everything that you've dreamed of seeing which lies beyond the borders. In fact we can leave right now and never return."

Lyanna chuckled amusingly. "The idea of running away from Camelot with you sure is tempting. I've thought about leaving plenty of times. Yet now I know that I have a duty to fulfil, and I cannot possibly leave behind everyone who I care about. Especially now in these times," she slightly protested.

They were silent for a little while as they both stared at one another. It was weird how even a silence like this didn't even felt uncomfortable at all. For some reason they both felt at ease.

"When did you start to notice that you had magic?" Lyanna suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I was able to move objects with my mind before I could walk," Merlin admitted truthfully. "My mother wasn't sure what to do about that, but did her absolute best to keep it a secret from others. I grew up happily nonetheless, but I never really belonged there."

Lyanna looked at him. "Perhaps that was because you belonged elsewhere," she said, her voice filled with hope.

* * *

That night Lyanna had spent most of the night sitting in a chair and staring out of the window, and the rest tossing and turning in her bed. Sleep wouldn't come to her. Everything that she closed her eyes she saw Marie's lifeless body lying in her arms while the unknown disease continued to spread through Camelot. Taking more lives.

Without anyone to talk about it she spent her time in silence, lost in her own thoughts. The night went by slowly and by the time the first sunrays shined down upon Camelot she felt even worse. Normally Marie was there to wake her up in the morning, but now there was nothing. Only silence.

The courtyard was filled with a lot of bodies from people who had died from the unknown disease during the night. There were more of them that she dared to count. Whatever this disease was it sure spread fast.

Gwen entered her chamber not long after that, looking much better than she did the other day. "Gwen," Lyanna exclaimed, relieved to see Morgana's servant. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were with your father."

"He's feeling fine," she answered happily. "This morning I woke up and he was looking better."

Lyanna raised one of her eyebrows.  _How was it possible that one person got cured, while the others past away?_ There was only one person who could do something like that, and she was already planning to confront that person.  _Merlin._  "I'm so happy to hear that, Gwen," she said gratefully as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "But shouldn't you be with him instead of being here? I'm sure Morgana doesn't mind your absence."

Gwen shook her head as she let go off her. "There's no need for that. He is going back to his work already. I also came here because I've heard about what happened to Marie. I cannot tell you how sorry I am to hear that." Lyanna felt her chest tighten. "In fact it was Morgana who came to me with the question if I could also be your servant since you don't have one at the moment. I know I cannot replace Marie, nor do I have the intention to do so. I just want to help, Milady."

"I know you do, Gwen," Lyanna replied and pulled her into her arms once more. "It's alright. If you want to be my servant as well you're more than welcome to be that. I'll just let you know that I want to do as much as I can by myself, so I may not require your service all the time. But I'm sure you've got lots to do since you need to look after Morgana as well." Gwen smiled as she let go off her. "I'm glad that you're here."

"So am I, Milady."

While Gwen went to help Morgana out Lyanna fled to the secret garden near the west wall of the city. When she and Arthur were five years old they had built it there to get away from the people. Their father had spent much time looking for them, but had never been able to trace them down. It was their place away from everything.

Lyanna sat down on a log and looked at the small pond that was buried before her. She still remembered clearly how Arthur had dug that all those years ago. Several different flowers surrounded her and the small of fresh flowers hung in her nose., but it was pleasant.

She heard footsteps behind her in the moist ground. Without having to look up who it was, Lyanna knew that it was her brother. He sat down beside her without saying a word and pulled her into his arms. His hands went through her blonde hair while her tears made stain into his white tunic.

"Merlin told me what happened with Marie. I know she was your best friend," Arthur carefully said, not wanting to break her. Lyanna was definitely the strongest and bravest person that he knew, and she rarely cried. "I'd hoped that I would find you here."She told him what that had happened today and what she had offered Marie's parents. Arthur could only look at impressed at her. "You've handled that very well, dear sister. I'm sure the pain will fade within time and you'll be able to give it a place."

Shortly after that Arthur had to leave again to continue his search for the source of this magical disease that was spearing through Camelot. Lyanna remained behind in their garden, throwing small rocks into the pond.

* * *

Hours later Lyanna made her way back to the castle and she ran into a frantic Morgana in the hallway. "They are accusing Gwen for possessing magic because her father has gotten better!" the King's ward cried in protest, stomping with her feet.

There was only one person who could've been responsible for healing Tom, which may have caused that everyone would suspect Gwen. Lyanna snapped back into reality and followed Morgana towards the council room. Gwen was forced to the floor at Uther's feet. The King acknowledged his son. "Well done."

"I didn't do anything," Gwen kept repeating. "Why won't anyone believe me? He just got better."

"We believe you." Lyanna entered the room followed by Morgana, her rage over her servant's arrest clear. "Maybe the disease isn't always fatal? Maybe Tom recovered naturally? Have you considered that?" she reasoned, standing at Gwen's side.

"How do you explain the poultice we found in his house then?" Uther countered before turning his attention back to his suspect. "Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion," he ordered.

Gwen looked at a loss. "I can't! I am not a witch!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I can show you no mercy. If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty," Uther declared, ignoring the girl's protests at the accusation. "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Guinevere gaped at him in horror. "I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." Uther motioned for the guards to drag her to the dungeon as she continued to plead her innocence.

As soon as the doors closed, Arthur could tell that his father, Lyanna and Morgana were about to go at it again. "Guinevere is an innocent girl. She's our maid, not a sorceress! I know her," Lyanna declared as soon as the silence in the room was driving her insane, staring down her father.

"Have you ever seen a sorcerer? Believe me, they bear no mark. There is no evil in the eye," Uther retorted, pouring a glass of wine for himself.

Lyanna's face went emotionless at that. If he would only know the truth about her he would despise his own flesh and blood. Simply because he was blinded by his own hatred against magic. "I've seen the way she works. If she were a witch, why would she kneel every morning on a cold stone floor when he could make these things happen with the snap of his fingers? Like an idle king!" Morgana spat.

"You have no right!" Uther fumed, turning back to his ward.

Lyanna was lucky to have Morgana on her side, who wasn't afraid to speak openly about what she thought. She had always been like that, and the princess was mostly grateful for the girl's friendship. Especially now. "You have no right to cast judgment on her! You're sentencing the wrong person!"

"He's right, Father," Arthur finally spoke up. "You hear the word 'magic' and you no longer listen."

"You saw it yourself. She used enchantments," Uther responded.

"Yes, to save her sick father. That doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart," Arthur assured.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about him, he must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I know that witchcraft is an evil, father, but so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of King I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in and it would be where the punishment fits the crime." Uther considered the words of his son.

"You're right," he agreed. "This girl has played with fire, and now she must die by fire." Uther took one last drink from his goblet before leaving his children and ward alone in the throne room.

Morgana paced out of the room with heavy steps, not fighting against her tears. Arthur turned to Lyanna, who was horrified by Uther's sentence. He shook his head. "I don't think that's what I said."

"You did all that you could," Lyanna sulked as she exhaled deeply. "Father's mind is clouded by his hatred for magic. He cannot think straight without it."

"I'm sorry, Lyanna," Arthur eventually said as he made his way over to his sister to wrap his arms around her. "I know you've just lost Marie and now you might also lose Gwen."

A single tear escaped from her eyes as a hundred thoughts tried to enter her mind. She knew that Gwen was innocent and didn't even possessed magic, but only didn't know how to prove it. Maybe Merlin and Gaius did.

Lyanna released herself out of his grasp. "Don't be, Archie. I need to talk to Gaius about something," she said to him. She didn't want to tell him that she was convinced to prove Gwen's innocence and that she had to confront someone.

"Alright. But as long as you come straight back to me when you want to talk. I'm here for you," he promised her, placing a kiss between her eyebrows.

She didn't say anything but gave him a simple nod before she picked up the skirt of her dress and ran out of the throne room. Within a couple of minutes she reached the chamber of the court physician and burst through the door.

"Lyanna!" Gaius exclaimed relieved, standing up from his chair. "Please sit down, my dear. I was already wondering when you would show up. I've already made you some tea."

Normally things like that would've caused her to ask questions, but this time she wasn't in the mood. Lyanna sat down beside Merlin who was looking downcast, while Gaius handed her a damping mug.

"How are you feeling?" the old physician asked her as he sat down on his chair opposite from them. "I've heard what happened to Marie and now to Gwen."

It took a few seconds before the Princess said something, "Lost." Rain was pouring heavily against the window in the chamber, making their moods even more grim.

"I thought I was doing good," Merlin mumbled, changing the subject a little. "And that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple."

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to safe harbor," Gaius said to him.

Merlin nodded in agreement. "I can see that now."

"How many times have I warned you for the responsibilities of being a warlock?" Gaius asked as silence found its way into the room again. The only sound that was heard was the rain pouring against the window.

"There is no need to feel guilty, Merlin," Lyanna spoke out loud after taking a sip from the tea, feeling the warmth spreading inside her chest which made her feel a little better. "You did what you thought was just, and for that I can only admire you. I sat by and did nothing, while you saved Tom. Maybe we've could've saved Marie as well if we had known that she had gotten sick. I know that it didn't work out as you hoped that it would be, but you can't be blamed. I'm sorry for snapping at you before. That was wrong."

She saw how the end of her lips turned up into a faint smile before his summer blue eyes met hers. "We have to talk to Gwen." He stood up and so did Lyanna as they both stormed out of the door.

Together they walked down the dungeons, passing Morgana who was in tears. Lyanna wanted to talk to her, but she was running away. As they walked to the cell door Lyanna nodded at the guards so that they would give them some time. Gwen saw them and tried to walk to the door, but the chains around her wrist prevented her getting too close. "Thanks, you two."

Merlin looked at her, confused. "What for?" He shrugged.

"For coming to see me."

Lyanna and Merlin both held in tears as she spoke, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault. There's no point in crying about it." Gwen gave her a sad smile. Lyanna hated seeing her like this. This girl always reminded her of a ray of sunshine that brightened up everyone's mood as she entered the room. Now she looked empty. A ghost of the person she used to be.

"Gwen, I can't let this happen to you," Merlin slightly objected.

"Please, one thing. I mean, you don't have to but…" she stammered.

"What?"

"Remember me." Tears began to fall down Lyanna's and Merlin's face as they both shook with their head.

"You are not going to die. I will not let that happen. You're my friend, Gwen, and I cannot lose you," Lyanna admitted truthfully as she reached for her servant's hand. "We're going to get you out of here."

Gwen joined the crying. "I'm just grateful to have some amazing people who I can call my friends. Look after each other."

Of course Lyanna didn't want to leave Gwen behind, but the guards had come back to tell her that her time had finished. Apparently Uther had given them the orders to keep the time as minimum as possible because he believed her to be a sorceress. Lyanna stood up and gave one final look at Gwen before she turned and ran up the dungeon's stairway followed by Merlin.

The bitter taste of argument that Lyanna just had with Uther was still strong in her mouth as fluttered through a book in the physician quarters. After she had gone to the cells to talk to Gwen she hadn't seen Merlin anymore. He had left with a steady pace as if he had to do some urgent with great haste, and didn't want her around.

When she couldn't keep up with him she decided to go continue the search to find an answer for the disease that was spreading through Camelot, but still didn't have any luck. For a few hours she was seated there fluttering through a pile of books.

The door of the chamber swung open with a loud bang causing Lyanna to accidentally use her magic. A bucket flew through the air and landed on the wall beside the door, inches away from Merlin's head.

"I'm sorry," Lyanna apologised frantically, rushing towards his side and grabbed his face in her hands to see if he was injured. "Did I hit you? Oh bollocks. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened!"

"I'm alright," Merlin assured her with a faint smile before he walked passed her. "All that I want to say is that your brother is an idiot."

"You do know that insulting the prince is treason," Lyanna helped him remember before she faced the physician. "What happened?"

"Merlin thought that it would be wise to tell the court that he possessed magic so that they would release Gwen, and that he can take her place."

The already big eyes of the Princess widened as they locked with the warlock. "You did what? Did you plan to get yourself killed? That is not the answer to this solution!" she couldn't believe that he was so reckless and that he had truly done such a foolish thing.

"Gwen is going to die for something I did. What else could I do?" Merlin asked, sulking. This was the only thing he thought that would free Guinevere. Lyanna couldn't blame him for doing this, but she wished he would've decided not to do it.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Merlin leaned against Gaius' workbench and crossed his arms.

"Well, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a sorcerer, he still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes, they're very hard to spot," Gaius pointed out.

Lyanna scoffed. "Maybe you should start wearing a pointy hat."

"I don't think that you'll find one big enough," Gaius mocked causing Lyanna to burst out into laughter. Gaius threw a leather bag to Merlin. "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

The three of them made their way through the tunnels below the city to the water supply. Lyanna felt a wave of uneasiness, like she was being watched as they walked, but she dismissed it when they arrived at the water supply.

"Take a sample and we'll take it back to examine it." Gaius handed Merlin an empty phial. Reaching his hand in the water, he filled the phial and corked it. They all turned around to head back to the physician's chamber when suddenly, a large, black monster burst from the water and roared before submerging.

"What the hell was that?!" Merlin screamed, but was being pulled along by Lyanna and Gaius, who both didn't know what to say. The thought that a creature like that lived in the water supply brought shivers to the princess skin.

By the time they were back in the chamber looking through Gaius books for the creature that they had just seen, Lyanna found it. "There. An Afanc." She pointed to a drawing and read the caption. "A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it." She looked over to the shelves of books and knitted her brows. "But where?"

"That could take days. Gwen will be dead by then," Merlin protested as he followed her gaze to see the large pile of books. They would never find a solution in time.

"Do you have a better idea?" Gaius asked. Lyanna saw Merlin biting in his lip before he left the room without saying anything. "Don't worry about him, Lyanna. I'm sure that he knows what he's doing. Do you mind handing me some of those books, my dear?"

"Not a problem," she said as she handed him over a few books from the large piles that clouded the room. Lyanna grabbed a couple of books for herself and seated herself in the corner of the room as she started to flutter through the pages.

Together they sat there in silence for what felt like hours, while Gaius would hand her a cup of tea and something to eat and they kept going. Lyanna was determined to find a solution to kill the beast, but didn't know where to look. Still she couldn't give up. Because if they wouldn't be able to find a solution more people could die and she would lose Gwen for certain. There her to be an explanation for all of this.

Her mind felt groggily after not doing anything else than reading pages. Gaius had gone out to look at some bodies that had been found and she was there all alone when Merlin bursts through the door, and immediately rushed to the books that were scattered on the table.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Lyanna asked, closing the book that she was holding as she walked over to him.

Merlin looked up from the book he had picked up. "Looking for anything on elements. Do you know which one I'll find it in?"

"Well, most of them," she informed him, picking up some books she'd left on the floor. "The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." The only reason why she knew this was because she had just read about it somewhere.

Merlin groaned, slamming the book he was reading shut. "How will that help us stop the Afanc?"

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements," Lyanna said remembering what Gaius had told about the creature earlier.

Merlin jumped up. "Maybe the other two will destroy it!"

Lyanna nodded in agreement.  _Why hadn't I thought of that?_  "You'll want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?"

"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers," he lied, but Lyanna could see straight through it.

"What else did the Great Dragon tell you?" she asked smartly, noticing the smile on his lips that she had figured him out so easily.

"That… I am only one piece of a puzzle. The brighter piece, obviously. I know that you're one of those pieces, and I'm pretty sure that Arthur is the last piece."

Lyanna looked at him in silence while she tried to think of something that could solve everything. "Maybe Arthur can help us. I think that he's our best chance," she finally said. "Meet me in the courtyard. I will go convince him."

She didn't give him any time to argue and hurried out of the chambers. Before she would see her brother she entered the chambers of the King's ward, who was standing in front of the window. "They're taking forward Gwen's execution!" Morgana cried, her voice filled with worry and fear. "We must do something."

"That is why I came here," Lyanna responded mysteriously. She told her about what she and Merlin had discovered about the Afanc.

Within seconds Morgana had clasped a cloak around her shoulder. "I will help," she assured her, smiling faintly. "We must save Gwen. We cannot let her die."

"Wait at the courtyard," she instructed her friend. "Merlin will be waiting for us. He shall show us the way."

She hurried out of her chambers and entered her brother's quarter and found him standing in the middle of the door. At the sound of the door closing her turned to face her.

"Lyanna," he greeted, putting on his brown coat. "Are you alright? For what do I own the pleasure?" It was something he always said whenever she would show up in his room.

"What happened here?" she asked bewildered, looking at the state of the room. There were plates and food rests scattered on the table. This was the first time that it had been such a clutter. Something had obviously happened.

Arthur pouted. "Merlin didn't come in today since he assisting Gaius. Well you would know about that since you're helping him as well. Is there any news?"

Her hazel eyes met his blue eyes, and she realized once again that they didn't share the same eye colors. Uther had told her that Lyanna looked more after her mother and she believed him. She only wished that she could see that herself. Besides that they did have the same golden hair and shared the same facial features. A sign that they were twins.

"Yes," she said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Merlin and I figured it out. There is a creature in the water supply called an Afanc. It's a creature formed by magic that is causing the plague. We need to destroy it and then, maybe then, father will see sense."

He paused. "Are you sure about this?"

Lyanna nodded convinced. "Absolutely. If we don't stop this beast, Gwen will die. I cannot lose someone else."

Her words were enough to persuade him. "Alright," he muttered, picking up a sword and handing it to her before he grabbed his own sword. "Let's go then."

She smiled with content at her sibling as the two of them exited the chambers. Night had fallen when they walked through the courtyard and found Morgana standing beside Merlin, both of them feeling unease. "Why are they here?" Arthur asked his sister, as they stood beside them.

"Because we need them," Lyanna wisely answered. "We're going to need all the help that we can get to save Gwen."

"I understand that," he responded before he faced the two women. "But you two should stay here. Merlin and I should be able to handle it from here. Go back before you get hurt."

"I think not," she stubbornly replied, locking gazes with her brother. "We can fight for our self. We're coming with you whether you want it or not."

"Why won't you just admit that you need us?" Morgana asked teasingly with a smirk before she walked away, followed by everyone else.

As they entered the cave Lyanna lightened her torch by using a spell before she followed the others. Merlin's lessons sure had helped her. They all made their way through the maze of tunnels. Suddenly the four heard a low growl echo through the tunnel and Lyanna raised the torch in her hand higher. There was nothing to see out there.

After walking for a few minutes, Morgana looked at the servant. "How are we going to find it?" she asked him quietly.

"Let's just hope we do before it finds us," Merlin responded.

"Stop," Arthur ordered intensely, turning around to look behind them. "Thought I heard something."

"What is it?" Lyanna moved her torch closer to where Arthur was looking. There was nothing there, but she did feel a chill going through her spine.

"Must've been a shadow," Arthur reassured.

They continued on until they were at the water source. "Spread out," Arthur ordered as he and Morgana walked in a different direction, and Lyanna and Merlin to another. The grip on the torch in her hands was tight as she watched carefully around her.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned, as he noticed how tensed she looked.

Lyanna nodded as they continued to walk through the tunnels, but halted in their tracks when they heard a scream. Lyanna immediately turned around to head back to the water source where they found Arthur swinging with his torch. "What is it? Are you alright?" she asked anxiously, hurrying to his side. Arthur simply mouthed a yeah as he kept staring in front of him where he had seen the beast just seconds before.

"What did it look like?" Merlin asked, looking around nervously.

"It's quick," was all that he said.

The hairs in Lyanna's neck stood up straight when she heard Morgana screaming. In front of her stood the Afanc. Uther's ward dropped her torch while Arthur started to swing at it with his sword. But it had disappeared again.

They all started to look around them nervously at every direction in the hope to find it again. "Where is it?" Lyanna asked impatiently, but was only able to hear the growls of the beast echoing quietly through the tunnels.

Merlin pointed down a passageway. "I think it's gone this way!"

They started to walk into the direction the soft growls came from. Lyanna exhaled deeply as they saw the Afanc coming from around the corner. Arthur started to swing at the beast with his sword, but quickly got disarmed leaving Lyanna alone in front of the Afanc. She swiped at it with the torch, seeing how it backed down.

Her brother pushed her to the side, taking over her place. "Arthur!" Merlin yelled. "Use the torch!" Arthur took Lyanna's torch and began to swing it at the monster.

Lyanna felt her entire body freeze when she and Merlin quietly chanted, causing their eyes to flash gold. " **Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan.** " A strong wind blew through the tunnels, making the fire grow until it overwhelmed the Afanc and killed it.

The four of them stared at the Afanc for a short minute until Arthur and Morgana started to head for the exit. Lyanna turned to face Merlin. "You've used magic," he stated quietly.

She smiled nervously. "As did you. I didn't know what else to do. The Afanc was coming for him and I panicked and –"

"There is no need to worry. We did the right thing. It's dead," Merlin told her with a smile. "You're magic is improving."

It had taken nearly an hour to explain Gaius everything that had happened and before he had convinced Uther that Gwen had nothing to do with this plague. As soon as the King had given the order to release her, Morgana and Lyanna had went to fetch Tom so that he could take his daughter home.

Gwen turned to Morgana, who she assumed had done all of the work after hearing about her rant against Uther the other day. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Morgana corrected. "It was more Merlin and Lyanna. They are the hero's here. They have spent many hours trying to find a way to free you. It was them who figured out about the Afanc in the water supply."

"I really don't know what to say," Gwen said speechless.

"I really didn't do anything," Merlin said, modestly.

"I'm just glad to see that you're alright," Lyanna said, wrapping her arms around her maid. "That's the most important part." She let go off her, addressing her a gentle smile. She may've lost Marie to this mythical creature, but she was glad that she hadn't lost Gwen as well. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

"We are grateful, to all of you." Tom nodded to Gwen's friends as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and led her away from the cells.

Merlin and Lyanna went to leave when Morgana stopped him, causing Lyanna to stop as well, watching them. "Merlin, I just wanted to let you know that your secret is safe with me."

"My secret?" Merlin asked, worried.

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?"

"I understand why you don't anyone to know. I won't tell anyone"

"You won't?"

"Of course not. You can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman, to hold your affections."

Merlin widened his eyes in surprise. "What? Gwen?"

"Don't worry, Merlin. It's our secret." And with that she exited the cells, leaving behind an extremely bewildered warlock and a laughing Lyanna.

"Well that sure went different than I expected," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Come on, lover boy. Let's get you home." Merlin laughed.

That night she was invited for dinner by Gaius, and was seated at the table. She was fidgeting nervously with her fingers and felt Merlin's gaze burning on her, but he said nothing. Gaius entered the chambers and placed the dinner on the table before he sat down beside her.

"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" Merlin wondered as he chewed weirdly as if he was taking something strange.

"Well, where else is it going to come from? The water is fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope that you two didn't come to her attention," Gaius replied.

"Doubt it," the warlock supplied. "Well no one else seemed to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."

Lyanna gently placed her fork back on the table and wanted to protest but the physician was faster. "One day, Merlin. One day." He stood up and walked over to another table.

"One day what?" Merlin asked.

"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were," Gaius responded while he placed a hand on his ward's shoulder and sat down again while he placed goblets on the table.

"Oi," Lyanna protested, straightening her back. "I see you for who you are. Doesn't my opinion count anymore?"

Gaius laughed heartily, while Merlin scoffed. "We always value you."


	5. The poisoned chalice

 

**Chapter 5: The poisoned chalice.**

Lyanna was staring out of the window and saw how large group of people riding towards the castle. This morning her father had announced a banquet to make peace with King Bayard from Mercia. Of course the entire castle was busy with the preparations for the treaty signing and the feast.

As soon as the word of the feast had gotten out Gwen had ran into the room of the Princess to make sure that she would look nice for today's activities. Her long blonde hair was weaved into separated layers on the back of her head. Lyanna was wearing a red velvet dress with thick sleeves that formed a V shape at the wrist and a brown belt at her waist.

"I wish you a lot of fun today," Gwen told her before Lyanna was heading out of the chamber, but stopped to face her maid.

She shrugged. "I highly doubt that there will be any fun, Gwen. They will speech most of the time, while I need to listen to all of it. By the time they will share a toast the banquet will begin, but that is hours away from now."

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lyanna listening to boring speeches all the time. "Well, then I wish you all the luck in the world." Lyanna was more than grateful to have her servant back after the incidents of last week. The thought of not being able to see her anymore was dreadful and she was glad that it was all in the past.

"Thank you, Gwen," she said before walking out of her chamber and met up with her brother at the throne room. He had this look of pure boredom in his eyes. "You sure look as excited about this whole situation as I am," she said sarcastically and stifled a laugh.

"That's because I'm not," Arthur simply answered as he hooked his arm with hers. "Luckily we have to suffer both."

A long while had passed while King Bayard of Mercia and Uther Pendragon both held a speech. Lyanna was listening to them absentmindedly as she tapped quietly with her fingers against the side of the table. By the time they started to sign the treaty she knew that these activities were coming to an end. A smile crept on her face as she spotted Merlin standing in the crowd. The young warlock was clothed in the original servant clothing of Camelot, which were used many years ago. The hat with the coloured feathers made him look the kingdom's jester. Obviously Arthur had made him wear that for something that he might have said. She had to speak her to her brother once this was all finished about this.

Uther finished signing the treaty and grabbed arms with Bayard. The crowd applauded as Bayard spoke, "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground of the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." A servant girl brought forwards box with the goblets. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur and to your daughter Lyanna, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Lyanna noticed that one of Bayard's servants was standing beside Merlin. She looked beautiful and had captivating blue eyes, and was wearing a blue headband to cover her hair. She said something with a whisper which made it impossible for Lyanna to hear what was being said, but out of nowhere the two of them rushed out of the throne room together.

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our people. We look forwards a future free from the toils of war…" Bayard continued to speech, but Lyanna wasn't hearing whatever he said. Her gaze lingered to Gwen who was standing beside her who gave her a reassuring smile, before she looked at Arthur who was doing his best to listen to what was being told.

A couple of minutes went by like that until the goblets were being handed. "And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther," Bayard said. Everyone stood up to toast. "Arthur, the Lady Morgana and Princess Lyanna. To the people of Camelot, and to the fallen warriors on both sides," Bayard called out, which was the sign for them to drink the wine from the goblet. Just as Lyanna was about to take a sip she heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Stop!" Merlin ran into the throne room. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" He ran up to Arthur and took his goblet from his hands.

"What?" Uther asked bewildered.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Lyanna questioned softly. It did happen a lot that Merlin managed to surprise her, but this time it was different. He knew something that she didn't after speaking to that servant girl.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," Merlin stated.

Everyone gasped in shock. "This is an outrage!" Bayard roared in protest as he and his man drew their swords. The Knights of Camelot did the same. Lyanna anxiously chewed on her cheek.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther told him as more guards of Camelot rushed into the throne room. "You are outnumbered."

"I will allow this insult to go unchallenged," Bayard grumbled in defeat.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther demanded to know, facing his son's servant.

"Let me handle this," Lyanna insisted as she skirted around the table. "Merlin, what are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, making sure that he was the only one who could hear her.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why it's poisoned and how," Uther ordered the servant.

"He was seen lacing it. I cannot say by who," Merlin told them. Lyanna didn't need to be a physic to understand that he was talking about the servant of Bayard.

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard protested in return.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther commanded. Lyanna grabbed the goblet out of Merlin's hands and handed it to her father. "If you're telling the truth…" he started, facing Bayard.

"I am," the King of Mercia said convinced of his own innocent.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther continued. Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet. "If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Lyanna could hear Bayard snort which made her even more frustrated, because she didn't understood at all what was going on. Uther held the goblet up to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

Lyanna's hazel eyes widened. "Father, he cannot drink it. If it is indeed poisoned he'll die! You cannot do this."

The King wasn't touched by her words at all. "Then we'll know he was telling the truth." He had turned into the coldhearted man that he was always was. She hated it when he behaved like this. This was Merlin's life that he was risking here. She couldn't believe that her father was willing to let Merlin die. He was her friend after all. The person who knew her secret and with who she felt a connection with. She couldn't let anything happen to Merlin.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard wanted to know.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

"Father, please," Lyanna reasoned, growing more tenses with every passing second.  _How could he possibly risk Merlin's life like that?_  "He's just an innocent servant. He doesn't know what he's saying. You have to see sense that this is ridiculous before it gets out of hand. Please put an end to this. "

"Merlin, apologize," Arthur told his servant when Uther didn't change his mind. "This is a mistake. I'll drink it."

He was about to grab the goblet from Merlin, who heavily protested. "No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin toasted to Bayard and Arthur as he drank out of the goblet. No matter what was going to happen, he was doomed. Lyanna and Gwen took a few step forwards in their anxiety, grabbing each other's arms. These were the longest seconds in Lyanna's life as she fearfully waited to see what would happen, hoping with all her heart that the goblet wasn't poisoned at all. It had to be. Eventually it seemed that nothing happened to Merlin and he cracked a tiny smile. "It's fine."

Lyanna finally dared to breathe again in relieve and was about to slap Merlin in the face for being so foolish. Since nothing had happened to Merlin after drinking the goblet that meant that Bayard was allowed to do with him as he wished and Lyanna wasn't going to let that happen. Lyanna froze when Merlin suddenly started to choke and Lyanna immediately rushed towards him. His pale skin changed to purple as he fell unconsciously onto the floor. "It's poisoned!" Uther roared. "Guards seize them!"

Lyanna crouched over Merlin and grabbed hold of his face as she was trying to shake him awake. "He's not responding, Gaius!" she cried out, panic rushing through every vein of her body. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that she was going to lose Merlin to this. "What can we possibly do?"

"We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Arthur gently picked up his servant while Lyanna grabbed the goblet and followed them through the castle corridors. He gently laid Merlin down on Gaius' cot while the old physician told Lyanna to grab a towel and some fresh water.

Arthur looked to the physician. "You will be able to cure him, won't you, Gaius?"

"I won't know until I have identified the poison," he answered. "He's burning up. Keep him cool; it will help control the fever," Gaius ordered. "Lyanna, pass me the goblet."

The Princess handed him the goblet in one smooth motion, watching how he removed something from the inside. "What is that?" Arthur asked, eyeing it curiously.

"It looks like a flower petal."

Lyanna flipped through one of his books before finding what she was looking for. "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower," she read out loud. "It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Arthur looked over her shoulder and pointed to a picture in the book.

"That doesn't look particularly friendly."

"A cockatricem," Lyanna informed her brother. "It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

Arthur sighed and glanced over to Gaius who was busy with dipping a wet cloth against Merlin's forehead, who was lying in bed dying because of him. "Sounds like fun," he said sceptically.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Lyanna protested. She didn't want her brother to fight this beast. The thought of losing him was something she feared more than anything, especially after she had learned about her fate. He couldn't go out there on his own.

"If I don't, what happens to Merlin?"

Lyanna looked over to Gaius, who looked down sadly. "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually, he will die."

Arthur exhaled deeply before he spoke, "Then I know what I must do. I must speak with my father before I go or it will be too late. Lyanna you must stay here with Merlin to make sure that he's alright."

He knew how conflicted she felt. Lyanna wanted nothing more than to join him and search for the Mortaeus flower together, but she knew that she couldn't. Arthur nor her father would ever allow her to do something foolish like this for a servant. She hugged her brother tightly. "I want you to come back to me in one piece? Do you hear me, Arthur Pendragon?"

He nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Loud and clear," he said to assure her and tugged a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Just stay here and look after him. Help Gaius." With those words the Prince strode out of the room.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone past while Lyanna sat beside the bed and continued to press a wet cloth against Merlin's face, in the hope that his temperature would cool down.

"He's getting hotter," she stated grimly, knowing that his situation was getting worse with the second. Gaius sat down beside her.

A shiver was send through her spine when she heard Merlin mutter something under his breath, which was nothing but a weak whisper. " **Him. liffrea, wuldres, wealdend, woroldare forgeaf.** _"_

"Is he using magic?" Lyanna asked, raising an eyebrow. There was something about the words that he was uttering that sound familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place them.

"I'm not sure. The fever is taken hold. I believe that none of these words are his own," Gaius confirmed as he grabbed his wrist. "His pulse is getting weaker." The old physician rolled up Merlin's sleeve onto to find a large circular rash on his arm.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage," she said, standing up to grab his book so that he could find more information. "This means that something is increasing the flowers potency. It warns that "The effect of the Mortaues will be more rapid if an enchantment if used during the flower's preparation."

"I don't believe Bayard to. It cannot have been him," Gaius objected. "Someone else must have done this." He stared out in front of him, while he muttered, "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Lyanna asked, making her way back to him.

"What happened to that girl?"

It took her mere seconds until she realized who the old physician meant. "The one that took Merlin into the corridor before the toast? She had dark hair and looked very pretty."

"We must find her. Quickly."

"I'll go get Gwen," Lyanna decided as she hurried out of the room. The thought of being away from Merlin for so long wasn't something what she wanted to think about. She wanted to help him in the only way she could.

Nearly an hour had past and Lyanna was still pressing the wet cloth against Merlin's face while her hope faded with every breath that she took. "Don't you dare to leave me," she warned him with a whisper, not wanting to disturb Gaius who was busy examining the rash on Merlin's arm. "We have a destiny to fulfil and we need to do that together. Besides who's going to cheer me up all the time whenever you're not around?"

Apparently Gaius had heard her words because he was smiling, but that soon faded when Gwen rushed through the door. "Let me guess, she wasn't there," the old physician assumed.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" Gwen asked as she headed towards the cot.

"Not who she claims to be," Lyanna muttered absentmindedly.

"She told us that her name was Cara. Though that is not her name. Not her real name, anyway," Gaius informed them. "She is a powerful sorceress."

"We should tell Uther," Gwen suggested. "Maybe he could send riders out after her."

"I doubt that will work, Gwen. She is long gone by now. It's impossible to know where she is and -" Lyanna's eyes widened as she realized something. "She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur might be walking into a trap."

"Arthur…" they heard Merlin whisper and they all turned their attention back to the unconscious boy lying on the cot. "Arthur…"

"His fever is getting worse," Lyanna complained, wanting to curse everything in the world, while she placed a fresh cloth on his forehead. "The poison is settling in."

Gaius nodded understandingly, handing Gwen a leather bag. "Could you collect some wolfsbane for me?" Gwen nodded and exited the physician's chambers. Gaius looked over at his ward with concern written all over his face. "Merlin," he whispered. "You must fight it."

"I must ride after Arthur to the forest of Balor. Together we might be able to collect the flower in time," Lyanna suggested, standing up from her chair. After sitting for so long her legs felt numb and her head was slightly spinning.

"You would be riding towards your death," Gaius stated grimly. "There is nothing that you can do to stop her. Your powers aren't as strong as hers. She can kill you or Arthur with one simple spell of the Old Religion."

Lyanna knew that he was right and cursed under her breath as she faced the old physician. "If I were a High Priestess of the Old Religion I surely would use it for good."

Gaius smiled kindly at her. "This is why you and Merlin are the same. You both use magic from the heart and with that thought in mind your powers will certainly grow."

"Did Merlin ever tell you about what the Great Dragon had said to us?" Lyanna wondered as she smiled back at the thought of seeing the mighty dragon for the first time.

The old physician nodded, but he remained silence for a few seconds. "I already assumed such a thing to be true. There is a strong connection between the two of you. I do believe the two of you to become the greatest sorcerers to ever walk this earth."

The words of the old physician were heartwarming. "Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?" she asked teasingly.

"No," Gaius said shaking with his head. "But I don't mind to hear it."

Lyanna laughed, which felt nice after the stress she had been in for the last eight hours. She had always felt closer to Gaius than she had ever felt to her own father. Of course she didn't hate Uther, but she didn't trust him fully as well. They noticed Merlin whispering again and moved to sit next to him. Gwen still hadn't returned from collecting the wolfsbane, so it was just the three of them in the chamber.

"No… it's too dark," he muttered. "Too dark, Arthur." Lyanna shushed Merlin, pushing a strand of his raven hair off his forehead.

 _"_ **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum** ," Merlin whispered and something began to glow under his blankets. Gaius pulled back the covers to see a ball of light in Merlin's hand.

"He's using magic," Lyanna stated convinced. If they weren't sure about Merlin using magic before they most definitely were now. "It looks like he's guiding Arthur to get the flower. Do you think that's possible?"

Just like that Merlin began to groan. "No, Arthur. Leave them. Just follow the light. Save yourself. GO!"

"I wasn't sure at first, but I sure am now," Gaius said gasping in awe. It was obvious that he had never witnessed something like this in his life.

They both watched him as he continued to mutter things unclearly which they couldn't understand. The ball of light kept glowing in the palm of his hands. After a couple of minutes Gaius stood up to look through some of books, leaving Lyanna alone besides the bed.

Without hesitation she grabbed the Merlin's hand and ran circles with her fingers across the back of his hand as she looked at him absentmindedly. This was the only kind of reassurance that she could think of, that she could give him. At first she had wanted to use magic to save him, but she knew that her powers were useless against poison. Especially one that was this strong.

Lyanna sat like that by his side for many hours looking after him. As the night finally came she had tried to stay awake for as long as possible, but eventually she fell asleep in the chair, while Gaius was fast asleep in his own bed. That night she dreamed about Marie. The two of them were riding through the forest, but then the servant girl got shot by an arrow and was killed instantly. During the last week Lyanna had watched her friend dying over and over again in her dreams. She didn't seem to be able to shake it off. Marie was still too clear inside her mind.

The following day Lyanna still refused to leave his side, and spend every minute holding his hand and whispering words to him, hoping that he able to hear them. It was around dusk when the word came out that Arthur had returned, but as soon as he had set foot in Camelot Uther had arrested him.

"He hasn't got much longer," Gaius announced sadly while Gwen paced through the physician's chamber. "Does Arthur have the flower?"

Gwen shrugged. "I'm not sure. Uther had arrested upon entering the city and has now forbidden anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do, Gaius?" she asked worriedly.

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him."

"I could sneak into the dungeons and see if he has it." Gwen suggested.

"I could try it as well," Lyanna interfered. "Only I fear that I cannot get past the guards since Uther is preventing for anyone to see him. They would never allow me in there. I think Gwen has the best chance since she is a maid. She could try bringing him something to eat. I'm sure that they will let her pass."

"That could be dangerous," Gaius warned, but Gwen shook his head.

She was determined to help. "I have to, or Merlin will die." With that the servant hurried out of the door.

"I hate feeling so useless," Lyanna complained as soon as the door fell shut. "If only I could save him with magic, I wouldn't be sitting here doing nothing. I want to help him, Gaius."

"I know you do, my dear," Gaius soothed as he reassuringly, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "You haven't been from his side for a second. If that doesn't count for dedication I don't know what does."

Lyanna didn't say anything, but continued to stare at Merlin who was stirring restlessly. He was indeed looking worse. His fever was only increasing, and all the color was fading out of his skin. They didn't have long anymore.

After about twenty minutes of waiting Gwen rushed back into the physician's chamber with the flower in her hand. "How is he?" she wanted to know, handing it go Gaius.

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry, I don't think that he'll last much longer." Gaius threw the leaves of the flower into his mortar and began to grind them up, before stopping abruptly.

Lyanna looked over at the old man from Merlin's bedside. "Why have you stopped?" she asked confused.

Gaius bit his lip. "The poison was created with magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."

"But we can't!" Gwen pointed out. "It's forbidden."

"I'll try and make it work without." He handed Gwen a bucket. "I need some fresh water, I will need some fresh towels as well." The maid obeyed and left.

"Let me do it, Gaius," Lyanna offered as soon as Gwen had left the room, and rushed to his side. "I know that you have magic yourself, but you haven't used it in many years. Just tell me what to do." Gaius didn't argue with her and pointed towards a caption in the spell book. Lyanna looked down at the potion and took a deep breath.

" **Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum** _,"_ she chanted, and the mixture began to bubble. Lyanna smiled to Gaius as Gwen came running in with the water and towels.

Gaius thanked her and began to pour some water into the potion. The three rushed over to Merlin's bed. "Hold his nose," Gaius ordered Lyanna as he began to pour the antidote down his ward's throat.

They all watched in silence as Merlin's body went limp. "He stopped breathing," Lyanna observed hearing her own heart beating inside her ears.

Gaius placed his ear to Merlin's chest. "His heart has stopped."

Anxiety grew inside her stomach. "He can't be dead…" Lyanna stammered as the tears started to roam freely out of her eyes. After all the trouble they have been through, they could not possibly be too late. They had a destiny to fulfill together. She couldn't do it alone. She tried to blink the tears away that were pooling in her eyes. She had only just gotten to know Merlin and there were so many things that she wanted to find out about him.

Gaius pulled Lyanna into a tight embrace, letting her sob quietly into his chest as he reassuringly patted her back, and placed a kiss in her hair. They stood in silence for a few seconds, before they heard a small voice squeak. "That is disgusting. You should be ashamed for yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." Lyanna turned around to Merlin, who was awake and smiling at the sight of them crying over him. She didn't say anything, but wrapped her arms around his neck as she threw herself on top of him in one smooth motion, surprising everyone in the room.

"Don't you ever dare to scare me like that again," Lyanna whispered threatening, not meaning a word that she said, as she felt Merlin returning the hug by grabbing her waist and pressing his head into her shoulder. "I thought that you were dead. You cannot leave me!" She was overwhelmed by all the emotions from the previous days. They both didn't want to let go off each other, but were interrupted by a cough that came from behind them. Lyanna sadly freed herself from his grasp, standing up again and straightening her dress. She blushed slightly. Luckily enough none of her family members had seen her. She simply had been too happy that Merlin was still alive.

"I'm just glad to have you back, my boy," Gaius said happily, running his hand through Merlin's raven hair.

"Welcome back, Merlin," Gwen said ecstatically.

Merlin chuckled before turning his attention to Gaius. "What happened? The last thing that I remember was drinking the wine."

Lyanna told him everything while Gwen went back to doing her chores, and Gaius was talking to the King in the hope to prevent another war between the kingdoms. The two of them were sitting on the cot in the middle of the chamber, Merlin underneath the blankets. "So you're saying that you stayed here all this time watching over me?"

She nodded sadly. "There was nothing else that I could do. I wanted to, trust me I did. I wasn't able to use my magic and Arthur was already on his way to get the flower. Even Gwen proved of more use than I did. I did nothing."

"You shouldn't worry. You did enough, Lyanna," he assured her. "I appreciate everything that you did. In fact I heard some of the things that you said to me. I can assure you that I wouldn't leave you alone."

After they sat like that for a while she gestured him to the table while she wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm, while Gaius had made them some dinner. They were chatting about simple things when Arthur entered the room.

"Still alive then?" he asked teasingly as he made his way towards them.

Merlin looked up from his dinner to face the Prince. "Uhm – yeah just about." Arthur leaned on the back of the chair the warlock was sitting in. "I understand I have you to thank for that."

"Yeah well… it was nothing," Arthur responded indifferently, not wanting to show his true feelings, but Lyanna knew him better than she knew herself. "A half decent servant is hard to come by." Merlin chuckled nervously. "I was just dropping by to make sure you're alright and that you'll be coming back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course," Merlin called after him as Arthur headed back towards the door. "Bright and early."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good bye, Gaius. Good bye, Lyanna," Arthur shouted amusingly before he walked further.

"Arthur," Merlin shouted, causing the Prince to stop in his tracks. "Thank you."

Arthur looked at him for a second. "You too. Get some rest." And then walked out of the physician's chamber.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he is a man of honor," Gaius told Merlin as he handed him some more porridge. "Not many would do what he did for a servant."

"Gaius is right," Lyanna agreed with him. "Arthur may be a stubborn prat now and then, but he secretly does care for his manservant. Trust me, I know him better than anyone. Even though he shall never admit it. You two will be alright."

Merlin smiled at the thought before he faced Gaius. "It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote."

"I did that together with Lyanna. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold," Gaius told him.

Merlin was about to take a bite from the food, but then thought of something. "I still don't understand why she would go through all this trouble for framing Bayard, while she could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."

"Destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all that she was after. She knew that you would be forced by Uther to drink that wine. It was  _you_  that she wanted to kill."

"Wait," Lyanna interrupted causing the two men to look back at her. "So there is some weird woman going around who has the intention to kill Merlin?" A shiver shot through her.  _Why would anyone want to hurt him?_

"It seems like someone else knows that the two of you are destined for great things. I guess that it won't be long until we will see her again. Right now there is no need to worry. Please eat your dinner."


	6. Lancelot

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lancelot**

It was just past the crack of dawn when Lyanna woke from her slumber and got dressed before Gwen would show up. She decided to change into some travel gear which existed out of thick black pants, a grey shirt with long sleeves and a brown leather top which wasn't tight at all, with some long knee length boots. While she brushed her long hair there came a knock on the door which startled her a bit. She didn't expect anyone this early.

"Come in," Lyanna said doubtfully, wondering who this person was.

The door slowly opened and Merlin entered the room, puzzling Lyanna even more because she was expecting her maid instead. "Good morning," he greeted her. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Merlin," she assured him. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Merlin showed her his trademark smile. "I need to collect some mushrooms for Gaius and I was wondering if you want to accompany me," he clarified simply.

Lyanna ran her fingers through her hair to and quickly braided it into a simple side braid before turning to Merlin. "Is Arthur aware that you'll be absent today?" she wondered out loud.

He nodded a few times. "I told him about it before I came here. He's totally fine with it."

That made her smile. "Alright, I will come with you. I could use some fresh air."

Lyanna grabbed the sword that Arthur had given her a couple of years ago and followed him out of her chambers. "I just need to go to the stables first," Lyanna informed him as they walked through the courtyard and headed towards the stables. Merlin didn't say anything, but followed her without question.

She made her way to the end of the stable where Lumiere was standing. The horse looked up when she approached him, but Lyanna could tell that he was feeling rather excited. "We'll go for a walk, boy," she said cheerfully and stroke its pink muzzle. She started to saddle Lumiere who didn't move a muscle, but just observed her with its big eyes. "I think it would be best if I take him along with us."

By the time that they were ready she pulled Lumiere forwards by his reigns, and out of the stables. Together they left Camelot and made their way towards the woods. While they walked they spoke about very common things and Lyanna realised how much she enjoyed being in his company. From everyone that she knew here she Merlin was one of them who she felt pretty close with.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lyanna asked after a moment of walking.

"We're almost here," he assured her calmly. "Please don't tell me that you're tired already."

"I am not," she spoke out defensively. She had spent years hunting in the wild, so a little walk surely didn't bother her. "I just have no idea where we're going and I don't like being blind. Besides why did I need to come along with you anyway? You surely don't need me."

Merlin chuckled. "No, but you're better company than Arthur is."

"Well that's not very difficult, is it?" Lyanna remarked teasingly as her gaze lingered around them. The birds were chirping in the thickets, and the sunshine crept through the roof of the trees. It was a nice day for this time of year, but still Lyanna couldn't help but feel at unease. As if something was coming.

They continued to walk for a little further until Merlin started to run. "I found them," he said cheerfully and knelt onto the ground to pluck the mushrooms, placing them into the empty basket that he was carrying. "I told you that it wasn't that far."

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you,  _Merlin_?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

"A little bit," he answered with a smile.

Lyanna let go of Lumiere as she knelt down beside him and helped him with plucking the mushrooms as she listened sharply to their surroundings. She was about to ask Merlin something when a piercing screech filled the air causing them both to jump up.

"Take the mushrooms and run!" Lyanna ordered, unsheathing her sword while saw a large beast running towards them. Lumiere broke out into a canter and disappeared between the trees. The beast had the body of a big lion, and the head of an eagle. Whatever it was she surely hadn't seen it before.

Merlin did as he was being told, and Lyanna followed him suit. They ran through the clearing until Merlin tripped over a root and landed with his face in the leaves on the forest ground. Lyanna stepped in front of him with her sword in her hands. There wasn't any time for her to use magic nor did she know any spells, so she had no other choice. She could only hope that her sword fighting lessons would pay off.

The monster squeaked, a sound that made her ears pierce, as she swung at him with her sword. The side of the blade slashed through its chest, but the monster didn't even seem to be affected by it. Lyanna stared at the creature in fear when a stranger jumped before her, knocking her to the side, as he bravely started to fight with the monster. His blade seemed just as useless against it as hers.

Lyanna hurried to Merlin's side and gently helped him back onto his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked worried. She was able to hear her own blood beating in her ears, as her heart was beating insanely.

"Run! Run!" the stranger told them, assisting with pulling Merlin along with them, while the tree of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The monster was still right behind them, his fury increasing.

They ran through a clearing, between the bushes until they eventually hid behind a couple of logs. Lyanna was seated on her knees and saw how the monster was running towards them, but then used its large wings to fly away. No one was going to believe this back at Camelot.

The three of them looked at each other as they tried to regain their breath when they were certain that it was gone. "I do believe that thanks are in order," Lyanna said with a sore throat from running. "You saved our lives."

He was about five years older than her, with dark hair and admittedly handsome features. She was certain that she hadn't seen him before. He wasn't from Camelot, and maybe only an innocent traveler that was passing through.

"I'm Merlin," the young warlock introduced himself as he extended his hand. "This is Princess Lyanna."

"The Princess of Camelot?" he wondered confused. Lyanna nodded slowly. "My name is Lancelot." Before they were able to ask him some more questions Lancelot lost his consciousness, and fell down against the log.

"We need to take him to Gaius. I don't think that our magic can help him," Lyanna suggested. Luckily for them Lumiere came trotting into the clearing and she cautiously brought him to a halt. The horse breathed heavily, and was panicking. She shushed and tried to calm the steed. "Ssh. It's alright. It's alright," she whispered, petting its strong neck. It seemed to work and Lumiere calmed down.

Together with Merlin she gently lifted Lancelot into the saddle of Lumiere, and the horse didn't even stir underneath the weight. She held onto the reign and saw that Merlin was still carrying the basket with mushrooms and he noticed that she was watching him. "I'm not going to let this entire trip becoming a waste."

She laughed heartily, which felt nice. "I'm going to say what Arthur would say to you in a situation like this: you sure are wiser than you look," she mocked with a playful smile as they started walking.

When Merlin and Lyanna limped to the physician's chambers supporting an injured man on their shoulders not much later, Gaius nearly dropped the phial of medicine he'd been preparing. "Merlin. Lyanna. What happened?"

"We were attacked by a monster in the forest. He got injured when he was saving our lives," Merlin explained quickly, exhausted from carrying the man all the way from the stables.

Gaius gestured them up the stairs to Merlin's room where they placed Lancelot on the bed. They watched as Gaius examined Lancelot's wound. He sent Lyanna to get some water and when she returned he was wrapping a bandage around the man's side.

"He's a very lucky man. The injury was only superficial. The fever will pass and he should be well by morning," Gaius announced. Lyanna dipped a rag in the fresh water and patted it on Lancelot's head. After a few minutes, she left the room so that the man could rest.

Together the three of them sat around the table drinking some tea, trying to figure out what kind of beast could be roaming through the villages.

"I've never heard about such a monster before," Lyanna admitted, sipping her tea. "Whatever it was our weapons had no effect against it. Lancelot and I both hit the monster full with our swords, but it didn't even have the slightest scratch."

"You acted bravely," Gaius told her. "You couldn't have known how risky that was. Let's be glad that three of you have survived the attack."

"I was wondering about something. Why did you ever ask the knights to teach you how to fight with a sword?" Merlin suddenly came between them, eyeing her.

She smiled faintly. "Because I don't like the feeling of being vulnerable. I want to defend and fight for what I love in every way that I can. Since I can't use magic to defend myself I had to find another solution," Lyanna clarified quietly. This was the first time that she had admitted it.

A few hours went by and Lancelot had woken up. Merlin had spoken with the stranger for several minutes until he had rushed out of the door without saying a word, leaving Lyanna alone with Lancelot in his room. She was seated on the edge of the bed while Lancelot was looking out over Camelot through the window of the room. "So Lancelot," she started. "I don't think that I had the chance to thank you for what you did for us out there in the woods, since you past out when I did earlier. You saved our lives."

"It was nothing," Lancelot said humbly. "I did whatever every man would do. But my weapons were useless against that monster."

"Well, I'm more than grateful that you were there in time to help us, Lancelot. Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded as he turned to face her. "I am, Milady –"

"Please, call me Lyanna. Everyone already calls me Milady that I sometimes forget my own name," she corrected him with a warm smile.

Lancelot chuckled. "I should be thanking you as well for looking after me. No ordinary Princess would ever do what you did."

"Let's just say that I'm not ordinary," Lyanna replied kindly. "I couldn't just leave you out there. I'm glad to see that you're doing alright."

It didn't take long until Merlin walked back into the physician's chambers, causing Lancelot to look extremely nervous. She realized that she must've missed out on something earlier. "Well? What happened?" he asked and Merlin looked at him with a sad face.

"Well…" he began with mock disappointment. Lancelot frowned and hung his head until Merlin cracked a smile. "I got you a chance," he exclaimed. Lancelot's eyes lit up and he grabbed Merlin's arm gratefully.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wait," Lyanna interfered, crossing her arms while she stepped between them. "What on earth are the two of you talking about? You just left out of a sudden without saying a word. I think I own an explanation."

Merlin sighed, realizing that Lyanna was right. "Lancelot told me how badly he wanted to become a knight, so I asked your brother if it would be alright with him to give Lancelot a chance."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "I highly doubt that's going to be of much use, unless Lancelot is a nobleman."

Lancelot snorted. "A nobleman? Lord, no. What are you saying?"

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can Serve as a knight," Lyanna replied, remembering what her father had told her over and over again. "My father created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wish to destroy it. He knew he would to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility." Merlin finished, his smile fading.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as Knights." Lyanna finished, causing Merlin to groan.

"But that's not fair!" he protested.

Lyanna sighed. "I know it isn't. I wish there was a way to change it, but I'm afraid that we can't." The Princess turned to Lancelot, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am. Why do you want to be a knight so badly?"

Lancelot looked at the floor and sighed. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains," he explained. "They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

His story touched Lyanna and she could totally understand why he had the desire to become a knight. She really wanted to help him to fulfil his dream, but she knew that she couldn't and that pained her. Merlin frowned. "I promise you, Lancelot. I will do whatever it takes to make this right." And with that he left the physician's chambers.

Lyanna hated the feeling of being left on the side. She could understand why Merlin had become so passionate about making Lancelot into a knight of Camelot. He sure was an honourable man, but she knew that it was going to impossible. She kept Lancelot company and made him something to eat by using the food from the physician's storage. She had to make sure that they had plenty of food for the upcoming days by giving them things from the royal kitchen.

Merlin returned an hour later, and was holding a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand and a mischievous grin on his face. Lancelot gave him a strange look, while Lyanna looked up from the book that she was reading. "This," he unrolled the parchment. "Is your seal of nobility. May I present Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot looked closely at the seal.

"How did you even get this?" Lyanna didn't have to guess that the warlock had used magic to create this nobility. There was no other way that he could've done such a thing. Still she could tell that it looked incredibly real and not forged at all.

"Trust me," Merlin replied, shrugging. "You do not want to know. Now take it."

Lancelot shook his head. "No, Merlin. I can't. It's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for."

He rolled up the parchment. "Oh, so I guess that you don't want to be a knight then."

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "But…"

"But what? The rules won't allow it? Damn the rules! The rules are wrong! You have as much right to be a knight as any man. And besides, we're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone." Lyanna had to blink a few times because she hadn't heard Merlin speaking on such a tone before. Lancelot seemed to consider this. "And if they make you a knight," Merlin continued. "It'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you." He held the parchment out to him. He looked at him and then the parchment before hesitantly taking it from him. Merlin smiled proudly at him. "Lyanna," Merlin asked, who looked up surprised because she had felt that she wasn't taking part in this conversation. "What do you think?" he seemed eager for her opinion about this matter, which she appreciated.

She was silent for a second and walked toward them with crossed arms. "I do believe that you have the makings of a fine knight. Trust me when I say that I've seen many men coming to Camelot with the dream of becoming a Knight of Camelot, and to serve my family. They may have been of noble blood, but it turned out that they weren't destined to be one when they faced evil in the eyes. My brother is in charge of training them, and to choose who can become one. The rules that my father has made are wrong, but he is too proud to admit that. As long as we can convince everyone that you truly are a nobleman, they will soon forget that once they see you fighting with a sword. I can see that you have what it takes."

Lancelot smiled. "Thank you, Milady." He then turned his attention to the young warlock. "Aren't you forgetting something though, Merlin?" he asked. "I'm not dressed like a knight."

Lyanna thought for a few seconds before grinning wider. "I happen to know someone who is very skilled at sewing. You just have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone." She cursed under her breath for being foolish enough for getting dragged into this.

It hadn't taken long for Lyanna to find Gwen because she was positive that her maid was at home to spend some time with her father. She told Gwen what had happened until they had all agreed to gather in her house so they wouldn't draw attention. Gwen was busy with measuring Lancelot's tight while Lyanna and Merlin leaned against a bench and watched them.

"Thi…" Lancelot coughed. "This is very kind of you, er…"

"Gwen," the servant responded. "Short for Guinevere."

"Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere."

"Don't thank me. Thank Lyanna and Merlin. They would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you?" Gwen responded. Both Lyanna and Merlin humbly shrugged, showing him that it was their pleasure. "Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that they got you this chance. We need men like you."

"You do?" Lancelot asked shocked.

"Well, not me personally, but you know… Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me," she corrected herself nervously.

Lyanna couldn't help but smile as she observed them. Ever since she had lost Marie she had become closer to Gwen because she was now her maid. She now saw her for who she truly was. She was down to earth, and terrible at hiding her feelings. But it was something which Lyanna always enjoyed to see in her friend.

"I believe that these two are growing quite fond of each other," Lyanna whispered quietly so that only Merlin was able to hear her. She didn't want to cause an uncomfortable silence.

"I think we should give them a private room," Merlin agreed with a grin.

Lyanna couldn't help but laugh at that, which drew the attention of Lancelot and Gwen, who both looked at her. "Merlin told a funny joke," she quickly lied. "He is a true joker." They focused on each other again and Lyanna sighed relieved.

"Am I really that funny?" Merlin wanted to know with a grin plastered on his lips.

"Stop enjoying yourself," she replied. Merlin only laughed at that.

"Okay, we're done," Gwen stated, putting away her measuring tape. "I should have these ready in no time. It was nice to meet you, Lancelot."

Gwen reached out to shake hands with him, but Lancelot took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin, both trying to hold back their laughter as they headed for the door.

"Thank you for everything, Gwen," Lyanna called after her maid. "I owe you!"

The three of them walked through the corridors of the castle heading back to the physician's chambers. "She seems lovely," Lancelot stated after walking in silence for a moment. "Guinevere."

"She sure is a sweetheart," Lyanna agreed with him. "I've known her for years now and she has always been this kind. She was officially the Lady Morgana's maid, but now she is also mine. But mostly she's a good friend."

"And the best seamstress of Camelot, I promise," Merlin added with a smile. Lyanna giggled at that.

"Are you two… you know," Lancelot asked facing the warlock, making some hand gestures to explain himself.

Merlin started to laugh. "No, no. Just friends."

"I wasn't talking about you and Guinevere," Lancelot explained himself. "I was talking about you two."

Both Merlin and Lyanna's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "No, we're not," Lyanna quickly answered, wondering why her cheeks were burning like that. Maybe because she had never thought about it like that. "We're just good friends. Anyway, I should get going." They had reached the stairways in the eastern wing of the castle. "My father isn't too pleased about me being away all the time lately, so I should spend some time with him, my brother and Morgana. I don't want any of them to suspect anything."

Merlin nodded understandingly. "Will I see you again, Milady?" Lancelot asked.

"Of course you will," Lyanna promised him with a smile. "You will be in good hands with Merlin. You will see me tomorrow at the training ground. Good night, gentlemen."

With those words she started to climb the enormous stairs. While she walked she glanced a look down to see Merlin staring at her before he walked away with Lancelot right behind him. Lyanna returned to her room, changed her travel gear into a long white dress with a green corset, and yellow laces around the waist. The only reason because she had gotten changed was because it wasn't common for a Princess to be clothed in armour. Especially not when her father had a say in it.

By the time that she was finished Lyanna made her way into the dining room where the King was already seated at the head of the table. He looked up from a parchment that he was reading. "Lyanna," he greeted relieved as she saw her approaching. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, father," she said gratefully, sitting down on his left side. "How was your day?"

He seemed a little surprised by her question, but answered flatly. "Very busy. I've traveled to a nearby village because of an attack by this strange beast. Where have you been all day?"

"With Gaius," Lyanna lied, knowing that he wasn't going to think something otherwise. "I helped him with treating some patients in the lower town. Father, I was wondering if I could have your permission to spend more time helping the physician in the future?"

Uther's eyes narrowed a little. "You want to spend more time helping Gaius?" he repeated uncertainly. Lyanna nodded. "But I already see you as little as it is. Besides you're the Princess of Camelot, and your business is with the people."

"I'm sorry, Father," she apologised, fidgeting with her fingers. "But if I were to help Gaius, I would be helping the people as well. If you don't want me to be gone that often I fully understand your decision."

Her words had effect on him, just as she wanted to. "I can see that this is really something that you want I'm sure that we can arrange something. Gaius can indeed use all the help that he can get, and he is indeed getting older every day."

Lyanna addressed the King a warm smile. "Thank you, Father. I don't know how I can thank you for such kindness."

"By trying to spend as much as we can together," he told her. It seemed fair in her eyes. They rarely were together lately because she was far too busy with spending time with Merlin. Helping Gaius was a nice way to do something useful, and to have a good reason to spend time in the chambers of the court physician without creating suspicion. It was not that she didn't enjoyed being with her father, she really did.

"I wouldn't wish for anything else, Father," Lyanna supplied, taking a sip from the glass filled with water that had just been placed on the table by one of the servants. Just like that Arthur and Morgana entered the room and sat down on their own seats, as the rest the food was being brought in.

Dinner went by peacefully. Lyanna had spent the entire evening inside her chambers reading some books about medicines so it would be easier to assist Gaius in the future. The following morning she woke up an hour after dawn. Together with Gwen she got dressed into some armour, which existed of chainmail and brown breeches. Her blonde hair got weaved into a simple braid.

"Might I ask why you're dressed in armour?" Gwen asked by the time that they were finished.

"Because I just feel like practising, and maybe I can persuade Arthur if he disapproves of Lancelot," Lyanna explained, sheathing her sword into a scabbard. "Did you finish his armoury?"

Gwen nodded. "It took me a couple of hours to get it done. I shall bring it to him right away and make sure that he gets there on time"

"Thank you, Gwen," Lyanna gratefully said as she walked out of her chamber when she bumped into Arthur. "Awh. Dear brother."

"Good morning, Lyanna," he greeted, before his gaze lingered to her armour. "Will you be joining us today?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded. "Yes, I will. I haven't practised all week and I could honestly use some exercise. It will do me some good." The only reason that she had wanted to join the training was so she could keep an eye on her brother when Lancelot would show up. She had promised Lancelot that she would help him, and she had to keep her word.

Together they chatted about battle strategies on their way to the training ground. When they got there they found that the knights were already waiting for them. "Today the training shall be joined by my sister, the Princess of Camelot. I expect that you all take it easy with her," Arthur said teasingly, like he always did when she would participate.

Lyanna sighed, stumping her brother against his shoulder. "Like I need gentleness. I can take perfect care of myself."

Arthur held back his laughter, causing him to cough before he turned to face his knight to start the training. At first the two Pendragon twins observed how the knights did some basic moves which they were going to need if they wanted to become proper knight.

Her vision about fighting was very appreciated by her brother and he often would ask her what she thought of a strategy that he had developed. She secretly hoped that she would be able to train the knights with her brother in the future. She knew that because she is a princess she's not allowed to become a knight herself, so she would've to be pleased with participating in the training to keep in shape, and to hold her skills in order.

As she continued to watch the knights she noticed Gwen and Merlin standing at the edge of the field, with Lancelot dressed in his knight outfit. He was truly looking like a knight. Gwen sure had done an amazing job on the outfit. If she hadn't met Lancelot before all this she surely would've believed he was a nobleman. There was no way that Arthur wasn't going to fall for this.

"Arthur," Merlin called out as he and Lancelot walked towards them. "This is Lancelot, the man I was telling you about yesterday." Lancelot turned to face the Prince and his eyes widened. He stared at him as he took his gloves off and threw them to Merlin, who struggled to catch them.

"Lance-a lot?" Arthur asked with a smirk, breaking the man's trance.

"Lancelot, Fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria, Milord," he announced as he held out his fake seal and bowed to the siblings, still looking slightly uncomfortable. He must have studied that name during the night, in the hope to sound convincing. Lyanna had to admit that he did look and sound convincing in what he did.

Arthur looked at him for a split second before suddenly striking him. Lancelot fell in surprise while Arthur shook his head. "Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." He turned to leave when Lyanna interfered.

"You're not being reasonable, she said, helping Lancelot back onto his feet. "I've seen him fight yesterday, and I truly believe that he has what it takes. Lancelot is ready now. You should give him a chance."

Arthur considered her words for a second before he turned to face Lancelot with a devilish smirk. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." Lancelot looked over at Merlin and Lyanna uncertainly, who both flashed a large grin and gave him two thumbs up.

The rest of the training Lyanna practised fighting in battles against some of the knights, and she managed to win a few of them. It had felt good to be able to fight for herself and she had missed the feeling of adrenaline that rushed through her veins. "I told you that I didn't need gentleness," she stated, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"You sure proved it," Arthur firmly agreed. "We share the same genes, so it wasn't much of a surprise."

"You sure are full of yourself, Arthur Pendragon. At least someone is."

Arthur pouted slightly. "I love you too, sister." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they both headed back to the castle.

* * *

Two days had gone by peacefully. Lyanna had divided her time to assist Gaius with looking after ill people, training with the knights and with Lancelot, going on a ride through the woods with Uther and Morgana on Lumiere and practising some spells with Merlin. By the time the night had fallen she had been exhausted from the activities, and had fallen asleep as soon as her head had felt her soft feather pillow.

On the third day Lyanna had watched how Arthur had challenged Lancelot into a battle by breaking off the bristles off a broom. Together they fought for a couple minutes until Arthur managed to strike Lancelot down with her broomstick handle. He nodded, impressed. "Congratulations, Lancelot," he announced. "You've just made basic training."

Lyanna wanted to congratulate him as well when the warning bells sounded and the three of them ran to the gates to see a mass of panicked villages staggering towards the courtyard. Lyanna looked over the crowd to see Gaius and Merlin tending to one of them. She made her way over to them as Merlin guided an older woman to a stoop where she could sit. "It's alright," she heard the servant reassure. "You're safe now." It surely was heartwarming to see Merlin looking after people with so much care and devotion.

"What happened?" she asked perplexed, seeing that most of the people were injured.

Merlin gave her a worried glance. "The monster from the forest attacked their village."

Lyanna cursed inwardly and started to assist Gaius with looking after the people in the best way that she could. They treated their injuries and made sure that were all doing fine, which had taken a few hours. That night she had been quiet, reading some books that Gaius had recommended, which she truly enjoyed. He had told her a couple of times already that he never expected to find someone who was interested in his works.

* * *

The following morning Lyanna, Merlin and Gwen stood at the side of the training ground while Arthur and Lancelot stood before each other, both dressed in full armour and their swords drawn. "Well, here we are," Arthur announced. "Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria…" The servant at the edge of the field flipped the hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Merlin and Gwen winced as their swords clashed. Lyanna grinned as Lancelot managed to stand so long on its feet. He was getting close. He might be able to actually do this.

Arthur knocked Lancelot down. He frowned and shook his head. "Disappointing," he muttered as he reached down to remove his flag. Out of nowhere, Lancelot reached up and grabbed Arthur's arm. Kicking his legs out from under him, he knocked the Prince down and pointed his sword at his throat.

"Do you submit, My Lord?" he asked, and Arthur stared up at him, jaw dropped in surprise. Two guards grabbed Lancelot and restrained him. Arthur stood up and glared at the man. "On your knees!" he ordered with his voice raised. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at Lancelot's chest.

Fear washed through Lyanna as she watched the scene in front of her eyes. What happened next was something she surely didn't expect. "Take him to the King in the throne room," Arthur ordered and Lyanna gasped relieved. This could only mean that Lancelot had passed the test and would be bestowed as a knight. Their plan had succeeded.

While the guards dragged Lancelot along with them the training ground slowly grew emptier, leaving only Lyanna behind with Merlin. "I can't believe that you're plan worked," she said in pure astonishment.

"I told you before that you shouldn't doubt me," Merlin responded dryly. "My plan worked fine."

Lyanna's gaze lingered to him. She couldn't help but laugh at his optimism and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for doubting you. Come on," she said. "We have a bestowing to go to."

A lot of people were gathered in the throne room where the bestowing was held. Lancelot was knelt in front of the King, while Lyanna stood alongside her brother and Morgana. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot," Uther proclaimed as Lancelot rose and the crowd in the room cheered ecstatic. Morgana looked over to Lyanna, who was smiling brightly at the new knight who was making a conversation with the King.

Night fell and everyone gathered in the banquet hall for the feast that was being held in Lancelot's honour. Arthur was sitting on a table with Lancelot while Merlin stood beside them, all of them with drinks in their hands.

"Here's trouble," Arthur started pointing into the direction where Morgana was standing with Gwen and Lyanna. "Tell me, do you think her… beautiful." They all looked to a different woman that stood on the other side of the room. Arthur watched Morgana. Lancelot watched Gwen, while Merlin looked at Lyanna.

"Yes, Sire, I do," Lancelot agreed firmly.

"She sure is stunning," Merlin added, lost in his own thoughts. He had never said this out loud to anyone else before, but he quickly realized that Arthur and Lancelot were speaking about Gwen and Morgana, so they hadn't noticed that he actually meant the princess.

"Yeah. I suppose she is…" Arthur said dreamily as they continued to watch the three ladies, who suddenly were aware of the gazes that were being thrown at them.

"Can you believe those men?" Lyanna growled as she caught them lurking. She then focused on her servant. "I think Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

"Don't be silly," Gwen objected shyly.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad? Lancelot is an honorable man," Morgana added, giving a wink to Lyanna. The princess was grateful that the King's ward was playing along with her game.

Gwen sighed, shrugging. "He's not really my type."

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Gwen, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you," Lyanna teased grabbing a drink from a passing servant.

"So, come on," Morgana started, eying her friends "Just for the sake of argument. If you had to choose one of them, who would it be?"

"But I don't have to and I never will," Gwen slightly protested.

"Neither do I," Lyanna agreed with a grin. "Everything that I say can be used against me in the future, and I don't think that's wise."

"You two surely are no fun," Morgana sulked sarcastically.

Arthur pounded on the table, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as they fell silent, and lifted his tankard in a toast. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new Knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." The room erupted in applause and Lancelot looked to Merlin and Lyanna, who both raised their goblets at him and smiled.

Lots of mead was drunk in the throne room as the hours went by. It was getting later and slowly the guests started to leave bit by bit. By the time that Morgana and Gwen had left Lyanna walked over to the table where Lancelot was seated with her brother and Merlin and some other knights.

"Is everything alright, dear sister?" Arthur asked as he saw her standing there.

She smiled. "All is well, Arthur," Lyanna replied. "Are you enjoying your feast, Sir Lancelot?"  _Sir._ It sure put a nice ring to his name. He now had a title and she had to get used to calling him like that from now one. He would definitely be one of the finest knights that Camelot had to offer.

Lancelot's eyes were twinkling. "I sure am, Milady."

She could tell that the three of them had drunk plenty already, and were kind of drunk. The other knights cheered loudly when Lancelot and Arthur tried to finish their tankard of mead the fastest. Eventually it was Arthur that won, but Lyanna was aware that was only because her brother had some experience with drinking.

"Have I told you that you look very beautiful tonight, Milady?" a familiar voice asked.

The sound of that voice brought goosebumps into Lyanna's skin. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she knew who that voice belonged to. She turned her head to see Merlin standing beside her. His face was close to hers, and she was staring into his piercing blue eyes. This was the first time that he had given her a compliment like this and Lyanna could only assume that he behaved like that was because had drank a lot as well.

"No, you haven't told me that," she replied dryly. "But I am flattered. I didn't peg you to be a drinking type."

"That's because there hadn't been any reason to celebrate before," Merlin clarified with a grin.

She brought her head closer to his. "So, you only drink whenever there is something to celebrate?" she asked quietly. Her lips were close to his ear, which caused Merlin's skin to shiver. No woman had ever came this close to him before and he wasn't sure how react to it. He knew the effect that Lyanna had on him.

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Well, what exactly do you find a cause to celebrate?" Lyanna wondered interested.

"Helping our friend fulfilling his dream."

"Anything else?" Her hazel eyes were twinkling now.

He paused for a moment, but slowly tilted his head. "Being around someone beautiful. Like I am now."

Lyanna pulled back her head and looked him directly into his eyes. Her fingers were playing with his raven hair. "You sure are a charmer, Merlin," she replied chuckling. She wondered if he would think the same way if he was sober.  _Probably not._  He wouldn't even remember what he had said once he had sobered up. "I should go. Enjoy the feast." With those words she exited the banquet hall and made her way back to her chambers.

* * *

The next morning Lyanna walked into the physician's chambers around dawn. "Good morning," she chanted happily as she made her way over to Gaius who was standing behind his workbench, looking through the potions that stood before him.

"Good morning, dear," he returned. "You are up early. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Lyanna made her way over to Gaius, observing what he was doing. "Are you making a potion against a hangover for Merlin and Lancelot?"

The old physician nodded. "You guessed that right. They came home in the middle of night, making a lot of noise. Can you hand me some sage, my dear?"

"And some lavender?"

"Someone has clearly studied."

Lyanna smiled warmly, handing him the herbs that he wanted. "I did. I have to say that I like it more than I thought that I would."

The two of them made the potions together while chatting about ordinary things. An hour had past until there was still no sign of the new knight of Camelot and the Prince his servant when Lyanna had decided to wake them up before they would both be too late for their work.

She entered the chamber only to see Lancelot lying in the bed, and Merlin sleeping on a mattress on the ground. He looked so peaceful, as if all his worries didn't exist. A part of her didn't want to wake him up.

"Rise and shine!" Lyanna shouted loudly, pulling open the curtain to let the bright sunshine enter the chamber while she heard the two men growl in protest. "There is no need to be grumpy. You two should've thought about that before you decided to drink this much. For now get dressed. You have a busy day ahead of you. Both of you."

With that she exited the chamber and headed back to Gaius so that they could get dressed. This morning Lyanna had decided to wear a forest green dress, of light material which Gwen had made for her a few days ago. It was one of the favourites that she possessed and she felt better wearing it.

"Two yards of ale? More like two miles," Lancelot groaned, and Merlin gave a little chuckle as they entered the room.

Lyanna held two phials of thick, green liquid out to them. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one," she ordered them. They hesitated for a second as they downed it down, their headaches easing off as they sighed with relief. "Feeling better? We don't want you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's  _Sir_  Lancelot, if you don't mind," Merlin corrected with a smile, causing everyone to laugh. That was something all of them could get used to. Things were changing here in Camelot, and it was all looking brighter.

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, as two guards stormed into the physician's chambers and arrested Lancelot. "What's going on?" Lyanna immediately asked as they dragged the Knight away.

"Orders of the King, Milady," one of the guards answered grimly as they walked out of the chambers again with Lancelot and didn't say another word.

Lyanna exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a second. "I fear that my father knows that the seal of nobility is a fake. There isn't another explanation for why he would send guards out to arrest someone who's completely innocent. Our plan has failed. We must get to the council room as soon as possible in the hope that we can change my father's mind."

By the time Lyanna and Merlin had made it to the council room they saw Lancelot being forced to his knees before Uther, who looked over to the court genealogist. "Tell him what you told me."

The old man named Geoffrey held up the fake seal that Merlin had created. "These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the first son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"You lied," Uther clarified. "Do you deny it?"

Lancelot glanced up at Arthur, who was standing behind his father, biting his lip with concern. He gave him a sad look before turning his attention back to the King. "No, Sire," he responded. Lyanna looked down with disappointment.

"You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be." Uther declared before motioning to the guards. "Get him out of my sight." Lancelot gave Arthur one last look before the guards escorted him down to the dungeons.

"Sire," Lyanna spoke up and her father turned to look at her.

"Do you contest my judgement?"

"His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve Camelot," Lyanna explained and Uther frowned. "There is no need to punish him for that."

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to your brother?" None of his children had an answer to this and Lyanna stormed out of the throne room in rage.

She was walking through the empty corridors when she suddenly felt someone grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind a pillar. It was Merlin. He looked down into her piercing hazel eyes. They reminded him of the emerald hill back at Ealdor, which was a nice feeling.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried.

Lyanna shook her head. "I don't know. I just wish that there was something we could do to help Lancelot, but I'm afraid that my father has made up his mind about this. We have to speak to Lancelot."

Merlin remained to look into her eyes, until he pulled her along with her through the corridors of the castle with a steady pace. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind as she ran after him, doing their best not to get caught by someone.

It had taken them less than a couple of minutes until they were standing in front of the cell where Lancelot was being held captive. Lyanna placed her hands on the bar. "I'm so sorry for everything. I wish that there was a way to make my father realize that he's wrong."

"I don't know what to say, Lancelot," Merlin apologized truthfully.

"You're not to blame." Lancelot argued quietly and Lyanna shook her head. "Neither of you are."

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie."

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

Lyanna sighed and pursed her lips. "I wish there was something I could do. Maybe I can talk to my father again to make him see what a wonderful knight you are. He's wrong to judge you for what you're born like. It's what's inside your heart that should matter."

Lancelot smiled faintly at her. "You've been far too kind for me, Princess. Both of you have been. All I can ask from you is to stop blaming yourself. It's not your undoing. It is mine."

Lyanna opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Merlin's hand upon her shoulder. "We should get going before someone suspects that we're involved in this as well," he said grimly.

He was right, and she knew it all too well. If someone would find out that they were involved they would never hear the end of it. She wondered if Uther would throw his own daughter into the dungeon as well for this. She figured that he would.

"I will not rest until you're released," Lyanna promised him.

Together Lyanna and Merlin walked back into the physician's chambers, their shoulders hunching in defeat. As they entered, Gaius was bent over his work table, reading in a book. "Please, don't say that you told me so," Merlin muttered.

Gaius shook his head. "I have no wish to gloat. What's done is done." He beckoned them over. "Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this." He pointed to a picture as both Lyanna and Merlin gasped in recognition.

"That's it, Gaius. That's the monster."

"That's the one that attacked us," Lyanna confirmed in utter shock. Seeing it on the drawing send a shiver down her spine.

Gaius opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of the warning bells cut him off. A familiar screech echoed through the air as the three of them hurried to the window. Down in the square, the knights were rushing out to fight the monster. Arthur raised his shield and spear.

"Oh no… Arthur can never defeat that," Lyanna panicked as the beast threw him back into one of the walls. "He's not going to win this battle." One of the knights threw a torch to the prince, who picked it up and swung it at the beast which recoiled in fright and flew away while it hissed angrily. Lyanna sighed relieved. "Oh thank God. I got to go to make sure that he's alright."

Followed by Gaius and Merlin they made their way through the corridors of the castle. By the time that they reached the council chambers they saw Uther patting Arthur's back. "You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today."

"All I know…" he reported breathlessly. "…is that the beast is still out there, and it will strike again."

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Lyanna stormed towards her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't ever scare me like that again," she told him.

Arthur didn't hesitate to return the embrace. His hand was resting on the back of her head. "I'm sorry if you were worried about me, but I had no other choice. It's my duty to protect the people of Camelot."

"I understand that. That doesn't make it easier to watch you fight a monster like that," she retorted, while she kept still. At this moment she didn't want to release him. She felt safe and that was all that she wanted to feel.

"Sire," Gaius stepped forwards, Merlin and close behind him. "If I may. We've been researching this creature, Sire. We believe it to be a griffin, a creature of magic."

Uther looked at the physician with curiosity. "What's in a name?"

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

Lyanna opened her mouth to speak up in defense, but Arthur beat her to it. "I'm not so sure, Father," Arthur spoke up, and Uther stared back at him. "I struck the griffin with a spear, yet the griffin was unharmed. Sire, our weapons seemed useless against it."

Uther shook his head. "Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once; the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

Arthur bit his lip, knowing that the King would not be convinced. "An hour, maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

She couldn't believe the stubbornness of her father. The man wouldn't see reason if he was standing right in front of the griffin himself. Lyanna slowly pulled away and looked her brother into his eyes. "Let me come with you," she insisted when they were all alone.

He shook his head. "No, I will not risk your safety like that. You need to stay here where I'll know that you're safe," he retorted.

Her eyebrows were knitted together in agony. "It's unfair. I'm the best fighter out here and I'm not even allowed to fight," she complained.

"That's because you're not a knight, but the Princess of Camelot. You don't have to prove anything and people would like it if you would stay safe," Arthur clarified.

Lyanna huffed. "That doesn't make it fair. Besides I also want you to stay safe. Who else am I going to tease?" she asked playfully.

Arthur laughed, ruffling through her golden hair. "You don't have to worry about that. Remember what I promised you when we were four years old and I went to find your dog that ran away in the woods?"

That memory brought a smile to her lips. "That you would come back to me," she recited.

"That's right. And I kept my word, didn't I?" She nodded. "And I will keep it until I draw my last breath. I'll come back. Like I always do."

This was the exact reason why Lyanna saw a version of Arthur that no one else saw. He may be an annoying prat at time but he shared his vulnerabilities with her and so did she. They were too halves of one person and were more similar to each other than they cared to admit.

"I'll wait for your return," she said hopefully and placed a light kiss onto his cheek before she picked up the skirt of her dress and hurried away. She made her way over to the physician chambers. Once Merlin got aware of her presence he told her what she had missed out on. It was their plan to use magic to defeat the griffin, but feared it wasn't strong enough. "If our magic isn't strong enough to defeat the griffin, it may be if we combine it," Lyanna suggested wisely.

Merlin nodded. "We have about two hours to find a way to slay the griffin."

They looked through the pile magical books that lay on the desk in the hope to find a solution. It didn't take long until Gaius had found the right spell. "There. This is the only thing that can help Arthur," the old physician said to them.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful," Lyanna muttered after observing the spell in the book carefully. This was the first time that she had she would use a spell like that. She had only learned the basics of magic a few weeks prior and now she had to chant a spell. It seemed unbelievable.

"I fear nothing less will kill it. Here." Gaius handed them both a rusty dagger. "I suggest that you both try in the hope to succeed. I know that you two have it in you."

Lyanna hazel eyes met the captivating blue ones of Merlin, before they both inhaled deeply and chanted. _"_ **Bregdan anweald gafeluec** _."_ Nothing happened. They all looked at each other in vain.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time," Gaius assured them. The last thing that they needed was to lose hope. They couldn't give up. Not now. They had to be brave. "You have to keep trying."

They continued to try to get the spell right for nearly two hours and both Lyanna and Merlin threw their heads back in frustration. This spell was too strong for them, and they kept failing. There was no way that they could make it work. "Try again," Gaius urged them. The physician didn't want to give up so easily. "I know that you two have it in you. I know that you do." Merlin chanted again, but the dagger he was using was still just a useless dagger. Lyanna groaned exhausted and dropped her head onto the desk. Gaius squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, dear. I know you're trying."

"And I'm failing! And if Arthur dies because we're not good enough..." her voice trailed off as she thought about what could happen. The thought already frightened her.

They were disturbed by Gwen rushing into the physician's chambers. "Princess Lyanna! Merlin! Lancelot is riding out to kill the griffin!"

Both Lyanna and Merlin stood up in surprise. "He is what?" Merlin wanted to know.

"He came by my house and asked for some armour and a sword. He said something about Arthur and how he wouldn't let him down again."

Merlin grabbed Lyanna's wrist as they both ran out the door in a flash, hoping to catch up with Lancelot before he rode off. Luckily, they arrived just as he was saddling up his horse. He turned when he heard someone approaching and furrowed his brow with curiosity.

"We're coming with you," Lyanna stated, grabbing Lumiere out of the stables.

Lancelot shook his head. "No, you're not coming, Milady."

"We all know that Lyanna is a Pendragon which means that stubbornness is flowing through her veins. Just try and stop us," Merlin dared him as he grabbed another horse from the stables and started to saddle it.

"You two are unbelievable," Lancelot ranted. "Besides you're not a soldier, Merlin."

"No, he's not. But I am. I know how to fight," Lyanna said one she was finished with saddling Lumiere. "You said it yourself, Lancelot, that my brother could use all help that he can get. Now let's go." Lancelot only shook with his head as he climbed onto his horse.

The three of them rode through the woods as fast as they could. When they finally caught up with the knights, they found them all lying on the solid ground. Whether they were unconscious or dead Lyanna couldn't tell as she and Merlin hysterically scanned the area for a sign of her brother.

When she saw someone with golden blonde hair lying on the ground she dismounted Lumiere and rushed to his side and gently lifted her brother onto her lap, who had a nasty scratch on his forehead. "Over here," Lyanna yelled, and Lancelot and Merlin rushed over. "He must have been knocked out, but he is alive."

The familiar screech sounded behind them, and they turned to see the griffin appearing at the end of the path, his gaze transfixed upon the new prey. Lancelot immediately climbed onto his horse, lance pole in his hand and began to charge at the monster.

"We have to do this together, Merlin," Lyanna suggested desperately. "We have to try."

Merlin faced her for a second before he nodded. "It's now or never." He turned around to focus his attention on the griffin that was running towards Lancelot at full speed.

" **Bregdan anweald gafeuluec** ," they both chanted at the same time.

Nothing happened, and Lyanna could see that Merlin was about to give up hope. Lancelot was riding closer to the griffin, and if the spell didn't work this time it would be too late, and Lancelot would be killed.

Their gaze met again for a hasty second as they both perfectly chanted _. "_ **Bregdan anweald gafeluec**! _"_ They saw the lance pole began to light blue just as Lancelot collided with the griffin. It cried in utter pain for a few seconds before it collapsed on the ground, dead.  _They had done it!_

Lyanna ran her fingers through Arthur's golden hair as she whispered clearly, " **Liscar ge staðol nu**." Her eyes flashed gold as Arthur began to stir in her arms. It was a spell that she had read in one of Gaius book's which would help against the pain. Merlin looked at her again, nodding understandingly as she let go off her brother and ran after him through the darkness of the forest.

They ran until they were certain that no one was able to hear them. "We did it," Lyanna exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around Merlin's neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Her head was buried in his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat which made all the worries in the world wash away. She was able to feel the warmth of his skin through the layers of clothing. Everything felt right in that moment. They stood there in each other's embrace for a while, neither of them wanting to be the one to end it.

It was eventually Lyanna who pulled back, noticing the sadness in Merlin's captivating eyes. On a sudden impulse, she slowly reached up on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He felt his skin turn from cold to warm upon her contact. It wasn't just a physical warmth, however. It was a warmth he felt inside his heart; a feeling he'd never experienced before. He was overwhelmed by it, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Lyanna…" He whispered her name. "What was that for?" he asked once he had found his voice again.

Lyanna smiled faintly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just grateful. We should get going. They will probably wonder where we are." A few seconds went by in silence until Lumiere came trotting towards them. The Princess stroked his pinks muzzle. "Where is your horse, Merlin?"

"Probably back with the knights," the warlock shrugged. "I don't mind walking back to the castle. It's not that far."

Lyanna wasn't too pleased with his answer, and shot him a look. "No way. I won't let you. Come on. We can ride on Lumiere together."

Merlin seemed hesitant, watching her mounting her horse as she extended her hand to him. Putting all his emotions aside he accepted her hand as she helped to pull him into the saddle before her. The warlock grabbed the reins of Lumiere as he felt her wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, making both their cheeks flush. Lyanna realized that he felt more muscular than she had imagined him too be. Yet it had been hard to notice them since he always wore baggy clothes.

Merlin was chatting peacefully about his childhood back in Ealdor as Lyanna listened intently to every word that he said. The ride back was short, and when they both saw the moonlight bathing the idyllic landscape of Camelot in silver light. The occasional lightning bug flickered gold in the bushes or overhead to add even more jewels to the glittering velvet black of the night sky.

"Thank you," Lyanna said gratefully as Merlin placed his hands upon her hips and gracefully lifted her from her saddle. Although it had gotten rather chilly outside, her cheeks were still feeling rather warm. The stable boy brought Lumiere back towards the stable while they made their way inside the castle.

By the time they came running around the corner at the end of the corridor, they were both wearing the same smile and they saw Lancelot standing in front of the door. Their smiles faded. "What's happening? Why aren't they letting you in?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"They are deciding my fate."

From where they stood they were able to catch bits and pieces of the argument the king and Arthur were having inside the council chamber. Their voiced were tensed and raised. Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin."

"But I didn't kill the griffin," Lancelot stated, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "You two did."

Lyanna laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous."

" **Bregdan anweald gafeluec** _,"_ Lancelot recited, giving a little smile at the Lyanna and Merlin's worried looks. Neither of them could believe that they were caught this fast. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"The only thing that I can do." Lancelot turned and barged into the council chambers, followed by a confused Lyanna and Merlin.

"What's this?" Uther demanded to know, as Lancelot bowed to the King and Prince of Camelot. Lyanna and Merlin stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell," Lancelot said, surprising everyone.

Lyanna clenched her hands into fists. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He was supposed to stay here, and become a wonderful knight. "What is this, Lancelot?" Arthur asked with disbelieve.

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then, maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy Knight of Camelot."

Arthur looked at him in astonishment. "But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us."

"But I must prove it to myself," Lancelot explained. He bowed once more before walking out the council chamber, leaving behind a confused Arthur and Lyanna, and a very pleased King Uther.

Lyanna cursed inwardly and looked at her father. "Are you pleased now, Father? You've let the finest knight this kingdom will ever have go!" With that she rushed out of the council chamber. She had enough of everything and longed for some rest.

"Milady," she heard a familiar voice say. Lancelot stood before her in the hallway. "I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I wish that there was a way that I could repay you for your kindness."

She smiled brightly at him. "By fulfilling your dream, Lancelot. Become the man you've always wanted to be."

"Good bye, Princess Lyanna," he said. Lancelot bowed before her.

"Good bye, Lancelot. May luck follow you and I hope that our paths will cross again in the future," she replied hopefully and watched him disappear around the corner. She do hoped with all her heart that she would see him again someday and that he would finally be a fine knight that he's destined to be.

* * *

The following morning Lyanna was fidgeting with some fresh flowers that Lancelot had given to Gwen for her, before he was preparing to leave. She still felt anger at her father for letting an honorable knight like him go away because he wasn't noble, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do to change his mind. Lancelot had no other choice than to start all over somewhere else.

"Gwen," Lyanna said as she saw her maid staring out of the window. "Are you alright?"

Gwen broke out of her trance. "Oh yes." Lyanna made her way over to her only to see Lancelot leaving Camelot.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm sure that our paths will lead him to him again in the future."


	7. A remedy to cure all ills

 

**Chapter 7: A remedy to cure all ills.**

Lyanna made her way through the courtyard, and stepping through the door, twisting to avoid knocking her basket against the post. Warm sunshine cast a golden light over the town, but wasn't warm enough to make her uncomfortable. In all, a most agreeable day.

This morning she had woke up before dawn, too restless to fall asleep again. She had decided to go for a ride on Lumiere to clear her head while the entire castle was still fast asleep. The clear air in the forest felt good to her lungs, and she rode between the trees for a few hours until the first sunrays crept between the branches. While she had walked she had spent her time usefully by gathering some herbs that Gaius might need in the future to make some potions. She even plucked some white flowers that looked lovely at this time of the year.

As she walked through the corridors of the castle she saw how everyone was slowly waking up, and the day was starting. She ran into Gwen who was carrying some flowers for Morgana, and arranged that she could deliver those herself.

"Look what's just arrived for you," Lyanna said cheerfully, entering the chambers of the King's ward. From all the people here in Camelot Lyanna only spent a little of her time with Morgana. Maybe it was because the two of them were as different as day and night. That didn't mean that she didn't value Morgana's friendship, because she sure did. She often thought that Morgana was too busy to want to spend time with her.

Morgana was standing before the table, already dressed, and turned to face her. Her face lightened up as she saw the flowers. "Who are they from? And where is Gwen?"

Lyanna shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they are from Arthur," she teased with a grin and saw Morgana flush. "I ran into Gwen and told her that I would be bringing the flowers instead," she clarified.

"You were up early then," Morgana declared as she took the flowers and sniffed at them.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered indifferently. "I went for a ride through the forest to clear my head."

Morgana placed the flowers into a vase, touching them up a little. "Is something troubling you, Lyanna?"

"No, I'm alright. Anyway I should get going again. I just wanted to check in on you to see how you were doing," Lyanna said. "Besides I was wondering if you would like to practice archery with me?"

It only took a few seconds for Morgana to accept her offer. Together the two of them spend on the training ground practising their archery for the entire morning. The rest of the afternoon they had walked through the market streets with Gwen. They chatted peacefully as they bought some fabrics, or admired the amazing jewelry.

By the time they had made their way back to the castle Lyanna had made her way to the physician's chambers to hand Gaius the herbs that she had found in the woods. After talking with the old man for a while until she had dinner. During dinner had father told them about his activities, and so did Arthur.

When dinner was finished, Lyanna retreated into her chamber where she decided to read after sending Gwen home for the night. Her chamber was close to that of Morgana, and was next to that of Arthur. Sometimes she was able to hear Merlin and Arthur bantering to each other through the thick walls.

* * *

The following morning Morgana woken by a loud knock on her door, when someone stormed into her chambers. She immediately sat straight up in the bed, seeing Gwen hurrying towards her, holding back her tears.

"What's the matter?" Morgana asked, jumping out of her comfortable bed to reassuringly place her hand on her servant back. "You can tell me, Gwen."

"It's Princess Lyanna," she choked out.

Morgana's already big eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

"She's ill. Very ill. The King has asked for Gaius to look after her. I thought it would be wise to wake you so you can see her yourself." The King's ward was already hurrying towards the door. "You can't go out like this! You're still in your nightdress. Please calm down, and get dressed before you leave."

Gwen was right. It wouldn't do anyone good if she was standing there in nothing but her nightdress. Gwen weaved a part of Morgana's black hair to the left side of her head. She changed into a comfortable, silk maroon dress, with long sleeves.

As soon she was finished with getting dressed Morgana stormed into the chamber of Uther's daughter only to see Lyanna sleeping in her bed. The colour seemed to have faded out of her skin. "I came here as soon as I could," Morgana said as Uther wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Gaius was examining Lyanna. "Her body seems to have closed down."

"Why? You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. And what do you know?" Uther snapped, clearly losing his temper.

"There is no need to get angry at Gaius. He's doing all that he can," Morgana stood up for the old physician. Getting frustrated surely wasn't going to solve the problem. They had to remain calm for Lyanna's sake.

"I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain," Gaius informed the royal family.

Morgana's body tensed. This couldn't be happening. She had seen Lyanna the day before, and she had looked alright. Maybe there was something she hadn't noticed the previous day. Something underneath her skin…

_"_ What could possibly cause such a thing?" Uther wanted to know.

"I suspect an infection. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire," Gaius assured him. Morgana seemed to notice that her made no promise because he wasn't sure if he could cure her.

Uther left the chamber after that because he had business to attend with the Royal Court. Gaius had sent Merlin to the woods to gather some healing herbs, which had taken him a few hours to bring back.

Morgana refused to leave her friends side, and occasionally kept pressing a cold cloth against the forehead of the Princess. She couldn't seem to comprehend that something like this could happen. From what she knew Lyanna had always been extremely healthy, and had rarely gotten sick during her live here at Camelot.

She had sat there with Gaius thinking of remedies for many hours, but they weren't able to come up with a remedy against the mysterious disease, or what could've caused it. By the time that Arthur and Uther entered the chamber Gaius started to explain what they knew. "We cannot preserve her life for much long. She has hours, maybe less," Gaius told them grimly.

"We cannot let her die!" Arthur protested, his arms crossed.

"Arthur, please," Morgana reasoned, standing up from her chair. "Gaius is doing everything that he can."

The Prince sighed. "There is a man. He came to the castle today. He claims that he can cure her."

Morgana exchanged a brief look with Gaius. "That's ridiculous," Uther objected doubtfully. "He doesn't even know what's wrong with her."

"He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills."

"Impossible," Gaius and Morgana said in union.

"Well, for Lyanna's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, father," Arthur begged. The King's ward could tell how desperate Arthur sounded, and couldn't help but feel extra sorry for him. She wanted Lyanna back more than anything, but she didn't want to send in some stranger she didn't know who made false promises. That meant asking for troubles.

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling," Gaius murmured, thinking the same thing as Morgana was.

"I don't care!" Arthur almost yelled. "If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?"

That seemed to have convinced the King. "Send for him," he ordered.

Apparently Arthur knew where to find this man and had sound out some guards to fetch this strange man. It had taken less than a half an hour until they were gathered in the council chamber. Morgana stood between the King and Arthur, eyeing the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician and loyal servant," the man introduced himself, kneeling before them.

"Welcome to Camelot," Uther said, walking past him.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked, with knitted eyebrows.

"I doubt that you would forget a face like mine, sir," Edwin responded, standing up.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy that can cure my daughter?" Uther asked, getting straight to the point.

Edwin nodded. "There are not many ills that have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of princess Lyanna's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."

In the meanwhile Merlin entered the council room, leaning against the wall as he listened to whatever this strange man had to stay. He wondered if this man was truly able to cure Lyanna. He sure hoped that he was. He had been in a rather state of panic ever since he had found out about Lyanna's illness. He didn't want to think about how things would change in his life if Lyanna wouldn't survive this ordeal. There had to be a way to save her. Perhaps he could sneak into her room and use his magic. He had to try.

"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" the old physician asked, not sounding too convinced, as he took a step forwards.

"Yes," Edwin assured him. "Although it is not quite as simple as that."

"Gaius is the court physician," Morgana cleared up, not trusting the strange man for one bit.

"You are indeed a legend, Sir. I am delighted to meet you." Edwin bowed before him. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain," Gaius responded.

"And your treatment?"

"Yarrow."

"Yes, yes."

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation," Gaius continued.

"Interesting," Edwin muttered to himself.

"Why?" Morgana interfered, crossing her arms. "What would you suggest if you were him?"

"No, no, no, that is all fine," Edwin assured. "All good. If that is… the right diagnosis." Morgana couldn't help but think that this stranger knew something more that they didn't, and that was the reason what has brought him here.

"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asked, handing something to the stranger.

"Well," Edwin started, taking the roll of parchment. "Without examining the patient…"

That seemed to give the Prince an idea. "He should examine her, Father."

"I would need my equipment," Edwin said in return.

"Of course," Uther agreed. "You'll have use of one of the guest chambers in the castle."

"And consider my manservant at your disposal," Arthur offered.

Edwin bowed gratefully before them. "I will stark work immediately."

Merlin tried to hide his doubt while he placed down some of Edwin's equipment on the table shortly after that. With helping Edwin he had the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on Lyanna. The stranger was already busy looking through his stuff. "Yes… it was all originally designed for alchemy," Edwin explained, noticing the curiosity in the servant's eyes.

"Making gold?"

"You have an interest in science?"

"Well, science if knowledge," Merlin answered, nodding.

Edwin straightened himself. "It has the answer to everything."

That didn't seem to fully convince Merlin, and he tried to contain his smirk. "Maybe." He looked around him, before looking back at the physician. "I can't explain love."

He chuckled quietly. "So, you are in love? With Princess Lyanna perhaps?"

His question seemed to cause Merlin's cheek to flush crimson. "No," he quickly answered, smiling nervously. "I mean feelings, emotions."

"You seem too bright to be just a servant."

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright," Merlin responded, smiling. He knew that if Lyanna would hear him know she would sure be laughing. Oh, how he missed her hearing her sweet laugh. He could only hope that he would ever hear her laugh again. There was nothing that he wanted more. His attention was then drawn to a strange wooden box on the table, which he curiously picked it up.

As soon as Edwin noticed that, he grasped it out his hands. "Yes, we will need that. Now, we must hurry to Princess Lyanna. Before it is too late."

Merlin was carrying Edwin's supplies across the courtyard until they reached Lyanna's chambers where Arthur and Uther were waiting for them. Lyanna was still lying under the covers, barely alive. Morgana was seated beside the bed, holding the hand of the Princess reassuringly. Merlin could tell how colourless Lyanna's skin was and it was terrifying him. Lyanna had always seemed so full of life and there was barely any left in her now.

"Put my equipment over there," Edwin motioned towards the table, where Merlin placed the equipment's. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

Uther nodded understandingly, pulling Morgana with him. "Certainly."

Everyone started to exit the room while the old physician remained in the room, curious to find out what he was going to do. "That includes you, Gaius," Edwin told him.

"But I am eager to learn from your methods," Gaius objected, not wanting to leave at all.

"Now is not the time for giving instructions. I will need all my concentration."

Merlin decided to pull Gaius with him outside the chambers, before a fight would start between the two physicians. As soon as he closed the door the physician started to speak. "I don't trust that man for one bit," Gaius complained as the two of walked through the corridors, crossing his arms. "Don't you think that it's suspicious that Princess Lyanna gets sick by an unknown disease, while only he has a cure? I believe that he knows more than he is saying."

* * *

It hadn't taken long until Edwin was finished with his examination. While he told them what he had found out Merlin decided to check up on Lyanna himself. He quietly entered the chambers seeing the princess sitting up straight in her bed. There seemed to be more color in her skin again and her cheeks even had their healthy pink glow again. It caught Merlin completely by surprise to see her like that.

"You're better!" Merlin exclaimed, rushing towards the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lyanna smiled happily at him. "I am exhausted and I have a headache. Besides that I'm alright. What happened?" The pain wasn't too bad and she was used to worse.

The servant sat down beside the bed, telling her everything that had happened since she had gotten ill. As soon as he mentioned Edwin she couldn't help but be a bit suspicious.

"I don't know what to think of him," Lyanna said once he was finished. "I can only say that I am grateful to still be here. I really thought that I was drawing my last breath. I want to thank you, just for helping Edwin."

He smiled down at her. "I'm just as grateful as you are that you're still here."

Before Lyanna could say anything else her father entered the chambers, followed by Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and the stranger that had healed her. Half of his face was burned years ago, a sign that he was caught on fire once. "Lyanna," Uther said, rushing to her side while Merlin immediately rose from his chair. "This truly is a miracle." He kissed her forehead.

"I thought…" Morgana started, grabbing the hand of the Princess. "We really thought…"

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily," Lyanna told them, grinning cheerfully.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asked with interest.

Lyanna shook her head. "I have no idea, Gaius," she answered honestly. "I only just woke up when he had already cured me." Gaius gave her a warm smile before he walked out the chambers. Uther followed shortly after with Arthur, telling her to meet him in the council chamber in one hour.

"Did I miss anything while I was asleep?" Lyanna asked, eyeing them curiously.

"Not really," Morgana replied, smiling. "You weren't asleep for that long. Nearly a day. Everyone was just desperate to try to find a method that could cure you. The weird thing was that Gaius was convinced that you had an infection of the brain, and that it was a lost cause since your body wasn't reacting to his treatment. Only Edwin found something else. According to him you had a cerebral haemorrhage, and he was able to treat it. Isn't it a miracle?"

Since Lyanna had studied healing many times with Gaius she knew what that meant. She wanted to know how a stranger was able to cure something so difficult, and how Gaius hadn't been able to find it. Something didn't feel right with her. She had to talk to Edwin about this. Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin, before focusing on Morgana. "It sure is," she said with a faint smile, trying to sound convincing.

"I should get going now," Morgana stated, standing up. "I shall send Gwen to assist you with getting dressed. I will see you downstairs."

As soon as the door of her chamber closed Lyanna spoke, "Don't you agree how odd it is that Edwin was able to defect the cause of my illness, while Gaius wasn't? I can't help but feel that something is wrong." She slowly climbed out of the bed, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I don't know," Merlin responded hesitantly. "It agree with you that everything sounds odd, but –"

"No, buts," Lyanna interrupted him. "I'm coming with you to Edwin later, and I'm going to ask him how he found out the cause. Besides I'm feeling fine." She made her way over to the chamber fold where she started to change her white nightgown into light green dress, with long sleeves, and a silver belt. Normally she didn't feel very comfortable wearing dresses, but slowly she was beginning to get more used to them.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Merlin carefully objected, not fully convinced yet.

"Stop being such a coward, Merlin," she responded and reappeared from the chamber fold, completely dressed. "Let's go downstairs to see what my father wants." Before the servant could object again Lyanna grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her out of her chambers, and through the corridors. They reached the council chamber where her father, Arthur and Morgana were already waiting.

She was to take place in the seat behind Uther, while Morgana sat on the other side. Morgana grabbed her hand in a way to comfort the Princess for everything that had happened to her. Merlin stood beside Arthur while Edwin entered the council chamber. "Name your reward," Uther said when he stood before them.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire," Edwin humbly objected, slightly bending his head.

The King wasn't convinced. "There must be something I can do for you."

"No," he told him. "I will wait until princess Lyanna is fully recovered, and then I'll be on my way."

Uther stood. "Why don't you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace."

"No. I – I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician."

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help," Lyanna suggested. If she wanted to find out what this man was hiding she had to make sure that he would stay here for a while. Of course she had to make sure that he wouldn't be staying here too long in case her father would offer him a permanent position.

"It is a kind offer, but…"

"Think about it," Uther reasoned with him. "Dine with me later. Give me your decision then."

"To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself," Edwin said gratefully. He bowed before them.

By the time they were finished in the court room Lyanna followed Merlin through the corridors of the castle, until they reached the guest chamber where Edwin was staying. Merlin knocked on the wooden door, and where there didn't came any respond they slowly entered it. "Maybe we can find something suspicious," Lyanna whispered quietly.

They both examined the equipment that was spread at the table, looking for something unusual. At a first look they didn't notice anything, until Merlin picked up a strange brown box, making Lyanna curious as well.

He opened it, and inside the small box were many tiny beetles, which looked as if they were dead. Merlin closed it again. Merlin noticed a strange description on the top of the box, and read it out loud. " **Bebeode þe arisan ealdu.** " When they heard a strange noise Merlin opened the box again, only this time to see the beetles moving.

Lyanna quickly ducked behind a pillar when she heard footsteps in the corridor and only a second later the door opened and Erwin entered his chambers. "Very good," he said impressed as he observed Merlin. The Princess sucked in her breath as Merlin knocked over a jar with powder in it. Immediately his gaze locked with Lyanna's, but he understood that she was hiding.

Edwin walked towards him, while Merlin handed him the box. He opened it, and chanted, " **Swefn** _._ " The beetles inside the box froze again. They now knew for sure that this man was hiding something. "You have magic."

"It wasn't me," Merlin objected softly, trying to play innocent for as long as possible. "I didn't do anything. It just happened."

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing." Lyanna could only stare at the burn wound that covered half of his face. "These little angels are how I cured the Princess Lyanna. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life." He closed the box and placed it back on the table, while he paced through his chamber. "Magic can be force for good."

At the thought of a little bug inside her head, Lyanna couldn't help but feel disgusted. Her body was shaking with anger. She wanted to change force herself towards his and confront him, and was having trouble with containing herself. There was something more that he wasn't telling. She could feel it.

"I know," Merlin muttered.

"Then why do you fear it?"

"Because Uther has banned it," Merlin responded quietly. "It is not permitted."

"Should I have let her die instead?"

_Yes,_ Lyanna wanted to say, but Merlin was faster. "No."

She eyed him curiously for a brief second, before focusing on Edwin again. "People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

His words made her think for a moment. Even though she had only discovered that she had magic a month ago she was already exhausted from lying. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops so she could be accepted, but she knew that she wouldn't. All that they could do was keeping silent.

Merlin started to clean up the powder that he had spilled earlier. "Don't waste your time picking that up," Edwin interrupted him. " **Feormian dærst rénian** _."_ They all watched how the powder magically flew back into the jar. Merlin smiled with fascination. "Why waste a talent like that? I could teach you."

Edwin stood beside the young warlock, waiting for him. Lyanna didn't exactly feel like using magic with someone who had put a bug in her ear. The only thing that she did feel like doing was changing this man into a toad, but since she didn't know that spell she decided to keep a safe distant from him.

" **Rǽdan ásce géatan** _."_ The jar poured the powder into a bowl, and landed back onto the table. Merlin smiled at what he had done.

"What do you use this for?" Edwin asked, eyeing the servant of the Prince.

Lyanna pressed her lips together. "Gaius doesn't like me to," Merlin answered.

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you. Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge."

Lyanna had enough from listening to this slimy toad, and was done with this conversation. She couldn't believe what she heard, and hoped for his sake that he didn't meant it like that. "I've heard enough of this," she almost shouted when she exposed herself. Tears were burning in her eyes when she looked at Edwin. She grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him with her to the door. "We thank you for your time, but we should get going. Good bye." With that she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Lyanna," Merlin called, trying to reason with her. "Lyanna! Calm down."

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she was running through the corridors of the castle, and was stopped by Merlin pulling her into her chambers, and closing the door. His hands grabbed her shoulders, and turned her to face him. "Listen to me," he started placidly, meeting her hazel eyes. "Take a deep breath."

Surprisingly enough his calmness and the sound of his voice had effect on her, and she obeyed him. Her breathing slowed down again. Before she knew it she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his body stiffen at her touch, but he calmed down after a second. He returned her embrace by wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Lyanna buried her head into his chest, while Merlin's fingers ran through her hair.

Lyanna couldn't remember the last time that she had felt like a wreck. She wanted to scream at the world out of anger, and confusion, but knew that wouldn't do any good. The only thing that she needed now was reassurance.

"It's going to be alright," he assured her, his voice soft as if he was able to read her thoughts. She listened to his steady heartbeat which made all her worries wash away. She was able to feel the warmth of his skin through the layers of clothing, and was surprised by how comfortable she felt. Both of them did.

Never before had Lyanna done this with someone other than a family member, but for some reason it felt right. They both stood there for an unknown while, enjoying each other's presence. It was eventually Lyanna who freed herself from his pleasant grasp. "Thank you," she said gratefully, blinking away some tears. "I needed that."

"It was my pleasure," Merlin replied chuckling nervously and gently rubbed the dried up tears away from her cheek. "I should get going to see if Arthur needs anything. You should get some rest. You've been through a lot."

When he mentioned that she couldn't contain a yawn, causing both of them to laugh. "I guess that you're right," she agreed with him. "Thanks again, Merlin."

He gave her a warm smile. "Good night, Lyanna." With those words quietly closed the door behind him, leaving a flustered Princess behind. That night Lyanna slept solemnly, still feeling rather drugged from what she had gone through.

* * *

"Lyanna, wake up." A voice grumbled. Lyanna opened one hazel eye and saw Arthur standing above her, looking at her with a bright smile. She sat up and noticed Morgana sitting at the end of her bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Lyanna asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"We came to check on you," Arthur answered truthfully, behaving like the older brother that he was. "We just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright after what you've been through."

Morgana nodded, standing up from the bed. "It's almost noon and we didn't want to wake you. We couldn't help but get worried. How are you feeling today?"

Lyanna smiled at both of them, kicking the covers away. "I do appreciate the concern. I'm feeling fine." After the incidents of yesterday she felt much better. She had slept like a baby, and the pain in her head had vanished, which had made it easier to think again. The only thing that she required was a long hunt through the forest, but she knew that she couldn't run away like that. There were other matters that required her presence now.

Both Morgana and Arthur looked relieved with that answer. "It pleases me to hear that. I wanted to let you know that father requires your presence in the council chamber," Arthur informed her. "Once you're dressed that is. Don't let him wait too long."

She nodded understandingly while Arthur exited her chambers. "I've given Gwen the day off, so let me help you get dressed," Morgana offered.

There wasn't any time to argue, because the King's ward already gestured her towards the chamber fold where she helped her into the same dress that she wore the previous day. Her blonde hair had gotten quite long and fell to the end of her back, but Morgana easily weaved it into a knot. When they entered the council chamber Lyanna sat down in a chair beside her father and Morgana, while Arthur sat further away.

"I'm happy to see that you're doing alright, my dear," Uther said gratefully, squeezing into her hand. At that moment Lyanna could only feel grateful for the things that were given to her in her life. She had a loving family and amazing friends. Only she missed Marie. Thinking of her former servant still was a sharp memory. Perhaps the sharp edged needed to be smoothened first.

She gave him a smile. "As do I, father."

Edwin entered the council chamber. "I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire," he said. Lyanna raised one of her eyebrow, as she didn't understood what was going on. Something had happened during her absence last night.

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther wanted to know.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not."

"How so?" The King bended a little forward out of curiosity.

"Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated," Edwin retorted and sighed. "His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors."

At that Lyanna couldn't help but feel the same anger boiling as the night before. This man was obviously up to something to frame Gaius, and she couldn't believe what he was saying. "Gaius has served this family well for 25 years," the Princess came between them, wanting to defend the honor for the man she dearly cared for.

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought," Edwin explained. "Age can be a terrible curse."

The words of the physician had a different effect on Lyanna than that they had on the King, who seemed to believe him. "Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any thought to my offer?"  _Which offer,_ Lyanna wanted to ask them. She hated being left in the dark.

"Yes," Edwin said. "I have considered it very carefully."

"Allow me some time to do the same."

Edwin bowed and exited the chamber. Uther stood up from his chair to get something to drink from the table, Lyanna immediately followed him. "Father, you can't do this," she objected placidly.

"You heard what he said, Lyanna. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes."

"We all make mistakes. Gaius has treated this family for many years and knows what he's doing. You can't cast him out like a sack of potatoes. He has taught me well."

"You would have died if you care had been left to him," Uther responded, taking a sip from the wine. "That's something I could not bear. I know that you care greatly for the man, but something like this can't happen again. Edwin can also teach you whatever he knows."

"I don't want to learn from that snail," Lyanna snapped, storming out of the chamber. She couldn't believe that her father was willing to put a man aside so easily, who had been their friend for many years. How could he replace him for someone so obscure?

The rest of the day went by slowly. Lyanna spent most of her time riding on Lumiere through the woods in the hope to clear her head, which didn't seem to work. It was late in the evening when she was found by the knights and escorted back to the castle, because she wasn't permitted to ride alone after nightfall. Especially not after what she had just been through. It was a couple of hours after dawn when Lyanna entered the physician chambers only to find Gaius packing his belongings, while Merlin stood beside him.

"Please don't tell me that my father sacked you," she said with a weak voice, which was barely hearable.

"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me," Gaius explained, placing something in his suitcase.

"You're not leaving?" Merlin asked with disbelieve.

"I believe it's for the best."

Merlin paused, trying to hold back the tears. "Then I will come with you."

Caught up in the moment Lyanna stepped forwards, grabbing Merlin's wrist. "We both are. I cannot watch you leave, Gaius. You are too precious for me to lose."

Gaius looked up from his suitcase. "You are both like my own children. I never expected such a blessing so late in life."

"And you are more than father to us," Merlin replied, his voice sounding cranky.

He gave them a faint smile while he made his way towards them. "Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you two belong."

"But you belong here too." Lyanna chocked on the verge of tears. "You belong here with us. We need you." She was telling the truth. During the time that she had got to know him she had found more comfort with the physician than she had with her own father. The thought of not having him around anymore was more terrifying, than revealing her magic in front of Uther.

"Not anymore," Gaius said. He placed his hands on their shoulder. "You two must promise me you will not waste your gifts."

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me," Merlin replied emotionally. Lyanna could tell that Merlin was close to crying and she reassuringly squeezed his hand in the hope to comfort him just he had done last night.

"Together the two of you have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that I'm pleased."

Lyanna throat was sore from holding back the tears, so she couldn't speak. "There is so much we have yet to learn. We need you to teach us," Merlin said exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight. And there is nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise," Gaius warned them, focusing his attention back on his suitcase.

"We will not let this happen," Merlin said. He grabbed Lyanna's hand and pulled her out of the chambers with him. The two of them walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Lyanna couldn't comprehend that this was really happening. Her biggest fear was coming true, and she hated the feeling of not being able to do something about it. They walked towards the training ground where they found Arthur swinging with his sword at a dummy. They made their way over to him, and watched him practicing for a moment.

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake," Merlin said, breaking the silent between them.

Arthur faced his servant. "A mistake that nearly killed my sister. Besides, it wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

Lyanna sighed. "Edwin said that his work was riddled with errors. Of course that is absolute nonsense. I don't trust this man."

"He saved your life, Lyanna –"

"I'm aware of that, Arthur," she interrupted him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Something just doesn't make sense about all this. He's hiding something. Mark my words."

Lyanna walked away, heading back towards the castle. The rest of the day she sat in Morgana's chambers with the King's ward and Gwen, while she thought of a way reveal the truth about the new physician. Unfortunately her pondering didn't resolve in an answer, and she felt more useless with every passing second.

* * *

It was after nightfall when the Princess was walking through the castle with Merlin. She had helped him with washing Arthur's clothes and learning him some tricks to make the clothes even cleaner. They had descended the small stairs and were headed towards the chamber of Arthur, when the Prince himself called for them. "Lyanna! Merlin!" He hurried towards them with large paces, looking rather frightened. "Our father has the same sickness as you had. We must find Edwin."

While Arthur ran back from the way he came, Merlin dropped the clothes on the ground and ran in the other direction. Lyanna didn't have to think twice about following the warlock through the corridors.

"It smells like something is burning here," Lyanna remarked when they walked past the chamber of the new physician. She hastily opened the door, only to find Gaius standing against a pillar in the middle of a circle of flames, with Edwin standing in front of him. At the sight of old physician in need she felt her heart break. "What are you doing?" she asked, nearly fuming when she looked at Edwin.

"He was going to kill the King. I couldn't let him," Gaius explained defeated.

"I can rule the kingdom now," Edwin said. "And with you two at my side, we can be all-powerful."

Lyanna raised her upper lip. "I would rather kiss the backside of a donkey than work together with you. You are insane!"

"It's your loss, Princess." She was too busy with looking at Gaius who desperately needed help before the flames would reach him than to see Edwin throwing an axe at her with a spell. Merlin leaned backward, and stopped the axe, which now flew above his head. " **Swilte** _,_ Merlin," Edwin chanted.

Merlin's magic overpowered his. He sent the axe back, which pierced Edwin right in his chest. The physician collapsed cold on the ground. They all stared for a few seconds until Lyanna let the flames disappear, freeing Gaius. She immediately rushed to his side, to pull him into an embrace. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I am. Thanks, both of you." Merlin fetched the box that contained the beetles. "What are you doing?"

"Uther is ill. He has the same sickness as Lyanna had," the warlock explained. Both Lyanna and Gaius made their way over to him. "Edwin said he used these to cure her. Maybe we can too."

Gaius looked into the box. "Elanthia beetles."

"They're magical?" Lyanna asked.

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul."

Lyanna's expression was blank. The more that she thought about what this freak had done to her, the more furious she got. "Let's not think about this for a second longer. My father needs our help now." The three of them hurried through the corridors as fast as they could until they reached the King's chambers. Here they found Uther lying in his bed, looking as white as his sheets. "How do we get the beetle out before it kills my father?" Lyanna asked.

"It can only be magic," Gaius replied.

Merlin looked at Lyanna. "We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us."

"We don't have a choice."

"Gaius!" Lyanna called out, not liking the sound of this idea.

He sighed. "There are times when it is necessary. It is your right," he told them.

"We don't know how," the Princess responded, shaking her head. During her studies she had never encountered reading about an Elanthia beetle before, and had no idea what to do to stop it.

"If you two don't do anything he is going to die."

These words seem to have effect on them. "He's right. We can do this together," Lyanna suggested.

She grabbed his hand while she sat down on the bed. Merlin followed her example. They both placed one hand on Uther's ear, as they closed their eyes and took a deep breath. " **Bebeode Þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen** _,"_ they both chanted.

"What's happening?" Gaius asked curiously when he couldn't see any changes. Merlin pulled his hand back, while he and Lyanna stood up. The small beetle was in the palm of his hand."Has anyone ever told you, that you are geniuses?" Gaius asked perplexed.

"You certainly haven't," Merlin responded. They started to laugh.

When her father began to stir in his sleep Lyanna couldn't hold in her tear in any longer, feeling the enormous weight of stress fall from her shoulders. "I don't know how I can ever repay you two," she said quietly. "Not just for this, but for everything else that you've done for me so far. I've never expected such a blessing in my life."

Gaius placed a kiss on her forehead, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her against him. "You shouldn't thank me, my dear. You and Merlin did this," Gaius supplied, wrapping his other arm around his ward. "And I can't be more proud of my children." At that the three of them started to laugh quietly. The King was safe.


	8. The gates of Avalon

 

* * *

**Chapter 8: The gates of Avalon**

Octobers in the wild put a chill into Lyanna's skin, but it was easy to ignore. This morning she was woken by Guinevere before dawn because her brother had asked for her presence during a hunting trip. She got dressed into a grey shirt, with long sleeves. With that she wore black breeches, and a brown leather corset top. Her long hair had been groomed neatly.

They had left Camelot when the first sunrays of the day crept over the trees. Ever since Lyanna had been eight years old she had been allowed to join the knight's on a hunting party. Wandering through the woods had always fascinated her and she enjoyed nature, while she tracked down fresh tracks. Occasionally the two siblings went hunting together. This hunting trip wasn't exactly a success because they had only managed to shoot a couple of rabbits so far. Most animals had fled the area, making it very difficult to encounter something.

Arthur got aware of the presence of a deer that was grazing quietly in a clearing. He sneaked through the woods, carrying a crossbow. He was about to shoot when Merlin stumbled out of the trees with speed and bumped into him.

"What is it?" the warlock asked, not seeing what he had done wrong.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?!" Arthur ranted, clearly losing his temper.

"You scared the deer away," Lyanna explained, remaining calm. She didn't feel like yelling at Merlin wasn't going to solve the problem.

"I was just asking," Merlin said.

"Who? Me or Lyanna? Or maybe the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind," Arthur snapped, pushing in his servant face.

"So, you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" Merlin wondered out loud.

Lyanna chuckled. "Gentlemen, please. Bantering isn't going to get us anywhere. You're only going to scare everything away." Before anyone could answer they heard a woman screaming.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"Quiet," Arthur told him. He grabbed his sword from Merlin, while Lyanna unsheathed her own sword, following her brother through the woods. Within a minute they found an older man lying on the ground while a bandit drew is sword to kill him. A young woman struggled with three other purse snatchers.

"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!" the man cried out.

"Help me! Help me!" the woman begged desperately.

Both Arthur and Lyanna shot one of the robbers with their crossbow, while the other started to fight them. The old man got up, and held the girl while Arthur and Lyanna fought off the bandits. Lyanna was so caught up in the battle that she wasn't aware that one of the bandits was closing in on her. " **ForbÆrnen firgenholt**." She heard Merlin chant behind her. A large tree branch fell on top of the bandit. Arthur taunted the last bandit by twirling with his sword, and he ran off.

"Thank you," Lyanna whispered so only the warlock was able to hear her.

He gave her a wink in return. "And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin shouted to the bandit that was running away in the distance. Arthur gave him a look, while Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "What? I was covering your back," Merlin explained dryly.

The Princess chuckled quietly. "You sure are something, Merlin," she replied, giving him a pat on his shoulder before turning to the strangers.

Arthur was already standing before them. "You alright?" he asked concerned. "Did they hurt you?"

The old man let go off the girl, who slowly let the hood of her golden cloak fall down, exposing her face. She was about the same age as Lyanna was, with beads in her blonde hair, and a beautiful face.

"No… Thanks to you and your wife –"

"I'm not his wife," Lyanna corrected placidly, placing her hand upon her hips. "I'm his sister."

The girl nodded understandingly. "I'm Sophia. This is my father."

"Arthur Pendragon," her brother introduced himself. "At your service." He placed a kiss on Sophia's hand.

"I'm Lyanna Pendragon," the Princess said, tilting her head. "And this here is Merlin, Arthur's manservant and loyal companion." At that introduction Merlin grinned, and nodded.

The old man bowed. "My name is Aulfric," he supplied. "I don't know how we can ever repay you for saving our lives."

"You can come back to Camelot with us. I'm sure that my father can help you," Arthur offered.

Lyanna was kind enough to offer Sophia to ride on Lumiere's back, while she held the reins to guide her horse. Merlin had done the same with Aulfric on his horse, while Arthur rode beside Sophia on his own horse. The ride back to Camelot was short, and it didn't take long until they escorted their guests into the council chamber. The two strangers stood before the court. Lyanna stood beside her brother, with Merlin on the other side.

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mór. This is my daughter, Sophia," the old man introduced themselves.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" Uther asked curiously.

"Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry," Aulfric explained.

"These are dangerous times," the King agreed. "What will you do?"

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life."

Sophia smiled at the King. "You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot," Uther suggested.

Both Aulfric and Sophia bowed gratefully before him. Both Lyanna and Merlin noticed that was Arthur staring at Sophia when she exited with her father. Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin, who was also doing his best not to burst into laughter. They both knew that the Prince was pretty interested in the new guest.

"Arthur, you've got some drool on your chin. I suggest that you wipe it away before people will get the wrong impression," she joked, earning an angry glare in return. "There is no need to look at me like that."

"Do you expect me to hug you after you said something like that?" Arthur suggested, clearly being sarcastic.

"Nah," Lyanna muttered, shaking her head. "I don't want to get any drool on my clothes."

Arthur shot her another angry glare before pulling his arm around the neck of his twin sister, while he playfully rubbed through her golden hair. She started to laugh hysterically. "Beg for mercy, Lyanna."

"Never," she responded. He continued for a while until eventually her sides began to hurt from laughter.

"Arthur that's enough," Uther interfered, standing before his children. Arthur let go off his sister. Lyanna ran her hand through her hair which now looked like birds nest. She noticed that Merlin had been watching the two siblings tease with an amused smirk on his lips. "Lyanna, what did you do this time?"

She sighed. "I teased the Prince of Camelot, who obviously felt too offended. He ruined my hair as a form of payback."

Uther looked at them for a moment until he burst into laughter. "You two obviously have too much pride. I'm just grateful for the strong bond between you two." With those words the King exited the council chamber.

"You should be lucky that father came in to save you, else I wouldn't have released you – " Arthur started, but was interrupted by Lyanna who pulled his brown shirt over his head, and then twirled him around through the room. "Lyanna! Stop this!"

Lyanna laughed heartily. She turned to face Merlin who joined her laughter. "You should save him before he trips over his own feet." Lyanna hastily exited the council chambers, making her way towards the chambers of the King's ward, where she found Morgana looking out the window. "Morgana," Lyanna greeted, causing her to face her. "I didn't see you in the council chamber this morning. Are you alright?"

Her lips curled up into a fake smile. "I'm fine."

Lyanna could tell that Morgana lied to her about how she felt. Her skin was rather pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. "You don't have to lie to me," the princess replied, while she stood beside her. "I've seen that look before. You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

She paused. "I had another dream. I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die."

"That sounds horrible. Did you recognize the woman?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, I did not."

Lyanna could tell that this was troubling her friend dearly, and she wished that she was able to do something about it. She did believe that some people were able to foresee the future, but wasn't too convinced whether or not Morgana possessed that gift. It could just be a nightmare.

"Do not think of it too much," Lyanna eventually said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that we will find a way to stop it pretty soon."

Her words did seem to give Morgana some hope, who calmed down. "Thank you, Lyanna, for your kindness and your friendship. Let me brush your hair, while you explain to me what happened to it."

Lyanna spend a couple of hours roaming through the market streets with Morgana and Gwen. When it was late in the afternoon she practiced her sword fighting skills with Arthur into a friendly duel, which was won by her brother. The rest of the night went by peacefully. Lyanna sat next to the fireplace in the living room with her father, where she was reading another book about healing that Gaius had given to her.

* * *

"It's time to wake up, Milady," the sound of Gwen's cheerful voice woke her from her slumber, when she pulled open the curtain to let the morning light enter the room. Normally she woke up before Gwen would come, saving her maid the trouble of assisting her with getting dressed, but this morning she couldn't prevent it.

She changed her white nightgown for a forest green dress, with long sleeves, and a brown belt around her waist. Gwen placed a flower circlet in Lyanna's golden hair. It was still early in the morning when Lyanna was busy with mixing some potions together in the physician chamber. Gaius had gone out to look after some patients in the lower town, leaving her in charge of everything. When the door swung open she expected the physician to be back, but was surprised when Merlin entered covered in tomato paste. "Did you play with your food this morning?" Lyanna asked with a smirk.

He made a face at her, while he walked through the room. "The King put me in the stocks."

Lyanna gently placed the bottles back on the table. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," Merlin admitted. "Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame."

She walked past him and poured a can of water into a bowl, and grabbed a towel. "Sit down," she ordered and waited for the warlock to obey. He sat down on a chair next to the table, while Lyanna started to wash the tomato out of his raven colored hair. "Does Arthur abandoning his duties have anything to do with Sophia?"

"He wanted to take her out for a day. He is besotted." Merlin was smiling happily while he told her.

"That doesn't sound like my brother at all," Lyanna responded doubtfully. "He's never fallen in love before and he wouldn't so quickly They've only just met."

"I know," Merlin agreed. "I guess it must have been love at first sight."

She smiled faintly, concentrating on getting every piece of tomato out of his hair. "I believe so. I have no idea what that would feel like, so I wouldn't know. I guess I'm going to end up as an old spinster, not being able to find love."

Her words caused Merlin to stand up straight. "You mustn't think that. I'm sure that you are going to find someone who will love every little thing about you," he told her.

"Do you honestly think so?" Lyanna asked with disbelieve. She could never imagine that someone would be stupid enough to fall in love with her.

He nodded a few times, while his gaze was transfixed upon hers. "Yes, I do. You're very loyal and have a good heart. Besides you're very beautiful. Someone would be foolish not to love you."

Lyanna blinked while she let his words sink and her cheeks flushed crimson. She didn't let go off his gaze. "Are you implying that –"

"Oh – I'm giving you the wrong idea. I didn't meant myself I –" he stammered nervously. "I uhm…"

"It's alright," Lyanna assured him. "Thank you, Merlin. No one has ever said something like that to me. I can guarantee you're future wife can praise herself very lucky with you." He smiled at her with a smile that held so much hope.

She caught him by surprise when she pulled him into an embrace. When he felt her head buried in his chest he held her tighter. This was a desire which had grown stronger for the both of them. They both longed each other's presence more than they cared to explain. Even though the two of them cared for each other as friends, they were both grateful to have each other. When she felt a drop of water fall in her neck, she pulled away. Lyanna picked up a towel from the table and started to dry his black hair, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Never forget that you are important to me."

* * *

It was early the next morning when Lyanna knocked on the door of her brother's chamber, waiting for a respond. When the door swung open Arthur nearly bumped into her as he tried to walk past her. "Arthur. Where are you heading this early?" the Princess asked doubtfully. She had hoped that he had wanted to spend some time with her.

He turned to face her. "I'm heading towards Sophia. I want to ask her out for a day again, since it had gone wrong yesterday."

Oh. "Yes. I heard that she nearly got shot by one of the guards. Lucky you were there to save her. Do you really care for Sophia that you choose not to go to the bestowing of one of your men?" Lyanna wondered.

He nodded, and she noticed a sparkle in his eyes. "Yes, I do. She's incredible."

Lyanna cocked an eyebrow. "I hope for your sake that you're not moving rationally. You've only just met her," she replied doubtfully.

"I won't, Lyanna," he assured her, with irritation in his voice. "Now if you will excuse me." He gave her a simple smile before he made his way over to the nearby guest chamber where the guests were staying.

Just when Lyanna was about to turn around to see how Morgana was doing, she was being knocked on the ground by someone who bumped into with full force. She hit her head against the ground, causing her surroundings to spin.

"Lyanna," a familiar voice said hysterically. She could recognize that person without having to open her eyes. It was Merlin. "Lyanna. Oh God. I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you, and I was in a hurry. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she responded with a cranky voice while Merlin pulled her back onto her feet. "I'm just a bit dizzy."

She could see the guilt in his eyes, which were as blue as the cloudless sky. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again.

"Don't be," she assured him. "I'll be fine. I just need to stay calm. Anyway where were you heading to?"

"I was on my way to find the King so I can come up with a reason why Arthur isn't going to be at the bestowing this morning," Merlin retorted.

Lyanna smirked at that. "Why don't you let me come up with an excuse today? We don't want a repeat of yesterday, or a foot shortage in Camelot."

He narrowed his eyes until he started chuckling. The two of them went to look for the King which they found in the council chamber. He was seated in his throne, and stood when he saw his daughter approaching. "Lyanna," he greeted, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I didn't expect to see you here this early. The bestowing isn't until later this morning."

"I'm aware of that, Father," she told him. "Does that mean that I'm not allowed to you see you before that?"

"Of course my daughter can always see me, my dear. It pleases me that you do," Uther replied, kissing the top of her hair. "Anyway I didn't think that you would come here just to chat. There is something else, isn't there?"

She could've known that her father could already be able to see through her when it came to stuff like that. "Alright, you got me. I came here to tell you that Arthur won't be present at the bestowing today. I made a bet with him yesterday, which he had lost. He's riding through the woods now to find a very rare herb which I need for a special healing potion that I'm creating with Gaius. Anyway he completely forgot about today's activities and asked me to tell you about it, Sire."

Uther eyed her curiously for a moment, until he burst into laughter. "It's alright. There is no need to worry. What was this bet about?"

"He was convinced that women only are interested into braiding their hair, so I told him that was nonsense. We had a race outside in nearby meadow, which he lost."

The King laughed, ruffling through her blonde hair. "You sure told him who the boss is. He needs to be put back on the ground with both feet now and then. You did a great job."

"Thank you, Father," Lyanna said in return. "If you will excuse me I must get back to Gaius to help him. I will see you at the bestowing."

"You don't have to come to the bestowing, my dear. I'm grateful that you took the time to tell me the truth about it. You should teach Arthur's servant how to do that," Uther responded, eyeing Merlin that stood beside her.

Lyanna held back her laughter. "I will look into it, Sire." She turned around and exited the council chamber, followed suit by Merlin. "And that is how you do it."

"Unbelievable," he gasped, keeping up with her steady pace. "How did you do it?"

"Merlin, he's my father. It surely isn't the first time that we lied to him like that. We've been doing that ever since we were little so it's not that big of a deal. I wish that I had made a bet with you about this." She laughed. Her dizziness was already fading.

"I'm glad that we didn't. I probably ended up walking in a dress through Camelot, and I'm not too fond about that idea," Merlin murmured in return.

Lyanna laughed heartily as she saw that image clear inside her head. "Will you care to go on a walk with me today? I could use some fresh air."

Merlin hesitated. "I'm not sure. I still have some duties to fulfill and if Arthur finds out that I didn't do them he will –"

"Relax, Merlin," Lyanna gently interrupted. "I will speak to Arthur about that later. It's not the first time that I will cover for you today." At that the warlock seemed to ease down a bit. "Meet me at the courtyard in ten minutes," she informed him before she walked away. She descended down the stairs and headed towards the palace kitchen where she started to gather some food for a lunch.

She could tell that the staff was rather confused about the presence of the Princess in the kitchen, but not one of them dared to ask Lyanna what she was doing here exactly. They all watched her putting some food into a basket. By the time that she was finished she made her way towards the courtyard where Merlin was already waiting for her. He was looking around him nervously, probably not liking the idea of not knowing where they were going.

When he caught sight of her a bright smile appeared on his lips. "I was already wondering where you were, Milady," he said. There were some guards around them so that was the reason why he was addressing her in that manner. He didn't want to draw any suspicion.

"I told you I would be here soon," she tried to make him remember. "Anyway, let's get going. This day is too beautiful to waste."

Merlin didn't argue with her, but followed her suit as she started to walk away. They left Camelot behind them and headed towards the forest. "Where exactly are we going?" Merlin wondered out loud.

She turned her head towards him. "Why must there always be a reason behind this? I just wanted to go for a walk without a destination."

"Well, I was just wondering. Since you're carrying that basket and all. Let me carry that for you," he kindly offered. He didn't wait for her to say something, but gently took over the basket from here. "What's in there anyway?"

"Why do you always ask so many questions, Merlin? What is wrong with the Princess of Camelot taking her brother's manservant on a walk through the forest, and maybe treat him for lunch," Lyanna replied mysteriously.

"You're taking me out for lunch?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I am. Ever since you came here you've been working long days for Arthur and you deserve some time away from him. This is the perfect opportunity because my brother is nowhere around at this time. Just relax, Merlin. You deserve it."

After a while of walking they reached Lyanna's favorite secluded place near the river. They sat down together. The warm sun shone warmed their skins as they started to eat the lunch that Lyanna had packed for them. It may be late winter but it sure felt like a spring day.

He looked at her with his piercing eyes. "You sure have changed since I've met you," he suddenly said.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "You're saying that as if it's a bad thing."

"No, that's not what I meant. You've changed in a positive way. You're kinder, and caring. At first you were kind of rude to me. But now you're not anymore. I like you better this way."

Her hazel eyes widened. "I guess that's because I wasn't sure whether or not that I could trust you. When I turned out that you had magic and I also had it, I realized that I could trust you. You became a good friend and that's why I opened up. But I had no idea that you liked me better this way," she replied teasingly.

He sat up straight. "What's hard not to like about you now?"

"Merlin, are you – "

"No. No. That's not what I meant," he repeated again. Lyanna giggled quietly. She enjoyed teasing him like that. "I understand that I must've been hard to hide who you really are from your own family."

Their gazes met. "Surely it must've been hard for you as well to keep your secret like that from everyone. First back at Ealdor and now here in Camelot. Since I've discovered that I had magic, you've been kind enough to help me and for that I am grateful. It's also nice not to be alone anymore and to have someone at your side who understand what you're going through," Lyanna responded. She took a bite from her bread.

"I know that I'm just a servant and I don't matter, but it's indeed pleasant to not face all that on my own."

Lyanna exhaled deeply while their gaze remained locked. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it gently. "Merlin, you are much more to me than just a simple servant. You do matter a great deal, and not just to me. You've saved the lives of countless of people since you've come here and I cannot thank you enough for that. Camelot is in debt to you, even though they don't know that you were responsible for it. You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. I should thank you more often for everything that you've done and will do in the future. You made the right decision for leaving Ealdor and coming here."

Merlin felt his heart beat increasing as she got closer to him. No one had ever acknowledged what he had done like she had, and he didn't know how to reply to it. He had never met someone like her that awoke something inside of him. She knew him for what he truly was, and she accepted him with all her heart even though she was a royalty. She didn't fear him, she cared for him. He wasn't used to someone like that.

"I guess I just need to steal you away from Arthur more often," she suggested quietly, and licked her bottom lip.

His mouth fell open. "Why would you do that? I don't want you to get into a fight with Arthur because of me!"

She giggled. "Merlin, calm down. I will not do it that often, only whenever I feel like you deserve some time off from him. Speaking of Arthur, we should head back to Camelot. He can be back any time now."

The walk back to Camelot went in silence, as they both enjoyed being in each other's company and the warm winter weather. By the time they entered the physician chambers they found Gaius sitting at the table, fluttering through one of his books. "I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony. Since you're not covered in food I presume that you didn't help him?" Gaius wondered, looking at his ward.

Lyanna chuckled. "I lied to my father so that Merlin didn't have to go the stocks. It took me a long time to get all the tomato out of his hair yesterday, and I didn't want to do it again."

"You two shouldn't have done that," the old physician started. "I fear that Sophia may not be all the she seems."

Merlin handed Lyanna a goblet filled with water. "Why?"

"What do you two know about seers?"

Lyanna shrugged slightly. "Not much. I've read that they're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."

Gaius stood up. "It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

"What's this got to do with Sophia?" the warlock asked.

The physician sat down on another chair. "The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it."

"I remember her telling me about that. She dreamed that a woman was watching Arthur while he drowned, and that she was smiling. Only that was before she had seen Sophia, and she didn't recognize the woman's face," Lyanna added.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. We kept it a secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

Lyanna and Merlin sat down beside Gaius. "Do you think that Morgana is a seer?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"We don't think it. We fear it," the physician answered.

"Couldn't this just been a dream? Maybe the –the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia," Merlin thought of.

Gaius straightened his back. "That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash on anger, his eyes changed color."

"I already thought that something was wrong. I know my brother, and he doesn't seem like someone who would fall in love this fast. Who are they?" Lyanna wanted to know.

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."

Lyanna felt an enormous weight of worry growing inside her stomach. Of course she should've known that nothing about this made any sense, but she never thought that Morgana's dreams might be coming true. The thought of Morgana possibly being a seer had never crossed her mind.

* * *

That evening she was on her way to talk to Morgana, when she and Merlin saw Aulfric standing before the door of Arthur's chambers. The door swung open and Sophia exited. Lyanna immediately pulled the warlock back behind the wall so that they could listen without getting caught. "He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to," Sophia informed her father.

"Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders." Aulfric turned around and walked away.

When Sophia went back into Arthur's chambers Lyanna and Merlin came out of their hiding place. "I'm going to follow him to see what he meant," Merlin suggested.

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows. "I'm coming with you. These two intend to do something to my brother and I must prevent this," she objected. Before he could disagree she was already walking away.

"You sure have the same stubborn spirit as your brother," Merlin replied with a whisper once he had caught up with her. He was able to hear Lyanna cackle.

For a while they followed Aulfric through the woods outside of Camelot. Neither Merlin or Lyanna had any idea where he was leading them, until he stopped in front of the Lake of Avalon. There was a strong eastern wind that howled through the air. Lyanna and Merlin stood behind a tree, so that they had the perfect view to see what their guest was about to do.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders!" Aulfric roared. " **Do: tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!** "

Lyanna clasped Merlin's arm when a strange blue light appeared over the lake. Small lights danced above the water. Merlin used his magic to slow down their surroundings, so that were able to recognize the lights as fairies. Both of them smiled at the wonder that was being shown before them. This was honestly the first time that they had witnessed something as beautiful like this.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" Aulfric continued. "And a life of immortality."

The Sidhe elder flew before Aulfric, and pointed at him with his finger. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon."

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's."

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal Prince will be offered up to them," the Sidhe elder explained.

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire. So I promise you the soul of the greatest Prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!"

Lyanna's already big hazel eyes now. Now she finally understood what they wanted to do with her brother.  _They were going to sacrifice him!_  She couldn't let them get away with that. Arthur meant too much to her to lose. The Sidhe elder disappeared, along with the rest of them. Aulfric started to laugh devilishly. The bright blue light faded, and Lake Avalon looked peaceful again, besides the strong wind. It was almost as if none of this had actually happened.

"Come on," Merlin said, grabbing Lyanna's hand and hastily pulling her along with him between the trees. Merlin could tell that Lyanna was rather shocked by what they had just found out. They hurried back towards Camelot as fast as they could.

By the time that they reached the physician chambers they started to explain what they had just witnessed. "Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be," Gaius said. "The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death."

"Well, we've seen it and we're still here," Lyanna replied in astonishment. "I've already knew that it was Avalon for I had traveled there before, only I didn't see what I saw this time."

"Extraordinary. What did it look like?"

Merlin shook with his head. "Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet."

"We do now," Gaius retorted. He walked over to his desk and sat down while he pointed at something in his book. Merlin and Lyanna followed him. "I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script.  _Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane_. "To hold life and death in your hands." From the writing on his staff and what you two saw at the like, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"That does not sound like a good thing," Merlin muttered.

"They're masters of enchantment," Lyanna added. "I read about it once. Do you think that my brother is being enchanted?"

Gaius nodded. "Almost certainly. You already told me about his strange behavior. I'm afraid that Morgana's dream is coming true." Lyanna couldn't stop shivering when he said that. She could only hope that they were still on time to do something about this.

* * *

The following morning Lyanna had gone for a ride with Morgana. The Princess didn't want to let her friend know that she feared that she might be a seer, so she comforted her and talked about other ordinary things. When they got back at the castle one of the guards informed them that Arthur had required an audience. The reason wasn't known, but Lyanna could only hope that it had nothing to do with Sophia.

The two girls sat down in their seats beside the King when Arthur entered the council chamber, followed by Sophia and Aulfric. "I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance," Arthur told them. Lyanna spotted Merlin entering the council room, and standing between the other people. He gave her a faint smile while her brother continued. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."

Uther looked up from a piece of parchment. "Not too close, I hope."

Lyanna exchanged a look with Morgana, who looked just as confused as she did. "We're in love. Which is why I came before you today to ask your permission to marry," Arthur explained.

The King looked at his daughter for a second before he started laughing, as if someone had just told him a good joke. "I assume you're joking," he replied once he had found his breath again.

"No. I'm going to marry her."

"But you only met two days ago," Lyanna interfered, clearly not understanding what was going on. She couldn't tell anyone that she had found out that these two were Sidhe's without having any proof. No one was going to believe her.

"We're in love," Arthur said slowly, making sure that everyone in the council room had heard him.

"In love?" Uther asked, trying to contain his laughter. "We had no idea that you were such a romantic, hadn't we, Morgana and Lyanna?"

"No, he's full of surprises," Morgana agreed seriously, not seeing the joke in all this.

"Well, we do share the same genes," Lyanna responded with a fake smile.

Arthur didn't seem to matter what everyone was saying. "I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about." Lyanna turned her gaze at Sophia who seemed to be looking as if she was enjoying herself. This had indeed been their plan all along to stir things up. There had to be something that Lyanna could do to prevent further damage.  _But what?_ No one was actually going to believe her if she told them the truth.

Uther looked back at his piece of parchment. "I thought you'd come to ask my permission?"

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur took Sophia's hand and together they walked towards the door.

"Guards, door!" Uther immediately commanded. The King rose from his throne, clearly having enough from all this. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will," Arthur warned him.

Uther looked at his daughter before sighing. "I honestly thought that he was wiser than this. Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr."

The guards stepped forwards. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"And inform the executioner his service will be required tomorrow morning," the King continued, ignoring his son completely.

"You can't do this," the Prince said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I can, and unless you show me some respect, I will!" Uther's voice was filled with rage. He obviously didn't accept to be spoken to on such a manner. If Sophia and Aulfric didn't have the intention of sacrificing her brother, Lyanna would've convinced her father to release them. But if they were in the cells she didn't have to worry about anything. Arthur bowed his head. "Release them," Uther ordered. The guards let go off the Sidhe's. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." They watched how Arthur exited the council chamber. Uther followed shortly after that, with Morgana right behind them.

Lyanna hoped that she would be able to talk to her brother personally and went to his chambers where she found him packing for traveling, while he was clothed in his chainmail. Merlin stood in the doorway. "I thought the King was a bit harsh," Merlin said.

"I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you," Arthur snapped, angrily throwing clothes into his back.

"Arthur!" Lyanna called him to reason, making her way over to the bed with Merlin right behind her.

"I ordered him to get out. Now leave me! You too, sis," Arthur responded frustrated.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know that you think you're in love with Sophia…" Merlin explained.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" the Prince snapped with a raised voice. He was nothing like himself anymore. The spell that the Sidhe's had put on him sure was effective.

"I'm your friend," the warlock answered determined. Lyanna could tell by his words that he meant it, and that he really saw it like that. She couldn't help but smile at that. This sure was a positive process in their friendship. They had come quite a way since their first encounter and things could only go upwards between them from here.

"No, Merlin, you're my servant," Arthur corrected him, walking past them.

Her smile faded like snow in the sun, and she followed her brother to the window "There is no need to talk to Merlin like that. He has done nothing wrong to offend you. In fact he's always been there for you. Sophia cast a spell on you. You're enchanted!"

Both Merlin and Lyanna stirred when they heard a voice coming from behind them. "I told you people would try to keep us apart." It was Sophia. Aulfric was standing right beside her.

"I know. I won't let that happen," Arthur assured her.

"Oh for crying out loud. I've had more than enough of this rubbish." The Princess fumed with anger, and faced the two Sidhe's that stood before them. "I know that you're controlling him!"

Sophia walked towards them, ignoring her completely. "We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." That was when Lyanna snapped and lost her temper. She closed the distance and grabbed for Sophia's throat, pulling the Sidhe onto the ground. Her hands pulled onto her hair, and she heard her screaming in protest. Not even her magic could help her now.

It was eventually Merlin that pulled her from Sophia and stood before her in case she would launch at her again. Lyanna noticed that Sophia's lip was bleeding and the Princess couldn't stop grinning because she had humiliated her. "I'm going to get you for this," Sophia snarled at her.

"That's Milady for you. And I would like to see you try," Lyanna retorted. Her hands were clenched into fists and she knew that she would go at it again if she didn't keep her mouth shut. She could easily take her if she caught her by surprise.

Merlin pointed at Aulfric. "We saw you. We followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you," he said instead to change the subject.

Aulfric chuckled, facing Lyanna. "You let your servant talk to your guests this way? What would you father say if he found out that you were conspiring with a servant to blacklist his guests?"

Lyanna huffed. "You've got to be joking. I know what you're trying to do. Like Merlin said, we followed you to the lake and we heard everything." She faced her brother. "You have to believe us." Arthur blinked, as if he tried to block out all the thoughts that were trying to enter his mind.

"Don't listen to them. They're jealous of what we have. Let's go. Let's leave tonight," Sophia pleaded. Lyanna growled and was about to storm at her again, but Merlin was once again the person who kept her away. He didn't want to solve this problem by having a brawl.

"She's going to kill you," Merlin retorted. "Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."

Arthur shook with his head. "It—it doesn't make sense. We're – we're in love," he muttered confused.

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff!" Lyanna almost shouted. She was filled with irritation. This entire situation was extremely tiring and she wanted it to come to an end. They had to find a way to break Arthur's enchantment.

Merlin reached for it. Aulfric quickly pulled it away before he could grab it, and his eyes glow red. "Look at his eyes! Look at him! Do you believe us now? Arthur, do you see?" the warlock asked hysterically.

Arthur turned to face them, his eyes glowing red. Lyanna gasped in utter shock. "I see everything," he said.

Merlin lunged towards Aulfric, but the Sidhe used his staff. " **Na mben sis!** " His spell threw Merlin against a wall, and knocked him unconscious.

Lyanna hurried towards his side. "Merlin. Merlin, please wake up," she cried, cupping his face. When there didn't came a respond she stood up, facing the two Sidhe's. She was about to use her magic to stop them, knowing that she would be too powerless, but was surprised when Aulfric used the same spell and threw her against the wall. She was succumbed by darkness.

* * *

"Lyanna, wake up," a gentle voice said later. The Princess felt warm hands holding her face, and how thumbs caressed her cheek. She stirred and opened one of her hazel eyes only to see Merlin's face above hers. As soon as her eyes met his sky blue ones she noticed a bright sparkle in them. She blushed. "Oh bless you, you're awake."

She slowly sat up, painfully rubbing over the back of her head. Merlin assisted her back onto her feet, and Lyanna noticed the presence of the court physician. "Gaius," she said. "What happened? Where is Arthur?"

"You two can't leave like this," Gaius protested. "You can barely stand up."

"We have to go," Merlin objected stubbornly.

Gaius grabbed his shoulders. "You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all."

"I'll be fine," Lyanna assured him and rose. She patted the filth from the skirt of her dress. "He needs our help, or it's going to be too late." They were already having a head start, but maybe they were still on time.

"Has the buzzing stopped?" the physician asked, eyeing his ward. Merlin muttered a 'Yeah.' "Liar."

"We have to go, Gaius. If we don't go he'll die."

He realized that he wasn't going to be able to convince them otherwise. "The Sidhe are vicious people. You must be careful," he warned them.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Merlin said. He walked to the right.

"Merlin?" Gaius interrupted him. "It's this way."

The warlock turned around. "Just testing." He grabbed Lyanna's wrist to pull her along with him. Normally that would've made her laugh, but right now she couldn't bring herself to laugh. They had something important to do.

Night had fallen over the forest and the two of them ran as fast their legs could carry them between the trees .This time they knew their destination, and they hoped that they would get there in time.

Merlin tripped over a root, and Lyanna quickly helped him back on his feet. "We're not going to make it there in time," Lyanna complained. She was wearing a long dress which made it impossible for her to easily move around. The skirt of her dress had gotten ripped, and had big holes in it. Her throat was burning with every breath that she drew. Apparently she wasn't in a good shape as she always believed.

"We cannot give up," he reassured her. Lyanna smiled faintly at his optimism and quickened her pace and easily kept up with him. After running for about twenty minutes they reached the lake. They noticed the two Sidhes immediately.

"You stop them, while I try to get Arthur," Lyanna shouted at him, running closer to the water bank. She heard Merlin chanting behind her, and bolts of light hit Aulfic who exploded in front of her.

"Father! No! No!" Sophia cried while she tried to get back to the shore.

Merlin pointed the staff at her. " **Óga ceoles**." A bolt of light hit Sophia and she exploded as well.

Lyanna ran into the water, looking desperately for her brother. "Arthur! Arthur!" she called him, while she got deeper into the water. She dove underneath the surface, and was surprised when she found him. She used all her strength to pull her brother back to the surface. Because he was wearing his armour he felt much heavier than he normally did. She brought him back to the shore where she started to check his vital signs.

"He's alright," she sighed gratefully, trying to regain her breath. "He's going to be fine. He just needs to rest. You did it."

Merlin knelt down beside her. "No. We did it." Lyanna smiled at him before she pulled him into a tight embrace. Her worries had faded, and she was finally able to breathe properly again. "How are we going to get him back to Camelot?" Merlin wondered out loud. "It's a long way."

"We have no other choice than to carry him. It's going to be alright."

Together they each wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulder and they carried the unconscious knight back. Not a word was being said at all and they placed Arthur into his bed to make it look as if nothing had happened.

* * *

In the morning Gaius, Merlin and Lyanna sat at his bedside waiting for him to wake. When Arthur groaned they all looked up at the Prince. "What happened?" Arthur asked puzzled, opening his eyes. "Where am I?"

Lyanna resisted the urge to pull her brother into an embrace. "Can you remember anything?" Merlin wondered out loud in her place.

Arthur slowly sat up straight, while Lyanna reached for his hand. "Ow! Oh, my head," he cried, placing a hand on his head. "There was a girl. Sophia, she… I asked my father something about her, I asked him…" He bolted up in bed. "What was I thinking?"

"Well, we did wonder," Lyanna replied. "Especially when you eloped with her last night."

Arthur looked at them, confusion written all over his face. "I did what?"

"Merlin and Lyanna had to bring you back to Camelot," Gaius informed him, remaining calm.

The Prince shook with his head. "I don't recall any of this."

"It must have been some blow," the physician said.

"What blow?"

"Well, er, when Princess Lyanna and I caught up with you, we couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you," Merlin explained, quite enjoying himself. Lyanna covered her mouth behind her hand.

Arthur looked at his servant bewildered. "You managed to knock me out?"

"He did," Lyanna told him, smirking amusingly. "With a lump of wood. Of course he asked me if that was alright first, but we really had tried anything to change your mind. We only did it to bring you back safely. I even got into a fight with Sophia because she refused to let you go." It was technically true. The fight with the Sidhe girl was still fresh in her mind.

In one smooth motion Arthur leaned forwards, pointing at them with his finger. "No one can know about this. Any of this. Is that understood?" The three of them looked at each other, and nodded. Arthur growled before falling back on his pillow.

A few hours later Arthur was standing in front of the court. Lyanna was once again seated beside Morgana and decided not to tell anything about what had happened back at Lake Avalon. It was for the best that Morgana didn't know her dreams were coming true. Perhaps she would one day discover the truth. But now was not the time.

Uther was standing in front of his son. "When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion."

Arthur turned to Merlin and gestured to him. "I—I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot… again," the servant said nervously.

The King walked towards him. "This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you."

Merlin nodded. "But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not—not really. Erm, you—you could say it was mine," he nervously said.

"Could someone tell me what happened?" Uther demanded, turning away from him. "Well…" Merlin started, but was interrupted by the King. "Someone with a brain."

Lyanna rose from her chair. "After Sophia left, Arthur told me that he wanted to go on a hunt so that he could take his mind off her. I went with him."

"And killing mends a broken heart?" Morgana asked with knitted brows.

"No, but it's good fun," Arthur replied dryly. "Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today." He gestured towards his servant.

Uther turned to Merlin again. "Have you some kind of mental affliction?"

"Probably," Merlin answered seriously. Lyanna had to stifle a laugh. She seemed to be the only one in the room who knew his true nature. He may be a clumsy goat, but he was also a very skilled sorcerer. He had proved himself once more again last night. She believed in him.

"I'm looking into it, Sire," Gaius assured him.

"Well, I hope for your sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a foot shortage on our hands," Uther told him.

Merlin chuckled. "Food shortage," he muttered amused until he realized what that meant. He would be thrown into the stocks once more. The smile faded from his face.

Lyanna sighed. "Sire, there is no need to punish him for it. It was me who you should blame. I've given Merlin some chores to do, which is the reason why he didn't came here to inform you about it. I apologize for that."

Uther faced his daughter. "Very well. I'm glad that you told the truth. This court is dismissed."

While everyone exited the council chamber Lyanna made her way towards the warlock. "And that's how you do it," she grinned. She gave him a wink before she walked out of the council chamber herself.


	9. The beginning of the end

******Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End**

Lyanna heard Gwen open her door and then yelp at the sight of her being awake already. The first sunrays cracked through the window while the princess was seated at the table in her chamber, reading a book and looked up at her servant. "I had no idea that you were awake already, Milady," Gwen blithered.

"It's alright. Is something wrong?" Lyanna asked concerned, noticing something in her dark eyes.

Gwen gave a hesitant nod. "I came here to inform you that your brother has requested your presence at the courtyard. He would like to go for a ride with you."

Lyanna hadn't given any thought yet to how she had wanted to fill her day, but riding sure seemed like a good idea. She longed for some fresh air, and she believed that Lumiere could use some exercise.

She changed into a ridding dress, slipped on her boots, and brushed her long golden hair and braided it before leaving to find her brother. When she reached the stables she found her steed neighing happily at her as she walked towards him. The stable boy named Tyr, was holding the reins of Lumiere.

"Did he behave well?" she asked.

"Y—yes he did, My Lady," he squeaked nervously. "Very well." He continued to hold the reins for her while she mounted Lumiere, who snorted cheerfully. She took over the reins before she made her way over to the courtyard.

There she found her brother on the back of his brown horse, dressed in chainmail. "What made you decide to go horseback riding this early?" Lyanna wanted to know. Normally her brother wasn't outside around this time of the day and still sleeping solemnly. He would only wake up an hour before the training would start because Merlin would wake him up for it.

He looked up, meeting her gaze. "I just needed to clear my head, and you're the best company here," he clarified.

She smirked deviously. "Is that a compliment?"

Arthur shot her a hard look. "Don't get used to it, Lee," he murmured mounting his horse. Arthur spurred his horse into a gallop startling his sister with this sudden action.

Lumiere was fast, and was able to keep up with him easily. The two of them rode through the gates of Camelot. They navigated through the forest, when they reached the emerald green hills.

When they halted to look at Camelot in the distance, the impressive towers shined in the bright sunlight. Whenever Lyanna saw the sight of the castle she felt a warm feeling spread through her. This place was her home and probably the only home that she would ever have.

"This place sure never seizes to amaze me," she muttered in astonishment.

"It sure does," Arthur agreed with her, his eyes filled with content. "It sure is a place of magnificent."

They stood there for a moment staring at the castle. "Is everything alright?" Lyanna asked concerned, noticing how quiet her brother was.

He broke from his trance. "Blame that worthless servant of mine. He woke me up in the middle of the night when he tripped over his own two feet. Surely I'm convinced that he is going to injure himself one day, simply because he's an idiot."

_But he's also very wise and brave_ , Lyanna thought venomously. Of course she couldn't explain to him that the two of them had saved his life by using magic. It could mean the end of her life.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be this hard on him. He is working very hard for you."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why are you always standing up for my servant?" he liked to know. "Is something going on between the two of you?"

His wanted sudden question had startled her, causing her to blink. "No," Lyanna answered flatly. "I'm aware that he can be clumsy now and then, but that doesn't mean that you should be so hard on him. You can show him some kindness for his hard work by giving him some time off now and then."

A soft breeze freed a few strands of Lyanna's golden hair. Since they weren't that far away yet they were able to hear the alarm bells echoing through the valley. She swallowed her anxious nerves. "Something is wrong," she stated, her voice filled with panic.

"We have to go back," Arthur decided, kicking his horse into a fast canter. Lyanna followed suit in a gallop, her heart racing with fear. Many scenarios flashed inside her mind, only causing her to grow even more fearful.

The rode back to Camelot went in silence, both siblings lost in their own thoughts. By the time that they reached the courtyard they noticed the commotion. "What happened?" Arthur asked one of the guards as soon as he had dismounted his horse.

"A Druid boy has escaped, My Lord. We're searching everywhere for him," the guard informed him.

Lyanna gulped. She didn't understand why a Druid boy would come to Camelot in the first place. Something must've been wrong. She had brought Lumiere back to his stable where she started to brush him thoroughly, getting the knots out of his black mane. While she was busy she quietly hummed a tune, of a song that she used to sing whenever she was young.

For an unknown while she stood there all alone in the stables and she flinched when she heard a voice, clear inside her head. " _Help me!_ "

She abruptly turned around, letting the brush fall out of her hands. Behind a block of hay sat a young boy from around the age of ten. He was wearing the hood of his grey cloak over his head, but she was able to see his dark hair and his bright blue eyes beaming at her. For some reason he reminded her of a young Merlin. After a few seconds she realized who he was, and that he was using telepathy to speaking to her. " _You have to help me!_ "

It was the escaped Druid boy and he looked like a frightened rat. " _What are you doing here?_ " she asked by using the same way of the communications that he had done. At first she thought that it hadn't worked because she didn't notice anything in the boy's feature. This was a new way of communicating for her after all.

" _They're going to kill me!_ "

When he mentioned that Lyanna reacted on an impulse. She made her way over towards the hay blocks to grab his wrist and pulled him along with her. Everyone in Camelot was aware of the bond between the Druids and her father. If he would get found he surely wouldn't survive. She couldn't let that happen. " _Come on,_ " she instructed him telepathically. " _Follow me_."

The two of them quietly exited the stables, but hid behind a cart when a group of guards walked right in front of them. Lyanna was able to hear the boy's fast and heavy breathing, his fear taking control of him. She slowly peered over the top of the cart to see that the coast was clear before they continued.

She leaded him across the courtyard, hiding him underneath her own cloak. With a steady pace they entered the castle. They walked through the long corridors of doors and climbed a flight of stairs.

The Princess had no idea where that she could take the boy. She just burst through the door of her own chambers and halted in shock. Morgana and Gwen were standing near the window and both looked at them in astonishment. Clearly they had thought it was a good idea to surprise Lyanna here in case she would return, but this wasn't going according to their plan.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked puzzled.

"The guards are after him. I didn't know what else to do," Lyanna explained, her voice trembling nervously. She held him close against her as a form of protection and was surprised by how warm his skin felt against hers.

Just like that the guards knocked on the door. "My Lady? My Lady?"

Morgana hesitated for a second until she pointed towards the corner of her chamber. Lyanna and the boy hastily ran towards the small window, where they hide behind the curtain. While Morgana started to talk to the guards Lyanna began to check up on the boy. She noticed how her hand was covered in his blood.

As soon as the door was closed Morgana and Gwen made their way over to them. "Ehm – I'm going to need some yarrow," Lyanna suggested wisely. "Gwen, could you go to Gaius to get some? And maybe some cloth." She hoped that her studies with Gaius would work of. She had to save him. Gwen nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Do you think that you can help him?" Morgana asked concerned, kneeling beside her friend.

"I'm doing whatever I can," Lyanna replied, while she examined the wound thoroughly. "I need to stop the bleeding and to find a way to lower his temperature."

By the time Gwen returned with the supplies Lyanna started to look after his injury. She had practiced this plenty of times on other patients by now and managed to stop the bleeding within a short time. She pressed a wet cloth against the boy's forehead. "For now he's going to be alright. He just needs to rest."

For a moment she sat there beside him, watching him how his chest rose as he slept. Eventually the waiting drove her insane and Lyanna decided to stretch her legs for a bit and exited her chambers. She walked past the council chamber where she was able to hear a snippet of a conversation between her father and Arthur.

"Absolutely necessary," Uther insisted. "Those who use magic cannot be tolerated." Whenever he said such a thing Lyanna couldn't help but feel unwanted, because he would never accept her completely. It was something that kept her awake now and then.

"The Druids are a peaceful people," Arthur objected, clearly not believing that everyone that possessed magic was truly evil at heart.

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom." Uther took a sip from his wine while he placed the empty goblet on the table and walked away. "They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."

Arthur straightened himself. "Showing mercy can be a sign of strength."

The King turned to face his son. "Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city."

Lyanna hurried away when she saw her father walking towards her and hid behind a pillar until he was out of sight. She wandered through the corridors, unknown where she was heading to. Because her gaze was drifting everywhere she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone. She felt two strong arms grabbing her, which kept her in her place.

"Merlin," Lyanna gasped when she met his eyes, which were definitely captivating. She shook that thought of her head, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. Lately she sure kept bumping into Merlin. This had to stop.

"Hi," he greeted, the end of his lips curling into a gentle smile. That smile soon faded when he noticed the worries in her eyes. "Is everything alright? You look troubled."

Lyanna looked around her to make sure that no one else would be listening. "I found the Druid boy that everyone is searching for," she said, her voice quiet just to be certain no one was eavesdropping. "I was at the stables when he asked for my help. I brought him to my chamber."

"Do you want me to check up on him?" he offered kindly.

She fidgeted with her fingers. "That it's entirely up to you. I doubt that there is anything that you can do for him since he's sleeping right now. Besides I just heard that my father is planning to execute the boy's father." She didn't think of the pain the boy would feel if he would find out about that.

Merlin gave her a faint smile. "I'm sure that checking up on him won't do any harm."

He followed her as she leaded him towards her chambers. Morgana opened the door for them and looked confused when she got aware of the presence of the Prince's servant. "Did you tell Merlin?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Lyanna answered firmly. "We can trust him." After all Merlin was one of the people that she trusted the most in this castle. Morgana still wasn't fully convinced about this, but decided not to argue with her. This were Lyanna's chambers after all and she had little to say about it.

Lyanna made her way over to the boy, who was still sleeping silently. They sat there for a couple of hours as they observed him. A heavy tension was hanging in the air, and with every passing second it gained more weight. Lyanna didn't dare to go away from his's side again, and stayed there to watch over him. Even Morgana and Merlin stayed with them.

* * *

It was late in the morning when he woke up. "How are you feeling?" Lyanna asked concerned. If she knew if he was feeling any pain maybe she could treat him differently. Even back when he was younger he hadn't been much of a talker, but she sure hoped that he could tell her something.

His gaze lingered to her, but his lips remained closed. His breathing was short and his fever wasn't getting lower. " _My name is Mordred,_ " he said inside her mind. That was all he said before he drifted off again.  _Mordred_. It was good to have a name so that they could call him that.

Morgana was sitting besides Mordred for a little while, just comforting him by cradling him. Lyanna and Merlin watched the square below as Mordred's father waited to be executed.

Uther spoke, "People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as warning to your people."

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you," the man supplied with spite. Mordred's father sure didn't look afraid in his last moments.

They both turned their heads when they heard Mordred screaming " _No_ " inside their minds. Lyanna was able to feel a strong vibration in the air when the mirror next to the window broke.

"We have to speak to Gaius," she said after a moment of silence, her voice nothing but a whisper. Maybe the physician would be able to provide them an answer. Merlin nodded. "We will be back later."

The two of them entered the physician chambers where Gaius was busy with boiling some potions. He handed the two of them something to eat for lunch. "Do you know anything about the Druids?" Merlin eventually asked. Lyanna took a bite from her porridge. She knew that her family was probably eating something more decent than this, but she didn't care. Secretly she had always been a fan of this kind of food.

"Very little," Gaius answered while he wrote something down. "They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther." He suddenly straightened himself and looked at them. "Please tell me you two haven't got yourself mixed up in this?"

"Us? No. Mixed up in what?" Merlin quickly answered.

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar," Gaius replied, making his way over to them.

Merlin placed his spoon back into his bowl. "Well, we haven't done anything."

"Merlin…" the physician restrained him.

Lyanna remained silent. She didn't want to tell Gaius about Mordred because she feared about what would happen to him. He didn't have anything left.

He paused. "I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but we could hear him… like he was inside our minds."

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you two must be especially careful otherwise it will be your head on the chopping block," Gaius warned them.

"I'm always careful. You know me," Merlin replied, wearing his trademark smile.

Gaius pointed at him with the quill. "Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I do."

Lyanna chuckled while the physician walked back towards the other table. Merlin shot her a hard look while he started to play with his porridge. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lyanna wanted to know.

"Because you agree with him," Merlin answered blankly.

She knitted her eyebrows together. "I'm seriously disappointed."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"That you don't even know me at all," Lyanna cared to explain. "I'd imagine that you would know that I'm not like that after the six months that we've came to know each other. I should watch my tongue, or you can spend more time in stocks. I heard that you were rather fond of that." His jaw fell open. Lyanna gave him a wink before she burst into laughter. "Just don't doubt me again."

"Oh, trust me. I won't," he promised, joining her laughter.

* * *

When lunch was finished the two of them made their way back towards Lyanna's chambers. Morgana had been kind enough to stay inside her chambers to look after Mordred during her absence. Lyanna was grateful that Morgana was helping her out like that. Even though she didn't always agree with Morgana at moments like this she was grateful to have her at her side.

"How is he?" Lyanna asked concerned, as they entered the room.

"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood," Morgana answered. The three of them made their way over to the corner of the room where Mordred was sleeping behind the curtain. Lyanna knelt beside him to examine his wound.

"Has he said anything at all?" Merlin wondered.

"Nothing. He won't even tell me his name. Why would the King want him dead?" Morgana wanted to know.

"His name is Mordred," Lyanna informed the King's ward. "Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty."

Morgana turned towards her friend. "How do you know his name? Have you seen this boy before?"

Lyanna shook his head. "He told me his name," she half lied. She knew that it was for the best if she didn't mention that she had heard it by using a magical way of communicating. "He's a good boy." She gently caressed his cheek.

"Uther is wrong," Morgana immediately answered.

"You believe that?" Merlin asked bewildered.

Morgana paused. "What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Merlin looked thoroughly at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," the warlock replied, averting her gaze.

Lyanna couldn't help but feel a tension between the two of them, as if there was something more than just friendship. For some reason that caused her to feel rather uncomfortable, and she didn't understand why that was. Why should she care how they felt?

"I can understand that you care for him," Morgana started doubtfully. "But are you really willing to risk your own life to safe that of him?"

Lyanna snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at them "Because I don't want to see any harm coming to him. Like you said, he hasn't done anything wrong. He deserves a chance."

Merlin sighed. "It was a spur of a moment decision. What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people," Lyanna suggested. "And he'll help us with how to find them."

* * *

Since Lyanna and Morgana didn't want to cause any suspicion they decided to dine with Uther. While the Princess chatted about ordinary things with her father, the King's ward was lost in her own thoughts.

"You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?" Uther asked, stuffing his mouth with a grape.

"No, My Lord," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I'm not better company."

Lyanna filled her father's goblet with some more red wine, and handed it to him. "I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all," the King explained.

"Thank you, My Lord. All is well," Morgana assured him, putting up a fake smile.

The Princess was about to change the subject when Arthur entered the room. "What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?" Uther immediately asked.

Arthur made his way over to them, leaning on the chair his sister was sitting in. "We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found."

"You mean you failed to find him?" Uther assumed, leaning backwards.

"Perhaps he's already left the city, Sire," Lyanna thought off. If her father believed that the boy wasn't in Camelot anymore that meant that the hunt would get canceled. It was worth the try.

Uther placed his empty goblet back on the table. "You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense. I want him found." Lyanna bit her bottom lip.

"He's just a boy. What harm can he do?" Arthur reasoned, not seeing the problem.

"He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous."

"The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed," Morgana added.

The twins abruptly turned to face her. "I had no idea that you were such an authority on Druids," Arthur said, frowning.

"Morgana is right. Double your efforts," Uther ordered.

Arthur sighed. "Yes, Father." He ran his fingers through Lyanna's hair before he exited the room.

By the time that dinner was finished Morgana immediately rushed back towards Lyanna's chamber. Lyanna decided to spend some extra time with her father before he would get suspect anything. It was her plan to check in on Mordred later once everything had settled down a little.

For nearly two hours she sat beside Uther, listening to him telling stories about her mother. While he spoke she couldn't help but feel emotional that she never was able to meet her mother. She sounded like such a fascinating woman and Lyanna could understand why her father had fallen in love with her.

"There is something that I must show you," the King said when he was finished telling her how he had met her all those long years ago. He motioned for her to follow him towards a small table. There stood a small wooden box, and on its top was a golden dragons, the seal of the Pendragons. Uther took the box and handed to her. Lyanna opened it, excitement running through her veins, and inside was a necklace made of silver. The necklace was adorned with small flowers, and in the middle was a smile vial of water. Beside the necklace were two bracelets made of silver; one had the same vile of clear water, and the other was a simple with a red pendant.

"It was given to your mother by her mother and she had wanted to give it to you when you had reached the proper age. Unfortunately she had never explained me its true meaning, so I cannot share that with you."

"T-thank you, father," Lyanna finally said sweetly when Uther reached down and removed the other necklace and replaced it with this new one. She touched the necklace when it fell onto her skin.

A smile played on his lips as he looked at her, and Lyanna could see that he was filled with pride. "You look just like her, my dear," Uther complimented as he kissed the side of her face. "You look beautiful I can guarantee you that she will be proud of you." This had been the first time that Uther had spoken so openly about her mother.

Since she had gotten here she hadn't heard one bit about the woman that was her mother, but she had been too scared to ask anything about her. Normally he would cringe or avoid the subject whenever she dared to ask something about it. She could tell how difficult it was for him to give her something that belonged to the woman he loved, and had lost.

Lyanna placed a kiss on her father's cheek. "I don't know how I can ever thank you, Father. I can assure you this is the now the most valuable item that I possess. I will cherish it with my own life."

She picked up the skirt of her dress and hurried out of the throne room, carrying the two bracelets in her hands. Maybe Gaius knew something more about this jewelry. It took only a few minutes until she had reached the chamber of the court physician and entered the chamber. She found Gaius standing at the table, fluttering through the pages of a book. He looked up when he heard her footsteps. "Lyanna," he greeted. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded as she showed him the necklace around her neck. "My father just gave this with two bracelets to me and told me that it belonged to my mother when she was younger. He didn't have any information about what it could do so I wondered if you knew more about it."

Gaius sat down while he examined the necklace. "It is known as the Whistle of Ilundim," he said after many moments of silence. "It comes together with two bracelets. One can speak through the necklace and bracelet, and you always know if the other is still present within this world."

"W-what would I use this for?" Lyanna asked observing the necklace with narrowed eyes. "It's unlikely that I would travel away from Camelot."

"I'm sure that will change soon." He gave her a warm smile. "Would you like some tea, my dear?"

She stuffed the bracelets into the pocket of her dress. "No. I thank you for the kind offer, but I promised Morgana that I would drink some tea with her instead. She insisted that I would show up because she had something urgent to talk about." Gaius chuckled. "Girls stuff. I should get going now. Thanks again."

With those words the Lyanna exited the physician chambers and started to walk through the empty corridors. She entered her chambers and found Morgana sitting in the corner of her room.

"How is he?" Lyanna asked concerned, kneeling down beside him.

"Not well. He's getting worse." Morgana looked worried. "Arthur came into your chambers earlier to look for the Druid boy. We nearly got caught. I had to explain him what I was doing here in your room, but he bought my lies. He's not suspicious."

Mordred's temperature was rising and his eyes were twirling in their socket. "We need to lower his temperature," Lyanna cried out. "Do you happen to have some lemon here?"

The King's ward looked confused for a second until she stood up and walked over to a small table on the other side of her chamber, and handed her a lemon. "It's a leftover from breakfast. Gwen hasn't cleaned it up yet."

Lyanna nodded thankfully while she started to cut the lemon into a few slices, and mixed it with some boiling water. When she had enough for one cup she handed it to Mordred who looked at her with widened eyes. He hesitantly accepted it, and took a small sip from the cup.

" _Thank you, Darya_ ," Mordred said telepathically.

She looked slightly shocked " _Why do you call me that? My name is Lyanna_ ," she replied in the same manner.

She could tell that he had heard her when he gave a small nod with his head. " _Among my people that is your name. We know about the destiny of you and Emrys, and about the Ilunavar._ "

Many thoughts rushed through the head of the princess at the same time. " _You know my destiny. Mordred who is Emrys? And what is the Ilunavar?_ "

When she asked the questions she noticed that his eyes started to cast in his socket again and that he was losing his consciousness. Lyanna was able to grab the cup before he would let it fall.

She sat there in silence looking at Mordred while she tried to let his words sink. Never before had he called her by that name. Her thoughts were interrupted when she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone else than Morgana sat down beside her. "Merlin," Lyanna gasped, trying to regain her breath. "You startled me. Where did you suddenly come from?"

"I was gathering some herbs that might help him when I ran into Gaius. I couldn't tell him the truth so I came up with an excuse. He ended up talking about anatomy. Well, you know how passionate he is about it. It took a long while until he stopped," Merlin explained, handing her the herbs.

"Thank you, Merlin." Lyanna started to rub the ointment on the wound on the Mordred's side. "Morgana, could you get us some fresh water?" The King's ward nodded and left the chamber. "I was wondering if he said anything to you inside your mind."

His blue eyes met her green ones. "He did. He called me Emrys earlier."

She bit her bottom lip.  _Emrys. Ilunavar. Did that mean we are connected?_  "Did he? How odd," Lyanna murmured doubtfully. "He called me Darya. He also mentioned that he knew about the destiny of me and Emrys and something about the Ilunavar. I wanted to ask him questions about it but he lost his consciousness before he could answer."

Merlin paused. "I think that it would be wise if we talk to Kilgharrah about it. He knows more about our destiny and might be able to provide us some answers."

Their conversation was ended when Morgana entered her chamber, carrying a bucket filled with water in her hand. She gave it to Lyanna who started to press a cold cloth against Mordred's forehead. "Is he doing any better?" Morgana asked concerned.

"I cannot tell that yet I'm afraid. I'm doing whatever I can to help him, but I'm only an apprentice," she explained sadly. "Just don't be afraid to come to me whenever he's doing worse."

Morgana nodded understandingly. "Of course," she assured her. "I will stay here until you'll get back. I want to thank both of you for helping him."

"Don't worry too much," Lyanna replied, reassuringly placing her hand upon the shoulder of the King's ward. "I should get going. If there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to come to me. I will be back soon."

Before Morgana could say anything Lyanna had already left her chambers with Merlin on her heels. The two of them walked through the castle until they reached the dungeons. She lit up a torch and walked through the dark cave until they reach the cliff. "Hello," Merlin called, waiting for a respond.

Nothing happened and the two of them looked around when the dragons climbed around a corner and roared loudly. Lyanna merely blinked while Merlin sighed irritated.

"Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of us?" Merlin asked bewildered.

The Great Dragon flew to the big rock in the middle. "Young warlocks. I believed that I only scared you. Lyanna is a though one." She contained a grin. "No doubt that the two of you are here about the Druid boy."

"Did you hear him speak?" Lyanna guessed. The dragon nodded.

"Do you have any idea why he calls me Emrys, while he calls Lyanna Darya?" Merlin asked, coming straight to the point.

"Because that are your names," Kilgharrah answered, as if it was completely obvious.

Both sorcerers exchanged a look with each other. "I'm pretty sure my name is Merlin. Always has been."

Lyanna sighed. "Don't forget idiot. Alas, that is what Arthur calls you." She could feel him shooting her a hard look, which caused her a lot of effort to hold in her laughter.

"The two of you have many names," Kilgharrah explained.

"Do we? This is the first time that I get called by another name than my own," Lyanna replied, knitting her brows.

"There is much written about the two of you, that you have yet to read," the Great Dragon responded. He paused. "You should not protect this boy."

Confusion was written in the sorcerers eyes. "Why?" Merlin asked puzzled. "He has magic. He's just like us."

"The two of you and the boy are as different as day and night," Kilgharrah objected.

"What does that mean?" Lyanna wondered, clamping onto the torch.

The dragon looked at them. "Heed my words, young sorcerers."

"Why should we not protect him?" Merlin called after the dragon, who flew away. Once the sound of flapping wings faded away, silence found its way back into the cave. The two of them stood there for a moment, letting all this new information sink. Lyanna couldn't believe what they had discovered, or if it was really the truth.

When they entered the physician chambers they found Gaius gathering some herbs, and putting them into a basket. Merlin sat down on the steps to his chamber, and started to stare into the distance. Lyanna assisted the physician by handing him the right vials.

"The search for this Druid boy is becoming a real nuisance," Gaius complained. "With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round. Is that everything?"

"I believe so," Lyanna muttered, looking through the pile of bottles on the table.

"Lyanna is hiding the Druid boy in her chambers," Merlin blurted out. Lyanna cursed inwardly and slowly turned around to shoot a hard look at the warlock. She couldn't believe that he would blow up their cover so easily.

Gaius halted in his tracks. He raised one of his eyebrows and slowly walked back. "When you say that Lyanna is hiding the Druid boy, I take that means that you are helping her?" he assumed.

"Sort of." He shrugged.

"Merlin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved," the physician helped him remember, clearly disappointed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had no choice. I'm not alone in this you know," Merlin blurted out as well, standing up. Gaius directly turned to face the flushed Lyanna, who sighed.

"Fine," Lyanna gave in, raising her hands. "Morgana is in it as well, but we promised not to tell anyone." She briefly looked at Merlin with narrowed eyes. "So that's why I didn't. Because it's wrong not to keep your word."

Gaius rolled with his eyes, tired of the drama. "Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and the two of you are harboring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?"

"I couldn't hand him to the guards," Lyanna explained. "Mordred is a good lad. They will kill him if they find him. We cannot let that happened. He's done nothing wrong. Being a Druid is no crime."

"I understand that, my dear. But do you honestly believe that you can save this boy? What happens if you will get caught? Who is going to save you?"

"You're saying it's wrong to harbor a young magician?" Merlin asked, his expression blank. That was a question that silenced the physician for a moment. Merlin drifted off in his own thoughts as he took a few paces and started to look ahead of him.

Lyanna acted without thinking and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt how he absentmindedly grabbed her hand and squeezed into it. She wanted to comfort him. She didn't want him to feel bad.

"The different is that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder, considering how careless you are," Gaius explained.

"The boy's hurt," Lyanna told him. "He's really sick. I've tried to help him, but he's getting worse. We need your help."

"So, now you want me to risk my neck, too?" I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."

Merlin turned to face him. "But if you don't we may as well hand him over to the guards, because he will die anyway. You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him."

The physician paused before he sighed. "Very well. Let's get going then."

Lyanna felt the anxiety disappear from her stomach as they walked towards her chambers. Morgana opened the door. She was surprised when she saw who stood before her. "Lyanna," she muttered puzzled, eyeing the Princess. "I had no idea that you told Gaius."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, walking past her. "But we need his help. The boy is ill and he might be the only one who can treat him."

That convinced Morgana. The two healers made their way over to Mordred who was still lying behind the curtain. Guinevere, Morgana and Merlin stood behind them as they watched what they did. Lyanna started to explain what she had done to help him, while Gaius started to examine him.

"I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him," Gaius told them before he focused his attention back on the boy. "Well, one thing we know for certain."

"What's that?" Merlin asked curiously.

"That Lyanna truly is a physician. She did well." Lyanna smiled warmly at him in return.

* * *

It hadn't taken long until they had figured out a way to smuggle the boy out of Camelot. Merlin had told them about a secret door in the armoury which leads to the lower town and Morgana had decided that she would be the one the fulfill it. The main problem that they had encountered was that Arthur possessed the key that belonged to that door.

Lyanna was standing against the wall, while she looked at Mordred whose condition had improved remarkably. He was wide awake and looking healthy again. She couldn't help but feel at unease. The words of Kilgarrah kept repeating themselves inside her mind.  _You should not protect him. The two of you and the boy are as different as day and night._

Gwen stood beside Morgana who was getting dressed in the clothes of her servant, so she could easily blend in. She sighed when she clasped the red cloak around her shoulders. "I feel I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you two feel about it. I'm sorry."

"I know how it feels to face the threat of an execution. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Gwen dark eyes were filled with sadness and Lyanna could tell how difficult it still was for her. Her father had threatened with an execution at all because when her father had magically cured while the rest of Camelot had fallen under a mysterious sickness. Lyanna exhaled deeply and realized how badly she missed Marie. It had been months she her servant had passed away, but she still hadn't gotten over it. She financially supported her friend's family since she was gone and had even made a small memorial stone in the secret garden. Arthur had only hugged her when he had found it.

There came a knock on the door, and they heard a voice say 'It's Merlin.' Gwen went to open the door while Morgana walks towards Mordred.

"We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise," the King's ward promised him. Lyanna knew that she meant it. She had argued for a couple of hours with Morgana about who was going to smuggle Mordred out of Camelot, and Morgana had won. She trusted the King's ward with her life.

The warlock stood before them. "Are you ready?"

Morgana nodded. "Did you get the keys?"

Merlin looked at Mordred. "Yeah," he muttered, turning his attention back to her. "The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury." He gave the key to her.

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey," Gwen informed her. "Be careful."

Both Merlin and Gwen exited the chamber. Lyanna was about to follow them. Out of nowhere Mordred wrapped his arms around Lyanna's middle and she lifted him up in her arms. "Please stay safe," she whispered to him, and placed a light kiss upon his forehead. "It's good to see you better again."

"We will see each other again," Merlin replied.

She gently put him back on the ground again. "We sure will," she agreed with him. "Stay close to Morgana. You're safe with her and she will look after you." Mordred nodded understandingly and Lyanna faced Morgana. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"Thank you," Morgana replied. With that they walked out of her chambers. For now there was nothing that she could do anymore. It was all up to Morgana now.

Lyanna knew that Merlin would help Gwen with preparing the supplies. She wandered through the castle, unsure where to go to, until she found her father seated in the dining hall. He looked up when he saw her entering.

"Lyanna," he greeted, sounding a bit surprised. "Is everything alright, my dear?"

She cursed inwardly that he was able to see that so easily. "I'm alright, Sire," she replied, sitting down at the table. "I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Uther gave her a warm smile. "I'm pleased that you decided to do that. I was already wondering where you were and if you wanted to dine with me."

"I'd love to," Lyanna assured, giving him a similar smile in return. "I spent most of the day gathering herbs with Gaius and doing his round with him. Because of all the security it took twice as long to finish." She was surprised by how good that lie sounded.

"I see." He filled a goblet with wine and handed it to her. "I believe that you're becoming rather passionate about healing."

She nodded. "I am. It sure is something that I love to do, Father. I'm still grateful for the opportunity that you've given to me."

"You never cease to amaze me, my dear," Uther responded proudly. "I just want to see you happy."

Lyanna smiled. "I can tell you that I am very happy here, Sire." And she was telling the truth. Even though she was pretty anxious at the moment for Morgana and Mordred, she also realized how wonderful her life was, even though she couldn't show anyone the real her.

The food was being brought in. They both waited until the servants exited the dining room again. "How was your day, Father?" Lyanna asked interested, picking up her fork.

"Quite busy," the King answered, taking a bite from the pork. "Everything was pretty chaotic now that everyone is looking for the Druid boy. I just want him to be found."

Before she could say anything the warning bell sounded. A guard immediately entered. "Prince Arthur found the Druid boy, My Lord. He was being helped by someone."

Uther rose from his chair. "By who?" he demanded to know.

"By Lady Morgana, My Lord."

The King growled before he turned to look at his daughter. "Did you know about this?"

Lyanna shook her head. "No, Sire. I'm just as surprised as you are. Surely I noticed some strange behavior, but I had no idea that she was harboring the Druid boy, honestly." She hated lying, but she had no other choice.

Obviously dinner was canceled and Uther had some business to arrange. Morgana was being thrown into the cells as a punishment where she had to spend the night. Lyanna was in her own chamber looking through the large windows. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone entering her chamber.

"Lyanna." At the sound of her own name she nearly jumped out of her own skin, and abruptly turned around to her brother's servant standing before her.

"Merlin," she gasped. "Why must you always startle me like that?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I did know. I just came in to see how you're doing."

She smiled faintly. During the time that she had known him, she got aware how kind he was towards everyone. She was mostly grateful for his friendship.

"I honestly don't know whether or not I should be happy that Mordred is captured," Lyanna finally said. When she looked in his eyes she felt something stirring inside of her. His eyes were so captivating. She wondered why she was once again staring at them.

"Lyanna," Merlin said puzzled. She broke her staring. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she quickly answered, hiding her flushed cheek behind the sleeve of her dress. "I'm still thinking about what the Great Dragon has said. Should we surely do nothing to save Mordred? I mean he's only a boy and has no bad intention."

"I'm not sure," he responded, shrugging. "I'm just as confused as you are. I truly want to save him from Uther. But I'm not sure if that's what I'm supposed to be doing."

She sighed, her ribs feeling heavy. "Neither do I."

* * *

It was around nightfall that Lyanna wandered through the corridors of the castle. She had spent the whole day with Gwen staring out of the window. She didn't want to see the Mordred getting executed at dawn the next morning, but the words of the Great Dragon weighed heavily in her mind. It didn't seem to matter what she did. Every direction was turning towards a death end.

Slowly, she opened the door of Arthur's chamber where she found her brother standing before the window with Morgana behind him. They were both so lost in their conversation that they didn't hear her entering. "And this is how you will rule when you are King?" Morgana asked perplexed, disappointment in her voice. "You're not like your father."

Arthur leisurely turned his head to face her. "I will not betray him." His gaze lingered to his sibling who was standing before the door. "Lyanna, please come in."

Lyanna was hesitant. "I'm not sure if it's the right time. The two of you are obviously discussing something private, which I don't need to hear," she objected. Ever since Morgana got caught she hadn't spoken a word with her.

"Nonsense," Arthur objected, motioning her to come towards him, while he sat down at the table. "You have every right to hear this. Morgana is asking me to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons. What do you think?"

Lyanna hazel eyes widened. "You plan to free him?" she asked bewildered, facing the King's ward. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Morgana nodded. "What else can we do? I cannot let him die."

Just like that the door swung open and Merlin entered the room, causing everyone to look at him. "Sorry," he apologized. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses," the prince ordered.

"I trust Merlin," Morgana protested. "And I know that Lyanna does as well."

Lyanna merely blinked when Arthur briefly looked at her before he sighted and motioned for his servant to enter. "We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons."

Lyanna was surprised that Arthur had easily decided to do such a thing. She couldn't help but feel at unease because of that. She hated that her feelings about Mordred were so unsure. She had thought him to be kind, but now she didn't know the truth anymore. She didn't understand where the Great Dragon's warning was coming from. It could've been based on a lie. Clearly Merlin agreed with her. "You can't do that."

"We have to," Morgana said determined. "Uther is going to execute him at dawn."

"I mean… it's too dangerous. You're already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you," Merlin explained.

"I'm not worried for myself," Morgana replied.

Lyanna exhaled deeply. "Merlin is right," she said. "When our father finds out the boy has escaped he will suspect you being involved. It's suicide."

Arthur agreed with her. "You must go to our father and apologize. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."

Morgana tilted her head. "You need me if the plan's to work. You can't do this on your own."

The Prince looked at his servant with a smug smile. "Merlin will take your place. I cannot possible ask Lyanna to assist me in case our father will suspect that one of you is involved with this. I'm going to take the boy through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

Lyanna couldn't believe that Arthur was asking something like this from his servant. Yet she couldn't tell them about what the warning of Kilgharrah.

"Do you understand?" Arthur asked, eyeing Merlin as he stood before him. "If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught."

He paused until he nodded uncertainly. Both Morgana and Arthur exited the chamber, leaving the two young sorcerers alone with their thoughts. They stood there for a while in silence, thinking about their next move.

"Follow me," Lyanna eventually said, breaking the silence. She noticed the confusion in his eyes. "We need to speak with Kilgharrah. He may be the only one that knows what to do."

He followed her to the cave without asking any questions. They found the Great Dragon lying on the large rock in middle of the cave. "I need to know why you told us not to protect the boy," Merlin started, causing the dragon to look up at them.

"You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it," Kilgharrah answered, clearly offended from their previous encounter.

"Because we don't know why," Lyanna replied, clamping on towards the torch in her hand. There had to be a reason why they cannot trust a Druid boy.

"If the boy lives, the two of you cannot fulfill your destiny."

"What has he got to do with our destiny? You said that it was our destiny to protect Arthur," Merlin responded.

"Then you have the answer that you seek," the Great Dragon answered.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin, wondering if they both though the same thing. "Are you telling us that Mordred is going to kill Arthur?" she guessed.

"It seems that it is up to you two."

They were both silent for a brief moment. "No," Merlin said determined, shaking his head. "You can't know that for certain."

"You have it in your powers to prevent a great evil," Kilgharrah explained.

"There must be another way. The future isn't set in stone!" Merlin objected, his voice filled with confusion.

"You must let the boy die."

Lyanna felt a feeling of unease growing inside the pit of her stomach. Mordred seemed so harmless, was completely the opposite. She didn't want to believe it. Kilgharrah had to be wrong.

She wanted to ask the dragon more questions but Merlin already pulled her along with him out of the cave. They were both lost in their own thoughts until they reached her chambers and closed the door behind them. "What do we do now?" Lyanna asked, her voice faint. "You have told Arthur that you would be there to help him free Mordred."

He sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure," he answered, letting his shoulders hunch in defeat. "I hate feeling like this. I want to help them, but if it's truly the boy's destiny to kill Arthur…" His voice trailed off.

In one smooth motion she grabbed his hand and squeezed into it. It was the only form of comfort that she could think of, that she could give him. "I'm sure that we will think of something," she said hopefully. "Like we always do. We're going to figure this out together."

He met her gaze. "Why are you so optimistic?" he asked doubtfully.

"How can you not be?" she asked in return, a faint smile on her lips. "One must always remain hope, even if there is only a small chance of success. It is what keeps you going."

Merlin chuckled quietly, feeling much better already. "You sure are wiser you're your brother," he joked.

She joined his laughter. "Well, that's not really difficult," Lyanna muttered. When her gaze lingered to the window she noticed the darkness in the sky and sighed. "I believe that I need to get ready for dinner. I don't want Uther to think that I'm involved with any of this."

"Right," Merlin murmured, standing up. "Do you need any help?"

Lyanna scoffed. "I think that I'm old enough to do this myself," she responded, giving him a gentle smile. "Thanks for everything Merlin."

He flashed his trademark smile before he walked out of her chambers. The Princess quickly changed into a red gown, and brushed her blonde hair. She didn't want to put much effort into her outfit, but she didn't want to look simple as well.

During dinner Lyanna was seated beside her father. The two of them were chatting peacefully together when Morgana entered the dining room and started to apologize for her behavior. Uther bought it and allowed his ward to dine with them.

Lyanna couldn't help but feel a tension during dinner as she listened to her father. Her thought kept wondering to her brother and she hoped that he was still alright. Everything was seemed fine until the warning bell sounded. Lyanna tried to swallow away the anxiety that she felt. This could only mean that they had found out.

"Guard!" Uther shouted. The door immediately swung open and a guard entered the dining room. "Find out why they've sounded the warning bell."

The guard nodded understandingly. "Yes, My Lord."

The tension in the air had grown why they all wondered what had happened. Lyanna was playing absentmindedly with her peas when she heard a familiar voice inside her head. " _I'm scared, Darya. They will kill me. Where is Emrys? I don't want to die._ "

Lyanna bit her bottom lip, not wanting to draw any attention to herself when she wanted to let out a scream. A part of her wished that she was able to turn off his voice so that she wouldn't have to listen to his cries anymore. She chose to ignore him, outing her anger into crushing the peas with her fork.

"Is everything alright, my dear?"

The voice of her father broke her out of her trance, and she looked up at him. "Yes, Father," she simply responded. "It seems that I'm not that hungry as I thought I was." Well she was telling the truth. Because of everything that was going on eating wasn't her first priority. The King believed her word and didn't ask anything about it.

" _Emrys did it_ ," the voice said telepathically, sounding happy. " _He freed us. Goodbye Darya. Until we will meet again_."

Lyanna felt her entire body tense. _Emrys did it?_  That meant that Merlin had chosen to ignore all the warnings and had helped them escape. She wanted to know what made him do that.

The door of the dining room opened and the same guard entered. "My Lord," he started sadly. "I regret to report that the Druid boy has escaped from the dungeon."

"What?" Uther asked, immediately standing up from his chair. "How?"

"My Lord, he was assisted by some accomplices. The guards are searching Camelot as we speak."

The King made his way over to them. "Find him and his accomplices and kill them," he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." The guard exited again and the door fell shut.

Uther was now standing before his ward. "If I discover that you were somehow involved in freeing this boy, the consequences will be extremely severe."

"My Lord, you know I respect you too much to ever betray you like that," Morgana answered, pretending to be innocent. Lyanna could see the flash of guilt in her eyes, and wondered why her father didn't. She was a terrible liar.

"I made a promise to your father that I would protect you. But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought."

After dinner Lyanna was pacing through her chamber. It was late in the evening and her brother still hadn't returned from escaping Mordred and she couldn't help but still feel worried. They may have escaped Camelot, but that couldn't mean that something else had happened.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when there came three energetic knocks on her door and it slowly swung open. When she looked into a pair of blue eyes she felt a sea of calmness washing through her. "Merlin," she sighed relieved, being pleased to see him. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought that you were with Arthur."

"I was," he answered, entering her chamber. "He told me to head back before your father would burn me in the boy's place."

Lyanna tilted her head to the side. "That does sound like him. What happened?"

He fidgeted with his fingers, a nervous habit Lyanna possessed herself. "I didn't plan to save the boy. I was in my chambers trying to get some sleep instead when I heard his voice clear inside my mind. He was begging me to help. I couldn't resist him. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. So I helped them escape. Arthur is taking him to the others as we speak."

She could tell that he felt pretty guilty about all this, and that it hadn't been his intention at all. "It's alright," she assured him, grabbing his hand. His eyes met hers while she let her fingers roam over his warm skin, which felt extremely pleasant under her touch. "You did what you had to do. If I wasn't having dinner with the King I would've helped him as well. There is no need to feel bad about this. We did the right thing. He's save now and so is Arthur."

Merlin didn't say anything in return but just continued to stare at her in silence. All was good now.


	10. Excalibur

 

 

 

******Chapter 10: Excalibur**

 

It was late in the afternoon when Lyanna walked through the stables. She had only just returned from a long ride with Lumiere through the nearby forest, enjoying the warm fall weather.

The horse snorted when she patted its pink nose. Ever since she had got him from her father she had spent many hours training the horse. He had become more obedient and a loyal friend. The other day he had bitten one of the stable boys when he had gotten too close to her. It had only been a sign of protection and friendship.

"Lyanna."

She turned around to see who was calling her name and saw her maid standing behind her. She had a bewildered look in her dark eyes as she took in the state of the clothing from the Princess. "What happened to your clothes?"

Lyanna's gaze lingered down to her own body so she could see what she was talking about. Her favorite riding dress was covered in dirt, while there was mud and twigs in her hair. She looked as if she had been rolling in the mud for ages.

"Uhm," she started, scratching the back of her head. "I fell." It was the truth. Lumiere got startled when a squirrel had jumped out of a tree and had landed in front of him. He had pranced, causing her to fall down in the process.

Gwen sighed, already realizing that it was going to take hours to make her look decent again. "We should get to the castle, Milady. It's your name day today and you're brothers ceremony is in a few hours."

She had completely forgotten about the ceremony that was being organized for her brother. Luckily Gwen was there to help her out with remembering things like that. "Fine," Lyanna growled, cursing inwardly. "Let's go then."

When they reached her chambers Gwen immediately started to prepare a bath for her, to get rid of all the mud stains of her body. After the warm bath Gwen started to brush her blonde hair. She helped her into a sleeveless bright blue dress, with a lighter blue vest over it. Her lips were colored bright red, and Gwen applied some blue eye shadow.

"You look beautiful," Gwen complimented here when she was finished with helping her get dressed for tonight. "You'll sure steal everyone's attention."

Lyanna smiled happily at the maid, her gaze briefly lingering to the silver bracelet that she had given to her that was around her wrist, before looking back at her. "Thank you, Gwen. You're a good friend."

When Lyanna entered the chambers of her brother she found him standing behind the chamber fold while Merlin stood before it. "My Lady," Merlin said, bowing his head in greeting. Whenever there were other people around he used to address her like that, even though he knew that she hated it. They just didn't want to draw any attention.

"Hi, Merlin," she greeted in return as she saw his gaze lingering over her body. "Isn't Arthur finished yet?"

"Uhm," the servant stammered, his cheeks flushing red.

"I am," came the voice of her brother, causing the Princess to smile at Merlin.

Arthur stepped away from the chamber fold, completely dressed in the armour of Camelot. "Is there any reason why you are here, dear sister?"

Lyanna made a face at him as she started to clasp the bright red cloak around his neck. "Well, it is our name day. Nonetheless since the ceremony is hold in your name I have the pleasure to escort you there. Anyway I came here to make that Merlin has dressed you properly." She shot a sideways glance to his manservant whose eyes widened. "Don't worry, Merlin, you did a great job." She looked at her brother again. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Arthur answered firmly. Lyanna merely cocked one of her eyebrows. "Fine. Maybe a little." She knew him better than she knew herself and she was enjoying having a brother like that. "I got you something. Wait."

Arthur turned around and grabbed a big green box from the nearby table. Lyanna watched it with widened eyes and carefully took off the lid and exposed a sword inside. There was some engraving on the inside in the ancient tongue, but she could read it. ' _A sibling is your only enemy that you cannot live without'_ it and Lyanna couldn't smile with glee at this surprise. The engraving was definitely the way that Arthur described the bond between the two of them. They both knew that they meant the world to each other and they often teased each other about it.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she squeaked cheerfully and wrapped her brother into a tight embrace. "I love it! It's perfect! I cannot wait to use it!"

"I'm glad that you like it. You need to train with it so you'll get used to this sword," Arthur said pleased as she slowly let go off her.

"I've got you something as well." She clapped into her hands and Gwen entered the room, carrying something small which was covered underneath a cloth. Arthur's curiosity grew and he quickly pulled the cloth away to reveal a necklace. It was made of gold and existed of a small dragon pendant. Arthur couldn't help but grin while Lyanna clasped it around his neck. "It looks good on you."

"I love it, Lee," he said and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Although you didn't need to give me anything. You've already given me the most beautiful gift. A sister." Tears were now streaming down Lyanna's cheek which she couldn't hold in any longer. She felt loved and blessed. "Come now," Arthur supplied and held out his arm. She hooks her arm through his and together they exited the chambers, followed suit by Merlin and Gwen.

The walk through the ceremonial hall went in silence, as everyone stared at the future King of Camelot and his sister. When they reached the front of the room Lyanna stepped to the side beside Morgana while Arthur knelt in front of his father.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statues, costumes and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther asked.

"I do, Sire," Arthur promised.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire," he repeated.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther asked.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

Uther took a crown from one of the servant, and placed it on top of his son's head. "Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

The court applauded cheerfully and Lyanna couldn't help but smile happily at her brother who stood up and faced the crowd. Everyone screamed in horror when a Black Knight on a horse burst through the stained-glass window. The knights immediately drew their swords as Arthur followed their example and pushed his sister behind him.

"What in the devil's name?" Uther demanded to know.

As the horse walked to the front people ran out of the hall. While they all looked bewildered at the knight he threw a gauntlet on the ground. Arthur made the intention to pick it up, the sign of accepting the knight's battle, but another knight got there first. "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

The Black Knight turned his head to him. "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." The horse neighed while it pranced before they exited the hall. Everyone looked at each other as silence found its way back into the hall.

* * *

When Lyanna entered the physician chambers that night she had hoped to run into Gaius. Instead she found Merlin standing in the middle of the chamber wearing a white nightshirt. The buttons of the shirt were open, exposing half of his chest. "Hi," Lyanna greeted puzzled, trying to keep her attention fixed upon his face. She felt her cheeks gone red. "Is Gaius here?"

"No," the warlock replied, running his fingers through his messy hair. "He had some business that he needed to take care of. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, putting on a faint smile. He gave her a sad look in return causing her to give in. "Alright. Stop looking like a puppy." She fidgeted with her mother's necklace. "I'm worried. I fear for Sir Owain's life."

Merlin stood in front of her. "Is this why you came here? To talk to Gaius?"

She nodded. "Well not particularly with Gaius. Maybe I came here for you."

As she said that his cheeks flushed crimson, and he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Erm –"

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Merlin. I've already told you that I care a great deal for you. Besides you come to my chambers whenever you please, so why shouldn't I do the same?"

He chuckled. "Good point. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Lyanna shrugged. "I feel much better by talking," she answered simply. "Besides I should get going again. You were obviously planning to get some sleep according to your bed look." His cheeks flushed at that.

She turned towards the door. "Lyanna wait," he called after her. She turned her heels to face him. Merlin fidgeted with his fingers. "If you don't want to be alone you are more than welcome to stay here if you like."

His sudden question surprised her and her jaw slowly fell open. A sea of warmth floated through her veins as she looked directly into his cloudless blue eyes.

The last time that she had spent a night here she had fallen asleep in his bed. That had been months ago when they were looking for a cure to create a potion together. Surely that must have given him the wrong impression since nothing was going on between them. Yet there was something that kept pulling him to him. Something which wasn't familiar to her.

"I don't know if that's wise," Lyanna carefully objected, not wanting to cause any trouble. She knew that if she wouldn't be in her chamber around dawn the following morning that people were going to suspect things.

"It's no problem," he assured her, smiling nervously. "Gaius won't be home for hours. Besides we've enough place and it would put my mind at ease if I could keep an eye on you."

Lyanna could tell that he really wanted her to stay by the way that he spoke to her and how he looked at her. She really wanted to stay here as well, where she felt the safest. The last thing that she wanted right now was to be alone. "Alright, I will stay," she replied. "But I have to be back in my room tomorrow before Gwen does so no one will notice my absence."

Merlin's eyes twinkled at her respond. "Great. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Lyanna replied unsure.

She followed Merlin into his small room up the stairs. As she entered she realized that he had probably cleaned up his room since the last time that she had gotten here. The room was a lot smaller than the one she had, but it felt cozier. Lyanna sat down on the edge of the bed, looking through the room while Merlin ruffled through the drawer.

"What are you looking for?" she wondered.

"Nothing special," he replied, half lost in his own thoughts. Lyanna could tell that it was definitely something special, else he wouldn't be searching like that. He let out a relieved sight when he found a book. He turned towards the Princess and handed it to her, a nervous expression on his face. "See it as a anniversary present."

She cocked one of her eyebrows at him and slowly opened the book, only to reveal the spells that were written in the inside. It was a magic book, and was filled with all sorts of different spells. On the cover stood an engraving in the ancient tongue and said ' _Never alone. Always together_.'

"Why are you giving this to me? It must've cost a fortune!" she protested in amazement. Never before had she had a magical book before and she was over the moon with her gift. But she knew that consequences that could happen if someone where to find this book in her chambers. She had to be cautious with it.

Merlin shrugged. "That's nothing what should concern you. Gaius helped out a bit as well, because he knows where to find things like this. Let's say that you've deserved it."

Tears were stinging in her eyes. "You're far too kind for me, Merlin. It's the most beautiful present I've ever gotten! I love it!" She leaped onto her feet and wrapped her arms around him in one smooth motion. He returned her embrace and pulled her closer against him. "Thank you. Have I ever said to you that I care about you?"

"I don't mind hearing it again," he joked. She couldn't help but laugh while her tears stained his tunic. Leave it to Merlin to cheer her up again like that. He had the talent to do that to her and she was grateful for it. "I'm ruining your clothes."

"I've got others," he assured her. It was clear as day that Merlin was opening up whenever he was around Lyanna. She treated him as a normal human being even though she was a noble and shouldn't suppose to be so close to someone like him, but he knew that Lyanna didn't care about that. He valued her friendship the most of everyone that he knew, because she understood him better than anyone else.

He let go of her and they sat down onto his bed. Silence fell between them while Lyanna began to flutter through the book that he had just given her, with fascination in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had gotten her a spell book! As she looked at the several pages in pure astonishment she didn't notice that Merlin was observing at her.

"I believe my gift is well appreciated," he supplied with a smug grin.

Lyanna looked up. Her hazel eyes were twinkling like stars and she pulled him in for another embrace. Normally she didn't hug people this easily, but for some reason it felt different with Merlin. He noticed that she fitted perfectly into his arms, as if she was made for him. His cheeks flushed at that thought. He couldn't think that.

"I cannot put how grateful I am for getting this into words, Merlin," Lyanna responded against his chest. She was pretty much over the moon. One of Merlin's hands was resting on her waist while the other gently ran through her golden hair. She took in his forest and lemon scent which reminded her that she was safe. Slowly Lyanna pulled away again and their gazes met. "I don't know how I can ever thank you for this."

Carefully Merlin tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear while she smiled tenderly at him. He knew that he was just a servant and that she was the Princess of Camelot, but at that moment that didn't seem important. He only saw Lyanna, the young woman he cared dearly about. Lyanna blushed at the attention. "There's no need for that. I'm just glad that you like it."

"How can I not like it?" Lyanna couldn't stop grinning. "Everything about it is perfect." She still remembered that she had mentioned that she had wanted a spell book of her own a few months' pass, but she couldn't predict that she would be getting one of her one. It seemed too good to be true.

"Why don't I help you with practicing some simple spells?" Merlin suggested. Lyanna nodded enthusiastically and handed him the spell book. He flashed her a warm smile while he fluttered through the book for a suitable spell that they could practice together. They sat there on his bed for a while practicing a couple of spells and after a few hours Lyanna fell asleep. Merlin gently tugged her underneath the covers and sat down on a chair by the window and placed a blanket over himself. The sat there until he eventually drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Several hours later he awoke to hearing Lyanna screaming Arthur's name. He jolted awake and rushed over to the bed. She was kicking and twisting in her sleep and continued to shout her brother's name.

"Lyanna, ssst," Merlin gently tried to reassure her and grabbed her wrists. "It's only a bad dream." Lyanna woke up from his soft carassings. Tears were streaming down her cheek and she was bathing in sweat. He cradled her against his chest in the hope that she would calm down and would stop shaking. "It's over now. You're safe here. Do you want to talk about it?"

"M—my… My brother... He killed my brother," she sobbed hysterically. She never had dreams this vivid before and was frightened. She wasn't a seer and therefore she knew that what she dreamed didn't come to pass, but it still scared her because it had looked so real. "He killed him. He was dead."

"Arthur is alive," he told her with a placid voice. "No harm will come to him."

Lyanna believed him. She was too tired to argue with him and therefore she kept quiet. Slowly, Merlin pulled away and their gazes locked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He addressed her a warm smile before he stood up and began to lit a candle on the nightstand. "My mother always lighted a candle whenever I had a nightmare. She told me that it would keep them away," he clarified.

She could only smile at that. It was too sweet. "And did it work?" she wondered.

"I like to believe so. If not I'll be here to fight of the nightmares," he assured her.

"And how to you plan to do that?"

"By using my magic to scare them away." She laughed lightly at that. "Go back to sleep, Lyanna," Merlin supplied. "I'll be watching over you. There is nothing to be scared of."

His kind words reassured her and she dared to place her head back onto the pillow. Minutes later Merlin heard her regular breathing, letting him know that she had fallen asleep. He sat down at his chair again and let sleep come over himself.

* * *

The next morning Lyanna woke up by the first sunray's that crept inside the small bedroom. She yawned and stretched herself and noticed that she wasn't lying in her own bed, but in Merlin's. She sat him sitting in the chair by the window and felt kind of guilty that he had to sleep in such an uncomfortable place.

"Merlin," she greeted him in a cheerful manner when she climbed out of the bed and began to pull open the curtains to let more sunray's into the room. She heard him moan in displeasure because it was too early. "Merlin, it's time to wake up. I'll make you some breakfast."

She walked out of the bedroom to give him some time to properly wake up and to get changed. Gaius was already awake and looked a bit blown away to see the princess leaving the bedroom of his ward, and raised his eyebrow at her. "Good morning Gaius," she said happily. "Merlin had offered me to stay here last night because I was worried for Sir Owain," she clarified as she walked to the small kitchen. "I'll make some breakfast."

"I can see that you're feeling better now," the old physician deduced smugly.

Lyanna nodded a couple of times. "Much better," she replied, grinning widely. She began to prepare some breakfast and quietly hummed a song that Arthur used to sing to her whenever she was little.

While she placed three bowls on the table Merlin walked out of his bedroom, wearing some different clothes than the previous day. Their gazes met for a brief second and they both smiled warmly at each other. "Breakfast is ready," she announced.

They sat down at the table and began to eat the porridge that Lyanna had prepared. Not many words were said and once they had finished Lyanna quickly left the physician quarter room with her spell book underneath her arm. She managed to enter her own chamber without getting noticed by one of the guards. Gwen helped her dress for the day. Together with Arthur and Merlin she stood in Sir Owain's chamber to help him prepare for the upcoming battle an hour later.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training we've been giving you," Arthur warned him. Lyanna watched how Merlin clasped the cloak of Camelot around Sir Owain's neck. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she thought back at the events of last night.

"I know, My Lord," the knight replied unimpressed.

She had fought with Owain during several training's and she knew what an incredibly good knight he was. But she also knew that there was only a small chance of succeeding against the Black Knight, who looked indestructible.

"Listen to me," Arthur ordered, turning him around by grabbing his shoulders. Merlin eyed Lyanna who smiled faintly. "The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage," Sir Owain responded hopeful. "He's never seen me fight."

"Well that is true," Lyanna agreed, shrugging a little.

"You two have watched me," he continued, eyeing the siblings.

"Yes," Arthur said.

"And?"

Arthur swallowed before looking at his sister for a second. He placed his hand on the knight's shoulder. "And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

The door opened. Gwen entered and gave Lyanna and Merlin a warm smile before she curtsied to Owain. "The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you wear it for luck," Gwen said, extending her hand in which a red ribbon lied.

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride," Sir Owain replied. "But I won't need luck."

They all exchanged a doubtful look with each other behind the back of the knight. Neither one of them had the faith that he stood a chance against the Black Knight. Lyanna smoothly wrapped her arm around her servant shoulder. "Come on, Gwen. We should get going."

Together the two women made their way over to the arena where they sat down in the stands. They chatted peacefully with Morgana about ordinary things which helped to relieve the stress a little. Everything was alright until Lyanna got aware of the presence of the Black Knight that stood in the middle of the arena, who had probably stood there the whole time.

They all stood up when Sir Owain entered the arena followed by Arthur and Merlin. When the King sat down on the throne everyone followed his example. A heavy tension was hanging in the air, making Lyanna extremely nervous about what would happen.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules!" Arthur spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him clearly. "To the death!" As Arthur sidded to the stands one of the servant's took off the cloak from Sir Owain. "Let the battle commence!" Arthur yelled, sitting down beside his sister.

The fight began and the two knights both started to swing with their blades. It turned out that the Black Knight was fighting pretty aggressively and Owain was trying to block his attacks with his shield.

Everyone was holding their breaths as the Black Knight nearly managed to hit Owain with a strong blow.

"Come on, Owain," Gwen muttered under her breath. Lyanna grabbed the hand of her servant in the hope to comfort her, and that her own nerves would settle down.

The Black Knight was obviously the better one, and Sir Owain didn't stand a chance against the constant blows.

"One well-aimed blow," Arthur yelled at him, as a reminder.

Owain managed to stab him in the gut, causing Lyanna to clap with relieve. Maybe there was hope for him. Only that hope disappeared when the Black Knight continued to fight and easily stabbed Owain in return. The crowd gasped in horror at the sight. Morgana's ribbon fluttered on the ground. The Black Knight faced the crowd and took off his gauntlet. "Who will take up my challenge?" the Black Knight asked, throwing his gauntlet on the ground.

Arthur tried to bolt over the barrier of the stands, but his father and Lyanna grabbed him. She couldn't let him fight. That would mean that she would lose him and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Another knight jumped over the stand and took up the gauntlet. "I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

"So be it."

While the Black Knight left the arena Lyanna saw that Arthur was fuming with anger. She knew how badly that he wanted to fight, but she couldn't let him. There was something strange about this Black Knight and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

It was after nightfall when Lyanna entered the tunnel corridor to the Burial Vaults with Gaius and Merlin. The warlock had showed up at her chamber a few hours ago explaining her that the physician suspected something about the Black Knight. Without asking any questions she had decided to join them in the hope to find out something about this stranger, in the hope to stop him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin asked hesitantly, as they looked in the darkness at the bottom of the corridor.

"You're not scared, are you?" Gaius asked, walking down the steps. "Lyanna surely isn't."

She made a face at them. "It sure isn't the time to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Merlin clarified. "I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else." The sarcasm was dripping of his voice, causing Lyanna to chuckle quietly as she walked passed him.

The door slam shut behind them. They all turned around to see what may have caused it. Darkness surrounded them completely, making it impossible for them to look in front of them. "Must've been a gust of wind," Lyanna guessed. "We should've brought a torch."

" **Leohtbora** ," Merlin chanted, lighting a torch sitting in the wall of the tunnel.

"Huh. Handy," Gaius said impressed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" the Princess muttered, feeling dumb. She could see Merlin's bright smile in the dim light of the torch.

They walked among the graves. "What are we looking for?" Merlin wondered doubtfully.

"Bring your torch over here," Gaius ordered, pointing to a nearby tomb.

"Are we going to break into someone's grave?" Lyanna asked as she made her way over to the physician. They stood before the tomb which was being opened. Lyanna covered her mouth behind her hand as she gasped when she felt a shiver going through her spine.

"We're too late," Gaius informed. "I think someone's already broken out." Lyanna and Merlin exchanged a confused look with each other, both uncertain what this meant. They all made their way back to the physician chambers. "Tristan Dobois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife," Gaius told them.

"My mother?" Lyanna asked bewildered. Never before had someone mentioned that her mother had another brother.

"Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him to a single combat." The physician grabbed one of his books from the table, and opened it before them. "Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the rambling of a dying man."

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are," Merlin replied brightly.

Gaius opened the book. "It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

"A wraith?" Lyanna repeated puzzled. "What is that?" Never before had she heard about a creature like that. The name already made her shiver slightly, but that could also be because of the cold.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

Merlin raised one his eyebrows. "So this is the work of a sorcerer?"

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a torment soul and make it live again," Gaius informed them.

Lyanna bit in her bottom lip. "Is there a way that we can stop him?"

The physician shook his head. "We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it. Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."

The jaw of Lyanna fell open as she realized what that meant. "He wants revenge. On Camelot. This sure doesn't look good for Sir Pellinor."

Gaius went to assist some patients in the lower town, leaving Lyanna alone with Merlin. She sat down at the table and began to flutter to several books about the history of Camelot in the hope to find some more information about this uncle of hers. There had to be a way to stop this wraith from killing more people.

A while later Merlin sat down beside her. "Lyanna," he said carefully which broke her concentration. She looked up and met his concerned gaze. "I'm well aware that you see it as your duty to stop this wraith from killing more knights, but I want you to know that you're not alone in this. I want to help."

Lyanna smiled warmly at him and placed laced her fingers through his while she blushed vigorously. It had surprised her how right it felt. "There's no one kinder than you, Merlin," she responded gratefully. "But I'm sure that Arthur requires your service right now."

Merlin sighed, knowing that she was right. "I wish that he didn't," he sulked sadly.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "We'll find a way to stop my uncle and we're going to do it together. Now you need to see what my brother needs."

She watched him leave the physician quarters while she remained there in the room by herself and continued to flutter through several books. After a while she gave up and decided to spend her time cleaning up the room, which seemed like a logical thing to do because she spend most of her time there. In the end she had cleaned up everything, including the leech-tank. By the time she had finished washing the floor Gaius entered the physician chambers, looking rather astonished to witness this. "Lyanna, what on earth are you doing?"

Lyanna rose to her feet. "It only seemed fair that I would clean the room because I spent a lot of my time here," she clarified simply.

* * *

That night Lyanna wondered whether or not if she should confront her father about what she had found out, but decided not to. He wouldn't be too thrilled if he knew that she was spending so much time with the manservant of his son. Instead she fluttered through the magic book that Merlin had given her, studying every spell that she came across.

When the next battle was about start around noon Lyanna was seated beside Arthur and Gwen. A pit of anxiety was growing inside her stomach as she nervously bit her fingers. "Are you alright?" Gwen asked concerned.

She gave her servant a smile. "Maybe. Just a bit worried I guess."

The battle had started between Sir Pellinor and Tristian Dubois. Sir Pellinor was fighting well and the crowd cheered with excitement. Lyanna hoped with all her heart that Gaius was wrong about his deduction the other day and that the knight truly had a change to defeat him.

Sir Pellinor ran Tristian through, but the Black Knight merely blinked. "The sword went in. I'm sure of it," Gwen said convinced.

"I saw it too," Morgana replied.

"As did I," Lyanna assured them, pulling on the sleeves of her dress.

Tristian killed Pellinor and the entire crowd groaned in protest. He turned towards the crowd. Arthur threw his gauntlet down. Both Lyanna and Uther tried their best to stop the future King of Camelot, but he was too fast for them. "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you," he said. Lyanna remained motionless. The thing that she had feared most was coming through. Arthur would fight the wraith and die.

"So be it," Tristian muttered in return.

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow."

* * *

The day went by slowly and Lyanna could only pace through her chamber. She had tried to talk with her brother in the hope to change his mind about tomorrow's battle, but he had made up his mind. There was nothing she could do that could convince him. The door of her room swung open and Merlin entered her chamber. "For what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked with a playful smirk as she turned towards him.

He made his way over to her. "I came here to ask you if you wanted to help me stop Tristian?"

She scoffed. "Do I? There is nothing I rather want. What's the plan?"

"Where is your magic book?" he asked puzzled.

Lyanna chanted a quiet spell and her eyes flashed gold. A hole appeared in the floor beside her bed and she grabbed the book from it. Since everyone had access to enter her chambers whenever they felt like it, there was no other option than to hide it. And what better way was there than to do it with magic? She had spent the entire evening thinking of a way to hide the book.

She handed it to Merlin who fluttered through the pages for a little while until he had found what he was desperately looking for. He placed the book on the table before them. "Here," he said, pointing at a spell on the page. She remembered reading about it the other day.

Lyanna raised one eyebrow. "You plan to burn Tristian?"

His blue eyes met her green ones. "What else can we do?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing," she sulked sadly. "We better try this."

She grabbed a beige cloak out of her closet and followed Merlin through the corridors of the castle. Together they practiced to pronounce the spell right until they reached the training ground where Tristian stood.

They walked on the tip of their toes. Merlin rubbed his hands together before they both raised their hands. " **Cume her frybryne.** " A path of fire lightened before them, and Tristian was caught on fire. At first when the flames touched him Lyanna couldn't help but feel happy that they had succeeded so easily, but that faded with the fire. Tristian remained unscathed and looked at them.

Both of them hastily ran away, making sure that Tristian wouldn't follow them. "Well that didn't work," Merlin complained once they stood behind a pillar in the castle. "What do we do now?"

"The one thing we can do," Lyanna replied, meeting his gaze. "We're going to need all the luck that we can get because we're going to try to change Arthur's mind."

She started to walk through the corridors. "Are you sure that's wise? You tried that the entire afternoon."

"There's nothing else that we can do. I must do whatever I can to stop this man from killing my brother." She halted and knitted her eyebrows. "This entire situation sure is odd. No one has ever mentioned to me that my mother had another brother beside Agravaine, but they were obviously hiding this."

They burst through the door of Arthurs chamber where they found the prince in middle of his chamber, his sword drawn at them. "Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking…"

"You have to pull out," Lyanna started, crossing her arms.

Merlin stood behind her and the princess was able to feel his warm breath in her neck, sending shivers through her spine. It only made her tens up some more. "And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Because he'll kill you," Merlin clarified smugly.

"Why does everybody think that?"

"Because they're right!" Lyanna snapped, growing tired of this discussion. "Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince of Camelot. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge. You can't defeat him."

Arthur looked at his sword. "I'm not a coward."

Lyanna growled in protest. "We know that. You're the finest knight that Camelot has and you will overcome every fear that you'll ever face."

"That's what's requires of me," the Prince replied smartly.

"But you are more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future King! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom," the warlock ranted. Lyanna was impressed with Merlin's speech and could merely blink at him.

"I'm not backing down," Arthur murmured stubbornly.

"Please, Arthur, listen to us," Merlin pleaded. He moved towards the window. "This is no ordinary knight. Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Arthur twirled with his sword. "No one is unbeatable."

"If you fight him, you'll die," Lyanna stated clearly, her voice cranky from all the emotions inside her. Right now she didn't know how she was feeling, but she surely wasn't pleased. All that she wanted was for him to pull out.

"I'm not listening to this," Arthur declared.

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur," Merlin tried once more, not wanting to give up.

Lyanna gasped in horror when Arthur turned around in one smooth motion and nearly hit his servant with his sword. "And I'm trying to warn YOU, Merlin!"

Both Merlin and Lyanna looked at him in astonishment for a few seconds until Lyanna pulled the warlock away and stood before her brother. "I can understand that you're upset, but let me clarify something. If you ever harm Merlin, or even yell at him like you just did, you have me to answer to."

With those words the Lyanna exited the chambers as a single tear slid down her cheek. Her emotions were running overtime. She had stood up against her brother before, but never like this. She couldn't help but feel miserable about it. This wasn't what she wanted, but it had to be done. She couldn't let any harm come to him or his servant.

Merlin hastily pulled her behind a pillar in the corridors and pulled her close, cradling her against his chest. Her trembling fingers found and clutched the edges of his jacket as she let her tears roam freely. She could hear the beating of his heart, could feel the warmth radiating from him, could smell him. Every little thing she tried to lock into her mind. Merlin seemed to be doing the same. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply.

"It's going to be alright," he assured her, breathing against her ear. "There is no need to cry. It will only ruin your lovely face."

Lyanna's head shot up at his words, narrowly missing his nose. She didn't know how to respond to that compliment he had just given her. "Thank you," she whispered. Her heart was pounding now.

He carefully cupped her face and rubbed the dried up tears away from her cheek. His cheeks were flushed and there were twinkles visible in his eyes. "We should look for another way to stop Tristian."

"Right," Lyanna muttered, breaking out of her trance. "Let's go then."

After a while of figuring out what that they could do, the two of them found themselves wandering through the library, looking for valuable information. The hope of Lyanna was fading away with every book that she fluttered through. It seemed impossible to find a solution.

Merlin growled irritated when he accidentally knocked a book from the table and on to the ground. He kneeled to pick it up when Geoffrey suddenly stood beside them. "Milady," he greeted, sounding a bit puzzled. "May I ask how you got in here?"

"The door was open," Merlin smartly retorted.

"No, I locked it."

"Well, someone else must've opened it."

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "And you thought that the two of you could come in here and help yourselves?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm sorry Geoffrey," she apologized. "We were looking for a book for Gaius. He thinks that the Black Knight is a wraith."

"Then Arthur is in grave peril."

"Which is why we're here," Merlin said, standing up with the book in his hands. "We need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead."

Geoffrey followed them to the table. "Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles."

"Really?" Lyanna wondered, tilting her head to the side. "What did they say?"

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords."

"That can kill the dead?" Merlin asked impatient.

The old man nodded. "The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead."

Lyanna and Merlin straightened themselves and briefly looked at each other. "Is it possible that you can show us one of these fables?" Lyanna asked hopefully. This may be the only way that they could save her brother. Whatever he said must be the answer.

"Well, let me think…" Geoffrey started hesitant. "Yes. Hmm." He searched a shelf which was covered in cobwebs.

"We're sort of in a hurry," Merlin pointed out.

Lyanna chuckled quietly. "Yes, you young people always are," he muttered.

"Don't mind him, Geoffrey," she came between them.

It had taken Geoffrey a little while to find the book that he was looking for. He thoroughly flipped through the book, hoping to find the right page. Merlin's head was burried in his arms, while Lyanna yawned uncontrollably beside him. "I wish that I was able to get some sleep," she muttered under her breath. She realized that she was half leaning on Merlin, but he didn't seem to notice.

His gaze lingered to her. "Something tells me that we won't sleep much tonight," he replied sadly, biting his bottom lip.

"This is the Chronicle of Beltain," Geoffrey said out loud, drawing the attention to him. "Now then.. Ah, here we are. 'Sir Maurhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and fount it passing good."

"What did you say?" Merlin asked, his blue eyes widened.

"Sir Marhaus…"

"No, no, no, no. Not that bit. About the dragon," Lyanna wanted to know, skipping straight towards the point.

"The great sword begotten in the dragon's breathe…" Geoffrey read out loud. Both sorcerers clearly had the same idea as they both took off. "…and found it passing good."

As they walked out of the old tomes they started to think of an idea. "We need to go to Kilgharrah," Merlin said determined. "With his breath we might be able to stop the wraith."

Lyanna nodded in agreement as she tried to keep up with him. "Sounds like a great plan, but we need a sword first. Surely as Princess I have access to all kinds of swords in the castle, but there is only one person who I can think of that may be able to help us."

"And who is that?" Merlin asked confused.

Instead of giving him an answer she knocked on the door of Morgana's chamber. It took only a few seconds until the door swung open and Gwen stood before them. "Milady," she muttered surprised. "Are you alright? What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to ask you a favor Gwen," Lyanna started.

Gwen's gaze lingered to Merlin. "Ask me. You know I'd grant you anything. I mean, not anything. Obviously, not anything. What is it that you want?"

Lyanna noticed her nervous staring between them and couldn't help but feel slightly upset about it. It didn't make any sense to her. Why should it matter to her who liked Merlin? Gwen seemed like a nice match for him. "We've come to ask for a sword, Gwen," Lyanna said clearly, drawing the attention to her. "The strongest sword that your father has ever made."

"May I ask what it's for?" the maidservant asked

The Princess nodded. "It's for Arthur. He's in danger and we need to save him."

Gwen's eyes darkened. "Alright," she finally said. "I shall see what I can do." Slowly, she closed the door again.

It hadn't taken the maidservant long until she had found the best sword her father had made inside her house. With the sword in their possession Lyanna and Merlin made their way to the dungeon.

Lyanna was holding the torch while Merlin carried the sword in his hands. As they entered the cave they found Kilgharrah sitting on the large stone before them. "Well if it isn't my two favorite sorcerers."

"Do you know why we're here?" Merlin asked, straightening his back.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your lives is not universal."

"It has to do with Arthur," Lyanna started, lighting up her surroundings with the torch. "His life is in danger. He will die, unless we can make a weapon that will kill the death."

Merlin unwrapped the sword. "So what do you come to ask of me?" the Great Dragon wanted to know.

There fell a silence for a few seconds as the sword floated in front of Kilgharrah. "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?" Lyanna asked desperately. This was their last way of saving her brother's life. If he would decline their offer Arthur would die.

The dragon hesitated. "The dead do not return without reason," he said puzzled. "Who has he come for?"

"My father," Lyanna said, swallowing loudly. Of course she knew that her father hadn't exactly made any friends in his life, but the thought a wraith wanted to kill him horrified her. She couldn't let him die.

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

Lyanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was surely the last thing that she expected from the dragon, even though she knew that it was Uther that had imprisoned the dragon in the dungeon.

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him," Merlin said when he realized that Lyanna wasn't going to say anything. "You have to save him."

"That is your destiny, young sorcerers, not mine," Kilgharrah declared.

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. We will have no destiny," the warlock replied, sounding exhausted.

"That is not entire true. If Arthur is to die there is another heir that can take his place," the Great Dragon corrected, eyeing Lyanna. "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power." Lyanna's face went blank. She had no desire to become Queen of Camelot, nor to lose her brother. That wasn't the way to solve this matter.

"We know," Merlin answered.

He shook his head. "You do not know. You two can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna asked, lowering her torch. Her hands were trembling.

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"We understand," Merlin replied, simply nodding.

"You must do more than understand. You must promise," the Great Dragon insisted.

Lyanna took a step forward. "I, Lyanna Pendragon, promise that this sword shall be used by Arthur, and him alone."

Kilgharrah gratefully gave her a faint smile before he growled. Merlin pulled Lyanna into his arms as they took a few steps back, protecting her from the flames that were dancing around the sword. He held his arm before her face, making sure that none of the flames would touch her. Heat filled the cave, and Lyanna wasn't sure whether it was because her cheeks were burning or from the flames.

The Great Dragon closed his mouth and the flames disappeared. The golden sword glittered beautifully in the dim light, and both sorcerers couldn't only stare at it in awe. "It's beautiful," Lyanna gasped. It sure surpassed every other blade that she had ever seen in her life. It was a sword fit for a King.

Merlin slowly let go off her as he never stopped his staring. "Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone," Kilgharrah helped them remember. The sword landed in Lyanna's hand who bowed gratefully before the dragon. He gave her a faint smile before she and Merlin exited the cave.

Lyanna spent the rest of the night in her bed. Sleep wouldn't come to her so she had decided to read something instead until her eyes eventually closed and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Lyanna, you must wake up." The young woman slowly opened one of her hazel eyes as she tried to adjust to the bright sunlight that was inside her chamber. Before her stood Merlin, a worried look in his eyes. She immediately sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" she asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair. The only reason why she had slept until this late was because she had been exhausted. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"Arthur isn't fighting Tristian," he said frantically. Lyanna narrowed her eyes as she jumped out of bed. "Your father is."

"He what?" she snapped, abruptly turning around to face him. "Please tell me that you're lying to me and that this isn't the truth."

Merlin swallowed loudly. "I wish that I was. I was busy with preparing Arthur's armour this morning when the King came into the armoury. He asked questions about the sword that we had made." While Merlin spoke Lyanna dove behind the chamber fold and hastily changed into the armour from Camelot. Arthur had given her a pair for her to train in, and she wore it whenever it could. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, and made it easier for her to battle in. "Of course, I haven't told your father about its true meaning. He would hang us if he knew. He picked up the sword and planned to use it."

Within a minute the Princess was completely dressed and her hair weaved into simple braid. She cursed inwardly as they hurried through the corridors of the castle. By the time the two of them reached the side entrance of the arena they saw Uther standing before Tristian. "You can have what you came for. The father, not the son," he said.

A thousand scenarios flashed through Lyanna's mind as she pondered about what she could possibly do to stop this and then she had it. " **Ástríce** ," she chanted. Her eyes flashed silver for a brief second and Uther slammed backwards when the fight was about to begin. No one could've seen that it was magic that had caused it because Tristian had already swung with his sword.

Lyanna rushed into the arena and grabbed the sword and shield from her father's hands. She knew that the sword wasn't meant for her, but there was no other way that she could defeat the wraith. Two guards carried Uther out of the arena while Lyanna placed the helmet on top of her head. "You've made a terrible mistake by coming back from the dead," she said to him.

Within seconds the fight began and the sound of swords clashing echoed through the air. Lyanna was grateful that she had spent much time practicing sword fighting so that she was now able to block Tristian's blows. Maybe there was a chance that she could actually win this. Tristian's blows were strong and she averted them precisely in time because she was short and fast. She wasn't exactly defenseless against her uncle.

She managed to knock off Tristian's helmet to reveal its mummified face. "Oh, you look revolting," Lyanna said in disgust, doing her absolute best to not look at his face.

That didn't seem to stop Tristian and Lyanna lost her sword. Tristian had her pinned on the ground and could finish the battle easily. His sword got stuck in her shield. Lyanna kicked the shield at the Black Knight, picked up the sword and ran him through. Tristian caught on fire and exploded into a thousand tiny pieces.

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds, unsure about what they had just witnessed. Lyanna stood up and took off her helmet as the crowd cheered ecstaticly. Uther stormed into the arena, his face showing a variation of emotions. She could tell that he was shocked and slightly upset about what had happened. He pulled her into a tight embrace which caused the crowd to cheer even louder.

"You had no right to do that," Uther stated as he slowly let go off her. "But I am grateful that you did."

"I had no other choice, Father," Lyanna enlightened him. "I feared for your life and knew I would rather risk my life than see you perish."

"Don't ever do something like that again," he said to her. "I know you're one of the most skilled fighters that Camelot has, but I want you to be safe. Don't risk your life for me, dear."

"I won't, Father," she replied gratefully. "Where is Arthur?"

"Gaius drugged him so that he would be fast asleep and I could take his place during the fight. He should've woken up by now," he told her.

She chuckled. "I will make sure that he's alright." She left the arena and headed towards the castle. When she entered the Prince chambers she found Arthur standing in front of the window, looking furious.

"Please don't tell me that you're behind all this," Arthur said outraged as he turned towards her.

"I'm not behind this," she assured him quietly. "Our father was. Gaius had given you a potion to knock you out cold so that our father could take your place. But when he got knocked out quite swiftly during the match I took over his place and fought the knight myself. It wasn't my intention, but I couldn't let him kill father."

Arthur sighed. "Well, I'm glad that you saved him. I just need to have a word with our father."

She understood him completely. While Arthur headed towards the throne room Lyanna made her way towards her own chamber where she changed the armour for a comfortable grey dress. Once she was dressed she walked towards the physician chambers where Merlin was sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry," she apologized genuinly when she placed the sword on the table. She was fidgeting with her own fingers and looked down at her shoes to avert his gaze. "It wasn't my intention to use to sword myself, but when I saw my father standing in front of Tristian I couldn't think of anything else that I could do to stop him. I couldn't let him kill my father. I'm sorry." Tears had escaped her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that she had betrayed his trust.

Merlin slowly looked up at her. "Look at me," he ordered placidly. She did as he asked and felt that familiar feeling inside of her when she met his gaze. It felt nice and comfortable. "I'm not angry at you. I understand why you did what did. I'm just worried what Kilgharrah is going to say if he finds out about this."

She sat down opposite from him while she continued to fidget with her fingers. It was a nervous habit that she had and couldn't get rid of. Merlin saw it as something that belonged to her and which he secretly adored. "I'll tell him," she suggested. "He cannot be angry at you because it's my fault. It only seems fair that I'll see him tonight."

Merlin didn't seem to agree with her. "That won't matter to him. We've betrayed his trust and he won't be thrilled about that. I will not let you face his wrath alone, so I will come with you. We'll go now."

Lyanna watched how he rose with widened eyes. Never had she met someone who was willing to do all these things like Merlin was doing for her. There were no words that she could say to thank him for it. She was speechless.

He extended his hand and she gently grabbed it. Merlin pulled her along with her through the corridors of the castle. Together they distracted the guards and snuck inside the passage that leaded them further down the castle. Lyanna lightened a torch and exposed their way.

When they reached the cave they found Kilgharrah to be seated on a large rock in the middle. He looked up at them with curiosity written in his dark eyes. "So, does Arthur live?" he wanted to know.

Lyanna held scrupulously held her breath. "Yes," Merlin said instead. "The sword worked. It was incredible, amazing."

"As I promised," the Great Dragon reminded them.

"But," Lyanna started. Already the guilt inside her was growing. She couldn't keep quiet about this.

"Yes?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Things didn't go quite according to plan. I mean they did, except… It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. I did it," Lyanna admitted truthfully.

"No!" The dragon roared angrily in return. He flapped with its wings and Lyanna could feel the cold air moving.

"I didn't have another choice. My father had managed to knock my brother unconscious so that he could fight Tristian in his place. He had taken the sword. I couldn't let both of them die, so I used to spell to knock out my father so I could fight instead. It wasn't my intention at all, but I didn't know what else to do," Lyanna. Her voice was trembling and she was surprised to feel that Merlin was reassuringly squeezing into her hand. She had forgotten that they were still holding hands.

"The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil!" Kilgharrah explained.

"But he didn't use it," Lyanna protested.

"We will get it back," Merlin insisted.

"You've betrayed me. You both aren't ready to be trusted," the dragon clarified hurt.

"I'll bring it to you. You can destroy it."

"What is made, cannot be unmade."

Lyanna exhaled deeply. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

On their way back to the armoury not a word was being sad. Both of them knew what had to happen and were kind of relieved that Kilgharrah let them get away with it so easily. "Where can we possibly hide a sword where no one can find it?" Merlin muttered as he looked at the sword in front of them.

Lyanna was silent for a while as she pondered hard for an answer. "Lake Avalon," she suddenly thought of. "No mortal man comes there."

"Do you expect that we can just throw it into the lake?" Merlin guessed.

"Sure, why not? I don't expect that any mortal man goes swimming there. The sword should be safe there."

That seemed to convince Merlin. "I will take the sword to Lake Avalon. You should stay here so we don't draw any suspicion."

Their gazes remained intensely locked for a moment. "Good luck," Lyanna whispered before she turned around and walked out of the armory.


	11. The moment of truth

******Chapter 11: The moment of truth**

The Princess stood in the middle of the forest, holding the reins of a rambunctious steed in her hands. The steed grew weary of standing still for so long, and Lyanna sympathized with the creature for she grew tired for this unknown person to show itself.

Her eyes were watching the forest around her as she white knuckled the leather reins of the horse in her slender hands. There was an air of uncertainty here that she did not approve of. In her unease she tightened one hand into her grey dress.

The steed pulled back against her hand, his whinnies becoming nervous as anxiety burned in his brown eyes. Sharply, the Princess pulled on the reins and then soothed the horse with a gentle stroke of her hand. In the back of her mind, a thought stirred as she stroked the horse's soft muzzle.

The sound of boots walking over the ground drew Lyanna's attention at to see a woman stepping in the clearing. Her long ebony colored hair was weaved into a braid to the left side. Her clothes were stained with dirt, and slightly damaged. There were dark circles around her eyes, the sign that she had hit it hard.

"Is everything alright?" Lyanna asked gently, dismounting Lumiere.

The woman nodded, even though she could tell that wasn't the truth. "I'm fine."

Lyanna looked through the leather satchel that was attached to the saddle until she found some healing supplies. "Let me look after that for you," she kindly offered, motioning for the woman to sit down on a nearby boulder. "I don't remember seeing you here before."

"I'm not from here," she answered honestly as Lyanna started to rub some ointment on her sore skin, which immediately felt refreshed. "I came here to ask an audience with the King. I come from a small village. We barely have enough food as it is, and there is this barbarian who demands that we give our harvest to him. If we do our children surely won't survive. We need his help."

Lyanna straightened herself, meeting her gaze. She felt sorry for what had happened to her and knew that she needed to do something to help her. "I'm going to arrange that audience with the King for you. You have my word."

"Really?" she asked in astonishment. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, miss –"

"Lyanna," she filled in, putting the supplies back into the satchel. "There. This should heal in a short time."

The woman's sky blue eyes widened, and she couldn't help but feel as if she recognized those eyes from somewhere. "You're the Princess," she stated in bewilderment. "I apologize for not noticing that before. My name is Hunith."

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows in confusion. That name sounded awfully familiar. There had only been one person who had mentioned that name before. "Do you happen to have son?"

Hunith nodded. "I do, Milady. He left Ealdor nearly a year ago to stay with the court physician in Camelot," she answered, smiling at the thought of him.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Does his name happen to be Merlin?" she guessed, trying to contain a grin.

"How do you know that, Milady?" the woman asked puzzled.

"Because I know your son," Lyanna said, standing up to fetch Lumiere. "He ended up as the servant of my brother. He is a loyal friend to me."

Slowly, Hunith stood up as well. "He's a servant?" Lyanna nodded. "How is he doing?" It astonished Lyanna that Merlin hadn't even written his mother a letter to inform her how he was doing here in Camelot.

Lumiere snorted when Lyanna grabbed his reins. "I believe that's something we can discuss while we walk to rest of the way to Camelot."

The woman smiled at her with gratitude as she followed the Princess between the trees. During their walk to Camelot Lyanna told her what had happened ever since Merlin had stepped foot in the town. Since remembered Merlin telling her that his mother knew that he had magic, so she didn't think twice about telling this woman about hers as well. It was his mom, which meant that she could trust her as well.

Hunith decided not to ask any questions about the matter, probably saving them for another time. When they entered the lower town they found Merlin collecting water from the well. As he walked away he got aware of her presence. "Mom?" He placed the bucket on the ground as Hunith ran at him and pulled her son into a warm embrace. He noticed the bruises around her eyes, and slowly pulled back. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Merlin's gaze lingered to Lyanna who stood behind them. "How did you find her?"

"I found her in the woods," Lyanna answered honestly. "I looked after her injuries and she told me that a barbarian is terrorizing the village and that she's requiring an audience with the King. I promised that I would help her, and then I figured out that she was your mother. That's why I decided to take her to you."

"You are far too kind, My Lady," Hunith said gratefully, placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

Lyanna smiled faintly. "I'm just doing whatever anyone would do. If you will excuse me I'm going to arrange that audience with the King for you."

Before either of them could say anything Lyanna was already on her way to bring Lumiere back to the stables. Tyr took over the reins and told her that he would look after him. It hadn't taken much time until Lyanna had arranged an audience with her father and Huntih was standing before the court. The Princess was standing beside Morgana and her brother, while she saw Merlin standing behind Gaius.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help," Hunith explained desperately.

"Ealdor is in Cendred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility," Uther responded, leaning with his head on his hand.

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope," she pleaded.

There fell a short silence until the King straightened himself. "I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

"You'll help us?"

"I wish I could."

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur suggested, thinking the same thing as his sister did.

Uther sat back again. "Resources are not the problem."

"Then what is?" Lyanna wanted to know. She couldn't understand why he was being so difficult. "There must be something that we can do. These people need help. Our help."

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war."

Hunith dropped to her knees. "I know you're a good King, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please." Lyanna could tell how desperate the woman was since she was begging him like that.

"The accord we've struck with Cendred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village," Uther replied, his face blank. "I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

Lyanna watched with disbelieve how Morgana escorted Hunith out of the council room. She had imagined that her father would've willing to risk the life of his own men to save others. Surely she should've known better. There wasn't a man more stubborn than him in Camelot.

* * *

That afternoon she was pacing through her chambers thinking of a way that she could help out, when there came a knock on the door. The door swung open and Merlin stood in the doorway. "I wish that I'd been able to change my father's mind," she started, feeling more like a failure.

"You did everything that you could," he said as he entered her chambers. "I'm mostly grateful for everything that you've done for my mother."

Lyanna smiled faintly. "I merely did what everyone would do," she responded humbly. "I don't need any credit for that. All I want to do is help out."

He fidgeted nervously with the edges of his jacket. "I'm going back to Ealdor."

Her heart skipped when she met his eyes. "Of course you are. Your mother needs all the help that she can get." She understood why he had to do it, but couldn't help but feel upset about it. She wondered how long he would be gone.

"It's been an honor to have been your friend, Lyanna."

Confusion was written on her face as she knitted her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Aren't you coming back?"

Merlin shrugged melancholic. "Well, she is my mother. I have got to look after her before else anyone else. You do understand that?"

Lyanna's throat became dry. One of the people she cared about most here in Camelot would be leaving her and wouldn't return. That was a painful thought, and she wanted it to be a lie. "Sure I do," she croaked. "I would've done the same thing if my mother was still alive. What did Arthur say about your departure?"

"That I've been the worst servant he has ever had," he joked softly.

She joined his laughter. "I didn't expect anything else from him. Well, I'm not agreeing with him." In one smooth motion she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt ho he hugged her closer to him. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Her voice came out muffled, but he understood what she said. "Do you comprehend how much I'm going to miss you? No one else here understands me as you do."

"I know you well enough that you will be the one who will miss me most," he chuckled. That was the truth. From all the people he have come to know in Camelot she was the one who cared most about him.

"I do," she agreed with him. Slowly he pulled back and looked directly into her piercing eyes which were filled with sadness. His departing was truly affecting her. Tenderly he caressed her cheek and she smiled faintly. "Not many people are aware of what you've done for Camelot, but I do. And I want you to know that I'm incredibly proud of you. There is no one braver."

He let his instincts take over and surprised her by placing a light kiss on her forehead, something which he hadn't done before. The skin underneath his lips felt like fire, only making their goodbye even harder. "I'm just as proud of you, and I will remember this, Lyanna," Merlin assured her.

Tears were now filling her eyes, and it cost Lyanna some effort to hold them in. She didn't want to be seen crying in front of Merlin. Not now. "Will you ever come back to me?" she asked. Her voice was cranky from the uncontrolled emotions inside of her. Never before had she felt like this about anyone. She knew what it was to have a friend, but what she had with Merlin felt much closer than that. Lyanna wondered what all those feelings meant.

"I'm sure that fate will let us cross paths in the future again," Merlin replied certain, given her some hope to hold onto.

Before Lyanna could say anything he had already left her chambers. She could only stare how he exited the chamber. When the door fell shut she felt lonelier than she had ever done before. She had been so used to being alone all her life that she put up a wall to protect herself. And only a few people had managed to knock her wall down, especially Merlin. He was the one that she trusted with all her heart. She knew that she had to do something to help him.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. While Merlin prepared his belongings for the upcoming journey, Lyanna spent the rest of the day wondering what she could possibly do to help out.

* * *

It was around dawn the next morning when Lyanna entered the chambers of her brother and found him still asleep in his bed. She grinned with mischief before she pulled open the curtain to let the light in and started to jump on his bed. "Arthur, wake up!" she said with a cheerful voice. Her brother had never been much of a morning person and she often teased him about it. It only made it more entertaining for to wake in such manner.

"Lyanna, stop it," Arthur cried in protest, as he bounced up and down because of her jumping.

She had no intention of stopping and he realized that, so he managed to pull her down onto his bed. They both laughed heartily, their sides hurting from it. They hadn't laughed together like that in a while. Their bond as siblings was strong and growing still, and they were both willing to give up their lives to save another.

"Why did you wake me up this early?" he asked once he was sitting up right.

"Because I came here to ask you something," she said, coming straight to the point. "I found out that both Morgana and Guinevere have joined Merlin to Ealdor. If our father finds out that his ward has left he's going to be furious."

Arthur sighed as he met her gaze. "What do you want to do about it?"

"There is only one thing that we can do. We must go to Ealdor."

"No," Arthur objected, climbing out of his bed. "If father knows that we're missing he will send out a search party to drag us back to Camelot."

She rolled with her eyes. "There is nothing else that we can do. They need our help. Can you live with yourself if anything happens to Merlin?" She knew that her words had effect on him when his eyes darkened.

Arthur looked at her thoroughly. "You care about, Merlin. Do you not?" he asked.

Lyanna swallowed loudly and smiled nervously. "Sure, I do. He's a good friend."

That didn't seem to fully convince Arthur. "Are you sure that's all that he is?" The Prince was smirking content now, clearly enjoying that he had discovered his sister's weakness and maybe that of his servant.

She slapped him on the back of the head with one of the pillows. "Don't be so foolish. I agree with Merlin when he says you're a prat."

Arthur painfully rubbed the back of his head, pretending to be badly hurt. Eventually he gave up when Lyanna continued to stare at him. "Alright," he gave in. "We will help them. We will leave within the hour. Not a word of this to anyone. If father finds out about this he'll throw us both in the dungeon. Gather your supplies and meet me at the stables.

By the time Lyanna stood in the stables it was still early in the morning. She was clothed in armour, with a warm grey vest over it. She had weaved her hair into a braid. Her supplies were put into the saddlebags so that she wouldn't have to carry anything.

"Did you get everything?" At the sound of a familiar voice Lyanna turned around to see Arthur standing behind him. He was wearing his chainmail, without the red cloak of Camelot. It was clear that he didn't want to draw much attention during their trip, and a cloak surely wouldn't help them.

She nodded. "I did. I even packed some healing supplies just in case."

"That's very wise," he said as he grabbed his brown steed.

Within minutes the two siblings rode through the gate of Camelot, leaving the town behind them. They had informed their father that they would be going on a hunting trip in case he would find out the true reason of their absence.

Nearly the entire day they rode through the forest. Lyanna would sometime use her magic to see the path that the others had taken, and realized that they weren't that far ahead. A few times she used her magic to see the path ahead. Unfortunately she couldn't inform Arthur about that, so he was becoming rather suspicious about that.

"How is it possible that you know the way to Ealdor when you've never been there?" Arthur wondered when his sister had once again leaded them in the right direction.

"I've studied the maps a lot," she lied with a smirk. "Everyone knows that Ealdor lies east from Camelot. It's not that difficult to find." Arthur believed her word and didn't ask anything else about it. She couldn't tell him that she was relying on her magic to tell her the way.

It was a few hours after nightfall when the two siblings were getting closer to their destination. The path was clear inside Lyanna's mind, giving her some hope. Which was a nice feeling compared to the doubt she had also felt.

"We're here," she announced, dismounting Lumiere. "I can smell the campfire. We're close." She had to make sure that Arthur wouldn't get suspicious again.

He dismounted his own horse and unsheathed his sword as they made their way towards the camp. Her body tensed when she saw Merlin walking through a clearing with a sword clutched in his hands. Arthur put his sword against his servant's back. "I'd ask you for money, but I now you don't have any."

"Arthur! Merlin cried happily. He whipped around in one smooth motion. Arthur managed to duck as the sword swung near his head.

"Put the sword down, Merlin. You look ridiculous," Arthur complained as he walked passed his servant.

As Merlin watched how Arthur walked off she stepped into the clearing. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lyanna called his name and was laughing amusingly. "Lyanna!" he exclaimed happily. "What are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked with a smirk. "We've come here to help. I managed to persuade Arthur this morning, so here we are."

The two of them made their way towards the camp where they found everyone asleep on the ground. While Arthur tied the horses to a tree Merlin stoked a new campfire. The two siblings sat down beside it, lost in their thoughts.

"How much further is it?" Lyanna eventually asked, breaking the silence.

Merlin rubbed his hands together in the hope to get them warm. "Er, maybe a few hours."

"How many men does Kanen have?" Arthur wondered.

"Erm, I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty."

Arthur paused. "You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Merlin fidgeted with his fingers. "Thank you," he said, eying the siblings. "I know that you both didn't have to come."

The prince stood up, gathering his supplies. "Get some sleep."

Both sorcerers watched how he walked away, and lay down near Morgana on the other side of the camp. After a long moment of silence they heard his steady breathing, the sign that he had fallen asleep.

"You should get some sleep as well," Merlin eventually said.

Lyanna broke out of her thoughts, meeting his gaze. "You're right, but I'm not sure if sleep will come to me." She leaned with her head on her hand as she stared at the flames that danced before her eyes.

He slowly shifted towards her. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"No, I'm good," she answered. She was just worried about what could happen when they would reach Ealdor tomorrow, but she didn't want to bother him with it. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," he quickly replied. Lyanna knew that wasn't exactly true.

She also shifted closer to him and their bodies were pressed together. "There is no need to lie to me, Merlin. I can sense that you're worried, which is completely logical," she replied with a faint smile. "But you're not alone in this. Your friends are here to help you out."

That seemed to reassure him. "I can always count on you," he said gratefully.

"That's what friends are for," she reminded him. The sudden evening chill set into her skin. She stood up. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

That night she lay down beside her brother and only slept a couple of hours until the first sunrays woke up her. As she was busy with redoing her braid Morgana and Gwen got aware of her presence. "Lyanna," they said in union, pulling the Princess into an embrace.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me to see you here," Morgana supplied cheerfully.

"Same here. I had no idea that you would be coming here as well," Gwen added in the same manner.

Lyanna pulled back. "Neither did I. I couldn't sit back and do nothing so I decided to change Arthur's mind into coming," she explained.

"Well I'm glad that you did," Morgana said happily, giving her friend another warm smile.

After everyone had eaten some breakfast they rode for a couple of hours until the small village of Ealdor came into view. As they entered the small village they noticed a man raising his axe to hit a man for a final blow.

Without thinking Lyanna threw a sword into the post behind the man, which she assumed was Kanen. Together with Arthur she rode up, dismounted their horses and started to fight the bandits.

"Kill them!" Kanen ordered loudly.

The bandits were slow, and not exactly the best opponents Lyanna has ever battled. Since she was short she could easily avert their blows, and sliced her sword through their stomachs.

In the corner of her eyes she saw a bandit attacking her brother from behind, but Morgana parried and killed him. "Does did bring back memories of when I used to beat you?" Morgana asked teasingly.

"That never happened," Arthur protested as she walked passed him.

As they look around Kanen mounted his horse. "You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" he threatened before he rode away with his men.

Silence found its way to the village. Lyanna stood beside Morgana and Gwen when Arthur called for his servant. "Merlin! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them."

Before Merlin stood a boy from the same age as he was. The two of them obviously knew one another. "Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking…"

"Now, Merlin. There isn't much time," Arthur said impatiently.

Within minutes Merlin had gathered all the villagers of Ealdor around them. Arthur started to address them. "I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for…"

"Am I the only one who wondering who the hell this is?" the same boy Merlin was just talking to a few minutes ago, interrupted as he pushed himself through the crowd.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot. This here is my sister, Lyanna," he introduced them, gesturing towards her.

The boy scoffed. "Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

"Keep quiet," Hunith interfered. "They are here to help us."

"But they made things worse," Will protested. "Kanen will be back, and when he is, he''ll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrant."

"They've saved Matthew's life!"

"It's alright, Hunith," Lyanna came between them, her voice placidly. "I understand that we must look like intruders to you. This is his village. Tell us what you would have us do." If battling wasn't going to solve their problem she wanted to know what his solution was to help.

Everyone was now looking at Will. "We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur wanted to know.

He slightly shrugged with his shoulders. "Give him what he wants."

The villages shook their heads in protest. "Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him against next harvest! And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage. We'll survive."

The villagers wondered how. "The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him," Lyanna told them, crossing her arms. She had seen men like Kanen before. If they didn't stop him that man would taunt these villagers for many years to come. "I'm afraid here is no other way."

"No," Will objected. "You two just want the honor and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you!" He ranted, eyeing the Prince. "Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!"

"Will," Merlin called after him as the boy walked off.

"I'll follow you," Hunith said determined. "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting."

"That goes for me, too," Matthew replied. More villagers started to agree with them. They all wanted to fight for what they loved. Their will to fight was strong and that was something they needed if they wanted to defeat Kanen and his men. Lyanna sure hoped that it was enough.

That night Lyanna was lying on the ground beside her brother. For a little while she had been trying to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't get to her. "Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur suddenly asked. Lyanna wondered if he was talking to her.

"Yeah," Merlin muttered. "The bed I've got in Camelot is luxury by comparison."

"Must've been hard."

"Hmm. It's like rock."

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult," Arthur explained.

Merlin paused. "Hmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life is simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy."

Lyanna didn't exactly share the same childhood as Merlin had, and had been surrounded by much wealth. But that wasn't what she desired. She didn't require riches to be happy. All she longed for was to be accepted who she truly was.

"Sounds… nice," Arthur muttered slowly.

The warlock chuckled quietly. "You'd hate it."

"No doubt," the prince agreed. "Why did you leave?"

"Things just... changed."

"How?" When Merlin didn't immediately answer he shoved his foot in his servant face. "Come on. I'm pretending to be interested. Tell me."

Merlin pushed the foot away. "I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

"Had any luck?"

The warlock sighed. "I'm not sure yet."

"I believe that you did," Arthur said determined. "You've found some great friends since you came to Camelot. For example I know that my sister value's your friendship and she –"

"Arthur," Lyanna called out loud, stomping her brother in his side with her foot. "I'm wide awake, and I've heard everything you said. I do believe that I can speak for myself."

He laughed cheerfully in return. "Well, are you going to tell me that I was lying?"

She knew that he was enjoying himself, and she didn't want him to. "No, I'm not denying that. Merlin is already well aware that I value our friendship. Can I get some sleep now?" she muttered from underneath the cover.

"Yes. We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day," Arthur said, pulling the cover over his. "Get the candle." It took a few seconds for Merlin to blow the candle out and the room went completely dark.

* * *

When the first sunrays entered the crowded bedroom Lyanna was the first to wake up. She quickly braided her blonde hair and exited the chamber only to find Hunith already working in the small kitchen. "Good morning," Lyanna greeted, giving the woman a warm smile. "Do you need some help?"

Hunith looked up from the fireplace, her eyes widened until she saw who it was. "Oh. Good morning, dear. I didn't see you there. Actually I just finished with making some porridge. Do you mind helping me with putting everything on the table?"

Lyanna nodded and started to assist the woman who she already cared a great deal about. She could tell that Merlin possessed the same kindness as his mother. She had often wondered what it was like to have a mother, but now she finally understood it a bit. It was a nice thing, even though Hunith wasn't her mother.

"I was wondering why you decided to come to Ealdor," Hunith suddenly said.

"Because, no matter what my father said, I wanted to help. We all did," Lyanna replied as she placed some plates on the table.

"I can tell that there is something else going on. You care a great deal about my son, don't you?" Lyanna's body froze and she looked at the woman in utter shock. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But it wasn't hard to guess by the way the two of you look at each other. Is something going on between the two of you?"

Lyanna listened sharply to their surroundings and could tell that everyone else in this house was still fast asleep. She took in a deep breath. "I do care greatly about your son. He's just a good friend, but that's all that he will be. My father would have him hanged if he would find out how much he meant to me."

Hunith closed the distance between them and grabbed the Princess hands and squeezed them gently. It was something that Merlin always did to cheer her up as well, and apparently a family trait. "I'm glad that he has you. He hasn't shut up about you since he came here," Hunith said and wrapped Lyanna into a brief hug, which she returned.

"I'm also very glad to have him on my side," Lyanna replied gratefully as she slowly let go of the woman. It felt odd to talk about these matters with someone she barely knew, but she trusted Hunith. Besides she didn't share some critical information. Everyone in Camelot was aware of the friendship between the Princess and her brother's manservant and she didn't mind. There was no need to hide it.

By the time they were finished with preparing breakfast everyone entered the kitchen. They all seated around the table where they ate their breakfast. Hunith chatted peacefully with them as she sat down beside her son. Lyanna noticed that Arthur was playing with his food, as he averted everyone's gaze.

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" Lyanna asked playfully.

He looked up from his bowl of porridge. "Yes," he quickly answered. "I'm alright." Of course his sister knew what was troubling. He didn't like the food that Hunith had made for him, and was doing his best not to eat it.

Once breakfast was finished Merlin helped Arthur putting his jacket on. "You still not learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana asked teasingly, with a smirk.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself," Arthur explained. "No offense, Merlin."

"None taken," his servant muttered as he continued to help him.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "You really are unbelievable, brother. I would seriously refuse to help him."

"Prince Arthur," Hunith said as she walked towards him with his bowl of porridge in her hands. "You didn't finish your breakfast."

"Didn't I?" Arthur asked, obviously playing surprised.

"Well go one. Eat up," Lyanna said, enjoying herself. "It's rude not to eat something which has cost someone a lot of effort to make." She hoped to make him feel guilty.

As Hunith walked away he pretended to eat it. "Hmmmm." He quickly handed the bowl to Gwen, who looked around confused. "Right. Let's get going. We need wood, and lots of it." With those words he stormed off, followed by Morgana and Lyanna.

As they entered the small field where the villagers had gathered to practice Gwen and Morgana walked to the side where they would sharpen the weapons for the upcoming battle. Lyanna was about to follow them when Arthur gently grabbed her by the wrist. "I'll need your help with training the villagers."

She raised one eyebrow and her mouth fell slightly agape. "My help? But I'm not a knight and –"

"Nonsense," Arthur friendly objected. "We all know you're the finest swordsman in Camelot after me. Your knowledge about fighting will come in handy during the training."

Lyanna didn't know what to say. She felt flattered and surprised. She grinned happily at her brother. "I will not let you down," she assured him.

That satisfied him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way towards the cowering villagers. Even she was almost able to smell their fear. They didn't know what was going to come next. She pitied them.

The villages stood in a line and the two siblings started to pace passed them. "We won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics; the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land on your own," Lyanna informed them.

"On my count! One! Two! Three! Four!" Arthur ordered them as they continued to observed their moves. Of course compared to the battle techniques of the Knights of Camelot this was rubbish. But it was all that they had.

A gangly boy from around the same age as they were, was having some troubles with the smoothness of his blow. "It's very important to watch your feet. The footwork is the most important thing about fighting. Watch." She showed him how to probably place your feet in a battle.

He nodded understandingly. "Thank you, My Lady."

Whenever someone was slacking they would step in. "Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land again," she would advise them. "And again!"

After a while of observing Arthur made his way over to Matthew. "I want you to organize sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men."

"Be glad to," Matthew said gratefully. He was having the most trouble with handling a sword and this was the best solution for everyone.

"If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here. I don't want you fighting them all on your own." Matthew scoffed and nodded before he walked away.

"Did you just give him sentry duty because he's a disaster with a sword?" Lyanna guessed as she stood beside her brother. She smirked slightly.

Arthur scrunched his nose. "What gave it away? It's safer for all of us if he's out there."

Lyanna laughed quietly as the two of them made their way over to the well to gather some water after observing for a few hours. She grabbed a bucket out of the well and handed a bowl of water to her brother. As they rested she noticed that the villagers were following their example. She couldn't help but feel hopeless. These men weren't born to fight, and they expressed that in everything that they did.

The King's ward walked towards them followed by her servant. "It looks like the battle's already fought and lost," Morgana said sadly, standing before them.

"They'll toughen up," Arthur answered hopefully. "How are we doing for weapons?"

"There isn't much, but we should able to scrape together what we need," the King's ward informed them.

"It's not the weapons that worry us," Gwen interfered, daring to speak up. "It's having enough people to use them. We think the woman should be allowed to fight."

They were silent for a brief moment. "Arthur, she's right," Lyanna eventually said. "We don't have enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe we would stand a chance, but they're not. You need to let us fight."

Arthur threw his bowl back into the bucket. "It's too dangerous." He walked towards the resting men and gave them the order to continue the practice.

Lyanna met the gazes of her friends. "I'm sorry that he's so stubborn," she apologized. She wished that he would see reason. If they didn't fight they surely wouldn't stand a chance. They needed every help that they could get. She had to make sure that he would change his mind.

"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen wondered, crossing her arms.

"The same reason we all did: Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he wouldn't," Morgana answered. She knew that she was right. Her brother cared for his servant, only he would never admit it.

* * *

The following morning Lyanna was walking through the small town together with Merlin. It was still early, and the sun was rising. Most villagers were still asleep which gave him a perfect opportunity to show her more of Ealdor. "I'm sorry that you had to go back to Ealdor for something terrible as this," Lyanna said as they walked through a meadow.

He looked ahead of them. "I had always imaged that I would come back on day when I would be a successful sorcerer, so that my mother would be proud of me."

A smile touched her lips. "I'm sure that your mother is already very proud of you. I can tell it from the way that she looks at you. She's happy as long as you are." He was silent for a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. "And are you happy? Besides everything that's going on right now that is."

"Well, I can say that Camelot is the first place that I've ever felt at home," he admitted, guiding her into another meadow. "The only friend that I had here in Ealdor was Will."

Lyanna met his gaze as she followed him. "I'm glad that you've found a place you can call home. It sure is completely different than this small town, but I can see that Ealdor has it charms. In fact sometimes I wish that I would live in a town like this, far away from all the drama that's my life recently."

He stopped walking while he didn't stop looking at her. "Why? You have everything in Camelot."

She scoffed. "Sure, Camelot has it charms. It truly is a place where dreams come true, but it also has it downsides. I can't blame the town for that. It's just the constant fear of someone discovering the truth about me, and what can happen afterwards. I don't want to think about that."

For a brief moment Merlin stared ahead of them at the mountains, until his sky blue eyes peered into hers again. A smile touched his lips. "I hope that one day we don't have to be afraid anymore and the hiding is done. We can be who we are and people will accept us for it."

Of course she had often imagined that her life would be different when her brother would become the King of Camelot. His vision surely would be different than that of her father, which meant that changes would come to the Kingdom.

"I hope so too," Lyanna quietly answered.

They stood still underneath an oak tree while bright sunshine shone between the branches. Their gazes locked and Merlin slowly lifted his hand and gently brushed it against her cheek. He let his desire and affection take over as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Their magic swirled around them like a blizzard, trapping them like a bubble. It was something that neither one of them had ever felt before.

The kiss was brief, but sweet. Merlin pulled away a few inches from Lyanna's face and looked into her eyes. She was completely caught off guard by the kiss, but had loved every second of it. Their gaze remained intensely locked, but she soon took the opportunity to pull him back in for another kiss. Her hands cupped his face as their lips mingled in sync with one another. It was nothing deep or intense, just enough to let each other know that they cared for another. After a few moments, they finally pulled away. Lyanna smiled sweetly up at him as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow," Lyanna finally managed to say. "That was perfect."

"My thoughts exactly."

Neither one of them had kissed before, but they knew that nothing could top this. He smiled back down at her and lightly kissed her lips once more. He brought his hands up to gently caress her face, loving the feeling of her soft skin. Because Lyanna wasn't looking around her she didn't notice a root of a tree that lay before her, and tripped over it. She and Merlin fell and together and rolled down the hill of the meadow. They landed at the edge of the hill, with Merlin lying on top of her. She was able to feel the warm breath of his lips on hers, sending shivers through her spine. Their gazes were locked, neither one of them refused to look away. She felt the heat of his body pressed against hers. For a moment Lyanna believed that he would continue their kiss, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, trying to find her breath. "I didn't watch where I was going."

Merlin stood up, helping her back onto her feet. "It's alright," he mumbled.

Merlin could only stare at her with big eyes, his cheeks flushed crimson. Since a few months he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous around her, but he still didn't understand why that was. It felt as if something was pulling her towards him. Perhaps it was because the daughter of the King was the only person who saw him for she truly was, and not just as a boy with magic. She saw him and he saw her. It had to be the only explanation.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip as her cheeks continued to burn. _I cannot believe that I've just kissed Merlin!_  She thought, but wondered what it had meant.  _Do I like him now?_  She had never thought about him in such a manner she had only seen him as a dear friend. Perhaps that was what he would always be. He was a servant after all. This has only been a mistake.

When they heard a scream of a woman coming from the center of the town they were both brought back to reality. They ran towards the sound as fast as they could and found Matthew slung over a horse, with an arrow sticking in his back.

Together with one of the villagers Lyanna lifted Matthew off the horse and placed him on the ground. The Princess felt as if her body was thrown into a lake of ice water. They had sent Matthew to look ahead for Kanen's men. She felt responsible for his dead. She knelt down beside Matthew and grabbed the note that was on the arrow in his back. "Make the most of this day, it will be your last," she read out loud.

"Matthew!" His fiancé came storming through the crowd that had gathered and kneeled down beside his body while repeatedly shouted 'No!' Lyanna leaped onto her feet, giving the woman some space so that she could mourn. She couldn't imagine what she must've been feeling.

As the woman cried for her fiancé Will made his way through the crowd as well. "You two did this! Look what you've done! You killed him!"

Lyanna blinked through her tears, not trying to show anyone how much this was affecting her. "This wasn't their fault!" Merlin objected heavily.

"If they hadn't been strutting around, treating us like their own personal army, this would never have happened," Will continued, his rage clearly hearable.

Arthur pointed at the villagers. "These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!"

"You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered." The words of Will were weighing heavily in the siblings minds. Both of them knew that there was only a small chance that they would be able to win this battle. But was it enough?

* * *

The sun was shining brightly that day, shedding its brilliance across Cendred's Kingdom, the forest of Ascetir, and Ealdor. The trees sang happily while the wind tossed their green manes about. Little cloud coverage meant that day was going to warm, at least for autumn.

At all it was a most agreeable day, but Lyanna couldn't help but feel restless. The words of Will kept repeating themselves over and over again in her mind, and she knew that the boy was right. They wouldn't stand a chance against Kanen's men.

It was after noon when the Princess had decided to go for a ride with Lumiere to clear her head. For a few hours she had ridden through the nearby forest, feeling the chill wind blowing through her long hair. When she had returned to small village she found Arthur sitting on a wooden bench outside of Hunith's house with his servant. They were discussing something as she halted Lumiere, and dismounted her horse.

"No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win," Merlin tried to convince him.

"Merlin, it can't be done. The odds are too great," Arthur replied grimly.

Since Lyanna was standing on the other side of the house neither one of them was aware of her presence, and they continued their conversation. "It can," the warlock stated. "We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?"

"You've got to believe in them," Merlin responded hopefully. "Because if you don't, they'll sense it and the battle will be lost before it has even begun." Arthur looked ahead of him for a moment and then stood up to enter the house, obviously thinking about the words of his servant.

"You sure gave him some hope," Lyanna said out loud, causing Merlin to flinch. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to startle you. I just came back from a ride and I overheard what you said. Do you honestly believe that we stand a chance against Kanen?" Merlin met her gaze, but kept quiet. "You're planning to use magic, aren't you?" she suddenly asked, figuring out his plan. "Are you serious, Merlin? If Arthur finds out about this you're going to be in big trouble. I cannot tell what he's going to do to you, but I can guarantee that he's not going to be too pleased."

He fidgeted with his fingers. "I don't know what else to do. It is the only way that I can save these people," he sulked sadly. "If he doesn't accept me for who I really am then he's not the friend I hoped he was."

"You can't say that," Lyanna snapped, walking towards him. "During his childhood Arthur has only witnessed the evil of sorcery. He's not aware that the reason people use magic for bad things is because they have evil in their hearts. He is yet to meet the good of it. I know that you want to tell him, Merlin, I want to as well, but you can't. You'll be making a terrible mistake if you did."

When he didn't respond but continued to sulk Lyanna let go off Lumiere and wrapped her friend into a tight embrace. Obviously she got him by surprise because his entire body tensed, but he slowly calmed down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her head into his chest as she felt him press her closer against him.

"I wish that I was able to solve this," she quietly whispered, tracing circles with her index fingers across his muscular chest. "I'm on your side. I want this just as badly as you do, but we can't, Merlin. We can only fight and hope that's enough."

His fingers ran through her golden hair. "I know," he quietly responded. Neither one of them said anything after that. They stood there in each other's arms for an unknown while, enjoying each other's company. Neither one of them dared to talk about the kiss that had happened the other day. They thought that it had been just a spur of the moment. They were good friends after all. Lyanna was thanking all her lucky stars that she had Merlin as a friend.

Eventually when Gwen gave the sign for dinner they broke apart and hastily made their way into the small house where everyone was waiting for them. Lyanna did her best to hide her flushed cheeks.

Dinner went by quietly, most of them were lost in their own thoughts. After dinner the villagers had gathered in the common building together with their guests. Lyanna was standing beside her brother who was about to speak to the villagers. "Tomorrow morning, the woman and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods," he informed them, pacing.

"We're not going anywhere, Arthur," Lyanna said determined. She had thought about this all afternoon. The best chance they had of winning was as if the woman would fight with them.

He faced his sister. "I know that you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous. I leave their care in your command."

The princess indifferently crossed her arms. "I honestly don't think so. The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do! Why should they flee?"

"But none of you know how to fight."

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" Gwen replied. As Lyanna eyed her servant the women in the room all took a step forwards, showing how eager they wanted to fight for their homes. This was the first time that Gwen had stood up against Arthur like that, and Lyanna admired her greatly for it.

Arthur realized that he didn't stand a chance to change their minds. "This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen is brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equal. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, and you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: you fall fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friendship! For Ealdor!"

As the Prince finished with his speech everyone was filled with hope and they all stood up with their swords raised. "For Ealdor! For Ealdor!"

Lyanna could only look with pride at her brother for the way he had spoken to all these villagers. He had replaced their fear with hope, which had been a big task. Only people they believed in should be able to do such a thing. She knew that he was going to be a wonderful King one day, when he was ready for it.

* * *

The following morning Lyanna had woken up before dawn. A pit of anxiety had grown inside her stomach which had made it impossible for her to gather some sleep. She had gone on a walk through the village, and silent had made her feel uncomfortable. As she returned to Hunith's house she found Morgana standing before the mirror in the small guest room with Gwen.

"Ah, Milady," her servant greeted, sounding relieved. "I was already wondering where you went, so I assumed that you went for a walk."

"I did," Lyanna quietly responded, weaving her hair into a braid. "Is everyone awake?"

"They're all preparing for the battle as we speak," Morgana answered, trying to adjust her armour precisely. "I'd never think that I would be fighting in a battle."

Lyanna thought the same thing. Since they were women they would never be allowed to fight in a battle. This would be her first fight as well and she was really frightened about it. She feared more than ever that someone would get hurt. As they had all put on their armour Lyanna's throat started to feel dry, as if all the air was slowly disappearing out of her lungs.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked concerned, placing a hand on her mistress shoulder.

She nodded slowly. "I'm a bit worried, I guess."

"It's all going to be alright," her servant assured her. "We're going to defeat Kanen and win this battle."

"Gwen is right," Morgana agreed, eyeing her friends. "We now have a chance to win this, which we will."

Their words did comfort her, and Lyanna smiled gratefully at them. Morgana had always been a true friend of her ever since the King's ward had come to Camelot. She had always liked Gwen, but since Marie had died and Gwen had become her servant as well Lyanna had gotten so much closer with her. "I'm sure you two are right. We should get going."

The three of them made their way into the small town where the villagers were waiting for orders. Both Pendragon siblings walked down the line of villagers, shaking their hands to wish them good luck.

After Arthur had spoken with Gwen he turned to his sister. "Did you remember what I told you the other day?" he asked. Together with the villagers they had come up with a plan to surprise Kanen and his men.

She nodded. "I do. I will not let you down," she promised him before she ran away, followed by a couple of villagers. They had agreed to spread groups of people across Ealdor, so that they could attack Kanen from every side.

She told the villagers to take in their hiding positions behind a house as Kanen and his men rode out of the woods and into the village to search everywhere. A death silence fell into town. Everyone was too frightened to exhale deeply, in case they would get found.

Gwen and a villager pulled up a hidden gate, trapping the riders inside it. Lyanna sighed relieved when the first phase of their plan had succeeded. At that was left now as for Morgana to light a fire. After nothing happened for a moment Lyanna figured out that something must've been wrong.

"Stay here," she ordered the villagers. Lyanna picked up her sword and hastily ran through the village. Kanen spotted her running and gave the signal for his man to fire at her. She managed to dodge a few arrows until she reached Morgana who was desperately trying to light a fire. "Give me the flint."

Morgana handed them over as the princess pretended to use them. When the King's ward wasn't watching she quietly whispered, " **Baerne**." The fire was lit and a prepared line flamed up, trapping the riders. Kanen's men rode back into the village after he had given them the order to return.

Adrenaline rushed through Lyanna's veins when her brother gave a sign. The villagers let out a battle cry as they sprung out of their hiding spots to fight. A rider rode up towards Lyanna. With a swing from her sword she managed to unhorse the rider.

More riders got aware of their presence and made their way over to them. Together with Morgana she fought them bravely, taking a stand. They couldn't give up.

"I sure can get used to this," Morgana breathed when she pierced one of Kanen's men into his stomach.

"You sure are one of a kind," Lyanna replied with a faint smile, wiping the sweat of her brow. "There are too many of them."

A tall man with a black mask on his head came storming towards her, yelling ferociously. In his hand he carried a large axe, which was bigger than her sword. "You're going to regret coming here, Princess," he spat out, swinging with his axe.

She dodged the first blow, but was surprised when his second one slashed through the skin of her left arm. Lyanna cursed inwardly. "You're going to regret this." With a growl she opened the attack, swinging angrily at him with her sword and defeated him.

After a while Lyanna had made her way through the village, fighting alongside her brother. Ever since she had been allowed to train with the knights she had wondered what it would be like to fight alongside her brother one day. It was truly something she would never forget.

Both siblings watched ahead of them, seeing a windstorm appear a couple of meters away from them. Lyanna shielded her face with her arm as it took Kanen's men and threw them away. The remaining men fled to the woods. There was only one explanation why a windstorm had appeared so suddenly, and that was magic.

Kanen appeared on the end of the path. "Pendragon!" he shouted venomously. When he got sight of the Prince he took off his cloak and his helmet before he stormed towards him. He clearly wanted revenge because his plan to terrify this village had failed.

Lyanna leaped between them and blocked Kanen's blow. The man fought aggressively, and was much more of a challenge than his men. He didn't seem to care that he was fighting with a woman instead, and kept continuing to swing at her.

"Did you honestly think that you would stand a chance against me, little girl?" Kanen asked amusingly, grinning widely.

"Did you?" she repeated when she ran him through. Kanen collapsed before her on the ground. As the Princess tried to regain her breath Arthur stood beside her.

"What were you thinking, Lyanna?" he asked bewildered. "You could get yourself killed! Do you know how furious father would be at me if something would happen to you?"

She rolled with her eyes. "Well, I didn't. I'm still here," she responded dryly. "Your life is worth more than mine. I couldn't let him have a chance."

He decided not to argue with her and marched angrily towards Merlin and Will. "Who did that?"

"Why?" Merlin asked. Lyanna feared that her brother would find out the truth about her friend, and wondered what she could do to prevent that. She couldn't believe that Arthur was making a fuss about that when they had won the battle.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen."

Merlin met Lyanna's doubtful gaze. "Arthur…" he started.

Lyanna knew that he was going to tell the truth, and she had to do something. "Arthur, why should it matter? We've won the battle. There is no need to worry about something irrelevant like this."

"Look out!" Will suddenly yelled. He pushed Arthur out of the way and got hit by an arrow himself. Everyone turned around to see that it had been Kanen who had fired. Within a second the barbarian had died.

Will collapsed on the ground before them. "You just saved my life," Arthur gasped in utter shock.

"Yeah," Will muttered. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"We need to get him inside so I can take a look," Lyanna quickly instructed them.

Merlin, Arthur and a couple of men carried Will inside the common house. They placed him onto the table as the Princess rushed towards his side. The arrow in his chest caused Will to breathe difficultly, as if all the air was being pushed out of his lungs.

She pulled it out, causing him to gasp in utter pain. "I'm sorry," she apologized truthfully as she pressed an old cloth against his wound. The arrow had pierced his heart and he was suffering from an inner bleeding. There was no remedy or cure that could stop this. It would only be a matter of time until he would die.

"Don't be." He gave her a faint smile before looking at Arthur. "That's twice I've saved you."

"Twice?" Arthur asked puzzled, his eyes knitted in confusion.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic."

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin who was looking just as surprised as she was. She couldn't believe that he was lying just to keep Merlin's secret safe. "It will be better not to speak," she warned him. "It will only hurt."

"It's alright," Will responded. "I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked, obviously not too pleased about this.

"Yeah. What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Lyanna looked up at Arthur, who exhaled deeply. His entire life he had only known the evil of magic. Maybe this would help him change his mind. "No," Arthur assured him. "Of course not. Do what you can for him." Both Lyanna and Merlin nodded. Arthur put his hand on Will's shoulder before he leaded the women out of the house.

"I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed," Will muttered when they were all alone. She didn't understand how he could still be joking at a time like this. Maybe it was his personality. She would never know.

"You're not going to die," Merlin protested, keeping hope. Lyanna decided to keep quiet, knowing that wouldn't happen. She didn't want to cause Merlin more pain during this experience. He was already going through a lot and it troubled her because she couldn't help them.

"You're a good man, Merlin. A great man. And one day, you're going to be servant to a great King. Now you can still make that happen."

"Thanks to you," Merlin responded, tears stinging in his eyes.

Will turned to face Lyanna who was knelt on his other side. "I'm sorry. I was wrong about you," he apologized sincerely. "Can you do something for me?"

Lyanna's throat was burning, but she nodded. "Yes, sure. Whatever you want."

"Make him happy." He briefly eyed his friend. "I know that he cares a great deal about you. He hasn't stopped talking about you ever since he got here. He likes you."

Merlin's cheeks had flushed crimson as the Princess smiled through her tears. "I will not let you down. You have my word," she promised him. This was the least thing that she could do for him, even though she had rarely known him.

Will gave her a warm smile. "I'm scared," he suddenly whispered, fear filling his bright eyes.

"Don't be. It's going to be alright," Merlin assured him, tears streaming down his cheek.

He said the name of his friend once more before he let out a final breath, and his expression had gone blank. A silence filled the house when Lyanna quickly pulled Merlin into a tight embrace as he sobbed into her shoulder. This was the moment that she had to be there for him.

For a while they stood there together, while not a word was being said. Eventually Merlin pulled back, his tears had dried up on his cheek. Gently Lyanna rubbed them away while she looked into his eyes. There were many things that she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure what. She assumed that Merlin wasn't in the mood for a conversation. "I'm sorry, Merlin," was all that she said, and she meant it. It couldn't be easy to lose a friend.

"Thank you," he responded cranky. His eyes were red from crying and puffy.

That afternoon the villagers had gathered at the field, watching Will's funeral pyre. Lyanna stood beside Morgana and Guinevere, her hands folded before her. Slowly, when everyone left she waited beside the pyre until Merlin was finished with talking with his mother.

When he walked towards her she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they made their way through the village. "Now that you're coming back with us to Camelot that means that you're have to do chores for Arthur again," Lyanna helped him remember. "The stables are waiting for you." Merlin burst into laughter and she joined him. It was nice to see him in a lighter spirit again.


	12. The labyrinth of Gedref

******Chapter 12: The Labyrint of Gedref**

A strong eastern wind put a chill into Lyanna's skin. She was sitting in the saddle of Lumiere as her eyes scanned the scenery around them. This morning Arthur had stumbled into her chambers to ask her to join him on another hunting trip. The previous ones were still fresh in her mind, and she hoped that this was would be more successful.

"Over there," she instructed them, pointing between the trees. "I suggest that we try on foot."

Nobody argued with her, and they all did as she told. Arthur sent two of his knights around the other way as they made their way to the pass. She was carrying a crossbow as she leaded everyone into the direction of the sound.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. His servant was standing behind him, carrying all his belongings. He hesitantly made his way over to him, clearly feeling out of his element. The warlock had complained several times about the dreadful hunting trips, and how badly he despised them.

"What is it?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"I don't know," the Prince muttered. "We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out."

Lyanna abruptly turned around, facing her brother. "Are you serious?" she questioned in bewilderment. "You cannot send an unarmed man out there. We don't even know what it is and it could be dangerous. I'll go."

Before he could protest she was already heading towards the sound. She walked through the depth of the woods where sunlight crept through the roof of the trees. With every step that she took she felt more alive, as if something powerful was present.

As she reached a small clearing she witnessed the most beautiful creature that she had ever laid eyes upon. It was a unicorn with a bright white coat, and a white mane. On its forehead stood an impressive white horn. The creature was definitely enchanting.

Slowly, she took a few steps forwards until she stood still before it. The unicorn snorted quietly as she carefully extended her hand. As she stared at him she completely forgot the reason why she was here.

" _Darya. Child of the Earth, your path as the Princess of Camelot is a long one._ "

Lyanna blinked confused. She was uncertain whether or not she had imagined that the unicorn was talking to her. Never before had an animal spoken to her like that. The memory of the wolf allowing her to pet her came back to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, stroking its pink muzzle. This had been the first time that she had ever seen a unicorn before, and she had never dared to dream that she would be touching it. She had only heard about these creatures from myths and people who had claimed they had seen one. It was truly remarkable that this was real.

An arrow was fired and pierced the unicorn into its chest. It let out a cry in pain as it stumbled on its side. Lyanna rushed to its side to see if there was something that she could do. While she stroked its head it let out a final breath and went silent.

Coldness washed through her as her entire body seemed to have frozen. She could only stare at the magnificent creature that was lying dead before her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling incredibly guilty. She had been the one that leaded them here in the first place. If she had guided them into an opposite direction none of this would've happened.

Arthur entered the clearing, laughing proudly. "A unicorn!" he exclaimed cheerfully, obviously impressed with the result of his shot.

"You killed it," Lyanna stated coldly. "You killed a unicorn."

"And what of it?" Arthur scoffed. "There is no need to cry for it."

Lyanna exhaled deeply. "You killed a creature that is pure of heart." According to the myths that she had read there was a terrible curse if someone would kill a unicorn. Whether it was true or not she did not know, but now they could only wait for what could happen.

A white cloaked man appeared behind her brother. It was an elder man with a large wooden staff. When he looked at her she felt something stirring inside her.

"What are you two looking at?" Arthur asked. He and the other two knights turned around, but the man was already gone.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin who was looking just as bewildered as she did. Clearly he had seen the same thing.

During the ride back to Camelot Lyanna kept quiet. She was lost in her own thoughts as she tried to remember whatever she had read about the myth, but it was a big blur. She had to find out what is was.

Together with Arthur and the knights they entered the council chamber. Merlin carried the unicorn horn on a pillow. "Father," Arthur called. "A unicorn horn to grace the walls of Camelot."

Everyone looked at awe at the horn. "Magnificent," the King gaped, impressed with his son. "It's the first one I've ever seen." Uther took the horn from the pillow. "Gaius, look at this."

The court physician's face looked rather blank. "It's rather impressive, My Lord."

The King noticed Gaius' doubt. "What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind."

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says a bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one."

Arthur growled. "You sound exactly like Lyanna. She kept complaining that I had killed a creature that was pure of heart."

Everyone was now looking at the Princess who was looking irritated. "Of course I was complaining. What Gaius said is right. There is a myth."

The King scoffed at their theories. "Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom." Uther patted his son proudly on the shoulder.

"I'm pleased you like it," the prince laughed.

Lyanna sighed out of frustration. "I can't believe you two," she snapped, storming out of the council chamber. For today she has had more than enough of the stubbornness of her family. She couldn't believe that they could be so foolish.

She spent a couple of hours in Morgana's chamber staring out of the window as she pretended to listen to everything that was being sad."Lyanna," Morgana called out loudly, blocking the view of the princess who broke out of her trance.

"Yes," she muttered, straightening herself. "What is it?"

"I don't think that she heard you," Gwen giggled. "We all know that she has the ability to suddenly drift to another world inside her mind."

Lyanna laughed sarcastically. "Very funny," she replied, fidgeting with her silver bracelet. "I was just thinking about the unicorn that Arthur killed this morning, and what can happen."

"And why are you thinking about such a thing?" Morgana wondered, assisting her servant with folding some clothes. "Nothing has happened."

"Not yet," she sighed. "I fear something terrible will."

Other than worrying about might happen, she was also wondering how it was possible that a unicorn was able to talk to her. Never before had an animal spoken to her and she didn't understand a single thing about it. Maybe it was because the unicorn was a creature of magic and not like ordinary animals.

There came a knock on the door and Arthur entered the chamber of the King's ward. "Lyanna," he started, eyeing his sibling. "Father requests your service as a matter of urgency."

She immediately rose from her armchair, patting the skirt of her burgundy dress before she followed her brother through the corridors of the castle. "What on earth is the matter?" Lyanna wondered confused.

"Father did not say. He wants to meet us at the fields," Arthur replied doubtfully. Neither one of them understood what was going on, and wanted to know what was troubling the King.

When they reached the fields they found Uther standing in the middle of a field. The normally beautiful crop had turned into dead wheat stalks. "Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom," Uther informed his children, sounding grim.

"How odd," Lyanna muttered quizzed. "We rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then."

"It happened overnight. Farmers are at a lost to explain it."

Lyanna was perplexed. Never before had something like this happened throughout the entire kingdom. The entire situation gave her a heavy stone in her stomach, making her feel at unease.

"Is it a disease of some kind?" Arthur wondered, looking around him.

"Perhaps," Uther responded. "I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. I expect that you shall help him." He looked at his daughter. "We must ration what little food we have left."

Lyanna nodded understandingly. "I will help him in every way that I can, Sire" she assured the King and started to make her way back to the castle. She entered the physician chambers where she found Gaius mixing some potions together.

"Lyanna," he greeted, sounding rather relieved. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Where else should I be?" she asked with a smirk. "I thought that I was your apprentice."

He chuckled. "Of course you are, dear. And a very good one at that. You sure have the potential to become a great physician one day. Then I'm not even talking about the power you possess and what you can do with it."

"Don't give me too many compliments, Gaius. I might blush," she joked, giving the physician a warm smile. "I came here because my father informed me that you were doing some tests to see what was causing this. Did you have any luck?"

"Not yet so far," he retorted sadly.

The door swung open and Merlin entered the physician chambers, looking rather out of his element. When he noticed the Princess standing at the table his eyes twinkled. "Oh, hi Lyanna. I had no idea that you would be here."

"Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Lyanna wondered, a smile touching her lips. "I've been spending more time in here than I have with my own family." They both laughed as she handed Gaius some ingredients. "Do you believe that it's a disease?"

He placed the bottles back on the table. "No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night."

"What could kill all the plants other than a disease?" Merlin wondered, making his way over to them.

"It is not killing all the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unarmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges."

The sound of potions boiling was the only sound being heard for a moment. "It doesn't make sense that only the plants that we can eat are dying," Lyanna said. "I fear it's not a disease."

The physician looked at her. "We can't assume that, Lyanna. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain."

Lyanna sighed, knowing that Gaius was right. Yet she couldn't help but think about the unicorn that her brother had killed this morning, as if it somehow was connected. She turned her head to watch the warlock. "Was Arthur still bragging about today's hunt?"

Merlin shrugged. "Not really. He obviously thinks that that the two of you are wrong about the myth. He was complaining that there was a rat in his chambers and has given me the order to find it."

"That does sound like my brother," she replied, giggling. "He's obviously too lazy to do it himself. Of course, that was before this happened. If you need any help you know where to find me." She smirked with mischief when she ruffled through his raven hair and made her way towards the door. "I'll go to the market to get some herbs."

She picked up an emerald green cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders as she exited the physician chambers. A chill autumn wind welcomed her when she stepped outside. She walked through the lower town of Camelot where she found her father and brother where they kept the grain. She peered through the window and watched to see what they were doing.

Arthur opened a small shaft in the grain store, which dumped out a small pile of grain. "This is all the grain we have?" Uther asked bewildered.

"The people are growing scared. There's been some loothing," Arthur announced sadly.

"We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew," Uther ordered.

Lyanna drew in a sharp breath. Whatever was going on it was working fast. She feared for the lives of innocent people now that food throughout the kingdom was growing scares.

* * *

The rest of the day Lyanna did whatever she could to assist Gaius in finding what had caused this sudden disease. The following morning she returned early to the physician chambers so that they could continue their search.

"Have you even slept at all last night?" Gaius asked quietly, noticing the bags underneath her eyes.

She exhaled deeply and placed the bottle back on the table. "I can't sleep while innocent people are dying, Gaius. There must be an explanation to why this is suddenly happening. It's almost as if the kingdom is cursed."

"Yes, but you won't be of use to the people if you collapse from exhaustion," the physician reasoned with her. Suddenly his eyes widened. "What did you just say? Curse?" he muttered to himself.

Both of them realized the exact same thing. "Do you mean that Arthur killing a unicorn has something to do with what's going on right now?" she wondered. It was possible because of the myth that was told.

"I'm afraid so," Gaius responded grimly. "Let us hope we're mistaking."

They continued to take some more tests before a guard entered the physician chamber. "My Lady, Gaius. Your presence if required by the King at the main square," he clarified and left again.

Lyanna and the physician looked at each other, both fearing what had happened now. Together they walked out of the chambers and made their way towards the main square where they found the king and Arthur standing at the well. Uther shifted sand through his fingers into a bucket from the well. "Sand. And you say the well is full of it?" Uther wanted to know.

"I send men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found," Arthur announced.

"First the crops, and now this."

Gaius and Lyanna exchanged another brief look. Their suspicion of the curse was only growing stronger of what they had just witnessed. They just weren't fully convinced yet. Now that they had seen this they were surely convinced that it was magic.

"It's the same throughout the kingdom," the Prince continued. "There's precious little water anywhere."

Lyanna's throat became dry. She thought about all those innocent people that were now suffering because there was no food and no water. She had to help them.

"Gaius. Lyanna. Can you offer any explanation for this?" Uther asked them.

"We cannot think of a scientific explanation. We can only conclude it's the result of sorcery," Gaius informed them.

"I believe you're right. It is the work of magic," the King agreed with him. He turned around to look through the square. "The kingdom is under attack."

Lyanna and Gaius made their way back to the physician chambers where they found Merlin sitting with a bucket of sand and his magic book opened in front of him. " _ **Gréot gecymen, lecan. Gecymen gé drýe wæter,**_ " he chanted.

The two physicians approached. "I was… I was just, er…" Merlin stammered.

"There is no need to worry," Lyanna assured him kindly.

"I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water. I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now," Gaius told them while he sat down.

Merlin slumped his shoulders. "Well, I wish I knew how. I've tried everything. If it's magic, it's more powerful magic than I possess."

Lyanna exhaled. "I'm afraid that our magic doesn't stand a chance against the curse that's been cast over Camelot. We need to find a way to break it or everyone will perish."

After hours of trying to come up with a solution to break the curse Gaius eventually announced that it was time for them to rest and to continue their search in the morning. Lyanna knew that she was of more use when she was fully rested.

Together with Merlin she walked over the square while a dim light hung over Camelot. "Lyanna. Merlin. You two do realize there's a curfew?" Arthur asked as he approached them.

"Yeah, I was in your chambers, hunting for that rat," Merlin quickly lied.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

Arthur stood still before them and looked at his servant. "So you have been outwitted by a rat?"

"They do say rats are very intelligent creatures," Lyanna chimed in, trying to save Merlin's honor a bit.

"More intelligent than my servant it would seem. Go home. It would be embarrassing if I have to lock up my own sister and servant for breaking the curfew," Arthur said. Arthur spotted a white cloaked man walking through the courtyard corridor and into the palace. "What was that?" the Prince asked puzzled.

Both Lyanna and Merlin looked around doubtfully because they hadn't seen what he had seen. "What was what?" Lyanna replied.

The three of them run after the man. Arthur jumped over the ledge of the corridor. They chased the man down the upper corridor, down some stairs, and down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the Burial Vaults where they lost him. Arthur signed to Merlin who nodded understandingly and then followed Arthur and his sister.

"That means you go the other way and cut him off," Arthur clarified irritated. Lyanna had to do her best to hold in her laughter before she followed her brother.

They went in opposite directions and ended up back at the stairway without seeing anyone. The cloaked men's silhouette appeared when he briefly rounded the corner. They split up again, but once more they return to the stairway without seeing anyone.

"Where is he?" Arthur complained.

"It's almost as if he's vanished," Lyanna muttered to herself.

"I didn't see anyone," Merlin responded.

"He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you," Arthur roared irritated.

"Arthur, no one passed me."

"Are you blind?"

"Are you looking for me?" another voice said. Before them stood the cloaked man both Merlin and Lyanna had seen earlier in the forest when Arthur had killed the unicorn. "I'm Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns." That surely took Lyanna's breath away for a second. The curse was real!

"Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here?" Arthur demanded to know, not believing what this man claimed to be.

"I've come to deliver a message and it's for you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur tensed. "Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, tuning our water into sand?" Lyanna thought it was best not to interfere with their conversation, but to listen to what was being said.

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot," Anhora said.

"Me?! You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?" Arthur asked outraged.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "I'm afraid when you killed the unicorn, Arthur, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly," she said quietly. Arthur looked at his sister for a brief second, before turning to Anhora.

"If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life," Arthur threatened the man.

"The curse was not my doing," Anhora clarified, but Arthur didn't believe him.

"Undo the curse or face execution."

"Only you can do that. You will be tested," Anhora warned him seriously.

Arthur had gotten tired of the whole ordeal. "You're under arrest." He reached out for Anhora, but the man had disappeared and Arthur stumbled. He reappeared on the stairway.

"Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity," Anhora made clear before he disappeared again.

There fell a silence into the room. Arthur stormed off before saying another word, clearly thinking of what Anhora had said to him. Merlin escorted Lyanna safely back to her chamber before returning to Gaius. That night Lyanna didn't sleep. Anhora's words kept repeating themselves inside her head and she wondered what kind of tests he was referring to.

* * *

She had just gotten dressed the next morning when Gwen entered her chamber, carrying a tray filled with breakfast. It wasn't as full as it normally was. "Good morning, Milady. I'm sorry, but this is all that I could find and –'

"It's enough, Gwen," she assured her maidservant placidly. "Thank you. Have you eaten enough yourself?"

Gwen went to place the tray upon the table but somehow managed to trip over her own feet. Before the servant would hit the floor Lyanna used an incantation spell to prevent her from further falling down. She remained hovering above the ground until Lyanna slowly put Gwen back onto her feet.

The servant could only look at her mistress with widened eyes. "You – you have magic," she concluded quietly, obviously surprised by what she had witnessed. Lyanna felt foolish that she been found out, but she only wanted to help Gwen.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner," Lyanna apologized honestly. "You must hate me –"

Gwen slowly approached her. "I don't hate you, Lyanna. I understand why you didn't tell me. It must've been a hard burden to keep. I cannot imagine what it was like. I'm grateful for what you did for me."

This reaction was surely not what Lyanna expected if she would ever be discovered. She surprised her friend by pulling her into a tight embrace. "You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that you're not disgusted by me after finding this out."

She returned the embrace. "How can you possibly think that of me? Uther is so wrong about magic. It's what inside your heart that matters. This doesn't change anything for me, Lyanna. You're still the same person as always. You're a wonderful Princess, someone who is adored by all the people of Camelot and someone who puts other people before herself. I'm grateful to be your friend, Milady."

The speech of her servant brought tears into Lyanna's eyes. She knew that she valued Gwen's friendship more than that of Morgana, who she felt more distant with. Slowly she pulled away and met Gwen's gaze. "I'm glad to have you on my side, Gwen. Over these lasts months you've truly showed what it's like to have a friend and I cannot thank you enough for being there. But please, can you keep this secret between us?" she begged desperately.

Gwen was also crying and nodded before hugging her once more. "Sure I will. Your secret is safe with me." After a minute she let go off her again. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only Merlin and Gaius," Lyanna admitted. "Merlin also has magic." As soon as she had said that she regretted it. She knew that Merlin would probably be angry at her for spilling his secret, but she had no other choice. She trusted Gwen with all her heart and was willing to risk her life for her friend. "He'll hate me for saying that."

"Don't worry too much," Gwen assured her. "I won't tell another soul."

"Thank you, Gwen," she replied gratefully, smiling brightly at her friend. "I should get going towards Gaius. You can have my breakfast."

Once she reached the physician chambers she saw Gaius in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Merlin sat at the table. As she saw the warlock looking at her she couldn't help but feel guilty. She hoped that this wouldn't ruin things between them.

"Good morning," she greeted them, and closed the door.

"Good morning, dear," Gaius greeted cheerfully. "Have you already eaten breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No, I gave it to Gwen," she replied. "But I'm not hungry so –"

"Nonsense," the physician cut her off. "Sit down." She did as he told her and sat down beside Merlin who didn't say anything. Lyanna nervously fidgeted with her necklace while Gaius placed three rather empty bowls on the table. "Not much for breakfast, I'm afraid. We're down to our last scraps of food."

Merlin grabbed a cup. "Where did you get the water to make the tea?" he wondered and took a sip from the tea.

"Fortunately, for us, you forgot to empty your bath yesterday," Gaius clarified.

Lyanna scrunched her nose while Merlin slowly spit out his tea back into the cup. "You're making tea from my bath water?" he asked bewildered.

"It's not so bad. Perhaps a little… soapy," Gaius responded. Merlin sighed. "What does Arthur think about the curse?"

Merlin scoffed. "He doesn't believe it's his fault. He's convinced Anhora's responsible for it."

"If you do not wish to drink bath water, you better make sure Arthur sees sense."

Lyanna remained quiet as she took small bites of the breakfast, feeling rather guilty for eating while her people were starving.

"Is something troubling you?" Merlin asked quietly once Gaius had left the physician chambers to speak to the King. "You haven't said much since you came here."

She was surprised by his observation and that he had noticed that. "I'm afraid that you'll be angry with me," she said quietly, not daring to meet his gaze.

"And why would I possibly be angry at you?" he asked, not understanding what she was referring to.

"Because I did something foolish."

This was driving Merlin crazy and he wanted to know what she meant with that. He tried to reassure her by grabbing her hands, and drew circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs. "You can tell me anything," he encouraged her.

"I told Gwen that we have magic," Lyanna flapped out before bursting into tears. She couldn't bear the thought of Merlin hating her. She looked down at her hands while tears roamed freely down her cheek. "It wasn't my intention. I – Gwen tripped over her feet and I used magic to prevent her from falling. Gwen wasn't disgusted with me, but understood why I had kept it a secret and promised not to tell anyone. Then she asked me who also knew about this, and I told her you also had magic. Merlin, I'm so sorry. It didn't mean to tell her, but it happened. I feel so stupid. I completely understand if you hate me and want to break all contact with me and –"

"Look at me," Merlin ordered, his voice surprisingly calm. She didn't obey him, so he put his finger under her chin so that she was looking at him. His eyes weren't filled with hatred, but looked sad. "I'm not angry at you, Lyanna. You shouldn't feel sorry. It's alright."

She pressed her lips together. "You're not angry? I just spilled your biggest secret to someone and you –" her voice trailed off because of the emotions inside of her.

"Lyanna, take a deep breath," he insisted gently. She did what he asked of her. "I know that you didn't do it on purpose. Besides I trust Gwen. Everything is fine."

Merlin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. His hand ran through her golden hair while she buried her head into the nuzzle of his neck. "I'm not worthy of your friendship," she murmured quietly.

"Don't say that," he shushed here. "Just let your emotions go. I'm here."

That was all that Lyanna needed for her tears to roam freely. Merlin continued to comfort her while she cried and let all of her emotions go. Lyanna rarely cried but it was becoming some sort of a habit to cry in front of him. Maybe it was because she felt safest in his arms.

For a long while the two of them sat there like that and Lyanna never felt more at ease. Slowly she felt exhaustion washing over her and her breathing became steadier. "I love you, Merlin," she whispered quietly.

The warlock felt his entire body stiffen at hearing those three words coming from out of her mouth.  _Have I imagined it?_  Unsure how to react he slowly looked down only to see that she had fallen asleep against his chest. Merlin knew that she hadn't slept for two days so it was only logical that she would pass out sooner or later. He was convinced that she had only uttered those words in her sleep.

He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his room where he placed her in his bed. She smacked softly with her lips when he tugged her underneath the covers. As he headed towards the door he noticed how beautiful she was. He hadn't met anyone that came close to her beauty. And because she was so down to earth and kind, it only made her more beautiful to him. He knew all too well that he liked her as more than just friends, but he was well are that nothing could ever happen because he was just a mere servant. She was destined for someone greater than he was. Someone who was born into a noble family. Merlin walked out of the room and made his way towards Arthur's chambers to help the prat with preparing him for the day.

* * *

Lyanna slowly stirred inside her sleep and opened her eyes. As she looked around she noticed that she wasn't lying in her own bed, but in Merlin's. Panic immediately rushed through body and she worried that something must've happened before she ended up here. She started to make the bed so that it looked decent before she walked out of the bedroom and found Gaius standing at the table.

"What am I doing here?" Lyanna asked unsure, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You passed out from exhaustion this morning," Gaius explained friendly. "Merlin was kind enough to put you in his bed so that you could sleep before he left for work." At the memory of Merlin reassuring her like that her cheeks grew warm and Lyanna bit her lip to shake it off a bit, in the hope that the physician didn't notice. "Everything alright, Lyanna?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," she quickly replied, making her way over to him. "What time is it?"

"It's just past noon, dear," he told her. Lyanna sighed. She had at least slept for four hours. "Would you care for a lunch? I've got some stew left, but it isn't much."

She shook her head. Gaius couldn't give all of his food to her. "It's alright. I'm not that hungry."

The physician sighed at that. "My dear, when are you finally going to see that you're not a burden to anyone? You think that by not eating you'll be helping out others. You already refused to sleep because of that. Please, it would make me a very happy man if you would eat lunch with me."

Gaius never asked much of her, and she could see the truth in what he said. She had given up her food and sleep in the hope of helping innocent people of Camelot, but it wasn't working. It would only be a matter of time before she would pass out again.

"Thank you, Gaius. For looking after me," she said gratefully. She thought of her father who barely asked how she had been doing for weeks. Even though Uther was truly her father, she felt closer to Gaius than she would ever would with her own father. "Why are you always so kind to me?"

Gaius handed her a bowl of stew. "Because I care about you as if you're my own daughter, even when you're not. I never thought that I would be blessed this late at life with you and Merlin. For that I am grateful."

She smiled brightly at the physician while they started to eat the small amount of food that they had for lunch. By the time they had finished eating their lunch they went to look for some information to break the curse that was corrupting Camelot. For many hours they fluttered through thick books about myths and legend but didn't come to a conclusion. Eventually Lyanna let out a growl of frustration and slammed her head in the book.

It was already late in the afternoon when she left the physician chambers and returned to check in on her brother who she found in his chamber together with Merlin. The warlock noticed her presence and his cheeks reddened.

"Lyanna. Can I help you?" Arthur asked, slightly irritated.

She stepped further inside his chamber, her hands folded in front of her. "I was just checking in on you to see how you were doing after the events of last night," she clarified.

Arthur folded his hands underneath his chin as he watched her. "I'm alright. We have to stop that sorcerer because he's causing too much harm to this kingdom," he replied. Lyanna was quizzed to hear that her brother still didn't want to hear anything about a curse, and believed that he had made no mistake by killing the unicorn. "We have a plan."

"A plan?" she repeated with knitted eyebrows. "How on earth do you plan to stop a sorcerer?" She spoke the word to let him know that she wasn't fully convinced about the man's true nature. Sure Anhora possessed magic, but he didn't use it to cast the curse. She thought that Arthur knew better than that.

"Yes!" Arthur almost shouted. "I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting."

Lyanna exchanged a side-glance with Merlin who was just as confused as she was. "What on earth do you plan to do? Guard the grain store until Anhora shows up?"

Arthur smirked. "We will indeed."

There wasn't exactly much food for Lyanna to eat during dinner, and she chose to eat an apple before she made her way to the grain store together with Merlin to keep guard. They sat down against a pillar, their bodies pressed together in the hope to keep warm in this chilly room.

"Did you know that you proclaimed your love for me this morning?" Merlin asked out of nowhere to break the comfortable silence between them.

Lyanna's eyes nearly popped out of their socket in utter shock. "I did what?" she almost shouted, but Merlin quickly covered her mouth by putting his hand on it.

"Before you fell asleep you whispered that you loved me," he clarified. Lyanna was perplexed. She couldn't believe that she had actually admitted something like that to him.

He pulled back his hand. "Are you sure that I addressed it to you because maybe it was addressed to someone else?"

Merlin smiled faintly. "I'm quite sure. You even mentioned my name." He noticed how her body immediately tensed and how she started to panic. "It's alright, Lyanna. I know that you must've said it because you hadn't slept in days."

At that moment Lyanna knew that she never met someone who was as wonderful and endearing as Merlin. She even noticed how his eyes grew darker for a brief second, before changing back to their normal sky blue color. "I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable because I uttered something like that," she apologized, not knowing what else to say to him.

"I didn't make me feel uncomfortable, but I was confused at first because I wasn't aware that you had fallen asleep. It's all good," he assured her, being the kind person that he always was. That was what she admired about him. He always put other's happiness before others.

"I haven't been a good friend for you today, have I? First I spill your secret and then that happened –"

He grabbed her hands. "Can you please stop worrying so much about every little thing? It's not worth all the energy. I cannot be mad at you."

His words caused her to calm down and she smiled warmly at him. "I'm sure there must be something I can do which will make you get mad at me."

Merlin flashed her his trademark smile. "Only if you make sure that Arthur doesn't give me a day off now and then," he replied playfully. She joined his laughter.

"Trust me when I say I will try to kidnap you from Arthur whenever you deserve some time for yourself. You have my word for that. Didn't I steal you from Arthur last week?" she asked puzzled.

"You did and you took me to a mountain."

"Ah yes, that was quite lovely," she said when she remembered their afternoon in the middle of the woods next to a gigantic mountain. It had been a beautiful day and they spent hours just sitting there and talking with each other. Lyanna let out a soft yawn. She was still quite tired from the events of the last days.

"Why don't you sleep for a while? I can keep watch," Merlin offered.

She turned her head to him. "Are you sure you won't mind?"

He shook his head. "Just sleep, Lyanna."

A small smile touched her lips and she murmured a thank you before she made herself more comfortable and closed her eyes. It took a while for Lyanna to block out the sounds from outside, but she eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep. Apparently Merlin was more tired than he thought from running around after Arthur all day and he also fell asleep not long after her.

* * *

For a while the two of them lay there together until Arthur stormed into the room and found his sister and his servant in that position. In her sleep Lyanna had nudged closer to Merlin and her head was resting on Merlin's shoulders and the servant had wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close. Surely the current situation gave Arthur a wrong impression, but else could he think when he saw them like that? He had to admit that they looked peaceful like that and a part of him didn't want to wake them up, but they had some things to do.

Arthur chose to hit Merlin with a broom which caused his servant to wake up right away. Lyanna stirred restlessly in his arms and slowly opened her eyes to see the commotion around her. Once she caught sight of her brother she immediately leaped onto her feet. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair in many different directions.

"Don't you two worry about keeping watch. I see that you've made yourself comfortable," Arthur said, visibly irritated. Merlin sighed next to her and smacked his lips. "Stop smacking your lips," Arthur ordered, and strode off. "It's annoying."

"I'm thirsty," Merlin said slowly.

"We're all thirsty, Merlin."

The warlock sighed tiresome. Meanwhile Lyanna helped him onto his feet. "We better go help him because he's already in a bad mood," she suggested wisely. They followed the Prince. Lyanna tensed when she heard footsteps that didn't come from them. "Someone is coming!"

Arthur drew his sword and they head towards the grain store. Here they saw the intruder's silhouette. Arthur motioned to Merlin. "You go over there and come in," he mouthed to his servant.

Lyanna was about to protest because this had turned into a disaster the other day, but Arthur pulled her along with him by the wrist. "Show yourself, before I run you through," Arthur commanded, aiming his sword. At first they saw a shovel edging around the corner before a man stepped out, carrying a shovel and a sack of grain in his hands. "Who are you?" Arthur demanded to know.

"My name is…. My name is…" the man stammered, clearly nervous because he got caught.

"Speak up!"

"Arthur," Lyanna tried to reason. "Calm down."

"My name is Evan, My Lord."

Merlin came out of his hiding place and stood still beside the Princess, watching the looter curiously. "I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has ordered that looters be executed," Arthur supplied with a lone tone in his voice.

"Please, My Lord. My Lady," he pleaded desperately. "I—I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry," Evan explained, trying to win sympathy. Lyanna couldn't help but pity the poor man and his children, who only wanted something to eat. She did not see any harm in what the man had done to feed his family.

"It's the same for everyone," Arthur said, not impressed. Lyanna knew her brother was right. Everyone in Camelot had to manage without food or water. So that didn't mean that this man was allowed to steal grain.

The man straightened himself. "I—I know that it's wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve."

"And could you bear for your children to see you executed?" the Prince asked blankly. Evan shook his head, close to tears now. Lyanna bit her bottom lip as she waited for Arthur's reaction. "Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you."

That was the last thing Lyanna expected, and apparently neither did Merlin and Evan. She picked up the sack of grain and handed it to Evan. "Go now," she said with a faint smile.

Evan smiled and bowed before her. "I will, My Lady. Thank you, My Lord," he uttered gratefully.

"Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time," Arthur said to him.

"You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward," Ewan said before he strode off. Lyanna watched him walk away as she wondered what his words meant.  _Was this a test?_

* * *

That night Lyanna slept well. "Good morning, Milady," a cheerful voice said as the curtains were being pulled open. Bright morning light entered the room while Lyanna slowly opened her eyes and saw Gwen walking through her chamber. She sat up straight.

"Good morning, Gwen. What has put you in such a good mood?" she asked before jumping out of the bed.

Gwen handed her a mug. "The reservoir is once again filled with water," the servant announced happily, a warm smile plastered on her lips.

That surely surprised Lyanna. She wondered how the water could've possibly have returned out of nowhere. For days she had barely drank anything and her throat was becoming rather dry she feared that she might lose her voice.

"Just like that?" Lyanna asked perplexed and quickly gulped down the large mug of water. She never thought that water could taste so good.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, I was in the lower town by the well and I noticed a drop of water on the sprout. I put a bucket underneath it and pushed the pump and water gushed out! It's was incredible," she nearly squealed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lyanna refilled the mug and handed one to Gwen, who only smiled gratefully at her. It was already a big relieve to see that the water had returned. If only there was a way to lift the rest of the curse. Lyanna was convinced that the man looting yesterday night had been a test. Arthur must've passed the test by sparing the man's life. She wondered what the next test could be and what the whole purpose was of it.

When the Lyanna looked out of the window she noticed that more villagers from outlying villages had traveled to Camelot in the hope to find some food here. With more people inside the walls the amount of food was shrinking.

The rest of the day Lyanna spent together with Morgana and Gwen as they tried to hand out small amounts of food to some of the villagers. It was all that they could do to help out the people and it made Lyanna feel slightly better to do so.

Around nightfall Lyanna wandered through the palace corridors, unsure where she was heading. There wasn't anything to eat, so she didn't have to sit with her father at a table to eat dinner which meant she had more time for herself. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she kept walking. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon with Gaius, and she could tell that she was losing strength. But she didn't want to think about food when there were people starving. There had to be something that she could do to help out.

Lyanna chose to check up on Arthur to see if he knew more and knocked on the door of her brother. "Enter," she heard him say and slowly opened the door. He was seated at the table while Merlin placed a pan filled with food before him.

"Oh, I had no idea you were about to eat dinner. I will leave you to it," Lyanna apologized, already turning around.

"Please stay, Lee," Arthur ordered, sounding concerned. "I'm well aware that you haven't eaten anything all day. You look like a ghost." This was the second time in two days that someone had ordered her to eat something. Lyanna never had been someone who ate much, but now it was getting worse.

The scent of food caused Lyanna's legs go to wobbly and she nearly fell over as she walked towards the table. Merlin could only just catch her before she would fall and carefully assisted her into a chair. She noticed the disapproval in his eyes. He also thought that she was making a mistake by starving herself.

"We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail," Arthur announced. "Whatever it takes."

Lyanna remained quiet, but only nodded. "Okay, but you two have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test," Merlin tried to convince them.

Arthur took a bite from the stew, looking oddly surprised because of the strange taste. "What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture."

Merlin placed a bowl before Lyanna who immediately recognized the meat by its scent, but chose not to say what it was. She was certain that Arthur would lose his appetite if he knew what he was eating.

"It's pork," Merlin lied and stood next to the rest of the pot.

"This isn't pork. It's far too stringy. What is it? It's, erm…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he put the pieces together. Meanwhile Lyanna took a bite from the stew. It was rather tasteless, but she couldn't care about it. Arthur put down his spoon. "It's rat, isn't it?"

Merlin slowly nodded. "Try not to think about it," he suggested.

While Lyanna kept eating to still her hunger, Arthur had clearly lost his appetite. "Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry too," the Prince said, pretending to be generous, only to get his servant back. Arthur stood up and patted on his chair. "Come on. Take a seat." He forced Merlin down into the chair. "Eat," he ordered.

"Arthur, is this really necessary?" Lyanna tried to reason with her brother.

Arthur practically guided the spoon into Merlin's mouth who chewed on the though meat. "It's actually pretty tasty," Merlin said as he tried to swallow it.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Because…" Arthur fetched the pot of stew and placed it on the table. "… there's plenty more." There came a knock on the door. "Enter." Morgana entered the chamber. "Morgana?"

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat," the King's ward said sadly.

Arthur paused and looked at his servant, who smiled in return. "Sure, here," he replied and handed the rest of the pot to Morgana. She smiled gratefully before leaving again.

Lyanna had finished her bowl of stew in the meantime and exhaled deeply. Merlin had left the room to take away all the eating supplies, leaving Lyanna alone with her brother. "What is happening between you and my servant?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence. He was seated opposite from her, and looked at her intently.

"What do you mean?" Lyanna asked doubtfully, not understanding what he was referring to.

Arthur smiled faintly. "Because the two of you looked kind of intimate when you were supposed to be keeping guard yesterday evening."

Lyanna scoffed and tried to hide her blushing face. "Surely, is that what this is about? We had both barely slept in days and were exhausted, Arthur. We just fell asleep. What's the problem with that?"

He wasn't fully convinced. "I hope it's only that. If anyone else would've found you yesterday can you imagine the rumors that would spread through Camelot. A Princess and servant cannot be together. Do you like him, Lyanna?"

It felt as if all the air was being pushed out of her lungs. She fidgeted with her fingers. She had put quite a lot of thought into the last month and she knew she cared deeply about Merlin, but did she really see him like that? After their kiss she had surely begun to see him differently, but was it more than friendship? She didn't dare to say. "So what if I do. It's not like anything can ever come of it."

Arthur startled her by grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry to hear that, Lee. I wish that there was something I could to change our father's rules, but for now it is not permitted for you to wed Merlin."

"Wed Merlin?" she repeated ecstatic. She had kind of admitted her feelings for her brother's servant, and he was already talking about marriage. That was something she hadn't thought about at all. It already made her anxious and nervous and she felt panic rushing through her. "I—I uhm –"

"That's not how I meant it," Arthur tried to assure her placidly. "Let me rephrase that. It's just not allowed for a lady to be with a commoner," he cleared out.

Lyanna took in a deep breath. "I'm fully aware of that," she sighed slowly. "That's why nothing can ever come of it. I need to ignore my feelings. It's for the best. He's my friend and that's what he will be."

Arthur paused for a moment, looking into her eyes. "But can you?"

That was the most difficult question that Lyanna had. She cared greatly for Merlin. Often she caught herself thinking about him or meeting his gaze. Whenever she was around him she felt save, and cared for. Also warmth spread through her whenever she looked into his eyes. She knew that Merlin would risk his own life to save hers, and she would risk hers for him.

"You don't have to say anything. I can already tell by the look in your eyes that you like him a lot," Arthur said to interrupt her thoughts. "That's not something to be ashamed about. Look, you mustn't let father know about these feelings. It could put Merlin's life in danger."

Lyanna swallowed as her eyes got watery. Before she could respond Arthur pulled her into a tight embrace to comfort her, being the wonderful older brother that he was. It felt good to have someone like him on her side. "Can you not tell Merlin that you know about this?" Lyanna asked with a faint voice, muttering against his chest.

Arthur rubbed her back. "I thought it would be fun to tease him about it," he replied, hearing Lyanna chuckle in his arms. "I will not tell a soul," he promised her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The door opened and Merlin reentered the room, looking slightly shocked to see the Princess crying in Arthur's arms. "What happened? Is everything alright?" he asked worried for her well-being. He feared that something had happened which had made her so upset.

"Lyanna just got a bit overwhelmed by the current events," Arthur lied to cover up for her. Lyanna sat up straight and rubbed the dried up tears away so that she looked decent again. Only her reddened cheeks refused to go to their normal state.

"I'm fine," she assured Merlin. "Can I come with you tomorrow morning to look for Anhora?" she asked her brother to change the subject before the warlock would suspect anything.

"Sure," Arthur assured her with a warm smile. "Get some rest."

Lyanna nodded and slowly stood up. Her body still felt kind of drained and it cost her effort to stay on her feet. "Merlin, please escort Lyanna to her chambers because she can barely stand."

Merlin was already at her side and placed his arm around her shoulder so that she was leaning on to him with her weight. Her cheeks flushed at that. "Lyanna, if you haven't regained your strength in the morning I think it would be better for you to stay here and rest some more," Arthur called after them as they walked out of the door.

They were both quiet as they made their way towards Lyanna's chambers and Merlin gently put her on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside her, his hands folded in his lap. "What happened back there?" he asked concerned after a moment of silence. "Something is troubling you."

She licked her lips, thinking about what to say next. Of course he was able to see straight through her because he knew her better than anyone else, but she couldn't possibly tell him that Arthur was aware of her confused feelings. It was already bad that she had told him that she loved him in her sleep. She didn't even know what love was.

"It's nothing. I'm just overwhelmed by all that is going on," she lied, hoping to sound convincing. But she didn't.

Merlin turned his head towards her and looked directly into her hazel eyes, which always reminded him at the green hills back at Ealdor. "Can you please tell me the truth this time? I just want to make sure that you're doing alright."

Lyanna didn't know what to do. Her emotions were driving her insane and before she knew it she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She looked into his eyes when she pulled back her head. "I'm alright," she assured him softly.  _Damnit Lyanna!_

She cursed inwardly, shocked by her own actions.  _Why on earth did I kiss the guy that I could never be together with?_  This would only make the situation more uncomfortable. She was more confused now than she was before. He should hate her right now and she expected that he would flee from her as fast as he could.

But instead of running away, Merlin cupped her face and his lips tenderly claimed Lyanna's. She froze at first, but kissed him back gently, and ignored her thoughts. Their kiss began slow but became more passionate with every passing second. Merlin's hands were on her hips, while Lyanna's hands roamed through his dark hair. Just like their first kiss they both felt their magic swirling around them, keeping them both close. His hands went to her waist as the kissed deepened. A hunger took over Lyanna. Both of them had secretly desired another kiss like this for quite some time.

They went on like this, swaying and kissing on her bed, for what seemed like hours. It was hours for them, but only minutes in reality. When they finally parted for air, Lyanna closed her eyes and melted into her favorite place against his chest. His scent had become so familiar to her, and it reminded her that she was safe. Merlin moved his head until their foreheads were pressed together, eyes locked with shadowed faces glowing in the most magical of ways.

"We shouldn't have done that," Lyanna said quietly once she had found her voice. "It's not right. It was a mistake."

Merlin tenderly caressed her cheek. "But it did feel right," he said to her, trying to convince her that they hadn't made a mistake. "Didn't you feel it?"

Lyanna pulled away, seeing the shock in his eyes. Her lips were swollen and her heart was racing insanely. "And that's why it can't happen again," she said flushed, climbing out of bed. "You should go." Even though it saddened her greatly they couldn't answer their feelings again. It was wrong.

The warlock slowly stood from the bed and headed to the door. He gave Lyanna a faint smile before he closed the door behind him, leaving the Princess alone with her thoughts. Silence found its way back into the room and Lyanna let herself fall back onto her bed, and buried her head underneath the pillow, trying to forget what just had happened. Even though it was wrong what they had done, there was a part of her that wanted to scream. There was a grin on her lips that she couldn't shake off and she felt kind of giddy. At that moment Lyanna knew for certain that she was developing feelings for him. And that was the problem.

* * *

The following morning she woke up around dawn after only a few hours of sleep. She felt better than she had the previous day and changed into her favorite armour, with brown breeches. The sword that Arthur had given her for her birthday was sheathed in her scabbard. Once she was about to leave, Gwen entered her chambers. "Good morning," she greeted in her usual cheerful manner, which always brightened up Lyanna's mood, no matter what she was going through. "Where are you going if I may ask?"

"To seek the sorcerer that has casted this curse of Camelot," Lyanna informed her while she placed some extra daggers in her leather boots. Gwen smiled faintly as she observed her. "I'm just glad that thing between us are still the same."

"So am I," Gwen agreed warmly. "So if there are any other secrets that you want to share, I am perfectly able to keep my mouth shut." At that Lyanna giggled shyly. "There is something else, isn't there?" the servant assumed, noticing the hint of trouble in the princess eyes. "Please, it's not in my place to ask such things of you, My Lady."

Lyanna wondered if she should tell her friend what had happened last night, but she chose not. Her feelings needed to be kept secret in order to keep Merlin safe in case the truth would be revealed. "It's nothing, Gwen. But I thank you for your kindness," Lyanna said gratefully. "I shouldn't let Arthur waiting."

An hour later Lyanna was standing in the middle of the woods together with her brother and Merlin. They were looking closely in the forest for any sign of Anhora at the place where Arthur had killed the unicorn. Lyanna searched through thickets in the hope to find any tracks, but there weren't any.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for," Merlin said doubtful as he walked around a bit.

"You're looking for footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that…" Arthur tried to explain, but stopped in the middle of his sentence when he caught sight of Anhora. "Merlin! Lyanna! He's here!" He started to run in the direction where he had seen the cloaked man, leaving Lyanna and Merlin behind.

Without any hesitation the two sorcerers started to run after him, but Arthur had a head start. They didn't see which way the prince had ran off to, and they apparently ran in the wrong direction. They ended up deeper into the forest and Lyanna stopped running.

"We're going the wrong way," Lyanna stated, trying to catch her breath. She took in a deep breath. The only thing that she could think of was going back to the place where they had started so that they could start again. "We have to go back." She spun around, bumping into Merlin. Her eyebrows knitted together and she quickly walked past him.

He remained silent, but followed her nonetheless. They both felt the tension between them which needed to be resolved, but both chose to ignore it.

After a couple of minutes they found Arthur lying on the ground, panting. "What happened?" Lyanna asked concerned, kneeling beside him.

"I failed the second test."

By the time the three of them returned to Camelot they had found out that the remaining grain that they had stocked, had rotten. There was no food left thorough the whole of Camelot. If they didn't find a solution soon they would all starve to death. The next day Lyanna stood on the balcony of Arthur's chambers because they had to think of a solution to solve all this.

"They do not know yet there is worse to come," Arthur said worried as he leaned over the edge of the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Our father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them," he said grim.

"You weren't to know you were being tested," Merlin tried to assure him.

His words had no effect on Arthur who continued to look down at the people bellow in the courtyard who was standing in a line to collect some food. "My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing."

Lyanna felt sad about her brother. She could tell how much this was hurting him and that he felt guilty for the downfall of the entire kingdom and would do anything in his powers to prevent that. There had to be something that they could do.

Arthur retreated back into his chambers, leaving the two sorcerers behind. "Maybe we can go back to the forest again to find Anhora," Lyanna suggested softly.

"We could ask him to test Arthur again so that he can prove himself a worthy Prince," Merlin agreed with her. "We should go now before it's too late."

They didn't waste any time and hurried out of the castle. It was past noon when they were standing in the middle of the forest where they had been looking for the cloaked man the previous day. Lyanna was looking around for tracks again in the hope to find him. "Anhora!" Merlin shouted, clearly not in the mood to look for tracks. "Show yourself! Anhora!"

"Well, that's one way to look for him," Lyanna muttered, mostly to herself.

"You wanted to talk to me?" a voice asked.

Anhora had appeared and was standing in front of him. Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin. "We've come to seek your help. The people of Camelot are starving. It won't be long before they will be dead," she said, trying to control her emotion.

"You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering, Lady Lyanna," Anhora responded emotionless.

"If it pains you, put an end to it," Merlin suggested.

Anhora's face went blank. "It is not in my power to lift the curse."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "Perhaps it is possible to give Arthur another chance. He has accepted it his responsibility, and he prove himself worthy to lift the curse if you can give him once more chance," she pleased desperately.

"You two have faith in Arthur?" Anhora asked slightly shocked.

Both Merlin and Lyanna nodded in union. "I trust him with my life," Merlin clarified. That was something that surprised Lyanna as much as Anhora. She knew that the warlock saw Arthur as a friend, but had no idea that he trusted him like that. Of course she should've known because he had saved his life a couple of times.

"Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot," Anhora announced while he kept teleporting to different places around them.

He then disappeared completely. "Wait! What kind of test will he face?" Merlin asked what they both wanted to know.

"That is for Arthur alone to discover," they heard Anhora say clearly inside their minds. Silence found its way back to the forest and they both were in lighter spirits than before. There was still a chance to stop the curse.

"We have to tell, Arthur, come on," Lyanna said and grabbed Merlin's wrist to pull him along with her as the two of them ran back to Camelot. They found Arthur pacing in his chamber, looking for an answer to solve all this. "We spoke to Anhora. He is willing to give you another test. You have to travel to the Labyrinth of Gedref."

Arthur's face lightened up and he lifted his sister up from the ground and twirled her around, before putting her back on the ground again while he kept laughing. "How did you two manage that?" he wanted to know.

She was a bit flushed from that sudden action. "We thought it was for the best to ask Anhora to give you another chance," Merlin said in her place. Arthur immediately started to pack for his upcoming travel so that he could leave at once. Once he was finished Merlin helped him into his armour. "Let us come with you. You don't know what form of test you will take. We may be able to help." Lyanna shot a side-glance to Merlin who remained silence.

"You two are not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying," Arthur responded, putting on his gloves.

"Alright, how does you dying help anyone?" Lyanna asked from the other side of the room. "You're the future King of Camelot!"

"I'll die knowing I did everything I can," Arthur said, heading towards the door. He grabbed his belongings as he did.

"We're coming with you," Merlin said. He was determined to help out and walked after him.

Arthur halted and turned around. "Merlin, you are to stay here with Lyanna, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?"

They knew that it was for the best not to argue with Arthur any further. He was determined to solve this problem alone because it was his fault that the people are suffering. They watched through the window and saw Arthur riding across the courtyard.

"We have to follow him," Lyanna said after a moment. "I know the way to the Labyrinth of Gedref. It shouldn't take us long to get there. Can you fetch the horses while I gather some supplies?"

Merlin nodded gratefully. "You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you say that." His eyes twinkled brightly as he said that and he stormed out of the chamber. Lyanna went to her own chamber to change her riding dress into some armour and then hurried to the kitchen where she put some loafs of bread into a small satchel. She even gathered some water skins before hurried towards the courtyard where Merlin was already waiting for her.

She quickly mounted Lumiere, who shorted softly as she held onto the reigns. They both galloped out of the courtyard, leaving Camelot behind them. "Why on earth have you ever been to the labyrinth before?" Merlin wondered as they rode through the forest.

"I've never been inside the labyrinth," Lyanna clarified in a friendly manner. "I came across it during a few hunting trips a few years pass. There aren't many stories known about the maze. I have no idea what the last test can possibly be. Maybe he's going to let Arthur wander across the maze until he finds his way out of it. We will find out soon enough."

It didn't take long until they caught up with Arthur when they left the forest behind. They had to keep a safe distance from him so that the prince wouldn't be aware that they were following him. They had to slow down their pace. After a few hours they had found the labyrinth which was established on the foot of two mountains. A few branches hung over the labyrinth, making everything look grimmer.

Lyanna and Merlin dismounted their horses and tied them to a nearby tree while they saw that Arthur had already entered the labyrinth. They hastily followed him. Lyanna unsheathed her sword and drew in a deep breath. None of them had any idea what they could run into. Anything was possible in here.

"Let's try this way," Merlin suggested. They walked straight when they had reached a crossing. Lyanna didn't doubt Merlin at all and she followed the warlock without question, surely because she would've chosen the same route herself. The two of them were more alike than she thought.

This place made Lyanna anxious who hated not being able which way to turn. She desperately wanted to get out of this maze and hoped that they were close to the end after a while of wandering in silence.

"I can hear footsteps," Lyanna said after a while. Merlin hadn't heard anything. "Arthur is nearby." That sure gave them the hope to keep going. Maybe Arthur was close to the exit.

Lyanna kept following Merlin the whole time, not arguing with him once. A part of her felt as if he was angry at her for what had happened the other day, and she didn't want to upset him anymore. The tension between them still hadn't disappeared.

They quickened up their pace in the hope to catch up with Arthur. Unfortunately they went the wrong way a couple of times, which only slowed them down. They kept on going for another moment until they found Anhora in the labyrinth. "You said Arthur would face a test," Merlin started, visibly irritated. "And here you are, preparing a trap for him."

 _Was this really his plan all along?_  Lyanna covered her mouth underneath her hands as she looked at the cloaked man in shock. "This trap isn't for Arthur. It's for you," Anhora explained calmly. " ** _Tilnávis,_** " he chanted and Lyanna lost her consciousness and fell limp in Merlin's arms.

"Stop this nonsense!" Merlin cried out, trying to contain his emotions. He couldn't let Lyanna get hurt. "Take me. But please. Don't hurt her. I beg you."

A brief smile touched Anhora's lips. "You care for the Princess," he assumed dryly. "Don't worry. You will join her.  ** _Gehæftan_**." Vines appeared out of nowhere and trapped Merlin who couldn't escape from its grip. He was stuck.

Anhora used a spell to lift Lyanna in the air so that she was levitating after him as he pulled Merlin after him and out of the labyrinth. They had reached a beach. Here stood a small table with two chairs. On the table stood two goblets filled with liquid.

The vines disappeared and Merlin had to sit at the table while Lyanna was now trapped in vines. Her mouth was covered by some fabric which made it impossible for her to speak. Slowly she regained consciousness and took in her surroundings, wondering where she was and what was going on.

"Don't worry," Anhora assured her.

Lyanna could only watch at Merlin who also looked out of his element like she did. They all feared a trap for Arthur and feared for his live. There was simply nothing that they could do to prevent that.

After a few minutes Arthur walked out of the labyrinth and headed over to them. He was shocked to found his servant there at the table. "Merlin?" he asked perplexed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologized.

As Arthur turned to look at Anhora he got aware of his sister's presence who was wrapped in vines beside the cloaked man. She wiggled a bit, trying to free herself from the vines, but it was impossible. He heard her muffled voice, but couldn't hear what she was saying. "Let them go! I'll take your test, but not till they are released," Arthur offered honorably. Lyanna could only smile at that. That sounded like her brother all over.

"That is not possible. Merlin and the Lady Lyanna are part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed," Anhora explained to him as if it was the most normal case in the world.

Arthur hesitated for a second before he sat down at the table, placing his sword before him. "I thought I told you two to stay at home," he said, eyeing his servant for a brief second before looking at Anhora. "Let's get on with it."

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet," Anhora informed them.

The Prince looked irritated. "What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?"

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted. If not, the Princess will die." Lyanna's eyes widened at that, but it didn't matter. If the curse didn't lift she would die anyway. There was nothing that she could do to help them. It was up to them. She could only sit back and she distasted it. She had never felt so useless before since her hands were literally bound together.

"Let's think about this," Merlin said once they started to think of an idea to solve this problem.

"If it's poisoned, you'll die," Arthur remembered him.

"And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it."

They both looked intently at the goblets before them. "It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it," Arthur said.

"I'll be the one to drink it," Merlin offered.

Lyanna watched them curiously. They were both willing to give their lives to help others, which made her kind of emotional. She could only think of them as brave men. She didn't want to see any of them die. They were far too important to her. This was too dreadful to watch. A part of her though of closing her eyes until this entire ordeal was over, but she wanted to see what choice they would make and if they would survive.

"This is my doing. I'm drinking it," Arthur objected calmly.

"It's more important that you live. You're the future King. I'm just a servant," the warlock cleared up.

"There is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you. Besides Lyanna is going to hurt me if something happens to you." Arthur looked at his younger sister for a brief second and tensed up.

Merlin ignored the last comment and sighed. "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will drink yours?" he suggested wisely.

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from one single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me," Arthur said slightly shocked.

Merlin folded his hands before his chin as he thought hardly. "Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself."

Arthur snorted. "I'm glad you are here, Merlin." He then looked at his sister who looked hopefully at him and sighed. "I will get you out of here," he promised.

Merlin's face brightened. "I've got it," he said relieved. "Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet."

Lyanna was impressed that Merlin had come up with that idea. "You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look," Arthur said proudly.

"Is that actually a compliment?" Merlin asked playfully. Lyanna noticed the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Look out!" Arthur yelled and pointed to something behind his servant, who turned his head to look around. Meanwhile Arthur took two goblets and poured all of the liquid into one of them, holding it to drink.

"No! I will drink it!" Merlin objected heavily..

"As if I'd let you," the Prince muttered.

Merlin shot a brief glance at Lyanna who had tears stinging in her eyes. "You can't die. This isn't your destiny."

"It seems you're wrong again."

"Listen to me!" Merlin pleaded desperately.

"You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you." He toasted to Merlin before drinking the goblet. Lyanna screamed her brother's name in pure fear and angst.  _He couldn't die!_  She wriggled restlessly, trying to free herself in the hope that she could save him. But she still wasn't able to free herself from the vines. They were holding her into her place too strongly.

"No!" Merlin cried out. "What have you done?" Arthur fell off his chair as he lost his consciousness. A feeling of anger and emptiness washed through Lyanna who could only look at her brother while tears streamed freely down her cheek. Arthur had sacrificed his own life to save that of his people! If she wasn't tied up she would've taken the goblet herself, but it was too late now. He was gone. Her brother was dead.

Merlin rushed to Arthur and tried to shake the Prince awake. "Arthur. Arthur. Come on," he begged. It was incredibly painful for Lyanna to watch the two of them like that. "Come on. No… Come on." He turned to Anhora. "Please. Please! Just… let me take his place!"

"This was Arthur's test, not yours," Anhora responded incredibly calm.

"You've killed him!" Merlin shouted angrily. "I was meant to protect him!"

"He is not dead," Anhora cleared up. Lyanna looked at the man in utter shock, wondering if he was pulling a joke on her. "He's merely consumed on a sleeping draft. He will come round shortly."

Anhora lifted the spell which caused the vines to disappear which freed Lyanna. "You did what? Was this all a joke?" she asked visibly upset.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you are also pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He had proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted."

Lyanna needed a moment to let all this information sink. _The curse had lifted!_  That meant that the people of Camelot would survive.  _And her brother would live!_  Lyanna felt an enormous weight fall from her shoulders as she scrambled onto her feet and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace.

"Everything is alright now. It's okay," he kept repeating for a couple of minutes as he held her closely. Her head was buried in the nuzzle of his neck as his hands were wrapped around her waist. There wasn't a place in the world where she felt safer than in his arms. It was something that she couldn't explain, but it felt nice.

Slowly she pulled back after a moment and placed a chaste kiss to his cheeks. "Thank you. We should get Arthur back to his horse," she suggested.

Once Arthur had regained his consciousness they had left the coast. Hours had gone by until the three of them ride into Camelot and dismounted their horses. They had informed Arthur what had happened and he was over the moon, especially now that he saw townsfolk carrying around platters joyously.

"Merlin, Arthur, Lyanna, there is good news!" Gaius said ecstatic. He was carrying an eggplant in his arms. "The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!"

Lyanna felt warm spreading inside her chest. Her brother had done it. The curse had been lifted and everything was looking positive again for the people of Camelot.

Uther approached his children. "Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?"

"He won't be troubling us anymore," Lyanna assured him.

"Good." Uther patted his son on his shoulder. "Make sure the grain reserves are re-stoked."

"I'll see to it. There's something we must do first," Arthur assured their father.

Lyanna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, turning to her brother. She didn't have to ask him what his plan was because she already knew.

* * *

Another hour had gone by and the three of them were in the forest once more.

Arthur placed the unicorn's horn in a burial mound of stones, which Merlin had built. "I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

They began laying stones over the grave to cover it up. Merlin looked up and spotted something. "Look!" he pointed with a trembling finger.

The Pendragon twins turned around and saw a unicorn in the middle of the clearing. It truly was a sight to behold. "When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again," Lyanna spoke in awe.

And in that moment they all believed that there was still good left in this world and that they had to fight to see it. But it was definitely worth it.


	13. To kill the King

 

 

 

******Chapter 13: To Kill the King**

 

A soft summer breeze played with Lyanna's blonde hair as the Princess stood on the balcony, overlooking Camelot. She was waiting for her father to get ready for a horseback ride together with Morgana.

"And they say that women takes ages to prepare," Morgana muttered softly, trying to hold back her laughter. Lyanna giggled softly at that, not wanting to draw any attention to them.

As they waited there for the King, Lyanna spotted a familiar figure in the courtyard heading towards the castle. It was Merlin and it seemed that he was in a hurry. "I'm sure that Arthur has ordered him for the most foolish errand," Lyanna assumed as she watched him entering the castle.

"When has he not?" Morgana responded in return.

Their conversation was interrupted when Uther stepped onto the balcony to announce to them that he was ready to go. Together they headed to the courtyard and mounted their horses before leaving to the forest. It was a lovely day out in the woods and they were having a wonderful time riding together, something which they tried to do as often as they could.

Uther told them some stories about his younger life and they listened to what he had to say. It was a side that he hadn't shared with Lyanna before, and she was glad that he was willing to share that with her now. She enjoyed spending some time with her father and Morgana. It was a nice way to get out of Camelot once and a while. But she couldn't stay away from this place for long. This was her home after all.

"Race you back," Uther challenged them and kicked his steed into a brisk canter. Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Morgana before they followed suit in gallop. They were in merry spirits and they laughed cheerfully as they rode back swiftly to Camelot. That afternoon Lyanna spent time with Gaius creating some potions for the people in the lower town. Nothing ordinary had happened in Camelot for quite some time and things were going well.

As she and Gaius were handing the potions to the townspeople Lyanna noticed Gwen and her father, Tom. He was holding up a colorful dress which he gave to his daughter, who looked ecstatic. Lyanna could only smile fondly at that because Tom was an honorable man and turned her attention back to the villagers.

"You truly are a gift to the people of Camelot, Milady," a woman said gratefully when Lyanna had prescribed her son an herb that should stop his illness. "We cannot thank you enough for what you've done. And not just for us, but for all."

That surely surprised Lyanna, who looked flushed. "I'm only doing what every other person would do," she replied humbly.

The woman's face lightened up. She was around forty years old with auburn curls. "Well, you should be rewarded for it. Here, I want you to have this." She handed her a golden pendant with a black gem on it.

"I cannot take this," Lyanna objected puzzled. "It's too much and it's probably worth a lot –"

"Don't worry about that. You deserve it, Milady" she assured her with a bright smile.

Lyanna blinked a few times, unsure what to say to a reward like this. "Thank you." The woman surprised her even more by pulling her into a brief embrace. Since she had decided to help Gaius some more she felt as if she had truly bonded with the people. She helped them out in the best way that she could and sometimes they rewarded her with gifts like that. Surely Lyanna didn't do it for presents because she could afford stuff like that herself. She only wanted to help them.

That evening Lyanna ate dinner with her father, Morgana and her brother. She listened closely to what they all wanted to share, and felt pleased to be surrounded by her family. She cared greatly for all of them. Life hadn't been better here in some while.

During dinner Lyanna caught Merlin staring at her a couple of times and she had to do her absolute best not to smile because that would certainly draw the attention of others. Things between them hadn't changed. They hadn't kissed each other again since last time, and they had decided it was for the best. The tension between them had resolved and they were still great friends and spent lots of their time together.

It was late in the evening when nearly the entire castle was already fast asleep and Lyanna was pacing through her room in nothing but her nightgown. Her mind was still too vivid, which made it impossible for her to catch some sleep. Her body was still slightly trembling from the nightmare she just had. She touched the newly received pendant and sighed before a soft knock came on the door.

Quickly she hurried towards the door and opened only to see Merlin standing in front of her. "Merlin," she gasped perplexed and pulled him into her chambers before one of the guards would see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking through the hall when I saw that there was still light burning in your chamber so I thought I would check up on you to make sure everything is alright," he explained softly and walked past her.

She licked her bottom lip. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Just had some nightmares. Did Arthur only just release you for tonight? It's already late!"

"He did, but it's alright. Is something troubling you that you want to talk about? I'm here to listen to you if that's necessary," he offered kindly, being the wonderful friend that he was.

"It's alright," she responded and briefly looked at her reflection in the mirror and realized that she was already wearing her nightgown, which caused her cheeks to flush. Surely Merlin did his best not to look at her outfit, and kept his gaze fixed upon her face. "You should get some sleep yourself."

"Not until you've fallen asleep. Please, go to bed. I'll stay here and watch over you," he insisted.

She was confused that he was kind to her. "No, I really can't –"

Merlin didn't take no for an answer and gently grabbed her hands to gesture her towards the bed. He helped her to lie down into the bed and was about to sit down on a chair next to the bed.

"Only if you'll lie down next to me," she objected and pulled him into the bed next to her. He was lying on the other side of the bed with his hands folded on his chest. Lyanna resisted the urge to crawl closer to him and settle in his arms.  _He's your friend. Stop thinking like that!_  "Can you tell me more about yourself?' she asked softly instead. "I don't even know when your anniversary is."

Merlin looked down at her. "It was last week."

Her gaze met his. "Why didn't you tell me about it? I could've gotten something for you," she complained.

"It's not worth celebrating," he simply cleared up.

"Every anniversary is worth celebrating because you'll never know when it's your last." She placed her head on the pillow. "If you don't want to talk about yourself, can you please tell me a story then?"

He paused for a moment while he kept thinking about what he could tell. He didn't know that many stories. "This is a story my mother used to tell me when I was little," he said, smiling back at the thought. "Once there was a kingdom, in which the dragons roamed free in the sky," he began, scotching a bit closer. Lyanna closed her eyes as she buried her head deeper into the pillow, making herself more comfortable.

As he talked Lyanna listened intently to the baritone voice he used to tell his story. She didn't listen to what he said, mostly to the comfort in his voice. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what he had to say, but she was simply too exhausted to pay attention. It didn't take long before she drifted into a dreamless sleep, feeling more at ease than she had ever done. Merlin noticed the change in her breathing and smiled with content at her and closed his eyes himself. He listened to her deep and steady breathing until he fell to sleep not long after that.

For hours they lay there like that, fast asleep. They woke up when they felt something stirring, like a powerful magic that was being used. Lyanna needed a moment to adjust to her surroundings and realized she had fallen fast asleep in Merlin's arms. She must've snuggled against him during her sleep. She blushed heavily because she had never been this close with a man before. For some reason it felt nice to have him those close, but she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Did you feel that too?" she asked confused, wondering if she had imagined it. He nodded. "What time is it?" She stretched herself a little, her body feeling kind of sore from lying in one position for a time.

"It's still a few hours before dawn. Too early to wake up yet," he retorted, putting his head back onto the pillow. He had never slept this good before, even though they had woken up. This bed was like heaven compared to what he usually slept on, and having Lyanna safely in his arms made him feel even better. He had no intention of ruining this moment. He just hoped that she wasn't able to see him blushing in the dark of the room.

Lyanna on the other hand had. She wriggled herself from his grasp and sat up straight. "What do you think it was?" she asked unsure, looking into the darkness.

"I don't know," Merlin responded doubtfully. "Get back to sleep. We can ask Gaius about it in the morning."

Before Lyanna could do anything there came a loud knock on the door. Merlin immediately leaped out of the bed and took the chair beside the bed to not cause any suspicion. "Enter," Lyanna said once she was lying by herself in her bed, feeling much colder than she had done a minute ago.

The doors were slammed open and Gwen stormed into her chambers. At the sight of Lyanna and Merlin in the same room cheeks flushed red and she looked nervous. "I'm sorry, Milady. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Gwen," Lyanna called unsure, jumping out of the bed. She made her way to the servant girl. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything. Please."

"My father's been arrested," Gwen told them. Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin who quickly rose from the chair.

"Arrested? What for?" Merlin asked confused. Tom was an honorable man who had never done something wrong. He had served all his life as a blacksmith, and he was a good one. He was highly respected by everyone for it.

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason!"

Lyanna quickly pulled her friend into a tight embrace, trying to reassure her. "I'm so sorry, Gwen. I don't believe any of this. I'm going to speak with my father to see what he knows. It will be alright," she assured her. She couldn't let any harm come to Gwen, nor to Tom.

She hurried out of her chamber in nothing but her nightgown and made her way to the hedgehog chamber where she found her father, Arthur and Morgana gathered. "Treason!?" Morgana asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Morgana, treason," Uther said calmly. He drank from a goblet. "The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy."

Lyanna crossed her arms. "What enemy?"

"Tauren," Arthur replied. He was leaning onto the table. "The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the King." She wondered what business Tom could have with this man.

"Where is Tauren now?" she asked.

"He escaped."

"Well, then how can you be sure?" Morgana asked, walking towards the table.

"Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes," Uther cleared up. He started to pace as he took another sip from the goblet.

Lyanna's eyes met those of Morgana. She was pleased to see that the two of them were on the same side with this. "Well, even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him? There is no crime in that."

Uther met her gaze, obviously not pleased with her speaking to him in such manner. He didn't understood why they were caring so much for a simple blacksmith. "We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren."

"Rubbish," Morgana spat out. "He would never do such a thing."

"Every man has a price."

Arthur slid a lump of gold across the table. "Found this on the blacksmith."

"So he was paid! He's a blacksmith. He could've been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse!" Morgana once again defended Tom's honor. She knew him better than Lyanna did and wanted to fight for his freedom.

"In gold?" Uther asked.

"This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof!"

Lyanna watched the two bicker from a distance and kept close to her brother who didn't want any part of this as well. "I have enough proof," Uther said as he walked away.

Morgana's turned to the Prince. "Arthur! Have you nothing to say?"

Arthur briefly looked at Lyanna. "Father, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don't know for certain he meant treason."

"No. You're right. Nothing's certain," the King agreed with his son. "Save one time." He pointed with his finger. "The law stands or this kingdom falls."

"But the law must give him a fair trial, Father," Lyanna objected, not wanting to make him angry.

"He'll get a fair trial, and he'll be found guilty, 'cause that's what he is," Uther responded, growing tired to this conversation.

"You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you," Morgana said slowly to make sure that he had heard her words. Lyanna could tell that she meant them. The King's ward stormed out. "Never."

Once Morgana was gone, Lyanna spoke. "Maybe we should investigate further. It's not fair to condemn an innocent man."

"Tauren slept somewhere, he fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with," Uther ordered as he walked out.

Lyanna sighed irritated before she stormed out as well. This conversation was already weighing heavily inside her mind. She entered the physician chambers where she found Gwen waiting for her with Gaius and Merlin. "What did your father say?" she asked as soon as she caught sight of her.

"He won't see reason," she said softly, being ashamed to say such a thing to her friend. She had wanted to help her out, but there was no way that she could change her father's mind. He was far too stubborn. "I'm truly sorry, Gwen."

"You shouldn't be," Gwen responded. There were dried up tears on her cheek. "You did everything that you could."

Lyanna pulled her into a brief embrace. "I can only give you some time with your father so that you can talk to him." She hooked her arm through that of Gwen and guided her through the palace. While Gwen went to see her father she waited in the dungeon together with Gaius and Merlin for her to return.

She came back after a couple of minutes. It was surprise to see that Gwen wasn't in tears and was trying to look strong. Lyanna sure admired that in her friend and wished that she was only half as strong as her maid.

"What did he say?" Merlin asked as she walked up towards them.

"He said Tauren came to him at the forge, offered to pay him a fortune for his help, not to make weapons, for an experiment or something," Gwen enlightened them.

"What kind of experiment?"

"Tauren didn't say. But he used some kind of stone… some kind of magic…"

All the sorcerers looked at one another for a brief moment. "Come now, Gwen. You should get some rest," Lyanna kindly offered and wrapped her arm around her maid. "You can sleep if you want."

"She can sleep in my chamber," Merlin suggested, being humble.

They walked back towards the physician chambers. While Merlin and Gaius remained there, Lyanna made sure that Gwen was alright. She looked after her friend and stayed with her until she had finally fallen asleep before she returned to the others. "She's sleeping now," Lyanna announced as she walked down the small steps.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't understand it. What would a sorcerer want with Tom?"

"His forge, Merlin," Gaius responded. "It's the finest in the kingdom." Their voices were almost whispers because Gwen was fast asleep in the other room and they didn't want to wake her up.

"You think Tom was lying? You think he really was making weapons?" Merlin wanted to know. Lyanna paid no part in their conversation and walked to the kitchen where she grabbed a mug of water.

"No, I don't," Gaius answered. "When Tom was arrested, they found the gold on him. And for what Gwen was saying, Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy."

Lyanna looked at them. "But alchemy is impossible, isn't it?" she wondered. It seemed highly unlikely that he could do such a thing. Perhaps there was another explanation for all this.

"To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried. But if you use used magic," the physician said mysteriously.

"Do you think that's what woke us up?" Merlin questioned.

"It is possible, I suppose."

* * *

Hours later Merlin had fallen asleep against a pillar inside his room as he and Lyanna kept close in case Gwen would wake up from her sleep. Lyanna had her head placed on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. He woke up when he felt the same strong feeling of magic as he had that night. He looked down at Lyanna's whose face remained peaceful, as she even cradled closer to him.

This was something Merlin surely could get used to. He liked having her near and in his arms. He had realized that there was nothing that gave him more pleasure than that. It felt as if there were butterflies flying in his stomach as he looked at her and her lips, which he secretly longed to kiss again. He pushed the thought out of his head.  _No he couldn't_. She was a friend of his, and that was all that she would ever be. It pained him, but he had to make sure that she would never find out about this.

He heard footsteps in the other room and carefully tried to shove Lyanna aside so that she was turned the other side. At that moment the King's ward entered his room. "Morgana," he greeted unsure.

Morgana looked at Gwen that was sleeping in his bed. "How is she?" she asked concerned.

"She's doing okay. Lyanna and I have stayed with her," Merlin clarified. Morgana now looked at Lyanna and smiled warmly at the Princess.

"We should let them rest," she suggested.

Merlin whispered a ' _yeah_ ' and followed Morgana out of the room, and let the door open a bit. Meanwhile Lyanna was slowly waking up and listened to their conversation in the other room. "Morgana, have you spoken to Uther? He must realize this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, it wasn't plotting against the King."

"I know that. Of course I do. But Uther… Uther only sees enemies."

"But Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met."

"But he was seen with Tauren, and that makes him an enemy," Morgana stated sadly. She turned to leave.

"Then…" Merlin started. Morgana stopped to face him. "…there's little hope?"

"There's no hope, Merlin. None at all."

Morgana left the physician chambers and Merlin sighed, not knowing what to do to make this situation any better. Meanwhile Lyanna had fully woken up and was now standing next to the door. "Is it alright if I retreat to my chambers for a bit and get changed?" Lyanna asked, realizing that she still wearing her nightgown. She didn't matter that Merlin saw it, but she didn't want the entire castle to see her in it.

"Sure. I'll stay with Gwen until she wakes up," he responded. "You can go train with Arthur if you want to."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully and placed a kiss on his cheek before she hurried out of the door. She walked through the castle, hoping that she wouldn't run into many people as she went, but unfortunately the corridors were filled with servant and guards at this hour.

Lyanna entered her chamber and quickly changed her nightgown for a white blouse, with long sleeves and a long purple skirt. She put a black belt around her waist. Lyanna looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw how much she had changed during the last months. Her hair fell down like a golden waterfall on her back. Her hazel eyes stood alert and she looked older.

She weaved her hair into a braid and then hurried out of her chambers again. Today she wasn't in the mood for training with Arthur and the knights. She had more important stuff to worry about. For example she had to find a suitable anniversary present for Merlin and had to think of an excuse to kidnap the warlock from Arthur this afternoon. But what could she possibly give him? She was completely clueless about that.

Lyanna had no idea and wandered through town looking for Gaius, who she found in the lower town treating some patients. "Lyanna dear, is everything well?" Gaius asked concerned when he saw her approaching.

"I'm quite well, thank you," she assured him placidly. "Although I'm looking for a present to give to Merlin. The clotpole didn't tell me that it was his anniversary last week so I still want to give him something. Only I have no idea what. I was wondering if you could help me out."

Gaius was pleased to see that something serious wasn't troubling her and smiled with content at the Princess who he saw as his own daughter. "I can assure you that he doesn't require something expensive. What did he give you for your anniversary?"

"A spell book," Lyanna whispered, making sure that no one heard them. "You were actually the one who helped him with obtaining it."

"Alright, then we need to think of something else. Have you looked at the market? Maybe one of the stalls has something that catches your eye," he suggested.

She hooked her arm through that of Gaius and together the two physicians' walked through town until they reached the market street. They looked at the different stalls to see what they had for sale, but nothing really interested Lyanna. She wanted something special for Merlin. Then she realized something. "I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time, Gaius, but I still have a bracelet from my mother that I can give to him," she said to him.

Gaius smiled at her. "You never waste my time, dear."

She smiled delighted. "Thank you. I should go see Arthur so that I can steal Merlin from this afternoon."

"Where are you taking him?" Gaius called after her.

"Lake Avalon," she answered, grinning brightly. "I should prepare a lunch as well. I've got to dash now. I'll see you later!" She hurried through the market street until she reached the training ground where her brother was still training with his knights. He kept a close eye as two of knights battled together. "Am I interrupting you?"

Arthur looked up at her. "Ah, Lyanna. No, you're never interrupting. How is Guinevere?"

"Gwen is alright. She was still sleeping when I left. Anyway I came to ask you a question," she started, fidgeting with her mother's necklace.

"And what may that be?"

"Can I borrow Merlin from you this afternoon –"

The Prince knitted his eyebrows together. "Borrow him? And what may be the reason for that?" She opened her mouth to come up with an excuse, but Arthur was first. "Are you going to take him on a date?"

"What?" Lyanna asked bewildered. "No! No. It's not that. I mean it was his anniversary last week and he only told me about it yesterday so I want to do something nice for him and –"

"It's fine, Lee," Arthur assured her, grinning. "Although it does sound like a date to me."

Her already big hazel eyes widened. "It's not a date!" She was a bit tensed and exhaled deeply in the hope to calm down, but her burning cheeks gave her away.

Arthur laughed at that. "Don't worry. I'm just teasing you, Lee. You can borrow Merlin from me this afternoon for your date." Lyanna sighed at that which only amused him. "But only if you do something for me."

She crossed her arms. "What do you want, Arthur?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That you'll help me with training the knight's tomorrow morning. I could use an extra pair of eyes and you're quite good with a sword. So what do you say? Do have we have a deal?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed cheerfully. That was the least that she could do in return. "Thank you, Arthur. I knew you would understand." Lyanna placed a chaste kiss on Arthur's cheek before she hurried away. When she returned to the physician chambers she found Merlin still standing there, getting ready to serve Arthur for the rest of the day. "Merlin, how is Gwen?"

"She woke up not too long ago, feeling a bit better already. I've sent her home for the day," he answered. "I'm on my way to Arthur now."

That was an enormous relief for Lyanna to hear. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're up to something," Merlin deduced with narrowed eyes. "You're grinning like a child." She bit her bottom lip, trying to get the smile off her face. "Your eyes are also twinkling. What are you up to?"

Lyanna was stunned that she couldn't keep something from him. "Asking you to go for a ride with me," she replied innocent, still having that grin on her face.

Merlin looked doubtful. "I – I don't know. I think Arthur –"

"That's already taken care of. I've borrowed you from Arthur for this afternoon," she responded ecstatic. "Please say yes? Else I've arranged all that for nothing."

"Arranged? What have you arranged? I thought you –"

"Nothing," she quickly supplied and licked her bottom lip. "Nothing. It's just a simple ride through the forest."

Merlin gaze refused to let go off her. "And what is the reason for all this?"

"Merlin! Stop looking for a reason. Why can't I ask you to come along with me as friends?"

"Alright. Alright. I'll come with you," he told her, because he knew that she wasn't going to let this rest. She was a Pendragon after all and they were stubborn people that never gave up until they got what they wanted.

Lyanna's face brightened up like the sun. "This is why you're one of my favorite people. Can you fetch the horses and meet me at the courtyard? I need to get a few things."

She didn't give him any time to answer, but just ran out of the room. In the palace kitchen she gathered some food for a picnic and put them inside a satchel. She also went to her chambers where she grabbed her spell book just in case she needed it. She put a few extra supplies in her satchel and hurried to the courtyard where Merlin was indeed waiting for her. She mounted Lumiere while he mounted his own horse.

They rode away in a brisk canter, leaving Camelot behind. Quickly they entered the forest. It was a lovely day in late summer and probably the last one that they would have this year before autumn would arrive.

"Where are we going by the way?" Merlin asked after a few minutes.

"You'll see," she replied mysteriously. "It might take a while to get there, so you can enjoy the beautiful scenery as we go there."

She heard him laugh beside her. "You sure are something special."

As they rode they told each other some more stories about their past, and they listened intently to what the other had to say. It never grew boring to hear Merlin speak about his childhood in Ealdor, as did her stories about her life with her brother.

After about thirty minutes they had finally reached their destination. Bright sunlight danced on the surface of the water like sparkling diamonds. They tied their horses to a nearby tree as they walked towards the lake. "Why did you bring me to Lake Avalon?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Because I love it here. It's so peaceful," Lyanna answered honestly while she put a blanket on the ground for them to sit on and began to unpack the food and wine from her satchel.

Merlin helped her and knelt down beside her. "I don't believe this is just an ordinary picnic? What's the occasion for this?"

She snorted and met his gaze. "See it as a late anniversary party," Lyanna replied, giggling. "I hadn't had the opportunity to do it on your actual anniversary because I wasn't informed, so I had to improvise. Just enjoy some time off. Please. You've been through a lot."

Merlin didn't say anything, but just smiled with content. They sat down on the blanket together, leaning against a rock as they had begun to eat. "What reason did you use this time to steal me away from Arthur this time?" he wondered with delight.

"None, actually," she replied, taking a sip from the wine. "I wanted to use the herb-collecting excuse, but Arthur was on to me. He now believes that we're on a date. I couldn't change his mind."

"A date?" Merlin repeated flushed, nearly spitting out his food. "I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Lyanna chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Arthur has promised me that he won't bother you about it. He's not as bad as you sometimes claim that he is."

"Well, let's hear if you say the same thing after cleaning boots from the entire army," he said playfully. They laughed together. This was something they needed to do more often. The constant pressures of Camelot were exhausting them, and it was nice to breath in some fresh air now and then.

"Uhm. I got you something," Lyanna started, fishing something out of her pocket. "I want you to have it. It was given to me by my father a few months ago and it originally belonged to my mother. This bracelet came with this necklace that I'm wearing. One can speak through the necklace and bracelet, and you always know if the other is still present in the world. Since I have two bracelets I want you to have one."

She was surprised by her own action. She had given one of the bracelets to Gwen and had been wondering whom to give the other one to for ages. Since she felt closer to Merlin it only seemed logical to her that he should get the other.

"I can't accept this," Merlin objected, looking at the silver bracelet.

"You must," she said determined and shoved the bracelet around his wrist. "I don't accept no for an answer. It's a late anniversary present! Besides this might be the only way that we can have contact with each other since I refuse to use telepathy."

"And why do you refuse to use it?" he wondered.

"Because my mind belongs to me and I don't want to be interrupted the entire day," she explained, giggling.

He laughed merrily at her. "You didn't need to give me a bracelet, but it's beautiful. Thank you, Lyanna. You're friendship is already enough."

"Are you saying that I'm your anniversary present?" she asked puzzled, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What? No! That's not how I meant it," he corrected himself.

Lyanna started laughing. "I'm just teasing you, Merlin." She raised the bottle of wine and poured the red liquid into a cup before handing it to the servant. "A toast to complicated destinies, a prat of a Prince, saving everyone's life in secret, but most of all to a beautiful and honest friendship," she toasted cheerfully. Their cups hit each other lightly and they both took a small sip.

"I couldn't wish for anything else," Merlin agreed, flashing his trademark smile. "I'm grateful to have you on my side, Lyanna. My life sure had changed since I've met you."

"In a good way or a bad way?" she asked teasingly, her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Good way of course," he told honestly.

He leaned in closer, his breath mingling with her own. Lyanna looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt enchanted, before her eyelids fluttered shut when his did. Just before their lips touched Lyanna pulled away, but stayed close to him. "No, we shouldn't," she gently objected. A part of her wished to kiss him but she knew that it would only make things worse. She was already confused by her feelings for the manservant of her brother. "I know we've kissed each other twice now, but it has to stop."

Merlin smiled sadly. "I know," he retorted sadly. "You're destined to wed a fine and wealthy nobleman. A Princess cannot be with a servant boy."

His answer hurt Lyanna more than anything imaginable and she was a bit blown away by it. She didn't know that he thought about it like that. It was in that moment that she knew that he also had the same feelings as she had. "I'm sorry, Merlin. Honestly I am. I care greatly for you. You're the one I can trust blindly and who never judges me. I feel safe whenever I'm with you, but also at ease. You're a good friend to me," she told him.  _Friend_. She could tell that the word stung him badly and that that he was trying his best to hide it from her, but she had seen it. "We just got carried away." She held out her hand to him.

He watched her for a moment before he accepted her hand and shook it. "Friend," he said in union with her.

"But you're still a clotpole." Lyanna ruffled through his raven hair, which was something she often did, but he caught her by surprise when he began to tickle her side. The Princess of Camelot fell onto her back as her entire body protested to wriggle herself free from his grasp as she chortled loudly. "Stop it," she pleaded desperately when tears escaped from her eyes.

Instead of releasing her he continued to tickle her, pretending that he hadn't heard her. Her sweet, innocent laugh boomed across the lake, which was a sound that he came to adore so much because she rarely laughed so freely. Her sides began to hurt as she tried to knock him off her, but it didn't work. She lay there in the soft grass as his long fingers tickled her sides. "Do you yield, Princess Lyanna?" Merlin asked with an amused smirk.

"Yes, I yield," she cried out and that was enough for Merlin to release her. She was almost panting as he sat up straight and watched her amusingly. "You're a terrible person," she spat out, but with a wide grin on her lips.

"Just don't call me a clotpole again," he told her as a warning. Lyanna raised her eyebrow at him in confusion and was about to ask him why. "Because that is what I call Arthur whenever he's annoying."

She laughed at that. "That word does suit him."

They finished eating all the food that Lyanna had brought with her while they just talked happily with one another, which felt very pleasant. Once they had finished Lyanna stood up and began to gather their belongings before putting them back into her satchel. Once she was finished she mounted Lumiere and watched Merlin hopped onto his horse.

They rode back together to Camelot and continued their cheerful conversations. By the time they had returned to Camelot, Lyanna went to Gwen's house to check in upon her servant and knocked on the door and waited for a respond. After less than a minute the door swung open and Gwen stood before her. Her eyes were red and puffy, a clear sign that she had been crying.

Lyanna quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Either you're going to spend the night in my chambers, or I'm going to stay here. I want to keep an eye on you, Gwen, to make sure that you're alright. You cannot be alone. Certainly not at a time like this."

Gwen slowly pulled back. "Would you honestly do that for me?"

"Of course I would," Lyanna said positively as she let pulled back and placed her hands upon her shoulders so that she was looking at her. "You're my friend, Gwen. I want to help you."

They entered the small house where Gwen lived together with her father. Lyanna assisted her with making the two of them a simple dinner as she listened to Gwen telling some stories about Tom and her brother Elyan.

It was the only support that Lyanna could think of that she could provide. She couldn't change Uther's mind to release Tom. She could only be there for Gwen in the hope to help her get through this.

A few hours after dinner Gwen finally fell asleep exhausted in her bed from the commotion of the previous night. Lyanna watched her sleep for a while, feeling much better that her servant was able to catch some sleep at all. After a while of pondering Lyanna drifted off to sleep in a nearby chair.

It was a couple of hours before dawn when the sound of the warning bell echoed through town. Both women woke from the sleeps, wondering what might've caused this. "W—what's going on?" Gwen slurred, still half asleep.

Lyanna shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing that concerns us. You should get some sleep," she suggested.

That seemed to reassure Gwen and the maid went back to sleep. Once Lyanna was convinced that she was asleep she rose from her chair and looked through the window to see what was going on, but she couldn't see anything. She guessed that she would find out what caused the warning bell to ring. She was already wide awake, and wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Lyanna sat down in the chair again and thought of Merlin, and wondered if was currently searching for the cause of the warning bell. Only thinking about the powerful warlock already caused her cheeks to blush as she thought about what had almost happened at the lake and she was glad that there was no one around to see that.

* * *

Once the first sunray's entered the small house Lyanna decided to that it was time to wake Gwen up. "Good morning," Lyanna said cheerfully while Gwen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I did yesterday. Thanks to you," Gwen answered gratefully.

Lyanna smiled brightly at that answer. "That wonderful to hear. You should get dressed while I make you some breakfast." Lyanna went to the kitchen where she began to bake a few eggs for her friend while Gwen changed her clothes.

By the time they had eaten breakfast the two women walked through the courtyard when they suddenly caught sight of something. A few guards were carrying a cart in which lay the body of a man. A white sheet was placed over the body to cover it up, but the face of the man was still visible. Lyanna felt her own body grow cold at the sight of the man when she realized who it was. It was Tom and he was deceased.

Next to her Gwen began to wail in pure agony. "Nooooooo!" She ran to her father's body. "No, Father! No, Father!" She was about to drop onto her knees, but Lyanna quickly pulled her into her arms to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," Lyanna whispered, feeling rather guilty that the man who was responsible for this was her father. Tom had somehow managed to escape from his cell last night and Uther had given the order to kill him. "Come with me."

She escorted her friend through the corridors of the castle until they reached the physician chambers. Here they found Gaius and Merlin sitting at the table, eating breakfast. At the sight of Gwen in tears they both rose, but Gwen quickly ran into Merlin's chamber and slammed the door shut.

"What happened to her?" Gaius asked perplexed.

"Her father managed to escape his cell last night. My father found out about that and had given the order to kill him. She only just found about it and I didn't know where to take her," Lyanna explained grimly. "I stayed with her last night to make sure that she was alright, but I have no idea what I can do now to help her."

Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "You're doing everything that you can, and I'm convinced that Gwen is more than grateful for what you've done for her already. She sees you as a true friend, Lyanna."

Lyanna could only smile sadly at that, feeling slightly better. Gwen was someone who deserved nothing but happiness and it was wrong that she had to go through this.

"I need to see some patients," Gaius announced before he left.

"I know you care a lot about Gwen, but you've done the right thing," Merlin said once they were alone. "She often said to me how glad she is to call you a friend."

Lyanna turned her head towards Merlin and smiled faintly. "You're also a good friend to her, Merlin. Don't forget that."

"I won't," he assured her and watched how Lyanna went into his room to check up on Gwen, before he chastely followed her. Lyanna had pulled Gwen into an embrace and dried up her tears. "All right?"

"I just don't understand," Gwen started. "Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning."

Before anyone could answer there came a gentle knock on the door. Arthur entered and Gwen quickly stood up to face him, being a proper servant. As if Arthur would honestly care if she would address him differently in a time like this. "Sire," she greeted him.

Arthur's face displayed some shock. He looked rather uncomfortable because of the situation. "Guinevere, I… want you to know that your job is safe. And that your home is yours for live. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask." That even surprised Lyanna who smiled a little at her brother. Arthur began to leave, but paused and turned back around. "I'm sorry." And he meant it. He also didn't approve of his father's ways.

"Thank you, Sire," Gwen said gratefully.

As Arthur left Lyanna quickly followed him. "Do you have any idea where Morgana is? It's nothing like her to not be here for Gwen after what happened."

The Prince halted and lowered his voice. "Morgana got thrown into the dungeon because she stood up against our father for executing Tom. She even called him a tyrant."

Lyanna cursed inwardly. "That sure sounds like something she would do. I will go talk to father."

* * *

It was early the following morning when Lyanna ordered the guards to open the door of the cell where the King's ward was being kept. She and Arthur entered the cell and found Morgana sitting on the floor. "You," Morgana almost spat out as she saw them. "How proud you two must be. Children of the mighty Uther. How you must look up to him. Does the King's helpers bring a message? Or have you just come to gloat?"

Lyanna remained silent and exchanged a brief look with Arthur. "Guards! He shouted.

Morgana stood up and backed away, pulling on her chains. "Get away from me, you cowards!" she shouted. Lyanna couldn't believe that she was fighting like that. She was well aware of the fire that Morgana possessed, but she had never dared to imagine she would behave in such manner.

"You're free to go," Lyanna clarified placidly. The guards removed her manacles and left. Morgana watched the royal siblings for a moment before she strode towards the door. "Morgana," she called after her.

The King's ward paused just behind them. "Yes?"

"We swore to him that you'd never challenge his authority again. It took me nearly an hour to convince him to let you go. We swore that you'd learned your lesson. Tread carefully. Next time, we may not be able to help you," Arthur told the King's ward. Lyanna hated to see Morgana like that. So fragile and defeated.

"Thank you. You two are a better person than your father. Always were." She strode out of the cells.

Lyanna exhaled deeply. "She sure is something different," Arthur said softly once they were alone. "Do you care to go to the training with me?"

"I wouldn't wish for something else," Lyanna responded delighted. She quickly changed her dress into some armour and made her way to the training ground to practice together with the knights of Camelot. She fought against a couple of them. It felt good to not have to think about everything that was going on, and to have a blade in her hands. It was something she had never would grow tired of. Her skills had only developed thanks to the amounts of practice she had.

By the time the training was finished Lyanna felt rather sweaty and longed for a nice bath to relax her sore muscles. Because Gwen wasn't at work she knew that she had to make her own bath, but she didn't mind. She entered her chambers and was shocked to see Gwen folding clothes on her bed. "Gwen, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home," Lyanna supplied puzzled and put her equipment on the table.

"I can't go home," Gwen replied. Her voice was shaking and hoarse from crying.

"I understand that. You can stay here if you wish," Lyanna insisted, not knowing what else that she could do to help out.

That didn't seem to comfort Gwen. "It's Tauren." She was nearly crying now. "He attacked me and threatened me. He told me he was looking for some kind of stone. If I didn't bring it to him he'd kill me. He's waiting for me in the Darkling Woods. If I don't get the stone to him by dawn tomorrow… I told Morgana about it and she assured me that she would send some knights to meet him."

Lyanna was stunned to hear such a thing. "I'm sorry he did that to you. But you shouldn't worry, Gwen. If the knights of Camelot will face Tauren he won't stand a chance. He cannot harm you here. You're safe."

Gwen's face brightened up in relief. "You're a true friend, Milady. I'll prepare you a bath." Lyanna chose not to argue with Gwen, and thought that it was best to let her do some chores to help her take her mind of things. It was also a good way to keep an eye on her.

About thirty minutes later Lyanna was seated in a warm bathtub. She quietly hummed a tune of a melody that was stuck inside her head while she scrubbed her arms. She always felt much better once she had taken a bath and she tried to take one every day.

The rest of the day Lyanna made sure that Gwen was alright.

* * *

The Princess woke up from her sleep when she felt the same powerful magic being used as a few nights ago. She rubbed into her eyes before she grabbed a grey cloak and put it around her shoulders to cover herself up a bit and walked out of her chambers.

As she walked through the corridors to see where it was coming from she was pulled behind a pillar by someone familiar. "Merlin," she cried out, but he covered her mouth behind his hand. She heard footsteps and was able to smell the strong fragrance that belonged to Morgana as she walked past their hiding place. Once she had gone around the corner both sorcerers dared to come out. "I'm going to follow her," Lyanna insisted.

"No! You should stay here!" Merlin objected. The thought of Lyanna getting hurt was already worrying him. "I'll go."

"You cannot stop me." She smirked teasingly at the warlock before she headed after the King's ward. Merlin was walking right behind her, knowing that he cannot do anything to convince her to stay here. Lyanna was just as stubborn as her brother.

They followed Morgana through the lower town and into the woods. Lyanna made sure that they kept a good distance from her so that she wouldn't know that she was being followed. A couple of times Merlin managed to snap a few twigs, but luckily enough they were out of hearing range. By the time they were in the middle of the Darkling Woods, Tauren's men began to surround Morgana. Merlin pulled Lyanna behind a large tree as they listen to their conversation from nearby.

"Where is your maid?" Tauren wanted to know.

"I've come in her place," Morgana replied bravely.

"Kill her," Tauren ordered.

"No wait!" Morgana reached for the stone. "I brought the stone!"

Tauren looked suspiciously at her. "What else have you brought, Milady? The Knights of Camelot?" It was clear that he didn't trust her at all. Lyanna watched the scene bellow with clenched fists, ready to strike whenever any harm would come to Morgana.

"I came alone, I promise you." She handed him the stone.

"You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, My Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward." Tauren drew his sword and put it to her stomach. Lyanna made the attempt to run down there, but Merlin pulled her back.

To everyone's surprise Morgana didn't flinch. "If you kill me, you'll regret it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead too," Morgana replied coldly. Her voice didn't hold any emotions.

Merlin exchanged a look with Lyanna who was completely shocked. Throughout her entire life that she had gotten to know Morgana this didn't sound like something that she would do. She had always thought that Morgana and her father got along pretty decently. Lyanna couldn't believe what she had just heard. Perhaps she had heard it completely wrong and it was merely a joust from Morgana. Lyanna could only hope that was the case.

"You?" Tauren spat out. "An enemy of the King? And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"I can only guess your motives, My Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know."

"And this…" Morgana flipped back her sleeves, revealing her sore and bruised wrists. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall?" Her voice was now filled with controlled anger. "The stone. You took it to the forge. Why?"

After this Tauren seemed to trust Morgana a bit more and was willing to share his information with her. "With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold," the man explained.

"Gold?" the King's ward repeated puzzled. "A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan."

"I'm sorry for that. Truly," Tauren apologized. "But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all."

Lyanna felt her throat go dry as she kept listening. "What are you saying?" Morgana questioned.

"Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the King's chambers, even to the King himself."

"The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the King is not," Morgana responded.

"Do you have a better plan?" Tauren sheathed his sword again.

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him," she suggested.

Tauren paused. "And you know of such a person?"

"I do. Me."

That answer put a strong chill into Lyanna's skin who felt as if the world was playing a joke on her. She honestly couldn't believe that Morgana was willing to betray her family like that after everything that her father had done for her. He had even taken her under his care after her own father had passed away. Of course she understood Morgana's motive, but the woman was just blinded by anger.

Instead of listening to the rest of the conversation Lyanna started to head back towards Camelot in the middle of the night. Merlin followed her suit, and gently grabbed her wrist to put her to a halt once they were far enough from Tauren and Morgana. "Are you alright, Lyanna?" he asked concerned, noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"Just heartbroken I guess," Lyanna replied doubtfully. "I'm not used to getting betrayed like this. I know that Morgana doesn't get along well with my father, but I never thought that she was willing to do this. What can we do to stop her?"

He shook his head unsure. "I don't know," he muttered. Merlin wished that he knew an answer to all this.

* * *

An hour later Lyanna was seated in the corner in the physician chambers while Merlin and Gaius were eating breakfast. She was lost in her own thoughts and Merlin stared into his bowl.

"Pass the salt, please," Gaius asked friendly. Merlin handed him an apple without looking up. Normally something like that would cause Lyanna to laugh, but not this time. "Are you two alright?" the physician asked concerned.

"What? Yeah. We've just got a few things on our mind, that's all," Lyanna replied. She was leaning with her head onto her hand as she tried to think of a solution to solve the problem with Morgana, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't just warn her father about it because he wouldn't believe her.

"Anything you'd like to talk to me about?" Gaius questioned. He was eager to help out, just like he always was.

Merlin paused and looked up. "I can't imagine you'd be interested."

"So long as you're sure," Gaius muttered.

"I should be getting to work," Merlin said determined. He rose from his chair and headed to the door behind him.

"Er, Merlin?" the old man questioned. Merlin stopped and turned around to face him. "That's a broom cupboard."

Merlin smiled foolishly while Lyanna snickered quietly before she followed the warlock out of the physician chambers. "Where are you going?" Merlin asked confused once she started to walk in a different direction.

"To speak to Kilgharrah," she cleared up. "Maybe he has some answers for us. Are you coming? I will cover for you."

He looked at her for a brief second before he started to smile, being impressed with her idea. Together they made their way to the cave below the castle. Lyanna was holding a torch in her hands as they entered the cave. Kilgharrah was fast asleep. Merlin cleared his throat pointedly, which caused the dragon to stir. "Well, young sorcerers," he greeted. "What is it you come to ask of me?"

Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin for a brief second. "We need your help."

"Of course you do, but this time, will you heed my words?"

"The sorcerer Tauren is plotting to kill the King. He's made an ally of Morgana. We don't know what to do," Merlin supplied sounding hopeless.

"Do… nothing," the Great Dragon said slowly, making his point clear.

Lyanna tensed up at that. "What do you mean with that? If we do nothing, my father will die." She was well aware that some of the choices her father made were wrong. Even though the bond with her father was not the strongest and she felt closer with Gaius, she couldn't sit by and let her father die.

"Don't you want Uther dead? It is Uther that persecuted you and your kind, Ilunavar. It is Uther that murdered the innocent."

"I'm well aware of the mistakes my father has made," Lyanna spat out, anger clearly hearable in her voice. Her hands were slightly shaking, and she had to do her best not to lose her temper. "But surely that doesn't make it right to kill him." She felt that Merlin placed his hand on her lower back in the hope to keep her calm.

"Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land. Only if Uther dies will you be free. Uther's reign is at an end. Let Arthur's reign begin. Fulfill your destiny!" Kilgharrah began to fly off.

"Wait!" Merlin called after him. "Where does it say our destiny includes murder?"

"Free this land for tyranny! Free us all!" the Great Dragon responded before it disappeared on the top of the cave.

Lyanna was too stunned to move for a moment, letting all this fresh information sink. She wondered if everyone felt the same about this as Kilgharrah, Tauren and Morgana did. Maybe they were right. If her father died magic could finally return to the kingdom. But what is really worth to let her father die for that?

"Come on," Merlin said with his soft voice. She hooked her arm through his as they headed back up towards the palace. He escorted her back to her chambers. "You should get some sleep. You're obviously exhausted because you haven't slept last night."

Her big hazel eyes shifted to him. "And what about you?" she questioned. She wanted him to stay with her more than ever, but she knew that he couldn't. If he wouldn't go to Arthur he would probably end up in the stocks or lose his job. That was something she didn't want on her conscience. "You shouldn't let Arthur wait. He's not a man of patience."

Merlin nodded understandingly. He wanted to keep her company, but she was right. "If you'll need me I won't be far away," he told her which brought a smile upon her lips. It was nice to know that he was on her side during all of this.

He flashed her his trademark smile, which was her favorite, before he walked out of the room. Lyannalet out a sight when she fell back into her soft mattress. It didn't take long until she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

She woke up later when she felt someone gently stirring her shoulders. Her eyes shot open and she saw Morgana standing next to her bed. At the sight of the King's ward the memories of last night came back to her mind, and she had to make sure that Morgana wouldn't find out that she knew of her deal with Tauren.

"Is something wrong?" Lyanna asked, playing innocent. She had to keep up her act.

"You've been asleep for quite some time. Merlin informed me that he brought you back to your chambers because you had collapsed from exhaustion this morning." At that Lyanna bit her bottom lip. That sure sounded a lot like something he would say to cover up for her. "By now it is past noon. I was wondering if you would accompany me for a ride."

Lyanna slowly sat up, wondering what she should do with this request. If she would decline it Morgana surely would suspect that's she up to something, and that couldn't happen. All that she could do was to play along. "Sure, that sounds exciting. I need to get dressed first."

Morgana nodded. "I'll wait for you in the courtyard."

The Princess watched as the King's ward left her chambers before she climbed out of her bed. Her body was still feeling kind of limp from sleeping, but she made her way over to her chamber fold. There she changed her nightgown into a moonlight blue dress, with long V-shaped sleeves. She weaved her golden long golden hair into a side braid. She placed a flower circlet on top of her head before she walked out of her chambers. By the time she reached the courtyard Morgana was nowhere to be found. She walked over to Lumiere and petted its pink muzzle while the steed snorted in respond.

After a couple of minutes Morgana descended down the steps. By the look on her face Lyanna could tell something had happened. "Is all well?" Lyanna asked politely as she mounted Lumiere.

"Yes, it is," Morgana replied cheerfully as she mounted her own white mare. Together they left the courtyard in the gallop and headed towards the forest. It was a surprisingly nice day for this time of the year. As they rode the two women talked about ordinary things. It cost Lyanna a lot of effort to not confront Morgana about what she had found out last night.

After nearly an hour they had reached a bright clearing in the middle of the forest and came to a halt. "I ran into the King before I came to the courtyard," Morgana announced, awaking Lyanna's curiosity. She eyed her with narrowed eyes. "He's going to take me to a trip to visit my father's grave tomorrow so that we can put everything that has happened in the last days in the past."

A horrible thought immediately flashed through Lyanna's mind. If it truly was Morgana's intention to kill her father than this was the perfect occasion for it. They would travel with only a small amount of guards so there wouldn't be many people between her and her goal. If Tauren would meet her there it could be the end of her father.

She swallowed loudly. "That's wonderful to hear," Lyanna replied, faking her enthusiasm. "Some time away with my father will sure do you good." At that Morgana smiled before she kicked her horse into a gallop again. "Come on, boy," she said quietly and patted Lumiere's neck. The steed took off into a brisk canter, following the King's ward further between the trees.

It was around nightfall when they finally returned back to Camelot. Lyanna stormed into the physician chambers in the hope to find Merlin there, but instead she found Gaius there who was busy with fluttering through some books. "Lyanna, dear. How wonderful it is to see you," he greeted cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Quite well. I went for a ride with Morgana," she replied hastily. "Do you have any idea where Merlin is?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. He might still be with Arthur." At that Lyanna was unsure what to do next. If she would find him he would be with Arthur, which meant that she couldn't tell him what she had found out. "You can wait for him here while I make you something to eat."

Lyanna smiled when an idea came to mind. "Why don't you read some more and let me worry about dinner. You deserve a good meal." With that Lyanna strode out of the physician chambers to gather something to eat from the palace kitchen. By now the staff there had already gotten used to the princess coming in like that all the time, and paid very little attention to her. Together with one of the maids she found some good food and brought it back to the physician chambers where she stated to prepare it.

"Are you honestly planning to cook me dinner?" Gaius asked bewildered.

"Yes I am," Lyanna replied ecstatic. "See it as a thank you for all that you've done for me."

The dinner she had chosen existed of sausages, some tomato soup and mashed potatoes. It wasn't much but she assumed that it was something that Gaius would approve of. While Lyanna cooked she quietly sang a song.

" _In the morning when I wake, and the sun is coming through. Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you. Shall I write it in a letter? Shall I try to get it down? Oh, you fill my head with pieces, of a song I can't get out. Can I be close to you?_ "

A few times Lyanna caught Gaius smirking at her as he listened to her sweet and endearing voice that sang that song. It was plain obvious to the old physician that she had someone that she thought of in that manner. While Lyanna kept singing Merlin meanwhile entered the chambers while the Princess didn't notice him. He was perplexed to hear her sing in such a manner. It was the first time he had actually heard her sing after all and he was quite amazed by it.

" _Can I take it to a morning where the fields are painted gold? And the trees are filled with memories of the feelings never told? When the evening pulls the sun down, and the day is almost through. Oh, the whole world is sleeping, but my world is you."_

Lyanna spun around, now fully aware of Merlin's presence and felt her cheeks flushing as red as his shirt. "H—hi, Merlin," she greeted a bit nervous. "I had no idea that you had arrived already. Do you care for some soup?"

"Sure," Merlin replied. He sat down at the table together with Gaius while the princess put two bowls of soup on the table. "What's the occasion that you're cooking dinner this evening?"

"Why does there have to be a reason for this? Can't a Princess cook dinner for the people that she cares about?" she questioned with a teasing smirk on her lips. She gave Merlin a quick wink before turned back to the kitchen to check on her sausages.

He shook his head and smiled as she sat down with her own bowl of soup. "You sure are a wonderful cook," Gaius complimented, kind of impressed. "Who taught you to cook like that?"

She straightened herself. "Well, thank you. I guess I kind of taught it myself. It's the best way to learn it," she answered honestly.

They ate dinner while they spoke about ordinary things. By the time dinner was ended and Gaius went to give the King's his draft for his old battle wound, Lyanna and Merlin remained behind in the physician chambers. "Morgana and Uther are going to visit her father's grave tomorrow. I fear that it's a setup," Lyanna admitted, sulking. "If she has any intention of killing my father this would be the perfect place for it because of the lack of guards that are coming with them."

"Then we have no other choice then to follow them to make sure that doesn't happen," he suggested, grinning widely before he rushed to his bedroom and grabbed something from underneath his bed. He came back, carrying the staff that belonged to Sophia Tír-Mòr's.

Lyanna could only smile impressed at him. "You sure are something special, Merlin. I'll come back tomorrow morning. I need to check up on Gwen first." With those words she left the physician chambers. She made sure that Gwen was alright for a couple of hours until her maid told her she able to go home. After that she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning sunray's shone through the large window of the bedroom. Lyanna stood in her white nightgown looking at the town bellow her, while a soft breeze that entered her chamber played with her long golden hair. The warm autumn sunshine cast a golden glance over the town bellow, making everything glimmer in the morning light. Lyanna had truly come to love Camelot and was grateful that she could call this place her home.

She turned away from the lovely view and went to her vanity and studied her reflection as she picked up a silver brush and began to work the knots out of her hair. Two intelligent hazel eyes looked back at her. She looked like an average girl with long blonde hair which reached the end of her back, and a heart-shaped face. She was at the average height for a twenty year old girl, with a slender build.

The last year she sure had changed. Lyanna was convinced that her magic reveal and Marie dying sure had made her stronger. She didn't feel like the same person that she was before, but in some way stronger and more independent.

There came a knock on the door and Gwen entered her chambers. "Good morning, do you need any help with that?" her servant asked polity. Lyanna nodded pleased while Gwen walked over to the vanity and started to brush the hair of Lyanna.

"Do you think I make a good Princess, Gwen?" Lyanna wondered out loud.

Her questioned surprised her a bit. "You're doing incredibly well. You truly care about the people of Camelot and they've accepted you in their hearts. It doesn't matter that you're not behaving like a true Princess all the time and prefer to do things on your own. I've lost count how many times I had to help you change outfits whenever you came back from the forest, covered in mud. You are you, Lyanna, which makes you special. Don't ever change."

Her speech touched Lyanna who had never dared to imagine she thought about her in such a manner. "You're a true friend, Gwen. How are you today?"

"Much better. Thank you," Gwen responded honestly.

While Gwen braided her hair Lyanna looked at her own reflection again. She knew that she was timid, but she felt stronger now than a year ago. Maybe it was because of the amount of training she had gotten. By the time Gwen was finished Lyanna quickly changed her nightgown into a forest green tunic with brown breeches and brown leather boots. As Lyanna kept looking down at the courtyard to wait for the arrival of Morgana and Uther she chatted with Gwen, which put her in higher spirits.

After nearly an hour she saw the two of them depart together with a couple of guards. Lyanna tied her leather belt around with waist and sheathed her sword in her scabbard. "I've got to dash. Morgana won't be here as well today. You should really take the rest of the day off, Gwen." She hurried out of her chambers and hurried down the stairs.

She found Merlin inside the physician chambers, ready to go at once. "I already saw my father and Morgana leaving," Lyanna announced. "We've got to go now!" Merlin picked up the staff from Sophia Tír-Mòr's before following her through the corridors. While he turned to the courtyard Lyanna grabbed him by the wrist. "We need to get a horse first. Did you honestly think we could catch up with them on foot?"

As they entered the stables they found Lumiere to be already saddled. Tyr stood in the corner of the stables. "I already assumed that you would be going for a ride today, Milady, because you go for a ride nearly every Wednesday."

"Thank you, Tyr." She addressed the stable boy a warm smile before she grabbed the reigns of Lumiere and pulled him out of the stables. In the courtyard she smoothly mounted the steed who had trusted her fully now. She let Merlin slip into the saddle in front of her so that he could hold the reigns. He handed her the staff while he kicked Lumiere into a brisk canter and they rode out of town.

She slipped her other arm tightly around his waist. Her cheeks heated up when she remembered how muscular the warlock felt underneath his baggy clothes. She bent her head closer to his shoulder and took in his forest and lemon soap scent, which gave her the true feeling that she was home.

As they rode Lyanna gave him the directions in which they needed to go. Morgana had told her where her father was buried so she knew where it was. "We're almost here," Lyanna announced after nearly an hour of riding through the forest. Merlin kicked Lumiere into a faster gallop. The autumn breeze set a chill in Lyanna's skin, but it was easy to ignore. "They're over there."

Merlin immediately put Lumiere into a halt and nearly jumped off the horse. He took over the staff before Merlin approached the horses who were gathered around a tree. Lyanna dismounted Lumiere as well and tied the steed to a nearby tree before storming after Merlin who already was far ahead of her.

As she followed him she found some of the guards of Camelot lying on the ground. They were killed. Lyanna spun her head and saw Merlin walking after Tauren's men. She cursed under her breath and tried to keep up with him.

Meanwhile Merlin had gained in on the renegades and raises the staff. " **Ácwele**!" he chanted. A bolt of energy shot out and killed one of them. The other drew his sword, but Lyanna stopped with a similar spell from a distance.

"We were supposed to do this together," Lyanna reminded him, trying to regain her breath. "Don't you run off without me again!"

She walked past him with a steady pace. "Alright, I'm sorry," Merlin apologized as he caught up with her. "It wasn't my intention to –'

Lyanna addressed him a warm smile. "I'm just teasing, Merlin. Come now. This filthy pig is near."

Just as Lyanna had suspected they found Tauren only a few minutes later. The sorcerer was spying on Uther and Morgana to wait for the signal to kill the King, but he then heard them sneaking up behind out. He moved and pulled out the Mage Stone from his pocket.

" **Ácwele**!" Merlin chanted once more. He raised the staff and shot, but Tauren absorbed the energy bolt with the Stone and sent it back at Merlin, who fell onto the ground.

Lyanna immediately knelt beside Merlin and grabbed his head in her hands and realized that he was unconscious. Tauren's stone was by far more powerful than the magic she possessed. "You've made a mistake by coming here," Lyanna said through clenched teeth.

"No, Milady," he replied, grinning mischievously. "You've made a mistake. You have no business here and you cannot stop me." He chanted something which Lyanna couldn't hear and then she felt all the strength disappear from her own body as she fell backward. "I hope you don't mind that I've stunned you, Milady. I've got an appointment I really don't want to miss." Tauren laughed darkly before he stormed between the trees.

Lyanna watched with big eyes as Tauren swung with his sword at Uther. Her father blocked the block and wrestled with the sorcerer. Meanwhile Merlin woke up and stirred next to her. His eyes shut open and he caught sight of Lyanna lying beside him. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, panic clearly hearable in his voice. His eyes darkened as he tried to lift her up in his arms.

"Stunned," was all that Lyanna could say.

Merlin nodded understandingly as he lifted her gently against a tree before he picked up the staff and stormed after Tauren. Lyanna scrupulously held her breath as Tauren pinned Uther down and drew his dagger, which her father tried to block. She felt worthless that she wasn't able to fight now and could only watch.

"Die, Uther Pendragon!" Tauren said loudly, which she could hear from over there.

As Merlin approached them with the staff, Tauren got stabbed in his back. Uther pushed Tauren off him as Morgana dropped the dagger. Lyanna couldn't believe that Morgana had actually saved her father's life. Uther pulled Morgana into a bear hug while Merlin came rushing back towards Lyanna and lifted her in his arms.

"I'm going to take you back to Camelot now," he informed her as he pulled her closer so that she was leaning against his chest. He carried her back to where Lumiere was still grazing on some soft grass. Gently he lifted her into the saddle before sliding down behind her. His muscular arms were like a cage around her as he kicked Lumiere into gallop.

Hours later when everyone had returned to Camelot no one seemed to mention about what had happened out there. Lyanna watched Morgana walk through the throne room and honestly hoped that the King's ward hadn't changed and was still the same person that she cared so dearly about. Maybe she was still the same.


	14. Le Morte d'Arthur

 

 

 

 

 

 

******Chapter 14: Le Morte d'Arthur**

 

 

It was a chill morning when Lyanna stepped outside of the castle completely dressed in some comfortable travel gear which existed of a grey tunic with long sleeves, and black breeches and brown boots. An hour ago Arthur had shown up in her chambers and had asked her to go on a hunting trip with him and a few knights and she couldn't decline the offer. A good hunting trip was exactly what she needed.

Lyanna walked down the front steps and onto the courtyard where Merlin stood with some of the weaponry, who she greeted with a warm smile. "Merlin, stop slumping. I know you don't like hunting trips but it will be over before you know it," she tried to reassure him. "If that doesn't cheer you, remember that I'm there with you."

At that his face lightened up. "That sure helps a bit," he replied dryly. Lyanna chuckled and ruffled through Merlin's raven hair.

Arthur walked onto the courtyard. "Lyanna, I'm glad that you're here," he stated satisfied, a smug grin on his lips as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "From everyone out there you're by far the one with the most experience. What makes you so good?"

"I think it's for the best if I keep that for myself, brother dear. Let's keep it a mystery." She smiled teasingly and winked at him before she picked up a crossbow.

Her brother gave the sign for them to leave. All the knights picked up a weapon before they walked through the town gate and into the forest. As they marched as quietly as they possibly could Lyanna walked alongside Merlin, noticing the hint of displeasure in his eyes. He didn't even try to hide how much he disapproved of being here.

After a while of walking the fog grew thicker in the forest, making it more difficult for them to see something, but that didn't ruin their spirits. They sneaked quietly, trying to make as little sound as they could make. Lyanna was concentrated on her surroundings as she walked with them.

They sneaked through bushes, almost crawling as they went. They heard the sound of an animal growling nearby and Arthur knelt down on the ground. "Merlin, spear," he ordered, his voice nothing more than a faint whisper, not wanting to scare the boar away. Unfortunately Merlin's clumsiness caused him to drop the spear onto the ground, making a little noise. The Prince picked it up in annoyance. "Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin paused to think about that. "No. Well, let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive," he replied. At that Lyanna snickered softly, exchanging a brief look with Merlin.

"Just naturally irritating," Arthur muttered as he stood up and continued to walk.

Lyanna shook her head in the hope to let Merlin know that wasn't true, and he smiled faintly at her, as a sign of gratitude. The animal growled again and this time Merlin's face was filled with fear. Sadly enough Arthur caught Merlin's expression.

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it," the prince told his servant. It almost sounded reassuring.

Arthur signaled his knights where to go. Before they were able to split up a large beast jumped in front of them. It had the head of a snake, and the body of a large cat. A cold feeling shot through Lyanna's body as she looked at the creature. She recognized it from one of Gaius books but couldn't remember which one it was.

The beast growled once more. Because Lyanna's body had frozen on the spot, Arthur pulled her along with him by her wrist as they all ran away. The beast followed them with great haste and somehow Merlin managed to fall down. None of the knights had seen it and Lyanna abruptly stopped running. "Merlin!" she shouted desperately.

Arthur spun around and hurried down towards his servant together with Sir Bedivere, and they helped him back onto his feet before they continue to run again. For several minutes they ran until the beast was nowhere to be seen.

"Have we lost it?" Merlin asked, catching his breath.

"We're missing Sir Bedivere," Lyanna cleared up as she looked around. As she said that they were able to hear the knight scream in pure pain, which made Lyanna nauseous. She felt somewhat guilty for not being able to save Sir Bedivere from that dreadful fate. He had always been a honorable knight. "We should head back to warn the others."

No one argued with that. The walk back to Camelot went mostly in silent as they all thought about what had happened. Once they had returned to Camelot, Arthur immediately went into the council chamber to discuss this matter with the King. Arthur told them what had happened and Lyanna described the beast that they had encountered that had taken Sir Bedivere's life.

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast," Gaius cleared up for that. Lyanna felt her entire body tense as the physician mentioned the name of that creature. She remembered reading about that beast, but not what it could do.

"Surely that's a myth," Arthur responded not convinced.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval."

"Gaius, it's an old wives tale," Uther retorted. Lyanna exhaled deeply, trying to remain calm. She couldn't believe that they were being too foolish by not believing this.  
She wished that her father could put his stubbornness aside for once because people's life could be at risk here.

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city," Arthur informed them.

Uther turned his head. "Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn."

Arthur exchanged a brief look with Merlin before he turned around and headed towards the door, followed suit by his servant. "Father, if you'll excuse me. I wish be to be a part of this guard as well. I want to help out," Lyanna pleaded, fidgeting with her fingers.

The King scoffed. "I think not. It's far too dangerous for you. I don't want to see any harm come to you. You stay here."

Lyanna growled softly and stormed out of the council chambers. By now she was well aware that it was foolish to ask things like this from her father because he was too stubborn to be argued with. In his eyes she still was a young child because he refused to believe that she had actually grown up. He actually believed that she was vulnerable and needed protection and didn't realize that she could easily fight without assistance.

She waited in the corridors until Gaius left the council chambers as well and she followed the court physician. "Gaius, I'm sorry that my father is such a foolish man when it comes to matters like this," she stated sadly. "Can I read in some of your books to find more information about this beast?"

"Sure, that's not a problem, my dear," he assured her friendly.

Together they walked through the corridors until they reached the physician chambers. While Lyanna began to put some books on the table Gaius made the two of them some tea.

As Lyanna waited for the physician to join her she sat down at the table, and looked at the flame of a candle that was dancing in front of her eyes. Ever since she had stared into the eyes of that beast she hasn't been able to shake that off cold. "Are you well?" Gaius asked concerned, noticing her struggling.

She nodded a few times. "I'm okay," she replied, quite breathless.

"You don't look too well," the physician retorted hesitant as he placed the damping mug of tea on the table. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Lyanna nodded again while Gaius took her body temperature. "You're freezing! What happened?"

"I don't know," Lyanna replied confused, her eyes filled with doubt. "I just remember feeling rather cold after looking the Questing Beast in the eyes. Maybe we're exaggerating. It's probably nothing serious."

Gaius raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm not so sure. It's not very common for someone's temperature to lower like that. It's not good for the organs. I'll have to keep an eye on you to make sure it's indeed nothing serious."

"Thank you, Gaius." She smiled sadly. "Can you not tell anyone about this? I don't want them to worry."

"Sure, but only if you'll sit next to the fireplace, dear," he insisted kindly.

Lyanna chuckled quietly and sat down next to the small fireplace. " **Forbearnan** ," she chanted. Her eyes flashed gold and the wood in the fireplace caught fire. Gaius walked towards her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and handed her the damping mug before he sat down beside her, looking through his book.

"Here," Gaius said after a moment of silence. "I found it." Lyanna turned her head and looked at the page he was pointing at and read what was written.

"So if this beast bites you there is no cure?" she asked skeptically. Gaius nodded. Fear immediately washed through her as she thought about Arthur and Merlin having to face the Questing Beast tomorrow morning.

"Don't worry too much, dear." Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment and she felt a bit better because of that. This was one of these moments when Lyanna realized that she was closer to the physician than she would ever be with her own father. Maybe it was because they were as different as night and day. Surely she didn't approve of everything that Uther had done, but she didn't hate him. No, he was her father and she did care about him dearly. She never felt the closure with Uther that she did feel with Gaius. "This beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night before your mother passed away."

Lyanna looked confused at that. "But what may have caused the beast to appear like that? Do you think that someone is controlling this beast?"

"I'm not sure. But it could be someone who controls the Old Religion and knows how to control it," the physician responded vaguely. "Like I said, don't worry too much. Focus on your tea and regaining your strength."

She brought the mug to her lips and took a big sip from the tea. Normally she would feel the heat spread through her whenever she drank tea, but this time she didn't. All she felt was cold, and she had to do her absolute best not to shiver too much so that Gaius would get too concerned about her and might lock her up somewhere.

After an hour Merlin arrived in the physician chambers to eat some dinner. Once he caught sight of Lyanna sitting next to the fire and underneath a blanket he got worried. "Is everything alright?" he immediately asked, eyeing Lyanna.

"She's just a bit cold," Gaius answered for her. Lyanna was glad that the physician had understood her and was keeping his mouth shut about this to others. "You're staying here for dinner, young lady." At that the end of Lyanna's lips curled up into a small smile, but Gaius saw it. She didn't want to argue with him and he knew it. While Merlin was busy cleaning his sword Gaius walked towards him with the book. "This is no ordinary beast, Merlin," he warned his ward.

"Don't worry," Merlin shrugged it off, balancing the sword in his hands. Lyanna watched them both curiously and pressed her lips together.

"No, listen to me, you don't understand," he pleaded. "Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from."

"What do you mean?"

"At the heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carried that power. One bite, you die, there is no cure." The words of the physician weighed heavily in the air. Shortly after that he handed her a bowl of soup which she ate in silence, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

By the time she was finished the Lyanna stood up from her chair. "I should leave," she announced, already feeling like a burden to the two of them. She folded the blanket before putting it on the table and heading to the door.

"Do you want me to check in on you later?" Gaius asked.

She turned her head to face them. "No, thank you. I'll come back in the morning. Good night." Lyanna hastily left the physician chambers and made her way through the palace corridors. When she was close to her own chamber she saw Gwen departing that of Morgana, looking a bit flushed. "Is something wrong?"

Gwen nodded. "Morgana had a bad dream that's all. Where did you come from?"

"I was with Gaius," she declared. "Just trying to find some more information about this beast. What did Morgana dream about?"

"She didn't say."

"Anyway I'm heading to bed. Goodnight, Gwen." She gave her servant a warm smile before she entered her own chamber and closed the door behind her. Quickly she changed into a nightgown before she slipped underneath the covers, wrapping herself tightly to try to keep warm. It took her a while until she felt comfortable and wasn't thinking about the cold anymore. She drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was late the following morning when Lyanna was awoken by someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her hazel eyes and adjusted to the bright light in her chambers until she noticed that Gaius was standing next to her bed. As she tried to sit up straight she realized she felt worse than she had the previous night. More strength had faded out of her body and she couldn't stop shivering.

"The color in your face is also disappearing," Gaius stated grimly, sitting down on the edge of her bed. He placed his hand against her forehead. "Your skin is much colder than yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Like ice," Lyanna replied with a hoarse voice. "Is there any cure to stop this Gaius?"

There was doubt in the eyes of the physician. "I cannot say, because I don't know what caused this. You should stay here in bed and keep warm, my dear. I'll look into it. Also in case you're wondering your brother hasn't returned yet." Gaius gave her a warm smile and walked out of the room.

Lyanna let out a sigh. This wasn't the moment to get sick. Especially not when her brother and Merlin were hunting for the Questing Beast. There were more important things to worry about then her silly cold. She wrapped herself tighter underneath the cover while Gwen and Morgana entered her chambers. "Gaius told me us weren't feeling well. Is there anything I can do to help?" the servant asked generous.

"Some tea would be lovely and I could also use the company."

Gwen nodded and left again while Morgana sat down next to her in her bed and wrapped her arms around the princess. Ever since the incident a couple of weeks ago Lyanna didn't fully trust the King's ward anymore. She did her absolute best to hide it, because a part of her wanted to believe that she was the same old Morgana again. Still that doubt remained on the back of her mind.

"I'm sorry," Morgana apologized, and she sounded humble. "I wish I could do anything to stop this."

Lyanna faintly smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure Gaius will find a cure. I'll be fine soon," she assured her, which seemed to work a bit. "Please tell me a nice story to keep me entertained." Morgana did as she asked. After several minutes Gwen returned with a platter of tea cups, and sat down on the foot of the bed, participating in the conversation. Lyanna felt slightly better because of that because her mind was too occupied to worry.

They sat there for what felt like hours and Lyanna was now pacing through the chamber to stretch her legs with a blanket around her shoulders. Once she caught sight of her father walking through the square with Arthur in his arms she felt her heart sink. Especially when Merlin and Gaius were right behind him. Uther collapsed in grief, but four knights came to bear Arthur inside as the King wept on his knees.

"Oh no," Lyanna gasped in utter shock. Her biggest fear had just come true and she didn't know what she could do. She wanted to storm into her brother's chambers but she was convinced that no one would let her in. Especially not when she was feeling like this. Both Gwen and Morgana left her alone to see what was going on, while Lyanna sat back on the edge of her bed. Tears were roaming freely down her cheek.

She didn't know how long she sat there but eventually she heard someone enter her chamber, but she didn't feel like turning her head. Someone sat down beside her and she felt two familiar arms pulling her into a tight embrace. She buried her head into his chest as she took in his scent and let his nice body temperature warm her up a little. "I was too late," Merlin sobbed, his hands running through her hair.

"It's not your fault, Merlin," she reassured him, her voice still hoarse.

He gently took her hands in his hands so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Can you please tell me what's wrong with you," he insisted. "And I want the truth this time."

Lyanna knew she couldn't deny him anything. "Gaius doesn't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I'm swimming in a lake of ice water and I cannot warm up. But it's probably nothing severe. Maybe you can talk to Kilgharrah about Arthur. He might have an answer for you," she suggested, drawing the attention away from her. The last thing that she wanted was that he would be worrying about her.

Merlin rubbed the tears from her cheeks. "I'll be back," he told her and stormed out of her chamber, leaving Lyanna alone with her thoughts. She wrapped the blanket even tighter around her, immediately missing his warm body temperature. After a while she grew tired of being alone and went to her brother's chamber where she found her father sitting next to the bed. She hugged him in the hope to comfort him a little in these difficult times until Gaius entered the chamber to check up on Arthur. When he noticed no changes and left again, Lyanna followed him silently.

Gaius asked her no questions but simply wrapped his arm around her shoulder, understanding her struggling. He thought it was better anyway if he could keep a close eye on her and look after her himself. He handed her a cup of tea while she sat down next to the fireplace again. Eventually Lyanna fell asleep and Gaius tugged her underneath a blanket on the cot where she slept for a while. She woke up again in the middle of the night and slowly sat up straight. Next to the fireplace sat Merlin, probably lost in his own thoughts. Quietly she stood up and walked over to him and fiddled with her fingers as she sat down beside him.

"Please talk to me," she insisted, immediately feeling warmer again.

"Kilgharrah told me to go to the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There I will discover Arthur's salvation," Merlin answered with a soft voice.

Her body felt even colder because of that. She knew enough about the Isle of the Blessed to get concerned. "You know there will be a price to be paid. The High Priestes will demand a life in return. Merlin, please. I beg you to stay here."

"I can't," he replied. His voice was nothing but a whisper, but it put the chill into Lyanna's already cold skin. "I will gladly pay the price, whatever it is."

His answer caused Lyanna to softly break out into sobs as she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. She had never been one for crying, but for some reason she dared to open herself up whenever she was around him. Her tears probably stained his red tunic, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead of pushing her away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. His head was resting on hers, and he softly whispered reassuring words in her ear, which tickled a little.

"I know that you want to do whatever you can to save Arthur, but don't you dare to bargain your own life for this. I'm going to hunt you in the afterworld if you do," she insured him. Merlin chuckled slightly, which made her feel a bit better. His trusted scent calmed Lyanna down who was able to ignore the cold and just focused on him. It didn't take long until Lyanna fell asleep again.

* * *

As she woke up around dawn the following morning she noticed she wasn't in her own chamber, and had once again ended up in Merlin's bed. Apparently he had carried her to bed again last night. Merlin was still fast asleep in the chair on the other side of the room and quietly smacked his lips. Lyanna wished that she could always see him this peaceful and smiled happily at the thought. She gently leaped onto her feet and stroked his face which caused him to stir a little.

"Wake up, sunshine," Lyanna said cheerfully. His eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings. Once he saw her his cheeks flushed red. "Since I won't be there to see you leave later I'm going to say my goodbye now. Whatever happens there on the Isle of the Blessed, I want you to come back to me." If she weren't feeling so weak she would've joined him on this trip and Merlin was aware of that.

"I will come back," Merlin promised her. At that a bright smile appeared on her face. She rose from the bed and left his chamber so that he could get dressed and prepare for his upcoming trip to the Isle of the Blessed. Lyanna returned to her own chamber and changed into a different dress so that no one would notice her absence. The cold had only gotten worse, but she doing her absolute best to hide it for others.

She entered her brother's chambers and sat down next to the bed and grabbed his hand. His condition has only gotten worse since yesterday and it was only a matter of time before the bite of the Questing Beast would kill him. "I know you always complain about that horrible manservant of yours, but Merlin is going to do everything in his power to save you, Arthur," she told him, smiling proudly. "You can't leave me, Arthur. You just can't. You're destined to become the greatest King Camelot has ever known." If there was something which was Lyanna's biggest fear it was losing people she had come to care about. Just like she had lost Marie. She didn't want to go through that again.

Lyanna spent most of her day at Arthur's side, watching for changes but nothing happened. After dinner with Morgana and her father she went to the physician chambers to keep Gaius company. "You look even worse than yesterday," Gaius observed as he handed her a cup with tea.

"That's because I feel worse," she replied grimly. "I fear it's something serious, Gaius. And I don't know what to do about it."

He looked into her eyes. "We'll figure something out, my dear," he assured her. "Just do whatever you can to keep warm."

That night she slept like a little child and didn't wake up once. It was around dawn when she was already dressed and staring out of the window and felt her heart warm up when she saw Merlin riding onto the courtyard. Immediately she hurried out of her chamber and through the palace corridors until she found him bellow the main stairway.

"You came back to me," she exclaimed cheerfully, pulling Merlin into a tight embrace. She didn't care that some of the guards and servants saw them, because she was immensely grateful that he had returned to her. Merlin eagerly returned the embrace, loving the feeling of having Lyanna in his arms.

"I promised you that I would," he helped her remember. She carefully pulled back and their gazes locked.

"What happened?" Lyanna asked, lowering her voice in case someone overheard them since they weren't exactly alone.

He handed her the decorative canteen. "We need to give this to Arthur. It's water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover."

There wasn't any time to ask him how he had obtained this because the two of them were already running through the corridors of the palace until they reached Arthur's chambers. While Merlin held Arthur's head still Lyanna brought the canteen to his lips and let the liquid slide into his throat.

Then the door went open and a confused King entered. "What are you doing, Lyanna? What are you giving him?"

Lyanna spun around. "It's a… It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, and ancient remedy for poisonous bites, Father," she lied in the best way that she could. It was for the best that he didn't know what it was. Because her father had no knowledge about healing or herbs she knew that he wouldn't doubt her answer.

"A cure?"

"We hope."

Uther walked over to the bed. "Do you really think it will have some effect, my dear?"

"It's our last resort, Father." Lyanna gave the rest of the water to Arthur to make sure that he had drunk everything. She then turned to her father. "It might take some time to work. Perhaps you should allow Arthur to rest."

"I will not leave him," Uther responded headstrong. The King sat down next to the bed while Lyanna and Merlin quietly left the room. They went to the physician chambers where they informed Gaius about what had happened. When they were finished Gaius left them to check up on Arthur.

Lyanna was once again seated next to the fireplace. Merlin wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "You're condition has only gotten worse, am I right?" he asked, sounding rather upset. He sat down next to her so that he could look at her. "I know you don't want to admit that something is wrong with you because you don't want people to worry about you, or because of what's going on with your brother. You can be honest with me, Lyanna."

"Unfortunately, yes," she muttered in return. Her lips had colored blue and it cost her a lot of effort not to start shivering thanks to the cold inside her body. "We still don't know what it is. But I hope Gaius can help me find a cure. You shouldn't worry about me." She didn't want to tell him that she was scared. If he knew about that he would certainly be worried and would risk his own life to protect her. That was not what she wanted. They sat there together for a while until Merlin grew restless and he began to pace through the chambers. Eventually Gaius entered the room and both of them looked at him, hoping that their treatment had worked.

"The prince lives," Gaius announced.

The emotions of the past days were working overtime in both of them, and they couldn't help but cry at that good news. Arthur would live.

* * *

That evening Lyanna entered her brother's chambers and found him sitting up right in his bed. Lyanna was immensely overwhelmed with emotions to see Arthur alive and she pulled him into a tight embrace and tried not to crush him. "I thought I had lost you there for a moment," she admitted truthfully.

"You wouldn't get rid of me that easily," he replied and slowly let go off her. "But what on earth is the matter with you? You feel like ice!"

Lyanna cursed inwardly and sat down next to the bed. "Nothing to concern you, Arthur. I'm just feeling a bit cold," she replied, covering the truth. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now actually. Did you know that Gwen was here when I was unconscious and that she spoke to me? She talked to me about the man I am inside and that she had never lost faith in me. Can you believe that?" He was kind of grinning as he told her about it.

"I can believe it. Even though it may not look like it, Gwen has indeed always believed you will make a great King one day. As for the record I do as well. Your time among men wasn't over yet, Arthur. You've got a long road to travel." As she talked Lyanna covered her mouth a little behind her hand, but because it was rather dark in the room Arthur didn't notice that her lips had changed color.

He smiled at her. "You surely are filled with wisdom, my dear sister." She couldn't help but address him a warm smile in return for that. "Did I miss anything while I was unconscious?"

She shook her head. "Nothing special happened. I just spent some time with Gaius looking for a cure. It wasn't easy to find it. The bite of the Questing Beast is a lethal one. You were lucky to be able to live and tell the tale, Arthur."

The two siblings continued to talk for a while until it was getting late. Lyanna returned to her own chambers where she tried to get some sleep, but it wouldn't come to her. She kept worrying about the death that needed to be repaid for saving Arthur's life. It was still early when she entered the physician chambers. Gaius was snoring loudly from the cot he was lying on as Lyanna quietly walked past him and into Merlin's chambers. She had to make sure he was alright.

Merlin was lying in his bed with a small piece of parchment in his hand. It didn't take long until Lyanna had figured out the pieces. But when she looked at him she couldn't be angry. Instead she felt much better when she noticed how peaceful he looked, and smiled faintly at the warlock. She sat down on the edge of his bed. "Merlin, you've got to wake up," she quietly said. He heard her voice and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw her sitting there a smile appeared on his lips and he tried to sit up right. "You bargained your own life to save Arthur's, did you not?"

He nodded after a moment. "It was the only thing that you could do to save him. I was expecting to die this night to pay the price," Merlin clarified.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "So in fact you completely ignored what I asked from you." She really couldn't get mad. If she had been in his shoes she would've done the exact same thing to save her brother because she knew that was more important than her own life. Still the thought of losing Merlin was a scary one and she hoped to never experience that.

"It wasn't my intention, Lyanna. I wanted to come back to you more than anything, but I had to save Arthur's life. He's life is worth more than mine will ever be. I wouldn't be missed when I'm gone."

"I would miss you," Lyanna choked out. Her hazel eyes met his sky blue ones. "Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course it does," he admitted truthfully. Merlin resisted the urge to pull her into an embrace again. He had to remember that she was a princess and he was just a simple commoner. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you with my choice."

She paused until a faint smile touched her blue lips. Lyanna stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm just glad you're still alive." She opened the door and walked out of his chamber and was shocked when she saw Gaius crouching over a collapsed figure. Lyanna quickly hurried over to them and found out that it was Hunith and that she was covered in sores. Whatever had happened to this woman she gravely ill.

At that moment Merlin rushed out of his room. "Gaius! I'm alive!" he exclaimed ecstatically. Lyanna felt colder than before, not knowing what to say to him. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Merlin, stay there," Gaius ordered.

Merlin ignored him and walked over to them to see what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"No, don't," Lyanna interfered, trying to control her hoarse voice. But once again he ignored them and saw his mother lying on the floor, struggling to breathe.

"Mother," he cried out, with agony in his voice. Hunith called out the name of her son, sounding relieved to see him. Merlin sat down beside them. "What's happened to her?"

"She's gravely ill," Lyanna informed him.

"Do something," Merlin said, sounding completely desperate. He couldn't lose his mother like that.

"If we could. This is no ordinary illness," Gaius responded. His voice was surprisingly calm, even though Hunith was basically like a sister to him. It couldn't have been easy to see her lying there on the floor, fighting for her her life. He looked at Merlin. "Who did you meet on the Isle of the Blessed?"

"Nimueh," Merlin responded.

"Nimueh?" Lyanna repeated. She knew well enough that this had been the High Priestess that had been responsible for the disease that spread through the water supply of Camelot months ago, which had caused the deaths of many innocent people. Including that of Marie.

"It was as you said. She demanded a price, but I bargained my life, not my mothers," Merlin clarified. Lyanna was stunned. If he had indeed bargained his own life, then why was Hunith the victim? It didn't make sense to her.

Lyanna sighed. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I wish that there was something that we could do. For now we can only put her in a bed and make it as comfortable for her as we can."

"I will make you better. I will," Merlin promised his mother. He stormed out of the room after that. Gaius and Lyanna gently carried Hunith to Merlin's bed in the other room. Lyanna tended the women's sores by placing some special ointment on it to stop the pain from getting worse.

Lyanna stayed at Hunith's side for a while, talking to the woman in a reassuring way. "I've always thought that we would meet again under better circumstances," Hunith said with a faint voice.

Lyanna looked at her, surprised that she was even talking at all. "I had hoped the same thing," she replied, a small sigh rolling over her lips. "I wish I could help you."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. You're doing whatever you can," Hunith responded, her voice nothing but a whisper. "I'm just glad to see that you're on Merlin's side. He's indeed rather fond of you."

She still remembered the conversation she had with Merlin's mother when they were in Ealdor to stop Kanen and his men. Hunith had noticed that the two of them cared a great deal about each other and had even given her some advice. This woman had been nothing but kind to her. "We're still good friends," she replied, smiling. "And that's what we will be."

Hunith surprised her by slowly grabbing her hand and gently squeezed it. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, my dear. But if you truly care for him you shouldn't ignore your feelings. That won't ever do you any good. In fact I wish something would happen between the two of you. I've already accepted you as my family." She could see Hunith smiling. "You're good for my son. He's happy when he's with you."

Lyanna returned the squeeze, startled by this answer. She couldn't believe that Hunith truly saw her in such a manner. "I see you as family as well," Lyanna admitted honestly. "But I believe we've spoken enough for now. You should get some rest."

She put her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes. It didn't take long until Hunith's irregular breathing filled the room. Lyanna picked up a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, growing tired of the constant cold. She couldn't hold in the shivering anymore. Her lips clattered quietly as she grabbed a candle and lit it by using her magic, and held it close to her. She didn't want to sit next to the fireplace now, not when Hunith was lying here.

For an unknown while Lyanna continued to sit there, watching over Hunith from the corner of the room. She didn't notice any visible changes, only that her breathing was growing louder, just like her own was doing. When she heard Merlin and Gaius bantering in the other room.

"You are young. Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice," Gaius said.

"My destiny? This is my mother. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her. You have taught me and Lyanna so much. Taught us who were are. Taught us the purpose of our skills. Taught us that magic should only be used for great deeds. But most of all, you have always taught us to do what is right." There fell a silence in the other room. "I need to say goodbye to Arthur." The door slam shut again, the sign that Merlin had left.

Lyanna felt tears burning in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Merlin would once again bargain his own life to save that of someone else, but this time he wouldn't return. She would never see his smile again, or hear his laughter. He wasn't even gone yet and she already felt the pain inside her chest swelling. She completely understood the reason he had for doing this. If she had been in his position she would've done the same. But that didn't make it easier. She couldn't let him throw his own life away. There had to be a way around.

Time flew by while Lyanna thought of a way to stop all this, while she listened to Hunith's breathing. After a while the door of the room slowly opened and Merlin entered the room. "Gaius has gone out to get some supplies. I'm keeping an eye on her until you got back," Lyanna announced.

"Thank you."

"I'm really sorry, Merlin. I've tried to make her comfortable. We even talked for a bit," Lyanna replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

Merlin didn't say anything, but sat down next to his bed. "I'm going to make you well again. I promise. You'll see," he promised. The pain in his voice was hearable, making it difficult for Lyanna to hold in her tears. She didn't want to interfere with their conversation, so she slowly rose from her chair, trying to make as little sound as she could and walked out of the room without getting noticed. Then it hit her. There was only one thing that she could do that would save both Hunith and Merlin. She had to bargain her own life in the order to save theirs. She walked over to the table and grabbed a pierce of parchment and wrote a letter to Merlin.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Please make sure that you are sitting down before you read this letter. I want you to stay calm and try and understand my actions._

_When you are reading this I'll be on my way to the Isle of the Blessed to meet Nimueh. My ilness is only getting worse and I know that my time on this earth is running short. That is why I thought it would be better to bargain my own life so that I can save you. My life is one that had little purpose to it, so I doubt that I will be remembered for anything important._

_You are destined for amazing things, Merlin. You will have Gaius who will be there to guide you every step of the way and who will teach you the tenets of life. If you do, I honestly believe that you will become the greatest warlock to have ever walked this earth. I know with my whole heart that you will succeed in that and I am immensely proud of you._

_These last months that I've gotten to know has been an enormous privlege. Sacrificing myself for you and Hunith is nothing but an honor and I will gladly do it. I want you to know that that you are the only person who has ever accepted me for who I truly am and for that I am only grateful. You've surely brightened up my life since you've stepped into it._

_Please, do not mourn me. I want you to remember all the mememories that we've made together and that you find strenght in that. Also make sure that Arthur keeps both of his feet on the ground and that he'll become a wonderful King one day because I cant. He will listen to you because he values your friendship, even though he might never admit it._

_II am convinced that will meet again in another world, Merlin. A world were we'll be accepted for who we are and nothing can come between us. My heart belongs to you, Merlin. I shall count the days until we see each other again. Just remember that I will always believe in you. Please look after Gaius and Gwen for me._

_Yours truly, Lyanna._

She folded the letter and wrote his name on the front before putting the letter on the table, certain that Merlin would find it in the morning. All the feelings that she had she had tried to put into this letter, making sure that he knew how important he was to her.. She still had mixed feelings, but she knew that she cared more about him than anyone and that was enough for her. Once she was done she left the physician chambers and returned to her own chambers where she started to change into some travel gear and began to gather her supplies.

When she had everything Lyanna sneaked past the guards and left the castle behind. She had to make sure she had a head start in case Merlin would find the letter sooner that she had anticipated and would decide to come after her. She galloped through the forest on Lumiere's back and they rushed between the trees. Even now she still shivered because of the cold she felt, but chose to ignore it by going faster. Once she had bargained her own life she could rest. _Forever._

For hours she rode and rode, not resting one moment. Luckily enough she knew the way because she had been there before with a patrol, but that had been quite some years ago. That wasn't to confront a High Priestess.

She went further to the South-West, near the Great Seas of Meredhor until she found the Isle of the Blessed. She stood still before a large lake. The sun was rising and a fog was covering her sight. A small boat was tied to a dock. From the tales Lyanna was well aware what she needed to do.

Lyanna dismounted Lumiere and tied her horse to a nearby tree and immediately felt the cold wash through her body before she climbed into the small boat. " **Astyre** ," she said. The boat began to move and she sat down in it. As she sailed closer across the water she felt more scared about what she was going to face there. She swallowed her fear as her teeth softly clattered together. Her illness was only growing worse and Lyanna was well aware that she wouldn't have long before she wasn't able to breathe anymore. It was for the best that she would bargain her own life while it was still worth something.

The bell on the front of the bed clanged because of the strong wind, driving Lyanna insane. She quickly burned the bell by using magic so that she could only hear the sound of the wind. As Lyanna looked at the Isle of the Blessed she noticed what a grave look it had. There was no sign of any living animal. No wonder no one liked to come here. She felt more depressed by simply looking at it.

The boat brought her closer to the island and stopped at a small dock. The princess jumped out of the boat and climbed up the stairs in the tower. The stairs leaded her to the center of the island. Here she found the ruins of the castle that once stood here, which had probably got destroyed in the Great Purge. In the middle were a couple of rune stones that surrounded a stone table.

"I was already wondering when you would finally show your face here, Lady Lyanna," a female voice said. Lyanna turned her head and saw a beautiful woman with dark hair standing in front of her. She was wearing a damaged pink dress, and her hair was rather tangled. But Lyanna feared her because she knew who she was.

"You're Nimueh," Lyanna stated, trying to let no emotions be hearable in her voice.

The High Priestess grinned sheepishly. "How clever you are. I didn't expect that a daughter of Uther Pendragon would be so bright."

She clenched her fists. Obviously this woman had a difficult history with her father. "What happened between you and my father that made you hate him?"

Nimueh began to pace. "Many years ago I was a court sorcerer in Camelot. For years your parents have tried to get children, but they discovered that Ygraine was unable to bare children. Your father came to me and I used magic to allow Ygraine to conceive a child. But the Queen died in childbirth when the conceived twins. Your father was outraged and blamed me for it. He didn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life had to take its place. I hadn't foreseen that Ygraine's life would be the price. But Uther didn't listen to me. The grief-stricken Uther turned against me, accusing me of treason and banished me from Camelot. He then began the Great Purge, ordering the execution of hundreds of sorcerers, both good and evil," the witch explained. Lyanna could only watch her with widened eyes. This surely was a tale she hadn't heard before. "If I had foreseen her death, and the terrible retribution he would seek, I would've never granted his wish."

Lyanna swallowed loudly. "So that's why you seek revenge?"

"Your father began this war when he threw me from court and slaughtered all of my kind. He's different than us, Lyanna. He will never understand. Uther deserves to die for what he has done," Nimueh told her, nearly fuming from anger.

"But why did you use the Questing Beast to kill Arthur? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because there is nothing in this world Uther cares more about than his children. I can hurt him by hurting them." Nimeuh laughed devilishly at that. "I've hurt you as well."

Lyanna clenched her fists. "You mean to say that you've hurt me as well in order to hurt my father? How is that possible? What did you do?" Lyanna fell onto her knees, feeling her strength slipping out of her body.

"Are you feeling a bit cold?" the High Priestess asked, enjoying this conversation. Her eyes were sparkling with delight as she saw the princess knelt on the ground. She was nothing but a shade of who she once was. Defenseless. Weak. "It's one of the side effects when someone freezes your heart." Lyanna looked up at her, with lips as blue as the sea. "I've cast this curse many years ago. You would be a cold-hearted person just like your father is. Eventually you would find one person who could warm up your heart a little, but it would never be enough to break the curse. I increased the power of the curse a couple of days ago and thought it would be fun if Uther would lose both of his children at the same time. You shouldn't worry, dear princess. There is a cure for this. Only a kiss from your true love can thaw your heart and save you."

Immediately Lyanna's thought flashed to Merlin. He had told her how radically she had changed when she had met him. Apparently he wasn't her true love because they had kissed before and her heart was still frozen. That meant that there was someone else.

Nimueh grinned once more. "You had no choice when you fell in love with Emrys. It was foretold since the beginning of time that it would happen. The destiny of Emrys and Darya. No matter how hard you try, there will be no way to deny your feelings. The two of you need each other like the sun needs the moon. One cannot breathe without the other. Only a kiss from him could save you."

Lyanna needed a moment to let those words sink. If Merlin was indeed her true love he would've been able to break the curse, but he hadn't. If it was indeed love between them it wasn't real, and only a substitute of their imagination.

"You already kissed him and now you're wondering if he's really your true love," Nimueh noticed. This entire situation was surely entertaining the High Priestess. "That's because you hadn't opened up your heart at the time. You have to accept his love in order to break the curse," she clarified smugly.

Lyanna entire body felt even colder and she couldn't stop shivering. It didn't matter now anymore because her time on this earth was running out. She couldn't fight the witch. Nimueh was far too powerful and Lyanna was almost out of strength. "I didn't come here to get love advice from a High Priestess. I came here because Merlin bargained his own life a few days ago in the order to save Arthur, only you took the life of his mother. I'm willing to give my own life for hers."

Nimueh laughed amused. "How brave you are, Darya, witch of the moon. I shall do you the honor of granting you your last wish." She heard Nimueh laugh loudly. " **Ic, séo héahsácerd, pe ácwile strengpe ealdan æwfæstnesse!** " Dark clouds formed in the air above them and Lyanna did her absolute best to keep breathing as she watched how big rain drops fell down, and splattered on her face. Lyanna sat down against the stone table as life slowly left her body. She was succumbed by darkness as she let her head fall down on the ground. It was over.

* * *

Alas her part in this story was not over yet. Lyanna felt how someone cradled her and shook her a couple of times in the hope to wake her up. "Lyanna. Come back to me," the masculine voice begged desperately. Lyanna was convinced this voice belonged to an angel. "I cannot lose you." Whoever this angel was he was crying and angels weren't meant to cry. Lyanna stirred slightly, but felt something burning inside her chest when she felt the angel kissing her softly. She let out a cry as light appeared from her chest. All the cold inside her had faded. She felt her strength returning and looked astonished when she was able to breathe properly again. The cold had disappeared and had been replaced with a nice and comfortable warmth. _The kiss had worked!_

She slowly opened her eyes so that she could reassure this angel that everything was alright, when she looked into two familiar blue eyes. "Merlin," she gasped with a very faint voice. All the memories of her encounter with Nimueh came back to her mind. This wasn't heaven and she surely wasn't dead.

"When I woke up this morning and found your letter in which you wrote that you had gone to the Isle of the Blessed to give up your own lives to save that of my mother. I understood the reason that you had to make that choice, but I was devastated. I thought I had lost you and chose to come here to try and stop you. I couldn't let you do it. When I arrived here you were unconscious, and life was slowly leaving you. I fought Nimueh and defeated the witch. The balance of the world has been restored. You're safe now," Merlin nearly cried from happiness when he saw that she was alive. That explained why she hadn't died and was very much alive. "I'm going to take you home now."

She didn't argue with him and let Merlin lift her up into his arms. The entire ride back to Camelot she was seated in the front of Merlin's saddle because she was still feeling rather limp from the whole ordeal, while Merlin pulled Lumiere along with him by his reigns as he rode his own horse. When they had returned to Camelot he escorted her back to her chamber and helped her into her bed so that the princess could rest. Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin who was still standing in the corner of her bedroom. A tension was growing between them which needed to be resolved. "You kissed me," she stated simply, breaking the silence.

Merlin's sky blue eyes widened. "I—I uhm –" he stammered nervously.

"The reason that I had been feeling so cold lately was because Nimueh had cursed me years ago. She had made it stronger a couple of days ago because she enjoyed hurting Uther's children. Anyway she said that only a true love's kiss would be able to heal me. I was already close to dying so I quickly bargained my own life to save that of your mother. I slipped into darkness but then someone kissed me. The cold faded from my body and I felt my strength returning. When I opened my eyes I saw you. You were the one that kissed me."

Her information sure was a lot to take in for Merlin who needed a moment. "Are you saying that a true love's kiss cured you?" he asked unsure, fidgeting with his fingers.

Lyanna shrugged with her shoulders. "I'm not sure. We kissed before and if it really was true love than the curse should've been broken back then, but it didn't. Nimueh knew that and said that was because I hadn't opened up my heart at the time. I had to accept your love in order to break the curse."

Their gazes remained intensely locked while Merlin walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "So that means you've opened your heart now?" he wondered.

She smiled faintly. "I believe so. Merlin, you know that I care greatly about you. Perhaps as more than friends, but I'm not sure. My feelings are still a blur. Even if I did like you in such a manner it could never happen. I am to wed a nobleman one day and you will find someone special one day who will gladly become your wife." For a moment she felt kind of hurt by what she said, but she waved it away with another smile. "I can only give you friendship."

"I know and I wouldn't wish for anything else," he responded and flashed her his trademark smile, but she noticed the hurt in his eyes. He was trying to act brave and she pretended to believe him.

"Anyway thank you for everything that you've done for me back at the Isle of the Blessed. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I owe you a great debt, Merlin," she replied gratefully.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you," he admitted, sounding sincere.

Lyanna licked her lips. "You won't, Merlin. Thank you for everything." Merlin smiled at her. "If you don't mind I should get some rest, I'm still feeling tired from being cursed."

"Sure. Sleep well, Lady Lyanna," he said in his sing-song voice. He addressed her another warm smile before he walked out of the door to do some chores. As soon as Lyanna placed her head on the pillow she was succumbed by darkness and let sleep overwhelm her.


	15. The curse of Cornelius Sigan

******Chapter 15: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan**

Months had gone by since the incident at the Isle of the Blessed and since Merlin had kissed her and stopped the curse. Things between them hadn't changed and they were still close friends, and that was exactly what Lyanna wanted them to be. Their days were pretty much the same as before. Almost every day Merlin was busy with serving Arthur, while Lyanna divided her time by assisting Gaius, training with the knights and spending some time with her father or Gwen and Morgana. When they did have some time to themselves they often locked themselves in Lyanna's room where they practiced some magic together so that their powers would grow. No threat had come to Camelot so the months had gone by quietly. Things were finally looking up here.

It was late in the evening when Lyanna was seated in the physician chambers, mixing two potions together as she observed the change of colour in the vial. She had been experimenting with potions with Gaius, but the old physician had fallen asleep on the cot behind her, and his soft snoring was the only sound that she heard. But that didn't stop her, and she drew some notes on a piece of parchment so that she would remember what she had discovered.

The door of the room swung open and Merlin entered the room. By the way that he was looking Lyanna could detect that something was wrong. "Oh no," she cried out softly. "What is it this time?"

"I need to wake up Gaius first," Merlin told her. He walked over to the cot and shook the shoulders of the old man, who quickly sat up straight to see what was going on. "Gaius, I need you and Lyanna to come with me. There is something that I need to show you."

Without any hesitation Lyanna and Gaius stood up and followed Merlin out of the physician chambers, wondering what was so important the he would come to fetch them at this forsaken hour at night. Merlin leaded them through the palace and bellow the castle. A couple of days ago Uther had given the order to dig underneath the castle, but did not tell a reason why.

Lyanna used her magic to light up a torch so that they could see where go were going as they walked through the tunnels. Merlin guided them into a small chamber which Lyanna recognized as a tomb. It was filled with all kinds of treasures and in the middle stood a tomb. On the ground lay a dead man and the Princess knelt beside him to observe him. "How do you think he died?" Merlin asked her.

"I'm not sure. I cannot see what may've caused this," Lyanna replied doubtfully. "Do you know whose tomb this is?" She looked up at the physician.

Gaius stood still next to the tomb. "Not sure." He raised one of his eyebrows as he looked around him.

"Do you think it might be cursed?" Merlin wondered.

The old physician remained silent went to look closer to the tomb when he accidentally stepped on a stone that was a trap, which caused an arrow to be shot at him. Merlin reacted immediately and stopped the arrow by lifting a golden plate with his magic to block it and Lyanna dared to breathe again.

"You just saved my life," Gaius gasped speechless. "Thank you."

The voices of Uther and Arthur came closer. Merlin managed to drop the golden plate on the ground which landed right on Uther's feet. "Idiot," the King muttered as he walked past him.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" Arthur questioned, trying to offend his servant as he followed his father.

"It's just one of my many gifts," Merlin told him, flashing a bright smile as his eyes locked with Lyanna who had to hold in her laughter. She didn't believe those two. Over the last year she had gotten quite used to their usual banters. They often behaved like a married couple.

"Well this is quite a find," Uther said in astonishment. "You see, Gaius. I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this?" The King walked over to the tomb and looked at the blue heart which was placed on the scepter, which sparkled like diamonds. "Gaius?"

"Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire," the physician mumbled in return.

Uther noticed the deceased man on ground. "How did he die?"

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here, Father," Lyanna told him. She couldn't believe that her father was digging under his own castle to look for treasure when he already had more than enough. He was greedier than she thought he was. "To deter grave robbers."

"Well, there's plenty in here people would want to steal," the King agreed as he picked up a golden cup so that he could watch it closely. "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it will be your responsibility, Arthur."

"Yes, Father," Arthur said.

* * *

The following morning she walked through the palace corridors together with Merlin. The servant was carrying some supplies. Arthur had asked her to come along with him on a hunt, which she had gladly accepted. The occasional hunts she went on her were her escapes from Camelot, and she enjoyed them.

A surprisingly warm sun greeted them as they walked out of the castle and onto the courtyard. "Hurry up, Merlin," Arthur ordered. His servant immediately rushed to him and knelt down next to his horse so that Arthur could easier mount his horse. Once the Prince was seated in the saddle, the saddle let loose and Arthur fell onto the ground and the horse ran off.

"I don't understand," Merlin stated as Lyanna helped her brother back onto his feet.

"Well, there's a surprise," the Prince muttered.

"I did that girth up myself."

"Well, I think that might have been the problem!" Arthur supplied annoyed.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes and stepped between them but at that moment a stranger returned with Arthur's horse. He had long dark hair, and was taller than they were. "Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?" he asked politely as he returned the horse. Arthur thanked him. "It's an honour to be of service to the Prince and Princess."

"An honour. Do you hear that Merlin?" Arthur asked teasingly, letting him know that the way this man behaved was the right one.

Lyanna crossed her eyes and raised her eyebrow. She thought that it was quite a coincidence that this man that no one had seen before had shown up at a moment like this. "What's your name?" she asked, participating in the conversation.

"It's Cedric, Milady," he introduced himself and turned to Arthur. "Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down." Cedric began to brush Arthur's clothes and the Prince mouthed 'the honour' to his servant, enjoying himself immensely. Lyanna noticed that Merlin was rather uncomfortable because of this situation. "Is there anything else that I can do for you, Sire?"

"Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside," Arthur suggested. Lyanna rolled with her eyes again and slapped her brother on the back of his head. When he looked at her she shook is off by smiling innocent.

"I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, Sire."

Arthur laughed at that. "What brings you to Camelot?" Lyanna quickly asked, changing the subject before they would both hurt poor Merlin. She felt it her duty to keep the warlock safe from all harm from her brother.

"I've come here in search of work." His answer made sense. Many people came to Camelot in the hope to find a job. Some of them were lucky, other's weren't. Times weren't that easy.

"Good." Arthur gently slapped him on his shoulder. "You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two."

Merlin picked up a beater and walked over to Cedric. "Here. You'll need a beater." He slammed the beater in Cedric's stomach, but made sure that it looked like an accident. "Oh, sorry." But the grin on his face told Lyanna that he had done it on purpose and she shook her head when he stood still beside her.

"You're jealous," she stated, chuckling lightly.

"I am not," Merlin objected in return.

Lyanna placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's quite obvious by the way you're looking at this moment, but there is nothing to be ashamed about. Let's keep it between us shall we?" She gave him a teasing wink before she mounted Lumiere. The rambunctious steed snorted ecstaticly when she patted his strong neck.

Shortly after that Arthur gave the signal for the group to leave. They rode out of town and into the forest. Once they had reached a nearby clearing they tied their horses to a couple of trees to start their hunt. Some of the knights were carrying crossbows while others carried spears, just like the siblings were. A few of the men, including Merlin, were using their beaters the lure out the prey.

Lyanna stopped walking when she was able to hear a boar nearby and gave her brother the signal. Seconds later the others heard the boar whine and the company came to a halt. Arthur signaled to a few of his men that they had to close in on the boar. As they continued to walk again the angry boar stormed out of the bushes and ran towards them.

The boar was surprisingly big and most men were too frightened to react. Lyanna threw her spear, but didn't manage to pierce its skin. As the boar got closer Lyanna could hear Merlin beside her use his magic. " **Flíe fǽgð**." A spear flew through the air and hit the boar right in its chest. The animal collapsed on the ground right before it would reach Arthur.

Everyone slowly dared to breathe again. "Who threw that?" the Prince wanted to know. No one answered. Arthur turned to some of his knights who only shook their heads. Eventually Cedric coughed. "Was it you?" He nodded while Lyanna and Merlin looked confused. "You just saved my life."

"Honestly, Sire. It was nothing." Cedric stretched himself a little as if it was something he did on a daily basis.

Arthur closed the distance between them. "I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded," he began. "Come on. What do you wish for?"

"I desire only one thing, Sire. A position in the royal household."

"Good. Consider it done." He gently shook the men's shoulder and laughed before he walked off.

Cedric walked over to Merlin. "You can have that back." He hit Merlin in the stomach with the beater in the same way the warlock had done earlier. "Oh, sorry."

Once everyone was slowly walking away to continue the hunt Lyanna turned to Merlin. "Well then because no one saw that it was you who threw the spear, let me be the one to thank you for what you did." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before anyone would see it. "You saved my brother's life."

"I could get used to getting rewarded like this," Merlin grinned in return, which caused her to give him a friendly stomp against his shoulder. "I just cannot believe Cedric would lie like that to get a position in the royal household."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Come now. We shouldn't keep Arthur waiting," Lyanna suggested. Both of them followed the rest of the hunting group which was nearby. Lyanna managed to hit a deer and three conies with her bow, but that was all that the group managed to catch after a couple of hours of wandering through the forest until Arthur had enough. They returned to Camelot shortly after that and together with Merlin the Princess entered the physician chambers. She was hoping to help Gaius with something.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked when he saw his ward slumping and sighing as he entered the chamber.

"I saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit. Just the usual," Merlin responded, taking off his satchel and placing it next to the table. "What are you doing?"

"I found this inscription on the scepter."

Lyanna and Merlin walked over to him and looked at the pierce of paper he was holding. "What language is that?" Lyanna asked when she was not being able to read what was written on it.

"I don't know," Gaius retorted. "Sigan would've known many languages." Lyanna tensed up, recognizing that name from ancient stories.

"Sigan? Who is he?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"Sigan was the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived," Lyanna told him. She remembered the tale of the sorcerer quite well and how it had frightened her when she had been little. Arthur often used to bother her when they had been children.

"You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare," Gaius informed them. "It was because of his powers. He could change the day into night, turn the tides and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself."

Lyanna and Merlin sat down beside the physician. "What happened?" Merlin wondered.

"In the end he grew too powerful and the King at that time ordered his execution."

"If he's dead, why are you so worried?"

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself," Gaius responded.

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows together. "And do you think that he might have succeeded?" she questioned.

"Let's hope not, for all our sakes." The physician left them to speak with the King while Lyanna remained behind with Merlin. She studied the inscription and looked through several books in the hope to find the language it was written in, but wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Hour later, after taken a long bath, Lyanna felt refreshed. She decided to join her brother on a walk through the lower town. They were being halted several times by some villagers who wanted to talk to the royal siblings. Lucy was tugging onto Lyanna's skirt causing the Princess to look down at her. A wide grin appeared onto her face as she lifted the seven year old girl into her arms. Ever since Marie had died she had hardly seen the girl anymore.

"You sure have grown," Lyanna said impressed and ran her hand through Lucy's brown hair. The young girl was a true resemblance of her older sister and Lyanna felt her chest tighten because of it. "How are you?"

She nodded. "Good, Milady. Can you tell me a story?" Lucy asked. Her eyes were already big from excitement.

Lyanna flashed her a smile. "Sure, I would love to." She looked at her brother. "This won't be long," she said to him before she walked away with Lucy. They sat down on a small platform in the lower town nearby her small house. Lucy remained seated onto Lyanna's lap while Lyanna began to tell her an old story.

For a little while they sat there together until the sound of many horses hoofs hitting the pavement echoed across the streets. Both Lyanna and Lucy turned their heads and saw many horses galloping through the lower town. Several people had to step aside so they wouldn't get hit. Lyanna pulled Lucy aside before she ran after Lumiere which she was able to catch easily before he would run away. As she tried to calm down her horse she wondered how it was possible that they had escaped. They were supposed to be tied up.

Once Lyanna had said farewell to Lucy she made her way over to the stables where she found her brother and Merlin standing with Cedric. She was too far away to hear what they were saying inside the stables, but Merlin stormed off. As he walked towards her she noticed that half of his face was covered in horse dung.

"What happened?" she asked concerned. Lyanna reached inside the pocket of her dress and began to rub the worst horse dung away with her handkerchief. "Are you alright?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I was mucking out the stables and suddenly I blacked out. I wake up later to find out that the horses had escaped. Your brother wasn't too pleased with me. Cedric is now taking over my duties for tonight. I also called Arthur a clotpole."

At that last part Lyanna had to stifle a giggle. "Hmm. And you don't remember falling asleep?" she wondered. He shook his head. "That sure is odd. But you shouldn't worry too much. I can guarantee you that Arthur most likely has forgotten about this ordeal in the morning. Right now you really need to take a bath to clean you face. I should be taking Lumiere back to stables. I'll check upon you later."

She watched how he walked away and headed towards the castle. Lyanna then made her way to the stables where she found Cedric in the presence of her brother. "Don't mind me, I'm just bringing back my horse," she muttered softly, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, that useless servant of mine managed to let all the horses escape while he took a nap. Luckily he fell into some horse dung with his face," Arthur snickered.

Lyanna tied Lumiere to a pole before she turned to her brother, slightly irritated. "I highly doubt that Merlin would fall asleep during his work. You should trust him, Archie," was all that she said before she walked away.

That night after spending some time with Morgana and Gwen, Lyanna entered the physician chambers. She greeted Gaius before she entered the bedroom and found Merlin lying on his bed, fluttering through his spell book. It seemed that Merlin had taken a long bath. His hair was still damp and he smelled fresh compared to the horse dung from earlier that day. "I hope you're feeling better," Lyanna said as she sat down beside him.

He looked up a bit startled because he hadn't heard her come in, but grinned nonetheless and closed his book to turn his attention to her. "Yeah, kind of," he muttered and shrugged a little.

Lyanna gave him a skeptical look. "There is no need to play games with me, Merlin. I know who you are. Can you please be honest with me?" she asked him. That was all that she wanted at that moment. She couldn't stand it to see him upset.

"I just want Arthur to trust me. And to see me for who I truly am," Merlin admitted truthfully and she was grateful that he was honest with her.

She carefully grabbed his hand. "One day he will," she assured him in a friendly manner.

"When? Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot."

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot, Merlin. I honestly believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness and that calling is to serve and protect him. And I'll be at your side to help you," she replied and addressed him a warm smile. "I know it's unfair that we have to hide who we are, but it will be over one day. I'm sure of it. Come now, I'll make you some tea." She pulled him onto his feet and was about to head towards the door when Merlin pulled her back against his chest. She opened her mouth to argue with him but he silenced her with a bright smile. Lyanna gently ran her fingers through his damp raven hair to put it into place before they walked out of his bedroom. Lyanna walked to the small kitchen where she began to prepare some tea while Merlin sat down beside Gaius.

"I've translated the inscription," the old physician began. "He who breaks my heart completes my work."

It gave Lyanna goosebumps. "What on earth does that mean?" she quizzed with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?"

"Yeah, I've never seen a jewel like it," Merlin said.

Lyanna walked over to them and handed them both a mug of tea before she sat down on the opposite side of them, eager to hear more about this new discovery.

"That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan," Gaius continued.

"You honestly think that he's alive?" Lyanna wondered and took a small sip from the raspberry tea, feeling herself warm up.

"His soul is. But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body."

Merlin raised one of his eyebrows. "So, if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released?" he guessed.

Gaius slowly nodded. "That's what I fear."

For several hours Lyanna remained with them, fluttering through a couple of books until she got tired and retreated to her own chamber.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Lyanna was sleeping that she awoke by the sound of a crow squawking loudly, which caused her to wake up. After that she wasn't able to fall asleep anymore so she silently practiced some magic by herself.

It was still early when Lyanna had taken a bath and had changed into the same clothes that she wore the previous day when there came a knock on the door. She knew that it wasn't Gwen because her servant was currently helping Morgana. Lyanna opened the door, only to find Arthur standing there. He looked alarmed.

"Something has happened in the tomb," he announced. Lyanna felt her throat gone dry and stepped out of her room so that she could follow him. They walked down the several stairs until they reached the tomb. Merlin and Gaius were also already there. Lyanna looked at Cornelius Sigan's tomb and noticed that the jewel was removed. "Sound the warning bell," Arthur said before he walked away.

Gaius found something on the ground and picked it up. It turned out to be the jewel. The blue colour had faded and now it was only white. "Whoever did this got more than they bargained for," the physician said.

"I don't understand how they got in. The gate's not even damaged." Merlin shrugged.

"Whoever did this must've gotten a key, and Arthur has the only one. But he keeps it on his belt with the others," Lyanna muttered puzzled. She didn't understand how someone could've gotten this place open. "He only takes it off when he's asleep and keeps it next to his bed."

"Who had access to his chamber last night?" Gaius wondered.

"Just me..." Merlin's voice trailed away when he realized something. "And... Cedric." With those words he stormed out of the tomb. He probably had an idea which he needed to do by himself.

Lyanna could not believe it. "If Cedric has stolen the key that means that he is the one who's responsible for breaking in here. But do you honestly believe that he is possessed by Cornelius Sigan's spirit?" she questioned. It seemed highly unlikely to her.

"I cannot say for certain, but the spirit from the jewel has been removed. It would seem like it that Cedrid is now possessed," Gaius responded convinced.

"I need to speak with Arthur," Lyanna said and picked up the skirt of her dress before she dashed away. Several servants had to duck aside when she stormed past them and up the stairs. She almost slammed open the door of her brother's chamber only to find Merlin and Cedric fighting.

Merlin had pinned Cedric on the ground, but the newcomer threw him aside so that Merlin landed against the Prince of Camelot. Lyanna helped her brother onto his feet while Cedric crawled underneath the bed, and Merlin chose to follow him. This was madness.

As Merlin came out from under the bed, Arthur forced himself on his servants back to overthrow him. He pulled him onto his feet and held him tightly as he pushed him towards the door. "You've gone too far this time, Merlin. You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells! Guards!" he ordered.

Lyanna watched with mixed feelings how Merlin was being taken away to the cells by a couple of guards. Of course her brother wouldn't allow her from visiting him and she clenched her fists as she looked at Cedric. His eyes were as black as the night's sky, but it changed color so quickly again she almost thought she had imagined it.

* * *

Evening had fallen over Camelot and everything seemed like an ordinary night. Lyanna was seated on her bed in her own quarters as she tried to think of a solution to solve this current situation when heard people screaming outside. She peered through the window and saw several mysterious creatures flying through the air. Lyanna quickly changed into her armour and grabbed her sword before she stormed out of her bedroom.

Inside the throne room she found her brother standing with his knights before the King. "There's more than one, Father. We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city," Arthur informed them.

"Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them," Uther ordered him. He then saw his daughter standing amongst the knights wearing her armour. "No, Lyanna. I forbid you from fighting. You need to stay here and tend the wounded men. You're skill as a physician is much more needed," he told her.

Lyanna sideglanced her brother, who gave her a look of sympathy. He ruffled though her hair before he walked away with his knights, ready to fight the beasts. The princess of Camelot pretended not to be offended while she stormed out of the room as well. Together with Gaius she prepared a temporary ward on the lower floor. Lyanna changed into some more comfortable clothes and returned to Gaius when the first injured people were being dragged in.

It didn't take long until the entire ward was swarming with people. Lyanna was tending some people by herself while Gwen assisted Gaius. Morgana made her way through the crowd and stopped before Lyanna, who looked stunned to see the King's ward here. "Morgana," she gasped relieved to see her friend here. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"It's exactly what I should be doing," Morgana responded and carefully helped a man onto the cot.

"You need to rest, Morgana," Gaius called from the other side of the ward. Lyanna was aware that Morgana had been receiving some nightmares again lately. She had mentioned a dream about a raven and how she had barely slept in days.

"And I'm likely to get it with all this going on," Morgana said. She was determined to help out in the best way that she could and Lyanna admired her for it.

Together the two ladies did their absolute best to look after as many people as they could, but more kept coming in with every passing second. The fight outside sure was intense. Lyanna had never witnessed one this grave before.

After a while Gwen came back to the ward, with Arthur at her side. He gave his sister a grim look which informed her that things weren't looking great for them. Gwen looked after Arthur's injury and the two of them talked to each other in the corner.

"Can you pass me the bandage?" Lyanna asked and Morgana quickly obeyed. Even without any medical experience, Morgana sure was a good assistance.

Lyanna almost felt her heart drop when Lucy was being placed on the chair before her. Her mother, Odyn, was standing at her side, looking restless and concerned. Lyanna gave both of them a reassuring smile as she looked at the little girl's cut on her arm. "It may sting a little," Lyanna warned her.

Lucy nodded bravely while Lyanna began to clean the wound. She stifled a scream. "You're very brave, Lucy," she said to her and saw the girl smiling in the corner of her eyes. "It's going to be fine. I just need to stitch it." As Morgana handed her a needle and thread Lucy began to squirm. Lyanna gently placed her hand upon her shoulder. "It may hurt a little bit, but you're a strong girl. I know you can do it. You just need to be brave for a few more minutes. Can you do that for me?" Lucy nodded once again. Odyn held her daughter's hand in the hope to comfort her while Lyanna carefully began to stitch the wound. Occasionally her eyes met those of Lucy and she saw that the girl was trying to blink away the tears. She was being brave.

"There. All done," Lyanna said after a few minutes and gently ran her hand through Lucy's brown hair. "You're bravery sure is something to be admired. I wish I was as brave as you," she said to her. A grin appeared on Lucy's face and she quickly wrapped her little arms around the Princess of Camelot.

Odyn gratefully thanked the princess before she walked away with Lucy to make place for another injured person. Lyanna looked around and noticed that Gwen was busy tending Arthur's wound in the corner of the ward.

After Lyanna had treated five more people Uther barged into the ward, and ran towards his son and called his name once he saw that he was injured and was tended by Morgana and Gwen. "It's nothing," Arthur assured him. "They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed."

"How many dead?" Uther wanted to know.

Arthur's face fell. "Too many to number."

"I'm ceiling the citadel." Arthur wanted to protest. "I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall." Even though Gwen and Morgana tried to stop him Arthur rose to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"There are people trapped under the drawbridge," he said.

Lyanna admired her brother's courage and his devotion to his people, but she knew how risky it was with those beasts still out there. "I forbid you! It's suicide!" Uther called after his son, but Arthur wouldn't listen to him.

"It's my duty to Camelot! And to myself!" he almost shouted and walked out of the ward, followed by a small group of knights. A heavy tension hung in the ward and everyone in there feared for the life of the prince.

While Lyanna was busy tending a young woman she had listened to everything that was being said. She had finished wrapping a bandage around the woman's knee, and the woman walked away. Lyanna wiped the sweat from her brow and made her way over to the table to fetch some more supplies. As she picked up some bandages she heard someone whispering her name. Lyanna looked around her and saw Merlin standing behind the wall, trying to get her attention. Because of all the commotion she had completely forgotten to free him from his cell. "Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't came to free you, but –"

"There is no need to worry about that," he assured her. His gaze lingered down her body. Her soft blue colored dress was covered in blood stains. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and a few strands from her hair were tangled and stuck to her face. Her cheeks were flushed because she hadn't had the chance to rest for a few hours. Even in that moment Lyanna still looked beautiful to him and he suppressed a smile when he realized he had something important to do. "I have to help Arthur."

Gaius stepped beside them. "Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond yours," the physician warned him. "He is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you."

Lyanna swallowed loudly. "You have to speak to Kilgharrah. He might be able to provide us with an answer," she suggested wisely. There wasn't anything else that she could think of that could stop this madness.

He didn't seem too convinced by her idea. "He helps no one but himself," he protested. Lyanna knew that he was right. She had witnessed it herself. But there was nothing else that they could do.

"For Arthur's sake you have to go him now," Gaius said. Merlin tried to object. "We have no choice."

"I would gladly come with you, but I'm far too busy right now. More injured people keep coming in every minute," Lyanna said, smiling faintly.

Merlin nodded understandingly. "Yes, they need you." Lyanna fought the urge to give him a chaste kiss to wish him good luck and quickly turned around to turn her attention back to the injured people that were being carried inside.  _Don't think about him like that. He's your friend. Nothing more._

Lyanna had lost count by how people she had tried to help. The situation outside was growing worse. The knights that had survived the attacks so far were gathered in the ward and tried to seal the doors.

"Where's Arthur? Where is he?" Uther demanded to know. He tried to walk past Sir Geraint, but the knight held him on his place. He was allowed to go past him. "You can't leave him out there, he'll be torn apart!"

"You can't go out there, Sire! If you opened that door, you will die! We will all die!" Sir Geraint informed him severely. Uther let out a scream in horror. The tower of the castle was shaking and bricks fell down.

The current situation was driving Lyanna insane. When she had no more people to see and no one was paying attention to her she left the ward through the backside so that no one would notice her absence. She ran through the corridors and out of the castle. Her heart sank when she saw the many fallen people lying scattered on the streets.

On the main square she saw Merlin standing in front of Cedric who was possessed by the spirit of Cornelius Sigan. The man was clothed in all black and walked closer to him. Then she saw her brother lying on the ground between them. Without thinking Lyanna ran across the main square and past Sigan and kneeled down beside the unconscious body of her brother and pulled him into her arms.

"Well... Well." Sigan muttered impressed at the sight of Lyanna. "If it's isn't Lady Lyanna. Are you here to join me? Together we will rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet."

"I would rather kiss a donkey's backside," she snarled.

"We don't want that," Merlin responded. Surely Sigan's words were having effect on him, but he would never choose the dark side. Nor would he betray the people that he cared about. She knew him better then Sigan did.

"You'd rather be a servant?" Sigan was kind of perplexed.

Merlin's face showed anger. "Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one." He looked down at Lyanna. "Get Arthur away from here!"

She did as he told her and pulled Arthur onto his feet. Her arm was wrapped around her brother's shoulder and she tried to carry him away from the main square. Her brother was heavy in his armour and she fell onto her knees on the steps off the castle.

"So be it," Sigan said. "If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will." His threat sent shivers down Lyanna's spine. She watched how the spirit left Cedric's body and fell onto the ground. Sigan's spirit left his body and a blue light escaped him. The light made its way over to Merlin and Lyanna covered her mouth behind her hands.

" **Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese**!" Merlin chanted as the light entered through his nose. It felt as if Lyanna's entire world was standing still in that moment as Merlin fell onto the ground. She could see that his head was beginning to jerk.

Lyanna briefly looked at Arthur who remained motionless before she ran towards Merlin as fast as she could. She pulled him into her arms as he opened his eyes and saw them turning black. Her throat felt dry and she brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. She couldn't lose him. Not now.

Then she caught sight of something sparkling in Merlin's hands. The jewel of Sigan's was shining blue and Sigan's soul was trapped inside it. "You did it," Lyanna gasped in pure astonishment. She couldn't feel more proud in that moment. Merlin laughed merrily at her and she happily kissed his forehead. "You scared me. For a moment there I thought that he had won."

"I'm not going to give up so easily." He smirked at her.

Lyanna giggled. "I'm glad that you didn't." She smiled warmly at him and pulled him onto his feet. At that moment Gaius came walking towards them. Merlin showed him the jewel and the physician proudly pulled his ward into his arms. He then kissed Lyanna on the top of her head as a sign of gratitude that she was there.

The Princess returned to the ward where she helped the rest of the innocent people that were being carried inside and looked after their injuries. Hours had gone by until eventually the last villagers were taken care of. Lyanna sighed relieved that she was being able to help so many people and completely understood why being a physician was such a rewarding job. She could already picture doing this the rest of her life, only her future husband surely wouldn't stand for his wife looking after villagers. It was only a dream.


	16. The Once and Future Queen

******Chapter 16: The Once and Future Queen**

Weeks had gone by since the incident with Cornelius Sigan and nothing ordinary had happened since. Since then Lyanna had spent most of her time riding through the woods with her father and Morgana, chatting with Gwen or training with the knights. She had hardly seen Merlin lately since he had been too busy with looking after her brother.

Camelot was in an uproar. Tomorrow there would be a jousting tournament and the entire town was swarming with knights who came to participate. Lyanna was gathered at the training ground where she watched Arthur climbing into the saddle of his horse. The princess loved to fight, but jousting wasn't exactly her thing and she chose to leave that to Arthur. Nevertheless she did enjoy watching him.

She had just finished a long training with the knights and her body was feeling rather sore from the intense fighting that she had done. Because her brother was too busy with training for the jousting tournament he had left her in charge to train the knights in his place, which she gladly did.

Merlin was standing at the side and Lyanna made her way over to him while two knights prepared themselves. "Are you still enjoying yourself?" Lyanna asked him. He turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled at her.

"It's not so bad." He laughed. "I'm just glad that I don't have to join them. How did your training with the knights go?"

"Quite well. We practiced some maneuvers which will be very handy in battle. Arthur is going to love it when I tell him," she replied convinced.

The two knights ride towards one another and Lyanna easily recognized Arthur as one of them. Her brother managed to un-horse the other knight who fell onto the floor before he rode towards them.

"That's got to hurt," Merlin muttered, trying to imagine the knight's pain. He took over Arthur's lance.

"That's the point, Merlin. It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you?" Arthur ordered harshly. Merlin did so and handed him a brand new one before he returned to Lyanna, who silently stood at the side.

This time Arthur was standing across from Sir Leon. They both put their helmets down. Someone waved with a flag as a sign for them to start. They kicked their horses into canter and rode forwards. A flash of light temporarily blinded Arthur, and left him vulnerable. Only Leon chose to pull out rather than take his advantage. It seemed to have been noticed by the prince.

They both dismounted their horses. Arthur took off his helmet and walked towards the knight in complete bewilderment. "Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me," he wanted to know.

"I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire," Leon responded humbly. Lyanna had been well aware that the knights were holding back because they didn't want to injure the Pendragon siblings. She had always assumed her brother was aware of this as well.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate," Arthur continued.

"I wouldn't have done it if I were facing a different opponent. You're the future King, My Lord."

Lyanna shared a brief look with Merlin. "You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?" Arthur asked the knight.

"No, My Lord," Leon assured him.

Arthur wasn't convinced. He turned towards the other knights that had gathered around them. "It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?" The knights hesitated and nodded.

After the jousting training had ended Lyanna returned to her own quarters where she took a long, well-deserved bath. She read a book about the history of High Priestesses to keep herself occupied. When her skin became wrinkly Lyanna climbed out of the bath and changed into some more formal wear without Gwen's assistance. Her maid was currently assisting Morgana, but it didn't matter to her. She was perfectly capable to get dressed herself.

While Lyanna was putting small pins into her hair to put it up the door opened and her brother entered her chamber. "Are you feeling better now, Archie?" she questioned him without looking up.

"I need your help," he clarified dryly.

Lyanna had finished doing her hair and turned around to face him. "And how can I be of any service?" she wondered curiously.

"You're well aware that the knights are holding back when they have to fight us because we're royalty. I want to prove to everyone that I don't need any special treatment at the tournament," he said to her.

"And now you came here to ask how I can help you make that possible?" Lyanna guessed. Arthur nodded. "Well, there's one thing that I can think of. You need to find someone who can take your place at the tournament. Someone no one here will recognize. While he will pretend to be a knight you can fight his battles. If you win the tournament you can reveal yourself and claim the credit you so desperately desire."

His mouth fell agape. "That's brilliant. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Only how are we going to find someone who's good enough to pass for a knight?"

"Leave that to me and Merlin. We'll find someone. You need to inform father that you'll be going out of town for a couple of days and we need to make everyone believe that you've left, while you meanwhile hide somewhere in Camelot."

"You're the best sister anyone could ever hope for. Do you know that?" Arthur supplied deeply impressed and kissed her cheek.

She laughed at him. "No, I wasn't aware of that. Please tell me that more often. I'll go arrange a place where you could stay for a couple of days. I'll see you during dinner."

As Lyanna left the room she felt foolish that she being dragged into this, but she really wanted to help her brother. She knew how important this was for him and that was the reason she had decided to tag along. Together with Merlin they had found someone who they believed could play the part of their knight for the tournament, and the man was willing to participate in exchange for some gold. It seemed only fair in her eyes and she had paid him gladly.

* * *

Hours later Lyanna found Gwen folding some clothes in Morgana's chambers. The King's ward was nowhere to be found and Lyanna figured she might be out somewhere. "Gwen, I have an urgent request," she began which earned the attention of her maid. Lyanna told her about Arthur's plan. "… and that's why he needs a place to stay here in the city and I was wondering if he could stay with you. I will finance it so it won't cost you a thing. It will only be for a couple of days until the tournament is over."

Gwen was stunned by the sudden question and had to ponder about it. "S—sure," she eventually said, clearly not wanting to disappoint Lyanna. But the thought of having the prince living with her for a couple of days wasn't exactly appealing.

"Thank you, Gwen," Lyanna almost squealed and pulled her friend into her arms.

By the time everything was arranged Lyanna made her way to the council chamber where she sat down at the middle of the table. Arthur and Uther both took a chair at the ends of the table. Morgana wasn't present that night and had gone away with Gwen.

Lyanna was eating quietly as she watched Merlin placing some more platters of food on the table. He was the only servant who was present in the room at that moment, and therefore in charge for the whole meal.

"We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders," Arthur began, stuffing his mouth with a grape.

"What's the nature of this beast?" Uther wanted to know. He held out his goblet so that Merlin could refill it with wine.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the… face of a bear…" Arthur continued. Lyanna had to hold in her laughter and Merlin did the same, but knocked over her goblet, spilling red wine all over her her lap.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry," Merlin apologized sincerely. "Let me clean that up for you."

Lyanna shook her head. "No, it's alright. There is no need for that," she objected, saving Merlin the trouble of cleaning it up. She saw Uther practically throwing daggers at the servant for spilling wine on his daughter, but he said nothing of it. It must've been because Lyanna wasn't making a fuzz about it.

"Anyway about this beast…" Arthur continued, earning everyone's attention again. "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

"Then we must destroy it," Uther said, taking a sip from his wine.

"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning."

"But you'll miss the tournament," Lyanna interfered, playing dumb. She knew that it was his intention to have an alibi to not be participating the tournament as Arthur Pendragon and to be out of town.

"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first," Arthur clarified.

Lyanna nodded understandingly. "You are right, of course," Uther agreed with his son.

* * *

The next morning Lyanna got dressed by herself and tied her long hair together in a messy bun to keep it out of her face. It was a couple of hours after dawn until she knocked on the door of her maid. The door opened seconds later and Gwen stood before her.

"Gwen," Lyanna said relieved as she saw her friend. "I'm still grateful that you allowed Arthur to stay here. Anyway my brother should be here within a couple of minutes. I can assure you that he has some strange requests, so if you need any help you know where to find me. Do remember he's a guest at your house and therefore you have every right to scold him whenever he's being unreasonable. Shouldn't that work, I'll be more than glad to yell at him in your place."

Gwen laughed nervously and closed the door behind Lyanna. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" the maid wondered.

She shook her head. "I doubt it. But it's the only way that Arthur can prove himself as the future King, and that's all that he wants. There's nothing we can do to change his mind. I already apologize in advance for what might happen."

The two women began to prepare everything and were chatting quietly until there came a knock on the door. Gwen opened the door and Merlin entered the small house, followed by Arthur who was hiding his face underneath the hood of his blue cloak. Merlin's gaze briefly met that of Lyanna and she gave him a warm smile before anyone would notice it.

Gwen closed the door behind her and turned towards the prince. "My Lord," she greeted him with a curtsey. Even though Lyanna didn't want the people she cared about to address her by her title, Arthur hadn't changed that. He was the future King after all, so perhaps that was the reason he had to be addressed properly.

Arthur took off his hood and turned to them. "Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home."

"I'm happy to help," Gwen responded with a bright smile. Meanwhile Lyanna was already working in the kitchen. "Lady Lyanna and I'll prepare you some food." Gwen hurried over to the princess who was busy clotting some eggs together. "I can't believe you talked me into this," the maid whispered.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. If you don't want to do this anymore you can tell me. I'll find another place for him. I'm sure that –"

"No, he doesn't have to leave. It's alright. It's just that I'm not used to having royalty at my house." Lyanna opened her mouth to speak, but Gwen interrupted her again. "You don't count because you're my friend."

Lyanna grinned. "Just remember that you're allowed to call him a prat. He will not be a prince until the tournament is ended," she said to Gwen before turning her attention back to preparing something to eat.

"How are the preparations coming along?" Arthur asked louder after his silenced conversation with Merlin. "Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

Merlin nodded. "Absolutely. He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages and no one will recognize him," he assured him.

"But does he look the part?" both Merlin and Lyanna didn't look too sure. They had looked for someone who could be able to believe people that he was a knight for several hours and this farmer was all that they could find. Merlin left Gwen's house to fetch the William from the nearby inn where he was staying while Lyanna paid for the costs. Minutes later Merlin came back with William and showed him to the others.

Straw had gotten stuck in William's messy brown hair, which reminded Lyanna of a broom. His face was covered in filth, and his brown clothes were damaged in several places. Overall he looked more like a peasant than a knight.

"Great," Arthur muttered sceptical. He already believed that this was not going to work out.

Both Gwen and Merlin began to wash and dress William in order to make him look more like a knight. Lyanna had arranged some clothes together with Gwen and they helped him into it. Merlin presented him with a seal of nobility, which was obviously faked. But for now that didn't seem to matter. "From now on, you're Sir William of Daira," Merlin informed him. Still the man slouched and it wasn't very believable. "Imagine you're really… arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else." Lyanna snickered quietly which earned a glare from Gwen.

"It's not arrogance," Arthur protested. "Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honor and nobility." William's walk became a strut. "That's better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

"Polish my armour, boy," William said authoritatively.

Everyone in the room looked astonished at their previous farm boy who was looking more the part. "Now you're getting the hang of it," Arthur said proudly. William laughed. "That's a good point, you do need to polish our armour," Arthur told his servant.

"Yeah," William said before laughing like a clumsy farmer again. Lyanna and Gwen looked at each other and laughed silently. They were now all convinced that he was able to make everyone in Camelot believe that he was a true knight.

Shortly after that Lyanna left Gwen's house together with Merlin. The two of them made their way back to the castle. "Do you need any help with cleaning Arthur's armour? I don't mind doing so. I just don't think it's fair that Arthur is pretending to be out of town and still let's you do his chores while he can easily do them himself now."

He shook his head. "Fair or not, I don't mind doing it. Thanks for the offer," Merlin responded. Still Lyanna had the feeling that that Merlin wasn't too pleased to have to do this, but he did his best to hide it.

"Alright. Well, if you're finished perhaps you could come pay me a visit tonight. I'm going to practice a bit of magic tonight and I could really use your knowledge." This was just Lyanna's way of trying to cheer Merlin up, and it seemed to work.

His eyes lightened up. "Perhaps I have some time. Where do I need to meet you?"

"How about you come to my favorite place in the forest," she suggested. "No one even comes there and the forest is always empty after nightfall. Right, I've promised Morgana that I would spend some time with her today. I'll see you tonight then." Lyanna gave him a wink before she hurried up the stairs inside the castle.

The entire afternoon Lyanna was together with Morgana. They walked through the market streets and drank lots of tea in the King's ward chamber just like they did in the old days. It felt nice. Once night had fallen over Camelot and Lyanna had eaten dinner together with her father and Morgana she was sneaking out of town without trying to get detected by a guard. Normally she would ride to her favorite place on Lumiere but she couldn't leave Camelot at night on a horse if she wanted to do this secretly. If Uther would hear about this he would be furious and possibly throw her into the cells. That's why she needed to be cautious.

Twenty minutes later Lyanna was sitting with her feet by the river, watching the placid current. It was a rather chill autumn night and she wrapped her fur cloak tighter around herself to keep herself warm. After throwing small rocks into the river for a little while she heard something rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned her head and saw Merlin walking towards her, flashing her his trademark smile. She immediately felt her cheeks heating up. "I'm glad that you could make it," she said relieved as he sat down beside her.

"Well, I couldn't let you sit here by yourself, now can I?" he responded. She shook her head and then placed it onto his shoulder. "You didn't ask me to come here just to practice, did you?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," she replied nonchalantly, shrugging a little. "Perhaps I just really longed to be alone with you again and just used a simple excuse to make you come here." Lyanna looked up and saw his eyes twinkle with mischief. "After all we rarely get some time to ourselves. You're much too busy with helping Arthur and I have other things to do, and then someone crazy comes to Camelot with the intention to hurt the people we care about. It's quite tiring."

"I agree with you. But what do you plan to do against it?" he wondered. She shrugged at that. "I'm afraid we cannot do much about it. Only to make the best out of every moment that we do get to spend together."

They build a small campfire to keep themselves warm and sat down next to it while they talked together about their lives. It was nice to be completely honest with one another and to not have any secrets. Almost an hour later Merlin began to teach her some new magic spells that he had come across. They practiced together. Lyanna had never had a more pleasant teacher than Merlin before. He was calm and gentle and really took the time to explain it, which made it easier for Lyanna to understand it.

During the last year her magic had surely developed. It had gotten stronger, but it wasn't nearly as strong as that of Merlin. But that didn't interest Lyanna at all. She had no intention to become a powerful sorceress, she just enjoyed practicing together with Merlin and how handy magic could be at times. Besides Lyanna was better at sword fighting and using a bow and arrow, something which Merlin was a disaster at. Together that worked out pretty good.

After a few hours Merlin had taught Lyanna four new spells which she had practiced several times. Suddenly a chill was set in the princess skin and she looked between the two trees and saw two golden eyes piercing into hers. It was the wolf. Lyanna felt her breathing hitch in her throat as the wolf walked over to her and lay down at her feet. Briefly she eyed Merlin before she patted the wolf's charcoal coat once more. "He's different than any other wolf I've ever come across. There doesn't seem to be any harm in him. He seems to be pretty fond of you," he said.

A bright smile touched Lyanna's lips as she scratched behind the wolf's ear. "Well, if you intend to become a friend of mine it's only fair that you have a name. Do you like the name Rollo?" she asked him. The wolf tilted his head to her and let out a small howl which only encouraged her to laugh. "So, Rollo it is then. It suits you." It was an odd thought to be this close with such a wild animal, but when she looked into his golden eyes it felt perfectly normal.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Merlin wondered as he kneeled down beside Rollo to pet its thick fur. "You cannot take him back with you to Camelot."

She knew that he was right. Uther would probably kill the wolf if she brought it back with her. "He has to stay here," she replied sadly. "I'm convinced that our paths will cross again in the future."

It was getting rather late and the two of them began to make their way back towards Camelot through the forest. When they reached the Camelot gate Lyanna said her goodbye to Rollo who let out a howl before disappearing again between the trees. Merlin grabbed Lyanna's wrist and together they snuck past the guards easily and Merlin escorted her safely towards her chamber.

They stood still before her door. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Merlin," she said gratefully and gently ran her fingers through his raven hair. "We need to do that again sometime soon."

"I would love that. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Lady Lyanna." He flashed her favorite smile and then turned around and began to make his way back towards the physician quarters.

Lyanna watched him until he was out of sight before she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. A part of her had wished that he would've kissed her goodnight and her cheeks burned like fire because of that thought. Slowly it was becoming more difficult to see Merlin as just a friend. She felt herself being pulled to him. This was more than friendship. She liked Merlin. But even though she did nothing could come of it. He was a mere servant and she a princess with the duty to wed a nobleman one day. Ignoring those feelings was all that she could do in the hope that they weren't real.

That night Lyanna dreamt about Rollo. His golden eyes were all that she could see. She still slept solemnly and woke up after dawn. Surprisingly enough Gwen entered her room. "Gwen, I thought you would be with Arthur," Lyanna supplied a bit confused as she climbed out of bed.

"I was, but he and Merlin are already on their way to the arena to prepare for the tournament. They brought William with them," Gwen explained, giggling. At the mention of William, Lyanna couldn't help but smile. She sure hoped that the farm boy would be able to convince everyone that he was a true knight. "Let me do your hair."

Lyanna let her maid pin her hair upwards into a more ladylike style and held it together with some bobby pins. Then she changed into a silk moonlight blue dress, with long sleeves. She clasped her fur-coat around her shoulder. Gwen then made her way to Morgana's chambers to help her out while Lyanna walked through the secluded area where all the tents of the knights stood, who were preparing themselves for the tournament. She spotted her brother's tent and quickly entered it without drawing attention. Here she saw Merlin helping Arthur into his armour. William looked rather uncomfortable in his new clothes.

"Lyanna, you've no idea how glad I am to see you," Arthur exclaimed cheerfully before pulling her into his arms. "Do you honestly believe this is going to work out?"

Slowly, she pulled back. "It will if you will believe it yourself. You're going to be amazing and you'll earn the credit you so desire. It's the only way," she replied, smiling at him before looking at William. "And are you ready to be a knight?"

"I was born ready, Milady," he responded, laughing goofily. Lyanna had to stifle at giggle because of that.

"That's good to hear, Sir. Anyway Arthur, I came here to wish you good luck. I'll be cheering for you," Lyanna said and placed a chaste kiss on Arthur's cheek before she turned around. Her eyes briefly met those of Merlin and she then walked out of the tent.

A few minutes later Lyanna was seated in her chair besides Morgana, with Gwen at the other side of the King's ward. The three women were talking together and watched arena get fuller with people who were eager to see the tournament. Uther approached and everyone stand up when the horns were being blown. The knights rode into the arena on horseback. Lyanna spotted William in the line and was having a difficult time with trying to stay on his horse.

"Knight's of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years. Today you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion," the King said.

The knights returned to their tents to prepare for their first battles of the day. Lyanna bend her head to Gwen. "For a moment there I believed that he would fall off his horse," she said to her maid.

Gwen giggled quietly. "I suppose that says something."

The jousting tournament began and the first knights took their stand. Several battles had gotten by and eventually it was Arthur's turn. Lyanna noticed the glee in Gwen's eyes as she saw Arthur taking his stand, but she must've imagined it. The maid couldn't be more excited to see Arthur joust, especially after having to spend to spent more time with him.

After a few hours all the knights had joust and Arthur had managed to win all of his battles easily, much to Lyanna's amusement. She had seen him practice for these tournaments for many long years, so she was well aware of how skilled he was. All the winners of the day came out on their horses to acknowledge the crowd which roared with excitement. Lyanna couldn't help but smile as Sir William did his best to convince everyone that he truly was a knight. He was doing quite well and no one seemed to have noticed something odd about him.

"Milady," Gwen asked softly and Lyanna turned her head towards her friend, which encouraged her to continue. "Now that Arthur has won all of today's matches that will mean he'll be needing my service. I should go to my house to see what he wants."

Lyanna nodded a few times, surprised by Gwen's devotion to her brother. She was grateful to have Gwen at her side during all this and that she was able to trust her with everything. "Of course. I'll cover for you with Morgana. Do you want me to check on you tonight?" Their voices were soft because they didn't want anyone to eavesdrop their conversation. "You haven't told me what it was like to have Arthur staying at your house. Did he behave?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll manage. And no, he didn't behave properly. He just assumed that my bed was his without asking and slept there last night. He's not in the mood to lift a finger. Perhaps that'll be different tonight. I've got to go now. Please excuse me, Milady." Gwen curtsied before Lyanna before she hurried out of the arena.

This raised the suspicion of Morgana when she saw her maid walking away. "Where is Gwen going?" she questioned out loud.

"She wasn't feeling too well so I've decided to send her home. Besides I could help you out in her place. Let's get back to your chamber so I can do your hair," Lyanna lied. It was quite easy how she was able to lie to Morgana, but it was for the best. The King's ward believed her word and together the two ladies made their way back to her chamber. They sat there for the rest of the afternoon, just talking about random things which felt very nice.

That evening Lyanna dined with the King. He seemed to be rather annoyed with the fact that his son wasn't participating in the tournament, but he understood the reasons for it. After dinner Lyanna wondered if she should go to the forest to see if Rollo was around, but she decided not to. By now the wolf could be days away. Instead she read a book about healing which Gaius had given to her last week until she eventually drifted asleep. She woke up around dawn the next morning and changed into the clothing from the previous day.

Shortly after that she left her bedroom and carried the book under her arms as she made her way through the corridors until she reached the physician chambers. Slowly, she opened the door only to hear Merlin almost shouting against Gaius. "Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny with Lyanna. Do you know how many times we've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do we get any thanks? No. We have fought: Griffins, withches, erm… bandits. I've been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn."

Merlin paused for a moment after his rant and then met Lyanna's gaze before he stormed out of the room. She immediately felt guilty for him having to go through that, and she wished that she was able to change a thing or two to make things easier for him.

"Gaius," Lyanna said placidly to break the silence that had fallen in the room. "I came to bring back the book that you borrowed me last week. I must say that I found it very fascinating." The physician remained silent. "You shouldn't worry too much, Gaius. Merlin will come around. He's just tired. Let me clean the leech thank in his place."

The old man turned towards her. "I'm sure you're right. I just think that I've been too harsh on him," he responded.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. He's not mad at you," she assured him. "I'll go see if I can find him." With those words Lyanna left the physician chambers and ran through the long corridors in the hope to find Merlin somewhere. She wondered where he could've stormed off to after his rant. Perhaps he was already on his way to Gwen's house to help Arthur prepare for today's jousts.

As she walked through the streets of the lower town she found Merlin walking in front of her. She increased her pace and caught up with him and brought him to a halt by gently grabbing his wrist. "I heard what you said back there and I wanted to make sure you were doing alright," she clarified. "Gaius is worried that you're angry at him."

"I need to help Arthur," he snapped. He pulled himself free from her grasp before continuing his way towards Gwen's house. Lyanna bit her bottom lip and stomped with her feet. I cannot believe this guy! She understood the reason that he had to be upset, but he had no right to behave to her like that. It almost made her feel as if their friendship had been nothing but a lie. Almost.

Deciding to not spend more time worrying about Merlin she returned to the castle where she met up with Morgana. A few hours later the two ladies sat down at their usual seats in the arena and watched the knights enter the field on their horses. Just like that Gwen sat down beside them, and Lyanna immediately felt better.

The fights went on and on and Lyanna was enjoying herself. Sir Alinor was one of the first knights who had made it to the finals. Up next was the joust between Arthur and Ser Leon. Lyanna held in her breathe as both knights galloped towards each other on their horses. Leon wasn't holding back but Arthur was certainly stronger and managed to knock Leon off his horse. Everyone rose to their feet to cheer, except Gwen.

Gaius sat down beside the maid. "You're not impressed by this Sir William of Daira," he deduced easily.

"I believe he's an arrogant pig," Gwen replied and met Lyanna's gaze. The princess had to hold in her laughter. It would surely draw attention if anyone found out they knew the knight in person since he wasn't supposed to be from around here.

"Arrogant pig or not, he has made it to the final," Lyanna responded cheerfully. One more joust and Arthur would be able to claim his well deserved victory. It made her heart swell in delight when she thought about that. She was convinced that he could do it.

The arena began to empty and Lyanna considered looking for Merlin to talk this through, but she chose not to. She was still cross at him for how he had behaved to her earlier and she wasn't in the mood to speak to him.

Unsure what else to do Lyanna made her way to the physician chambers together with Gaius. "I'll clean the leech tank," she offered kindly. Gaius shot her a look, but she silenced him. "No, I promised that I would do it. I don't mind. I'm just glad whenever I can do something back for you."

Before he could argue with her she already began to clean the filthy leech thank. Leeches didn't bother the princess and she hummed a cheerful tune as she thoroughly cleaned it. Meanwhile Gaius had brewed her some tea and placed the cup on the table and waited for her to finish.

"Have you spoken to Merlin?" the physician wondered.

She shook her head. "I wasn't able to find him this morning," she lied. It was for the best that he didn't know about what had happened. That was something which they needed to solve together. At least that was what she hoped, but she wasn't so sure. Lyanna wasn't as confident as she most often looked.

After she had finished cleaning the leech tank and had drank several cups of tea with Gaius she returned to her own chamber. Here she lay down on her large bed and fluttered through another one of Gaius books about the elements. She lay there for a couple of hours until she heard a soft knock and the door went open and Merlin stepped into her chamber.

"Lyanna," he began unsure. "We need to talk."

She looked up with a frown. "We don't need to do anything. I have no desire to talk to you," she objected irritated. "Get out of my room." She watched him slouch with his shoulders in defeat before he walked out of her bedroom. Lyanna sighed annoyed and turned her attention back to her book. It felt so weird to talk to Merlin in such manner, but she knew that he had deserved it. He would come around.

Hours later Lyanna took a long and soothing bath. This time she had replaced her normal lavender soap for an orchid one, which smelled very good. Once she was finished she went to dine with the King and Morgana. When dinner had ended Lyanna returned to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She was about to pick up the book again when she saw a small bouquet of sunflowers lying on her bed. Slowly, she picked them up and wondered where they came from.

"Do you like them?" a familiar voice asked her.

Lyanna turned her head and saw that Merlin had entered her bedroom and gently closed the door behind him. A sigh rolled over her lips. "I thought that I had told you go away," she responded, still visibly cross at him.

She heard him take in a deep breath. "You must know that it wasn't my intention to make you upset, Lyanna. I was just tired of being pulled in so many directions that I just lost it. But that doesn't justify what I did. I acted like an ass and you have every right to be angry with me. I just hope that you'll be able to forgive me one day."

There fell a silence and Lyanna surprised him by pulling him into a tight embrace. He let out a laugh and they fell backwards onto her bed and Lyanna snuggled close against his chest. "I forgive you, Merlin. I understand that you were upset, but I just wanted to help you. You need to know that I'm at your side, and I always will be. But let's not speak of this matter again. It's solved and it belongs in the past. Instead can you tell me how Arthur's holding on?"

Merlin was much relieved after her answer and seemed to ease down into the embrace. "I ran into Gwen a couple of hours ago who he had send out for a walk through Camelot because he would cook her dinner. I decided to check in on him and he immediately asked me to fetch two palace dinners."

Lyanna giggled. "Yeah, that does sound like Arthur. He has never cooked a single thing in his life. I do hope that Gwen falls for it. The girl deserves something nice. Oh by the way, thanks for the flowers. I love them. How did you know that sunflowers were my favorite?"

"I remembered that," he grinned. Lyanna laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before snuggling back against his chest. "Did you change your soap?" She nodded. "I thought so because you don't smell like lavender. You smell nice… well, you always do."

She blushed. "Are you flirting with me, Merlin?" Lyanna teased him.

"Always," he responded with an amusing grin. Lyanna felt her heart racing because of that. She knew he was only messing with her, but she liked to believe that he actually meant it. "I'm glad we're on good terms again."

"So am I. I don't like fighting with you."

Merlin tried to wriggle himself free from underneath her. "I should go. Gaius his leech tank is waiting and someone needs to clean it."

"I've already done that this afternoon. Can you please lay still? It's getting cold," she complained. She felt very comfortable with him so close. Even though her feelings were new, she enjoyed being around him more than she should. She knew that it wasn't proper to behave like this around a man when she wasn't married, but she couldn't care. It felt right to her. And that was all that mattered at the moment.

He laughed heartily and wrapped his arms tighter around her to keep her warm. Lyanna felt his body heat radiating through his clothes as he pulled the thick cover over them. Never had she felt this comfortable before. This was certainly something that she could get used to. "We need to do this more often," Lyanna suggested as her eyes fell close. She listened to his steady beating and felt his rising chest.

It wouldn't be long before Lyanna would drift off to sleep, but they were disturbed by a loud knock on the door. "Lyanna, are you dressed?" the voice of her father asked. Lyanna cursed under her breath. She hastily climbed out of her bed and began to make up the bed while she gestured for Merlin to hide behind the chamber folds, which he did with great haste.

Once he was out of sight she replied. "I am, Father."

The door swung open and the King entered her chamber. He didn't seem to notice anything odd but walked over to her. "I want you to come with me. They have found the body of one of the guards," he enlightened her.

Lyanna felt her chest tighten. "Sure. I'll come with you, Father."

She hastily followed him out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her. He leaded her through the long corridors until they reached a secluded corridor on the lower ground. Here they found the body of one of the guards which was put inside a chest. It sent shivers down Lyanna's spine. She began to inspect the body while Gaius, Leon and Merlin gathered around them. Lyanna stepped aside so that Gaius could have a look.

"Can you determine a cause of death?" Uther wanted to know.

"Well, his neck has been broken," Lyanna informed him.

"There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing," Gaius added but gave a brief wink to Lyanna for deducing that right.

Sir Leon straightened himself. "Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town," he said to them.

"Then I fear it's true. Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur," Uther deduced.

Lyanna hastily turned her head. Her hazel eyes were filled with confusion. "An assassin?" she asked and felt panic washing over her.

Uther didn't answer her but looked at his son's servant. "Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?"

Merlin shook with his head. "No. None," he lied, but the King didn't see through it.

"With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns," Uther ordered Leon. The knight nodded and shortly after that Lyanna found herself heading towards Gwen's small house with Merlin at her side. Neither one of them said a thing. They both knew that they had to warn Arthur about what they had found out.

They stormed through the door and found Gwen and Arthur standing nearby the table. "Arthur, there's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you," Merlin informed the prince.

"The assassin killed a guard. Our father said that Odin has sent him," Lyanna added, trying not to sound frightened or worried at all.

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Gwen wondered curiously.

Arthur slowly turned to them. "Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared."

Lyanna remained silent. She still remembered the way that Odin's son looking during that fight. Up until this day she was still convinced that he had only challenged Arthur to prove himself. What better way to do that then to defeat the future King of Camelot in a battle. Only he had failed and had died in advance. Something which Odin apparently blamed her brother for.

"You cannot blame yourself," Gwen tried to reassure Arthur.

"No one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you," Merlin supplied wisely.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "May I continue to stay here?" The maid nodded. "Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows together. "No, have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow," Gwen objected.

"I'll not hear of it. Goodnight, Guinevere," Arthur said finally. Lyanna was impressed by how gallant he acted there, almost like a true gentlemen. Gwen argued no more and retired in her own bed. Arthur now looked at his servant. "Fetch the mattress from my quarters and bring it up here," he ordered with a faint voice.

"How am I supposed to carry a mattress on my own?" Merlin quizzed perplexed.

"I don't know. Strap it on your back."

Lyanna growled and slapped her brother across his cheek. "No, don't be a drama queen," she warned him seriously. If there was something she couldn't stand than it was injustice. She was willing to fight for it. "There is no need to treat him like that. We'll fetch the mattress for you." With those words Lyanna stormed out of the small house with Merlin at her heels.

"Thank you for standing up for me, but there really was no need for that," Merlin said to her once he had caught up with her. "I'm also perfectly fine to bring the mattress back."

"Sure you are," she muttered skeptically. "You plan to use magic to do that. Don't you think that it will draw attention of you use magic to make the mattress flow into the air. I'll help. I don't want to hear another word about it."

Merlin only smiled proudly at her. She was stubborn just like her brother and father. It sure was a strong family trait. Only Lyanna was very stubborn when it came to the sake of other people, something which Uther clearly didn't have. Arthur also had it but not as strong as Lyanna. That was what made Lyanna so different from everyone that he knew and what he liked so much about her. She would always put others first as long as she could help.

They grabbed the large and heavy mattress from Arthur's chamber and carried it together. They chose to make their way back by taking a secluded route in case anyone saw them walking, carrying a mattress through town after nightfall. Surprisingly enough they made it back to Gwen's house without drawing any attention. They carried it into the house so that Arthur could sleep on it again before they headed back to the castle.

After all the events of today Lyanna sure was exhausted and it was already drawing close to midnight. If that stupid assassin hadn't showed up she would've been asleep by now and everything would've amazing. Only good things didn't seem to last here. She had figured that out by now.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked her concerned when they were walking through the corridors inside the castle and were close to her bedroom. He just felt more at ease by escorting her safely towards her chamber, especially now with this assassin in Camelot.

She looked at him and gave him a faint smile. "Just a bit worried about this assassin I guess," she replied doubtfully. "I guess some sleep would do me good. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Lady Lyanna," he responded with a bright smile before heading towards the physician chambers.

Lyanna closed the door behind her and began to change into her nightgown and quickly duck underneath the covers. She had to admit that her bed felt much colder without Merlin in it. That thought immediately caused her to blush and she was glad that no one was there to see it. She couldn't believe that a servant boy was making her feel so giddy, but damn she liked him. A lot. And that thought only saddened her because nothing could ever come of it. If only a princess was allowed to wed the man that she loved, instead of marrying out of duty. Alas life wasn't that simple.

* * *

After just a few hours of sleep Lyanna got dressed into a forest green dress with long sleeves and braided her long hair into a simple braid. As a way of protection she tugged some daggers into her pockets and her boots in case she would run into this crazy assassin. She was ready to fight.

She hurried out of the castle as she cautiously kept glaring over her shoulder, but it was quite difficult to spot an assassin in a crowd. Many strange people had come to Camelot for the tournament so one stranger didn't exactly stand out. She walked over to area where all the tents stood and quickly entered that of her brother. Here she found Merlin helping Arthur into his armour. William was already standing in the corner, looking ready.

"Did you come here to wish me good luck?" Arthur assumed with a playful smirk lingering on his lips.

"I did," Lyanna responded. "Arthur, would it be alright if I stayed here in case the assassin would turn up? I'm armed so I'm willing to fight him if it's necessary."

"If that makes you feel better I don't see why not," Arthur responded and gently ruffled through her hair. She shot him a glare and redid her braid so that she would look decent again.

Minutes later Arthur, after Sir William had greeted the crowd, left the tent to fight the final battle of this tournament. Lyanna and Merlin followed him but remained behind before it as Arthur entered the arena on his horse. He faced Sir Alynor. The crowd was clapping loudly as the two knights galloped towards each other on their horses. They all saw how Arthur got hit with the lance. He almost fell off his horse and looked badly hurt.

"Sir Alynor used a deadly lance," Merlin stated grimly.

"That doesn't sound like him. You should go after him to see if you can stop him. I'll help Arthur with his injury," Lyanna offered. Merlin hastily squeezed into her hand before he hurried away to the knight's tent. Gwen was carrying Arthur and Lyanna helped her into the other tent.

They placed Arthur onto the chair as the prince took off his helmet. "His lance pierced my armour," he told them.

Lyanna saw blood welling up through his armour and anxiously chewed on her cheek. "You're losing too much blood. You need to take off your armour so I can tent your wound," she instructed him.

"Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match," Arthur responded.

"That's enough time to take off your armour," Lyanna muttered softly. William helped her with taking Arthur's armour off. Lyanna began to clean the cut, which wasn't too deep, before it would get infected.

Gwen looked at them in horror. "You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" she objected.

"I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intent to start now," Arthur admitted truthfully. Lyanna admired that about him. She would've done the same if she would've been in his position. She rubbed a special herb onto the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You would risk your life to protect your pride?" Gwen wondered in shock. "You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me."

Lyanna couldn't help but wondered something had happened between the two of them. They were suddenly so full of respect for each others. Perhaps Arthur moving in with Gwen for a couple of days had made them see each other in a different light. It sure seemed to have helped.

"I have everything to prove. To myself," Arthur told her. Meanwhile Lyanna quickly tied a bandage around his waist to support the wound and together with William helped Arthur back into his armour.

"Kick his ass for me," Lyanna said to her brother when he put his helmet on. He placed a kiss on her cheek before he walked out of the tent and towards the course to finish the match. He mounted his horse as Gwen handed him his lance.

Arthur rode away to the course at the same time as Merlin ran up towards her and Gwen as he called their names. "Where's Arthur?" he asked frantic.

"He's about to joust against Sir Alynor," Lyanna replied doubtfully.

She could tell that something was clearly wrong by the way that he was holding himself. "He's jousting against the assassin," he blurted out. Lyanna swallowed loudly at that. She didn't know that was possible, but he had to be stopped.

The three of them rushed to the course as Arthur and the assassin were tilting. The joust was about to begin and there wasn't a way that they could stop it. Arthur was hurt and wouldn't be able to defeat the assassin. They stood in the middle of the crowd. Unsure what to do next Lyanna eyed Merlin. She could hear him chant, " **Unbinde þé téage.** "

He had used magic to snap the girth on the assassin's horse. Lyanna anxiously held her breath as they rode closer to each other. Arthur used his advantage and managed to unhorse his opponent with one strong blow from his lance. He had won!

Merlin helped Arthur off the course. Minutes later they had gathered in the tent. "You were jousting against the assassin," Merlin said to Arthur. "He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

They all looked at Arthur to see what he would do. Arthur looked at William. "You must go and collect the trophy," he said to him.

Everyone was a bit bewildered because of that because they knew how desperately Arthur wanted to prove himself. "I thought this was going to be your moment of glory," Gwen said puzzled.

Arthur looked at her. "Perhaps this is a time for humility."

Lyanna walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm proud of you. I'm going to look at your wound again when this is all over and no buts," she warned him. "You jousted amazing!"

Slowly, he let go off her. "I'm glad that you're proud of me."

"I always am," she convinced him with a bright smile. "Especially now."

They cloaked Arthur to disguise him as the four of them left the tent and gathered in the crowd to laugh and see as William celebrated the victory to a wild applause. No one seemed to have noticed that Ser William was nothing more but a farm boy. Their plan had worked perfectly.

Now that the tournament had ended Lyanna had come up with an excuse to why Arthur had gotten himself injured when he was supposed to be out of town. She entered the council chamber together with Arthur a few hours later after she had put a bandage sling over his bloody armour.

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him," Arthur lied to court, while Lyanna took her usual place besides Morgana.

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him," Uther suggested. Lyanna had already expected that her father would say something like that.

"Surely you understand that he feels grief for the lost of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's has been enough bloodshed," Arthur answered. Lyanna winked at her brother for remembering what she had told him to say. He was doing incredibly well.

Uther seemed to realize that his son was right. "Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

"Very. I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?"

"Excellent," Lyanna replied instead. "We seem to have a new champion, Sir William of Daira."

Arthur met her gaze and Lyanna could tell that he was doing his best to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry I missed all the excitement."

Uther rose from his chair and gently wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. "Please tell me more about this beast," he insisted as the two of them walked out of the courtroom.

Swiftly the room emptied and everyone left, and Merlin remained behind together with Lyanna. She turned to the warlock. "Why are you looking so gloom?" she wondered, slightly concerned that something serious was troubling him.

He shrugged with his shoulders. "Nothing serious. It's just that Gaius found out that I've been lying about Arthur's absence and he wasn't too thrilled with it. So, he's going to let me clean the leech tank in the hope that I'll learn from it."

That answer made Lyanna laugh. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I know that leeches are disgusting, but I've cleaned the tank yesterday so it shouldn't be too filthy."

"Yeah, that one is clean. But it would seem that he has another tank which needed cleaning," he clarified. Lyanna held in her laughter, but the seriousness in Merlin's eyes caused her to break out in giggles. Things were finally back to normal.


	17. The nightmare begins

******Chapter 17: The Nightmare begins.**

Lyanna was seated in front of a chair in front of the window underneath a thick blanket to keep herself warm as she watched a thunderstorm raging over Camelot. The entire day she had been training the knights with Arthur and her body had gotten rather sore from the new maneuvers that they had come up with. She had taken a long earned bath in the hope that the warm water would sooth her sore muscles, but they were still a bit tensed. She knew a goodnight's sleep would probably be the answer, but she wasn't in the mood to move herself to her bed.

Ever since she was little Lyanna had always been fascinated with thunderstorms. Whenever there had been one she would often sit down in front of the window and watch the bright light flashes in the sky until she eventually drift asleep. Her maid would often find her the next morning by the window and would tell her father, and Uther insisted that she would just go to bed. Every time had asked her that she simply told him that she would, but when the next stormed raged over Camelot she had completely forgotten about that. That hadn't changed in twenty years.

She continued to sit there until her eyes began to grow heavy. It was hours after midnight that Lyanna drifted asleep while the thunder continued to clash on the background.

"Lyanna," a familiar voice called her name

Slowly, her hazel eyes shot open and she noticed that the sun was already shining brightly in the morning sky. She turned her head and saw her brother standing beside her, having a worried look in his eyes. "Archie," she slurred. "What's a matter?" She was still filled with sleep and would've loved to sleep some more.

"Something happened to Morgana last night," he informed her. Lyanna suddenly felt awake as if someone had thrown a large bucket of ice water over her. She jumped out of her chair and began to gather some clothes out of her wardrobe before disappearing behind the chamber fold. "She's alright. I think it's something which you need to see with your own eyes."

Lyanna said nothing and changed her clothes quietly before storming out of her room with Arthur right behind her. She stormed into the bedroom of the King's ward and found her standing next to her bed, looking rather exhausted. Lyanna saw that the curtains had caught fire and several pieces of furniture had burned down. The window had broken, and the glass lay scattered across the floor. Merlin was busy cleaning up the burned fragments and glass. She turned to Morgana and pulled her into her arms. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with panic. Morgana didn't say anything, but only nodded in return. "Come with me. I'll prepare you some tea."

She wrapped her arm around Morgana's shoulder and together the two women left the bedroom and made her way to Lyanna's bedroom so that Merlin could clean up. Lyanna made her sit down at the table while she brewed some tea close by. Not a word was being said by Morgana, not even when Lyanna sat down beside her five minutes later and placed two cups of tea on the table.

"I assume that you don't want to talk about what happened, and there is no need for that. I just want to make sure that you're doing alright," Lyanna offered, her voice as calm as a steady river.

Morgana looked up and their eyes met. Lyanna was able to notice the fear and horror in them and she wondered what had possibly happened in that room last night, but she didn't want to shake the King's ward up some more. If she wanted information she would have to be gentle with her. It only seemed likely that she wouldn't speak about what had occurred soon. It would come when she had calmed down.

"I'm alright," Morgana squeaked, not sounding convincing at all. Lyanna noticed it, but didn't say anything about it.  _Be gentle_ , she thought to herself. She had been through enough. "Thank you for caring for me. Like you always do."

"You're family, Morgana," she replied honestly. And she felt about her in that way. Morgana had always been there at her side, and she was most grateful for her. Even though their friendship was sometimes rough, they would always have each other's back. It was an encouraging thought. The events of a couple of months ago when Morgana had made it her intention to kill Uther seemed to have been forgotten. It had only been a spur of the moment without any causality. "And family looks out for another. We always will."

That brought a faint smile to Morgana's lips who felt slightly better by hearing her soothing words. That was all that they said to each other. Eventually when Gwen announced that her room had been cleaned up she escorted the King's ward back to her own room so that she could have some rest.

As Lyanna walked through the corridors she overheard a small conversation between her father and Arthur. "They used magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion," Uther said to his son. "My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have."

She watched them walking away and she stood still. The King is suspecting that a sorcerer has attacked Morgana during the night. Lyanna wasn't too sure about it. No sorcerer would dare to come close to the King's ward, let alone attack her. It seemed unlikely that someone would do that. But what she did thought that magic was involved.

After Lyanna had eaten something in the palace kitchen before she would fall over she returned to Morgana's chamber. Lyanna did their best to comfort Morgana in the best way that they could, without trying to put any pressure on the unstable ward. Eventually she dared to speak. "I had a nightmare last night," she said.

Lyanna turned her head to her. "About what?" she asked concerned. She was glad that she was finally telling her what she knew. It would help the Princess who was trying to figure out what had happened.

Morgana shook her head. "Sometimes I have a dream which comes to pass, but this time it was different. The dream was too much of a haze to remember. I only remember that it was frightening because I woke up screaming. As I opened my eyes I saw that the curtain had caught fire and the window had broken into tiny pieces…" her voice trailed away and Lyanna smoothly pulled her into her arms. She knew that it was difficult for her to talk about this. Now that Lyanna was hearing this version of the story a small part of her thought that perhaps Morgana had magic just like she did.

"It's alright. It's over now," she assured her. She thought it was for the best not to mention what she assumed, because she wasn't certain. The last thing she wanted was to give Morgana any false hope. She was already fragile. "I'm going to make you a draft tonight to help you sleep." It was the only way she could think of that she could help her friend, and she felt kind of a like a failure for it.

After sitting with Morgana for several hours there came a knock on the door. Lyanna went to open it and saw Merlin standing in front of her with a bouquet of purple flowers in his hands. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Then she grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind a pillar so no one would see them. "What do you think is going on?" Merlin asked her straight away.

Lyanna swallowed. "I think she has magic," she answered quietly in case someone was overhearing their private conversation. "I'm not sure but it's the only explanation I have so far. Look at how the window has exploded. Besides, she's already a seer. From what I've read, seers sometimes also have magic."

Merlin seemed to realize that she might be right about her deduction. "What are we going to do about this? You cannot tell her."

"And why shouldn't I, Merlin? Only because she's the King's ward and Uther might execute her if he finds out?" she almost yelled. Her voice softened after that. "That's the same fear that I have to live with every single day. She doesn't have to go through this alone. Having powers like that is nothing to be frightened of. She needs our help. She's terrified and I hate seeing her like this."

"I know," he responded and it almost sounded like a kind of apologize. "But we can't tell her what we fear yet until we're certain."

Their gazes locked and Lyanna could detect something in his eyes. "You're hiding something from me," she figured out.

He shook his head. "I am not," Merlin objected, but she shot him a glare. "I— I was thinking that perhaps we could send her to the Druids. They may have answers for all this."

"The Druids?" Lyanna asked puzzled. Her eyebrows were knitted in confusion. "You think it's a good plan to send the ward of Uther Pendragon to a Druid camp so they might tell her that she has magic?" Slowly, Merlin nodded. Lyanna only growled. "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? We do nothing. Not until we know for certain what is going on."

He said nothing about the matter anymore and held up the flowers. "Can you give these to Morgana?"

Lyanna felt a bit odd about the fact that the man that she liked was giving flowers to someone else, but she knew that Merlin only did that out of kindness. That was just the kind of man that he was, and she liked him for it. "Sure. Don't I get any?" she asked in return as she took over the flowers. She saw him tense a bit which caused her to crack a smile. "I don't need any flowers, silly. I'm just messing with you."

As they both stepped from behind the pillar they bumped into a servant girl who pulled Lyanna against Merlin's chest, and he placed his hands on her waist to stabilize her so she wouldn't fall over. Lyanna's knew that the girl's name was Kattie, because Gwen had mentioned that she was working in the kitchens. "Idiots," she muttered with glee in her eyes before she walked further down the corridor.

Lyanna was pressed against Merlin's chest out in the open for everyone to see and a few guards were curiously watching them from a distance. The Princess had gone as red as his neckerchief and was smiling shyly. "Uhm. Sorry. I should..." she stammered.

"Yeah... Sorry..." Merlin retorted and picked up the bouquet of flowers that had fallen before giving it to her.

"Thanks." With those words Lyanna stepped away from him and returned to Morgana's chamber. "These flowers are from Merlin," she enlightened her. "Shall I put them in a vase for you?"

Morgana nodded and even smiled as she watched Lyanna place the bouquet into a vase on a nearby table. "Merlin sure is kind," the King's ward said. "I can tell that he's a good friend of yours."

Lyanna looked at her with a bright smile. "He sure is," she replied dreamily.

Shortly after that Gwen joined them and for a while it felt as if nothing had happened last night. The three women just chatted together like they always did, which had made Morgana feel better about the recent events. After dinner Lyanna had offered to stay with Morgana to watch over her that night, but Morgana had told her that wasn't necessary. So, Lyanna retreated into her own chamber where she tried to catch some sleep herself.

It was late that evening when the door of Lyanna swung open and a hysterical Morgana entered her bedroom. "I've been trying to find Gaius, but he wasn't in the physician quarters."

Lyanna jumped out of bed and gently grabbed Morgana's arms. "I'm sure that Gaius is currently busy, but you shouldn't worry. You can trust me. I'm here for you."

That caused her to break. Morgana blinked away her tears. "I'm scared, Lee," she admitted truthfully. "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. I think it's magic."

That caused Lyanna to freeze for a moment.  _She knows. She knows. She knows._

"I just ran into Merlin and I told him the same thing but he didn't believe me. He was acting as if I was making this up," she continued, sounding frantic. "As if I'm losing my mind."

"You're not losing your mind. You're not. I believe you, Morgana. Trust me. I assumed the same thing, but didn't want to tell you before I would know for certain," Lyanna admitted. She knew that Morgana deserved the truth after everything that she's been through.

Morgana didn't refuse to look away. "So you agree with me? I'm not crazy?"

"Of course you're not," Lyanna assured her convinced. "There is nothing insane about this. I'm still not absolutely positive that you really have magic, but I believe that it is magic. We just have to wait to see what happens next, because if it really is magic it will reveal itself. But no matter what it is, your powers are nothing to be afraid about."

"How do you know so much about magic?" Morgana asked after a moment of silence.

Lyanna anxiously chewed on her cheek.  _Should I tell her?_  And in that moment Lyanna couldn't care less about what Morgana would think about her. She wanted to let her friend know that she could trust her and that she understood what she was going through. "I know so much about it because I went through the same thing," she admitted.

Morgana's eyes widened with disbelieve. "Y—you have magic?"

Instead of saying something Lyanna lit the candle at her bed stand by simply looking at it. Morgana could only look at the Princess in pure astonishment and confusion. "Let me explain," Lyanna insisted. "Months ago I was in the same situation as you were. Out of nowhere I was able to throw a pot at Gaius by using my mind. After that I practiced my magic by myself in the hope that I would be able to control them. I know that it's wrong to lie but I kept it to myself in the hope no one would find out. I didn't want to risk losing my head." She had onlt lied about small things to keep Merlin's secret safe.

There fell a silence in the room as Morgana let all the information sink. After a few minutes she pulled Lyanna into an embrace to let her know that everything was alright. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this by yourself. I wish that you were able to tell me about this because I'm your friend, Lee, but I understand why you didn't. I would've done the same."

"I'm glad that you're so understanding," Lyanna replied and she pulled back. A weight had fallen from her shoulders. It felt right to finally be able to tell the truth to one of the persons she cared about most in this world. "I just want you to know that you're not alone in this and that I'm here to help you. In fact I've made some sleeping drafts the other day that I'm sure will help you with falling asleep."

Morgana didn't argue with her while she knew that he wasn't a big fan of the sleeping drafts that Gaius normally made with her, but this was one that she had made herself. Shortly after taking it Morgana was sleeping soundly in her own bed. Lyanna felt relieved to see that the King's ward was able to catch some sleep and tried to catch some sleep in her own bed after that.

* * *

The next morning Lyanna woke up from the sound of birds chirping on the roof. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the door of her bedroom opened and Gwen entered, carrying a tray of food. "Good morning, I didn't expect you to be awake already," the maid said a placed the tray of food on the table. "Will you train with the knights again today?"

Lyanna paused for a moment to consider that. The soreness in her muscles had kind of ebbed away, but it still felt rather stiff. Perhaps some exercise would loosen it up a little. "Yes, that's my intention. Have you heard any word from Morgana?" she asked in return.

Gwen shook her head. "I went in to check in on her, but she was still sound asleep. I didn't dare to wake her up," she answered.

"You did well. She could use all the sleep that she can get," Lyanna responded as she sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast. She still had an hour before the training would start, so that was time enough to wake up properly. As Lyanna ate Gwen was busy with cleaning up some washed clothes in the wardrobe and the two women spoke cheerfully, just like they always did.

Later Lyanna made her way to the training ground together with Arthur and put all the equipment to their place together with some of the knights. Merlin was seated on a nearby bench, watching everything from a safe distance. "Milady," he said with a gentle voice as she went to pick up a dummy. She slightly turned her head at him and saw him flashing her his trademark smile which she had grown to love so much. "How's Morgana doing?" he asked her.

"She was still sleeping when I left. I'm sure she'll be awake when the training is finished," she replied. "You look good today." She grinned, before giggling when she saw his cheeks go red. "There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"You always look good, Milady," he responded as a true gentlemen.

"Stop with the flirting whenever my brother is around," she warned him, but couldn't get the grin off her face. Merlin laughed with her. "I should help him." She turned around and carried the dummy across the field to where Arthur was standing. "Have you gotten any luck with finding the sorcerer that was responsible for attacking Morgana?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, we did not. We do have a few suspects which we'll pay a visit later today to see if they know more about it. Perhaps that will lead us to who did it."

Lyanna didn't say anything about the matter again. She knew that these people they were expecting were people who had connections with the Druids in their past. Of course Lyanna knew that none of those people had done it because it had been Morgana herself, but she couldn't tell that. She could only hope that Arthur wouldn't find any of them.

The training had begun and Lyanna started with fighting some friendly duels with Sir Leon, just like she did most of the times when she joined them. As she fought her muscles didn't seem to be sore, and it was rather pleasant to move around. After she had finished practicing with Sir Leon, she helped the other knights with some maneuvers.

"Are you ready for a rematch of last week's battle?" Arthur asked by the time the training was nearing its end. All the knights now eyed the royal siblings curiously to see what would happen next.

Lyanna noticed the glee in his eyes. "I don't think I could refuse such an offer, brother dear," she replied smugly. "But do you honestly want to get beaten again? Last week's fight was an ugly one. For you that was."

Her teasing seemed to have effect on him, just like it always had. The siblings walked over to each other and twirled their swords while one of the knights gave the sign for the battle to begin. Precisely a minute later Arthur was lying on his back in the grass with his arms up, and his sword beside him. "Do you yield, Sire?" Lyanna smirked and noticed that Merlin was holding back his laughter on the nearby bench. "It's no disgrace to lose from your little sister, Archie."

"Alright, I yield," he gave up. Lyanna bit her bottom lip before pulling the future King of Camelot back onto his feet. "I know it's not a disgrace to lose from you because you can easily win from everyone here."

She laughed at that. "You're a charmer, Arthur Pendragon. Always have been."

After the training had ended Lyanna took a long, hot bath and passed the time by reading a book about mythical creatures which Gaius had recommended for her in case of them would someone mysteriously make its way to Camelot, which they doubted. But you could never be too sure in a place like this. Strange things constantly happened here.

Once she was finished she went to check up on Morgana before she went to the physician chambers to assist Gaius with making some more potions. The day went by slowly like that. By the time night had fallen over Camelot Lyanna was about to leave when Gaius halted her. "I know I've send Merlin to deliver a sleeping draft to Morgana, but the boy has taken the wrong draft with him. Would you be kind enough to deliver the right one?" he asked her.

Lyanna laughed. "Sure." She picked the right draft from the table which she had made herself this afternoon before she popped out of the physician quarters and hurried through the long corridors. She reached Morgana's bedroom within minutes and knocked on the door. When she heard Morgana say "Enter" she gently opened the door and stepped inside. The King's ward was dressed in a bright red dress with a matching cloak and looked as if she was about to leave. "Merlin had brought you the wrong sleeping draft, so I came here to bring you the right one. I'm sorry, are you going somewhere?"

Morgana slowly nodded. "Merlin just told me that I should go the Druids because they might be able to help me with what's going on and confirm our suspicions. He said that I could find them in the forest of Essetir, so I'm leaving now," she enlightened her.

The Princess froze for a moment. _Merlin has told her where to find the Druids?_  She believed that she had disapproved his plan yesterday, but it seemed that he refused to let it go. Lyanna didn't understand why he had said this to her. And where had he found out where he could locate the Druids? "Are you sure that's wise, Morgana? I mean, it's dangerous out there. Besides you're the King's ward. He isn't exactly on good terms with the Druids," she helped her remember.

"I'm well aware of that but I don't know what else to do. I have to know what's going on with me. Weren't you scared when you found out that you had magic?" she quizzed. Lyanna nodded in return. "Then surely you should understand."

"I do understand, Morgana." She could tell how desperate the King's ward sounded. She was honestly frightened because she had no idea what was going on, and that was one of the worst fears. She hated seeing her like that. "Perhaps I should come along with you. It would be better if you had someone on your side in case you would come across robbers." Of course when Lyanna had found out that she had magic she had Merlin and Gaius there to support her, but she didn't want to pull them into this. The Druids were the only option that they had left.

Morgana's eyes brightened. "So, you would come along with me? You're the best friend anyone could ever wish for." She pulled her into her arms. "I'm sure that they could help you as well with your magic. They will not treat us differently."

Lyanna smiled at her as she pulled back. It was nice to her in a higher spirit again after the events of the last days. "We'll see about that soon enough. I need to get my belongings but we should leave after that. Come with me."

Together they walked to Lyanna's chamber where the princess quickly changed into her hunting gear and clasped a forest green cloak around her neck before she swung her bow and quiver across her shoulder. Then she stuffed some healing supplies and some leftover bread and two water skins into her leather satchel. Finally she shove the sword that Arthur had given to her for their anniversary into the scabbard.

"Let's go then."

Within ten minutes they had made their way out of the castle without being detected. The evening air was chill, but they ignored it as they sneaked through the small hole in the wall and ran into the forest. "We better put a good distance between us and Camelot before they find out we're gone," Lyanna suggested wisely.

This was the first time that she had sneaked out of the castle like that, and a part of her felt kind of guilty for leaving everyone behind, but she had no other choice. Right now Morgana needed her help and that was all that mattered. She just hoped that she would be able to return within a couple of days.

The two of them walked for several hours until it became too dark for them to see ahead. "We rest here and leave again at first light," Lyanna suggest. Morgana went to fill the water skins while Lyanna gathered firewood and build a campfire. They were sitting around the fire shortly after that, both looking at the flames.

"Do you think we've made the right decision by leaving?" Morgana asked doubtfully.

Lyanna broke out of her thoughts and looked at her. "I'm not sure, but we don't have another choice. You deserve it to know the truth," she replied. "You should get some rest. You will need all your strength tomorrow."

Morgana didn't argue with her and lay down on some leaves on the ground. The girl was obviously exhausted from all the commotion because she snored lightly just minutes after that. Lyanna continued to sit there by herself for a while until she felt her eyelids become heavy and she longed to be in her warm bed back at Camelot. That was when she heard something rustle in the leaves behind her. She was suddenly wide awake and was ready to use her magic in case it was an intruder. Only a black wolf stepped out into the clearing and Lyanna recognized those golden eyes everywhere. She cracked a smile as it places its head in her lap.

"I was already worried I wouldn't be seeing you again, Rollo," she said gratefully, but with a hushes voice as she patted its charcoal fur. He snuggled closer against her and she felt much better because of it. Often she had caught herself wondering what had happened to the wolf she had met a couple of weeks ago, but she hadn't expected that he would return to her. "Merlin is never going to believe this."

Shortly after that Lyanna drifted to sleep with her back against the tree and Rollo sleeping in her lap.

* * *

The next morning she was rudely awoken by a piercing scream. Her hazel eyes shut open and she saw Morgana standing before her, pointing at the black wolf that lay besides Lyanna. "It's going to kill you. Run, Lee," she said hysterically.

Lyanna began to laugh. "There is no need to get frightened. This here is Rollo. He's a good friend of mine. He would do us any harm. You can trust him. In fact he's coming with us to the Druids to keep us safe."

Morgana looked perplexed. "You have a pet wolf?" she asked bewildered.

"Technically he's not a pet. I've stumbled across Rollo a couple of months ago when I was hiking in the forest and he allowed me to pet him. Then he disappeared between the trees, but came back a few weeks ago. That was when I gave him his name. He left again and I thought I would never see him again, but he proved me wrong," Lyanna explained. Rollo let out a laugh-like bark. "You can pet him if you want to."

She hesitated for a moment, but Rollo stood up and gently pressed his wet nose against the palm of her hand to let her know that it was alright. That was enough to convince her and Morgana patted his thick fur. "He's lovely," she said cheerfully.

"He sure is. Anyway we should get going," Lyanna responded as she slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder. "It's a day's march to the forest of Essetir if we want reach it today."

They began to walk the long route to the forest of Essetir. As they walked they nibbled on some bread and spoke quietly about a few matters, but never said much. Rollo was running in front of them, to scout ahead in case they would come across something. It felt nice to have a wolf on their side.

Occasionally they would rest after a few hours of walking. Morgana wasn't exactly used to long walks through the forest and she didn't want to pass out before they would reach their destination. Lyanna used her magic to see the path ahead which she needed to take which was something that Merlin had taught her. At the thought of the manservant she immediately felt her chest tightening and she hoped that he wouldn't be worrying about her. She would come back.

The hours ticked by and eventually night fell over the forest again, but they were getting close to their destination. "We should rest for the night," Lyanna suggested.

"No, we're almost there. We need to keep going," Morgana argued. Lyanna said nothing in return, but only lit a torch so that they could see where they were going. Rollo seemed to be alright with whatever they chose and kept at their side as they went further.

Eventually Morgana was walking quite ahead of Lyanna because she was determined to reach the Druid camp the same evening. Lyanna watched how a serket appeared from between the trees and stuck Morgana's leg. The King's ward collapsed and blacked out while Rollo teared the beast to pieces. Lyanna knelt down besides Morgana and gently lifted her up when more serkets circled around them. Unsure which magic spell that she could use she suddenly saw all the serkets getting thrown back with such force. _I didn't do it! That's not my magic._

A man wearing a red robe stepped into the clearing and walked over to her and Rollo. She recognized him as a Druid by the way that he was dressed and holding himself. "She's hurt. Come with me," he insisted. "We can take care of her." Lyanna wasn't in the mood to argue with him and watched how he gently took Morgana from her hand. Then a younger Druid boy appeared and a flash of recognition hit Lyanna.

"Mordred," she exclaimed and eyed the boy as he wrapped his arms around her middle. He sure had grown since she last had seen him and was bigger. It felt weird to see him again after Arthur and Merlin rescued him in Camelot the last time. The words of the dragon were repeating themselves in her mind.  _You cannot trust this boy._  But she looked at his innocent blue eyes she couldn't believe that this boy would one day kill her brother. It seemed unlikely.

"When the serket attacked, Mordred was able to sense Morgana's distress in her mind," the man clarified. "We're close."

Lyanna let go of Mordred and followed the man as Rollo ran after her. She saw how Mordred was running next to Rollo and was laughing quietly when the wolf stopped and turned around to taunt him, clearly a sign that he's playing.

After about fifteen minutes they had reached the Druid encampment. It lay pretty secluded behind the threes and some massive rocks which didn't surprise Lyanna. After all they were forced to hide and they were safe here. Several Druids looked at the arrival of the newcomers but said nothing about it.

"You can stay here for tonight," the man informed her and gestured to an empty tent. "I'll look after your friend's injury and will inform you when she has woken up. You're safe here, Princess Lyanna."

Her eyes widened. "You know who I am?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course I know who the daughter of Uther Pendragon and his ward are," he responded. "My name is Aglain in case you were wondering."

"Well, if you happen to know who I am, then you must know that I don't agree with the choices my father makes. Nor does Morgana," Lyanna replied.

He nodded. "I'm aware of that. Get some rest." With those words he and Mordred walked away to another tent on the other side of the encampment while Lyanna slowly sat down in front of the tent. Rollo lay down beside her and she felt safer that he was at her side while she was at an unfamiliar place. Her thoughts wandered to the people she had left behind in Camelot until she eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke when a few Druid women brought her some breakfast and left her again. She ate the food in silence and noticed that they had even left a plate of meat for Rollo, who ate from it hungrily. Shortly after that Aglain made his way over to where Lyanna was sitting. "I came to let you know that Morgana woke up not long ago. Her injury was not so bad and I've treated it. Anyway she fell asleep again from exhaustion," the man clarified.

She felt slightly relieved by that news because she knew that Morgana was going to be alright after having being stung by a serket. "That's good to hear," she replied with a faint smile. "I was already worried about that."

"I know you care for her dearly, Lady Lyanna, but you've made a mistake by telling her that you have magic. You shouldn't have done that," Aglain said to her.

That surprised her. "And why is that a mistake? We both have magic, therefore I trusted her with my secret," she responded unsure.

"That is no reason to trust someone I'm afraid. You haven't found out yet what is truly in this girl's heart."

"Then what do you suggest that I do? Wipe out here memory so she forgets that I have magic?" she sneered in return. It angered her that he was speaking about her friend in such a manner. After the events of Morgana trying to kill her father she knew she could trust her. She had always done so.

Aglain nodded. "There are a few spells that may help you out," he suggested. "Please consider this for the sake of the kingdom. It may be for the best if she doesn't know about you,  _Darya_." Hearing that name again sent shivers through her spine, but she knew that's what the Druids called her. "One day you're going to see Morgana for who she truly is. This has been foretold many years ago."

Lyanna took in a deep breath as she thought about his words. Prophesies were tricky things and she assumed this man was telling the truth. "Alright, let's say that you're right. Which spell are you suggesting to that could help me with deleting this information from her mind?" she asked him. It pained to have to do this because she always thought that she could trust Morgana, but now it seemed that she couldn't.

He handed her a piece of parchment which Lyanna looked at. "I've already written down the spell for you to use. Don't wait too long with using it. It will be better if you do it soon," Aglain instructed her.

"Can I use this while she's asleep?" she questioned. Aglain nodded. "Then I'll do it now before she suspects anything." Lyanna rose and walked across the encampment with Rollo trailing behind her. It sure was an odd sight. The Princess of Camelot with a large black wolf at her side. She reached the tent where the King's ward was sleeping and knelt down beside her. Lyanna looked at her for a moment before chanting the spell that was written on the parchment and her eyes flashed gold. " **Ictoác dilwaiso tilnadir obezim zeníra**." She thought about which memories that she wanted to wipe from Morgana's mind as she spoke those words.

Her eyes changed hazel again and Lyanna looked at Morgana who remained motionless. She was unsure whether or not the spell had worked and knew she would've to wait until she had woken up to see if it had worked after all. Lyanna quietly left the tent again with Rollo and returned to her own tent on the other side of the encampment. Here she sat down again while Mordred played with the wolf.

This place was making Lyanna uncomfortable because she wasn't sure who she could trust. She couldn't trust Mordred and now she couldn't even trust Morgana it seemed. All that Lyanna desired was to go home and leave this place behind, even though the Druids were incredible nice to her. More children were also playing with Rollo now which seemed to calm Lyanna a little, but still she couldn't help but feel tensed.

When it was past noon everyone had left the princess alone. Only Rollo remained at the side, but the wolf was napping quietly at her feet while Lyanna looked across the encampment. Morgana had woken up and was chatting with Aglain about something. She assumed the Druid man was just trying to reassure her about her newly discovered magic in the best way that he could, but she wasn't certain because they weren't walking close to her.

A familiar voice softly said her name and Lyanna turned her head to look inside her tent, only to find Merlin sitting there. She hastily closed the flaps so no one would see them as she stepped inside. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" she wanted to know. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"Everyone back in Camelot believes that you and Morgana were being kidnapped," he clarified. Lyanna anxiously bit her bottom lip. "Because I knew where you were going I decided to come here and to persuade you to come back before Arthur and the knights find you here. But why are you here, Lyanna? I thought you were against this idea."

"I was," she admitted. "That night when Morgana came to the physician chambers to talk to Gaius, but ran into you she asked you if it was magic. She came to me after that and asked me the same thing and I ended up telling her about mine because I trust her. When I found her all dressed to leave the next night she told me about your plan and that she was going to the Druids, I offered to come with her. I couldn't let her go by herself, she needed my help. When we were almost here she got attacked by a serket. They helped her and healed her. She's with Aglain and Mordred now."

Merlin drew in a deep breath. "You told her you had magic? Lyanna, you need to stop telling everyone about that," he warned her seriously.

"I'm well aware of that, but please tell me that you're not tempted to tell her about yours? Anyway it shouldn't matter. Aglain told me that I've made a mistake by telling her because I didn't know what was truly in Morgana's heart. He gave me a spell to delete the memory from her mind and I used it this morning," she informed him. "She has forgotten about what I said."

"That must've been hard on you," he assumed.

Lyanna blinked away the tears in her eyes. "It's terrifying. I'm honestly wondering who I can still trust these days," she replied, her voice hoarse from holding back the tears.

Merlin surprised her by gently placing his hand on her shoulders and looking her directly in her eyes. She had to beam up at him. "There are still people that you can trust. For example Arthur, Gwen, Gaius will always be there for you. As will I," he assured, being the good friend that he always was. "You're not alone in all this."

"Thank you, Merlin. You always know what to say," she responded and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She surprised him by pulling her arms around his neck and felt him wrapping his around her waist.

"It's just part of my charm," he told her. Lyanna laughed at that and eased down. She always felt much better whenever he was close to her. "Anyway were my eyes deceiving me or did I really just saw Rollo lying outside the tent?" She told him everything about the wolf and that he had found them. Once she was finished he spoke, "We need to convince Morgana to go back to Camelot."

She nodded understandingly and slowly let go of him, ignoring the way that her heart was beating inside her chest. "I know where it is." Lyanna stormed out of the tent and strolled across the encampment with Merlin next to her and Rollo trailing behind them. They entered her tent and found Morgana sitting by herself.

She looked perplexed when she caught sight of the servant. "Merlin! What are you doing here?" she inquired. Lyanna remained silent. It felt odd to be standing in front of woman who was supposed to be her family. As she looked at her she couldn't see a single reason why she should not trust Morgana, but the words of Aglain were still clear in her mind. One day she would show what was truly in her heart which meant she had to be cautious.

"I've come here to take you and Lyanna back to Camelot," he clarified calmly.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back," she snapped back.

"Morgana be reasonable, please. The King thinks we've been kidnapped. He will not stop until he has found us. According to Merlin he's arrested dozens of people. He's going to execute them all," Lyanna interfered. They had to go back to Camelot before more innocent lives would be ended.

"If we return, the same fate awaits me," Morgana argued.  _Me_. That meant that she indeed no longer remembered that Lyanna possessed magic as well and honestly believed that they had come here for her benefit.

Merlin exhaled deeply. "Uther doesn't need to know about this. We won't tell a soul," he tried to persuade her to come along with them, but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm sorry," Morgana began. "I'm never going back. These are my people. They're me. I don't feel so alone here. Do you understand?" Morgana questioned.

Aglain suddenly stormed into the tent. "Morgana, Lyanna, we must go," he told her and then got aware of Merlin's presence. "Who are you?"

"He's a dear friend," Lyanna said to him. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur and his men are coming. Your friend has led him straight to us."

They all knew what was going to happen next. If Arthur and the guards would find them here he would probably kill all the Druids in his way to get to them and they couldn't let so many innocent people die because of that. They could only run and hope that they were fast enough to outrun them.

As they left the tent they saw some of the Druids were busy with grabbing their most valuable items while the others were already running away from the encampment. Lyanna looked around and saw Merlin looking at Mordred and knew that the Druid boy was speaking telepathically at him. "Merlin, we need to go now," Lyanna said to him and pulled him along by his elbow.

Aglain was helping the limping Morgana run off while Merlin, Lyanna and Mordred ran along with them. Rollo kept close to Lyanna and refused to remove himself from her side. Merlin was running fast at the front. Morgana suddenly stopped when the pain in her leg became too much. "We've got to keep moving!" Aglain said to her.

"My leg, it's too painful," Morgana bickered back.

Lyanna ripped a piece from her tunic and bound it around Morgana's leg to give her some more support to stand on. "I'll try to create a diversion. You carry on. It's my fault they're here! Go! Go!" Merlin ordered them. Aglain and Mordred pulling Morgana along with him while Lyanna remained behind with Merlin. "Lyanna, you need to go as well. Please."

Slowly, she nodded before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Just stay safe," was all that she asked of him before she turned around and ran away, followed by Rollo. Her heart was aching, but she had to keep going. Merlin was going to be alright. He always was.

Lyanna quickly caught up with the others and helped Aglain with carrying the injured Morgana further for a while. But their effort was for nothing, because the King's ward collapsed onto her legs. "I can't go on," she protested. She lay with her head on a mossy rock.

"We're not leaving you behind," Aglain said determined.

Morgana whispered a please before she lost her consciousness. Lyanna was unsure what to do next. They couldn't carry an unconsciousness Morgana and run away from the guards at the same time it was impossible.

One of the guards released an arrow from his crossbow and managed to hit Aglain in his back. The Druid collapsed onto the ground and was dead. Lyanna felt her entire body grown cold because of that and she eyed Mordred. "You need to run! You're fast. Go!" she said to him. He nodded before he turned around and ran away.

Lyanna knew that it was over because they were caught. A few of the guards made their way over to them, but raised their crossbows again when they spotted Rollo standing protectively in front of the Princess. His teeth were exposed and it growled venomously at them. "Don't shoot him!" she shouted. "He's on our side."

That seemed to convince the guards and they lowered their crossbows. "Prince Arthur! We have Lady Morgana and Lady Lyanna!" one of them called.

Seconds later her brother came trotting down the steep hill and ran towards his sister, but halted when he saw Rollo. He was still holding his sword in his hands and was ready to use it to defeat the wolf, but Lyanna stepped between them. "If you harm him, I'll hurt you," she warned him seriously.

Arthur ignored that for a moment and gratefully pulled Lyanna into his arms and almost suffocated her. He was just relieved that he had found her again after everything that he had gone through and placed several kisses on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked sincere.

"Quite alright now that you're here," she replied and she was being honest. After everything that had happened in the last couple of days she was glad that it had gotten to an end, even though Aglain had warned her about Morgana. She was going home again and nothing made her happier at that moment.

"But what is this ordeal with this wolf? Why does he refuse to leave your side?" Arthur wondered puzzled.

Lyanna petted Rollo who groaned in pleasure. "I don't know for sure, but Rollo seems to be kind of fond of me." She told him about how she had first met him and the times after that, and left out that Merlin had been there with her.

"Well, it's nice to have someone at your side that'll always protect you. Just like I do," Arthur returned and she smiled brightly at him.

* * *

It was after nightfall the next evening when Lyanna was strolling through the corridors by herself. She had spent the entire day with her father because he had been so concerned about her during her kidnapping so he was making up for that lost time. Her thoughts wondered to Rollo who she had to leave behind in the forest and she hoped that she would see him again. As she got closer to her own bedroom she heard the voices of Arthur and Merlin talking in a separate corridor, close to Morgana's bedroom. She hadn't seen Merlin since he had said farewell to her near the Druid camp.

"The King would have your head if he found out, and there's no point denying it," Arthur said to his servant.

"Denying what?" Merlin enquired.

"Your affections for the Lady Morgana." Lyanna leaned against the wall and drew in a deep breath. Several times she had wondered if there had been more going on between Morgana and Merlin, but perhaps it had only been a jealous trait because she now knew how she truly felt about the young warlock, and it was for the best that she kept it to herself.

Merlin chuckled and turned around. "Right."

"Take a bit of advice from someone who knows about women," Arthur suggested and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Well, if such a person existed, I would," Merlin responded.

"Stick to girls who are more… how can I put it? On your level."

"Thanks," Merlin muttered.

Arthur smiled faintly. "She can't be your friend. Let alone anything else." Lyanna noticed that as he spoke he seemed to be thinking about someone other than his servant and she wondered who it was.

"Yeah, I know."

Arthur let go of him. "You can't hide anything from me, Merlin," he said before he strolled away into another corridor than the one that Lyanna was standing in. She sighed relieved when she turned around and now saw Merlin standing in front of her.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" he guessed. She nodded. "Surely you must know that I have no affections for Morgana. I just went to check up on her after everything that has happened during the last days."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Merlin," she supplied friendly. "I wanted to thank you for creating a distraction the other day. If it wasn't for you the Druids surely would've been caught."

Merlin smiled down nervously at her. "I—I…. It was nothing," he responded.

Lyanna giggled. "You sure are one of a kind." With those words the Princess of Camelot turned around and walked away to her own bedroom.


	18. Lancelot and Guinevere

 

**Chapter 18: Lancelot and Guinevere**

Lyanna looked through the window of her bedroom and saw that the entire city of Camelot was slowly waking up as the sun was rising higher in the colored sky. It was one of her favorite moments of the day because everyone was still so full of hope in the morning that this day was going to be a fruitful one. A few days prior Morgana had asked Lyanna to come with her and Gwen on a trip to her father's grave and she had accepted that offer, even when a voice inside her head told her not to. Right now she could still trust Morgana. She's my friend after all.

She turned around and stuffed some extra daggers into her riding boots. Lyanna was wearing a long forest green dress, and her long golden hair was weaved into a simple braid. When she had put her sword into her scabbard she left the room and descended down the long stairs. She was about to walk outside when someone grabbed her by her wrist. It was Merlin. "Milady, be cautious out there," he warned her, sounding rather worried. He wasn't too fond of Lyanna going away with Morgana because they couldn't fully trust her.

"I will, Merlin," she assured him as he flashed her favorite smile, which he only addressed to her because he knew she liked it. "Only if you'll look after Arthur during my absence. We don't want a repeat of last week's events."

He let out a loud laugh before he grinned. "It wasn't my fault that he lost his money," he retorted.

Lyanna chortled. "You used magic to enchant the dices so that you would win. I'm just saying make sure that he doesn't find his way to a tavern again. It's not good for him. Anyway I should get going." She gently freed herself from his loose grip and gave him a warm smile before she walked outside and down the front steps.

"Ah there you are," Morgana said relieved when she caught sight of the Princess joining them. "We were already worrying that you wouldn't show up."

She remained silent and easily mounted Lumiere in quietly. Arthur stood at her side and looked up at her. "Look after them, Lee," he pleaded. It took her a few seconds until she figured out that he mostly was referring to Gwen, for he had taken a lot of interest in the servant of late, but he never dared to admit what he felt for her. Neither of them did.

"I will, Arthur," she said.

Arthur turned to Sir Robert who was in charge of the knights that would escort the during this trip. "Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk," he said to him.

"Yes, Sire," the knight responded.

The party left and Lyanna looked back over her shoulder for a moment just as Merlin came down the front steps, carrying a large shield to assist Arthur during practice. Their gaze met for a moment and Lyanna smiled sadly before she returned her attention to the route ahead of her. Now was not the moment to be sad. It wasn't as if she would be leaving for long. She would be back at Camelot tonight and then they would laugh about it.

As they reached the forest Lyanna gestured Lumiere to ride next to Sir Robert as she spoke softly with the knight she heard the conversation between Morgana and Gwen behind her. "You look troubled, Gwen," Morgana observed. "You're very secretive these days. I'm beginning to think there's a man involved." Lyanna was stunned that she was saying that to Gwen and not to her. Surely someone must've figured that she had a certain servant on her mind, but she kept her lips pressed together. It was better if none of them knew about her affections for Merlin.

Gwen scoffed at that. "When do I get to meet any decent men?"  _Not when you're already thinking of a royal prat._

They rode on for another while and Lyanna now intervened in the women's conversation because the subject had changed. Out of nowhere a group of armed bandits came down the hill. Some of them were on foot while others rode on their horses. The knights of Camelot immediately drew their swords surrounded the women in the order to protect them. Lyanna also drew her sword and was ready to fight of the bandits, but Sir Robert interfered.

"No, Milady. You must follow me," he instructed her, realizing that their chances of winning this fight weren't high. They were simply outnumbered and their only option to survive this was to run. Lyanna watched in pure horror how the knight was being shot in the in back in front of her and she felt her chest tighten because of that.

Gwen, Morgana and Lyanna were being pulled off their horses but Lyanna quickly killed the bandits with a few simple blows of her sword. "We need to head for the path! Go!" she instructed them. She looked around and saw that the men of Camelot were clearly losing this battle.

They left their horses behind and began to run for the path as fast as their bodies could run. As they hurried up the hill they all saw a man halting in front of them on a spotted horse, and dismounted smoothly. More bandits surrounded them and they knew that they were trapped. Lyanna growled annoyed at that realization. The man wore a black mask to cover his lower face.

"I warn you," Morgana began. "I am Uther Pendragon's ward and this here is his daughter, Princess Lyanna." She gestured to Lyanna, who looked alert and refused to let go of her sword. It was the only way that Lyanna had that she could use to defend the others and she wasn't going to risk losing that. "He'll have your heads if any harm comes to us."

The man didn't seem to be touched by her words and took down his mask. "I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You two are much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana and Lady Lyanna."

Lyanna growled annoyed. Great, she thought. A manic with the intention of kidnapping them wasn't what she was waiting for. The situation was looking rather grim for them and they had no other choice than to follow them. "Just do as he says," she said to Gwen and Morgana. Both women nodded slowly.

They were being escorted roughly by some of the bandits and Lyanna knew that she was going to be covered in bruises when this was all over. None of the prisoners said a word as they walked between the trees, but often shared a hopeless look with each other. None of them knew what they could expect.

After about twenty minutes they had reached an encampment where more bandits were gathered. Their prisoners were being thrown into a tent so that they could have them all together in the same place without the chance of escaping. Lyanna cursed under her breath. She should've stayed at Camelot and she wouldn't have been in this mess, but that thought was giving her any hope. She had chosen to come along and she was stuck here. They now needed to find a way to get out of here. "Do we have a plan?" Lyanna asked the other women.

Gwen shook her head. "No, we don't even know where we are. And besides they are with too many men. It's impossible to sneak away without being caught," the maidservant protested in a hopeless manner. "We're stuck here."

Lyanna knew that she was right. "But there has to be a way to get out of help. Perhaps if we ask them a foolish thing like, if it possible for us to refresh ourselves in a river then they maybe take us there with only a few guards which make our chances of escaping more successful," she thought of.

Both Gwen and Morgana looked impressed at the Princess of Camelot. "The presence of the soldier inside of you is quite brilliant, Lee," Morgana complimented her in awe. "All those hours discussing tactics with Arthur have served you well." Lyanna only snickered quietly at that. The King's ward peered between the flaps of the tent as the leader of the bandits approached them. "He's coming. We know what we must do." Lyanna and Gwen nodded as he entered the tent.

"I trust you ladies are comfortable," the creepy man assumed with a smug grin, which Lyanna wanted to run of gladly for him.

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Lyanna said to him, acting like a proper Princess. The anger inside of her was burning vividly.

He didn't seem to stir at her status. "You'll find out soon enough, ladies. We have a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest."

The man turned around to leave, but Morgana stormed after him and out of the tent. "I wish to bathe," she said to him. Slowly Lyanna and Gwen followed the King's ward and anxiously waited for the man's next move.

The bandits rose from the ground and closed in on the tent to see what the ordeal was with their prisoners. "You wish to bathe?" the leader asked bewildered, but quite amused.

"I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards and so does the Princess of the Camelot and the sister of Arthur Pendragon," Morgana ranted. "I'm sure that you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but we are not."

That only seemed to amuse the men. "The Lady Morgana and Lady Lyanna wish to bathe! Who wants to help me guard them?" he asked his men. Coarse laughter was being heard and none of them took them seriously, which was exactly what they needed. The leader chose one of his men to assist him with guarding them.

They roughly grabbed them by their elbows and pulled them along with them through the forest. Luckily enough the river wasn't far away from their encampment and Lyanna recognized the area that they were in because she had been here before a few years prior. Morgana walked over to the river and slowly began to undress while the two guards watched.

"You may find the water a little icy," the leader said, smirking slightly. He then turned to Lyanna. "Don't you need to bathe, Princess?"

Lyanna looked at him with a disgust look on her face. "Not really, I've taken a bath at the castle this morning before we left. Anyway that shouldn't matter. If you were kind of a gentleman, you would give her some privacy," Lyanna sneered.

He laughed softly. The man was quite satisfied with being allowed to watch the beautiful lady Morgana undress in front of him, which was the main reason why he refused to let them have some peace. "Well, unfortunately I'm no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it."

As Morgana removed her outer garments, Gwen got closer to his sword without being detected.

"You can at least turn your backs," Morgana snapped at the man.

"So you and your friends can make a run for it? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"I think you're the biggest idiot in this kingdom," Lyanna said at the exact same moment that Gwen managed to pull his sword form his scabbard. The Princess unsheathed her own which they had forgotten to take away from her. Morgana hit him in the face while Lyanna began to fight of the other man. Within a few seconds they were both lying on the ground.

The three women made a run for it and disappeared between the trees with great haste. "It's this way towards Camelot," Lyanna instructed them. Her many hunting trips in the forest sure had paid off.

They ran as fast as they could to create enough distance between them and their captures. Gwen stumbled and hurt her ankle. Both Morgana and Lyanna stop to go back at her. "Go! Both of you!" she told them

"Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!" Lyanna suggested.

The maid only shook her head. "No. we'll never outrun them. You two must go on without me."

"Not a chance," Lyanna protested and began to rip a piece from the skirt of her already damaged dress to tightly wrap it around Gwen's injured ankle. "I'll stay here with you. Morgana you need to go! Please! You must get some help! If you keep running in that direction you'll surely run into some Camelot patrol."

Morgana knew that they weren't going to let her stay with them. She handed the sword to the servant. "Take this." With those words the King's ward ran away from them in the hope that she would stumble across a patrol.

Lyanna and Gwen hid behind a tree as they both waited for the man that was pursuing them to catch in on them and easily tuck them down. Only to their surprise he had brought some company and they were surrounded by more than they could count. They were trapped.  _Again!_  Lyanna let out a growl in defeat as two of the man roughly grabbed her by the wrist again and escorted her back towards the encampment. Both women glared anxiously at each other in silence as they waited what would happen this time.

They were being thrown onto their knees in front of the leader as the rest of the bandits surrounded them. "How could you let the Lady Morgana escape and only keep the Princess? Eh?! You bring me the servant! She's worthless to us!" He roughly took Gwen's face to have a closer look at her. He then took Morgana's dress and cloak and shove them at her. "Put 'em on."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Lyanna demanded to know and tried to wriggle herself free from the man's tight grip, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Hengist wants to have the Princess of Camelot and King Uther's ward," he began to explain. "He has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, she could be Uther Pendragon's ward."

"I will not impersonate my mistress," Gwen objected.

"Then you will die here where you stand," he threatened and put a sword against Gwen's throat.

This made Lyanna's stomach hurl. "Don't you dare to hurt her you piece of trash," she snapped angrily at him. She was tired of this ordeal and wanted it to be over. "Surely your mother must be proud of everything that you've accomplished in your life."

Her comment didn't seem to have any effect on the man and once Gwen had taken on Morgana's clothes he ordered for his prisoners to be tight up. Shortly after that they mounted their horses that the bandits had captured for them as well, and rode away from the encampment. Lyanna had no idea where she was being taken to, which meant that no one back at Camelot knew either. Any hope of being rescued was gone. Whatever was going on they were on their own.

For several long hours they rode as neither Gwen and Lyanna said a word as they rode further away from the place that they both called home. Eventually they saw the castle in the middle of two hills, which Lyanna had never heard before in her short life. Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

They were both being escorted inside the castle and through the corridors until they reached the main hall. It was late in the afternoon when they were being brought in front of strange people. Lyanna eyed Gwen anxiously, unsure what was going to happen.

"Kendrick, I was beginning to think you'd failed me," the old man began as he rose from his chair.

"May I present you Princess Lyanna," Kendrick said as he gestured towards the Princess. "And the Lady Morgana."

Hengist walked over to them to have a closer look, which made Lyanna look disgusted. The strong scent of this man was making her nauseous and she felt like throwing up in front of him. "You two are as beautiful as they say, My Ladies."

Lyanna was perplexed that he was being fooled so easily. He honestly didn't know what Morgana looked like because he believed she was the King's ward without any hesitation. "I demand you release us immediately!" Gwen ordered the man.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays the ransom," Hengist explained to them. "In the meantime, you'll two be my guest."

"I'll not be your guest, you filthy snail," Lyanna heavily objected and spat on the man's feet her protest to let him know that she was serious. "We are not your guests. We're only prisoners here after all!"

Hengist grinned amused. "As you wish. Take them to the dungeon."

Before they could protest they were once again escorted and they left the main hall. Two guards took them with them through the corridors until they reached the cells in the dungeon. Here they threw their 'guests' inside and slammed the door shut before they stormed away.

Lyanna sat down on the ground against the wall and exhaled deeply to process everything that had happened today. They were supposed to go on a simple pilgrimage to the grave of Morgana's father. Instead they were being held captive in a dungeon in a castle they didn't know was being located, without any possibility of being freed.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this," Lyanna apologized as Gwen said down beside her.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have known this was about to happen," Gwen replied, being the kind person that she always was.

Lyanna smiled faintly at her friend. "How's your ankle?" she asked concerned, suddenly remembering her injury.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," she assured her. "Worry about finding a way out of this forsaken place." That made Lyanna chuckle quietly. Even though they were both captured she was glad that Gwen was with her so she wouldn't be facing this mad man alone.

"I've already looked around when we were taking in, but I wasn't able to spot any secluded doors that could lead us out of here. I'm afraid we have to wait until my father pays the ransom." It was a sad thought, but there was nothing else that they could do. They were at a strange place after all.

"Do you honestly believe the King will pay the ransom? I'm sure that Morgana has found her way to Camelot by now and is arguing for a group of guards to be sent out to come for us," Gwen supplied hopefully.

"Let's just hope that my father pays. It's all that he can do. It seems unlikely to me that he would risk the life of his guards. Besides he has no idea where we're being held captive. All that Morgana knows is that she escaped close to Camelot, so we could be anywhere by now. They know nothing of our whereabouts and therefore there will not come any help from the Pendragons I'm afraid."

"We should just rest a bit and see what Hengist plans to do with us," Gwen suggest, trying to remain calm. There was a small bed on the other side of the cell. "You can lie down if you want."

"I'm alright, Gwen. You can sleep for a bit. I'll keep an eye out," Lyanna gently objected. Gwen nodded as she rose and moved across the cell and lay down on the uncomfortable looking bed. Lyanna stared at the stony floor until she heard the regular breathing from her maid. It relieved her a bit that her friend was being able to sleep in these circumstances, because she certainly wasn't.

As she sat there in silence her thoughts went to the people that she cared about that were back at Camelot and she wondered what they were doing at this moment. Her father surely would be attending council matters. Her brother was probably too busy with training some knights, while Merlin would be cleaning his armour. Poor Gaius would be visiting patients in the lower town to check up on them, just like the old physician always did. Their lives simply went on without them. The saddest part was that she wouldn't be there with them. Oh, how she longed for a simple day back at Camelot. She would do pretty much anything to be freed from this cell.

After several hours of total silence Lyanna heard the door behind her creak open. She looked up as two guards walked in and opened the cell door, which caused Gwen to wake up. The guards grabbed the prisoners by the wrist and pulled them with them. "I demand that you tell me where you're taking me," Lyanna sneered, but they simply ignored her.

They were being escorted into the main hall. This time the hall was filled with many people who were chatting loudly as they drank loads of ale. The guards placed Lyanna and Gwen next to the each other at the table. They looked through the hall in horror, wondering why on earth they had ended up in a place like this.

Shortly after that Hengist joined them and dinner was being served. Well dinner. It didn't look like much to the luxury food back at Camelot, but it had to do for now. Lyanna chewed quietly on some chicken as she listened to the loud roars that came from the men. Some of them were laughing cheerfully as they had a woman sitting on their laps. Overall this entire situation kind of made Lyanna lightheaded, and she could tell that Gwen felt the same thing.

Both of them not said a worth in the hope not to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Clearly Hengist misread that. "Silence," he shouted loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. They all eyed the man curiously to see what he was going to say next. "Our royal guards have grown bored! They need entertaining." Bandits laughed loudly at that and Hengist nodded at someone. A gate was being opened to a cage and a gladiator strut out who taunted the crowd. "Bring on the challenger!"

This wasn't exactly the kind of entertainment that they had been hoping for. At that moment the challenger entered the cage and both women anxiously held their breath when they recognized this person by his dark, but handsome features. It was Lancelot. _But what on earth was the man doing on a forsaken place like this?_  He was destined for so much more than scrawling his money together in this way.

Lyanna slowly looked over and Gwen and they both were confused and worried about Lancelot and hoped that he would survive this match. His opponent was broad and strong, but Lyanna knew that Lancelot was a skilled swordsman. She had trained with him herself after all. A part of her wished that they could do that again.

"Only one of you will emerge from the cave alive," Hengist informed the men. "Do you accept the challenge?"

Lancelot bowed to Hengist to let him know that he confirmed it. Hengist gave the sign for the fight to begin and both men immediately began to fight. His opponent started to swing aggressively with his sword, but Lancelot easily managed to avert his blows.  _Don't panic, Lyanna. He knows how to do this! You've seen him fight before!_

The sound of swords clinging and that of the bandits and other people cheering were the only sounds that were being heard in the hall for a moment. Hengist watched the fight with glee in his eyes. Gwen grabbed Lyanna's hand and squeezed it terrified when Lancelot was being cornered. Lyanna gave her a reassuring squeeze.

He managed to free himself out of the corner and the man's sword landed against the iron bars and Gwen and Lyanna sighed in relieve. Never before had a fight given them so much tension.

The broad man may've been strong. He kept swinging aggressively with his sword. But Lancelot skills and proper fighting tactics were giving him the advantage. He managed to kick the man onto the ground as he lost his sword in the process. Lancelot held his own sword close to his opponent's neck. Everyone was waiting for the final blow to come, but instead Lancelot put his sword down and turned away, sparing the man's life.

Lyanna finally dared to breathe again now that this whole ordeal had been over. She watches Lancelot leaving the cave and walking over to Hengist. His eyes briefly met that of Lyanna and Gwen, but he said nothing to them. Hengist threw him a sack of coins as a reward for winning the fight. "What is your name?" Hengist asked him, rather impressed.

Before the ex-knight of Camelot could give an answer Lyanna already spoke, "His name is Lancelot," she replied, trying to speak for him. Perhaps if they knew that he was a friend of hers they would spare his life.

"Well, you must've been a skilled warrior if you've left an impression on the spoiled Princess of Camelot," Hengist sneered with a smug grin.  _Spoiled?_  Lyanna clenched her hands to fist at that comment. She wasn't spoiled and she resisted the urge to jump at the man's throat, but stayed silent in her seat. "How do you know him?"

"That is none of your business, you filthy weasel," Lyanna spat angrily. "He's a more honorable man than you'll ever be!"

Hengist ignored her and turned his attention to Gwen. "It would seem that the Lady Morgana is really impressed by your skills."

Rather surprised, Lancelot bowed down to them. "My Ladies," he said.

Gwen didn't react and Hengist laughed. "Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy," he said to Lancelot. "Release the Wildren!"

The cage door opened and a large Wildren emerged into the cage and stormed to the defeated gladiator. His screams were pure torture as he was being eaten alive in front of a large audience. Lyanna felt sick once more and she couldn't believe that Hengist had chosen this twisted way to entertain these people. This man needed to be locked up for these illegal businesses. The man's screaming stopped and the crowd began to roar.

* * *

That night Lyanna slept little and the hours slowly crept by. It was around noon the next day when Lyanna was seated on the bed and thinking of a way to get out of here while Gwen paced through the small cell.

"Gwen, Lyanna!" a familiar voice said quietly.

Their thoughts were interrupted and both women looked at the small hole in the wall where they saw Lancelot standing at the other side. He looked rather relieved when he saw them. "I was terrified I might find your cells empty."

"There's been no word from my father," Lyanna enlightened him and crossed her arms. "I fear Hengist is growing suspicious." She wanted to ask the ex-knight so many questions about where he had been during the last year, but she knew this wasn't the right time to bring up memories.

Lancelot's gaze refused to look away from Gwen. "You must keep up the pretense. I will not allow you to die here," he responded to her.

Lyanna rose from the bed and paced to the other side of the cell. She knew that these two needed some time together and gladly wanted to give it to them. After all Gwen had really liked Lancelot when he had first came to Camelot, and by the way that these two were looking at each other she knew those feelings hadn't washed away. A part of her felt saddened by that when she thought about her brother because he also started to like Gwen not too long ago. Lyanna had been convinced that the maidservant returned his feelings, but clearly she had been mistaking. It was a mixed up situation.

As she let them talk together her thoughts wandered to Merlin and she wondered if he was worried about her. It must've been driving him absolutely insane that he wasn't able to do anything to free her and that his hands were tied. But surely she longed to be away from here and to be back at his side more than anything.

"Lyanna, did you hear what Lancelot said?" Gwen asked her. "He'll come for us before nightfall."

Lyanna looked up at her friend. "No, sorry I was thinking about something else, but that's good news."

"Were you thinking about Merlin?" Gwen smirked amusingly.

The Princess knitted her eyebrows together as she blushed. "I—I was not –"

"It's alright. You can just admit that you like him," she encouraged her. "I've known about it for a while now. It's the way that the two of you look at each other. It's like a blind man seeing for the first time. You're crazy about him."

"Alright. So I like him. It doesn't change anything because he could never be. I'm the Princess of Camelot and he's a servant. My father would probably execute him if he knew about my feelings for my brother's manservant. Besides we've kissed before but that had only been a spur of the moment. We promised each other we wouldn't do it again. We're meant to be friends."

Gwen grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "If it's meant to be it'll find a way."

Lyanna smiled at her. "But what's going on between you, Lancelot and my brother?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked perplexed.

Lyanna smiled shyly. "I was convinced that someone had happened between you and Arthur not too long ago because you're suddenly caring so much for each other. But then I saw you with Lancelot and I wasn't so sure about that anymore."

The maid sighed slowly. "I thought that I would never see Lancelot again and as soon as I did all those feelings came pouring back. I'm confused."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

Hengist burst through the door of the cell and looked at his prisoners. Both of them stood up sharply to see what that horrible wanted from them. "I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay for your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his daughter and his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?"

Lyanna crossed her arms. "Perhaps my father has sent out some guards to get us back," she suggested. "He would rather do that than give one silver coin to a swine like yourself." Her anger for this man was rising with every second that she had to look at his dumb face. If she had to stay here for much longer she would probably harm him because she couldn't longer control herself.

"How can we know the King's mind when we're locked in your stinking cell?" Gwen taunted him. Lyanna was impressed by the way that the servant was behaving and showed little fear as she faced their capture. She had never seen her behave like that and it was something she admired dearly.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see." Hengist cackled and left them as he slammed the cell door shut. Gwen and Lyanna slumped on the bed in distress, wondering what they could do.

* * *

It was the middle of the day when Arthur and Merlin were busy washing of the Gaia berries in the rivers after they had just encountered some Wildren in the tunnels to save themselves some time. "Gaia berries worked. Huh," Arthur said rather astonished.

Merlin slowly tilted his head at the Prince. "You didn't know if they worked?"

Arthur shook his head and leaped onto his feet. "Not for sure," he returned.

The warlock practically jumped up at that. "Now you're telling me?!" he asked perplexed. "Oh! Oh, what's that Wildren eating? It's alright. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed?" he ranted, visibly irritated. Arthur only laughed, but his smile quickly faded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked your life like that," he apologized sincerely, realizing that he had been wrong.

Of course Merlin couldn't stay mad at Arthur. He would've probably done the same thing if he had known about this tunnel and now that they had reached the other side he was glad that they had because it had saved them almost a day of traveling. A day which they needed to try and rescue Lyanna and Gwen.

He still remembered how distressed he had been when Arthur had informed him that Morgana's party hadn't returned a few days ago. They had gone on a patrol when they had come across Morgana, who had been the only one to escape. When they had told the King he refused to send out a search party because he had no idea where his daughter was being held captive. Arthur and Merlin had then decided to take matters into their own hands to get the Princess and her friend back. He had to get Lyanna back more than anything. He couldn't think clear anymore.

"Well, they do say love makes you do strange things," Merlin retorted.

Arthur looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Merlin grinned smugly. "Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?" The Prince scoffed annoyed. "It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

"I can't!" Arthur spat out, grimly, surprising the young warlock. "How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that… I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that… I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her."

It was very recognizable for Merlin what Arthur described for him. He felt the exact same way about Lyanna, but he was too shy to admit that to him. She was his sister after all. He wouldn't be too fond if he found out about it and probably throw him into the stocks or sack him. Even just thinking about Lyanna now made his heart race.

"Why can't you?" Merlin asked instead, remaining calm.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that… hurts too much," Arthur clarified sadly. Merlin could tell that this was hurting him badly. "My father won't let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. "You want to marry Gwen?"

"No," Arthur blurted out, correcting himself. "No… I…I don't know… but when are you finally going to admit that you care for my sister?" That clearly wasn't what Merlin was expecting and he began to stammer as he blushed heavily. "There is no bother denying it. I'm not a fool, Merlin."

"Y—you're not upset?" Merlin stammered bewildered. "I thought you would'd be furious."

Arthur shook his head. "Ghastly no. You may be an idiot, but I can assure you that Lyanna is happy whenever she's around you and I rarely see her like that. She only deserves the best and apparently she wants you."

"I doubt it. She doesn't return those feelings and I'm just a simple servant. She is the Princess of Camelot after all," he retorted hopeless. "I'm just Merlin."

The Prince placed his hand upon his servant's shoulder to reassure him. "You and I both know that Lyanna doesn't care one bit about titles. If she likes you that will not stop her, it's the damn law that will create a barrier."

Merlin felt a bit stunned by being able to talk so openly about their feelings with each other. Surely he wouldn't have thought this to happen when he had first met the royal prat, but he was now seeing the Prince for who he truly was and he couldn't help but admire the great King that he was going to become one day.

"I know," Merlin sighed. "Perhaps things will be different when you're King."

"I cannot expect Guinevere to wait for me," Arthur responded.

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you," Merlin assured his friend. As he spoke he realized that he was also kind of addressing himself. It was a nice thought to hold onto and it gave him the strength to go on, even if he knew that Lyanna didn't return the feelings. He just wanted her back safe no matter what.

"We don't even know if they're still alive," Arthur said grimly.

"No, they are. We will find them," Merlin said convinced.

Arthur turned around. "Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin… if you dare to tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell!"

"You mean more than you already do?" Merlin asked teasingly. Arthur returned a ' _yeah_ '. "But only if you don't tell anyone about this either."

The Prince looked at him and nodded. "You have my word. Now come on. We have to go."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Gwen was being thrown into the cage where Hengist was waiting. Lyanna was being held by a guard just outside the cage, with her hands bound. Hengist then turned to her. "Lady Lyanna! I keep asking myself, "Why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man, why would he leave his beloved ward and daughter to suffer a slow and terrible death."

Gwen shook her head several times. "I don't know. Please. Please," she begged as the man got closer to her.

"Hengist, get away from her," Lyanna threatened him, but once again she was being completely ignored by the suffocating man.

He grabbed Gwen's hand. "It must be very upsetting that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you."

Gwen looked frightened, unsure what he was going to do to her. Lyanna anxiously bit her bottom lip as she watched what was going on. Because her hands were bound she wasn't able to use magic to find a way to escape from his hell-hole, and therefore she was pretty much forced to watch this encounter.

"I don't know why he doesn't pay. Please, I don't know," Gwen continued.

"Take her to the cell," Hengist ordered his men. "Bring Kendrick to me! Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a servant girl."

Lyanna held her breath as Gwen was being dragged out of the cell. Their eyes met for a brief second before Gwen was gone from the main hall, and Lyanna was alone with this man and a few guards. Hengist now turned his attention to her, clearly angry. "You knew," he spat as he walked out of the cage and towards her. "You knew this servant was pretending. Are you even the Princess? Huh?"

Because Lyanna didn't say anything Hengist released his anger by aggressively swinging at her with his hand. He looked her into her eyes before doing so again a couple of times. Lyanna felt her cheek becoming hot and warm from blood on her cheek and her lips that had swollen. Her right eye had gotten hit and she could feel it throbbing, but still she didn't stir. She was a Pendragon and she didn't give in.

"Speak," Hengist ordered, and grabbed her by the wrist. When he began to twist them around Lyanna let out a muffled scream, but she was still able to detect the glee of amusement in his eyes as he did so. "If you do not speak I can assure you that harm will come to your friend."

That was enough for Lyanna to give up. "I am indeed Lyanna Pendragon, Princess of Camelot. Your man Kendrick had also captured the Lady Morgana, but she managed to escape. He told us that since you didn't know what Morgana looked like that my maidservant could pass as the King's ward," she explained, trying to keep her voice steady. "And I don't know why my father hasn't paid the ransom yet and I honestly believe that he won't and that's not because he doesn't care. He probably sent out a search party to come and find me."

Hengist let her information sink and knew she was telling him the truth because he had managed to break her. "That maybe so, but your daddy has no idea where you're being held captive," he grinned.

At that moment Kendrick was being dragged in and thrown into the cell. The poor man looked frantic and eyed the Princess for a second before turning to his master. "Please sir, don't do this," he pleaded desperately.

"Lady Lyanna here informed me that you had captured the Lady Morgana, but had managed to let her escape. Therefore you had asked their maid to portray that part because you believed that I dumb enough to fall for it," Hengist described everything.

Kendrick held tightly onto the bars. "Sir, let me go. I beg of you."

Hengist ignored his rambling. "Release the Wildren!"

The door of cell was being opened and Lyanna heard the Wildren cry out. Once again she was being forced to watch this horrible ordeal but this time she closed her eyes and all she heard was Kendrick's terrified screams for his life, which were the most horrible sounds that she had ever heard. Pretty soon his screaming stopped and she knew that he had been killed, still she didn't dare to open her eyes.

Instead she was being grabbed by her wrist and was pretty much being thrown into a chair at the table. At that moment one of the bandits stormed into the main hall, looking flushed. "Sir, the Lady Morgana has escaped," he informed him.

"Well, go on then. Fetch her. She cannot have gotten far," Hengist ordered. He then looked down at Lyanna who now only dared to open her eyes a little. "You stay here!" He gestured to one of the guards to keep an eye on her before he stormed out of the main hall. Within seconds Lyanna was alone with the guard.

She thought of how it was possible that Gwen had managed to escape from the cell, but the only salutation that she had was that Lancelot had helped to free her. Now she could only hope that the two of them were successful enough to get away from the guards and had made it out of here. It would bring her much relief to know that they were safe. Then she could finally stop worrying.

The Princess was fidgeting nervously and even ended up tapping with her fingers at the side of the table as she sat there in total silence. The guard kept glaring daggers at her. "Can you stop that?" She snorted, but stopped. She was far too exhausted and hungry to argue with him right now. Lyanna knew that she needed to save her strength in case she needed to fight or something.

"Can I refresh myself?" Lyanna suddenly asked the guard surprising him. He only knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "I've been beat up and I would like to refresh myself a bit and tend my wounds. Surely as a Princess I have a right –"

"You have no right. I know what you're up to and I'm not a fool. You stay here. Hengist's order," he objected. "But I do have something for your lip and your cheek." He reached into his pocket and gave her a handkerchief.

Lyanna smiled at him in gratitude while she gently pressed the handkerchief against her broken lip to get rid of the blood. The handkerchief quickly changed red and she knew that she lost quite a lot of blood from the wounds, but without being able to tend them she could only press it against her wounds in the hope that they would stop bleeding. It was kind of pointless.

Unsure for how long she had sat there Lyanna suddenly got surprised when Hengist entered the main hall, looking rather smug. During his absence dinner had already been served and lots of people had already made their way to the main hall for dinner. She cursed under her breath because she already knew that he managed to capture Gwen. "You're going to love this, Princess."

At that moment Lancelot was being dragged into the cage and they tied him up. The bandits were laughing at jeering at him because they had captured the escaped man.  _But_   _where is Gwen?_  Lyanna wondered. _Had she escaped?_

"Before you die, I can promise you the most unimaginable pain," Hengist assured him.

"You can do what you will with me," Lancelot answered indifferently. "I do not care. You can do no harm to Guinevere." Lyanna admired his answer. She could tell that he truly liked her friend and she was pleased to hear that. Only that didn't mean that he needed to sacrifice himself.

"Oh, was that her name, huh? The serving girl? And you really believe she's worth dying for?" Hengist questioned amusingly.

"She is worth more to me than you will ever understand."

Hengist nodded at one of the bandits and the gate was being opened. Lyanna watched with big eyes as Gwen was being dragged into the cage and they tied her up with her back to Lancelot. The princess felt all her hope fade. Her friends were captured and wasn't able to help them because her hands were tied. They weren't going to make it out of this.

"You thought she got away. No. You failed her. And that must hurt you "more than I will ever understand"." Hengist mocked him, causing the bandits to laugh loudly in return. "What do you say?! Shall I spare them?"

The bandits shouted, "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

At that moment Lyanna abruptly stood up, having enough from this. "Hengist, if you as so much touch them then I will kill you," she threatened him venomously. She felt her heart beating in her ears as she watched him turn around to face her.

"Don't speak to me in such manner," he roared back at her as he strode over to her and hit her in the face again. Lyanna remained still, because she didn't know what she could do. "You're going to watch them! Release the Wildren!"

As the door was being opened the Wildren entered the cage and Hengist tightly held Lyanna's face so that she was forced to watch how her two friends were going to be brutally murdered in front of her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face as she anxiously held her breath. She caught herself screaming softly as the Wildren got closer to them.

Just in that moment Lyanna saw someone in the crowd climbing over the fence and into the cell. He took off his mask and she felt her heart swell in delight when she recognized his face.  _Arthur_. He freed Gwen and Lancelot before throwing a sword to Lancelot so that he was armed.

Hengist was angry and made his way through the crowd, pulling Lyanna with him. One of the bandits had given him a crossbow and he aimed at the three in the cage. The chandelier above them began to break and crashed down and Hengist dodged it. Lyanna had been pulled out of the way by a strong arm. She turned her head in fear but felt her entire body heat up when she looked into two familiar piercing blue eyes. His eyes. "Merlin," she cried relieved. She had never been so happy to see someone in her life.

There was no time for a cheerful reunion. Merlin quickly undid the rope around her hands to free her. She picked up a sword from one of the bandits and jumped over the cage wall with Merlin right behind her. Lyanna briefly looked at Arthur who gave her a bright smile to see that she was still alive.

"The tunnel is our only chance," Arthur told them.

They all back down through the gate and into the tunnel. "Take Guinevere. I'll hold them off!" Lancelot said. Surprisingly enough, Gwen disagreed with him.

"Guinevere, we have to go!" Arthur said and pulled the servant after him, and further down the tunnel.

Lyanna was about to follow them when she heard Merlin chanting. She turned her head and in that moment the rope broke and the gate fell, trapping Hengist in the cage with the Wildren. They watched the old man scream in horror and Lyanna felt relieved to see that the man was being punished for all that he had done.

She felt someone grabbing her shoulders. "Lyanna, are you alright?" the voice asked concerned. Lyanna looked up at Merlin. "We have to go. Now." Instead of waiting for her to respond he reached for her hand and pulled her after him. As they ran Lyanna felt shocks go through her body and she was grateful that no one could see that she was blushing in this dark tunnel.

The four of them ran rapidly through the tunnel until they reached locked bars at the end. Arthur was busy with trying to break the chain. "Good to see you both," Lancelot said gladly. "Where are your knights?"

"It's just us," Arthur responded dryly. Lyanna was a bit perplexed at that. She would've thought that her father would send more guards with him. "Got to keep moving."

He broke open the gate. Lancelot offered Gwen a hand to help her up. She took it with a smile and everyone noticed it, even Arthur and he looked away uncomfortably. He watched everyone exit before he helped his silent sister out of tunnel. Whatever had happened in there she had gotten into shock.

Her timid body was shaking and she was pretty much lost on her own thoughts. Arthur protectively wrapped his arm around her to give her some support and she seemed to appreciate his effort. "I'm glad you're safe, Lee. It's all over now," he almost whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

They tried to make a safe distance from the castle. After walking for nearly thirty minutes Arthur finally believed that they wouldn't be followed anymore and allowed them to set up a camp for the night. Before Lyanna could argue with him that she wanted to help, Arthur carefully made her sit down on log. "You're in shock. You need to rest. Merlin, can you make a campfire?" His manservant nodded before disappearing between the trees to collect some twigs and broken branches.

Lyanna stood up anyway, not because she was being stubborn, but because she had to throw up. All the emotions from the last couple of days that had build up inside of her were coming out again. Surprisingly enough, Arthur refused to leave her side while she threw up in the bushes. Instead he held her knotted hair and reassuringly stroke her lower back. She couldn't help but see it as a sweet gesture.

Shortly after that Lyanna was sitting on the log again after Merlin had made a campfire. Everyone was gathered around the fire and there was an awkward tension feelable in the air.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission… with just the two of you," Lancelot began, gesturing to the Prince and his manservant.

Arthur looked down. "My father would not risk the lives of his guards because he had no idea where Lyanna and Gwen were being captive, so he chose to do nothing."

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway?" Lancelot inquired.

The Prince smiled faintly. "Truth is, I only came here to get my sister back and because Morgana begged me to save her servant," he answered. Everyone was having a hard time with believing his story, but didn't say anything about it.

"I think I will get some rest," Gwen said before she rose and walked away.

Arthur stood up as well. "We should all get some rest." He followed Gwen to the other side of the encampment.

"I'll stand guard for a while," Lancelot offered and leaped onto his feet as well before walking to the opposite direction so that he could have a look around.

"I need to stretch my legs for a bit," Lyanna suddenly said. It was pretty much the first thing that she had said since they had been rescued. She slowly stood up.

"I'll just… sit here, then," Merlin muttered as pretty everyone had begun to leave him. Only Lyanna still stood before him and extended her hand at him. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

"I could use the company," she clarified. He smiled before accepting her hand as she pulled him onto her feet. Together the two of them strolled between the trees, and away from the encampment. Merlin was holding a torch in his hand so that they could see where they were going. They walked for five minutes until Lyanna was sure that they were out of hearing range. She used a few refreshing spells to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth and to made it feel clean again, as if she had never thrown up at all. "You came here for me, didn't you?" she questioned him when she felt slightly better.

Slowly, he nodded. "When Arthur told me that your party hadn't returned I became frantic and restless. I even began to annoy Gaius. When we found Morgana during a patrol she told us what happened. Arthur talked to Uther who refused to send out any guards, so Arthur decided to go after you and Gwen by himself so I came along with him. Even if he hadn't done that, I would've gone here myself," Merlin clarified. Lyanna's eyes became watery and she tried to blink her tears away. "When we arrived here I saw that man hitting you and I lost my control. I was about to kill him with my magic, but Arthur brought me back to my senses without noticing it. I've never done that before." He carefully cupped her face and looked at her damaged skin. "He hurt you. How are you feeling?"

"It's not so bad. Merlin, I've spent days thinking that no one would come for us because I was convinced that no one knew where we were. I had kind of already accepted that I wasn't going to make it out of this place alive and I was relieved to think that you would be safe in Camelot. That thought gave me the strength to keep going. On the last day Hengist began to hurt me, probably because he was tired of my resistance. When I saw you I couldn't believe it. I even thought that I was dreaming. I never dared to believe that you would go through all this for me."

Merlin smiled at her words. "I would go through Hell for you," he vowed to her, which warmed up her heart. "You're the Princess of Camelot, but you're also the most kindest and selfless person that I've ever met. You always put other's needs before yours. I admire that and –" Lyanna didn't let him finish and silenced him by pressing her broken lips against his. Her hands went around his neck and she pulled him closer against her. Once again Lyanna felt their magic swirling around them, and she could get used to this. Their kiss deepened with a hunger neither one of them knew that they possessed. Clearly they had both been wanting to do this for a while.

When they parted for air, their gazes remained intensely locked and they refused to let go of each other. "But I thought that you said that this was a mistake. You made it pretty clear the last time," Merlin remembered her, kind of heartbroken.

She exhaled deeply. "Damn what I said because I was wrong. The moment I had said that to you I knew that I had make a big mistake. I can't stop thinking about you! I want to be near you all the time! I'm crazy about you!" she almost shouted. As soon as she said that she knew that she had just admitted her true feelings for man that she cared for more than anything in the world and it felt as a relief to be honest with him.

"I thought that didn't like me like that because I'm just a simple servant and –"

"You're so much more than that. You're an honest and caring man. You may be an idiot sometimes and clumsy, but I like that about you. You're smart and you've saved Camelot countless of times," Lyanna retorted, her hands shaking. "I don't see you as a servant, I see you, Merlin, only you. I know that it is expected of me that I wed a nobleman one day, but that doesn't change what I feel. I care for you with every fiber of my being. I love you, Merlin."

He surprised her by kissing her hungrily. She smiled against his lips as her fingers threaded through his raven hair. Merlin pushed her with her back against a tree and as he let the torch fall from his hand, which now lingered down to her waist to keep her close to him. Lyanna opened her mouth slightly. She felt his lips close around hers even tighter than before, causing her to softly groan. They felt slightly breathless, but wanted more, and Lyanna ran her tongue along his lower lip. He tasted so sweet and so perfect, the smell of lemon and forest swirled all around her.

They parted for air again before they would lose control. They were both breathing loudly. Their cheeks were flushed and they were grinning widely at what had just happened. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you too, Lyanna," Merlin finally said and lightly kissed her lips once more.

Their foreheads rested together. "No matter how gladly I want to continue kissing you, Merlin, we have to make a few things clear. No one must know about this. Gwen is aware of my feelings but she doesn't need to know what happened."

He nodded. "Arthur also knows about mine."

Lyanna's eyes widened and she giggled softly. "He already knew about mine before I even did," she returned which caused Merlin to laugh. "We cannot court each other so we have to keep whatever this is between ourselves and see where this goes."

"You're right," he agreed and gently stroke her swollen lips. "We should return before Lancelot wonders where we have been and might suspect something and you need to rest after everything you've been through."

"But I have to say you look ravishing in this armour," Lyanna complimented him which made him laugh quietly before he chastely kissed her again. She knew that he had stolen this armour back at the castle so that they could blend in, but it was nice to see him wearing something else than his usual outfits.

Quietly the two of them made their way back through the forest until they reached the encampment. Lyanna gave Merlin a goofy grin before they departed and she found a spot to lay down. It didn't take long until she felt into a sleep with a grin on her lips.

* * *

She awoke the next morning when she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. Her hazel eyes shut open and she looked directly into the eyes of her brother. "Lyanna, we need to go," he said with a placid voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I did yesterday thanks to you and Merlin," she replied with her hoarse voice from sleeping.

Arthur smiled at her and helped her onto her feet. Lyanna turned her head and saw that Merlin was telling something to Gwen. "He said that some things can't be. He wanted you to know that you've changed him forever," Merlin said loud enough for them to hear. Lyanna knew that he was talking about Lancelot because the man was nowhere to be seen, but she kept quiet. Nevertheless she could tell that Gwen was heartbroken by that news.

She and Arthur walked towards the two servants. "We have a long walk ahead of us," he said to them.

No one argued with him. Lyanna was being placed in front of the saddle of Arthur's horse with him behind her, while Gwen rode Merlin's horse. The servant had to walk all the way back and Lyanna felt kind of upset about that, but he didn't seem to mind. Not a word was being said as they rode through the forest until they reached Camelot after a couple of hours. Never before had seeing the impressive towers made her heart swell in relief.

Once they had reached the courtyard Arthur helped his sister out of the saddle and she smiled gladly at him before she ran up the front steps and into the castle. Before Lyanna had made up the stairs she found Morgana standing in front of the window. At the sound of her footsteps the King's ward turned her head and smiled broadly when she saw her friend approaching her. "Lee, I thought that I would never see you again."

Lyanna quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. She was glad to see Morgana again after everything that she had been through the last couple of days, and ignored Aglain's warning for a moment. None of that seemed to matter at the moment. "I thought the same thing," Lyanna replied.

As they let go of each other Arthur walked up the stairs. "Morgana. There's someone here to see you," he said to her. He stepped aside and Gwen ran into Morgana's arms. Lyanna saw Arthur giving Gwen a pouty look while she hugged the King's ward before he sulked down the steps, clearly devastated.

"Come with me," Morgana insisted. "I'll prepare some tea so that you two can tell me everything that happened." Before Gwen and Lyanna could argue they were being pulled along by Morgana.


	19. The Beauty and the Beast pt. 1

******Chapter 19: Beauty and the Beast pt. 1**

Lyanna was seated in the physician chamber as she was busy with preparing some potions to restock their supplies. The scent of rosewater and mint swarmed around her like a bee, but it didn't bother her anymore. After being Gaius apprentice for over a year now she had gotten quite used to it.

Merlin stormed through the door of the physician chamber looked rather annoyed and beat up. His raven hair looked rather mussed as if he had just ran his hand through it. Ever since they had proclaimed their love for each other about a month ago, not much had changed. Lyanna was mostly busy with helping Gaius, while Merlin was very busy with running after Arthur. They rarely had any time for each other, but every moment that they could spend together was cherished.

"Is everything alright, Merlin?" Lyanna asked him, slightly concerned as she looked up from the bottle that she was holding in her hand.

He plopped down on the chair beside her and leaned on the table, which made her put down the vials' because he was pretty much lying on half on the stuff that she needed. A sigh rolled over her lips because of that, and he smiled his goofy grin at her. "Arthur just threw pot at my head because I was a bit too late this morning to wake him up," he enlightened her.

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows together. "Did he hit you?"

"Just the back of my head," Merlin said dryly as if it wasn't a big deal. Lyanna stood up and began to collect some stuff which confused him before she sat down at the chair again and her gentle fingers began to tend the small bruise on the back of his head. He groaned when she rubbed some herbs onto it and began to wiggle with his feet.

"Sit still," she ordered him calmly.

But instead of listening to her he continued his wiggling and suddenly whirled around, surprising Lyanna completely. Her lips were now inches removed from his and she understood what his plan was. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. "No, don't you dare," she protested and quickly covered her mouth behind her hands before he could kiss her. Merlin let out a loud laugh before he grinned. He then raised his hands to show her that he surrendered.

Slowly Lyanna lowered her hands while her hazel eyes remained focused on his blue ones. Her cheeks were red by the sudden attention and she was smiling widely. Merlin expected her to return her attention back to preparing medicines, but instead she placed a light kiss on his lips. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but Merlin quickly deepened it and completely caught her of guard.  _Damnit._

They sat there together kissing each other for several minutes until they parted for air. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Lyanna breathed, gasping for air. She bit her bottom lip as he grinned.

"Neither can I. You're like a drug to me," Merlin retorted and tenderly caressed her soft cheek. She felt them burning under his touch as she leaned into his hand.

"I can say the exact same about you," Lyanna admitted. He was making her heart race, and her breathing go fast. Lyanna was astonished that he was having that effect on her, but when she was with him she truly felt alive. "I don't want to ruin this moment but I belief that I was tending your bruise and I hadn't quite finished because mister wanted to make out instead."

Merlin laughed loudly. "You can't blame me for that." Lyanna tried to keep a steady face as he turned around. She continued to rub the herbs on the bruise where she had left before she was interrupted.

"There. All done," she said once she was finished. "Was that so bad?"

He turned his head to her. "Yeah, I do think that you need to help me with soothing the pain?" Merlin grinned cheekily.

Lyanna knotted her eyebrows together. "You're a terrible flirt, Merlin," she chuckled at his attempt. Ever since they had admitted their feelings to each other they finally dared to open themselves up completely around each other, which had made the bound between them even stronger.

At that moment the door swung open and Gaius entered the physician chambers. He had just finished his rounds. "Ah, Merlin I'm glad to see you. We need to collect some pots," the old man said, sounding delighted about this activity.

At the mention of pots Merlin growled, causing Lyanna to giggle. After his encounter this morning he surely wasn't very fond of it. This was an activity Merlin and Gaius did together every Thursday and occasionally Lyanna went along with them. "Do you need my help, Gaius?" she asked him.

"If you wouldn't mind," he returned and she shook her head.

The Princess leaped onto her feet and walked over the physician. Seconds later Merlin came sulking after her, clearly not in the mood to do this again, but he didn't say anything about it. The three of them strolled to the corridors and left the palace until they reached the lower town.

Within thirty minutes Merlin was laden with pots and Lyanna was carrying three in her arms as well while Gaius was walking in front of them, amusing himself. "Keep up, Merlin and Lyanna. We've got a busy day ahead," he said.

"It's a busy day every day. You and Arthur, you work me to the bone."

Lyanna was laughing quietly at their bantering. "Do stop moaning. At least the work's interesting," Gaius said back.

"Gaius, we're collecting pots. We do the same thing each and every Thursday and exactly the same time and nothing interesting ever happens," Merlin responded.

At that moment a man grabbed Merlin's arm and they all stopped. Lyanna was about to throw the pots on the ground to jump at the man, but Gaius held her back. "Please, we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?" the man enquired. No one answered and the man pressed a seal into Merlin's hand. "We have urgent business with the King."

"I'm sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels," Lyanna informed him, trying to stay calm. They were something shifty about this man. Perhaps it was the way he looked with his rather strange ears, and unsettling smell.

Gaius looked at the seal. "But this is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this?" the old physician wanted to know.

"It does not belong to me," the man answered. He turned to the woman that stood beside him who pulled back her hood to expose her face. It was clear as day that this woman was of nobility.

Gaius and Merlin bowed at her. "I'm sorry. I do not believe that we've met before. My name is Lyanna, the daughter of King Uther," Lyanna introduced herself to the middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and a handsome feature.

She smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady. I'm Caterina of House Tregor," she answered, curtsying.

"Welcome to Camelot," Lyanna said politely. "Please, follow me. I shall take you to see the King so that you can discuss this urgent matter with him." Gaius took over the pots from Lyanna's arms before the Princess walked away with the Lady Caterina and her servant behind her.

"You are most kind, Milady," Caterina said gratefully as they left the market streets behind them and headed towards the castle.

"I'm just doing what everyone would do," she replied. That was all that was being said while she escorted them to the throne room where her father stood by himself. "Father, the Lady Caterine of House Tregor is here to discuss something with you."

Uther walked over to her. "Lady Caterina, is it really you?"

"I can hardly believe it myself," the woman replied.

Lyanna just stood there on the other side of the room and listened to everything that was being said. She found out that there had been an attack on the House of Tregor by invaders and only the Lady Caterina and her servant Jonas had survived. Lyanna couldn't imagine how horrible it must've been to watch everyone you care about die in front of your eyes. This woman surely was brave.

In the end the woman fainted in Uther's arms just after the King had told her that she was welcome to stay at Camelot for as long as she desired. A couple of servants escorted the unconscious woman and Jonas to the guest chambers where she would be staying and could rest after everything that she had been through.

It was around noon when Gaius had told her that he didn't require her service for the rest of the day and the Princess had then rushed over to the training ground to help Arthur with training the knights. Once she was finally finished and had taken a well earned bath to soothe her muscles she changed into some formal clothes before she went to check upon Morgana because she hadn't seen the King's ward all day.

When night had fallen over Camelot the royal family was gathered in the dining chamber with their guest. Lyanna was eating her food in silence as she listened to the conversations around her.

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you," Catrina said amazed.

"It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as… well, as long as anyone can remember," Uther responded, smiling.

"My father often spoke of you, My Lord."

"And I will remember him always," the King said.

Lyanna took a sip from her wine. "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to meet him," Arthur said to their guest from beside his sister.

"I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more," Catrina sulked sadly.

"Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you," Uther assured her.

"I only wish that were true."

"It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child," Uther continued. Lyanna had never heard her father mention the Lady Catrina before, but as she watched them interact she wondered what bond they shared when they were younger.

"Ah, I fear much changed since then, My Lord," Catrina answered.

"Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now."

Morgana grinned while Arthur looked disgust by the sudden compliment. Lyanna rose, trying to keep a steady face. "I'm sorry, I had a long and tiring day and would like to retire myself," she said. "If you'll excuse me."

Arthur stood up as well. "Sorry, I also had a hard day's training. Excuse us," he said. Before the two siblings could walk away Morgana also rose and excused herself. The three of them quickly left the dining hall. As they walked through the corridors they couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. "Well, we've made the right decision by giving them some privacy."

Morgana and Arthur returned to their own chambers while Lyanna strolled through a different corridor until she reached the physician chambers. As she opened the door she saw Gaius holding out a vial with a purple liquid. "Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments," he instructed his ward.

"What is it?" Merlin asked sceptical as he took the vial.

"She'll know what it is," Gaius said.

"But what is it?" Gaius gave him a knowing look. Merlin smiled. "Okay, okay." The young warlock then turned around and got aware of the presence of the Princess. "Hello Lyanna." He addressed her a warm smile before he walked out of physician chambers.

"Is everything alright with the Lady Catrina?" Lyanna asked a bit concerned. She sure hoped that nothing was troubling their guest. The woman had gone through enough.

"We'll see soon enough," Gaius responded mysteriously and Lyanna assumed that the man knew what he was doing, and she kept silent. As they waited Lyanna fluttered through a book that was lying on the table about poisons.

Merlin returned shortly after that and slammed the bottle on the table. "She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it," he rambled.

"Interesting," Gaius muttered. Lyanna listened to their conversation. "When I treated her as child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

Lyanna cleared her throat. "That odd because the Lady Catrina walks as well as you or I do," she replied a bit confused.

"So I noticed," Gaius responded.

"So…" Merlin began. "…the tonic was some kind of test?"

The physician nodded. "Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

As Gaius said that Lyanna felt her chest tighten. She believed the old physician because she knew that he would never lie to her. Now that she knew this story about the Lady Catrina's bone disease she indeed wondered what their guest wasn't telling them. It saddened her to be thinking about that because she honestly liked the Lady Catrina, but it turned out that she shouldn't.

"Well," Lyanna began after a moment of silence. "I guess that we have to find out if the Lady Catrina is really telling the truth because she has taken quite an interest in my father."

"Perhaps I could look through the guest chambers tomorrow when she's not there to see if I can find something unusual," Merlin suggested wisely. "As a servant I have access to be there, and besides Arthur has told me I need to help Catrina in case she needs anything."

Lyanna tilted her head to the side and exhaled deeply. "Good. I don't think we have another choice but we have to be cautious, not to get caught. If you'll excuse me I should retire for the night. I'll come back tomorrow. Goodnight boys," she said with a wink.

"Goodnight Lyanna," Gaius and Merlin said in union as she walked out of the door of the physician chambers.

* * *

"Sit still," Gwen's voice ordered. Lyanna couldn't stop wiggling nervously with her feet on the ground. Last night she had barely slept because she couldn't stop thinking about what secret the Lady Catrina could be carrying with her. As soon as she had woken up she had wanted to find answers, but Gwen refused to let her leave before she was properly dressed. Lyanna couldn't argue with Gwen, and the servant knew it.

"I'm sorry," Lyanna muttered in return. As Gwen was busy braiding her hair Lyanna looked at her reflection in the mirror to pass the time. Her hazel eyes stood bright and alert. Her pale skin looked healthy and seemed to be glowing. Her golden hair looked soft and strong. Overall she thought she looked alright.

"How are you magic skills coming along?" Gwen asked interested to keep the conversation going.

Lyanna removed her gaze from the mirror which lingered to her close friend. It still felt very pleasant to be able to discuss these kind of matters with her. "My powers still aren't too great and they probably never will be, but I enjoy using it. It makes me feel free and alive."

Gwen smiled. "But isn't that what really matters?" the maid enquired and Lyanna nodded in agreement. "It's a part of you and it's important that you can be yourself."

"Well, I can't really be myself here can I? I have to be cautious with everything that I do in case someone discovers the truth. It's a scary thought to live with, but slowly it's becoming a second nature to me," Lyanna answered honestly.

Gwen let go of her hair and stepped in front of Lyanna so that she was looking at the Princess of Camelot. "Listen to me," she insisted seriously. "I understand that it must be scary to be having a secret like and especially for your own father. But it doesn't change you. You're still the amazing woman that everyone in this kingdom admires dearly. Me in special."

That made Lyanna chuckle and she quickly pulled her friend into her arms. "As long as I've got you on my side I'm happy, Gwen."

"Yes, and Merlin," Gwen muttered softly.

"Gwen are you mocking me?" the Princess asked, pretending to be offended as she let go of her.

She laughed loudly at that. "Maybe. There's no reason to be ashamed about it. Merlin is an honorable man."

At the mention of the man that she loved Lyanna felt her heart swell and she blushed. "Yeah, he sure is," she sighed happily. She looked through the window and saw Uther and Lady Catrina riding through the gates and heading towards the forest. It was a nice day outside and clearly the King had decided to take their guest on a picnic, which was perfectly logical. "I—I need to go," she apologized and headed to the door. "Will I be seeing you later today?"

"Sure," Gwen assured her. "I'll be here tonight if want me to."

"I would love that. Thanks, Gwen, you're the best," Lyanna said gratefully before she hurried out of her bedroom. She descended down the stairs until she reached the second floor and walked through the long corridor. As she stopped in front of the guest chamber she slowly knocked on the door. She heard something being said on the other side of the door, but she couldn't understand what exactly. Lyanna opened the door and peered inside. She found Merlin standing near the bed with a laundry basket at his feet.

The stench that entered Lyanna's nostrils was overwhelming and made her stomach turn, causing her to almost throw up. She paced further into the room while she did her best to breathe through her mouth so she didn't have to smell that horrible stench, whatever it was.

Merlin was knelt down at the bed and examined the bed thoroughly. Lyanna could see that the covers were neatly folded, as if no one had slept in the bed last night. She doubted that Catrina had folded it herself before she had left this morning.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

They both turned their heads and suddenly saw Jonas standing in front them. "No. Er, I—I—I was—I was just changing the sheets," Merlin lied, stammering.

Lyanna nodded. She needed to have an excuse for being here. "I'm sorry that I barged in here. I was looking for the Lady Catrina, but it would seem that she's not here. Can you tell me where I could find her?"

"The Lady Catrina is out riding with the King, Milady," Jonas informed her.

"Well, thanks for informing me, Jonas. You are most kind. I'll try to find her later today," Lyanna answered with a fake smile.

"All done. Thank you," Merlin muttered before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Merlin," Jonas called after the servant. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Merlin stopped walking. Jonas turned around to fetch something and they caught a glimpse of a green forked tail. They both looked shocked, but quickly hided it when Jonas looked back and held out the laundry basket."

"We should be going. Thank you, Jonas," Lyanna said before she and Merlin walked out of the guest room. As soon as she door fell shut behind them again Lyanna dared to breathe again. She was still a little bit shocked by what they had just seen. "Did that just happen?"

The warlock licked his lips before he spoke, "Yeah, I think it did. I'll go tell Gaius so you can go to the training with Arthur," he suggested.

She flashed him a warm smile. "Thanks, Merlin." With those words she walked away and made her way back to her chamber where she quickly changed into some armour. Ten minutes later Lyanna was standing on the training ground. It felt surprisingly pleasant to swing with a sword and forget about Jonas and his green tail for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked concerned as he stood beside me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just tired I guess," Lyanna lied. She didn't want to tell him about what she hadn't seen because he wouldn't believe her. It was for the best if they waited until they had completely figured out what was going on.

Arthur placed his hands on her shoulders so that she had to look him in the eyes. "Just so you know that you cannot keep any secrets from me. I'm here if you need to talk alright," he assured her.

Lyanna felt incredibly grateful to have him because of that. "You can be kind sometimes," she teased him and quickly kissed his cheek. "You're a wonderful brother." He laughed at her before the two Pendragon siblings turned to the knights and began today's training.

"Ready to spar, Milady?" Sir Leon asked with a pleasing smirk.

"Quite ready," she replied teasingly. The other knights laughed amusingly beside them as the two of them began their usual friendly battle. As soon as their swords clashed Lyanna felt better because she was distracted. In the end it was Sir Leon who had won today's battle. "I believe congratulations are in order, Sir Leon. You fought well."

"As did you, Milady," he retorted with a gentle smile. Lyanna swept the sweat from her brow and her eyes quickly caught that of Merlin who was watching from a distance. He gave her a warm smile before she turned to the other knights. One of the newest knights was having some trouble with his stance.

"You need to put your feet down properly," she told him. Bowyn was around her age with long brown hair that almost hung in his eyes, and his eyes were light grey. He was rather handsome and Lyanna was convinced that the women would be running after him.

He flashed her a nervous smile. "I—I'm trying, Milady."

She put her sword down and walked over to him to demonstrate the proper stance. "Just like this, Sir Bowyn," she instructed him with a placid voice. "You're doing well, but you cannot fight of bandit if your stance is not right. It's the most important part of fighting." Carefully Bowyn followed her example and Lyanna grinned proudly. "That's it," she cried out relieved. "That's wonderful. Just keep practicing that and you'll be one of the finest knights this kingdom has."

"T-thank you, Milady," he stammered gratefully, and bowed a bit clumsily. She let out a laugh before she started to help Arthur out.

"Don't help Sir Bowyn too much, dear sister, because I believe he has a thing for you," her brother said softly, so that no one else was hearing their conversation. Lyanna's gaze lingered back to the knight and her eyes widened when she found that he was looking at her. Arthur noticed it and laughed heartily.

"Oh no," Lyanna cried out. Having a knight running after her wasn't exactly what she desired. The man seemed to be besotted about her which was something she didn't understand at all because there was nothing special about her.

Arthur tried to stop laughing. "Ah, come on he's an honorable man. Or do you happen to be thinking of a certain servant with blue eyes, black hair and obvious ears?"

Lyanna blushed. "Well, aren't you thinking of a certain maid, who's very lovely?" she returned and knew that she had him right where she wanted. He stopped laughing and his face straightened which caused her to grin amusingly. "So, stop teasing me then."

He raised his hands a bit to show her that he surrendered. "You are too smart for your own good," Arthur responded amusingly.

"I guess that's a trait we don't share then," Lyanna laughed. It felt nice to be able to joke around with her brother like that. Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she placed a kiss on his cheek. No knight looked stunned by the public affection. They were all aware of how close the two royal twins were with each other and seeing them together like that kindled their spirits. "I'm just messing with you. I hope that Gwen returns your affection one day."

The seriousness returned to the Prince. "I highly doubt it. We all saw how heartbroken she was when Lancelot had left her. Clearly she's in love with him." Lyanna paused for a moment to think but Arthur stared at her. "You know something that I don't."

Lyanna shook her head. "I can assure you that I know just as much as you do. Just because she's my closest friend that doesn't mean that she tells me all about this. Yes, she did like Lancelot, mainly because he was her first love. I'm not going to out-rule the fact that she'll get over the man one day and will realize what an honorable man you are."

Her kind and reassuring words put Arthur at ease. "But even if she did return my affection nothing could ever come of it, Lee." He noticed the hurt in her eyes. "I guess we're both in the same pickle, aren't we?" Instead of saying something she pulled him into her arms. He quickly returned the embrace. "Does he know?"

"Yes, he does because I've told him," she muttered softly. "But it doesn't change anything. You and I both know that we would have to wed someone noble one day."

Arthur tightened his squeeze. "I know," he sighed sadly. "Everyone knows how overprotective I am over you, but I've told Merlin that I was alright with what was going on between the two of you because he makes you happy." Lyanna didn't know how to respond. Her heart swelled joyfully because of what he had said. "Lee, no matter what you choose I want you to be happy. You deserve it."

"As do you," she replied into his chest. "It's that stupid law, Arthur."

"I know," he answered and slowly let go of her. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she giggled quietly. "At least we have each other in this."

"We should continue the training before everyone wonders if someone is wrong with us," Lyanna suggested. She could pretty much feel the worried eyes of all the surrounding knights burning in her back. Of course it was an odd sight to see the two of them looking as gloom like that. Arthur gently ruffled through her golden hair, which only encouraged Lyanna to return the favor in his mop of blonde hair. He laughed heartily as their tenderness got more rough. " Arthur, stop it," Lyanna cried out as the tears roamed her cheek because she was laughing so freely.

"Only if you surrender," the prince retorted teasingly.

Lyanna let out a loud scoff. "I wouldn't dream of it. The day that I yield to you donkeys have learned how to fly," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, you take that back!" Arthur almost shouted. Lyanna giggled as her sides began to hurt from laughing.

Eventually their teasing came to an abrupt end when they heard someone clearing his throat behind them. "Sire. Milady." The two siblings looked up with flushed cheeks to see Sir Leon standing in front of them. Lyanna tried to hide her smirk as Arthur straightened his face. "Is all well?"

"Y-yes, all is well, Sir Leon," Arthur assured the knight. "Princess Lyanna I were just messing around. There is nothing to concern you." Lyanna smiled angelically as she tried to control her wild and messed up hair. She saw how Arthur's hair resembled that of a birds nest and he quickly ran his hand through it to adjust it a bit. When Sir Leon turned to the other knights, Arthur looked at his sister. "Well, if you had surrendered -"

Lyanna rolled with her eyes and cut him of. "In your dreams, Archie." He laughed before he turned around and joined the rest of the knights.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Lyanna decided not to eat dinner with her father and their new guest because she assumed the two of them needed some privacy and didn't want to be interrupted. Therefore Lyanna had eaten her dinner in her bedchamber together with Gwen while the two women chatted animatedly.

It was already late in the evening when Gwen had said her farewell and the Princess was left on her own. She was seated in the chair that stood in front of the window as she was reading a book that Geoffrey had borrowed her from the castle library. It was an old book about the outlying kingdoms and was very interesting to read. For several hours she sat there by herself until she heard something crashing.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked out of the window and saw something lying on the ground. Wondering how it was possible to fall down in the middle of the night she suddenly heard the voices of Arthur and Merlin discussing something in the other room. Probably something had happened there.

Before Lyanna could sit down the door of her bedroom swung open and Merlin stormed looking rather relieved to see that she was still dressed. "What's wrong?" Lyanna asked, noticing the confusion in his eyes.

He walked over to her, but averted his gaze to his feet. "I thought it would be a good idea to spy on the Lady Catrina to see what she's hiding. I stole a mirror from Arthur's drawer and used magic to lift it to her room to have a peek and- " he paused. "I think that the Lady Catrina is a troll."

Lyanna cocked one of her eyebrows at him as he looked up to meet her gaze. "A troll? Are you sure?" She knew that the guest was hiding something, but being a troll was surely not what she was expecting.

Merlin shrugged doubtfully. "I'm not entirely sure. I saw something in the mirror but then Arthur suddenly stood behind me and I dropped the mirror. He now believes that I was spying on the Lady Catrina because she's a beautiful woman." Lyanna snickered quietly as Merlin's face straightened. "I don't see why that's funny, Lyanna."

"Oh, but it is," she replied, trying to stop grinning. "Honestly it has given Arthur the completely wrong impression. Anyway if what your saying is true and the Lady Catrina is indeed a... a troll, then we must follow her. I've read that troll's like to sleep in filthy places, especially where there is loads of... dung." Only speaking about a disgusting place like that already made the princess nauseous. "Well, we know for certain that she doesn't sleep in her bed here."

"So, what's the plan?" Merlin enquired.

Lyanna smirked. "We're going to have to follow Catrina to see what she's up to tonight. Come on." Lyanna picked up a grey cloak from a nearby chair and clasped it around her neck.

"But it could be dangerous if she's indeed a troll," Merlin butted in, being extremely cautious. Lyanna send him as reassuring glance.

"Merlin, loosen up a bit. If you're indeed right then we have find a way to stop this troll from whatever it is that she desires. I have this gut feeling she's after my father, but we cannot be certain yet. Like I said, we need to follow her first."

He still wasn't convinced and Lyanna let out a sigh before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her. They descended down the stairs and just as they turned around the corner they saw a cloaked figure walking down the corridor. By its shape Lyanna already figured that this was indeed the troll that Merlin had seen.

They followed it out of the castle and to the outer walls. Both of them were wondering where they were being leaded. They went into a secluded entrance only a few people in Camelot knew about and turned around the corner. A foul and horrible stench overwhelmed and they both gagged before they covered their mouths behind their hands.

At the end of the tunnel lay a troll in the middle of a filthy hay and loads of horse dung. Big flies were hovering around. The troll was sound asleep and was wearing the same dress that Lady Catrina was wearing today. As the troll farted Lyanna quickly turned around before she would throw up right where she stood.

Merlin followed her and the two of them ran until they had safely made their way back into the palace before they dared to speak again. "I cannot believe we have a troll as a guest here," Lyanna said disgusted. "We have to find a way to stop her."

"We'll look into it tomorrow. Right now you should get some sleep because it's already late. I'll inform Gaius about what we found out," Merlin suggested. Lyanna nodded slowly. "Goodnight, Lyanna."

"Goodnight, Merlin," she said as she watched the young warlock leave until he disappeared around the corner. Lyanna closed the door behind her.

* * *

It was probably a few hours after dawn when Lyanna was already walking through the castle corridors by herself after she had just gotten dressed with Gwen's help and had eaten some breakfast. The guards let her enter the throne room where she found the King seated on his throne, talking to one of his councilors. As he saw her approaching he muttered something to the councilor before the old man quietly left the room and closed the door behind him, giving the some privacy.

"For what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" Uther asked a bit skeptical.

"There is none, Father," she assured placidly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing since I haven't seen you yesterday."

Uther nodded. "That's right. I was out for a ride with Lady Catrina yesterday and we had a picnic near the river," he said to her. Lyanna smiled faintly at him to encourage him to tell more. "The woman really has gone through a lot in her life and she finally seems to ease down since she has gotten here."

"She sure has," Lyanna agreed with him, keeping up her façade. She cleared her throat. "But don't mind me asking, Father, but is something going on between you and our guest? I mean, she seems to be quite affected by you if I'm not mistaking." This was her way of warning her father to be alert, without having to blurt out that that Lady Catrina wasn't who she claimed to be.

The King narrowed his eyes. "Nothing is going on between us, dear one. Lady Catrina is a lovely and a most kind woman. I just want her to feel welcome here after all that she's been through."

"Of course, Sire. If you'll excuse me I should meet up with Gaius," Lyanna quickly said before making her way out of the throne room to leave her father to tend his business. As the doors shut behind her she inhaled deeply before she walked down the corridors until she reached the physician chambers. "Gaius, is there anything that I could do to help?"

The old man shook his head. "I think I'm going to talk to the King about it," he said. "He deserves to know."

"Perhaps," Lyanna muttered as she approached him. "I've already spoken to my Father about our new guest without mentioning that she is a troll, but he is quite fond by her. She's very beautiful and kind, and that is what he sees. Not that horrible and foul troll that we saw. My father is not easily convinced when we don't have any proof."

Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "I'll give it a try," he responded. "Could you please make these medicines while I'm gone?"

Lyanna nodded. "Sure, not a problem. Maybe you're the one who is able to get through that thick skull of my father." She watched the old physician leaving the quarters before she turned around and sat down at the table by the window and began to cut some ingredients. It was a perfect distraction.

She sat there by herself mincing some roots for medicines for an unknown as she often looked through the window and watched the villagers outside living their ordinary lives and a part of her wished that her life was that simple. While she was busy she was so concentrated that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door of the room swung open with a loud bang and Merlin entered. Just looking at him caused her cheeks to flush.

"Sorry," he apologized, sounding sincere. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Lyanna licked her lips before she smiled. "Don't worry. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just fleeing from Arthur for a while," Merlin answered and Lyanna grinned when he sat down at the other table, leaving her to her work which she much appreciated. He was someone who always worried if he wasn't annoying people, but he rarely did. It was just a lack of coincidence, but Lyanna found it adorable.

She continued to mince some roots while she often looked up, only to see him staring at her. "Do you like what you see?" Lyanna asked with a smirk.

His cheeks turned red and his eyes widened. "Y-yes I do," he told her and she laughed quietly. "It's hard not to stare."

Her heart swelled at that. If this truly was what being in love felt like she never wanted to give it up. She gestured for him to sit down beside her, which he quickly did. "You're such an adorable dollophead," she said dreamily. "You can help me then."

"Sure," Merlin said and handed her the next ingredient on the list.

Together they sat there chatting animatedly and did her work until Gaius. By the grim look in the physician's eyes Lyanna new that his conversation with the King hadn't gone smoothly.

"Please don't say anything, Merlin," he said to his ward.

Merlin stood up and raised his arms to show that he meant no harm. "I wasn't going to say anything," he assured him. Lyanna only eyed the two of them with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she had missed.

"You were going to say, "I told you so"."

"Ok. I was. But I... I'm not going to now."

Gaius sat down at another table. "Uther didn't take it well."

"Augh, you see? I told you..." Merlin stopped in the middle of the sentence and pressed his lips into a thin line. Lyanna snickered quietly. "Sorry."

"Did you tell him that his guest is a troll?" Lyanna wondered.

Gaius nodded. "But I know Uther. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said. I'm sure he will," he said positively.

Lyanna remained skeptical. She knew her father too well. He wasn't a man who was easily persuaded because he was headstrong. Uther wouldn't believe them without any form of proof.

"Let's hope you're right."

The Princess exhaled deeply, growing restless. "Do you need my help with something else Gaius?" she asked instead, changing the subject. He shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go." She gave the two men a faint smile before she walked out of the physician quarters. There wasn't any place that Lyanna needed to be, but she just felt like doing something else. She decided to find Gwen because she just needed to talk with someone.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on her door slowly woke Lyanna from her sleep. "Milady, are you awake?" a voice asked, and she recognized it as that of Merlin. She leaped out of bed and quickly tied her long, golden hair into a simple bun.

"Yes, give me a minute," she called back.

She made her way to her chamber fold and changed into the same crimson dress that she had worn the previous day. The bodice was giving her some difficulty because it was rather tight, but she tried to put everything into place as fast as she could. Once she was dressed she exhaled deeply. "You may enter," she said.

Almost immediately the door swung open and Merlin strode into her bedroom. "I'm sorry if I woke you -"

"Don't be," she assured him in her usual friendly manner. "Is everything alright?"

He closed the door behind him before he approached her. Lyanna could tell that he was looking rather tensed, which didn't put her at ease. Something was clearly troubling him. "Gaius wants one of us to use magic to expose Catrina in front of Uther," he enlightened her.

Lyanna's hazel eyes widened. "He wants us to use magic in front of my father?" she repeated puzzled. Merlin nodded slowly. The thought of getting caught was terrifying, and she felt her blood run cold. "Is there no other way?"

"I'm afraid there isn't. We have to find a spell that will reveal her true identity so we can show everyone who she truly is," Merlin answered. "It's all that we can do."

She took a deep breath. "Then we have no other choice than to find a way to work with troll magic," Lyanna replied. "Do you want me to come up with an excuse for stealing you from Arthur so he won't be suspicious?"

He let out a loud laugh. "The last time that you did that he thought that we had gone on a date."

Lyanna giggled content at the memory of their picnic at lake Avalon. "Well, would that really be a bad thing?" she teased him as she closed the distance between them. "I mean, wouldn't you much rather go on date with me than having to wash Arthur's dirty socks?" she whispered into his ear. "There are many exciting things that we could do." She felt him shiver at that.

Merlin tilted his head to get even closer to her and their lips were inches removed from another. His warm breath caused goosebumps to appear all over her body. Before their lips met, Lyanna stood on the tip of her toes and pressed a light kiss on his nose. She heard him laugh in shock, which only encouraged her to laugh even louder. "You are such a tease, Lyanna," he stated in amusement as she turned away from him. Merlin instead pulled her back against his firm chest. Their gaze locked and the same tension returned. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers and she eagerly kissed him back. Her hands cupped his face as one of his hands rested on the back of her neck, and the other on her waist to keep her there. Both of them felt their magic swirling around them and even inside their very core.

Lyanna felt the kiss deepen. Neither one of them felt the urge to stop, because they were both too addicted to each other. It felt too good. The sound of someone knocking on the door broke them apart. Their gazes locked for a moment, both annoyed with this person that had interrupted them. Their breathing was loud and fast and their cheeks flushed.

"Who is it?" Lyanna then asked.

"It's me Arthur. I'm going to come in now."

Lyanna quickly pulled away and took a few steps back to create some distance between her and Merlin so that Arthur wouldn't be suspicious before her brother entered her bedroom and closed the door behind him. "I couldn't find my servant anywhere. I should've known that he was here to show his affections to my dear sister."

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows together. "Arthur, please. Now that I'm seeing you anyway can I ask you if it's alright if I can borrow Merlin from you today?"

Arthur shot his sister a glare before looking at his servant. "You want to borrow this idiot?" Lyanna sighed. "What for?"

Of course Lyanna hadn't thought of a good reason yet and was trying to think of something at the spot, but Merlin beat her to it. "She and Gaius need some help with looking after some patients in the lower town, and since I have a little bit of knowledge about healing they thought I might be able to do it," Merlin lied, trying to sound convincing. Lyanna had to keep a straight face when Arthur looked at her.

"Out of all the people in Camelot you turn to him for help?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes. Because like he said he has some skill, which is exactly what we need. I hope you don't mind," Lyanna replied, smiling at him.

Arthur paused for a moment before he let out a sigh. "I hope that he works better for you than he does for me because he's a dreadful servant." With those words the Prince of Camelot left her bedroom.

Lyanna felt relieved that he had fallen for it. "Come. We have an important spell to look for," she said. The two of them also left her bedroom and made their way to the physician quarters. Gaius looked relieved to see them there. "Gaius. Do I need to get more books from the library that might contain a spell that we can use?"

He shook his head. "All the important books are already here. It must be in one of these. We better try looking through them first," he suggested.

Her eyes went to the pile of books that was scattered on the table and she exhaled deeply. It was going to take them hours to look through all of the, and she wondered if they had enough time before Catrina would make her next move. "Great," Lyanna said sarcastically. "I'll make some tea." She turned towards the small kitchen and placed the kettle above the fire.

Hours slowly went by and it was morning already while the three of them sat around the table and fluttered through all that books. With every book that Lyanna looked through she felt more hope leaving her. It seemed impossible that they would find a spell that could stop all of this. Eventually Gaius had fallen asleep, with his head on the book and was snoring loudly. Lyanna was drinking her eight cup of tea, but kept her attention on her own book.

Merlin was sitting beside her. He had just ran with his fingers through his hair and Lyanna was fighting the urge to run hers through as well, but kept quiet. He was leaning with his head on his hand as he fluttered through the book. Suddenly his eyes widened and he slammed onto the book, causing Gaius to wake and Lyanna to almost spill her mug of tea.

"Here," Merlin said, pointing to the page in his book. "The spell of revelation. By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed." He rose and placed the book before Lyanna so that they could all read it.

"But this spell applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures," she remarked. "Should that matter?"

"I know. The principle is the same, isn't it?" Merlin asked. "We have to try. What other choice do we have."

Lyanna knew that he was right. They didn't have anything else. "Very well," Gaius said. "But you two need to choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures." Before they could discuss a possible moment there came knock on the door. "Come in."

The door swung open and a guard stepped in. "Milady," he greeted with a small bow when he eyed Lyanna. "The King has request all of you in the council chamber." He didn't gave the enough time to ask something because he was already gone.

None of them had any clue what was going on. They shared a look with each other before they made their way towards the council chamber. Lyanna took her place beside Arthur and Morgana, while Merlin stayed with Gaius. Just at that moment Uther entered with Catrina on his arm, looking smug.

They stopped in the middle of the room and eyed the crowd that had gathered. "Thank you all for coming," Uther began. "You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and loved. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina."

Everyone in the council room looked at each other in awe and most of them clapped because of this news. Arthur and Lyanna shared a confused look. This was not what they were expecting at all.

Catrina whispered something in Uther's ear. The King raised his hand for the applause to stop. "I am to marry the Lady Catrina tomorrow," he said. The crowd clapped again and Lyanna clenched her hands into fists. Surely she should've known that this had been the troll's plan all along. They crave power. She didn't listen to the rest of her father's speech.

" **Hierste þæt íecen sóna**."

Lyanna turned her head a bit and saw Merlin standing beside a pillar so he was out of view as he chanted the revelation spell. Her attention went to Catrina who stirred a little.

" **Hierste þæt íecen sóna** ," Merlin tried the spell one more time. This time it seemed to have a little more effect on Catrina, but she remained still. They only saw a bit of movement in her face, but she was fighting it.

Lyanna slightly covered her mouth behind her hand. " **Hierste þæt íecen sóna** ," she almost whispered so she wouldn't draw any attention. Perhaps it worked better when they tried it together, but once again nothing happened. Catrina was too strong, and was able to fight the revelation spell easily. Meanwhile Lyanna saw Jonas making his way through the crowd, as he was looking in their direction.  _Did he know?_

"...I hope you will all share in our joy," Uther finished his speech. The crowd applauded as he thanked them. Catrina quickly pulled him along with her as they made their way out of the council room. Almost everyone left soon after that and only Lyanna and Arthur remained behind.

"Did you know that our father was so passionate about the Lady Catrina?" Arthur asked bewildered. He still seemed to have troubles with believing this was really happening.

She shook her head. "I had no idea. Surely the two of them were close, but I assumed that was because they knew each other," Lyanna lied a bit. Now that this had happened she was convinced that Catrina had used an enchantment to make the King fall in love with her. Uther didn't seem like himself at all today, almost like a puppet.

"Then I guess you and I have to get used to getting a stepmother," Arthur said.

_Stepmother_. Even the word made Lyanna cringe. Surely she would've have minded a stepmother if this woman was making her father truly happy, but she knew this wasn't a real. This troll was simply using him for her own benefits, but no one was seeing the truth.

"I believe so," Lyanna muttered.

Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lee. I'm quite sure that it's going to be fine to have a mother, even though we have no experience with that. They really seem to have fallen for each other," he responded.

Lyanna smiled. "You're right. We just have to get used to her," she replied, trying to keep her straight face. "It's just going to take some time I guess. It seems odd to me that they've fallen in love so quickly. It almost sounds like magic. I'm just going to be cautious around her."

He scoffed. "Don't be silly. It's love."

It this was his idea of love he had gotten it whole wrong. "I doubt it." She knew it wasn't love, but she didn't know how to bring it to her brother. "I'm just glad we always have each other's back."

They hooked their arms and the two of them left the council chamber and made their way through the palace. They went up some stairs until they parted and both went to their own bedrooms. Lyanna undid her hair and began to brush it thoroughly. Gwen hadn't come in to check on her this morning, but she didn't mind. She supposed that she was busy with helping Morgana with something.

A while later there came a knock on the door. "Enter," Lyanna said and turned her head just as she door opened and Merlin strode in, looking rather annoyed with something. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, noticing how tensed she looked.

"How anyone will feel when their father announces that he's going to marry a troll," she replied a bit indifferent and placed the silver brush back on her vanity.

"I-I may've told Arthur that his new stepmother is a troll," Merlin blurted out. Lyanna's eyed widened in shock at that and she opened her mouth to say something, but Merlin continued to speak. "He laughed at me. He thought I had said that because he was going to get a stepmother and I was supposed to 'hate' her or something like that. So, he doesn't believe me."

Lyanna paused for a moment. "You should be glad that he took it like that. Of course he's not going to believe you because you don't have any form of proof. He and my father are exactly the same on that matter. But I appreciate your effort, Merlin. You did a brave thing."

He smiled. "Right now I have some things to do for Arthur. I'll come back later so we can think of a way to expose Catrina tomorrow before it's too late," he suggested.

She nodded. "Sure. Don't let Arthur wait. We don't want to anger him." Lyanna grinned. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Lyanna." With those words he quietly left her bedroom. As she door fell shut Lyanna let out a sight. Her entire life surely was a big mess at the moment and she was having some difficulty with trying to see through it. She just hoped that this fog would clear and things would go better.

* * *

The rest of the day had gotten by quietly. Lyanna had spent most that time waiting for Merlin to show up, but he didn't came. She had even asked Arthur where he was, but he had no idea where his servant was.

It was eerie quiet the next morning when Gwen and Morgana were busy with helping her prepare for the wedding which was held later. Gwen was properly braiding the hair of the princess, while Morgana had applied some light makeup on her face.

"Are you nervous?" Morgana asked, sounding concerned.

Lyanna licked her lips. "No, I'm not nervous," she answered.

"Well, it's not weird to be nervous," Gwen assured her with a friendly smile. "I sure would've been very anxious if my father would remarry."

"As would I," Morgana added. "But Lady Catrina seems like a wonderful woman and they're very smitten."

Even though they did their best to cheer her up, their attempts didn't exactly work. In fact Lyanna felt more tensed just because of that, but she tried to hide it behind a smile. "There's no need for that. It's all going to be alright." She hoped. Since she hadn't seen Merlin since yesterday they hadn't gotten a solution to stop this troll from marrying the King. Her own magic wasn't strong enough to fight her. She couldn't help but feel as if something had happened to him, but she had no idea where he was which was driving her insane.

The conversation ended and Gwen and Morgana finished preparing the princess. Lyanna sat by herself for a little while when they had left, wondering where Merlin could be. Then a thought occurred to her and she touched the necklace that belonged to her mother, which Uther had given to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Merlin," she whispered to herself. For a moment nothing happened but then she felt a sensation of warmth washing over her. So he was alive.

_Merlin, where are you?_  she thought. Even though she had told him that she refused to use this way of communication because she liked some privacy in her head, she didn't think that she had another choice. She waited for what felt like hours, but there didn't come any respond. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what.

She was brought back into reality when the door of her bedroom swung open and Arthur entered. "You look beautiful," he complimented her before placing a kiss on her forehead. Lyanna was wearing a dress made of red and gold material, just like the colours of Camelot. Her long, golden hair was braided and pinned together in a ladylike style.

"As do you," she replied as she put his cloak right. He was dressed in all red, with his crown on top of his head. She picked up her own crown and carefully put it on its place without trying to ruin her hair, or Gwen and Morgana would be furious.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone is waiting," Arthur said. Lyanna nodded and hooked her arm through that of her brother and together they left her bedroom. They walked through the corridors and down the stairs and with every step that Lyanna took she felt more anxious. They came close to the throne room and found their father already waiting for them, looking nervous.

"It's going to be alright, Father," she assured him. She whished that she could just tell him the truth, but it wouldn't change anything. He was obviously under some enchantment and couldn't be persuaded.

Uther nodded. "Yes, I am ready," he said, ignoring her words. He hooked himself through Lyanna's other arm. The King took a deep breath before the guards opened the door and the three royals made their entrance into the throne room which was filled with lots of people. Uther stopped in front of the throne while Arthur and Lyanna stepped to the side, next to Morgana.

Shortly after that Catrina entered the throne room, wearing a beautiful white gown. If the woman hadn't been a troll Lyanna wouldn't have minded that her father was going to marry her, but that was not the case. As Catrina walked towards the front the people bowed out of respect for their future Queen. Catrina stood opposite from Uther, smiling lovingly at the King.

Geoffrey cleared his throat and began the wedding ceremony. "My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of hand-fasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor."

Lyanna was fidgeting with her necklace as the seconds ticked by.

"Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?" Geoffrey asked the King.

Uther seemed to be glowing with love, causing Lyanna to anxiously bite her bottom lip. "It is," he said, smiling widely.

"Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man?" Geoffrey now asked the woman.

"It is," Catrina said, smugly.

"Do any say nay?" Geoffrey questioned everyone. There fell a total silence in the throne room and Lyanna wiggled nervously. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Arthur who pulled her back against him so she couldn't do anything. But nothing was being said by anyone.

Geoffrey brought out a garland and tied it around their hands. "With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity." Eternity... The word kept repeating itself inside Lyanna's head.

The couple spoke their vowels but Lyanna wasn't listening to what they said.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife," Geoffrey said.

Uther and Catrina kissed each other and the court applauded loudly at the new Queen of Camelot. Lyanna felt the blood disappear from her face. At that moment she heard the door of the throne room slam open and Merlin stormed in. Their gazes met and they both knew it.  _It was too late._


	20. The Beauty and the Beast pt. 2

******Chapter 20: Beauty and the Beast pt. 2**

A day had gone by since King Uther had married his new wife Lady Catrina, making her Queen. Only no one seemed to be aware that this woman wasn't who she claimed to be, but was in truth a troll. Whatever enchantment this troll was using, she was extremely powerful and they hadn't figured out yet how to stop her.

It was early in the morning and Lyanna was pacing restlessly through her chamber and listened to the commotion outside. Several guards were running through town, looking for someone. She could even hear the shouts coming from inside the palace.

On cue the door of her bedroom slammed open and Merlin stormed in. He closed it behind him before he came forwards. "What's wrong?" Lyanna asked confused. He seemed to have been running because he was clearly out of breath.

"Catrina has told your father that I stole her seal," Merlin enlightened her. "By now all the guards in Camelot are after me. Arthur was the one to tell me about it and he told me to leave Camelot."

"What? No. You're not leaving Camelot," Lyanna protested, trying to remain calm. "This is her way of trying to get rid of you because you were supposed to be trapped underneath the palace, remember?" Merlin had told her where he had been all day. When he had mentioned that Catrina had trapped him she felt anger boiling inside her. "You can stay here in the antechamber. No one will look for you there."

"Are you serious? Because -"

"Merlin, please. It's for the best if you stay nearby so we can figure out a way to stop her," she explained. "I want to prove to everyone that you're innocent."

"We'll figure something out," he assured her and pulled her into a hug. "I won't leave you."

That was all that Lyanna required to hear to ease down. "Do you need me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I've already had a good breakfast. I think I'm going to find Gaius first," Merlin responded.

Lyanna let go of him. "You wish to sneak through the palace? In case you've forgotten, they are searching for you everywhere."

Merlin tugged a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. "I know, but he deserves to know where I am. Perhaps I can also make a false trail to outsmart the guards," he suggested.

"You're much wiser than everyone thinks, Merlin." She placed a soft kiss onto his lips. "Will I see you later?"

He nodded. "You will, Milady." Lyanna blushed and watched how he sneaked out of her room through the secret exit only servants knew about. As soon as she was alone she felt anger boiling inside of her once more. She hated Catrina for putting him through this and was eager to put this troll down herself if it was necessary.

It was hours later that Lyanna's presence was required in the throne room when she had been sitting with Morgana and Gwen to just talk like they always did. Wondering what her father could possibly want Lyanna headed down the stairs and into the throne room where she found Arthur standing in front of the King and Queen.

"There is something important that I..." Uther began but paused when Catrina grabbed his hand. "We wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them."

Lyanna cocked an eyebrow at them. "How so?"

"We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return."

"Most of our people are poor. They survive on the few crops they're able to grow," Arthur clarified, not understanding where this was going.

"That is what they would have us believe," Catrina corrected him.

"It is the truth. It is what we see every single day," Lyanna objected, trying to remain calm.

Catrina smiled smugly. "We're introducing a new tax. The people must pay for the sanctuary that Camelot provides."

"Surely you can't. The majority are barely able to get by as it is," Lyanna snapped, losing her temper. She couldn't believe they were talking about the sake of their people like that, as if they were worth nothing.

"Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged," Uther cleared up.

Lyanna exchanged a hopeless look with Arthur. "We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before," he said, confused.

"Maybe not to the two of you, but the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?" Catrina asked.

Uther stared at his wife with a besotted look on his face. "Yes, I have." He now looked back at Arthur. "You are to begin the collections at once."

"You're so going to regret this," Lyanna warned them before she stormed out of the throne room after Arthur. Once they had turned around the corner in the corridor they stopped walking. "He can't do this."

"He is the King so he can," Arthur sulked sadly. "But that doesn't mean that I agree with him. I'll have to collect the money tomorrow."

* * *

Hours ticked by and it was late in the evening when Lyanna went to the physician quarters. She found Gaius sitting at the table, fluttering through some medical books. As he heard her approaching he looked up. "How are you holding on, dear?"

"I'm doing whatever I can," she answered honestly. "Is Merlin here? I haven't seen him since this morning and I'm worried."

"He was here about an hour ago, but then he left again. Would you care for some tea, dear?" Gaius asked politely.

"I'll set it myself," Lyanna offered and already walked to the small kitchen to prepare some tea for the two of them. Minutes later she returned and placed the mugs onto the table before she sat down. "Merlin said that he was going to create a false trail to outsmart the guards."

"He did and I helped him with it," he told her. "They believed that he has gone north and they've followed it. They'll discover that it was fake soon, but it will give us some time."

"Have you also heard about the tax being raised?" Lyanna questioned bemused.

Gaius nodded. "It's not someone Uther normally would do."

"No, but Uther under an enchantment would. He doesn't have any control over himself anymore. It saddens me greatly to watch him like that. He's nothing but a mere puppet."

Before Gaius could comfort the Princess the door swung open and Merlin strode in. He smiled warmly at Lyanna before he placed a vial on the table in front of them. "I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared," he said to them. Lyanna picked up the vial and sniffed it carefully and felt herself getting sick. It smelled revolting. "Could you two make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?" Merlin wondered.

Lyanna exchanged a doubtful look with Gaius. "I don't know. Maybe we can. It will not have the same effect without the troll magic."

"Exactly. If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical."

"Ah, so Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll not longer work," Gaius figured out.

"And she'll turn into a troll. Think you can do it? We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice," Merlin said.

Lyanna exhaled deeply. "This is going to be a long night."

Just as Lyanna had feared it had indeed been a long night. It was a few hours before the sun was shining through the window they had just finished making the replica of the potion. It had taken them many hours to find ingredients that would make it just as revolting as the original one. She had been running around the castle to collect all the ingredients herself.

Lyanna had fallen asleep with her head on the table out of pure exhaustion, but woke up to the sound of foots coming down the stairs. Her hazel eyes shot open and she saw Merlin coming down the stairs. Clearly he had slept in the hidden attic last night since no one would look there.

"What's in it?" Merlin wondered as he sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

Gaius was holding the two vials in his hands. "Nothing too potent. Lyanna has been so kind to collect everything for me, the poor thing. We've got rat's guts, toad paste, horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball..."

"Oh, lovely," Merlin muttered sarcastically.

"Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?" Gaius inquired. Lyanna was now standing beside them, smirking slightly.

"Where did you get a sheep's brain?" Merlin wondered, eyeing the Princess.

Lyanna shuddered at the thought. "You don't want to know," she replied disgusted. She was glad that she didn't have to do to it again.

"But, Merlin," Gaius butted in. "You have to taste it."

"No way," Merlin objected in bewilderment. He was stunned that the physician was even asking him this.

Gaius held out the vial to him. "It's completely harmless," Lyanna assured him.

They watched Merlin consider it for a moment and he eventually gave in and dipped his finger into the vial, before bringing it back to his tongue. He gagged loudly and sputtered. "That is... ugh. That is disgusting," he cried out. Lyanna offered him a glass of water, which he drank down quickly to get rid of the foul taste. "I cannot believe you let me put that in my mouth."

Lyanna stifled a giggle at that when Gaius held out the next vial to him. "Try the original. Just a small amount. And be sure to spit it out."

Merlin eyed Lyanna for a second who gave him a reassuring smile before he did the same with the original potion. He gagged once more and spat it out as fast he could. Lyanna handed him another glass of water which he also drank down within a short time. "Does it taste roughly the same?" she wondered.

"Yes! It's horrible!" Merlin objected.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked doubtfully. "Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice."

"It tastes exactly the same!"

"Well, let's hope she thinks so, too."

* * *

Once Lyanna had taken a long bath, changed into some clean clothes, had done her hair and had eaten some breakfast she was walking through the lower town with Gwen. They turned around the corner and saw some guards wrestling with a man. Lyanna recognized the man as Edward, the father of her servant Marie who had died last year.

"You need to pay the King's tax," one of the guards said to Edward when he was lying on the ground.

"I will not pay for it because I don't have the money," Edward retorted. "It's too much."

Lyanna knew that everyone who refused to pay the taxed would be flogged, but these guards clearly had misunderstood that. She watched in horror how two guards pierced an innocent man with a spear. Before she could react Odyn ran to her dead husband and cradled him in her arms.

"M'am, I'm going to tell you the same thing. You need to pay the taxes," the same guard said.

Odyn was sobbing loudly. "We cannot pay them."

Just like that they executed the woman easily if she had committed some horrible crime. Lyanna felt blood boiling inside of her as she rushed over at the scene as fast as she could at the same time as Lucy stormed out of her house. "Mom! Dad!" the seven year old girl cried out. Lyanna was right in time to lift her into her arms and tried to reassure her in the best way that she could.

She looked at the guards in anger. "Who gave you the order to do this? I was told that people who refused to pay needed to be flogged," Lyanna spat out.

One of them cleared his throat. "The order was given to us by the Queen, Milady. She told us not to spare them."

Lucy cried harder in her arms while a small crowd had gathered to see what was going on. At that moment Arthur stood beside her and looked at the guards. "Give the people their money back, all of it," he ordered them. He looked at Lyanna again. "Come with me."

The two siblings turned around to leave and the people smiled and bowed to them. Lyanna refused to let go of Lucy, and the girl didn't plan to let go off the Princess either. Gwen trailed after them in silence. They made their way to Lyanna's bedroom where she carefully placed Lucy onto her bed in the antechamber, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Gwen, can you stay with her?" Lyanna asked, her voice hoarse from holding back her tears. "It won't be long."

Gwen nodded. "Sure, not a problem."

"Thank you." She looked at her brother. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, I'm not going to let you face them alone," Arthur assured her, and Lyanna felt slightly better because of that. Arthur always had her back and she was immensely grateful for that. They quietly left her bedroom again and walked through the corridors and down the stairs until they reached the council chamber.

Lyanna slammed open the door and stormed in with Arthur right beside her. "You two have blood on your hands that will never wash of," Lyanna spat out venomously, eyeing the troll that was pretending to be Queen. "I'm aware that you've given the order to kill the people who couldn't pay the tax! Is that a good reason to murder good people?"

Catrina looked at Uther for a second. "Clearly it shouldn't matter because you two have returned all the money to the villagers," she retorted, visibly irritated.

"Only because two innocent people were murdered and a seven year old girl was left an orphan. It is expected that you make up for your mistake and help this child because it was your damn fault that her parents were butchered in front of her eyes!" Lyanna ranted in pure rage, feeling a fire burning inside of her. "Did you two ever think about the fact that the people of Camelot cannot afford this stupid tax. You're being completely insane."

"We have the people's loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands," Arthur added, surprisingly calm.

"Is it so unreasonable for a King to expect his subjects to obey him?" Catrina wondered.

Lyanna's hands clenched into fists. "The people will starve!"

"Nonsense," Uther disagreed. "They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends."

"And why can't they be both?" Arthur inquired.

"Because we rule the people, not the other way around."

"You're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours," Arthur responded. Lyanna looked at him with admiration.

"I will not tolerate this. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand," Uther ordered him.

"I will not," Arthur said slowly.

Lyanna saw the anger growing inside her father. "And are you going to help this girl or not?" Lyanna wanted to know.

"It's not our fault that her parents refused to pay the tax. It's their loss," Catrina said placidly.

Arthur placed his hand on Lyanna's shoulder. "Their fault?" she repeated bewildered. "You gave the order for them to be killed! How is it there fault? No! There is only one person responsible for this crime and that is you! I spit on it! You're a disgrace of this kingdom and not worthy to have been crowned Queen! They people will turn to you and I would gladly help them build a pyre for you!"

"Lyanna! That's enough!" Uther roared loudly to scold his daughter, who didn't flinch. There was hurt in her eyes, but he didn't notice it.

Catrina pretended to be a bit hurt by her comments, but smirked. "I think that I'll be having the last laugh. Your father and I have arranged a betrothal for you with Prince Carlyle from Mercia. He is to arrive here for your wedding within a few weeks."

Lyanna felt her entire world standing still at those words. "You cannot arrange something like this without Lyanna's opinion," Arthur spoke defensively of his sister. "This is her life you're talking about."

"Surely that brat shouldn't complain. She is going to be Queen one day. Just not here, but _far_  away," Catrina said amusingly, empathizing the far.

"I'm not going to marry Prince Carlyle of Merica!" Lyanna heavily objected and crossed her arms. "I have a say in this."

"No, you'll do as your told," Uther warned her seriously. "You are going to marry Prince Carlyle or I'm going to throw you in the dungeons until you see sense."

Lyanna felt her eyes water. Of course she knew that she had to marry a wealthy man one day, but she had always believed that she would've been allowed to choose for herself. Obviously that wasn't the case. Catrina was to blame for that since she had corrupted her father.

Without saying another word Lyanna ran out of the council chamber, clearly heartbroken by this news and hurried back towards her bedroom. Tears were now streaming down her face as she quietly entered her room, trying not to wake Lucy. "Lyanna, what is going on?" Gwen asked concerned, seeing the Princess in such distress.

"According to Catrina and my father I am to be married to Prince Carlyle of Mercia within a few weeks," Lyanna blurted out.

Gwen pulled her friend in for a hug. "But what about Merlin?" The mention of the name of the young warlock was hurting Lyanna immensely. It felt as if she was running through fire and the burning wouldn't stop.

"W-we can't be," Lyanna stammered. Saying that out loud was horrible, and her throat hurt because of it. "Catrina has arranged everything and I don't have any say in this. She's only doing this to get rid of me. She can't stand me or Arthur being so close with our father. We need to get rid of this woman."

"But how do you plan to do that? She's the Queen of Camelot, and it's impossible to get rid of her. Besides she's your stepmother. Surely she's not that bad."

"You saw what she did, Gwen? She has murdered innocent people for her own benefit. I'm going to say something, but you must promise me that you will not laugh." Gwen nodded. "Catrina is not who she claims to be. She is a troll using a potion to stay in this form. She even enchanted my father so he would obey her."

Gwen's dark eyes widened as she released her. "A troll?" she asked puzzled. "But that's horrible. You have to tell the King. He might see sense and stop your betrothal."

"Perhaps. I've created a false potion with Gaius. Merlin is ensuring that Catrina takes it so that she'll change into a troll in front of everyone. It's our only hope to break the enchantment," Lyanna enlightened her.

"Let's hope it works."

"You're free to go, Gwen. I need some time for myself." Gwen nodded before quietly leaving the bedroom. Lyanna plopped down on her bed as she continued to let the tears roam down her cheek, without bothering to wipe them away.

She lay there for an unknown while until she heard the door of the secluded door open and close again, as feet made their way over to her. She felt someone sitting down beside her before this person pulled her close into its arms. When Lyanna was pressed against a chest and was able to smell the scent of lemon and forest she knew who it was. "Gaius told me everything," Merlin said softly after a moment of silence.

Lyanna felt the soothing and rhythmic beat of his heart against her face. "Even about my betrothal to Prince Carlyle of Mercia?" she whispered with a faint voice. Merlin muttered a  _yeah_. "I don't know what to do. I can't marry someone I don't know just because he's a sodding Prince. I-I don't -"

"Sssst, it's alright," he assured her with his placid voice. "Your father will surely change his mind about this betrothal when the enchantment is broken."

"I hope so," she sighed hopefully. "Did you gave the potion to Catrina?"

"Yes, I even saw her taking it. It will work," Merlin said positively. "Everything is going to turn out fine. You'll see. How is Lucy doing?"

"Still sleeping. I don't have the heart to wake her up after everything she's been through. She watched her parents being murdered in front of her eyes. She has nothing left."

Merlin tightened his grip on her. "What are you going to do?"

"My father and Catrina refuse to help so it's up to me do something about it. I plan to write a letter to one of her family members to see if they want to take her in, while I finance everything for them," Lyanna suggested. "It's the only thing that I can do."

"But what if they will not take her in?"

"Then I have no other choice than to look after her myself," she said determined. "I have to do something. I cannot leave her to her fate."

"I know you do. You're doing the right thing," Merlin responded, gently running his fingers through her golden hair to comfort her. "You'll figure something out."

They both pulled apart when they heard someone walking in the antechamber and the door opened and Lucy stood before them. She rubbed tiresome into her eyes as she looked at them in curiosity. "How are you feeling, dear?" Lyanna asked concerned.

Lucy shook her head a bit doubtful. She didn't say anything, but Lyanna was sure that she did only because she feared she'll burst into tears the second she started to bring up some memories.

Lyanna leaped onto her feet and made her way over to one of her closets and began to look through it. Within a minute she found a box and brought it back to the bed and placed it there. "You can look," she said. Lucy carefully took the lid of the box, and Lyanna noticed that Merlin was also watching curiously to see what was inside.

The girl let out a muffled scream when she saw a pile of little dresses inside of it. Her big brown eyes immediately went to Lyanna, who was smirking.

"These dresses used to be mine when I was your age. You can have them. Right now you need to pick one out which you like the most so that I can help you put it on," Lyanna suggested and took a step back to stand beside Merlin. They both watched her searching through the pile for a few minutes and examining every dress.

"This one! This one!" Lucy exclaimed happily and held out one of the dresses.

"Come on then." Lyanna gestured Lucy with her towards the vanity where she helped the seven year old into the dress that she had chosen. It was soft blue dress, with V-shaped sleeves and golden stitches. She made her put on some golden slippers before she began to brush Lucy's voluminous brown curls. "What do you think?" Lyanna asked, eying Merlin.

He smiled warmly at Lucy. "You look like a true princess," he said to her, which only caused her grin widely.

"I love it," Lucy screamed cheerfully. "Thank you, Lyanna."

"You're quite welcome. Do you care to go for a walk with me?" Lyanna asked her and Lucy nodded enthusiastically. The Princess then turned to Merlin. "You can stay here in the meantime -"

He raised his hand which made her stop in the middle of her sentence. "There is no need for that. I'll go to the physician chambers. I'll see you later." Merlin placed a kiss on her cheek before he sneaked out through the secluded door.

"You two love each other?" Lucy questioned, smiling.

"Yes, we do," Lyanna answered, sighing happily. "Come now. We should get going." She gently grabbed Lucy's hand and the two of them left the bedroom in silence. They walked down the corridors as several servants had to take a double look when they saw a peasant girl being dressed like a lady, with the Princess of Camelot at her side. Surely that confused them, but it only seemed to amuse Lucy.

They made it to the palace kitchen where Lyanna arranged some food for Lucy to eat which she was eating when they were walking through the long corridors again, only until they saw Arthur approaching them. He was looking rather gloom. "Lee," he called out. "How are you? I haven't had to chance to talk to you after what happened."

She smiled faintly. "I'm alright, Archie. We were just on our way to walk through the royal garden," she clarified.

"You should postpone that for now. Our presence is being required in the council chamber," he responded and she raised her eyebrow.

Gwen just walked around the corner and caught sight of the royal siblings and Lucy. "Lucy, you look very beautiful," the maid said to the little girl. She then looked at Lyanna. "I came to look for you because the King has required your presence, but it seems that you already know that, Milady. Do you want to me watch over Lucy while you're gone?"

"Yes, thank you," Lyanna said gratefully. Lucy immediately walked over to Gwen and wrapped her tiny arms around the maid's legs, who placed her hand on the top of her head as Lyanna and Arthur walked to the council chamber.

A small crowd had gathered in the council chamber and the King and Queen were standing around the thrones as they entered. The twins approached them curiously about what was going on. "Father?" Lyanna began.

Uther looked at his son. "I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title. We live in dangerous times. I cannot allow you to undermine my authority."

Lyanna's blood ran cold because of that and she was throwing daggers at Catrina by glaring angrily at the woman and troll. She should've known that this had been her plan all along. If Uther would die the throne would go directly to her and she could do whatever she pleased.

Arthur looked just as perplexed as his sister. "You've always welcomed our council in the past," he said astonished. Lyanna placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him a bit, just like he had done earlier today.

"You two stood up against me for all the people to see," Uher continued.

"I'm sorry. Any future grievance we have will be held in private."

Uther shook his head. "No, it's too late for that."

"Father, this is absolute nonsense," Lyanna spat out, earning an angry glare fro Catrina.

"You are to be disinherit, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot," Uther said to his son.

Everyone anxiously held their breath at this news, not sure how to react to it.

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir..." Gaius began.

"Gaius..." Arthur interrupted the physician before looking at his father. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son.

Lyanna was moved by his speech and was blinking tears away from her eyes.

"My decision is final," Uther determined.

Arthur turned to leave and Lyanna watched him until he was out of sight before she turned to the King and Queen. "You two disgust me. How can you turn against your own children like that," she said through gritted teeth.

"Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith," her father said, ignoring her complains. Lyanna growled under her breath before she stormed out of the council chamber in the hope to find her brother somewhere. The last thing she heard was the slow claps of the crowd before the door slammed shut behind her.

It didn't took her long to find Arthur who was seated on a log in their secret garden, throwing pebbles into the small pond. Lyanna sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe that father would agree to such a thing," Arthur said, sulking.

"Father wouldn't in his right mind. Arthur, I know that Merlin told you that he believes that Catrina is a troll and I agree with him." She heard him laughing beside her. "You may laugh what you like, but its the truth. You'll see that we're right sooner or later and things will change. I'm sure of that."

"Like your betrothal to Prince Carlyle?" Arthur enquired.

"For example, yes. And you'll also get your title back because you're going to be the greatest King that this kingdom ever had. I'm positive of that and I will gladly help you to accomplish that."

"You're the sweetest sister in the world, do you know that?"

"No, but please keep repeating it," she joked and Arthur chuckled. "You're also the best brother in case you were wondering."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. "That was exactly what I needed to hear. Do you honestly believe I'll make a great King one day?"

"The greatest," Lyanna said convinced. "And I'm not alone in that. Many people wish to see you upon the throne because they believe you'll bring many changes to this kingdom for the benefit of all."

"I'm just scared that I'll disappoint them," he muttered softly.

"Don't be. The people will follow you wherever you go. You have their loyalty and you've proven yourself already. You're going to be amazing and they will all love you. Your legacy will be spoken of for many long years."

* * *

Lyanna was standing beside Arthur and Morgana inside the hall of ceremony with a pit of anxiety inside her stomach as she watched how Catrina was standing in the front beside Geoffrey, who was once again leading the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot. Are you willing to take the oath?" the old man asked.

"I am," Catrina said.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot to uphold the laws and customs of the land?" he continued.

Lyanna noticed that Catrina was scratching an itch on her arm in annoyance, and Lyanna's eyes widened in shock. Because she hadn't taken the right potion for a while now she was going to change back right in front of everyone if everything was going well.

"I will," Catrina responded. She checked her arm and Lyanna was able to notice the troll skin, and did her best to keep a straight face. Her gaze lingered to Merlin who was hiding behind a pillar on the balcony, and they smiled at each other. His plan was working and she couldn't be prouder.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers maintain the laws..."

"Yes. Yes," Catrina cut him off.

Geoffrey looked a bit stunned. "I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding," he clarified to her.

"Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?"

"She's right. Get on with it," Uther said, clearly love-struck. Everyone in the room was looking at each other in confusion, not believing the sudden rudeness of the Queen of Camelot.

"Will you to the utmost of your powers..." Geoffrey continued placidly, not losing his temper. Lyanna felt sorry for the old man who was just doing his absolute best.

"Yes, yes," Catrina muttered while she kept scratching the troll skin on her arm.

Geoffrey didn't flinch. "...maintain the laws and customs..."

"I will. I will."

"...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?" Geoffrey finished rapidly to please the Queen.

"Yes!" Catrina spat out. "Just shut up and give me the crown!" Everyone gasped in awe at that reaction. Geoffrey remained calm and brought the cushion where the crown was lying on and presented it to her. "Will you just hurry up!" She quickly grabbed the crown and jammed it onto her head while she ran out of the hall, leaving everyone behind in utter confusion.

The royal family were the only ones that were running after the Queen of Camelot and into the corridors. Unsure where she had gone to they just went around the corner of a corridor until one the guards pointed them in the right direction and they found her close by the council chamber. Catrina was trying to flee, but Lyanna quickly used her magic to close the door so she couldn't escape.

"Whatever's the matter?" Uther asked concerned about his wife's wellbeing.

Catrina turned to them and hided her troll arm behind her back. "I'm sorry," she apologized nervously. "I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I , do you know. I think I need to be on my own, alright?"

Lyanna did her absolute best to keep a straight face.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked the Queen.

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine," Catrina told her. "Really, thank you. I just..."

" **Fýrbendum fæst** ," Lyanna heard someone chant quietly and there was only one person that she knew that could do that.  _Merlin_. The door was being locked. She carefully tilted her head and saw him standing behind the pillar, watching everything. Their gazes met and Lyanna felt hope swelling inside of her.

Catrina was doing he best to open the door, but it wasn't working. Arthur was kind enough to help her out, but saw her troll arm and backed away. "What's that?" he asked, horrified.

She turned around again and Lyanna was smirking delightfully as she watched Catrina fighting herself as she was changing into her true form. They had outsmarted her. Everyone gasped in horror as Catrina began to fart and her body was still changing. Once that was finished they were all looking at a horrible troll, wearing the white dress that the Queen of Camelot had been wearing.

"You're a troll!" Arthur exclaimed confused. He exchanged a look with Lyanna who was smiling at him and he rolled with his eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Uther finally stopped staring. "How dare you speak about her like that!"

Lyanna cocked one of her eyebrows. "What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" she blurted out.

"I don't believe it," Morgana muttered in astonishment.

The troll ripped open the door and exit with a snarl. "She just ripped a door of its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur tried to reason.

"Enough!" Uther scolded them.

"She's a troll!" Arthur almost shouted. "A giant...grey..."

"Stinking," Morgana added.

"Smelling," Lyanna budded in and crossed her arms.

"Stinking and smelling troll," Arthur finished dryly.

Uther picked up Catrina's crown and her slippers. "Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again. It'll be the last thing you ever do," he warned them before he followed the troll down the other corridor.

Morgana, Arthur and Lyanna stare slack-jawed, unsure what to do next. At least now they knew that the enchantment had been stronger than they had anticipated, and that they had to find another way to break it.

"How did you know that she was a troll?" Arthur wondered after a moment of silence.

"Because we saw her change before the wedding, but it was impossible to convince you all without any proof. We have to get rid of her. Excuse me," Lyanna excused herself and hurried away. She retreated herself into her chamber where she found Gwen and Lucy sitting on the bed and they both looked up when they saw her approaching.

"What happened?" Gwen asked when she saw the state that the Princess was in. Lyanna told them everything that had happened during the ceremony and after that. "So everyone in Camelot knows that the woman is a troll except for your father?"

"He won't see reason. He's enchanted. It's the only explanation. We'll figure something out. Anyway did Lucy behave while I was gone?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes, she was very good," she assured her.

Lyanna lifted Lucy up in her arms. "Are you hungry?" Lucy shook her head. "Is there anything else that you wish to do?"

"Can you tell me a story?" Her brown eyes twinkled.

"Of course, I can."

* * *

Lyanna entered the physician chambers that night and found Gaius mixing some vials together. "I'm sorry that I haven't been of any assistance the last days," she apologized as she approached him.

"Nonsense, dear. You've done a great deal with Catrina's potion and besides you're always here when I need you. Your skill for healing is remarkable and you're a wonderful physician. You don't need my help anymore."

She sat down beside him. "I doubt that I don't need your help anymore. There is still so much more to learn and I'm happy that you're teaching me. I've never knew that I could become so passionate about healing. You've really changed my mind about that."

"That's not because of me. You often came here to help me out with making potions or medicines. Your devotion for it has only grown during the last year, for which I'm super grateful. You'll become the court physician of Camelot one day."

Lyanna sighed tiresome. "I doubt it, Gaius. I'm afraid that I'll be the Queen of Mercia one day," she sulked sadly. Even thinking about her was painful. She wished that it was different.

"You don't know that for certain, dear. Your father will surely change his mind once the enchantment is broken and you'll be allowed to stay here," Gaius tried to assure her in the best way that he could.

"I wish that was true. But even if I don't have to marry Prince Carlyle, I surely have to marry another fine Lord and leave Camelot because I can't stay here. It is expected of me as the Princess to marry someone wealthy and to move away," she replied grimly. Clearly she had already given this some thought. She didn't want to leave Camelot because this place was her home.

Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe things will be different one day and you don't have to leave." Before she could say anything else the door swung open and Merlin entered the physician quarters.

"The dragon said Uther has to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment," Merlin said to them, clearly out of breath from running through the palace.

"Well, that's not going to be easy. Uther's heart closed to everyone," Gauis objected dryly.

"Well, not everyone," Merlin responded and his gaze lingered to Lyanna. "His children."

She anxiously bit her bottom lip as she thought of something. "Then there is only on course of action we can take. My father must see one of his children die," she suggested.

"But how do you plan to do that?" Merlin wondered.

Lyanna jumped up and walked over to the other table and searched through the vials that were standing there. "Simple. We use a poison to do that. Uther will see one of us dying and will cry, and at that moment we'll use an antidote to undo it. By then the enchantment will be broken and Uther will see sense again. It's the only way to get rid of this troll."

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look with each other in admiration. "You don't get enough credit for how smart you are, Lyanna," Gaius complimented her.

She giggled and kept searching, but couldn't find anything. "We could use rhubarb. The leaves bring a person into a coma and can kill it within thirty minutes, which should give us enough time to administer the antidote. We only need to make them both." Lyanna began to flutter through a book and collected the necessary ingredients.

"Clever plan. I'll help make the antidote ," Gaius offered. "Together we should have an antidote and the poison within twenty minutes."

Merlin smiled warmly at her. "I'll go tell Arthur about this plan." With those words he left the physician quarters.

Lyanna began to grind the leaves of the rhubarb which are extremely poisonous while Gaius was busy with boiling a potion and used some small berries to do so. The Princess was glad for her years of training as a healer because she wouldn't have been able to do this without Gaius his help.

When both of them were finished they quickly left the physician quarters and strolled through the corridors and up the stairs until they reached Arthur's chambers. Without knocking Lyanna opened the door and stormed in, followed by Gaius.

"So your great plan is to kill me?" Arthur muttered unimpressed. By now Merlin had informed him about everything which was a relieve.

"No," Merlin spluttered. "Well, yes. It's... Gaius and Lyanna made a potion that gives the appearance of death, without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death." As he was talking Merlin was cleaning up the room since no one had done it for days and it was rather messy.

"Wait," Lyanna began, looking at her brother. "What makes you think that you're going to be to the one to take this potion? I could take it."

Arthur shook his head. "No, you're not. You've already done enough. Let me do this." Lyanna could tell that he was being serious, and didn't dare to argue further with him because he had already made up his mind.

"We have to make your father cry," Gaius said.

"He doesn't care about us anymore," Arthur retorted.

"Nonsense," the physician objected. "That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than his children. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

Arthur glared at his manservant. "Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about an antidote!"

"Er... I didn't think it was important," Merlin muttered, throwing some armour behind a basket in the corner of the room.

Lyanna smiled faintly. "The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead," she said to her brother.

"And the antidote reverses that effect?"

"Yes. If it's administered in time," Gaius told him.

"If it isn't?" Arthur inquired.

"Then you'll be dead," Lyanna said slowly.

Arthur glared at his manservant again. "You just said it wasn't important!"

Lyanna snickered quietly at that as Arthur dramatically rolled with his eyes in horror. "Erm... yeah, I suppose it is a bit important," Merlin muttered dryly.

"Merlin will have the antidote. Once Lyanna has administered the poison... er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you," Gaius enlightened him.

"Don't be late," Arthur warned his servant.

Merlin looked a bit shocked as he stepped beside them. "Am I ever?"

"Arthur, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Lyanna asked hesitantly, holding the vial in her hands.

Arthur nodded. "It's the only way to save Camelot." He placed a kiss on her forehead before taking the vial from her and bringing it to his lips. He drank the entire vial in one jug. They all anxiously held their breath to see what would happen. Arthur then shrugged before he passed out and fell forwards, but they were able to catch him.

They carefully brought the Prince to the ground and Lyanna closed Arthur's eyes. "Time to break the bad news to Uther," Gaius said before he left with Merlin at his side. Lyanna thought that it was for the best that she would be in tears before her father would show up so she actually let all her emotions from the previous day come out and she sobbed quietly to make it look believable.

Uther stormed into Arthur's bedroom. The King knelt down beside his dead son and cradled him in his arms as Lyanna sat beside him. "My boy," he cried out. "It was my fault! I pushed you away. Both of you! My son. My son."

The troll also entered and looked at the Pendragon's in shock and she made her way over to them. "Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now," she said, nudging on Uther's arm to pull him with her.

The King shook his head. "I killed him! I killed my only son!" Lyanna only watched the two of them in silence, anxious about what was going to happen.

"No, no, no, no," the troll cried out. " **Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú.**.." She pulled on his arm and at that moment tears were streaming down Uther's face.

"Catrina? What kind of trickery is this?" he demanded to know, standing up.

"Father, you were under an enchantment," Lyanna informed him. "It's broken now."

The troll snarled. "How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!" Lyanna felt like gagging because of that. "It's repulsive!" She grinned. "Ooh, I've been looking forward to this."

Uther back down. "Guards! Seize...it!" he ordered.

Guards immediately stormed into the room to fight of the troll, who was surprisingly strong. Lyanna kept at her brother's side as Merlin suddenly knelt down beside her. He brought down his sopped through neckerchief to Arthur and squeezed it. "Where is the vial?" Lyanna asked him.

"I dropped it when I ran into Jonas. This was all that I could save from it," he admitted. Lyanna exhaled deeply and watched how one drop fell into Arthur's mouth, which was enough to revive him. His eyes shot open and looked at hers.

"Arthur, how are you feeling?" Lyanna asked him concerned as she helped him sit up straight. Arthur looked around the room and saw the troll was easily tossing all the guards at the side. He sat up and ran towards her to attack her.

"Is this any way to treat you dear old stepmother?" the troll asked him, snarling. She threw him against the wall, and then turned her attention to the King. But she also got rid of him easily by knocking him to the side.

Jonas went after Arthur and Lyanna called her brother's name and threw his sword to him. The prince easily ran the servant through. This time the troll saw Arthur again and had another go at him.

" **Fléoge hrægl** ," Lyanna chanted quietly and the troll slipped on the carpet. She picked up another sword that was lying on a nearby table and quickly ran her through. Her body began to gave in and once again she let out a few horrible smelling farts which could be smelled through the entire room before she died.

Everyone looked at each other to let everything sink in. The troll had died and the enchantment had been broken. Lyanna noticed that Merlin was nowhere to be found. He had probably fled the room before the guards would find him since he had been a wanted man.

"I'm so sorry for everything," Uther apologized sincerely after a long moment of silence.

Lyanna's hazel eyes flicked to her father. "You didn't know what you were doing since you were enchanted," she replied dryly. "You've made some terrible decisions with her at your side."

Arthur nodded and stepped beside his sister. "Indeed you have, Father. You raised the tax, executed some innocent villagers, took my title and even arranged a betrothal for Lyanna to Prince Carlyle of Mercia."

Uther's face showed real pain and Lyanna pitied him for a moment. "I'll do everything within my powers to make up for those mistakes that I've made," he told them. "But even though my wife was a troll she had done one good thing."

This awakened Lyanna's curiosity and she tilted her head. "What do you mean, Father?" she enquired.

"I'm not going to break off your betrothal to Prince Carlyle of Mercia. He's a fine match and we need this alliance between the two kingdoms since things haven't gone smoothly between us in the pasts. Besides you're going to become Queen one day," the King said to her.

Lyanna's heart dropped at that "You can't be serious? I don't even know the man and I do not plan to marry someone for the sake of the kingdom. I'm not some pawn that others can move for their own benefit. Does it matter you at all what I care?" she ranted, fuming with anger. She had hoped that his opinion about her betrothal would change once the enchantment had been broken, but that wasn't the case.

"You don't speak to me on such manner. I am still your father and your King and you need to behave like that," Uther scolded her. "You are going to marry this Prince within a couple of weeks and you're going to be his wife and that's final."

Lyanna could only stare at him in pure awe, while her heart was aching painfully. "I always believed that you were a better King than that," she said softly before she picked up the skirt of her dress and ran out of Arthur's bedchamber, hearing her brother calling her name. She ran through the palace corridors with great haste, nearly knocking a couple of servants to the side as she went. There was no way that she could decline all this. She had to marry for the sake of Camelot. She didn't have another choice.

When she stormed into the physician chambers the old man looked at her in shock. "Lyanna, dear," he called out. "What -"

"Where is Merlin?" Lyanna cut him of.

"He's in his room," Gaius said.

Lyanna walked up the steps and opened the door of the small bedroom and closed it behind her, only to find Merlin sitting on his bed. "Lyanna, why are you crying?" he asked concerned as he stood up and approached her, and cupped her cheeks. "Please tell me. What happened?"

"My father won't break off my betrothal," she blurted out. "I am to marry within a few weeks."

"It's alright. We'll find another way to -"

Her father's words were echoing inside her head. "No, we will not find another way. I don't have another choice than to marry him for the sake of this kingdom. It is expected of me as a Princess after all and its the only thing that I can do for my people."

Merlin's face fell. "But what about us?"

Lyanna blinked the tears from her eyes, trying to be strong. Crying in front of him wasn't going to solve this. Het father was right. "We were only a good and beautiful dream for as long as it lasted, Merlin," she told him. "We could never be. We both knew this day would come eventually. You'll find a lovely wife one day and be happy with her, while I'll become the Queen of Mercia. It's how it has to be. We can't escape that. I'm sorry."

With those words she ran away leaving a heartbroken Merlin behind in his bedroom while the tears that she was holding so long were escaping from her eyes. She heard Gaius calling after her, but she kept on running. There was no going back now.


	21. The Witchfinder

******Chapter 21: The Witch Finder**

Lyanna exhaled deeply as she plopped down on the chair in Morgana's bedroom. The King's ward and her maidservant was discussing something irrelevant and the Princess was listening half-heartedly. It had been two days since Queen Catrina had been exposed and gotten take care of. Most things in Camelot had returned to their original state. An aunt of Lucy had taken the little girl in to look after her, while Lyanna kept supporting her financially just to make sure that they had enough money to come by. It was a relief that Lucy was still nearby and that she could see her occasionally.

One of the thing that hadn't change was the fact that Lyanna was to marry within a few weeks and the wedding was already being arranged by Uther and some royal advisors to make sure everything would go smoothly. Her last weeks in Camelot were ticking by and it was terrifying her.

There came a knock on the door. "Milady's," a guard began. "Your presence is being required by the King right away."

Morgana exchanged a look with Lyanna before both of them left the bedroom and followed the guard through the corridors until they reached the throne room. They sat down at the chairs beside the throne while a small crowed was being gathered. A woman was being escorted in, looking rather frightened.

"My Lord," she began. "I was out collecting firewood's with the others when I suddenly saw the smoke changing shape in that of a running horse before it faded back to smoke."

Lyanna raised one of her eyebrows. So someone had been using magic up at the hills. That was hardly a crime that needed to be reported in her eyes. "It was sorcery you saw, and you're certain of it?" Lyanna asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, Milady."

"And you swear this before your King?" Uther questioned her.

"I swear it."

Arthur wasn't so convinced. "Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light," he thought of.

But the woman shook her head. "The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life." Lyanna dramatically rolled with her eyes. A sorcerer playing with smoke like that was hardly an act of evil, but she didn't dare to speak her mind because she knew that her father would yell at her.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," Uther said to her.

"Thank you, Sire," she said before a knight escorted her out of the throne room.

"It cannot continue,' Uther supplied, sulking.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished," Arthur suggested bravely.

"No," the King responded. "Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder."

Everyone in the room gasped at that. Most of them knew the reputation of this man and feared for what he could do to the people of Camelot. Lyanna's gaze lingered to Morgana who was looking horrified. Because she had magic she feared that this man could expose hers, which was exactly the same fear that Lyanna had.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius enquired.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable."

Lyanna anxiously held her breath. This was exactly something which she couldn't use right now. If this man managed to expose the people that she cared about everything would be ruined.

* * *

"Lee, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" the voice of the King broke her out of her concentrations. Her hazel eyes shot to him and she smiled faintly. "Is all well, my dear?"

She nodded. "Quite well, Father. Just worrying a bit about wedding arrangements, but I should be fine," she lied harshly, but Arthur seemed to notice she wasn't telling the truth. He knew that now wasn't the right time to confront her so he had to wait until they were alone.

The three of them had just eaten some dinner and were now waiting in the council chamber for the arrival of the Witchfinder. "Do you honestly believe this is going to work, Father?" Arthur asked doubtfully.

"I am. I've seen this man using his skill before. If there are sorcerers hiding in Camelot he will find them. Mark my words," Uther assured his son. Lyanna bit her bottom lip, wondering if there was a way that she could allure this man.

"Where has this man been all this time?" Arthur wondered.

"In foreign lands. Wherever the pursuit of sorcery takes him."

"Do you smell it?" an unfamiliar voice asked. They all turned their heads and saw an elder man stepping from behind a pillar. "Do you smell it, Uther?"

"Aredian," Uther greeted him.

"It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It's infected your great city like a contagion."

Lyanna's heart fell as she watched him with widened eyes. "I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian. Thank you for making such haste to be here," the King said.

"Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm? For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike," Aredian responded as he looked at Lyanna before his gaze went to the King. "You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink on the brink of dark oblivion."

Lyanna had enough of this conversation and fled from the council chamber. This man was frightening every fibber of her being and she couldn't stand to be around him. She retreated to her own chamber where she found Gwen folding some clothes. "Is all well?"

She shook her head. "I just fear about what Aredian may discover. He could expose us to my father which could mean the end of our lives."

"You don't know that. This man may be wrong," Gwen tried to assure her. "There is no need to worry about something that might not happen."

* * *

Lyanna almost jumped out of her skin when the door of the physician chambers slammed shut and Gaius entered. She had been sitting there for several hours now, just making some potions for the people in the lower town as he approached her, clearly distressed about something. "Gaius, what happened?" she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Aredian is talking with Merlin in his chamber now about the incident," he told her. "It may be nothing serious. Merlin was one of the witnesses. That bloody boy. If he hadn't been playing with his magic out in the open like that, just like I always told him this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame him for that. Even the best sorcerer may slip his secret," Lyanna retorted positively. "We can only hope that Aredian doesn't see through him and that he'll be alright. We mustn't lose hope."

"You love Merlin, don't you?" Gaius suddenly asked. Lyanna blushed and cocked one of her eyebrows at him. "I may be old, but I can see how you two react around each other."

She cleared her throat. "I do love him," Lyanna admitted after a moment of silence. "And he loves me back, but it isn't enough. I'm to marry someone else and it's for the best that we won't see each other anymore after that. I wish him all the luck in the world, but I don't belong here." Her thoughts wandered to the words of Nimeuh who had said that Darya and Emrys were destined to be together. The High Priestess had been wrong because it had only been a dream.

Gaius sat down beside her. "I wish that there was something that I could say that would make you feel better," he sulked sadly.

Lyanna blinked the tears out of her eyes and scoffed. "There is nothing to say, Gaius. I have to marry for this kingdom and that's all that matters. Could you give me some hemlock?" she quickly changed the subject.

He nodded before handing the plant to her so that she could continue making some potions. He left her to her work and fluttered through his books instead at the other side of the room, and none of them said another word. There was a heavy tension that none of them wanted to lift.

Long hours went by in silence until a guard entered the physician quarters and interrupted their thoughts. "Milady. Gaius. The presence of both of you is required," he told them.

Lyanna felt a ball of anxiety grow inside of her stomach as she hurried out of the room and through the corridors. She heard several servants curse as she stormed past them and into the throne room. She tried to calm herself as she took her usual seat beside Morgana and waited for what was going to happen.

Three woman were being presented by Aredian before court. "Speak, do not be afraid," he said to them.

The women hesitated. "I... I was drawing water from the well, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming," one of them admitted.

Aredian looked smugly and walked to the next woman. "A goblin was dancing on the coals," she said. "It was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it."

"As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?" Aredian said. Lyanna knew for certain that Merlin wasn't involved in this, like he was with conjuring the smoke. He was innocent this time.

The last woman began to speak. "There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth."

"And what's the manner of this creature?" Lyanna asked out loud, and felt everyone looking at her.

"Toads, Milady. Great green, slimly things as big as your fist."

"The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot," Aredian smirked. "It is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

"The sorcerer? You have a suspect?" Uther asked bewildered.

Aredian chuckled. "Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!" He was now pointing at Merlin who looked shocked.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked doubtfully. "You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous, Sir. You condemn a man without any proof!" Lyanna spat out, standing up for Merlin. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him burn on the pyre. If he would burn, so would she.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need," Aredian said smugly.

Everyone now looked at the manservant. "Merlin?" the King asked.

He swallowed thickly. "I have nothing to hide from him," Merlin answered.

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin," Uther ordered.

Lyanna watched in shock how Merlin was being restrained and taken from the throne room towards the cells. Immediately a group of guards under the leading of Sir Leon, Arthur and Lyanna went to the physician chambers, followed by Gaius and Aredian. The guards began to smash all of Gaius possession's in their search for magical objects.

"Just be careful!" Lyanna shouted at them. "You're destroying this man's life's work!" She placed a reassuring hand on Gaius shoulder who smiled warmly at her. "You must remember that this is where we work and we need this stuff to treat the patients, but we can't if you smash everything to pieces."

She was completely ignored. "Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment," Aredian said to the guards.

"There's nothing here, Aredian!" Arthur said to the Witchfinder.

"I'll be the judge of that. Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool," he instructed them. "Be sure to check for hollow legs. In there within those powder jars."

Leon broke one of the jars and found a bracelet inside of it and gave it to Aredian. "An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?"

Lyanna anxiously held her breath as she examined the bracelet. She had never seen it here before and she was sure that it didn't belong to him. "That's not Merlin's bracelet," she said determined.

Aredian narrowed his eyes. "What are you suggesting, princess?"

"I'm not suggesting, anything. I'm just saying that it's not from Merlin and -"

"It's mine," Gaius budded in and Lyanna felt her entire body going cold. This was not what she was expecting. She was quite certain that she hadn't seen this amulet before and that it didn't belong to Gaius, but she wasn't sure. She believed that he was only doing it to cover for Merlin so that his ward was safe, and she admired that. But this could mean the end of his life.

"Gaius, no," Lyanna cried out. "Don't be -"

"The amulet is mine," Gaius cut her of with a determined look on his face. He was really eager to risk his life for Merlin.

"Take him away," Aredian ordered and immediately the guards escorted the old physician. All the hope inside Lyanna's body sank as she was left alone.

Lyanna's gaze went to the devastated room and realized that almost everything had been smashed to pieces, and that nothing had been left intact. Unsure what else to do Lyanna began to clean up because it broke her heart to see the room that was like a home to her in this state.

She didn't even realize that she was sobbing quietly as she picked up some of the scattered glass before she would hurt herself to it. It was incredibly painful to do this, but she had to do it. Her breathing halted when she heard footsteps. Lyanna turned her head and saw Merlin slowly entering the room, stepping on some glass with his boots. She could see that he was holding back the tears. "They found a magical amulet in one of the jars and at first they thought it belonged to you, but then Gaius told Aredian that it was his," Lyanna enlightened him softly, rubbing the tears away. "How are you holding on?"

He knelt down beside her and helped her clean up. "I've never seen it before and Gaius hadn't made a mention about it. Maybe we're being set up," Merlin suggested wisely.

"So, you're implying that Aredian is lying about everything and just arresting people by putting the evidence there himself?" Lyanna guessed.

"It's the only explanation. How else did it get here?" '

"I don't know. But we still have time to do something. We don't know if Gaius is lying. He needs to confess first before he is found guilty and I'm afraid that if the amulet isn't his than he is willing to confess to that to save your life," she replied and sighed, knowing that their chances were shrinking. "I just can't believe that Aredian has given the order to ransack everything in this room. The entire potion and medicine stack has been destroyed. It's going to take ages to clean up and to refill it."

"I'll help you," Merlin offered and began to pick up some books that lay scattered on the floor.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip and raised one of her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be helping Arthur now that you've been proven innocent?" she wondered.

He shook his head. "Arthur told me to go here instead. I don't have to come back today," Merlin clarified. Lyanna smiled faintly at him.

"Well, then I guess we have a lot of cleaning to do." After having admitted her feelings for the manservant to the old physician it felt weird to be around him, and was kind of painful. Especially now because she knew they could never be and that she wouldn't see him again once that she was married. She just did her best not to show what she was truly feeling, but she knew that it was hurting him as well.

They divided the parts of the room which they cleaned. As Lyanna got rid of all the scattered glass, Merlin would put all the books back on the shelves. They continued to work like that, without saying much to another. Both of them were heartbroken by the entire ordeal.

It was late in the evening when the room was starting to look much cleaner than it had done that morning. Lyanna wiped the sweat from her brow as she began to look through the broken vials to see if she could use any of the ingredients for another potions.

"I'm going to speak to Kilgharrah to see if he knows a way to solve this," Merlin said determined before he stormed out of the door. Lyanna took a deep breath before returning her attention back to the vials. All the commotion from today was exhausting her, but she forced herself to stay here until the entire physician chambers was cleaned up, which was going to take hours at least.

Once she had sorted through the vials she began to put all the damaged ingredients into a trash-bin until she eventually started to feel her eyelids grown heavy and she was fighting against her sleep.

When Merlin returned an hour later he discovered that Lyanna had fallen asleep with her head on the table, leaning on her arms. A faint smile touched his lips as he grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and carefully tugged it over her before he made his way to his own bedchamber in the hope that sleep would come to him, but he lay awake for many hours until he eventually drifted asleep.

* * *

Lyanna slowly woke up the next morning and rubbed the sleep out of her hazel eyes and stretched her back as she looked around and saw that she was sitting in the physician quarters. Her gaze lingered to the blanket that had been wrapped around her, which hadn't been there before she had fallen asleep last night which meant that someone had placed it there. There was only one person that came to mind.  _Merlin_.

Still drowsy from sleep Lyanna walked over to the small kitchen and placed the kettle on the fire, which she had found between the mess yesterday evening. As she looked out of the window she heard footsteps coming down the steps and turned her head to see Merlin walking towards her. "Did you put this blanket on me last night?"

Merlin fidgeted with his fingers and blushed. "Y-yes I did. I wanted to make you comfortable," he admitted.

Lyanna addressed him a warm smile. "Thank you. It's much appreciated. Do you care for some tea? There isn't any food left but I can get something from the palace kitchen." That was exactly the Lyanna that Merlin knew. Even though she was the Princess of Camelot, she never acted like one. She was always making sure that everyone around her was doing alright before she thought about herself.

"Some tea would be nice," he said, scratching the back of his head. "And I'll get us some breakfast. I'll be right back." Lyanna watched him leave and then realized how simple everything was whenever she was around him. He genuinely cared for her and she trusted him with her life. The friendship between them was still strong and she immensely grateful for that. She had feared their last weeks together were going to be awkward, but they weren't at all, despite everything that was going on.

As she listened to the kettle whistling she began to brew the tea and placed two damping mugs at the table before she sat down. She was lost in her own thoughts for a moment until the door swung open again and Merlin entered, carrying two plates from the palace kitchen.

"I wasn't easy to get this because the head cook doesn't like me. So I told her that the Princess had asked me to come here and she immediately changed her mind. Seems that she is fond of you," he clarified and handed one plate at her before sitting down opposite from her.

"I think she's just been nice because I happen to be the Princess of Camelot and she kinds of needs to do what I tell her to," Lyanna muttered sceptical and looked at the plate that was filled with eggs, sausages and bread. Clearly Merlin had taken some breakfast food that was meant for the royal family and she smirked at him.

They ate their breakfast and drank their tea and they both felt slightly better, ignoring the fact that Gaius had been thrown into the dungeon because he was suspected of being a sorcerer. Surely that kept playing in the back of their minds, but it was the first time either of them had sat down for a moment after everything that had happened.

"I didn't have a chance to ask you what Kilgharrah told you last night," Lyanna said.

He took a deep breath. "Basically he said to me that he didn't know how he could be of help so we're on our own," Merlin clarified.

Lyanna fidgeted with her necklace. "So that means that we have to expose Aredian our selves. Only I have no idea how we can do such a thing."

"We'll figure something out. Right now I need to wake Arthur before he'll drag me out of here himself," Merlin responded and stood up before hurrying towards the door.

"Good luck with that," Lyanna called after him as he left the physician quarters. She started to collect the dishes and washed everything in the small kitchen. Once she had done that she swept the entire floor before washing every inch of it on her knees as she quietly sang to herself.

" _There's a house across the river, but alas I cannot swim._  
 _And a garden of such beauty that the flowers seem to grin._  
 _There's a house across the river, but alas I cannot swim._  
 _I'll live my life regretting that I never jumped in!_

_There's a boy across the river with short black curly hair._   
_He wants to be my lover and I want to be his peer._   
_Theres a boy across the river, but alas I cannot swim._   
_And I never will get to put my arms around him_

_There's a life across the river that was meant for me._   
_Instead I live my life in constant misery._   
_There's a life across the river, but I do not see why I should please those who will never be pleased."_

Lyanna wrung the cloth above a bucket as to song had ended and exhaled relieved to see that she had finished the entire floor. Just when she was picking up the bucket to throw the water away someone entered the room. She turned her head and saw that it was Aredian and her face fell. "What are you doing here?" she demanded to know, trying to stay calm.

"I came to ask you to come along with me to my chambers to that I can talk to you because I have a few questions for you, Milady." He stepped further into the room.

"Stop where you are!" she ordered and he ignored her. "I've just washed the floor and I don't feel like doing it again. You're a horrible man, do you know that? And no, I'm not going anywhere with you. So, goodbye."

Aredian smiled smugly. "You don't have a hand for your mouth, do you princess?" Lyanna narrowed her eyes. "The questions that I want to ask you revolve around the sorcerer Gaius and since you are his assistance it's only fair that you answer them."

"I don't have to," she spat back, biting her bottom lip. "But I will for Gaius sake. What is that you want to know?"

"You are the one who makes the potions together with Gaius, am I right?" Lyanna nodded slowly. "I'm just curious if you had any clue that you were working together with a sorcerer?"

"What kind of a damned question is that? Do you truly believe that this man is a sorcerer? If he was then I surely would've noticed since we've been working together closely for the last year. We make most of the potions together and he taught me everything that I knew and I've never seen him do anything odd, if I may call it like that. Gaius is an honourable man."

"How do I know if he didn't enchant you himself?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lyanna almost shouted in disbelieve. "Are you being serious?"

Aradian kept his gaze transfixed upon her. "Well, perhaps you've been collaborating with this sorcerer all this time because you're a witch yourself," he responded.

"Really? Are you convinced of that?" Lyanna answered, not wanting to tell the truth to this man.

"I can assure you that the King wouldn't be pleased to find out that his own daughter was working together with a sorcerer," Aredian continued.

Lyanna lost her temper. "That's it! I have enough of this!" she began to usher the Witchfinder towards the door, and he didn't struggle much. "You can take your twisted believes with you and leave. Please!"

"So, you don't deny it, Milady?"

"I said get out!" Lyanna shouted after him and slammed the door shut when he had left the physician quarters. Anger was boiling inside her and she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Knowing that she wouldn't calm down Lyanna redid the entire floor and washed it again, much to her own annoyance.

Once she had done that and looked around the room to see that it was pretty much clean, but maybe objects were gone simply because they had been broken. It was going to take them months to replace every single detail in here, which she didn't have. She could only hope that Gaius would be released because she hadn't done anything wrong.

She picked up a basket from the table and walked out of the physician chambers to collect some herbs which were necessary if she wished to treat people. Lyanna searched through the lower town in the market streets and just outside the castle gate where she found some mushrooms and more rare herbs. With what she had now she didn't have enough by far to refill everything that she had lost. Some of the potions were made of plants which grew on the other side of the kingdom and she couldn't replace those, but she wished that she could. A part of her even was in the mood to just ride away from Camelot on Lumiere but she couldn't leave everyone behind. If only it was that simply.

Lyanna rested for a moment and sat down under a tree in a meadow and munched on an apple which she had stolen from an orchard. A sigh rolled over her lips. Her life surely had been a mess and nothing was going smoothly, but it was her home. Her only home. The thought of having to leave everything behind and start all over somewhere else was terrifying.

What if the people of Mercia wouldn't like her, or Prince Horsedung would be a total ass? She couldn't think like that. It was her duty to marry for the sake of this kingdom. She shouldn't be thinking so selfish. Her people came before her and if she could provide them with safety than she would marry the Prince.

Her hands were still slightly shaking from her encounter with Aredian and she truly hoped to be able to prove Gaius innocence before she would leave. Once she had finished eating her apple she stood and patted the filth of her skirt before she headed back towards the castle. She bobbed her head in greeting to the villagers that walked past her and gave them a warm smile.

As Lyanna was busy with putting all the herbs that she had found into place she heard someone enter. "Your presence is required in the council chamber, Milady," one of the guards said before leaving again. Lyanna rolled with her eyes, wishing that this nonsense would end. Her presence had never been required this much during the last week.

Once she had put everything into place she quietly left the room and walked through the corridors in silence until she had reached the council room. Lyanna walked over to her usual seat but was halted by Morgana's gentle hand on her wrist. "You're wearing the same dress as yesterday. Is all well, Lee?" the King's ward asked, sounding concerned.

"I fell asleep in the physician quarters last night because I was cleaning the place," Lyanna answered honestly.

"You should also think about yourself for a moment. You've been through enough," Morgana said to her but at that moment Aredian entered the council chamber and threw Gaius to his knees before the court. The two women sat down at her seat while Lyanna felt her throat gone dry as she watched the old physician who she loved more than her own father. Seeing him in this state was truly breaking her heart, and she was having some problems with holding back her tears.

"Confess! Confess!" Aredian shouted to the old man.

Gaius slowly looked up. "I... I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty for practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth," he said. Lyanna's heart broke, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Uther stood still for a moment, looking shocked. "You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends, and my daughter. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death."

Lyanna's gaze went to Gwen for a brief second before going back to Gaius. "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear whiteness and heed this lesson!" Aredian triumphed.

Guards dragged Gaius out of the council chamber. At that moment Merlin charged at Aredian. "You're a liar," he said, heartbroken. Before he would reach the Witchfinder both Lyanna and Arthur held him back and restrained him as they dragged him from the chamber. "You're a lair!" he shouted once more.

They guided Merlin to the palace dungeons. As soon as they let go of him the servant began to take a swing at the prince, but Arthur grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "I know you're upset. I know you're angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail," Arthur said to him.

"Then what are you doing?" Merlin wondered, puzzled.

Arthur let go of him again. "We're breaking the law and giving you some time," Lyanna said to him. Arthur opened the cell door and Merlin immediately pulled Gaius into an embrace which brought a smile to Lyanna's lips. "We'll give you a few minutes."

She escorted Arthur away from the cells so that the two of them would have some privacy during their reunion. It didn't felt right to eavesdrop. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence. "I know that you're very close with Gaius, but he's a sorcerer. We don't have another choice than to put out this sentence."

"I don't think that people who have magic deserve to die. It's a part of who they are and it doesn't mean that they're evil at heart. Our father's hatred against magic is making me sick," Lyanna retorted, crossing her arms.

"You can't say that, Lee. Have you ever met a sorcerer?"

I am on you idiot. "No, but that doesn't change my opinion about it. It's wrong to judge people on having such a power if they use it for good. There are many good sorcerers out there, but they are being punished for the mistakes of the bad. It's wrong and it pains me."

"So you would like to see magic return to Camelot?" Arthur wondered a bit astonished.

"Yes. There's nothing terrifying about magic, Arthur," Lyanna replied. "All though if magic will be allowed again I'll won't be there to whiteness that, because I'll be in Mercia. One day you'll see the good of it, I can guarantee you that."

"I still cannot believe that you'll be leaving me within a few weeks," Arthur said changing the subject because it had clearly gotten too personal for him. "I'm going to miss you. Who else am I going to have to tease all the time?"

"I'm pretty sure that you'll continue to tease Merlin while I'm gone so I'm not worried about that," she answered, and Arthur chuckled before pulling her in for a hug. "But I am going to miss you a lot." She didn't want to put too much thought into it.

They just stood there for a few moments until Arthur decided that the time over and they walked back to the cells to get Merlin. As Arthur escorted his manservant out of the dungeons Lyanna quickly sneaked into the cell herself and wrapped her arms tightly around Gaius. "The amulet wasn't yours, was it? I've never seen it before."

"No, it is not mine. Merlin told me it wasn't his either."

She refused to let go of him because it felt so good to hold after all that he had been through. "We're going to find a way to prove your innocence. I cannot let your burn for a crime you did not commit," Lyanna said determined.

"You shouldn't, Lyanna. It's far too dangerous. You're risking your life," Gaius sputtered back.

"My life is of no importance without you in, Gaius. I'm closer to you than I am with my own father and letting you die to protect Merlin isn't something I'm going to let you get away with. Don't worry about me. We'll outsmart, Aredian," she assured him.

Slowly, Gaius pulled back. "I appreciate what you're doing dear, but really it isn't necessary. My life is almost at its end now. Aredian also treated to tell the King that you and Morgana have magic."

Lyanna couldn't longer hold in the tears she had been holding all day. "So, you promised to plead guilty while you're innocent because you're afraid we also will be thrown on the pyre once my Father finds out. I don't know what to say."

He shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to see you again, but I want to say to you that you should think about your own happiness for once. Don't throw your life away. Please. Do that for me," he pleaded.

She bit her bottom lip. "I wish that it was that simple. But no, we will see each other again. This isn't goodbye, Gaius." Lyanna placed a kiss on his forehead before she walked out of the cells and locked it before making her way out of the dungeons.

She entered the physician chambers in the hope that she could continue with refilling the potion supply. Surprisingly enough Merlin was already there, tears stinging in his eyes. "Did you speak to him?" he asked.

"I did," Lyanna answered as she walked over to the table and began to place empty vials before her.

Gwen burst into the physician chambers, looking rather frightened about something. "He won't let go! He won't stop! The Witchfinder questioning Morgana again. I'm worried. She's close to breaking point."

Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin for a second. That meant that Aredian had lied about his bargain with Gaius to spare the lives of the Princess and the King's ward. Else he wouldn't be questioning her again. "He knows. He knows," Lyanna only muttered to herself.

"Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not," Merlin responded.

Gwen looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet here," Lyanna informed her.

"But why would he do such a thing?" Gwen questioned.

Merlin paced slightly through the room as he spoke. "Aredian is paid to catch sorcerer's. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money," he suggested.

"Then we have to get proof," Lyanna answered. Merlin nodded at her before storming out of the chambers. Gwen looked a bit concerned. "Don't worry. Merlin knows what he's doing. He'll be alright. I'll make some tea."

Gwen only watched the Princess walking to the small kitchen and preparing the two of them some tea. "I just can't believe you'll be leaving within a few weeks," the maid blurted after a moment of silence. "You'll be a wonderful Queen one day. I just feel it."

I wish I did. "Thank you, Gwen. It means a lot that you're saying this to me. You're the best friend I ever had and my life is going to be empty without you."

"Then perhaps I can come along with you to Mercia," she suddenly suggested.

Lyanna's already big hazel eyes widened. "You want to come with me?"

Gwen nodded. "That way I can still be your friend."

That really touched Lyanna's who was a bit overwhelmed by this request. "But what about Morgana? She needs you here."

"I'm sure she'll manage without me. You need me more. Besides you wouldn't be completely alone in a different kingdom." Lyanna figured that this was Gwen's way of also leaving Arthur behind and perhaps get over her feelings for him. She smiled at her friend before she pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It makes me so happy that you're saying this," Lyanna replied.

At that moment Merlin pretty stormed into the physician chambers again, holding something small in his clenched fists. The two women let go of each other as he approached hastily. "I've found these flower petals in Aredian's closet -" he began to explain and showed it to them.

Lyanna picked up on of the peach coloured petals and took a close look. "These are the petals from the Belladonna which is a dangerous plant," she said to them before walking over to the other table and picking up one of the books as she quickly fluttered through it for a moment until she found what she was looking for. "Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations," she read out loud.

Merlin scoffed. "Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions," he responded. Lyanna nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?" Gwen enquired.

"No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly in case they would tell. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else," Lyanna suggested.

"They could've been getting it from anyone," Gwen muttered.

"Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?" Merlin wondered, eyeing Lyanna who smiled faintly at him.

"Nothing at all. Besides the fact that they are all women," she replied puzzled. "But that's not what they have in common. There has to be something else."

Gwen's dark eyes lit up. "Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful," she responded.

"Wow! That's some clever thinking, Gwen," Lyanna said impressed before she and Merlin followed the maidservant out of the physician quarters.

The three of them exited the castle and walked out into the chill night air. Lyanna wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm as she followed Gwen, who was running through the streets of the lower town. The Princess hadn't been here before. Normally Marie and Gwen were always the one who bought such products for her. Gwen knocked on the door several times with great haste.

An older man stepped outside and Lyanna recognized him as the apothecary of Camelot. "Gwen?" he asked a bit blown away to see her here at this time of the night. "Milady," he greeted unsure when he caught sight of Lyanna, who bobbed her head a little.

They stepped inside. "Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?" Lyanna asked, sounding rather frantic.

"Please, it's important," Gwen said to him.

The man thought for a second. "Well, I, I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know."

"Eye drops?" Lyanna asked confused.

"Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful," he answered and handed Merlin a tincture. Lyanna have never come across a woman who would use this. Perhaps it was a new trend that she knew nothing about.

"Where did you get this?" the warlock enquired.

"Well, my usual suppliers," the apothecary said.

"Sure you didn't get it from someone else?" Lyanna guessed.

"Of course I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep." It was clear as day that the man was hiding something which he didn't want to share with them, but they had to know the truth.

Gwen looked at the man. "It was Aredian who gave you the Belladonna, wasn't it?" she figured.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?" Lyanna then asked, trying to put some pressure on him.

His face remained motionless. "That has nothing to do with me," he retorted.

"That has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions. Visions produced by the Belladonna in these eye drops! If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius," Merlin ranted, getting desperate.

"You can be honest with us. No harm will come to you. You have my word," Lyanna offered him politely and she meant it.

He swallowed thickly. "Aredian forced to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone, Milady," he finally admitted. Lyanna felt a weight falling from her shoulders now that they knew the truth.

"Thank you, Sir. For everything. We need you to tell the truth once more before court tomorrow so that we can prove Gaius' innocence. We'll leave you to your sleep now."

The three of them quickly left the man's house and began to head back to the castle. They entered the physician chambers in the middle of the night. Merlin grabbed the tincture and Belladonna petals. "That's it. We've got everything we need," he said.

"But is it enough?" Gwen asked scepticaly.

"We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?" Lyanna replied, sitting down at the table and looking through the vials.

"It's just our word against Aredian! We've only got once chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk himself out of," Gwen said.

Merlin's face lit up. "I'll be as quick as I can." He stormed out of the room again.

Lyanna smirked because she had figured out his plan. "He's just going to plant some evidence in Aredian's room in case they want to search it tomorrow," she informed the maid. "That way they will surely find him guilty."

"How can you be so positive?" Gwen asked her.

"I have to be. Holding onto hope is what keeps us going. The world cannot go without it," Lyanna replied.

The two of them stood there for a while until they saw sunlight entering through the window. Lyanna felt a pit of anxiety grow inside her stomach, but she kept quiet. She had decided to quickly run to the palace kitchen to grab something easy to eat to still the hunger and to not lose their strength.

Merlin ran into the physician chambers again. "Merlin! Where have you been?" Gwen asked and rushed over to him.

"It's done. Everything's in place," he said to them.

"But it's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons!" Gwen responded, rather frantic.

"Then we'll have to delay the execution," Merlin suggested.

"I need to speak with Arthur," Lyanna said and was already hurrying towards the door.

"No, leave that to me," Gwen objected and stormed out of the room. Both Lyanna and Merlin exchanged a puzzled look with each other before they hurried out of the room as well. Instead of going outside Lyanna leaded Merlin up the stairs and through the corridors into her bedroom and unto the balcony which had a good view of what was going at the main square.

Aredian escorted Gauis to the pyre in the horse-drawn cage. The physician was being brought out, and Aredian opened the cage and dragged Gaius towards the pyre there as if he was only a sack of rotten vegetables. Both sorcerers felt anger burning inside them to see how someone was treating their father figure without any care or some respect.

As Gaius was being tied to the pole on the pyre Gwen was talking to Arthur in the middle of the crowd. "Come on, Gwen," Lyanna pleaded desperately. If they couldn't stop this execution everything that they had done had been for nothing.

Merlin gently placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her in the only way that he knew, but it wasn't enough for Lyanna and she put her feelings aside as she pulled him in for a hug and buried her head into his chest. She didn't want to watch this. Merlin's body tensed for a brief second before he eased down a bit and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on top of hers. In that moment all her feelings for him overwhelmed her, but she kept quiet and enjoyed being so close to him.

"Aredian is lowering the torch to light the pyre," Merlin told her because she wasn't looking herself. He was silent for a moment. "Arthur has given the order for this to stop! We can proof that Gaius is innocent."

Lyanna freed herself a bit from his grasp and their gazes met for an intense moment and neither one of them dared to look away. She felt her cheeks burn as he flashed her his goofy grin which she had come to adore so much. "We need to address to court. Come," she said and they ran out of her bedroom.

As they entered the throne room they saw that a small crowd had already gathered. Morgana and Arthur sat next to the throne while Uther stood beside it with Aredian next to him. The witnesses were also present.

Lyanna turned to Merlin. "Do you want me to do the word?" she offered.

He slowly shook his head. "No, we'll do this together," he said quietly and gave her a lopsided smile which send her heart racing and she did her best to hide her burning face when Merlin turned towards the court. "Sire," he began, louder this time. "The witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations included by the Belladonna in these eye drops."

Lyanna ignored the intense staring from Aredian and handed the tincture to her father who looked at it for a moment. "And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" Uther asked the witnesses as they looked at the apothecary, and they all nodded. "Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

The gaze of the old man lingered to Lyanna for a brief moment who gave him an encouraging smile. "The Witchfinder," he admitted. "He gave it to me."

"And did he tell you what it was for?" Lyanna asked him.

He shook his head. "No, Milady. Only that if I didn't sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake." The court gasped in shock at this accusation. Lyanna tried to hide her smirk behind her hand.

Uther looked at the Witchfinder. "How do you answer to these accusations?"

Aredian scoffed. "They're absurd. The boy clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master," he protested.

Lyanna narrowed her eyes. "Then perhaps you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?" Merlin asked him.

"Silence!" Uther interrupted him. "You have no authority here!"

"Father," Lyanna began, placidly. "I'm the one who helped Merlin find out these things because we believe that Aredian is lying about everything. Let's settle this once and for all. If what we say is wrong, then I must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what we say..."

Aredian was pretty much throwing daggers at the Princess who was grinning like an innocent child because she had him right where she wanted him. He had no other choice. If he would deny they would surely suspect him and throw him into the dungeons. "I have nothing to hide."

Merlin was looking rather pleased with himself. Five minutes later Merlin, Lyanna, Arthur, Uther and Aredian stood in the guest chamber that was being used by the Witchfinder. The guards were tossing around everything in the room.

"You're wasting your time," Aredian said to him.

"The cupboard over there," Lyanna instructed the guards and saw Merlin smirking in the corner of her eyes.

One of the guards pulled open the cupboard and dozens of amulets dropped and a stash of Belladonna tincture was inside.

"These things don't belong to me!" Aredian objected. "This is a trick!" He coughed before pointing his finger towards Merlin as Arthur unsheathed his sword. "That boy and girl plotted against me!"

He tried to clear his throat and bend over a little as an enormous toad came out of his mouth. Lyanna knew that Merlin had done that with his magic, and was trying to hide her smile. The toad croaked and crawled over the floor.

"Sorcerer!" Uther shouted and unsheathed his own sword and his guards followed.

Aredian grabbed a dagger from a nearby table and pulled Lyanna towards him, threatening to harm the princess who remained pretty calm.

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive," Uther warned him with a low voice.

"I will if you value the life of your daughter. Hmm?" Aredian retorted.

"Forbærnan," Merlin chanted quietly and only Lyanna heard it. The handle of the dagger that Aredian was holding became hot and he dropped it. Lyanna turned around and slapped the Witchfinder across his cheek and nudged him backward as he fell through the window. She heard him screaming until his body hit the ground in the courtyard.

Lyanna was breathing heavily as she felt Arthur wrap his arms around her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked panicked.

"I'm alright," she assured him, feeling glad that who ordeal with the Witchhunter was over and the man was dead. He wouldn't kill anymore innocent people and that was a big relief to her.

As she pulled back Uther placed a long kiss on her forehead. "We should listen to you more often because it would seem that you were right again," he said.

"It wasn't just me, Father. Merlin and Guinevere and I did it together," Lyanna clarified. "I believe that you need to apologize to your physician after what happened."

Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and together the two twins walked out of the room.


	22. The sins of the father

******Chapter 22: The Sins of the Father**

Lyanna looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a violet coloured dress with long sleeves which hugged all her curves in the right places. Her golden hair was braided into separate layers and a flower circlet was placed on the top of her head. Gwen had applied some red lipstick and some dark eye shadow.

"Do you like it?" Morgana asked her excitedly with humour in her eyes as she stepped beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

The Princess turned her head and cocked one of her eyebrows at the King's ward. "Yeah, I think that I do. I don't understand why you and Gwen doffed me up like this," she replied a bit puzzled.

"Because the hall will be filled with the finest knights that this kingdom has to offer," Morgana smirked delighted as Lyanna rolled with her eyes.

"Have you forgotten that I am to marry next week?" Lyanna replied with a light smile on her lips. She wished that she could forget about it herself so she wouldn't be thinking about it all the time. Now she kept wondering what her life was going to be like in Mercia. Surely it couldn't compare to the one that she had now, but it wasn't relevant.

"Of course haven't I forgotten about that. I've promised that I'm the one who is arranging your wedding dress, remember? Besides that doesn't mean that you can't stare at other men," Morgana responded and chuckled.

"You are so wicked," Lyanna giggled. "Why don't we find a fine knight for you?" Of course Aglain's warning about the King's ward was still fresh in her mind and that she shouldn't trust her, but when she was alone with she couldn't see why she shouldn't trust her. She was just enjoying the company of her friend.

Morgana hooked her arm through that of Lyanna. "I say that is a very wise idea. Let's see how many men will turn their head when we walk by." Lyanna snorted as they walked out of the bedroom of the Princess and through the corridors until they went down the stairs. As they entered the hall of ceremonies where the bestowing was being held the two women were talking quietly as they kept laughing.

The crowd that had already gathered there looked in awe at the presence of the women who made their way to the front of the hall. "I think that you've turned quite a lot of heads," Lyanna said to her.

"Is isn't just me, Lee. Some of these men can't seem to stop staring at you," Morgana replied when they had reached the front of the hall and stood still. "If you weren't getting married they would be fighting for your hand."

For some reason that thought frightened Lyanna a bit. She had no interest in any of these knights and hoped that they kept their distance from there. There was only one man that held her heart but she didn't dare to admit that to her. Already enough people knew about that. And nevertheless they had ended things together. Her heart should belong to her new husband, whoever he was.

At that moment Uther entered the hall and the ceremony began. Everyone kept quiet as the two knights knelt in front of the King of Camelot. Lyanna caught Morgana staring at one of the knights and she hid her smirk behind her hand.

"Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Carador, Knight of Camelot," the King said to them and placed the sword on their shoulders before they rose. "You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourself with nobility, honour and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values then my son, Arthur. Follow his example, and you will prove yourself worthy of your title."

The entire court turned their head towards the door as they heard the sound of people fighting with their swords outside. Lyanna chewed on her cheek as the door slammed open and a knight wearing a helmet to cover its face entered the hall. The newly made knights draw their swords as the knight approached. The knight dropped a gauntlet in front of the Prince. Lyanna charged herself towards it, but Arthur jumped in front of her and picked it up himself, much to her dismay. She was willing to fight if it was necessary.

"I accept your challenge," Arthur said. "If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The knight removed the helmet only to reveal a wealth of long blonde tresses. The entire court gasped to see that his opponent was a woman. "My name is Morgause," she introduced herself. Lyanna thought that she looked pretty and strong. Everyone was exchanging confused looks with each other as the woman was being escorted to the guest chamber where she could rest before the duel tomorrow.

Quickly the entire hall was being emptied and Lyanna followed Morgana out of the hall. The two women made their way back to the chamber of the King's ward. She plopped down on the sofa with Gwen beside her as Morgana was looking out of the window. "Don't you think there's something wrong with that woman?" Morgana asked.

"Hardly," Lyanna scoffed. "A woman practicing sword fighting is a rare thing and should be appreciated." The Princess stood up and saw Morguause practicing in the main square, which was abandoned except for a few guards. "Her stance is pretty good."

"Don't be too impressed with her," Gwen interrupted with a friendly smile, making Lyanna chuckle lightly. "She is to fight your brother, remember? But who is she? It seems no one's ever heard of her."

"It is quite odd. All the female fighters that there are quite known. Perhaps she is from another kingdom," Lyanna replied, not finding anything suspicious about the woman.

"I feel as if I've met here somewhere before," Morgana said.

"Really?" Gwen enquired puzzled. "Where could you know her from?"

"I don't know."

Lyanna placed her hand on Morgana's shoulder in a comforting way. "If I were you I shouldn't worry too much about her. She seems alright," she tried to assure her. "Why don't you tell me why you were staring at that knight all the time?"

Morgana loosened up a little at that, which was exactly what Lyanna had intended. She hated seeing the people that she cared about being so gloom. They sat down on the sofa again and Morgana began to talk about the knights. Speaking about men like that wasn't exactly something Lyanna was very fond of, but it cheered up her friend which was enough for her.

Shortly after that Lyanna was walking through the palace corridors by herself just to stretch her legs a little before she would return to her own chamber and to get some rest. She was walking around the lower floor and turned around a corner when she bumped into Merlin, and was just in time to catch her before she would fall. "Oof, sorry," she apologized. "Why do we always keep bumping into each other?"

"I have no idea," Merlin shrugged and let go of her.

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows together. "What are you doing here? Were you visiting the female knight?" she guessed and saw him getting nervous. " _Oh_! You were!"

"Arthur pretty much forced me to go there to ask Morgause to retreat from the match so that he wouldn't have to fight a woman," he responded and she sighed.

"And I take it that Morgause refused to do so. I wouldn't do so if I were her. She has got some nerves to challenge the Crown Prince of Camelot like that. It's a wonderful way to prove yourself if you manage to win and I think she has a fair chance."

He was looking her intently in her eyes which made Lyanna feel a bit uncomfortable because she suddenly remembered that this was the man that she was in love with, and it wasn't making things easier for her. He was her friend.  _Nothing more._  She had to accept that.

"Yes. Well..." Merlin stammered and cleared his throat. "I should get back to Arthur."

She watched him walking away and her heart ached to see him leave, but it was for the best. Around this time next week she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore and it was all in the past. He would only be a part of her memories from then on.

As Lyanna was about to continue her stroll she saw Morgause coming out of the guest room that she been staying in. Once she caught sight of the Princess she smiled warmly at her before walking over to her. "I saw you practicing outside," Lyanna said as they stood still in front of each other. "You seem to be quite good with a sword."  _And you've killed more than eight guards on your way here..._

"I'm honestly flattered by that, Milady. It means a lot. Especially coming from such a strong female knight herself," Morgause replied, sounding impressed.

"Well, I'm not a knight," Lyanna corrected her. "Women are not allowed to become knights here in Camelot. I mainly help my brother with training the knights here."

"You're doing a very good job with them I might say. Your skill with a sword is well known all throughout the five kingdoms."

"Thank you. It's getting late and I should get going. I think you have a fair chance of winning tomorrow and I wish you well." She gave her a smile before Lyanna turned around and hurried back into the direction where she came from. While she had been talking to Morgause she had the feeling that the female knight wasn't completely honest with her, but she must've been imagining it.

* * *

Without knocking Lyanna entered the chamber of the Prince and found Merlin preparing Arthur for the fight by helping him into his armour. At the sound of her approaching they both looked at her. "Is there a reason why you barged in like that?" Arthur asked, a bit annoyed.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "Gee, I merely came here with wish you good luck for your fight with Morgause, but now that I'm here I think I'm going to take that back," she replied sarcastically. "You can be such an idiot at times, do you know that?"

"Yes, but for some reason you still love me," he joked and Lyanna laughed.

"Sometimes I do." She walked over to him as Merlin stepped aside because he had finished helping the prince into his armour and gave the royal siblings some space. Lyanna appreciated that and pulled Arthur into a hug. "I think it's going to be a difficult match, but you can win this."

"What do you mean a difficult match? She's a -"

"A woman? Arthur, really?" She let go of him to look him into his eyes. "Some women know how to fight as well. Not all of them know how to sew." Merlin snorted at that.

"I always thought that you were the only one," he retorted and Lyanna chuckled before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Nevertheless I want to wish you good luck and tell you that I believe in you. As I always do," she assured him.

Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What would I do without my biggest fan?" he questioned, gratefully.

"You would lose pretty much most of your battles," she teased him before nudging him into his side. "I hardly believe hat you need my cheering to help you win. You're the finest knight that Camelot has for a reason."

He addressed her a genuine smile which made her chest tighten before he placed a final kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Lee. For everything. You're the greatest."

"I know," Lyanna kidded and Arthur sighed, but with a grin on his lips. "I should get going. I'll see you later then." She turned towards the door and gave a faint smile to Merlin before she left the bedroom and headed down the palace corridors. On her way she met up with Morgana and Gwen and the three women made their way to the tournament grounds.

Before Lyanna could sit down her father gently brought her to a halt by grabbing her wrist. She turned her head and looked up to him. "Lyanna my dear, have you heard anything about this Morgause?" he asked her, sounding rather desperate. His gaze was transfixed upon Morgause who was waiting in the arena.

She shook her head. "No, Father. Honestly this is the first time that I've seen her. I've talked to her yesterday evening, but she didn't mention why she was here. She must have a desire to prove herself," she replied unsure.

"I'm sure you're right," Uther muttered and let go of her as she sat down beside him. "Do you think that she could win?" Lyanna was a bit puzzled by her father's sudden concerns for her brother, but she wasn't sure if it was because her feared that Arthur would lose and make a disgrace of the family name of that he could get killed.

"That's possible, yes. I haven't seen her fight before so I'm not sure how skilled she truly is, but she was training last night and she seemed to know what she was doing," Lyanna replied.

Uther didn't have time to ask more questions Arthur entered the arena and the crowd cheered at the arrival of their Prince. Lyanna was clapping and gave Morgana an encouraging smirk. "The fight is by the Knight's Rules. And to the death," he instructed them.

Arthur walked over to Morgause and said something to her, but Lyanna couldn't hear it from over there. They took their starting position and Morgause opened the attack after a few seconds, but Arthur blocked her. Their swords were clashing against each other in an aggressive manner, both eager to win this match.

Lyanna was sitting on the edge of her seat and nervously fidgeting with her mother's necklace as she watched the battle bellow unfold. It should've been her who had picked up the gauntlet so she wouldn't be worrying so much for her brother. Morgana tried to comfort her by grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently which didn't seem to work too much.

Both of them were skilled fighters and the fight was going rather equal, making it more exciting for everyone to behold. Arthur managed to unarm Morgause and cut her arm while doing so. Some people clapped for their prince who twirled his sword in his hands while Morgause picked up hers to continue the fight. He could've killed her, but he's being gentle...

Morgause opened the fight again. The metal slamming on metal was heard all throughout the arena. Arthur pressed Morgause against the barrier, but the woman managed to tackle the prince by shoving her leg out. Arthur was now lying on the floor and Morgause had her sword pressed against his chest. Everyone in the arena was watching them in awe to see who would survive. The two knights said a few things to each other and then Morgause lowered her sword and held out her hand. Arthur took it and she helped him onto his feet. She had spared his life while she could've just killed him. Morgause bowed in front of the royal family before she walked away.

* * *

Lyanna was sitting at her usual spot near the window in the physician chamber just mincing some ingredients while Gaius sat on the opposite of her reading one of his books. There hung a silence in the room neither of them wanted to break so they kept quiet. After the fight Lyanna had immediately made her way over here because she needed to put her mind of things, which always worked whenever she was here.

There was a knock on the door and Gaius muttered an 'enter'. The door opened and Morgause stepped inside. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "My arm got cut during the fight and I was hoping a physician would be able to treat it."

"Sure not a problem at all," Lyanna said and rose and gestured towards a chair. "Please sit down. Does it hurt?" Morgause sat down as she was being told to and shook her head while Lyanna grabbed a few supplies before turning to the female knight. She began to rub some healing ointment on the cut. "You're fortunate the wound isn't too deep."

Gaius stepped beside them as Lyanna did some bandage around the wounded arm. "You seem familiar. Have you visited Camelot in the past?" he asked the woman.

"I was here many years ago. I was just a baby at the time. I doubt you'd remember me," Morgause answered him. Lyanna had finished putting some bandage on and Morgause rose. "I'm grateful for your help." With those words she left the physician chamber.

"There is something about the woman. I just can't put my fingers on it," Gaius said determined while Lyanna washed her hands in a bucket full of water.

"Just because she's a skilled fighter and a woman that doesn't mean that she cannot be trusted," the Princess replied doubtfully and turned towards the physician.

"That's not what I meant, dear. I'm just talking about her in person, not being a female knight. I'm probably overreacting. Anyway do you want to go the lower town with me to visit some patients?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'll follow you." Lyanna picked up the satchel with healing supplies before strolling after Gaius out the physician chambers.

* * *

It was a couple hours after dawn the next morning when Lyanna had just finished getting dressed with the help of Gwen. Her maidservant had gone to assist Morgana and had left the princess alone who was now walking through the palace garden until she reached the path which leaded the secret garden that she shared with her brother. Surprisingly enough she found him sitting there on a log. She plopped down beside him. "Why are you looking so gloom? You're still alive!"

Arthur was fidgeting with his fingers. "Haven't you heard what our father has said to me?" Lyanna shook her head. "Because Morgause spared my life she asked me to come and find her within a few days, only father has forbidden me to do and has ordered guards to follow me. I managed to sneak away from them for a while."

Lyanna's hazel eyes met his blue ones. "Let me guess. You plan to meet up with Morgause anyway?"

"Yes. She told me that she knew our mother. Maybe she can tell us more about her. Lee, we have to try meet her," Arthur responded.

"We? Arthur I have no desire to -"

"Surely you want to know more about our mother," Arthur gently interrupted her. "Our father never talks about her. Haven't you ever wondered what our mother was like? This might be our chance to find out. We have to take it. Besides I've already promised Morgause that I would come."

The Princess sighed. "Let me get this straight. You plan to sneak out of Camelot while you're being followed everywhere by guards, and meet up with this woman somewhere who maybe could tell you a few things about our mother. Am I correct?"

"Well, if you put it like that it sounds a bit crazy, doesn't it? I was kind of hoping that you would come with me. I want you to be at my side when we do this together."

Lyanna grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll come with you. We're siblings and we're going to do this together. Where did Morgause tell you to meet her?"

"She only told me that I'll find my way to her when the time is right," Arthur muttered a bit puzzled. "But I'm glad that you're coming with me, Lee. It means the world to me."

She placed her head onto his shoulder as Arthur wrapped his arm around her. "It might be the last thing we'll do together before I'll leave," Lyanna muttered.

"I don't want you to leave," Arthur stated. "You belong here in Camelot with the people that love you. Not shipped of to another kingdom where you'll be a stranger. I don't know much about Prince Carlyle, but if he puts a finger on you I'll kill him myself."

"I am to be his wife soon. Surely he has to put a finger on me one day," she replied. That thought put the shivers into her skin. "But I'm grateful that you're defending my honour in that way, Archie."

"You deserve nothing but the best, Lee. None of us want to see you unhappy nor want to see you go. I've tried to break off your betrothal by talking to father for several days, but he refused to see sense."

Lyanna looked up at him. "You talked to father for me? Arthur, you're an absolute dear. But I need to marry Prince Carlyle. It's for the sake of both kingdoms. We could use a strong alliance with Mercia and this is the only way."

"But what about the man you truly love?" Lyanna averted his gaze and looked down at her hands which were lying on her leg. "Merlin."

"Well, what about Merlin?" she wondered softly.

"How do you think it will impact him when you're not around? He's going to heartbroken because you were always there at his side. I'm certain he's going to be an even worse servant now and lack his duty because he's broken by my sister who will be married to a wealthy Prince, to which he could never compare."

His words hurt Lyanna. It felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and was crushing it beneath its boot. "There is nothing that I can do to change that. Merlin always knew that this would happen one day. We've ended things together and now both need to be adults and move on."

"But can you?" Arthur asked, but sister remained quiet. "I don't know whether you believe in true love, but I do. And I think that's what the two of you have. Both of you are going to be completely miserable for the rest of your lives without being together. You're going to pretend to be happy when you're in Mercia, but you can't lie to yourself, Lee."

She swallowed on her saliva. "What would you have me do then?" She looked up at him again and he noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't marry Prince Carlyle. You're already putting everyone's needs before yours and its time that you'll finally think about yourself for once. Forget that father might be angry at you for the rest of your life."

"Arthur, I can't. If I don't marry Carlyle father will surely arrange a new betrothal for me and I'll be in the same pickle. I have to marry him. It's expected of me. What else can I do? Blow it off like you say and wait here with Merlin until you become King and maybe change the law so that a class barrier doesn't matter anymore?"

"You know I can't promise that. Besides I won't be King for years and -"

"I appreciate the concern, Archie. But it is my duty to marry Prince Carlyle and we all have to accept that."

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it. You're my little sister after all," Arthur retorted.

"Only by ten minutes," Lyanna chuckled and Arthur wrapped his arm tighter around his sister. "When will we leave?"

"I had hoped to leave somewhere during the night so we'll be gone before they'll notice that we're gone."

"But how do you plan to sneak out of your room when there are guards following you everywhere?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll figure something out. I'll meet you at your spot in the forest at midnight. Take Lumiere with you and get all your gear and supplies that you need. We might be gone for a few days," Arthur suggested.

"Alright. Good luck with that."

* * *

"Good evening, Milady," Tyr greeted Lyanna as she walked into the stables an hour before midnight. The hood of her cloak was up in the hope to cover her face, but the stableboy knew that she was coming. "Your horse is saddled and ready to go, Milady."

"Thank you, Tyr. I appreciate that you're willing to do this at this hour. Does your mother know where you are?"

The stableboy shook his head. "I haven't told her about this, Milady. She would worry about me. She always does," he responded.

"Then you shouldn't keep her waiting," Lyanna replied, addressing him a friendly smile before she handed him a small pouch. "This should be enough to make up for it. You could treat your mother to something nice."

Tyr's eyes widened when he saw the amount of gold inside the pouch. "Milady. I-I can't. It's too much," he objected.

"Nonsense. You deserve it. You've been a wonderful stableboy for years now. It's time you'll be rewarded for it. Really, Tyr, you should go now. I'll be fine."

He nodded a few times. "Thank you, Milady. I'll remember this," Tyr said gratefully and quietly made his way out of the stables while Lyanna walked over to the box where Lumiere was waiting for her. She patted his strong neck before she gently pulled him along with her by his reigns. Once she was outside she smoothly mounted Lumiere and kicked the steed into a gallop. She heard guards calling her to stop, but she rode swifter and easily left them and Camelot behind them.

Lyanna rode through the forest, Lumiere's hooves kicking up dirt. It was getting closer to midnight as they made their way between the trees until they reached her secluded place near the stream after a while. She dismounted Lumiere again and allowed her horse to drink something out of the stream as she looked at the moon that stood high in the sky.

She wrapped her arms together as a chill wind blew through the trees. It was a rather cold night for this time of the year and she wished that she had brought a coat with her because she was wearing her armour. Instead she whispered quietly and her eyes flashed gold for a mere second and she immediately felt herself warming up a little. It was quite pathetic. She had the power to the most amazing things with her magic and she rarely used it simply because she was too terrified to be discovered.

Magic wasn't outlawed in Mercia and from what Lyanna knew about the kingdom was that they weren't exactly embracing it either. She doubted if Prince Carlyle would be too thrilled to find out that his fiancé had magic. Perhaps he would break off the betrothal if he knew. Therefore he couldn't find out. It would be better to hide who she is there as well. She was starting to get used to having to lie about who she is.

Lyanna rested her hand on the hilt of her sword when she heard movement in the bushes nearby. She bit her bottom lip and turned her head just as Arthur and Merlin brought their horses to a halt in front of her. The Princess raised her eyebrow at her brother. "I thought that you said that you would be coming alone?" she questioned him.

"Did I? I'm not going anywhere without my servant, Lee," he protested and she knew that he was up to something by the glee in his eyes. "But I'm glad to see you here. Do you have everything?"

She nodded and patted on her satchel. "I even brought my healing supplies," she informed him as she walked over to Lumiere and mounted the steed again. "We should try to create a distance between Camelot in case they discover that we're gone before the morning comes. Do you know where we need to go?"

"Not quite. According to Morgause the path would become clear," Arthur murmured again and Lyanna rolled with her eyes.

"Great. Let's just ride south for an hour then and perhaps the route that we need to take will become clear to us when we have day light. We need a few hours of sleep," she replied before kicking Lumiere into a run. Arthur and Merlin followed her example and rode after the Princess of Camelot between the trees.

Lyanna rode in the front while she heard Arthur and Merlin talking quietly behind her when they had slowed down. She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying and focused on the route ahead of her in the dark. Thanks to her magic she was able to see further than any normal human being would, but it was still pitch dark. The only light that they had was that of the moon.

"Lyanna," Arthur called after a while. "We're going to get some rest here."

She took a deep breath and looked around the secluded place that her brother had picked out before she dismounted Lumiere again and tied her horse to a nearby tree. "I suspect that we don't build a fire? It's only a couple of hours until dawn," Lyanna guessed and Arthur nodded as he stood still before her. "Why do you have horse dung on your face?"

Arthur glowered at his servant who stood a couple of meters away from them. "Merlin had sneaked in a rope into my chambers so he could get me out of there. I climbed out of the window only this idiot here let go off the rope and I landed with my face into the horse dung." Lyanna quickly covered her mouth behind her hand to hold back her laughter, but Arthur looked at her with narrowed eyes. "This isn't funny, Lee."

"Oh. I think it is," she giggled. "It suits you, Archie." Lyanna smirked before she walked past them and heard Merlin snorting before the servant shouted an 'Ouh!" because the Prince had hit him.

She sat down with her back against a rock and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm as Merlin and Arthur sat down nearby her. "I'll keep watch," she suggested and noticed that both of them wanted to argue with her about it, but she silenced them with a look. "You need some sleep more than I do. I'll be fine. Please."

They decided to let it rest and it was fifteen minutes later that both of them had fallen asleep which put Lyanna a bit at ease. She sat there by herself looking at the stars in the night sky thinking about so many different things. A part of her even wondered where Rollo was and if the wolf was still alive. She would never see him again after all.

Their soft and steady breathing was the only thing that Lyanna heard in the depth of night, besides the occasional owl's that hooted in the trees. She used the same spell again when she couldn't get that chill out of her skin.

Occasionally her gaze lingered to Merlin who was sleeping beside her, with his face turned towards her. Her chest tightened as her gaze remained focused on his curved lips which she secretly longed to kiss again. Lyanna bit her own lip as she blushed and looked up at the sky again. Staring at the man that she loved wasn't going to help her feelings for him go away.

She continued to sit there for hours until the first morning lips came down between the trees. "Gentlemen it is time to wake up," she said with a steady voice and saw them slowly waking up.

"Have you sat there all night?" Arthur asked his sister when he was finally standing and stretching himself so his body wouldn't be sore.

"Yes, I have. Nothing special has happened," she assured him calmly.

"You should've given one of us the second watch so you could've gotten some sleep."

"I'm fine, Arthur. Don't worry about me." Lyanna gave him a loaf of bread which she had taken from the palace kitchen yesterday before she walked down a hill to find a stream so that she could fill their water skins. While she was filling them she saw her reflection in the clear water and cringed. She had large bags under her eyes and her golden hair looked dull and was filled with knots. She looked like a mess. She quickly weaved it into a simple braid before she made her way back. "Do we know where we're going yet?"

"We'll just ride for a bit," Arthur answered unsure as Lyanna handed them their water skins. "Have you eaten, Lee?"

"Yes, Arthur. I had a bit of bread," she muttered before climbing on Lumiere's back. She wasn't exactly in the mood to eat, but she didn't feel like sharing that with them. "We should get going."

Shortly after that they set out again and rode further through the woods. Lyanna rode along side her brother with Merlin at the back. "Do you actually know where we're going?" the servant asked when they had halted again when the path split.

"It's this way," Arthur said and pointed to the left path and nudged his horse in that direction, only his horse began to take the other path. "What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin." Lyanna rolled with her eyes because he was once again offending his servant.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked him. "I thought you said it was left."

"It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me: when the time comes, you'll know your way," Arthur responded and was already riding down the path.

"So the horse knows where we're going. Great," Merlin said sarcastically and his eyes met those of Lyanna. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied before kicking Lumiere forwards and rode after her brother with Merlin right behind her. At least that's what she thought where he was, but he was suddenly riding alongside her. Fortunately for her he kept silent and didn't bother to ask her more questions, which she appreciated. It made it a bit easier for her because she was supposed to get over him, which seemed like an impossible task.

She kept her attention fixed upon the road as they quickly caught up with Arthur. For hours they rode without barely saying a thing to each other. Lyanna was mostly lost in her own thought and even kept to herself when they paused around noon to eat a bit before they continued again.

A couple of hours later Lyanna was listening to the conversation between the Prince and his manservant as she rode by herself at the back. "What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" Merlin asked him.

"I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That's why it's called a challenge," Arthur retorted.

"So you'd do anything she asks of you?"

Arthur sighed. "I gave her my word. It's a question of honour," he clarified.

"What is she challenges you to do something even less honourable than breaking your word?" Merlin enquired which even awakened Lyanna's curiosity, but she kept quiet nonetheless.

"Will you stop rabbiting on? We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second," Arthur warned him.

But that didn't stop Merlin. "I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is," he continued.

"One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place," Arthur threatened. As soon as he had finished his sentence an arrow hit the tree just beside Merlin's face, missing it by a small inch. His horse pranced and the warlock was thrown onto the ground, but he was alright.

They dismounted their horses and the twins unsheathed their swords before they began to attack Odin's men that stormed towards them. One man ran towards Merlin who was still lying on the ground, but Arthur threw a dagger at him and he died. Lyanna pierced a couple of men until she heard someone whisper behind her. " **Gar onbærne**."

A man fell out of the tree right in front of Lyanna's feet and she looked back at Merlin who was looking guilty until his eyes widened in shock. "Watch out!" She spun around in time to block the attack of another man and was about to pierce him with the edge of his blade cut past her right leg. She flinched before stabbing him in his abdomen so that he fell over.

The attackers were taken care of and Arthur now looked at his servant. "Don't worry, Merlin. We'll deal with this, you lie there, making yourself comfortable." Lyanna tried to walk back to Lumiere. Her injured leg wasn't cooperating and she fell over, but Arthur was just in time to catch her before she would hit the ground. "Lee, you're bleeding!" he cried out.

She looked down at her leg and saw that blood had welled through her breeches and cursed inwardly. "It's nothing serious. It's just a scratch," she assured him.

"Let me take care of it for you," Merlin offered, giving her a friendly smile. "It's easier that way so you won't have to do it yourself. You and Gaius have taught me enough to do this." Her hazel eyes met his blue ones and she felt her entire body tense because of that. Instead of saying anything she nodded. Merlin knew where Lyanna kept her healing supplies and came back with the satchel as she sat down with her back against a rock. Arthur had gone to scout ahead and the two of them were alone.

Merlin gently pulled up the leg of her breeches so that he could have a good look at her wound. "It's quite deep," he informed her grimly. "I'll try and stop the bleeding." He firmly pressed a cloth against it as Lyanna bit her bottom lip to not flinch. Healing her with magic wasn't going to be an option because Arthur knew she had a wound, and not having one ten minutes later was a bit suspicious. "Am I hurting you?"

"No... No, it's fine," she assured him. "You're doing a great job."

He grinned widely because of that and began to rub some healing ointment to clean the cut with his long fingers. When the ointment touched her skin Lyanna shivered and she wasn't sure whether or not it was because it was cold, or because Merlin was touching her with his gentle fingers. She hoped that he didn't see her blushing face.

"Do you have any spare bandage?" Merlin questioned and she shook her head. He untied his neckerchief instead and wrapped it around her leg to apply enough pressure onto it.

"Thank you, Merlin," Lyanna said gratefully. "I'll get you a new neckerchief when we get back. Perhaps one in a different color."

"There is no need for that. As long as you're feeling better," he responded and gently helped her back onto her feet. She wobbled a bit with her legs, but he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder so that she was leaning onto him. Lyanna felt her heart swell. This wasn't going to make things easier for her, but she appreciated his concern for her.

Their gazes were locked and they were both smiling at each other when Arthur made his way back to them. "How's your injury?" he asked concerned.

"The wound was pretty deep, but I managed to stop the bleeding and treated it. It should heal nicely within a week, but for now she needs some support with moving around," Merlin informed the Prince who looked impressed at his servant.

"Well, I'm glad that you've learned enough to play as a physician because you're still a terrible servant," Arthur retorted smugly.

"Arthur, stop complaining about Merlin all the damn time. Picking on him all the time is a very rude thing to do, especially because he's doing everything that you ask him to. It wouldn't kill you to show some appreciation once in a while. At least be nice to each other during this trip or you'll be sorry, Archie," Lyanna warned her brother with narrowed eyes and he scoffed before turning to his own horse.

Merlin was grinning as they walked over to Lumiere. "Thank you, Lyanna. But that wasn't nece-"

"I know it wasn't, but he deserved it. I just hate it when he treats you like that," Lyanna replied. Merlin placed his warm hands on her waist and carefully lifted her onto the saddle of Lumiere.

"Alright?" he asked and she nodded a few times and they both smiled at each other. Whatever was going on Merlin still was her dearest friend and she felt the most comfortable in his presence. Ignoring him wasn't an option. She cared too much for him to continue to do so.

"Lyanna, you don't have to come with us. You could go back to Camelot with Merlin so that Gaius could take a look at your leg," Arthur said once they were all sitting in the saddles.

"Yeah, as if I'm going to let you do this by yourself. You said that Morgause knew our mother and therefore we're going to find her together," she replied and kicked Lumiere into a run with her good leg, and held on tightly to the reigns. Arthur and Merlin quickly followed her.

Arthur was riding alongside her and they talked normally together which put the princess a bit at ease. They rode through the forest for a couple of hours until night was falling around them.

"We'll set up a camp here," Arthur informed them. As Arthur held the reigns of Lyanna's rocking horse Merlin was there to place his hands on her waist again and to carefully lifted her onto her feet. He wrapped his arm around her to give her some support and walked over to a large tree where he carefully sat her down.

Arthur had gone to find something to eat while Merlin went to collect some firewood. The warlock came back ten minutes later and was building the campfire. As he was trying to create a fire the normal way Lyanna quickly muttered, " **Forbearnan**."

The twigs began to burn and Merlin looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Why would you do it the hard way when you can do it the easy way?" Lyanna asked him, grinning sheepishly. "There is no one around to see it."

He gave in with a relieves sigh. "I'm just not doing it that way because I'm always afraid to get caught," he responded.

"I know. Perhaps one day that will be different," she assured him. At that moment Arthur stepped into the small clearing, carrying some mushrooms and berries that he had found in his arms.

"Merlin, can you make some dinner for us?" the Prince asked and his servant nodded.

Once they had eaten the stew that Merlin had cooked for them Lyanna felt exhaustion washing over her. Since she hadn't slept at all last night her eyes fell shut. Her head was resting in Arthur's lap and her brother was tenderly running his hand through her soft, golden hair with the belief that she had fallen asleep.

"What was your mother like?" Merlin asked interested. He had heard Lyanna talk about their mother countless of times, but he had never asked Arthur about it.

"We never knew her. She died before we opened our eyes," Arthur clarified.

"I'm sorry."

The Prince paused for a second. "I barely know anything about her. Our father refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me."

Lyana was stunned to hear the two of them talking so openly about each other. Even though they always pretended not to like another, she knew that they cared for each other a lot.

"That's the same with my father. I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this... vague memory. It's probably just my imagination," Merlin responded sadly.

"I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory."

"Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows about your mother?"

"Is that so wrong?" Arthur questioned. "I also feel like I owe it to Lyanna. This might be the last chance that she has to find out more about our mother. It will be the last time we'll get to do something together."

A heavy tension grew and even Lyanna was able to feel it.

"Don't take it personal by the way that Lyanna was acting to you the last couple of weeks," Arhtur continued. "She's in a though place right now because she thinks it's her duty to marry some Prince for the sake of the kingdom. You're still very important to her and she is crazy about you, what I don't understand at all. I can see it by the way that she looks at you. I just wish that there was something I could do to solve this."

"I know, but there is nothing that you can do. She is to marry another and I can only let her go in the hope that I'll get over her one day," Merlin responded sadly. Lyanna felt her entire body tense, but she couldn't say anything because they would know that she had overheard their entire conversation. She could only hope the same about herself, but she knew that it would be almost impossible to get over someone as wonderful as Merlin.

"We'll should get some rest," Arthur said after a moment and Lyanna felt him gently lying down onto his back, while her head remained in his lap. Within minutes she felt his breathing become deeper, knowing that he was sleeping. It didn't take long until Lyanna finally drifted to sleep as well while Merlin had the first watch.

* * *

When the first morning light crept through the trees Lyanna slowly began to wake up and opened her eyes to adjust herself to her surroundings. She found Merlin still sleeping beside the place where the campfire had burned the previous night. Arthur saw that his sister had woken up and walked over to her.

"Here," he insisted, handing her a bowl of berries and nuts. "Eat this. Please."

She couldn't refuse him and Arthur helped her sit down on top of the rock as she watched the world around her waking up. "How long have you been keeping guard?"

"Around five hours," Arthur shrugged. "You were pretty tired last night. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Thank you," she replied gratefully and began to eat some of the berries. "Shouldn't you wake him up?"

"Yeah within a few minutes. Just enjoy the silence while it lasts," he joked and Lyanna shoved him in his side which only encouraged him to laugh louder. That resulted into the manservant waking up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Look at what you've done. You've woken him up. It's your fault!"

"My fault?" Lyanna mimicked him. "You were the one that began to laugh while I remained silent. Therefore you're the one responsible for waking him up. You are such a prat!"

Merlin stood up and ran his hand through his hair while Arthur wrapped his arm around Lyanna again and placed a kiss on her cheek, which made her giggle quietly. She was going to miss this when she would be gone next week.  _Next week_... She swallowed loudly. Everything would be different then.

Shortly after that the three of them rode further between the trees again. This time Lyanna was riding alongside Merlin and the two of them were talking quietly as Arthur was riding in the front since his horse was the only one who seemed to know the way.

They rode for about an hour until they stood in front of a lake with a waterfall. Lyanna had never been here before during her hunting trips and wondered where they were exactly and if they were going the right way.

"It seems your horse has brought us to a dead end," Merlin muttered sceptically. Clearly Arthur's horse disagreed with him and walked forwards into the water. "I think you're going to get wet."

Lyanna chuckled. "You don't say," Arthur retorted dryly as he rode further. Once he was close to the waterfall Lyanna and Merlin exchanged a look before nudging their horses forwards as well. When Lyanna felt the cold water she shivered, but stayed silent nonetheless. Not even Lumiere seemed to enjoy it.

They went through the waterfall and they were soaked to the bone and looked around them. They had entered a tunnel which had been hidden perfectly behind the waterfall. The tunnel wasn't very long and they emerged from a wood to find Arthur staring up at an impressive abandoned castle.

"I don't remember being here before," Lyanna said in awe and confusion.

They rode around it to the other side. "If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorceress before, we can be certain of it now," Merlin responded.

"That must've been how she defeated me. She was using magic," Arthur stated.

Lyanna snorted as Merlin chuckled softly. "Hmm, it didn't look like she was," he said.

"And what would you two know about magic?" the prince retorted.

"Nothing," Lyanna quickly supplied and exchanged a look with Merlin. It was for the best that he didn't know. Not yet anyway.

The two men dismounted their horses. While Arthur went to look ahead Merlin humbly helped Lyanna out of the saddle and lifted her to the ground again. Their gazes met for a second before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they followed Arthur into castle and up the small steps through a doorway.

The steps leaded to an chamber with large, crumbled walls and without a ceiling. Clearly this place had been destructed during some sort of battle or had simply been abandoned. Either way it seemed that no one was living here. In the middle of this chamber stood a block of wood with an axe.

"Now what?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"Maybe we should ask the horse," Merlin responded dryly and Lyanna did her best not to laugh. "Well, there's no one here." He was about to make his way out of the castle again and taking Lyanna with him when they heard a female voice.

"You kept your promise." They turned around and saw Morgause coming down a different broken staircase.

"What is the nature of this challenge you wish to set my brother on?" Lyanna asked a bit anxiously.

"I want him to place his head on the block," Morgause answered. She picked up the axe. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

Arthur knelt down to place his head on the block and Lyanna felt all the blood fading from her face as she watched this. "What are you doing?" Merlin demanded to know. "I won't let you do this!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

Lyanna placed her hand on Merlin's chest and held on tightly to his tunic as Morgause began to swing with the axe. As she lowered it towards Arthurs's head she put the axe down on the ground and Lyanna dared to breathe again.

"You've shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what is that your heart most desires," Morgause offered.

Arthur stood up again. "You said that you knew our mother. Tell us all that you know about her," he insisted.

Morgause's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps you would like to see her."

Lyanna knitted her eyebrows together and realized that she was still clutching onto Merlin's tunic and let go off it. If she was truly able to let them see their mother if must've been very dark magic.

Arthur walked over to Lyanna and took her over from Merlin by wrapping his own arm around her, and she let him. "Do we want this, Lee?" he asked her quietly.

Unsure what to do she nodded. "This might be our only chance," she replied and Arthur smiled widely.

"As you wish," Morgause said as she began to prepare the spell.

Arthur and Merlin were discussing about whether or not this was a good idea, and Lyanna wasn't exactly paying attention to what was being said. The last thing that she heard was, "Morgause is a sorcerer. She has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil," Arthur argued.

By now night had fallen and the only light they had was that of the moon and the many candles that had been lit. "It's time," Morgause announced and held out her hand for Lyanna and Arthur to take it, which they both did. "Close your eyes.  **Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs**."

"Arthur. Lyanna," another female voice said.

They opened their eyes and in front of them stood a woman with long golden hair and a beautiful face. She had bright green eyes, and Lyanna could suddenly understand why her father always said that she looked just like her mother.

"My children," she said gratefully and went over to them to hug them tightly in her small arms. "When I last hold you two you were so tiny. I remember your eyes. You were both staring up at me. Those few seconds I held both of you were the most precious of my life."

Lyanna noticed that she was sobbing by now. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. She couldn't believe that she was holding her mother.

"You two have nothing to be sorry for," Ygraine assured them and placed her hands on their cheeks.

"But it was our births that caused you to die," Arthur helped her remember.

Ygraine shook with her head. "Do not think that. You two are not to blame. It is your father who should carry the guilt of what happened."

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Arthur. "What do you mean, mother?"

"It is not important. What matters is that you two lived-"

"Why should our father feel guilty? Please," Arthur wanted to know.

She was silent for a moment. "Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive. Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorcerers Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child... You two were born of magic."

Lyanna felt her chest tighten and bit her bottom lip.

"But that's not true," Arthur objected, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived both of you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that," Ygraine clarified.

"But didn't it matter that you gave birth to twins?" Lyanna wanted to know.

"The magic that was used was only to help me conceive one child, but no one knew that I was pregnant with another child. It was after I had given birth to Arthur that we found out that another one was coming. No one knew how it was possible, but there you were. Nevertheless my life was over the moment that I held the two of you in my arms. Your father sacrificed my life so that the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my children, nor me any less proud of you two. Now that I see how you've two have grown I would give my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you," Ygraine said to them.

A strong wind blew past them. They looked back up at their mother again but she had vanished. "No!" Arthur cried out. "Bring her back!"

"I cannot. Once the doorway is closer, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that you learnt of your mother's fate this way. I can only imagine it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal," Morgause replied before she left them.

Both siblings were caught of bewilderment by this whole ordeal and were unsure how to process this new information that they had just received.

Arthur turned towards his servant. "Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot."

* * *

Merlin was once again the one who helped Lyanna out off Lumiere's saddle whey they were standing in the courtyard of Camelot. Arthur had already gone into the castle. Merlin's warm hands felt nice on her waist and she cursed inwardly because she was enjoying his touch while she really shouldn't. "Thank you, Merlin," she said gratefully as their gazes locked again. They both felt an unanswered tension between them, but decided to keep it this way.

"Not a problem at all. How are you feeling after all that you've found out?" he asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and carefully escorted her towards the front steps, which they climbed slowly since her leg was still hurting her.

"It's a lot to process to find out that you and your brother are the product of magic," Lyanna admitted truthfully. "I honestly don't know what to do with this."

They entered the castle and slowly made their way through the long corridors where they saw Gaius walking towards them. "Merlin. Lyanna. I'm relieved to see both of you are safe. Where is Arthur?" the physician asked.

Merlin looked around the corridor to see if they were alone. "Arthur and Lyanna were born of magic. Weren't they? Uther used magic," he stated. "All those people he's executed... he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed their mother! He as good as murdered her! People should know the truth about what he's done. How could you not tell me?"

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out," Gaius said. "Lyanna, you're limping. Is everything well?"

She smiled faintly. "Merlin treated the wound for me. Now I need to find Arthur before he confronts our father," she said determined and turned around.

"I'll take you there," Merlin offered.

They made their way up the stairway as fast as they could with her limp leg until they reached a different corridor. In front of the door stood Leon who blocked them. "The King has forbidden anyone to enter, Milady!"

"Sir Leon if you do not step aside there is the chance that they will kill each other!" Lyanna informed him and Leon saw the urgency and allowed them to enter. They stepped into the council chamber where Uther was lying on his throne with Arthur's sword above his head. The prince was about to strike. "Arthur! Stop! I know that you want to do this, but this is not the answer!"

"Our mother is dead because of him!" Arthur retorted, his voice filled with venom.

"Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?" Merlin enquired and Lyanna was grateful that he was always on her side and that they were doing this together.

"Listen to them, Arthur," Uther insisted.

"Archie, please, put the sword down for me," Lyanna tried to reason with him as she and Merlin stepped closer.

Arthur refused to remove his gaze from his father and was fuming with anger. "You heard what our mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to it!" He lowered his sword closer to his father again.

Gaius entered the council chamber. "Morgause is lying!" Merlin quickly said. "She's an enchantress. She tricked both of you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion! Everything... everything your mother said to you... those were Morgause's words." Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin. She knew that he only said this to calm her brother down.

"You don't know that!" Arthur objected with a raised voice.

"Merlin is right, Arthur," Lyanna said, her voice calm and soothing. "This has been her plan all along. To turn us against our father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants. You can't do this. Please."

"Listen to him and your sister. They're telling the truth," Uther pleaded.

Arthur glowered at his father. "Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for our mother's death! Give me your word!" he almost shouted with trembling hands.

"I swear on my life," Uther promised them on the verge of tear "I loved your mother. There isn't a day that passes that I don't wish she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her." Lyanna bit her lip. Her father sounded sincere and the tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Arthur dropped his sword and fell to his knee, slumping against his father's chair while Lyanna stayed at Merlin's side.

Uther stroke Arthur's shoulder. "My son. You and your sister mean more than.. than anything," he admitted and he meant it.

The Prince was sobbing now by Uther quickly pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Arthur repeated devastated. He hated that someone had played with his feelings like that.

"You two are not to blame."

* * *

It was the next morning when Lyanna was walking through the corridors together with Gaius. Her leg was still hurting, but she was able to walk by herself now and limping as she went. Their arms were hooked together as they did a lot, but this time it was mainly to give her some extra support.

"How are you feeling after this whole ordeal?" Gaius asked her, sounding concerned.

She looked at him. "I'm kind of relieved that I finally know the truth about my mother, even though my father was partly guilty about her death. I just wish that I could've known her better," Lyanna admitted.

As they walked around the corner they saw her father coming from the physician chambers and he walked in the opposite direction. Both Gaius and Lyanna looked bewildered as they stepped into the physician chamber. "Was that Uther I just saw leaving?" Gaius asked puzzled and closed the door behind them.

Merlin was standing by the table and looked at them. "Yeah. He just popped in to say hello," he said sarcastically. Lyanna dramatically rolled with her eyes. That was something her father would never do.

"Merlin, what did he want?" the physician asked as he helped Lyanna sit down at the table.

"He wanted to thank me for being a trusted ally in the fight against magic," Merlin responded and turned around as he sat down beside Lyanna, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"How you've managed to keep that head on your shoulders is a mystery beyond our greatest minds. Uther should be grateful. Your life would've been easier and safer if you'd let him die. You must have been tempted," Gaius continued.

"Maybe for a moment," Merlin admitted honestly and Lyanna admired him for it. "But Arthur wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he'd gone through with it. It would've destroyed him."

Lyanna grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Well, I am grateful for what you did for me and my family. I don't know how I can reward you for it," she said to him.

"I'm proud of you, Merlin," Gaius also supplied.

Merlin looked stunned. "Arthur's thanking me, Lyanna and Uther are grateful, you're proud. I've never been this popular."

Lyanna giggled as she let go of him. "I'm almost certain it won't last."

"Just let me enjoy the moment," Merlin smiled brightly as he slumped further into his chair and put his feet onto the table.


	23. The lady of the lake

**Chapter 23: The Lady of the Lake**

"He's here."

Lyanna looked up from the book that she had been reading while Morgana and Arthur stormed into her bedroom without knocking. After a few seconds she realized what they meant and she felt panic rushing through her entire body. Her eyes were widened and she began to pace restlessly.

"Lee, calm down," Morgana insisted, trying to calm her friend down. "It's not the end of the world."

"No, but it is my betrothed who I am to marry within a few days," Lyanna sneered back. The day that she had feared was drawing awfully close now. She began to bite on her fingers as a nervous trait, but Arthur pulled her hand away before she would bite off her entire finger.

"We cannot stall this any longer," he said quietly to her. "We have to face him. Are you ready?"

Lyanna's gaze went to her reflection in the mirror for a moment. The entire afternoon she had spent together with Gwen and Morgana to get dressed for the arrival of her betrothed so that he wouldn't get any wrong impressions about her. Her golden hair was pinned up in a ladylike style and she was wearing a flowing, crimson red gown which hugged her curves in the right places.

"You look amazing, Lee," Arthur assured her. "If he's horrible we'll make sure that you won't have to marry him and no buts. Come now. I'll escort you downstairs."

Arthur hooked his arm through that of hers and they left her bedroom with Morgana right behind them. With every step that Lyanna took she felt more nervous about the man that she going to see. What if he was horrible and rude so she had to live her entire life in fear? It was a thought that had been following her the last couple of weeks.

They descended down the stairs until they arrived at the throne room where their father was standing in front of his throne with a man, but he was turned with his back towards her. Lyanna could only see the mop of auburn curls from behind as they got closer.

"Ah, there you are!" Uther exclaimed sounding relieved and took her over from Arthur before he brought her back to the man who now turned around. His grey eyes reminded Lyanna of the sky on a rainy day. His auburn curls reached his shoulders. He had a handsome feature which took Lyanna's breath away. He looked nothing like his father beside that they shared the same height. He had broad shoulders which gave away that he was rather muscular. "Prince Carlyle, I would like you to meet my daughter and your betrothed, Princess Lyanna."

Lyanna curtsied as he gently took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Milady," he said with his smooth, low voice which made her shiver.

"The pleasure is mine, My Lord. I do hope your journey here wasn't too uncomfortable," she replied politely.

"Not at all. But I do am pleased to be here. If I had known that you had been such a beauty than I would've come way sooner," Carlyle flirted with her and she blushed because that wasn't what she expected to happen at all. He was nice and not a nightmare.

"Why don't you two go for a walk through the palace together," Uther insisted. "That way you can get to know each other a bit better before your wedding in a few days."

Lyanna nodded. "Sure. Not a problem." Carlyle hooked his arm through that of hers and together they walked out of the throne room, leaving a baffled Arthur and Morgana behind. "So, have you come here all by yourself, My Lord?" she asked when they were walking across the courtyard outside.

"Yes I have. My father will be arriving here within two days and has send me ahead here to become acquainted to you, My fair Lady ," Carlyle admitted. "We are to be married after all and we should know each other since we're total strangers."

"Why don't you tell me a about yourself then, My Lord?" she enquired.

"There isn't much to say. King Bayard of Mercia has plenty of children but I'm the oldest, so I am to inherit the throne one day. I have seven younger brothers and one sister. Life in Mercia is not so bad. But what about you?"

"You've already met my brother Arthur. I spent a lot of my time training with him and the knights. When I'm not doing that I'm mostly helping the court physician and I'm his assistant so I have acquired plenty of knowledge about healing," Lyanna informed him.

"Ah wow," Carlyle said impressed. "No woman in Mercia knows how to wield a sword. I'm quite curious to see just how skilled you are. But may I ask why you've decided to help the court physician?"

"I will -" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Merlin knelt down beside a carriage with a girl around her age holding his hand. Lyanna's heart tightened and she tried to keep a straight face. A tavern sign broke off and hit one of the bystanders. Merlin quickly ran away with the girl. The man stood up again and began to shout for assistance from his men who stormed out of the inn. Within seconds there were men looking everywhere across the courtyard.

"Milady, is all well?" Carlyle asked concerned.

Lyanna looked back at the Prince. "Yes. I was just a bit distracted. We should get back into the castle, My Lord," she suggested and began to escort him away from the courtyard since it wasn't a safe place to be at the time.

"Do you know what happened back there?"

"No, I have no clue," Lyanna admitted as they walked inside the castle again. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I'll take you to your room."

They didn't say much as they went up the stairs. They stopped when they had reached the guest chamber where the Prince would be staying for a couple of days. "I thank you for this opportunity to get to know you better, Milady. Do you care to go horseback riding with me tomorrow morning?" Carlyle enquired.

"I'd love that," Lyanna said. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, My Lord." She curtsied before she turned around and hurried through the corridors.

* * *

"So how are you liking your betrothed yet?" Gwen asked after the Princess had woken up and had sat down on the chair in front of her vanity. "Morgana described him as rather dreamy."

Lyanna looked up at her friend. "Gwen, to be honest Prince Carlyle is a wonderful man. I had feared that he was going to be a nightmare, but he's the complete opposite. He is kind and caring. In fact I'm going horseback riding with him later this morning," she clarified.

"But if he's so perfect then why are you looking so gloom?" Gwen wondered, sounding a bit concerned about her well-being. "Is it because he's not Merlin?"

 _Yes._  Lyanna twirled a lock of her golden hair around her finger. "No. No. That shouldn't matter. Every woman should be happy to have a chance with this man. I'm glad that I have the opportunity to know him better," she quickly replied, hoping that the maid wouldn't see her blushing face. The image of Merlin running away with that girl last night was still fresh in her mind and just thinking about made her once again feeling a pang of jealousy and she hated herself for it. He had every right to be happy with someone else, but it was hurting her because apparently she didn't want to see him with anyone else. It was selfish of her.

"Perhaps Prince Carlyle has a lovely manservant for me," Gwen joked and Lyanna laughed, feeling better already.

"I guess we'll find out about that when we get to Mercia next week," she replied, grinning.

Gwen began to brush Lyanna's long hair. "Are you implying that Prince Carlyle came to Camelot without his servant?" she asked astonished.

"It would seem like it. He arrived here only with one knight. He mentioned something the other night about not caring about those kind of things. I'm not entirely sure though," Lyanna replied doubtfully. "He's different than any other Prince I've ever met before."

"From what I've heard he sounds quite charming. I'm sure many woman would stand in a queue for the opportunity to marry a Prince like that," Gwen supplied, giggling.

Lyanna snorted. "Yes, well. Unfortunately for Carlyle he is meant to marry the Princess of Camelot. Such a disappointment for him."

"You are not a disappointment. If Carlyle thinks that you are than he's not the honorable man that you claim that he is. Every man should be lucky to hold your affection, even though he doesn't yet. He will one day."

"Things are going to be so different, Gwen. It scares me."

Gwen knelt down beside her so that they were looking at each other. "Yes, they will be. But I will be there with you and we're going to get through this together," she promised and Lyanna quickly pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "I will always be there for you."

"As I will be there for you, Gwen. Until the end," she assured her friend. "Always."

"I know. I know." Gwen let go of her and stood up again to continue brushing the hair of the Princess. "We're going to get through this together."

Their conversation came to an end when there came a knock on the door. Lyanna said an ' _enter_ '. The door swung open and Morgana entered the bedroom. "Lee, Prince Carlyle has been asking where you are," she informed her.

Lyanna chuckled. "Tell him to wait a moment longer. I want to make his waiting worth the while," she replied, grinning sheepishly.

Morgana aided them and helped Lyanna in her green riding dress, as Gwen did her hair. They descended down the stairs when they had finished where they found Prince Carlyle standing next to Arthur in the lower corridors. Lyanna walked over to her betrothed who was looking at her in awe. "Wow. You look beautiful," he complimented her and Lyanna felt her cheeks gone red.

"Thank you, My Lord," she said and curtsied in front of him. "I hope you slept well last night."

"Very well, Milady. Are you ready for the ride now?"

She nodded. "Quite ready," she assured him and they turned around before walking away from the others, whose eyes Lyanna felt burning in their backs but she ignored it. She instead focused on the basket that the prince was carrying in his hand. "What have you got there?"

"I thought that it would be a nice idea to treat you to lunch when we're out in the woods," Carlyle clarified smugly.

Lyanna could only smile at him. "That's a wonderful idea. May I ask where you've gotten the basket with food, My Lord?" she wondered.

"I may've asked the cooks here to arrange one for us," he admitted and Lyanna laughed quietly as they exited the castle and walked down the front steps. Their horses were already saddled and ready to go in the courtyard and they made their way over to them. "Don't we need to take some guards with us, Milady?"

"No need," Lyanna replied as she gracefully mounted Lumiere and grabbed the reigns. "I'm perfectly capable to fight if it's necessary. We'll be fine."

Carlyle laughed as he hopped onto his own chestnut horse before they galloped through the city gate and out of Camelot. Lyanna was riding in the front as they headed towards the forest. It wasn't the warmest day out there, but while wearing a grey scarf it was quite agreeable.

"You sure are talented on horseback," Carlyle said impressed after they had galloped between the trees for a while and had come to a halt on top of a hill. The castle of Camelot was stretched over the horizon and Lyanna felt a pang of fear that she was never going to see this place again. "Are there any other talents that you have that I need to know about?"

Lyanna looked at the Prince with her eyebrows knitted together and a smile on her lips. "I've already told you last night, My Lord, that the other talent that I possess are that of knowing how to fight. The court physician told me that I also have a skill for healing, so I'm sure that also counts as one. But I can assure you that's all that I have."

"I remember asked you last night about your interest for healing, but something came between it. What drove you to study that?" Carlyle enquired curiously as they continued to ride further, but slower this time.

"I am very close with our court physician and spend a lot of my time with him and helping him out. Often he would teach me about something in return which must've awoken my passion for healing, because soon I was with him nearly every day. About a year ago I officially became his assistant because he's an old man and could use the extra help. According to him I know almost as much as he does, which I doubt. There is so much to know and to study about healing, it would be impossible to get all that knowledge in a couple of years. I just find it fascinating to have the power to help people. There is nothing more satisfying than giving some people another chance," Lyanna explained.

Carlyle nodded understandingly. "Well as long as you enjoy it why shouldn't you be a physician. We already have a court physician in Mercia, but I'm sure that you could be of assistance to him at any time," he offered kindly.  _But that's not the same as having Gaius around_ , she thought painfully.

"I would love that."

They continued to ride for a while longer until they had found a perfect place to eat some lunch together near a river. Carlyle placed a grey blanket on the ground as Lyanna began to unpack the food from the basket. "You're a sophisticated man aren't you, My Lord?" she questioned him when she held a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Not specifically sophisticated. Just having a weakness for some fine wine," Carlyle explained, chuckling. Lyanna joined the laughter. As she gazed at the Prince of Mercia she realized that he was an honourable man and that he really had no flaw, for as far as she knew. The only problem that she had with him was that he wasn't Merlin. That was something that kept gnawing at the back of her mind, which she needed to get rid of. Since Carlyle was so perfect, she missed being around Merlin's clumsiness. She was going to become Carlyle's wife and she could picture the two of them together in Mercia, when they would've been crowned King and Queen. He could make her happy.  _Maybe._

"So, what talents do you possess, My Lord?" Lyanna questioned once they had sat down and had begun to eat some lunch. She was nibbling on a crust of bread.

He placed his goblet of wine down. "Well, I don't have as many as you seem to have. As a Prince I do know how to fight since that is required of me, but I wouldn't say that I was very talented. I can juggle though. Does that count?"

Lyanna giggled. "I believe that does count as a talent, My Lord."

"Enough with the whole My Lord thing. We are to be married so just Carlyle would justify," Carlyle informed her on a friendly tone.

"Very well then, Carlyle. Only if you call me Lyanna," she insisted. "But who taught you to juggle then?" Carlyle re-filled her goblet with some wine and she took a small sip as soon as he was done.

"Oh, my uncle was quite skilled and taught me to do it. We've spend many rainy days inside the castle practicing together until I've finally mastered to do it myself. By now I can juggle with eight objects. Whether that is an impressive thing I don't know. I always thought it would help me find a wife."

Lyanna snorted before bursting out into deep laughter. She knew that it was a very unladylike thing to do but he didn't seem to mind since he was laughing just as hard as she was. Once she had regained her breath she finally dared to look the Prince in the eye again. "Well, to be honest with you I do think it's an impressive talent and you've gotten yourself a wife with it. Not yet. But you understand what I meant."

"When my father came to me a couple of weeks ago with the news that I was to marry the Princess of Camelot I had no idea what to expect. I thought you would just be some snobby lady, no offense. But when I saw you yesterday I was completely wrong. You're a fine woman, Lyanna, and not what I expected at all. I had no idea that a Princess could be this kind, but also this fun to be around with."

Lyanna was a bit astonished by his sudden comment on her, unsure what to do next. The Prince actually liked to be around her, which was a good sign since they were going to get married and would have to spent the rest of their lives together.

"I can say the exact same about you. Since you didn't came to sign the treaty with your father last year I had no idea who the Prince of Mercia truly was, but now I'm seeing you clearly. It surprises me that you weren't married already. Aren't woman clawing each others eyes out to have a chance with you?"

Carlyle laughed once more. "No, that might disappoint you. How is it possible that a woman such as yourself hasn't gotten married yet?" he asked.

"Because my father hadn't arranged a betrothal before this," she clarified smugly, taking another sip from her wine.  _And because I'm not allowed to be with the love of my life, who is currently seeing someone else and had completely forgotten about me._

* * *

It was hours later that Lyanna was walking through the corridors of the castle by herself. She had enjoyed the lunch with Carlyle and felt as if she had gotten to know him better, for which she was grateful. Marrying him didn't seem like much of a nightmare anymore, even though she really didn't want to leave Camelot. This was her home and all the people that she cared dearly about were here.

Arthur was strolling towards her and when he caught sight of her a faint smile touched his lips. "How was your picnic with the Prince?" he asked interested.

"It was very lovely. Can you please enlighten me why there are so many guards everywhere?" Lyanna questioned him as they walked further down the corridors.

"Someone broke a Druid girl out of a cage from a bounty hunter and they want her back. It is even claimed that this girl is cursed and that it's very urgent that they find her again and the one who's responsible for it," Arthur informed her.

 _Druid girl_. Lyanna's thoughts immediately went to Merlin who she had seen running through the courtyard yesterday evening with a girl. It all made sense now. He had been the one escaping the Druid girl and harboring her somewhere. It was the girl that he was currently seeing. It had to be.

They descended down the iron stairways until they reached the dungeon because they heard shouting coming from down there. As they stepped into the dungeon they saw the bounty hunter swing his arm back at someone that was pressed in a chair, and Lyanna quickly recognized him as Merlin.

"Halig!" Arthur cried out, grabbing the man's arm before he could hit the warlock. "What do you think you're doing?"

Halig turned around, looking nervously. "We caught the boy behaving suspiciously, Sire and Milady." He turned back to Merlin and lowered to him. Merlin closed his eyes as he waited to get hit. "He could be harboring the girl, and he's gonna tell us where."

Arthur grabbed Halig's arm as Merlin scattered out of the chair and stepped behind the royal twins who were now glowering at the bounty hunter.

"Leave him alone," Lyanna ordered him. "Merlin is Prince Arthur's manservant and he has our absolute trust. If you have any problem with him, you'll come to us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Milady. Sire." Halig bowed before glaring at Merlin. "Goodnight, Merlin. Don't forget your dinner." He stormed out of the dungeon with his men, leaving them alone.

The twins now noticed the meat that lay scattered on the floor, and Merlin caught the Prince looking at them. "Are those my sausages?" Arthur asked him with narrowed eyes. Merlin nodded. "You took them?"

"To keep you in shape." Merlin began to pick up the meat.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Arthur questioned him, bewildered.

"No. Well, not yet."

"I am not fat!" Arthur bellowed angrily.

"You? It's working." With those words Merlin hurried out of the cells.

"Am I fat, Lee?"

Lyanna looked at her angry brother and gently ruffled her hand through his golden hair. "You're not fat, Archie," she cooed. "Let me the mean manservant talk." He laughed at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the dungeon together.

* * *

"Where is Prince Carlyle?" Lyanna asked when the first rays on sunshine shone through the window of her bedroom and she watched the city of Camelot waking up.

"No one knows where he is exactly. He left a couple of hours before dawn on his horse and hasn't come back yet," Gwen informed her confused as she pinned up the hair of the Princess with some bobby pins which Lyanna had gotten last year from her father. They were simple and yet elegant, and really brought out the ladylike look.

"I'm sure that he has some important business to attend to. Since he's not around I'm just going to spend my day helping Gaius while I still can." Lyanna looked at her reflection for a second. Her light freckles were visible at the area around her nose and her full lips were looking pink. Her long eyelashes framed her hazel eyes and really brought them out. Today she was wearing a white blouse with long sleeves and a flowing purple skirt that almost reached the floor, with brown leather boots.

She said her farewell to Gwen before she hurried out of her bedroom and through the long corridors. The occasional servants and guards bowed as she walked past them and she greeted them with a nod. As she went down the stairs to the lower ground she found Gaius just leaving his chamber. "Ah, good to see you here. The King has required our presence in the lower town and I'm sure you want to come along."

"Did he say why?" Lyanna asked him as she walked along with him, but the old man shook his head, which didn't tell her anything. "I guess that we'll have to find out then."

They made their way out of the palace and down the front steps. Unsure where exactly their presence was required they discovered that a crowd had gathered at the end of the market street and walked over there. As the common people saw the princess they all stepped aside to give her and the court physician some space so that they could have a look.

On the ground lay the bodies of two men. They had been simple peasants and there seemed nothing odd about their deaths. Lyanna held onto her skirt as she knelt down beside the bodies and had a closer look. The man who had been wearing red clothes had a large claw mark on his chest and Lyanna could see that the flesh was gutted out. She noted a similar mark on the other man, but this one had it in his neck.

"I seems as if they were killed by some sort of wild animal," Lyanna said confused. No wild animal had access to come through the city gate, so it seemed very unlikely. "But I'm not sure yet."

Gaius eyes lingered to her. "I was thinking the same thing, Milady," he agreed with her. "These aren't ordinary marks."

Uther walked closer to them, but looked at his son. "Have your men been able to track the creature?" he wanted to know.

Arthur was also knelt down beside the bodies, but rose again. "That's the strange thing, because the ground is soft. Obviously a bear or a wolf would leave some mark. But there are no tracks," he responded.

Lyanna spotted a few tracks in the mud and stood up to examine them. "These are human footprints," she enlightened them. "But they're leading away from the bodies. Did someone escape the attack?"

"No one has come forward," Arthur told her and helped her onto her feet.

"Could the person who made these be responsible?" Uther suggested wisely, eyeing the physician.

Gaius shrugged faintly. "I don't believe so. These wounds could only have been inflicted by a beast of a considerable size."

The eyes of the King widened as he realized something. "And if this was done by neither a man nor beast, there's only one other explanation. It must be the work of a magical creature." he stated before turning to his daughter. "Your wedding will be postponed until this creature is found." He stormed back to the castle, followed by Arthur.

Lyanna watched them go before she turned to Gaius. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" she questioned him.

He shook his head. "No, there is nothing you can do, dear. You should enjoy your last days here instead of spending them with me," he told her.

"But I like spending time with you, Gaius," Lyanna replied and placed a kiss on the old man's forehead who laughed softly. "Surely you must know that by now. Please if I can help that would please me immensely."

"You sure don't know when to give up, do you?" he teased.

"No, that's why I'm a Pendragon," she chuckled. "So let me help you." Gaius sighed and gave and allowed her to help him with taking away the bodies and to return them to the family members.

They were sitting in the physician chambers about an hour later, fluttering through the books of this possible magical creature that had killed those innocent people.

"Do you think that this could be it?" Lyanna asked after a long moment of silence and pointed at the page in the book before handing it to Gaius. "It has the body of a large cat so it has large claws and sharp teeth. It also has wings..."

"A Bastet?" Gaius read out loud, his voice filled with doubt. "It could be, but we can't be sure until we have more proof. The King will never believe this."

Lyanna fidgeted with her fingers. "It's just that if it's really a Bastet then I fear that it will strike again."

"It may, but for now there is nothing that we can do about it since it could be anything," Gaius gently objected and she nodded understandingly.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Lyanna exited the physician chambers and was walking through the courtyard by herself. It was her plan to go for a ride with Lumiere on her own because it was such a lovely day and she didn't want to waste it. As she neared the castle she spotted someone from behind with big ears and black hair and she immediately recognized him.  _Merlin._

He seemed to be oblivious for everyone and her breathing stopped for a few seconds when she caught sight of Halig and his men who had clearly seen the warlock and was still suspicious of him after his strange behavior. Halig and his men chose to follow him and pushed their way through the crowd. Lyanna hesitated for a moment before she quickly hurried through the crowd in the hope that she was faster than them. If she had chosen to ignore them they would clearly bring harm to Merlin and that was something she couldn't live with.

She was running as fast as she could down the route that she had seen Merlin take. Halig and his men were still making their way through the crowd which gave her a good head start. She rapidly entered a secluded entrance which went through the tunnels that leaded underneath the castle. As she ran she picked up a torch and lit it by incanting a spell so that she could see where she was going, since it was pitch black around her.

She slowed down when she heard the voice of a girl. "Why are you so good to me?" she questioned with a soft and fragile voice.

"Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you," Merlin's voice admitted to her and Lyanna felt her heart shatter because of that. He had really moved on from her. "With you I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry."

"Merlin, please, listen to me. I'm not like you," the girl objected.

Lyanna felt her throat gone dry and stepped around the corner and saw two pare of confused eyes staring up at her. Across from Merlin sat a girl who looked scared. Her hair was dark brown and she was wearing a damaged pink dress, which had been shred to pieces. So they were seeing each other. Her chest tightened and she bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears in her eyes. Breaking down in front of them wasn't going to solve the problem. She had to be strong and show him that she didn't need him.

"L-lyanna, what are you doing here?" Merlin sputtered astonished as he rose. "This isn't what it looks like."

 _Stay calm Lyanna._  "You don't need to tell me anything. I'm here because Halig and his men are coming this way because they're following you. They are convinced that you're harboring the Druid girl, which you clearly are apparently. Anyway we need to go if we want to survive this," she quickly suggested.

"Where can we go? They're looking for her everywhere," Merlin protested as they began to hurry further down the tunnel.

"Not everywhere. She can stay in my antechamber for a while," Lyanna offered. "But first we need to get out of here. This tunnel has a secret entrance into the castle. Wait." Lyanna halted and began to unclasp her own purple cloak before she clasped it around the Druid girl's neck. "They won't recognize you this way. Come. We must hurry!"

As they ran they were able to hear the voices of Halig and his men far behind them, but they couldn't delay. Soon they found the door and Lyanna opened it by using her magic and they stepped inside the castle before she locked the door again behind them. They were now standing near the dungeon.

"This way, come on," Lyanna said. "We'll take the way only servants use."

She leaded them up the stairs and through a couple of more doors until they reached the floor where all the royal chambers were. Lyanna peered around the corner and spotted a couple of guards.

"It will be better if I go first," she said, looking at Merlin. "Lead her through the secluded door within a minute. I'll unlock it."

Before the warlock could answer Lyanna was already strolling down the corridor and greeted the guards as she walked passed them and entered her bedroom and shut the door again. She sighed relieved when there was no one in her chamber before she hurried to open the other door. As on cue Merlin and the Druid girl came in and she shut the door before locking it so that no one else would enter.

"You're the Princess of Camelot," the Druid girl panted when she started to figure things out. "And you've risked your life to save that of mine."

"I'm sure that is a difficult thing to understand, but I honestly have good intentions even though my father has a quarrel with Druids. I take no part in that. I don't believe that I had the opportunity to introduce myself properly to you yet. Please call me Lyanna."

"I'm Freya. I can't thank you for your kindness," she said gratefully. "But I shouldn't be here. I'm only causing the two of you problems. Perhaps I should just go -"

"Nonsense," Lyanna cut her off with a friendly smile on her lips. "You're more than welcome to stay here. I will get you some new clothes and something to eat. First I need to make sure that my maid Gwen won't come in while you're here. If you'll excuse me for a while."

A few minutes later Lyanna was walking through the lower town of Camelot as she headed for the house of Gwen since the maidservant had gone home to do a few things before she would return to the castle. As she turned around the corner the street was completely empty.

"You can't marry him!" a voice said.

Lyanna looked over her shoulder and saw Merlin approaching her. She bit her bottom lip. "We've been through this before, Merlin. I have to marry Carlyle to form a permanent union between Camelot and Mercia. We have to get over this."

He stood still in front her and stared down at her. "I can't let you throw your life away like that, Lyanna. You would be unhappy and -"

"Why should that matter to you? You don't need me! You seem perfectly comfortable with Freya! So why should you care about me?" Lyanna sneered and was about to walk away, but he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back to him. "Let me go!" She tried to free herself from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her.

"Only if you listen to me," he countered and waited until she glared up at him, chewing on her cheek. "Lyanna, please, I'm only helping Freya because she's all alone in this world and has nowhere to go. If we don't do anything she will die and I can't forgive myself if that happens. Yes, I like being around her, but that doesn't mean that I'm interested in her. All this time only one woman has been on my mind. Every minute my thoughts wander to her and she never leaves there. I want to be with her all the time, but she always feels so far away from me. When I'm with her it feels as if I can finally breathe again and if I'm complete as if she's the last piece of the puzzle to make me whole." She felt his heart beating as fast as hers underneath her hand. "Life doesn't make any sense when she's not around. The world seems to have lost its color and beauty when she's not around. She shines brighter than the moon. That woman is you. I love you, Lyanna, and I always will. I know that I'm just a servant and that I have nothing to offer you, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Lyanna was blown away by his proclamation to her and slowly closed the distance between them as a tear fell down her cheek. Their breaths mingled as their gazes remained intensely locked. "There has only been one," she said with a faint whisper. "You are the sun to my moon. There's only one man for me. I love you with all my heart. You're my Prince," she promised him before their eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

Their magic was whirling through their entire bodies as their kiss deepened. Merlin's hand rested on the small of her back while Lyanna wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer against her. Merlin's tongue ran across the lower lip and Lyanna opened her mouth and their tongues swirled together in an intimate way. Never before had they kissed each other so desperately like that and it was taking their breath away.

Merlin's hands traveled up her body and cupped her face. A moan escaped Lyanna's lips as their kiss grew even more passionate.

Someone cleared its throat behind them. "Princess Lyanna?"

They quickly parted and tried to regain their breaths as they turned their heads as they saw a familiar figure standing before them. Lyanna felt her entire world standing still as her gaze lingered to the man who had just witnessed her kissing a servant boy in the middle of streets. It was her betrothed. There wasn't a worse scenario possible than this.

"P-P-Prince Carl-lyle," Lyanna stammered with a flushed face as she tried to adjust her hair because it had gotten all messy. "I-I can explain. Merlin and I were - "

Carlyle's judging eyes refused to let go of her. "I thought that I was to wed one of the finest women in the world within a few days, but it would seem that someone else had been holding your affection all this time," he stated with a low voice.

Lyanna realized that Merlin was still holding her firmly and even tightened his grip on her as if he was terrified that she would leave him here. "I know that -"

"You don't need to explain. I understand. Lyanna, can you be honest with me? You're only marrying me out of duty, right?"

She nodded. "It's not that you're not a honourable and wonderful man, because you are," she admitted truthfully. It felt strange to be so honest with her betrothed and she wasn't sure whether or not that he was angry with her.

"I am also in love with another woman. Her name is Arianna and she is a lady back at court and we've been madly in love for years," Carlyle informed her and Lyanna's eyes widened in shock. "In fact I was visiting her today since she's staying in one of the nearby villages. My father then insisted that I should marry the Princess of Camelot to form an union between our kingdoms and I thought that it was my duty. Lyanna, I can never make you as happy as Merlin does. Therefore I suggest that we cancel the wedding..."

Lyanna was perplexed. "Cancel the wedding?" she repeated in astonishment. "But what about our fathers? And our people?"

"I'll take the full blame and shall talk to your father in the morning to inform him of my decision," Carlyle suggested with a friendly smile. "It's for the best since we're both destined for other people."

"I don't know what to say, Carlyle. I'm speechless."

"Just be happy, Princess Lyanna. I'll see again before I'll leave tomorrow." With those words the Prince of Mercia walked away.

Lyanna felt her heart swell as she let everything that had just happened sink in before she looked up at Merlin again, who was staring at her with pleading eyes. "I don't have to marry! I'm a free woman!" she cried out happily.

Merlin lifted her up by waist before twirling her around a few times as she landed in his arms and was pressed against his chest. "I do believe that congratulations are in order," he said smoothly, with a grin on his lips that shone brighter than sunshine in the middle of night.

"Just kiss me you idiot," she said cheekily. He let out a laugh before he kissed her again. The kiss was filled with hope and relief and it lasted several minutes before they parted for air again. Lyanna was smiling happily as he held her tighter. Nothing could come between them anymore. They were going to be alright.

After Lyanna had spoken to Gwen she and Merlin returned to her chamber with a tray of food which they handed to Freya who was sitting on the bed.

"This food isn't stolen from the Crown Prince of Camelot," Lyanna assured her and heard Merlin snort behind her. "I'll go get you that dress now." She turned to the closet in the corner and searched through the various of dresses that she had until her eye fell on something. She picked up the dress before walking back to Freya. "I believe that you and I have the same size so this should fit you. Do you want me to help you in it?"

Freya looked astonished. "That's a dress for a Princess, which I am not," she corrected with her soft voice.

"That doesn't matter. It will look very nice on you," Lyanna assured her with bright smile before she gazed up at Merlin. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Arthur? Not that I don't want to have you around here, it's just that -"

"I understand. I'll come back later tonight," he said before exiting the bedroom through the secluded door and leaving the two women behind.

"He is very kind," Freya said as Lyanna gestured her over to the chamber fold.

"He is," Lyanna said dreamily and began to take off the torn dress which left the Druid girl in nothing but her chemise who felt exposed and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "You shouldn't be ashamed or scared of who you are."

Lyanna pulled the dark purple dress of Freya's head and down the rest of her body. It fitted her perfectly. "I-I'm just not used to this," she stammered shyly. "No one has ever paid attention to me. You and Merlin are risking your lives for me, and you've only just met me. You shouldn't be doing this. I'm only good at scaring people away. No one wants to be around me and they're always chasing me," Freya replied. "I'm not save here."

"I know that it may sound hard to believe right now but there are people out there who care. We surely do and we'll do whatever we can to get you safely out of Camelot. You're safe with us," Lyanna promised her and she meant it. She already cared immensely for her and wanted to help her more than anything.

Freya smiled gratefully as Lyanna tied the laces on the back of the dress. "Everyone I know always speaks so hateful about the Pendragons, but you've surely proven me wrong," she admitted honestly. Lyanna giggled. "Does your father know that you have magic?"

"He would have my head if he found out and I don't want to be in that position," Lyanna told her. As she talked to Freya it felt if she already knew the girl for years, while it had only been more than an hour. "Would you like me to do your hair as well?"

She slowly nodded and Lyanna started to brush her long dark hair until it was freed of knots. All that time of being locked up really wasn't doing her hair any good.

"Do you have anywhere to go when we manage to get you out of Camelot?"

"No. My family is death. But there is another group of Druids near the Valley of the Fallen Kings who might allow me to stay with them," Freya replied hopefully.

"Well, that's good to know. We'll take you there." Lyanna weaved Freya's hair into a simple braid before pinning it upwards in a ladylike style. "You look very pretty."

Freya looked at her own reflection in the mirror and awe was visible in her eyes. "I almost didn't recognize myself," she said quietly. "I don't look like myself, but I like it."

Lyanna wrapped her arm around Freya's shoulder. "That pleases me. Come now. You must be hungry." She gestured Freya back to the bed where they both sat down on and she placed the tray of food before her.

"Merlin had mentioned something about you getting married to the Prince of Mercia within a few days and he was looking rather grim about it," Freya suddenly said as she took a bite from the bread.

"I was indeed engaged to be married with Prince Carlyle until an hour ago because we're both in love with someone else. Only no one knows about that yet. He's going to inform the King tomorrow," she replied.

"Because you're in love with Merlin?" Freya guesses and chuckled lightly when Lyanna's eyes widened. "Gosh, it is pretty obvious. Especially by the way the two of you act around each other. I think that everyone can see it." Lyanna scrunched her nose before she laughed. It was something that everyone had said to her so far.

The two women sat there together for several hours without being disturbed. It was long after nightfall and Freya was soundly asleep in the antechamber when Lyanna decided to quickly speak with Arthur about something, but as she stood in front of him the warning bells began to ring. Unsure what to do next Lyanna hurried back to her bedroom and looked into the antechamber only to discover that Freya was nowhere to be found. The Druid girl had left.

Fear washed through Lyanna's body and she left her bedroom again in the hope to find Merlin or Freya anywhere before something terrible would happen. She felt blood beating in her ears as she descended down the stairs. She quickly caught up with her brother and followed him and the other knights through the long corridors until they left the castle to see what was going on.

Lyanna froze when she saw that the knights were following Freya and that they had gotten her stuck against a wall and that she couldn't escape. "Let me go," the Druid girl pleaded.

At that moment Halig stepped forwards, grinning with mischief. "No one escapes from me," he chuckled darkly.

"Stop this nonsense! Leave her alone!" Lyanna ordered, but was completely ignored.

The clock began to chime. Freya let out a scream which set shivers into Lyanna's skin as the Druid girl fell forwards and transformed in front of them. She got black fur, grew fangs and wings and let out a snarl when she had changed into a Bastet.

"Lee, get away from here! You're not even carrying a sword!" Arthur protested and shoved her away as the knights began to fight the Bastet.

"Just don't hurt her," she pleaded, but Arthur quickly joined his knights.

At that moment Merlin ran into the square looked shocked to see what was going on. Lyanna ran over to him as they both watched the knights fighting with Bastet who killed Helig. "I don't know what to do," she said with her voice filled with panic. "We can't use magic and Freya doesn't recognize us."

They watched in shock as Arthur hit the Bastet with his spear and the creature let out a cry of pure pain. It's eyes turned to Merlin and Lyanna for a brief second before it scurried off.

As the knights believed that they had won this battle Lyanna and Merlin quickly made their ways to the tunnels which leaded where they found Freya lying on the floor naked. She was weeping loudly as Merlin took off his jacket and placed it over her to keep her warm.

"You're all right. You're safe now," he soothed her.

Lyanna meanwhile took a look at the wound where the spear had pierced her. Blood was dribbling down Freya's side and the wound was pretty deep, which placed a heavy stone in Lyanna's stomach.

Freya continued to cry. "You two must hate me." They assured her that they didn't. "I'm a monster. I tried to tell you. I wasn't always like this."

"Freya, you really shouldn't try to talk. It's okay," Lyanna chimmed in, trying to remain calm as she watched more blood dribbling down her wound.

"There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me." Her sobs were growing louder now. "His mother was a sorceress, and when she found out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more."

"We're going to make you better, Freya," Merlin promised her, his voice nothing but a faint whisper and it was shaking from controlling his emotions.

"No. There is nothing that you can do. The wound is too deep. Please go," Freya objected.

"We will not leave you," Lyanna assured her before looking to Merlin. "We have to take her to the Lake of Avalon. The water might be able to save her. Can you saddle two horses and meet us in the forest? I'll carry her there."

"Sure. Give me ten minutes," Merlin said before hurrying out of the tunnels and leaving the two women behind.

Lyanna turned to Freya again and ripped a sleeve of her own dress before binding it around Freya's waist to put some pressure on the wound in the hope that it may stop bleeding. After that she helped her into dress she had worn earlier today, which Merlin had carried with him, without trying to hurt her.

"I'm going to carry you out of here now," Lyanna said to her and gently lifted the Druid girl into her arms in bridal style before making her way out of the tunnels.

"You don't have to do this," Freya sputtered in protest.

"We want to, Freya," was all that Lyanna said when she sneaked through the courtyard without trying to get noticed by any guards. But after the fight everyone seemed to have abandoned the courtyard which made it much easier for her to run across it without getting caught.

She left Camelot through the exit rarely anyone knew about and headed towards the forest. Just as they had promised Merlin was already waiting there for them. He climbed his own horse before Lyanna gently handed Freya over to him so that she was sitting in the front of the saddle. Lyanna then mounted Lumiere and kicked him into a run and they quickly rode away.

While they were riding rapidly between the trees Lyanna constantly kept looking at Freya to make sure that she was doing alright, since she was beginning to look paler with every minute. But Freya only gave her a weak smile in return in the hope that the Princess wouldn't worry about her.

They reached the Lake of Avalon within thirty minutes and Lyanna helped Freya off her horse and carried her closer to the water. "Do we just place her into the water?" she questioned Merlin who shrugged. None of them had ever performed a healing spell before.

"We have to try it," Merlin insisted.

"Please, stop," Freya pleaded and Lyanna sat down on the soft grass as the first sunrays appeared above the trees and shone down upon them. "There is nothing that you can do for me anymore. Just leave me."

"We won't leave you," Lyanna objected. "There must be something that we can do to save you."

Freya smiled faintly. "You two have already saved me. You made me feel loved," she replied with a whisper. "One day, I will repay you. I promise," was the last thing that Freya said before she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

Lyanna couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She looked up at Merlin who let out a sob. They had failed. Freya was gone. She had died for no valid reason. There was no excuse for this madness.

"We have to give her a proper burial," Lyanna said as she stood up. Merlin nodded understandingly.

They had seen a boat on the western shore and Merlin went to get it while Lyanna began to collect different flowers in the area nearby the lake. Gently they placed Frey's body in the boat and folded her hands together as Lyanna put all the flowers that she found around her body.

Slowly they shove the boat onto the water and they watched it sail away. Once it was getting close to the middle of the lake Merlin grabbed Lyanna's hand and their eyes met for a moment before they said, " **Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst**."

The spell that they had used ignited the boat and they both stood there on the shore and watched the boat until it had gotten completely burned.

"I just can't believe that someone with no evil in her heart died for no reason," Lyanna said when she had found her voice again.

Merlin squeezed a bit harder in her hand. "There are no answers for that. She didn't deserve to die, but we did all that we could," he replied and Lyanna placed her head onto his shoulder. "The world is just filled with evil and the innocent are suffering because of it."


	24. Sweet dreams

******Chapter 24: Sweet dreams.**

The soft wind played with Lyanna's blonde hair as she stood on the battlement with Arthur and the King as they watched all the kings arrive with their entourage. The Princess closed her eyes as she focused on her breathing.

This morning Morgana had showed up in her bedroom with a new corset with the desire that Lyanna would wear it because it was today's fashion and all the ladies were wearing it. Of course she couldn't deny the pleading face of the King's ward and had allowed her to help her in it. But as soon as Morgana pulled on the laces and the tight corset began to crush her ribs she regretted that decision. She didn't want to upset Morgana so she chose not to say anything about it. She only had to wear this for a few more hours until this was all over. She just had to focus on her breathing.

"Father, we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so gloom," Arthur said to the King.

"Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way. Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace. If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail, we will almost certainly be at war," Uther responded grimly.

Lyanna opened her eyes again and could tell that it was affecting him. "Father, it's going to be alright. If all the kings have the same goal in their mind peace isn't that far away," she tried to assure him. Uther only gave her a faint smile.

Ever since Prince Carlyle had broke off their engagement so that he could marry his long love Lady Arianna since a month ago, Uther has sort of blamed his daughter for the Prince making that decision. She could only hope that he could forgive her one day for something that she hadn't done. Waiting was all that she could do.

Without saying a word the King turned around and headed down the stairs by the battlement. Lyanna looked up at Arthur for a moment who gave her a encouraging smile as they hooked their arms and followed their father in silence.

Minutes later they walked down the front steps of the castle as the five kings arrived in the courtyard with all their entourage. Lyanna stood in the line beside her brother and father as the kings jumped off their horses and walked to greet them. The first one to greet them was King Alined, who grabbed arms with Uther. Lyanna curtsied in front of him as the man kissed the back of her hand.

Then King Olaf approached Uther. "What kind of welcome is this? You have us having around like the last swallows of the summer," he said.

Uther smiled. "You're welcome indeed, Olaf."

The man laughed and shared a hug. "May I present my daughter, the Lady Vivian." Olaf gestured to his daughter that stood beside him. She was in her early twenties and had long white blonde hair and a beautiful face, which made Lyanna feel pale.

"Lady Vivian," Uther said and kissed the back of her hand. "How like your mother you are. May I introduce you to my daughter, Lady Lyanna." He pointed at Lyanna who curtsied again, trying to keep a friendly smile on her face.

"A pleasure to meet you, Milady," Olaf said after he kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, My Lord," Lyanna replied gracefully before looking at Lady Vivian. "If you would follow me I would like to escort you to your chambers, Milady." Vivian frowned as she slowly nodded and followed the Princess up the front steps. Much to Lyanna's relief Arthur had decided to join her as well, so she wasn't alone with their new guest. As they walked through the corridors Lyanna spoke to keep the conversation going. "I do hope your trip was pleasant."

"We'll see if you think the same after you've ridden on horseback for five days," Vivian complain and Lyanna decided not to try again, so she kept quiet.

Arthur opened the door to the guest chamber and they entered it. Vivian looked around with an displeased look on her face. "I hope everything is to your satisfaction," he said to her.

"It is... adequate," Vivian replied unimpressed as she looked around the room.

Lyanna had to hold in her laughter. "Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I'm sure you will be too," Arthur responded hopeful.

"Hm... I'm not most of your guests."

"In...deed," Lyanna said slowly, eyeing her brother. At that moment Gwen entered the guest chamber and Lyanna felt relief wash through her at the sight of her dearest friend and smiled warmly at her. "May I present Guinevere. She is the maid of the Lady Morgana and myself. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. She is truly one of Camelot's finest."

Vivian giggled. "Then I fear for Camelot."

Lyanna's eyes widened and she was about to comment on her rudeness, but Arthur grabbed her by her wrist to prevent that. "Come with me, Lee," he whispered quietly and pulled her with him to the door.

Once they stood in the corridor Lyanna finally burst into laughter. "She's dreadful. I feel sorry for Gwen."

"I can't believe how rude she acted," Arthur responded. "Let's hope she'll be nicer the coming days."

When the twins had parted Lyanna quickly returned to her room and took off that suffocating corset before changing into her hunting gear. She picked up her bow from the closet and put her sword into her scabbard before she began to make her way out of Camelot. She needed some peace and quiet and what better way was there to do that then to go hunting by herself?

Once she was surrounded by the trees Lyanna finally dared to breathe again. The fresh air felt incredibly pleasant for her lungs as she scurried off and searched for prints on the forest floor. It wasn't exactly cold outside, but she kept herself warm by running quietly in the hope to not scare any prey away.

Lyanna always calmed down whenever she was hunting and unfortunately she didn't do it too often because she didn't have enough time because she was always busy helping others. The last time she had gone for a hunt by herself had been three months ago and had longed for a trip ever since.

She listened to her surroundings and felt move alive as she did so. The forest was rather quiet besides the occasional chirps from the birds that were nestling in the tree tops.

For hours she ran through the forest by herself and had only caught a two hares so far. Shooting larger animals wasn't an option since she was by herself and it was barely impossible to drag them all the way back so she had chosen smaller prey. She returned to Camelot and was walking through the courtyard with her bow slung over her shoulder.

"Have you been hunting?" a familiar voice asked.

Lyanna smirked, knowing who that voice belonged to, before she looked around to see Merlin standing in front of her.  _Her Merlin._  Just thinking that caused her to blush. "What gave it away?" she questioned him.

He grinned before he stepped closer to her and gently grabbed a twig out of her hair and showed it to her. "Not just that. You're carrying two death rabbits with you as well. I thought that you would be preparing for tonight's feast," he remarked. "I don't think Morgana will be too pleased to see you covered in mud."

"The feast?" Lyanna repeated until she remembered and cursed under her breath. "I have no desire to prepare for the feast. This morning Morgana forced me to wear a tight corset because she believed it was fashion. I don't want to go through the same torture again."

Merlin let out a laugh. "You don't have to if you really don't want to. I'm sure that she'll will understand. Are you still cautious with Morgana?"

She nodded. "I am. I don't dare to tell her everything. She keeps bothering me to find a suitor, but I can't tell her that I'm already seeing someone who is more amazing than all the knights and Princes in the five kingdoms."

"Do I know this man who holds your affections?" he asked playfully with a sheepish grin.

"Perhaps you do. He happens to be the manservant of my brother. He has black hair, obvious ears and eyes bluer than a cloudless sky," Lyanna replied dreamily. "He is also a warlock, but that's a secret. So don't tell anyone."

"No, I don't think I know someone who is that amazing. He is a lucky man to have you drooling over him like that," Merlin retorted teasingly.

Lyanna frowned. "I am not drooling, Merlin," she replied, but couldn't get that smile of her lips and he noted it. "You're lucky that you're so adorable. If you'll excuse me I have a feast to prepare for. I'll see you tonight."

He watched her leave as she hurried up the front steps and into the palace. Lyanna brought the hares that she had hunt to the kitchen before she made her way to her own bedroom without being detected by someone. It was now late in the afternoon the and feast was only an hour away. She could ask Morgana for help or get dressed by herself and she chose the last option to avoid the sodding corset again.

She poured a hot bath and didn't sit down in the tub for too long, but only until she felt clean and refreshed. Once she had dried her hair she began to untangle it and weaved it into a simple braid before pinning it up. She then looked through her closet for someone suitable to wear for a feast with the five kings. Her gaze fell unto a silver sparkling dress and she thought that would suffice for tonight.

The dress had been a gift from her father a couple of months ago and she hadn't gotten the chance to wear it yet. Lyanna was put to ease when the bodice wasn't that tight and she was able to breathe properly in it. The dress was made of a silk and was incredibly light. It had long sleeves, and was embroidered with tiny silver stones.

Just as she had placed a silver circlet on top of her head there came a knock on the door. "Lee, are you dressed?" Lyanna replied that she was and the door opened and Arthur entered the room. When he took in what she was wearing his eyes widened. "You look amazing."

She smiled widely. "Thank you. You look astonishing as well. Do you hope to draw the attention of sudden maid?" Lyanna guessed with a smirk.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny. I have no intention to -" he stopped in the middle of his sentence because his sister was laughing at his reaction. "We should get going before everyone is waiting for us." Their arms hooked and together they left the bedroom.

As they entered the banquet hall the crowd applauded for the Pendragon twins as they made their way to the front of the hall and sat down at the table next to each other. Arthur took place beside a few of the lords, while Lyanna sat down beside Morgana. They immediately began to chat as the hall got fuller because more guest arrived and had gathered around the large tables.

Soon dinner was being served. Lyanna was eating her lamb when her gaze travelled to that of Merlin who was refilling Arthur's goblet. He turned his head and caught her gaze and smiled nervously before focusing on the Prince again. Even simple eye contact with the man that she loved was making her heart swell with joy. Of course they couldn't stare obviously without drawing attention.

Lyanna listened to Morgana ramble over one of the knights for a moment and took a sip from her wine. A shiver went down her spine when she heard a baritone voice close to her ear. "You look beautiful," it whispered. Lyanna slightly turned her head to see Merlin standing behind her and blushed. "Care for some more wine, Milady?" he asked a bit louder this time. She knew that he used that excuse to come here to talk to her, and she was glad that he had done that. Talking to him was something she loved to do.

"Yes, please," Lyanna replied and held out her goblet and he refilled it. "Thank you, Merlin."

He gave her his lopsided smile when made her chuckle like a love-struck teenage girl before suddenly Trickster, the court jester of King Alined, took his appearance. He bowed in front of the Lords and Ladies and began to entertain them. Everyone was applauding impressed when he managed to breath fire and lit the candles on the table.

"But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies," Trickler announced, eyeing the three ladies that were seated next to each other. He moved his hands and blue butterflies appeared out of nowhere. Trickler gasped. "But what is this? Lady Vivian." He put his hand by her ear and pulled it back to reveal a butterfly on his hand. "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower."

Everyone applauded again as Trickler bowed before them. Lyanna was quite impressed and wondered if the man wasn't secretly a sorcerer. It seemed unlikely to her that any common man was able to make butterflies appear like that.

* * *

Lyanna had just finished getting dressed and was about to leave her bedroom, but as she opened the door she saw Merlin standing in front of it. She looked through the corridor to see that it was empty before she pulled him into her chamber and closed the door behind him.

"Arthur is planning to make a proclamation of love," Merlin blurted out. Lyanna's eyes widened.

"He's what?"

"He told me that it was his job to woo and then asked me for advice on something women liked so that he could express his feelings, and I said flowers. Now I need to find some flowers and write something special and give it to Gwen," he clarified. "I'm terrible at that."

Lyanna frowned. "And suddenly you're the love expert?" she teased and Merlin made a face at her which caused her to laugh. "I'll have to write something for Gwen. Then we can find some flowers together, alright?" Merlin nodded gratefully. Lyanna walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of parchment before sitting down. "Alright. What is something suitable to write? Hmm."

"Can you think of something?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"Well, it has to sound as if Arthur has written it," Lyanna replied and began to scribble something on the paper. "The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love - Arthur. Do you think that's not too much?"

He flashed a smile. "No, I think that's perfect. You're quite good at this. Do you have some experience with wooing people?" he asked playfully and Lyanna giggled.

"Yes, I have plenty of experience on this subject. Perhaps I should write more notes to the man that holds my heart?" she replied, grinning.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and placed his head on her shoulder. "I think that he would appreciate your token of affection," he responded with a soft voice, which brought shivers to her skin. "I know that he is very grateful to have you."

Lyanna turned herself in his arms so that they were now looking at each other before she pulled him in for soft kiss which Merlin gladly returned. "Tell him that I am very much in love with him," she whispered against his lips and she felt him smiling into it. Her hands rested on his chest as his remained around her waist. "And also that I'll never marry another man beside him."

"That pleases him very much. He told me to tell you that he'll wait for you," Merlin replied, playing along before he tugged a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and lightly kissed her lips again.

"You need to stop distracting me. We have to find some flowers," Lyanna supplied and freed herself from his grasp. "Come on." She heard him laugh behind her before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her out of her bedroom. "I know where we can find Gwen's favorites."

He hurried after her as she started to run through the long corridors. Several servants ducked to the side as the Princess of Camelot stormed passed them with the manservant of the Prince. Many of them weren't even surprised to see the two of them together since everyone in Camelot was aware that the two of them were good friends, but has no idea how close they were exactly. And that was enough.

They quickly left Camelot behind them and made their way into the forest. Once they were surrounded by the trees Lyanna's hand slipped down and their fingers intertwined. Both of them felt sparks fly as their skin touched and blushed shyly as they walked down the path.

"Are these the ones that Gwen likes?" Merlin asked, pointing at some yellow flowers.

She shook her head. "No, but we can make a bouquet of them. They will do nicely," she suggested and released his hand as she walked down the hill to pick the flowers. Once she had enough she returned to him and looked further ahead until her gaze fell upon other flowers. She let out a laugh as she went to pick them as well.

Merlin remained on top of that hill and just watched her kneeling down in the grass and picking those flowers with her delicate fingers. He couldn't believe that a woman like Lyanna was actually in love with him when she could do so much better than him. Sometimes he had to pinch himself in the shoulder to make sure that it wasn't all a dream. As she sat there in a field with flowers he couldn't help but think that she looked like a fairy.

He looked at the bouquet of yellow, white and purple flowers that Lyanna was holding in her hands as he stood still beside her. "Do you have enough flowers?" he questioned her.

She smiled. "I believe so. Gwen likes these purple flowers," she replied.

"I know that your favorite flowers are sunflowers and lavender, but what other flowers do you like since those don't really grow here? I'm quite curious about that in case I ever want to give you flowers," Merlin enlightened her and her hazel eyes widened.

"Well, I also like forget me nots," she responded with glee in her eyes.

Merlin leaned over and grabbed something from the ground before straightening himself again. He held out his hand and was holding a blue flower in his hand. Lyanna couldn't get the grin from her face and bit her bottom lip. "A beautiful flower for a very beautiful lady," he clarified smugly and placed the forget me not behind her ear.

Lyanna thanked him by placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She felt butterflies flying inside her stomach. "You're the absolute sweetest, do you know that?"

"No, but I don't mind hearing it."

She chuckled. "I never knew that being in love was someone could be this good. I don't want this to ever end," Lyanna almost whispered.

He placed his hand on her cheek to touch her soft skin. "It won't," he promised her. "I don't mind having to keep this a secret from everyone else. As long as I can be with you I'm the happiest man in the world." Lyanna leaned into his hand and he kissed her again.

They were both behaving like teenagers in love, but they didn't seem to be bothered by it. It was their first time in love and they weren't used to display their feelings, and just did what they thought was right. They only knew that it was inappropriate for them to behave in such manner, but it was impossible for them to stay away from each other. They were in love after all. Madly in love.

"We won't have to keep this a secret forever. One day it will be different," Lyanna assured him when she pulled away. "Come now."

They began to make their way back to Camelot. Once they were in the courtyard Merlin told her that he would take the flowers to Gwen and they parted ways. Lyanna decided to go the physician chambers to help Gaius. They did their usual rounds to visit some patients of theirs in the lower town.

Once they had returned Lyanna spent several hours making some drafts by herself as Gaius often brought her a cup of tea to encourage her to keep going, or talked to her like they always did. A month ago Lyanna couldn't have imaged that she would still be in Camelot, but she was grateful every day that she was. This was where she belonged.

It was late in the afternoon when Merlin came into the physician chambers with mussed hair, probably from running his fingers through it. He gave Gaius a nod before walking over to Lyanna and leaning onto the table, and bend through his knees. It reminded Lyanna of sitting without a chair, but it was something he often did.

"The flowers weren't for Gwen," he blurted out. "Arthur is completely besotted, he can't concentrate on anything. All he things about, all he talks about is... is the Lady Vivian."

Lyanna chewed on her cheek. "The Lady Vivian?" she asked bewildered. "How could that happen so suddenly?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Only yesterday he dismissed her as rude," Merlin responded doubtfully and licked his lips as he thought about it.

"If Arthur professes his love for Vivian, Olaf will be furious. Surely, Arthur knows that?" Gaius butted in.

Merlin sighed and nodded. "See, he said it was his job to woo his lady by the end of the day," he clarified.

Lyanna spat out the tea that she was drinking and began to cough loudly. She raised her hand to let them know that she was doing alright.

"And is the job of you two to stop him," Gaius told them.

Lyanna was finally relieved from that annoying cough. "It is always down to use to solve the mess that my brother is in. You would expect him to be wiser than this," she sighed tiresome.

"Well, yes you are the wisest of your family," Merlin assured her and she gave him a cheeky wink before taking another sip from the tea. "So, what do we do to solve this?"

"Checking up on my brother I guess. Let's make sure that he doesn't do anything foolish," she suggested and Merlin nodded in agreement. "What happened to the flowers?"

"It was too late to remove them again and Gwen got them," Merlin said quietly, scratching the back of his head.

Lyanna growled and placed her head on the table in defeat. "Why? Why?" she kept muttering quietly.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to make it up to Gwen and -"

"How can we make it up with her? She thought that the man that she loves had send her flowers and a romantic note, but it turned out that he didn't mean it because he has affections for another woman. How do you think that she will take it?" Lyanna muttered.

"Okay, fair point. Still we'll figure something out. I need to go back to Arthur now. I'll come back later," Merlin said before almost running out of the physician chambers. Lyanna raised her head and watched him leave. Once again things in Camelot weren't going smoothly, but she was starting to get used to it.

When night was finally falling over Camelot Lyanna dined with Gaius because she wasn't in the mood to eat dinner with all the royal guests and she simply preferred Gaius his company over theirs.

It was late in the evening and Lyanna was reading a book next to a candle to pass the time and was tempted to retire to her own chamber to get some sleep when Merlin returned, looking alarmed. "I've found this lock of hair in Arthur's bed," he announced and held out a lock of white blonde hair.

Gaius began to inspect it through a magnifying glass. "Arthur's enchanted," he deduced.

"Do you think that it is Trickler? It seemed unlikely to me that any man can make butterflies appear from this air without having magic," Lyanna suggested.

Merlin crossed his arms. "It seems likely. Why would he want Arthur to fall in love with Vivian?" he questioned.

"An advance by Arthur would be a sure-fire way to ruin the peace conference. Maybe Alined wants war," Gaius said to them. "Without having to create it himself."

"It's the sort of cowardly behavior you would expect from him. Cowardly, but clever," Lyanna replied. "We need to find a way of turning Arthur back to normal before it's too late." She stood up and began to search through the books. A sigh rolled over her lips when she realized how many books there were inside this chamber. "This is going to be another long night."

She grabbed a couple of those books and plopped back down at the table again to flutter through them to find spells that could make people fall in love. Merlin sat down beside her and Gaius pulled out a chair on the opposite side. Slowly this was something what occurred more often during the last months.

Long hours went by and Lyanna felt her eyelids grow heavier by every book that she looked through. Eventually Gaius had fallen asleep on the table and was snoring loudly. Lyanna looked at Merlin before picking up some books and grabbing his hand. She pulled him with her to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"I don't want to wake up Gaius," she declared, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Merlin joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I just hope that we can find a way to stop this."

"We will. Together," he promised her and her heart swelled at that.

They continued to look through the books as they snuggled together on his bed. Due to her exhaustion Lyanna's skin was shivering slightly and Merlin wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm.

* * *

Sunrays shone through the window and Lyanna stirred slightly in her sleep before she slowly woke up. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, only to realize that she had fallen asleep last night in Merlin's arms. The young warlock was still asleep and smacked quietly with his lips. Lyanna smirked when a plan came to her mind and she nuzzled herself closer to him before placing light kisses on his cheek and slowly trailing down his jaw. She heard him mutter softly, which only encouraged her to keep going.

Her hands tenderly caressed his cheek as her lips went down his neck. "Damnit Lyanna," she heard him complain with a croak voice before he pulled her face up so that she was looking at him before he hungrily began to kiss her.

Merlin flipped her on her back so that he was lying on top of her, but was careful not to crush her with his weight. Their tongues were dancing in an intimate way and Lyanna let out a soft moan, which only drove him wilder. This woman surely was having an effect on him.

Never before had they gone so far, and it was difficult to stop. Their kiss grew more passionate as Merlin was now hovering above her. One of her hands was resting in his neck, while the other was on the small of his back. Neither one of them wanted to pull away, but they knew that if they wouldn't stop it would become impossible.

Lyanna let out a giggle and turned him around so that she was now lying on top of him, without breaking the kiss. His hands travelled down her body, but she could feel his fingers under her corset and against her bare skin. Slowly she pulled away. "That was amazing," she panted. He looked up to meet her gaze and caught the twinkle in her eyes, knowing that this had been her plan all along. She had him right where she wanted him.

"This was your plan all along to wake me like this, wasn't it?" he asked her.

"You weren't complaining about it a minute ago. I could tell that you were enjoying it," she teased him and placed a light kiss on his lips before she sat up straight on the bed.

At that moment the door opened and Gaius entered. Lyanna quickly adjusted her tangled hair and hoped that the physician wasn't able to see their flushed faces, but he only frowned at the youngsters who were sitting so close to each other. "Breakfast," he announced.

"There are over 636 love spells in these books, and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair," Merlin responded.

"Is there no way we can narrow them down a bit?"

"We've done that. If we choose this one," Lyanna began and held out one of the books for him to see. "...and it's wrong, Arthur will end up as a toad. And if this one's wrong, Vivian will lose all her hair."

"Olaf may not declare war for that, but she certainly would," Gaius said and Lyanna snickered.

She stood up. "I need to get dressed," she told them before she hurried out of the small bedroom and ran through the long corridors of the palace. Once she was inside her own bedroom she began to put on another dress before someone would notice she was still wearing the same dress as the previous day.

He hair was weaved into a simple braid and she was wearing a simple blue dress as she walked out of her room again and made her way to the kitchen where she arranged a quick breakfast because she wasn't in the mood to sit down for it. After she had eaten a few sandwiches she walked back towards her chamber to gather some belongings until she suddenly saw Vivian walking ahead of hear in her white chemise, holding a red rose in her hands. Cursing under her breath she hurried after the woman.

Vivian had barged into Arthur's chamber and Merlin was clearly panicking. "My love does not care what I wear, only that I am near. Now fetch him," Vivian ordered him.

"I cannot," Merlin retorted.

"You will."

"Shan't."

"As he commands you, I command you!" Vivian said.

Lyanna now stepped forwards. "Lady Vivian, I think that it is better if you leave," she said placidly.

Apparently she was completely ignored. "I want my love. I need my love. I want to see him now." Vivian climbed onto Arthur's bed and sniffed his pillow before burying her face into his sheets.

"We need to get her out of here," Lyanna complained quietly before she peeked out into the corridor and felt panic washing through her as she saw Arthur approaching from one side of the corridor and Olaf from the other. Clearly this was a setup. "Merlin! They're coming! Now!"

Merlin ran over to the bed. "Ok, you need to go!" he ordered her.

"You cannot keep us apart. It's written in the stars. Vivian and Arthur. A love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love..." Vivian rambled.

"Stop!" Merlin called out as Lyanna stepped inside again. " **Swefe nu**!" Vivian was knocked out by the spell that he has used which brought them some relief since the woman was finally quiet and cooperating.

"The wardrobe," Lyanna quickly said and they began to carry Lady Vivian together before gently placing her into the wardrobe. They closed the door and on cue Arthur entered his chamber. Once he caught sight of his sister he looked a bit puzzled. "Hi Archie," Lyanna greeted him in an innocent manner.

He only seemed to have interest in his manservant. "Why are you hanging around with a bad smell? It's me who needs to bathe. I'm not going to win my love stinking like an old kipper," Arthur said and began to take off his jacket.

"Where is he?!" King Olaf's voice thundered. He and the other rulers entered the bedroom and were now eyeing the Prince of Camelot. "I know she's in here. Arthur! Hand her over! Or feel my wrath!"

"What's he talking about?" Arthur asked confused.

"She wasn't even dressed," Trickler said quietly to the King.

Arthur frowned. "If I have dishonored you in some way, then, by all means, provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences."

Lyanna remained quiet on the background. She knew that interfering with it wasn't going to solve the problem. She had to wait to see what they others would do. "Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers," King Olaf bellowed.

"If only that were true," Arthur mumbled.

Olaf grabbed the front of Arthur shirt with both his hands. "If only that were true you would not look so foolish," Merlin quickly butted in. Olaf hesitated for a moment before letting him go.

"Search the room! You better hope I don't find her," Olaf warned him.

Lyanna looked at the wardrobe. " **Behæpse fæs** t," she heard Merlin say quietly from where he was standing. The door locked just at the moment that Trickler walks over and tried to open it.

"That hasn't opened in years," Merlin told him smoothly, keeping a straight face.

As Trickler turned around Olaf grabbed him by his collar. "You buffoon!" You made an idiot out of me!" Olaf shove Trickler who scurried out of the room before turning to Arthur. "I am, er, so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I...I do hope that you will forgive me."

Arthur waved at the apology as almost everyone left his room. As the Prince stepped behind his chamber-fold to get dressed Lyanna and Merlin began to carry Vivian out of the room as well through the secluded door. They brought her back to the guest chamber that she was staying at and plopped her down onto the bed.

"Well, that went well," Lyanna sighed relieved.

* * *

That night Prince Arthur was caught making out with Lady Vivian in her bedroom and King Olaf had challenged him to a duel, which he had accepted. Lyanna could still remember the hurtful look in her father's eyes when he had seen them together like that.

The duel was about to begin at any minute now and Lyanna was pacing through the tent with Arthur because she had switched places with Gaius to take place as the acting physician during the fight.

"Do you honestly think that you're able to win?" Lyanna questioned him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "How can you think that I will not?" he asked skeptical and Lyanna dramatically rolled with her eyes at him. The spell that Trickler had cast over him was strong and no matter what they had tried they didn't seem to be able to break it which left them hopeless.

"It's your sign," she instructed him. "You've got to go!" She ushered him out of the tent and watched him making his way to the tournament ground.

King Uther stepped forwards. "King Olaf demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney with three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace, and sword. The fight will be by the Knights' Rules, and to the death. Are we all clear?" he spoke to them and they nodded.

The crowd began to applaud when they took their stance. Uther gave the sign for the fight to begin and immediately their weapons collided. Arthur was starting out well and managed to block Olaf's strong blows. He even hit the King with his quarterstaff. Because Arthur had stopped to gaze at Vivian, Olaf took the opportunity to take Arthur out at the knees and he fell onto the ground.

Olaf continued to slam at him, but Arthur blocked his blows and scrambled onto his feet. The King broke Arthur's quarterstaff and caught the Prince in the ribs. Lyanna anxiously held her breath.

The first round of the fight had ended and Arthur returned to the tent. "You're such an idiot," Lyanna uttered as she pulled up her brother's shirt and examined his bruised skin. "You've broken one of your ribs."

"Nothing can hurt me today," Arthur responded. "I'm invincible. Love really can conquer all, Lee. It's true."

Lyanna rolled with her eyes and bound his ribs to give them some more support in the hope that they would hurt so much, but it didn't seem to bother Arthur much. She then turned to Merlin and walked over to him. "This has to stop. His head is in the clouds. He cannot win this," she whispered.

"Then what can we do?" Merlin questioned.

She bit her bottom lip and thought about it. "What is the strongest power in the world? Love! We have to find the person who Arthur truly loves. One kiss from her should be enough to break the curse and he shouldn't desire Vivian no more," she suggested.

Merlin's face lit up. "That's brilliant! I will go get Gwen."

She watched him leave the tent before she looked back at her brother again and growled. "Ugh, you're a mess! Can you please remember your training's? You seem to have forgotten about your stance," she said to him.

Arthur only grinned at her before they heard the horns blow. The second round was about to start. Lyanna watched him scuffle out of the tent with loads of confidence and making his way over to the tournament ground.

As sound as Uther gave the sign for the fight to begin King Olaf continued to hit Arthur with his mace. Because Arthur was still under the spell he wasn't paying attention and kept gazing to Vivian, which made him vulnerable. Olaf used his advantage and was about finish Arthur with his mace the gong rang.

Arthur made his way back to the tent and Lyanna tended his ribs once more and looked up when she saw Gwen entering the tent. Knowing what would happen she excused herself and quietly left the tent to give the two of them some privacy.

Minutes later Gwen left the tent again and Lyanna pulled her to a halt by gently grabbing her by the wrist. "Did the enchantment break?" Lyanna questioned him.

She nodded. "He no longer desires the Lady Vivian," she assured her.

Lyanna pulled Gwen into a hug. "It has always been you, Gwen," she helped her remember. "I've missed you these last days."

"And I you. But I should be going back to Vivian now. I'll see you later," Gwen said as she let go of her and made her way back to climb into the stands.

Merlin meanwhile returned and Lyanna was smiling shyly at him. "Merlin. Lee," Arthur called out, being his old self again. "If anything should happen to me, look after Gwen. The world may think she is just a servant, dispensable, but... she's not dispensable to me."

Merlin just smiled and handed Arthur his helmet. "Just be careful, Arthur. You've broken one of your ribs after all," Lyanna helped him remember. He ruffled through her golden hair before he walked to the tournament ground. She stayed at Merlin's side and they watched the fight commend. "I can't look," she cried out and clutched onto Merlin's arm. She felt him wrap his left arm around her waist to comfort her.

Now that Arthur was himself again he was concentrated on the fight, and using his usual skills. Nonetheless he was injured and he cringed out in pain because his ribs were hurting. Olaf knocked Arthur to the ground, but Arthur flipped Olaf and disarmed him. He now stood above him, poised to strike, but lowered his sword.

"This is no way to achieve peace!" he almost shouted.

He offered Olaf a hand to help him up. The crowd cheered ecstatic to see that there were no causalities. Lyanna felt relief wash through her body and she quickly wrapped her arms around Merlin. "You did it," she whispered.

"No, you did. The idea to ask for Gwen was yours," he gently objected.

"Well. We did it together then," she replied gratefully.


	25. The witch quickening

******Chapter 25: The Witch Quickening**

" _Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going_."

Lyanna was sitting up straight in the middle of her bed panting. There was only one person that she knew who used this way of communicating and she felt her entire body gone cold. At first she had thought that she had imagined it, but the voice inside her head had woken her up.

" _Keep going. Hurry!_ " the voice now ordered.

She climbed out of her bed and wrapped a cloak around her neck before she hurried out of her bedroom to see what was going on. It was the middle of the night and the corridors were empty besides the occasional guards, who didn't look alarmed to see the Princess running passed them in her nightgown and a cloak.

As she went around the corner she almost bumped into Merlin and was relieved to see to see him there. He was wearing his nightshirt with his brown jacket over it to keep himself warm in the night cold. "Did you also hear it?" Lyanna questioned unsure.

Slowly, he nodded. "I thought it wasn't real at first, but I know it now. Mordred is in Camelot with someone and they're up to something," he responded.

As on cue they heard Mordred's voice inside their heads again. " _Keep going. It's not much further now_."

"I'm going to get him back for ruining my sleep," Lyanna growled as they started to hurry down the other corridor to where the voice had come from. "Do you have any idea why they could be here and attacking Camelot in the heart of night?"

"I have no clue. Maybe they'll lead us to what they're after," Merlin responded.

They were now running up the steps in the castle and listened intently to their surroundings. Unsure where they were going they kept pursuing them until they heard his voice inside their head again and they came to a halt.

" _Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's chamber is next_."

 _Morgana's chamber_. It only seemed logical that a couple of Druids would go to Morgana after everything that had happened in their camp a couple of months ago. Mordred was incredibly fond of Morgana. But that that didn't explain why they were here.

"This way," Lyanna cried out and intertwined her fingers with those of Merlin as they began to run in the opposite direction. Both of them were panting from running through the palace, but were eager to keep going.

The warning bell began to sound, which meant that everyone now was aware of the intruders. "What do you mean you lost them?! They could be dangerous?" Arthur was shouting to his guards as he marched down a corridor. Merlin and Lyanna stepped around the corner and Arthur grabbed his servant by the throat and shove him against the wall. "Merlin? Sneaking around with my sister in the middle of the night?" he asked, noticing that they were holding hands.

"Arthur, don't be ridiculous and let Merlin go. They're in Morgana's chambers," Lyanna informed him and Arthur let go off Merlin. Arthur bolted and was followed by the guards, Lyanna and Merlin.

They walk further down the upper corridor. "Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked sceptically.

Merlin nodded a couple of times and let go of Lyanna's hand. "Definitely. We... saw them with our own eyes," he stammered.

"What were you two doing down there? Please don't tell me that you were making out somewhere -"

"Arthur, for crying out loud! Can you be reasonable?" Lyanna objected fiercely. Although the thought of making out with Merlin caused her to blush, she hoped that brother couldn't see it in the darkness. "We both heard voices when we were in our own chambers and thought that we should investigate."

Arthur looked at his manservant. "Frankly, Merlin, it's hard to believe. For once, you've shown some real initiative," he said, sounding a bit impressed. Lyanna gave Merlin a apologetic smile which only he saw.

They were now approaching Morgana's chamber. Arthur listened at the door for a moment before he kicked the door in and Morgana bolted up in her bed. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!" she demanded to know.

"I..." Arthur stammered and looked around the room. "I'd reason to believe that there was an intruder in there."

"Right now, Arthur, the only intruders are you and Lyanna," she sneered.

Lyanna anxiously bit her lip when she realized that Mordred and his company were nowhere to be found which meant that they had been aware of they were coming here. They were hiding elsewhere until the coast was clear.

"Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell?" Lyanna asked doubtfully.

"Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chamber," Morgana responded. Lyanna could tell that the King's ward was lying harshly, but did her best not to show others that she knew.

"Well, if you'd just permit us to search your room..." Arthur began.

"You'll do no such thing! Arthur, do you think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?" Morgana replied cleverly and Lyanna narrowed her eyes. She was well aware of how manipulative the King's ward could be. She could wrap everyone around her finger without much effort.

Arthur sighed. "Please accept my apologies," he humbly responded before walking out of the room with Lyanna.

"I don't understand," Merlin muttered quizzed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin. Which bit didn't you understand? the making a fool out of me, or making a fool out of yourself?" Arthur snapped back.

Lyanna growled. "You don't need our help to make a fool out of yourself," she retorted with narrowed eyed. "There was someone in there. We knew there was."

Arthur shook his head. "A word of advice to both of you. In the future, stick to what you do best: Nothing!" With those words the Prince of Camelot strode off, followed by the guards.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," Lyanna said quietly. "I know that Mordred is here somewhere and that Morgana is helping them. It's the only explanation for why they weren't there."

"I know. If they're here then we will see them again. For now we should return to our own beds and get some sleep."

* * *

Lyanna looked at her own reflection in the mirror the following morning. After the events of last night she hadn't been able to get much of sleep, which resulted into bags under her tired looking eyes. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair before weaving it into a simple braid as Gwen entered her bedroom, carrying a tray filled with food.

"I've got you some breakfast," she announced cheerfully.

Lyanna turned away from the vanity. "Thank you, Gwen."

"Are you training today?" she asked and Lyanna nodded before nibbling on some bread. "Shouldn't you be going soon? I think Arthur is going to be upset when you turn up too late."

"Well, then I could always send you over to him to cheer him up," Lyanna teased, noting that Gwen blushed at her comment. "Oh, come on. I know what happened in that tent and it's nothing to be ashamed about. You two love each other. It's clear as day."

Gwen smiled shyly. "Yes, you know what its like to love someone and when nothing could ever happen between you and him," she sulked sadly and Lyanna caught her friend by surprise by pulling her into her arms. "Thanks. I needed that."

"It's going to be a though road and there will many bumps along the road, but we'll get through this eventually. Things are going to look up. For all of us. I promise you that," Lyanna assured her with a soft voice. "We just have to be patient."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Gwen giggled.

"It's just part of my charm," she replied cheekily and her friend only laughed harder at that. "I should meet up with my brother now. Bye Gwen." With those words the Princess hurried out of her bedroom just as Arthur was leaving his. "Hello Archie," Lyanna greeted him cheerfully.

He cocked one of his eyebrows. "Are you up to something?"

Lyanna gasped in shock. "Arthur Pendragon, I am offended and my soul is damaged. Can't a -"

"Alright," he cut her off before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Don't be so melodramatic, dear sister." Lyanna let out a soft laugh, which let him know that they were alright.

The events of last night seemed to have been forgotten and they made their way to the training ground together. Once they were surrounded by the knights they began their training. Today Lyanna didn't spar with Leon like she usually did. "Are you up for another duel, Archie?" Lyanna asked her brother, her eyes twinkling in delight.

He frowned. "Didn't I beat you last time?" he retorted playfully as he took his stand in front of her, twirling his sword in his hand.

Lyanna scoffed. "But didn't I beat you like five times before that?" She wiggled with her eyebrows as the knights around them began to laugh. Seeing the two royal siblings banter with each other was always one of the highlights of the training. They all stopped with what they were doing to watch them. "So, are you up for a rematch, brother dear?"

"You're going to regret that, Lee. Just like that time you let a frog escape in my chambers," Arthur remembered her.

"Are you still holding that grudge? I was seven when that happened. I still remember the high pitched scream when you found him in croaking in your bed." She giggled quietly as the knights began to laugh, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"I didn't scream," he objected, trying to remain calm.

"Like a little girl, My Lord," she corrected him with an amusing smile on her lips. "When father came to check on you he thought that I had been the one screaming. I still remember how he laughed when he found out that it was you."

The knights laughed again and Arthur's frown went deeper. "Right... Are you still up for that rematch?" he changed the subject instead.

Lyanna bowed gracefully in front of him. "I was born ready, brother dear." She picked up her sword before taking her stance in front of him. Her gaze went to the knights for a second and they flipped the hourglass.

Immediately Arthur stormed towards her and began to swing with his sword at her, but Lyanna easily stepped aside. The knights were clapping ecstatic as their swords clashed together in an aggressive manner. Neither one of them was really using all their strength to injure the other and were quite cautious. During all those long years of training Lyanna had only received three cuts from her duels with Arthur, which wasn't much.

Lyanna twirled around and duck underneath her brother's arm. Because she was rather timid she was fast and was using that as her advantage because Arthur was build broad and was much slower. Their swords met again as Arthur turned around and Lyanna took a couple of steps back before he launched at her again. "You're. Getting. Slow. Archie," she remarked between breaths and she could only hear him let out a soft laugh. Good.

She stepped aside again and shove her right foot behind his leg to make him lose his balance and the future King of Camelot fell backwards onto the ground. The knights applauded cheerfully as the Princess claimed her victory and looked down at her brother. "I've lost count how many times this has actually happened," Lyanna teased him before extending her hand. "Do you yield?"

"Yes, Lyanna," he muttered under his breath as he took her hand and she smoothly pulled him back onto his feet. She began to pat the dirt off his armour as he eyed her. "That was a clever move. You haven't used that one before." Of course he knew because Arthur was very observant when it came to fighting skills.

Lyanna straightened her back. "No, that was a new one. I like to keep things exciting," she replied smugly, trying to keep the smile of her face but failed miserably. Arthur chuckled. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Perhaps next time, dear sister," he said instead and walked over to the knights to continue the rest of the training. Lyanna walked over to where the rest of the equipment lay and picked up a waterskin to still her thirst.

She spotted Merlin standing just outside the training ground, staring at the cloudless blue sky. It was from the way that he was holding himself that put Lyanna at unease, because it seemed as if something was troubling him. She made her way over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He flinched at the sound of her voice and turned his head. A faint smile touched his lips. "Oh, Lyanna. You startled me," he gasped, sounding relieved to see that it was her. "It's nothing. I was just admiring the sky and -"

"You're a terrible liar, Merlin," she cut him off. "Can you please tell me what's upsetting you," Lyanna insisted.

Merlin exhaled deeply, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her. "I just found Morgana in Arthur's chambers. She was looking for Arthur. She knows that he's trains at the same time every day, but when I told her that she pretended as if she had forgotten and quickly bolted. It seemed to me as if she was looking for something," he enlightened her.

"And you didn't see anything that she could've taken?" Lyanna wondered. He shook his head. "Odd. If she was really looking for Arthur she knows where to find him. It doesn't make sense. I fear that Aglain may've been right after all. We cannot trust her. She's up to something."

"But what do you plan to do about it? She's likely to admit anything, not even to you," he helped her remember.

Lyanna growled. "Yes, I'm aware of that. She doesn't trust anyone who doesn't have magic, and since she's unware that we have magic as well she had also turned her back against us. I'm convinced that Mordred is behind this."

"We don't know that for certain. Surely he has snuck into the castle in the death of night, but that doesn't mean that their plotting something together. It doesn't seem fair to make any conclusions," Merlin said.

"You're right. It isn't. We can only be cautious and keep an eye on her. I should be going back now." She turned around before making her way over to the knights.

The rest of the day nothing spectacular happened. It was only that after nightfall the warning bells sounded, but Lyanna was forced to stay in her chambers by Arthur's guards because it might be dangerous. She was sitting on the edge of her bed and was desperate to find out what was going on, and only saw one solution.

" _What's going on_?" she asked telepathically, even now she despised this way of communication. " _The guards are forbidding me from leaving my room_." She only used it unless she didn't have another choice, like she had now.

For a couple of seconds nothing happened and Lyanna began to wonder if she had done it right. " _The Crystal of Neahtid has been stolen_ ," Merlin informed her. She could hear the hurt and confusion in his voice, which made her breath hitch and her heart rate increase. She knew well enough that this Crystal was being hidden in the vaults because according to her father the Druids had used it as a weapon.

" _Do you think that it was Morgana_?" she finally asked after a moment. Lyanna was fidgeting with her fingers as she awaited his answer.

" _So far it seems like it. The locks aren't damaged so whoever stole it had access to the keys. Arthur blames me for the fact that someone who has stolen his keys. There are only a few people who knows where it is_ ," he responded.

" _That tells us enough. After all you've caught Morgana in Arthur's chambers. The question is what she intends to with the_  -" Lyanna stopped in the middle of her sentence as she realized something. She jumped from the bed and started to pace through the room. A thousands thoughts entered her head as her eyes widened in shock.

" _Lyanna? Is all well? Did something happen? If you don't answer me soon I'm going to drop by to check on you,_ " Merlin's worried voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lyanna clasped her hands together. " _What if Mordred had asked her to steal the Crystal for him because she has better access to it. According to my father the Crystal of Neadhtid was being used by the Druids as a weapon. I don't know of the true powers of the Crystal though, so I'm not aware of what it can do. But what if the Druids are going to use it to attack Camelot because of the war between them and my father._ "

" _Do you honestly believe that Morgana is capable to do such a thing? Plotting against the people who are practically her own family?_ " Merlin objected with a soft voice.

" _I don't know. I'm only suggesting that this could be a reason. This entire situation scares me_ ," Lyanna retorted.

There fell a short silence. " _Since you're not too fond of this way of communicating, do you want me to come over so you're not alone?_ "

" _Do you want to do that? Shouldn't you be checking on Arthur?_ "

" _I'm already on my way._ " She practically fell their way of communicating closing which brought her some relief. She wasn't a big fan of talking to people this way, but hearing his voice inside her head made it so much better.

Minutes later she heard the secluded door open and close again as Merlin entered her bedroom. He approached her and pulled her into his arms to comfort her, noting the distress in her eyes. Lyanna always felt much better whenever he was around.

"It's all going to be alright," he soothed, gently running his hand through her golden hair. He was well aware that Lyanna was always pretending to be so brave, but she always showed how vulnerable she truly was to him. Only to him. She was a woman with a thick skin who pretended to be alright all the time, but inside was always scared to lose the people that she cared about. "We're going to get through this together."

They sat down on the edge of the bed without letting go of each other. Lyanna nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as his arms went tighter around her. "Thank you for always being there for me," she whispered gratefully as she took in his scent, which always calmed her down.

"I don't want to be anywhere else," he assured her.

Her heart swelled in delight at his answer. He always knew exactly what to say to make her fall even more in love with him than that she already did. "I don't want you to ever leave me," she replied with a faint voice.

"I won't," Merlin vowed. "I will always be here with you."

She wriggled herself a bit out of his grasp so that she could look him in the eyes before she leaned forwards. Their lips met softly. It was a brief kiss, just to let each other know how grateful they were to have each other. She pulled back and placed herself against his chest again as the time passed around them.

* * *

Because of the break in last night the training session had been cancelled because everyone in Camelot was searching for the person who was responsible for stealing the Crystal. Lyanna then thought that it was a good idea to help Gaius, but the physician didn't require her service today which gave her a sea of time. Something which she wasn't used to since she rarely did something for herself.

Unsure what to do Lyanna paid a visit to the secret garden that she shared with her brother where she worked in the garden for a couple of hours to make sure that all the plants were looked after. Her gaze transfixed upon the little Snowdrop that had popped out of the ground of the memorial of her dear friend Marie.

She touched the Snowdrop and realized that it had been Marie's favorite flower. It had been a year and a half since Marie had died because of Nimueh's work. She often thought what her life would look like if Marie hadn't died that day. She still missed her friend a lot, but Marie's death had brought Lyanna closer to Gwen for which she was extremely grateful.

As Lyanna sat there by herself she thought of all the people that she had lost. Marie. Her mother. Even Freya appeared in her memory for she still wished that she had gotten to know the Druid girl better. So many innocent people had died before they had gotten the chance to live. She hoped that they were all in a better place without any pain.

" _Lyanna? Where are you?_ " Merlin's voice interrupted her thoughts. For some reason he had chosen to use this way of communicating again after yesterday's events, and she hoped that this wasn't becoming a habit. She preferred to talk to him in person. " _Can you answer me? Please._ "

She wasn't in the mood to talk, even if she appreciated his concern.

" _I can't find you anywhere and no one knows where you are. Lyanna, I'm worried. Can you please tell me where you are? If not I'm going to use my magic to find you_ ," he told her.

She scoffed. " _Just leave me, Merlin_ ," was all that she said before she broke off their communication. She knew that didn't put him at ease and that he was still going to use his magic to track her down and find her here. Therefore she leaped onto her feet and whispered a blocking spell. " **Icwale chunas bywir**."

She turned around and began to head for the secret exit out of Camelot so that she could go undetected in case Merlin would ask one of the guards if they had seen her pass. Once she was beyond the wall she ran towards the forest. It wasn't as if she planned to escape from Camelot. She honestly longed for some time to herself without being disturbed. One thing was certain. As soon as she put a foot back into Camelot Merlin would demand an answer.

Lyanna walked between the trees and took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air cleaning her lungs. There was nothing as peaceful as being surrounded by nature. This was one of the only opportunities that she had to spend some time on her own and she planned to use it wisely, without being disturbed.

For nearly an hour she continued to walk in silence, listening to the calls of nature around her. When she had reached her destiny she felt tears puddle in her eyes as she looked at the almost black water of Lake Avalon. She knelt down on the shore. The last time that she had been here they had burned Freya's body. Just thinking about that brought sadness back to her.

"I don't know what to do anymore," she said, trying to hold in the sob. "I'm either losing people that I care about, or they betray us."

A stronger breeze appeared out of nowhere. Lyanna closed her eyes as the wind blew through her long hair. " _Darya, Witch of the Moon, there will always be people to stop you from achieving what you want. It makes you stronger, and shapes you to the person that you are today. It means that you cannot give up and that you need to pick up the pieces to fight for your beliefs_ ," a voice whispered.

Lyanna opened her eyes again and saw that she was alone. She realized that she must've imagined that voice which sounded a lot like Freya's. Maybe because the Druid girl had lost her life here was the reason that she was hearing her voice. Wherever it had come from the voice had been right.

" _It is the duty of the Ilunavar to help Arthur to become the Once and Future King to unite the land of Albion_ ," the voice continued. " _You're not alone, Darya. There will always be people who guide you._ "

By now Lyanna was convinced that she hadn't imagined the voice. She was hearing it crystal clear and it indeed belonged to one person. "Thank you, Freya," she said gratefully, with a smile on her lips. "Or should I say: Lady of the Lake?"

She could almost hear her laugh. " _Other people may call me the Lady of the Lake, but for you and Merlin I will always be Freya. One day I will repay you two for what you've done for me. Stay strong, Darya. You'll find your way. We will meet again._ "

With that the voice of Freya had ebbed away and Lyanna knew that she was gone. It surprised her that she was able to communicate with Freya even though the girl had died. That didn't mean that Lyanna was going to come here all the time to simply chat with her. Freya had more important things to do.

It was after nightfall when Lyanna was walking through the palace corridors again. She had sat by the lake for several hours until the sky began to darken. She opened the door of the physician chambers. As soon as she stepped inside she felt two strong arms pulling her into a warm embrace. The scent of lemon and forest surrounded her, and she was glad to be in his arms again.

"Lyanna, where have you been all day? I've tried to track you down, but you had used your magic to block mine so that I couldn't find you. I thought something terrible had happened to you," Merlin ranted and only tightened his grasp on her.

She nuzzled closer into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to worry you, but I just needed some time to myself. I went for a walk through the forest and eventually dropped by a lake where I sat for a couple of hours. I came back right away."

"Well, I'm glad that you're back safe and sound. Don't ever do this to me again," he pleaded desperately, kissing her hair several times.

"I won't," she promised him as she slowly stepped out of his hold, immediately feeling colder. His arms went limp by his side. Lyanna now saw that Gaius had seen their emotional moment, and was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Of course he knew. "Hello Gaius. Did you have a busy day?" she asked instead, changing the subject from them.

He shook his head. "Not quite."

"We think that Morgana has stolen the Crystal," Merlin suddenly blurted out. "I'm quite certain that she did it. I caught her in Arthur's chambers. She must have taken his keys."

"Can you prove any of this?" Gaius asked sceptical.

Lyanna walked over to the small kitchen to collect the dinner for them and bringing it to the table. "Not exactly," Merlin muttered before sitting down at the table. He looked up and gently pulled Lyanna beside him. She had already dinned with her father and Arthur before she came here so she wasn't hungry so she just watched them eat.

"I'm convinced that she has done it. I'm even willing to bet my life on it. I know that we cannot accuse the King's ward without any proof, so we won't. Morgana knows how to manipulate anyone anyway," Lyanna butted in, leaning her head onto her hand.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would Morgana steal such a thing?" Gaius questioned them.

"My father told me years ago that the Crystal is an instrument of magic. Do you think that it can be used as some sort of weapon?" Lyanna asked in return.

"That I don't know. The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself."

"What do they mean by that?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure. The Crystal's an artefact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more."

Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin who was staring at her and they both thought the exact same thing. After dinner was finished they left the physician chambers together and made their way to the tunnels underneath the palace. Lyanna was holding the torch which lightened their path.

"We need your help," Merlin said as they stood in the cave.

The dragon looked up at them. "I'm sure you do, young sorcerers, but first you must honour your promise."

"I said that I would set you free, and I will," Merlin continued and Lyanna looked at him in pure astonishment. She wasn't able to remember that promise. "When I know that Camelot is safe I'll set you free. Will you please trust us?"

"Why should I?" Kilgharrah asked sceptically.

"Because you don't have another choice," Lyanna retorted, biting her bottom lip.

The dragon gave in. "What is it that you wish to know, Milady?"

"Can you tell us more about the Crystal of Neahhtid?" she questioned him.

"To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge," Kilgharrah explained to them. "The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come."

"Do you mean it can show you the future?" Merlin wondered.

The dragon nodded. "Among other things, yes."

Lyanna sighed. "Unfortunately the Crystal has been stolen by the Lady Morgana," she enlightened him.

It stunned both of them when Kilgharrah suddenly let out a booming laugh as if someone had told him an hilarious bad joke. Lyanna knitted her eyebrows. "The witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal," he said between laughs.

"Do you think that the Druids boy has?"

"Mordred? It is possible. Why do you ask?" Kilgharrah asked.

"We have a reason to believe they're involved in this together," Merlin said.

The dragon narrowed his eyes. "Once before I warned the two of you for the Druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna questioned, lowering the torch.

"The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil, but this union must be stopped, whatever the cost," Kilgharrah warned them before flying away and leaving them alone.

"Lyanna! Lyanna! Wait!" Merlin called after her as she stormed out of the cave with great haste.

"I can't! You heard what Kilgharrah said! We have to stop them!" she helped him remember. He caught up with her and she heard him breathing behind her. "If it is their destiny to turn against Camelot then it is ours to stop them. We have no other choice."

He gently brought her to a halt by grabbing her wrist. She stared at him before she felt his fingers intertwine with hers and warmth entering her body. "I know. If we're going to do this, then we're going to do this together," he replied and Lyanna placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before she pulled him along with her.

As they reached the outside of the castle they were just in time to see Morgana walking past them, wearing her hood up to cover her face. Lyanna looked at Merlin. "You go follow her. I'll go get a horse and catch up with you," she whispered to him before turning around and running towards the stables.

Since it was late there was no one there and she found Lumiere in the back end of the stables. She began to saddle the steed as fast as she could so she wouldn't waste any time. Lumiere was very obedient and didn't stir when she placed the saddle on his back. Once he was saddled when pulled him with her by his reigns and left the stables. She smoothly mounted him before kicking him into a canter and riding through the gates.

The only light Lyanna had was that of the moon and it was rather dark as she rode swiftly between the trees. Unsure where to go she used a tracking spell and followed it. Within a couple of minutes she caught up with Merlin. "Can I help you, Sir?" she asked him in a playful manner.

Merlin rolled with his eyes as she extended her hand and lifted him in the saddle behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kicked Lumiere into gallop. Lyanna felt his body heat radiating though his clothes, which she was grateful for. It was a rather chilly evening and she hadn't brought a cloak with her. This way both they were keeping each other warm.

They rode through the forest for hours unsure where they were going. Lyanna felt Merlin snuggling closer to halfway through the night. Eventually the sounds of hoofs touching the earth and Merlin snoring quietly in her ear were all that she heard for hours. She didn't mind that he had fallen asleep. The events of the last day had been tiring for him and he needed some sleep.

Lyanna made sure that she kept a safe distance from the King's ward so that Morgana had absolutely no clue that she was being followed. She could still see her riding ahead of them in the distance.

More hours passed and the sun appeared above the trees and slowly began to light everything around them. Lyanna cursed under her breath. They had been riding all night. It was rather foggy when Lyanna pulled Lumiere to a halt. She slightly turned her head. "Merlin," she called out quietly. Since he was sitting behind her she had no access to wake him properly. He began to smack into her ear and she giggled. He really wasn't a morning person. "Merlin," Lyanna called again. His grip around her waist tightened. "If you don't wake up I'm going to throw you in that cold stream there and -"

That was enough for him. "I'm up. I'm up," he muttered with a croaky voice. "But can't I rest for another five minutes? I was having the most wonderful dream." He placed his head down on her shoulder to make himself comfortable again.

"And what was it about?" she asked with interest.

"We were inside the banquet hall in Camelot. There was lots of food and things to drink and they were playing the nicest music. Everyone was looking at us in awe as we gracefully swayed together across the dance floor. Only I wasn't a servant because I was wearing more formal clothes than that. When the dance ended we shared a kiss and hundreds blue butterflies appeared out of nowhere. To my surprise everyone began to clap loudly," he enlightened her.

Lyanna couldn't help but smile widely as she imagined what he had just described for her. It sounded like a wonderful dream. "Maybe some day it will be reality," she replied hopefully. "But are you sure that it was at Camelot because it seems unlikely that magic can be used."

"Yes, I remember the banquet hall. I even spotted Arthur in the crowd," he told her.

"Arthur?" she repeated puzzled. "Well, perhaps it how you imagine things to be in the future. Us being married and magic no longer being feared in Camelot under Arthur's reign."

"That does sound very lovely," Merlin agreed with her.

"Like I said, perhaps one day. Right now we have some important things to do. Come on, lover boy," she said before she hopped off Lumiere's back and tied her horse onto a tree. Once Merlin was standing on his feet she turned around. "She went this way."

An occasional crow squawked in the trees as they hurried after the King's ward but made sure they kept a safe distance from her so that they wouldn't be caught. Eventually they saw that Morgana had leaded them to a camp. They crouched down on the forest floor huddled together as they watched Morded running to Morgana and hugging her. She then gave the Crystal to another Druid man, which they quickly discovered was named Alvarr.

Lyanna felt her chest tighten. They had been right all along. Morgana had indeed stolen the Crystal and had given it to the Druids. They weren't able to guess their motives, but it seemed likely they would use it to attack on Camelot if such a thing was possible.

"We've seen enough," she said determined before standing up and hurrying back to where she came from. Morgana's betrayal was really painful and it felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her with a knife. Of course they had been suspicious after a while especially after Aglain's warning, but she didn't dare to believe it.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked her when he caught up with her and when they were out of hearing range. He gently grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to look him into the eyes. Lyanna slowly nodded. "Morgana did just betray you and your family. Are you sure that- "

"Quite sure. We should be getting back," Lyanna cut him off as she walked back to Lumiere.

"I'll ride this time so you can get some sleep," he offered kindly and Lyanna figured that she couldn't argue with him. She climbed behind him onto the steed and she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist as he kicked Lumiere into a canter. Her head rested onto his shoulder as she listened to her surroundings, but mostly to his steady heartbeat which she felt against her skin. It didn't took long until the exhaustion from the past day caught up with her and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Lyanna growled and slowly opened her eyes to get used to her surroundings. She was lying in her own bed in the same dress that she had worn the previous night. As she climbed out of her bed to open the curtains and to let the light in the memories came back to her. Her hands were shaking slightly at the anger she felt, but she chose to ignore it.

By the stance of the sun Lyanna figured that it was around noon and that she had slept for a while. She walked over to her vanity and began to untangle her long hair by brushing it before carefully braiding it to the back into separate layers. At that moment Gwen entered her bedroom, looking rather alarmed.

"Oh, there you are," she cried out in relief before she hugged the Princess. "When I came here this morning to wake you up you were nowhere to be found. I figured that you were with Merlin. So I asked Arthur if he knew where Merlin was, but he told me that his manservant hadn't showed up. Therefore I started to worry. Not even Morgana was around. Can you please tell me where you've been?"

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "You remember that Crystal that was being stolen?" she asked and Gwen nodded as they pulled back, but held onto each other's arms. "Merlin caught Morgana in Arthur's chambers before that and only Arthur's key has access to the vaults. The person who had stolen the Crystal knew where the keys were because they were also missing, so we figured that Morgana was behind it. We followed her last night when she sneaked out of the castle. She had leaded us to a Druid camp where she delivered the Crystal to them. I don't know what her plan is, but she's up to something," Lyanna rambled, her voice trembling a bit from rage.

"Are you implying that she might be plotting with the Druids?" Gwen questioned in bewilderment. Lyanna shrugged. "Why on earth would she do such a thing?"

"You and I have seen how fond she was of Mordred. He had been the one who had sneaked into the palace a few days prior and was hiding in Morgana's chamber again, clearly to ask her to steal the Crystal. Gwen, Morgana has magic, but she doesn't know about Merlin and I because I was told not to trust her. And it turns out that I was right for not doing so. She's up to something and we have to be cautious."

Gwen blinked unsure a couple of time. "She has magic? Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. Why do you think that she suffers from nightmares? She's a seer. Someone who sees visions from the future. But you must promise me not to tell anyone, Gwen. She can't know that I've told you. It's for your own safety," Lyanna pleaded. "I feel sorry for bringing it to you like this, but you have a right to know."

"I'm glad that you're being honest with me. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know." Lyanna pulled her friend into another embrace again to comfort her. She hated seeing Gwen looking so down and wanted to do whatever was in her powers to cheer her up.

"But what are you going to do about it?"

"We have to be cautious until we know more," Lyanna replied. "Don't worry too much about it. Please."

* * *

It was approximately an hour later when Lyanna was standing in the council chambers with her arms crossed in front of her chest. A small council was gathered and Lyanna was feeling extremely uncomfortable by the fact that Morgana was seated beside her, but did her best not to show it.

"You know the whereabouts of the Crystal?" Uther asked, eyeing the court physician.

He nodded faintly. "I believe so, Sire."

"I see. How did you come by this information?"

"In my capacity as physician I have dealing with many people. They hear things, Sire, and they see things. Last night Lady Lyanna and I were confronted by one such man during one of our rounds who told us that the Crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvarr," Gaius said, clearly lying. Lyanna chewed on her cheek, realizing what Gaius was doing. If the King believed them they had a reason to chase after the Crystal without telling on Morgana.

"Who exactly was this informant?" Uther questioned.

"Father, I think it would only be fair to protect their identity. If news of the betrayal were to reach these renegades, it could indeed endanger their lives," Lyanna quickly replied, acting along. She could feel Morgana's gaze burning on her, but she ignored it. Now was not to the time for it.

The King seemed to believe them. "Where is this Alvarr hiding?" Arthus asked them instead.

Gaius looked at Lyanna for a brief second. "He was last seen in the Valley of Chemray, Sire," he informed them.

"Summon the guards, Arthur. I want this matter investigated without delay," Uther ordered and Arthur walked out of the court room to do so. Lyanna hesitated for a second before hurrying after her brother. She found him in another corridor and she easily caught up with him.

"Is there any chance that I may come along with you?" she asked in a friendly manner.

Arthur frowned. "I don't know if that's wise, Lee. It may be dangerous out there," he objected.

"As if that should stop me. Arthur, I know how to fight so I'm sure I'll be alright. Besides isn't it wise to travel with a physician in case any of your men gets hurts? I like to think that will make your so say quest a lot easier," she tried to persuade him and it seemed to work.

"Fine," Arthur gave in. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. Bring some warm clothes with you because it will be chill outdoors." With that he strode away to summon the guards. Lyanna smiled proudly because it had actually worked before she made her way back to her own chamber with great haste.

* * *

Arthur hadn't lied when he had said that it would be cold outside. The red cloak that the knights of Camelot always wore, was now wrapped around Lyanna's neck to keep her warm as she kept shivering. One of the knights had been so kind to lend it to her.

For several hours they had been riding through the forest now and barely a word was being said. Even the large group of knights and guards were quiet as they marched further between the trees. It was a rather foggy morning which made the mood of Lyanna even more sour. A part of her longed to be back in her own warm bed, but she had insisted to come along herself so she shouldn't be complaining.

"I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions," Arthur suddenly said after a long moment of silence, eyeing his manservant. "You spend the whole time terrified."

"I'm not terrified," Merlin retorted. Lyanna knew that he was telling the truth. He was just kind of tensed because they weren't sure what they could possibly expect.

Arthur scoffed. "Yes, you are. I can tell you are," he replied convinced.

"No you can't."

"If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual," Arthur said before looking over his shoulder at Lyanna, who knittered her eyebrows in confusion. "Don't you agree, Lee? You're not even remotely scared as he is."

Lyanna was about to argue back, but Merlin was faster. "Well, I am talking rubbish as usual," he said, until he realized what he said. Arthur let out a laugh. "I mean, I am talking as usual, so clearly I'm not scared."

"Arthur Pendragon," Lyanna began, her voice surprisingly calm. "Can you please stop being so mean to Merlin? I could also share a story with these men about that time that you went to -"

"Lyanna!" Arthur cut her off and she giggled in return when he began to blush. It was a rare sight to see the Prince of Camelot like that, but she was enjoying in nonetheless. "Stop that! No one needs to know."

"I'm quite curious to hear about what happened," Merlin butted in quietly, earning an angry glare from Arthur.

"I'll tell you when we're  _alone_ ," Lyanna assured him and gave the manservant a cheeky grin, causing Arthur to feel even more uncomfortable for the fact that his younger sister and his manservant were so smitten with each other.

"You'll do no such thing, missy!" Arthur protested.

Lyanna snorted. "Yeah, as if that's up you," she muttered in return.

The knights around them were laughing quietly to not draw a lot of attention so they wouldn't anger the prince, much to Lyanna's amusement.

They continued to ride for a while more and the fog slowly seemed to lift, making it much cleared for them to see where they were going. When they reached a fork in the road they stopped.

"Where now?" Arthur asked.

"No idea," Merlin retorted.

"I thought you said Gaius gave you directions."

Lyanna looked around the road and didn't seem to recognize this part from when they had been riding here a few nights ago, which meant that they had been coming from another way.

Merlin dismounted his horse while Arthur kept shouting at his manservant. Lyanna was pretty much throwing daggers at her brother as she crossed her arms. She bit her bottom lip as she able to hear Mordred's voice inside her head again. " _They're coming! Warn the others!_ "

Arthur hopped off his horse now and walked over to Merlin. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know.

"It's that way," Merlin said after a moment, pointing them in the right direction. "I know this because there's a footprint here." Lyanna smoothly dismounted Lumiere to have a look and knew that Merlin had used his magic to create it.

"So? It's a footprint. Who says it belongs to a renegade?"Arthur protested.

" _Quick! Create more_ ," Lyanna ordered Merlin telepathically in a friendly manner who did it nonchalantly when no one was looking. "Arthur, there are more prints over here."

Arthur looked at them. "Follow me!" he shouted at his knights before he walked into the given direction. Lyanna's gaze met that of Merlin and she smiled proudly at him before walking after her brother.

The route leaded them to a more secluded part of the forest and they were forced to leave their horses behind because they didn't fit there. They were forced to sneak under low branches or through bushes and Lyanna cursed softly when the red cloak that she had been wearing got stuck onto a branch and she heard the fabric ripping when she pulled it free.

It didn't took long until they reached their destination and they were knelt in front of the camp. "You need to have more faith in Merlin," Lyanna whispered to her brother as she unsheathed her own sword, as Arthur glared at her in return. "He was right all along."

They sneaked into the camp. Arthur stood up straight and stuck his sword into the ground as he went to check the campfire. "Well, whoever was here, they're not here anymore," he stated.

Some thing didn't feel right with Lyanna. She had the oddest feeling as if they were being watched, but she couldn't stop anyone. "Yes, they are," Merlin said from beside her. Clearly he was feeling the same thing as she was.

The sounds of arrows being shot caused them all to turn around. Lyanna froze when she felt a stabbing pain coming from her right shoulder. She looked down and saw the end of an arrow piecing out of her shoulder, as blood dribbled through her chainmail. Lyanna watched with widened eyes as the renegades ran into the camp. The sound of battle was surrounding her at every side as she was slowly losing her vision and things became blurry. Her breathing became shallow as the pain in her shoulder only increased. She fell onto her knees and closed her eyes as the pain overwhelmed her. The sounds around her ebbed away and she was slowly losing her consciousness and it didn't took long until she was succumbed by darkness and fell to her side.

Meanwhile the battles had ended and the knights were looking around the camp for casualties when one of them caught sight of Lyanna. "My Lord!" he immediately called out with panic in his voice. "Lady Lyanna has been hit!"

Arthur was standing on the other side of the encampment and hurried over to them before kneeling down next to his sister and gently cradling her into his arms. He then saw the end of the arrow coming out of her shoulder and gasped in horror, unsure what to do next. Merlin sat down beside them, worry washing through him.

"Is there something you can do?" Arthur asked him with a faint voice.

"I...I'm not a physician," Merlin stammered in protest. "But I'll do what I can."

His world was standing still the moment he had seen Lyanna pale body lying in her brother's arms as most of her armour had coloured red because of her loss of blood. He hoped that Gaius long lessons were enough to help her.

Merlin pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and heard Lyanna groan in pain bellow him as more blood welled up out of the wound, with great haste this time. He took off his neckerchief and pressed it against the wound.

"Can anyone go back to her horse to get her satchel out of the saddle bag?" Merlin queried in a rather rude manner.

"Is she going to make it?" Arthur asked worried. His eyes refused to leave Lyanna as he softly caressed her face.

The young warlock swallowed loudly. "I'm doing my best, Arthur," Merlin retorted in a toneless voice. He couldn't lose her. She was the most important part in Merlin's life and was doing whatever he could to make sure that she would make it. If his treatment wouldn't be working he would use magic to save her. He didn't care one bit about getting caught. He just wanted her to be alright.

A guard came running back and handed Merlin the satchel that he had requested. Merlin opened it and looked through the healing supplies that Lyanna had brought with her on this trip. He pondered for a moment wondering which one she would use. He had spent many hours listening to her as she talked to him and made these potions and salves herself, which was a good thing because he knew what to use. He grabbed a salve and undid the lid before gently rubbing it in her wound.

Even when she was unconscious she still let out a muffled scream and somehow cradled closer to Arthur as sweat drops began to fall down her forehead. The herbs inside the salve were clearly stinging in the deep cut, but it helped to stop the bleeding.

Merlin grabbed some bandage and began to wrap it around her shoulder to keep a gentle pressure onto it. "So far there is nothing that I can do, but we need to get back to Camelot as fast as we can so that Gaius can have a good look," Merlin clarified. "She's going to be fine."

A sea of relief washed over both Merlin and Arthur, knowing that Lyanna was going to be alright. "Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said gratefully with a low voice. "I honestly don't know what I would've done without you. I could've lost her and that is something I can't bear."

Merlin smiled, stunned that Arthur had actually thanked him. "Well that is something you shouldn't worry about. She's safe now," he retorted.

* * *

Lyanna had a strange taste in her mouth and tried to open her eyes which caused her a lot of effort. It was all dark around her and the only light that she saw was that of the moon and the campfire next to her. She looked up and met Merlin's gaze who was looking concerned at her. He seemed to be having watch duty while the others were soundly asleep.

"Mer-Merlin," Lyanna croaked and tried to sit up, but Merlin gently held her down.

"You can't sit up. You've got shot in the shoulder and lost a lot of blood," Merlin enlightened her with a soft voice. Briefly her gaze went to injured shoulder and she saw the blood drained bandage. She looked back at Merlin again who was staring at her. "How are you feeling?" He gently placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "You've been out for quite some hours."

"As long as I don't move it's not too bad," Lyanna replied with a faint voice. "Did you look after my wound?" He nodded. "Thank you."

He addressed her a warm smile. "We've captured Alvarr and got back the Crystal. It's over now. You should be getting back to sleep."

Lyanna took a deep breath. "Can you hold me?" she suddenly asked, noticing that his eyes widened and his pupils dilated. "It's just that I'm cold."

Merlin nodded hesitantly before scooting closer to her and carefully pulling her to him without putting any pressure onto her shoulder. Lyanna's was lying with her back against him, as her head rested on his chest. He grabbed a nearby cloak and lay that across her to keep her warm before he wrapped his arms around her waist as she nuzzled closer against him. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes I am. Can you now please tell me what's upsetting you?" she asked softly.

"I just thought that I would lose you when I saw you there on the ground between the fallen knights," he admitted truthfully.

"No, there is something else that you're not telling me. Please, Merlin," she pleaded. "I can tell it when you're distressed and you can share that with me."

He was silence for a moment. "I... I picked up the Crystal and I saw... things. Things I wish that I hadn't seen," he said to her. "I saw flashes of Kilgharrah flying as Camelot was burning. I could hear the people screaming and I saw myself crying. It.. it was horrible."

"But it's over now. Whatever you saw doesn't necessarily has to come to pass. Or do you believe that the Crystal shows flashes of the future?"

She could feel him placing his head against hers as his warm breath gently touched the skin of her cheek. "I don't know. I can only hope that it will not happen."

"Can you promise me that you will not worry too much about it?" Lyanna pretty much begged him.

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I promise, Lyanna. Now go back to sleep. No harm will come to you. I'll watch over you." That was all that Lyanna needed to be put at ease and she closed her eyes. She listened to his steady and clear heartbeat which soothed her to sleep.

* * *

It was around noon the following morning when Lyanna was being placed into her chair in the council chamber. They had traveled the entire morning and she had been placed in front of the saddle on Arthur's horse as he held her close. Gaius had just taken a close look at her wounder shoulder and had told her that it could be months before the pain would be completely gone, which was an upsetting thought.

Because she had gotten badly injured again she could tell that Arthur was extra alert around her to make sure that she was alright. Even now she saw that he kept watching her more than he always did. For some reason it was making her feel incredibly anxious.

Even Uther was bewildered when he saw how his daughter was being badly hurt, and had asked about a hundred times how she was doing. One thing was certain. If Lyanna had any intention of joining her brother on another quest they wouldn't allow her simply because they're scared that she'll get hurt again. She could only hope that would pass in time when she was feeling her old self again.

More people made their way into the council chamber and Lyanna felt herself tense when Morgana approached her. "I've heard you got shot. How are you feeling?" the King's ward asked her.

Lyanna seemed to choke on her saliva and cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she replied with a steady voice.

Morgana seemed to notice that her presence wasn't valued and took a few steps to the side. At that moment Alvarr was being dragged into the council chamber by two guards they threw him onto his knees.

"So, you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?" Uther questioned him.

"I do," Alvarr responded.

"You admit plotting against your King?"

"I do."

Uther placed his hands upon his hips. "And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?" Lyanna quickly asked instead.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "I acted alone," Alvarr said, but Lyanna knew that he was lying.

"Then I find you guilty of treason," Uther called out. "You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death."

"Then I die with honour. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away," Uther ordered.

The guards pulled Alvarr onto his feet. "You Uther, are the criminal," he spat back.

Uther waved for the court to be dismissed and immediately Gwen was at Lyanna's side. "Do you need someone to lean on, Milady?" she asked her.

Lyanna shook her head as she saw Morgana watching them in the corner of her eyes. "No, but I could use the company."

* * *

That night Alvarr had someone managed to escape out of the cells and was nowhere to be found. It had become clear that he had received help of someone in Camelot. As they stood in the council chamber again Lyanna listened to her father's words.

"Let this be understood, whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They had betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, the will rue the day they were born," Uther warned. As he said that Lyanna couldn't help but stare at Morgana who was looking incredibly uncomfortable.


	26. The fires of Idirsholas

******Chapter 26: The Fires of Idirsholas**

The sound of someone sneezing broke Lyanna's concentration. She was sitting on the floor in the east wing of the palace library, looking through a pile of books. It was rather dark in the corner where she was sitting and the only light that she had was that of the candles that stood on the tables. The books that she was looking through were about mythical creatures, something which had always fascinated her. Once the silence had returned Lyanna had picked up another book and fluttered through the pages in awe.

A week had gone by since the incident with the Crystal of Neahtid and her shoulders hadn't fully healed yet which meant that she wasn't permitted to train along with the knights of Camelot because she was forced to rest. Not even Gaius allowed her to assist him now because he wanted her to be cautious. Therefore she suddenly had lots of time to herself. Unsure how to fill up that time she had decided to spend most of her days in the library by herself.

"Are you still here, Milady?" a voice interrupted. Lyanna looked up at Geoffrey from the book that she was reading. "Have you even left at all since last night?"

"I came back as soon as I woke up," Lyanna enlightened him with a smug smile. "I just wanted to continue with reading these books."

Geoffrey narrowed his eyes a bit. "Well, I'm glad to see that books fascinate you so much, Milady. I came to tell you that the guards of Camelot are searching everywhere for you because your presence is required by the King. You should go now because they're waiting for you. I'll clean up the books"

Lyanna inhaled deeply as she closed the book and rose onto her feet. "Thank you for informing me, Geoffrey," she said and started to walk out of the large library as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast due to the fact that she was still injured. As she strolled down the corridors she met up with some of the guards.

As Lyanna entered the council chamber she saw that there were already loads of people in there and she wondered what was going on. Most of those people looked relieved to see that the princess had arrived. Lyanna stepped beside her brother who gave her a reassuring smile. "We've been looking everywhere for you, Lee," he stated.

"I... I was in the library," she replied and caught him rolling with his eyes in a dramatic matter and she stifled a giggle.

At that moment a common man was being escorted by a few guards to the centre of the council chamber. "I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas," he said.

"I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place," Uther muttered as he was seated in his throne.

The man was fidgeting nervously with his fingers. "Good pasture is scares at this time of year, Sire," he responded.

"And what is it you have to tell me?" the King asked rather impatiently.

"While we were there we... we saw smoke rising from the citadel."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip as she felt a pit of anxiety grow inside her stomach. "And did you see anything else?" Gaius asked instead.

The man shook his head. "Did you go inside?" the King queried.

"No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire."

"When the fires of Idirholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again," Lyanna supplied with tension in her voice. She remembered reading about the myth and it was still clear inside her mind.

That seemed to convince Uther to come to action. "See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night. Take a ridge out there so that we can put people's mind at rest," he ordered, eying his son.

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense?" Arthur objected.

"Gather the guard and do as I say."

* * *

Lyanna slowly woke up to the feeling of someone gently caressing her face. Her hazel eyes went open and she caught Merlin's blue ones as he was staring down at her. The young warlock was seated beside her on the bed. "Good morning," he greeted her with a soft voice, and flashed her a lopsided smile which caused her to become slightly dizzy.

"What time is it?" Lyanna queried as she stretched herself slightly and ended sitting up right.

"The sun will rise any time now, but I came here to say farewell to you before I leave with Arthur within an hour," Merlin clarified. "You can go back to bed if you want to. I could just go and -"

Lyanna placed her hand on his wrist. "Just stay with me for a little while longer," she pleaded and shuffled closer to him. He leaned his head a little forwards and lightly kissed her soft lips. "I like waking up with you. It's something I can definitely get used to." Merlin blushed at her comment.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this in the future?" he asked, sounding a bit doubtful.

She nodded. "I want to be with you more than anything and nothing can come between us anymore, Merlin. I'll make sure my father won't marry me off to another suitor, so that one day I can become completely yours." Lyanna saw how his eyes were widened in shock. "I'm sorry to bring that to you like that. I know it may sound rational, but I'm talking from years from now and -"

Merlin silenced her by kissing her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he gently pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her. Soon she was pinned underneath him on the bed, his body pressed against her but she couldn't be bothered by it. She was too busy with kissing back those lips of his, which she had became too addicted to.

"One day," Merlin whispered when he pulled away and they were both panting softly.

"One day," Lyanna replied and flashed him the warmest smile that she could before she placed another brief kiss on his lips. "Shouldn't you be going soon? Arthur will have your head if you show up late."

"It's worth the risk," Merlin responded smugly. "Besides I kind of prefer being here."

Lyanna giggled. "How badly I wished that you could stay here with me you should get going. You'll be back before you know it. Besides I'll be fine."

His blue eyes refused to let go of her hazel ones. "Alright. I'll go, but only because you insist and I can't deny you anything. You need to make this up to me when I get back."

"How about dinner?" she suggested. "Just you and me and I'll cook your favorite meal."

Merlin laughed and nodded. "Sounds great. Just be careful while I'm gone." He placed a kiss on her forehead before he walked out of her bedroom. As soon the door closed Lyanna felt colder because he had stepped out of her arms.

She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the vanity where she changed her nightgown for her favorite armour and started to brush her long hair before weaving it into simple braid so that it wasn't falling in her face.

"Why are you wearing armour?" Gwen asked in bewilderment as she entered the bedroom of the Princess just after dawn. "You know you're not supposed to train with the knights because of your shoulder and -" She paused when she caught sight of the bag that was lying on the table. "You're planning to follow your brother, am I right?"

Lyanna nodded and looked away from the window. "I have no other choice, Gwen."

"Why are you so stressed out? Whatever that man told us yesterday was nothing but a story to frighten us, I'm sure."

"It's more than just a story I'm afraid. Some 300 years ago seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake. It was only after the sorcerer herself was being killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. If what that man said is true, then something has awoken them, and I honestly fear for every single one of us. This is why I have to go," Lyanna clarified. As she said that she felt her own mood go sour because she had no idea what could await them.

Gwen needed a moment to think. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Gaius," she admitted with a smile. "He told me about this when I was little and I also read about it. This surely is a thing to be frightened of. " Lyanna peered through the window again and saw her brother and leaving with party. "I need to go now if I want to catch up with them. Don't worry too much please. Think about yourself for once and get some rest."

"Just be careful," Gwen responded as she pulled her friend into a brief embrace.

"I will be," Lyanna vowed before she picked up her bag and hurried out of her bedroom. Because it was still rather early it wasn't very crowded in the corridors which almost made it possible for her to go undetected. She made a quick stop at the kitchen to gather some food before she made her way out of the palace and towards the stables.

Tyr greeted her with a shy smile as she stepped inside the stables. "I've already saddled your horse as you've requested, Milady," he said to her before handing her the reigns of Lumiere.

"Thank you, Tyr." She gave him a cheeky wink before she walked out of the stables again with Lumiere. As they stood in the courtyard she climbed onto her steed before kicking him into a gallop and riding through the gates. Besides Gwen no one knew where she was going which meant that no one would be coming after her, which was exactly what she needed.

She rode through the forest with great haste and within ten minutes she was able to spot her brother and his party and caught up with them. When Arthur caught sight of her he let out a growl. "Lee, what on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting because of your shoulder!" he protested.

"I was hoping that I might be able to tag along. You need someone who knows a thing or two about the Knights of Medhir and I have happened to study the ancient story a few years prior. Therefore you need me," Lyanna explained, grinning widely.

"That may be so, but you should be going back to Camelot -"

"Haven't you figured out by now that we're related and that we can Pendragon's can be incredibly stubborn when it comes to something we want? Besides if you send me home on my own I could still get attacked by something and -"

"Alright," Arthur cut her off and gave him. "You can come but you need to stay at my side in case something happens, alright?"

Lyanna nodded a few times. "You have my word, Sire," she mocked. It surprised her how easy it was to persuade her brother to let her come along with them. The only reason that she had been determined to come with them was so that she could keep an eye out in case something dreadful would happen.

Arthur gave the order to ride further through the forest. Lyanna kept silent as she saw Merlin staring at her from the corner of her eyes, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. After a short while he nudged his horse so that he was riding along side her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were planning to follow us?" he demanded to know, but kept his voice down in case anyone was eavesdropping.

"Because you wouldn't have let me and we would probably end up fighting and that's not what I want," she replied softly.

"Yes, but you should've said something. You're not supposed to be here. Gaius will be furious at me for not stopping you and I'm never going to hear the end of it. But that's not the most important part. A few days ago you were crying because you had to make a sudden move while you're were walking. You're still in a lot of pain. There's no need to pretend that you're alright, because I can see through it."

Lyanna lowered her gaze and she was silent for a moment. "You hate me now, don't you? I can totally understand if you do." Her lips were quivering slightly because of that. She didn't want him to be upset with her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't hate you, nor could I," Merlin cleared up and looked around to make sure that they weren't heard by the others. "I just wish that you were honest with me. I thought that we could trust each other."

"But you can trust me. I know what these knights can do if the rumour is true and I panicked. Of course I should've told you, but that would mean that I would still be in Camelot right now so I decided to be quiet and to come with you so that I can help if it's necessary."

Merlin sighed. "I appreciate what you're trying to do Lyanna, honestly. But you should've come clean to me. You're injured and you should've stayed in Camelot where you would be safe. It would surely would've put me at ease."

Lyanna could tell that he was kind of hurt by her actions and she felt incredibly guilty. She looked around and saw that none of the knights were paying attention to the two of them. "I'm sorry. Alright, I didn't mean to upset you."

He was silent for a moment. "Just don't ever do this again," he insisted and Lyanna nodded in agreement. "And please be careful because you're still injured. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I will," she promised him and that seemed to put him to ease a bit. She knew that she had to make this up to him sooner or later and she figured that she should do that when they were back in Camelot. She had already told him that she would cook dinner for him.

"Have you two lovebirds made up back there?" Arthur bellowed from the front and Lyanna felt her cheeks burning when several knights turned their heads to look at them. Even Merlin seemed to be blushing. Now they all were suspicious that there were something more between the Princess and the manservant, but they didn't look very surprised.

"Oi, focus on your hair, lover boy," Lyanna shouted back at him and a few knights were snickering. Many of them were aware of how fond the Prince was of his own hair. Arthur seemed to be rolling with his eyes at her, but it was hard to see from all the way in the back.

They continued to ride for a while longer until Idirsholas came into view. Because the stories about the ancient myth were clear inside Lyanna's mind this place gave her the chills as she dismounted Lumiere. They all unsheathed their swords and entered the ruins as they sneaked and looked around them. With every step that Lyanna took she felt her shoulder, but chose to ignore it. She had more important things to focus on.

"What is that noise?" Merlin asked softly.

"What noise?" Arthur wondered, making sure that Lyanna was safe behind him as they walked further through the ruins.

"A sort of trembling sound," Merlin retorted.

"That's your knees knocking together."

"Arthur! Be nice!" Lyanna scolded her older brother and gave a reassuring smile to Merlin before she followed Arthur into the fortress with the others right behind them. She was walking pretty close behind Arthur and occasionally kept bumping into him when he slowed down a bit, but she knew that he didn't mind.

The gate door squeaked as Arthur pushed it open and they stepped further inside. The incredibly dark room seemed to be abandoned besides the cobwebs that were hanging everywhere. In the middle stood a small table where the ash of a fire was lying.

"It seems that part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travellers passing through," Arthur deduced.

"Or maybe not," Merlin said dryly and they all turned their heads to see what he was looking at.

The Knights of Idirsholas were gathered in a corner and drew their swords. Immediately the fight began. Lyanna stepped forwards as one of the knights approached her and she blocked his blow with her own sword. She bit her bottom lip to stifle the pain of her aching shoulder and knew that she had to ignore it.

She swung at him and should've decapitated him, but instead she heard the metal of her sword hitting his hard head. Her eyes widened in shock when the knight looked at her. He came at her again and she averted his blow and stepped aside. Lyanna realized that the knights of Camelot had perished and the immortal Knights of Idirsholas were still fighting.

Two knights came at her this time and Merlin pulled her behind him by holding her hand as he threw an extra sword at Arthur who had lost his by shoving it inside the guts of an undead knight.

"Lee! Merlin! Run! Go!" Arthur ordered them.

They walked past Arthur before Lyanna grabbed him by his shoulder. The undead knights now made their way over to them. " **Ahríes þæc**!" Merlin chanted. The fortress started to shake as the ceiling came crumbling down and the entrance was blocked.

They hurried back outside and were greeted by the sun. They were panting badly when they were standing beside their horses again and were sure that they were not being followed.

"What happened to your arm?" Arthur asked as Merlin let go of Lyanna's hand.

Lyanna noticed that he was gazing at a hole in Merlin's shirt and jacket. "Oh," Merlin gasped, surprised to see it. "I must have caught it on something."

Lyanna walked over to Lumiere and grabbed her healing satchel out of the saddle bag before walking back. "You're first battle wound," Arthur scoffed when Merlin had taken his jacket off. He ripped the bottom of his tunic. "Here."

As Lyanna tended the small cut as they continued their conversation. "You've ruined it," Merlin complained.

"Don't worry. You can mend it," Arthur teased him, much to Merlin's annoyance.

"There," Lyanna said when she was finished. "It should heal within a few days."

Merlin smiled brightly at her. "Thanks. How is your shoulder?"

"Not so bad. I think I'll manage," Lyanna assured him before she looked at her brother. "No one else seemed to have escaped. What do we do now?"

"We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements," Arthur suggested.

Never before had they ridden this fast. They had made it back to Camelot within a couple of hours. As they past the gates they dismounted their horses when they found knights lying on the floor. Lyanna hurried to one of them and examined them. "They're still alive," she said to them. "I can hear them breathing. They seem to be asleep."

As she looked around she saw that there were loads of people scattered through the courtyard. It was incredibly quiet that it send shivers into Lyanna's skin. Normally there was always the sound of chatter and laughter, but now it was only the wind and their footsteps.

They jogged further into the main square where more knights and guards were strewn about. A horse came into the square with a cart, but the driver was fast asleep. "Something is not right," Lyanna murmured.

"I'll get Gaius," Merlin decided before running up the front steps and into the castle. "Arthur! Lyanna!" they heard him shout from inside.

Lyanna and Arthur exchanged a brief look before following Merlin into the palace. The entire staircase was filled with more people that seemed to have passed out. "Maybe it's some kind of sickness," Merlin thought of.

"Where is our father?" Arthur then asked. If it was indeed a sickness that was spreading through Camelot that meant that someone could have full access to the King. Fear filled Lyanna as she began to run up the stairs and she could hear Merlin and Arthur right behind her.

They stormed into the council chamber but found it to be completely empty.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked irritated.

"Perhaps he is in his chambers," Lyanna suggested and they rushed out again. "We'll find him."

They made their way to the physician chambers where they found Gaius lying at his work table, resting with his head onto his arms. Merlin shook him by his arms, but the old man didn't stir. He also had fallen under this this weird disease.

"It must be the work of magic," Merlin deduced and it seemed logical to them. How was it possible that everyone in Camelot had suddenly fallen asleep? There was no other explanation for all of this.

Arthur looked annoyed. "We have to find out father," he stormed out of the physician chambers with Merlin behind him, but the warlock halted when he saw that Lyanna wasn't following them.

"I need to find something. You should go. I'll catch up with you," she assured him. Merlin gave her a smile before he ran away and left her alone.

Lyanna growled and eyed the physician. "Okay Gaius," she began softly. "What do I do?" Of course there was no answer. Normally the old man would snore whenever he was asleep, but since he had fallen under some spell he was very quiet besides his soft breathing.

She walked over to the other table and began to search through the piles of books that lay scattered there. Because she wasn't able to ask any questions she began to flutter through several books to find something about mysterious disease so that she could out-rule them. After a few minutes she came to the conclusion that there was no such thing which meant that there was one explanation for all this.

Briefly her eyes went to Gaius before she rapidly ran out of the physician chamber and down the corridors until she reached the staircase. Her feet barely touched the steps as she practically bounced upwards. As she ran through the upper corridor she was able to hear Arthur's distant voice shouting, "I found him!"

As Lyanna entered the King's chambers she saw Arthur lifting their father from his slumped position on the table. "See, he's alright," Merlin said.

"He is not 'all right'," Arthur retorted sarcastically.

She then spotted Morgana standing beside the table, and narrowed her eyes. Seeing the King's ward here really wasn't something that put her ease anymore. Simply because she didn't trust her and had to be alert around her at all time. "How is it possible that you're the only one who has not been affected?" Lyanna demanded to know.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's all that you keep saying!" Arthur practically shouted at Morgana as he walked around the table. "You must know something!"

"No, they just fell asleep one by one!" Morgana tried to assure them, pretending to be completely innocent. Lyanna could tell that she wasn't being honest about something.

"It's obvious," Merlin butted in. "When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion right?"

"When she was sick?" Arthur asked. "She never said that."

"She was the one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped," Merlin responded. "The reason everyone else fell asleep was because Gaius became too ill himself. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else."

Lyanna crossed her arms and paced through the room. "Lee, do you know anything about this potion that Gaius has used to help Morgana?" Arthur questioned her.

Her gaze lingered to him and she shook her head. "No. I've looked through the books that Gaius has in his chamber and I've found no such thing about this disease. That means that there is only one answer for it and that means it is the result of magic and a powerful one at that. There is no medical cure for this that I know of," she responded wisely.

Arthur didn't seem to be pleased with her answer and he looked at his manservant. "Go and see if you can find this potion. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana and Lyanna, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Protect him with your life, you understand?" Arthur was looking at Morgana as he said that before he hurried out of the room.

Lyanna slipped out of the room as well, but followed Merlin until she pulled him to a stop by grabbing his wrist. "What is this nonsense about this potion?" she asked him.

"I had to say something. Morgana thinks that I believe that she's only awake because she has magic and somehow this curse has no effect on her, but we can't tell Arthur that. So I said something else," Merlin clarified quietly.

"You did the right thing." Lyanna pulled him into a brief embrace which he gladly returned. "I'm just confused as to why she's awake. There has to be something we're overlooking."

"Just don't let Morgana know that you're suspicious of her while I'm gone, alright?" Merlin gently placed his finger under her chin and made her gaze up him. She smiled warmly at him before he walked down the corridor. Lyanna watched him leave and felt sadder right away before she made her way back to the King's chamber.

Morgana was observing her as Lyanna walked over to her father and gently stroke his grey hair, something which she had always done when she was younger. Especially when she had been scared of a thunder storm and Uther had come to comfort her. It was one of the few memories that she cherished of her father.

"How have you been feeling?" Morgana suddenly asked.

Lyanna turned her head and glared at her. "Fine," she replied, trying to sound convincing. A heavy tension was hanging in the air and it was caused by the awkwardness between the two of them. Since Lyanna knew that she couldn't trust Morgana she made no effort to change it.

Morgana seemed to notice it and didn't bother to ask anything else anymore and there fell a silence in the room until Arthur and Merlin stormed in together a couple of minutes later. "We just saw the Knights of Medhir and they seem to have found an extra one," Merlin informed them.

Lyanna gasped. That meant that Camelot was defenseless because they wouldn't be able to defeat the knights. "We need to get our father away from here, because this will be the first place that they will look," she then suggested.

Arthur began to pick up his father as Merlin grabbed his legs. "Lyanna, you're not allowed to carry because of your shoulder so you need to guard." She nodded understandingly and unsheathed her sword just in case as Morgana took Uther's other leg.

They made their way down the corridor and Lyanna occasionally kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that they weren't being followed. Merlin was grinning when Uther was snoring quietly as they dragged him further.

"It is not funny, Merlin," Arthur snapped annoyed. "Did you find the potion that Morgana took?" Merlin muttered a _no._

"It's clear," Lyanna informed them and gestured for them to enter Arthur's chamber. As she closed the door behind them they dropped Uther's legs in the middle of the room.

"We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed," Arthur objected.

"Why? He's asleep. He's not going to know," Merlin retorted. Arthur only glared at his manservant. "I'll get him a pillow. Alright. Two pillows."

Lyanna felt a dizziness wash over her and she closed her eyes. Her legs became kind of wobbly and it suddenly became harder for her to breathe. She felt her own body temperature rising as sweat began to dribble down her forehead.

"Are you alright, Lee?" Arthur's soft voice asked, sounding concerned.

She opened her eyes again. "I'm just starting to feel sick. But you're not looking too well either. Can you still hold on?"

He nodded and flashed her a faint smile. "I'm never giving up, Lyanna. You know that," he said to her and she chuckled softly.

"I don't expect you to." Lyanna looked around the room and saw that Uther was lying on the ground with two pillows under his head. "Where is Merlin?"

"He's fetching some clothes so that we can disguise father as a servant," Arthur explained. "Don't worry about him. He'll come back." Lyanna was immensely grateful that Arthur knew how much his manservant meant to her and never teased her about it. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's all going to be alright."

She felt slightly better because of his way to comfort her. Arthur left the room shortly after that to look around the palace, which meant that she was once again left with Morgana. The King's ward had rarely said a word and was seated at the table while Lyanna looked out of the window the lower town. It was an odd sight to not see any movements outside while there normally was so many.

Merlin re-entered the room minutes later and closed the door. He was panting slightly and he was clearly sweating from all the activities. He walked over to Lyanna to check up upon her.

"I was worried about you," Morgana said while she remained seated a the table.

Only Merlin ignored that and looked Lyanna in the eye who gave him a faint, reassuring smile. "They' here! They're in the castle!" he said to them before he rushed over to Uther. "Arthur is gone to find somewhere safe to move to."

"Thank you for not saying anything to him. You're a good friend. Both of you are," Morgana continued and Lyanna dramatically rolled with her eyes before she knelt down beside Merlin and helped her father into the servant clothes.

" _I went to speak with Kilgharrah while I was gone and he refused to say anything until I promised to set him free, which I did. He then told me that this spell needs a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. According to him the source of this pestilence is Morgana. The only way to stop the spell is to kill her,_ " Merlin's voice said inside her head.

Lyanna froze for a moment as a thousand different thoughts entered her head.  _Kill her._.. The woman who she had thought was her friend and who she shared so many lovely memories with had turned against them that the only solution to stop this spell was to kill her. She had never thought that her betrayal was this bad. It horrified her.

She looked up at Merlin in a subtle way. " _What are we going to do now_?"

Merlin gave her a small smile. " _We'll figure something out. I'm not going to let you or Arthur get hurt_ ," he vowed.

Nevertheless Lyanna remained incredibly cautious as she pulled the shirt over her father's head. At that moment Arthur entered the chamber again. "We have to move my father before Morgause gets here," he called out and rushed over to them.

Lyanna's face fell in confusion. "I'll guard," she said to them before she picked up her sword and began to look through the corridors as they dragged the King behind her.

"You don't look surprised," Merlin noted.

"No, I am," Morgana replied, but they knew the truth.

Arthur ignored them. "Down there, Lee," he called instead and she nodded before hurrying in that direction to make sure that none of the guards were around.

"It's safe!" Lyanna shouted back.

They dragged Uther into a servant's chamber and placed him unto the low bed. Lyanna, Arthur and Merlin sat down because the effects of the spell became stronger while Morgana stood by the window unaffected.

"Must've been a hell of potion that Gaius has given to you," Lyanna murmured with narrowed eyes at the King's ward.

"Yeah, must be the potion," Merlin agreed, taking shallow breaths.

Lyanna felt strength slipping out of her body. The exhaustion was growing stronger. She felt fingers intertwining with hers and looked up to see Merlin staring at her and she was glad that he was here with her.

"We can't keep this up much longer," she complained. "We're growing weaker."

"I know. Wait," Merlin responded. "We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll think he's a servant."

Arthur shook his head. "Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot," he objected.

"When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?" Merlin then suggested, much to everyone's amazement.

"You are full of good ideas today, Merlin," Arthur complimented him and Merlin smiled. "You go and look."

Merlin sighed and squeezed into Lyanna's hand before he scrambled unto his feet and ran out of the chamber.

Arthur now turned to look at his sister. "How are you holding on?" he questioned her, sounding concerned. "You look terrible."

She scoffed. "Wow thanks. You sure are the sweetest thing, aren't you? But I think I'll manage." Arthur laughed beside her as she stood up and began to pick up the sheets from the bed. "This will make it easier to pull father." She tied the sheets to each other and got assisted by Arthur.

Before she knew it Merlin ran into the chamber again. "They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther," he murmured.

"That's why we've made this," Arthur clarified once they had managed to put their father on top of the sheets. "We're going to pull him.

Lyanna hurried to the door and peeked into the corridor and felt her entire body gone cold when one of the undead knights came this way. She closed the door again and drew her sword as she hid behind a column. "One of them is coming this way. Get down and keep quiet," she said to them.

Arthur took place next to her as Merlin and Morgana hided behind another column. The door opened and the undead knight entered the room. For a second all they heard was footsteps until Lyanna lunged herself towards the knight and Arthur started to strike him.

"Protect the King! Get him out of here!" Arthur ordered. Merlin and Morgana dragged Uther out of the room and down the corridor.

The knight closed in on Arthur and backed him against the wall. Lyanna quickly stabbed the knight to give them some time. "We've got to go now! Come on!" she shouted before she and Arthur stormed out of the room and shut the door behind them. "They went this way!"

As they ran further down the corridor they found Morgana knelt against the wall while Merlin was just around the corner facing another knight. Merlin's hand was raised and he was about to use magic as Arthur jumped in front of him and fought it and managed to kick the knight down the stairs.

Lyanna quickly aided Merlin with pulling Uther along with them and ignored his staring because she knew that she wasn't allowed to do this, but it was faster this way. Arthur was running in the front this time to make sure that none of the knights approached them. They entered the council chambers and Merlin and Arthur barred the door so that no one could enter. Lyanna was knelt down beside her father as her breathing became more rapid and heavier. More sweat drops fell from her forehead and the aching pain in her shoulder was increasing. It was like an annoying throbbing pain that she couldn't get rid of.

"Morgana, we need the remedy that Gauis gave you," Arthur began.

"I don't have it," she sputtered back.

"I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think!"

Morgana just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We can't get it now anyway. We're trapped," Merlin budded in.

"There has to be something we can do," Arthur almost shouted and began to pace through the council chamber.

Merlin knelt down beside Lyanna. "Please, stay awake. You can't fall asleep now, Lyanna," he pleased desperately and began to cup her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with dim eyes. There wasn't much strength left inside of her. "How are you feeling? Is your shoulder hurting? Do you want me to look at it?"

"So many questions," she retorted with a faint voice as he laughed beside of her. "My shoulder hurts, but looking at it won't change anything. I appreciate the concern." Lyanna cleared her throat. "We have to destroy the source of the magic," she spoke louder now.

Arthur spun around at her. "Which is?"

Lyanna lowered her eyes and stood up. "I don't know." He would never believe her if she would tell him that Morgana was responsible for all this.

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. We need to cut the blanket up and tie it to my father so that we can lower him onto the cart," Arthur suggested before he grabbed Merlin by the wrist and pulled him towards the door. The two of them started to conversate quietly, and Lyanna couldn't hear them from over there. It became pretty clear that Arthur had made the intention of going out there by himself.

Arthur began to fall asleep leaning against the door and Merlin smacked him. "Merlin!"

"That's better!" the servant cried out.

"If you ever do that again..."

"Well, don't fall asleep then!"

Arthur took the water skin from Merlin and splashed his face with it as Lyanna made their way over to them. They could hear the undead knights growl outside the door.

"I'll come with you," she said determined and they turned their heads at her and looked as if they had seen water burning. "Don't look so ridiculous. You're never going to make it out there on your own and need the extra help. It's the only way!"

Arthur hesitated for a moment and then nodded before he and Merlin unbarred the door again. "If I need a servant in the next life..." Arthur began.

"Don't ask me," Merlin retorted dryly and Arthur laughed. Even though they both pretended that they weren't too fond of each other it was clear to everyone how much they meant to each other. It was something that they would never admit.

Lyanna unsheathed her sword and Arthur mimicked her before she tugged on Merlin's neckerchief and pulled him in for a kiss. She could hear Arthur gasp beside her, but she chose to ignore it. She wasn't sure whether or not she was going to survive this so she wanted to let him know how much he meant to her in case she wouldn't return. Merlin froze for a second because of this sudden action, but kissed her back nonetheless. "Lovebirds," Arthur butted in. "We've got to go! Now!"

They pulled apart and smiled shyly at each other. "One day," was all that Lyanna said at him before she jumped out into the corridor with Arthur and they were greeted by the growls of knights. The door closed again behind them. Their swords clashed with that of the knights in an angry matter.

"Do you think that we can make our way through this?" Arthur asked doubtfully, and between breaths.

"I...Don't...Know," Lyanna panted loudly as she blocked one of the attacks. "But we've got to keep trying."

The knights were everywhere and since their swords had no effect on them their chances of survival were shrinking. Slowly they made their way down the corridor as they kept trying to fight off the knights.

"If we're going to die out here then I'm glad that you're with me," Arthur said.

She let out a laugh. "Likewise, brother dear. But we're not going to die. Come on," Lyanna replied as she dodged another blow. With every swing her eyelids became heavier and she felt even weaker than before, but she couldn't give up. Not now.

One of the knights managed to slice her arm and she flinched and stormed past him. "Maybe we should just make a run for it," Arthur suggested. "We're faster than they are."

"Yes, that maybe so, but you seem to be forgetting that they're outnumbering us. We would never make it," Lyanna objected, between breaths. For a moment she was tempted to use her magic there in front of him, but she couldn't do it. Kissing Merlin with Arthur nearby was a completely other thing, because he accepted that. Her magic was something he wouldn't accept.

"I had never thought that things between you in Merlin were this serious," Arthur suddenly said, surprising her. It was odd enough that he was trying to keep a conversation with her as if they weren't busy fighting with undead knights. "Why didn't you never tell me this?"

"I thought that you had already figured it out," Lyanna replied back before stabbing another knight in his guts. "We know that the law stands between us but we hope that one day that will change. It's not as if we're courting each other, I guess. We're just seeing where this will go. You mustn't tell a soul."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Arthur responded quickly.

"Arthur! You can't make jokes about that! The timing is off!" Lyanna scolded him and she was able to hear him laugh over the sound of metal crashing on metal.

The knight that Lyanna had been fighting suddenly fell down and she turned around to see that the others were always collapsing. The knights of Camelot that had been sleeping on the ground began to wake and slowly stood up.

Lyanna eyed Arthur and they both thought the exact same thing as they began to ran down the corridor as fast as they could to where they came from. The knight of Camelot were right behind them with their swords drawn. As they stepped into the council chamber they found Morgause knelt onto the ground with Morgana in her arms.

"What have you done to our father?" Lyanna demanded to know.

"He's safe," Merlin assured her.

Uther began to wake up on the floor and Lyanna quickly hurried over to her father and check up on him.

" **Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard**!" Morgause chanted and she and Morgana disappeared into a windy cloud of smoke as Lyanna helped her father onto his feet. After that there fell a silence in the council chamber as everyone realized that the King's ward had just been taken.

* * *

It was after nightfall that Lyanna was walking through the corridors of the palace by herself. She had spent several hours talking with Gwen and eating something to regain her strength. She had even changed her armour into a simple flowing purple gown before she had left the room. Because of the search for Morgana there were several guards running past her.

She entered the physician chambers and found Merlin and Gaius seated at the table. "Gaius," Lyanna cried out relieved before she ran over the old physician and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm glad to see that you're doing alright. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm alright. Merlin told me that you and Arthur fought against the Knights of Medhir together, even though you were not allowed." He cocked his eyebrow at her as she let him go. "How is your shoulder feeling?"

Lyanna hesitated for a second and felt Merlin's gaze on her so she decided to be honest. "It hurts pretty badly," she admitted.

"That's no surprise. You've completely ignored my warnings! You're in the healing phase and therefore need to rest, not play a soldier!" Gaius scolded her. "For a physician you're pretty stubborn, but I understand the reason that you had for it. Do you want me to look at it?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll listen from now on."

That seemed to reassure Gaius who stood up and looked for his supplies on the other table before he came back. Lyanna freed her arm from her gown so that he could have full access to it as he treated her wound. She flinched when he rubbed an ointment on it."Awh, does it always hurt like that?"

"Physician are honestly the worst kind of patients," Gaius murmured in return and Merlin was laughing at that comment while he cleaned the table.

"So I have to mentally prepare myself for the day that I need to treat you then?" Lyanna teased and started to giggle when Gaius looked at her with narrowed eyes until he started to laugh himself.

"I'm just messing with you, Lyanna. You're by far my favorite patient. You're making less of a fuss about it than Merlin did when he got a splinter last year," Gaius responded.

"Oi! That splinter was stuck in deep!" the young warlock protested. "It did hurt."

Gaius dramatically rolled with his eyes as he wrapped a clean bandage around Lyanna's shoulder. "Just remember to take things slow, Lyanna. It's important that you give your shoulder enough time to heal. Do I make myself clear?" he asked as if she was an eight year old and she nodded a few times. That seemed to reassure him. "Good."

Once she had put the sleeve of her gown back on she followed Merlin into his small chamber where they sat down together on the edge of his bed. Lyanna looked down and fidgeted with her fingers as Merlin stared ahead of him. They sat there for a moment in silence.

"I've poisoned Morgana," he finally admitted and Lyanna met his gaze. "We knew that we had to kill the source of the magic and I didn't know what else to do. If she would live we would all die and... I held her as she choked on the poison... She was fighting for her life and..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence as tears escaped from his eyes and Lyanna quickly pulled him into her arms to comfort him.

It pained her more than ever to see him so broken. She gently stroke his back as he sobbed into her good shoulder and she let him. It was one of the only things that she could do to be there for him. His arms wrapped tighter around her. "It's okay. You did the right thing even though it doesn't feel like it now. I would've done the same. Morgana had to be killed or everyone in Camelot would've died. You're not to blame," she soothed placidly. "It's going to be alright."

He said nothing for a while and he just continued to sob quietly. They could've sat there for seconds, minutes or hours. Neither of them knew exactly for they had lost all track of them for it had become irrelevant.

"I also promised that I would release Kilgharrah," Merlin finally muttered after a while. He slowly pulled back and Lyanna noticed his bloodstained eyes which immediately saddened her again. She stroke away the dried up tears from his face. "I should go do that now."

"I'll come with you," Lyanna insisted. "I don't want you to face him on your own right now. You may have promised Kilgharrah this by yourself, but I'll also take the blame for it because it had to be done in order to receive that information."

He smiled through his tears which warmed her heart. His smile was something that always brightened her mood, no matter how bad she felt. "Why did you kiss me in front of Arthur and Morgana?" he then suddenly asked and grabbed her hand as he played with her slender fingers. "I thought that it was the plan that we kept us a secret from everyone else."

"I know that we agreed on that, but I honestly thought that I wouldn't survive when I went out to fight the Knights and I wanted to let you know that I loved you in case I wouldn't return to you. So that's why I ignored the fact that were weren't alone at that moment. But Arthur was already aware of our feelings so this wasn't a shock for him. He promised me that he won't tell a soul," Lyanna clarified.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Lyanna. The only thing that will change then is the occasionally teasing from Arthur," he figured and Lyanna smirked as he jumped onto his feet and grabbed something from underneath his bed. "Kilgharrah told me to steal a sword of the Knights of Medhir. Their blades were forged by the Old Religion. If we harness its power to our own than we will have enough strength to break the chains with which Uther Pendragon keeps him prisoner."

She nodded understandingly. "Well then," she stood up as he held out his hand to her which she accepted gratefully. "I guess we're in this together then. Let's go free a dragon. I never thought that I would ever say this."

They left his bedroom and saw that Gaius was sleeping quietly on the cot as they quietly walked out of the physician chambers before they went down the corridors. Lyanna lit the torch this time as they hurried down the through the tunnels until they reached the cave. The dragon flew down to them and landed on the large rock.

"The time has come, young sorcerers," he said, sounding a bit excited.

"Where will you go?" Lyanna questioned him.

"I'm the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take," Kilgharrah responded mysteriously.

Merlin looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"You will see..."

Lyanna looked at Merlin and nodded slowly. They walked down the steps to the base of the giant chain that kept the dragon imprisoned here. "Will you do I or will I?"

"I will because you're still injured," Merlin responded and she agreed with him so she slipped her hand back from his and took a few steps back. "Before I do this, you promise us that you will not harm Camelot."

The dragon paused for a moment. "I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?"

Merlin exchanged another look with Lyanna who gave him a shy smile. He took a deep breath. " **Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!** " he bellowed before swinging which his sword against the chain which broke at the contact. There was loads of smoke.

Kilgharrah roared loudly and flapped with his wings as Lyanna pulled Merlin back to her. The dragon began to fly out of the cave and at that moment they both froze.

_Had they made a mistake?_


	27. The last Dragon Lord

******Chapter 27: The last Dragon Lord**

Well they had definitely made a terrible mistake by releasing Kilgharrah. The long years of being locked underneath the castle had angered the dragon who was out for revenge on the King of Camelot for killing the rest of his kin. As soon as they had freed him the dragon began to show his wrath by attacking Camelot.

It was the middle of the night and the sound of people screaming in pure fear echoed through the entire town as the dragon flew through the sky and tried to burn everything in his way. There was burning rubble everywhere and the knights ran around with their crossbows. They had been trying to kill the dragon for days now, but without any success.

Lyanna was running around in the infirmary, much to Gaius annoyance, and was helping to treat the injured people that were being dragged inside. Gwen was at her side for which she was immensely grateful because her friend was keeping her sane during all this commotion.

"I don't think people can suffer a third night of this," Gwen feared.

"We need to have trust in Arthur," Lyanna replied, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Gwen smiled faintly and handed her some clean supplies. "I do. But even he has little chance." Lyanna knew that she was right, but she didn't want to admit it. It was important that they kept some hope during all this because everyone was already losing theirs.

Lyanna turned around to help another woman who had a burned knee and began to cool it. During the last days she had only gotten a small amount of sleep and was almost walking on the tip of her toes, but did her best to keep going because she needed to help.

"We have no clean water left," she heard Gwen say behind her.

"I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there," Gaius spluttered.

Gwen headed for the door anyway. "Gwen!" Lyanna pleaded. "Don't!" The maid left the room despite their protests and Lyanna cursed under her breath.

More and more people were being dragged into the infirmary and Lyanna was practically running around to keep up with all of them. Kilgharrah clearly didn't care about how many innocent people that he would hurt during his wrath. Many people hadn't been fortunate enough to survive those attacks and the list was still growing.

Shortly after that Gwen re-entered the infirmary but this time with Arthur. She guided him to a corner where she began to treat his injured shoulder and Lyanna decided to give them some space before she walked over to the table where Gaius was standing to wash her hands. She watched the blood remove itself as the water around her hands coloured red.

As she looked back she saw Merlin approaching them and she felt immensely relief to see that he was alright. "Are you hurt?" she asked him.

"There is nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work," Merlin clarified.

"Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realize that they're immune to your powers," Gaius told them and Lyanna felt all the hope fade inside of them. If magic couldn't stop Kilgharrah then what could?

* * *

The night went by slowly and by the time dawn approached the dragon vanished. The King had gathered a small council in the war room with the knights and advisers. Lyanna was standing alongside her brother with her arms crossed.

"The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for," Arthur began as one of the advisors wrote it down. "Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on."

Uther glowered. "Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" he wanted to know.

Sir Leon shook his head. "I regret to say, Sire, we don't." Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin who was looking like a completely ghost. All the commotion from the last day had certainly drained him and was as pale a sheet. Clearly he was blaming himself for letting Kilgharrah escape, and not being able to stop him.

"There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?" Uther asked.

Gaius bowed his head. "We need a dragonlord, Sire," he said and everyone became silent. "What is there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left."

"That's not possible," Uther sputtered.

"There are rumours, Sire. I'm not exactly sure, but they say his name is Balinor," Gaius continued. "He was last seen in Cendred's kingdom in the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago."

Lyanna bit her lip. "Father, if this man still exists then it is our duty to find him," she insisted.

"Our treaty with Cendred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you," Uther objected.

"Then I will go," Arthur offered before eyeing his sister. "Will you come with me?"

She hesitated for a second as everyone in the room was staring at her to await her respond. This was the only chance that she was going to get to make up for her mistakes and she had no other choice. "Sure, I will," she assured him and Arthur seemed pleased with her answer. Gaius seemed to be throwing daggers at her.

"No, it's far too dangerous," Uther disagreed with them. "Besides Lyanna, you're still injured and Gaius told me that you needed to take this slow."

"More dangerous than staying here? We'll not stand by and watch our men die when we have the chance to save them," Arthur retorted and stepped closer to his sister. "I will make sure that Lyanna is alright." She was already surprised the he had asked her to come along so she wouldn't have to follow them again. It was much easier this way.

"I've given you my orders," Uther protested.

"Do not make this a test of wills, Father," Arthur continued. Everyone in the room was listening intently to their conversation, but no one dared to interrupt.

"I'm not talking to you as a father. I'm talking to you as a King," he bellowed, his rage clearly hearable.

Arthur didn't seem to affected by it. "We will ride out immediately."

"My concern is for both of you," Uther pleaded.

"Ours is for Camelot. I will send word when we've found him," Arthur assured him before he looked at Merlin. "Prepare the horses."

Lyanna watched her father one last time before she followed Arthur out of the room. She went to her own chambers where she began to pack some supplies for the upcoming journey. She changed her gown into some comfortable travel gear and made sure that she had all her healing supplies with her.

As she made her way to the main square she was suddenly pulled behind a pillar by Merlin. She noticed his bloodshot eyes and immediately began to worry. "Why are you so upset? What happened?" she asked him, placing her hand on his cheek.

He cleared his throat. "Gaius just told me that the man we're going to look for is my father," he told her and Lyanna's eyes widened at that. "Your father believed that the dragonlords were to close to magic so he had them all slaughtered. Balinor alone escaped and he fled to Ealdor apparently and my mother took him in. When your father discovered where Balinor was he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."

Lyanna pulled him into an embrace, unsure what else to do to comfort him. "I'm sorry that you had to figure out the truth like this. How does this all make you feel?" she questioned softly. Merlin wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't know what to think about it. I have this feeling they've been lying to me all my life. I had the right to know," Merlin responded, with hurt in his voice.

"You're right. You did have the right to know, but I'm sure that your mother chose not to tell you for your own safety. If the word had gotten out that you were son of a dragonlord you would surely be hunted down as well. She had to protect you. Still, you have every right to be angry because it is a lot to process. I'm going to help you with that."

His grip tightened on her. "You always know what to say to make me feel better," he said gratefully. "I honestly don't know what I would've done without you."

"That not something that you need to worry about because I am here and I will always be here, Merlin" Lyanna vowed. "I'm sure the next couple of days are going to be hard, but you're not alone."

She felt Merlin kissing her hair as she took in his trusting scent of forest and lemon. "You're the absolute best, Lyanna," he said. "But I think that we should get going or Arthur is going to be angry with us."

"I don't want to let go," Lyanna objected, pulling him closer. She heard him laugh softly in her ear. It was nice to be able to forget about everything else for a moment and just worry about the two of them, but they knew that it was only temporary.

"You cannot hold onto me the entire time," he supplied as his breath touched her hair.

She scoffed. "Watch me."

They stood there in each other's embrace for a few more minutes until they heard someone clearing its throat. They broke apart only to see Gaius standing before them with his eyebrow raised. Lyanna blushed, even though the physician was aware of what was going on between them.

"Gaius, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to..." Merlin began nervously.

"I know that," Gaius cut him off, glad to see that things were still good between them. "Whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a dragonlord with the deepest suspicion."

Merlin nodded understandingly. "I'll keep an eye out," Lyanna assured him before she walked past them to give them some more privacy and she walked out of the palace. Arthur was already waiting for her in the main square and looked relieved to see his sister approaching him. "Please don't tell me you're actually glad to see me," she said with narrowed eyes as she walked over to Lumiere and petted his pink muzzle.

"I'm always glad to see you, Lee. You're a sight for sore eyes," he responded and she dramatically rolled with her eyes as she put her supplies into the saddlebag.

"How's your shoulder?" she questioned him seriously.

"It's just a scratch," he assured her. "How's yours?"

She pressed her lips together. "Alright, I guess. Although I do need to clean it later on to make sure that it doesn't get infected." Arthur nodded understandingly.

At that moment Merlin came down the front steps with a rapid paste. He looked at Arthur. "Sorry, I'm late," he apologized before as Lyanna smoothly hopped onto the saddle of Lumiere and held onto the reigns.

Arthur and Merlin mounted their horses. "Time to go," the prince said before kicking his horse into a canter and Lyanna and Merlin followed him suit as they rode through the gates.

They entered the forest and headed east. Barely a thing was being said as they rode fast between the trees since they were in a hurry to reach their destination. Lyanna was riding in the back by herself, scanning the scenery around them. A sudden though entered her mind and she wondered what had happened to Rollo, the black wolf who had followed her a couple of times. She could only hope that he was still alive somewhere safe and happy. He would never return again.

For a couple of hours they rode and it was past noon that they stood still on the top of a hill that overlooked a village. "This is it. One more step and we're in Cendred's kingdom," Arthur said to them. "This Balinor better be worth it."

Lyanna exchanged a doubtful look with Merlin before they followed the prince down the hill. Luckily enough she was wearing different clothes than any noble lady would, which meant that she was able to blend in here without getting noticed. They couldn't be too cautious here because Cendred was a man not to be trifled with. The history between King Uther and Cendred was a difficult and strained one.

They rode further down the paths that leaded them past the several villages. Lyanna nudged her horse beside Merlin. "We're pretty close to Ealdor," she noticed and memories of their time in Ealdor together came back to her. "I would love to go back there some day."

"If we weren't on this quest then I would gladly take you there," Merlin retorted. "I'm sure that my mother would be thrilled if you visited. She's been asking about you in her letters."

Lyanna giggled. "So you're writing her letters now? Because when I first met her she had no idea that you've been made manservant to the prince of Camelot," she replied and heard Merlin huff. "Nonetheless your mother is a lovely woman."

"When all this is over I'll take you to Camelot if Arthur gives me a few days off," Merlin suggested, eyeing the prince who was riding ahead of them.

"Oh, I can arrange that," Lyanna assured him with a smirk. "Is your mother aware of what's going on between us?"

He paused before shaking his head. "No.. It-it's just doesn't feel right to tell her about that in a letter and besides we're keeping this a secret so I can't show you off to everyone."

Lyanna chuckled lightly. "Yes, but she does have a right to know. She's your mother after all and wants to know if her boy has been taken care of."

Merlin huffed again. "Boy. I'm a man," he corrected.

"Whatever you say," she murmured in return and she heard him protest beside her. "Alright, you're a man. And the finest at that. Happy now?"

"Yes," he grinned. "Very."

A few hours later rain was pouring heavily from the dark sky as night fell and they arrived at a village of Engerd. They jumped off their horses which were being taken to the stables as they entered a tavern. Everyone stopped to look at them, making Lyanna rather uncomfortable. Mainly because she was the only woman among men. Merlin seemed to notice the change in her mood and grabbed her hand. If they saw that she was with a man perhaps they wouldn't gawk at her like that.

"Greetings!" Arthur said awkwardly and one of the men pulled his knife out of the table.

They took place at a table as the innkeeper walked over to them and slopped their drinks all over the table. Lyanna scrunched her nose before grabbing one of the tankards and pulling it towards her. She wasn't much of a mead person because she had a very little tolerance for alcohol so she rarely drank, but there wasn't anything else that she could take in this place so she had no other choice.

Lyanna was shivering slightly because she was soaking wet from all the rain as she listened to Arthur talking to the innkeeper. "We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay..." He slapped a bag of coins in front of the man. "… handsomely."

The innkeeper nodded and leant in as if whatever he was going to say was something secretive. "Never heard of him," the man said before he took a few coins and walked off.

"You think one of these man is Balinor?" Merlin asked.

"I hope not," Arthur responded.

"So do I."

Lyanna squeezed into Merlin's hand which she was still holding under the table and he stared at her. "We'll find him," she assured him with a faint smile before she brought the tankard to her lips and took a small sip. Her face had gone sour as she put the tankard back on the table. Merlin was laughing softly beside her. "I...I don't like mead."

"But you do like wine right?" Merlin asked her and she nodded. "Would you like me to get some for you?"

"No, don't. I'm just not very fond of alcohol."

"That's because she doesn't have the stomach for it," Arthur butted in. Lyanna glared at her older brother who was smirking in amusement.

"Yes, that may be so. Only I do know when to stop. Do I need to remind you of that time that you got so drunk with your knights during a bestowing that you woke up the next morning in some abandoned corridor without your pants?" she teased him.

Arthur began to sputter in return as Merlin laughed louder.

They sat there together for perhaps an hour until they had finished their tankards of mead and they walked to the room that they were renting for the night. "I'm sorry, Lee. I've tried to book another room for tonight, but they didn't have an extra," Arthur clarified.

"It's alright. It's not as if I haven't heard you snore before," she teased him as he opened the door to reveal the small room. They stepped inside and saw there were three small beds inside. Lyanna threw her bags unto the bed closest to the door before she turned at Arthur. "Take off your shirt so that I can look after your shoulder."

Arthur didn't argue with her because he knew that Lyanna wasn't going to give up until he would do as she asked him. He plopped down on the bed in the middle as she sat down beside him and took off his bandage. As she cleaned his wound she noticed that Merlin was standing towards them with his back as he took off his own blue tunic. Her cheeks flushed and she hoped that they didn't notice it. It wasn't every day that the man that you love was shirtless and only had his pants on, even though she was only staring at his back. As she gazed at him she noticed how smooth his pale skin looked and she was tempted to run to him to stroke his back. She pushed the thought out of her head and bit her lip before focusing on Arthur's shoulder again.

"There," she said when she had wrapped a clean bandage around his chest. "All done. It should heal fine within a week."

"Thanks, Lee," Arthur responded as she stood up. "But what about your own shoulder? You told me that you needed to clean it or it would get infected."

She was about to tell him that she was perfectly capable of doing that herself. "I could do it," Merlin offered and she looked up at him, only to realize that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. She swallowed thickly as she blushed. Merlin wasn't exactly broad and didn't have many muscles, but then again there was something about him which made him perfect in her eyes and she was close to swooning.

"S-sure," she stammered before walking over to her bed and looking through her satchel. She cursed under her breath because her cheeks were burning badly, which meant that they must be very red. She grabbed the supplies that she needed before handing it to Merlin who was now standing surprisingly close in front of her. Their gazes locked and they just stared at each other for a moment until Merlin sat down on her bed and gestured for her to sit down beside him.

"You need to take off you shirt," Merlin said shyly.

Lyanna's throat had gotten dry at that sudden request. If it wasn't for the fact that her brother was watching them she would've thrown herself on Merlin already by now, so she kept calm. She tugged on the edge of her tunic before pulling it over her head. Underneath it she was wearing a grey top, which gave him perfect access to her shoulder.

In the dim light of the candles she was able to see him flush slightly as his long fingers began to untie her bandage. As he was busy she noticed that her gaze lingered down his body again because it was pretty difficult to look away. The fact that he was also sitting pretty close to her wasn't helping either. She was able to feel his warm breath against her hair as his fingers touched her skin and she felt her body heat increasing as butterflies flew around inside her stomach.

She flinched again when he rubbed that ointment in her wound. Merlin flashed her an apologetic smile. "It's looking good," he said quietly. "Just don't be afraid to ask someone to do this for you next time."

She seemed to have lost her voice for a moment and she simply nodded and watched how his fingers began to wrap a clean bandage around her shoulder. When he was done Merlin sat straight as their gazes locked again. The moment was ruined when Arthur tossed a shirt into Lyanna's face. "Arthur!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just thought that you would be cold and could use it to sleep in tonight to keep you warm."

She couldn't help but smile. These two were so incredibly kind and caring and it honestly warmed her heart. "Thanks. Both of you," Lyanna said gratefully before putting on the shirt. It was a bit big on her and she was almost swimming in it because she was rather timid.

" _I think it suits you_ ," Merlin said telepathically so that Arthur didn't overhear them. She was sure that her cheeks had turned even redder because of that comment. " _But you look beautiful in everything_."

" _Are you flirting with me, Emrys_?" she asked him in the same manner, keeping a straight face.

" _I don't know. Is it working_?"

Lyanna let out a laugh which startled Arthur before she coughed. "I... I think I'm going to try to get some sleep now," she said. Merlin nodded understandingly before walking back to his own bed on the other side of the room. Lyanna lay down and wrapped the covers over herself to block out everything.

* * *

_Lyanna was running through the courtyard of Camelot with great haste. Many people were screaming in horror as she enormous dragon swooped down and breathed out more fire and killing people in his way. She stopped death in her tracks when she spotted Merlin near the lower town, looking up at the sky. She cried out his name but he didn't seem to be able to hear her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she ran over to him and pushed herself through the crowd to get to him as she kept calling his name._

_As she got closer someone suddenly grabbed her by her wrist. It was one of the knights of Camelot and he pulled her along with him. "You need to get back inside the castle, Milady. Orders from the King!"_

_She used all her strength to fight him off, but his grip on her was too strong. "Merlin!" she cried out in pure horror when Kilgharrah came down again. Merlin turned his head in shock to see who was calling his name, but in that moment the dragon breathed fire again precisely where he was standing and he disappeared between the flames._

Lyanna let out a scream and sat up straight, bathing in her own sweat. She was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her cheek. Within seconds she felt Merlin pulling her into his arms, rocking her gently. She buried her head into his chest as he placed his head on top of hers. One of his hands rested on the back of her neck as the other stroke her back.

"It's alright. You're safe now," he soothed and he had a flashback to that night that she had also got a nightmare when she had stayed over his room. "I've got you. I will let nothing happen to you."

She continued to sob into his shoulder, staining his nightshirt with her tears but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. "I...I was back at Camelot and Kilgharrah was attacking again... Then I spotted you in the crowd and I shouted your name, but you couldn't hear me... One of the guards pulled me away out of safety and then Kilgharrah came back... Suddenly there were flames... R-right were you were standing and -" she didn't finish her sentence because she was crying harder this time, clutching onto his nightshirt.

For some odd reason Arthur was still soundly asleep and wasn't aware of what was going on. Merlin tightened his grip on her and pulled her even closer to him. "I'm here, Lyanna. I'm alright and I will not leave you. Never," he vowed to her. "It was only a bad dream. It's over now."

She was shivering slightly as she felt him kissing the tip of her hair. She hated being so vulnerable and didn't want anyone to see her like that, but with Merlin she felt that she could really be herself because he seemed to love every little thing about her. Instead of telling her to man up he told her that everything was going to be alright which was exactly what she needed.

After a while of comfortable silence she slowly pulled back and looked up at him only to see Merlin staring at her with a small smile on his lips. He rubbed the tears away from her face and gently tugged a lock of her golden hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek, which she leaned into. "I can't lose you," she almost whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. "It scares me more than anything. I love you, Merlin."

His smile widened. "And I love you, Lyanna," he responded before he leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her hands rested on his chest and slowly travelled upwards and around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss wasn't long, but just enough to let each other know how they truly felt. "Like I said, I will never leave you. Just try and get some sleep. I'll stay here with you and fight off more bad dreams." That was also what he said last time and she couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said gratefully. "For everything."

"I'll do anything for you. Now sleep." She crawled against his chest again and made herself comfortable. She was still sobbing slightly. He pulled the cover over them before holding her tightly again. Merlin quietly hummed a lullaby that his mother always used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep when he was little. Lyanna seemed to ease down as she snuggled closer and her breathing became steadier as she listened to his soothing voice until she eventually drifted asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke before dawn and stretched her arm, only to realize that she was lying all alone. Lyanna sat up straight and ran her fingers through her golden hair before looking around the room. Arthur was still snoring softly in the other bed, while Merlin was nowhere to be found. At the memories of last night her cheeks flushed again and she began to braid her hair into a simple braid before putting the clothes on from the previous day.

She stepped out of her bed before walking over to that of her brother. "Arthur, you need to wake up," she called out and heard him growl in protest before covering his head under the pillow. She sighed before she climbed into his bed and began to bounce up and down on the mattress, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Lee! Stop that!" Arthur protested heavily before pulling her down. They began a friendly wrestle with Lyanna knelt on top as her laugh boomed through the room. "You are so insufferable at times."

"But you love me," she squealed.

"That I do," he told her between his laughter.

At that moment the door swung open and Merlin stepped inside, carrying a basket in his arms. At the sight of the twins wrestling together and laughing he raised one of his eyebrows. "Did I miss something while I was out getting breakfast?" he queried.

Lyanna let go of Arthur. "No, I was just waking up Arthur," she clarified smugly before jumping onto her feet and giving her brother some space. "Do we have any idea where we going to look for Balinor?"

"Last night a man sneaked into our room and tried to steal my bag, but I stopped him," Arthur begun while he was getting dressed. "We need to travel through the Forest of Merenada to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There we will find the cave where Balinor dwells."

Lyanna looked puzzled. "How deep was I asleep?" she murmured. It seems unlikely to her that she didn't hear a man enter the room in the death of night.

"It was a few hours before you had your nightmare," Merlin said to her with a lowered voice and she was stunned by the fact that he didn't want to tell anyone else that she had a breakdown last night. She couldn't help but smile goofily at him. "You were pretty exhausted yesterday so it's logical that you didn't hear him come in."

"You must be right," she agreed before taking a loaf of bread from his basket. "So Forest of Merenada it is then?" she asked louder this time.

"We should get going so we won't waste any time," Arthur insisted and threw his bag towards his manservant, but Lyanna quickly caught it instead because Merlin's arms were already full. She slung her own bag over her shoulder before she followed her brother out of the room that they had rented.

Ten minutes later Lyanna kicked Lumiere into a run and they rode away from the village of Engerd and headed south-west towards the forest. "Are you sure that it's wise to ride all this way? We're in dangerous territory," Lyanna butted in after a while of being uncomfortable and being incredibly alert to her surroundings.

"You're right," Arthur agreed. "It's better if we go on foot just until we're past this forest."

They all dismounted their horses again and pulled them along by their reigns as they began to walk all the way to their destination. A part of Lyanna cursed herself for suggesting this, but she knew that they had no other choice. They wouldn't be drawing as much attention on foot which gave them a perfect advantage. Lyanna looked over her shoulder at her brother and caught him stumbling a bit and even Merlin seemed to notice. "It's all right," Arthur assured her. It was perfectly clear that he didn't want to be a burden to them.

"For goodness grief," Lyanna cried out and pulled Lumiere to a stop before walking over Arthur. "Your wound is clearly bothering more than you dare to admit so I'm going to have to look after it again."

Before the Prince could argue with her she had already tugged down the sleeve of his shirt so that she had access to his injured arm. As she was about to undo Arthur's bandage she heard a branch snap and she looked back at Merlin.

"Get down! Get down!" he said with a whisper.

Lyanna pulled Arthur down to hide behind a fallen tree. She anxiously held her breath as they watched some of Cendred's men pass very closely. If they would've ridden their horses they surely would've been caught by now. When they were out of sight she looked down at her brother and saw that Arthur had passed out.

"We cannot delay since we're so close now," Lyanna insisted. "Can you help me get him onto his horse?"

"Sure," Merlin retorted. Together they gently lifted Arthur up and carried him over to his horse before they slung him over his horse. Merlin whirled around to look down at Lyanna who was panting slightly. "Your shoulder is also hurting you am I right? I could heal it for you if you would just let me."

"Everyone in Camelot is aware that I'm injured. Don't you think that it will draw suspicion if I'm suddenly healed?" she question him and his face fell. "I appreciate your concern though, Merlin. I'm fine."

"Please ask me to heal it if the pain is increasing. Promise me, Lyanna," he pleaded desperately.

"I promise, Sir," she mocked him and he let out a soft laugh.

"You're too adorable for your own good," Merlin muttered and his hand tenderly stroke her cheek before he grabbed the reigns of Arthur's horse and his own horse.

"Are you ready to do this, Merlin?" Lyanna then asked him and he looked at her again. "It's not a bad thing to admit that you're scared. I sure would be if it was my father out there. I know it's not my place to meddle with this or to say something, but I'm with you."

He took a deep breath. "I am scared," Merlin admitted after a moment. "Terrified. I have no idea what he's like or if he even knows that I exist."

"We'll find out about that soon enough. I'm sure he'll be an absolute dear," she said hopeful and caught the small smile on Merlin's lips.

They continued to ride further through the forest for hours with barely saying a word to each other. Both of them were lost in their thoughts and wondering about this man that they were going to meet. Lyanna could only hope that he wouldn't disappoint Merlin.

It was close to dusk when they reached a cave which matched the description that they had gotten. "You go ahead," Lyanna told him quietly. She walked over to him and kissed him. "I'm right here. You can do this. Perhaps he can help us with Arthur."

Merlin smiled shyly at her before nodding and running away from her past the stream. She watched him until he was out of sight before she began to tie their horses to a tree before she plopped down beside her brother. Arthur was bathing in his own sweat and muttering quietly, but she couldn't understand one word of it.

She gently stroke her brother's forehead as a way to comfort him as she looked through her other satchel for some herbs that she could use that might bring down his fever. None of the herbs that she had brought with her had that effect and she cursed softly.

After several minutes she heard footsteps and turned her head only to see Merlin running towards them, almost jumping over the amount the rocks that lay scattered next to the stream. "What happened?" Lyanna asked him. "Did you meet him?"

He was rather out of breath. "He didn't tell me his name, but only said to fetch Arthur so that he could have a look," Merlin responded.

She nodded understandingly before standing up. "But what is he like?"

Merlin was silent for second. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to see for yourself."

Lyanna decided not to ask more because she could tell that he didn't really want to talk about it. Instead they lifted Arthur up again and began to carry the Prince down the stream. Apparently the cave wasn't that far away and before the entrance stood a man. He had long dark hair, which grey strands between them. As she looked at him she was able to notice some resemblance between him and Merlin since their features were quite similar. Merlin had only inherited his mother's blue eyes, which was the main difference between them.

The man looked stern and with his dark eyebrows frowning he didn't look very friendly. It was clear that he wasn't very fond of people. "Carry him over there," he told them. They did as he told them to and gently placed Arthur down. "Which one of you has been tending his wounds?"

"That was me," Lyanna replied and crossed her arms as she looked around the cave. There was no source of light in here besides a few candles. The man didn't have many possessions which told her that he didn't value objects. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he told her, his voice surprisingly pleasant. "I just haven't seen anyone use Summer Savory in many years. Not many people think to use that plant because they're unaware of what they can do. Do you have some experience with healing, Miss?"

"I'm an assistant of our local physician," Lyanna said, which wasn't exactly a lie. "He taught me everything that I know about healing. I only didn't bring the right herbs with me to tend the wound properly, so I was about to search for them."

He looked a bit impressed. "Well, you've done a great job." Lyanna couldn't help and smile at that and she felt Merlin staring at her in the corner of her eyes. The man began to take off Arthur's shirt before he started to treat Arthur's wound. " **Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd** ," he said as he rubbed the ointment all over Arthur. "He needs rest."

"Will he be alright?" Merlin asked him.

"By morning," he assured them as he walked past them and Lyanna felt relieved at that. The man started to look for something to eat which he could share with them.

"How are you feeling?" Lyanna asked quietly as she grabbed Merlin's wrist to make him meet her gaze, which he did.

He shrugged. "We still don't know if it's him."

"There's only one way to find out. Talk to him. I could give you some privacy if that's what you want," she offered.

"Can you please stay with me?" Merlin asked her instead and she felt warmth spreading inside her chest because of that. "Its... It's just that I'm scared and..."

"It's alright. Of course I'll stay with you then," Lyanna assured them. It pained her to see him so hopeless and frightened like that and she wanted to do whatever she could to make him feel better again.

They turned around and as the man held out two small bowls to them, which was probably all that he could spare. The three of them gathered in the middle of the cave where it was the warmest and were seated on the floor. "This tastes good," Lyanna said after a moment of silence. "How long have you lived here exactly?"

"A few winters," he responded.

"Must be hard," Merlin responded.

"Why are you here?" the man suddenly asked, all the kindness gone from his voice.

Lyanna felt a bit anxious and briefly gave Merlin an encouraging nod. "We were just traveling. We're looking for someone," Merlin began to explain. "We were told, well... they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a dragonlord."

The man lowered his eyes. "He's passed on."

"You knew him?" Merlin questioned him.

"Who are you?!" he asked in the same manner again.

"I'm... Merlin."

"My name is Arabella," Lyanna lied, trying to sound convincing. If he knew that she was the Princess of Camelot he wouldn't trust her because of the history with her father.

"And him?" he wondered, pointing at Arthur.

"He's my master," Merlin informed him. "His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one."

Only the man didn't believe them. "His name is Arthur Pendragon," he objected before looking at her. "And you are Lyanna Pendragon. Uther's children."

Lyanna scrunched her nose. "Alright. You got me," she muttered in return.

"This is Cendred's kingdom. You are asking for trouble. What do you want from me?"

"Are you Balinor?" Merlin asked again, but the man ignored his question. He put down the now empty bowl. "The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

He paused. "His name is Kilgharrah." Now they knew for certain that this man indeed was the one that they had been looking for.

"We know that. But we do not have the power to stop him," Lyanna butted in and reached out for Merlin's hand to gently squeeze it. "Only a dragonlord can."

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making," Balinor clarified.

"But he's killing innocent people. Women and children," Merlin told him.

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal! what do you two know about anybody's life? Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?"

"I understand that, but we're only asking you to protect Camelot," Lyanna said calmly.

"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!" Balinor was almost shouting.

"Where did you go?" Merlin asked him.

"There's a place called Ealdor." Lyanna saw Merlin's eyes widen in shock as she squeezed into his hand again. "I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this! So I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kind. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

Lyanna was rubbing the tears from her eyes now because of his words. "Look," she began, her voice shaking a bit. "I understand the reason that you have for your hatred against my father. I do not agree with his choices and I've gotten myself into many fights because of that. He's a stubborn man. But nonetheless you cannot let everyone in Camelot die because of his mistakes?"

"Why should I care?" Balinor objected stubbornly.

"What if one of them was your son?" Merlin asked him.

"I don't have a son."

"And if I told you..." He was interrupted because Arthur began to cough his name. Balinor looked around before he walked away to the other side of the cave to give them some privacy.

Lyanna ran her hand through Merlin's soft hair as he stared ahead of him before she pulled him into her arms. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry," was all that she said after a long moment in silence. "I honestly don't know what to say. I wish that there was something that I could to make the pain go away."

"I always thought that he would be different if I would ever meet him," he muttered into her ear.

"The man has been through a lot and has been forced to live here when he could've spent it in Ealdor," she replied. "With you. You can't blame him for that. He had no other choice than to flee, because he surely didn't want to. I'm sure he'll come around. Perhaps if he knew who you are."

"Maybe," he muttered in return.

She said no more and let him sulk in her arms as they shuffled closer to each other. His head was now resting on her shoulder and she took in his trusting scent which swirled around them, and felt herself ease down. Lyanna knew that he needed some time to think and that's why she kept quiet but she began to feel pretty exhausted.

* * *

Her hazel eyes fluttered open slowly the next morning and she took in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in Merlin's arms last night and her head was pressed against his, and their legs were tangled together. Her cheeks began to burn when she saw how intimate they were and when she saw that Balinor was watching them.

Without waking Merlin who was softly breathing in her ear, she gently freed herself from his grasp on her. She stood up and patted her clothes before looked over to he brother who was also still sound asleep and she decided to let him. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

"For a Princess of Camelot you seem to be pretty close with a servant boy," Balinor said to her with judging eyes.

She whirled around to face him and pressed her lips together. "He may be a manservant, but he's so much more than that. Especially to me," she clarified with a soft voice.

"You love him," Balinor deduced and his eyes widened. "I doubt that your father will be very pleased about this."

"He doesn't know," Lyanna admitted as she sat down beside him. "He will not understand. He believes people of nobility are better than the common people. If I told him that I'm in love with a commoner he would likely have his head and I can't lose him. He means too much to me to risk that. That's why we have no other choice than to keep quiet."

Balinor was silent for a moment, eyeing her. "Does your father also know that you have magic?"

Her eyes widened, stunned. "H-how do you... Never mind that's irrelevant. And no he is not aware of that either. If only have discovered that I have magic last year and Merlin has been so kind to help me control it. It's terrifying to live in fear every day because your father is hunting people like you. I can't tell him that. I'm sure that he would kill me for it. His own daughter."

Clearly Balinor was surprised by her sudden answer. "You have a lot to keep secret from him," he figured and Lyanna slowly nodded. "I'm sure that must have not been easy to not be accepted by your own father."

She smiled faintly. "No, it hasn't been. But if it hasn't been for Merlin I'm not sure what I would've done."

"He's a good lad," he said. _And your son._ "It's nice to have someone at your side who will always be there."

"You had that once," Lyanna blurted out and he looked at her. "I mean... You mentioned that woman in Ealdor. She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was," was all that he said. At that moment Merlin seemed to be waking up and their conversation died. Merlin looked at them for a second and then walked out of the cave. Without any hesitation she hurried after him in case that he would run off. She found him just outside the mouth of the cave where he was sitting by himself, staring at the river.

"Slept well?" Lyanna asked him before sitting down beside him.

He nodded. "What did you two talk about?"

"He knows that you and I are in love and that I have magic. He sort of figured that last part out himself because I hadn't said anything. As we spoke I had the feeling that we understood one another. He seemed very genuine," Lyanna replied. "He's not as bad as you think that he is."

Merlin reached out to grab her hands and drew circles on it with his fingers. "I just don't know what to do," he admitted honestly and she could feel this entire situation was hurting him badly and she wanted to cheer him up.

"You should tell him," Lyanna responded softly. "It's not in my place to do so."

He squeezed her hands gently and brought them up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her soft skin. His eyes then flicked to her and he saw that she was staring at him. "I'm sure you're right."

They both got silent as Balinor walked past them and stood still near the curve in the stream where he stood still and watched the water. At that moment Arthur came out of the cave, dressed in the same clothes he had worn the previous day.

"Arthur," Lyanna cried out happily. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" Arthur responded puzzled as he approached them. "What the hell did you give me?"

"Lyanna did try, but it was all down to Balinor," Merlin responded.

"So we found him then? Thank heaven for that!" Arthur hopped over some boulders.

"That doesn't mean that he's willing to help us," Lyanna objected as she looked down at her fingers that were intertwined with Merlin's.

"What?" Arthur asked as he stood beside them.

"You won't persuade him," Merlin said.

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur questioned and both Lyanna and Merlin nodded. "What kind of man is he?"

"I don't know. I thought he'd be something more," Merlin muttered.

They watched how Arthur walked over to Balinor to talk to him. Within a few minutes the Prince returned. "What did he say?" Lyanna asked.

"He'll change his mind," Arthur said hopefully. "Just... give him a moment."

Balinor approached them and Lyanna anxiously held her breath. "Farewell, then," the dragonlord said to them. "And good luck, Lady Lyanna." She blinked in confusion.

"That's your decision?" Arthur asked as Balinor walked past them.

"I will not help Uther."

"Then the people of Camelot are damned," Arthur deduced.

"So be it," Balinor called back.

"Have you no conscience?!"

"You should ask that question of your father!"

"And you are no better than him!" Merlin shouted, much to Lyanna's surprise and she squeezed into his hand again in the hope to calm him down. It was obvious that his anger was coming out. She ruffled through his soft hair before she and Arthur walked away. This was perhaps the last chance they had to talk with each other so she gave them some time.

Lyanna wrapped her arm around Arthur's good shoulder when she noticed his sulking mood. "I just don't understand why he refuses to come with us," the Prince pouted.

"Me neither, Arthur. We'll never know," she muttered unsure, not sure what else that she could say to him.

Merlin already came trotting after them and Lyanna was a bit puzzled to see him so soon again since she was under the idea that the two of them would be talking. "Merlin," she called out, but he only gave he brief stare and his eyes felt cold before he walked past her. Clearly his conversation hadn't gone well.

Not a word about the dragonlord was being said as they set out on their journey back to Camelot. They rode for less then an hour until dusk was approaching and they began to set up a camp for the night. As Merlin began to unpack their supplies Lyanna searched through the nearby forest for something to eat because their food supply was running rather low.

She was continue bending forwards to pluck the ripest berries or mushrooms and wasn't exactly paying much attention to her surroundings, even though she was in enemy territory. She dropped her sword when she whirled around and stood eye to eye with someone. "You startled me," she gasped, smiling faintly. It was Balinor.

"You need to be cautious, Milady."

"There's no need to call me that. Just Lyanna will suffice," she assured him. "I'm glad to see that you've changed your mind. I'll take you back to the others." She picked up her sword before heading back up the hill. As they make it back to the others they found Arthur and Merlin standing in front of them, ready to strike with a sword until they realized who they were.

"Careful boy," Balinor said to them. "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked him.

Balinor only looked at Merlin. "You are right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid." he said. "I seek no reward."

"Great. Let's eat then," Arthur muttered.

"I'll collect some firewood," Balinor retorted and turned around again.

Lyanna walked over to Merlin and gently grabbed him by his wrist. "You said something that made him change his mind, so I'm proud of you. Nonetheless you should tell him now. Go collect firewood with him and I'll occupy Arthur," she said to him sweetly and let go off him. "I believe in you." Merlin gave her a nervous smile before he trotted after Balinor between the trees. Lyanna eyed Arthur. "Archie, could you be so kind to hunt some meat? I saw loads of rabbits in that direction."

"Right. Right," the Prince muttered before walking in the opposite direction that Merlin and Balinor had gone so they wouldn't cross paths. Lyanna figured that it would be for the best if her brother was doing something useful since he was a terrible cook and she didn't want him around when there was food that needed to be prepared.

As she sat there mincing mushrooms by herself she felt a pit of anxiety growing inside her stomach and she wondered how their conversation was going. Arthur came back minutes later and handed her a rabbit, which she began to skin. Shortly after that Merlin and Balinor returned. Merlin plopped down beside her and began to build the fire while she looked at him. "Did you tell him?" she asked softly. He looked at her and slowly nodded with his head and a grin crept on Lyanna's face. "I'm proud of you. I would kiss you right now but I'm sure that it will draw attention. Anyway how does this make you feel?"

"It's strange. I'm not used to having a father but he's just as shocked as I am," Merlin admitted.

"You two just have a lot of catching up to do," she said. Before she could realize what was going on Merlin leaned forwards and kissed her soundly because she had chosen not to kiss him in front of the others, but that was quickly forgotten when she felt his wonderful lips on hers.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Lyanna was awoken by someone gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw that Merlin had knelt in front of her. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but you practically threatened to cut my hair if I wouldn't. I'm quite fond of my hair though," he said to her.

Lyanna scoffed as she sat up right. "As if I would ever harm your hair. I like it far too much for that," she replied and gently ruffled his dark hair, which was something that she always loved to do. She could see him smile in the dim light. "How are you feeling?"

"I appreciate all your worrying, but I'm alright. Anyway you forgot to look after your shoulder yesterday so I'm going to do that now," Merlin offered. "And I don't accept no for an answer."

Lyanna didn't argue with him simply because never wanted to argue with him, so she let his long, gentle fingers treat her wounded shoulder for her as she observed him in silence.

Once he was finished she scrambled onto her feet. "Thank you, Merlin. You should get some sleep," she suggested and walked over to the campfire. As she sat down next to it she expected Merlin to lay down by the others, but instead he sat down beside her. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"I just want to be with you is that so wrong?" he asked and she blushed before shaking her head. Instead he snuggled closer to her and placed his head on her lap and she let him. Mainly because she wanted him to be here with her as well. It almost felt like a second nature. "Do you want to talk?"

"You should get some sleep. We've got plenty of time to talk tomorrow," she replied and she heard him mutter something in return. Lyanna gently ran her fingers through his soft hair to calm him down. It wasn't long before she heard the change in his breathing and she knew that he had fallen asleep, which meant that she was left alone with her thoughts.

As she stared at the flames dancing before her eyes her thoughts wondered to the people back at Camelot and she hoped that they were all alright. Gwen. Gaius. Her father. And all those innocent people that were being killed for no reason. Maybe they would still be in time to stop Kilgharrah from killing more people.

She sat there for hours just thinking and listening to the hooting of the owls in the trees above her. Over the night Merlin had slightly slipped from out of her lap, but was still lying next to her. Her thoughts were being interrupted when Balinor sat down beside her. It was now less than an hour before dawn. In his hands he had a wooden dragon which he had carved himself.

"So, I guess that I should call you daughter in law now?" Balinor suddenly said.

Lyanna blushed and her eyes widened. "No. We're not married," she corrected him, her voice shaking slightly.

"But I can tell that you will be one day. When he told me yesterday that he was my son he wouldn't stop talking about you and him taking me to Ealdor again so that we could be a happy family. He sees you as a part of that."

Lyanna was stunned because she had no idea that Merlin truly saw it like that and she felt the butterflies inside her stomach doing summersaults. "But will you go to Ealdor again?" she asked instead.

Balinor paused. "I don't think that Hunith will remember me."

"Don't say that," Lyanna objected hopefully. "I doubt it that Hunith will forgot the man that she was happy with and loved."

"I can understand why Merlin likes you," Balinor retorted with a smile and Lyanna chuckled. "But you knew all this time who I was?" The man seemed in higher spirit that he had been the previous days.

"I've only found out the truth about who you were before we left Camelot because Gaius had told Merlin. It was only because we were looking for a dragonlord to stop Kilgharrah, but it was not my place to interfere," she clarified.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you really are a daughter of Uther," Balinor supplied and Lyanna couldn't help but smile. "You're kind, passionate and very down to earth. I'm sorry if I've misjudged you before."

"You haven't. It's alright."

"Yesterday you mentioned that you studied healing by the local physician. Was it Gaius?" She nodded. "He's an honourable man."

"He's the greatest," Lyanna agreed. "He taught me all that I know. I've heard that he helped you escape from Camelot all those years ago."

"He did. Which is why I decided to come along because I owe him. That was before I found out about all this. "

"You've made the right decision by coming," she said. "I hope you're not scared of being a father now, even though you have no experience with it. You'll do fine because Merlin is not used to having a father. It's going to be alright."

As they were talking Lyanna realized what a warm and lovely man Balinor was. She understood why he wasn't very friendly the last few days because he wasn't used to being amongst people. She would've been the same if she was forced to leave the man that she loved and to live in a cave.

Dawn had arrived and sunlight shone through the roof of the trees. The dragon that Balinor had whittled for his son was standing on a fallen log next to Merlin while the dragonlord had walked off somewhere. Meanwhile Arthur had awoken also spoke with her for a bit until they heard twigs snapping nearby, which wasn't because of Balinor.

Arthur grabbed Merlin from behind who was waking up, and covered his mouth. "Cendred's men," the prince whispered and Lyanna felt a chill set into her skin. The siblings unsheathed their sword while Merlin picked up his as Arthur let go of him.

Cendred's men stormed towards them from the back with many screams. Lyanna began to block the blows from the men that approached her. Cendred's men weren't exactly the finest swordsmen which gave them the advantage, even though they were outnumbered. Lyanna felt her shoulder throbbing with every blow.

In the corner of her eyes she saw that Balinor was joining them and was fighting alongside them. As she fought of some of the men she saw that Merlin was disarmed and that Balinor had jumped in front of him and got run through. She felt her body gone cold as she killed off another man before she hurried over to them as fast as she could. She saw Merlin's eyes glow for a brief second as he threw the man aside. He then lowered his dad to the ground and held him.

Lyanna knelt down beside him, and took a close look at the wound. "Ah, I see you have your father's talent," Balinor said with a weak voice, but still sounded proud.

"Lyanna, can you help him?" Merlin asked her desperately.

She blinked the tears from her eyes. "I.. My healing skills are of no use. The wound is too deep and none of my herbs will be able to undo this. But perhaps we could use our magic."

Balinor clearly ignored them and looked at his son. "Listen to me," he pleaded. "When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

It pained Lyanna more than anything in the world to see Merlin crying over his father like that and she wished that she was able to do something. "I can't do it alone," Merlin cried out.

"You're not alone. Lyanna will always be at your side," Balinor vowed him and Lyanna covered her mouth behind her hands. "My son, I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud." They saw life slipping out off him and his eyes became dull as they stood still. Balinor was death.

Merlin let out a wail as he cradled his father in his arms. Lyanna was unsure what to do and just sat there at this side, her hand on his shoulder. The moment was interrupted when Arthur showed up and caught sight of Balinor. He threw his sword down in anger. "No!" Merlin quickly wiped his eyes and stood up to face Arthur. "Camelot is doomed."

"We need to give him a proper burial," Lyanna insisted and made it perfectly clear that she couldn't be persuaded. "The man has done enough for us and it's only natural that we honor him."

Within an hour they had found a nice spot underneath a large oak tree, and covered behind the rocks. Lyanna had dug the hole and had placed Balinor into the pit with Arthur before she threw the sand back onto the man. Merlin put some small rocks onto the ground to mark the burial. Arthur had wandered off and had left the two of them alone.

"I can't believe that I've lost him already when I had only just found him," Merlin said after a long moment of silence. "There was so much that he could've taught me about being a dragonlord."

Lyanna grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't know what I can say that will help with the pain you're feeling right now."

"I'm just glad that you're here," he responded gratefully. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm always here."

"Even though he didn't trust you in the beginning because you're Uther's daughter, he still seemed to have become quite fond of you," Merlin said, smiling faintly. "I guess he took that after his son."

"You could say that the two of you are more alike that you think," Lyanna replied before she knelt down beside the grave and put a small bouquet of flowers onto the stone. "From what I know he was one of the noblest man that I have ever met. He deserved so much more than this."

Merlin helped her back onto her feet and wrapped his arms around her. When they met up with Arthur shortly after that they set out to ride back to Camelot. The closer they got to their home the heavier the rain became. It was late in the afternoon when they had finally made their way back and entered the war room where a small council was already waiting for them.

"I'm sorry, Father. We've failed you. The last dragonlord is dead," Arthur announced gravely.

Both Gaius and Lyanna looked at Merlin who did his best not to cry.

"There are many years where I might have wished for that news," Uther responded and Lyanna felt anger burning inside of her. She was about to have a go at the King, but Gaius pulled her back.

"All is not lost, Father," Arthur continued. "We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better."

The King nodded. "You have my blessing."

Arthur looked around the room. "I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim."

Lyanna freed herself from Gaius his grip on her wrist and stepped forwards. "I may not be a knight, but I want to fight," she said and Arthur nodded in approval. Leon stepped beside her after that. Then twelve other knights stepped forwards and formed a circle around Arthur.

As soon as the small council was dismissed Lyanna hurried to the physician chambers where she found Merlin crying on his bed, holding the wooden dragon that his father had made. She plopped down next to him and pulled him into her arms. They didn't say a word but she just held him for an unknown while as he cried into her shoulder.

Gaius stepped into the room and Lyanna pulled back, but held onto his hands because she could tell that he was still heartbroken. "What happened?" Gaius questioned them.

"We couldn't save him," Lyanna answered.

"He said the dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son," Merlin supplied through his sobs.

"That is true," Gaius said and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless."

"Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers."

Merlin paused for a moment. "Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?"

"I believe that you are," Lyanna quietly said. "You've got to keep, faith." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I should get going. Are you sure that you're alright cause I don't mind staying and -"

"I'm alright, Lyanna," Merlin cut her of and smiled meekly. She returned his smile with one of her own. "I'll see you later." She briefly placed her hand on Gaius shoulder who also smiled at her before she walked out of the physician chamber.

* * *

"Please, don't tell me that you're really going to do this," a female voice said. Lyanna looked away from her reflection in the mirror and saw Gwen approaching her, looking rather grim and confused. "You don't have to go."

"I'm afraid that I don't have another choice," Lyanna replied. "We have to stop this dragon or more innocent people will die."

"I know, but we're talking about a dragon here," Gwen budded in doubtfully. "You could get hurt or even worse. There is no need to prove yourself because you've already done that. Perhaps you should stay here. It would honestly put me to ease. You have no idea of how worried I was the last couple of days."

"For me or for Arthur?" Lyanna teased and giggled when Gwen gasped. She pulled her friend in for a hug. "I can't promise you if I'll be back, but we have to do this."

"Just be careful, Lyanna. I'm begging you. I cannot lose you as well."

"I'll do my best, Gwen. I promise," she vowed to her dearest friend before they parted. "I should get going. Don't worry too much."

Gwen smiled weakly as Lyanna walked out of her chambers, dressed in her armour. She made her way down the courtyard where she met with Arthur and Merlin and the other knights. "Are you ready, Lee?" Arthur asked her.

"I was born ready," she muttered sarcastically. She didn't feel brave at all. Instead she felt horrified about seeing everyone getting slaughtered in front of her eyes.

They mounted their horses and rode out of Camelot. Not a word was being said as they rode between the trees. Clearly everyone was aware of how small their chances were of success and all hope had left them.

Night had fallen when the party stood still in the field. Most of them were restless as they awaited the arrival of the dragon and Lyanna was chewing on her fingers, her gaze transfixed upon the sky. The sound of wings flapping loudly put a heavy stone inside of her stomach. Kilgharrah was here...

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin, who was looking incredibly frightened. The party formed a circle with Arthur and Lyanna in the middle. "Hold firm," Arthur ordered and they all raised their spears as Arthur put his helmet on. "Hold! Hold!" The dragon came closer now and Lyanna swallowed thickly. "Hold! Now!"

The formation broke and they all rode away as Kilgharrah landed on the ground and they all surrounded the dragon. Lyanna and some of the knights got swept off their horses by a strong swipe from Kilgharrah's tail. She watched in horror how Kilgharrah began to roast some of the other dragons and felt her entire body freezing at the spot.

"No! Stop!" she heard Merlin cry out beside her which broke her heart.

Kilgharrah now turned towards the three of them. Arthur picked up a spear. Kilgharrah contemplates Arthur for a moment and then tried to flambé him, but Artuhr rolled out of the way and Arthur stabbed him in the side.

"Arthur!" Lyanna cried out in pure horror as the dragon roared and knocked him out. She tried to run over to him, but Merlin pulled her back because it would surely mean her death if she would cross the dragon now. She was panting heavily now as she looked up at Merlin. "Look," she started, her voice shivering slightly. "I know that you're terrified that you'll fail, and that's only normal. But I know that you can do this. Your father also believed in you and you already made him proud. Have faith."

He nodded and grabbed her hand. She watched him standing still for a brief moment before she heard him bellow something in a strange language. " **Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes.** "

Kilgharrah settled back and bowed down to Merlin as Lyanna handed him the spear. She had goosebumps on her skin and tears were pooling in her eyes as she watched Merlin with great admiration. She knew that he was special, but she never dared to dream that he was capable of this. Merlin was someone who kept on amazing her in the most fascinating ways possible. He truly was a gift and he was hers. She wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Merlin wasn't just a talented sorcerer, but a powerful dragonlord as well. There was no extend to his powers and Merlin truly had no idea how gifted he was.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin," Kilgarrah began. "Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Merlin trusted the spear into the air and Kilgarrah winched. "Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!" he threatened. Kilgarrah bowed again and Merlin dropped the spear. "I've shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!"

"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." With that Kilgarrah flapped with his wings and flew away.

There fell a brief silence before Lyanna lunged herself at Merlin and attacked him with a longing kiss which quickly became passionate and she tasted his salty tears on his lips. Both of them were grinning into the kiss. "You did it!" Lyanna happily cried out. "I knew already knew that you were special but this was simply amazing! I'm so proud of you, Merlin!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Lyanna," Merlin admitted honestly. "Without your support I would've broken down."

"No, you also would've done this. You're capable of more than you think, Merlin. Don't think so low of yourself. Although, I have to admit you speaking so low in the dragon tongue was very sexy." He let out a laugh before he grinned. "I never dared to imagine that I would like a dragonlord one day. You are full of surprises and I'm immensely proud of you. You've saved everyone in Camelot. Again."

Their private moment was interrupted when Arthur began to wake up, being one of the only one of the knights who had survived the attack with the dragon. "What happened?" the Prince asked them.

"You dealt him a mortal blow," Lyanna said to her brother before she knelt down beside him.

"He's gone?"

She nodded. "Yeah," Merlin retorted. "You did it."

Arthur let out an insane laughter which put them in lighter spirit even though Merlin had been the one who had done it. Telling her brother that he was a dragonlord wasn't an option so this was the best explanation for the dragon being gone and Arthur seemed to believe it.

Lyanna looked back at Merlin and they smiled. Yes, things were finally looking up for Camelot.


	28. The tears of Uther Pendragon pt. 1

**Chapter 28: The Tears of Uther Pendragon Pt.1**

It was a chill day when Lyanna stepped outside the palace with Gaius at her side, carrying a basket in her hand. They walked through the rather empty main square and headed through the lower town so that they could do their rounds. Lyanna's was lost in her own thoughts as she followed the physician down the streets, nearly bumping into a few villagers as she past them.

"Lyanna," Gaius began, placing his hand on her shoulder and breaking her thoughts. "Are you alright? You seem to be a bit distracted this morning. Is it because your brother is on another patrol to find Morgana?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Do you honestly believe that they will still find her? It has been almost a year since Morgause has taken Morgana and I doubt that she's still alive since Merlin poisoned her. And honestly if she's still alive I'm afraid that they will find her. I mean she betrayed all of us after all and she might tell my father about what Merlin did and I can't let anything happen to him. It frightens me."

"I understand your worries, my dear. Honestly, you have every right to ponder about those things. I believe that Uther blames himself for the fact that Morgana has been taken by Morgause and that's the reason why he refuses to give up," Gaius supplied and she nodded understandingly. "Let's not worry about her telling on Merlin because they haven't found her."

"You're right. Perhaps they will not even find her."

"Come now. Let's take your mind of things for a while. We have plenty of patients to visit." Lyanna grinned as she followed the physician further down the streets.

Over the last year not many things had changed. Lyanna was still spending most of her time assisting Gaius and training with the knights. Merlin was mostly busy with running around after Arthur and when the two of them finally had some time together they would mostly sneak out of Camelot for a date, or inside her chambers so that they would have some privacy. Their love for each other had not disappeared during the year and Lyanna even believed that she started to love Merlin more and more every day, even though she wasn't allowed to officially be with him. That was something that at least hadn't changed.

Lyanna was grateful that Gaius was helping her with taking her mind of things and as she treated some of the patients. None of them were surprised anymore to see the Princess of Camelot aiding them, while wearing a blood stained apron. It was a sight that everyone had gotten quite used to over the last few years.

"Thank you, Milady," an elder woman said gratefully when she had prescribed her some new medication.

"My pleasure. I do hope this will help against the pain in your back."

"You're far too kind," the woman said and turned around to grab a orange flower from her vase. "Please. Take this."

Lyanna took the flower which she recognized as helenium. She sniffed it before placing the flower behind her ear. "Well, I should say thank you for that. But I must remind you that I seek no reward. I only want to help."

She smiled brightly at her. "I'm aware of that, Milady. But sometimes someone need to tell you that they appreciate what you're doing."

"I'm flattered. I shall wear it with pride then," Lyanna retorted, much to the woman's amusement. "If the pain in your back gets worse please don't hesitate to ask for assistance. We don't mind. Good luck with recovering." With that she walked out of the house.

Ever since Lyanna had began to aid Gaius by helping the villagers she felt much closer to the people. None of the villagers had ever seen a royalty treating sick people in the way that Princess Lyanna was doing, and they had all closed her in her heart for it. Especially because she had saved the lives of countless of people by curing their illnesses.

Over the last year her knowledge about healing had only increased and Lyanna still was convinced that she couldn't officially pass for a physician, because there were still many things that she had no clue about according to herself.

She met with Gaius further down the road and helped him by holding their next patient still so that Gaius could supply the medicine smoothly. Their entire morning continued to go on like this. Hopping from one patient to the other. By the time that they had finished everyone on the list Lyanna swept the sweat off her brow.

"We never had so many patients before," she panted slightly.

"It all depends on the day. I can assure you we'll have less tomorrow," Gaius replied and she scoffed dryly before she followed him back towards the palace. As they were almost there they turned their heads at the sound of hoofs touching the streets of the main square and saw that Arthur's party had returned. Lyanna let out a sigh in relief when her eyes met those of Merlin and saw that he wasn't' hurt. Her gaze then lingered to a woman with dark hair that was seated on the saddle of Arthur's horse.

"Lyanna!" Arthur cried out when he caught sight of her. "Gaius! We've found Morgana!" For a moment Lyanna's world stood still as she looked at the woman in pure astonishment. The woman that she had secretly hoped had gone missing, had been found again and she didn't know what to think of it. "She's unconscious."

Lyanna slipped out of her thoughts. "Right. Uhm... Take her to her chambers so that we can have a proper look," she ordered two knights who obeyed what she said. She watched how they gently lifted Morgana out of the saddle and carried her into the castle. "Where did you find her?"

"We went to the battlefield and followed the trail of the attackers which leaded us to a forest," Arthur began as he dismounted his horse. "Then we were suddenly attacked, but we managed to defeat them. When we were about to leave again Morgana suddenly stumbled between the trees."

"It's a good thing that you never gave up on her then," Lyanna replied, trying not to sound sarcastic. Morgana being back here really made her terrified, but she couldn't show it. She just had to put on a brave face so that she could pretend all is well.

She entered the chambers of the King's ward shortly after that together with Gaius. Morgana was lying in the big bed and for a second it almost seemed as if she had never gone missing and all was still well, but Lyanna knew better. She had to be cautious around her.

As she walked over to the bed she saw that Morgana's eyes were fluttering open and she froze. "Lee," Morgana said with a weak voice. "Is it really you?"

Lyanna nodded several times and put on a bright smile, even though it was fake. "Yes, it really is me. It's good to have you back, Morgana."

Out of nowhere Morgana sat up straight and flung her arms around Lyanna, who wasn't sure what to do. She clumsily returned the embrace. "I've missed you so much, Lee."

"How are you feeling?" Lyanna asked instead.

"Quite alright," Morgana replied as she let go again.

Gaius suddenly stood by her bed and started to examine her. "I've got you a draft, Milady. You need to rest."

"I'll stay with her," Gwen offered and Lyanna hadn't been aware of the presence of her maidservant before and smiled at her as she stood up again and headed for the door.

"Call me when she wakes, Guinevere," Gaius said before he and Lyanna walked out of the room. They walked through the corridors and Gaius was having loads of trouble with keeping up with Lyanna. "Lyanna, slow down. I'm not that young!" She stood still and looked at the physician. "Now spit out what's on your mind."

"You know what," Lyanna said with a faint voice, making sure that no was eavesdropping. "What if she tells? I... I can't let her do that. And we still don't know if she's the old Morgana again. She has betrayed us before and we're all aware of her hatred for my father."

Gaius placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lyanna, you worry too much. We don't know anything until she has awoken in the morning. Please don't draw fast conclusions. Give it some time," he told her and she smiled faintly. "Why don't you try to find Merlin? I'm sure that you're dying to be in his company right now. I'll talk to the King."

"Thank you, Gaius," she replied gratefully, kissing his cheek before hurrying down the corridors, knocking a few servants aside as she went. Unsure where she could find him she began her search in the physician quarters and was stunned when she saw him standing there, looking out of the window. At the sound of the door opening he peered over his shoulder and cracked a small smile at the sight of her.

Merlin held out his arms for her and she ran into them as she felt his arms closing around her and pulling her close against him. His head rested on hers and she buried her head into his chest as she listened to his fast heartbeat which was like music to her ears.

"Did she say anything about me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No, she didn't. She did hug me and told me that she had missed me, but I couldn't say it back. My heart is still aching from what she has done," Lyanna replied softly.

"It's not something we can easily forget," he agreed with her. "But I'm sure that she'll tell Uther about what I did. I know it."

"I fear the same thing, but can't know that for certain. You had no other choice. Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her, or the kingdom fell. I'm proud of what you did. We can only wait for what she's going to say when she waked up in the morning. I can only hope that she's the old Morgana again."

They were silent for a while, just standing in each others embrace which was more than enough for them. She felt him placing a kiss on the top of her hair. "Are you staying here tonight for dinner?" Merlin then asked her.

"I'm not sure. My father doesn't have time to dine with me so I guess I have time," Lyanna replied. "Are you suggesting something?"

He let out a soft laugh. "I was thinking that perhaps I could cook dinner tonight and a part of me hoped that you'll be joining us."

"Hmmm...," she muttered, pretending to be deep in thoughts. "I think I need some more persuading."

"Well, I can think of something," Merlin muttered and pulled back before leaning down and letting their lips crash together. Lyanna let out a soft gasp before she smiled into the kiss and her hands traveled up to the back of his neck. She opened her mouth and their tongues met. In that moment nothing seemed to matter and it was only the two of them as he slowly pressed her back against the table. His hands then gently lifted her up so that she was seated on the table, without breaking their kiss.

They continued to kiss each other for several minutes, which felt like hours to them. Both of them were panting slightly when they pulled apart and Lyanna couldn't get that goofy grin of her face.

"Did it work?" Merlin asked her.

She giggled. "Yeah, that worked. I'm all yours."

He gently picked the flower from behind her ear. "Do I have some competition?"

"Hardly," Lyanna assured him. "This was given to me by an old woman because I gave her some new medication for her back. She told me that people need to show me more appreciation for what I'm doing."

"Well," Merlin began, grinning. "I think I that I tell you every day how grateful I am to have you." He put the flower back behind her ear and noticed that she was blushing.

"I don't mind hearing that." She placed another kiss on his lips. "How about I help you gather ingredients for this amazing dinner you're going to cook for us?"

"Right. I'll carry you. Come on."

Her hazel eyes widened for a second when he turned his back towards her before she shook her head and gently jumped onto his back. "You're an idiot, Merlin, but you're my idiot. To the market!"

They were both laughing loudly when Merlin took his first steps and nearly bumped into the other table and she smoothly slipped from his back.

"I guess walking is a better way then," Lyanna figured between laughs. "Come on."

* * *

The lavender scented bathwater that Lyanna had been sitting in for an unknown while had gotten cold. She let out a sigh before her eyes flashed gold for a brief second and the water became warmer.

Even though she had magic she rarely used it. Maybe that was because she wasn't allowed to use it and had no other choice than to hide it. Nonetheless she still practiced occasionally to keep her powers growing, but they were only a glimpse of the magical that Merlin had. She wasn't surprised that the Druids called Emrys the greatest sorcerer to have ever walked the earth, because it was true. Well, maybe not now. But he would be one day. And she would be known as Darya, the witch who would assist him, according to some prophecies. She didn't mind hopping along, she was only glad that she could help to fulfill their destiny to make Arthur the Once and Future King. Alas, that was still years away from now.

She flipped through the pages of the book that Gaius had given to her and noticed how wrinkly her fingers had gotten from sitting in the bathtub all this time, but she couldn't be bothered by it. She loved the feeling of being clean.

After another while she stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself with a towel. When she was wearing her undergarment there was a knock on the door. "Milady," Gwen said.

"Come in," Lyanna replied. The door opened and Gwen entered.

"Please don't tell me you've been sitting in the tub all this time," Gwen figured a it sceptical. "Look at your skin!"

Lyanna laughed. "It's alright, it will fade."

"Lucky for you, yes. You're far too young to having a wrinkly skin like that," the maidservant teased and Lyanna made a face at her. "I came to tell you that Morgana has woken up."

"Well, thank you for telling that. I should see her right away."

"Wait! You need to get dressed first," Gwen reminded her and Lyanna flushed when she saw that she was still in her undergarment. "You can leave as soon as I'm done."

Lyanna didn't argue with Gwen and let the maidservant brush her hair and put it together in a bun before helping her with putting on her clothes, which existed of a long flowery purple skirt and a white blouse with long sleeves. She put on some short black heels with it before she hurried out of her room.

As she walked down the corridor Lyanna figured that if she wanted some answers of Morgana that she had to play to part of the concerned friend, and that was exactly what she was going to do. She couldn't let her notice that she was suspicious of her.

She entered the chambers of the King's ward because the door was slightly opened and there she found Morgana lying in bed. When she caught sight of Lyanna a bright smile touched her lips. Lyanna quickly pulled her into a warm embrace. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. Thanks to you," Morgana replied.

"Well, I didn't do anything besides making the draft ah... Alright, well it's great to have you back. We were all worried sick about you."

Morgana pulled back and gestured for her to sit down on the edge of the bed, which Lyanna did. Then Arthur entered the chamber and immediately began to pull Morgana into his arms. Lyanna watched their little reunion with a small smile on her lips.

"Where have you been all this time?" Arthur asked her.

"I was kept in a cell for almost a year. I thought I'd go mad," Morgana told them.

Lyanna bit her lip, unsure whether or not to believe this. "How did you escape then?"

"They moved me about a week ago. I don't know why. It may have been the patrol from Camelot. I thought I was going to be free. But then I saw them killed. Everyone one of them cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it." Arthur pulled Morgana in for another embrace and Lyanna saw Merlin entering the chamber, looking incredibly frightened. "I think I need to rest." Arthur and Lyanna nodded and began to walk out of the chamber. Merlin was to follow them. "Merlin. I want to speak to you."

Lyanna looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile. " _I'll be waiting outside the door_ ," she said telepathically before she walked out of the room.

Arthur turned to look at her when they stood still in the corridor. "Will you be going to the council later?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I've promised Gaius that I would help him again this morning. But we could go riding this afternoon if that pleases you."

"Very. I'll drop by to get you later," he told her and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking away. As she watched him turning around the corner of the corridor, Merlin stepped outside.

"Are you alright? What did she say?" Lyanna asked him impatiently, her voice trembling slightly.

He licked his lips. "She... Uhm. She remembered that I poisoned her," Merlin stammered quietly, looking down at her. "But she said that she understood why I had done it and apologized for it. She seems to regret what she has done."

She let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "I'm pleased to hear that. Perhaps she has really changed. We'll see. I should go going to Gaius. I'm going for a ride later with Arthur this afternoon, will you be joining us?"

"I don't think Arthur will let me. Besides I've got plenty of chores to do," Merlin responded and she felt kind of sad because of that.

"Well, right. You should get on with that then. We don't want Arthur yelling at you again. So good luck." She gave him a cheeky wink before she hurried down the corridor.

* * *

Lyanna pressed her lips together as she walked onto the training ground the following morning. She hadn't gotten the chance to practice for a couple of days now and she longed for some good exercise. The knights all bowed slightly as she walked past them, like they always did. None of them seemed surprised by the presence of the Princess. It was something that everyone in Camelot was aware of.

She cleared her throat. "What's on today's schedule?" she asked when she stood beside her brother. He whirled around, grinning amused.

"I thought that perhaps that we could try something different," Arthur responded mysteriously and Lyanna knitted her eyebrows together. "Have you ever battled someone while wearing a blindfold?"

"No. I can't say that I have... So that's your plan for today? To just fight knights blindly?" she figured.

"Well, yes," Arthur said smugly. "How about you try this out first?"

She scoffed. "You're a horrible person," she muttered, mostly to herself. Lyanna snatched the blindfold from his hands. "Who's my opponent then?"

Arthur laughed. "You'll see. It's keeps it exciting when you have no idea who you're fighting," he explained to her.

Lyanna decided not to argue with her brother and she stepped into the circle. Her gaze lingered to Merlin for a brief second and saw that he was watching from a distance, looking concerned, before she tied the blindfold before her eyes.

"Are you ready, Lee?" Arthur called out.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," she replied. She was unsure about this whole experience, but she was sure that Arthur knew what he was doing. Besides this exercise could be good for her reflexes. It was worth the shot.

None on dared to make a sound which made it easier for her to trust her senses, so that she was forced to listen to her surroundings. Heavy, but fast footsteps approached her and she easily averted this knight by stepping to the side. Their swords clashed and she let out a gasp when she heard more footsteps.  _Great_ , Arthur had arranged more opponents for her. She should've known this had been his plan all along. Nevertheless she decided not to let that stop her.

She heard more knights coming at her and she quickly figured inside her head how many it were and where they were walking. Even without her eyesight she could easily fight the knights, and blocked their strong blows and knocked them aside. When she didn't hear anything anymore she pulled down the blindfold and was panting slightly. She had fought five knights and had won the match, without being able to see. That sure brought a sheepish grin on her lips.

"How's that?" Lyanna asked, tossing the blindfold to her brother.

"Your grip was a bit wrong and -"

Lyanna silenced him with a look. "Just try it yourself then," she challenged him before stepping to the side. As he put on the blindfold Lyanna gestured to two of the knights to fight the Prince, and hoping to silence him for a bit. His ego sometimes really was getting into the way.

Unfortunately Arthur was the finest swordsman in this kingdom so even without being able to see, two knights stood no chance against him. "Let's change weapons," Arthur called out as he took off the blindfold and walked over to where Merlin and Lyanna were standing. "What do you think?"

The Princess handed him a cup of water. "I've seen better," Merlin muttered unimpressed.

"Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed," Arthur retorted dryly. Lyanna decided not to take part in this conversation and just listened to their usual bantering, which always amused her.

"But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana," Merlin continued.

"Because you were hiding behind a tree."

"No. I was not." Merlin let out a small laugh.

Arthur walked back to the knights. "I'm not going to use the blindfold. I'm going to fight like Merlin here," he suggested and then began to whimper as if he was terrified. "I'm Merlin, don't hurt me." Arthur then briefly turned his head towards them and gave Merlin a cheeky grin before focusing on the knights again.

"You used magic to save him when you found Morgana, am I right?" Lyanna guessed as Merlin sat down again.

"I did and I ended up lying on the ground. Of course that clotpole believes that I was actually playing hide and seek," Merlin responded, sounding rather irritated.

"Well, no matter what that idiot said. You're a hero, and mostly to me. You're my hero," she admitted with a blush.

Merlin's smile enlarged. "Am I really your hero?" Lyanna nodded shyly in return. "Well, you sure are my heroine. Every day you're busy with trying to help people and you're always putting other people's lives before yours. I think that's an admirable trait. I look up to that."

"You don't have to look up to me," she gently objected. Their gazes remained intensely locked. "I mean. You're always busy with saving people in Camelot from another threat and you say that you do that because it's your destiny, but it's so much more than that. Even though no one of them know what you did, I'm happy to let you know how glad I am to have you in my life every single day."

A heavy tension fell between them and both resisted the urge to pull each other in for passionate kiss, but instead they both blushed. They weren't officially courting in secret, they just found it incredible difficult to stay away from each other. But so far only Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were the only ones who were aware of their feelings for another and that was more than enough. Kissing each other in public would surely change everything.

Instead Lyanna looked over to her brother who was fighting two knights without putting on the blindfold. He was having the advantage, but she felt someone using magic when Arthur's sword flew out of his grasp and landed into the grass. The Prince got hit into his stomach with a mace and fell face first into the mud.

Lyanna covered her mouth behind her hands to hold in her laughter as her gaze lingered to Merlin who was snickering quietly. "You've only made me prouder," she said to him before she rushed over to Arthur's side with Merlin right behind her.

"I did think that maybe one day my master would learn to be sensitive and tactful, but after all this time I've come to realize; that will never be. You'll always be a dollophead," Merlin said smugly.

Lyanna let out a soft giggle as she helped him onto his feet. "I'm not a dollophead," Arthur protested and smacked his servant onto his head."

"Well, looking at you now," Lyanna butted in, earning an angry glare from Arthur. "If you're doing this in the hope that you'll be pretty for tonight's feast than I'm sorry to say that -"

"Lyanna," Arthur cried out and cut her off. "You're not funny." He leaned forwards and dipped his fingers into the mud before he started to rub it all over her face. Lyanna let out a squeal in protest as she started to wrestle with her brother. The twins fell down into the mud again and their armour was drenched in the brown gunk. Their sweet laughter echoed across the field ass all the knights watched in horror how they rolled over the ground. Only Leon and Merlin were the ones who were snickering in amusement at the sight.

"You're a horrible person, Arthur Pendragon!" Lyanna shrieked.

"Look who is talking!" he almost shouted back.

They rolled around again until Lyanna had enough and stood up. "This is going to take ages to wash out!" she cried in horror as she looked down at herself. "Was this really necessary?"

Arthur was grinning smugly, clearly amusing himself. Lyanna playfully hit him on his shoulder because of that. "I think that you look stunning."

She made a face at him. "Well, at least I look better than you," she snapped back in a friendly manner before she stormed away from the training ground.

It had taken Gwen two hours to wash all the mud from Lyanna's hair and until the princess was clean again, and smelled as lavender. It was after nightfall by the time that Gwen had finished preparing Lyanna for the feast in honor of Morgana's return. The princess was wearing a soft violet dress with long sleeves and golden stitches Her golden hair hung loose and framed her heartshaped face. The top of her hair was separated into separate layers by two braids.

"There," Gwen sighed in relief. "All done."

"Thank you, Gwen," Lyanna said gratefully, cracking a small smile. "I honestly thought that I wasn't able to look decent again, but you've outdone yourself again. You always do."

"I'm glad that you like it, Lyanna. I think you're going to steal the attention of a certain someone," Gwen assumed.

"Is that someone a manservant perhaps?" Lyanna smirked.

"Yes, he seems to be very smitten with you. Oh, Lyanna. The two of you look so adorable together. I...I'm sorry. It's not in my place to speak about such matters. Please forgive me."

"Nonsense, Gwen," Lyanna assured her, gently placing her hands on her shoulders. "You can say anything that you want to me because you're my dearest friend. You know anything that there is to know about me. But do you really think so?"

Gwen nodded a couple of times. "I do. Just the way that the two you are looking together literally warms my heart, but also makes me angry that this stupid law exists. You two are made for each other. If it isn't true love than I don't know what is. A law shouldn't come between that."

Lyanna went red as the words of Nimueh came back to her mind. Y _ou had no choice when you fell in love with Emrys. It was foretold since the beginning of time that it would happen. The destiny of Emrys and Darya. No matter how hard you try, there will be no way to deny your feelings. The two of you need each other like the sun needs the moon. One cannot breathe without the other._  Perhaps the High Priestess had been right all along and they had just needed time to figure out what was really going on between them. Every time that she thought of Merlin she felt butterflies doing summersaults inside her stomach. If that's not love, Lyanna didn't know what was.

"Well, unfortunately the law does stand between us at that moment, but it shouldn't matter. It's not as if we're going to marry," Lyanna muttered quietly. She had never given any thought to marrying Merlin, but now that she did she went even redder. She cleared her throat. "Alas, perhaps we do have true love. I can say that I am happy whenever I'm with him, Gwen."

"I have no sight to see the future, but if it's really true love it will find a way," Gwen assured her and Lyanna felt her heart warm because of that so she quickly pulled Gwen in for a hug.

"I honestly don't know what to say. All I know is that you keep me sane and I'm glad to call you my friend," she said honestly.

"Likewise. I never thought that I would have such a close friend. I know we're not supposed to be because you're the princess and I'm just your maidservant and all, but -"

"Don't ever think so low. You're much more than that, Gwen. So much more. You need to realize that," Lyanna cut her of and pulled back. "Right now we should get going to the feast for which I'm not in the mood for."

Gwen giggled at that and the two women left the room together and made their way to the hall of ceremonies. Inside the hall where already lots of people when they entered. Music was being played and food and drinks were being served. Lyanna gracefully sat down in the chair beside Arthur who was looking at her with a smirk lingering on his lips.

"You look better than you did this afternoon," he simply stated.

Lyanna glared at him. "You're an idiot, Pendragon," she retorted dryly

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at her. "I'm sorry, Lyanna," he apologized eventually, sounding sincere.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip when Merlin suddenly stood between them and refilled Arthur's goblet. "Do you want some wine, Milady?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, smiling shyly.

He bend a bit forwards as he filled her goblet, his head was very close to hers. "You look very lovely in that dress," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said a bit louder, hoping that her burning cheeks wouldn't give her away. He seemed to be going red as well and stood straight again before walking back. She watched him leave before turning her attention to her brother, who had seen their moment. "Oh, stop it you."

"I'm not doing anything," Arthur responded, as he raised his hands to show her that he was completely innocent.

Lyanna frowned. "Yes, you are. You have that look in your eyes."

"Well, you can't blame for that, can you? It's not very difficult when your manservant and your sister are practically swooning over each other, under your nose."

"Arthur!" Lyanna cried out, going redder. "We are not swooning." He gave her a look. "How about your interest in -"

Their conversation was interrupted when Uther stood up and cleared his throat to earn the attention of the crowd, who were all looking at him in anticipation. "Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time."

"What, drunk?" Arthur asked joyfully and Lyanna ruffled through his blond hair at that when the court began to laugh.

"Drunk with happiness," Uther smoothly clarified. "I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars for that smile." He looked at his ward as he said that. "To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me than you will ever now. To Lady Morgana."

Everyone raised their cups. "To Lady Morgana."

Lyanna kept rather quiet, wondering if her father would go through the same ordeals if she had been the one that had gone missing. She was sure that he would've given up on her after a while.

Morgana embrace Uther for a moment until the King pulled apart. "I need some air." He excused himself and let the hall. Lyanna watched him go before she lowered her eyes and absentmindedly played with her meat.

The feast went on for a while and Lyanna spent that time just chatting with her brother until a guard stormed into the hall and approached the siblings. "My Lord, My Lady," he began. "Something happened to the King. He's screaming at something at the main square and -"

Before he could finish his sentence both Lyanna and Arthur were already running away. Because Lyanna was wearing a rather tight dress, and large heels she wasn't going as fast as she wished and was practically dragged along by her brother. She was going to have blisters on her feet for sure in the morning.

They found their father at the main square, lying on the ground curled up in a foetal position and rocking back and forth. He was screaming as tears escaped from his eyes. Lyanna knelt down beside him and grabbed his arms and pressed them beside him to calm him down.

"Father, can you please tell me what happened?" she asked quietly.

There was no reaction. The King simply continued to sob as he softly muttered a name which they both recognized as that of their mother.

"Do you know what happened?" Arthur queried impatiently, eyeing his sister.

"How can I know that? I think that he saw something which must have brought him in this state," Lyanna replied unsure before looking at the guard that had fetched them. "Other than you, has anyone been at the square while the King was here?"

"No, Milady," he answered. "We found him here all by himself staring at the well. It was almost as if she saw a ghost or something."

"That seems unlikely," Arthur objected. "I'll carry him to his chambers." He began to lift up their father in his arms before making his way into the castle.

Lyanna whirled around at one of the guards. "Can you send Gaius to the King's chambers? His knowledge is much appreciated right now," she said to him.

The guard bowed before her. "Of course, Milady."

She gave him a small smile before she hurried after her brother. Her feet began to hurt more with every step that she took, but she tried to ignore it. The pain was something that she had to worry about another time. Right now her father was her first priority.

As she entered the King's chambers she saw how Arthur had placed their father into the bed. She froze for a second when she saw that Morgana was also there, pretending to be concerned for the well-being of the King. That or she really meant it. Lyanna still wasn't sure. Every time that she looked at her Aglain's words came back to her.  _One day you're going to see Morgana for who she truly is. This has been foretold many years ago._  If there really was a prophecy, that meant that there was much more that they could tell.

Lyanna snapped out of her thoughts as Gaius went to examine the King. "He should sleep till morning," he enlightened them. Before anyone would notice her Lyanna almost ran out of the room again, her heels clicking on the stone ground. Unsure where she was heading she just ran through the corridor.

Guards bowed their heads as she hurried past them. Seeing the princess running around wasn't exactly a rare sight, but now she was kind of in a foul mood which was something they hadn't seen before. She went down a few flights of staircases and through more corridors. She was about to step out of the castle when she was being pulled behind a pillar by someone. Her heart was racing when she staring into those piercing blue eyes that could make her melt. "Merlin, what are -"

"Please don't tell me that you were planning to go out for a ride now," he figured, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I just need some fresh air!" she protested.

He stepped in front of her so that she was trapped between him and the wall, and had nowhere else to go. "I'm not allowing you to go," Merlin insisted with a low voice. Her eyes widened at that. "It's the middle of the night and it's pretty cold out there. I don't want you to get lost or attacked by something. Just... stay here. Please."

She thought about his words for a moment, as she refused to break their eye contact. "Alright. If it pleases you than I'll stay here," Lyanna gave in. She wasn't able to deny him anything and she assumed that he was aware of that, not that he was taking any advantage of her.

Merlin gave her a warm smile which immediately made her feel a little bit better. "Come. I'll take you back to your chambers," he suggested and she nodded.

Not a word was being said as Merlin escorted her through the castle. Occasionally their gazes met for a second before she looked away again. They entered her chambers and Lyanna was kind of surprised to see that he made no intention of leaving.

"Uhm... You can just change into something comfortable. I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're feeling better," he promised her. This was one of the main reasons that she had fallen in love with him because he was never thinking about himself, but always worrying about others.

Lyanna stepped behind the chamberfold and began to take off those horrible heels and threw them over her shoulder, and they clearly landed somewhere where Merlin was standing. She then took off the tight dress and changed into her nightgown. As she walked away from the chamberfold she felt Merlin's eyes following her as she made her way towards her vanity and picked up her silver brush. She began to undo her braided hair and brushed it until all the knots were removed.

She plopped down on the bed minutes later and grimaced. "My feet are killing me," she muttered mostly to herself and noticed how red her heels had already gotten. "I'm never wearing these horrible things again."

"I thought that you looked very lovely in them," Merlin supplied smoothly as he sat down beside her and picked up her right foot without a warning and began to massage it. "Maybe this will help against the pain."

Her throat had gone dry as she felt his gentle fingers rubbing her sore skin and she licked her lips. "Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed them, perhaps you can wear them yourself next time. As long as you don't think that I'll be wearing them again just to please you. They're monsters."

Merlin snorted. "You don't have to put much effort into your outfits or torture yourself by wearing shoes like that just to please me. I think that you look breathtaking in everything that you wear."

Lyanna was grinning goofily until he touched a sensitive spot on her foot and she let out a soft moan. "Just like that, yes," she muttered and then realized what she had done. Her cheeks were burning like fire.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked, sounding concerned like he always was.

 _God no._  "No, it... it uhm... feels good," Lyanna replied quietly. Her reply made him smile brightly at her. "Thank you."

"Can you please tell me how you're honestly feeling about what's going on," Merlin then said, changing the subject completely. He was always on to her. He always knew when she hiding something, or was not herself.

"I'm just worried about my father. You're quite good at this," she quickly changed the subject. "I should put on uncomfortable shoes more often."

Merlin let out a laugh before he grinned. "Well, as long as that makes you feel better. Besides it's also very soothing for me to do this. I'll do your shoulders as well. You look tensed."

Before Lyanna could argue with him he had positioned himself behind her on the bed and his long, but gentle fingers were massaging her shoulders. If someone would burst into her room right now they'd be busted, but she couldn't care about that. All that she cared about was Merlin's fingers touching her sensitive skin.

Even though the two of them weren't courting each other because their relationship was supposed to be a secret to others, they were acting around each other like a married couple. They were a lot closer with each other than they were actually allowed to. Perhaps they were a bit too sticky or too rational, but that didn't seem to be relevant when they were alone because it was impossible to stay away from each other. Something was always pulling them together. Maybe it was fate, or destiny.

"Your shoulders are knotted pretty badly," Merlin broke her out of her thoughts. "Please tell me when I'm hurting you and I'll stop right away."

But she didn't want him to stop because it felt so right as if he was meant to be touching her like that. It all seemed to make sense when he was so close to her.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Merlin questioned her.

His gentle caressing's were making Lyanna tired and she couldn't control a yawn. "Yes, but also very tired," she replied as her eyes fell closed.

"Time for you to get some sleep then," Merlin said determined and climbed of the bed. Immediately Lyanna felt much colder without his presence there.

"Are you leaving?" Lyanna asked him quietly.

"It's not appropriate for me to be staying here, Lyanna. For God sake I'm just a servant remember and we're not married," Merlin retorted.

She nodded understandingly before standing up and walking towards him. "Do you think that matters to me? I want you to stay," Lyanna replied, closing the distance between them until their noses were touching. "We won't do anything inappropriate. I just want you to keep me company, but if you want to leave that's fine. I can't make you."

"Well, you are the princess so technically you can," Merlin supplied and she softly laughed at that. "But we're not married. It's not right. We're already spending more time together than we should."

"I know. You're right," she sighed. "It's just impossible to stay from each other because it feels so right when you're with me. I thought I had imagined that at first, but now I'm realizing that it's the truth. I am complete when you're here."

"I couldn't agree more. Lyanna, are you sure you're alright?" Merlin asked her, his concern back as if it had never left.

"Yeah," she muttered. Merlin leaned closer and their breaths mingled and he pressed his lips against hers. Lyanna smiled into it. They kissed for a moment until he pulled back again. "Goodnight, Lyanna."

She watched him walking to the door. "Goodnight, Merlin," she replied sadly. He gave her one last smile before he quietly left her room and she was all alone. The silence was suffocating her right away. As soon as he left Lyanna couldn't help but feel as if he was taking a part of her with her and she wasn't herself anymore.

_I really do love him more than words can describe..._

* * *

After a rough night of barely any sleep Lyanna was already walking through the corridors of the palace when the first sunrays came down on Camelot. She pushed open the door of her father's chambers to check up on him and discovered that he was still fast asleep. She approached the bed and heard him whimper quietly as she came closer.

"Father," Lyanna said placidly and gently placed her hand on his forehead. The King let out a soft wail before his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her. As he caught sight of her his eyes widened in horror.

"Y-Ygraine," he stammered with a soft voice. Uther began to crawl away from her as if he was really seeing his wife.

"Father, I'm not Ygraine," she assured him, trying to remain calm. "I'm your daughter, Lyanna."

Uther let her words sink. "Lyanna?" he repeated unsure as if she was playing some sick trick with his mind. "Oh, my dear! I honestly thought that you were here since you both are so beautiful. I'm sorry that I mistook her for you."

Not sure whether or not her father had really seen his wife or was simply mixing them up, she had to be cautious. She had no idea what was going on with him and it was seriously freaking her out.

"How are you feeling, Father?" she asked instead and helped him out of his bed. Instead of his servant tending to him this morning, she chose to do it instead so that she could check up on him herself.

"I'm alright, my dear," he assured her and even smiled a little.

Lyanna began to assist him with getting dressed. She decided not to push the matter since he clearly believed that everything was alright with him. She could only hope that he was merely exhausted, but a part of her feared that it was something more than that. A healthy man wasn't supposed to be seeing deceased people like that.

"Are you ready for some council matters then?"

The King nodded. "Sure I am. All is well," he said. Lyanna only gave him a small smile because of that, wanting to believe him so badly.

"Good," she responded. Once the King had eaten some breakfast they made their way together to the council room in silence. There were already plenty of people in the council room as they entered. Lyanna stood still beside Morgana, as her gaze briefly met that of Merlin and she smiled at him. Uther took place at his throne as Arthur stepped forwards.

"We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cendred's kingdom," Arthur informed him.

"Do we know why?" Uther asked.

"There is rumour that Cendred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation," Arthur clarified.

Uther stared past Arthur at someone and everyone turned around to see what the King was staring at, but saw nothing. The King stood up and pointed at something. "Leave me alone. Get out of here!"

Lyanna rushed over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Father, there is no one there," she tried to reassure him, but her words were being completely ignored. "It's alright."

"I said get out!" Uther bellowed now, trying to push past her. "Get out! I'll have you hanged!"

She watched in shock how her father was being carried out of the council room by Arthur and Leon and stood still as pretty much everyone around her left as well. Her trance was broken when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked at Gaius who was standing beside her. Without saying anything she followed him and Merlin out of the council room.

"There must be some explanation," Merlin said when they stood still in a secluded corridor.

Gaius still had his hand on Lyanna's shoulder as she fidgeted with her fingers. "During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with," Gaius informed them and Lyanna let out a sob and immediately was being pulled against Merlin's chest. "Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A King's hold on his people is a very fragile thing. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

Lyanna felt how Merlin's hold on her tightened and she was grateful for what he was doing. Never before had she heard this part about the Great Purge before and she wasn't sure what to think about it. She couldn't comprehend that her father had killed so many innocent people and even children. Perhaps she should hate him for it, but she couldn't. He was still her father. He was the one who had taught her how to ride a horse, and how to walk.

The moment was interrupted when the warning bell sounded and Lyanna pulled herself free from his grasp. Before she could run down the corridor, Merlin's gentle fingers rubbed the tears away from her cheek. She gave him a faint smile before the three of them hurried down the corridor.

Once they stepped outside of the castle they were being escorted by Sir Leon who took them beneath the drawbridge where the body of one of the guards was lying. Lyanna knelt down beside him and started to examine him, and found a dagger which was still embedded into his side as she flipped him onto his back. "He has been stabbed in his side," she informed them. "But he's still alive. Just barely."

Gaius took the dagger from the man's side. "Take this man to my chambers. I need to speak to Arthur as a matter of urgency."

Leon and another knight began to lift the guard in their arms before carrying him away. Lyanna stood up and patted the dirt from her skirt before whirling around. "Is there something about that dagger?" she questioned him.

"I'll explain that later. Come now." Without arguing Merlin and Lyanna followed the physician back into the palace.

It had taken about fifteen minutes until Arthur, Morgana, Lyanna, Gaius and Merlin were gathered in the council chambers again. Lyanna was standing between Merlin and Gaius and was nervously fidgeting with her fingers again as she waited for Gaius to tell them what he had found out.

"The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night," Gaius began.

"Who could've done this?" Arthur asked in return.

Gaius handed Arthur the dagger that he had pulled out of the guard. "That is a sigil of the Bloodguard," Gaius enlightened him."Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion."

"Sure they were wiped out during the Great Purge," Arthur suppled unconvinced.

"Not all of them," Gaius responded grimly and Lyanna felt her body going cold.

"So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot?"

"It is possible, Sire," Gaius said. Lyanna's gaze lingered to Morgana who was looking a bit uncomfortable by this discovery and Lyanna was about to have a go at her, but Merlin was the one to pull her back by grabbing her arm. Clearly fighting the King's ward wasn't going to solve the problem. "The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough."

Almost everyone looked shocked by this news. "He's still alive?" Arthur asked perplexed.

"Indeed."

The council was dismissed and Lyanna almost ran out of the room and down the corridors. She went to check up on her father and found him in his bed. He was sleeping and whimpering again. She sighed before she sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully touched his hair.

"I'm sorry about this, Father," she said quietly. "I wish that there was a way that I could stop all of this." It was incredibly painful to see her father as a shade of the Mighty King that he was, but after this news that she had received she couldn't help but to look at him with mixed feelings. She was supposed to be revolted by what he had done, but she simply couldn't. Especially not when he was so fragile.

Her vision became blurry when tears pooled her eyes. She knew that she didn't exactly have the closest bond with her father, but that didn't mean that she could stand by and watch him losing his sanity. It was breaking her heart to see him like this and she wondered if he was ever going to slip out of this state. She knew that there was one person in Camelot who was responsible for this.

"I'll come back," she said to her father before she stormed out of his chambers. She was in quite a hurry again the last couple of days, but none of the servants and guards who past her seemed to be surprised by it. They didn't call her Whirlwind Lyanna for a reason. As she almost slammed the door open of the physician chambers and stepped inside she found Merlin and Gaius standing in the middle. They looked at her and the grim look in their eyes told her more. "He's death, isn't he?"

Gaius nodded slowly and Lyanna growled angrily. "Gaius," Merlin began. "You said he was recovering."

"I thought he was," Gaius responded dumbfolded.

"There's only one person who would have the intention to kill that guard in fear that he might've been able to tell us who had stabbed him," Lyanna said. "Don't you think it's odd that the King is losing his mind just when Morgana came back to Camelot? Something doesn't sit right with me."

* * *

That night Lyanna was wandering through the palace by herself in the hope to clear her head. Since Merlin had forbidden her to go out to the forest by herself she was pretty much forced to stay between the walls, but not that she mind. It was one of the only things that she could do to give him some surety, and she was willing to oblige. Especially when it came to Merlin, because she would go through fire for him.

Lyanna decided to check in with her brother to make sure that he was doing alright, despite everything that was going on. As she opened the door of his chamber she was surprised to see Gaius there. As they saw her Gaius bowed before her and she gave him a small smile.

"I can't be easy for you two to see your father this way," Gaius began, eyeing the royal twins as Lyanna walked over to her brother.

"No. He's always been so strong," Arthur agreed. "He lifted his kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now..."

"I am sure that, over time, he will recover. But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control."

Lyanna grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. "That's ridiculous," Arthur objected.

"Camelot needs a leader," Gaius continued. "It falls to you. You must fulfil your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken."

Arthur clearly didn't approve of this. "So now you've taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this?" he demanded to know.

"Arthur!" Lyanna scolded her brother. "This is no way to speak to Gaius like that. There is a truth to what he says. It's for the good of the kingdom."

Their gazes met. "I'm not going to usurp our father," he made perfectly clear.

"No one is asking you to. I've the people talk. The palace is awash with rumours. The people are restless," Lyanna said to him, trying to remain calm.

"I swore allegiance to my King, and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that," Arthur said, clearly irritated by what they were trying to do.

"Arthur, please," Gaius pleaded.

"You two are giving up on our father. That something I will never do," Arthur determined and pulled his hand back before walking over to the window.

Lyanna sighed before looking at Gaius. "I'm sorry. I'll try to talk to him," she said quietly. Gaius gave her an reassuring nod before walking out of the room. Lyanna instead approached her brother. "Arthur, I'm not giving up on our father as well. You must know that. But what Gaius said is the truth. How can our father rule a kingdom in this state? He can't. Therefore they expect you to take control for the time being, just until father is his old self again."

Arthur continued to look out of the window and the town bellow them. "I don't know what to do," he admitted and Lyanna was grateful that he was being honest with her.

"Arthur, I know that you're scared. It's only logical, but you mustn't forget that you'll be the King of Camelot one day and that's a big responsibility. This is only temporary and it is a good way for you to get some experience and to figure out what is expected of you. Don't worry too much, Archie. You have all the makings of a wonderful King that everyone will follow. You have the people's loyalty. It's up to you to lead them."

He was silent for a moment and let her words sink before he slightly turned his head and his gaze lingered to her. "How is it that you always know what to say? What gave you this wisdom?" he wondered, smiling at her.

"I read a lot," Lyanna said, grinning. It gave her some relief to hear him laughing again, even though that sound soon faded away. "I just want to you to know that you're not alone in this. I will try to help you in every way that I can. Have you send out a patrol to see if Cendred is really assessing an army?"

"I have send out a patrol," Arthur informed her. "They should be back in the morning with a report. I just hope for our sakes that Cendred will not strike now. Do you think that he knows about our father?"

"It could be that the traitor in our midst has informed him about it," Lyanna assumed. "But we can't draw fast conclusions. We have to wait until the patrol returns tomorrow so we can take matters in our own hands. If Cendred is really assessing an army than we have no other choice than to prepare to fight."

"Do you think that we could win, Lee?" Arthur asked doubtfully.

"I have no doubt in the knights of Camelot, or in you," Lyanna assured him. "If they strike here we have the advantage because this is our home. We can defeat them, but you've got to keep faith, Arthur. Like we all have faith in you."

"Thank you. I wouldn't know what I would've done without your support," Arthur said and she let out a soft laugh.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that because I will always be at your side, Archie," she vowed him. "Always." Before she could comprehend what was happening she felt two strong arms pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

That night Lyanna stayed at her father's side and eventually had fallen asleep in a chair next to his bed. When she woke up again it was a few hours after dawn and her back was aching from sleeping in the same position for hours. As she was eating some breakfast that her father's servant had brought for them there came a knock on the door. "Enter," Lyanna said.

The door opened and Gaius stepped inside. "I was already wondering where I could find you," he said, sounding relieved to see her sitting here. "Have you seen Merlin anywhere? He hasn't come home last night and I thought that may perhaps has stayed with you during the night." Gaius said that last part quieter in case Uther would overhear them.

Lyanna went as red as a strawberry at that comment. Only Gaius knew that Merlin sometimes spend the night with her. "N-no." She cleared her throat. "He wasn't with me. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Do you think something could've happened to him?" She felt panic setting into her body at that. What if something had happened to him? She was softly cursing under her breath.

"Lyanna, there is no need to worry. I'm sure that he's alright," Gaius tried to reassure her. "I just thought that you deserved to know since the two of you are so close."

"I appreciate your concern, Gaius. Honestly, do you think that I should send out a patrol to look for him in case he got lost in the woods? Oh Gaius, what if he indeed got lost in the woods? I have to find him." Lyanna touched her mother's necklace which was connected with the bracelet that she had given to Merlin last year and then realized that he had taken it off a few days ago because he was afraid that he would lose it during a hunting trip. That's why he always took it off. She had to scold him for that.

"I don't think that you should, dear. He'll be back before you know it," he assured her. "Why don't you come with me so that I can make some tea?"

She smiled warmly at the old physician. "Thank you, Gaius. I would love some tea."

She followed him to the physician chambers where Gaius prepared some tea for the two of them. Instead of doing their usual chores they just sat together talking, and Lyanna felt better because of it. But her worries kept gnawing on the back of her mind.

The King of Camelot was losing his mind. Prince Arthur is to take over control over Camelot during his father's absence. Cendred might be preparing a war which could start soon. Merlin was nowhere to be found.

_Things were surely looking grim for Camelot._


	29. The tears of Uther Pendragon pt. 2

******Chapter 29: The tears of Uther Pendragon pt. 2**

Lyanna was looking out of the window in the physician chambers with a damping mug of tea in her hands as she watched the city of Camelot. Nearly an hour had gotten by since Gaius had taken her here and rarely a word had been said for a long while. Gaius was standing near the table, writing some notes on some paper. The sound of his quill scraping on the parchment was the only sound that was being heard and it felt quite peaceful, despite what was going on.

_**Bang!**_  The door of the physician quarters slammed open and a rather irritated Arthur Pendragon stepped inside. Lyanna was eyeing her brother with a stunned face as she was panting slightly because he had scared her. "Where is that half-wit?" he demanded to know. "I've got no socks, no breeches, and an archery session to go to. Merlin!" he bellowed as he looked around the room to see if he wasn't hiding anywhere. Lyanna was glad that Arthur was trying to do whatever he would do an ordinary day. She now noticed that he was carrying a crossbow.

"I thought he was with you, Sire," Gaius retorted.

Arthur spun around and pointed at Gaius. "Don't try and cover for him," he warned.

"He didn't come home last night," Lyanna butted in. "We can't find him."

Arthur didn't look very convinced. "When you do, you can tell him he's the target." With those words Arthur left the physician chambers. Normally that would've made her laugh, but right now nothing could.

Gaius looked up at Lyanna. "Have you tried using your telepathic gift to find him?" he asked her, suddenly realizing something.

Slowly, she nodded. "I have, but I can't reach him. I think that might be because he's too far away so this way of communicating isn't working. Or it's something else..." Her voice trailed off and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Gaius. So many things are going on right now and I'm mostly worried about where Merlin can be. It's silly isn't it?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, that's not silly. You love him and it's the real thing. It's only a logical reaction," Gaius assured her. "Ever since Merlin came here I was worried that he was never going to find someone who could make him happy and who would really care about him. I had never dared to dream that the two of you would find love with each other, but every time that I looked at both of you I see why. You two really are destined for each other."

Lyanna had a small smile on her lips. "Do you really think that? I thought you wouldn't approve because I'm the princess and he is a servant."

Gaius nodded. "I did. At first I had my doubts when I saw that you two were growing fond of each other and suddenly were spending all your time together. Titles aren't relevant, my dear. The love that you have, is. It's the real thing and many people can only hope to find it. Don't throw that away."

"I don't plan to, Gaius. I do love him a lot. I don't feel myself when he's not around," she admitted, and it felt nice to get that of her chest. "But I know that we're not allowed to be together because -"

"That really shouldn't be the reason to split you two up. Things will look up for you and I can assure you that things are going to be different," he assured her. "Why don't we go do our rounds now?"

"Yeah. Sure. That will do me some good." She gave him a grateful smile before following him.

The day went by slowly. Lyanna spend most of her time assisting Gaius or checking in with Arthur or her brother. By the time night had fallen over Camelot Lyanna became restless because there was still no sign of Merlin anywhere. Therefor Gaius had pretty much forced her to stay so that she wasn't alone, because he knew that she was going to worry herself sick if she was by herself.

By now it was hours after nightfall and almost everyone in Camelot was sound asleep. The only sound that was being heard in the physician chambers was that of Gaius' steady snoring. Lyanna was snuggled up under a blanket in front of the window and looked at the full moon that stood in the middle of the sky. Her eyelids were becoming heavier, but she was forcing herself to stay awake.

The pit of anxiety inside her stomach was growing with every breath that she took. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, just looking up at the sky, but she had lost all track of time. She let out a shriek when someone gently placed a hand on her shoulder and whirled around, only to look into a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Merlin!" she cried out, but softly before standing up and practically throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Where have you been all this time? I thought something dreadful had happened to you since you were gone all day."

"You've been waiting for me to come back all this time?" he asked bewildered.

"Of course I was," Lyanna stated frantic. "I had no idea where you were and I was freaking out. Gaius has been comforting me all day and telling me that you would never leave me."

"I wouldn't," he vowed.

She listened to his heartbeat and felt herself easing down into his embrace as Merlin stroke her back. "Can you please tell me why you're so filthy and smelling like the forest ground?"

"Yesterday evening when I was about to check up on you I saw Morgana sneaking out of the palace by herself so I followed her. She leaded me to the forest for a while until we ended up at some place where she was meeting up with Morgause. There were Bloodguards there and they are conspiring together. You were right. Morgana is responsible for your father losing his mind. Anyway Morgana knew that I had followed her and Morgause captured me with an enchanted chain, which I couldn't free myself out of. I was surrounded by serkets and one of them even stung me. Eventually I called for Kilgharrah and he killed them before taking me away. He healed me before bringing me back."

Lyanna blinked a couple of times as she pulled back and looked up, only to see him staring down at her as he chastely kissed her.. "So my suspicions were right? Morgana hasn't changed at all..." She sighed sadly, feeling all hope fade. "What can we do to stop her now?"

"I know something, but we I need you and Gaius to come with me," he said before walking over to the sleeping physician.

"Wait," Lyanna called after him. "So you flew on Kilgharrah's back?" Merlin grinned sheepishly at that and scratched the back of his head. "What was that like?"

"Amazing. I'll take you with me some day," Merlin said to her before waking Gaius. He told him everything that he had just said to Lyanna while helping Gaius putting on a robe. The three of them quickly made their way through the palace in the death of night. As they entered the King's chamber they noticed that it was topsy-turvy.

They found Uther crouched in the corner of the room and Lyanna rushed over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Father." Uther pawed desperately at Lyanna while he stared at nothing over her shoulder.

Lyanna watched how Merlin rushed to the bed, removed the mandrake-root and threw it into the fireplace. The root let out a piercing scream as it died and Lyanna had to cover her ears.

"It was an enchantment, Sire," Gaius said calmly to the King. "You need to rest." Lyanna and Merlin helped Uther into his bed. As Lyanna tugged him under the covers Gaius drugged a cup. "Please drink this, Sire. It will help you sleep." He gave the King the drink and almost immediately Uther fell asleep.

Lyanna felt so much better to know that this entire ordeal was finished. They left the King's chambers and walked down the corridors.

"Lyanna, you really need to go to your own chambers and get some sleep since you've rarely slept in days," Gaius insisted and Lyanna knew that she couldn't argue with him. "You've been through a lot. We're concerned about you and you need to rest. Please."

Her eyes flicked between Merlin and Gaius and she nodded. "Right. I will try to then. I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight," Lyanna pushed past them and walked in the opposite direction. She was a bit offended by it because she wanted to help them, but she knew that they were right. Some sleep would do her good.

* * *

That night Lyanna had slept better and eventually got awoken by Gwen just after dawn. The two women chatted together for a bit while Gwen helped Lyanna with getting dressed before Lyanna went to check up on her father again, just to make sure that the enchantment had really lifted.

Uther was still sleeping, but was looking more peaceful than he had done the previous days which was a big relief for her. She decided to let him rest a bit more and walked over to the antechamber to get him some clean clothes since she knew that his servant was keeping those there. As she returned she froze when she looked Morgana directly in the eye. The King's ward had been searching for something under the bed and looked as if she had been caught doing something dreadful as she stood up.

"Have you lost something?" Lyanna asked her, crossing her arms defensively.

Morgana flashed her an bright smile, but Lyanna could tell that she didn't mean it. "My earring. I thought I might have dropped it when I was in here yesterday," she lied hardly, before looking at the King. "How is he?"

"Much better," Lyanna enlightened her, pretending to be friendly. "We found the source of his sickness. He was being enchanted."

Morgana's eyes widened. "Enchanted," she repeated.

"You don't need to worry. He'll make a full recovery," she said. "I know that you were responsible for placing that mandrake-root under my father's bed because you're conspiring with Morgause." Lyanna couldn't be silent any longer. She been dying to say something about this ever since she found out about it, and this was her chance.

Morgana smirked. "I had already figured that Merlin would come running back to you like a lost puppy. He has always done so."

"Why are you doing this?" Lyanna wanted to know, swallowing loudly. "I thought that we were friends, close friends, and here you are plotting against my father. I know that you're scared because he doesn't approve of what you are, but that doesn't mean that you should betray him. He took you in when your father died. You should be grateful."

"You have no idea what it's like!" Morgana said through gritted teeth. "Every day I have to live in fear because he might find out the truth about what I am and I can't live with that. It's driving me insane. It is time for Uthers reign to end so that magic can be restored into this kingdom."

Luckily for both of them Uther was a heavy sleeper and heard nothing of their conversation. "I always thought you to be a better person that this, Morgana. You've reached a new low. I may not be able to stop you now, but I will make sure that no harm will come to the people that I love," Lyanna warned her.

Morgana let out a deep chuckle. "You will fail, Lyanna Pendragon! I can assure you that Camelot will burn and Uther's reign will come to an end!" Lyanna watched how Morgana almost stormed out of the room.

She lowered her gaze and realized that her hands were shaking and tears were treating to spill from her eyes. Now that she had just heard Morgana confess she knew what was truly in her heart. Aglain had been right all along and she had done right by listening to the Druid.

Instead of staying here with her sleeping father, she ran out of the room as tears ran down her cheek. Unsure where that she was going Lyanna kept running and running as fast as her feet could carry her. She quickly left the palace and went down the first steps before rapidly running through the main square. Many villagers looked shocked to see the princess in that state but none of them took the effort to stop her.

She past the town's gate, the hem of her dress trailing behind her as she went and into the forest. Not wanting to stop she continued to run for an unknown while, as her feet began to hurt her much with every step that she took. But it wasn't enough to convince her to stop.

After running for nearly twenty minutes she slowed down her pace when she had reached her secluded spot in the woods where no one found here. This was one of the places she always went when the pressure in Camelot was becoming too much for her and she longed for some peace and quiet. She sat down on a fallen log and dipped her feet into the stream to stop the aching.

A thousand thoughts entered her mind, but she tried to push them all away. She hated herself for not realizing what Morgana's plan had been sooner so that she could've prevented all of this. But that was all too late now. Morgana was plotting something together with Morgause and if they didn't do anything Camelot would fall into the wrong hands and more innocent people would die.

"There you are!" a familiar masculine voice said.

Lyanna peered over her shoulders and saw Merlin approaching her. He looked a bit relieved to have found her here and sat down beside her on the log before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"What happened that made you so upset?" Merlin asked her, his fingers running through her hair. "I wanted to check up on you, but no one knew were you were. Then Morgana said that -"

"Don't speak about her!" Lyanna cut him off as more tears escaped from her eyes. "I told her that I knew that she was responsible for enchanting my father and plotting against him with Morgause and she confessed everything! She promised me that Camelot would burn and my father's reign would end! I just can't believe that her anger and wrath are controlling her. She wants revenge."

"I'm sorry, Lyanna. Honestly," Merlin tried to sooth her, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "She pulled me behind a pillar a few hours ago and told me to keep my mouth shut or that she was going to tell your father that I had to poison her and that I was secretly seeing his daughter."

Lyanna let out a sarcastic laugh. "As if that should matter because my father will be death if she will have her way and I can't let her."

"I... I also wanted to let you know that Cendred is marching this way with an army and that we'll be facing them here in Camelot. Your brother is preparing for war as we speak."

"I'm sure that Morgana must've informed him and Morgause about the illness of my father. They stand a good chance now that Camelot is weak," Lyanna replied grimly. "Oh, Merlin. I don't know what to do or who to trust anymore. I can't lose more people."

"You won't," Merlin vowed. "We will find a way to stop this. You always said that a person should never lose faith, so you shouldn't as well. We have a chance to win this."

* * *

From that moment on everyone in Camelot was in an uproar. They were all contributing with preparing for the siege in case the citadel got taken and they were forced to stay here for an unknown while. Lyanna stayed at Arthur's side, spending most of the day instructing all the guards and knights about what their plan was. Her opinion about fighting was very much appreciated, even though she wouldn't be fighting herself.

Around nightfall she dined with Gaius and helped him with preparing everything for when the battle would begin, and making sure that they had enough clean bandages and herbs to tend all the wounded people. Unfortunately there wasn't enough so she set out that evening again to collect some herbs from the forest while she was being escorted by some knights, much to her dismay.

By the time that she had finally returned it was close to midnight and she went to get some sleep straight away. Gwen was the one who woke her up the next morning, as she would during any ordinary day. She helped the princess into a comfortable, but flowing green gown so that she could move around easy.

After she had eaten some breakfast with Gwen she went to assist the villagers that were busy with dragging bags of supplies up the steps into the castle. It was the only form of contributing that she could do right now. Merlin was also there and they were working alongside each other, helping the villagers. It was tiring work, but really necessary in case the battle would go wrong.

She looked out at the courtyard and saw the large line of villagers that was approaching and swallowed loudly. There was still so much work to do. Lyanna hoped that they would finish before Cendred's army would reach Camelot. Together with one of the villagers she was carrying the sacks further up the steps when Arthur suddenly came around the corner, looking a bit stunned to see his sister here.

"Have you been aiding them all this time?" Arthur asked her.

"I have," Lyanna said, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I've also made sure that we have enough medical provisions and collected some extra herbs just in case. It should be enough, but I can't be too certain."

"Thank you, Lee. Your help is much appreciated. You're really outdoing yourself again," Arthur replied gratefully and kissed Lyanna's forehead before whirling around towards his manservant. "Merlin, where have you been? I've been calling for you."

Lyanna looked down at Merlin and gave him a shy smile. "Gathering provisions together with Lyanna. Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capers, and one smoked boar," he enlightened the prince.

"What on earth for?" Arthur wanted to know.

Merlin frowned. "We're preparing for a siege."

"Yes, not a banquet."

"You know what you're like without food. We could be trapped in her for weeks, months even. Look what I've got for your breakfast," Merlin said, picking up a pot. "Your favourite, pickled eggs." Lyanna snorted as Arthur walked away.

"Don't mind him. He really does likes his eggs in the morning," Lyanna said to Merlin before walking down the steps again to collect some new sacks. "I'm just glad that you're helping me doing this because I would've gone crazy without your help here."

"I would do anything for you," Merlin assured her, smiling. "You know that. Besides this is much nicer than to do than polishing Arthur's armour for a change."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Lyanna laughed lightly. He even knew how to cheer her up when the entire situation around them was incredibly grim, even when it was only for a brief moment.

Because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going her foot got stuck on the steps and she tumbled down, right on top of Merlin. They rolled down the staircase until they came to a halt on the ground. Merlin was lying spread-eagled and Lyanna was pressed on top of him. Their faces were inches removed from each other and Lyanna felt his hot breath on her skin, and for a second she had forgotten that they weren't alone. A few of the villagers had already helped the princess back onto her feet.

Her legs were wobbling slightly underneath her and her surroundings were becoming a rather blur. Her head was throbbing and there was a ringing in her ears. She felt how someone stood before her. "Lyanna," a familiar voice called out, even though she couldn't place it. "Lyanna, are you alright?"

She didn't respond. Instead she heard someone else answer in her place. "I think that the princess hit her head pretty badly when she tumbled down the stairs."

Before she could process what was going on she was swooped up and carried in someone's arms in bridal style. She couldn't be bothered to open her eyes, instead she nuzzled closer in this person that was carrying her its neck and took in its scent, which was something that she recognized and that made her calm down. It was the scent that she connected with the thought of home.

"What happened?" Another familiar voice almost cried out, and she felt the throbbing inside her head increase because of that. She was being placed on something and was forced to sit up.

"She tripped down the stairs," the person who had carried her clarified. "We fell down together and she hit her head."

Someone gently placed its hand on her head. "She's bleeding," he cried out, his voice softer this time. "Merlin, she might have a concussion." Merlin. That was a name that she knew and she immediately knew who that person was who had carried her here. It was her Merlin. She felt this person tending the wound on the back of her head. "Lyanna, can you open your eye for me?"

"Ithurts," she slurred so softly. She didn't want to open her eye because the light around her was rather painful.

"I know it does, but please Lyanna. It's only for a few seconds." There was something about this voice that soothed her a bit and she couldn't resist it. It cost her some strength to slowly open her eyes as the light nearly blinded her. The person in front of her was no one else than Gaius and he was looking intensely into her eyes for a moment. "It is as I feared. You have a mild concussion."

"What does that mean, Gaius?" Merlin asked, sounding concerned.

"That she needs to rest," Gaius answered simply. "You should take her to her chambers and make sure that her room is completely dark so there will be no pressure on her head. She won't be able to help us."

_Help us with what?_  Lyanna thought to herself. She had no idea what these two were talking about. Before she knew it Merlin lifted her into his arms again. She closed her eyes again and cradled closer against him, in the hope that the pain would fade.

"I don't think Arthur will be pleased to hear about this," Merlin said, sounding rather grim. "He already has so much to worry about and then this."

"I know. He doesn't have it easy, but this is nothing that we can do anything about. All that can help her now is some rest," Gaius retorted.

With that Merlin began to walk out of the room. Lyanna listened to his heartbeat and how the heel of his boots touched the stony ground. She lay there for a unknown while, drifting between being awake and asleep until she felt him carefully placing her on top of a bed. Her eyes fluttered open again and she looked up at him, noticing that he was staring down at her.

He sat down beside her on the bed, without breaking their gaze. Merlin placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, ignoring the pain in her head. It sounded as if someone was smashing on pots and pans next to her ears. " **Bedyai Ipedsiu Udariam Indeso.** "

Like snow in the sun all her pain was beginning to fade and her memories slowly came back to her. Lyanna blinked a few times in confusion as her vision became clear. "Did you just use magic to heal me?" she questioned after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I did. I can't stand it to see you in pain. Besides I figured you would much rather be able to assistance tonight when Cendred's army arrives, then to be asleep," Merlin retorted wisely.

Lyanna smirked. "Thank you, Merlin. I don't know what to say. Didn't you hurt yourself when we fell?"

He shrugged. "I might have some new bruises, but nothing serious. I was more worried about you. I'm glad to see you're alright."

Without replying Lyanna leaned forwards and captured his lips with hers. Merlin eagerly leaned into the kiss. His tongue gently caressed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him access. Their kiss deepened and her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Merlin's hands traveled down her body and rested on her waist. Even after all this time Lyanna wasn't used to kissing him like this and she was convinced that she never would. There was nothing that could describe this. She slightly pulled away. Merlin smiled, his lips gently brushing over hers.

"I'm so addicted to you," Lyanna said as they were both panting heavily from kissing each other like that. "I thought that it would become less within time, but it's only getting worse."

Merlin grinned. "I thought that it was just me, but clearly not. I don't think that this will fade," he replied and she giggled at that. "I don't want it to." Merlin tugged a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."

Lyanna blushed. "As are you," she replied softly and kissed him again. She felt him smiling into it. "Unfortunately we should really continue preparing for the fight. Cendred is almost here," she said when she pulled away. Her green eyes met his blue ones again and they stared intently at each other.

"I know. I wish that it was different," he retorted sadly. "It's going to be a difficult fight, but we can win this."

"Just keep fate," Lyanna almost whispered and Merlin nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Without fate and hope we would have nothing. You're right. We can do this. Although I wish that I was able to fight alongside you and Arthur and -"

"But treating the injured people is also an honorable job," Merlin told her.

"I know it is and I honestly love doing it because every person deserves a second chance and I want to give it to them. But I also want to kill the person who's responsible for this because many innocent people are going to become casualties tonight and I want to prevent that," Lyanna clarified with a soft voice.

Merlin sighed. "I will do whatever is in my power to try and stop them so -"

"You're not going to use magic!" Lyanna cut him of with a frown. "Listen, I care too much about you to see you burn on a pyre so that's not an option. We'll find another way, just no magic. Just fight alongside Arthur in my place while I focus on being a healer tonight."

"Deal," he said, letting out a soft laugh and she dramatically rolled with her eyes.

"I should change into something more comfortable for tonight and let Gaius know that I'm alright," Lyanna suggested and hopped onto her feet.

Merlin nodded. "I need to prepare Arthur and make sure everything is ready. It's all going to be alright. I'll see you when this is all over," he practically vowed before kissing her one last time and bolting out of her room. She blinked a few times before she looked through the pile of clothes in her closet.

After about ten minutes Lyanna was wearing the same outfit as she had worn during the last time Camelot had gotten attacked by Cedric. It existed of a white blouse with long sleeves, and a long purple skirt with brown boots. Her hair was tied together in a messy bun and she wore a grey apron with it and her healing satchel around her waist.

Once she was finished she walked out of her room and down the corridor. As she entered the physician chambers Gaius was looking at her in awe. "No!" he immediately objected, almost shouting at her. "You're suffering from a concussion! You're not supposed to be here! You need to rest! Go back to your room!"

"I'm alright," Lyanna assured him, grinning. "Merlin healed me so that I could still help out."

Gaius frowned as a sigh rolled over his lips. "I've told that boy -"

"Gaius, please. Don't be so melodramatic," she cut him of, smiling. "I'm glad that he healed me because I'm of more use now than I would be while I'm asleep. I feel great, besides what's going on that is. Anyway have I missed much?"

Gaius knew that he could never be angry at both of them because they honestly had the best intentions. "I'm just carrying everything to the infirmary," he enlightened her and she nodded understandingly.

So they began with taking all the supplies to the infirmary where she met up with Gwen. It brought her much relief to know that her friend would also helping her out here during the fight, since Gwen was a wonderful assistant to her. She always did everything without questioning, which was a valued trait.

Lyanna paled when the sounds of screaming outside was being heard, the sign that the battle had started. Her eyes shifted to Gwen, who was looking just as restless as she was. "We're going to be fine, Gwen," Lyanna said, smiling shyly. "Everyone is going to be alright."

As she said that Lyanna noticed that Morgana was watching them from the other side of the infirmary with a small smirk on her lips. Something dreadful was about to happen and she had no idea what, which made her more anxious beyond belief. All that she desired was for everyone to be safe, which was going to be a difficult problem. That was clear.

"I hope so, Milady," Gwen replied softly, trying to sound positive.

Lyanna tilted her head towards her. "They will and I can assure you that Arthur will come back," she said quietly so that no one else heard her. That seem to bring Gwen some relief, which had been her plan.

It didn't took long before the first people were being taking into the infirmary and Lyanna felt a heavy lump inside her stomach, but ignored it when she suddenly had to stop the bleeding of a middle-aged woman. Gwen was the one who handed her everything that she required, which made everything go much faster.

Time dreaded on as Lyanna tended patient after patient. There was blood splattered all over her apron and her blouse, but she couldn't be bothered by it. The safety of the people was much more important.

"We're out of fresh bandages," Gwen noticed after a while.

"I'll get them," Lyanna offered before the maid would fetch them herself. She walked to the other side of the infirmary where Gaius was standing next to the supply table. She looked around when she suddenly saw Merlin approaching them and she felt her heart swell in delight at that. "Merlin! How are things outside?"

"Not good. I need one of us to keep an eye on her," Merlin retorted and glanced over to where Morgana was.

"I'll do it," Lyanna assured him.

"You mustn't let her out of your sight. I need to get back to Arthur."

Lyanna nodded understandingly. "Just be careful." Merlin gave her a small smile before he hurried out of the infirmary again. She drew in a deep breath before she made her way back to Gwen and helped her with tending an injured knight who had gotten stabbed into his side. The man was bathing in sweat as blood dribbled through his chainmail. Gwen took of the man's chainmail and Lyanna quickly figured that his wound was rather deep and that he wasn't going to make it if they did something. Unsure what else to do Lyanna placed her hand on the wound and closed her eyes. " **Licsar ge staðol nu**." Her voice was barely a whisper, but as she opened her eyes again she saw that the wound was closing. She quickly tied a bandage around the knight's waist before ushering him away.

As Lyanna wanted to help the next person she felt Gwen placing her hand on her shoulder. "You just used magic to save that man's life," she deduced quietly. "That's a very risky thing to do. What if you get caught?"

"I had to help him, Gwen. I couldn't let him die," Lyanna retorted grimly.

"I know that you want to help everyone, Milady. But you need to think of your own safety. I don't want to lose you over something foolish," Gwen replied and Lyanna nodded slowly because she was right.

Lyanna barely used her own magic, simply because she was too scared that she couldn't control it. She knew that had to use it more often so that she could practice with it. Merlin magic was much more powerful than hers, so she mainly let him use it all the time. She her had her healing knowledge, and was very content with that. At least that was something that wasn't illegal here. Maybe one day she would be able to use her own magic to heal more people in the future. She could only hope. They had to survive this fight first.

She helped several more patients without using her magic, much to Gwen's relief. As Lyanna was busy with wrapping a clean bandage around a knight's shoulder she spotted Merlin and a soldier carrying her father into the infirmary. It astonished her beyond believe to see her father here injured. She rushed over to them. "What happened?" she asked as she began to clean out the wound in his leg.

"Your father decided to fight for his kingdom, Milady," the soldier answered. "He got hit by an arrow."

Of course her father had done such a thing. He couldn't sit by and watch his kingdom being taken. She gave her father an angry glare. "Father, you were stupid by risking your life like that. I don't care that you're the King! You've been through a great ordeal the last few days and should be resting instead of pretending to be a knight! You could've gotten yourself killed!" she almost shouted and everyone in the infirmary turned their heads to look at the King and his daughter, who was boiling with anger.

She rubbed some ointment on his wound and Uther flinched, which brought a grin to her lips. "I had to fight," Uther simply objected, keeping calm. Lyanna's smile faded and she frowned at him.

"And what if you got killed? Hmm? Have you thought about that?" Lyanna retorted dryly. "You have a kingdom to rule! And what -"

"Well I can't bloody rule it if it's being taken by Cendred, now can I? I am the King and I need to protect my people!" Uther shouted in return.

"Yes, that's a right that you have. But you can't protect them when you're death. Arthur is in charge of the attacks and already has enough on his mind, and shouldn't be worrying about the safety of his father."

Uther said nothing more and she tended the rest of his wound in silence. Once she had wrapped the bandage around it she stood up again. She whirled around to get some fresh water when she nearly bumped into Merlin.

"Where is Morgana?" he asked her quietly.

Lyanna cursed under her breath. Due to everything that was going on and it being so hectic she had completely forgotten to keep an eye on the King's ward. "I-I forgot," she stammered, embarrassed. "I was busy looking after the soldiers and I simply forgot about her. I'm so sorry."

He gave her a faint smile. "I'll look for her now," he insisted.

"Be careful," she said to him again. "We don't know what she's up to and it could be dangerous."

"I will. You should look after your father then," Merlin supplied before hurrying out of the infirmary. She watched him until he was completely out of sight before she turned around again to check on her father.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lyanna asked him, her voice surprisingly calm.

Uther tried to free himself from her grasp. "I have to get out there."

"No, Sire," Gaius objected sternly, stepping beside them. Lyanna was immensely grateful that the physician was there to help her out. "You're still weak from the medicine I gave you. I told you that..."

"I cannot watch my kingdom fall and do nothing," Uther cut him off.

"Father, I already told you that Arthur will defend it," Lyanna tried to assure him and the King sat down on the cot again. Although he didn't seem too pleased about it. She handed her father a soothing herb so that he might calm down. Apparently it did seem to work and the King stopped arguing with them. Lyanna looked at Gaius. "I can't keep up with this. There are too many people, Gaius."

"I know my dear," he agreed sadly. "We just have to do whatever we can."

She knew that he was right. Lyanna focused on helping Gaius out with a couple of patients as time dreaded one. The screams outside still didn't fade away. Lyanna had no idea how much time had passed when Merlin came back panting, a sign that he had been running to get here.

"Did you find her?" Lyanna asked while pressed a cold cloth against the forehead of one of the knights.

He shook his head. "You two need to seal off the hospital. The castle is under attack from within," he instructed them.

Lyanna frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Morgana, she summoned an army of the dead. They're everywhere," Merlin informed. Lyanna gasped in horror at that. She had already imagined that Morgana would do something dreadful, but this wasn't what she had thought of.

"Then you two should find a way to stop her," Gaius said to him, eyeing Lyanna. "Don't worry, dear. I'll manage here. Go." Lyanna gave him a small smile before she and Merlin ran out of the infirmary with great haste.

"Do we have any idea where Morgana is exactly?" Merlin questioned as they went down the stairs.

"Not quite," she muttered in return. "But we could use this.  **Odayias Udiuas**." A trail appeared in front of them and they knew that Morgana had taken that not too long ago. "Now we just follow it." She heard Merlin let out a light laugh beside her as they ran down the trail.

Just as Lyanna had imagined the trail led them to the burial vaults. As they entered it they found Morgana standing there. She turned around to face them, a smirk on her lips. "You two love birds should leave now while you still can."

Merlin stepped in front of Lyanna. "Morgana, please. I beg you. Women and children are dying. The city will fall," he tried to plead with her, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Good," Morgana replied, sounding very pleased.

Lyanna's eyes widened "You don't mean that," she gasped.

"I have magic. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any different about him?" Morgana retorted.

"You of all people should change Uther's mind, but doing this?" Merlin questioned her instead. "Using magic like this will only harden his heart."

Morgana's anger and bitterness only increased. "You two don't have magic. How could you hope to understand?"

"We do understand, believe me," Merlin said. "If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers." Lyanna felt her chest tighten at that. His speech was touching her and her eyes were becoming wetter.

"You two don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?" Morgana wondered.

"No," Lyanna said as she stepped in front of Merlin who grabbed hold of her hand behind her back. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way."

"There is no other way."

Before Lyanna could process what was going on Merlin backed up. He walked around a pillar and tried to dash around the other side to reach the staff. Morgana knocked the sword out of his hand. Morgana advanced on him and Merlin backed up again.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked her. "Kill me?"

"You don't think I can?" Morgana taunted, taking her fighting position.

Lyanna rushed over and picked up the sword that Merlin had dropped before stepping in front of him, her sword raised. "You will have to go through me if you plan to kill him," she threatened her, feeling her anger boiling inside of her.

Morgana let out a low laugh. "Oh, how sweet. Young love," she cooed. "I would gladly kill you Lyanna Pendragon."

"Try me." Morgana slashed at Lyanna, but the princess easily ducked aside. Their swords clashed together and they pretty much danced around the room. Morgana wasn't a very skilled swordsman, but she was still pretty decent and nearly as good as any ordinary knight Lyanna had faced in combat.

Fortunately for Lyanna she had practiced much more and she was taking the upper hand in this fight. Her blows were strong and firm and the edge of her sword slashed against Morgana's shoulder and she heard her cringe.

"Why don't you just give up, Morgana?" Lyanna wanted to know as their swords kept clashing together.

"I can't!" Morgana shouted in return. She let out another scream as her blows became more aggressive, but it wasn't enough to startle Lyanna. Only the tip of Morgana's blade slashed Lyanna's cheek and she cursed under her breath.

" **Feoll bu brand** ," Lyanna heard behind her before she was being pulled away by Merlin who pulled her with him behind a pillar. Because of Merlin's spell the part of the roof began to collapse on top of Morgana and knocked her out. Merlin quickly took his sword from Lyanna before he ran over to the staff.

" **Snæde**!" Merlin sliced through the staff. There was a bright flash and the staff was broken in half before it fell onto the ground. After a moment of realizing what just happened Lyanna ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You did it!" she cried out happily.

"No, we did it," Merlin corrected her and returned the embrace. "You fought amazing. I'm very proud of you, Lyanna."

"Well, you were amazing with figuring out how to undo all this," Lyanna returned, beaming with pride as she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Cendred and Morgause had surrendered when they had found out that their army of the undead had been defeated and they stood no chance to capture the rest of Camelot, and they had fled back. That morning nearly everyone in Camelot was busy cleaning up everything and it quickly looked as if there hadn't been a bight in the city last night.

"Are you alright?" the voice of Gwen broke Lyanna's thoughts.

The princess turned away from the window and met Gwen's concerned gaze. "Quite alright, Gwen," she assured her. "I'm just glad to see that we've won and everyone is alright."

"Same here because for a moment there I actually believed that we weren't going to make it," Gwen admitted.

"So did I," Lyanna agreed with her. "But that's all in the past now. We're all safe."

Gwen smiled gratefully. "Shall we go then?" Lyanna nodded understandingly and the two women exited her bedroom. They were chatting cheerfully together on their way and entered the throne room only to see that there already was a small crowd gathered. Lyanna took her usual place beside Arthur as the King took a step forwards.

"In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle we knew that there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us," Uther said. "However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost single-handedly - turned the battle. The Lady Morgana." Uther presented Morgana to the court who applauded. Lyanna's eyes only widened in horror. "For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again."

The court applauded again and this time Lyanna's exchanged a hopeless look with Merlin before noticing that Morgana was glaring at them.


	30. Goblin's gold

******Chapter 30: Goblin's Gold**

The air was so clean and fresh that it was incredibly good for Lyanna's lungs as she took in a deep breath. She was seated on top of an emerald hill as the castle of Camelot was stretched out in front of her in the distance as the sun was rising. She hadn't been able to fall asleep during the night so she had decided to go for an early walk to clear her head. Since everyone else still were asleep there was no one who told her to stay, which was exactly what she needed. If her father knew where she was right now he would surely send out a search party

She plopped down underneath a tree on the hill and just stared at the magnificent colors in the sky. It was a nice way to be alone with her thoughts for a while without being disturbed. Lyanna almost jumped out of her skin when she heard something rustling behind her, but let out a sigh in relieved when she saw who it was. "I thought that I would never see you again," she said quietly as the large black wolf lay down beside her and placed his head onto her lap. "It has been a while since I've seen you."

Rollo let out an soft growl as she patted his thick fur. It was incredible to be reunited with him again. The last time she had seen him was when she had taken Morgana to the Druids. All this time she had wondered what had happened to him and where he was.

As she placed her hand on top of his head she was able to hear a clear voice. " _Darya_ ," it said. Her eyes widened slowly and she looked around her to see who was talking to her, but there was no one there. She looked back down at Rollo again and she suddenly realized that he had been the one speaking to her.

"How am I able to talk to you?" Lyanna asked softly, filled with confusion. "A wolf isn't suppose to talk."

" _Because you have the gift to communicate with animals, Witch of the Moon. You are the only one who is blessed with this gift and you must use it wisely. You and I share a special connection. I'm here to aid you and to protect you_ ," Rollo clarified.

She licked her lips. "Are you saying that I am able to speak with every animal?"

Rollo turned his head to look up at her. " _That is indeed what I'm saying. Your gift is new to you, but it will all be clear from now on. You can speak with animals if you want to. It will surprise you that they might share different information with you than people will. Dark times are coming for Camelot_."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna questioned him, trying to keep her voice steady.

" _You've already discovered what truly is in Morgana's heart. The witch will not rest until Uther is death and you must be wary. Only you and Emrys are able to stop her_."

"Morgana has already turned against us," Lyanna retorted grimly. "But she's letting everyone believe that she's innocent and that she doesn't mean any harm. It seems to fool everyone."

" _That will change, Darya. I will provide you with further help in the future, should you require it. You'll know how to call for me. We will meet again. Don't hesitate to call for me when you're in need._ " Rollo let out a dog like bark before he stood up and ran away.

Lyanna sat motionless underneath the tree for a while as she let all that information sink in. She had no idea that animals could be connected with people, but it surely explained as to why Rollo had been so kind to her. She was kind of glad that the truth was out now and that she knew about this new ability. It just was a lot to take in.

A thrush on the ground beside her and she followed it nervously with her eyes. She wondered if she was truly able to communicate with all animals as Rollo had told her. She concentrated and narrowed her eyes. "Hello bird," she said quietly, unsure what to do.

The thrush hopped onto her knee and looked up at her. " _Hello Lady Lyanna_ ," it said and Lyanna almost let out a shriek to see that it had worked. " _Did I startle you?_ "

"No. No, you didn't," Lyanna assured him in a friendly manner. "It's just that... I've never talked with a bird before."

" _There's a first for every time_ ," the thrush whistled before it flew away. She watched it until it was out of sight before she stood up and began to walk down the hill. This new ability was unfamiliar to her and she wondered if she would use it again in the nearby future. It wasn't as if she would talk to every animal that she came across. It was a gift that she should use when it was really necessary. She was kind of glad that these animals weren't able to talk to her if she didn't want it to. She could already imagine that chaos if they could.

She began the walk back to Camelot in comfortable silence. Twenty minutes later she entered the castle and was pleased to see that no one came running at her because she decided to vanish during the night. As she strolled down the corridor she was surprised to hear sounds coming from inside her chamber. The door to her room was opened and she slowly pushed it further only to see vases and plates being thrown in the air.

"No! No! None here! Argh!" she heard an unfamiliar voice crying out. A boot was being shoved aside and nearly hit Merlin in the head who was crouched next to the bed.

Lyanna cleared her throat. "Merlin." He spun around, clearly not expecting to see her here as if this wasn't her room. "What's going on?"

He looked rather flushed as if he had just done something incredibly stupid and was embarrassed by it. "I may've released a creature in the library," he muttered quietly and she had to take a double take to make sure that she had heard him correctly.

Her jaw fell agape and she blinked several times. She thought that he was playing a trick on her until a small creature ran from under the bed and hopped on top of her closet. It had a slick green skin and tattoos all over his body. Its hair was black and greasy. He had been right.

"Oh, you weren't kidding," Lyanna gasped perplexed. "What is it doing in my chambers? It seems to be looking for something. Can I help you?"

The creature let out a laugh, which startled her. "I don't suppose that you have any gold in here!" it said.

She exchanged a confused look with Merlin. "No," she replied doubtfully. Even though she was lying she had hoped that he would go away, but it didn't seem to work. Unfortunately the creature opened the drawer where her jewelry box was standing. It was laughing amusingly as it got hold of a golden bracelet before it jumped out of the window. "Oh no! That was a gift from Arthur."

Merlin whirled around to face her with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. I'll get you a new one. I promise," he said in return, looking sincere..

"No, there is no need for that. It was pretty expensive and I don't want you to spend your money on me," Lyanna objected placidly. "First you're going to tell me exactly how you let this creature escape."

He paused. "I was in the library to fetch a book for Gaius. I don't know what is was about, but ehm. Anyway Geoffrey told me where I could find it and I found a secret door. Behind it were some magic books and a small box and I've accidentally used a spell to open it and then this creature popped out. And then it refused to go in the box and escaped. It rampaged Arthur's chamber. Well, you know the rest."

"Well, it's safe to say that wasn't exactly a smart move," she teased him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go see Gaius? He might know what this creature was and how we will be able to catch it. It will be fine."

Merlin nodded understandingly and the two of them began their walk through the castle. "Where were you this morning?" Merlin asked her when he grabbed a leaf out of her hair. He frowned at her. "Were you hunting again?"

"No, I wasn't hunting. I just went for a walk in the forest," Lyanna corrected him. "But then something happened." Her voice became softer and she looked around the corridor to make sure that there was no one there. "Rollo was there again and he spoke to me. It sounded exactly the same as our telepathic manner. Anyway Rollo said to me that I'm able to communicate with animals if I chose to and also that Rollo would come to my aid again if I required his service. Anyway I tried it out and I was able to speak with a bird and it frightened me."

"So, you can speak with all the animals?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, but only if I want to. Rollo said that animals sometimes share different information than humans do. Anyway its not as if I'm going to run around the forest all day and talk with animals all the sodding time. No, I'm only going to use this gift when it is necessary."

"You have to admit that is one special gift," Merlin replied in awe as they continued to walk down the corridor. "I've never heard of it before."

"Rollo said that I was the only one," Lyanna told him. "Ah well. Perhaps it will come in handy in the future. Who knows." She giggled as Merlin laughed along with her and it felt incredibly nice.

They entered the physician chambers where they found Gaius sitting at the tale near the window, mixing some vials together. He looked up a bit perplexed to see them together laughing, until they fell silent. They began to tell them everything that had happened to them during this morning. Gaius asked her a few questions about her new gift, which they answered, before they focused on trying to find some information about this creature.

Lyanna was searching through the pile of books that now lay scattered across the table. She held her breath when Gaius slammed his book onto the table and she turned around to see what he was pointing at. "That's it," Merlin confirmed.

Gaius took a closer look. "It seems you've unleashed a goblin."

"I know that face. That's not good, is it?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures. Mischievous and dangerous," Gaius informed them.

Lyanna crossed her arms. "He didn't seem to be very dangerous," she replied in disbelieve. It seemed unlikely that a creature like that could cause much harm.

"Believe me, Lyanna, goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others: gold."

"So, that's why it asked us if I was hiding any gold and that it stole my bracelet," Lyanna figured, frowning. It made sense now, but that didn't mean that she didn't want her bracelet back.

At that moment Arthur entered the physician chambers. "There you are, Lyanna," he said in relief before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Gwen came to me this morning since she wasn't able to find you. She seemed to be pretty worried."

"I'll try to talk to her later," Lyanna replied. "I went for a walk. Anyway is there something that you need, Archie?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Indeed there is. You're all needed. It's a matter of great urgency and extreme delicacy," Arthur said mysteriously.

Lyanna exchanged a puzzled look with Merlin before she followed her brother out of the physician chambers. "What is it?" she asked him.

"It's our father."

She didn't ask more questions, but just walked beside her brother as he leaded them through the palace and down the corridors. As they neared her father's chambers Arthur suddenly whirled around to face them. "I should warn you, if you value your lives, do not even think about laughing."

This confused Lyanna beyond belief so she pushed herself past Arthur and entered her father's chamber. "Father?" she called out.

"I'm behind the screen," he replied.

They walked behind the screen that stood in the room and found Uther hunched down in a chair with his arms crossed. Lyanna gasped and covered her mouth behind her hands when she realized that her father had lost all the hair on his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked her father.

Uther remained silent but simply continued to glare angrily ahead of him. Lyanna walked over to the closet and searched through the pile of clothes until she found what she was looking for. She returned and placed a hat on her father's head.

"This should cover it until we've found a way to get your hair to grow again," Lyanna replied, not knowing what else that she could do. "We'll figure something."

With those words she strolled out of his chamber again and was being followed by Gaius and Merlin. "Only an enchantment could cause Uther to lose his hair like that," Gaius began. "I've no doubt the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage."

Lyanna pressed her lips together when Merlin began to laugh and they came to a halt. "Did you see Uther's face?" he asked them, clearly amused.

"Merlin," Lyanna began placidly. "What do you think that my father will do to the person responsible for releasing the goblin?" she wondered, trying to keep a steady face.

Merlin's face fell. "We need to catch it. How do we do that?"

Gaius agreed. "We need to set a trap. And for that we need gold, and plenty of it."

"Leave that to me. I happen to know where to find it," Lyanna offered.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Lyanna asked hesitantly. It was long after nightfall and most of the castle was already asleep. They were standing in the palace corridors around a pillar as Merlin threw a golden coin ahead of them.

Apparently it did. Within minutes the goblin appeared and picked up the coin and licked it. "Lovely gold," it said happily. Lyanna scrunched her nose as the goblin began to follow the trail that they had laid out into a storage room. The goblin let out cries of happiness at the sight of every golden coin that he picked up.

They waited in the storage room as the goblin entered it. It sighed in rejoice at the sight of the chest of gold that she and Merlin had stolen from Arthur's chambers. Gaius closed the door and Merlin grabbed the goblin with a blanket. The goblin laughed as it turned into a little ball of light. Lyanna followed it with her eyes but accidentally bumped into Gaius which caused her to lose it. "Did you see where it went?" she asked him.

"You two let him escape, you stupid children!" Gaius cried out and slapped them on the back of their heads. Lyanna looked immensely confused because that was the first time that he had done such a thing. "Now you two stand here like a sack of potatoes. Go after it! Go! Shoo! Shoo!"

Not sure what else to do Lyanna grabbed Merlin by his wrist and pulled him along with him and out of the storage room. "That was odd. I've never seen Gaius behave like that before," Lyanna muttered in bewilderment.

"Neither have I. Well, we'll look for the goblin elsewhere," Merlin suggested and she nodded and let go of him before following him down the corridor.

The two of them looked around the castle to see if they could find that sodding goblin anywhere. Almost every chamber in the palace was being checked. After a long time they made their way back to the physician chambers. "We've searched the entire palace. There is no sign of the goblin any... what happened?" Merlin changed the subject in the middle of his sentence when they found that most of the furniture and supplies had been thrown onto the ground.

It made Lyanna think of that time when Aredian had ransacked the entire room and she and Merlin had spent an entire day cleaning everything up. "It's that pesky goblin!" Gaius cried out. "You two let it escape and it's ransacked my premises! You've got some cleaning up to do!" Gaius ordered them as he walked past them towards the door. "Clean! Clean!"

"And where are you going then?" Lyanna asked him.

"I'm going to the tavern," Gaius simply replied.

Lyanna and Merlin exchanged a brief look with each other. "You never go to the tavern," Merlin said surprised.

"Then I shall see what I've been missing." With those words Gaius exited the physician chambers.

Both Lyanna and Merlin fell silent for a moment, trying to process what just had happened. "Did he seriously just say that he was going to the tavern?" Lyanna queried in confusion. She couldn't remember that he had gone there one time ever since she had gotten to know him.

"I believe that he did," Merlin muttered in return before looking around the chamber. "This is going to take ages to clean up."

"We don't have ages," Lyanna retorted. "Nor do I have the strength to clean everything. We should use a faster method."

"Right you are," Merlin agreed before whispering a few spells. The broom suddenly began to move out of nowhere and started to swipe the floor. The supplies that had fallen onto the floor where being placed where they came from. Lyanna watched it in fascination as he walked over to the small kitchen. "I could really use some tea right now. Would you like some?" he asked her. "You need a moment after everything that happened today."

Her heart swelled at such a simple gesture because he knew how much she loved drinking tea because it always calmed her down. "I would love some tea, but I'm not the only one who needs a moment because I didn't let that goblin escape," she replied and she could hear him laughing as he began to prepare some tea.

"Well, I'm not the one who found out that she can talk to birds," he teased.

"You're unbelievable, Merlin. No, that skill isn't going to top being a Dragonlord I'm afraid," she said dryly and Merlin let out an even louder laugh, nearly dropping a pot on the ground.

Merlin handed her a damping mug before they sat down together near the window, looking at the city that lay bellow them. Lyanna placed her head on his shoulder as Merlin wrapped his left arm around her waist. As they sat there Lyanna felt herself calm down and nothing that had happened earlier that day seemed relevant anymore. It was just the two of them and that was enough.

* * *

It was a lovely day as Lyanna walked through the lower town of Camelot, carrying a basket filled with herbs in her hand. The townspeople bowed as she walked past them and she flashed them a warm smile while bopping her head a little in greeting.

This morning she had showed up a bit late at the physician quarters and found out that Gaius had already gone on his rounds, which was an odd thing. He always waited for her to join him before they left. Perhaps there was something important that needed his attention. Because she was working so closely with him she knew which patients were on the list for today so she decided to follow the list to catch up with him.

As she stopped at the houses that Gaius already seemed to visit she noticed that the people were a bit outraged about something. They told her that Gaius had told them to pay for a potion or else they would die. She was a bit blown away by that news but paid them back their gold before she continued to go to the next house. When she reached the fifth stop a woman named Rose opened the door. "Milady, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Gaius is already here," she said to her.

"I was already hoping that I would find him somewhere," Lyanna replied as she entered the house and followed Rose into the small bedroom. There she found Gaius holding up the arms of a man who was lying in bed.

"Say 'Ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah ooooh'!" Gaius instructed him. Lyanna frowned as the man did exactly as he being told to. Gaius dropped the man's arms again before looking at his wife. "He's certain to die."

The man named Tom looked confused. "I don't feel like I'm dying," he protested.

"If you value your life, you won't say another word, it could kill you instantly, Shh," Gauis said to him.

Rose didn't look very convinced. "I believed he has a broken rib."

"A few broken rib that's become infected with the most severe and terrifying infection that can only be treated by this remedy," Gaius continued. He pulled out a potion bottle. Rose looked reassured. "Alas, it's very expensive. If you don't pay your husband will die, and you'll spend the rest of your life in poverty and misery before dying a lonely, cold death, which is no less than you deserve."

"Gaius!" Lyanna cried out in horror. "I've never heard you speak to people in such a manner before and I'm honestly ashamed by it. I cannot believe what you're trying to do here. I order you to go away here. Now!" Her voice was raised and shaking a little from anger. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

Gaius was practically throwing daggers in her direction before he stormed out of the house. There fell a silence in the room. "I'm deeply sorry for his behavior," Lyanna apologized, sounding sincere. "I've never seen him behave like this before. Anyway I'll make up for what he did. You mentioned he had a broken rib." Rose nodded, looking grateful.

After Lyanna had examined Tom's broken ribs and had take care of it for him she began to follow the rest of the list and quickly discovered that Gaius had done the same tricks with the rest of the patients, but she hadn't been there in time to prevent anything. Therefor Lyanna decided to pay back all the money herself which only increased her anger.

By the time Lyanna had finished doing her rounds she made her way back to the physician chambers. Gaius was nowhere to be found so she plopped down at her usual table and began to make some potions by herself in silence. She had lost track of time when Gaius suddenly entered the physician chambers, carrying a sack filled with golden coins.

At the sight of the old man Lyanna felt her anger returning to her and her hands were trembling slightly. "What on earth do you think that you're doing?!" she demanded to know as she stood up and walked over to him. "You cannot ask the people to pay you for your treatments! That's not how it works! These people already have barely enough to get by and then you pretty much force them to give you some gold so you can cure them from a disease they don't even have?! ARE YOU LOSING YOUR MIND?" Her throat had gotten dry from using her voice like that.

"Honestly, I think you're overreacting," Gaius said placidly.

"OVERREACTING?" Lyanna shouted with rage. "Is that your excuse for what you did? I had to give all these people their money back or else they would starve to death, but that doesn't seem to bother you. What is going on with you? You're not acting like yourself and it's frightening me."

"Oh stop whining, you stupid girl. Do you honestly think that anyone here in Camelot values your opinion. You're nothing but a burden to everyone. So stop meddling with affairs that don't concern you," Gaius snarled as he picked up a golden coin and licked. "You're a disgrace."

His words stung her and Lyanna's eyes watered and before that she could say something back she was being pulled into someone's embrace. She took in the trusting scent that belonged to Merlin as her tears began to wet his blue tunic. His arms were wrapped so tightly around her for which she was immensely grateful for the comfort he was providing her.

"You're the goblin!" Merlin suddenly shouted. Clearly he had overheard their conversation.

"Have you lost your mind?" Gaius retorted, sounding a it offended.

"No, but you have! Or at least it's been taken over. I know Gaius as well as I know myself and you're not him. Gaius would never hurt Lyanna because she is like a daughter to him, and you've made her cry." Lyanna couldn't help but feel as if Merlin's voice sounded threatening. "No one makes her cry."

Lyanna tilted her head a bit so that she could look at Gaius, who mocked them. "Ah, you've got me. How do you like my new body?" He was grinning proudly now. "It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun."

Merlin still refused to let go of Lyanna. "But it's not your body," she said with a trembling voice. "It belongs to Gaius. What did you do to him? I want him back."

"He's still in here somewhere."

"Gaius has done you no harm. Leave him," Merlin pleaded with him.

"All right. You've convinced me." Gaius made a face as if he suddenly changed his mind. "On second thought, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer. Did I mention the gold?"

Merlin lowered his voice. "If you hurt Gaius or Lyanna... I will kill you."

"You'll be killing him. You see the problem? I'm him, he's me. We're all jumbled up in here," Gaius clarified cheerfully and gave Merlin a friendly slap on his cheek before he walked out of the physician chambers. Lyanna looked up at Merlin and saw that he was staring down at her and his grip only tightened around hers.

"I'm so sorry, Lyanna. I never meant for any of this to happen and to see you so upset, but I lost my temper when I saw that he made you cry. You deserve all the happiness in the world, not this," he apologized, sounding sincere for causing all this.

She stood on the tip of her toes and gently pressed her lips against his. Merlin seemed to ease down because of that and kissed her back. "Merlin, you must understand that I am happy as long as I've got you," she lowered her voice as she pulled back and she tenderly caressed his cheek. "I'm not angry with you or anything. We just need to find a way to force this goblin to leave Gaius his body."

Merlin tugged a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and addressed her a lopsided smile, which caused butterflies to do summersaults inside her stomach. "You're right," he agreed with her. "We'll figure it out."

"Yes, we will together," Lyanna said, grinning before threading her fingers through his soft hair. "How about I give you a proper haircut? It's becoming rather long."

His eyes widened. "You would do that? Honestly, I always do it myself and I don't mind -"

"Oh, shut it," she cut him off by kissing him chastely on his lips. "I don't mind doing it and it will only take a few minutes. Sit down." Lyanna stepped out of his hold and walked over to the other table where she picked up a scissor and a towel. She loosely tied the towel around Merlin's neck who was sitting by the table.

"Where is it that you've got the experience for this?" Merlin wondered as she began to cut some locks from his hair.

"When we were younger Arthur wasn't exactly fond of the woman who used to cut his hair. He would cry and throw a tantrum whenever she would show up and wouldn't stop until she was finished. So when we were ten years old I decided to do it myself and he didn't cry. Therefore Arthur has entrusted me to do it ever since," she enlightened him and she heard Merlin laughing. "Sit still or I'll cut your ear! And I don't want that because I like your ears."

"Y-you like my ears?" Merlin seemed to gone red at that and Lyanna noticed that his ears had flushed pink.

"Yes, I do," she replied, grinning brightly. "I like every little thing about you so even your ears. I don't care that they're a bit bigger, I think they're adorable. Besides I only think that it makes you more handsome."

Merlin suddenly whirled around and pulled her onto his lap. The scissor dropped onto the ground as he firmly pressed his lips to hers into a searing kiss. Both of them felt sparks fly as their kiss deepened. Their tongues swirled together in an passionate way, as if there wasn't any time left in the world. It was leaving them quite breathless. "I wasn't quite finished with you," Lyanna panted when she slowly pulled back. Merlin stroke her swollen lips and they just softly laughed together between their breaths. "Now let me finish your hair and no more delays."

* * *

Normally Lyanna was seated in her chair next to her father in the council chamber. This time she was standing beside Arthur since he had an urgent matter to discuss.

"There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts," Arthur began slowly. "I, myself, was a victim. Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me."

There fell an awkward silence when Gwen started to fart. Everyone in court was now staring at the servant girl in awe. Lyanna anxiously held her breath as Gwen lowered her head in embarrassment. Surely there was nothing as embarrassing as farting in front of royalty. Then to everyone's surprise Morgana also slipped some gas.

"Double the guard. I want the perpetrator found," Uther ordered. As he finished his sentence he also began to fart. Lyanna's eyes widened in shock, wondering what on earth was going. The heavy tension that hung in the air was being felt by everyone.

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur carefully responded, not knowing what else to say.

The flatulence continued and Lyanna saw Gaius smirking in amusement in the corner of her eyes. "The council is dismissed!" Uther determined, but that didn't stop the flatulence. "Now!" Everyone rushed out of the council chamber. Lyanna stopped for a moment to look at Gaius before she walked out of the chamber herself. Merlin was walking alongside and both of them were astonished by what they had just witnessed.

"I can't believe that he would do such a thing," Lyanna muttered in disbelieve as they headed down the corridor. Her heels were clicking on the stone ground. "It's not going to take long until they're all going to notice that something is wrong with Gaius. I fear for that."

"I know," Merlin agreed with her. "This was already a close call. Also the fact that he's charging money for non existing diseases is another thing."

Lyanna stayed quiet as they made their way back to the physician chambers. She was pacing restlessly around the chamber while Merlin was leaning against a table with his back. Eventually her pacing was driving him mad and he pulled her at his side so that she would be standing still. "Sorry," she apologized and gave him a faint smile. At that moment the door swung open and she quickly crossed her arms as Gaius approached them, laughing loudly as if someone had just told him a brilliant joke.

"Tell me you didn't think that was funny," Gaius began. Merlin and Lyanna simply gave him a stone-faced glare, letting him know that they didn't agree with his actions. "Not even a little bit? Just a teeny-weeny bit?"

"If you carry on like this people are going to notice that something is wrong with Gaius and they'll have you killed," Lyanna warned him, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Lyanna sweet, you underestimate me. I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius," Gaius simply retorted.

"This has to stop," Merlin insisted, keeping a straight face.

He shook with his head. "I see no reason why. Now, if you two are quite finished, I'm going to the tavern." Gaius turned around to leave again.

" **Bord, wib stende hine** ," Merlin chanted and his spell shut the door so that Gaius couldn't leave.

Gaius whirled around again, clearly impressed. "Well, well, well, so you have a secret of your own, Merlin."

"Just leave Gaius his body," Lyanna demanded. "You have no right to it. If you don't give it back you're going to regret it."

He ignored her threat. "Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage. I can hurt you or your woman..." Gaius warned them.

He magically threw the dagger at Lyanna, but it stopped an inch in front of her face. " **Culter ic be hate!** " Merlin said clearly with his hand raised. He send the dagger back towards Gaius but stopped it again before it could reach his face as he realized something.

"...whereas, you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius," he continued as if he had never stopped talking.

Merlin lowered his voice, making it sound threatening. "I won't rest till I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body," he vowed before grabbing Lyanna's hand and pulling her with him out of the physician chambers.

"Where are we going?" Lyanna queried as she tried to keep up with his steady pace, which was quite difficult because she was wearing rather uncomfortable shoes again. She felt like a little child that was being dragged along by one of her parents, even though that wasn't his intention at all.

"I don't know what to do, Lyanna," Merlin admitted softly, as if he was kind of embarrassed by it.

"You should just go and help Arthur. I have a few books about mythical creatures in my chambers. Perhaps I can find something there. I'll contact you when I found something, alright?" Lyanna suggested and Merlin nodded as they kept walking down the corridor. "And thank you for stopping that dagger, Merlin."

"I promised that I won't let anything happen to you," Merlin helped her remember and her heart swelled in delight because of that. "You're safe with me. I will always look after you."

"I'm glad that you're a man of your word. I appreciate you doing so. If you'll keep me safe this way than I'll do it in combat," Lyanna assured him in a playful manner and he let out a laugh.

"Well, you certainly are the most skilled swordswoman in all of Camelot so that should work," Merlin retorted with a chuckle.

They went up a few stairs until they reached the upper corridor. When they were close to Lyanna's chambers they saw Arthur approaching them, followed by two guards. "Arrest him," he simply ordered.

The guards immediately grabbed hold of Merlin and pulled him away from the now bewildered Lyanna. "Arthur," she began, trying to sound calm. "What on earth are you doing?" But Arthur didn't reply and walked back in the way that he came from as the guards dragged Merlin along with them. Lyanna stomped with her feet on the ground before she hurried after them, wanting to know what was going on.

Apparently they made their way back towards the council chambers again. As Lyanna stepped inside she watched how Merlin was being brought to a halt in front of the King, who had Gaius at his side. Lyanna noticed how her father's hair was back, as if it had simply never left at all.

"Is it true?" Uther demanded to know. "You were responsible for the afflictions that I and the other members of the court have suffered?"

Lyanna made her way through the crowd that was being gathered there, but was being held back by Arthur so she couldn't create a scene. "What? No," Merlin objected in confusion at these sudden accusations.

Uther asked the court physician to step forwards. "I found this in your room," Gaius said, showing everyone the magic book that he had given to Merlin. "It's a book of spells and enchantments." Lyanna was perplexed. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"He's lying," Merlin protested. "That's not Gaius."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked his manservant. Lyanna was about to answer instead, but Merlin beat her to it.

"He's been possessed by a goblin," Merlin clarified, realizing how crazy that sound. It was only logical that no one in the court room was believing him.

"The boy is reduced to making the most desperate and ridiculous accusations," Gaius supplied dryly.

Lyanna had enough. "Are you being serious?" she practically shouted, glaring at Gaius. "You haven't been acting like yourself all day and you even charged money for handing peoples a cure for a disease that you've made up yourself!" she bellowed in rage.

"Lyanna, that's enough! You don't speak in such a manner," the King scolded his daughter, who only rolled with her eyes. "I know that you care a great deal for this...  _servant_ , which is something I'll never understand, but that's no excuse for talking like that. Do you honestly want me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?"

"It's, it's controlling him," Merlin stammered. "Gaius is still in there... somewhere."

"Do you have any proof of these accusations?" Arthur wanted to know as he made sure that Lyanna wouldn't have another go.

Merlin paused as everyone awaited his answer. "No!"

"I fear that magic has corrupted you. It pains me more than I can tell you," Gaius butted in.

Tears were pooling in Lyanna's eyes and she did her best to hold them in. "I really doubt that," Merlin responded firmly.

"My Lord," Gaius began, playing to be innocent. "I've been harboring a sorcerer. For that I offer the most sincere apology."

Uther placed his hand on Gaius shoulder. "You were not to know, Gaius. He's fooled us all."

"It's not me that's fooling you," Merlin protested again.

"Silence!" Uther ordered with a raised voice, the one that he always used whenever he was angry at someone. It used to scare Lyanna when she was little, and she still wasn't completely over that fear. Her father can be a terrifying man. "You've been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take him away."

Lyanna watched in horror as Merlin was being restrained by two guards and taken out of the council chambers. Her gaze flicked to Gaius who was looking rather proud of himself as a tear escaped from her eyes. "You," she began, pointing at the man who's body had been taken over by a goblin. "You're going to pay for this! I will not rest until I've proven Merlin's innocence and that you're not who you're claiming to be. Mark my words," she warned him through gritted teeth before she stormed out of the council chambers.

* * *

Night had fallen over Camelot as Lyanna put the hood of her grey cloak up to cover her face as she strolled down the corridors of the palace. This time she was wearing some boots so her feet barely made any sound as she walked further. Ever since the council Lyanna had been pondering about her next move and what she could do to solve all this, but there was only one thing that she needed to do first.

Slowly she walked down the stairs which leaded her deeper into the palace. It didn't surprise her much when she saw that the guards had fallen asleep and were snoring loudly as she descended down the stairs. She walked over to one of them and takes his keys before walking over to the cells where she found Merlin sitting on the cot. At the sight of Lyanna he rose to his feet with astonishment in his eyes.

"Lyanna, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked with a faint whisper.

"I know that normally the damsel is the one who needs to be rescued, but I thought it would be funny to turn that around for once," she teased him softly and was able to see him smile in the dim candle light. She gently put the key in the lock and twisted it and opened the door. "I can't stand by and watch you die for something you didn't do. We need to get you out of here. Come on."

They began to make their way out of the dungeon by taking the stairs again. "Where are you taking me?" Merlin asked quietly as they hurried down the corridors.

"You can't stay here because they'll find you. I know for certain that they'll never look for you at Gwen's house so that's where we're going," Lyanna enlightened him as they stepped out of the palace.

They were practically walking on the tip of their toes as they tried to sneak past the drawbridge into the lower town. At that moment the warning bell sounded, the sign that they were aware that he had escaped. The guards tilted their heads and spotted Merlin running away with a cloaked person. If anyone found out that the princess of Camelot had broken him out of his cell she would be in a lot of trouble.

"Does Gwen know about this?" Merlin wondered as they got closer to their destination.

"No, she does not," Lyanna said as they tried to get rid of the guards that were pursuing them. She decided to take a different route to elude them, which seemed to work. They reached Gwen's house within a few minutes and quietly opened the door and stepped into the dark house. Lyanna grabbed Gwen from behind who was investigating around her house, carrying a candlestick. Lyanna's hand muffled Gwen's scream and she turned her around.

"Shh!" Merlin said, placing a finger on his lips to silence her as Gwen looked at them in complete bewilderment. They heard the guards running past outside of the house.

"Gwen, I'm really sorry that we've scared you like this," Lyanna apologized once she was certain that the coast was clear. "But we've had nowhere else to go since they're looking for Merlin everywhere. I hope that you don't mind."

Gwen seemed to calm down a little. "N-no... It's quite alright," she assured her with a friendly smile. "You two can stay here as long as you wish."

Lyanna took off the hood of her cloak. "Thanks. You should get back to bed, Gwen," she suggested. "We'll be fine." Gwen hesitated for a few moments before walking back to her bed in another room, leaving the two of them behind.

"That went well," Merlin muttered sarcastically.

Lyanna threw him a look. "What else did you want me to? If it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck in the cells and I couldn't let you there. You're far too valuable for me to lose, Merlin."

"Shh Lyanna," he soothed her, cupping her face. "I'm grateful for what you did for me honestly. You won't lose me," Merlin vowed to her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Why don't we try to get some sleep."

That night Lyanna and Merlin had fallen asleep together on a wooden bench in the corner of Gwen's house. They were being awoken by the sounds of Gwen preparing breakfast for the three of them after the sun had risen already. Lyanna peered through the window and noticed the guards outside.

"They're still looking for you everywhere," Lyanna informed him. "Clearly by now my father has given to the order to double the guards until they've got you. Which is why we need to force the goblin out of Gaius." She turned away from the window to look at them.

"And how do we do that?" Gwen wondered.

"I don't know," Merlin retorted. "We should try to sneak back to Gaius his chambers. Maybe we can find something in one of his books. Lyanna, do you know where Gaius is keeping his books about mythical creatures?" She nodded.

"What can I do?" Gwen asked, wanting to help.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "Well, we need to convince Arthur. I've already tried to speak to him, but he refuses to speak sense so I was thinking that you might want to speak with him. He might listen to you," she suggested.

Gwen shook her head and took a few paces back. "No, I can't. After what happened in the council yesterday, I'll never be able to look Arthur in the face again."

"I know, it's embarrassing," Merlin muttered.

"It's more than embarrassing, Merlin! I cannot face him, ever," Gwen made perfectly clear.

"Come on, Gwen. It's not that bad. All girls do it, don't they?" Merlin questioned, carefully eyeing Lyanna.

"What are you looking at me for?" Lyanna wanted to know, but Merlin quickly shook his head and she flashed him a smile to know that she was just messing with him.

"Not in public!" Gwen clarified. "And certainly not in front of the man they have feelings for!"

Merlin was grinning as if someone had just given him the most beautiful news in the world. "You still have feelings for Arthur," he figured. Lyanna was well aware of Gwen's feelings, but kept quiet.

"Not that it matters now, because he will never be able to look at me in the same way again," Gwen said to them.

Merlin walked over to the maidservant and placed his hand on his shoulder. There was no pang of jealousy as Lyanna watched them, simply because it was an act of friendship. It even pleased her immensely to see them like that. "Gwen, if Arthur likes you, he likes you. Warts and farts and all."

"Merlin, I haven't got any warts," Gwen objected and Lyanna snorted as she stepped forwards.

"Gwen, that's irrelevant. Arthur loves and you love him. I know my brother well enough that he wouldn't be bothered by what happened yesterday. In fact I can remember several similar occasions where it has gotten pretty embarrassing for him, should that make you feel better," Lyanna tried to cheer her friend up before pulling her into hug. "We're all humans. It's natural."

"Alright. Alright. I'll speak with him if that would please you."

"Thanks, Gwen," Lyanna almost squealed cheerfully as she let go of her again. "I'll walk with you to the palace to get some books."

It hadn't taken long for Lyanna to make her way to the physician chambers and to collect the books that she had been looking for and returning to Gwen's house again. She placed the pile of books on the table with a growl. "Were you carrying all these books by yourself?" Merlin asked perplexed. Lyanna slowly nodded. "And no one helped you? They're quite heavy."

"Merlin, I train with the knights. Surely carrying a couple of books isn't much of a challenge," Lyanna replied, giving him a cheeky wink. It didn't even bother him that she was stronger than he was because she had so much experience with sword fighting. He admired that about her. "Right, there should be some information about goblins in here somewhere."

They began to flutter through the pages of the books that she had brought with her because they needed to find an answer. They were in luck and by the time Gwen came back they had found enough information about goblins. "I-I found Arthur and spoke to him," Gwen stammered, looking for the right words to say. "But he's changed into a donkey and -"

Merlin kept a straight face. "Arthur's a donkey?" he repeated unsure.

"He has the ears of a donkey," Gwen tried to clarify. "And the voice. He -he's braying."

"My brother is braying?" Lyanna questioned, biting her bottom lip. The image of Arthur as a donkey was clearly an hilarious sight and she wished that she could've seen it herself.

Next to her Merlin burst out into laughter and Lyanna looked at him with a grin on her lips. "It's not funny," Gwen said to them, looking rather amused herself.

"No. No, no, of course not," Merlin retorted sarcastically. "Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?" He laughed louder this time.

"He just looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that," Gwen supplied.

"Well, I have seen it a couple of times but I believe that's a story for another time," Lyanna replied dryly. "Anyway we think we've found something." She placed her hand on one of the books that she had brought with her. "If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So, if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him."

Gwen looked at them in absolute horror. "You want to kill Gaius?"

"Just briefly," Lyanna quickly replied. "Once the goblin's out of Gauis, we have to trap him in a box lined with lead. It's the only container that will hold it."

"Where do we get a box lined with lead?" Gwen questioned.

Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin. "Leave that to me," he said before running out of the small house.

* * *

The books slammed onto the table with a large thud as Lyanna picked up a different one and fluttered through the pages with a great hurry. "What are you doing?" Gwen questioned her.

"I'm looking for the best poison that we can use to do this with an antidote," Lyanna clarified absentmindley, not looking up from the book in her hands. "We've done this before when my father married a troll and we had to poison Arthur. Perhaps we can use the same thing..." she mumbled mainly to herself.

She slammed the book shut and walked over to the table to collect the ingredients that were necessary to make this. Gwen's gaze followed her movements. "What was that? You poisoned Arthur?" Her hands were now covering her mouth.

Lyanna looked up at her maidservant and smiled faintly. "It really sounds as if I'm a horrible sister," she deduced. "But I can assure you that I'm not. We had to poison Arthur so that he would look dead and my father would cry a tear of regret and the enchantment of the troll would break. It did work and Arthur is fine." Lyanna began to grind the rhubarb for the antidote.

At that moment Merlin stormed into the physician chambers, carrying the box in his arms. Lyanna was well aware that he had obtained that from the library where he had managed to let the goblin escape, but she kept quiet. It was for the best that no one else knew about that.

"How's the poison coming along?" he asked, sounding rather impatient.

"Don't pressure me," Lyanna called back without looking up. She wasn't exactly at her best when she was under stress. "I'm almost finished."

She could practically feel them watching her in anticipation, which was only making her more nervous. She began to rush it and hoped that she was doing it right. When she was finished she began to pour the poison over the gold and jewelry in the stolen chest.

"As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, you must give him the antidote. We only have a few seconds or Gaius will, you know die," Merlin remembered her.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "As if we didn't come up with plan together," she murmured.

"He's coming!" Gwen shouted.

Lyanna clutched onto the antidote as Merlin put the chest back into the usual hiding place. They ran into Merlin's small chamber and left the door ajar so that they could peer into the main room. Goblin Gaius entered the physician chambers, looking rather content. He took out the chest and started to lick the golden coins.

Gaius began to stumble, the poison taking its effect. At that moment they exit the small bedroom again, and Merlin carried the octagonal box in his hands. "You've poisoned me. You poisoned Gaius!" he said, pointing at them. "We had no other choice. Leave his body while you still can!" Lyanna warned him.

As on cue the goblin exited Gaius ear as a little ball of light and buzzes around the room as Gaius fell onto the floor. As Lyanna rushed over to him she accidentally tripped over Gwen's foot because the goblin was buzzing around the maid's ear. The two woman crashed against the table and dozens of other potion bottles fell onto the floor while Lyanna dropped the antidote.

"No!" Lyanna shrieked in horror as she began to look though the different vials. There was no time to make a new antidote. As she peered over her shoulder for a second she saw how the ball of light flew into Merlin's mouth and how the warlock spat it out into the octagonal box and locked it. She let out a sigh in relief when she found the right bottle. "Gotcha. Alright, let's do this." She hurried over to where Gaius was lying on the cold ground and poured the antidote into his mouth.

"Are you sure that was the antidote?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

"I am," Lyanna replied and she held the face of the physician. "Gaius! You need to come back!"

"Come on, you stubborn old goat!" Merlin said from beside her.

Gaius began to stir. "Who are you calling a goat?" he croaked. The three of them all began to laugh in relief to know that Gaius was alright and was going to make a full recovery. He was back!

* * *

It had taken a few hours until Gaius had regained his strength and they were in the council chambers to inform the King about what truly happened during the last few days and to clear Merlin's name, much to Lyanna's relief.

"You mean to tell me it was you who was responsible for the, er... Baldness, the flatulence, the boils, and Arthur's donkey ears?" Uther asked gently.

"I fear I was, My Lord. Or at least the goblin was while I possessed by it," Gaius retorted.

"Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honorable of men," the King said.

Lyanna exchanged a hurtful look with Merlin. "Father, you need to know that Merlin was entirely innocent," she said. "He has done nothing wrong. In fact he was the one who managed to get rid of the goblin."

"Then he is pardoned," Uther quickly responded. Lyanna could feel Merlin's gaze on her and she gave him a small smile. It was better if he finally got the credit once for what he did. He deserved it.

The goblin struggled and grumbled inside the octagonal box. "May I suggest it is kept where no one will ever open it?" Gaius queried. 

Uther looked at his knights. "See that it's placed in the vaults," he ordered. "Gaius... Do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?"

Lyanna tried to hide the smirk on her face. "I'm afraid I've no idea, My Lord," Gaius retorted.

The King dismissed everyone and the council chamber was getting rather empty when Lyanna turned to look at her brother. "I've heard you've been playing around as a donkey today," she began playfully as Arthur glared at her. "Don't worry. It's over now. Although you're still an arse some times.


	31. Gwaine

******Chapter 31: Gwaine**

A small flame danced in the palms of Lyanna's hands as she watched it carefully, not daring to make a sudden move. Gaius was seated beside her as he observed what she was doing, which making her rather anxious. Since Merlin and Arthur had left earlier this morning to go on a hunting trip and she had declined, they had left without her. That was why the old physician had offered to help her with practicing her magic, for which she was grateful but it was different without Merlin since they always practiced together.

"Your skills are quite improving," Gaius remarked.

Lyanna made the flame disappear and straightened her back. "I'm still not nearly as powerful as Merlin is," she replied, smiling faintly. "That makes me wonder about the prophecy because they speak about Darya and Emrys, and the powers of Ilunavar."

"But perhaps they'll not remember you for your magic, my dear. You have many other talents. For example you're a wonderful physician, excellent with a sword and you're filled with wisdom. Together with Merlin you make a perfect couple and I know that you two will fulfill the prophecy."

"Do you really think so?" Lyanna queried, fidgeting with her mother's necklace.

Gaius gently placed his on his shoulder. "I don't just think so, I believe it. You and Merlin are destined for greatness, although it mustn't seem like it now. It will change over time," he assured her. "I also know that your powers will become stronger. Let's not forget that you've only gotten them two years ago. It takes a while to strengthen them, and to get used to them. Merlin has gotten his entire life to get used to his powers. You're a fast learner."

She scoffed. "It shouldn't matter. I'm not allowed to use my powers anyway. What use is there to train them?"

"Because it will also help you control them better," Gaius retorted. "Because you've been practicing so intently you haven't lost the control over your powers yet and you won't in the future. There will come a day when magic will be permitted in Camelot again and you will embrace your powers when that day comes."

 _I would rather marry Merlin_ , she thought to herself but quietly pushed that thought away. "I hope so, Gaius. It's terrifying to having to live with such a big secret every day. Especially to have to hide this for my father because he's disgusted by what I am. If only he knew the truth. He would burn me alive."

"Don't say that," Gaius said with a calmness in his voice. "Uther would never do such a thing. There is nothing that he values more in his life than you and Arthur."

"Are you ready to put that to the test?" Lyanna asked him, biting her bottom lip. "He always seems to have cared more about Morgana than he has done for me. It's not as if it's bothering me, but its the truth. He wouldn't shed a tear if he'd lose me."

"Lyanna," Gaius scolded her in pure astonishment. "You're clearly overreacting. I know that it may seem that he cares more about Morgana at the moment, but I can assure you that is not the truth. He has spent a year looking for her."

"I wish that he hadn't," she admitted. "Why can't he see Morgana's true nature? It's because he's blinded by his love for her. It would break his heart if he knew the truth about her, and if he found out what I've been hiding. Turns out I'm just as bad."

"That's enough!" Gaius almost shouted, having enough of her bantering. "You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself because you're an amazing and kind person. Everyone in Camelot loves you and would die for you, you know that. To lose you is everyone's biggest fear because you've managed to take hold on all our hearts. There is nothing wrong with you and your father will realize that should he ever find out about your powers. You're a wonderful princess who always risks her own life to help others and people admire you for it. If you have the feeling that your father doesn't love you, then please remember that I do love you as my own daughter and I want what's best for you."

Before Gaius could finish his sentence Lyanna had already wrapped her arms around the old physician to pull him in for a hug. Even though he had admit how he felt about her occasionally she never got used to it. "You're more of a father than Uther is," Lyanna replied honestly. It felt incredibly good to say it. "It has always been like that because you were always there for me and you still are."

"And I'm not going anywhere, my child," he assured, stroking her back.

As they pulled back the door swung open with a loud thud and Merlin and Arthur entered the physician chambers, carrying an injured man. Lyanna immediately leaped onto her feet. "Take him up there," she said to them. As they carried the man towards Merlin's small bedroom Lyanna quickly followed a few supplies.

"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked, sounding rather impatient.

"Are you honestly helping out?" Lyanna replied sarcastically as she tried to stop the bleeding by rubbing some soothing herbs onto it. "I need some fresh water, towels, a needle and some thread."

"And honey?" Merlin called as he ran back to fetch what she had requested.

"You're learning," Gaius responded impressed. Arthur looked at the old physician for an explanation. "Helps fight the infection."

"Will he be alright?" Arthur wondered, sounding concerned for the man's well being.

"Yeah," Lyanna breathed, pressing a wet towel that Merlin had handed her against the man's leg. "He's strong and the wound is not that deep. It should heal nicely."

"The man saved my life, Lee," Arthur continued. "He's to be given anything he needs." With those words Arthur left.

Lyanna looked up at Merlin who was standing next to the bed, staring at her. "What happened? I thought that you two had gone hunting. Who is this man?"

"We were hunting," Merlin began. "But it wasn't very fruitful. And then Arthur decided to stop at a tavern to get some mead and pretending to be a peasant. Then suddenly a man came into the inn, demanding more money from the woman who owned it, but she didn't have any. Arthur stood up for the woman and I couldn't keep my mouth shut so I made a comment which angered the man. Then all his men came in. That's where Gwaine introduced himself and he helped us fighting those men, but got stabbed in the process."

She paused for a moment as she stitched the wound. "Why is it that something always happens when you two go somewhere?" she wondered, wrapping some clean bandage around Gwaine's leg and stood up.

"I-I don't know," Merlin stammered. "Call it bad luck."

She made a face at him before as Gaius handed her a vial. "You really are a prodigy.. This should help against the pain," Gaius said as Lyanna poured it down Gwaine's throat. "He should rest for a bit. Let's leave him."

They quietly left the small bedroom and made their way to the main room. Lyanna sat down at her usual place near the window where she continued to mince some ingredients for some potions as Merlin handed her a cup of tea. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly as he sat down beside her. "You look a bit tensed."

She looked up from chopping some mushrooms. "I'm fine, Merlin. Honestly, I just had a good talk with Gaius which was incredibly nice," she enlightened him and it was the truth.

"What did you discuss?" Merlin wondered, lowering his voice.

"Just about my magic, our destinies, and the future. Nothing which we haven't discussed before," Lyanna retorted with a faint smile. "Anyway what made Arthur decide to suddenly stop at a tavern and to pretend to be a commoner? I'm quite sad that I've missed that. Perhaps I should've come with you two."

He let out a soft laugh. "I guess because he hadn't been able to catch anything that he suddenly desired some mead to get his mind of things. And I assume that he did that because he wouldn't be recognized, but in the end he let everyone know who he was."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "My brother is an idiot," she simply stated.

"I thought I was an idiot?" Merlin asked her, pouting his lips slightly.

"Yes, you are, but you're my idiot," she cooed as she cupped his face.

Gaius cleared his throat and both Lyanna and Merlin had gone red at that, while Lyanna burst into sweet laughter.

The subject of conversation then changed into a more lighter subject as Lyanna continued to mince the ingredients and as Merlin helped her since Arthur didn't need his help right now.

* * *

It was after dawn the next morning when they found Gwaine sitting upright in bed, holding his head into his hands. When he caught sight of Merlin he seemed to ease down a bit, but his gaze was following Lyanna who approached him and placed her hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here," he replied smoothly.

Lyanna pressed her lips together. It told her that he was more than alright. Now that he was awake she saw him for the first time. Gwaine was about the same age was they was with flowing dark locks, and a rather handsome feature. But it was not what Lyanna could fall for.

"What am I doing in this bed?" Gwaine asked them.

"You were wounded," Merlin answered, stepping forwards. He placed a breakfast tray on the table. "Prince Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician. Lyanna here looked after you."

"If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble," Gwaine muttered in return.

"I can assure you that Arthur is a good man," Lyanna butted in. "You're a hero, because I heard that you saved his life. The King wants to thank you in person."

He nearly spat out his drink. "Please, no," he objected, raising his hand a bit. "I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've... you've met them all."

"He'll probably give you a reward," Merlin tried to persuade him.

"I'm not interested. Besides, I've got everything that I need right here." Gwaine patted on his satchel.

Merlin paused. "Why did you help us?"

"Your chances looked between slim and none," Gwaine retorted, placing his hands behind his head as he grinned. "I, er... I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds."

Lyanna cleared her throat. "Right. Well, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask. I should get going to do my rounds with Arthur. Goodbye Gwaine. I'll see you later." She walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her belonging's before she walked out of the physician chambers together with Gaius.

Time was going by rather slowly and there were quite a lot of patients on the list that needed their assistance. It was close to noon by the time they had finally made it to the end of the list. Gaius had to make an extra stop and Lyanna was standing next to the market streets by herself, waiting for Gwen since they had decided to meet each other here.

As she stood there she saw Gwen approaching, but the maidservant ran into Gwaine. The two stopped in the middle of the streets and started to chat together. Lyanna wondered if they had met each other before this, but she seemed to be too strained. Gwaine handed her a flower, but Gwen declined it and Lyanna couldn't help but grin. This newcomer was a terrible flirt.

While Gwen walked over to a nearby stall to get something Gwaine made his way over to where Lyanna was standing in the sunshine, with a smile on his lips. "I have to say that you look fairer than I can remember," he complimented her smoothly.

Lyanna chuckled. She couldn't believe what he was actually trying to flirt with her. Clearly he had no idea who she was, and she curious about how far he was willing to take this. "Do you say this to all the women that you meet?" she asked playfully.

"Only to the ones that are beautiful. Such as yourself," Gwaine remarked.

"Well, you are full of compliments aren't you?" she questioned, fluttering a bit with her eyebrows.

Gwaine suddenly held out the white flower to her, which was the same that he had just presented to Gwen. "You look like a princess," he said, grinning.

"Perhaps that's because I am the princess," Lyanna replied, trying to keep a straight face.

His eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Arthur Pendragon is my brother," she clarified. "That means that I am the Princess of Camelot, so your deduction was good."

She had him exactly where she wanted him because he was panicking now. "I-I'm so sorry, Milady. It's just -"

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Gwaine. I hadn't properly introduced myself, nor am I wearing an expensive looking dress. I can understand the confusion. Nevertheless that doesn't change that you're simply flirting with every woman that you cross on the street. I just saw you handing this flower to my maidservant. I don't know where you're from, but I can assure you this manner of flirting doesn't work here. Women in Camelot are different and tougher to impress," Lyanna rambled. "I like you, Gwaine, but not just like that."

Gwaine paused for a moment, pondering over her words. "So, no harm done then?"

"No, none taken," she assured him, laughing. "Better luck with the next woman that crosses the street." She gave him back his flower as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand before she whirled around and saw that Merlin was standing there on the streets together with Arthur and that they had witnessed their conversation from a distance. Lyanna was sure that they had gotten the wrong impression. Before she could walk over to Gwen they were heading to where Lyanna was standing.  _Just great._

"You and Gwaine seem very friendly," Arthur simply stated, not sounding very amused. Lyanna was able to see the hurtful look in Merlin's eyes.

"Well he's a nice guy but he flirts with every woman that has a pulse. He was using the same tactics on Gwen before he tried them on me. I can assure you they were not appreciated," Lyanna clarified. "I think he's trying again with a tavern wench this time."

Her answer seemed to have brought some relief to Merlin and Arthur. "So, no interest in Gwaine then?" Arthur questioned, smiling brightly.

"What on earth do you take me for?" Lyanna queried in bewilderment. "Every woman in Camelot is smart enough not for fall for Gwaine and his smooth talks. I've a better taste than that. Besides there are so many more honorable men in the world, even though Gwaine is very kind."

"Like my manservant?" Arthur teased her.

"Well, yes," Lyanna said firmly, eyeing Merlin who had gone as red as a tomato. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. You're ten times the man that Gwaine is and I'm perfectly content with you. I have no desire for another man -"

"Lyanna!" Arthur cut her off. "Is this really necessary?" Her talking was making him rather uncomfortable. Clearly he didn't want to hear his younger sister talking about another man like that right in front of him.

"Yes, it is. Now if you two excuse me Gwen is waiting for me. Goodbye." With that she walked away as they watched her approaching her friend.

* * *

Knights from various kingdoms were arriving at Camelot for the mêlée that was being held tomorrow. After Lyanna had eaten some dinner with with her father and Arthur she made her way to the physician chambers and assisted Gaius with making some pea soup, even though she wouldn't join them.

As she placed two plates on the table the door of the room swung open and Merlin entered, looking rather beaten. "What happened?" she queried, sounding a bit concerned.

"Arthur told me to help Sir Oswald and he had me at his back and call. He treats me like dirt," Merlin answered as he sat down at the table and started to slurp his pea soup with great haste. "I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Lyanna slowly looked at Gaius who took the place opposite from Merlin as she leaned against the other table and crossed her arms. "That doesn't sound like the young man who has been participating in the mêlée's during the last years. He seemed like a very thoughtful soul, and always was very kind."

Merlin looked at her as if she had just said the weirdest thing in the world. "He must've changed," Merlin muttered, taking more sips from his soup.

"You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur," Gaius said to him and Merlin spat his soup out in Gaius's face. "Thank you, Merlin." Lyanna quickly handed the physician a handkerchief to wipe the soup from his face.

At that moment the door opened and Gwen peeked inside. "Merlin, I think you need to come with me," she suggested. Merlin nodded before quickly following the maidservant out of the physician quarters.

Lyanna grinned. "You've still got some soup there," she pointed out.

Gaius glared at her and wiped the rest away. "Aren't you jealous that they're not asking you to come along with them?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "No, why should I be? They're just good friends, Gaius, and I'm glad that they are. There is no need for them to drag me around all the time," she replied. "Do you want some more soup?"

* * *

"Milady, you have to wake up."

"Just five more minutes."

At that moment the curtains were being pulled open and light entered the large bedroom. Lyanna growled and buried her head underneath her pillow to block out the light, but unfortunately Gwen was there to pull her pillow away.

"You cannot go back to sleep!" she warned her seriously. "You have a long day ahead of you."

It rarely happened that Lyanna was still asleep and that Gwen had to wake her up, but the maidservant was surely enjoying herself. Lyanna slowly sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of her hazel eyes. "Ugh, I could totally use some practice with the knights, but I can't. Curse that sodding mêlée because I can't participate myself."

Gwen gestured her over towards the vanity so that she could help the princess into a pastel green dress. It felt smooth to Lyanna's skin and was incredibly comfortable to move around in, much to her relief. She hated it when dresses were too tight since she moved quite a bit during the day, especially when she was helping Gaius. Gwen brushed Lyanna's hair before braiding it into separate layers. "There. All done."

"Thank you, Gwen," she said gratefully. "I should go help Gaius." Lyanna began to head for the door.

"Wait, you haven't eaten anything yet," Gwen objected, remaining calm.

Lyanna picked up an apple from the breakfast tray. "I'll eat on the way." With that she left her room before Gwen could argue with her again. As she walked down the long corridors she munched on her apple. While she was on her way she noticed the large amount of knights that were currently at Camelot and she kind of had to manoeuvre her way through them, nearly knocking a few of them to the side. As she walked past the throne room she caught sight of a few familiar faces and quickly entered. Merlin and Gwaine who were busy polishing a large line of boots. "What happened?"

Merlin looked up. "Clearly Gwaine drank so much last night at the tavern with his new friends and he couldn't pay for it. I took care of it by giving the bill to Arthur who got upset at us and forced us to clean the boots of all the soldiers in the army," he said to her as if it was nothing.

Lyanna snickered. "Ah, that's hilarious. Anyway let another servant do this. I'll pay for the bill, that way you don't owe Arthur anything," she offered kindly.

Gwaine was a bit perplexed. "You would honestly pay for the bill? You hardly even know me and you're the princess?"

"It would seem that you don't know my character, Gwaine. You can ask Merlin about this, but I also want to help people out. Besides I've got enough money so it's not a single problem. I thought that it would save you a from some long hours polishing boots," she replied a bit dryly. "But you have a thing against nobles, am I right? Should I just walk away and let you -"

"No," Gwaine butted in with a raised voice before clearing his throat.

She flashed him a warm smile. "Just what I was thinking. So, drop whatever your holding and let's go. There are more important things to do," she said to them. As Lyanna headed towards the exit she stood still again when she felt a gentle arm on her shoulder.

"Lyanna, there is no need for you to do this," Merlin protested, with a low voice. "You're already doing enough and there is no need for you to prove yourself."

"I have no desire to proof myself, Merlin," she replied, smiling. "I want to do this to help you, because the sight of you polishing so many boots was pretty painful. I need to talk to Arthur about this because he's being too harsh on you."

"I don't mind," Merlin said meekly. "As long as you make up for it."

"I hope this will make up for it then," she almost whispered as she pressed her lips against his. Merlin was clearly stunned by her sudden display of affection so out in the open, and in front of Gwaine nonetheless. But those thoughts quickly vanished as he kissed her back and their lips moved together. He was grinning widely when she pulled back. "Was that enough?"

"Well, it's never enough, but I guess that it will do for now," Merlin responded teasingly.

Lyanna giggled quietly before peering over Merlin's shoulder and saw that Gwaine had witnessed everything. "No, wonder you're not interested in me," he said, crossing his arms together. "Does your father know?"

"No, he does not. But I know that you won't tell him since you're not too fond of nobles," Lyanna supplied wisely.

"I do like you. Does that count?"

"She's already taken, Gwaine," Merlin quickly butted in and pulled Lyanna further behind him as they all began to laugh. "Find yourself another woman." Her heart swelled in delight to hear him say that.

"Oh, I will. Although Camelot women don't seem to be interested in me," Gwaine retorted dryly,.

"Keep trying," Lyanna said positively. "You'll meet someone who will see through your cheesy flirting tricks. Anyway I should get going to Gaius. I'm too late! I'll talk to Arthur about this, so don't worry." She chastely kissed Merlin on the lips. Before they could say something else she was already hurrying down the corridor again. As she opened the door of the physician chamber she found Gaius there, cleaning the table.

"Ah, there you are, Lyanna," he sighed relieved. "I was already wondering where you were."

"It's just a few hours after dawn, Gaius. It's not that late. Besides I've nowhere else to be now that there's no training for a few days," Lyanna enlightened him. "Are you ready?" He softly laughed as he hooked his arm through that of Lyanna and they both left strolled out of the room together.

Doing rounds in the lower town was always a nice distraction from every day life for Lyanna. She enjoyed being amongst the people and doing her best to be of assistance to them. They were nice to her and always complimented her for her time. Sometimes they even gave her flowers as a way to thank her for what she had done for them, even though it wasn't necessary. But because of that Lyanna's bedchamber was always packed with many bouquets of different flowers. Nevertheless her favorites were always the ones that Merlin gave her, which was only often.

This time it was no different and she left the first house on their list with a daisy tugged into her hair. Gaius didn't look very surprised. He had gotten quite used to it over time. The people of Camelot loved Lyanna and this was their way of showing it. It was a simple, but loving gesture and he knew that Lyanna loved it.

While they were busy with looking after an elder man the several braids in her hair had gotten undone and Lyanna quickly weaved it into a simple braid before she focused on rubbing some soothing herbs onto the man's wounded side. She was sure that Gwen wasn't going to be too pleased about her hair since it had taken her some time to braid it.

By the time they made it back into the physician chambers it was close to noon. Gaius brewed them some tea, just like he did every day while Lyanna was cleaning the place and made it more dust free. Even though she was the princess and she didn't have to do this, she still wanted to. Whenever she was here she felt more human and wanted to do what every normal human did. Gaius wasn't someone who would stop her from doing that. Everyone knew that arguing with a Pendragon was a lost cause.

The door swung open and Merlin stormed into the chambers, followed by Gwaine. Lyanna noticed the blood that was dribbling down Merlin's finger and onto the floor. "Sit down," she ordered placidly and grabbed some needed supplies. She sat down on the chair opposite from him and rubbed some herbs onto the cut and Merlin flinched. "Sorry, it may sting. How did this happen?"

"I was in the chamber of Sir Oswald just cleaning around when I found two sword covered under a cloak. To the eye the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it..." Merlin's voice trailed off and his face mimicked a grimace.

"You were lucky," Gwaine said to him. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

"What would they want with such a blade?" Gaius wondered.

Merlin lowered his voice. "I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée," he said.

Lyanna felt a pit of anxiety growing inside her stomach. "Do you think they would do that in front of all those people?" she queried as she tied a bandage around Merlin's fingers who was staring at her. "It doesn't seem right."

"It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional," Gwaine explained to her and he was right.

"I need to warn Arthur," Merlin insisted, trying to pull his finger back.

"Merlin," Lyanna objected. "Sir Oswald is a knight. He comes from a well respected family. You can't accuse him without proof."

"Then we need that blade," Merlin simply replied, standing up. Lyanna sighed because he was also becoming more stubborn every single day. Perhaps she was to blame for that.

"I'll get it," Gwaine offered.

Merlin shook his head. "What if they catch you? What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No. It's safer if I do it." He practically ran out of the physician chambers.

Lyanna growled in annoyance. She had wanted to stop him before he would get caught, but he was already gone. Now all that she could do was patiently wait for him to come back, or when he didn't came back. He was the most important person in her life and having to wait for him like that truly a nightmare.

She was pacing restlessly around the chambers, which was annoying Gaius. "Lyanna, please sit down," he said after a while. "You're making me nervous as well."

"Merlin should be back by now," Lyanna retorted as she kept pacing. "Something is not right. I'm going to see what's going on."

"I'll come with you," Gwaine insisted.

Lyanna smiled at him before they both hurried out of the physician chambers. She was glad that she didn't have to do this on her own and that Gwaine was willing to risk his life do help them out, even though he hardly knew them. He turned out to be a more honorable man than she had given him credit for the other day. She admired him greatly for it.

She leaded them through the palace since she knew her way around here well, and Gwaine didn't since it was his first time here. It only took them a couple of minutes until they stormed into the chambers where the knights were currently staying at and where she found Sir Oswald swinging with his sword at Merlin just ducked at the right time.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled in pure rage as she pulled Merlin away so that she was facing the knights instead.

"Is there a problem here?" Gwaine asked, his voice surprising calm.

"No. Now leave," Oswald said to him.

"You alright, Merlin?" Gwaine asked the manservant. Merlin shook his head and mouthed a ' _no_.'

Lyanna's hands were trembling from rage and she was fuming. "I thought you to be a more honorable man than this, Sir Oswald," she spat out. "But bullying servants is a new low. Definitely for you. Here at Camelot were treat people with respect."

"Oh, what do you know, Missy?" Oswald retorted, clearly annoyed with the situation. Lyanna's eyes widened.  _Missy_. He didn't recognize her... Every knight knew who Lyanna was, but he didn't. Something was wrong here. He then looked at Gwaine. "I thought I told you to leave?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Gwaine said slowly.

That angered Sir Ethan. "How dare you speak to a knight like that!" he roared before he attacked Gwaine who had just unsheathed his own sword. Lyanna anxiously held her breath as she watched them, but Gwaine was a rather skilled fighter and he disarmed Sir Ethan. Now Sir Oswald began to attack Gwaine.

"Careful!" Merlin shouted. Lyanna noticed that she was pressed against him and that his hand was resting on her waist to keep her there. But she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Don't worry," Gwaine assured him. "I can handle this thug."

Their fighting continued and their swords clashed again. Lyanna was convinced that Gwaine had the advantage, but Sir Ethan suddenly attacked him from behind. Gwaine managed to knock that night down, but then Oswald attacked him from behind again. Lyanna was about to pick up Sir Ethan's sword so that she could interfere when Sir Leon suddenly entered the room.

"What's going on?" Leon asked bewildered, before his attention turned to Lyanna. "What happened here, Milady?"

Gwaine looked around at the newcomer. Oswald backhanded him and knocked Gwaine onto the ground. "This man attacked me! I demand an audience with the King!" Oswald said, smugly.

"That is absolute nonsense!" Lyanna growled and was about to have a go at him, but Merlin pulled her back before she would do something that she was going to regret. She looked up at him and he shook his head.

Unfortunately Sir Oswald's wish was obeyed and an audience was being arranged. Gwaine was being restrained by the guards and pulled along the corridors. Lyanna and Merlin were walking behind them, keeping their distance. Merlin gently pulled her to a halt. "This is not Sir Oswald. It's that thug Arthur, Gwaine and I met at the tavern named Dagr. He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance."

She paused for a few moments to consider this. "So that's why he's behaving like a completely different person and he didn't recognize me. It makes sense," she agreed with him. "We should see what this Dagr has to say."

Together they entered the council chamber at the same moment that the guards brought Gwaine forwards who was in chains. Normally Lyanna stayed at Arthur's side during an audience, but this time she stood next to Merlin. She felt how his fingers intertwined with hers behind her back and her breathing became raspy. He had never done this in public before. But since they were standing near the wall, no one was able to see that they were holding hands behind their backs. Lyanna was immensely grateful for the gesture because it calmed her down, even though she was blushing. She looked at Merlin for a few moments and noticed that he was slightly flushed as well.

The guards threw Gwaine on the ground and the man pretending to be Sir Oswald stepped forwards. "Sire," he began. "This man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me."

"Is it true?" Uther asked.

"I stepped in to protect Merlin and Princess Lyanna," Gwaine clarified. Lyanna felt how Merlin gently squeezed into her hand to comfort her.

"I tried to talk to him," Dagr continued. "He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up."

As on cue the man pretending to be Sir Ethan nodded and stepped forwards. "Indeed, I can vouch for his every word," he told them.

"He's a liar!" Gwaine protested with a raised voice.

Uther whirled around towards Gwaine. "I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight this way?"

Lyanna was unsure about whether or not that she should step in. "Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!" Gwaine said with rage.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves," Dagr pointed out.

"I've heard enough," the King said. "For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code."

"Father, if I may say something," Lyanna butted in, trying to stay calm. Uther nodded in approval at her. "I caught these two men harassing and attacking Merlin here for no valid reason. When me and Gwaine here spoke to them about that they turned against us and that's when they suddenly attacked Gwaine. He hasn't done anything wrong and it was as he said. He did it to protect me and Merlin."

Dagr let out a sarcastic laugh. "Excuse me, Milady. But that's not the truth. I could never do such a thing. This man here attacked us," he protested.

"No, you're lying!" Lyanna shouted. "I was there and I saw you and Sir Ethan swinging at Gwaine with your swords!"

"Lyanna!" Uther scolded. "You have no right to speak to a knight like that, yet you keep doing it all the time. These knights are telling us the truth."

Dagr was looking rather impressed with himself and Lyanna grumbled in return. "This man should be made an example of. Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction."

"WHAT?" Lyanna roared in pure rage, but Merlin tightly held onto her hand before she could make a sudden move towards the man. He was keeping her calm despite what was going on. And it was working because her breathing slowed down again. "Father, you cannot accept that!"

"Father," Arthur began this time, his voice calmer than that of his sister. "I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart."

Uther looked at his son in disapproval. "How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?" he wondered.

"Gwaine risked his life to safe mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word; Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency," Arthur explained.

Lyanna's gaze shifted to their father who was considering the words of his son carefully. Uther looked at Gwaine. "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city."

* * *

Night had fallen over Camelot as Lyanna walked through the palace corridors by herself. She had just had gotten a very awkward meal with Uther, Morgana and Arthur and she was relieved that it had ended. It wasn't something that she wanted to repeat.

As Lyanna was close to the physician chambers she found Gwaine walking towards her. Clearly he was on his way to leave Camelot before dawn so that he could spend the night somewhere else. "Have you come here to say goodbye to me then?" he asked her, flashing his usual smile.

"I am," Lyanna admitted, clearing her throat. "Look, I'm sorry about the fact that my father has banished you from Camelot. I don't agree with him about this matter and I wish that there was something that I could do to make him change his mind."

"There's no need for that. I'm already glad that he didn't take my head," he laughed. "You've already stood up against your father for me and we hardly know each other."

"Arthur was right when he said that you're noble of heart. You risked your life to save me and Merlin and for that I am immensely grateful. I know that it may not seem like much, but I'm sure that you'll be welcome to come back in the future."

"Perhaps one day," Gwaine agreed with her. "I should get going now."

"Where will you go?" Lyanna asked.

"I'll probably go from tavern to tavern until certain things will change," he responded smoothly and she let out a laugh.

"Camelot is not going to be the same without you. You lived up the place," she said to him. "Good luck, Gwaine."

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back. "Goodbye, Milady. Watch over Merlin for me." She watched him walking away until he was out of sight before she returned to her own chambers.

* * *

The mêlée was about to start when Lyanna stood next to Gaius and Merlin in the crowd. Normally she always sat with her father and Morgana, but now that she really working as a physician she had to stand at the side in case one of the knights got injured and she had to jump in. She didn't mind. Her view was much better from over here anyway.

She had spend a long time this morning trying to persuade her brother's mind to backing out of the mêlée, but Arthur refused to listen to her. Now that she was aware of Sir Owain's true nature she feared that Arthur could get hurt.

Uther took his place in the stands and gave the signal for the mêlée to ensue. Lyanna anxiously held her breath as the knights kicked their horses into a gallop. Their blunt swords clashed. Some knights were being thrown off their horses. Because they were wearing their helmets they couldn't see their faces, Lyanna couldn't tell who was who which made it a bit difficult. Especially because there were so many knights in the field. But she always recognized her brother.

Bit by bit more knights left the field because they were knocked down. Lyanna was observing everything as closely as she could, but it was quite of a blur. Her heart was racing when she noticed something. "He's heading straight for Arthur," she gasped, clutching onto Merlin's arm while her gaze remained transfixed on her brother.

Arthur ducked and Sir Ethan was being thrown off his horse. Lyanna watched how Sir Ethan approached Arthur from behind. "Arthur's in trouble," Merlin said quietly.

Sir Ethan jumped and pulled Arthur from his horse and tried to stab him. Lyanna clutched tighter onto Merlin, not knowing what else to do. Arthur rolled out of the way and fought with the fake Sir Ethan. At that moment Dagr rode towards them to attack Arthur.

"You'll have to do something. Otherwise, Arthur will die," Gaius said to them.

Merlin quickly used his magic to break the girth on Dagr's saddle and he fell from his horse, but then stood up up to join the fray. "It's two against one," Merlin stated grimly.

Lyanna felt her heart beat speeding up as another knight that she didn't recognize got up and joined Arthur. He stepped beside Arthur and began to fight of the other two knights with him.

"Who is helping Arthur?" Merlin asked perplexed.

The knight suddenly disarmed the man who was pretending to be Sir Ethan. "It's Gwaine," she said to him, laughing a bit. "No one else knows that move."

"You're right," Merlin agreed with her, beaming. "There's only person I know who can do that. We've seen him use it yesterday."

Gwain stabbed Sir Ethan and the crowd gasped. Dagr knocked Arthur down and went for the kill. Gwaine quickly stepped between them and blocked the blow before stabbing him with the Starlorne blade. The crowd gasped again. At that moment Arthur and Gwaine faced each other. Because they were standing so far away they had no idea what they were saying. Then Gwaine stuck his sword in the ground and lifted his visor. Arthur smiled at him and shook his head.

Gwaine then removed his helmet. He then turned towards the King's box. Uther immediately stood up. "Guards! Seize him!" he ordered.

* * *

Lyanna stormed into the physician chambers a few hours after the mêlée had ended. She had spend those hours trying to change her father's mind and to see him make sense. Unfortunately all her pleading had been ignored and Uther refused to rescind his judgement. She found Gwaine and Merlin walking out of the small bedroom. "Where will you go?" she heard Merlin question.

"I was thinking Mercia," Gwaine replied.

"If you go to Mercia please give my regards to Prince Carlyle," Lyanna said and they now got aware of her presence. "It's dangerous out there."

"Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money," Gwaine retorted. "I'm joking."

"Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot?" Merlin suggested wisely. Lyanna looked at him in confusion. "Gwaine's father was a knight."

"I could never serve under a man like Uther," Gwaine said.

"Yet you helped Arthur and me," Lyanna replied impressed and grateful.

He smiled at her. "Because you two stood up for me. That showed he is, indeed, a noble man."

"Then why don't you stay?" Merlin insisted. Gwaine sighed. "You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together. I know that Lyanna here agrees with me."

Gwaine now eyed Lyanna curiously. "Yes, well. I do agree with Merlin. You indeed have a fascinating way to fight. I've never seen it before and I train the knights with my brother. You could be a great knight."

"Then maybe one day we will fight well again," Gwaine laughed. He patted Merlin's shoulder before he walked out of the room and left them alone.

Lyanna slowly closed the distance between her and Merlin as there fell a silence in the room. "I'll miss him," Merlin admitted.

"So, will I," Lyanna replied. "I'm sure that we will meet him again."

He cupped her face. "Are you staying for dinner again? I was planning on cooking something and I could use the help," Merlin suggested.

Lyanna smirked before she brought their lips together. "I'd love to."

* * *

 


	32. The crystal cave

******Chapter 32: The Crystal Cave**

Ever since Lyanna had discovered that she had the gift to talk to animals the thought of hunting didn't sound very appealing to her anymore. It felt wrong. Yet here she was in the middle of the forest running as fast as her short legs could carry her with Merlin and Arthur right behind her.

Because it was only the three of them they stood no chance against the large group of bandits that were chasing them, and the only option that they had was to run. Lyanna's throat was burning as they maneuvered between the trees, trying to shake the bandits of. Unfortunately that didn't work.

They reached a more secluded part of the forest and hid behind a rock. Lyanna closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing which was fast and vivid.

"Are they still after us?" Merlin asked, panting heavily.

Arthur slipped down and looked at his manservant. "I told you we'd outrun them."

Merlin peered of the ridge. "You sure?"

"Why is it that you never trust me?"

"Because they're coming from that way!" Lyanna interfered their conversation when more bandits came running towards them. The three of them continued to run again.

They reached a crossing between several large stones and Lyanna looked around in confusion, not recognizing this part of the forest. "Come this way!" Arthur suggested with a rushed voice.

"Where are we going?" Lyanna hastily questioned him.

"Trust me!" Arthur shouted back. They exchanged a hesitant look before they followed him nonetheless. It was better than being hunted down by those bandits.

They ran up a hill and between a couple of trees. Then both Lyanna and Merlin came to a halt when they sensed something. They looked at each other. "We cannot linger here. They'll kill us," she quickly said and grabbed his hand so that she could pull him along with her. She wasn't going to lose him. Not now.

They followed Arthur past two large statues of kings. Arthur was looking rather impatient as they descended down some stone steps. "What is this place?" Merlin asked in bewilderment.

Lyanna recognized where they were. "The Valley of the Fallen Kings," she enlightened him as they slowed down, gently stroking the mossy walls with her other hand. She had no idea that they had been so close since they had been running for a while. She should've known better.

"Is it cursed?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur told him. "Not unless you're superstitious."

They were now walking through a narrow path between large walls. "It is," Merlin said convinced.

"It's a myth," Arthur said. "They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me."

"If you say that one more time," Merlin whispered and Lyanna snorted. She was still holding Merlin's hand and refused to let it go. This was the only way that she could keep him close at that moment and she wanted him to stay there.

Unfortunately Arthur was wrong. The bandits had caught up with them and were chasing them through the valley. Lyanna wasn't sure how long her legs would be able to hold her since they had been running for nearly thirty minutes.

They went up another hill and before Lyanna could pull Arthur behind a rock he got hit by an arrow and fell down. "For God sake!" Lyanna cried out in horror as she and Merlin put Arthur's arms around their shoulders so that they could carry him. "You got shot by an arrow!"

"An arrow?" Arthur mumbled. "Oh, good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible." Arthur then passed out and gently fell onto his stomach on the ground.

Lyanna exchanged a terrified look with Merlin. "You're magic is stronger than mine. You need to do something about those bandits or we will all die. I'll look after Arthur," she suggested wisely and Merlin nodded understandingly before facing the bandits.

Lyanna ripped the sleeve from her riding dress before pulling the arrow out of the back of Arthur's shoulder. She heard him growl in pain, but she had no other choice. She pressed the cloth against the wound to stop the bleeding.

At that moment Merlin returned. "I've taken care of these bandits, but more will come. We have to take him to a safer place," he said.

"You're right," Lyanna agreed as she wrapped the fabric of her other sleeve around Arthur's shoulder before they both lifted her brother up and began to carry him down the path. They found a rather secluded area behind a wall where they would be safe for now. They gently placed Arthur down again so that Lyanna could continue to tend the wound. "I'm afraid that I don't have my healing supplies with me. They're in the saddlebag."

"And the horses are probably lost somewhere in the forest," Merlin figured sarcastically. "I could try and find some herbs."

"No, Merlin," Lyanna protested. "You can't. Those bandits are still out there. They will catch you for certain. I can't lose you."

"You won't," he promised her. "I have to do this or Arthur might die. I'll be back." With that he ran off and disappeared between the trees.

Lyanna felt incredibly anxious as she sat there at a strange place which was swarmed with bandits, with her brother who was becoming rather ill since she didn't have proper treatment. It was terrifying because they could be discovered at any moment, or Arthur could die from his wound. It were all things that she didn't want to think about. She had to keep hope.

She could almost scream in happiness when Merlin came running back towards them, carrying a bunch of herbs in his hands. "This was all that I could find," he said and let her have a look.

"It's good. You've brought the right ones. You're really learning," she said impressed as she began to build a quick fire. When she had enough twigs and branches she lit it by using her magic and began to make a herbal pouch, just like Gaius had taught her.

When it was warm enough Merlin grabbed it and placed it against Arthur's forehead. "Come on, dollophead. I need you to recover," he said to the prince, patting his cheek. There was no movement and Lyanna watched them with tears in her eyes. Then Merlin realized something. He turned Arthur around and placed his hand on the arrow wound. " **Þurhhæle dolgbenn** ," he chanted, but nothing happened. "Listen to me, clotpole. I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious... condescending, royal... imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them. But I'm going to give you one more chance." He turned around over again. " **Licsar ge staðol nu.** "

She saw how his eyes had become watery. "Merlin," Lyanna said with a rather placid voice. "Don't beat yourself up. Please. You're already doing what you can. We've tended his wound. We can only wait for him to wake up. Why don't you refresh yourself down the stream?" she suggested.

Merlin nodded and walked down the hill to leave her. Lyanna knelt down beside Arthur and began to cool his forehead with a cold cloth which she had just dipped into the stream. "You're not going to die, Arthur," she almost whispered. "You've promised that you would always be there for me and you can't back down now. I need you. For goodness sake, everyone in Camelot needs you. You still need to become King." There was no reaction. She watched how his skin got paler.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a strange man standing before her, wearing some damaged clothes. She reached for her sword, but the man slowly raised his hand. "Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin." Now that she watched him closely she noticed that he was a Druid.

"I'm Merlin," the young warlock said as he stepped beside the Druid. "This here is Lyanna -"

"I know who you two are," Taliesin cut him of. "The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Ilunavar. Emrys and Darya." Lyanna was a bit blown away that he recognized them like that, but since he was a Druid it made sense since they only called her by those names. Taliesin knelt down beside Arthur and placed his hand on the wound. " **Wel cene hole**." Lyanna watched how Arthur's colour improved. Her brother stirred, but didn't wake. "He's sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered."

"Are you sure?" Lyanna questioned the old man as she stood up.

Taliesin smiled at her. "If my memory serves me well."

Merlin looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I want to show you two something," Taliesin insisted. "I cannot tell what. You must wait and see." The man strolled up the hill.

They hesitated for a second before following Taliesin because they wanted to know what this man wanted to show them. "Where are we going? Why have you brought us here?" Lyanna asked them man as they tried to catch up with him.

"In good time, you'll discover all," was all that he said with a laugh.

Taliesin leaded them through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It wasn't long until they reached a gaping hole in a stone wall, which was the entrance of something. Taliesin just walked into it, and they followed him silently. The entrance leaded them into a large cavern. The entire place was filled with large crystals. The sight was truly breathtaking.

"What is this place?" Merlin asked in awe.

Lyanna was smiling as she looked around. "This is where magic began," Taliesin said to them. "It is the Crystal Cave." Her eyes widened at that information. She had heard about this place from old fables and stories from Gaius. Being here in person was truly remarkable. The magic inside this place was truly strong and they could both feel that it was present like a ghost in the air. This place was one of pure magic. Lyanna nearly bumped into Merlin who was staring into a crystal. Her gaze followed his and she saw flashes inside the crystal.

_Morgana was crowned as a Queen and was seated on the throne in the council chamber of Camelot. They saw an flash of an old man who looked a lot like Merlin for some reason. Before Lyanna pulled away she saw the image of Merlin holding Lyanna in his arms as she was lying in his bed back at Camelot. They were both crying and the white sheets were stained was covered in large red patches. The nightgown that she was wearing was drenched in blood. Her blood._

Lyanna was breathing heavily as she tried to process what she had just seen. "Did you see what I saw?"

Merlin slowly nodded, looking afraid. "It looked horrible."

"What did you two see?" Taliesin asked them. For a moment there Lyanna had forgotten the old man was there.

"Images. Flashes," Merlin retorted. "I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid."

"What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave," Taliesin explained. "You should both look into them, Ilunavar. Really look. Much will be revealed."

Lyanna shook her head. "I don't want to see it. I want you to take me back to Arthur," she insisted. She didn't feel very comfortable with the fact that they had left him there on his own.

"There future is hidden to all but a very few, Ilunavar," Taliesin continued. "You are such people."

"No," Merlin firmly objected, grabbing hold of Lyanna's hand so that he could pull her away with him. "I've been through this before."

"Perhaps there is a reason that you two were brought here at this moment in time," Taliesin said to them.

Lyanna peered at the man over Merlin's shoulder. "What reason?" she asked him. He was making her rather curious by speaking so mysteriously.

"Only the crystal can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Ilunavar, are unique to you two alone. Look into them, Ilunavar. Really look. Use what you see for good," Taliesin continued. He seemed to be very keen about letting them have a look and she wondered why that was. What could he possible needed them to see? Maybe it was very important? They wouldn't know about that unless they tried to have a look to see what Taliesin wanted them to see. There was no other way to do this so she took a step forwards and sighed.  _Here goes nothing..._

"Perhaps we should have a look then," Lyanna said carefully and Merlin met her gaze. "I don't really like the idea of seeing the future, but maybe there is something that we need to see to prevent something from happening."

He gave her a faint smile. "We'll do this together." They both turned around towards one of the crystals and looked into it as they saw flashes coming by.

_Morgana was stroking a rearing horse. Morgana unsheathed a dagger inside the banquet hall. Morgana was walking down a corridor in her red cloak, red liquid was dripping from someone's fingers. Merlin was yelling loudly near a blaze of fire and Lyanna's eyes were flashing gold. Morgana pulled the dagger from her belt in the King's chambers, raising it to strike, and they saw Uther's awakened expression._

"No!" Lyanna shouted, kneeling onto the ground as she held her head. The images that she had just witnessed were now clear inside her head. Morgana was going to kill her father! She looked up and saw that Taliesin was nowhere to be found. "That sodding Druid left us when we have so many questions." She looked at Merlin and noticed the hurt in his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I wish that we hadn't seen that."

"We should get going back to Arthur," Merlin said quietly. He was still holding onto her hand and she gave him a reassuring squeeze as she stood up.

"Aren't we going to talk about this? I mean... We just saw how Morgana is planning to kill my father?" Lyanna asked as he pulled her along with him out of the Crystal Cave. She did her best to keep up with him and not to trip on anything.

"There's nothing to say about it, Lyanna. We don't know that what we saw is actually coming to pass. Whatever Taliesin made us see it's only a burden," Merlin retorted. Lyanna could tell that what they seen was weighing on him immensely and she felt the same. They weren't supposed to see this.

They made their way out of the cave and stepped into the sunlight. "We just have to keep an eye on Morgana," Lyanna insisted. "Whether or not what we saw is really coming to pass, I'm sure that she'll be up to something else. We know that she can't be trusted and I've been anxiously waiting for her to make her next move. It's frightening me."

Merlin abruptly stood still and she nearly bumped into him. He gently stroke the soft skin of her cheek and she leaned into his hand as his blue eyes met her green ones. "I know it's terrifying. I feel the same way. We'll figure this out like we always do. Are you with me?" Merlin slowly closed the distance between them until their chests were pressed together. Their breaths mingled as he leaned forwards and their noses touched.

She smiled at him. "Of course I'm with you. I don't want to be anywhere else."

That seemed to reassure him and their lips met each other in a soft kiss. Lyanna felt her heart beating frantically inside her chest. "Come on," he said as he leaned back and pulled her with him again. She sighed because she could've kissed him for a while longer. She never wanted to stop. The way their lips fitted together as if they spoke a language of their own always fascinated her immensely.

She followed him through the Valley of the Fallen Kings until they reached the place where they had left Arthur behind. The prince was still sleeping, but Lyanna could tell that he was close to waking up. It wouldn't be long anymore.

As she knelt beside her brother who was now slowly waking up Merlin was sitting in a catatonic state with his back towards them. While she helped Arthur onto his feet he threw his bag towards Merlin and hit him against his shoulder. "You look like a startled stoad," he stated dryly.

"Yeah?" Merlin began as he did on his jacket. "Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle... Toad. Let's go."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "You're saying I look like a toad?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin was standing now. "Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic is outlawed, that'll probably never happen. Come on, let's go." Lyanna was laughing quietly, earning an angry glare from her brother. It didn't bother her and she continued to laugh. Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Merlin. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?" Arthur queried.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed. "You ready? Let's go."

Both siblings watched Merlin walking away before they followed him between the trees. Since their horses had bolted when they had been hunted by those bandits they had no other choice than to walk back all the way to Camelot.

It was nearly half a days walk from the Valley of the Fallen Kings back home. Rarely a thing was being said. Especially Lyanna and Merlin were both rather quiet after what they had seen in the Crystal Caves. Those images were already hurting them.

When they were close to Camelot Arthur started to ask questions about what happened back there and Lyanna listened how Merlin answered those, even though he wasn't in the mood to talk himself.

They were walking in field now. "All right," Arthur said. "I don't normally say things like this, but... You did a good job back there. Did you hear what I just said? Alright. Maybe I should give you some kind of reward. What do you want?" Lyanna patiently awaited the respond.

"Some peace and quiet," Merlin muttered back and Lyanna snorted in return.

Nothing else was being said as they had made their way back to Camelot. The first thing that they did was to inform the King about what happened. They were standing in the council chamber as Arthur told them everything.

"The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlin," Arthur enlightened the King. Lyanna saw Gwen nudging Merlin in a friendly manner. "Also I need to thank my sister. Well, I should thank both of them. They saved my life."

Lyanna had no desire to get any credit because she hadn't done anything remarkable. It had been Taliesin who had cured Arthur, not she or Merlin. But if she would mention that a Druid was responsible for curing the prince, this would result into something dreadful.

"Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice," Uther ordered.

"Immediately father," Arthur said.

Uther placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday."

_Frick!_  Because Lyanna had been so busy the last couple of days she had completely forgotten to arrange a present for the King's ward and the feast was tomorrow. She didn't want to give Morgana anything because they weren't exactly friends at the moment, but if she didn't give her something at the feast people would get suspicious. It was for the best if the played innocent for as long as she could.

Lyanna began to run past the King and felt how everyone was looking at her as she ran out of the council chambers and down the long corridors. It didn't take long until Gwen had caught up with her and assisted Lyanna with finding a suitable present that they could find on such a short notice. In the end she chose a bracelet from one of the market stalls. It was quite expensive, but everyone knew that Morgana cared for such things and Lyanna had plenty of money so she could miss it.

Perhaps no one would notice.

* * *

Everyone in Camelot was preparing for the feast that was being held that night. Lyanna felt her mood growing more grim as time went on. Especially because she was supposed to be nice to Morgana when they weren't on good terms. She would rather give Morgana a sleeping curse. It would solve everyone's problems.

It was still early in the morning when Lyanna had finished training with the knights and she and Gaius had done their rounds. She was now seated at her usual seat by the window at the physician chambers, fluttering through a book that Gaius had just given her to get her minds of things.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed open with a loud bang and her tea spilled over her yellow dress. She stood up to walk to the small kitchen as Merlin entered the physician chambers, looking rather flushed. "It's happening. The future I saw, it's started," he blurted out in distress. He then noticed the stain in Lyanna's dress. "Sorry, did I do that? Here."

Lyanna's eyes followed his movement as he grabbed a cloth and walked back towards her. He started to rub on the stain in her dress. "What happened?" she asked him softly.

"I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse exactly as she was in the crystals," he enlightened her. Lyanna's eyes widened because that image was still clear inside her mind.

"Are you certain?" Gaius asked. He was busy with mixing two vials together.

"It was the same image," Merlin said firmly.

"But she's always riding. It's not unusual to see her with a horse," Gaius retorted not impressed.

Lyanna was rather busy with watching Merlin who was standing rather close to her and hoped that he wasn't able to see her blushing face. "It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Morgana, he's told me it's a dagger," Merlin replied.

"What?" Lyanna gasped. "What if it's the same one?"

"I think you're both overreacting," Gaius said to them. "It could be any dagger. As the sight of Morgana with a horse..."

"It was the same," Merlin said determined. He blushed when Lyanna's fingers gently stroke his hand when she tried to take the cloth from him so that she could clean her dress herself, but he didn't let her. Instead he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and Lyanna was feeling a bit breathless.

Gaius shook his head. "It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of good." With that he turned around and walked out of the physician chambers, leaving the two youngsters alone to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dress," Merlin apologized, sounding sincere.

"It's alright," Lyanna assured him, smiling warmly. "It will wash out. You didn't ruin anything. Tea doesn't really leave a nasty stain."

"Yeah, but still," Merlin argued. He then whispered softly. His eyes flashed gold for a brief second and the stain on her yellow dress had vanished. Lyanna looked up at him and pouted. "And now it's gone and everyone's happy. I'm sorry for being such a clumsy goat."

"I guess this counts as cheating, but I'll pretend this didn't happen this time because you're so charming. And don't worry about it. I like that you're clumsy. It makes you more special," Lyanna replied, her voice getting softer.

He flashed her his trademark smile. "I already thought I was special."

"You are to me, but now even more so," she said before standing on the tip of her toes and ruffling through his soft hair. "I think you should get back to Arthur before he throws you in the stocks, and I'm not in the mood to wash all those vegetables from your hair again. It took me ages the last time."

Merlin let out a laugh before grinning. "Alright. I'll go. I'll see you tonight." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before running out of the physician chambers.

Lyanna sat down at her usual place again and carried on with what she was doing before he had barged into the room. She finished her work in silence. It was halfway through the afternoon when she returned to her own bedchamber and lay down onto her bed, reading a book from Gaius. Eventually her eyes lids began to feel heavier and it didn't took long until she had drifted asleep.

* * *

"Milady, you have to wake up."

Lyanna slowly opened her hazel eyes and took in her surroundings. It was after nightfall and her maidservant was standing next to her bed. "I must've fallen asleep," Lyanna muttered as she sat up straight. "What time is it?"

"The feast for Morgana is starting in less than an hour," Gwen informed her. "Do you wish to bathe between that time? I could fetch some -"

"No," she replied, standing up. "There is no time for a bath. I guess I just have to prepare."

"Alright. Have you decided about what you want to wear?" Gwen queried. Lyanna shook her head. "How about that golden dress Arthur has given to you last week?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Gwen. I'll wear that one tonight," Lyanna insisted and her maidservant grinned before fetching the dress.

The dress felt surprisingly comfortable when Gwen helped her into it. The golden fabric was smooth and had tiny sparkling crystals as embroidery. It must've cost Arthur a fortune to have this made for her, but he had told her that she deserved it. She was worth more than all the gold in the world and she had shed a tear because of that.

When Gwen had pinned her hair up in a ladylike style Lyanna realized that she had forgotten something. "I should give this book back to Gaius," she suggested. "I'll meet you at the feast."

She picked up the book from her bed before she stepped out of her room and walked through the endlessly long corridors. Since she was wearing formal wear most guards and servants that she past bowed to her, which they rarely did when she wasn't wearing such expensive clothes.

"Gaius?" Lyanna called as she entered the physician chambers.

"He's not here. He already left," Merlin answered as he stepped out of the small bedroom. When he caught sight of her wearing her golden dress his eyes widened and his jaw fell agape. He looked at her as if she was the sun in the sky on a dark day.

He ran over to her and lifted her up and twirled her around. "Mer-" her voice was muffled when he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and the book fell from her hand. Lyanna was stunned by the sudden move, but kissed him back as her hands traveled to his neck and rested there. His tongue asked for entrance to her mouth, which she eagerly provided him. Anything for him. She heard him let out a soft moan as their tongues swirled together. Lyanna was feeling quite breathless in a healthy kind of way.

When they pulled back for air their foreheads were pressed together. Lyanna tenderly stroke his cheek. "What was that for?" she asked him quietly as their gazes remained intensely locked.

"Well, you look incredibly beautiful in that dress and I couldn't resist myself," Merlin supplied smoothly and she blushed. "And I've seen the dagger that Arthur is planning to give to Morgana. It's not the same as the one that we saw. It looked a bit plain."

Lyanna felt so much better now that she knew that. "Really? Do you think that means that what we saw will not come to pass?"

"I hope so," Merlin responded hopefully. "How do you think I look tonight?"

She looked down and saw that he was wearing his usual outfit, a blue tunic, a red neckerchief with his brown jacket. "You're wearing that neckerchief that I got you. But beside that you look the same as usual, Merlin."

"Handsome?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You always looked handsome," Lyanna assured him smugly. "We should go. The feast is about to start." Her face fell. She really wasn't in the mood for this feast. "I wish we could just stay here."

"I want to keep you to myself," Merlin said, and she smiled at him.

"But I am yours," Lyanna vowed softly. "And I'm not going anywhere." He placed another light kiss on her lips. "We should really go now or they're going to drag us there," she muttered against his lips and she felt him laughing. "Care to take me there?"

Merlin slowly pulled back to gaze into her eyes as she adjusted the collar of his jacket. "Lyanna, I can't escort you. In case you've forgotten I'm just a servant and you're the princess."

"No, you won't be escorting me. Well, not into the banquet hall that is. There is nothing wrong with you taking me almost there. I don't care what people say. They talk anyway," she replied grimly. "I already have to suffer this dreadful feast which is held in the honor of a woman who might be planning to murder my father, so I'm not exactly in the mood for a joyous event. Therefore you taking me there might ease the pain a little bit."

He let out a soft laugh at her explanation. "Sure. But not all the way there."

"Alright. Alright." Lyanna hooked her arm through that of Merlin and together they walked out of the physician chambers. They were taking animatedly as they headed down the corridor. By the time they had almost reached their destination Lyanna slowly pulled her arm back before they walked into the banquet hall.

She gave him a faint smile before she walked over towards the table where the other royalties were seated. "Lee! You look astonishing," Arthur complimented her when he noticed that she was wearing the dress that he had given to her. "It looks amazing on you. I know that this is actually Morgana's feast, but I think you might claim all the attention tonight."

"Thank you, Archie. I have no desire to get some attention though," she assured him.

Arthur placed a kiss on her forehead, like he always did. "Not even from M-"

"Oh stop it," she cut him of. "Please, sit down next to me tonight."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Sure. I'd love that." That pleased Lyanna beyond believe. From all the noble people in the room she felt the closest with her brother and definitely the most comfortable in his presence.

They sat down together as their goblets was being filed. Lyanna's eyes occasionally traveled to Merlin and she caught him staring at her. A part of her wished that he could just sit down next to her like a normal guest, not as a servant. He was so much more than that.

At that moment all the nobles raised their glass for a toast. "To the Lady Morgana," they all said together.

Lyanna exhaled deeply before she motioned for Gwen to step forwards as she approached Morgana. The King's ward looked at the bracelet and flashed a bright smile in gratitude when she saw the bracelet that Lyanna had chosen and tied clasped it around her waist. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Lyanna," she said as she pulled Lyanna into a sudden embrace.

She returned the embrace carefully. "This doesn't mean that we're on good terms," Lyanna made clear with a soft voice so that no one would overhear. "I'm still keeping my eyes on you."

"I wouldn't wish for anything else," Morgana returned dryly before pulling back. Lyanna quickly sat down at her place again, feeling glad that moment was over. It was hurting her immensely to know that Morgana was actually her enemy right now, even though they used to be closest of friends. It seemed a life time ago when the two of them would spend time together. She had always thought that Morgana was always going to be there for her, but that seemed like a lie. Watching Morgana pretending to be on their side was the worst thing in the world because she wanted her to be on their side. But she knew better than that.

By now Morgana was hugging Uther for the necklace that he had given to her. Lyanna could almost feel the irony and she wished that her father could just see through her act.

Arthur stood up and nodded a knight over who presented a box to Morgana. She opened the box and pulled out a sumptuous dagger. She removed the sheath and at that moment Lyanna felt as if her entire world was standing still. The dagger was exactly the same as the one that they had seen in the Crystal Cave.

She saw how Arthur stood behind his manservant. "It's not often you're right, Merlin, but this is one of those rare occasions. Girls do like pretty things. Thanks," he said and patted Merlin on the back before walking away.

Lyanna slowly looked up at Merlin who was having the same look of horror in his eyes that she had. She quickly excused herself from all the noblemen's before she made her way out of the banquet hall. She couldn't spend there a moment longer.

Unsure where to go she entered the physician chambers and sat down at her usual spot near the window and looked up at the sky. Her fingers were shaking slightly as that image kept repeating itself inside her head.

She had no idea how long that she was sitting there, but she was so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She whirled her head to see who it was. Gaius. Her breathing calmed down again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Merlin told me about the dagger and I'm sure that has been upsetting you as well," he figured.

"Don't you see, it's started," Merlin said softly from behind them. "It's coming true."

"We can't be certain about that," Gaius argued.

Lyanna cleared her throat. "We have to stop her. What if she kills my father?"

"We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will," Gaius said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Then we have to watch her," Lyanna suggested.

"Night and day?" the physician queried. It was clear that he didn't approve of this plan at all.

Merlin took a step forwards. "We were shown these visions for a reason," he said.

"You two are mad," Gaius determined. "And you're clearly overreacting. I'm going to bed." With that he walked away.

Lyanna stared up at him. "We should take turns in watching her. She cannot be left alone," she agreed with him.

"You're right. I'll take the first watch. Try and and get some sleep, alright?" Merlin asked her. She nodded. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before hurrying out of the physician chambers.

* * *

Lyanna didn't get any sleep. She lay there in her bed, looking out of the window as she waited for sleep to come. It was close to midnight when her eyes fell shut and she was drifting away when the door of her chamber burst open and Arthur stormed in.

"Lee!" he shouted as he aggressively shook her shoulder. She sat up right and met his gaze. "It's Morgana. The guards just told me that she has fallen down the stairs so we need to get her so that you and Gaius can treat her."

_Morgana has fallen from the stairs?_  Surprisingly enough that sounded like a dream coming trough and she knew how cruel that was. She quickly shook that thought away and jumped out of her bed and wrapped a cloak around her neck. "Well, show me the way then," she said as they rushed out of her chamber.

They followed the guard who had been the one who had found the King's ward and he leaded them to where she was. Morgana was lying at the bottom of the stairs in a puddle of her own blood and Lyanna felt her body gone cold. This was still the woman who had always been like a sister to her. The one that she trusted.

"You have to be cautious with her head," Lyanna instructed as Arthur carefully picked Morgana into his arms. They began to make their way towards the physician chambers where he placed her onto the cot.

"I need water and bandages," Gaius instructed and Gwen immediately ran out of the room to collect that.

"I'll get the yarrow so that we can stop the bleeding," Lyanna said as she walked over to where the herbs were standing in the corner of the room and grabbed the one that she needed.

She looked around. "She's having problems breathing," Gaius deduced as he examined her. Lyanna walked back and handed him the yarrow.

"Dianthus?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes, and a preparation of pulmonaria," Gaius said to him.

Merlin paused in confusion. "I'll make it. Lungworth. Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet," Lyanna said hurrying to the other table so that she could prepare the draft. It was one that she had made before so it wasn't very difficult.

As she was collecting the needed supplies she heard Arthur ask, "How could this have happened?"

"Arthur, I need room here," Gaius protested as he was looking after Morgana. The prince quickly excused himself and left.

Lyanna was watching with mixed feelings how Gaius was sewing Morgana's head by candlelight. Gwen had returned and handed him what he needed. "Will she be alright?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"We've done the best we can. I can heal her skin, Gwen, but the skull... the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside," Gaius informed her. Lyanna quietly walked over and poured the draft that she had made down Morgana's throat to help her with breathing. She noticed how distressed Merlin was looking in the corner and she grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him into his small bedroom so that they could talk in private.

She closed the door behind her before looking at him. "I... I was following Morgana as we agreed on and she was trying to make her way out of the palace. I used my magic to stop her, but she fell down the stairs," Merlin blurted out quietly and they set down on the bed together. "I had to stop the future. I had to stop Morgana killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this."

"It wasn't your fault, Merlin. You did what you thought was right," Lyanna soothed him, squeezing into his hand. "I would've done the same thing because we knew about her plan."

He placed his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her other arm around his middle. "I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just... wish it could've been some other way."

"You're not to blame, Merlin. I know that this wasn't your intention. I honestly don't know how to feel about all this. I should be glad that what happened to her because that means that my father is safe, but I can't be. She's still practically family to me and we've grown up together. Her betrayal is hurting me every day, but I don't know if she deserves to die for it. It feels wrong. But please you're not to blame, Merlin. I know that this wasn't your intention. It could've just been an accident," Lyanna tried to reassure him.

Merlin then pulled her into his arms and she nuzzles herself into his shoulder as he just held her. That was all that they needed in that moment.

* * *

Lyanna's eyes fluttered open, realizing that she had fallen asleep in Merlin's room. She looked at the empty place in the bed and noticed that the young warlock wasn't there, clearly he had already gone to help prepare Arthur for the day. Slowly, Lyanna climbed out of bed. She could get used to falling asleep with Merlin like that. She missed him enormously during the nights when he wasn't there. Did that mean that she wanted to spend her entire life with him? Surely she didn't want to be away from him for too long. She knew that she wasn't complete when he wasn't there and she craved to be with him all the time. So perhaps that meant that she wanted to be with him for her rest of her life. Her love for him surely hadn't faded. It had only grown stronger.

She stepped out of the small bedroom and down the steps. Gwen and Gaius were seated next to the cot where Morgana was lying on. Both of them curiously eyed the princess and realized that she was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. "This is not what it looks like," Lyanna quickly assured them before they would make the wrong conclusions by seeing her bed-head like that. "There hasn't been any change has there?" she asked instead.

Gaius shook his head. "No, she won't have much longer I'm afraid," he confessed. Even though Lyanna and Morgana weren't on good terms it still hurt to hear that. The King's ward had always been there for her and Lyanna was grateful for all the time they had spend together. She still wished that things could go back like that. She missed the old Morgana and now she would never hear her laugh again.

"I-I need to get dressed," Lyanna said, heading towards the door. "It won't be long until I'm back."

"I'll come with you," Gwen supplied and hurried after her mistress into the corridor. Her gaze kept wondering to Lyanna as they walked. "So, what happened last night? How was it?"

"How was wh-" Lyanna was about to ask, but then realized what she meant. She went as red as the cloaks of Camelot. "Gwen, nothing happened. Especially not that."

Surely Lyanna had wondered what it would be like to take things a step further, but she knew how inappropriate it was since they were not married. Therefore they wouldn't do such a thing until they would maybe marry one day, if they would still be together then. It felt odd to discuss this with her maid since it was such a personal subject. She didn't even talk about it with Merlin, and that said enough.

Gwen raised her eyebrow. "It's nothing to be ashamed about," her maidservant tried to assure her. "Everyone does it."

"Yeah, but a princess and a servant should not do such a thing, especially when we're not married. What if I end up pregnant? It could be the end of his life, and I don't want that. So, no. We haven't done such a thing and we won't. Can we talk about something else please? Like how have you been the last few days?"

Lyanna immediately felt better when the subject changed into something more lighter. She knew that Gwen was also grieving, despite the fact that she knew what was truly in Morgana's heart because Lyanna had told her about that. She didn't keep any secrets from Gwen anymore.

They reached her chambers where Gwen helped her into a different dress, but still one that was very simple. Her hair was hanging loosely around her face. As Lyanna made her way back Gwen excused herself because she had some chores to do.

Lyanna stepped into the physician chambers again and found that Merlin was also there. Apparently he had a little bit of time away from Arthur before he would have to return. At the sight of Lyanna he smiled faintly, knowing that she was distressed and trying to hide her true feelings. Even now she was still trying to be strong.

"Did you find my necklace here? I've lost it last night and I had hoped that it's here," Lyanna said.

Gaius shook his head. "I haven't found it here, my dear."

"I'll look in the other room," she suggested wisely and quickly stepped into Merlin's small bedroom to look around.

"Wait," Merlin called. She gazed at him and saw that he had followed her into the room. He picked up something from his nightstand. "The clasp broke during the night while you were asleep so it fell off," he clarified, holding out her mother's necklace.

"Thank you for keeping it safe," Lyanna said gratefully, but then pressed her lips together because it was now broken. "It's going to take at least three days to get this fixed."

Merlin knew how important this necklace was to her because it was the only item that she had from her mother and she wanted to wear it all the time. "Let me," he said. She gave him a questioning look as Merlin softly whispered something. The lock of the necklace wasn't broken anymore, but was whole again. "There. All better."

"You've fixed it!" she exclaimed happily, beaming at him. "Can you put it on for me?"

He looked flushed at her sudden request as if it was something really weird, but nodded nonetheless. "Sure." She flashed him a bright smile before turning her back towards him. His gentle fingers were slowly brushing her blonde hair to the side and it send shivers down her spine. He clumsily tried to work with the clasp of the necklace. "Sorry. I'm just not used to these."

"It's alright," she assured him. "You're doing fine."

That seemed to reassure him a bit. It didn't take long before he clumsily managed to clasp the necklace and gently let it fall down her neck. His fingers brushed on her soft skin and he placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. "There," he said again.

Lyanna suddenly whirled around and their chests were pressed together. Their lips were hovering an inch above each other and their breaths mingled. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his traveled down to the small of her back. Just as their lips were about to meet they suddenly heard the familiar voice from Uther coming from the other room. The King had came by to visit his ward, and his daughter was almost making out with a servant in the other room.

Their intimate moment was ruined as Lyanna walked towards the door and stood still behind it so that they could listen to the conversation in the other room, since they didn't want to explain why they were coming out of the bedroom together. Her father would surely ask questions.

Merlin slipped beside her and they were standing against each other. "I cannot watch her die, Gaius," Uther confessed.

"I wish there was something I could do," Gaius responded, sounding grim.

"No, you don't understand. I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die. Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care. You must save her," the King insisted.

"If I knew a way..."

"You're not understanding me, Gaius. Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the old religion?"

Gaius voice became a whisper. "Are you suggesting?"

"Sorcery, yes," Uther clarified.

Lyanna was perplexed to hear him say that. Her father, the man who had executed many innocent people for practicing some magic was now suggesting magic to save his ward. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Merlin gently intertwined his fingers with hers and she grateful for his support. She would've lost her sanity if he wasn't there.

"I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything for Morgana?" Gaius asked sceptically.

"Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter," he confessed. Lyanna let out a scream, but it was muffled because Merlin had placed his hand over her mouth to silence her so that they wouldn't be discovered. "It was while Gorlois was away. He was fighting on the Northern Plains. Her mother, Vivienne, grew lonely."

Merlin smoothly pulled her into his arms when there were tears streaming down her face. She sobbed into his shoulder and stained his blue tunic with her tears, but he didn't seem to be bothered. "I'm here," he whispered as he placed his head on hers.

"I've said enough," Uther said. "The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur and Lyanna's sake."

"I assure you, Sire, your secret is safe with me," Gaius responded as the King left.

Gaius then entered the bedroom where Lyanna was standing in Merlin's hold, crying. "It explains everything," Merlin said, refusing to let go of her. "No wonder he spend a year looking for her."

"Now we know why she can do no wrong," Gaius agreed with him. He then placed his hand on Lyanna's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She slowly pulled her head up so that she was looking at the man that was more a father to her than her actual father. "I just don't understand why he has been lying all those damn years. We had a right to know. I'm not even supposed to know, which means that he has no intention to tell us. I just don't know what to do. She's my sister. Well, half-sister."

"I'm sure that it's a lot to process. But he was doing it for the safety of you and Arthur. If the people would find out that the King has another daughter from another woman that things are going to get ugly," Gaius informed her.

"It shouldn't matter now. She's going to die anyway," Lyanna said, breaking out into more sobs and burying her head into Merlin's shoulder again.

He was stroking her back to try to comfort her. "It's alright. I'm here. Let it all out, for me. I've got you," Merlin soothed her with his faint voice, kissing the top of her head as a reassuring gesture.

Gaius realized that they were having a moment here and he quietly left them, a small smile on his lips. He was immensely grateful that they had found love in each other and that they were there for another. It warmed his heart to see them together.

* * *

The rest of the day Lyanna stayed at Morgana's side and watched her breathing growing weaker and knowing that there was noting that she could do to save her sister.  _Sister._  It was something she couldn't get her mind around. She didn't want to lose her because she still cared dearly about her.

During dinner Lyanna felt incredibly uncomfortable. Occasionally her gaze would shift to her father and his confession came back her and she still felt angry because of that. She wanted to shout at him for lying all those years, but instead she kept quiet and focused her attention on Arthur who always made her feel better. He was a true saint.

Once that awkward dinner had came to an end Lyanna was making her way back to her own bedroom to try and get some rest, despite what was going on. She was almost there when Merlin came around the corridor and looked relieved to see her there. She knew him well enough that she by simply gazing at him that he was upset about something. They stood still in front of each other.

"I went to Kilgharrah to ask him for a spell that may be able to save Morgana, even though he refused me. He told me that it was wrong to use my powers like that and that the witch deserved to die. Nevertheless he gave me a spell that might help and I was on my way to inform you," he rambled a bit nervous.

"Do you think that it will work?" Lyanna asked him hopefully.

"We just have to try it I guess. There is nothing else that we can do."

They walked back in the other direction in silence, both of them wondering if this spell could save Morgana's life. Their pace quickened a bit until they entered the physician chambers and they found Gwen sitting next to Morgana. She looked up at them and smiled shyly.

"We'll sit with her, Gwen. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted," Lyanna said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"If she wakes up..." Gwen trailed off.

"We'll call you," Merlin told her. Gwen walked out of the room and left the room.

Lyanna gave Merlin a questioning look. "I think that you need to do this alone because I don't know the spell and -"

He abruptly grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "We're connected remember. I can share my thoughts with you. I would feel grateful if you'd help me out."

Her heart swelled a bit at his request because she hadn't expect it. "Sure. Let's try this together," she accepted hopeful. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Merlin did the same on the other side. They both tightly held each other's hand and placed the other on Morgana's forehead.

"Ready?" he asked and Lyanna gave an encouraging nod.

" **Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ**!" they chanted and their eyes changed gold for a brief moment. They immediately noticed that Morgana began to breathe normally again and that her colour improved.

They looked at each other and waited for a second before Lyanna ran around the bed and threw herself into Merlin's arms. "You did it!"

* * *

Morgana had woken up the next morning and everyone in Camelot was ecstatic by the news of the King's ward being on the mend. Lyanna was doubting on whether or not she should pay her a visit so that she could see if she was the old Morgana again, but decided not to since she needed to rest so that she could regain her strength.

Lyanna filled her day by training with the knights, helping Gaius, and going for a walk with Arthur through the lower town. She ended up dining with Gwen at her house so that the two of them could spend some more time together. They had just finished eating when they heard the warning bell.

"What do you think happened?" Gwen asked as Lyanna stood up and clasped her cloak around her neck since it had gotten rather chilly after nightfall.

"I don't know. I'm going to check now. You should stay here, Gwen," she insisted before running out of the small house where her maidservant lived.

She began to run towards the palace. Normally when a warning bell went of people fled, and she was running straight towards it. She asked one of the guards what had happened and he said that there had been an intruder in the castle and that a guard had been murdered. Her blood had run cold as she hurried into the palace.

As she ran through the upper corridors she caught the scent of something burning. She followed the scent which leaded her towards Morgana's chambers. She felt a pit of anxiety grow inside her stomach as she kicked open the door and was surprised by large flames that came at her. As she shielded her head a little from the impact of the flames she noticed a body that was lying on the ground which she quickly recognized as Merlin. Ignoring the pain in her hand as she stepped past the flames and into the room she knelt down beside Merlin and gently slapped him in his face. "Merlin! Merlin!" she called, holding his face. His blue eyes fluttered open and pierced into Lyanna's green ones. "We need to get out of here."

Before he could argue with her she wrapped her arm around his shoulder so that he was leaning onto her because he was slightly wobbling. This time she used her magic to remove the flames away from the door so that she could safely take him out of the room.

As they stood in the corridor Merlin was able to stand unto his own feet again. "I saw another image from the vision. We hadn't changed anything. In fact we made it happen. I went to check on Morgana, but she used her magic to knock me out and apparently a fire started," Merlin explained, quite out of breath.

"So that means that she's planning to murder to my father? I mean our father... We need to go," Lyanna replied before turning around and taking a sprint. Merlin was trailing behind her as they went around the corners, knocking a few guards to the side.

As they entered the King's chambers they saw Morgana approaching the bed and taking out the dagger that Arthur had given to her, ready to strike. Lyanna felt panic seeping in as Merlin quickly used his magic to blast the window inwards, throwing Morgana against the wall.

The King woke up from the commotion and eyed his ward. "What's going on?"

"Er... There was a fire, and I was scared," Morgana quickly lied. She stepped forwards and kicked the fallen dagger under the bed. "I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with." Uther quickly pulled her into a hug.

Lyanna grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him with her out of the room without being detected. They made their way to the physician chambers where they told what happened to Gaius. Merlin then noticed the burning wound on Lyanna's hand. "I'll heal it for you," he insisted. Before she could object he was already chanting and the skin was changing back to normal, as if the wound had never been there. Lyanna thanked him by placing a kiss onto his cheek.

"You saved the King's life," Gaius stated proudly.

"Only just," Merlin replied dryly. "We thought that we could alter the future, but instead we caused it. We made it happen."

"What you two did was dangerous, even for someone as gifted as you. But what's done is done. There are more important things for us to worry about. I fear that Morgana knows the truth."

Lyanna frowned. "About what?" She realized that Merlin was gently playing with her fingers and she blushing slightly.

"She knows that the King is her father," Gaius said. "That explains why she acted so suddenly. You and Arthur must be careful."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana is of royal blood. If Uther were to die, Arthur and Lyanna are all that stands between her and the throne of Camelot."


	33. The changeling

 

**Chapter 33: The Changeling**

Lyanna was scribbling with a quill into a journal as she quietly sang to herself. The curtains of her room were still closed as she sat on her desk in her nightgown. She had woken up not too long onto and had plopped down here right away as a way to spend some time alone before her day would start.

Unfortunately Gwen had another plan and burst into her chamber, nearly letting Lyanna jump out of her skin. "Milady!" she called, being polite in case one of the guards overheard. "What are you still doing in your nightgown?"

"Just having a bit of time to myself," Lyanna responded hesitantly, knowing that clearly she had forgotten something.

"May I remind you that Lord Godwyn and his daughter Princess Elena are arriving any moment now and that your presence is being required? The King even asked where you was. Not even Merlin knew where you were and he always knows everything about you..." Gwen rambled.

Lyanna closed the journal and placed it into a drawer and locked it before she walked to the vanity. Gwen was at her side and was relieved to know that her mistress was alright and began to look through the closet.

"What do you plan to wear?" her maidservant queried.

"Something simple, but yes classy. I have no desire to wear something tight again and to nearly faint," Lyanna clarified. Her thoughts went back to the time Morgana forced her to wear a corset and shuddered. That wasn't a nice thought.

Gwen seemed to pick up on what she meant and held out a dress. "Something like this?" she guessed, grinning.

"Exactly like that. You're a saint, Gwen," Lyanna said gratefully.

Gwen helped her into the turquoise dress which was made of soft material and pretty easy to move around in. It was simple, but still looked very elegant. Lyanna's hair was brushed thoroughly before it was pinned upwards.

"Thank you, Gwen," Lyanna said once she had put on the short heels and was finished with getting dressed. "Shall we go?" Gwen nodded and the two women left the bedroom. They made their way through the palace as they chatted animatedly.

They entered the throne room and parted as Gwen walked over to stand with the other servants. Lyanna approached her father who placed his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You look lovely my dear," he complimented her. Lyanna was a bit stunned since he rarely complimented her like that. "It is an exciting day." He let go off her again.

"The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration," Lyanna agreed, stepping beside her brother. "Especially because Princess Elena is also coming." As she did that her gaze crossed that of Merlin who was standing at the side. He addressed her a hopeful smile and she felt her chest warming up. She was glad that he was there, like he always was.

"I hear she's something of a beauty," Uther said to his children. Lyanna had no idea. This was the first time that Elena would be coming to Camelot and they had never met before, but she was rather curious about her.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

The King nodded. "Oh, yes. Beautiful, charming, witty. Strategic."

"Strategic?" the prince queried puzzled.

"I have always thought so. W-we have always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not Princess Elena," Uther cleared up.

"He finds me strategic?"

"Oh, yes," The King confirmed.

"Perhaps he also finds you beautiful," Lyanna butted in, hearing Merlin snort at the side. Their gazes met and they were both doing their best to hold in their laughter. Bursting in a sudden fit of giggles wasn't going to save the situation.

At that moment the throne room door opened and the royal guest entered and approached them.

"Father, what are you trying to say?" Arthur asked softly, but irritated.

"Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated," Uther whispered.

"Please tell me you mean a jousting match," Arthur muttered sarcastically.

The King looked his son. "I mean a love match..."

"Love?" Lyanna asked in bewilderment, even though she had no part in this conversation.

"Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union," Uther clarified.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror. "Marriage?!" he exclaimed.

"I know you would understand." Uther walked forwards to greet his old friend and to pull him in for a brief hug. He then looked at the young blonde woman. "Princess Elena, you are most welcome."

Elena walked forward and fell flat on her face. Lyanna immediately rushed forwards and knelt down beside the princess. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" she asked her, acting like a true physician.

"I'm fine," Elena assured her as Lyanna helped her back onto her feet.

"Let's just blame the shoes," Lyanna suggested, grinning. "I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Lyanna."

They both curtsied in front of each other. "I'm Elena, but you knew that already. I've heard plenty of stories about you."

"All positive I hope," Lyanna teased and Elena nodded.

Much to Lyanna's annoyance Merlin was in charge of bringing all of Elena's bags to the guest chamber that she would be staying during her stay here. She assumed that the bags were large and heavy and she pitied him for having to carry all that weight, but the manservant was already gone.

Lyanna looked at her brother. "Would you like to go for a ride with me, Arthur?" she questioned him.

"I'd love that, Lee," Arthur accepted. "Do you want Merlin to come as well?"

She shook her head, which surprised him. "No, there's no need for that. I just want to spend some time with only you, just like old days. We haven't done that in a long while."

"Indeed we haven't. I'll make sure that the horses are ready. We leave within the hour," he said before walking after Gwen out of the throne room.

Lyanna returned to her own chambers where she took a short bath and changed into a riding dress by herself. By the time she arrived at the courtyard she was almost too late because she had to fill the bathtub herself, but Arthur wasn't there yet. She approached Lumiere and patted its strong neck. The black and white steed had found his way back to Camelot when he had bolted with the other horses when they had been hunted by the bandits.

Ever since she had discovered that she had the ability to talk with animals she had felt a bit uncomfortable around them and refused to use her gift, unless it was necessary. Animals weren't supposed to talk and she preferred it like that.

"Merlin," Lyanna exclaimed surprised when she noticed that the manservant was holding the reigns of Arthur's horse. "I thought that you were with Princess Elena, and that you had to make sure that she had everything that she needed."

"That was the plan," he confirmed dryly. "Until Arthur told me to prepare the horses because he was going on a ride with his sister and I wasn't allowed to come along."

"Well... Yes... That's Uhm... That's my fault. I've asked him to say that. I just wanted to spend some time alone with Arthur. I hope you're not upset," she clarified softly.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I guess that I'll have to drop by tonight to make up for the lost time when Arthur releases me from my duties."

She smiled. "I'd like that. I haven't seen you at all this week. Spending some time alone with you sounds wonderful," Lyanna agreed, grinning. She wiggled a bit with her eyebrows and Merlin had gone red.

At that moment Arthur walked towards them. "Ready to go, dear sis?" he asked, putting on his riding gloves.

"Yes," Lyanna said, smoothly mounting Lumiere who neighed enthusiastically. She looked at Merlin. "I'll see you tonight then." With that she kicked Lumiere into a canter and rode through the towns gate. Arthur was right behind her.

They left Camelot behind them and headed towards the forest. The fresh air felt incredibly nice to Lyanna's lungs as they rode between the trees and slowed down.

"Do you plan to spend some time with Merlin tonight?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence. Clearly he had heard that and had been thinking about that all this time.

She let out a soft laugh. "I was planning to, yes. Therefore I was hoping that you would release him from his duties early tonight. I haven't seen him at all this week because you keep bossing him around."

"I think that I'll let Merlin polish the armour of the all the knights in Camelot," Arthur teased her.

"You will do no such thing! That poor thing has been doing everything that you ask from him for the last three years and you've told him to do insane things. You always complain about him being an idiot, but I know that you care about him. He's the only friend that you have," Lyanna ranted. "Ah well, if you don't give Merlin some time off tonight then I'll sneak into your room tonight and makeout with -"

"Alright. Alright, Lee," Arthur cut her off. The thought of his sister making out with his manservant in his chambers wasn't very appealing for him. "The last time you made out with him in front of me it took me months to get that image out of my head. He'll get the evening off."

Lyanna smiled brightly. "Thank you, Archie," she said gladly. "I want to ask you something personal. You never told me your opinion about me and Merlin."

He looked at her. "I know that it may seem that I'm not a big fan of Merlin, but that's not the truth. I had my doubts about the two of you at first, but he really seems to be able to make you happy. Ever since you two started courting in secret you began to glow and Merlin was in a far better mood. I can tell by the way that you two look at each other that you're destined for each other and that nothing should come between you," Arthur said to her.

Lyanna's eyes pooled with tears as she listened to him. "Thank you -"

"Also I cannot make any promised about what the future may hold, but I'll try do whatever is in my power to change that sodding law when I'm King so that you two can be together. Not even our father is going to have a say in all this. Your happiness is my first priority and if this is the way to do that then so be it. You deserve nothing but the best, Lee."

"So, that means that you agree with me and Merlin getting married in the future?" she questioned him, still a bit unsure.

Arthur nodded. "That's exactly what I mean, Lee. You two belong together and I won't let anything come between you and him," he vowed.

A tear escaped from her eye. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. He wanted her to get married with his manservant. "You do know that if me and Merlin do get married that he'll become your family?"

The prince made a face at her. "Harshly, that would be something I don't want to think about just yet, but that's not what's important. You are. If he'll become family so be it. Your happiness comes first."

"Thank you, Archie. Honestly I don't know what to say. I'm flattered that you really want to do that all for my happiness. You should think about yours as well. What about you and Gwen? If you change that law then you could marry her as well."

He lowered his gaze. "I don't think that she'll wait for me," he admitted, sounding grim. "And why would she? It might be years before I'm crowned King. Besides you heard what our father said, he wants me to marry Princess Elena."

"Arthur, that decision is your own to make. I can assure you that Gwen will wait for you as long as she needs to. She loves you and you love her. She doesn't want to be with anyone else. And don't mention Lancelot because I'm going to hit you if you do," Lyanna quickly replied, pointing her finger at him. "Just listen to your heart."

After that the subject changed to a lighter topic, much to Lyanna's relief. They sat down on the top of a hill for a while, just talking together. As they made their way back to Camelot Lyanna went to check on Gwen for a bit before she walked back to her chamber. As she opened the door her vision was suddenly dark because someone had covered her eyes with its hands.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked. She could detect the humour in it.

She knew who it was. "Is it my beloved Geoffrey?" she replied playfully.

Merlin let out a laugh behind her. "No, it's not. But I could fetch him if you prefer his company over mine."

"Nah, there's no need for that. I guess you'll do for now," Lyanna kidded.

He slowly removed his hands and she let out a gaps when she took in the her room. Merlin had lit candles everywhere and there were even a few hovering in the air. On the table stood a two plates and was prepared for a dinner. Besides the utensils stood a few vases with large bouquets.

"I love it! It looks amazing! Did you do this all for me?" she asked, holding back her tears. She was quite emotional lately and even such a gesture was having an effect on her since this was the first time that he had done something like this.

"I would do anything for you," Merlin helped her remember. "For some odd reason Arthur gave me the evening off and I decided to arrange all this and prepare some dinner for you. I hope you're hungry."

She whirled around and softly pressed their lips together. "Thank you for all of this. I don't know what to say. And yes, I am hungry. This smells really nice."

He gestured her towards the table and held out the chair for her so that she could sit down. Merlin picked up the bottle of wine. "I know that you're not very fond of alcohol, but I thought that you would like some. I could get something else."

"There's no need for that. Wine sounds great," she assured him. Lyanna watched him filling her goblet with some red wine before filling his. He then grabbed two plates filled with various food and put that on the table before he sat down on the other side. On the plate lay some pork, vegetables, and potatoes. "You didn't cook this yourself."

"Er... No I did not. I didn't have enough time to cook something. Arthur told me to get some food from the palace kitchen and -"

"Arthur helped you?" Lyanna cut him off, grinning amusingly. Merlin nodded shyly. "That's sweet of him. Especially because he gave you the evening off. I wonder what made him do that. Anyway tell me more about your day."

He smiled at her. "You know what my day was like. I had to prepare Arthur for the arrival of the guests, prepare your horses, then I had to clean his armour. He didn't give some time off until an hour ago. Anyway how was your ride with him?" Merlin stuffed a potato in his mouth.

"It was really nice. I hadn't really been alone with Arthur for a while and we had a really good talk. In fact he told me something very important this afternoon. He said that he really approves of you and me being together and that he will do whatever is in his power to let us get married when he is King," Lyanna clarified.

His jaw dropped. "Married? He is allowing us to get married?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it to you like that. Pretty much because we've never talked about the subject before. But if we do think about getting married in the future when we're still together than we're allowed to do so. Arthur will make sure that the law will drop and that our father doesn't have a say in all this. I really shouldn't have mentioned this -"

Merlin placed his hand over hers. "No, I'm glad that you did. I know that we haven't talked about this before because we're not rushing anything and just enjoying our time together. But I've thought about it countless of times and I would love to marry you one day. If you would still have me."

"Of course I would, silly. I don't wish for anything else," Lyanna admitted, grinning brightly. "Just a little reminder that if we do get married that you'll become a Prince because I'm the Princess of Camelot after all. Therefore you'll be a noble and don't have to be a servant anymore. Although you can be honest with me. I know that you secretly like being Arthur's servant."

He sighed, but smiled at the same time. "You're too wise for your own good, Lyanna. You're right I do like being Arthur's servant."

"Well, I'm sure that if you enjoy it so much then you could still be a servant. That's not something that you should give up on. Anyway we should focus on today because we need to live first. Alright?" She held out her goblet and Merlin clinked his against hers.

* * *

"Alright, gentlemen," Lyanna began as she took her standing in front of the knights. Their gazes were all focused on her as she drew in a deep breath. "Unfortunately Prince Arthur won't be able to join us today, so he has left me in charge of the training. I suggest that we pick up where we left of two days prior and practice those special movements."

They all nodded and obeyed her words. It surprised her for a moment that they were doing what she had asked them do without question. Arthur had often explained to her that was because they admired and respected her because of her skill with a sword. Not only that, but also because of her devotion to the citizens of Camelot. They had all seen her risking her own life to help others. According to everyone Princess Lyanna was much loved and admired by the people of Camelot.

"Sir Leon," Lyanna called for the knight who had always been a valued ally to her when it came to combat. He approached her, bobbing his head a little in respect. "I would much appreciate it if you would assist me during the training today. Your opinion is very valuable to me."

He bowed before her. "I'm honoured, Milady," he said to her and she flashed him a warm smile as she placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't look so surprised. You've earned the trust of my family years ago," Lyanna helped him remember and he seemed to ease down a bit and let out a shaky laugh.

The training had officially begun and Lyanna and Leon observed the moments of the knights as they practiced them. Occasionally they had to step in to correct them, but the knights seemed to appreciate her for it.

Once the knights had the new movements under control Lyanna made them duel in single combat and made the others watch. At the end of every duel she would step forwards and tell them what they had done wrong her right. Her voice was always gentle as she spoke, something which Arthur didn't have at all. He was much rougher with the knights.

"Sir Delayne," Lyanna called for the knight with hair in the colour of pepper. "You fought well, but I could detect some minor troubles with your blocking. I would say that if you were fighting a real opponent that could get you killed. I suggest that you practice that some more."

"Thank you. I will, Milady. I won't let you down," Delayne responded shyly.

"You haven't, Sir Delayne. Not at all. Like I said you fought well and really tried your hardest. Just keep practicing. Nothing will come easy. You've only been a knight of Camelot for a month. It will come."

More fights happened like that and she and Leon would give them their opinion at the end of the fights. When every knight had taken a turn in the duels Lyanna and Leon stepped forwards onto the field to demonstrate the proper moves and tactics. Because Lyanna and Leon duelled so often together they knew each other's weaknesses. Lyanna had her knees, and Leon was struggling with his right ankle. They both tried to take their advantage, but in the end it was Leon who had won their duel.

The training was finished and Lyanna hurried back into the castle where she took a quick bath to get rid of all the sweet from practice and changing into a comfortable dress. She then made her way to the physician chambers to join Gaius with his rounds, just like any other day.

As they were walking through the lower town her thoughts drifted back to the conversations that she had gotten with both Arthur and Merlin the previous day. Marrying Merlin didn't seem like a dream anymore and might actually happen within a couple of years. That thought already made her feel giddy.

"What are you grinning about?" Gaius questioned, noticing the grin on her lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted and she eyed the physician. "Nothing special," she quickly replied.  _Except Merlin. It's always him._  She smiled at him. "How do you think that Arthur's date with Princess Elena is going?"

"Were they going on a date? I thought that Arthur was just taking her out for a ride," Gaius responded doubtfully.

"I guess that's the same thing since my father has arranged for them to be married if Arthur doesn't decline the offer," Lyanna clarified as they kept walking, passing citizens on the street. "I like Princess Elena. She's very sweet, but also very clumsy."

He laughed. "I always thought that Merlin was clumsy but Princess Elena is even more so."

Lyanna giggled. "You're completely right though, Gaius. But I don't think that Elena and Arthur would make a good match since he's not in love with her. I just want him and Gwen to get married instead."

Gaius placed a hand on her shoulder as a reassuring gesture. "Perhaps they will, Lyanna. We can only hope. Every person in Camelot can see that they love each other. Same goes for you and Merlin though. It's a wonder that Uther is so oblivious to it."

"I've asked myself the same question plenty of times, Gaius."

They continued their rounds and were having a rather quiet morning. It was still quite early when they had finished and decided to go a small hike through the nearby woods to collect some herbs so that they could restock their supplies. While Gaius was bend over to collect some wormwood Lyanna stood still when she heard the weak sound of something hooting and she looked around in confusion to see where the sound came from.

She followed the sound and it leaded her over to bushed on the other side. Slowly she knelt down beside it and pushed the bush to the side so that she could have better access to look. On the ground lay a tiny brown owl. As her hands came closer to it the hoots became louder but she gently picked it up anyway. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said to the owl.

It's large yellow eyed were fixed upon her. " _I know you wouldn't, Darya_ ," it replied, the voice of a male. Lyanna was astonished by this way of communicating. She had completely forgotten about her new gift since she had refused to use it, but now this owl was talking to her.

Gaius was now standing beside her. "It's only a tiny owl. Probably too young to be able to fly large distances. I think it's only a few months old," he enlightened her.

"It's not just that, Gaius. He's hurt," she deduced, noticing his injured wing. "We should take him back to Camelot so that I can treat him properly before we release him again." She didn't gave the physician any time to argue because she was already hurrying back towards Camelot, carrying the small owl in her arms.

Many citizens had to take a double look when they saw the princess running past them with great haste. Once Lyanna had made it to the physician chamber she placed the owl on the cot in the room. She began to look for the supplies that she needed before turning to the owl.

"This may hurt a bit," she already apologized, sounding sincere. The owl didn't say anything as she set out the wing. It let out a squeak in pain, which caused her to feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I have to do it so your wing can heal." The owl merely blinked as she continued to tying and tugging. Once she was finished she slowly let go off him and the little owling wobbled across the cot.

" _Thank you, Darya,_ " the owl said gratefully, hopping around.

Lyanna smiled at him. "How does your wing feel? Does it hurt?"

He hooted. " _Not too badly I'm sure._ "

"It's going to take weeks until your wing is fully healed and that you should be able to fly again. I recommend that you stay here so that you can recover properly without putting any pressure on your wing," Lyanna explained.

" _Will I be staying with you_?" the owl wondered, hopping onto her hands.

"If you'd want that then sure," she replied, smiling. "I don't even know your name."

It hooted. " _My name is Archimedes_."

"Pleasure to meet you, Archimedes. I prefer it if you'd call me Lyanna instead of Darya since everyone else calls me like that," she explained, picking him up. "I'll take you my room so you can get used to it."

She hurried out of the physician chambers and through the corridors, holding the tiny brown owl with his wing wrapped in bandage. As she entered her bedroom she opened the door to the antechamber.

"This will be your room during your stay," she said to him, placing him on the bed. "Normally this is a place where servants spend the night, but it hasn't been used it ages. Besides it's better for your recovery when you can do that in peace and quiet. No one will disturb you here."

As on cue she heard the door of her chamber slammed open, startling her. "Lyanna?" a familiar voice called for her. "Are you here? Oh -" Merlin stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw her standing in the antechamber. His gaze then drifted to the bird on the bed. "That's an owl."

"Well, at least we now know that you observation skills are quite remarkable," Lyanna replied dryly. "Meet Archimedes. I've found him in the woods with Gaius earlier and he had hurt his wing. He probably got hurt by hunters. Anyway I've taken care of it but it's going to take weeks for him to heal so I thought that he could stay here without bothering anyone."

Merlin paused as the owl hopped around the bed. "So you have a pet owl?" he asked dryly.

That caused Archimedes to hoot.  _"Emrys isn't very wise._ "

Lyanna snorted and Merlin curiously met her gaze. "He just made a comment about me, didn't he?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed, observing the owl. "That's not what's important right now. How did Arthur's date with Princess Elena go?" she asked instead.

"It turns out that Princess Elena is an excellent rider. The two of them were riding so fast that I didn't bother to catch up with them so swiftly, much to Arthur's annoyance. He thinks that Elena is nice but simply, how do I put this nicely, too clumsy. She even fell down the front steps as we arrived here. She honestly looks nothing like Lord Godwyn."

"Yeah, I've noticed that she's even clumsier than you," Lyanna remarked, earning a glare from Merlin. Archimedes squawked and she couldn't help but grin. "No offence, Merlin. But you're quite clumsy as well."

He pouted which was something she couldn't resist, especially because he was looking at her with his piercing eyes. She leaped up from the bed and pulled him into an embrace.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she apologized, even though she knew that he was just messing with her. "I won't do it again."

"You're forgiven, Milady. Anyway I came here because I was hoping that you would want to eat some lunch with me," Merlin clarified, placing a kiss against her cheek. "It's not as fancy as the food we had last night. This time it's just a couple of sandwiches."

Lyanna let go off him and looked up to see him staring at her. "Yeah, I'd like that. You're taking quite good care of me."

He flashed her his warmest smile. "I enjoy doing it," he assured before walking back to the other room and coming back with a small basket filled with the food.

They sat down on the bed in the antechamber as they ate their lunch. Archimedes was sitting on Lyanna's lap as she fed him a bit of the bread. "I thought that owls ate mouses," she said a bit confused.

He shook with his feathers. " _That we do, but that doesn't mean that I don't like to eat bread. Every bird likes that_ ," he explained.

She laughed, earning a confused look from Merlin. "He said that all birds like to eat bread," she clarified.

"He seems to like you," Merlin noticed, before handing a small slice of his own sandwich to the owl. Archimedes hesitated, his big yellow eyes looking up at Merlin before slowly accepting it. "He doesn't seem to be very fond of me." The owl hooted again.

"If you keep feeding him bread like that I'm sure that he'll like you soon enough," Lyanna teased him and Merlin let out a soft laugh. It was nice to just sit there and simply eating some lunch.

Once they had finished their lunch Merlin excused himself because he had to prepare Arthur for tonight's feast and had to arrange several things. Lyanna remained behind with the owl who had now crawled next to her on the bed.

"Is there anything that I need to change in this room for you to make it more comfortable? I know that owls need hiding places and sleep during the day," Lyanna suggested. "I could build you something."

" _No need for that. It's pretty dark in this room_ ," the owl responded.

"I'll leave you here to get some rest. I'll come back tonight to bring you some more bread," she assured him before leaving the antechamber and closing the door behind her. She was smirking amusingly. She never had a pet before, simply because her father didn't allow her. So far she liked Archimedes, even if he was only staying with her temporary.

She spend the rest of the afternoon with Gwen before preparing for the feast. This time she wore a more elegant silver dress, the same she had worn during a previous feast. Her golden hair was weaved into separate layers.

Lyanna was someone who didn't like feasts very much, but unfortunately there was almost one every week here at Camelot. Everyone was already at the banquet hall and she took her place between Morgana and Elena, ignoring the King's ward.

She watched in horror how Elena was eating some bread and let out a burp. No one woman of noble blood had even done such a thing during a banquet. Her gaze met Merlin's who was smirking behind her. Clearly he was enjoying himself, especially because Arthur was in distress. Lyanna ate her own food in a proper manner as she asked Elena some questions about her life.

"You should've seen the look on his face!" Elena practically shouted at the end of one of her stories, knocking over her goblet in enthusiasm which landed on Lyanna's lap. "Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention." Elena turned around to clean the wine from Lyanna's dress, only she was rubbing the stains into the fabric.

Lyanna raised her hands. "It's alright. Don't worry about it," she said.

Instead Elena found food down her dress and grabbed it from between her cleavage and quickly ate it. Everyone surrounding her looked on. Elena hiccuped. "Oh dear. I seem to have, erm...had a little too much..." Hiccup. "...of what is in that glass." Hiccup. "What, erm... What is in that glass?" Another hiccup.

Lyanna quickly excused herself and walked out of the banquet hall.

* * *

The princess rubbed in her eyes as she sat in the physician chambers. Last night she had barely slept, simply because her new said pet was wide awake and hooting for her attention. In the end she gave up on her sleep and had sat there talking with the owl until dawn had arrived and a new day had started.

Beside the fact that she wasn't feeling very great she still joined Arthur during the training with the knights and helped Gaius with making some drafts while Gaius was out to do the rounds.

Merlin strolled into the chambers shortly after that, holding a bouquet of lavender. "I thought Gaius asked you to collect some herbs," Lyanna said, smiling.

"I was out picking herbs, but I found these while I was there and thought you'd like them," Merlin clarified as he handed her the bouquet.

She smiled at him. "That I do. Thank you," she said gratefully, placing a kiss on his cheek. "But where are the herbs we requested?"

He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Gaius had returned from his rounds. Merlin decided that was the proper moment to explain what had happened to the herbs he had collected. "As I had gotten the herbs I spotted Grunhilda in the woods by herself and chose to follow her. She was knelt down by a small pond and caught a fly by using her tongue."

"I've seen some strange tongues in my time. Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discoloured?" Gaius asked his ward. Lyanna shuddered.

"Discoloured? Yes," Merlin confirmed. "It was brown and purple. And... Long. Like..." He moved his hands to give them the proper measure of what the tongue was. "This long."

Lyanna shook her head. "I don't think that's an infection," she replied dryly.

"No. It's magic. Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household. The question is: why?" Merlin queried skeptically.

"I don't know," Gaius stated gravely. "But I have a feeling we should probably find out. Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back." With that the physician left his quarters.

Lyanna decided to fill that time by making some tea and she stood in the small kitchen. As she was busy brewing the tea she suddenly felt how someone wrapped his arms around her from behind and a head was gently placed on her shoulder.

"I wish that Arthur didn't need me today," Merlin complained with a low voice. "I would much rather spend my time with you here." His lips were right underneath her ear, placing soft kisses on her sensitive skin.

"Merlin," she pretty much whispered, her eyes closed as she focused on his gentle caressing which her driving her wild. "Don't distract me."

His lips slowly moved down her neck and towards her shoulder. Lyanna felt her breathing growing heavy as her heart was beating like a mad man. "Just let it go," he whispered into her ear.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip to control herself as he continued, loving the feeling of her soft skin. She lost it and abruptly turned around and noticed the lust in his eyes before she hungrily began to kiss him. His hands tenderly travelled down her body as hers went around his neck.

"Gaius, can come back any second," she muttered between breaths as he kissed down her neck again, turning her into a puddle of water.

He kissed her again. "Bedroom," he panted. Without breaking their kiss they tried to make their way through the physician chambers, up to the small bedroom. They knocked over a few things on their way. By the time they had reached it their kiss had became even more passionate. The kiss was full of heat, teeth and tongue and they forgot their surroundings.

They fell onto the bed with Merlin on top of Lyanna, his weight slightly crushing onto her. She felt his fingers everywhere, exploring her body and it was becoming impossible to stop. She wanted him to continue more than anything. It was clear what this was going to result in if they didn't pull away.

"Merlin," Lyanna began against his lips, trying to reason with him. "I don't want to stop, but we should. Please." He slowly pulled back and their gazes locked carefully. She caressed his cheeks with her thumb. "I honestly want nothing more than to do this with you, but not now. What if I get pregnant?"

Merlin stroke her swollen lips. "I know that we shouldn't," he agreed with her. "We just lost control there. We shouldn't do this until we're married."

She smiled. "But that could be years from now. Could you wait that long?"

"Lyanna, I want to make clear that this isn't why I want to get married with you one day. There are many other reasons for that. But yes I would wait for you as long as I need to. I don't mind. As long as I get to call you my wife in the end."

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Lyanna asked with glee in her eyes.

His hand rested on her cheek and he smiled as brightly as the stars. "I can never get enough from hearing you say that. I love you, Lyanna." He lightly leaned forwards and softly kissed her lips once more.

At that moment the door closed again, letting them know that Gaius had returned. It was for the best that he didn't saw them in this position or the old man would definitely have a stroke. There was only so much that he could handle.

"We should get back," she giggled, but he refused to stop kissing her because he was teasing her. "Gaius is right out there. Stop it. Merlin."

"Alright. Alright," he gave in, slowly backing away. Her hands ruffled through his raven hair to adjust it again because it resembled a birds-nest at the moment. Lyanna then quickly weaved her hair into a simple braid so that it looked decent and they climbed of the bed. "We've forgotten the tea."

Lyanna began to laugh as they stepped out of the bedroom and walked to the small kitchen. Gaius was eyeing them with this look as if he knew what had almost happened in there. There was nothing that the physician didn't see.

"I was looking around in Princess Elena's chambers and I found a poultice in her bed containing pixie dust," Gaius said to them.

Lyanna placed three mugs on the table with newly made tea. "Pixie dust?" she queried while walking back and grabbing some biscuits which she had stolen from the palace kitchen. It was nice that she had access to that.

"There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for... more...distinguished gentlemen," Gaius tried to explain.

"What are you trying to say?" Merlin asked, frowning in confusion as Lyanna sat down beside him.

Gaius was pacing through the room. "Grunhilda has shown a certain interest towards me," he cleared up.

"She likes you?" Merlin questioned as if it was the weirdest thing in the world. Gaius slowly nodded. "Oh, that is disgusting. Imagine...imagine if she kissed you. Ugh." He made a horrified face.

Lyanna gently placed her hand on his shoulder "Merlin!" she scolded, while she couldn't get that grin off her face. He noticed it. "Be nice."

"Pixies are the servants of the Sidhe. To them Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling," Gaius continued.

"Changeling?" the princess wondered.

"Inhabited by a fairy at birth. It would explain the clumsiness," the physician explained.

"And Elena has no idea this thing's inside of her?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shook with his head. "And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely."

Lyanna lowered her mug. "You seem to think that time is now," she noticed.

He sat down opposite from them. "The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They're a patient people. It may be that they have creates this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the House of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything."

"A Sidhe Queen,"Merlin and Lyanna said in union.

* * *

It was after nightfall that Lyanna was seated at the council chamber as Gwen was serving the Pendragon family that evening. The princess was pondering about what she had just discovered and what she could do about it and wasn't listening to the conversations around her.

"Father, there is a delicate manner I wish to discuss with you," Arthur began, slightly nervous. This made Lyanna look up, but she kept quiet.

Uther put down his goblet. "Your proposal. Excellent! We must make a fuss. Woman like that kind of thing, isn't that right, Lyanna and Morgana?" he looked at both of them.

"How should I know?" Lyanna questioned dryly. "I've never been asked before because some troll had arranged my betrothal." Her words seemed to be completely ignored. She was sure that if Merlin would eventually propose to her one day she wouldn't matter how he would do it. If he would just ask her the question while she was mixing potions she would still be the happiest woman on this earth.

Morgana laughed, even though it sounded fake. "I have no idea. I'm delighted."

"I couldn't be more thrilled," Uther added, smiling amusingly.

"She's a wonderful woman," Morgana said. Lyanna knew that Morgana was only taunting him because he had to marry this clumsy woman who had become the laughing matter of this Kingdom. It would make him look like a fool.

"She'll make a wonderful wife," the King said positively.

"No, she won't," Arthur responded firmly. "Not for me, anyway. Father, I have tried to get to know Elena, but the truth is, I have no feelings for her. I'm, I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love."

Uther looked rather tensed by his son's answer. "You can, and you will."

Lyanna noticed the exchange between Gwen and Arthur. "Father, you're so wrong by making him do this. I know that you've been angry at me ever since Prince Carlyle blew off our betrothal, but I'm glad that he did. I had no feelings for the man either, nor did he for me it seemed. It would've made both of us very unhappy if we had married and that's in no ones advantage," she butted in, noticing that she had no place to do so. "It's impossible to rule a kingdom without someone who loves you and supports you no matter what. We all deserve that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Gaius."

Before anyone could argue she was already strolling out of the court room. She had never shared her opinion about her betrothal with her father before and it felt good to have it off her chest because she had wanted to say something about it for ages now. Her father was wrong for making his children suffer like that.

She was heading through the corridors when she suddenly spotted Merlin standing on a table as he was looking through the small hole in the wall of the guest chambers. "Spying on someone else are we?" she asked him with a hushed voice, but was smirking nonetheless.

Instead of saying anything he held out his hand to her. She accepted it and he smoothly lifted her onto the table which was wobbling slightly underneath them so they had to find their balance. Lyanna looked through the small gap when she heard someone wailing. It turned out to be Elena who was asleep but wailing about something.

Grunhilda sprinkled pixie dust on her face and the Side appeared. Lyanna let out a gasp at that discovery as Merlin knocked over the table they were standing on and Lyanna fell off it, but into his arms. "My knight in shining armour," she said quietly before he gently placed her on the ground and grabbing her hand as they to ran away from the room.

She refused to let go of him all the way to the physician quarters. They entered the room, slightly panting from running through the palace. "You were right," Merlin began his rant as they approached Gaius who was sitting behind his desk. "Poor girl, no wonder she's got a wind problem. You should see what she's got trapped inside her. We have to tell the King."

Lyanna gazed at Gaius for a second before swallowing loudly. "Merlin, Lord Godwyn is one of my father's dearest friends. Accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse is not something that can be undertaken lightly," she said. "Even though Arthur might want to marry her."

"Then we don't have much time," Gaius responded. "We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her."

"I don't know anything about Sidhe magic," Merlin gently objected.

"Then it's time we learned," Gaius supplied, handing Merlin a thick and heavy book. He sighed tiresomely when he realized what that meant. Another night of flicking through books until they had found a solution.

It was just as they had feared. It didn't took long until all the books in the room lay piled across the table as they looked through them. Gaius was the first to have fallen asleep throughout the night while the two youngsters did their best to keep going. Unfortunately due to a short amount of sleep the night before Lyanna was more exhausted than she thought and was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Clearly Merlin had noticed her struggle. "Just sleep for a bit, Lyanna. The books aren't going anywhere," he said to her. "You haven't slept much in days. So please, get some rest."

That was enough for her to give in and she sat down at her usual spot near the window and swiftly drifted off to sleep. When the first rays of sunlight entered the room so awoke and noticed that the other two were still sleeping soundly. She quietly made her way into the small kitchen so that she could make them some breakfast. It was about ten minutes later that she placed the bowls filled with porridge on the table, which woke them up.

Merlin's face was still hovering an inch above his book. "I think my brain is going to burst, and my eyes just pop out of their sockets," he complained with a low voice.

"No, don't make a mess over this one," Gaius responded, tapping onto a page.

"Why? Is it more useful than any of the others?" Merlin muttered into his book.

"It's the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it must provide the answer."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna asked.

"There's this potion, created long ago by the witches of Marador, which if I'm right, will force the fairy out of the girl," Gaius explained. He let out a sigh as they watched him. "I've no idea how to make it. I have no idea what a lot of these ingredients are."

* * *

It was late that morning that Arthur asked Elena to become his wife in front of the entire court and Elena had accepted it. Both of them clearly felt the pressure of not wanting to disappoint their fathers.

After that announcement Lyanna and Merlin went out in the woods to collect a dropwort flower. Lyanna knew where they grew and Merlin just went with her in case she would run into some bandits. By the time they stepped into the physician chambers again Merlin was covered in mud and Lyanna handed Gaius the flower as he was brewing a potion.

"We got it," Merlin announced, sounding relieved.

"Grown in boggy and marshy terrain?" Gaius wondered.

Lyanna nodded before her gaze lingered to Merlin. "It was in the middle of a boggy, marshy terrain. Right in the middle and mister here thought that he could reach it so he fell in," she said, trying to hold in her laughter as Merlin shot her a glare. She pressed her lips together instead and shook her head.

"You two did a good job. This'll sort things out. Hopefully before tomorrow's wedding."

"Will it hurt her when the fairy leaves?" Merlin questioned.

"She'll feel like a new person," Gaius assured as he began to prepare the potion. "She probably doesn't realise how much trouble it's been causing her."

"I'll help you," Lyanna offered, walking over to where the book was lying to look for the rest of the ingredients that were written down and collecting them.

Hours went by before they finally finished making the potion. By then it was after nightfall and Lyanna plopped down on the bed in the antechamber checking on Archimedes to make sure that he wasn't in any pain. She fell asleep shortly after that trying to get some rest before the wedding in the morning.

Since Lyanna's presence was required with the royal guests she didn't have time to help them out anymore so Merlin was in charge of administrating the potion to Elena. Gwen was looking after Morgana so Lyanna had to prepare herself for the wedding, which she didn't mind.

She got changed into a simple, flowing crimson gown, with middle-long sleeves. The fabric was smooth, and the dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Her long golden hair remained loose around her face and only the top layer was weaved into small braid. Her make-up looked natural and light, which was exactly what she was going for.

Once she was finished she went to look for her brother, hoping that she would be able to talk to him before the wedding would take place. Lucky for her she found him in his chamber, staring out of the window. At the sound of her approaching he looked up.

"Lee!" he shouted, sounding very relieved before he ran to her and pulled her in for a hug. "You look amazing. I'm so glad to see you here. Do you think that I'm making the right choice?"

"It's not up to me to say such a thing, Archie," she replied. "You were the one who constantly tried to talk me out of my betrothal because you believed that I wouldn't be happy. I think the same thing about you and Elena. She's a lovely woman, but she's not going to make you happy. You're going to regret marrying her every single day because your heart lies with someone else."

"So I shouldn't marry her?" he asked doubtfully.

"Arthur, that is a choice that you'll have to make yourself. I'm just giving you some facts to help you make the right choice. Just remember that whatever you decide that I'm proud of you," she assured him.

Arthur placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Lee. You're the best thing someone like me could ask for. I should get ready."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you downstairs. You'll make the right choice," Lyanna said positively before stepping out of his hold and left his chambers.

She made her way to the throne room which was already filled with loads of guests for the wedding. She took her place in the line near the front with the other royal guests and tried to blend in.

It was about ten minutes later that Arthur entered the throne room and took his place at the front, smiling at Lyanna. She tried to make her way over to Merlin for a brief moment and he told her that the Sidhe had been removed from Elena's body. Elena arrived shortly after that as Lord Godwyn leaded her down the aisle. Elena looked like a completely different person now.

Arthur took her hands once Elena had reached the front. "My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot," Geoffrey began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fastening, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

He paused for a second. "Yes."

"Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?"

Elena looked at her father and then at the floor. "It is," she said.

"Do any say nay?" Geoffrey asked everyone who had gathered here. Lyanna was a bit tempted to say something, but she kept quiet nonetheless. As did everyone else. "Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite..."

"Wait," Arthur cut him off.

Geoffrey looked at the prince. "There's something you would like to say, Arthur?"

"Something I should've said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak. Elena, you are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings."

Lyanna was smirking now because she knew what he was planning to do. He was going to make the right choice after all and her heart was beating insanely fast because of that.

"You do not love me," Elena assumed, not even sounding hurt by that.

Arthur shook his head. "And I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either."

"No," Elana replied, smiling. She seemed to appreciate him for what he was doing.

"Then we are both here out of duty. Can you forgive me?" Arthur asked her.

Elena's smile enlarged. "I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Arthur."

Lyanna looked around the room. Gwen was holding back some tears of joy, Uther was looking as if someone had just gave him the worst news in the world and Merlin's grin was so bright it could've knocked someone out.

This was exactly how it was supposed to be.


	34. The castle of Fyrien

******Chapter 34: The Castle of Fyrien**

Archimedes was hooting excitedly in Lyanna's arms as she and Merlin had reached a small clearing in the forest. It had been about three weeks since Lyanna had found the wounded owl in the woods and its wing had recovered. Now it was time for her to set him free again so that he could live his own life instead of living in her antechamber. Not that she minded. The owl was pleasant company.

"Is this the right place?" Merlin asked doubtfully, looking around. The sun hadn't even risen yet and it was pretty dark where they were.

"Yeah, this is where I found him," Lyanna replied, then looking at the owl. "You're ready to go, Archimedes?" It let out a squawk, but didn't say anything. "Right, then it's time for you to find your way back to your family. It was nice having you around."

She slowly threw Archimedes into the air and he flapped with his wings as if it had never been injured. It had fully healed and he was alright. They watched him flying up until he was out sight and they couldn't see him anymore.

"I'm going to miss him," Lyanna admitted. "It was nice to have a pet, even though it was only temporary."

"Ah, you still have Arthur," Merlin taunted and Lyanna snorted in return.

"You're right. I guess that's kind of the same," she replied they stood still under a tree. It was about an hour until dawn and they could barely see each other. "I wish that we didn't have to go back. Do you think someone will miss us if we would stay here for a while?"

Before she could see what was going on Merlin put his lips against hers. She let out a soft laugh as she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back in the dark. Clearly they didn't need any light to do this. It was just a short and simple kiss and they parted again.

"I doubt his Royal Pratness won't send out a search party if we don't get back to Camelot soon since I have to wash his floor and you have a training session to attend," Merlin helped her remember, cupping her face. "We should get going back."

"I'm afraid you're right," Lyanna sighed as they began to walk back. Their arms were hooked and she was slightly leaning into him as they walked, and he didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to enjoy it.

They headed back to Camelot, quietly conversating with each other. The sky was getting lighter as they got closer and when they had made it to Camelot the sun was rising. "I should wake up Arthur. I don't know when he'll release me from my duties today," Merlin said when they stood in an alcove inside the palace.

Lyanna was fumbling with his neckerchief. "How about I eat breakfast with my father and you make sure that Arthur does the same then we'll see each other shortly," she suggested smartly. He nodded and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodbye Merlin."

With that she turned around and headed to council chamber where her father was already seated at the table. "Good morning, Lyanna," he greeted, munching on some grapes. "It looks like you've been awake for a while."

"Good morning, Father," she replied, sitting down at her usual place. "I've couldn't sleep so I went for a walk outside, but took a few guards with me," she lied, trying to keep a straight face.

Uther seemed to believe her. "Has something been troubling you lately, Lyanna? You've been behaving a bit different," he seemed to have noticed.

She chewed on her lip.  _Maybe because I found out that you've been lying to me and Arthur for our entire lives and that Morgana is really my sister? Because of that I have no idea who to trust anymore. Also Morgana may strike again. I have magic and I'm courting the manservant of Arthur_. Her thoughts were almost screaming to her.

"No, there has been nothing, Sire. Just a bit exhausted I guess," Lyanna said instead, smiling faintly.

"It's not weird at all that you're exhausted. You've been working intensely with Gaius every day now for more than a year! That's not something what any other princess does," Uther made clear, his voice placid.

"I'm aware of that, Father. But it is something that every other commoner does so why shouldn't a princess be allowed to do the same? I enjoy helping Gaius. It has really improved my knowledge about healing," Lyanna replied.

Uther looked at her. "Do you think that you could take Gaius' place a physician here when he retires one day because he is getting older?" he asked her.

Lyanna had never thought about that before. She had always hoped that Gaius was going to be there to assist her whenever she needed him, not that he would be gone one day. Of course she knew that the man was becoming rather old and wouldn't be able to do this for much longer. "I haven't given much thought into that yet. I don't know if I'll be able to do all that on my own," Lyanna admitted. She rarely was this honest with her father and she seemed to admire that she was doing so now.

"I'm sure that you'll be fine, Lyanna. You've proven yourself worth countless of times now. I've have heard the people of Camelot talk about how grateful they are to have you and that you're doing an amazing job," the King said to her and she was astonished by his sudden trust in her.

At that moment Arthur entered the council chamber, followed by Merlin. The prince sat down beside Lyanna and she was grateful that he was there, because the subject changed because of it. Breakfast was being served and Merlin was the one who was in charge of refilling everyone's goblets with water.

"The building works in the lower town have been delayed. I want you to ensure it doesn't happen again," Uther said to his son while Lyanna was quietly eating and listening to their conversation. Occasionally her gaze drifted to Merlin who was standing at the other side and their gazes met. They smiled shyly at each other and Lyanna felt her cheeks burning.

The moment was ruined when Morgana entered the council chamber and sat down across from Lyanna. Merlin moved to pour Morgana's drink, but she placed her hand over the cup. Clearly she didn't trust him with drinks anymore after he had poisoned her and Lyanna felt proud because of that.

"Anything the matter?" Uther asked his ward, sounding a bit concerned.

"It's Gwen. She didn't turn up for work this morning," Morgana clarified gravely, eyeing Lyanna. "Have you seen her?"

She shook her head. "No, I thought that she was with you," she responded.

"That's not like her," Arthur said from beside her and she could only agree with him.

"I know it's strange. I hope nothing wrong," Morgana said, sounding worried about the sake of her maidservant.

"You two needn't worry. After all, if your maid can not longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her," Uther assured them.

Lyanna felt sick just listening to that and put her fork down because her appetite had vanished. Gwen was a human being and missing. He couldn't just expect them to exchange her for someone else when they didn't even know where she was.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough," Arthur said hopefully.

Lyanna stood up from her chair. "Excuse me," was all that she said before she turned around and strolled out of the council chamber. Her mind kept wandering to her friend and she wanted to know where she was and how she was doing.

She quickly left the palace and walked through the lower town towards Gwen's house. It surprised her when the front door wasn't locked and she could enter it without needing any key. There wasn't any sign of her maid being somewhere, which made her sick with worry. It wasn't something that Gwen would do. She wouldn't leave without informing her.

Her gaze fell on a strange piece of cloth that was lying on the ground near the table. She knelt down and carefully picked it up. Without having to sniff it she was able to smell the strong scent which was enough to knock someone out. Then everything seemed to fall into place. Gwen was abducted.

Fear seeped into every vein inside Lyanna's body as she ran out of the house as fast as she could, carrying the cloth in her hands. She had to warn Arthur about what she had discovered. She could feel her heart beating inside her ears and her throat burning as rapidly ran through the endless corridors. The servants jumped to the side so that she wouldn't run them over.

She stormed into her brother's chamber, scaring Arthur who was seated at the desk near the window. "Lee, what's going on?" he asked concerned, noticing how distressed she looked.

"I think that Gwen has been abducted," Lyanna said firmly.

Both Merlin and Arthur looked at her with widened eyes. Arthur slowly stood up. "What makes you think that?" he wondered.

Lyanna handed him the cloth. "I found this at Gwen's house," she informed him.

He frowned. "It's a scrap of cloth. She's a seamstress. How could possibly be important?"

"Just smell it," she replied firmly.

Arthur inhaled deeply from the cloth and both Merlin and Lyanna looked at the prince in confusion because that wasn't what she meant. Arthur was passing out and Merlin used his magic to pulled out a chair to catch him. Because he hadn't inhaled too much he came by seconds later.

"What is that?" he asked bewildered.

"This is a compound of hogswart and phylarian," Lyanna said to him, crossing her arms.

Arthur was rubbing the back of head. "You could knock a man out with that," he stated.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "Yes," Merlin confirmed. "Or a woman?"

Arthur's eyes widened when he realized what that meant. His hands went through his golden hair. "Oh God," he suddenly bellowed, sounding frantic. "What is something terrible has happened to her? We have to find out who did this."

"Calm down, Arthur. Please, we have to be reasonable. We don't know what happened to Gwen. We should speak to father to see if we can send out a search party," she suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "You're right. We should do that," he responded. The three of them left the chambers of the prince. It didn't took long until they stood in front of the King and Morgana and Arthur began to explain what they had found out. "The guards saw her leave the palace at the usual time. After that, nothing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Uther wanted to know.

"Sire, we have reason to believe that Guinevere has been kidnapped," Lyanna clarified, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Kidnapped?" Morgana asked. Lyanna's gazed at her, noticing how fake her concern for her servant sounded. It almost seemed as if she was a bit pleased to hear this information. Something didn't seem right with her.

"I'd like to organize a search party," Arthur said determined.

The King shrugged. "I hardly think that would be appropriate. She's just a servant girl," he objected.

Lyanna frowned. "She's so much more than that. She's my dearest friend and the servant of me and your ward," she made clear, trying to contain the anger inside of her.

"Very well. Send a squad of guards to search to lower town," Uther said.

"And the country side?" Arthur questioned.

"They have until nightfall."

"Father, I'm not sure I can achieve..."

"Arthur, I have a kingdom to protect. I cannot waste precious resources on a servant, whatever their circumstances," Uther said to them.

Lyanna caught Morgana smirking proudly before she walked out of the council chamber with Arthur and Merlin on her heels. She was furious by how her father had reacted to the current situation and feared something terrible had happened to poor Gwen. She missed her friend immensely and wanted her back.

"Where are you going, Lee?" Arthur asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Trying to find my friend," Lyanna responded, quickening her pace.

* * *

Lyanna had ridden through the forest all afternoon trying to find some signs that could lead her to Gwen. She had even used her magic several times, but no trail appeared. Whoever had taken her had used magic so that it would be impossible to track them down. It was hours after nightfall that she finally returned to the castle. She didn't want to see anyone and locked herself in her chambers.

Eventually she fell asleep when it already halfway through the night. She woke when she heard someone closing the door of her chambers and slowly sat up in her bed only to see her maidservant gathering clothes that needed to be washed.

"Gwen!" Lyanna exclaimed happily at the sight of her dearest friend and leaped out of bed before wrapping her arms around her. "Where have you been? Everyone was worried sick about you."

"Just at home. I was having a cold," Gwen said, her voice trembling.

Lyanna let go off her so that she could look her in the eyes. "Gwen, I've been to your house and you weren't there," she responded softly.

Gwen was on the verge of tears. "Oh, no, er... I, er... Was just..." she stammered.

Lyanna noticed Gwen's bruised wrist and gently grabbed it. "Who did this to you?"

"No one, it was an accident."

"Gwen, look at me," Lyanna pleaded. "Just be honest with me." That was enough for Gwen to break down into tears. "Come with me, Gwen." She wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and escorted her through the palace.

Some servants were a bit astonished to see the maid in tears, but none of them pushed to ask about it. They reached the physician chambers and entered it, here they found Merlin in the kitchen doing the dishes. At the sight of Gwen he looked relieved to see her again.

"Gwen! Oh wow. What happened?" he asked when he noticed the state that she was in. "I'll make some tea."

Lyanna gestured Gwen to the table and wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm. "Gwen, it's for the best if you tell us what happened to you so that we might be able to help you," she offered as she grabbed some healing supplies so that she plopped down beside Gwen and started to treat her bruised wrist.

She nodded. "I was at home two days ago when someone suddenly knocked me out. I woke up at a strange castle. There was this man who seemed to be responsible for kidnapping me. It was Cendred. He showed me my brother, Elyan, who he had taken captive. He told me that if I didn't bring Arthur to him by the end of next week that he would kill Elyan. Cendred seemed to know about what's going on between me and Arthur," Gwen explained.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Lyanna said sincerely as Merlin sat down beside her.

"What I don't understand is how they knew," Gwen muttered. She looked at both of them.

"About Arthur's feelings for you?" Merlin guessed. "It's common knowledge Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cendred could've taken anyone."

"Do you really believe that?" Gwen questioned him.

"All I know is that you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone," he said to her.

"Yes I do, Merlin. This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur. I won't."

"Whether you want it or not, Arthur is already involved," Lyanna replied.

Gwen pouted. "Not if I don't tell him about it."

"Gwen," Merlin began, placing his hand on her arm. "If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you?"

"You know I would," Gwen responded, eyeing both of them.

Once Gwen had calmed down a little they went to the chambers of the Prince where they found Arthur. He seemed to be immensely relieved and pleased to see that Gwen was safe and sound and even pulled her in for a brief hug, while Merlin and Lyanna pretended that they didn't saw anything. Gwen then told him everything that had happened to her. When she was finished she was seated at the table.

"The Castle of Fyrien," Arthur said, pacing through the room. "I'm sure of it."

"Never even heard of it," Merlin responded, leaning against a chair.

"Fryrien was a merchant," Lyanna informed him. "He built a castle on the Seas of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned." She felt foolish for not thinking about this castle before.

"And so it's ruined now?" Merlin queried.

"Well, no. It was build to withstand anything. For Cendred, it's the perfect hideout," Arthur said to him.

"Doesn't sound like an easy place to get into," Merlin muttered.

"It isn't," Arthur agreed with him. "It will be well defended."

Gwen shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this to you."

"You did the right thing. Your brother will come no harm, I promise," Arthur said.

"How can you be so sure?" Gwen asked sceptical.

"Because we're going to rescue him."

Lyanna's smirked, crossing her arms. "I take it that 'we' means the four of us?" she assumed and Arthur nodded. "I approve of that plan."

Gwen didn't seem to agree with them. "Cendred wants you dead. That's why he's doing this," she objected, eyeing Arthur.

"I know. Cendred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember," Arthur responded.

"Then we'll be walking into a trap," Merlin figured grimly, exchanging a look with Lyanna. She knew what Cendred could do and feared that they were indeed walking into a trap.

"Arthur, we need to come up with a reason for having to leave Camelot for a couple of days so that father won't suspect anything," Lyanna suggested wisely.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

It was still early when Lyanna was standing at the Main Square, patting Lumiere's neck as the steed neighed quietly. She was clothed in her armour, with her sword-belt on. She had just helped Merlin with preparing everyone's horses for their departure.

"Don't you think that Morgana's has been feeding Cendred information?" Merlin asked as they were standing there together, waiting for the others. "How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for Gwen?"

She titled her head. "I was thinking the exact same thing. When I told her and my father that we thought that Gwen had been kidnapped she didn't even seem surprised. In fact she looked kind of happy about that. I'm sure that she's playing a part in all of this," Lyanna replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" another voice butted in.

Both Merlin and Lyanna looked around to see Morgana approaching in armour with Gwen at her heels. "I don't think so," Merlin responded nonchalantly.

"But I'm coming with you. Didn't Arthur say?" Morgana questioned her, playing innocent.

Lyanna frowned. "No he didn't," she said before she and Merlin walked over to other who was hopping over the courtyard corridor ledge, dressed in his chainmail.

"We need another horse, Merlin," Arthur said to his servant.

"Why didn't you tell us that Morgana was coming with us?" Lyanna insisted to know.

"Why should I?" Arthur queried. "What difference does it make to you?"

Merlin shrugged. "I think it's a bad idea," he said.

Arthur looked at him. "Who's going to watch my back if we get into trouble?"

"I am," Lyanna replied, not pleased with this solution at all.

The prince snorted. "Yeah, well Morgana's is a darn sight better with a sword than Merlin will ever be and we could use the extra help. Besides she insisted." Arthur walked over to the rest.

"We have to keep an eye on her," Merlin suggested.

Lyanna sighed, knowing that he was right. "I wish that we didn't have to," she muttered before walking back with him. Once Merlin had prepared another horse for Morgana they left Camelot behind them. Lyanna and Merlin were riding at the back alongside each other, their gazes transfixed upon the King's ward in case she would make a sudden move.

It felt nice to be surrounded by the trees again and Lyanna listened to their surroundings. "I used to be afraid of these woods," Arthur admitted after a long time of riding in silence.

"I find that hard to believe," Gwen responded doubtfully.

"Our father used to bring us here when we were children, and it seemed every falling leave was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end," he assured her. Lyanna smiled, remembering how frightened he was when they first came here. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I don't think I'd ever get used to it," Gwen said.

"You don't have to. You've got me," Arthur responded. He and Gwen smiled at each other until Arthur realized that they weren't alone and he looked back to see Merlin's grin and Lyanna holding up her thumb at him. He rolled with his eyes. "What I mean is, in the event of an attack we'll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"And Lee, you'll look after Merlin, won't you?" Arthur asked his little sister and Gwen started to giggle.

_As if Merlin needs my protection_. "You know I would," she said instead, exchanging a look with Merlin before they caught Morgana glaring at them and they returned it, letting her know that they were on to her. Because the King's ward was there both of them felt incredibly uncomfortable because they had to observe her all the time. It was tiring.

* * *

Dusk was approaching and Lyanna was walking through the forest by herself, her bow in her hands and three hares slung around her shoulder. It was the first time that she had hunted after she had found out about her ability to be able to talk to animals and it was making her feel guilty.

She was close to where the others had set up the encampment for the night when she heard familiar voices. "Well, Arthur cares for you," she heard Merlin say. "You know, Gwen and Lyanna too. They're your friends, Morgana. They've always been loyal to you."

Lyanna frowned as she pushed further between the trees. She was able to see them now. Morgana was picking up some firewood as Merlin stood before her. "Why are you telling me this?" she wanted to know.

"Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends," he said.

"No, you just poison them," Morgana blurted out. "You'd do well, Merlin, to stay out of things that do not concern you."

Merlin got closer. "Oh, but they do concern me, cause they're my friends too. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect them," he swore, his voice low and threatening.

"I would expect nothing less," Morgana taunted, dropping the firewood onto his feet before she walked to the encampment. Lyanna now stepped out of the bushes because she had finally made her way over there. She exchanged a look with Merlin.

"Lyanna," he said, closing the distance between them and gently grabbing her hands in his. "I know that you're angry, but please calm down. Anger is not going to solve anything."

She took in a deep breath, feeling her heart beat normally again. "I just can't believe how bitter that she has become. She honestly doesn't care about any of us anymore." She was on the verge of tears but did her best to swallow her tears away. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him. She needed to be strong and let everyone know that Princess Lyanna wasn't someone to be trifled with.

Merlin placed a kiss against her temple, resting his hands on her hipbones. "I'm so sorry, Lyanna. Honestly I don't know what to say that will make the situation a bit better," he supplied.

"You're making it better," she said sweetly, planting a kiss onto his lips. "You always do. Unfortunately we should return to the others before they think that we're making out or something."

He arched his eyebrow. "We're are making out," he responded smartly.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "Someone is being clever," she said proudly, smiling at him. "Will you help me with me making dinner for all of us?"

"Sure," Merlin said, grabbing one of the rabbits that she was carrying. "Anything for you." She beamed at him, feeling much better now, as they returned to the others. When they got there they saw that Arthur and Gwen had build a fire and had set up camp. She and Merlin began to make a rabbit stew together, because both of them were alright cooks.

Once they had finished the stew the five travellers started to eat it, gathered around the campfire. "Cendred's chosen his hideout well. Now for the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered and his lookouts will spot us before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way," Arthur discussed their strategies with them.

"But there's no other way, surely?" Morgana asked a bit confused.

"Yes, there is," Arthur confirmed. "When Caerleon was defeated by our father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but our father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle."

"A labyrinth?" Morgana wondered. Lyanna was a bit puzzled by why she was asking so many questions since she didn't care about their well-being at all.

Arthur nodded. "Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing."

"And you ambushed Caerlon using these old tunnels," Morgana figured. Lyanna sideglanced at her, trying to keep her cool. She could feel Merlin staring at her to make sure that she wouldn't lose her temper.

"He never saw us coming," Arthur said, throwing a stick in the air and catching it again. "And neither will Cendred."

Something didn't sit right with Lyanna and she knew that Morgana was up to something. She sat there near the fire underneath a blanket and staring at the flames before her for an unknown while, just lost in her own thoughts.

"Lyanna, you need to get some sleep," Merlin insisted, being very protective. By now it was dark and she could barely see a thing. "It's getting late."

"He's right," Arthur agreed with him. "We should all get some sleep."

That was the sign for everyone to find a place for the night. Lyanna stayed close to the fire, feeling a bit cold. Merlin lay down beside her, their faces turned towards each other. Once they were convinced that everyone else around them was asleep they snuggled closer, making themselves more comfortable as his arms went around her and she put her head onto his chest.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin," Lyanna whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "I won't go anywhere else. Sleep now, Lyanna," he responded with a faint voice. It was enough for Lyanna to slowly drift off.

* * *

Lyanna was awoken by someone throwing water on her and abruptly sat up straight and let out a scream because the water was freezing cold. Her eyes shot open and she saw that it was Arthur who had emptied his waterskin above his sister and his manservant, looking rather smug.

"Arthur for God sake! What was that for?" Lyanna cried out, standing up. "I'm soaking wet!"

He smiled, seeming rather proud that his little plan had worked. "Just making sure that you two aren't doing something inappropriate since you were all tangled up -"

"Arthur! You should be lucky that we're related because if we were not I would've hurt you," she made clear, raising her finger at him. "It's going take hours until I'm dried up, you clotpole."

His eyes narrowed. "It seems that my manservant has been teaching you some words," Arthur figured, feeling clever. Merlin was standing up now as well, wringing out his neckerchief.

"Maybe everybody calls you like that because you really are an idiot," Lyanna broke his bubble, giving him a small slap against his cheek. "But for some stupid reason I still love you. Don't ask me why." Arthur let out a laugh before he kissed her forehead like he always did.

Once they had all eaten some breakfast they set out again to continue their journey to try and rescue Elyan. Lyanna was riding alongside Merlin again, shivering slightly because her undershirt was still wet. She couldn't use her magic to dry it because that would raise suspicion.

Only Merlin decided to use some magic instead. Not to dry her shirt, but to make a snake spook Morgana's horse. She let out a scream as she was thrown off. Everyone rapidly jumped off their horses and rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" Lyanna asked, despise their differences.

"Oh, my leg," Morgana cried out.

Lyanna gently grabbed her ankle and had a good look at it. It had gone all red and was swollen. "You've hurt your ankle and you need to rest it," Lyanna simply stated. She now understood what Merlin's plan was.

"We don't have that kind of time," Arthur responded grimly.

"We can't go on without her," Gwen said softly.

"What other choice do we have?" Merlin questioned.

Morgana shook her head. "No, no, it's alright," she objected. "I can go on."

"No, you can't!" Lyanna said firmly. "You'll only make it worse by using it."

She glared at her. "I said I'm fine," was her respond and Lyanna knew that was the final answer. Instead of tending the ankle for her Lyanna left her and walked back. She wasn't going to aid someone who was plotting to murder her loved ones.

Arthur helped Morgana onto her horse, who pretended to be very sad which was overall a very pathetic performance but no one else seem to look through it. They continued their journey once everyone was seated in their saddles again.

Lyanna's gaze constantly kept lingering to the King's ward as they kept riding through the forest, in the fear that she would do something. Eventually she eased down a bit when Gwen rode next to her and they talked about lighter subjects, which helped her get her mind off things. Clearly she was doing the same for Gwen so she wasn't worrying about Elyan all the time.

Arthur was the one who in charge for leading the small company the right way, since he was the one who knew where the castle was. The prince was a wonderful tracker and it didn't took long until they stood in front of Castle of Fyrien. Only Arthur had told them about his plan to take the secret way in.

They tied their horses onto some trees before Merlin, Arthur and Lyanna made their way past the rocky shoreline near the Castle of Fyrien. Their swords were drawn and they were sneaking to make sure that no one was aware of their presence and that they weren't walking in a trap.

The three of them knelt behind a large rock, as Lyanna peered ahead of them. "Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself. It might be easier," Merlin suggested, clearly not approving this idea.

"No, the tunnels are a better bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed," Lyanna responded positively.

Arthur was about to stand up, but Merlin grabbed his wrist. "No, no, no," he stammered in protest.

The prince looked at his servant. "Are you questioning our judgement?"

Merlin scratched behind his ear. "No, it's just, er...an instinct, that's all." Lyanna suddenly figured why he was being so anxious. It had something to do with the King's ward, she was sure of that. They could be walking into a trap.

"Oh, well," Arthur cried out. "If you got an instinct we should ignore our lifetime of military experience."

"Archie, he may be right," Lyanna butted in, keeping her voice down. "It could be a trap. Perhaps Cendred is aware about these tunnels."

Arthur looked at both of them. "I'm willing to bet my life that he doesn't," he said before scrambling to his feet. Merlin gave Lyanna a hand to help her up before they followed Arthur further through the rocky landscape. She had to be cautious that she wouldn't slip because she could injure herself badly here.

Now that they knew the coast was clear Morgana and Gwen also joined them. The five of them stood in front of the tunnel entrance and Lyanna gulped, hoping that there was nothing in there.

"Here we are," Arthur announced as they jumped off a small ledge. "Stay close."

The inside of the cave was even worse. The entire place was riddled with thick cobwebs, a sign that this place hadn't been entered in years. Lyanna wasn't a big fan of spiders and maybe they didn't ran into any.

"Blech, augh," she heard Merlin splutter beside her, trying to pull the cobweb that he had walked into from his face.

"Stop worrying about your hair, Merlin," Arthur said to his servant.

"Very funny," Merlin muttered while Lyanna helped him by pulling the cobwebs from his face and from his hair. He smiled gratefully at her as she did so and she returned it.

"All these cobwebs are a good sign," she said to him as he grabbed some cobwebs from his hair. "Means that no one has been down here."

Arthur was separating all the cobwebs in the front to make a path for them and Gwen joined them, only a skeleton popped out at her. The maidservant let out a piercing scream and they all whirled around to see what was going on. Arthur even lit two torches and gave the other to Merlin. They used them to look around and revealed lots of armoured skeletons on the ground.

"Caerleon's last stand," Arthur said, his voice almost a whisper.

Lyanna peered over her shoulder, noticing that someone was missing. "Where is Morgana?" she asked.

As on cue she trotted around the corner. "I'm here."

Lyanna frowned. "Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving," Arthur said to them.

They went further down the tunnel and Lyanna was anxiously holding her breath, staying close to Merlin since he was holding a torch. It was pitch dark out there and she preferred to see something. She could see Merlin giving her a small smile.

The tunnel became creepier the further that they got. They all stopped abruptly when they heard the sound of footsteps. "Quiet," Arthur said to them. "Quick this way."

He leaded them into another tunnel, but the footsteps came from that way as well. "Great," Lyanna muttered sarcastically. "We're trapped."

"How did they know we were here?" Merlin wondered instead.

They unsheathed their swords again while Lyanna glared towards Morgana. No wonder she had gone missing for a while. She had informed them where they were. It was the only explanation for it.

"It was probably my scream," Gwen figured. "I'm sorry."

Cendred's men surrounded them from two sides and they started to attack them. Lyanna stepped aside to avert a block, before shoving his sword into the man's gut. Immediately the next man came at her. She her absolute best to fight off as many as she could. "Arthur, we're outnumbered!" she cried out.

The fighting stopped when they heard Gwen screaming and saw that the maid was captured and the man had pressed his sword against her throat. There was no way that they could beat them.

They lowered their swords and immediately Lyanna felt how a man roughly grabbed her wrists. She tried to fight him, but it was useless and they were taken away.

The men took them out of the tunnel and into the throne room inside the castle where they were being brought onto their knees in front of the throne where Cendred was sitting, looking pleased with himself.

"Well, well, Arthur Pendragon," he began, standing up. "How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought some friends with you. Oh, the Lady Lyanna, no less." He knelt down in front of her and extended his hand to touch her cheek."You really are as fair as they say."

She pulled her head back, glaring at the man with narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't touch me if I were you," she threatened him.

He ignored her respond and noticed the presence of King Uther's ward. "Oh, the Lady Morgana is here as well. Well, the more the merrier, I say. Anyway I want to make clear that I want to make Princess Lyanna my Queen when I take over Camelot."

Lyanna's jaw dropped and she saw Merlin angrily glaring at Cendred. "As if I would ever accept to become your wife," Lyanna spat out.

"I'm the one you want, Cendred. Let them all go," Arthur pleaded, sounding desperate.

"You're right, that would only be fair," Cendred agreed. "But fair's for fools. Take them away!"

Arthur lost his temper and stood up, trying to free himself from the guard's grip but he failed. "I won't let you harm them! They're innocent!" Arthur shouted at him as everyone was being pulled onto their feet.

"Innocent? No friend of Camelot is innocent!" Cendred said to him. Lyanna watched with widened eyes how everyone was being taken out of the room. Her eyes locked with Merlin for a second before he was gone and she had never felt so alone.

Cendred sat down into his throne again as Morgause entered the room. A sigh rolled over Lyanna's lips as one of the guards shove her into another chair and she was forced to sit. "I should've known that you were also behind this," Lyanna said, cursing under her breath.

Morgause paid little attention to her because at that moment the doors opened and Morgana was being brought in and the doors were being closed again. "Sister," Morgause cried out in relief, rushing to Morgana. "You are unharmed, I trust."

Morgana glared at Cendred. "Not thanks to your men."

"Forgive me, but, er... We must keep up appearances," Cendred responded, eating some grapes. Lyanna rolled with her eyes. Nothing was surprising her anymore. She should've seen of all this coming long ago.

"What've you done with Arthur?" Morgana wanted to know, coming to the point.

"He's safely under lock and key," Morgause assured her.

"Why not just kill him now?" Morgana asked instead.

Cendred looked pleased. "How cold hearted you've become."

"The Prince still has his uses," Morgause clarified. "He knows more about Camelot's defences than anyone."

"Arthur will never tell you anything," Morgana said to him.

"Which is why I'm making his sister my Queen," Cendred explained with a low voice, stroking Lyanna's cheek this time. Because her hands were shackled there was nothing that she could do except returning a glare towards Morgana.

"I'm not going to become your Queen," Lyanna made clear through gritted teeth. "I don't know what sick game the three of you are playing, but I want no part of it. The throne of Camelot doesn't belong to any of you, but to Arthur. I will not let you take that."

Morgana smirked, even though that it was clear that she didn't agree with Lyanna becoming Queen. Clearly she wanted to be the Queen of Camelot herself. "I would like to see you try."

* * *

"I don't understand why we're not dead already," Merlin muttered in awe as he and Arthur said together in a cell. His mind kept wandering to Lyanna and he hoped that they weren't doing anything to her. If they had he was going to let them pay for it. He didn't care about using his magic to do that. No one was allowed to hurt Lyanna.

"Because Cendred will want to torture me first," Arthur explained. "Find out what I know."

Merlin was fidgeting with his fingers. "Aren't you afraid?" Arthur shook his head. "Sorry, I don't understand. How, how can you not be afraid of pain?"

"I'm afraid of pain, there's just not going to be any," Arthur said.

Merlin looked puzzled. "Right. So, you go into some sort of trance?" he wondered.

"What are you talking about? There's not going to be any because we're going to escape from this filthy cell and rescue the others."

They both leaped onto their feet. "You got a plan," Merlin smirked.

"Not as such," Arthur muttered in return. "I know that you're worried that Cendred is going to harm Lyanna. Which is why we need a way out of here. I need my sister back safe." He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Besides I know how much she means to you. She's not going to marry Cendred. The only man that she'll every marry will be you. I can promise you that."

Merlin was stunned by Arthur's sudden promise and also by his own reaction because he pulled Arthur into a hug. Clearly the prince didn't see that coming and he stiffened, but he eagerly returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said gratefully and he meant it. "I don't know what to say and -"

Arthur slowly pulled back. "Just keep her happy. That's all that I ask from you, but I know that you will. Right now we need to rescue everyone. I may have a plan to do that. I'm going to climb up here and you have to call for a guard."

It didn't took long until Arthur had taken his place and had climbed up. Merlin was pounding angrily onto the door. "Help! Quick!" he shouted. A guard opened the peek hole in the door. "The prince has escaped."

The guard closed the peek hole again and opened the door before stepping into the cell with another guard as they began to search it.

"I'm so sorry," Merlin continued. "I-I wish I knew where he was, but I.." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Oh, there he is."

The guards looked up and saw Arthur smiling before he dropped down on the guards. Merlin grabbed the sword from the guard that Arthur had knocked out before the other rushed at him and he used the sword to strike him down.

Arthur looked at his manservant in astonishment, wondering where he had learned that. "Wonders never cease," he said, taking the sword from him.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Lyanna has given me some private lessons," he informed and Arthur nodded understandingly before they rushed out of the cells.

* * *

Lyanna was sitting in silence as she listened to them discussing their plans. She felt betrayed now that she had seen what was truly in their hearts. They had all done this because they were greedy. They didn't care one bit that they were hurting innocent people in the process. It was sickening to watch.

The warning bell sounded. "Arthur," Cendred immediately deduced.

"You should've killed him when you had the chance," Morgana said, disappointed and upset.

"He won't get far. My men will deal with him easily enough."

Morgause placed her hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Do not fret, Sister. You are like family to our brave prince. He will not leave this place without you and his sister. And when he comes, we'll be waiting," she promised her.

Lyanna felt her entire body grown cold, knowing that Arthur would be coming for them because that was the kind of person that he was. She hoped that he was wise enough to just leave, but she knew better than that. He'd come.

"And then, my Lady Morgana, you must play your part well," Cendred said, smiling.

"When have I not?" Morgana asked with a smirk.

Lyanna remained seated next to the throne. Cendred now walked over to her. "Such beauty," he said in awe, looking down at her. "You'll look incredibly good at my side."

"I'm not going to be on your side, you snake," Lyanna protested.

He surprised by slapping her hard across her cheek and she felt warm blood dribbling down, but she didn't flinch. It was not an option to show him any weakness.

"Alright, let's make this look real," Cendred said and unsheathed his sword. He grabbed Morgana and pressed his sword against her throat. At that moment the doors of the throne room burst open and Arthur stepped in. "That's close enough."

"Please don't hurt me," Morgana pleaded, trying to sound desperate.

Arthur walked forwards. "One more step and they die," Cendred warned him.

"You're a coward, Cendred. You always were," Arthur said to him.

Cendred laughed as if he had just told him a good joke. "It's the cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword."

Morgause came out from behind a pillar where she had been hiding. "Do as he says," she responded, noticing the look on his face. "You seem surprised."

"Hardly," Arthur said. "I know what you're capable of."

"Oh, you have no idea." She lifted her hand to summon a pillar of fire and pushed it forwards to Arthur. Lyanna was wiggling on the chair, trying to free herself from the clasps so that she could jump in front of it, but it didn't work.

She heard someone else using magic and the fire pillar exploded and blew everyone backwards. The ceiling collapsed and rock came tumbling down. Surprisingly enough it didn't hit Lyanna and she was only covered in rumble. Arthur stood up and rushed over to her. "Lee, are you alright?" he asked, cutting her shackles so that she was free again. She nodded.

He then focused on Morgana and helped her onto her feet. At that moment Merlin entered the throne room. Lyanna ran towards him and threw her arms around him, happy to be reunited and to see that he was alright. "He hurt you," Merlin said as he wrapped his arms around her, noticing the blood that dribbled down her cheek.

"He hit me because I refused to become his Queen," Lyanna said to him. "I don't want to be with someone else." She kissed him because she glad that he was alive and in one piece.

"Merlin!?" Arthur cried out at the sight of his manservant. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He pulled back and let go off Lyanna who stepped towards Arthur. "I thought you might need some help!" he shouted back.

"Get out of here now!" he ordered. Merlin grabbed Morgana's arm and dragged her out of the room with him. "Lee, we need to go as well. Come on."

She ran after Arthur as they left the throne room. They took the route that leaded them into the tunnels. It didn't took long until they caught up with Morgana and Merlin who were bantering over something. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked impatient.

"My ankle," Morgana cried out. Arthur decided that there wasn't any time for this and he smoothly swung Morgana over his shoulder.

Lyanna and Merlin exchanged a brief look before they followed the prince through the caves. As they had made their way back to their horses they found Gwen and Elyan waiting for them.

"I thought I told you to ride for Camelot," Arthur said to them, letting go off Morgana.

"You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to," Gwen responded before pulling Lyanna into a hug, glad to see that she was alright.

Some of Cendred's men had followed them and were attacking. Before Lyanna could unsheathe her own sword Elyan stepped in front of her, killing the man with some impressive swordsmanship.

"You're good," she said, impressed.

He smiled nonchalantly. "Well, practice makes perfect, I guess."

They returned their journey to Camelot after that. For now things were alright.


	35. The Eye of the Phoenix

******Chapter 35: The Eye of the Phoenix**

"Do you think that I could do this?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

Lyanna strode over to where he was standing and slowly nodded. "I don't only believe that you can do this, I know that you will. I know that this is the ultimate test for a prince to prove himself to his people, but you've already proven yourself countless of times. You have the people's loyalty. Nevertheless whatever your quest is going to be, it will be hard, but you're going to be fine."

He wrapped his arms around her and she happily returned the embrace. "You're the best support that any man could ask for, do you know that?" he asked her.

"So I've been told," she replied playfully. "But I'm serious Arthur. Don't worry too much." Because that's what I'll be doing instead. "I'm proud of you no matter what you will choose and our people will be as well."

The door of the room opened and Merlin stepped inside, holding a cloak in his hands. "It's time, Sire," he announced.

Lyanna pulled back and gently ruffled through Arthur's golden hair. "You're going to be amazing," she said one last time and he placed a brief kiss on her forehead before striding past her. Lyanna's eyes locked with Merlin who smiled at her. Together they followed Arthur through the palace.

They stood in front of the closed door of the throne room. Arthur washed his face before Merlin put him on a white ceremonial robe. The door then opened and Arthur walked in and knelt in the middle of the room.

They closed the door a bit but they watched him through a small gap. "What's he actually doing?" Gwen questioned as she wriggled her way between them.

"Thinking," Lyanna replied in a whisper.

"About?" Gwen wondered.

Merlin gave her a sly look. "You." Gwen playfully hit him and Lyanna closed the door to give Arthur some privacy. "He has to decide upon a quest."

"And crouching on his knees all night is going to help?" Gwen asked dryly.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "Yes. Arthur has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision. All the future King's of Camelot have to do this."

"And you two are going to stay here and watch him?"

"Gwen, this is one of the most important days in a prince's life," Merlin said. Gwen gave them both a quick hug before she parted and returned to her duties. Both Lyanna and Merlin sat down underneath the staircase, snuggling closer. Around this time no one came here and Lyanna had even forbidden the guards from coming here. They were all alone all night.

Merlin wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, and Merlin's placed his head on top of hers. Their fingers were intertwined and Lyanna felt how he was gently playing with them, which made her smile. Even a simple gesture as this made her feel at ease.

"What kind of quest do you think Arthur will choose?" he asked her softly, not daring to speak too loud in case Arthur would overhear them.

"I don't know, but I hope that it won't be too hard. He doesn't need to risk his life just because he needs to prove something," Lyanna replied.

"You're right. I just think this whole quest thing is dumb thing to do," Merlin said, placing light kisses on the top of her head.

Lyanna nuzzled closer to him as his forest and lemon scent whirled around her and she smiled because she felt at home. "It is," she agreed with him as she felt him wrapping his arm tighter around her, which was the best feeling in the world. "But it is something that all the King's of Camelot have done to prove themselves worthy of the throne, which is foolish thing. A quest doesn't prove anything. It's the loyalty towards his people that makes him who he is."

"You sure are filled with wisdom," Merlin responded, sounding impressed. She giggled at that. "But I'm sure that Arthur thinks of this test as important."

"He does," Lyanna replied. "He hasn't shut up about it for weeks. He honestly believes that this will help him earn the people's loyalty while he already has it, but he's quite stubborn. I've tried talking some sense into him and it didn't work. Nevertheless I support his choices which is probably why we're waiting here to support him."

Merlin hummed in respond and closed his eyes, both of them feelings exhaustion washing over them since they had been busy all day preparing Arthur for this big moment. "Do you want to talk about something else?" he asked her.

"No," she said softly. "I'm just glad you're here with me." She could picture the small smile on his lips but didn't want to open her eyes. They just sat there together and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

The bright sunlight that shone through the windows was enough to wake Lyanna up. Her hazel eyes fluttered opened and she could tell that Merlin's face was inches removed from hers. She smirked before placing a soft kiss against his lips. "You've got to wake up," she said to him. He only held onto her tighter, but refused to open his eyes. "Merlin!" She deepened the kiss which earned a respond and he let out a soft moan. "You can't do that we're at a public place. Wake up."

"I'm awake, but I'm so comfy," he complained, not letting go off her.

"I'll make it up to you later. How does that sound?" she queried teasingly, fidgeting with his blue neckerchief.

He let out a soft laugh, which made goosebumps appear in her neck. "I'd like the sound of that."

Together they stood up and a few minutes later Uther and the council descended down the stairs and entered the throne room. Lyanna and Merlin watched from a distance how Uther placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder who was still sitting there. "It is time. What is the quest you have chosen?" Uther asked him.

Arthur stood up. "I can see but one path, Sire. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings," he said.

Lyanna gasped and Merlin gave her a questioning look, but she only shook her head. "You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided," Uther made clear.

"I do."

She quietly walked away to give Arthur some time with her brother and Merlin was at her heals. "What's so bad about that quest that has gotten you all all worried like that?" he questioned.

Lyanna remained silent for a bit until they reached a secluded corridor and she turned to him, worry in her eyes. "Legend has it that the Fisher King was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day. Some believe the Fisher King's still alive, kept from death by his magic," she explained to him.

"What do you think?" he wondered, crossing his arms.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He could be. But the people of the north call the area the Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale," Lyanna said softly. The thought already made her shiver. "Anyway you need to prepare yourself for a busy day. I'll drop by tonight." She chastely kissed his cheek before she walked away and left him there.

She met up with Gwen in her chamber and talked with her maidservant about Arthur's quest while they ate breakfast together, which was something they occasionally did. After Lyanna had trained the knights in Arthur's place she went for a hike with Gwen through the forest, just the two of them. They ended up enjoying a picnic together for lunch. Shortly after that they returned to Camelot where Gwen spend some time with Morgana and Lyanna went to her chambers to read for a while. Once she had dinned with her family she met with Merlin at the physician chambers because Gaius was out and they just talked together sitting in front of the small fireplace.

After Lyanna had gotten dressed the next morning she entered her brother's chambers and found him preparing himself for his departure which would be shortly. "I came to wish you good luck," Lyanna pointed out, before pulling him into a tight embrace and felt much better. She couldn't tell him that she was worrying sick about him since she had discovered what quest he was going to take.

"Thanks, Lee. I'm not going to let you down," Arthur muttered into her shoulder.

"You never do," Lyanna made clear. "I've always been incredibly proud of you and will be for the rest of my life. You're going to do amazing and will come home with that trident."

He let out a soft laugh, glad that she was always so supportive towards him. "You're the best sister anyone could wish for," he said, kissing her forehead. "Will you look after Merlin and Gwen if I don't return?"

Lyanna looked up at him. "Don't return? You can't think like that," she sputtered in protest. "But sure I'll look after them. Nevertheless you're going to come back to me. You can't leave me here."

"I won't," Arthur assured her, smiling sweetly. "I'll come back to you. I always do."

"Good. I shall leave you to prepare in peace. I'll see you within a couple of days then," she said, kissing his temple. "Be brave, Archie. You're going to be amazing." He gently ruffled through her loose hair. "Stop doing that!"

He laughed and Lyanna narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, Lee, for always being there for me. I honestly wouldn't know what I'd do without my biggest fan."

"Surely you'd be just as amazing without my help. I'm sure of that," Lyanna replied dryly, flashing a bright smile. "I'll see you during your departure." Arthur placed another kiss on her forehead before she quickly left his chamber to give him some privacy. She could tell that he was under a lot of pressure because everyone citizen in Camelot is expecting the prince to succeed. She had to say that he was taking it all rather well.

She went to the palace kitchen to get a quick breakfast before she met up with the King. It was about an hour later before Morgana joined them and the three of them made their way to the Main Square to say farewell to Arthur. Lyanna was only smiling when her brother looked at her.

"You looked troubled, Sire," Morgana noticed the grim look on the King's face.

"He is the sole heir to the throne Morgana," Uther responded gravely, fearing that something horrible would happen to his heir.

Morgana smirked devilishly, but Lyanna saw it. "Don't worry. I'm certain a Pendragon will rule over Camelot for a long time to come." Lyanna couldn't help but feel that Morgana was foreshadowing something that she didn't share with them.

She looked at Merlin and Arthur who said something to each other before the prince rode through the gates and Lyanna felt her mood darken, wondering if she would ever see her brother again.

The courtyard emptied and Lyanna stood there by herself a few moments until she decided to return to the castle when Merlin stood beside her. "Morgana has given Arthur a bracelet to wish him good luck and it had the strangest jewel," he informed her, sounding frantic.

"Do you think that she did something to the bracelet?" Lyanna asked, worry washing through her.

"I'm not sure, but she could've done that. We know that she's capable of doing such a thing because she has no remorse," Merlin said.

Sadly, she nodded. "Let's talk to Gaius. He might know more about this," she suggested.

They hurried into the palace and caught up with Gaius. Merlin told him what he had seen as they entered the physician chambers. The three of them began to look through the large amount of books that Gaius obtained inside his chambers.

"You sure it wasn't a jewel?" Gaius questioned, holding out the book in his hands to show him a drawing.

Merlin quickly looked at it. "No, brighter than that," he informed him.

Lyanna kept fluttering through the books on the pile before her. "And you think it was enchanted?" she asked.

"There was magic there, I could feel it," Merlin answered.

"You sure?" Gaius queried.

Merlin nodded. "And if it came from Morgana, it can only mean one thing: Arthur's in danger."

Lyanna felt all her courage fade like snow in the sun. She couldn't let any harm come to Arthur. They continued to search for a few hours until they had looked through every book in the physician chambers. Eventually they looked further in the library in the section about such artifacts.

"I'm not sure I know where else to look," Gaius said after a while.

"There has to be something," Lyanna stubbornly protested, picking up more books from the shelf.

"We've examined every stone imaginable," the physician said grimly until he realized something and walked over to where Lyanna was standing and pick up a book and fluttered through the pages before showing it to them. To Lyanna it didn't mean anything because she hadn't seen the bracelet.

Merlin's eyes lit up. "Gaius, that's it!" Lyanna put the books away and stood next to them.

"Then it's not a stone. It's an Eye of the Phoenix," Gaius informed them. "Some call it the Firebird. Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anyone it comes in contact with."

Lyanna paled, covering her mouth behind her hands. "Oh no, Arthur," she cried out in pure horror. The thought of her brother being tortured like that flashed through her mind and she felt herself gone sick.

"The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die," Gaius stated gravely.

"I have to go after him," Merlin insisted.

"This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin," Gaius objected, not wanting to lose his ward. "You'll need help."

Lyanna cleared her throat. "I'll come with you," she said, smiling when they both looked at her in shock. "You need all the help that you can get and I know how to fight. It's better that way. Meet me at the courtyard in twenty minutes so that we can leave."

She quickly left the library to return to her chambers to pack all her supplies that she was going to need for this trip. Her flowing gown was changed for her usual travel gear and armour, and her long hair was weaved into a simple braid to keep it out of her face. She clasped her sword-belt around her waist and put on her brown cloak. All her healing supplies were put into her medicine satchel and the grabbed a bigger bag which she filled with the needed supplies.

After she was finished with that she left her quarters and made her way out of the palace. She met up with Tyr at the stables who began to prepare Merlin's horse as she saddled Lumiere, who was a bit restless today. As she walked to the courtyard holding the reigns of the two horses Merlin walked down the front steps, smiling at her. "You really don't sit still for a second, do you?" he asked, sounding pleased.

He put his supplies in the saddlebag of his own horse while she held the reigns. "We can't waste precious time, Merlin," she said firmly. "In fact I think that we need to find someone else who can join us. We'll never know what we'll run into."

"Are you thinking of someone who might be able to help us?" Merlin wondered as she smoothly climbed onto Lumiere.

"Well, I have someone on my mind," she said, grinning down at him. "Where do you think that Gwaine is staying?"

Merlin laughed as he mounted his own horse and grabbed the reigns. "Probably in a tavern somewhere. We should have to visit a couple if we wish to find him."

They kicked their horses into gallop and left Camelot behind. The forest soon surrounded them. "Perhaps we can use a tracking spell to save us a day of riding from tavern to tavern," Lyanna suggested.

"Great idea. That will save us loads of time," Merlin agreed, sounding rather impressed with her idea and flashed her a warm smile. He quickly whispered something and a path became clear before them, telling them where they found Gwaine. "He isn't that far away. We should reach him tomorrow morning."

They followed the path with great haste, their horses lined up to each other. Because they had set out so late the sky was already becoming darker and they didn't have much time left before they wouldn't be able to see anything anymore. Eventually it became too dark for them and they set up for the night.

Lyanna had brought enough food with her so there was no need for her to hunt something and together with Merlin she made a stew, just how she liked them. They ate together, just talking about random things to keep their minds occupied. Once they had finished eating and cleaned up they lay against a rock wall with the fire burning warmly beside them. Lyanna's head was resting on Merlin's chest and his arms were protectively wrapped around her to keep her warm.

"I hope that Arthur is alright," Lyanna said after a moment of silence.

"I hope the same, but there is nothing more that we can do now. The Phoenix Eye is draining his energy, but slowly so he should have a few days. We can reach him in time," he said positively.

"But we still have to find Gwaine in Mercia which will cost us some extra time because that's slightly off the route," she replied doubtfully.

Merlin kissed her jaw. "Don't worry to much, Lyanna. We're going to do whatever we can to save Arthur."

She gave him a warm smile, feeling much better by the way that he was reassuring her. She traced circles onto his chest with her fingers. They fell asleep shortly after that, just holding each other.

They continued their journey as soon as the sun had risen and they had eaten some breakfast. It was rather a chill day. Lyanna was someone who was always cold and Merlin had given her his neckerchief to keep her warm, which seem to work. They followed the path that only they could see and crossed the borders of Mercia.

"It's weird to be here," Lyanna said when they stood on top of a hill and looked down at a small village. "I could've been Queen of this kingdom by now had I married Prince Carlyle."

Merlin looked at her. "Well, I'm glad that you didn't," he admitted softly. "You mean more to me than anything in this world and I couldn't lose you to someone else. Sometimes I wonder if you had married Carlyle if he hadn't caught us kissing on the streets."

She bit her lip. "I think I would've been married by now," she said quietly, taking a deep breath. "Merlin, I cannot express into words how grateful I am that I'm to be here with you instead of ruling a kingdom with a man that I don't even love. I would give up everything for you, just so I can be with you. Even my title if that would hold us apart."

His eyes widened. "You would give up your title?"

Lyanna nodded. "Of course. I would much rather be with you and be your wife and lead a simple life and to be loved than to marry some snobby nobleman and to be unhappy. Merlin, you're the most important part in my life and I love you with all my heart."

Because their horses were standing close together Merlin was able to cup her cheek before capturing her lips with his. It was a passionate kiss which involved, teeth and loads of tongue. Her hands rested on the back of his neck as his stayed on her cheek. She could hear him moaning in her mouth which was only driving her wild. They parted again from the lack of oxygen and panted heavily. He gently stroke her soft skin.

"And I love you, Lyanna Pendragon and I always will. I would gladly call you my wife one day and be happy with you forever and always," Merlin vowed to her. Her heart swelled in delight and she could practically feel his love for her pouring into her.

She softly kissed his lips again and heard some of the peasants on the streets clearing their throats at their public display and she pulled away, both of them blushing.

They quickly rode down the path which leaded them towards the small village. Neither of them had ever been here before. They tied their horses to a wooden-rack outside before they stepped into the tavern together. Inside the place was filled with loads of loud voices and they had to duck because a tankard was thrown at the door, just above their heads.

Lyanna never had been a big fan of taverns and was feeling a bit out of her element and looked around the place. They saw how a few men were shoving Gwaine across the bar, knocking everything down.

"Hello, Gwaine," Merlin greeted him, flashing a lopsided smile.

He looked up surprised to hear someone calling his name, but then grinned when he realized who it were. "Ah! Merlin! Lyanna! How have you two been?" he asked nonchenalty, climbing off the table.

The man who had thrown Gwaine across the table disturbed their happy reunion. "Give me my money," he demanded.

Lyanna growled, knowing what was coming next. Merlin grabbed her hand and pulled her along with them as they ran out of the tavern. They nearly knocked someone onto the ground. "Sorry," she said sincerely, trying to keep up with Merlin's long legs.

They ran down a market square which was filled with a large amount of different stalls and loads of people. Merlin leaded them to a table and they ducked behind it. He peeked over the edge and saw the man coming towards them. "We've got to run!" he said.

He pulled Lyanna back onto her feet, refusing to let go off her hand. She knew that he was frightened that he would lose her if he'd let go, so he held on tight and she was grateful that he was doing that.

They now followed Gwaine who leaded them through a small gate in the stone walls which brought them to some stairs which they climbed with great haste in the fear of getting caught.

Once they had reached the top they all looked down to try to stop the man. "Remind me again what you two are doing here," Gwaine wondered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Arthur is in trouble and we need your help," Lyanna informed him, breathing heavily.

"What kind of trouble?"

The man had now seen them and was chasing them again. The trio continued to run across the stone wall.

"He's gone to the Perilous Lands," Merlin said as he was panting loudly.

"What you serious?" Gwaine asked as they kept running.

"Yeah, we are," Lyanna said grimly.

"Just now, sounds pretty attractive," Gwaine said when they stood still and saw that the man and his small crew had caught up with them and was closing in now. They climbed onto the castle wall and looked down. "All right, go for the horses."

"I don't have a dead wish!" Lyanna complained frantic. Gwaine shrugged and threw her and Merlin over the edge of the castle wall and onto a sack of hay. They quickly got out of the way so that Gwaine could jump after them.

"Come on," Merlin said as they hurried to where there horses were waiting for them. They all rapidly mounted their horses before riding away from the village, leaving their chasers behind.

Gwaine was laughing hysterically now because he had gotten away with it. "You know," Lyanna said once they had reached the forest. "I've brought my pouch me. I could've just paid that man what you owned him and we wouldn't have to go through that."

"But what would be the fun in that?" Gwaine asked and the three of them laughed. If felt good to see him again. She had surely missed his presence since he had been banished from Camelot.

"Why were those men so angry?" Merlin wondered.

They had now slowed down their horses because no one was following them now. "It's always the way in gambling. You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief," Gwaine responded. Merlin shook his head, trying to hide a smile. "How did you two find me?"

Merlin exchanged a look with Lyanna. "It wasn't easy," he admitted. "We've been in almost every tavern in Angard." It was a lie, but it was for the best that he didn't know that they had used magic to track him down. They weren't sure what he would think about that.

"So have I," Gwaine responded smugly and they all laughed again.

They continued to ride for several hours and only stopped for a bit to eat something. As they rode they told each other everything that had happened since they had last seen each other, and clearly they had a lot of catching up to do.

The sun was setting when they were standing on top of a hill and in front of them was their destination. "There it is," Lyanna said, grimly. "On the other side of the forest lies the Perilous Lands."

"Doesn't look too friendly," Merlin muttered dryly.

"That's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched," Gwen agreed with him.

Lyanna eyed him. "How do you know if you've never been here before?" she wondered, biting her bottom lip.

"I've traveled to many places, princess," he retorted and she rolled with her eyes. He didn't have to call her by a title, but he chose to call her this. She believed that it was a referring to when he had called her a princess and had tried to flirt with her, without even knowing who she was.

"Not the Perilous Lands," Merlin said. "I know that?"

"Why?" Gwaine questioned.

Merlin was grinning now. "There aren't any taverns."

Gwaine began to laugh. "I told you it was wretched."

They rode down the hill which leaded them through a different forest which was unfamiliar territory for all of them. When they found a safe place they tied their horses to a couple of trees and left them there so they could continue their journey on foot.

Gwaine went to scout ahead and Lyanna went into a different direction. When she came back she saw Merlin approaching a bridge. They had told him to stay put, but clearly he was ignoring their wishes.

On the wooden bridge stood a small man. "So, Magic has arrived," he said, sounding rather relieved.

"What?" Merlin asked puzzled.

By now Lyanna had caught up with him, and stood next to him as her gaze lingered to the small man. "Oh, I see that Wisdom has arrived as well," he cried out happily. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest."

Lyanna frowned. "How do you know about Arthur? Who are you?" she asked him.

"The Keeper of the Bridge," he introduced himself. "I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen."

Lyanna looked at Merlin in bewilderment, wondering what this man was referring to. "It's not our mission, it's Arthur's," Merlin stated.

"That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this part or you chose to follow him." At that moment Gwaine walked over to them. "Ah, finally! Strength has arrived, the foursome is complete."

Gwaine didn't share the man's happiness and drew his sword. "Who is he?" he demanded to know.

The little man's eyes flashed gold and Gwaine's sword was changed into a large white flower. "I mean no harm to either of you. And I'd thank you to mean no harm in return."

"Where's my sword?" Gwaine asked, clearly irritated and Lyanna was smirking.

"It will return to you once you reach the other side," the man said, gesturing the way. Gwaine grimaced and crossed the bridge. The man then looked at Lyanna and Merlin. "The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wants."

Merlin nodded and walked to the bridge as Lyanna looked at the man. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

He returned her smile. "Remember, nothing is as it seems," he warned her.

Just as the man had said Gwaine indeed got his sword back when they had reached the other side. They pursued their journey further on foot, walking through the harsh terrain that neither of them had even walked before.

Because the sun was already setting, they decided to set up an encampment. Gwaine was in charge for collecting some firewood as Lyanna and Merlin made dinner. They still had enough food left for the three of them. They quickly finished their food.

Lyanna was seated on a fallen log and nervously gazed around her. The Perilous Lands was nothing like any place that she had ever been before. The air was foggy, and strange animals kept screeching. It was making her a bit restless and she wished that she was back behind the safe walls of Camelot.

Merlin seemed to notice her distress and shuffled closer to her. He grabbed her cold hands and placed them in his lap. He gently began to play with her fingers, clearly as a way to distract himself from the scenery around them.

Another animal let out a strange cry and they all turned their heads to look into the darkness, but didn't saw anything. "What was that?" Merlin asked shifty.

"Pheasant," Gwaine dryly responded.

Lyanna gazed at him and pressed her lips together. "Pheasant?" she asked him. Arthur had taken her on many hunting trips and she knew that wasn't a sound that a pheasant would normally make. She could use her new ability to see what animal it was, but that would blow away her cover.

"Very big one," Gwaine sat, picking up his sword and holding it tightly.

Merlin swallowed loudly. "You can turn back if you want," he said.

Gwaine scoffed. "Heh, I'm not scared of pheasants." Lyanna rolled with her eyes.

"I don't know. Why do you want to do this?" Merlin asked him.

"Same reason as you: to help a friend," Gwaine clarified and Lyanna couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Arthur's lucky to have us," Merlin said.

Gwaine looked at him. "Not Arthur."

Merlin was a bit astonished by that, but smiled at him nonetheless. "We'd do the same for you." And he meant it. He didn't have many friends, but he definitely was the closest with Gwaine and Arthur.

"Well, I'd hope so. You two are the only friends I've got," Gwaine retorted.

"That doesn't even surprise me," Lyanna finally said and they all laughed again.

"But I mean it though," Gwaine continued seriously. "No one has ever done what you two have done for me when I came to Camelot and I'm grateful for that. You're good friends."

Lyanna smiled at him. "We value you in the same way, Gwaine," she assured him. "Do tell me if you've gotten more luck with the women in Mercia than you had in Camelot. At least one woman must've fallen for your cheesy way of flirting."

He shrugged. "I cannot say that I've been very lucky so far," he said dryly and Lyanna giggled.

"I'm only kidding though. You're an honorable man, Gwaine, even though you don't always act like one," she said, hearing Merlin snort beside her. "But thank you for doing this for us. I appreciate it very much and I'll reward you for it if you desire that. For example I could give you enough money so that you won't have to fight in taverns anymore."

Gwaine looked a bit bewildered. "You would honestly give money to a peasant?"

She nodded. "You're more than that. Besides all the money I own secretly belongs to my father, and I have this gut feeling that you'd like to spend the King's money." Gwaine let out a loud laugh.

Several more roars were heard in the distance. "They sound like three pheasants," Merlin said.

"At least," Gwaine agreed with them.

That night they took turns in keeping watch since none of them felt incredibly comfortable in this strange place. Lyanna was the first to keep watch. Besides the weird sounds of unfamiliar animals nothing happened and she spend hours staring at the flames, wondering how everyone was doing. Gaius. Gwen. Arthur. She hoped they were all safe and sound. After a couple of hours she woke up Gwaine who took over from her and she lay down next to the fire. It was long before she drifted asleep.

* * *

The feeling of someone gently caressing her cheek caused Lyanna to stir in her sleep. She then felt how someone pressed soft kisses on her cheek and slowly went down her jawline towards her neck and she shivered. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that it was Merlin who was placing kisses all over her face. For some reason he had lifted her into his lap when he was on guard duty during the night.

She softly growled to let him know that his teasing had woken her up before she sat up and tugged onto his neckerchief to bring their lips together. "Good morning," he said smugly, and she could feel him grinning against her lips.

"Is this your way of paying me back?" she asked him amusingly.

"Not exactly," Merlin assured her. "I just wanted to do this."

She giggled as she pulled back before things would get too heated. Gwaine was still sound asleep next to them and it would be very uncomfortable if he would caught them making out.

Lyanna stroke his cheekbones. "Have you ever told your mother about us?" she suddenly asked, as they both stared into each other's eyes.

Merlin slowly nodded and her eyes lit up. "I have told her about us a couple of weeks ago when I had finally found the courage to tell her and she responded very excited. In fact she said how happy it would make her if we would pay her a visit."

"Thank you for telling her," Lyanna said gratefully, placing a kiss between his eyebrows. "She indeed had a right to know, and just like I said she has taken it very well. We need to visit Ealdor soon indeed. It has been years since you've last seen your mother and I think that's unacceptable. In fact I'm going to take you there when we get back from this quest."

He looked a bit perplexed. "What about Arthur? Surely he wouldn't give me a week off."

"He would if we save his royal backside," she said positively. "Besides I can be very persuading when I want to and he will accept my offer." Merlin softly laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know you can be and sometimes it's very scary," he admitted.

Lyanna pouted and frowned. "Gee, thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

Merlin softly laughed. "But most of the time you're the most sweetest person that Camelot has to offer, who shines brighter than all the stars in the sky and who is so kind and caring. You are always risking your own life to help others and don't even realize how special you are. Especially to me. You're the finest woman in all the five kingdoms and I'm forever grateful that you're interested in me."

She leaned forwards and claimed his lips with hers. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Lyanna said sweetly when they parted again. "I could sit here with you forever, but we have a mission. We should go."

"You're right," he said sadly, stroking her cheek one last time before they both stood up.

Merlin waked up Gwaine and Lyanna gave them both a quick breakfast. They continued to walk on foot shortly after that. This bare and dry invested land was making Lyanna's skin crawl, but she hid it as she tried to keep up with Gwaine and Merlin.

After walking for nearly an hour they spotted a large dark tower in the middle of wasteland which was their destination. "The Dark Tower," Lyanna muttered gravely.

"What's that in the sky? They're not birds," Gwaine stated grimly. Large beasts were indeed circling around the tower which wasn't familiar to any of them.

"I've never seen creatures like that," Merlin said.

"It looks like they're hunting something," Lyanna added.

They then saw a tiny flash of light in the distance. "What was that?" Merlin asked.

Lyanna gasped when she realized what it was. "It's Arthur," she answered gravely as she hurried down the path with Gwaine and Merlin right behind her.

They were running rapidly across the wasteland and Lyanna ignored the pain in her throat which had gone dry. Right now they needed to save Arthur which was their first priority. He was still alive after all.

They stood still in front of the Dark Tower and they saw the large beasts circling again, but this time they were much closer. Lyanna unsheathed her own sword just in case they would decide to attack.

"They're Wyverns," Gwaine informed them as they ran forwards again. "Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful."

"Oh no, they're chasing Arthur," Lyanna cried out in horror.

Together with Merlin she pulled up the portcullis so that Gwaine could crawl underneath it. Gwaine then took over from Merlin from the other side so that Merlin could join him. Soon the two men were holding the portcullis and Lyanna quickly got through it. Merlin helped her onto her feet.

"Lets split up," Merlin suggested. Gwaine nodded before running in the opposite direction. Lyanna also wanted to run a different way, but Merlin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "No not you. You're coming with me. I need to make sure that you're safe, Lyanna. I can't lose you."

"You won't," she said and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek before unsheathing her sword again. "I'm with you. I was thinking that perhaps you could use your dragonlord abilities to stop these wyverns since their related to dragons. It might work."

He nodded in agreement and they began to run again. They headed towards the tower and entered it with great haste, hurrying up the large steps. The stairs leaded them through through a smaller chamber where they found Arthur lying on the floor unconscious with two wyverns in front of him.

Merlin jumped in front of him and started to use his low baritone voice to speak in the dragon-language. Lyanna watched in fascination how the wyverns stopped their attack and they bowed their head. The submissively left then since they couldn't disobey a dragonlord.

Lyanna knelt down beside Arthur and removed the Phoenix Eye from his wrist. Almost immediately the prince stirred and his eyes shut open. When he caught sight of his sister sitting beside him he looked stunned. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Merlin sighed. "Why can you never just say thanks?" he asked, smiling.

"Thanks?! What? For completely ruining the quest?" Arthur retorted with a high pitched voice.

"Well, it's a good job we were here, otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now," Lyanna said to him.

Arthur clearly wasn't pleased with them being here and didn't bother hiding that. Lyanna could tell that he was shaking from anger.

At that moment a third wyvern screeched behind Merlin, ready to attack. Luckily Gwaine was there to stab the wyvern in the back, and the creature collapsed dead on the ground.

Seeing Gwaine there clearly awoke more anger inside Arthur. "Great," he muttered. "This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too?"

Lyanna helped her brother onto his feet. "We could have a tea party," she said, smirking. "Can you stop being such a grumpy butt? I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece." She kissed his cheek.

"They're more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here," Gwaine suggested wisely.

Arthur pushed past them and walked of. "I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest."

"Do you want us to help you? Or do you want to do this alone?" Merlin asked dryly.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed and Lyanna chortled with Merlin as Gwaine rolled with his eyes. They then followed the prince further through the tower.

Soon they found themselves climbing a circling stairs, which had many large steps. Lyanna was at the far end with Gwaine as they listened to Merlin and Arthur's usual bantering as if nothing was going on.

"Do you know where the trident is?" Merlin asked his master.

"If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" Arthur queried annoyed.

"Any clues you can give us?"

"This is a quest, Merlin, not a treasure hunt."

"Well, it is sort of a..."

"Merlin!"

They had soon climbed the steps and Lyanna was slightly out of breath as they searched the tower for any sign of the trident so that they could go home. They were about to go up more stairs as she and Merlin stopped on a spiral staircase to look through a doorway. She clutched tighter onto the handle of her sword.

"Look at this," Merlin called for the others. "Looks like a throne room." He was right. The room was bright and large and in the center stood a throne with its back towards them, not the way a throne was supposed to stand. There were several large cobwebs hanging around the room and Lyanna scrunched her nose.

Gwaine and Arthur came back down the stairs to have a look. "If the trident isn't going to be anywhere..." Arthur complained, not bothering to finish his sentence.

Merlin took a step inside the room and the stone beneath his feet depressed. Lyanna didn't hesitate and threw herself towards him to knock him out of the way to prevent him from being squashed by a trap door that came down.

They were lying on the stone ground, their faces inches removed from each other and their breaths mingled. Lyanna felt a bit guilty for crushing him with her weight. "S-sorry," she stammered, smiling shyly.

He flashed her a bright grin. "No, I should thank you. You saved my life after all," he said gratefully.

Lyanna's smile enlarged as she stood up and helped him onto his feet before whirling around to notice the stone door that had fallen into place and was blocking their way out of here. They were trapped inside an abandoned throne room. If there were any spiders in here Lyanna surely was going to lose her sanity.

She watched how Merlin pressed his ear against the door and called their names, but there was no response. The stone was too thick, and it was impossible to hear what was being said on the other side. He slowly turned around, his face looking grim, before walking towards Lyanna was standing.

They gave each other an encouraging smile before they approached the throne. "So Ilunavar," a husky voice began, setting shivers in Lyanna's skin. "You are here at last."

Carefully they stepped around to the front of the throne where an old man was sitting, covered in cobwebs. Both Lyanna and Merlin bowed their head out of respect when they figured out who this man was. The Fisher King. He then turned his head to look at them.

"So, you are still alive," Merlin stated, a bit bewildered.

He smiled faintly. "For now."

Crumbling stone noises on the other side of the door were being heard. "That would be..." Merlin began.

"Your friends Courage and Strength, I know," the Fisher King responded. "Without their help, you two wouldn't be here."

Lyanna chewed on her cheek. "What is it that you want?" she asked, carefully in case she would offend the man.

He let out a deep sigh. "I want an end to my suffering."

"You want to die," Merlin deduced.

The old man nodded. "I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King."

Lyanna exchanged a hopeful look with Merlin because those words were familiar to them. "We've heard those words before," Lyanna said, smiling.

He returned her smile. "And you will hear them again. For that time is dawning, and my time finally can come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident." The Fisher King let the trident fall to the floor. "But the real prize is something far greater." He held out a glass vial in his hands. "Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right people to claim it. And those people are you. You two are the chosen ones."

Lyanna needed a moment to process what the man was saying to them. "What are you talking about?" Merlin asked, sharing her confusion.

"Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you two need to be strong, for you two alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you." Merlin took the vial from the King's hands. "When all seems lost, this will show you the way."

"Thank you."

"I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return."

Lyanna looked at Merlin. "But we have nothing to give," she said.

The Fisher King tried to stand up, moaning a bit for the fact that he hadn't used his body in a long time. "I think you do."

She mulled it over until she realized what he meant and what she could do to help him fulfil his wish. She grabbed something out of her pocket and handed it to the Fisher King. It was the Phoenix Bracelet that she had taken from Arthur's wrist. "If I will give you this, you will die," she clarified.

He held out his arm and nodded. She took a deep breath before dropping to one knee and placing the bracelet on the Fisher King's wrist. Merlin placed his hands on her shoulders. The Phoenix Eye glowed.

The Fisher King felt the last remains of his life slipping out of his body as both Lyanna and Merlin closed their eyes when they felt wind whirling around them. The wind howled and Lyanna felt how Merlin wrapped his arms around her face to shield her into his chest and turning away himself.

The wind vanished and they both looked up again to see that the Fisher King had been whisked away. "Thank you," they heard the old man say inside their heads and he sounded grateful.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, cupping Lyanna's face to make sure that she had no injuries.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Merlin. Just a bit shaken that's all. I'm sure that you're feeling the same way," she replied.

"Yeah, I do. This sure was something different to experience," he agreed with her.

At that moment the stone door opened and Arthur rolled under it. Merlin and Lyanna got up. Arthur ran over to Lyanna and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then slapped Merlin on the arm and looked around the room. Gwaine then walked forward and gave Merlin a manly hug. He even pulled Lyanna in for a brief embrace one since they were friends after all and it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Ha! Look what I found!" They all turned their heads to see Arthur holding up the Fisher King's trident. Lyanna sighed in relief, glad that this quest was finished. "Let's get out of this place."

* * *

After riding for more than a day they were close to the borders of Camelot. They were now riding in a large field and the castle of Camelot was getting closer.

"This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further," Gwaine said, sounding sour.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine," Lyanna replied as they all came to a stand. "Nothing I can do to change that."

Merlin smiled. "Maybe one day."

"Yeah. When Camelot gets itself a half-decent King," Gwaine retorted dryly, and Lyanna had to stifle a giggle.

"Careful..." Arthur warned him as Merlin snickered. "He is our father."

"Well, you can't have everything, heh?" Gwaine said, grinning.

Merlin eyed him. "Where will you go this time?"

Gwaine licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "I think I'll ride south."

"You can't keep living like that," Merlin said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but it's fun trying."

"I'm sure the women south will fall for your flirting," Lyanna teased which caused them all to laugh.

Arthur nudged his horse forward, the sign for them to leave.

"Thanks, Gwaine," Merlin said, sounding grateful.

"Thanks for everything that you've done for us, Gwaine," Lyanna added. "We wouldn't have made it without you."

Arthur peered over his shoulder. "I'll remember this, Gwaine."

Gwaine only nodded as Arthur waved at him before the flirting drunkard turned around and rode in the opposite direction. Lyanna and Merlin quickly nudged their horses forwards to catch up with the prince.

They were now approaching Camelot and Lyanna was glad that they were almost home and that they would be reunited with everyone again. She had sure came to miss them during these days that she had been away.

"I've got to say, that was a good quest," Merlin began his usual prattle, much Lyanna's amusement. She couldn't help but watch him as he began to ramble with such speed that she feared that he would lose his tongue. Nevertheless the excitement in her voice caused her heart to swell. "Did you meet that man on the bridge? And then the wyverns: they were really scary. And, oh! The door to the throne room! That was so close!"

Arthur wasn't impressed at all. "You do talk some nonsense sometimes, Merlin. I mean, what on earth would you even know about it? It's not like you two were there," he responded.

"Of course we were,' Merlin said.

"You two weren't there. You haven't seen me for days. You've been on a little trip to pick herbs of whatever you do in your spare time."

"Archie," Lyanna scolded him. "We don't collect herbs in our spare time. We won't say a word to father because can't find out that you've done this quest while getting some help.

Arthur eyed his manservant to make sure that he got the memo. "Yes, Merlin. So... Just keep your mouth shut."

"Absolutely, Sire. I'd do anything you say... for a price," Merlin said, grinning like a little child.

This awoke Arthur's curiosity. "What kind of price?" he wondered.

"A day off," Merlin responded, beaming. Lyanna chuckled beside him.

"Hmm. I think you've had too many of those herbs that you've been picking," Arthur said before setting off at a gallop, leaving them behind.

"Just ignore him, Merlin. I know that he's acting like a total prat, but he's glad that we were there to save his bottom," Lyanna assured him. "And don't worry about getting that day off, I'll make sure that it will become a week."

He flashed her the largest smile she had ever seen him give her. "I'd like that because we are going to visit my mother."

She nodded excitedly. "That we are and we'll leave within a few days."


	36. Love in a time of dragons

******Chapter 36: Love in the time of dragons**

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked, beaming brightly. He was holding her hand as they were standing in front of the house where Merlin had grown up in and had lived with his mother. They had travelled for more than a day to get here and were a bit exhausted.

Lyanna was feeling nervous to meet Hunith again. The last time that she had seen the woman was when she had been cursed by Nimueh and Lyanna had traded her own life to save that of Hunith. Ever since they had first met, Hunith knew that there was something more going on between her son and the Princess of Camelot. But now Merlin had told his mother that he was secretly courting the woman and she had repeatedly asked him to visit his home-town again together with Lyanna. Lyanna was just a bit worried about how Hunith was going to react to the see them together like that.

"Yeah, I think I am," Lyanna said doubtfully, biting her bottom lip.

Merlin gently squeezed her hand. "It's going to be fine. She already likes you a lot, Lyanna," he tried to assure her. Lyanna flashed him a smile as he knocked on the front door and they waited for a respond.

It only took a couple of seconds until the front door flew open and Hunith stepped outside of the house. "My dear boy," she exclaimed happily before pulling her son into an embrace after not have seen him for about two years. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you. You've grown so much."

She slowly let go off him. "It's good to be here again, mother," Merlin agreed with her. Lyanna could tell that they were both happy to be reunited again.

Hunith then saw Lyanna standing beside him, wearing commoner clothes so that she could easier blend in between everyone here. "Oh, you're even prettier than the last time that I saw you," Hunith cried out before hugging Lyanna. "I'm so glad that you were able to come here with Merlin."

"Thank you, Hunith," Lyanna said in return. "Well, Merlin told me how desperately you wanted us to pay you a visit, so I've argued with Arthur for a few days until he finally allowed Merlin to have some time off so that we could leave. I have to take over three of his patrols when we return, but it will be worth it."

"Thank you for doing that," Hunith replied, smiling as she let go off the princess. "Please come inside and I'll make you something to eat. You must be hungry from your travels."

They didn't argue with her and followed Hunith into the small house. Everything was exactly the same since Lyanna had been here the last time. Memories of that battle with Kanen and his men came back to her and she thought of Will. She looked at Merlin for a second, figuring that he must've been feeling terrible because he had been his friend.

Once Hunith had made them some tea and had given them something to eat they all sat down at the table and just started to catch up on everything that they had missed since they had last seen each other. Merlin and Lyanna surely had a lot to tell her and Hunith was listening intently to everything that they were saying. They even told her how they've both came to accept that they were in love with each other and had started to court each other in secret. Hunith wanted to know everything.

"Would you like some more?"

Lyanna looked up at the woman who was practically running around the small house like a young puppy. Ever since they had arrived at Ealdor about two hours ago, Hunith had been forcing them to eat loads of food. Lyanna wondered if Hunith thought that they were being underfed back at Camelot and was hoping to make up for it. It was that or she was simply thrilled that her son was visiting her again with the woman the he loved. Also she was quite curious about where the woman got all the food, because people in Ealdor didn't exactly had much to spare.

"No, I'm good. Thank you. In fact I've forgotten something from my saddlebag. I'll be right back," Lyanna excused herself before quietly leaving the house.

Hunith then looked at her son now that they were alone. "I cannot tell how happy it makes me to see the two of you in love like that. I've often wondered if you would ever find a woman who would love you unconditionally and who would make you a very happy man. She seems to do those things, and you make her very happy in return. You two really belong together."

Merlin smiled. "I'm glad that you think that. I really love her and I know that she's the one. She's the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. She is the sweetest person that I know and so compassionate about many things. She has the loyalty of all the people in Camelot, but she so down to earth. She makes me so happy and I love her so much, mother. I don't want to lose her."

Hunith gently stroke his cheek. "My boy," she began. "If she's really the one then you could make things more official."

"I can't," Merlin stated gravely. "In case you've forgotten she's the Princess of Camelot and I'm just a simple servant of her brother. We're not even allowed to be together. But spending all this time with her in secret has been so worth it. I would rather spend the rest of my life with her like that and not to be able to call her my wife, than to lose her to someone else."

"Merlin, you won't lose her to someone else. She loves you and she wouldn't give you up for anything in the world."

"I know, but sometimes I still worry about that. Uther already had forced her to marry Prince Carlyle of Mercia a few years ago. I was heartbroken because I thought that I had lost her when we had just expressed our feelings to each other. Lyanna had ended things with me because she thought it was her duty to marry the prince for the sake of Camelot. It was a few days before the wedding that I confronted Lyanna on the streets while it was abandoned and told her not to do it because I loved her. She told me that she loved me as well and we started to kiss each other. That was when Carlyle found us. We thought that he was going to be furious, but instead he said that he glad that he had caught us because he was in love with someone else so he cancelled the wedding," Merlin clarified.

"So things ended out well for the two of you?" Hunith wondered.

"Well, kind off. We both realized that we couldn't stay away from each other. Whenever we were both released from our duties we would meet each other in secret and that has been going on ever since. But if Uther has forced her to marry once, who says that he won't do it again? Lyanna has told me that she's willing to give up her title if the law would keep us apart. Arthur has even said that he would even drop the law when he was King so that we could officially be together and Uther doesn't have a say in all this."

Hunith smiled. "See, things are going to work out fine for the two of you. She may be the princess and you be a peasant, but that doesn't mean that a law should separate you. I hope the day that you two will get married will be soon. I would love to have some grandchildren some day," she said.

"M-mom!" Merlin sputtered, his face going as red as his tunic.

At that moment Lyanna entered the house again and the subject of conversation quickly changed. "Hunith, I was wondering how things have been in Ealdor since Kanen en his men have been defeated," she said, sitting down beside Merlin again who was looking a bit flushed. She didn't think anything of it.

"Things have gone back to the way they were before Kanen and his man came here," Hunith told her. "We're all still grateful for what you're all have done for us."

"I was already thinking something like that. Your neighbour just gave me a turnip. Before I could ask him what it was for he started to laugh. Clearly he remembered me, all though I he didn't seem very familiar to me. It's been so long since I've been here," Lyanna replied.

"You don't even like turnip," Merlin said playfully as he grabbed her hand.

Of course he remembered that. She made a face at him. "Like you don't like sprouts?" They chortled together and Hunith watched them adoringly as she took the turnip to the kitchen.

The rest of the day had gone by quietly. They spend most of it at the table just catching up with each other. Lyanna and Merlin decided to take an early night because they were both weary from travelling. The room that they were staying in was the same one where they had slept in together with everyone during Kanen's attacks. It felt odd to be here again, even though it was only the two of them this time.

This time there were no sleeping-rolls on the floor. There was only a small bed that clearly had stood here all throughout Merlin's childhood and was his. For some reason Hunith had thought that they wouldn't mind sleeping together in one small bed.

Lyanna fidgeted. "I could get my sleeping-roll from my bag and -"

Merlin grabbed her hands in his. "There's no need for that. We could just try this. Nothing has to happen and it's not as if we slept next to each other before, Lee. This isn't something new. But if it would make you uncomfortable then -"

"No," Lyanna quickly cut him off. "I don't mind doing this, in fact I love lying in your arms. It's just that you said that we shouldn't be doing these things because we aren't married."

"I know that we shouldn't be doing this, but we're not doing anything inappropriate. It's only for a couple of nights," he said.

"It may be for the rest of our lives one day," Lyanna teased before kissing him chastely and turning her back towards him. She began to take off the dress that she was wearing and let it slip onto the ground. Because she was still wearing some clothes underneath that she wasn't standing there naked. She could practically feel Merlin's eyes drilling into her back as she put on a different shirt which she had stolen from Arthur. The tunic was big on her, but it had to do for now since she hadn't brought any nightgowns with her.

As she turned around she saw that Merlin was wearing his white nightshirt and different trousers. They smiled at each other before they lay down together onto the small bed. Merlin's arm went around her shoulder as she placed her head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"It almost feels as if we're married already," Lyanna said, grinning.

"I know what you mean. It feels so natural," Merlin agreed with her. She hummed a response as he eyes fell close and there fell a silence in the room. "Goodnight, Lyanna."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

* * *

Life at Ealdor was a lot slower and simpler than it was back at Camelot. Since Lyanna had no training sessions to attend to or didn't have to help Gaius, and Merlin was released from Arthur's duties they suddenly had seas of time for themselves.

Their days were filled with loads of walks through the meadows and the outlying forests. They would even help some of the farmers on the lands with their crops. They also talked a lot with Hunith and baked meals together.

Lyanna was enjoying her time at Ealdor immensely. She could already picture herself living here for the rest of her life, being married with the man that she loved and leading a happy life just pitching in with the others. Things here were so quiet and the air was so clear. But there was still things that she missed that weren't here.

Before they knew it their trip had came to an end and it was time for them to depart again. It was an early morning as they were standing outside the house. "Be sure to write me a letter when you get back at Camelot," Hunith insisted seriously, pointing at her son. "You need to write me more often."

"Sorry, mother. It's just that I'm so busy with looking after Arthur that I barely have time to write a letter," Merlin responded, hoping that was a good excuse.

Only it wasn't. "I'll write one when we get back and make sure that he'll write more often and doesn't use lame excuses like that," Lyanna assured her. Merlin glowered at her and Lyanna giggled. "Thank you so much for having us, Hunith. It was really nice to be away from Camelot for a while and I've enjoyed my stay here."

Hunith hugged her. "You're welcome to come back whenever you wish, dear," she said to her, and Lyanna felt happiness spread inside of her at that.

"Sure, I'd like that," Lyanna said, pulling back. "But it won't be for some time I'm afraid because Arthur wasn't very pleased that I had stolen his manservant from him for a week. We'll keep you informed."

Merlin then pulled his mother into tight embrace. "I'll miss you," he said softly.

"And I will miss you, my boy." Hunith kissed his cheek. "We'll see each other again. Say goodbye to Gaius for me, will you?"

They parted after that and Lyanna and Merlin started their journey home. They were riding alongside each other, holding hands. Occasionally their gazes would meet and they would smile to each other.

"So how did you enjoy your time away from Arthur?" Lyanna asked after riding for a moment in silence.

"I loved it," Merlin said, grinning sheepishly. "Thank you for arranging everything so that I could visit my mother again. I'm super grateful. How do I make it up with you?"

Lyanna giggled. "There is no need to make it up with me. I enjoyed my time away as much as you did and I was glad that I was able to come along. I should be thanking you."

"But it didn't seem right to be here without you," Merlin admitted truthfully. "You're already part of my family and mother completely adores you. She even asked me when we we're going to give her some grandchildren."

Lyanna went as red as a tomato. "She did what?" she asked in bewilderment. She cleared her throat. "Well... We could... I mean... Maybe one day." Just thinking about having children together with Merlin caused her to go even redder.

"Don't worry too much, Lyanna. She's just thrilled that we're both so in love with each other. She did mention yesterday that she wanted to be there if we would get married," Merlin responded.

"Oh she will be. I'll make sure that she'll be there. She's part of the family after all and I'm glad for it. I like your mother," Lyanna said, smiling. "I was wondering if you two have talked about Balinor? I knew that you wouldn't when I was around so that's why I decided to give you two enough privacy."

"We did talk about him and she told me many stories about when Balinor stayed here with her and how they had fallen in love. I could tell you how it happened if you want to hear that?" Merlin asked.

Her smile enlarged. "I'd love that."

* * *

They arrived back at Camelot late the following morning. Their horses were being taken to the stables by the stableboys and both Lyanna and Merlin made their way into the palace, carrying their belongings. They had used the herb seeking excuse on the King for the reason they had been away for a week, and only a few people knew the truth about her whereabouts.

They stepped into the physician chambers where they found Gaius mixing some vials together. At the sight of the two people that he saw as his own children he dropped what he was holding before stepping forwards and pulling them both into an embrace. "Camelot has not been the same since you two have left," he admitted.

"It's good to be back, Gaius," Lyanna assured him, smiling brightly as they parted.

At that moment the door opened again and Arthur and Gwen entered the room. "Lee!" Arthur cried out in relief before pulling his younger sister into his arms, nearly squishing her with his strong arms. "We heard that you had arrived at Camelot again so me and Gwen went to find you."

"It's good to see you again, Archie," she muttered. "Can you let go of me? I would love to breathe."

"Yes, sure," Arthur quickly replied and gave her some space to breathe. "How was your trip to Ealdor with my manservant? I hope that it was fruitful and nothing inappropriate has happened." His eyes narrowed a bit as he said that last part.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin.  _Besides sleeping in the same bed._  "No, nothing inappropriate has happened. It was lovely and Hunith is the sweetest person. In fact I'm still sad that we had to go back," she said, and she meant it. Things surely were different in Camelot, but here were all the people that she loved and she couldn't give up on that.

"Well, I'm glad that you're back," Gwen said as she quickly hugged Lyanna. "Arthur hasn't shut up about how he missed both of you all week."

Everyone now eyed the future King of Camelot who was looking a bit embarrassed. "I did not," he protested like a stubborn child.

"So you also missed me?" Merlin asked amused, grinning brightly.

"I've never implied such a thing," Arthur clarified, slapping his manservant on his his shoulder before crossing his arms. They all knew how much Arthur valued his friendship with Merlin, even though he would never admit it. It was more than just a mere friendship. They were like brothers to each other.

After that reunion Lyanna returned to her chambers to unpack her belongings. It was shortly after that she found herself in the council chambers with Gaius and Merlin right behind her. "It's good to have you back again, my child," he said happily, kissing her forehead. Lyanna wondered if he really meant it. "I hope you found what you were looking for."

Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin for a brief moment who smiled at her. "I did, Sire," she assured him.

Gaius then told them about the innkeeper that had gotten sick and was barely alive, but got cured for some mysterious reason. "What was the nature of this treatment?" Uther then asked the court physician.

"Howward and fenugreek," Gaius said dryly.

Uther's jaw dropped in bewilderment since everyone was certain that magic was involved because a man couldn't be suddenly be cured like that. "Excuse me?" the King asked.

"Herbs, Sire. Whoever prescribed them was highly skilled. Their grasp of the five principles of herbal conjoinment was..."

"What about the boy and the labourer? Surely they were beyond the help of remedies?"

Gaius shook his head. "Not necessarily, Sire. A physician's art can achieve great things."

"But not miracles. The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself," Uther supplied confused. Something wasn't right about this situation and Lyanna assumed that Gaius was covering for someone.

"Yes, that was indeed my diagnosis. But my knowledge isn't perfect. There are many branches of my craft that are yet mysteries to me. I could not heal the innkeeper. Someone else could," Gaius clarified.

"Are you absolutely satisfied that no magic was involved?" the King wanted to be certain.

"Entirely, Sire."

"Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest." Uther looked much relieved at the news.

With that both Gaius and Merlin walked out of the courtroom. Lyanna then turned to look at her father.

* * *

"Gaius?"

It was after nightfall when Lyanna stepped into the physician chambers and saw that Gaius was nowhere to be found. She was a bit bumped out by that because she had hoped to run into him because she had a couple of questions. She was about to leave again when Merlin walked out of his bedroom.

"Lyanna, I didn't expect to see you here again. I thought that you would be with your father," he said a bit puzzled as he walked to the small kitchen and began to look through the several cupboards.

"I was with my father, but he kept ranting about the dangers of magic and that we shouldn't trust those who practices magic so I decided to leave before I had even started eating," she explained.

Merlin looked at her. "So you also haven't eaten anything?" She shook her head. "I'll make us some sandwiches because there isn't anything else."

"And why is that you haven't eaten? Gaius always cooks dinner for both of you," she stated confused as she walked to where he was standing and began to help him prepare some sandwiches.

"There is something that Gaius isn't telling us. I know that he lied about how the innkeeper got cured. I've seen the potion that the man had taken and it was enchanted. Not just that, there was also a totem that bore the marks of the Old Religion. Gaius simply kept saying how the man got cured by herbs," Merlin enlightened her.

"I was already wondering if he was telling the truth. I had this gut feeling that he wasn't honest with my father this afternoon, but now I know for certain that he was not. Do you think that he did it to protect the innkeepers life? Lyanna queried.

They sat together at the table and ate their sandwiches. "I honestly think that there is something else," Merlin said, a bit lost in his own thoughts. He looked up at her. "You didn't come here just to ask Gaius some questions right?

Lyanna smirked. "Not quite. There is something else that requires our immediate attention," she said mysteriously and noted the confusion in Merlin's blue eyes. "You've made the promise to write your mother a letter as soon as you came back to Camelot so I suggest that I help you with that."

Merlin let out a laugh, before grinning. "Hmm, you are indeed very persuasive when you want something." They chortled together.

After they had finished eating Gaius came back from wherever he had been and they fled to Merlin's small chamber where they wrote a letter to his mother together. They had to redo it several times because they began to make out and knocked over the ink pots which fell over the paper. Eventually when they had finished the letter they just sat on the bed together in each other's hold, their lips refusing to be removed from another. They were both quite breathless and Merlin stroke her swollen lips when they parted for air.

"After having spend those days with you I would almost ask you to stay here for the night," Merlin supplied with a low voice. "My bed is so cold without you. It isn't fair."

"I wish that I could stay as well," she said sadly, pressing their foreheads together. "But I really should go. It's getting late."

At that moment they heard the a loud thud in the other room. They both leaped onto their feet and walked out of the small bedroom only to see Gaius leaving his chambers in the middle of the night which was a rare sight. Normally he was sound asleep at this time.

"Do you care to come with me, Milady, to see what our physician is up to?" Merlin asked like a true gentleman and held out his hand for her.

She giggled and took his hand. "How can I resist running away with you in the dead of night?" she replied playfully and they laughed together before running out of the chambers.

They made sure that they kept a safe distance from Gaius as they followed him through the corridors and out of the palace. He leaded them through the lower town. It was completely abandoned on the streets beside the occasional guards, but they didn't notice the presence of the princess and the prince his manservant.

Merlin pulled her behind an empty market stall so that they could hide as Gaius stood in front of a house and knocked on the door. Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin before they saw how the door opened and an elder woman stepped outside. Because they were too far away they weren't able to hear what was being said. They watched how the woman pulled him into an embrace before kissing his cheek.

Lyanna's jaw fell agape. "Is he -"

Merlin was grinning brightly because they had caught the physician in this state. "It seems like it."

Their moment was interrupted when they saw a patrol of guards coming their way. "We need to go," Lyanna said with great haste. They quickly stood up again before running back towards the castle without being detected by any guards. Over the years they have gotten this quite figured out.

* * *

"Lyanna, how can I help you?" Gaius asked as Lyanna stepped into the physician chambers, wearing her armour. She had woken up and the first thing that she had done was putting on her training gear.

She smiled faintly when she saw that Merlin was also there and the memories of what they had found out last night came back to her. "Well, it's not for me. My father requested that I would fetch his draft."

"Sure. I've got some over there," he said to her.

"Did you go out last night?" Lyanna suddenly asked, her curiosity becoming too strong. She saw Merlin smirking in the corner of her eyes at the table.

"Yes. I had to get some herbs," Gaius answered and they knew that it was a lie. "A... A new supplier just arrived."

"Right," Merlin muttered. "Do your suppliers normally kiss you?"

Gaius whirled around to face them. "You two followed me. How dare you?" he asked bewildered, his voice higher than it normally was.

Merlin stood up. "Gaius, it was the middle of the night, we were worried. We thought you might be in some sort of trouble," Lyanna said, picking up the draft that she needed for her father.

"There's nothing wrong," Gaius said to them.

"What's her name?" Merlin asked in a cheerful manner, and Lyanna couldn't help but smirk at that.

Gaius looked at them over his shoulder for a second before looking back. "Alice. She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend, if truth be told."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna questioned.

"We were once engaged to be married," Gaius answered.

Both Lyanna and Merlin looked blown away by that news because they hadn't expected that at all. "When was this?" Merlin asked him.

The three of them sat down at the table to continue the conversation. "More years ago than I care to remember. I had just been made physician to the King, when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, or healing, and of magic."

"Magic?"

"I was just a novice, but Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift. Soon she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It wonderful to behold. She saved a great many lives," Gaius told them.

"It was Alice that cured the innkeeper," Lyanna figured.

Gaius nodded. "Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot."

"So what happened?" Merlin asked.

"Uther declared war on magic. Overnight her world was turned upside-down. The Great Purge. Uther drew up a list of everyone suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the King, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it. The only thing I could do was getting her name off that list," Gaius explained.

Lyanna was overwhelmed by so many different feelings. "Gaius, if you'd been caught... My father isn't the most forgiving person," she said.

"I know, but it bought her time. Just enough to get out of Camelot to escape."

"But you... You stayed behind," Merlin deduced.

"I was scared. I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again," Gaius said. "But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance."

"Then you shouldn't waste it," Lyanna said as she stood up. "I have a training session to go to." She left the room with Merlin and they joined Arthur and the knights on the training ground. Nothing special happened during the training beside Arthur knocking Merlin on the ground and calling him a daffodil. Arthur then chose to swing at him with an hammer. The manservant got hit at the end and Lyanna offered to look after his wound on his forehead.

They returned to the physician chambers. Only they were surprised to see the same woman standing there who they had seen the previous night. "Ah, Lyanna. Merlin. I would like you two to meet Alice," Gaius introduced them.

Merlin approached Alice and held her hand. "Merlin, it's a pleasure to meet you. Gaius speaks very highly of you," she said to him.

"You too," Merlin retorted, grinning.

Alice then looked at Lyanna who stepped forwards, giving the woman a smile. "This here is Lady Lyanna. She's the King's daughter and she has been my apprentice for a couple of years now and she's very skilled. She honestly has all the makings of a great physician," Gaius said to Alice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady," Alice said a bit stiff.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lyanna assured her. "But please, call me Lyanna. There's no need for titles. I prefer only my name. I just came here to look after Merlin's injury." She gestured for the servant to sit down without saying a word and he obeyed her, even though that he was grinning.

She grabbed her needed supplies before sitting down next to Merlin as she began to tend his wound. Even though they both had the ability to use magic, they sometimes preferred to do it the normal way. "My brave warrior," she said impressed as she rubbed some ointment on his wound and he didn't even flinch. He let out a soft laugh.

"Alice will be staying with us tonight," Gaius informed.

"Great," Merlin retorted, smiling at them.

"That's alright with you?" Alice asked doubtfully.

"Of course. I'll make up the spare bed," Merlin said to her.

Gaius nodded. "So you won't mind if she uses your room?"

Merlin looked a bit bewildered. "Be my guest." Gaius then gestured for Alice go the bedroom so that she could settle in. Merlin gaze lingered to Lyanna again who had been quiet during this conversation, but had a certain look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about, Lyanna?"

She gently stroke his cheek. "That Gaius is still very much in love with Alice. I think it's adorable."

He gave her this look as if he knew what she was really thinking. "You're hoping that will be us when we're older?" he figured, grinning.

"Well yes, but I also want to get the married bit," she kidded before standing up and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Because I've been away all those days I'm going to catch up with my father. I'll see you later."

~~0~~

"I'm bored," Lyanna complained. She was walking through the lower town with Gwen. Because Alice was now assisting Gaius she suddenly had a sea of time, especially because the today's training had been cancelled. Lyanna wasn't exactly someone who enjoying having to sit down and do nothing.

"I know you are. You've said that twenty times by now during the last two hours. I already caused me a lot of effort to get you dressed and to drag you out of your room," Gwen replied agitated as they passed some market stalls. "I thought some fresh air would do you good."

Lyanna smiled at her friend. "Of course it does. I'm just not used to not being needed," she admitted.

"But the people do need you," Gwen assured her. "Just because your presence isn't required for one day, that doesn't mean that they don't need you at all. You mean a hell of a lot to so many people, and you have no idea."

"Sorry, Gwen. I didn't mean to -"

"It's quite alright," Gwen cut her off, placing her hand on Lyanna's arm. "It's just one of your features. You're so used to helping people all the time that when someone doesn't need your help you suddenly panic and think the worst."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, Gwen. Let me make it up to you by buying you a new necklace." She grabbed the wrist of maidservant and pulled her with her to another stall.

"I can't, Milady. There's no need for -"

"Please, Gwen. Just choose the one that you think is the prettiest and let me pay for it. It would make me so much better. Besides you deserve something nice after being my dearest friend for all those years. I would like to do something back for you."

Gwen considered her words carefully and knew that Lyanna wasn't going to let this rest and focused on the different kind of jewellery that lay on the stall. Lyanna caught her lurking at one of the necklaces a couple of times.

"You like that one don't you?" Lyanna noticed. Gwen slowly nodded. "Excuse me. Could you please tell me the price of this necklace?"

The man behind the stall looked at them. "That one is four golden coins, Milady. It comes together with matching earrings," he informed them. "In total that will cost eight golden coins.

Lyanna was already grabbing some golden coins out of the pocket of her dress. "Milady, you can't. It's too much," Gwen protested.

"Nonsense, Gwen. You deserve it," Lyanna said to her.

Gwen chuckled. "Maybe you should look for something nice for yourself as well. You haven't bought something in ages and sometimes getting new things is good for you," she said to her. Lyanna rolled with her eyes.

In the end she had picked out some new earrings for herself as well which she could wear during formal wear. She had to pay the man ten golden coins and handed it to him with a grin before she and Gwen walked away, both giggling.

"Thank you, Lyanna for doing this for me," Gwen said gratefully.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm glad that you like them," Lyanna replied, smiling. At that moment she spotted Merlin striding towards her, looking rather distressed. He noticed the new earrings that she was holding and gave her a questioning look. "I was bored so I may have bought some jewellery. What's troubling you?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me for a moment," Merlin said a bit nervous. Clearly there was something that he wanted to discuss with her in private.

Lyanna looked at Gwen. "Don't worry about me. I have some things to do anyway. I'll see you tonight, Milady," the maid said before walking away and leaving them alone on the middle of the streets.

"What happened to make you so agitated?" Lyanna asked as she followed him, trying to keep up with his long legs.

"Last night while I was trying to fall asleep is heard voices coming from my room where Alice is now staying. I peered through the door and saw some strange creature on the table and I could feel its magic," Merlin said to her.

They entered the palace and walked through the endless corridors. "What exactly did the creature look like?" she wondered.

"I've never seen anything like it. It had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion," Merlin explained.

"Nope, that doesn't sound familiar to me at all. There's only one place that we can look that might have some answers for us." It took them a couple of minutes to make their way to the palace library. They found Geoffrey behind his desk. "Morning, Geoffrey," Lyanna greeted in a cheerful manner.

Since she came here quite often the man wasn't surprised to see her. "Morning Milady," he greeted in return.

Lyanna leaded Merlin towards the south wing of the library where she knew where all the books about mythical creatures were being saved. They started to search through various books in the hope to find something about the creature that Merlin had seen.

It was about an hour later that Merlin found a drawing of the creature with a bit of an description in a language neither of them could read. Someone cleared its throat behind them. They turned their heads to see Geoffrey. "Can I help you?"

"No," Merlin responded, but then realized that this might be their best chance. "Yes. I wonder, do you know anything about this creature?" He showed him the drawing of the creature.

"Ah, now that is the manticore," Geoffrey informed them. "Nasty looking beast, isn't it."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Merlin muttered dryly.

"I believe it was first referred to almost a thousand years ago. The Ancients lived in fear of it, trembled at its very name."

Lyanna shook her head. "I've never even heard of it or read about it in the books."

"I'm not surprised, Milady. Because as far as I'm aware, the manticore is a legend, a fidgment of the imagination," Geoffrey continued.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked him.

"Oh yes. So, erm... If you two were hoping to see one, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed."

 _If only you knew_ , Lyanna thought before she thanked him and the old man left them alone in this section of the library. "Well, at least we now know what kind of creature we're dealing with," Lyanna supplied a bit relieved. She looked further for more information in another book. "But you also mentioned something about this empty box. Maybe we can find something about that."

Merlin growled, realizing that they would be spending more hours here looking for more information about the manticore and he wished he was spending his time differently, but he was grateful for the company and wasn't complaining about that.

As the time went on Lyanna and Merlin found themselves sitting on the ground, half awake. Their heads were pressed against each other as they slowly fluttered through the pages of different books. By now night had fallen over Camelot and it was getting late.

"Here," Merlin suddenly said, surprising Lyanna. She looked at what he was pointing at on the page of his book. "This is it! According to this there is a reason why the box was empty when I found it. It isn't a container, it's a portal, a gateway for the manticore."

"So it isn't even here," Lyanna figured in confusion. "But what does Alice need a manticore for? She must have a reason."

"We'll figure it out," Merlin assured her. They quickly used their magic to put all the books that they had used back on the shelves before they left the southern wing. When they past the desk at the front they found Geoffrey sleeping with his head on a stack of books. Merlin hit something and Geoffrey woke up.

"What's that? Who's there?" Geoffrey slurred, still half asleep.

Merlin used his magic to float the objects on Geoffrey's desk. "No one," he whispered. "You're dreaming. Now go back to sleep." Geoffrey nodded before putting his head back to his desk and continued his snoring.

"Unbelievable," Lyanna mouthed at him and had to stifle a giggle. She wouldn't have believed this if she hadn't been here herself.

* * *

"Are you ready, Lee?"

She looked away from the window and met her brother's gaze. "Did you came all this way just to make sure that I would show up for training because I'm a bit late?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, yes. You weren't there when I was about to start. First I wanted to send Merlin here to fetch you, but I figured that would only delay you even more because you would be distracted and I don't want you two making out while we have important stuff to do," Arthur explained, crossing his arms.

Lyanna strode over to where he was standing. "As if you wouldn't do the same if it involved Gwen?" Her grin enlarged when his jaw dropped. "As if making out is all that we do. We also -"

"I don't want to know any details, Lee. Whatever happens in the bedroom should stay there," Arthur protested, keeping a straight face.

"I want to let you know that we never did anything inappropriate if that would put your mind to rest. Merlin is a true gentlemen when it comes to it," Lyanna assured him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He stared down at her. "What? You never did that? You two had gone away for a week, surely something must've happened."

Lyanna was a bit caught of her guard because she was honestly discussing this with her older brother. "No, nothing happened. We did sleep in the same bed, but that was it. Archie, we've promised each other that we would wait until we are married. Have you ever thought what would happen to Merlin if I ended up pregnant and our father found out about a commoner sleeping with his daughter? It could mean the end of your manservant, so no. I can't lose him."

Arthur surprised her by pulling her into an embrace. "I was just messing with you, Lee, but I appreciate that you're being so honest with me. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm glad that you're being responsible enough, but if you ended up pregnant anyway I would fight for your child. I wouldn't let any harm come to you, the child, or Merlin," he vowed and he meant it. "Nothing will come between your happiness."

"Thank you, Arthur. Honestly I don't know what to say. But I'm already happy."

He kissed the top of her hair. "Well, happier then," he kidded and she let out a soft laugh. "Everyone must be wondering where we are. We should go."

"You're right," Lyanna agreed, smiling. She picked up her sword before following her brother out of her chambers.

They soon reached the training yard and they started the training. Lyanna was in charge of aiding the knights while Arthur was training separately by using Merlin as his target, much to Lyanna's dismay. She had complained about it, but Arthur didn't want to listen. So much for his promise for making sure that no harm would come to Merlin, even though it was nothing serious.

Because she was with the knights on the other side of the training ground she couldn't overhear their conversation, but only saw how Arthur punched his manservant on his arm before he walked away.

Once the training gotten finished Lyanna remained behind to clean up the equipment and was left alone with Merlin. "Did you speak to Gaius?" she asked to break the silence between them.

"I did and he got upset. I told him what we have discovered last night. He said that I couldn't bear for him to be happy. He couldn't guess why that should be, and it saddened him more than he could say," Merlin answer, his voice low.

"He doesn't mean it like that, I'm sure of it. You must imagine what Gaius is going through. He hasn't seen the woman he loved for over twenty years, and suddenly she's back and those feelings he has been hiding came back at him. It's only natural that he's blinded by his love for her to notice that she's hiding something. Just imagining that it is hurting him," Lyanna tried to comfort him, and bit her lip.

He gave her a faint smile. "You're right. I can't imagine what that would feel like, I could never hide anything from you."

Lyanna felt her eyes water. "Nor could I from you. We're like an open book." They both laughed together. "Yeah, that sounded cheesier than it should. Anyway..." Lyanna cleared her throat. "Merlin, I was wondering if you would want to eat dinner with me tonight because you might not want to interfere with Gaius and Alice. I'll arrange everything -"

"Stop rambling, Lyanna," he cut her off, flashing her his usual smile. "I'd love that. Thank you."

She felt herself going giddy at that. They parted and Lyanna went to her chambers where she took a soothing bath and changed into something more casual. She was wondering whether or not that she should send out Gwen to fetch some dinner, but the maid would surely ask her some questions.

It was after nightfall that she was sitting in front of her vanity in her chambers, brushing her long golden hair. In the mirror she was able to see Merlin's reflection walking towards her. "Oh, Merlin," she gasped. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I took the other door," he commented, kissing her cheek. "I thought that you would get us some dinner."

"Be patient," she replied, giggling. "It should be here soon. I may have taken some advantage of my status and had the kitchen prepare a meal for us. Don't worry, I didn't tell them it was for you. Since I'm the princess they're not allowed to ask me any questions."

As on cue there came a knock on the door. Lyanna flashed Merlin, who hid behind the chamberfold, a warm smile before she opened the door to let the servants in. They watched how everything was being placed on the table before the servants quietly left again after Lyanna had thanked them.

"Sorry that I didn't take the time to make something myself, but -"

"Lyanna, please. I appreciate the gesture because that's what counts. You didn't have to do this at all," Merlin gently cut her off as they sat down at the table.

"I know, but I wanted to. If I hadn't done this where would've you eaten then? You would've skipped dinner and I'm not going to let you get away with that." Merlin laughed because she knew him so well.

They had just finished eating all the food when the warning bell sounded. Merlin's gaze met Lyanna before they both ran out of the chamber. They hurried down the corridor and one of the guards escorted them in the right direction, which made Lyanna's chest to weigh heavy. They entered the King's chambers where they found her father lying on the ground.

She knelt down beside and took his pulse only to realize that he was alive, but just barely. At that moment Uther gasped and his eyes shot open, but they were completely black. "What is that?" Merlin asked.

"Hush, Merlin," the old physician shushed him.

Uther closed his eyes again and Lyanna found an empty bottle in her father's hand and held it out. She knew what kind of bottle this was, but was overwhelmed by the strange scent that came out of it. It was poison. Together with Merlin she helped her father into the bed so that he would be more comfortable. At that moment Gaius walked out of the room and Merlin looked at Lyanna and gave her a worried look.

"Go with him," she said, smiling faintly. "I'll be fine." He nodded before hurrying out of the room and leaving Lyanna all alone with her father. She sat down next to the bed and held her father's hand.

At that moment Arthur returned and took the chair on the other side of the bed. "I can't believe this has happened to him, Lee. He was completely alright a few hours ago," Arthur supplied. "Something is not right."

"He's been poisoned, Arthur," Lyanna stated gravely and she saw her brother's mood going grim. "He has all the symptoms, but I have no idea what kind of poisoned that has been used so I don't know if there's any cure."

She felt how someone gently placed its hands on her shoulders and she knew who it was without having to look up. Merlin had came back and seemed to have been shaken up by something. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head as a way to comfort her, and she was immensely glad for what he was trying to do. He was always there for her.

"It doesn't make any sense, Lee. His food and wine are tasted each and every meal. It's brought here under armed guard. No one can interfere with it in any way. So, it can't be his food and drink," Arthur rambled, trying to figure out what has caused this. "The only thing he had is... Gaius's remedy."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. She was about to say something, but heard Merlin speaking instead. "Arthur, I think we know what happened. I think...I know who did this," the manservant stated, which earned the prince his attention. "For a couple of days now this woman has been staying with Gaius and she has gotten all access to the King's draft."

Before they could process what was going on Arthur stormed out of his chamber probably to arrest Alice for high treason because she had poisoned the King. Lyanna whirled around and looked up only to see Merlin staring down at her. "Thank you for doing what I couldn't," she said.

He gave her a faint smile. "It had to be done, Lyanna. She's behind all of this after all," he retorted, placing a finger under her chin and placing a soft kiss on her lips and ignoring the fact that the King was sleeping right beside them, but it didn't seem important. It was just his way of comforting her because he couldn't stand seeing her so grim. He then wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder. His fingers gently went through her loose, golden hair.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin. It means the world to me," she supplied gratefully as tears pooled her eyes.

Gaius came back without saying a single word and went to check up on the King. "How is he?" Merlin asked him.

Instead Lyanna answered. "He's fading. He won't last the day," she replied, knowing this well enough. Life was slowly slipping out of her father's body and it was horrible to look at.

"Gaius..." Merlin began, hoping to resolve what was going on between them.

"It's alright, Merlin. I understand. You were only trying to save me from harm. Thank you. But I don't believe Alice wanted this," the physician responded.

"I know she didn't. The poison is from the manticore, the creature that was in Alice's room," Merlin supplied.

Gaius left the room. Lyanna looked at Merlin again. "Go save my father," she said, smiling at him. "You're already my hero."

He placed a kiss on her cheek before stepping away and leaving the room. Lyanna felt much colder without him being so close to her and she wished that he could stay with her, but she knew this was more important if they wanted the King to live.

It was an hour later that Merlin and Gaius had killed the manticore and Uther had been saved. Nevertheless the King demanded that Alice would be executed by dawn. Only when the morning came the woman had somehow escaped from her cells and no one knew that the physician might've been involved. Things were alright now.


	37. The Queen of Hearts

******Chapter 37: The Queen of Hearts**

"So, you plan to take Gwen on a date out of Camelot?" Lyanna repeated to make sure that she understood it correctly.

Arthur nodded. "You don't approve?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. The important thing is what you and Gwen want. Nevertheless I'm glad that you've send Merlin out to inform Gwen about this plan of yours. The two of you need spend some time together. It's only natural to do such a thing when you're in love." Arthur gave her a certain look. "Don't look at me like that, Pendragon. You know that I'm right. The two of you have been twirling around each other for years now it's logical that you want to be together. So therefor I must say that I'm immensely proud that you've finally found the guts to ask Gwen on a date."

His jaw dropped a bit. "So you do approve?"

"Oh wow, you surely aren't the wisest are you? Did you even listen to what I'm saying at all? Never mind. I've been listening to both of you talking about each others for years and waiting for both of you to finally take the next step and I can't believe that today is the day." Lyanna grinned sheepishly.

"But how is it that you and Merlin have done this countless of time already during the last couple of years?" Arthur wondered.

She licked her lips. "Well, I guess it's because Merlin and I spend a lot more time together than you and Gwen do. Also I'm the apprentice of the court physician and Merlin is his ward, so it isn't an odd sight for us to be seen together out in the open and people don't question that. But just to let you know we hardly go out on dates if that's what you're referring to. I think we've been on six ever since my betrothed ran of with someone else, not that I mind that he did that. I'm glad that he did."

"What kind of dates does he take you on?" the prince asked. Lyanna could tell that this entire situation was making him nervous because it was the first time that he wanted to do this and she thought that it was adorable.

"You helped him a couple of months ago by arranging dinner and candles so that he could decorate my chambers and surprise me. Otherwise he just takes me out to a nice spot in the forest for a picnic so no one will find us," Lyanna explained, finally looking away from the window to meet his gaze. "You plan to take Gwen on a picnic right?"

"Yeah, do you think that she will like that?"

Lyanna approached Arthur and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Arthur, I know my friend well enough to know that she will absolutely love everything that you do for her, so a picnic is a good idea."

At that moment Merlin entered the chambers of the princess and closed the door behind him. "I was already wondering where I could find you and I thought that you might be talking with your sister -" Merlin rambled.

Arthur looked at his servant. "Well, what did Gwen say?" he asked impatiently.

A grin crept on Merlin's face. "She said yes!"

Arthur let out a breath that he had been holding in anticipation. "Arthur, come on. You didn't honestly expect that Gwen was going to turn you down?" Lyanna asked her brother, frowning. "You've no idea how many times that I've had to listen to her rambling about how dreamy your eyes are." Merlin snorted at that.

"What else does she tell you about me?" Arthur suddenly asked.

Lyanna raised her hands. "I'm not going to tell you anything. I'm bound by a code of secrecy and everything that Gwen tells me in person I keep that a secret as she keeps mine. So no, I can't say anything, but you must know by now that you two are madly in love together and you don't need to ask others to realize that."

"She's right though," Merlin agreed with Lyanna. "We've heard both of you talking about each other for years. Going to spend some time with just the two of you is a logical step and will do you good."

"Since when are you two suddenly the love experts?" Arthur asked them, frowning.

Lyanna grabbed Merlin's hand and gently squeezed into it. "We do have a bit more experience on the matter than you do, brother dear. But that's nothing to be ashamed about. We're here to help you because we want things to work out between you and Gwen," she explained, smiling. "You two belong together as much as Merlin and I do. Don't you bother denying it, Archie. Or I may slap you."

The prince scoffed, not frightened by his sister's playful threatening. "Alright. Alright. I'll take her on this date," he finally gave in.

"Do you need any help with preparing?" Lyanna immediately asked, grinning sheepishly.

"No, I think that I'm alright with that," Arthur assured her.

"Okay, in that case I have a simple request," Lyanna continued, biting her bottom lip. Both Arthur and Merlin eyed her in confusion. "If you're going on a date with Gwen tomorrow morning you don't mind me borrowing your servant for a while."

Arthur rubbed his temples while Lyanna tried to contain another grin that crept on her face. He looked at his manservant. "Are you behind her asking this?"

"Nope, I didn't even know about this request until she just mentioned it," Merlin admitted, being completely honest.

"Alright," Arthur said again. "He will be released from his duties for the rest of the morning once me and Gwen's date has started and he has put everything into place and has delivered her to the spot in the forest."

Lyanna beamed at him. "Thank you, brother dear. Right, if you'll excuse me I need to find a dress for a certain maidservant." With that she walked out of her chambers.

* * *

"Lyanna, the sun has only just risen is this really necessary?" Gwen asked doubtfully as the princess stormed into the small house where the maidservant lived and placed all her belongings onto the table. "What do you need all of that stuff for?"

"Well," Lyanna began, facing her friend. "You've been helping me getting dressed for years now so I thought that it would be nice to return the favour and to help you get ready for your date with my brother. Are you excited?"

Gwen smiled nervously. "Alright, so maybe I am."

"That's a good thing, Gwen. It's all part of hanging out with the man that you love without other people being there. This is your opportunity to get to know each other better, without being disturbed. Now sit down please, so that I can do your hair."

The maid didn't argue back, knowing that she would never win this from a Pendragon. She was still wearing a nightgown since Lyanna had woken her from her sleep by showing up at her doorstep at this hour.

"Can't you use magic?" Gwen then asked.

Lyanna pressed her lips together. "What to help you get dressed?" Gwen nodded. "I think that I could, but I'm not sure. I've never tried that before, besides I've already arranged for you to wear this dress."

"Sorry, I shouldn't -"

"No, wait. Stand up please, I want to try something. I'm not going to hurt you," Lyanna assured her, smiling faintly. Gwen nodded and stood up as Lyanna closed her eyes for a second and rubbed her hands together. " **Odsysn Bebaysimer**."

The white nightgown that Gwen was wearing changed into soft white and pink dress that Lyanna had picked out for her. It suited her perfectly, and really brought out her caramel coloured skin.

"It worked!" Lyanna cried out in pure astonishment. "I can't believe that worked! The dress looks wonderful on you, Gwen!"

Gwen beamed with happiness. "You need to have more faith in yourself, Lyanna. You're capable of more than you think," she helped her remember.

Lyanna addressed her the warmest smile. "Despite that I have magic I want to do your hair without it," she said before clearing her throat. She carefully began to brush Gwen's curly hair to free it from knots. Several minutes later Gwen's loose hair was braided in a nice ladylike style. There were white flowers adorned in her hair.

"You look like a fairy," Lyanna gasped before pulling Gwen into an embrace, trying not to cringe her dress. "Arthur is not going to be able to keep his eyes off you if he sees you like this, not that he already can no."

"Milady, that's not appropriate," Gwen objected, blushing.

"But it is the truth," Lyanna said as she let go off her friend.

Gwen giggled. "Now that I'm already dressed we have plenty of time before we need to leave. Can I make you some tea?" Lyanna nodded as they both giggled. They drank their tea together while Gwen ate some breakfast and they just talked together like they always did.

Lyanna could tell how nervous Gwen was getting as time dreaded on, which was only logical. She tried to give her friend some advice and to calm her. Eventually there came a knock on the door. They both turned their heads as Merlin stepped into the small house. He smiled at Gwen, but his gaze then lingered to Lyanna. His eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth opened a bit as he took in what the princess was wearing, which was a flowing blue gown. Her hair hang loose around her face like a golden river.

"You two look lovely," Merlin complimented.

Gwen sighed in relief to hear that. "Are you ready then?" Lyanna asked her, grinning.

"Uh... Yes," Gwen replied, smiling shyly.

The three of them then left the small house and walked through the lower town of Camelot until they left the city behind them. They reached the forest and made their way to the place where the prince was waiting for them. As they got there they found Arthur gazing in a silver platter to fix his hair and eyebrows. They approached him from behind and were giggling.

"Sssh," Merlin said to the two women. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Caw! Caw!"

Arthur dropped the platter on the ground and whirled around only to see them there, laughing. Lyanna, Merlin and Gwen walked to the stream that separated them from Arthur.

He then took in what Gwen was wearing. "Guinevere, you look..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence because he was quite blown away and speechless. Lyanna was smirking in amusement to see them like that.

"I think he's trying to say you look nice," Merlin said, laughing and Gwen started to chuckle.

"Thank you, Merlin. That'll be all," Arthur said to his servant.

"Alright, have fun you two," Lyanna called at them as she watched how Arthur helped Gwen to step over the stream. She then grabbed Merlin's hand and walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Merlin quizzed.

"I was just hoping to go on a walk with you," Lyanna replied, smiling. "I've got nothing else planned if that was what you were hoping for."

"No. No. No," Merlin protested shyly. "Going on a walk with you is already good enough for me. I'm already glad when you're just with me. Besides I will keep you safe in case we should run into any bandits."

Lyanna snorted. "Merlin, as if I need any protection."

"Well, no normally you don't, but you didn't bring your sword with you and my magic is more powerful than yours so I'm bound to protect you should anything happen," Merlin explained as their fingers intertwined. Lyanna blushed at the contact.

"I'm glad that you're here then should something befall us. You're my hero after all."

He was grinning brightly. They walked past a flower field and Lyanna watched in astonishment as Merlin suddenly pulled his hand back and ran towards the field before bending forwards and plucking a flower. He then walked back to her, smiling nervously. "For you, Milady," he said, placing the white flower behind her ear. "I know that these are not your favorites, but I thought -"

"I like them," Lyanna cut him off, beaming up at him. "Thank you, Merlin." She quickly silenced him by connecting their lips before he would say something again. Merlin seemed to appreciate her way of thinking and passionately kissed her back. His hands travelled to her hipbone, where they rested. Lyanna wrapped them around his neck and kept them there. Their tongues entwined as she let out a soft moan.

As they kissed they kept walking around a bit until they tripped over a root and fell onto the ground. Merlin was lying on the ground and Lyanna had fallen on top of him. She leaned upwards a bit so that she could look him in his eyes. "Oops," she said before she pulled him in for another kiss because she wasn't quite finished with him. She craved him all the time and she couldn't deny herself this.

They just lay there in the middle of a sea of flowers, kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow. Neither of them wanted to stop and things were heating up. Merlin flipped her onto her back before attacking her with kisses. He started at her cheek and went to her jaw, before trailing down towards her neck. He could hear her heavy breathing and saw the effect that he was having on her. She was completely at his mercy.

"I want you more than anything," Merlin admitted with a low voice. "But we need to stop here before we lose all control. I really want to show you how much I love you, but not now."

Lyanna looked at him with a sad look in her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I know. I know," she said breathlessly. "I want you too, but thank you for stopping. We would've never forgiven ourself if we had continued."

He lowered his head to kiss her again and pulled back after a few moments. "You've no idea how hard it was," he said, laughing. "You're so beautiful." He tenderly stroke her now swollen lips. "And I want you to be mine."

"But I am yours," Lyanna made clear.

Merlin gave her an adoring look. "You know how I mean that, Lyanna." She nodded sadly because she knew it well.

"Dance with me," Lyanna suddenly said, surprising him.

He frowned. "Dance with you? We're out in the middle of nowhere and there is no music here," Merlin said in awe as he helped her back onto her feet.

"I know that there isn't any music, but we don't need any. Just dance with me." There wasn't any time for Merlin to say anything as Lyanna took his left hand in her right and put his other around her waist. Her left hand came to rest on his shoulder. "There's no need to be so tensed, Merlin. We've done this before."

"Yes, but that was three years ago," he sputtered as Lyanna took a step back with her right foot and he nervously took one forward with his left. Then she took a step to her right and closed her left foot which he also followed.

"See, you're doing incredibly well," she cried out in happiness. They set off slowly across the flower field. She noticed that he was looking less tensed than he had done the last time they had danced, but was still was very concentrated. After a few minutes Merlin had figured out how to put his feet in the right way and everything went much smoother. They were almost swaying now.

She quickly removed her hand from his shoulder and grabbed Merlin's chin and gently pulled up his head so that he was now looking into her eyes. "Please, just look at me," she almost pleaded before placing her hand back onto his shoulder.

They continued to sway around for a bit longer until Merlin suddenly became bold enough to twirl her around before pulling her back against his chest. Before she could say anything he had pressed his lips against hers. It was a brief kiss because he pulled away seconds later and they picked up where they had left off.

"You have some real talent for dancing," Lyanna proudly said.

"Maybe that's because I have the finest teacher anyone could ever imagine," Merlin retorted happily, smiling at her.

"I honestly don't think that you needed me for this," Lyanna replied.

"I always need you," Merlin seriously responded. "Not just for dancing, but for everything else. You're the air that I breathe and I'm not whole when I'm not with you -"

She claimed his mouth with hers again to silence him. "Don't talk," was all that she said and she heard him laughing before he happily kissed her back and that was all that they needed. They parted again when they both gasped for air. "We should continue our walk."

"Grand idea," Merlin agreed with her before taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers again. Lyanna beamed up at him before they began their walk back to Camelot. Their shoulders were touching as they walked, and both of them were blushing slightly. They talked together about ordinary things like this always did.

Before they came closer to Camelot they sat down under a tree for a while, just looking at the scenery around them. They were able to see the castle in the distance and they both knew that his place was their home. For both of them. As they sat there they slowly laid down next to each other, clutching onto each other.

It was around noon that they had made their way back to Camelot. Now that they were amongst people again they weren't longer holding hands. They made a short stop at a small alcove to share a brief kiss before going further. When they walked down the corridor they noticed how many guards were standing in front of the prince his chambers. They walked past them and into the chamber where they found Arthur staring out of the window, looking rather distressed about something.

"Arthur, what's wrong? How did your date with Gwen go?" Lyanna immediately asked, approaching him.

He turned his head to meet her gaze. "Everything went well and we really had a lovely time, until father and Morgana found us making out," Arthur explained. Lyanna gasped. "At first he was like; there is no harm done. I know about the temptation of servant girls. But when I told her that I loved her he said that he had no other choice than to banish Gwen from Camelot."

"No, he can't do that!" Lyanna protested. She can't lose her dearest friend.

"How did Uther know where to find you?" Merlin wondered.

Arthur frowned. "I don't know. You two were the only people who knew where we were," the prince retorted.

"I didn't," Merlin paused raising his finger. "...tell him."

"Oh, maybe something you said," Arthur said. "...gave it away."

"I didn't say anything," Merlin firmly replied. Lyanna wanted to interfere, but she couldn't come between there bantering and sighed, feeling a headache setting in and rubbed her temples.

"You know Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!" Arthur shouted at his manservant.

"You'd be surprised!" Merlin retorted.

Arthur gave him a questioning look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lyanna met Merlin's gaze and bit her lip, knowing what he meant. "Nothing," Merlin responded, giving up. Arthur backed off. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Arthur responded, sounding rather hopeless. At that moment Morgana entered the room. "Leave us, Merlin."

Not only Merlin, but Lyanna also left the room but not before glaring at the King's ward. She was in no mood to talk with Morgana or to pretend that they were on good terms.

"Lyanna, where are you going?" Merlin asked her, trying to keep up with her because she was practically running down the corridor.

She peered over her shoulder. "To see Gwen. She must be losing her sanity right now. I can't phantom what she must be feeling. The poor thing. This isn't what they deserved."

"Please, be reasonable," Merlin pleaded when he had pulled her behind a pillar so that they could talk in private. "There is nothing that you can do to change your father's mind. You know how he feels about love."

"I know that," she sulked. "But it could've been us who my father could have found in the forest and you who he would be banishing from Camelot. Only I would've come with you. Arthur can't do that. He's the rightful heir to the throne after all."

"You would honestly come with me?" Merlin asked, sounding a bit blown away.

Lyanna nodded. "Of course, I would. There's nothing left for me here then anyway when you're not here. We could go to Ealdor and try to be happy there," she replied and Merlin smiled brightly at her. "But it's not us and Gwen is being send away and she needs me."

Merlin placed a soft kiss between her eyebrows. "I'll come with you if you want me."

"I always want you to come with me," Lyanna admitted.

They stepped from behind the pillar together before walking further. Lyanna's pace increased, but Merlin easily kept up with her this time. It didn't take long until they had made it to the small house where the maidservant lived by herself. Lyanna didn't knock on the door and simply barged in before pulling Gwen in for a hug.

"Arthur just told me what happened and we came here straight away," Lyanna said. "I'm so sorry, Gwen. Honestly I don't know what to say that could make this better."

"It's alright," Gwen replied, smiling meekly. She let go off Lyanna and walked to where her bed stood, on which she had placed a suitcase which she was filling with all her belongings. "There is so much to do. I'll have to sell everything I can't take with me. And of course I need to find a new maid for you and Morgana."

"Gwen," Merlin called, his voice placidly.

"Do you know anyone suitable?" Gwen asked them.

"Gwen, stop it," Merlin insisted and she looked at him. "Where will you go?"

Gwen slumped onto her bed and shook her head, holding back her tears. Lyanna sat down beside her and Gwen immediately wrapped her arms around her friend again and clung onto her as if she was some sort of lifesaver to her. "I don't know. I've spend my whole life in Camelot, it's all I know. Everything I care about is here. I have nothing else."

"We'll figure something out, Gwen. Why don't you come and stay with me tonight so you won't have to be alone," Lyanna offered kindly.

"I'd love that. Thank you. Both of you," Gwen said gratefully to have her friends who were always there for her. It was all that they could do for her and it was saddening Lyanna immensely because she knew that her friend would have to leave Camelot within a few days. It wasn't something that she wanted to think about.

Merlin left them shortly after that because he needed to go back to Arthur while Lyanna stayed there with Gwen and helped her pack in case they wouldn't find a solution to solve all of this.

It was late in the afternoon that the two of them made their way back into the castle. Lyanna could tell how uncomfortable Gwen felt now that she was banished from Camelot and how badly she didn't want to be here because people would talk. Lyanna hooked her arm through that of Gwen to comfort her and it seemed to work.

They made their way back to Lyanna's chambers and the princess ordered some other servants to bring them something to eat now that Gwen wasn't working as her maidservant. Right now she was her friend, which was more than enough and Lyanna hoped that it could always be like that. She couldn't lose her.

Dinner was brought in just before nightfall and they ate it together while talking about other things to keep Gwen distracted with the entire situation going on. They had just finished when a few guards stormed into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lyanna demanded, standing up and crossing her arms.

"We're following orders from the King, Milady. He asked us to get the maidservant and bring her to him," one of the guards explained as they roughly grabbed Gwen by her arm and took her out of the room.

Lyanna blinked a few times, unsure about what was going on before she hurried after them because she demanded an answer from her father. He couldn't be so hostile with her friend like that.

She watched in horror how the guards dropped Gwen to her knees in front of the King who was holding a strange poultice out in front of her. "You recognize this?" Uther asked her.

"I've never seen it before in my life," Gwen admitted, being completely honest.

"Really? I believe you planted it in Arthur's chambers to enchant him." Uther handed the poultice back to a guard.

Gwen shook her head. "That's not true," she protested.

"Why else would Arthur fall in love with someone like you?" the King questioned her.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand that," Gwen replied, showing pity in her voice. Uther slapped Gwen across the face with the back of his hand.

That moment Lyanna had enough and she stepped between them, pulling Gwen behind her. "If you lay so much as a finger onto her her again you will regret it," Lyanna threatened him, her voice low and and filled with anger. "You have no right to treat her like this. Gwen has been my trusted servant for years now and is my only friend. Just because you have no idea what love means doesn't mean that you can hurt Gwen like this and blame her for using magic. You're insane!" Lyanna noticed that her hands were trembling and her heart was beating fast because she was so upset.

Uther looked at her with disgust in his eyes for speaking to him in public like that. "I have no doubt she's feigned loyalty while using her position to get close to my son," he said to her.

At that moment the door opened and Arthur stormed in, followed by Merlin. The warlock caught sight of Lyanna who was doing her absolute best to hold in her tears, and how she was shaking with rage. It was very unsettling for him to see her in that state. "What is the meaning of this!?" Arthur demanded to know.

"This poultice was found under your pillow. Some kind of love charm. You are under its spell," Uther clarified as if it was such a logical explanation for why his son was in love with a maidservant. Lyanna was tempted to tell her about her feelings for the manservant, but knew that would mean that Merlin would be in the same pickle as Gwen was right now and she couldn't stand by and let that happen.

"That's ridiculous," Arthur protested. "I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted."

"So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?" Uther asked him.

Gwen gasped in anxiety as Lyanna knelt down beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder to comfort her in this horrid situation. "I don't know, but I don't believe Guinevere put it there," Arthur said unsure.

"Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth. Her father consorted with sorcerers," Uther made him remember.

Gwen let out a sob. "My father was a good and innocent man and you executed him!" she cried out.

Uther looked down at her. "So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?!"

"Father, stop this nonsense! You're not being reasonable. You just need an excuse to why two people could be in love. You can't stand the fact that your son has fallen in love with a maid who is more honourable and loyal than any noble person I've ever came across!" Lyanna shouted at him. "I don't care that you're the King, you're acting like a total fool right now!"

"My Lord, whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Gwen is responsible for magic," Gaius tried to reason with the King, but it was pointless. He didn't want to see sense and it was frightening.

"I don't care what you believe, Gaius," Uther snapped. "Arthur is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour!"

"Father, you have to see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong," Arthur objected.

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake," Uther made clear.

Lyanna looked at the man that was her father and felt her anger increasing. "You can't burn her! You can't!" she yelled at him.

Arthur moved towards Uther. "Restrain him," he ordered. Guards immediately grabbed Arthur as he bolted forwards.

"You can't do this!" Arthur shouted at his father.

Lyanna meanwhile let her tears roam freely down her cheek, not being able to hold them in any longer. "My Lord!" Gaius called. "At least give Gwen a fair trial!"

"I have all the evidence I need," the King said.

"I'm begging you!" Arthur pleaded once more. "W-we will leave Camelot and never return! Just - just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!"

Shock went through Lyanna as she heard him say that. He would much rather give up his right to the throne so that he could be together with Gwen and she couldn't fell more prouder because of that. Even though that meant that she was the next heir to the throne if he would truly leave and she didn't want that. She would much rather leave with them.

Uther stepped closer to Arthur. "My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted," he said to him.

"I will never forgive you for this," Arthur made clear, his voice threatening.

"She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take her away," the King ordered before he left the room himself.

Lyanna watched the scene before her in horror. "No! Guinevere!" Arthur cried out. He struggled to break free of the guards. Gwen began to panic as the guards picked her up from the floor and dragged her with them.

"Arthur! No! Arthur, please," Gwen shouted for him in return. Lyanna could only tell that this was heartbreaking to watch.

The guards dragged Gwen backwards towards the door. Arthur broke away from the guards. He ran to Gwen and grabbed her from the guards that were holding her. He kissed her in public until the other guards pulled him away. "I will always love you!" Arthur vowed to her.

They continued to drag Gwen out backwards as Arthur struggled against the guards in vain. Lyanna's eyes went to Morgana for a moment and saw that the King's ward was smirking behind Arthur and she thought that she had imagined it.

She sat there on her knees in front of the throne and watched how the room emptied and everyone left. The council chamber was completely abandoned as Merlin knelt down in front of her. She felt how his arms went under her back and the back of her knees and picked her up in bridal carry. "What are you doing?" Lyanna asked him softly. "They'll see us."

"No, they won't," he promised her."I've used a spell which makes it impossible for others to detect us." She cradled closer against him as she listened to his heartbeat and made herself comfortable in his warmth.

She felt how he gently placed her down onto a bed without letting go of her. One of his hands moved to the small of her back as the other went into her hair, while his head rested against hers. "I know that you want to see Gwen badly, but I need you to calm down first. You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset," Lyanna growled between sobs. "She's my best friend and my own father has just sentenced her to die. I can't believe that he would condemn an innocent person like that only because he doesn't believe that two people can fall in love without the use of an enchantment."

"No, your father has never been the wisest of men. Have you ever wondered if he truly loved your mother?" Merlin asked her to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know. I like to think that he did, but who am I to say? It almost seems as if he's incapable of feelings," Lyanna blurted out, feeling a bit relieved to have spoken those things out loud. "He's so bitter and hateful all the time and it scares me. I can't lose anymore people, Merlin."

Merlin gently kissed the top of her head. "You won't, Lyanna. I'll do whatever is in my power to make sure of that," he vowed.

"Thank you, Merlin," she softly replied. "We were having such a lovely morning and I can't believe by how this day turned out."

He was twirling a lock of her hair around his finger now. "When this is all over we'll go on another date to do this all over."

She giggled quietly. "Are we going to dance?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful plan. I could still use a couple of lessons," Merlin dryly retorted.

Lyanna slowly backed away to meet his gaze and saw him staring down at her. Merlin wiped her tear-track away. "You could indeed use all the practice that you can get if we want to dance at our wedding day," she said to him as she leaned closer.

"I don't think that anyone would be paying attention to how I dance because all the eyes in the room would be focused on you," Merlin said to her before their lips met. Lyanna felt so comfortable in his embrace as their tongues danced together in synch. Both of them seemed to have forgotten what was going on because they were only thinking about each other. That was all that mattered right now. As they parted Lyanna tenderly stroke his cheekbone with her thumb as they both stared into each other's eyes. "Can you please stay here for the night? Your father probably made sure that no one is allowed to see Gwen now anyway."

She nodded sadly. "You're right. I wish that it was different, but I'll go there tomorrow morning."

"Do you want me to stay here?" Merlin asked her, tugging a lock behind her ear as they smiled at each other.

"No, I'm alright. I'm sure that Arthur needs you right now," she replied. "I don't want him to shout at me again because you're spending most of your time with me."

"But I don't want to spend my time elsewhere," Merlin responded smugly and Lyanna gave him a certain look which made him laugh. "Alright. I'll go to him. Do you want me to come back later?"

Lyanna shook her head. "No, there's no need for that. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow so that we can figure out a way to save Gwen together right?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Milady," he said and placed a light kiss on her lips before extracting himself out of her hold and leaving the room after giving her a sad look. As the door closed more tears escaped from her eyes because all the emotions from the day caught up with her and she felt panic settling inside of her.

* * *

There was no maid that woke her up the next morning when the first sunrays crept through the curtains of her chambers. Lyanna was sitting up right in her bed, staring out of the window. That night she had barely slept and her thoughts kept wandering back to her. In the end she had only slept for a couple of hours.

Now that the sun had risen she was wide awake and already out of bed. She decided to wear something comfortable today and ended up picking a rather loose dress, which was easy to move around in. Her long blonde hair was tied together in a bun on the top of her head since she wasn't in the mood to do it in a more delicate way. There were more urgent matters to think about than how she did her hair.

Once she had put on her boots she stepped out of the room and made her way down the corridors. Some of guards seemed to be surprised to see the princess when she entered the the dungeons early in the m

"I came here to speak to my maidservant," Lyanna replied firmly. "I don't know what order the King has given to you, but you're going to let me pass and give us some privacy."

They all knew that they couldn't ignore her order because Lyanna's words meant more than theirs did since she was the Princess of Camelot after all, and they were simple guards. They had no other choice than to step aside and to give her some space.

Lyanna walked past them as one of the guards opened the door of the cell and she stepped inside before pulling Gwen into an embrace. "Gwen, I'm so sorry about everything that you're going through. I know that you're innocent and that what Arthur and you have is love." By now Lyanna was crying again and she cursed herself for being so weak and vulnerable. She wanted to be strong, especially now for her friend because she needed her more than anything.

Gwen only held her tighter as a way to comfort her. "It's alright, Lyanna. There's no need to cry about it," she said to her.

"How can I not cry? My father sentenced you to die. It's the worst possible scenario in the world," Lyanna spluttered.

"No, it's not. It could be you and Merlin who Uther could find making out and who he could be throwing on the pyre for making out with his precious daughter," Gwen said to her.

Lyanna let go to look at her. "I'm not his precious daughter. But that is just as much a horrible scenario as this one is. I can't lose any of you and we're going to find a way to prove your innocence," Lyanna promised hopefully. "You're my best friend, Gwen. I need you. Don't ever forget that."

They sat down on the bed together. "I won't forget that," Gwen assured her, smiling faintly as they were both sniveling quietly. "I've never gotten the chance to tell you how glad that I am to be able to call you my friend, Lyanna."

At that moment the cell door opened again and Merlin entered, carrying a platter of food. "I thought you might be hungry," he said before his eyes lingered to Lyanna and he noticed how miserable she looked and it pained him to see her like that.

Gwen stood up again. "I can't even think of eating. How is Arthur?" Gwen asked him instead.

Merlin placed the platter on the small table. "He wants me to let you know that he will do everything he can to convince Uther that you're innocent. He won't stop until you're released," he informed her.

"We all know that Uther will not change his mind. When I'm gone, will you two take care of him for me?" Gwen questioned them, sounding incredibly desperate.

Lyanna stood up to face her. "No, you can't give up hope, Gwen. There is still time," Lyanna said positively.

"To do what?"

"We need to find the person who really planted to poultice," Merlin responded. "Do you have any idea who it might have been?" Gwen gave them a dark look as if she knew more than that she was telling them. "What is it?"

Gwen checked to see if any guards are near and then faced her friends. "After I was sentenced to death, I was being led out. I look back. I swear, Morgana was smiling. You probably think I'm mad."

"We don't," Lyanna assured her. "I've seen the same thing."

Footsteps were approaching and a guard opened the cell door. "I can no longer trust her. I've started to wonder if it wasn't an coincidence that Uther and Morgana found us in the woods," Gwen said with a whisper.

The guard cleared his throat. Clearly their time with the prisoner had run out. Lyanna gave Gwen a hopeful smile before she and Merlin strode out of the cell together. They left the dungeons behind them and walked through the corridors. Merlin made sure that no one was watching them before he pulled Lyanna behind a pillar and rubbed the dried up tears from her cheek as he held her face. "I know that you're a strong and independent woman, and that you try to be brave all the time. But you just can't Lyanna. No one can. There's no need to hate yourself whenever you cry, because I know that you do. You're still the bravest person that I know and it's normal to have weak moments now and then. We all have them."

She appreciated what he was trying to do and leaned into his hand. "What do you do whenever you feel so miserable and if the whole world is working against you and those you love?" she asked him.

Merlin bit his lip. "You always make me feel better," he admitted with a low voice and Lyanna felt her heart beat increasing like that. "You always seem to pick on when I'm not feeling great and do whatever you can to cheer me up and it always works. For example a few weeks ago it was the two year anniversary of when my late father died and you gave up all your duties for the day and kidnapped me from Arthur to take me on a ride to visit his grave."

Lyanna giggled. "Well, that plan didn't really work. Arthur wasn't exactly happy when we came back and I got shouted at. If I remember correctly he even let you polish the armour of all the knights."

"Yes, that may be so but I'm still grateful for what you've done for me. You didn't have to do it, but you chose to do so anyway," Merlin retorted, smiling down at her.

"I wanted to do that because I couldn't stand seeing you so gloom, Merlin," Lyanna said to him. Merlin chastely pecked her lips. "You're always doing the exact same thing for me. Whenever you see that I'm in a bad mood you're always there at my side just holding me and kissing the pain away and I'm immensely grateful for your sweet gestures. Thank you for always being there for me."

"Always," he sweetly responded. "We should get going."

Lyanna nodded understandingly as they both stepped from behind the pillar and continued their walk down the corridors. They reached the physician chambers a couple of minutes later and Lyanna told them what Gwen had said to them.

"Morgana?" Gaius asked once she was finished. "Uther will never believe that Morgana's responsible."

"Perhaps Arthur will talk him 'round," Merlin said.

"My father thinks that Arthur is enchanted. Anything that Arthur does is going to strengthen that believe. I fear that's not going to save Gwen," Lyanna sulked sadly.

Merlin gave her a look which made her frown. "If we can't expose the true sorcerer, then we must invent one." He was grinning lightly. "What if a sorcerer was caught planting an identical poultice in Arthur's chambers? Uther would have no choice but to release Gwen," he explained to them as he ran towards his bedroom.

"And do you know of a sorcerer who's stupid enough to get caught doing such a thing?" Gaius called after him, crossing his arms.

Merlin stopped for a few seconds and faced them. "Me." Lyanna was confused and followed him with haste, noticing that Gaius was doing the same. They found Merlin pulling the magic book out from the floor boards under his bed and sitting down. "So, if I disguise myself, it won't matter if I'm caught. I can use magic to escape, and then just change back into myself," he said, fluttering through the book. "They'll think the sorcerer has just vanished into thin air." He rolled over his bed and walked over to the table where he put the book down and looked for ingredients.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work?" Lyanna asked him, being a bit doubtful. "I'm quite convinced that Arthur is going to recognize you if you get caught."

"Not if I'm eighty years old," Merlin clarified, grinning.

"An aging spell?" Gaius questioned. "Merlin, ageing spells are notoriously difficult and unpredictable. If the spell doesn't hold, you'll be exposed."

"If I don't do something, Gwen is going to die, and I'm not going to let that happen," Merlin said and Lyanna smiled at that. "Can you make a poultice identical to the one found in Arthur's chambers?"

Gaius nodded. "Well, I believe so." With that the old physician left the room.

Lyanna approached the table. "Let me help you with this," she kindly offered, taking over the ingredients from his hands. "I know the spell is far too strong for me to master so I'm really appreciating what you're trying to do here, Merlin. But it's also very dangerous."

"I know it is," Merlin said as he handed her the next ingredient on the list. "You shouldn't be worried about me. This is the only way that we can save Gwen."

"You're right. I wish that there was another way," Lyanna said as she began to grind everything to dust. "Are you ready for this?"

He nodded and she took a step back as he grabbed the dust in his hands and held them over the bowl. " **Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum.** " Merlin's eyes changed to gold and dropped the dust into the bowl and set it on fire.

Lyanna looked at him in bewilderment as the contours of his face began to change slightly. His skin got filled with plenty of wrinkles, and ageing marks. His raven hair got white and longer and fell bellow his chest. He looked old, and tired. Merlin's gaze focused on her. "What do you think?" he asked her. His voice was even lower than his usual one was. "Do I still look familiar to you?"

She took a step closer to him and gently cupped his cheek. "You're still the same Merlin as the one that I love, only eighty years old. You look different in a way," Lyanna said to him. She leaned forwards to softly kiss him. As she pulled back she chuckled. "That felt incredibly weird."

"Yeah, it did," Merlin agreed with her.

They chortled together. "You can't wear this," she then protested, taking in his usual outfit. "Wait here," she said to him before leaving the room and searching for where Gaius was keeping his clothes. The physician even helped her with it. When she came back she handed Merlin the robe that she had borrowed. "Wear this." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "No, it still feels odd. As if I'm kissing my grandfather." She heard him laugh behind her as she left the room again to join Gaius who had finished tying a poultice.

She stood there next to him as they waited for Merlin's arrival. Several minutes had gone by as old Merlin exited his chamber and made grunting noises. "You and Lyanna know me better than anyone. Do you recognize me?"

Gaius took a close look at him. "There's something of you in the eyes. But perhaps that's just because I know it's you," he said and Lyanna nodded in agreement.

Merlin looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I can't believe that one day I will actually look like this," he supplied grimly. He then stretched himself and grunted again. "I ache, all over," he cried out.

Lyanna was giggling quietly which earned a glare from the old man. "Ah. Well, now you know how I feel," Gaius said to him before handing him the poultice. "You'll be needing this."

"Be careful, Merlin," Lyanna pleaded. "I need you back in one piece." He kissed her forehead and Lyanna began to laugh. "Go now, grandfather." Old Merlin chuckled before walking out of the room. Lyanna sighed tiresome before walking to the kitchen. "Some tea?"

"Yes, I could use some," Gaius retorted as he sat down at the table. "Do you think that this will work, Lyanna?"

"I don't know, but we can only hope that Arthur is going to fall for it," Lyanna replied as she began to brew some tea for the two of them. "I'm sure that he'll be fine."

They drank their tea as they talked together about other things to distract Lyanna from worrying too much about everyone. When they had finished that they went to the council chamber where several important people were gathered to discuss some delicate matters. Lyanna listened to what they discussed absentmindely as she stared out of the window.

While the King went over some documents with council members the door opened and Arthur stepped inside as a few guards escorted Old Merlin into the chamber. Arthur greeted his father before Uther got aware of the presence of the old man. "Who is this?" he asked.

"He is the sorcerer," Arthur informed as he handed him the poultice that Gaius had made. "I found him placing this under my pillow."

Merlin's eyes went to Lyanna who gave him a small smile without blowing their cover. They couldn't know who he was for his safety or he would surely lose his head and she preferred to keep that attached to his neck.

"Is it true?" Uther asked him.

Old Merlin looked at the King. "Yes," he confessed. Lyanna felt her breath gone raspy and she hoped that no one would notice that she was panicking a little. It wasn't very easy to watch the man that you love do something like this to help others.

"What did you hope to achieve with this enchantment?" Arthur enquired.

"If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot," Merlin answered and Lyanna could tell that sentence had a double meaning.

"Have I wronged you in some way, old man?" the King wondered.

"You have wronged so many people in so many ways. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant old tyrant!" Merlin ranted.

Arthur clearly wasn't pleased by the way that the sorcerer was speaking to the King of Camelot. "You will hold your tongue!" he warned him.

Old Merlin now faced him. "And you. Oh, I have heard how you... Mistreat your servants! They do everything for you, but do they ever get any thanks? No!" Merlin continued his rant, clearly enjoying himself at the moment. Lyanna and Gaius both rolled with their eyes. "You're a spoilt arrogant brat with the brains of of a donkey and the face..." Merlin hiccuped and coughed at the same time. "...of a toad. Only the fair Princess Lyanna is the one with her heart at the right place."

Guards pulled Merlin away from Arthur as Lyanna took a deep breath. Of course Merlin would say such a thing. She knew that he only said that for a reason. Merlin believed in Arthur as well, but it was far to fun for him to be able to shout at him like that without any consequences.

"This serving girl. She is your accomplice?" Uther asked him.

Old Merlin shook his head. "I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent," he lied, but they all seemed to believe his words.

"My Lord, he has confessed," Arthur said.

Uther sulked and picked up the poultice. "Release the girl. Tomorrow at dawn you will take your place on the pyre. Take him away."

Lyanna watched with a heavy heart how the guards dragged Merlin out of the room. So far his plan had worked and Gwen would be freed because she was innocent after all. All that was left now was for Merlin to escape from the dungeons and everyone would be safe. She could hardly wait for this all to be behind her.

As time dreaded on there was no sign that a prisoner had escaped from the cells and it was making Lyanna feel rather uncomfortable. It was after nightfall that she had taken Gaius with her and they were walking down the corridor to look for the young warlock.

"Lee? Gaius?" a familiar voice called. They both turned their heads to see Arthur approaching them. "Have you seen Merlin? I can't find him anywhere."

Lyanna was thinking of a good excuse for Merlin's absence, but Gaius was clearly faster than she was. "I-I think he said he was going to spend the day in the tavern," the physician lied.

"Oh, did he? Well, we'll see about that," Arthur retorted displeased before he walked away.

Lyanna eyed Gaius. "The tavern? That was the best that you could think of? Merlin isn't going to be pleased about that because Arthur is never going to let him hear the end of it. Besides Merlin rarely drinks and you've now made him sound like a drunkard."

"Don't worry, Lyanna. Arthur will forget about that sooner or later and it was the first thing that popped into my head," Gaius said to her as they walked further. "What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know. The herb picking reason always seems to work," Lyanna replied as they both laughed.

They visited the dungeons where Lyanna told the guards to give them some privacy and they left the princess and the physician alone with the prisoner. They stepped towards the cells and held onto the bar where Merlin was standing and was still old which didn't seem right.

"Merlin!" Lyanna cried out. "What happened?"

Merlin was sniveling quietly. "I can't break the spell, Lyanna. It's too powerful." Lyanna reached her arm through the bars and grabbed his hand to squeeze it gently. She couldn't stand to see him so hopeless like that.

"You have to try again," Gaius said to him.

"I have tried, it's no good. I'm stuck like this," Merlin responded grimly.

"Not for long I'm afraid. My father will have you burnt at the stake," Lyanna stated sadly, feeling her eyes water.

"There must be another way to break the spell," Merlin said.

They looked at the old physician. "There's only one thing I can think of," he retorted. "In the book of Gala there's an antidote that undo such aging spells."

"How long will it take to make this antidote?" Merlin asked him.

"Longer than I fear you have," Gaius supplied before he walked out to give them some privacy.

Lyanna squeezed into his hand again. "I don't know how, but you have to buy as much time as you possibly can. We'll make the antidote," she assured him. "I know that you think that you failed, but you didn't, alright? You've saved Gwen and now we're going to do the same for you. I'm still incredibly proud of you."

A tear escaped from his eye as he took a step closer towards the bar. "Are you?" he asked, almost to make sure that she wasn't lying to him.

"Of course, I am," she promised him before cupping his face. Her thumb rubbed away the tear from his wrinkly cheek. "Remember when I told you that you were my hero? I meant that. But do know that even the best hero's fail sometimes. You're the most amazing man that I have ever met and I love you with all my heart, even your gangly old version. Don't ever forget that."

It was impossible for them to share a kiss because of the bars between them and Merlin smiled warmly at her. "And I love you, Lyanna Pendragon," he said to her. "I won't forget that."

"Good, because we still have a dance practice to go to when this is all over," Lyanna kidded and he laughed. "Just buy some time. We'll make the antidote."

With that she let go off him and left him there by himself in his cell, which saddened her greatly. She just wanted to hold him now more than ever because he was feeling so grim and he had told her that she was his remedy when he was having a bad day.

Gaius was waiting for her just outside of the dungeons and gave her an encouraging smile. "You don't have to help me, Lyanna," he said to her as they walked through the corridors.

Lyanna gave him a questioning look. "No, I want to, Gaius," she said determined. "I owe it to Merlin to help him. He would do the same for me, besides I can't sit by and do nothing while he might be thrown on the pyre tomorrow morning. I can't let that happen. He means too much to me to lose."

"I know that he does, my child. We'll figure this out together," he promised her and Lyanna felt slightly better because of it.

They reached the physician chambers together. Gaius pulled out the book where the receipt was written down as Lyanna collected all the right ingredients which they were going to need. They sat down at the table together. Lyanna handed him the ingredients as she watched him brewing the potion to make it the right colour. If they had gotten it wrong than the antidote wouldn't work.

As time dreaded on Gaius eventually fell asleep and Lyanna took over, brewing the potion in his place. It was incredibly difficult to make, because every time she that she made a new one she completely got the colour wrong and had to start anew. That wasn't very helpful and costed her a lot of time.

Eventually Lyanna managed to get it right and fell asleep shortly after that due to the fact that she had stayed up for almost the entire night and hadn't slept much the night before that and was quite exhausted.

Dawn was already here by the time that Gaius woke up Lyanna by gently shaking her shoulders. "Did you finish it?" he asked her.

"Yes, I did," she replied, rubbing the sleep out of her hazel eyes. "We should really get going. We're going to be too late."

She quickly weaved her hair into a simple braid before picking up the potion as she and Gaius left the physician chambers. As they reached the main corridor they saw how Old Merlin was being escorted by the guards to the square. Lyanna felt a pit of anxiety grow inside her stomach as she watched them. The man that she loved could die if they didn't act soon.

Both she and Gaius hurried towards the main square which was swarmed with many people. As they reached that they heard the sound of a drum rolling as Merlin was being guided towards the pyre.

"You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments," Uther said from the balcony where he was standing with Morgana at his side. "In accordance with our law, you will be burned at the stake. Let this serve as a lesson to all those who seek to destroy Camelot."

Merlin now got aware of Lyanna who was standing in the middle of the crowd and showed him the antidote bottle. She gave him a sad smile as Merlin turned and lunged at Lyanna. "A curse upon you all!" Merlin threatened. He grabbed the bottle from her hands without anyone noticing. "I will have my revenge!"

Guards pulled Merlin towards the pyre as Arthur turned to Lyanna. "Are you alright, Lee?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Archie," she assured him, her gaze fixed upon the old sorcerer.

" **Intent lig, intent lig** ," Merlin chanted. His eyes changed colour and the pyre burst into huge flames. Everyone pulled back as Merlin pushed his way through the crowd and got away.

"After him!" Arthur ordered. A group of guards immediately began to follow him.

Lyanna was convinced that Merlin was going to be alright and left the square to pay a visit to Gwen who was currently staying at her house. The princess told her maidservant everything that had happened during the last couple of days and how everything was turning out for them.

By the time Lyanna was walking through the palace corridors again it was after noon and there weren't any guards or servants that passed her. She was close to her chamber before she felt how someone pulled her between a small alcove. Her green eyes met blue eyes and she felt her heart swell. Before she could ask him anything he kissed her fiercely and she didn't mind at all.

They parted for air a few minutes later. "Thank you for saving my life," he said gratefully. "Is there any way that I can make it up to you?"

Lyanna scrunched her nose. "You could take a bath," she teased him. "You smell horribly. I can only assume that Arthur has send you to muck out his horses because he thought that you were at the tavern, which was Gaius his fault because he told him."

He laughed. "The bath can wait," Merlin said before kissing her again and she smiled against his lips.


	38. The sorcerer's shadow

******Chapter 38: The Sorcerer's Shadow**

Gwen pulled the hood further over her head as she and Lyanna made their way through the crowd of man that were walking towards the training ground. Today was the day that lots of men from all corners of the kingdom came to Camelot to participate in the tournament that was going to be held the next day. The entire city was swarmed with people and Lyanna needed an escape because the place was rather suffocating right now.

They left Camelot behind them, much to their relief, and headed towards the hills. It was a lovely spring day and birds were chirping in the canopies as they walked past them. It didn't took long before Lyanna and Gwen sat down on top of a hill and were able to see the castle in the distance.

Gwen had brought them a basket filled with various food so that they could have a picnic together as they enjoyed the enjoyed the nice weather. "I can't remember this many people being at Camelot for a tournament before," Gwen said as she handed Lyanna a simple ham and cheese sandwich.

"This tournament is different, Gwen, mainly because you don't have to be a knight to be able to participate so everyone can join. But only if you're not a lady because then you're not allowed to do so and you're pretty much forced to watch them from the stands," Lyanna grumbled, feeling sour. She had never been able to fight in a tournament before and she really wanted to do that.

"No wonder that Camelot is so packed at the moment," Gwen understood as she filled two goblets with wine and handing one to Lyanna. "Why do you want to fight so badly, Lyanna?"

"For the same reason that most of those men want to. This is the perfect opportunity to prove yourself so that everyone knows what you're capable of. Because I'm a woman people tend to think that I can't fight and have no place there, but they're wrong," Lyanna clarified.

"You don't need to prove yourself," Gwen said to her, smiling. "You're already the finest swordswoman that Camelot has to offer and that has to count for something."

Lyanna nodded. "Sure it does, but it doesn't get me anywhere. You have no idea how many times I've asked my father to let me become a knight or join a tournament, but you can figure what his answer was. Anyway by now I have no desire to become a knight anymore. I'm quite content with the life of being a physician."

"And by becoming Merlin's wife one day?" Gwen guessed and Lyanna spat out her wine in the grass before having a cough fit. Lyanna now had the tears in her eyes from coughing and was almost wheezing before she was breathing properly again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up like that. But that's what you want right?"

"Of course I want that more than anything," Lyanna admitted, feeling better because she was able to be completely honest with her dearest friend. "Just like you're hoping to become Queen one day." Lyanna smirked at her.

Gwen jaw dropped a bit. "Queen? No. No. No. I'm not made to be a Queen. I would be rubbish at it," she objected.

"Gwen, it's impossible to get any experience on how to become a Queen, but I can guarantee you that you have whatever it takes to be a wonderful Queen. The people are going to love you because you have a good heart, Gwen. I'll be there to help you and of course Arthur will be there. It's not as terrifying as it sounds like."

"But dinners with your father does sound like a nightmare," Gwen teased and Lyanna began to chortle in an unladylike laughter which Gwen joined.

"Yes, I can understand why you think that. He always disagrees with everything that's being said and he values his own opinion above others. If only he knew that his children were in love with servants he would be completely upset or think that it's another enchantment. I'm glad that your name got cleared, Gwen."

"I'm glad that you and Merlin were there to help me out and that Merlin even changed into an old man," Gwen retorted. "What was it like to see him so old? I've often wondered about this since this all happened."

Lyanna sighed, but with a playful smile on her lips. "For some reason it felt completely natural. Sure, he looked different but he was still the same Merlin and I could picture myself being just as old at his side which was a nice thought," Lyanna confessed.

Gwen flashed her a warm smile. "And I'm sure that the future will hold that for both of you. You two honestly belong together and you'll get married within a few years. Don't bother denying it, Lyanna, I know this will happen."

"As you will marry Arthur," Lyanna replied, grinning sheepishly. "Which reminds me, maybe our children can play together."

The maid began to laugh. "Yes, that does sound very lovely. Can you imagine the palace being filled with little mixtures between Arthur and me, or mixtures of you and Merlin?" she asked her.

Lyanna snorted. "Oh dear, please don't. There don't need to be more Merlin's and Arthur's in this world. We should keep the children at a minimum," she insisted, giggling. Even though they were just messing around with this subject, deep down they both knew that they wanted their future to be like this.

"Well, at least we could babysit each other's children when that day comes," Gwen supplied, taking a sip from her whine. "Maybe Gaius could babysit on them while we go double dating."

"Gwen, you're being a bit unreasonable," Lyanna said between laughter. "Gaius would never babysit on several children and nor would Arthur and Merlin go on double-dates with us. In case you've forgotten, Arthur is my brother and he would spend the whole evening making sure that there is enough distance between me and Merlin and I would lose my sanity. I think that we should stick to just simple dates with the man of our dreams or going on girl's nights to keep sane."

Gwen raised her goblet and Lyanna did the same. "Yes, that does sound like a dream coming true. Let's toast for a beautiful future here in Camelot," the maid said, smiling as their goblets clanked together. "We should be getting back."

"Do we have to?" Lyanna complained, frowning her eyebrows.

"Yes, we do," Gwen stated sadly. "I need to help Morgana with a few things."

Lyanna chewed on her cheek. "Yes, you're probably right. We'll have to do this again soon."

They picked up their belongings before they left the place in the sun and began to make their way back to Camelot as they chatted animatedly with another about irrelevant things, which was a nice thing. As they got there they parted ways because Gwen went to check up on Morgana and Lyanna made her way to the armoury to pick up her sword because she wanted to train a bit by herself.

As she stepped into the armoury she was astonished by what she was witnessing. A rather gangly kid was swinging with his sword towards another man who was using a whip. The kid managed to get the whip from him as the man unsheathed a dagger. Lyanna now got aware of Merlin's presence as another man stood in front of him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lyanna questioned, using a tone in her voice to let them know that they were caught doing something wrong.

They all turned to look at her and knew well enough who she was. The gangly kid took a step to the side and lowered his hands. The other two bowed clumsily. "We've done nothing wrong, Milady. We simply came here to fetch our armour," the one who had just fought said.

Lyanna frowned. "I think it's for the best that you'll leave for now," she said to them. They bowed again before they scurried out of the armoury. Lyanna then whirled her head to face Merlin and the gangly kid. "Can you please tell me what really happened? I could tell that they were lying."

"I found these two bullying him here," the gangly kid explained, gesturing towards Merlin who was averting Lyanna's gaze. "They even hit him with a whip."

"They did what?" Lyanna almost shouted until Merlin closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. No one was allowed to hurt Merlin. No one.

"It's alright, Milady. They didn't hurt me," Merlin tried to assure her. He called her by her title because they weren't alone and Lyanna felt uncomfortable because of it. He had been calling her by her first name for years now and she wished that he didn't have to address her differently in public. It didn't seem right.

She gave him a small smile. "Well, that's good to hear," she said gratefully, even though she was going to ask him more questions about this encounter later because she wanted to know exactly what made these men do such a thing to him. Lyanna looked at the gangly kid. "I believe that I have to thank you for standing up to them."

He slightly shrugged. "It's alright. I've already had a run in with those two," he responded.

Merlin removed his hands from Lyanna's shoulder, much to her dismay but she kept a small smile on her lips. "You have?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to be picked on," he answered and Lyanna believed him. He was the kind of guy who was the target of all the knights, much like Merlin always was with Arthur. Even though not as much now anymore as it used to be. Maybe that was because Arthur and Merlin realized that they were going to be family one day.

"Merlin!" Arthur voice bellowed. It was so loud that Lyanna was convinced that everyone in the castle must've heard it, which wasn't shocking. It happened a couple of times a day so everyone was quite used to it by now.

"Well, thanks again," Merlin said a bit nervously. "I'm..." Before he could finish his sentence Arthur shouted his name again, but louder this time. "...Merlin. That's me."

"I'm Gilli," the boy responded.

They shook hands as Arthur once again shouted the name of his manservant. "Ugh, I got to go," Merlin excused himself before looking at Lyanna. " _Do I see you tonight_?" he asked her inside her head.

It cost her a bit of trouble not to speak out loud. " _Yes, I'm looking forward to that_ **."** Merlin nodded before running out of the armoury leaving Lyanna behind with Gilli. She looked at him. "I want to thank you again for standing up for Merlin. I'm Lyanna and I don't believe that I've seen you here before. You're here for the tournament?"

Gilli nodded. "I am, Milady," he responded.

Lyanna noticed the silver ring that Gilli was wearing. She didn't know what it was but there was something alluring about that ring that drew her attention. "Well, I'm sure that I'll be seeing more of you then. I wish you good luck. Right now I need to go." She picked up her sword before she walked out of the armoury.

After she had gotten changed into her armour she made her way to the training ground, which was packed with all the men that came here to Camelot to join the tournament. She was still a bit sour of not being able to participate herself, but over the years she had gotten quite used to it.

She trained there by herself for a while, just fighting with a dummy. Once she was bathing in her own sweat from excising so intensely because it was such a warm day there were a couple of knights of Camelot who were fighting in the tournament themselves who wanted to have a friendly duel with her. It was nice to be able to have a little practice with everything that was going on.

Once she was finished she returned to her chambers where she took a long bath and reheated the lavender scented bathwater several times before she put on a more flowing gown. She wasn't in the mood to braid her hair, so she let it hang loose around her face. It made her look simple, but yet like the lady that she was.

It was after nightfall that Lyanna was sitting at the table in the council chamber next to her brother as Merlin was serving them dinner. She was quietly talking with Arthur about future ideas for their training's with the knights as her gaze occasionally lingered to Merlin and he gave her a small smile without the others noticing. Only Arthur seemed to be aware of their staring, but he didn't say anything about it because would do the exact same thing when Gwen was here.

Lyanna was ruffling through Arthur's hair because he had made a comment to her when Morgana suddenly spoke a bit louder. "Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Uther."

"Three," the King answer humbly.

"That's a lot to live up to, Arthur, Morgana said to the prince.

Arthur didn't show many emotions. "Indeed," he retorted.

Morgana looked at Uther again. "I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena. It's such a shame we won't see you compete again," she continued.

Lyanna was wondering what the King's ward was up to, but she knew that it couldn't mean anything good. "Who says you won't?" Uther reasoned.

"I thought you said you were too old to take to take the field?"

"Not age that stops me. I'll still prove a match for any man," the King firmly responded.

"Well, we won't be finding out," Arthur said quietly. Lyanna took another sip from her wine as her eyes met Merlin's again who was currently refilling the King's goblet. He gave her a rather doubtful look as if he also wondered what Morgana was playing at. After everything that Morgana had done they immediately thought that by everything that she did, was a plot to murder everyone in Camelot. They hate to be cautious with her.

"Why ever not?" Uther wondered.

"Because I don't want you you getting hurt," Arthur simply responded after exchanging a look with Lyanna.

Uther began to laugh. "Do you think you could still win the crown?" Morgana asked him.

"The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight," Arthur determined, not liking the sound of their father fighting in the tournament.

"Do you think I can't do both?" Uther questioned his son.

Morgana smirked. "Well, you're not as young as you used to be. Besides, I need someone to keep me company in the stands since Lyanna will be attending the wounded men."

Everyone now eyed Lyanna who smiled shyly. "Excuse me," she muttered before standing up and walking out of the courtroom, feeling their gazes burning in her back.

* * *

"I wish these tournaments were over," Gwen complained as she braided Lyanna's hair. "It took me ages to get here from my house because the entire town is filled with people. They're everywhere, Lyanna."

Lyanna snickered. "You have to be strong for a couple more days, Gwen. Just until the winner has been announced. People will leave Camelot the next morning."

The maid sighed. "I'm looking forward to that. I can imagine that it must be rather impossible to do your rounds with Gaius with all of this going on."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that as well. But first I have to worry about injured men which have my first priority right now," Lyanna replied, standing up as Gwen was finished with doing her hair.

"Do you think that Arthur is going to win this tournament?" Gwen asked as they left the chambers.

"I do. Arthur has a good chance to win this since he's the most experienced swordsman. He's been training for these moments his entire life. He's going to be fine, don't worry too much," Lyanna tried to assure her.

They walked down the corridors. "You sure are confident, Lyanna."

"I have to be," Lyanna chuckled. "I've trained with Arthur my whole life and I know what he can do. I've never met anyone else who fights like him. Like I said, he has a good chance to win this tournament."

"And what if he doesn't?" Gwen wondered.

Lyanna looked at her. "Then nothing horrible happens, Gwen. Only his honour will be a bit damaged I'm sure." Gwen smiled faintly at that, realizing that Arthur's pride meant a lot to him.

As they reached the tournament ground they parted because Gwen went to join Morgana at the stands while Lyanna made her way towards the tents. As she pushed the flaps aside she was able to hear Arthur say "Shut up" to his servant. Merlin was smirking as he watched how Arthur whirled around to see his sister standing there, looking rather annoyed. "Hi... Lee," he quickly mumbled.

"Don't you hi me," she replied, crossing her arms. "How many times have I told you to be nice to others, especially those who do everything for you?" Arthur shook his head and Lyanna sighed. "You surely know how to be the biggest prat this kingdom knows." Merlin snorted and Arthur glowered at him. "Just remember that. Anyway I came here to wish you good luck and to tell you that I have faith in you."

Arthur flashed her a warm smile before he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. He stepped out of the tent after that. Lyanna then met Merlin's gaze and they smiled at each other before Merlin softly pressed his lips against hers. It was a rather chaste kiss and as they parted they were both grinning goofily.

"Right," Lyanna muttered. "A day filled with looking after injured men is waiting for me."

"I know that you would much rather fight instead of being a physician right now. I think the reason that you're not allowed to participate is because now others actually have a chance of winning because you would smoke them like a ham," Merlin said proudly, placing his hands on her arms.

Lyanna giggled. "You sure are very sweet. You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. Thank you and I will keep this in mind."

His grin enlarged as his arms now went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "It's just part of my charm." He kissed her again and this one lasted longer than the other one.

"We need to go before they wonder where we are," she said against his lips, but he refused to let go off her. "Merlin! Stop it!" she cried out between giggles.

"You can't blame me," Merlin pouted as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Lyanna tenderly stroke his cheek. "You're the most adorable man that I've ever met and I'm glad to be yours. Well, not yet. But perhaps soon. Now we really need to go. Come on, magic boy."

"I'm not a boy," he corrected, frowning slightly.

She chuckled. "No, you're an amazing man. Is that better?"

"Much better," Merlin laughed as she stepped out of his hold and they left the tent together. There were many people gathered at the tournament ground as they pushed their way through the crowd and joined up with Gaius who Lyanna was assisting today.

At that moment Morgana took her place in the stands and all the participants that stood in the arena, which was a weird thing because normally the King was the one who did that. "It's my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot," she began as she addressed them. "This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers. Including our reigning champion, the King." Trumpets were being heard as Uther entered the arena and Lyanna gasped. Her father was going to fight. "There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin."

"Why didn't my father tell me about this?" Lyanna wondered, crossing her arms.

"It must've been a spur of the moment," Merlin figured. "We heard how Morgana spoke to him during dinner last night. He wants to prove himself that he's not too old to fight." He was right. Uther's pride could become his downfall.

The tournament began and the first battle was that of the King against a commoner. The years of training gave Uther the upper hand and he won his first match without any difficulties, which gave Lyanna some relief. She couldn't watch him getting hurt. The crowd erupted in applause as Uther took off his helmet.

Arthur was the next one to fight, but he managed to knock his opponent out by hitting him in his face. Lyanna couldn't stop laughing as she watched that, surprised by how easily that battle had came to an end. Gaius was the one who silenced her by glaring at her.

Shortly after that the first people that needed treatment were brought to them, even though it were only minor injuries. So Lyanna spend her time tending wounded people, and watching the other battles commend. It was all that she could do after all.

It was the last fight of the morning when Gilli took his stand. Lyanna currently had no person to treat and straightened her back as she watched how Gilli fought against his opponent. When she had first seen Gilli she was a bit astound by the fact that the was fighting in the tournament because he was rather gangly and didn't look like someone who knew how to hold a sword. Clearly she had gotten that wrong.

His opponent had the advantage because he was stronger, but Gilli was quick and managed to avert his blows. The man's sword got stuck into the wooden fence, but somehow the sword got stuck in deeper as if it was pulled by some invisible force. Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin who had clearly seen the same thing. Gilli had used magic and had won the match.

"Well, who would've believed it," Gaius said, a bit impressed.

After Gilli had listened to the crowd applauding for him because he had won they approached him. "That was a fine victory," Lyanna said, smiling even though her eyes weren't.

"Thank you, Milady," Gilli responded, bopping his head a little out of respect.

Gaius noticed the wound on his shoulder. "That'll need treating," he said.

"That's alright," Gilli shook it off as it was nothing.

"Gaius and the Lady Lyanna here are working as our court physicians," Merlin enlightened him. Lyanna stiffened a bit by the way that he addressed her, which was something that she would never get used to.

"It's just a nick, I'm fine," Gilli said to them before he turned around and walked away.

"He's using magic," Lyanna stated once he was out of hearing range and placed her hands on her hips.

"I suspected as much. The ring bears a mark of the Old Religion. Such rings are very rare, but they act as an conduit, a... a channel of magical powers," Gaius explained to them.

"So he does have magic like us?" Merlin questioned.

Gaius shook his head. "He doesn't have your powers, Merlin, but as to wield a ring as that would need considerable gifts."

"Well, he's braver than me, using magic in front of all those people," Merlin responded.

"Brave or stupid, if my father finds out, he'll have him killed," Lyanna said replied. "He's playing with his life."

Once all the injured contestants were being taken care off the tournament had came to an end and the entire ground was already abandoned. They were heading back to the castle when one of the guards approached them. "The King has asked for you immediately, Milady," he said to her.

Wondering what could've happened they followed the guard as he leaded them into the palace and through the endless corridors. They ended in a corridor where the King was waiting for them. On the door there was a black mark as if someone had set it on fire.

"Sorcery," Uther said convinced. "It's the only explanation."

"I'm not entirely sure that it's sorcery, Father," Lyanna replied doubtfully, even though she knew the truth.

"What other explanation could there be?" Uther protested, snapping at her. Lyanna flinched a little, even though she should've been used to it by now. "The guards report seeing a, an unnaturally bright light, its heat so intense that they could feel it at the end of the corridor. These scorch marks would seem to support their story."

"But they appear to have been there for some time. Did the guards get a good look at this man?" Gaius asked him.

"No, it was too dark," the King responded.

Gaius looked at Lyanna and Merlin for a second. "Unfortunate. I can see no evidence of magic."

"There is a strange odour. How do you explain that?" Uther wondered.

"Well, it's coming from the grain store there," Gaius enlightened him, even though it wasn't exactly the truth. "It's a alecost for the tavern. They use it in their brewing. It imparts a special flavour."

Uther needed a moment to let this sink and knew that the physician must be right, even though he wasn't. "Very well," he said before walking away and leaving them there.

The three of them made their way to the physician chambers so that they could discuss this matter in private without someone overhearing them.

"It's clearly Gilli, judging by the scorch marks and the odour," Gaius said convinced when the door closed behind them. "There's an old healing spell. It's crude, but it works. You heat the skin to coagulate the blood and it cauterises the wound."

Lyanna scrunched her nose at that new information. "It explains why he didn't want us to treat him," she agreed with him.

Gaius looked at them. "You'll have to talk to him before it's too late," he insisted before he walked over to the small kitchen.

Merlin nodded. "I will see him right away," he said before turning to Lyanna.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked him.

"No, I'll be fine. I think that you need to dine with your family tonight anyway," he supplied, smiling down at her. He then kissed her cheek before running out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe that only one day has finished," Gwen complained as they were standing at the tournament ground, watching the crowd gather in the stands. "I'm longing back to the time when things were quite and peaceful in Camelot."

"Only two more days, Gwen," Lyanna said positively. "It will be over before you know it, and things will go back to normal. It will almost be as if the tournament has never happened."

Gwen chuckled. "I can't wait. Yesterday night there were a few drunkards wandering the streets and made a lot of noise. They were taken away by the guards eventually. I can't stand that for another night."

"Well, if it's really bothering you, then you're more than welcome to spend the night in my chambers," Lyanna kindly offered, surprising her friend. "You don't have to look so shocked, Gwen. I mean what I said. It will be fun."

"Like a girl sleepover?" the maid asked a bit bewilderment, while she was smiling.

"Exactly like that," Lyanna laughed.

Her smile brightened. "I'd like that."

"Great. Then that's settled. You should meet up with Morgana," Lyanna said sadly.

Gwen nodded, her smile fading. "I would much rather stay here with you, but you're right. She's going to ask questions about my loyalty if I don't show up."

"I'm afraid so. You won't have to pretend forever, Gwen. We're going to find a way to solve this," Lyanna assured her, even though she had no idea how. "I'll see you tonight then." Gwen gave her a wave before she pushed her way through the crowd.

Lyanna met up with Gaius and Merlin next to the tournament ground. Merlin told her what had happened during his conversation with Gilli last night. The boy had gotten the ring from his father, who had been a sorcerer but was afraid to get caught so he never used his powers. Gilli uses the ring because without magic he is a nobody. Lyanna understood what he was trying to do. He wanted to prove everyone that he wasn't a nobody, and was able to fight. It surprised her how no one noticed that Gilli was using magic because his swordfighting skills were poorly, and he stood no chance against those tall opponents.

The second round of the tournament had started and Lyanna spend her time observing the participants and tending the injured men. The King was having a though battle, but won it in the end. It was Arthur's turn shortly after that and his opponent proved to be more difficult than his previous one, but he managed to win without much effort. It didn't seem to surprise anyone.

"Why are you grinning?" Merlin asked her, noticing the glee in her hazel eyes.

Lyanna looked up at him. "Because it's surely a family trait that Pendragon's know how to fight," she answered.

"I don't think you can inherit such a thing. It's mainly because you've all trained incredibly hard for it," Merlin retorted, crossing his arms.

"Well, genetics do have something to do for it," Gaius interfered with their peaceful discussion. "Being good with a sword is more than just training. If you would have inherited clumsiness you would never get far I'm afraid." Lyanna snickered at that.

By now Gilli entered the arena and saluted the crowd. His opponent was a man named Nollar, who had been the same man that had bullied Merlin in the armoury a few days ago. This man ran in to attack him and kept slamming at him with his axe.

Gilli was pressed against the stands where the other man, who was Nollar's accomplish, grabbed him from behind and held him tight so that he couldn't escape.

From where they were standing Lyanna and Merlin were able to feel the magic that was being used. Nollar was being thrown backwards and Gilli escaped the other man's hold before he lunged forwards and killed Nollar.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin. "I have to speak to him," she insisted, pushing her way through the crowd. Merlin was right at her heels in case she was going to do something foolish. He knew that Lyanna was someone who could easily lose her temper when injustice was involved and she had occasionally told him that he was the one that kept her sane.

They found Gilli sitting in the armoury by himself. "I've never killed a man before. I just wanted to feel...what it was like to be...respected," Gilli said, astonished by his own actions. "But this...I'm not a killer. This isn't me."

"You have to withdraw," Lyanna said to him, gentleness and kindness in her voice. "I understand what you're going through, but you're playing with your life right now."

Gilli gave her a faint smile. "I'm going to," he told her.

It brought her some relief to hear that. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

* * *

"What do I do, Lee?" Arthur asked, sounding hopeless. He was fidgeting with the necklace that she had given to him a few years ago for their anniversary.

She met his gaze and gave him an encouraging smile. Since the King and Prince were facing each other in the next round Arthur was pondering about what he had to do. "I wish I knew, Arthur," Lyanna said to him. "Father is expecting you to fight your best tomorrow."

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

Lyanna sighed. "I would've let him win, but that's my choice. You and I both know that he's going to gloat if he wins, but I think that's for the best because he is the King of Camelot after all and he can't get injured." Arthur closed his eyes and Lyanna quickly wrapped her arms around him. "It's a though choice, but it's yours to make, Archie. You'll figure out what to do."

"I wish I'd be fighting you instead," Arthur responded.

She laughed. "I don't think so. You would be having to face the humility of being defeated by your sister in front all of Camelot," she teased him and they chortled together.

Arthur took a deep breath and Lyanna ran her fingers through his mop of blonde hair. "So, you're basically implying that I should let Father win?" he asked just to be certain.

"I think that it's for the best," Lyanna sadly stated. "But you shouldn't worry. If you're so eager to prove yourself there are many tournament's left that you can win should that help you. No matter what happens in the arena you're going to be an amazing King when the day is right."

"Thank you for keeping faith in me, Lee," Arthur gratefully replied, kissing her temple.

"That's what sisters do," she responded and the sentence stung a little because her thoughts wandered to Morgana who was also their sister, even though she showed no affection. She was only holding a grudge to those who were standing between her and the throne of Camelot. "Right, if you'll excuse me I have a girls night to prepare to."

Arthur gave her a questioning look. "Is Morgana coming over?"

Lyanna shook her head. "No, Gwen is. We're going to gossip all night about what a dream guy you are," she teased him, noticing the smirk on his lips.

"Are you not going to gossip about my manservant?" Arthur playfully asked her.

She pressed her lips together. "That's something I'm not going to share with you. I don't even want to know what you and Merlin discuss about us in private."

Arthur let out a soft laugh. "I don't think that something you wish to hear and -"

"Oh god," Lyanna cried out, covering her ears. "Never mind that! If it's inappropriate then I don't want to know. Right, I'm going now. I'll come back in the morning."

* * *

Lyanna was nervously fidgeting with her fingers as she watched how her brother and her father were standing in the middle of the arena, preparing for their fight. For everyone else here it was an exciting match between the King of Camelot and his son, but for her it was so much more. It was her family and she didn't want them to lose, which was making it more complicated.

The thought that they both could get injured was heavily presence in the back of her head and she wasn't able to shake it away.

"Lyanna, you're fidgeting," Merlin noticed, his voice gentle but also concerned. "It's going to be alright."

Her eyes darted up him. "I hope so," she almost squeaked, not being able to control her voice. "What if they both get hurt, or worse? If Arthur wins my father is going to be a pain in the ass because he's too proud. But Arthur is exactly the same. No matter what happens the result is going to be dreadful."

Merlin scanned the crowd for a moment before Lyanna felt how his fingers intertwined with hers. There were plenty of people everywhere, but everyone was so focused on the fight that was about to begin that no one was paying any attention to the princess that was holding hands with the prince his manservant out in the open. His fingers were tracing small circles on the skin of her hand and Lyanna was grateful for the comfort that he was he giving her because it seemed to be working.

Arthur took his shield and Uther struck him. The prince parried a little late and the fight had begun. Arthur's footwork was clearly better than that of his father as they danced together across the arena as their swords clashed together. Arthur managed to knock the King to the ground, who stood up again.

"It's going to be alright," Merlin whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "Just breathe, Lyanna. Don't be so tensed."

Lyanna felt how he squeezed her hand and she exhaled deeply as she listened to the sound of swords clashing together. She knew that Merlin was fighting the urge to pull her into his arms because that would surely draw attention and that wasn't what they needed. Her hazel eyes shifted to his blue ones. "Thank you," she quietly said.

He smiled down at her before they both focused on the fight again. They had both taken off their helmets now. The King was sweating and panting heavily as Arthur ducked under his father's swing easily. Lyanna then noticed how Arthur looked at her for a moment and she gave him an encouraging smile.

Arthur allowed Uther to disarm him and the prince fell onto the ground. Uther smiled and offered Arthur his hand to help him up as the crowd cheered. Both Lyanna and Merlin let go off each other's hand before they staggered after Arthur. Lyanna hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm proud of you," she beamed. "I know that you're upset right now and that it was a though choice, but it was the best thing that you could do."

"Thank you, Lee," Arthur responded, kissing her forehead before he strode away towards the tents.

They were joined by Gaius. "The King's through to the final. You need to worry about who he might be facing next," he said to them.

Lyanna's eyes darted when she saw how Gilli took his stand in the arena and the crowd applauded for him. She was cursing under her breath while Gilli's fight began and he used his magic to win again.

"I can't believe that boy," she cried out, clearly irritated. "He told us that he was going to withdraw and yet here he is."

"We'll have to warn the King," Gaius insisted.

Merlin shook his head. "No."

"Why are you protecting him?" the physician wondered, eying his ward.

"Gaius, you know that my father will do to him if he finds out," Lyanna said, not wanting to think about it.

"Gilli is using magic for his own gain," Gaius firmly responded. "It's corrupting, poisoning him."

"Just let me talk to him," Merlin pleaded, sounding a bit hopeless.

Gaius took a deep breath. "I fear it's too late."

"Gaius, please. You taught me what magic was for," Merlin responded. "You gave me the opportunity to be the person that I am today. I've had you to help me. Give me one more chance to talk to him."

"We'll have to put an end to this," Gaius retorted. "If fights tomorrow, either his magic will be found out, or worse... The King will die."

* * *

Night had fallen over Camelot as both Merlin and Lyanna walked through the lower town together. Lyanna was wearing a grey cloak so that she could blend in easily between the people with the hood up to shield her face. She had changed her flowing gown into a more simpler dress and her hair was braided. Normally she wouldn't wear something like that, but she didn't want to draw any attention. And the princess visiting these places surely would be a strange sight and people would talk if they would recognize her.

"What if we can't change Gilli's mind?" Lyanna asked sceptically as they got closer to their destination.

"We will," Merlin responded positively. "What has happened to you, Lyanna? You were always so positive about everything."

She bit her lip. "I've been hurt and betrayed a lot, which changes your view on things. Besides we still have Morgana to worry about, because we have no idea when she is going to strike next. I'm constantly worrying about the next threat and now another guy might kill my father tomorrow. I'm losing my sanity and I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out!"

Ignoring the fact that they were in public Merlin pulled her against his chest. She buried her head into his shoulder as she felt how Merlin repeatedly stroke her back. His lips were placing feathery kisses down her ear. "I know that it's frighting and it's only logical to react like this, Lyanna. You're the bravest woman in the world and you always want to carry everyone's weight on your shoulders, but you're not alone. I'm here with you and I plan to stay there for as long as you'll have me. We're going to solve this together, like we always do."

Because Lyanna wasn't wearing an expensive looking dress, no one seemed to recognize her. She pulled up her head before she kissed Merlin. It was a simple and sweet kiss, which held so many hope and love which they found with each other. "I'd be so lost without you, Merlin. You're all that makes sense in this world," she muttered against his lips.

Merlin grinned. "We should get going," he responded. "We have every chance to continue this later tonight." Lyanna giggled as he let go off her and immediately felt colder without him so close.

They entered the tavern named the Rising Sun. As they stepped inside they were welcomed by the smell of ale and the sound of people laughing. They saw Gilli sitting in the middle of a small crowd as they all listened intently to what he was saying.

"Now, a lot of people have asked me, "How did he fall on his back?" I just tripped him like that. I mean, I'm strong, you don't realise it," Gilli explained and the people laughed again. It was about five minutes later that they entered the guest room with Gilli, where he was staying with two other man. Lyanna removed the hood from her face, and Gilli's eyes darted when he realized who she was. "What's this about?"

"Your opponent," Lyanna replied firmly. "I thought you might like to know how he is."

Gilli faced them. "Is he alright?" he asked them.

"Gaius and the Lady Lyanna think that he'll pull through, but...he might not have been so lucky," Merlin informed him.

"It could've been me that got injured," Gilli responded.

Lyanna frowned as she crossed her arms. "You told me yesterday that you weren't going to fight anymore and then I saw you competing and ignoring our concerns," she said to him.

"You've seen the way people are now," Gilli said. "They're showing me respect. And You don't know what that's like for me."

"I do," Merlin stated.

"No. No, no one does," Gilli protested.

Merlin paused, then closed the door behind him before he grabbed Lyanna's hand as they both realized the same thing. " **Forbærnen,"**  they whispered together. They held out their clenched fists before slowly opening it to reveal a mini flame.

"It's...lonely. To...be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To...be special and, and have to pretend you're a fool," Merlin admitted and Lyanna could detect the hurt in his voice, which brought tears to her eyes. "I know how it feels, I understand, but I've found someone who understands what I'm going through and I'm not alone anymore."

Gilli was looking at both of them in pure bliss. "Then you understand why I have to fight. If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have died at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!"

"Gilli," Merlin scolded him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Gilli shouted at them.

"You need to learn to use your magic for good!" Merlin was now yelling. Lyanna squeezed into his hand in the hope to calm him down. "That is it true purpose! It's not meant for your own vanity!"

"I'm not going to apologize for who I am! You can be a servant and the Princess of Camelot, and pretend you're less than them, but I'm not going to..."

"You're out of your mind!" Lyanna shouted back. "That's not what we do!"

"No? You're defending the King! Protecting a man that would have you dead!"

"You're forgetting the fact that he's also my father! No person deserves to die, so that's not going to solve anything. Right now my priority is my father's and your safety," Lyanna yelled, tears rolling down her cheek.

Gilli shook his head. "You've been pretending for so long now that you've actually forgotten who you are."

"That's not true," Merlin stated.

"Isn't it?" Gilli questioned as if they were telling him a joke.

Merlin looked at Lyanna for a second. "No," he firmly responded.

"It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me. And if you're too weak, then I will," Gilli responded, smirking.

Lyanna had enough and ran out of the chamber as more tears escaped from her eyes. She nearly ran into several commoners as made her way out of the tavern and stepped outside, being welcomed by the chill night air. Lyanna turned towards the castle with great haste, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

She was brought to a halt when someone grabbed her by her wrist and she looked into a pair of piercing blue eyes. "Ssst. Come with me," Merlin quietly pleaded and she obeyed without arguing simply because she was tired from shouting.

Merlin escorted her to the castle at a slower pace as she sniveled. He made sure that they wouldn't run into anyone as he brought her back to her chambers. He carefully made her sit down on her bed as he began to take off her shoes to make her more comfortable. Merlin then sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I just can't believe that he's planning to kill my father," Lyanna said between sobs. "I pitied Gilli when he first came here because I imagined how horrible and lonely he must've felt because everyone was always picking on him. But even holding a grudge like that doesn't justify murdering innocent people." Even though her father wasn't exactly innocent, he still didn't deserve to die for it.

Their cheeks were pressed together and Merlin kissed her soft skin. "He has completely lost what the true purpose of having magic is," Merlin agreed with her, his fingers softly stroking her arms. "He's hopeless, and doesn't have any control of what he's doing anymore. He's bittered."

"That's something that we've seen before. We have to stop him. I can't stand by and watch him murder my father. He may have made many mistakes in his life, but he can't do this."

"He won't," Merlin assured her. "I won't let him. I'll stop him."

"I don't know what to say," Lyanna replied.

"You don't have to say anything," Merlin said, cupping her face. "I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep." He kissed her lips softly before bringing their cheeks against each other again.

* * *

"What are you doing here, dear?"

The King was standing in front of the window in his quarters as his daughter approached him. The heels that she was wearing clicked on the stone ground.

"I came to wish you good luck, Father," she said to him.

He chuckled as if she had just told him the funniest joke that he had ever heard and she frowned at him. "As if I need that."

"I came to tell it to you anyway," Lyanna said, smiling faintly. "Gilli may look like an easy opponent, but has made it so far in this tournament for a reason." Because he's using magic. "You can't underestimate him, Sire."

"I won't, Lyanna," Uther assured her, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm going to win this tournament for you, and I'll make you proud."

Lyanna blinked in awe. She was perplexed by his sudden words. "I'm already proud of you, Father," she replied. "You're going to be amazing."

"Thank you, dear," he said, kissing her forehead before she excused herself and walked out of his chambers. His words kept repeating themselves inside her head as she left the castle behind her and joined Gaius at the tournament ground to prepare for the final battle.

The stands in the arena were already swarmed with people. Arthur was sitting on the throne and was looking rather gloom to be sitting there all by himself. Merlin was standing beside her and gave her an encouraging smile. "Relax," he quietly said as he leaned forwards and his lips were close to her ear. "He's not going to harm your father."

"I'd kiss you right now if there weren't any people watching," she replied with a whisper and noticed that he was blushing. "Maybe after the tournament." She was just messing with him, but seeing the effect that she had on him was making her smirk. "You're adorable."

Gilli entered the arena and his gaze locked with Lyanna for a moment before he smirked and focused on the crowd. Uther saluted his opponent. "For Glory!"

Gilli saluted him back. At that moment their fight began and their swords clashed together. Lyanna gasped as she saw how Gilli was using his magic to make Uther's sword stuck in the ground and he lunged at him. Next to her Merlin was using his own magic and his eyes flashed gold while Gilli lost his shield. Lyanna now realized that she was standing rather close to Merlin and there chests were pressed together, but they didn't bother to move away. Instead they smiled at each other.

Gilli was well aware that Merlin and Lyanna were responsible for that and was glaring at them before he swung at his sword at the King. Uther's strong blows were taking the upper hand and Gilli didn't see a way out, so he once again used his magic, but this time to make the sword fly out of Uther's hands. The King blocked him with his shields as Gilli kept striking him.

The strong blows caused Uther to fall backwards. Gilli stabbed at the King and his sword went through Uther's shield. Without hesitating Lyanna quickly used her magic and Gilli's sword got stuck into the shield. Merlin looked down at her, grinning brightly. "I thought that you were going to leave this to me," he said to her.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun," Lyanna retorted, smiling warmly at him.

Gilli's gaze lingered towards them and both Merlin and Lyanna shook their head. By now he realized that they weren't going to let him win and would continue to sabotage him like that.

Because Gilli was delaying the King managed to knock him down and threw him on the ground instead. Both men scrambled to their feet to grab a weapon. Gilli picked up his shield and hesitated for a moment until he figured that it would be useless for him to use his magic again.

The King struck at him again and Gilli was lying on the ground again, yielding. Uther eyed him for a second before leaning back, claiming his victory. Lyanna let out a relieved sigh when she realized that her father was alive and alright. And that was all that mattered at that moment.


	39. The coming of Arthur pt. 1

******Chapter 39: The Coming of Arthur pt. 1**

Days had gone by since Sir Leon and a couple of others knights had gone on a patrol and that Cendred had found out they had trespassed his lands. The cruel man believed that an example had to be made so he made the decision to kill the knights. He did that just to make a point.

Lyanna's jaw dropped when Sir Leon entered the council chamber a couple of days later, looking very much alive. The reports had said that none of the knights had survived the attack, but here he was.

"It's good to have you back, Sir Leon," Lyanna said as he stood before her.

Leon bowed slightly. "It's good to be back, Milady," he responded, smiling at her.

"We thought you were dead for sure," Arthur said to him.

"I was dead, or as good as, until the Druids found me," Leon clarified. Everyone in the court room exchanged eyes with each other, wondering if they had heard him right.

"The Druids?" Lyanna asked him, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, Milady. I owe them my life."

Uther was looking perplexed. "How did they heal you? You were as good as dead, you said."

Leon shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did they use magic?" Uther questioned.

"Well, I..."

"Yes or no, it's a simple enough question," the King said to him.

"I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire," Leon clarified.

Lyanna pressed her lips together, wanting to know what kind of cup that he was referring to. "Cup?" Uther asked.

"It was extraordinary, My Lord. I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me," Leon explained.

"Well, your trails have left you weary, I'm sure. We must let him rest," the King insisted.

The knight was being escorted towards his chambers where they helped him into the bed. As Leon rested Gaius and Lyanna took a thorough look at him and examined him. Both of them were astonished when they found no wounds or anything. For someone who had nearly died that was a rare thing.

After that they quietly left the chamber to let Leon rest. They were standing in the corridor when the King caught up with them. "Well?" he wanted to know.

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Gaius. "It's remarkable, Father. He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health," she informed him.

"And the cup he spoke off?" Uther asked them.

"From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life," Gaius clarified. Immediately Lyanna's gaze shifted to Merlin in surprise.

"You are aware of its power, Gaius," the King deduced.

"I am indeed, Sire. But the Druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that," Gaius said to him.

Uther completely ignored the words of the court physician. "Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the Druid's cave lies within Cendred's kingdom. It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does."

"My Lord, Druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well hidden. Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?" Gaius asked him.

"I'm prepared to take that risk," Uther stated before walking away.

Lyanna sighed tiresome, rubbing her temples. Once again her father was acting like a proper git and it was exhausting to watch. She just wished that he was acting rationally now and again, but he never listened.

After that the three of them went to the physician chambers where they could continue their conversation in private. "I thought the Cup was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed," Merlin said, puzzled. Lyanna thought back at that moment and blushed when she remembered how Merlin her broken the curse by kissing her. It was definitely the point where she began to fall in love with the manservant.

Merlin seemed to notice her reddening cheeks and flashed her a bright smile. "The Cup cannot be destroyed," Gaius stated. "It's magic is eternal, unbound by time or place."

"But why does my father fear it so much?" Lyanna wondered, crossing her arms.

"Because the Cup can be used for evil as well as good."

Merlin looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood," Gaius told them.

"So they could not be killed," Lyanna figured.

Gaius nodded. "The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining. The King's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbids that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause."

Lyanna looked at Merlin. "Or Morgana," they said in union.

"With such a weapon at their disposal, Camelot would be all but lost."

* * *

There was a knock on Lyanna's door. "Come in," she called and closed the book that she was reading as she looked up. The door opened and Arthur stepped inside, approaching the desk that she was sitting behind. He was fidgeting with the necklace that she had given to him a few years ago. "What has gotten you all worked up like that?" she asked him.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I... I have to leave Camelot. Not permanently, but for a couple of days. I can't tell you the reason why, but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" he asked nervously, being a terrible liar.

Lyanna cocked one of her eyebrows at him, smirking slightly. "So, let me get this straight. You came here this late to ask me to leave Camelot with you for an couple of days without telling me where we're going?" she figured.

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes," Arthur confirmed.

"Why can't you just tell me that father has asked you to go and fetch the Cup of Life?" Lyanna questioned him, trying to keep a straight face. Arthur's mouth fell open, not expecting his sister to be on to him. She chuckled. "Gaius told me about this cup and I figured that Father sooner or later would send you out to retrieve it."

"So you were pretty much expecting me here?" the prince queried.

"Yes. No. Well, kind of. I knew that you would go to retrieve it, but I wasn't aware that I would be coming with you. I'm honoured that you thought of me," Lyanna replied, grinning at him.

Arthur pressed his lips together and frowned, even though he had a twinkle in his eyes. "You are the best swordswoman that Camelot has to offer, Lyanna Pendragon." She smirked. "But are you coming with me then? I could need your skills along the way."

"Sure, I wouldn't be letting you go on your own," she said to him.

"Oh, we won't be going alone," Arthur retorted. Lyanna made a plop noise with her lips. "You're husband-to-be is coming with us."

Lyanna blushed when she thought about Merlin coming along with them, even though it wasn't much of a surprise to her. Arthur would never go anywhere without taking Merlin with him. It was only logical. "Does he know where we're going?"

"No, he does not and you cannot tell him. Merlin couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it," Arthur responded. Lyanna sighed tiresome, wanting to shout the truth in his face. "Does Merlin have a last name, Lee?"

"Why are you asking?"

Arthur smiled. "Well, if he is to marry the Princess of Camelot one day than he has to have a last name. He can't take yours," he clarified.

Lyanna grinned, feeling herself going giddy just thinking about marrying Merlin within a few years. It felt incredibly good that she was able to discuss this matter so openly with Arthur. "I have no idea if he has a last name, Archie. I've never asked him about it, but since he is a peasant I doubt that he has one. Should it matter much? Can't you just give him one?"

"I could, but I wouldn't have to if he already has one. I was just wondering."

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon," Lyanna squealed, pulling her brother into an embrace. He gladly returned it and protectively wrapped her arms around her. "I'm just so grateful that I can talk to you about this and you don't think I'm crazy."

She could imagine that he was smiling now. "Of course you're not crazy for being in love with someone that's not noble. Besides I would never judge for that, Lee. There's nothing wrong about it. We're in the same situation together anyway and it's nice to have someone who knows what's you're going through."

"It is, Archie. It is."

* * *

"Where are you going, Milady?" Gwen asked when she saw the princess standing in front of the vanity in her room, wearing her travel gear. Her hair was weaved into a simple braid.

"I can't exactly tell you that I'm afraid," Lyanna replied, putting some daggers into her boots. "But it is important and I need to leave straight away."

"You're going away with Arthur, am I right?" Gwen deduced, smiling faintly.

Lyanna clasped a cloak around her shoulders. "You've got that right. Don't worry about him, Gwen. I'll look after him and we'll be back within a couple of days."

"Just come back in one piece," Gwen said to her.

"We will." Lyanna pulled her friend into a brief embrace before she picked up her satchel with all her needed belongings and walked out of her chambers. It was at the brink of dawn and not many people were awake yet, which meant that Lyanna didn't bump into anyone on her way out.

She made it to the courtyard where Lumiere was already saddled and ready to go. Merlin was busy putting his supplies into the saddlebag as he turned his head around to see Lyanna approaching. "I already figured that Arthur was going to ask you to come along with us," he said, smiling at her. "Do you know where we're going?"

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "I've kind of sworn to Arthur that I wouldn't tell you," she admitted and Merlin's eyes widened as she stood still in front of him.

"Great. The woman that I love has to keep a secret from me or her prat of a brother gets angry at me," Merlin muttered sarcastically. "Doesn't that sound wonderful."

"I'm sorry," she sincerely responded. "I don't like keeping secrets from you because I want to be completely honest with you and tell you everything. We've always done so and this stinks. Don't hate me for it."

"I won't," Merlin assured her, smiling. "I blame Arthur for this."

Lyanna returned a smile. "Don't be too upset with him. He's only trying to do what's right. But I'm convinced that you'll figure it out sooner or later because it's quite obvious when you'll think about it."

At that moment Arthur finally showed up and their conversation had came to an end. Once they were all mounted on their horses they left Camelot behind them. By now the sun had completely risen and was lightening up everything.

They quickly reached the forest. Barely a word was being said as they rode across a curving path, which leaded them deeper and deeper into the forest. Lyanna was lost in her own thoughts, wondering if what they were doing was the best thing to do.

The borders of Camelot was crossed a couple of hours later. Around noon they stopped for a bit to have some lunch before they continued their journey.

"We're going to Cendred's kingdom, aren't we?" Merlin asked after a while of silence.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur questioned him in return.

Merlin shrugged. "Er, we're in the Forest of Essetir and we're not stopping," Merlin explained and Lyanna was impressed that he had figured that part out already.

Arthur glared at his sister. "Oh of course!" he cried out in disbelieve. "You just had to tell him where we're going because you can't keep a secret from him."

"I haven't told him anything," Lyanna firmly said. "Nevertheless I don't like having to lie to Merlin because we always tell each other everything, but I've listened to you this time. He's figuring this out on his own, because he's smarter than you give him credit for."

Merlin smiled at her compliment. "You might as well tell me."

"Then I'd have to kill you, I told you that," Arthur made him remember.

"Arthur Pendragon, did you threaten Merlin?" Lyanna asked, annoyed.

"Leave him, Lyanna," Merlin soothed her, even though he was smirking. "He can go ahead. I mean, we're probably going to die anyway. Look at what happened to the patrol that came here! Dead, the lot of them!"

"Sir Leon survived," Arthur retorted.

"Right, so that gives me, what? A one in forty chance of making it?" Merlin asked them.

"Rather less, actually," Lyanna clarified. "There are only three of us."

"So I'm not probably going to die, I'm definitely going to die," Merlin stated grimly.

"Always the pessimist, Merlin. Who knows, maybe, just this once, we'll have no trouble," Arthur said hopefully.

"Maybe you're right. If past experience is anything to go by," Merlin retorted.

At that moment Lyanna felt a twitching pain in the left side of her neck before she lost all the control over her body and fell out of Lumiere's saddle. As soon as she hit the ground everything had gone black.

* * *

"Lee, wake up," a voice pleaded.

Her hazel eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked into Arthur's blue eyes. Slowly she sat up and painfully rubbed the back of her head from her fall before she took in her surrounding. She was sitting on a ground that was covered in hay. Around her there was plenty of man. Arthur helped her onto her feet and Lyanna noticed that most of these men were gawking at her because she was a woman. She then figured that they were trapped inside a strange tower.

Lyanna turned around to Merlin who was still lying on the ground and watched how Arthur slapped Merlin's face to wake him up. "Don't hit him," Lyanna scolded him.

Merlin's eyes opened and he locked gaze with Lyanna, who gave him a small smile. "What was that you were saying about me being a pessimist?" he asked, addressing the prince.

"Must've slipped my mind," Arthur retorted as Lyanna helped Merlin to stand up before patting his shoulders to remove some of the hay that got stuck, she then picked those out of his messy hair.

One of the men put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Without looking Arthur grabbed the arm. "Touch me again, you die," he threatened.

At that point both Lyanna and Merlin realized who it was. "Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed in bewilderment, but was also incredibly pleased to see his friend again.

"No manners, you royals," Gwaine said to Arthur before pulling Merlin into a brief embrace. "Merlin, old friend, you look terrible."

"Likewise," Merlin joked.

He then turned to Lyanna. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite Lady. Have you been looking after him well?" Gwaine asked her.

She hugged him shortly because he was a good friend after all. "Of course I have," she replied, chuckling. "It's good to see you again."

As they let go Merlin pulled Lyanna closer to him because the other men were still gawking at her, and she was the only woman stuck in here after all. Lyanna was a rather beautiful woman, so it was having effect on these men. It was making him feel incredibly uncomfortable and he wanted to prevent anything from happening. If any of these men would lay as much as a finger on her he would use his magic to kill them. He didn't care about being caught.

Lyanna smiled up at him, letting him know that she was grateful for what he was doing, but also that she was alright despise what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Well, you know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink," Gwaine clarified, laughing.

Arthur rolled with his eyes. "Nothing changed there, then. Where exactly are we?"

"The bell of an old castle," Gwaine informed them. "Belongs to a fellow named Jarl. Lovely bloke. Slave trader."

"Excuse me?" Lyanna shrieked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"We're going to be sold as slaves?" Merlin queried in astonishment.

There wasn't any time for Gwaine to answer his question because the door opened and a man entered the tower. Lyanna figured that this was the man named Jarl. "Right, you filthy vermin," he began as if they were worth nothing. "Which one of you is ready to face my champion in the arena?" Nothing happened. "No volunteers? Well, I shall have to choose one of you toe rags myself, then. Let me see. How about you?"

Merlin looked around to see who he was mentioning, until he realized that he was addressing him. "Me?"

"Death or glory, boy. You should be honoured," Jarl clarified. Lyanna glared at the man who was looking rather filthy. Just looking at him was making her stomach spin. The man now got aware of her presence. "Oh look. We have a woman amongst us. What do you say of being my guest tonight and sit next to me all evening?"

"I would rather die," Lyanna stated, keeping a straight face. "Besides there is nothing that you can do that's going to change my mind."

Jarl chuckled deeply. "Clearly you have no idea who I am, Miss," he assumed. He gave the sign to one of his accomplishes who immediately went to Lyanna's side to pull her away from Merlin. Because she couldn't unsheathe her sword or use her magic she had no other choice then to be taken away. The man was holding her jaw tightly as they stood still next to Jarl.

Lyanna noticed the anger inside Merlin's eyes that was burning like a fire. He was ready to use his magic to get her back, but she tried to shake her head. Now wasn't the right time because that would mean that he would be discovered and she didn't want that.

"Who is this so-called champion?" Arthur asked with crossed arms. "Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?" He gestured towards Merlin.

"You think you could offer a better contest?" Jarl figured, with glee in his eyes.

"I guarantee it," Arthur confirmed.

"Arthur, no," Lyanna protested, but the man only tightened his grip on her. She tried to wiggle herself free from his grasp, but it was impossible.

"Very well," Jarl said, accepting the challenge. "But if you lose, I'll feed your little friends to the crows piece by stinking piece. Are you ready, my champion?"

They all watched how Gwaine took a step forwards. "I am," he said.

Lyanna's eyes widened in shock as she put the pieces together. She didn't had any time to process it because she was taken out of the small tower. The man took her with him through the rather damaged fortress corridors and into the main room. Here she was taken to sit beside Jarl. The men that surrounded them were cheering as Gwaine and Arthur were pushed into the crowd. Lyanna's eyes locked with Merlin for a second who stood behind them.

"Gentlemen, the rules are simple," Jarl began, addressing them. "One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both." He tossed two swords at their feet before looking at Lyanna. "You're going to enjoy this, Missy. Let the battle commence."

Arthur and Gwaine immediately started their fight. It didn't took Lyanna long to figure out that they were both pretending to fight, and that neither had any intention to kill the other. Their swords continue to clash together. They paused for a second before they dropped their swords and wrestled to the ground.

" **Forbaern aeltaewlice,** " Lyanna heard someone chant, and she knew who that voice belonged to. Fire spread along the ropes above them and the crowd scattered, giving Merlin the perfect opportunity to knock out the man that was still holding Lyanna, before he snatched her from her chair and pulled her along with him.

"I told you that you were my hero," Lyanna said to him as she they ran out of the fortress.

"I couldn't resist the temptation to save a damsel in distress," Merlin retorted dryly and she giggled.

They made their way out of the fortress with great haste and headed towards the forest. They simply kept running in case they were being hunted down by those men. It was about ten minutes later that they decided to stop for a moment to catch their breath because no one was following them.

"Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again," Gwaine said between his breaths.

"Best stay out of trouble them," Arthur said to him. Lyanna closed her eyes as she focused on her breathing and tried to slow it down. Her throat had gone soar from running so fast.

"I could say the same to you," Gwaine retorted.

"You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. You must have done something to end up in a hole like that," Gwaine figured.

Lyanna scoffed. "Actually we're on a quest," she stated.

"We're looking for the Cup of Life," Merlin informed him and Lyanna was impressed that he had figured it out by now. Arthur smacked the back his servant's head. "Ow!" Merlin cried out. "What?!"

"What part of the word "secret" did you not understand?" Arthur questioned him, clearly irritated.

Lyanna glared at her brother. "Don't hit Merlin," she helped him remember, her voice a warning. "Besides he didn't spill any secret because it's Gwaine and he's a good friend."

"Gentlemen. Milady," Gwaine interfered, keeping calm. "It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help."

Because they had lost their horses they had no other choice than to continue their journey on foot. They were all quiet for a while, just looking at the forest around them. Lyanna was walking alongside Merlin and they occasionally exchanged looks with each other, causing both of them to flush slightly. They knew that they were on a quest, but even after all this time they still became giddy around each other. Lyanna was quite convinced that would never go away.

"So according to Merlin here, if you tell me where this Cup is, you have to kill me," Gwaine said after a long while of silence.

"That's correct," Arthur confirmed.

"You may as well tell me, then. I mean, let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you want to," Gwaine taunted him, smirking sheepishly.

"Yeah? Try me."

"I already did back in the arena. I had you banged to rights, did I not?"

Both Lyanna and Merlin listened to their bantering with smiles on their face. "That was just a game," Arthur retorted. Clearly his pride was at stake now.

"Oh, a game, right. I won that game, did I not?" Gwaine asked.

"No, you didn't. One more minute..." Arthur growled.

"Guys!" Lyanna scolded, growing tired of it now.

"Oh, you flatt..." Gwaine grumbled.

They were all standing still now. "One more minute and you both would've been dead. Neither of you won. Your plan was a half-baked disaster, and if it was not for that fire we would all be pushing daisies," Merlin put them on their place before walking past them with a giggling Lyanna behind him.

They were walking in the front now with Gwaine and Arthur a bit behind them. If they would talk quietly they wouldn't be able to overhear their conversation. "Merlin, can you please talk to me what's upsetting you?" Lyanna asked him.

Their gazes locked. "It's just that... I thought that man back there was going to hurt you," he admitted, his voice soft and steady. "I was so tempted to use my magic to kill them all when he touched you, even though you tried to assure me not to do that. I can't stand by and watch how other people hurt you, Lyanna. I just snap."

"But that's only logical, Merlin," Lyanna tried to sooth him. "You didn't know what these men were up to or what they could do. I'm proud that you managed to stay calm after all, because that cannot have been easy. I would've been the same had the roles been reversed. I can't lose you."

"And you won't, Lyanna," he vowed like the countless times that he had done so before. "I've promised that I would look after you."

"You did as much as I've promised to look after you by using my sword," she replied, giggling. "We make quite a team."

Their conversation came to an end when Gwaine and Arthur caught up with them. Lyanna instead had some small chit chat with her brother to help him put his mind off things because she knew that the tension of this quest was weighing on him and she wanted to help him.

They continued to walk for a few hours until they eventually reached their destination. The four of them were standing in front of the Druid cave. Lyanna exhaled deeply as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to use it whenever necessary.

"Well, don't tell me. We're actually here," Merlin said, sounding surprised. They were standing still on top of small hill as the cavern entrance was visible between the stone walls.

"Easy, Merlin. Wouldn't want to rile the Prince," Gwaine retorted dryly.

They walked down the hill and entered the cave. It was surprisingly dark down there and there were only a few candles lit. Lyanna watched how Arthur sheathed his sword. As they went deeper into the cave they could tell that this was indeed a Druid camp by all the small tents that stood scattered everywhere.

"It must be here somewhere," Arthur deduced, his eyes scanning the rest of the cave. They took a few steps further until Arthur lunged forwards and pulled out a small Druid boy from his hiding and Lyanna gasped. The boy was about ten years old with a mop of blonde hair. They could see the fear in his eyes."Where is it? Hmm? Where is the Cup? Tell me."

"Arthur, stop this," Lyanna pleaded as she freed the boy from his grasp. "He's only a boy and hasn't done anything wrong." She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be alright."

Arthur sighed, growing tired of this. "Where is it?" he asked, eying the boy.

At that moment the Druids came from their hiding place and began to surround them. It was the four of them against at least twenty Druids, so they were clearly outnumbered. Fighting them wouldn't be an option.

"Arthur," Merlin said as Gwaine drew his sword.

"Stay out of this, Merlin," Arthur retorted.

"No, Arthur, really," Merlin pleaded again. Arthur now looked up and pulled his sword on the boy.

"One step closer," he threatened.

The leader of the Druids stood before them. "There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon. Your sister seems to understand that," he said and Lyanna cracked a small smile. "The boy has done you no harm. Release him."

"Not without what we came for," Arthur objected.

"You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?" the man assumed, putting the pieces together.

Arthur nodded. "We do."

The man pulled out the Cup. "It is yours. Please, now, the boy." Arthur hesitated for a second before he let go off the boy and grabbed the cup, but the Druid refused to let go. "You mettle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know."

Clearly Arthur wasn't impressed by his words. "I'll take my chances, thanks," he replied before turning to the others. "Let's go." They all turn to leave.

" _Ilunavar_ ," a voice said inside their head. Both Merlin and Lyanna turned around to face the leader of the Druids who was addressing them. They were the only ones who used this way of communicating after all. " _The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it._ "

Lyanna and Merlin nodded understandingly before they hurried out of the cave to catch up with the others. "What do you think he meant by that?" Merlin asked her.

"I don't know what he meant, Merlin. We don't even know what this Cup can do, but I think that we've made a mistake by taking it from the Druids. It was safe there," Lyanna replied grimly.

"It was," Merlin agreed with her.

They began to make their way back towards Camelot. "Hard work this quest business," Gwaine said dryly. He sounded a bit bumped out by the fact that they hadn't fought some big battles so far, besides their ordeal with the slave-trader that was.

"Trust me, it's a great deed we did here today," Arthur positively responded.

"Are you sure the Cup wasn't safer with the Druids?" Lyanna asked him.

"They can't be trusted, Lee. No one can," Arthur firmly responded. "The only safe place for the Cup is in the vaults of Camelot."

Lyanna sighed, not wanting to argue further. "Yeah, but we have to get it there first," Merlin sarcastically mumbled.

The four of them walked for a couple of hours until a familiar sight appeared before them. "We're approaching the borders of Cendred's lands. Beyond the forest lies Camelot," Arthur said to them as if they had no idea where they were.

"And food and water and a nice bath," Gwaine playfully responded with a grin.

"And my bed," Lyanna added. She caught Merlin staring at her from the corner of her eyes and she met his gaze. They both flushed, clearly thinking the same thing. They simply desired to spend to some time together without anyone else, by just lying on her bed and holding each other as they talked about all kinds of things. It seemed too good to be true right now.

Arthur abruptly stood still and they almost bumped into him. "Quiet," he said. "Listen."

And they did what he told them to. Lyanna realized what he meant and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I don't hear anything," Merlin supplied in confusion.

"Exactly," Lyanna said, looking around.

"Never satisfied you city types," Gwaine complained with humour in his voice. "It's too noisy, it's too quiet..." He didn't got any time to finish his sentence as Cendred's men jumped out of their hiding and came running towards them.

They unsheathed their swords. "We better run!" Lyanna shouted at them.

That was the moment where they parted and they all went into a separate direction. Lyanna ran for a little bit until she whirled around to face her persuaders. There were only six men standing in front of them and she was alone.

"We don't like hitting innocent little girls," one of them laughed.

Lyanna smiled. "Trust me when I tell you that I'm not innocent," she replied before stabbing him in his abdomen and he fell down. Others then came at her and she averted their blows. By now they were aware that she was more than just a little girl and that she knew how to fight.

Once she had disposed of them she went into the direction that she saw the other's running. She found Arthur lying unconscious on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his leg. Lyanna cursed under her breath before she tried to make him more comfortable.

At that moment Gwaine and Merlin found her. "Where is the Cup?" Lyanna asked as ripped a piece from the sleeve of her tunic before she pulled the arrow out of Arthur's knee and placed the fabric against the wound.

"They took it," Merlin stated sadly. "It tried to stop them, but it fell right into their hands. Can I help?"

"I haven't gotten my healing-satchel with me, so I'm going to need some herbs," Lyanna responded. "Do you know which one?"

"Yes, you've taught me enough," Merlin assured her before running away as Gwaine went to collect some firewood so that they could set up camp for the night. It was impossible for them to go any further now.

Lyanna stayed there at Arthur's side, tending him in the best way that she could. When Merlin came back with the required herbs she began to clean Arthur's wound. She just sat there looking at her brother's situation getting worse as Gwaine and Merlin cooked some stew with some ingredients that they had found in the woods.

"How is he?" Gwaine asked.

"The arrow was poisoned. He's got a fever, we need to keep him warm," Lyanna informed them.

"I don't get it. Why all this bother over a cup?" Gwaine wondered.

Merlin took of his jacket and put it over Arthur. "Because in the wrong hands it can become a terrible weapon," Merlin said.

"Not so great Cendred has got it then," Gwaine figured.

"It's worse than you can possible imagine," Lyanna clarified grimly.

Night was beginning to fall and they all ate their stew in silence as Lyanna remained at Arthur's side, watching her brother who was shivering slightly. If they wouldn't do anything soon he wasn't going to make it through the night, which was something that she didn't want to think about.

"We need more firewood," Merlin said after a while when they had almost ran out.

Lyanna's thoughts were interrupted and she looked up to meet his gaze as he gave her a warm smile, which she returned even though her eyes weren't smiling.

"You're right about that," Gwaine confirmed, even though he made no move to stand up.

"Do you want and get some?" Merlin asked him.

Gwaine shook his head. "Not really. Thanks for asking."

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "There's wolves out there, bears, boars..." Merlin muttered, trying to sound frightened. She understood what he was trying to do. "I'm not a warrior, I can't defend myself like you."

"Never too late to learn," Gwaine retorted. There fell a silence. "Merlin, don't you know when someone's joking with you?" Merlin let out a puff of laughter. "If I die collecting firewood, keep it to yourselves. I got my reputation to consider."

Gwaine picked up his sword before walking off, leaving them alone. Merlin knelt down next to Lyanna as he looked at Arthur who was shivering with a fever. "I want to use a healing spell to save him, but I don't think my powers are strong enough for this one," Lyanna said to him.

"That's alright," Merlin soothed her. "We'll do it together."

They smiled at each other before Merlin grabbed her hand. They placed the other on Arthur's chest. " **Gehælan. Gehælan,** " they whispered together. Their gazes remained focused on Arthur and they noticed the slight change in Arthur's pale skin.

"It's working," Lyanna confirmed, noticing that Arthur's breathing was becoming more regular. She placed her hand on Arthur's forehead. "His temperature will lower down.. For now he's alright, but he'll need proper treatment when we make it back to Camelot. He's going to be alright."

Before Merlin could process what was going on Lyanna smashed their lips together and they fell backwards on the ground with Lyanna lying on top and she straddled his hips. His hands rested on the small of her back, as hers were in his hair. Their tongues were dancing and Lyanna let out a soft moan as their kiss deepened. They lay there in for an unknown while, just kissing each other as if they were all alone.

Only they weren't alone at all. "Oi, I leave you two lovebirds alone for a few minutes and you immediately start to ravish each other," Gwaine said when he had came back, tossing the firewood down at the fireplace that they had made.

They parted in shock with reddened cheeks before they scrambled onto their feet. Their lips were rather swollen from all the action and they were both panting heavily. Their hair had gotten rather messy as well.

"Don't look so embarrassed," Gwaine grinned. "You're pretending as if it's something illegal that you're doing."

Lyanna sighed. "Well, it isn't technically allowed what we're doing as well," she reminded him. "We have different statuses after all."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that it's wrong. I can tell that you two are crazy about each other and titles shouldn't change that. The person who made that law is a crazy bastard," Gwaine responded. "Haven't you guys ever though about running away together and leaving Camelot?"

They sat down next to the fire. "We have," Merlin clarified. "Several times in fact. But we've never actually ran away. How crazy that it may sound, our place is here in Camelot. Everyone that we care about is here and we can't leave that behind."

"So you would much rather stay at Camelot without being able to be together then run off?" Gwaine asked to be certain.

"Yes, something like that," Lyanna replied, smiling at Merlin. "We keep hope that things may change in the future."

After that personal conversation came to an end Merlin offered to take the first watch. Gwaine went to sleep quickly after that and Lyanna scootched closer to Merlin before placing her head on his chest as he pulled her in his arms. "You should sleep, Lyanna. I'm well aware that you barely sleep at all, but you could use all that you can get," he said to her.

"Alright. Alright," she muttered, feeling sleep settling in. "As long as you'll just hold me."

"I will and I won't let go," Merlin vowed, kissing her head. "I'll be right here."

Lyanna hummed contently as her eyelids fell close and Merlin held onto tighter with one arm while the other gently went through her golden hair, which only made her more drowsy.

"I love you, Lyanna Pendragon," was the last thing that she heard Merlin say before she fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of someone coughing woke Lyanna from her sleep. Her eyes opened and she realized that her head was lying in Merlin's lap and that his arm was still around her waist. She tilted her head and saw Merlin rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where's the Cup?" Arthur asked, looking healthy and very much alive.

Gwaine was batting his eyelashes. "Cendred's men, they took it," Merlin informed him as Lyanna sat up straight.

"Then what are we still doing here?!" Arthur queried in bewilderment.

"In case you didn't realize, you were unconscious," Lyanna helped him remember.

"Always an excuse, Lee," Arthur retorted and rolled with his eyes. He tried to get up, but yelled in pain. Merlin and Gwaine immediately stood up to help him onto his feet. "We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late."

Knowing that they couldn't argue with the prince they continued to make their way back towards Camelot. Arthur was limping because of his injury and was doing his best to mask his pain for others. Lyanna was just glad that he was safe and sound.

They walked over a hill and stopped when they saw a village burning. The large flames were clearly visible from this distance. "What the hell happened?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know. We need to hurry. We're still a day's march from Camelot," Arthur explained.

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin who briefly placed his hands on her lower back. "Are you alright?" he questioned, noticing the doubt in her eyes.

She gave him a faint smile. "What if whoever did this is now on its way to Camelot," she said, not wanting to think about it. "What if we're too late?"

"I'm not going to make any false promise to reassure you, Lyanna, because I cannot do such a thing to you. We can only hope that we get there in time and that everyone is alright," Merlin retorted, kissing her temple. "Remember how you always said to never lose hope?"

"I know," Lyanna sighed. "You're right. You give me hope."

Merlin smiled at her. "Good."

They joined the others as they continued to walk further. Barely a thing was being said for hours as they all thought about what could've happened to the people of Camelot, and were hoping that they were all alright. They had to be.

After walking for a couple of hours they came to another halt when they came across several bodies of fallen knights. "It's a Camelot patrol," Lyanna said as she examined a few and came to the conclusion that none had survived.

"There's not a single enemy body," Merlin stated gravely.

Lyanna felt her blood run cold. "He's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter."

"Who could've done such a thing?" Gwaine asked.

"An army of men that cannot die," Arthur informed them. "Come on."

They were practically running now as they went further, because they were quite close to their destination now. After nearly a good hour of walking with a great pace they climbed over another hill to find smoke rising from Camelot, confirming that Camelot had indeed been attacked.

Arthur leaded them down the hill and across the path that leaded them towards the castle. As they walked there they found that the path was strewn with the bodies of Camelot's army. "They never stood a chance," Lyanna quietly said.

They went further through the lower down where they found more bodies that lay scattered everywhere. The first thing that they did was checking up on Gwen and Arthur was struggling to open the front door. "Here, let me," Gwaine offered before he kicked the door in.

Someone made a battle cry and Arthur, Gwaine and Lyanna took a defensive stance until they realized who it was. "Elyan!" Merlin cried out in relief to see that he was alright.

"I'm sorry," Elyan said, lowering his sword.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked him.

"I-I thought that..." he stammered, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Elyan, please. It's alright," Lyanna tried to calm him, noticing that he was quite shaken up by what happened. "You can tell us what happened."

He nodded. "They came out of nowhere, a mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. Th-they were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing."

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin, seeing the mix of fear and confusion in his eyes. An immortal army was something that they didn't stood a chance against.

"Where's your sister?" Arthur asked. "Where's Guinevere?"

"She was in the citadel when they attacked," Elyan informed them.

"Then there is still hope," Arthur said.

Elyan shook his head. "Sire, the citadel has been taken."

Before anyone could answer Arthur hurried out of the house, limping badly. "Let's go," he ordered.

Lyanna caught up with them. "Arthur, slow down. In case you've forgotten you got shot yesterday and you're still injured. You're not supposed to be running around this much," she scolded him.

"I can't sit down and watch our people die, Lyanna," he protested.

"I know that, Arthur. Truly I do. But let us help you then," Lyanna offered and he smiled in gratitude at her. "I'm not going to let you do this on your own."

"Thank you, Lee," he said.

They made their way to the citadel and paused in a corridor to enter the castle. Lyanna pulled Arthur to a stop as they watched a group of undead soldiers running down the stairs and stayed out of sight. Once they were gone they went around the corner and entered the palace.

They paused into another corridor which which was also filled with bodies of fallen guards of Camelot. Arthur was struggling to stand and Lyanna was holding him up.

"Where now?" Gwaine asked because he was not familiar with his way around this castle.

"Now, er... Now we, er..." Arthur stammered.

"Arthur, this has to stop. You're about to collapse," Lyanna said to him.

He shook his head. "We must. We must find the others," he protested.

"You can't go on without treatment," Merlin clarified.

"...Guinevere and my father," Arthur mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Elyan? Do you know the way to the dungeons?" Merlin asked, turning to Gwen's brother.

"Yeah, I think so," Elyan replied.

"Go with Gwaine. See if you can find them." Gwaine and Elyan nodded before they ran down in the opposite direction.

"I'm going with them," Arthur said determined, making an attempt to follow them.

Lyanna gently pushed him back. "No, you're not," she made clear.

"That's an order," Arthur retorted.

"No, to hell with your orders. You're coming with us," Merlin said as he and Lyanna put Arthur's arm around their shoulder and dragged him down the corridor.

They went as fast as they could, which was quite hard because they practically had to carry Arthur and they had to avert all those bodies that lay on the ground. As they stepped into another corridor they took a few steps back when they saw a small group of undead guards and waited until they were out of sight.

Once the coast was clear they made their way to the physician chambers so that they could treat Arthur properly. They managed to make it there without running into something.

Gently they placed Arthur down at the table. "You're disobeying orders, Merlin," Arthur complained through his pain. "I'll have you in the stocks of this."

"Fine. Now, stay put and try not to move that leg," Merlin told him. He went to look for a potion as Lyanna watched him. They heard a rattling in the cupboard. Merlin picked up Arthur's sword and went to check it out and yanked the door open. "Gaius!" he cried out before hugging the physician. "Are you alright?"

"All the better for seeing you and Lyanna again," Gaius responded. Arthur groaned as Lyanna tried to help him sit upright. A few seconds later Gaius was standing beside them and began to inspect the wound. "The wound's infected. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation."

"I've tried to do that already," Lyanna informed him. "Only I didn't have the right supplies with me."

"No, no, no, no," Arthur protested heavily, trying to sit up straight. "We haven't got time. Just give me something to keep going."

Gaius exchanged a grim look with Lyanna who was clearly thinking the same thing. "Yes, Sire," the physician responded.

Lyanna stood up as Merlin and Gaius quietly talked with each other and began to look through the various vials that stood on the table until that she found the one that she was looking for. She returned with it and handed it to Arthur. "The effect with be instant, Arthur, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last."

"Thank you, Lee," Arthur said before downing the vial in one sip.

At that moment Gwaine and Elyan entered. "The King, Sire, Milady, he's alive," Elyan informed them.

"Where is he?" Arthur immediately asked, standing up.

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak," Gwaine said.

"This may be my last chance," Arthur responded, picking up his sword.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, there's too many of them. You'll never make it," he objected.

"I won't leave our father to die here alone," Arthur made clear. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and Lyanna and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again."

Lyanna sighed. "Don't think for one second that I'm going to leave you now," she said, crossing her arms. "We've promised that we are going to do this together, so I'm going to do this with you." Arthur smiled adoringly at his sister as he pulled her in a brief embrace.

Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius quickly left the room.

"Merlin, you should go with them," Arthur said to his servant.

"Nah, I've seen the woods already," Merlin dryly responded and Lyanna snorted.

Lyanna stood on the tip of her toes and gently kissed Merlin for a moment before pulling back again. "For good luck," she clarified and Merlin chuckled as Arthur rolled with his eyes at the public display of their affection.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder with a smile and the three of them sneaked through the corridors. They constantly were looking over their shoulders to make sure that no one was following them. They hid behind a pillar for a second when another guard walked past them. When he was out of sight they stepped out of their hiding and Arthur stumbled.

"Are you alright, Archie?" Lyanna asked him, sounding concerned.

"Keep moving," was all that Arthur said.

A couple of minutes later they crawled to the edge of the balcony above the throne room as immortal soldiers force Uther to his knees in front of Morgause. "Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen," she said, smirking amusingly.

Arthur made a furious move, but both Lyanna and Merlin grabbed him. "The guards are immortal, they'll cut you to ribbons!" Merlin warned him. "What use are you dead?" Arthur sighed, knowing that his manservant was right. That didn't mean that he was pleased with doing nothing.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore," Morgause said, removing his crown.

"This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!" Uther shouted.

"No, she does not," a familiar voice confirmed. They saw how Morgana took a step forwards. "But I do. I'm am your daughter after all. Don't look so surprised. I've known for quite some time."

Lyanna drew in a sharp breath. The cat was finally out of the bag and she reached for Arthur's hand to squeeze into it when she noticed the shock that dawned on Arthur's face.

Morgana sat down on the throne. Morgause nodded to a soldier and the soldier shove Geoffrey of Monmounth forwards, the Queen's crown his hands. "By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot."

Immortal soldiers pushed Uther into a bow as both Morgana and Morgause smirked because their plan had worked while Lyanna, Merlin and Arthur watched the scene bellow them in horror.

To be continued...


	40. The coming of Arthur pt. 2

 

**Chapter 40: The Coming of Arthur pt. 2**

"Merlin, hurry up," Lyanna said as they stood next to a river. Lyanna was holding her sword in her hands as she scanned the scenery around them for any of Morgana's men as Merlin filled some waterskins in the cold water.

"I can't go faster than this," Merlin huffed.

Lyanna sighed tiresome. "Here, let me help." She knelt down beside him and took over a few waterskins from his bag and began to fill them. "It's go faster this way. We're in enemy territory after all."

"We still have to go back all the way to the cave. Do you think that'll we'll make it there?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"I don't know. We could use our magic should we run into a patrol, but should any of those men escape then it won't be long before word about that will reach Morgana I'm sure, so it's not our best option," she said grimly.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Lyanna pondered about it for a moment until an idea came to her. "I think that this is a good opportunity for me to test my new ability," she said smugly with a grin. She closed her eyes and began to plead for help inside her head.

"And now what?" Merlin asked when her eyes fluttered open again and he realized that she had done her part.

"The only thing that we can do, and that is wait," she replied positively. "We could use the extra help that we can get. We've been stuck in this cave for two days now and we don't know how long we'll be here. Besides there are patrols here everywhere because they want Arthur and me."

"I won't let them take you and Arthur," Merlin firmly responded, filling another waterskin.

Lyanna looked around again to make sure that no one was watching them in the meantime, but they were good for now. "I know that you won't and I appreciate it. Anyway we still need to find some food. We're running out of our provisions because we're with a group of hungry knights we have to refill that."

"Do you suggest hunting?" Merlin asked.

"Well, it's our best shot. If we kill a dear then we should have enough meat to feed everyone for a few days," she clarified, scrunching her nose a little.

Merlin chuckled. "It's so obvious that you've lost all your interest in hunting ever since you've been able to talk with animals."

"Can you blame me?" Lyanna retorted, joining his laughter as she put her already filled waterskins into his satchel. "As if you're a fan of hunting?"

"No, I'm not, but I've never liked it. You on the other hand did, and you are incredibly good at it and you really enjoyed it."

"Alright, I did," Lyanna agreed. "Now it is just something I prefer to let others do, unless I have no other choice like right now. We really need to bring back some food. The other's are depending on it or they won't last."

He nodded understandingly and put the last waterskins in his satchel. "You're right. We should get going then if we want to make it back before nightfall," Merlin insisted. Lyanna stood up before picking up her sword and holding it tightly in her hands. "What kind of animal do you think will be enough for all of us?"

"I think a deer would do," Lyanna replied as they walked away from the river. She abruptly came to a halt again when she sensed something. "Something is coming," she informed him, but then realized what it was. "But it's no threat to us." At that moment a large black wolf stepped into the clearing and stopped before them. "Good to see you again, Rollo. We need your protecting."

The wolf let out a small howl. " _I'm bound to you, Witch of the Moon and your wish is my command. Wherever you'll go I'll go as well_."

Lyanna smiled. "That's grand to hear. I was wondering if you'd also be able to help us hunting. We could use some deer meat."

Before she could say anything Rollo ran off and they hurried after him. The wolf's strong nose was able to track down a deer without any complications and killed it easily. Lyanna then slung the dead deer over her shoulder as they made their way back to the others.

On their way back they were followed by a few of Morgana's men, but Rollo killed them without much effort and they made it back safely. Gwaine was the one who was standing in front of the cave where they were standing to guard it and he took a step forwards when he saw the wolf.

"Don't harm him," Lyanna warned him. "He's a friend of ours and he's here to help. He'll do us no harm, so please don't do him any."

Gwaine lowered his sword and let them in, the wolf trailing after Lyanna. She then began to skin the deer with the help of Elyan before making enough stew for all of them together with Merlin. When they were finished Lyanna made sure that everyone ate something and that they were taking care of.

This all continued to go on for days. Lyanna was constantly busy with running around after everyone to make sure that were all alright. She filled her days by hunting, getting clean water or other kinds of food, and cooking dinner for everyone.

It was long after nightfall when Lyanna was sitting next to the fire by herself and everyone else had already gone to get some sleep. It had been a week since Morgana had usurped Camelot and had betrayed those who loved her. She couldn't stop thinking about it and wondered how Morgana had gotten so corrupted like that.

"Lyanna, when was the last time that you've slept?"

She turned her head and her hazel eyes met Merlin's blue ones as he sat down beside her. "That's not important right now," she replied quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

"Of course it is," Merlin softly objected. "You've been running around after everyone like a mother hen all week and you refuse to get some rest. You look like a walking ghost and it's terrifying. I'm honestly concerned about your well-being and as your parter I believe I have the right to stop you."

"I can't stop," Lyanna made clear. "Had I stopped Morgana earlier than none of this wouldn't happened and we wouldn't be stuck in a cave to hide from her. Besides I just feel responsible to look after all of you."

"Lyanna, it's not your fault. You couldn't know what she was up to," he tried to sooth her.

"But we did know that she was evil and we did nothing. I couldn't do anything because she's my sister after all. It doesn't feel right to hurt her, but she doesn't seem to see it that way," Lyanna replied grimly.

"I want you to stop blaming yourself for this," Merlin insisted, his voice placid as he grabbed her hands and held them. "It's killing me to see you like this, because you're not yourself right now. I know that you're only pretending to be strong right now, but you're crying on the inside and that's alright. Just don't be afraid to ask me for help because you know that I would do anything for you."

Lyanna swallowed back a sob. "What do I do, Merlin? I just don't know anymore."

"You're already taking a big step by realizing that you can't do this on your own. Now you need to see that it's not your fault and you've already done everything that you could. Morgana's betrayal is not by your doing. I'm incredibly proud of you for looking after everyone and putting their priorities first, but you need to think about yourself as well. I know that you haven't slept much at all this week so I suggest that you get some sleep and we'll start fresh in the morning."

She was silent for a moment as she let his words sink. "You're right," she softly said before leaning forwards and kissing him. They hadn't kissed each other all week because they were constantly surrounded by others and Lyanna was feeling quite depressed from what's going on, but now she realized that she had make a mistake to put this off for so long. As soon as she felt his lips on hers she knew that she was home and she wished that she could feel like this for the rest of her life.

* * *

It was halfway through the morning when Lyanna plopped down next to Arthur. During this week her brother had shut down everyone and had sat here by himself, refusing to talk to others. Morgana's betrayal had really hit him hard and Lyanna was kind of bumped out that they hadn't talked much during that week, but especially not about that.

"Did you know about Morgana?" Arthur suddenly asked.

Lyanna fidgeted with her mother's necklace, and bit her bottom lip. "I've known that she was our sister for a few months, but that was only by accident. It was after Morgana had fallen down the stairs that I've overheard our father telling Gaius that she was his daughter as well. All this time I was thinking about whether or not that I should tell you about it as well. Trust me when I tell you that I wanted it to, but I was afraid of how you were going to react so I chose to wait to the right moment. I wasn't even supposed to know because our father had chosen to keep it a secret from us. For some reason Morgana must've heard our father because she knew. She wouldn't have made an attempt on the throne if she hadn't known," Lyanna enlightened him.

"I had a right to know, Lee. You could've just told me," Arthur retorted, sounding offended. "I thought that you trusted me."

"I do trust you, Arthur. Honestly I can always tell you everything and I cherish the strong bond that we share, and I can already promise you that I would never betray you. My loyalty is to you and it will always be. I just couldn't bring that news to you because I knew that it would break your heart and you might confront our father. I thought that it was for the best to keep quiet. But it wouldn't have changed everything. Had I told you that didn't mean that we would both know that she would want the throne of Camelot after all."

Arthur sighed. "I just can't believe that Morgana would do this because she felt threatened by us. We've never done her any harm and we grew up together. I saw her as my own sister without knowing that she really was my sister. I guess that meant nothing to her," he sadly responded.

Lyanna placed her head on his shoulder. "She's just consumed by bitterness. Because she had magic she was terrified so she chose to turn against those who don't approve of magic," she said and she wasn't lying. "Also her other half-sister Morgause is the one who accepted her and made her into the person that she is now."

"Morgause is her half-sister? How do you know that?"

Lyanna told him everything that had happened after the moment that she had found out that Morgana had magic, besides telling him about her own magic. She talked about the Druids, Morgause, but mostly Morgana's corrupted heart and attempts to kill people they cared about.

"So you've known that Morgana was bad for years now?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence.

"She was plotting against us plenty of times, Arthur. After Morgause had kidnapped her and you found Morgana again and brought her back I had hoped that she was the old Morgana again, but we found out that she was the one who had planted the mandrakeroot under Uther's bed to make him lose his mind. It was her way of getting rid of him."

"Why didn't you never tell me about this?"

Lyanna took a deep breath. "Would've you believed me if I told you that the girl that you see as your own sister is plotting against us and wanted to kill us to get the throne herself?"

He shook his head when he realized that she was right. "No, I wouldn't have."

"That's only logical, Arthur. Morgana knew so well how to play people and how to make them believe that she was completely innocent while she was conspiring with Morgause in the meantime. There are no words for her betrayal nor is there any explanation for this. We won't let her get away with this."

His pulled her into his arms. "Then what do you expect that we do?"

"We find a way to take Camelot back from her," Lyanna replied as if it was such a simple thing to do even though she knew that it wasn't. But they were already working on something.

While Arthur was eating some rat that Merlin had caught for lunch Lyanna joined Gaius and Merlin on the other side of the cave to discuss some matters.

"We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger," Lyanna said quietly in case the others were listening. This was something that they didn't want them to hear.

"Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?" Gaius asked them.

Merlin nodded. "I send a letter to Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on."

"Give it time," Gaius positively said.

"We don't have time," Lyanna stated grimly. "We need to act now if we want to succeed."

Gaius wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know that you're eager to solve this, dear, but how?" he wondered.

"There was an immortal army before. How was it defeated?" Merlin asked instead.

"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held," Gaius informed them.

"Then we know what we must do," Lyanna said determined.

"They're immortal, dear. You two don't have the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army," Gaius protested.

Lyanna sat in silence for a moment, thinking about their possibilities. "Oh!" she suddenly cried out, startling Gaius and Merlin. "Do you remember that sword that we've forged in a dragonsbreath to stop my wraith uncle from killing Arthur?"

"I do. I've thrown it into Lake Avalon," Merlin responded. "But I cannot possible get it from the bottom of the lake now can I?"

"No, you can't," Lyanna confirmed and Merlin frowned in confusion. "But there maybe someone else who can. Freya. Do you still have that vial that the Fisher King gave us that contained water from the lake? He told us to use it in Camelot's darkest hour. I think this is the right time. Please tell me that you have it."

"Yes, I do have it," Merlin said and Lyanna let out a small shriek. "It's in my bag. I thought that it may come in handy."

"Well, you did the right thing by bringing it with you because we're going to need it. You have to use it without other's noticing," she said.

Merlin smiled at her. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really a Pendragon because you're filled with much more wisdom than they are."

Lyanna returned that smile. "I'm glad that you think that." She stepped out of Gaius hold before gently kissing Merlin. She pulled back after a couple of seconds. "I'm going on a hunt. I should be back within an hour."

"Take someone with you, please. I don't want you to go out there on your own. This forest is swarming with Morgana's men," Merlin warned her. Lyanna could tell that he was really frightened that something would happen to her.

She stroke his cheek. "I'm not going alone," she assured him before whistling and stepping past him. Rollo was trailing at her feet before she and the black wolf ran out of the cave, feeling everyone's eyes burning in her back.

They stepped outside and were welcomed by the chill in the air. Ignoring it, Lyanna ran after Rollo who had sensed a trail. It didn't take long until they came across a couple of hares and that Rollo took care of them. Lyanna was about to pick them up when she suddenly heard the wolf growl behind her.

She whirled around only to see five of Morgana's men running towards them as Rollo tore the neck of the first men into pieces and blood stained the rocky ground. Without hesitating Lyanna unsheathed her sword, but was already too late. Rollo let out a soft whimper as another soldier stabbed him and he fell onto the ground.

"No!" Lyanna cried out in horror and took care of the rest of those men herself. Her hands were trembling from anger, but it didn't seem to infect her swordfighting. In fact it only drove her more to finish them. When the last soldier collapsed Lyanna knelt down beside Rollo. "Let me heal you."

" _It's too late, Darya. His sword was poisoned and not even Emrys his magic can save me. You and Emrys are destined for great things and your time will come while mine has come to an end. It has been an honour serving you_ ," she heard the wolf say inside her head.

"I can't be," she whispered in astonishment and watched how Rollo's chest stopped moving and life slipped from his body. He had sacrificed himself for her. She sat there for an unknown while just staring at his lifeless body, knowing that she couldn't possibly bury him because more soldiers would be on their way. "Thank you for what you did for me, Rollo. I will remember everything," she promised him before she picked up the hares and began to head back.

Luckily for her she didn't run into more soldiers and reached the cave without other complications. When she had gotten there and dropped the hares in the middle of the cave as she tried to regain her breath from running. "Where's Rollo?" Elyan asked. "He left with you."

She chewed on her cheek. "Rollo died protecting me. He gave his life to save mine when we were ambushed by Morgana's soldiers," she informed them.

They all know that the wolf was important to Lyanna, but they all stayed quiet. Merlin was sitting on a rock and it was only seconds later that Lyanna was being pulled onto his lap and that his arms went around her. She was a bit surprised by his sudden action because he was always very shy around others, but he didn't seem to care at that moment. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder as he just held her. "You're shaken up."

"I don't want to talk about it, Merlin, because there is nothing to say. He got stabbed by a sword that was meant for me and died right in front of me," she almost whispered.

Merlin gently stroke her back in a way to comfort her. "He died protecting you and Rollo wouldn't have wanted to prove his loyalty to you in another way. I'm glad that he saved you because he brought you back to me in one piece, even though it costed him his life."

Lyanna hummed in response. "Did you use the vial?"

"I did and I saw Freya. She told me to visit the Lake of Avalon so that she could retrieve the sword for us," he informed her. "I was waiting for you to come back so that we could go there together if you'd like that. If you say no I would totally understand with what just happened."

She pulled back a bit so that she could meet his gaze. "No, I would like to come with you. It's better than to be stuck inside this cave, but how are we going to get there? The Lake of Avalon is a day's walk from here."

"I have an idea," he said, flashing a bright smile.

Lyanna grinned when she realized what his plan was. "Oh, you're cunning."

They waited until everyone was asleep in the middle of the night before they fled from the cave and headed towards a large clearing. As they ran Merlin spoke in the dragontongue to call for his kin as Lyanna watched him with great admiration. Every time she heard him speak in that tongue she was filled with pride of how powerful he truly was.

As they reached the clearing they waited for a few minutes until they heard the sound of large wings flapping before the last dragon landed in front of them. He bowed in front of the dragonlord. "It's good to see you again, Milady," he also said.

"We have to cross 20 leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take us," Merlin informed him.

"I'm not a horse, Merlin!" the dragon responded and Lyanna snorted, even though it wasn't very funny at all.

"If you do not, then Morgana will have won. Unless that's what you want."

"My allegiance has never been with the witch," Kilgarrah clarified.

Merlin nodded. "I know. But is it with me?"

"Yes, young warlock. It is with you," Kilgarrah assured him and Merlin was smirking now and Lyanna smiled at him.

The dragon knelt on the ground so that they could reach his neck better. Merlin offered Lyanna his hand and helped her onto Kilgarrah's neck. "I've never flown on a dragon before," she said, sounding a bit angsty.

"I had promised that I would take you for a ride once," Merlin reminded her and she chuckled. "Please have a seat, Milady."

Lyanna carefully sat down on the front of Kilgarrah's neck as Merlin sat down in front of her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly as Kilgarrah began to flap with his strong wings. They were up in the air within seconds.

The higher that they went the closer Lyanna buried her head into Merlin's back. "Lyanna, you're safe up here," Merlin tried to reassure her. "We won't fall. You really need to take a look."

Slowly she removed her head from his back and looked down. Everything was looking so miniature from where they were. They were able to see the castle of Camelot glistering in the moonlight and it looked even more beautiful than it always did. It was their home.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, still concerned. He even was worried that she could get sick because she was afraid of heights or something, but that wasn't the case.

Instead she placed a soft kiss against the back of his neck and she heard Merlin let out a deep breath. "It's breathtaking," she said before placing more kisses on his neck.

"It would seem that you're distracted doing something else," Merlin said, his voice low.

She placed a kiss bellow his ear. "What makes you say that?" She then pulled her head back and focused on the beautiful scenery bellow them again.

They flew for an unknown while and by the time that they had reached their destination the sun was rising. Kilgarrah landed next to the lake and let them hop off his neck. "Thank you," Lyanna said once she was safely standing on the ground.

"I've warned you two before that, in the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once the task is done, you will place it where none can wield it," Kilgarrah said, addressing the warlock.

"I promise," Merlin responded before turning to Lyanna and reaching for her hand. "It's been quite a while since we've been here. Not since Freya."

Lyanna scratched the back of her head. "To be honest with you I've been here somewhere last year. Do you remember that day when I used a spell to make it impossible for you to track me down?" she asked and Merlin nodded when he remembered that. "I ended up here and I was just sitting and enjoying the warm weather when I heard her talking inside my head. Turns out that Freya can talk whenever she pleases and when the person is near. We talked for a few minutes until she disappeared again."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this, Lyanna?" Merlin wondered as they took a few steps towards the water and pulled out the boat that lay there to bring it closer to the shore. Surprisingly his voice was rather calm.

"It must've slipped my mind," Lyanna admitted, biting her lip. "We were so busy with other things at that time. Like getting the Crystal back from the Druids that I completely forgot about it. I wanted to tell you." She lowered her gaze.

Merlin placed his finger under her jaw and forced her to look into his eyes. "I'm not upset, Lyanna, if that's what you think," he assured her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "No harm is done."

She gladly kissed him back because he wasn't angry at her, which made her heart swell. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked him.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Quite ready," he said, grinning brightly.

They stepped into the boat before carefully sitting down, not wanting it to tip over. Getting soaking wet was something that Lyanna really didn't want right now. Once they were sitting steadily Merlin used a spell to make the boat move forwards though the water. Lyanna dipped her other hand into the water which felt incredibly cold, so she quickly pulled it back.

The boat brought them to the middle of the lake where suddenly a hand appeared above the surface, holding the sword. It was Freya. Because of that the boat started to rock and Lyanna lost her balance, causing her to fall down in the water which felt like ice. She was wearing her armour which was making her quite heavy, so it was more difficult to reach the surface. She got there anyway and saw Merlin giving her his lopsided grin. "If you wanted to swim you could've just said so."

The sword was lying in the boat now. Merlin held out his hand to pull her back into the boat. When she grabbed it an idea came to mind and she quickly pulled him into the water with her, creating a large splash.

"What on earth did you do that for?!" Merlin wanted to know after he had gasped for air. "This is bloody cold!"

"You shouldn't have made a joke," Lyanna replied.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Lyanna, this isn't exactly swimming weather. We'll do this again when it's much warmer."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Merlin," she replied as she began to swim towards the boat to grab a robe so that she could pull it along with her. Before she could reach the boat she was being pushed under the surface again by familiar hands.

"Merlin!" Lyanna shouted when she was able to breathe again. Her eyes locked with Merlin who gulped. "You're so going to regret this." He didn't have time to process anything because Lyanna had pulled him underwater with her. They started a friendly wrestle until their chests were pressed together. Lyanna then felt how Merlin kissed her there in the middle of the lake, underneath the surface and it felt magical. Maybe it was because this lake held some special power, or that Avalon was here as well. Or perhaps it was just the spark between her and her partner. She was mostly convinced about that last option.

They both gasped when they reached the surface again. This time they headed back to the shore while Merlin pulled the boat with them. Once they got there Lyanna felt ten times heavier because her clothes were soaking wet and her boots were filled with water.

"Let me," Merlin offered and he placed his hands on her arms before they quietly whispered another spell. They both felt how their clothes suddenly got dried up and how their body-temperature was getting much warmer. "Better now?" he asked with a warm smile, running his hands up and down her arms to create more friction.

"Much better," Lyanna confirmed before kissing him again. She wasn't able to get enough of him, not even after all this time and she was sure that she would ever get enough of Merlin. She never wanted that to end. She simply needed him with her.

After their little make-out session they flew back on Kilgarrah's back who dropped them of at the same clearing before they walked the last part to the cave. When they had reached their destination they came to realize that everyone was just waking up and hadn't even noticed their absence. Which meant that they weren't going to ask questions.

Once everyone had eaten some breakfast they heard some screams coming from outside. Lyanna, Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin were the ones who went to take a look to make sure that they weren't being ambushed. They were able to hear the sounds of footsteps. On cue Arthur and Lyanna jumped out of their hiding spot, straight into Gwen and Leon.

Arthur was the first one to hug Gwen before the maid hugged her dearest friend. "I'm so glad to see you're still in one piece," Lyanna sighed in relief. "I was so worried that something had happened to you. How did Morgana treat you?"

"She was incredibly kind to me because she believed that I was on her side," Gwen retorted. "I managed to fool her and Leon and I escaped."

Lyanna then went to greet Leon again. The happy reunion was disturbed when Elyan came trotting towards them. "We've been found! They're almost upon us!"

Arthur turned to Lyanna and Merlin. "Get Gaius," he said. They both nodded before running back into the cave to get the physician. He was sitting there without knowing what was going on.

"They've found us," Merlin informed him. "We've got to go."

"I'll slow you down," Gaius objected. "It's Arthur you need to protect, not me."

"We're not going to leave you!" Merlin made clear.

"Camelot needs both of you," Gaius retorted.

"Camelot needs all of us," Lyanna said to him as she pulled him onto his feet. "Come on we've got to go now." She watched how Merlin ran deeper into the cave as she and Gaius made their way out of it, but she knew that he was doing. He was going to get the sword.

Lyanna took Gaius to where the others were waiting for them. Arthur was leading the small party through the valley. They came to a halt when they heard someone shout, "Look out!" and a large boulder fell down, crushing some soldiers underneath it and blocking their path to them.

"Who's that?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Don't know, but I'm liking him already," Gwaine grinned.

They then saw who it were. On top of the large rock stood two men wearing armour, and they weren't part of the undead soldiers. One of them was no one else than Lancelot. Seeing him again after all this time truly seemed like a miracle.

"We need to hurry," he said before leading them to safety.

Merlin meanwhile caught up with them. They all tried to catch their breath once they were sure they were safe for now. Lyanna was at her brother's side as she looked at the new man that was standing next to Lancelot. "I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident," Arthur said, throwing his sword into the ground.

Lancelot smiled. "This is Percival," he informed, gesturing to the tall man who also was rather muscular. He reminded Lyanna of a large bear, because he also had a friendly face. "It was his strength that brought them down."

Percival bopped his head a little out of respect. "Your Highness. Milady," he said to them.

"Arthur," the prince responded.

"And I'm Lyanna," Lyanna enlightened him with a warm smile.

"Arthur and Lyanna it is," Percival said, chuckling slightly.

"What were you doing here?" Arthur wanted to know, eyeing Lancelot.

At that moment Merlin walked towards them. "Er...it was me. I sent for him," he said.

"Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you," Arthur gratefully responded, shaking their hands.

They continued their travel once everyone had regained their breaths. Lyanna stayed at Gaius side and made sure that the old physician was alright, since he wasn't made for so much walking. She kept an eye on him to see how he was holding on so that he wouldn't collapse at one point.

Arthur leaded the group to an abandoned castle which had stand empty for many years. They all went inside to and went into a room which must've been the council chamber due to the fact that it was so enormous and the ceiling was very high.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Gaius wondered.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while," Arthur explained.

Elyan shrugged. "Can't be worse then that cave."

"Search the place, see what you can find," Arthur ordered. Everyone went to take a look around. Lyanna went to assist Gwen with lighting a couple of candles across the large room so that they were all able to see each other properly as Merlin made a fireplace to warm this place up.

In the end they found a couple of weapons which have probably been dropped here by some bandits. Arthur then pulled away a white sheet that was lying over something, only to reveal a large round table underneath it.

"Here! Come and join me," he said and they all did. Lyanna sat down between Merlin and Arthur as the prince stood up. "This table belonged to the ancient Kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each other you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?" Arthur questioned them.

Lancelot was the first to stand up. "You and Lyanna taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight without honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

Elyan was next. "Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur and Lyanna. It is now my turn to repay you." Lyanna was smiling now, surprised by their kind words and their loyalty towards them.

Leon stood up. "I've fought alongside both of you many times. There are no other people in this world that I would rather die for," he promised.

Gwaine remained seated for a moment. "I think we've no chance." He slowly stood up. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Next was Percival who rose. "Your enemies are my enemies."

Then it was the turn for the physician. "If you need an old man."

"You know the answer," Gwen said as she stood up.

Lyanna then rose. "Arthur, you know what I'm going to say. I know with Morgana's betrayal and her being our sister, that a small part of you is doubting my loyalty now as well, but I can promise you that I've always been on your side and I will always stay there. I want to be there to see the kingdom that you are going to build one day. We were born ten minutes apart and have spend our entire life together. So yes, I'm on your side and we will save our father from Morgana's hands," Lyanna vowed. Arthur placed a chaste peck on her cheek for her sweet words.

"Merlin?" Arthur then asked because his manservant remained on his chair.

"No, don't really fancy it," Merlin playfully responded. Lyanna rolled with her eyes, knowing that Merlin only did that to make Arthur laugh despite everything that was going on. It was something that he always did when people felt gloom.

"You don't have a choice, Merlin," Arthur made clear, even though he was smirking.

"Ok," Merlin muttered before standing up and he looked at Arthur for a moment before his gaze lingering at Lyanna who was smiling adoringly at him.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to us in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

Lyanan flashed a bright grin. "You're going to knight them!" she exclaimed happily. "You're making an incredibly wise decision brother. These men have proven their loyalty towards you and they'll make the finest knights that Camelot has to offer."

It was minutes later that Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival were knelt in front of the Prince and Princess of Camelot. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot," Arthur said after he had gently placed the sword on the man's shoulder. The rest followed. "Arise, Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, knight of Camelot." They were all standing now. Arthur then looked at Lyanna. "It's your turn."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Kneel down, please," Arthur said and gave her this pleading look because he knew that she couldn't resist that. Lyanna sighed before kneeling down on the stone ground. Arthur placed the sword on her shoulder for a brief second. "Arise, Lady Lyanna, the first female knight of Camelot." Lyanna slowly stood up before pulling Arthur in for a hug. "You're already training with us every day and you're by far the finest of them all."

"Thank you, Arthur," Lyanna replied. "It's an honour."

Everybody went back to their business after that, and Lyanna was about to help with preparing dinner when someone gently grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked into those piercing blue eyes that belonged to Merlin.  _Her_  Merlin. "So, the woman who I'm courting in secret isn't just the princess of Camelot, but also the first female knight ever. She also happens to be an excellent physician. Is there anything else that I need to know about her?"

They were standing behind a pillar so no one was able to see them as she cupped his face. "Just that she's happily in love with the greatest sorcerer the world has ever seen who's also a silly manservant," she teased him, smirking.

"Silly?" Merlin pouted slightly.

Lyanna giggled. "It's one of those things that I love about you," she clarified before bringing their lips together.

"I'm so proud of you," Merlin pretty much beamed when they parted again. "Arthur made the right choice by bestowing you because you're definitely the finest swordswoman this land knows. It seems only fitting."

"It doesn't change anything though," Lyanna assured him. "I'm still going to spend my time aiding Gaius and just training with the knights, or going on occasional rescue missions. But mostly I'm still going to spend my time with you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Merlin chuckled. "I was already fearing that Arthur was going to take you away from me more often now."

"You do realize that when I have to go on some rescue mission as a knight with Arthur that you have to come as well. He's not stealing me away. We're still going on dates," Lyanna explained and they chortled together.

~~0~~0~~0~~

It was that night that she slept safely in Merlin's hold. She was on the edge of drifting asleep when she heard Merlin and Lancelot talk quietly with each other, not wanting to wake the others. Lyanna didn't hear most of their conversation, but only heard the last part. Merlin was planning to find the Cup of Life himself and to empty it from the blood within. The last thing that she heard was Lancelot's gentle voice.

"You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it."

When she woke up the next morning Merlin was clutching her as if he was afraid that she was going to disappear throughout the night. Her eyes fluttered opened and she slowly tried to free herself from his grip, but Merlin only clutched onto her tighter. Lyanna noticed that most of the people were already awake and that no one was paying any attention to them. "Merlin, you need to wake up."

There was no respond and Lyanna figured that he was still sound asleep. She managed to twirl herself a bit in his hold so that she was face to face with him. Slowly she brought their lips together and she heard him chuckle softly before he smiled into the kiss. He had been awake all this time.

"You're a horrible person, Merlin," she growled before pulling back, even though she was smiling.

"You can't blame me. This is a lovely way to be woken up," he retorted with a blinding grin as he tenderly stroke her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me that it's your plan to find the Cup of Life yourself and to empty it from the blood within?" Lyanna then asked and Merlin's face fell. "Don't worry. I heard you mention this to Lancelot last night. I can't let you do this on your own."

Merlin smiled. "You wish to join me?"

Lyanna nodded as she leaned into his hand. "Only if you will let me."

"I don't think it matters what my answer is, because you will choose to do what's right anyway," he said and she giggled before lightly kissing his lips again. When they parted Lyanna helped them onto his feet before they joined the others. They all ate a quick breakfast before they departed. Gwen and Gaius were the only ones that stayed behind after they had all said goodbye.

The sun was rising when they left they left the abandoned castle behind them and set out on their journey towards Camelot. The small group traveled mostly in silence, wondering what evil they found face in Camelot and if they were truly able to defeat it.

It was still quite early in the morning when they sneaked through the bushes and stood in front of the castle that had become a home to everyone. They made sure that none of the guards could spot them. Lyanna was listening absentmindley to the conversation between Merlin and Arthur and only heard the last part of it. "You're almost like a friend, Merlin."

"Almost," Merlin chuckled.

Arthur then gave the signal for them to pursue further. Lyanna was walking at the end of the small group beside Percival who looked like a gigantic bear beside her, especially because she was so timid. She didn't even reach his shoulders, but she wasn't intimidated because she knew that he was on their side.

The group managed to make their way into the castle without being detected. They were standing in the lower corridor where they parted. Lyanna was about to follow Lancelot and Merlin when Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. "I'm going to try and rescue our father," he said. "Stay safe, Lee."

"I will," she promised as she placed a quick peck onto his cheek before running in the opposite direction with her sword tightly into her hand. She caught up with them and Merlin gave her a small smile which she returned. It was now or never.

Merlin gasped at the same time as Lyanna did. "I can sense the Cup's power. Can you?" he asked and she nodded. "This way."

A guard interfered their path and Lancelot began to face him first before Merlin swung at it with the sword that Freya had fished for them from the bottom of the lake and the soldier exploded into tiny pieces.

"What is that?" Lancelot asked with a frown.

Lyanna shrugged. "It was forced in a dragon's breath," she said. Lancelot let out a soft laugh in bewilderment because his two friends constantly kept surprising him. They weren't like anybody that he had ever met before, which made them quiet special.

They continued to run further down the corridor. Lyanna leaded them through several empty corridors until they ended in one where more soldiers were waiting. The three of them peeked around the corner. "What do we do now?" Lancelot asked, sounding a bit hopeless.

Merlin and Lyanna simply shook their heads. "The only thing that we can do," she said as Merlin handed her the sword simply because she was more skilled with it. She gave him her sword instead. They nodded to each other before they all stepped out of their hideout.

Lyanna had to admit that it felt incredibly good to see someone exploding in front of you like that by a blow that you had struck them. It made her feel powerful, even though it was a stupid thing. She caught Lancelot smirking in the corner of her eyes.

"You two really haven't gotten rid of your tricks haven't you?" he asked them, laughing as she struck another soldier.

"You wouldn't like us if we did," Lyanna kidded.

They made their way through the small group of guards and got into the council chambers because Lancelot kicked the locked door open. Once they were inside they quickly closed the door behind them and locked it to keep those guards out. The three of them were panting heavily by now.

"I think we have a tiny problem," Lyanna stated as her eyes bulged somewhat. Lancelot and Merlin turned their heads to see what she was referring to and saw the six guards that unsheathed their swords and were ready to fight.

"I think this is more than a tiny problem, Lyanna," Merlin responded.

Lyanna glared at him. "Really? You find this a suitable time to correct me while we're under threat?" she wondered and he simply flashed a grin, which caused her to role with her eyes. The three of them exchanged a look with each other before they barged towards the soldiers.

Lyanna was glad that Lancelot was such an excellent swordsman. He was doing his best to injure the soldiers that she wasn't fighting for her so that she simply had to strike them. The two of them were fighting next to each other and it felt incredibly good.

She cringed when she heard Lancelot let out a scream because one of those soldiers managed to stab him in the back. Unsure what else to do Lyanna made her way to him and took over his opponents. "Get back," she said to Lancelot before his injury would get worse.

By now the warning bell was sounding, which was letting them know that people had escaped from the dungeons. Lyanna managed to kill the last of the guards and was completely out of breath. "Here, let me," Merlin offered and took the swords out of her hand. Lyanna hurried towards Lancelot to check up on his injury as Merlin went for the cup. At that moment he was thrown through the air by magic. He landed against the wall as Morgause stepped into the court room.

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again," Morgause said as she raised her hand. Lyanna immediately leaped onto her feet.

"No, you won't," Lyanna said. Morgause turned her head as Lyanna used a spell to throw the High Priestess backwards. Morgause clearly was someone not to be trifled with because she managed to stand up and was ready to cast a spell. Only she hadn't counted on Merlin because he used his magic to throw Morgause against the wall again and she lost her conciousness.

At that moment Gaius entered the council chamber. "Merlin! Lyanna! The Cup!" he cried out as he rushed to Lyanna who was breathing heavily at this moment. Merlin picked up the sword again and knocked the Cup off the pedestal and the blood spilled on the ground. The enchantment had broken.

"Gaius, what are you doing here?" Lyanna asked him between her breaths. "I thought we had left you together with Gwen."

"I was there, but I was aware of you and Merlin's plan so I decided to come here to help, but it turned out that you didn't need my help," Gaius explained.

Lyanna chuckled. "We always need you, Gaius. I'm glad that you're here" she said, placing her head on his shoulder.

At that moment the door of the council chambers opened and Morgana stepped inside. She caught sight of her half-sister lying on the floor. "No! No!" she cried out as she rushed over to her and held her in her arms. "Sister."

Merlin straightened his back. "It's over, Morgana."

"No, you're wrong," she protested. "This has only just begun!" She let out a piercing scream and the windows exploded with a loud bang. The council room crumbled.

Lyanna quickly helped the injured Lancelot onto his feet as Merlin helped Gaius out of the council chamber before it would collapse. They had just managed to escape it when they heard the stones falling down. For now Morgana had been stopped.

~~0~~0~~

"Milady, are you well?"

Lyanna tilted her head to see Merlin entering the King's chambers and approaching her. He had concern written in his eyes, and she could tell that he had been worrying about her. She bit her bottom lip before looking back to her father who was sitting in a chair in front of the window, looking outside.

"As well as a person can be with everything that has happened," she softly responded in case her father would overhear their conversation.

"Come with me," Merlin insisted. Before Lyanna could protest Merlin was already walking away. She sighed before following him out of the chambers. He leaded her through the corridors without questioning him. It was a couple of minutes later that he had brought her into her own bedroom and he closed the door behind them. "Can you now please tell me what you're really feeling. You don't have to pretend everything is well, Lyanna. I know it's not."

They sat down on her bed and Merlin gently played with her fingers as their gazes locked. "I'm experiencing so many feelings at the same moment, that I'm not entirely sure what my true emotion is right now. All this time I've been in denial about Morgana's true nature, but now it's crystal clear to everyone. She is not going to rest until she has what she most desires, and that is the throne of Camelot which means that she has to get rid of everyone that stands in her way. So, she'll come after my father, Arthur and myself. She won't stop," Lyanna rambled.

Merlin pulled her into his arms and she buried her head into his shoulder. "We don't even know if she's still alive," he said in return.

"Merlin, she's a High Priestess of the Old Religion. Surely she must've ported herself and Morgause to a save place when the ceiling came down because there is no sign of their bodies anywhere. She's still alive. I can feel it."

"But I'm not going to let her get away with that. She won't come near you again," Merlin assured her.

"You can't make promises like that, because you can't keep them. I know that you'll do whatever is in your power, but Morgana can surprise us. If it's me she'll want then she won't rest. For now her target has mostly been my father, and she has managed to make him lose his sanity for permanent. What's to happen next?"

"Oh, she'll try again," Merlin agreed with her. "But not right now. Morgause has lost her strength and it's going to take a while for her to regain that. Morgana won't strike without her sister there."

Lyanna tilted her head backwards, cracking a small smile. "So, what are you suggesting?"

"That we've defeated her and Camelot is safe for now and that we should enjoy that for as long as it lasts," Merlin explained, grinning.

"I know a way to celebrate that," Lyanna kidded before she kissed him.

It was an hour later that the two of them left Camelot behind them and went to find a large stone in the middle of the forest in which they entrusted the sword that was made for Arthur with magic so that no one was able to pull it out.


	41. The darkest hour pt. 1

**Chapter 41: The Darkest Hour**

Lyanna held out her hand which held a goblet filled with water. Her father didn't even look at her, but simply stared past her through the window. She let out a small sigh before she brought the goblet to his lips and made him drink the water.

It had been a year since they had taken Camelot back from Morgana, and there had been no change in the King's mental state. He spent his days looking out of the window without uttering as much as a word. The only thing that he did do was cracking a small smile whenever Lyanna would visit him which was at least an hour ever single day.

She would simply sit there next to him, reading out of a book, or telling him what was happening to his kingdom. Since this had all happened Arthur had pretty much ruled Camelot as a regent with Lyanna at his side. He confided her opinion much more these days and would always ask her what she thought about a matter.

It completely warmed her heart how much Arthur still trusted her while their other sister simply had betrayed them. He knew for sure that Lyanna would never do that and their bond had only gotten stronger since the incidents.

Lyanna simply threaded her fingers through her father's greying hairs but he gave no respond. Nonetheless this was the only comfort that she could find in this entire situation because it was something that she always did whenever she was little, and her father would let her.

At that moment the door closed and Lyanna looked up to see Gwen approaching them. Ever since Morgana's betrayal she had taken care of the King, for which Lyanna was immensely grateful. She knew that Gwen held no feelings towards the King because he had sentenced her to die after all, and it was crystal clear that Gwen was only doing this for Lyanna and Arthur.

"I was already wondering if you were here," Gwen said as she began to look for a set of clothes in the closet for the King.

"Where else would I be?" Lyanna asked, smirking slightly.

"Well, there are plenty of places that you could be. With Gaius, training with the knights, discussing important council matters with Arthur because he values your opinion above everyone else's, or you're somewhere out of the public eye with Merlin," Gwen replied and said the last part softer in case Uther would overhear, even though they weren't sure if he would understand them.

Lyanna blushed. Last week Merlin had taken her on a picnic in the forest which he had arranged for her, and he had made all the food himself. It was absolutely amazing and the food tasted incredible. It wasn't that often that they had some time away with each other, and they were grateful for all the time that they were able to spend together.

"I can't deny such things, no," Lyanna chuckled. "The entire castle is swarmed with servants right now, I'm sure?" she then asked.

Gwen sighed. "Yes, they're running around everywhere to prepare for tonight's feast. It took me a bit longer to get here without having to run into them," she admitted.

The door opened again and this time Gaius entered the room. "Lyanna, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on my rounds, but only if you're in the mood for it," he said.

Since this had all happened Lyanna had skipped a couple of days in aiding Gaius simply because she wasn't in the mood to leave her father. The old physician had been completely understanding for her absence, but it was clear to her that he appreciated it when she would join him.

"Of course," she said, smiling at him. "I could use some fresh air. I'll see you later, Gwen." The maid nodded as Lyanna left the room together with Gaius. She hooked her arm through his and for a moment it felt as if nothing had changed. But they knew better than that. Nothing was the same anymore.

As they walked through the corridors they were surprised by the amount of servants that were practically running past them in preparation for tonight's feats, and no one seemed to notice that the princess was walking amongst them. They decided to take the quickest route to leave the castle.

Lyanna felt herself relax as she did rounds with Gaius, because it was something that she always enjoyed to do. There weren't many patients and they finished rather fast. It was still morning when they returned to the castle. They were on their way to the physician chambers to drink some tea when the guards reported to them that their presence was required.

They made their way to the council room with great haste and found that there were already plenty of people there. Lyanna walked to the front of the room to where Arthur was standing and stood still at his side. He gave her a warm smile, letting her know that he was glad that she was here.

At that moment Leon and Elyan stepped forwards to share their discoveries with the Prince and the Princess of Camelot. "The reports are true, Sire, Milady. We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria," Leon informed them.

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Arthur. "Was she alone?" he asked.

Elyan shook with his head. "There was someone else."

"Morgause," Lyanna gasped. "It has to be."

"Couldn't be sure, Milady," Elyan responded.

Agravaine stepped forwards. "Where was Morgana heading?" he wondered.

"To the Seas of Meredor," Leon said.

"Isle of the Blessed," Lyanna and Gaius said in union.

"I'll send out patrols at first light," Agravaine promised.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Agravaine." Ever since Uther had fallen ill their uncle had become a great council to both of them. He always knew exactly what to say for which they were grateful.

"Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and sir Montague are both dead," Leon enlightened them.

"Keep us informed of any developments," Lyanna insisted, her voice placid. The councilmen all bowed and left the room. Lyanna's gaze met Merlin's for a second who was able to see the hurt in her eyes and she knew that he wasn't going to let this rest.

The only people who remained behind in the council chamber were Lyanna, Arthur and Agravaine. "For months, nothing. Why now?" Arthur asked them.

"We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong thanks to you and your sister. If Morgana were to act, we'd be ready for her," Agravaine positively responded.

"You're right, of course. I don't know how we would've gotten through these last few months without you. Thank you, uncle," Arthur said.

"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for both of you," he vowed.

Lyanna flashed him a warm smile. "We're glad that you're man of your word, uncle."

* * *

Two hazel eyes stared back at her as Lyanna was braiding her own hair that afternoon. Since Gwen was busy aiding the King she was forced to get herself ready for tonight's feast, which was something that she didn't mind at all. She didn't need a maid to get dressed, but she preferred Gwen's company which was the only reason she had a maid in the first place.

There came a knock on the door. "Enter," Lyanna called without looking away from her reflection. During the last year she had surely aged a lot, and not just mentally. She looked older, and that was exactly how she felt. Lyanna heard the door closing behind her again and saw Merlin's reflection walking towards her. He stopped behind her before kissing the nape of her neck.

"You look incredibly beautiful in this dress," Merlin said with a low voice, and placed another kiss underneath her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

"Only in this dress?" Lyanna kidded. "This isn't even the one that I'm wearing for tonight."

"No, you always look beautiful. There isn't a woman that comes close to your beauty, and none of them rival you. You would still be the most attractive woman if you would wear a sack," Merlin assured her.

She giggled, even though she was still braiding her hair. Lyanna could feel his gaze on her as he watched how her gentle fingers twisted the locks of her golden hair until she was finished and turned around to face him. "Did you come here just to compliment me?" she asked him, grinning.

His arms went round her waist. "Maybe I did. I also came here because I noticed you were distressed this morning during the council and I wanted to drop by sooner, but Arthur wanted me to wash the floor of his chambers first so I couldn't leave," Merlin explained. "So, can you be honest with me? I came to know you better than I know myself, and I can tell when something is bothering you."

She took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about what Morgana's next move is going to be. It has been a year and her powers have only grown during that time. Whatever she's up to can't be good for the people of Camelot," she sulked.

"We don't know if she's planning another attack on Camelot, Lyanna. All that we can do is wait. If she was to strike now we are ready for her," Merlin tried to sooth her, but this was a thought that was always gnawing at the back of her mind. "I know that you're constantly worrying about this, but you need to think of yourself as well, Lyanna. You've been looking after your father the entire year, you've aided Arthur with many council matters, you've trained with the knights because you're now one of them, and you're being a physician all this time. You've hardly had a second for yourself at all. I know that this is your way to keep yourself busy so you won't have to think, but this is killing you, Lyanna. I wish that there was something that I could do take all these worries away from you."

Of course Merlin knew exactly what had been troubling her. He had been watching her falling apart throughout that entire year and it was paining him immensely. He understood the reasons that she had, but he wasn't pleased about it. So much was clear.

"I don't know what else to do. When I'm alone all those thoughts come back and they frighten me, especially because I know that Morgana could strike any minute and that I could lose everyone that I love and that's my biggest fear," Lyanna admitted as tears were pooling her eyes. "I honestly don't understand why you still want to be with me. I've been a complete mess for the last year."

Merlin placed his finger under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "Lyanna, don't think for one second that I would ever abandon you. Especially not for something like this, which is not your doing at all. You're the most important person in my life and when I'm you I don't feel like a monster. You make me feel normal and accepted, but mostly loved. I love you far too much to ever give up on you. I know that you're going through a hard time, but I've been there on your side all this time and I plan to stay there for as long as you want me," he vowed.

"I wish that we could just marry right now," Lyanna said, smiling faintly. "I'm so tired of waiting. I just want to be yours."

"Just be patient," he assured her, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I want you to feel better first, because that's the most important to me. We will get married when the time is right, and the law has changed. And if that last thing isn't the case then we'll find another way."

"What are you suggesting?" Lyanna wondered, her smile enlarging.

He let out a soft laugh. "We could always get married in another kingdom," he said.

"We could," she agreed. "But that wouldn't change anything. We would be married in secret then, which means we still have to hide."

"I know, but I would much rather keep that a secret from others and to call you my wife, then never being able to do so," Merlin clarified.

Lyanna slammed their lips together and Merlin stiffened for a second because he was surprised by her sudden action, before he eased down into the kiss and deepened it. Their tongues were dancing together as their hands traveled down each other's bodies. Things were heating up again.

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" Merlin asked against her lips.

She giggled. "No we can't, Merlin," she replied. "This isn't just a simple feast. It's Samhain."

"You're right, that's important," he agreed as he pulled away. "I should leave you to get ready." He was about to walk away, but she pulled him back by his neckerchief and brought him close again.

"Can you stay here? I'm planning on wearing this dress that has laces on the back and I can't reach those myself, so I need some help," she clarified with a smirk.

Merlin gulped. "Yes, sure. N-not a problem. I...I'll wait here for you," he stammered as he sat down on the edge of her bed, tapping nervously with his feet on the ground. She could tell that this was making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Lyanna walked behind the chamberfold where she began to take off the simple dress that she was wearing now. She could hear him tapping with his feet from where she was standing which brought a smile to her face. She thought that it was adorable. Lyanna quickly put on the other dress before walking back.

Merlin's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped when he took her in. Her dress was see-through made of light, black fabric, with black silk embroidery that covered most of it up and ran down the entire length of the dress. Around her waist she had some sparkling, silver embroidery which really stood out. The dress had short sleeves and her dark dress really brought out her pale skin. "You... Lo... You look... beautiful," he stammered and was blushing.

Lyanna approached him with a warm smile on her pink lips. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded as he began to do the black laces on her back with trembling fingers. "Of course I do. I've already told you before that no one can compares to your beauty. I wonder how one person could be so perfect. You're not only beautiful, but you're clever, compassionate and incredibly kind."

She turned around and lightly kissed his lips. "I've got something for you." Lyanna walked over to the other side of the room to grab something and to come back. In her hands she was holding a middle sized box. She gave it to him and watched how he pulled the lid of it. He then picked up the purple tunic that was inside. "I had it made especially for you, which was kind of difficult. I hope that I've gotten the size right because you're quite tall, but also slim."

"I love it," he exclaimed happily, with glee in his blue eyes. "You didn't have to do this though."

"I wanted to," Lyanna explained, grinning at him. "Why don't you put it on so that I know that I've gotten your size right."

Merlin nodded shyly. He took off his brown jacket as Lyanna undid the belt around his waist, which only caused them both to blush like teenagers in love. Merlin then pulled the blue tunic over his head. Lyanna felt her cheeks getting even warmer when he was standing there in front of her with his chest bare before he put on the purple tunic that she had given to him. Lyanna helped him by putting it right and she squealed.

"It fits perfectly!" she cried out cheerfully. "I was so worried that I had gotten it wrong, but it turns out that I know you better than I thought. Besides the purple really suits you so well. You look incredibly handsome."

His lips were on her again. "Thank you, Lyanna. I love it. Only I didn't get you anything."

"There's no need for that," Lyanna said as she clasped his belt around his waist. "I didn't arrange this for a reason, but simply because I wanted to do it. And because you only own like four shirts and you could use change." Merlin chuckled.

* * *

Lyanna sighed as she was seated at the table next to her brother and her uncle. She had just finished her first goblet of wine and Gwen was refilling it again. There weren't many people in the banquet hall, which made the whole event more special. It was after a while that Arthur rose to address everyone who had showed up.

"Samhain," he began. "It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing." Lyanna thought about Marie, her mother and Freya who were people that she kept thinking about. Arthur rose his glass in a toast. "To the King." Everyone stood to toast as the bells tolled.

Lyanna sensed magic and everything around her went in slow-motion. She could hear several people around her uttering, "To the King!" as their goblets clinked together. She felt a chill setting in her skin when she softly heard high pitched screams.

Out of nowhere a dead-looking woman appeared in the middle of the banquet hall. She was clothed in black, with a hooded cloak and a staff in her hand. " _Ilunavar. Ilunavar. Ilunavar_ ," the woman whispered quietly.

Lyanna slightly tilted her head as she felt her body temperature getting lower. Merlin was standing behind her with the same look of horror on his face. She looked back at the woman again before her surroundings were staring to turn black and she fell to the ground. Little did she know that Merlin was losing his consciousness behind her only a matter of seconds later.

Arthur immediately rushed to his sister's side and gently cupped her face to see if she would respond, but there wasn't any reaction. He could only feel her cold skin. Gaius was knelt down beside Merlin as Lancelot picked up the servant. "Take them to my chambers," he said.

The prince lifted the unconscious Lyanna into his arms, who was shivering. It seemed as if she was thrown into a lake of ice water and was unable to warm up. Lancelot lay Merlin down onto the bed in the small bedchamber before they put the cot from the other room next to it and Arthur placed Lyanna onto it. Arthur then began to tuck his sister under a couple of blankets and noticed how she looked like a ghost against the white sheets. She and Merlin both did.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know," Gaius responded. "I've never felt someone so cold before as them."

"Will they be alright?" Arthur wanted to know.

Gaius turned to the knight. "I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets," he informed him. Lancelot went to fetch the herb that he required while Arthur went to get some blankets. He came back with blankets from the guest chambers a few minutes later and placed as many over the shivering Lyanna and Merlin as he could before he left. Hoping that they would come around.

~~0~~0~~

Lyanna's entire body felt incredibly soar as she began to regain her conciousness. Her eyes slowly opened and she noticed that she was lying underneath at least six blankets, but was still shivering from the cold which was an odd thing. Nimueh's curse had been broken years ago, so that wasn't the case.

She then tilted her head and saw that she was lying on a cot in Merlin's chamber and that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, underneath a thick blanket. "I don't need to ask you if you've felt the same thing," he said when he saw that she was awake.

"No, it was horrible," Lyanna agreed as she pushed herself out of the sea of blankets.

They walked into the physician chambers where Gaius was grinding something. Merlin and Lyanna were still underneath a blanket as the three of them said down and they began to explain what they had witnessed.

"When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?" Merlin asked.

"The Cailleach," Gaius informed them. "The gatekeeper to the spirit world."

"That doesn't make as to why she was here," Lyanna said.

"It was on the stroke of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence."

"Then why were we the only ones that could see her?" Merlin questioned.

Gaius took a deep breath. "You two have great powers. For people so gifted, such visions are not uncommon."

"My powers aren't nearly as strong as Merlin's, so that shouldn't explain why I saw her. But it wasn't a vision," Lyanna objected. "She knew who were were. She kept calling us the Ilunavar."

Gaius pondered for a moment about that. "What is it? What does that mean?" Merlin wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Gaius confessed. "But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

Lyanna stood up and cleared her throat. "I...I should go so you two can get some rest." With that she quickly left the the physician chambers, still holding onto the blanket around her.

* * *

Gwen handed her another cup of steaming tea the following morning. The sun was rising which meant that it was still early as the two women sat together at the table and were talking about ordinary things.

Lyanna was still a bit under the weather from the events of the previous night, but was slowly getting her normal body temperature back thanks to Gwen's cups of tea and the blanket that was still around her shoulders.

"Are you feeling better now?" Gwen asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yes, thanks to you," Lyanna replied with a smile. "Your tea is really helping."

"Well, I know how much you like it.

There came a knock on the door which interrupted their conversation. "Milady, Prince Arthur is requesting your presence immediately," a voice announced. Lyanna exchanged a doubtful look with Gwen before she stood up and put the blanket on the table and left her room.

"What do you think that it can be?" Gwen asked her as they walked down the corridors.

"I don't know," Lyanna grimly responded. "We can only hope that it's nothing serious."

As they entered the council chamber they saw that a small council was gathered and that a weeping woman was being surrounded by them. Lyanna stood next to Arthur as they approached Agravaine. "What's happened to her?" he asked.

"Her village was attacked," their uncle informed them.

"By who?" Lyanna questioned.

Agravaine shook his head. "Not entirely clear, Milady."

Arthur approached the weeping woman. "What's your name?" he asked with a gentle voice.

"Drea," she quietly responded.

He stepped closer to her and the girl tensed. Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder and speaks tenderly. "Drea," he began and she uncertainly made eye-contact with him. "I'm Arthur and this is my sister Lyanna. Don't be frightened. Tell us what happened."

As Lyanna watched him she could tell that he really had the makings of a wonderful King and that she was excited for his reign to start, even though it could still be years away from now.

"My mother, my father, my little sister, they're..." Drea started to weep again.

"It's alright," Lyanna soothed, giving her a friendly smile. "It's all right." Drea nodded. "Did someone attack them?"

Drea nodded. "Who?" Arthur asked her.

"There was no on. Just...shapes," Drea explained as she tried to control her emotions.

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Arthur. "You didn't see their faces?"

"They had no faces," the girl stated.

Arthur looked uncertainly at a few councilmen. Lyanna took in a deep breath when she softly heard a strange screaming sound and wondered if anyone else had heard that. Her gaze met Merlin who was having the same look in his eyes as she had.

"I-I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence," Drea enlightened them, her voice trembling from her emotions. "They were all dead." Drea broke down and Lyanna comforted her in the best way that she seemed fit.

"You did a very brave thing to come here to inform us," Lyanna said to her and she gently stroke the sobbing woman's shoulder. "You're clearly in shocked by what happened. I'll make sure that you're looked after." Immediately a serving-girl was at their side and took the sniffling Drea out of the courtroom.

"Where is this village?" Arthur asked their uncle.

"Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride," Agravaine informed him.

Arthur turned to Leon. "Ready the men." It was clear that they were to set out as soon as possible.

"Am I allowed to tag along?" Lyanna asked once the council room was emptying.

He flashed her a bright smile. "You're a knight of Camelot after all so it's only natural that you join us," he clarified and Lyanna returned the smile. "We'll be back here before you know it."

"I was already hoping you'd say that."

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later that the knights of the Round Table set out towards the village called Howden. Lyanna was riding alongside Lancelot and the two of them were chatting quietly. Since Lancelot had became a knight of Camelot they picked up as good friends, and Lyanna enjoyed talking to him. As she looked at him she could understand why Gwen had fallen in love with him. He was a honorable man and incredibly sweet.

As they rode through the forest Merlin was startled by the sound of a woodpecker. "Merlin, you need your comfort blanket?" Arthur asked his manservant.

"What do you mean?" Merlin retorted as he nervously looked around.

"Not even Lyanna is frightened as you. You're making me edgy."

"Leave me out of your conversation, Arthur Pendragon! I can speak for myself! Thank you!" Lyanna called from the middle of the line, hearing the knights around her chuckle quietly. The usual banter between Arthur and Merlin was always amusing them, but when Arthur got scolded by his younger sister that was a delighting sight for them. Sometimes they even placed bets on how long it was going to take for Lyanna to yell at Arthur that he was doing something she didn't approve of, which mostly involved in the prince offending Merlin. That was something she simply didn't tolerate, even though she knew that it was mostly friendly banter.

Lancelot's mount whinnied and Merlin jumped up in his saddle. "That's a horse," Arthur dryly informed him.

"Maybe it sensed something," Merlin responded.

"Yes, that you're a clotpole," Arthur simply said.

Lyanna sighed and Lancelot was grinning next to her as they listened to their bantering. "That's my word," Merlin supplied puzzled.

"Yeah, and it suits you perfectly."

Not much talking was done for the rest of the ride, beside the casual conversations. Night had fallen by the time they had reached their destination. They survey the slaughtered village. "It's too quiet," Lyanna stated grimly, which making her feel edgy.

They entered the village on foot and all silent and their swords were drawn. A door creaked loudly and they all froze until a goat bleated and wanders out. It was clear to them that something had happened to the now completely abandoned village. The wind was pretty strong as they explored the village. There were still some clothes drying on a string, which were being blown by the wind.

A wheel of a cart was squeaking as it was still turning around, which was mostly caused by the wind. Arthur motioned for them all to split up. Merlin and Lancelot went into a direction, as Leon and Elyan went in another. Lyanna stayed behind with Arthur, Gwaine and Percival who searched around the main area of the village.

Lots of vegetables lay scattered across the streets. They all turned their heads when they heard a loud crunch as Gwaine just bit into an apple. "Sorry," he apologized.

Lancelot shook his head as Lyanna rolled with her eyes. This was typical something that Gwaine would do when they had to be cautious because they had no idea what happened here or what could still be here.

"Here!" they heard Elyan shout.

Gwaine dropped the apple and they all run to where Elyan was. They found him in one of the houses where the body of a man was lying on the ground. His face was frozen and Lyanna knelt beside him just to make sure that he was really dead. She then noticed the corpse of a woman that lay beside him, which was in the same condition.

They all turned their heads as something whipped behind them. "You saw it?" Arthur asked.

Lyanna heard the same screaming noises which she had heard when the Cailleach had arrived. "We're literally chasing shadows," she stated grimly and she could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Come on," Arthur instructed.

They all exited the house and searched the village. The sky was getting much darker and some of them were now bearing torches so that they were able to see where they were going. They split up again and this time Lyanna was trailing after Percival and Leon, looking closely everywhere. The two men entered a house when Lyanna was able to hear the pitching screams again, mixed with Merlin's chanting.

She turned around and saw him standing on the middle of the road trying to use his magic as a white wisp shoot straight for him, but nothing happened. His eyes glowed, but no light came from his hand. "Merlin!" Lyanna ran towards him and stepped in front of him, using her torch to repel the wisp. "Are you alright?" she asked, panting slightly.

"My magic...I couldn't use it," he said, sounding absolutely terrified. His magic was the only power that Merlin had and without it he felt weak and vulnerable and Lyanna was well aware of that.

Her hand was resting on his shoulder. "Do you think that they're immune for our powers?" she wondered, frowning slightly.

"I don't know, but for some reason they blocked it," Merlin responded with a soft voice.

At that moment the others came running towards them. They had probably heard them screaming and came to check up on them. "There's something out there," Lyanna informed them.

"You saw it?" Arthur asked her.

Slowly, Lyanna nodded. "When it saw the light, it fled."

"It scared the horses," Gwaine added.

"It's not something you can chase or something you can kill," Merlin grimly responded.

The shrieks echoed again and Lyanna felt her body going cold. "We need to get out of here," Arthur determined and they all agreed with him. Something clearly wasn't right here and they needed to go back as fast as they could.

* * *

By the time that they were back to Camelot they found out that whatever had been haunting Howden was now attacking the citizens of Camelot. Everything was in an uproar and people were running across the streets and screaming. There were frozen bodies everywhere.

Lyanna hopped from her horse when they stood in the main square and began to run towards the castle. "LEE! You can't run off on your own!" she heard Arthur shout. "Get back here! LEE!" She chose to ignore him and entered the castle, clutching onto the torch in her hands.

She ran down the corridor but came to a halt when one of those wisps came at her and she was able to hear that unsettling scream again, which was making her stomach turn. "Lyanna!" another voice yelled as she slammed at it with her torch and the wisp disappeared. She knew that her swords and her magic stood no chance against the strange wisps, but that they weren't very fond of fire for a strange reason.

"Lyanna, what on earth were you thinking?!"

Lyanna turned her head and saw that Merlin was now standing in front of her. He was looking rather frightened, but also relieved to see that she was still alright. "Arthur was right. You can't run off on your own like that. You don't know what these things can do! I don't want you to end up like one of those frozen bodies!" he said, and his voice sounded disappointed as if she had let him down.

She paused for a second. "I just need to check on everyone."

"Is that worth getting killed yourself?" Merlin asked her, looking sternly.

"Yes. I won't rest until I know they're all alright."

"Then I'm coming with you," Merlin firmly responded and Lyanna looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. "I know that my powers are useless, but I need to make sure that you're alright. I'll take you to Gaius." Lyanna smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said before they continued to run down the corridor. They look in several places in the castle for the old physician but they eventually find him in the morgue. Guards exited with a stretcher as Gaius pulled a cloth over the face of one of many victims.

"Gaius," Merlin said.

"Merlin. Lyanna," Gaius replied relieved before pulling them both in a brief hug. He then noticed the distressed look in Merlin's eyes. "You saw them." Merlin nodded as Lyanna handed Gaius some more sheets and helped him. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"My magic is useless against them," Merlin began to explain. "I've tried. I have never felt so powerless. Something deep inside. And when it came for me, I felt this emptiness. I couldn't breathe. I'm scared," he admitted and Lyanna gently squeezed his hand.

"Merlin, it's alright. It's not your fault," Gaius tried to reassure him.

"Where is Gwen? And is my father alright?" Lyanna then asked.

Gaius nodded. "Your father is being protected and is alright. I saw Gwen just minutes ago and she was fine."

As on cue the maidservant entered the morgue, carrying more blankets. At the sight of her friend, Lyanna rushed towards her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

* * *

It was halfway through the morning that Arthur and Lyanna were standing in their uncle's chamber. Gaius and Merlin were also there, like always.

"We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the lower town," Agravaine informed them.

"And there's no way of fighting them?" Arthur asked.

"No, our only weapons are torches," Lyanna replied sadly. "And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them."

Arthur looked around. "What are they?"

"They're Dorocha, Sire," Gaius enlightened them and only the name set a chill into Lyanna's skin. "The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestess would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who'd do such a thing now?" Agravaine wondered.

"Morgana," Lyanna said, fidgeting with her necklace.

"You see her hand in this?" Arthur asked.

"We know that she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed," Gaius said.

"How do we defeat these creatures? Arthur questioned.

"I don't know, Sire," Gaius responded. "No mortal has ever survived their touch."

There fell a silence in the room and Lyanna took a deep breath. "Then we must find a way to stop them, because if we don't we're not going to survive this," she said determined.

Lyanna devoted her time to searching for more information about these Doracha together with Gaius, with mainly existed of the two of them fluttering through a large amount of books. She even asked Geoffrey for his help since he may have some extra information about these creatures in the library, but not even the old man was able to provide them with information that they didn't know yet, so they were left on their own.

After many hours spend in the physician chambers dusk was now approaching. Lyanna ate a quick dinner together with Arthur before she returned to her own chamber where she and Gwen were lightening the candles. Both of them were rather anxious about what was going to happen that night.

Unfortunately their worst fears got confirmed when the first Doracha was being spotted and the first casualty had fallen, which meant that another night of trying to survive these spirits.

"I want you to stay here tonight," Lyanna said determined, holding a torch. "It's better if we watch out for each other than to spend that time alone. It would put me at ease if I knew that you were alright."

Gwen gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll stay here," she promised. That surely brought some relief to Lyanna because that meant that they wouldn't be alone all throughout the night.

The two friends just sat down together on the bed and talked for a while about other things to keep themselves distracted. During that time their conversation got interrupted twice, but Lyanna took care of those Doracha. Gwen was the first one to eventually fall asleep as Lyanna kept watch and held on to the torch.

Throughout the night they switched and Gwen was the one to keep an eye on the Doracha and Lyanna slept for a few hours, but wasn't able to get more sleep. They spend the rest of the night talking. Eventually the sun rose again and they've made it through the night together.

Lyanna borrowed Gwen a clean, casual dress to wear. In the main square more villagers were crowding into Camelot with the belongings that they could carry. Clearly the Doracha were taking everything away from them.

They made their way to the council chamber where Gaius, Merlin, Arthur and Agravaine were already waiting. Upon their arrival Arthur gave his sister a small smile before they began to discuss their options.

"They're coming from across the kingdom," Gaius said. "They're looking to Camelot for protection."

"And we will give it to them," Lyanna replied determined.

"We cannot house them all, Milady," Agravaine made clear and she knew that he was right. There were simply too many people between the walls of Camelot at the moment and there wasn't enough space for all of them.

"We have to try," Arthur said.

"How? We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures," Agravaine suggested.

Arthur eyed the physician. "Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something. All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

"Me and Lady Lyanna have looked for information all day, and we haven't found much," Gaius informed him. "We fear the Doracha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, Sire. If I'm right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there is only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?" Arthur asked.

"We're not sure, Arthur. But for the tear to be created would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another," Lyanna sadly informed him.

Arthur paused for a moment to ponder over her words, but the determination was visible in his eyes. "We ride before nightfall," he said. They all look at him in surprise.

"And who will be the sacrifice?" Gaius questioned him.

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do," Arthur clarified and Lyanna's entire body froze at the spot as she looked at her brother with widened eyes before her gaze lingered to Merlin, who was biting his bottom lip. Clearly he was just as shocked by Arthur's words as she was.

* * *

Lyanna threw some spare clothes into the small satchel that was lying on her bed before putting some extra medicines into the satchel. The door of her room swung open with a loud thud and Arthur strode inside. "Can't you bloody knock?" Lyanna asked him once she had taken a deep breath.

"Lyanna, there is no need for you to pack your things," Arthur said, looking a bit anxious for a her reply.

Her eyes widened a bit as she put together the pieces. "I'm not allowed to come along with you to the Isle of the Blessed?" Lyanna guessed.

Slowly, Arthur nodded. "I want you to stay here and rule Camelot in my absent as regent," he clarified.

"No, I don't want that," Lyanna protested. She cleared her throat. "I'm well aware that you plan to sacrifice yourself to close the veil. I can't let you do that."

"Lee, please. Don't make this more difficult than it already is. There is no one here in Camelot that I trust more than you," Arthur responded. He handed her a ring that bears the Pendragon seal. "You have to take this, Lee. In my absence the kingdom rests with you."

She shook with her head a couple of times as tear pooled her eyes. "I want to come with you," Lyanna firmly responded. "I cannot rule Camelot on my own."

"You're not alone. Agravaine will be there to help you and I know that you'll take good care of Camelot during my absence. The people love you and you have their support. Besides it will put me to ease to know that you're safe here."

"But I don't even know if you'll be coming back to me," she said with a soft voice, which was shaking from her emotions. "You can't leave me here."

Arthur gently ruffled through her blonde hair. "Should I not return you'll become Queen of Camelot when our father dies," he made clear.

"You can't say such things, Arthur," Lyanna objected, chewing on her cheek. Tears were now escaping from her eyes. "I've never wanted to be Queen. All I want is for you to come back to me safe and sound, Archie. Please, that's all that I ask for."

"I can't promise that, Lee," he sadly responded and pulled her into a warm hug, not knowing whether it would be their last. "I wish that I could and I'm going to do whatever is in my power to make that possible."

Their emotional moment was disturbed when they heard footsteps behind them. They broke apart and saw Merlin standing there, shuffling nervously with his feet as they looked at him.

"I'll see you when we depart," Arthur said with tears in his eyes as he kissed her forehead and walked away to give Merlin and Lyanna some privacy.

Merlin's eyes went down to the royal seal in Lyanna's hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but she was faster than him. "He's asking me to become Queen should he not return," she said as she continued to sniffle. "I don't want to be Queen. I can't live without my brother and I can't believe that he's planning to sacrifice himself at the Isle of the Blessed. I need him here."

He quickly pulled her into his arms and kept her close against him as he took in her trusted scent, as she did the same with his. Her salty tears were staining the chest area of the blue tunic that he was wearing, but that never seemed to matter to him. One of his hands roamed up and down her back while the other went into her blonde hair.

"I know how badly you need Arthur to come back and I'm going to make sure that he's not going to sacrifice himself for the sake of Camelot and bring him back to you," Merlin vowed.

"How can you say that? You and I both know that Arthur won't take no for an answer when he has put his mind onto something. A price needs to be paid," Lyanna responded.

"I'm well aware of that, and I'll make sure that the price will be paid, and that it won't be Arthur," Merlin clarified.

Lyanna looked up at him with bloodshot eyes as he stared down at her and gently rubbed the dried up tears from her cheek. "How?" she softly asked.

"Don't worry about that too much, Lyanna. All that matters is that Arthur will come back to you safe and sound," he assured her. "Have I told you already that you're the most amazing and lovely woman in the entire world and that I love you most ardently?"

She cracked a small smile as a blush touched her cheeks. "I never get tired of hearing that. But I love you with all my heart, you adorable man," she replied before bringing their lips together. It was supposed to be a sweet kiss, but Merlin quickly deepened it and was pressing his lips hard against hers. He asked for entrance in her mouth by licking her lower lip, which she provided him. He tasted so perfect and like the porridge that he had eaten for breakfast this morning. Their tongues were dancing together in a passionate way. There was something about the kiss and about how Merlin was clinging onto her as if this was the last time that they would ever kiss again.

"Is everything alright?" Lyanna asked him when they parted and was rather breathless.

He gave her a warm smile and nodded. "All is well when I'm with you," he said.

"Yes, but you're leaving soon and I don't know when you're getting back. I wish that I would be coming with you," she replied.

She noticed something strange in his eyes as if he was hiding something from her, but he quickly shook it off by enlarging his smile. His hands ran up and down her arms now. "You're going to rule Camelot during our absent as regent," Merlin reminded her. "That is a honorable thing to do."

She pouted. "I would much rather stop the Doracha with all of you. I'm not cut out for this."

"That's nonsense, Lyanna," Merlin objected, frowning slightly. "You have the makings of a fine leader and the people of Camelot adore you. They would do anything for you and you're perfectly capable to lead them until Arthur returns within a few days."

Lyanna smiled now. "I hope that I won't let you down then," she said.

"You can never let me down. Unfortunately I really should go now because I still have a couple of things to arrange before we leave. Just remember that I love you and that I'm immensely proud of you. Look after Gaius during my absence, alright?" he asked her.

"Sure," she promised him and lightly kissing him again. "I love you too, Merlin," she said before he walked out of her bedroom and left her again. A part of her had this gut feeling that there was something that he hadn't told her which was making it a bit suspicious. She assumed that it was nothing important and that he would tell her about it when he came back.

The rest of the day went by slowly and Lyanna didn't see Arthur and Merlin because they were both preparing for their departure later that afternoon. Lyanna spend her time with Gwen who was trying to reassure her that it was all going to be alright.

It was an hour after noon that Arthur and Merlin and the knights of the Round Table were about to set out. Lyanna was standing on the front steps and watched them with a sad look in her eyes and her arms crossed. Next to her stood Agravaine and Gaius stood on the other side of her.

Arthur approached her and placed his hands on her arms before kissing her forehead. "I'm incredibly proud of you and I'm forever grateful that you're my sister," he said to her and it made her heart swell in delight because his words were incredibly sweet, and endearing. "You're going to be an amazing ruler of Camelot in my absent."

"As long as you'll come back to me, Arthur," she replied, smiling faintly. "Be careful."

"I will," he assured her and ruffled through her blonde hair before he walked over to the others and smoothly mounted his own horse. Lyanna's gaze shifted to Merlin for a moment who gave her a small nod. It looked as if he was fighting to hold back his tears. She was fighting the urge to run over to him to ask him about it, but at that moment the small group rode through the gates of Camelot.

Lyanna stood there until they were out of sight. It felt as if she had a heavy stone in her stomach because she was confused now and worried about their well-beings. There was clearly something Merlin wasn't telling her, which had unsettled him like that. Clearly it had been troubling him. She wanted to know what it was so that she could help him.

Gwen placed her hand on Lyanna's shoulder. "Milady, it's far to chill to be standing outside by yourself like that. Why don't you come inside?" she asked and Lyanna simply nodded.

They walked into the castle where it was much warmer. Gwen went to continue her duties while Lyanna walked to the council chambers by herself which was completely empty. Her breathing became heavier as she watched at the wooden throne. Shouldn't Arthur return then that throne would become hers one day, which was frightening her. She wasn't raised to be a Queen, because Arthur was the one who was destined to rule Camelot. Not she.

Carefully, her hands stroke the wooden throne as she took a deep breath before sitting down and looking through the room. It didn't feel right at all to be sitting here because this throne wasn't meant for her, but for Arthur. She could only hope that her brother would be coming back so that he could become the King that Camelot was waiting for.

She just sat there by herself for an unknown while just thinking about what was going to happen now. She had no idea what time it was when she left the council chambers and went to the King's chambers where she sat with her father. She had just given him something to drink when Gaius entered the chambers.

"Did Merlin say anything to you before he left?" Gaius wondered, his voice low.

Lyanna shook her head. "Nothing strange. Only that he loved me and he promised me that Arthur was going to come home. Why? Was something wrong?" she wondered.

Gaius paused for a moment and he looked down at the floor before meeting her curious gaze again. At that moment Lyanna had put the pieces together for Merlin's strange behaviour.

"He has no intention to come back to me," Lyanna stated with a trembling voice. "He's planning to sacrifice himself to save Arthur. That's why he told me that Arthur would be coming back, because Merlin would take his place. Am I right?"

Slowly, Gaius nodded. "Merlin told me that his life had always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be then he is not afraid. He would gladly die knowing that one die Albion will live. I've asked him if he had thought about the consequences of that choice, and mostly what would happen to you. And he said that you would come to terms with it eventually. He was convinced that once you get over it that you'll learn to love another."

Tears streamed silently down Lyanna's cheek. "He can't do that, Gaius. He simply can't. From all the people he is the last person that I can lose. How can he be so foolish to just throw his life away like that?!" She was rushing towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" Gaius asked her.

"I'm going after them and prevent Merlin from doing this," Lyanna clarified as she stood still.

"But you're aware that a life needs be paid to close the vial. Who is going to take that place if Merlin and Arthur are not going to do it?" Gaius questioned until he realized what her intention was. "You plan to sacrifice your own life. Lyanna, you can't mean that."

"I have no other choice, Gaius. Arthur is destined to be the Once and Future King, and Merlin is the Greatest Sorcerer to have ever walked the Earth. They still have many incredible things to do and can't die. That's why it's only logical that I give up my own life for that."

"Lyanna, don't," Gaius protested. "You are the one that Arthur and Merlin rely open the most and they need you alive. You can't throw that away."

Lyanna swallowed her tears away. "I have to."

Gaius looked out of the window for a second. "You can't leave now. It's only a few hours until nightfall and until the Doracha will arrive," he reminded her.

Lyanna walked back to her and pulled him in for a tight and warm embrace, which Gaius returned. "I understand that you don't approve of this choice, but I have to do this. Please, remember that I'm grateful for everything that you taught me and how much I care for you." As they parted she kissed his cheek before doing the same with her father and then she left the room. It was time to leave.


	42. The darkest hour pt. 2

 

 

 

**Chapter 42: The Darkest Hour pt. 2**

 

Lyanna traded her flowing gown for her favorite travel wear and wore a black scarf with that because it was rather cold outside. She slung the satchel around her neck before she did her sword into the her scabbard and left her bedroom. She then went to the chambers of her uncle and knocked on the door before entering. She found him sitting behind his desk.

"Lyanna, dear. Is something wrong?" Agravaine asked as he stood up.

She flashed her uncle a small smile as she approached him. "Yes, well..." she began, unsure how to tell him this without providing him too much information. "Arthur is planning to sacrifice his own life to save everyone else, but I can't let him do that. Therefore I'm going to follow him and prevent him from doing such a reckless thing because he is destined to be King."

Agravaine cocked one of his eyebrows at her. "So, let me get this straight, Milady. You plan to sacrifice your own life to save that of your brother?"

 _Yes. No._  "That's not relevant right now, uncle," she said before handing him the ring that Arthur had given her earlier that day that bears the Pendragon seal. "Should anything befall to us I want you to rule in our place. There's no one else that I trust enough to give this. I want you to rule Camelot in our absence."

"You can't be serious, Milady," Agravaine protested.

"I'm dead serious." She cracked a smile. "I have to do this, uncle."

Agravaine nodded understandingly, knowing that her word was more important than his and that he had to obey her wishes. "I do hope that your journey will be fruitful," he said and picked up the royal seal from her hands. "I will not let you down."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Thank you for understanding me," Lyanna gratefully responded before hurrying out of his chambers before he would ask her more questions. It was for the best if he knew as little as possible about her intentions.

She walked down the corridors and was hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone, but before she reached the main square Gwen walked towards her. The maid took in what she was wearing and her dark eyes widened. "You plan to follow them. Please, Lyanna you need to stay here. It's dangerous out there. And your magic doesn't work against them."

"I'm aware of that, Gwen, but I have to go. I promise you that Arthur and Merlin will come back in one piece," Lyanna replied.

"But what about yourself? Is there something that you're not telling me?" Gwen always knew whenever Lyanna was hiding something, which made it much more difficult.

Lyanna simply shook her head. "There is nothing, Gwen," she lied and did her absolute best to keep a straight face because Gwen was mostly able to see through those, but this time not. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You better be," Gwen said before pulling her dearest friend into a tight embrace. "Will you be careful?"

"I will be," Lyanna assured her as they let go off each other. "Will you be alright here?"

Gwen nodded. "Sure, I'm more worried about you being out there on your own."

"Don't worry about me, Gwen. Please, I know how to take care of myself. I may not be able to use my magic on them because they're spirits, but I'll be fine."

"Good. That's a relief to hear. You should get going then because it's going to get dark soon," she suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll leave straight away. Bye, Gwen," Lyanna said and addressed her friend one warm smile before she turned around and walked in the opposite direction. A part of her felt incredibly guilty for having to lie to Gwen, but she couldn't tell her about her true plan because Gwen would stop her. That was not what she needed right now. What was most important was that Arthur and Merlin would be safe and she wouldn't rest until that was accomplished.

Lyanna exited the palace and went down the front steps where Lumiere was already waiting for her, while Tyr held the reigns of the black and white steed. For some odd reason the horse kept finding his way back to Camelot whenever she lost it in the woods. She wasn't sure whether or not that it had anything to do with her ability, or that the horse was simply fond of her.

"Your horse is ready for you, Milady," Tyr informed her, bopping his head in greeting because she was still the Princess of Camelot after all. Lyanna did consider the stableboy as a friend and often chatted with him, but he kept addressing her properly.

"Thank you, Tyr," she gratefully replied as she put her satchel into the saddlebag before smoothly climbing into the saddle of her horse as Tyr held the reigns for her.

"Are you sure that it's safe out there, Milady. Night is approaching soon," he warned her.

Lyanna looked down at him. "I'm sure that I can manage myself. Can you give me the torch from my saddlebag?" Tyr nodded before grabbing the torch and handing it to her. "Thanks again."

He smiled nervously as he watched the princess riding through the town gate until she disappeared into the distance. Lyanna quickly was surrounded by the trees in the forest. It was getting colder as they galloped through the forest together. Lyanna was well aware that the others had a headstart of a couple of hours and that it would be impossible to catch up with them before tomorrow.

Just as she had feared night began to fall when she had only ridden for a few hours. They were still in the middle of the forest and they had a long way to go before they would catch up with them. Because Lyanna was all by herself she used her magic to build a small encampment as she began to prepare some dinner.

The sound of something rustling in the bushes caught her to nearly jump out of her skin, especially when she heard a loud hoot. Her gaze shifted towards it and watched how a brown owl hopped on her knee and let out a deep sigh. "Is it really necessary to scare me like that?" she asked it.

The brown owl let out a sort like laughter. " _That wasn't my intention, Lyanna_ ," it explained.

"It's good to see you again, Archimedes. It has been more than a year since I treated your injured wing, and I hope it hasn't been troubling you," Lyanna said as she continued to prepare some dinner.

" _Not at all. I'm still in debt to you. You're here to follow the trail of your brother and his knights_ ," Archimedes responded.

Lyanna looked up. "Do you know where they are then?"

He hooted. " _That I do. They're not too far ahead and I could lead you to them, Lyanna. Because of the Doracha your magic isn't working properly so you wouldn't be able to use it to track them down. We should be able to reach them somewhere tomorrow_."

Knowing that she didn't have another option than to accept his offer if she wanted to catch up with Arthur and the others. This was the only way. "Alright, we'll do it your way. You're welcome to stay here if that pleases you and I have enough food for both of us. We'll set out again at first light."

Lyanna ate the stew that she had made while she gave Archimedes some bread that she had brought with her from the palace kitchen. Throughout the night Lyanna held the torch tightly in her hands and every scream that she heard put a chill into her skin. Because of that there was no chance that she was able to get some sleep. If she wouldn't pay attention then she wouldn't notice if a Doracha would attack her.

She kept herself awake and distracted by thinking about the others and hoping with all her heart that they were all safe and sound, but she couldn't shake off that feeling that something dreadful had happened. That all was making her feel a bit uneasy and she wished that she knew what it was.

Throughout the night the Doracha chose to attack her three times, and she was able to repel them by waving with her torch. She knew that wasn't enough to stop them, but at least it meant that she was alive for a while longer. That was exactly what she needed until she would reach the Isle of the Blessed.

When the first rays of sun came through the canopy of the trees Lyanna felt relief that she had made it through the night, but she still had the feeling that something dreadful had happened. She was sure that was going to gnaw on the back of her mind until she found out what it was.

Archimedes had woken up now and the two of them ate a quick breakfast before they set was placed into the saddle of Lumiere who galloped through the forest, while the brown owl flew ahead of them and showed them the right way to the others, much to Lyanna's relief. Since her magic wasn't working properly, this was the best way to find them. She was a bit astonished that the owl was awake during the day, but Archimedes had told her he didn't mind doing that for her for a couple of days.

They didn't took things slowly and Lumiere was galloping incredibly fast because Lyanna was determined to catch up with them as soon as she could in case she would be too late. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she would reach the Isle of the Blessed too late and either her brother or the man that she loved with whole her heart had sacrificed their own life to save everyone in this kingdom.

"Are we getting close to them?" Lyanna asked after she had ridden for a couple of hours.

" _We will reach them before nightfall, Lyanna_ ," Archimedes responded positively.

Lyanna sighed tiresome. Nightfall was still a while away which meant that she forced to spend the rest of the day in the saddle, worrying about everyone. While she was here on her own, she knew that something could've happened to the people that she cared about back in Camelot. Gaius. Gwen. Her father. Even her uncle. She could only hope that they were still alright, and that she hadn't made a mistake by leaving them. Perhaps she should've stayed in Camelot and ruled like she had promised Arthur, but she couldn't. She simply had to stop Arthur and Merlin from ending their lives. It was the most important thing to do at the moment.

As she rode Lyanna was absentmindedly listening to Archimedes telling her several stories. She wasn't in the mood to listen to him ramble about the rest of his family, nor could she concentrate on what he was saying. Her entire mind had gotten rather foggy because of her worries for everyone else.

It was around noon that they decided to rest for a bit as Lyanna refilled her waterskin and they quickly ate something before departing again. Lyanna was now far beyond the border of Camelot and she had never been in these parts before. The lands was strange and unfamiliar to her, but Archimedes seemed to know his way rather well.

As more hours went by the saddle began to feel more uncomfortable because she had been sitting in the same position this entire time, and a part of her was wishing that she was able to stretch her legs again. But she ignored it simply because there wasn't any time for another pause. She had to find the others first.

"Just a few more hours," Archimedes informed her. The owl had gotten tired from having to fly the whole time so Lyanna had offered that he could sit on her shoulder and instruct her into the right direction from there and he obliged without arguing. Clearly he preferred that more than having to fly himself. He only had to keep his claws in, so they wouldn't pierce into her flesh.

By now it was close to dusk and the sky slowly began to darken, much to Lyanna's annoyance. Once night had fallen that meant that the Doracha would return and she didn't have much torch left, which was something that she didn't want to think about. It was for the best that she reached her destination before that. She had enough to make it through the night.

Unfortunately Archimedes was wrong. A crescent moon hung high in the sky by now and they still weren't close to the others. " _They took a shortcut through the tunnels of Andor_ ," Archimedes squeaked.

Lyanna sighed and rubbed her temples. "Great. That means another night of no sleep," she figured tiresome before finding a rather secluded place to them to set up for the night. Lyanna used her magic to build a campfire and lit a torch which held tightly in her hands. It was still the only form of protection that she had against them.

The food that Lyanna had brought with her from the palace kitchen was running out and she knew that she had hunt something if she would make it through the night. For now there was enough for the two of them.

As she sat there by herself later that night, staring at the dancing flames in front of her she realized how crazy this was. She was sitting in unfamiliar territory under the treat of Doracha with a talking owl in her lap. It sounded pretty crazy. But she had gotten quite attached to the grumpy owl in her lap because he was friendly company. It was better than having to sit here by her own. At this moment she was glad that she had the ability to communicate with animals. It was her way to get back to the others.

Lyanna was pretty exhausted as she sat there by herself. Her eyelids were becoming heavier from her lack of sleep during the previous night. Only it was impossible for her to get any sleep now because the Doracha were still out there. Lyanna was on the verge of being asleep and drifting away, but every sound that she heard was making her wide awake. Especially when she saw a white wisp coming at her and she had to swing at it with her torch. The minutes after those attacks her thoughts immediately went to the others and she once again worried about them.

She sat there like that the entire night and in the end she didn't got much rest at all and felt even worse when the sun was rising and the sky was coloring again. Archimedes on the other hand seemed more cheerful than her, even though he had slept just as much as she did.

They quickly ate the last bit of food that was left before they continued the last part of their journey. They were now only hours removed from the others, and they were able to catch up with them if they hurried. Archimedes was flying ahead of her as Lyanna followed him on Lumiere's back in great haste. There wasn't any time to waste or Arthur and the others could reach their destination.

"Is it much further?" Lyanna asked after a while.

" _Few more hours, Lyanna_ ," the owl responded and Lyanna growled because he had said the exact same thing the previous day. She could only hope that he was right this time because she still had this awful feeling as if something had happened. She was incredible restless because of that. She just really hoped that she was still in time and this situation with the Doracha was incredibly tiring. She really longed for this all to end quickly.

As Lyanna rode in silence she tugged her scarf tighter around her neck to keep herself warm as the air around her got more chill. It was pretty cold outside around this time of the year and Lyanna was looking forward for Spring to arrive, should she ever survive this situation. Right now she wasn't too sure about what was going to happen.

It was around noon that Lyanna was able to sense the presence of Arthur because her magic was buzzing underneath her skin. At that moment she knew that her brother was still alive and that they were still in time. She could still stop him.

It didn't took long until she could see the tracks that they had left with their horses. She quickly followed it in gallop, eager to finally catch up with them after having traveled through the forest on her own for days. " _Lyanna_ ," Archimedes squeaked. " _They're just behind those trees. This is as far as I'll go. May all the luck in the world follow you._ " With that the brown owl flapped with his wings and disappeared in the sky. Lyanna realized that she was going to miss the owl because he had been the only company that she gotten in days and she had been grateful for that.

Lyanna continued to follow the trail that leaded her just between the trees. It had leaded her to a small clearing where she found the knights of Camelot resting for a bit. They all unsheathed their swords at the sound of a horse neighing and someone stumbling from between the trees. "Lee!" Arthur cried out when he saw his sister sitting on Lumiere's back. "What are you doing here?!"

She smoothly hopped off her horse before approaching him. "I'm well aware that you intent to sacrifice your own life to close the veil and that you wanted me to stay behind in Camelot. Anyway when you guys left I came to the conclusion that Merlin was having the same intentions, but only to stop you from giving up your life." Her gaze lingered to the knights that stood gathered around them and she noticed that two people were missing. "Where are Lancelot and Merlin?"

Arthur's gaze dropped and Lyanna felt the tension in the air. "Merlin saved my life and got hit by a Doracha," Arthur informed her. Her hazel eyes widened in pure astonishment as she tried to process this new information. Her body began to shake slightly from uncontrolled emotions.

"D-did he..." Lyanna stammered, not being able to finish her sentence. She didn't want to believe that she traveled all this way to save the man that she loved, only to find out that he wasn't alive anymore.

"No. At least I'm not sure about that. He was still alive when he got hit, but he was injured pretty badly and was barely holding onto life. Lancelot was bringing him back to Camelot, but mostly to you so that you and Gaius could treat him properly," Arthur explained with a low voice, and Lyanna could tell that this was effecting him badly.

Lyanna turned to her horse. "So, that basically means that I've missed them completely. I need to get back to Camelot," Lyanna insisted. "I might already be too late."

"Lee, no," Arthur protested, taking a step towards her. "It's far too dangerous out there. I'm already against you coming here all by yourself. How did you manage to get through the nights? And how on earth did you manage to find us?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself while there were tears in her eyes. "Do you happen to forget that I've been going on hunting trips with you and father for many years now and that I know how to track people down? Besides I knew that you were heading to the Isle of the Blessed, so I knew in which direction to go. I also know that you took a shortcut through the tunnels of Andor. And I stayed awake during the nights. I'm capable to look after myself, so I intent to go back now."

"I won't let you." Arthur shook his head. "You've been traveling for days to catch up with us, so I know that you haven't properly slept since you've left Camelot. You need to stay here so that we can look after you. I'm not going to let you go back to Camelot all by yourself."

"But Merlin... He could need me," Lyanna softly muttered.

"They left us yesterday so they should be getting close to Camelot by now. I'm sure that he's still alive now. He's a fighter, Lee. And I know that he would do anything that he can to get back to you," Arthur assured her.

Lyanna sniffled. "But I'm all the way here." The knights all gave the two of them some space to talk in private and Lyanna fell onto her knees. Arthur placed his hands on her shoulders in a way to comfort her. "I shouldn't have left Camelot."

He sat down beside her and looked her directly into her eyes. "I don't approve of you following us all this way here on yourself. You should've at least brought some knights with you to keep you safe, but now that you're here I'm glad because I know that you're alright. Anyway I understand the reason why you're here, Lyanna, I honestly do. You came here to protect Merlin and me and for that I'm grateful. But you know that a price needs to be paid to close the veil right?" he asked her.

"Of course I do. Just because you're the future King of Camelot that doesn't mean that you have to give up your own life to save your people. I know that you think that's the most logical thing to do, but the people of Camelot need you. You can't throw your life away so easily. There is so much that you need to do," Lyanna retorted seriously.

Arthur's arms now wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close against him as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "But who else is going to sacrifice themselves to close the veil?" he wondered, but he realized something after a few seconds. "You plan to do it, am I right? That's why you came here."

"I didn't know what else to do," Lyanna admitted, sounding horrified. "I had to do something and this was the only thing that I could think of to prevent both you and Merlin from dying. I can't lose you two. You're the most important people in my life and I could never live with myself had something happened to you. It was the only choice that I have."

"It's alright," Arthur soothed her, his voice reassuring. "I'm proud of you, Lee, and I'm not going anywhere." Lyanna nuzzled closer to him, feeling more comfortable in his warm hold. "But I've asked you to rule Camelot as a regent in my absence. What happened there?"

"I gave the seal to Agravaine," she told him. "He was the only person that I trusted enough who could rule should something happen to us, and after our father dies. I had to follow you and he seemed to be understanding enough."

"Well, you made a wise decision. I would've done the same thing had I been in your position. I want you to come with us the Isle of the Blessed just so we can keep a close eye on you, not that you need it. But I understand if you want to go back towards Camelot. I could spare a few knights who could help you -"

"No, I don't want that. You need every one of your knights, Arthur. You shouldn't waste them on me. Merlin is in safe hands with Lancelot and I know that he'll bring him back to Camelot safely and that Gaius is able to treat him," she positively replied. Lyanna was convinced that if Merlin had died then that she would've felt a sharp pain because the two of them are connected. A part of her would've died with him. Therefore she knew that he was still alive. It gave her some hope.

Arthur leaned backwards so that he could look at her. "So, you plan to come with us to the Isle of the Blessed?" he asked in bewilderment.

Lyanna nodded a few times. "I am. Perhaps we can convince the Cailleach so that we don't have to pay a bloodprice. It's our only hope so that we can make it back to Camelot in one piece."

"You're right," Arthur agreed with her. He took a deep breath. "We should get going. It's still a long way to the Isle of the Blessed, and we should arrive there tomorrow if we ride further now."

Lyanna didn't say anything more as they both stood up and walked over to where the others were waiting for them. Within a minute they rode between the trees in gallop and left the small clearing behind them. This time Lyanna was riding alongside Leon who was asking her several questions and she was overwhelmed by how nice it was to be able to talk to people. It was a nice to distract herself from worrying about Merlin. Eventually Percival joined their conversation. Over the year Lyanna had gotten to know the enormous knight a bit better, and she was growing incredibly fond of him. He may be large, but he's very genuine and caring. Besides he has a good sense of humor.

The further they rode the quieter that Prince Arthur got. Lyanna assumed that was because he still intended to sacrifice his own life if the Cailleach would refuse them. But she would stop him if it would come to that. That was the reason why she had came all this way to make sure that Arthur and Merlin were safe. It was the only thing that was left that she could do should it come it.

"Does anyone back at Camelot know that you're here with us, Milady?" Leon suddenly asked.

Lyanna made a plopping noise with her mouth. "Yes. I've told Gaius, Gwen and Agravaine about this and they all weren't very supportive of my choice," she said.

"You've made a brave choice by coming here, Milady," Leon responded, smiling at her. "Especially on your own. You must've been scared."

"I was, Sir Leon," Lyanna admitted truthfully. "And I still am because I have no idea what's waiting for us at the Isle of the Blessed."

"I'm sure that it's going to be fine." This was Leon's way of trying to cheer her up, even though he was almost as worried as she was. She could tell that by the way he was nervously shifting in his saddle, and by how he was trying to hide it.

The six of them continued to ride all through the afternoon until the sky began to darken. They came across a fortress which lay on top of a hill. The fortress wasn't exactly in the best condition which made it seem as if it hadn't been occupied in ages.

"We can rest here for the night," Lyanna suggested.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "It's better than to be out here without any coverage. We'll stay here," he responded.

They tied their horses onto some trees outside before they all went inside. First they had a close look through the fortress to make sure that it was completely abandoned and that they wouldn't run into some bandits or anything. They found out that there really wasn't anyone living in there so they began to settle down for the night.

Percival and Gwaine were in charge of hunting something down while Elyan build a campfire. Percival and Gwaine came back shortly after night had begun to fall, carrying a deer. They handed it to Lyanna who apparently was in charge of cleaning the meat and preparing a meal for five hungry knights. Over the years she had gotten quite used to this, and it didn't bother her at all. She enjoyed looking after other people.

"Do you guys just want me to cook the meat? I could also make a stew because I have some herbs in my saddlebag," Lyanna suggested, giving them some time to think this through.

All the knights looked at each other for a moment, while Lyanna was smirking in amusement. She even heard them quietly discuss this matter. Normally she and Merlin were the ones who made dinner for all of them, but whenever they weren't there they clearly ate plain food. Something told Lyanna that they were really eager to eat something nice again.

"You're guys are acting as if I've asked you the most difficult question in the world," Lyanna muttered, not being able to get rid of the smirk.

"Well, it is a very difficult question," Elyan agreed.

"I like both options," Percival retorted, holding his head in his hands.

Lyanna snorted. "How about I make both then?" she offered.

"You don't mind doing that, Milady?" Percival asked her.

"No, not at all," she assured them. "Although, I may need some help with cutting the meat." None of the knights responded and she took a deep breath. "You guys don't even know how to cut meat. That's fantastic. How do you guys even survive out here?"

"Normally we let my manservant cook," Arthur answered.

"I'm not surprised. You lot really shouldn't rely too much on a manservant, because he won't be always there to cook dinner for you. I guess that it's time that I taught you guys the basics then." She noticed the confusion in their eyes. She handed an extra knife to Gwaine and Leon. "Why don't you two begin with cutting this meat? Elyan, Percival, Arthur, let me show you how to make a stew by using some seasoning." None of the knights dared to argue with the princess of Camelot.

They all had watched her cook dinner for them throughout the year, and this was the first time that she had ever asked any of them to help out. They knew well enough that Lyanna was right. It was important that they knew how to properly cook in case they needed to survive in the wild again. It was wrong to rely too much on Merlin and Lyanna when it came to cooking dinner.

Surprisingly enough the knights were amusing themselves as they listened to Lyanna's gentle instructions and did what she asked of them. Within a short time they had finished cooking some dinner for the six of them and they ate it in silence.

"What are you going to teach us the next time, Milady?" Percival wondered, grinning at her.

Lyanna chuckled. "I don't know if you lot have any requests, but I was thinking about a simple mushroom soup. It's easy to make and the forests are filled with them. Besides it doesn't take too long to prepare," she replied.

"Before we know it Lady Lyanna has taught us all that she knew, and we'll be working in the palace kitchen," Elyan figured, and they knew that he was joking. Lyanna made at face at the knight.

"It's safe to say that you men are better with a sword in your hands," Lyanna said to them.

"Are you saying that we can't cook?" Arthur asked her.

Lyanna sighed. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. What I meant is that you know how to cook, but shouldn't make a profession out of it. Killing things with a sword is much more your thing," she clarified and they all laughed together.

Once they had finished eating their dinner Elyan and Leon cleaned the filthy pots and plates. They came back shortly after that and the six of them sat there around the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

Gwaine began to take off his boots and proceeded to take off his socks. Elyan and Leon gag at the smell. "Has something died?" Elyan wondered, scrunching his nose.

"Why am I always the butt?" Gwaine sulked.

"Can't think," Leon muttered.

Leon and Elyan stood up and joined Arthur, Lyanna and Percival on the other side of the campfire. The five of them were now sitting all pressed together while Gwaine remained on the other side by himself.

"Pick on Percival," Gwaine complained, holding his sock above the fire.

Percival frowned. "Why me?"

"He washes," Elyan responded.

"Plus he's charming," Lyanna added with a smile, hearing the large knight laugh beside her.

"And he doesn't set fire to his socks," Leon supplied.

"Ugh! No!" Gwaine cried out. He snatched his socks from the fire and tried to put them out. Everyone else was grinning in amusement at that.

The happy moment came to an end. "Quiet," Arthur ordered and they all listened to him. They heard a gate open in the distance and they all drew their swords, including Gwaine who was standing barefoot. They hold their defensive stance as they watched how a dark figure approached them from the shadows until it stepped into the light, revealing to be a familiar person.

"Lancelot!" Arthur cried out at the sight of his knight. "How's Merlin?"

"Bad news," Lancelot sulked and Lyanna felt her heart fall. "He's still alive."

Lancelot was grinning as he stepped aside as Merlin entered. Lyanna sighed in relief. Never before had she been this happy to see someone in her life. Because Percival was standing in front of her, Merlin had no idea that Lyanna was here. She watched how the knights all pulled Merlin in for brief hugs while Arthur gave Merlin a simple shoulder squeeze. Merlin now got aware of her presence and his eyes widened in his shock as his jaw slightly dropped. "Lyanna, what -"

He didn't have any time to finish his sentence because Lyanna had slapped him across his left cheek, her hands were trembling from her uncontrolled anger. She heard the knights behind them gasp at the sight of the princess hitting the man that she loved, even though they weren't supposed to know about that. It was pretty obvious to everyone.

"I deserved that," Merlin responded grimly, rubbing his cheek.

"Damn right you did," Lyanna snapped. The knights realized that they needed to talk and they all walked to the campfire a bit further away so that they could continue their conversation in private. "What on earth were you thinking for not telling me that you were planning to sacrifice your own life to close the veil? I understand the reason that you have to do this, but you should've said something."

"You would've stopped me," Merlin muttered.

"Of course I would've. You would've reacted the exact same way if our places had been reversed. I had to hear from Gaius what your intentions were. I should've noticed it sooner because you were really saying goodbye to me before you left. I just thought that you were trying to cheer me up by promising me that Arthur would come back safely, only you didn't mention that I would lose you in the process. When I found out about that I came here as quickly as I could in the hope that I was still on time to stop you. I've traveled two days with Archimedes, which isn't exactly pleasant I can assure you that. When I finally got here they told me that you were hit by a Doracha and that you were on your way back to Camelot. I was thorn, Merlin. I have never felt so miserable before. I was constantly worried about your well-being and of course that of Arthur," Lyanna ranted. It costed Merlin a lot of effort to keep up with her fast speaking. "I thought that I had lost you."

Merlin chewed on his lip. "I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through. That wasn't my intention. You were so upset when Arthur told you about his plan and you kept crying about how badly you needed him in your life. I knew what I had to do," he responded. He wanted to continue, but Lyanna interrupted him.

"So, you thought that it was a grand idea to give up your own life so that Arthur would come back to me, but you wouldn't? You really haven't thought about the consequences of that choice did you? You told Gaius that I would get over losing you and that I would eventually learn to love another. Did you honestly believe that?"

Slowly, he nodded. "I was hoping for that indeed. I want you to be happy and to be able to marry someone who your father will approve of, because that will never be me."

"You're an idiot, Merlin," Lyanna said, holding back her tears. "I honestly can't believe that after all those years we've been together that you think that I would get over you so easily. I don't care that my father will never approve of you. That's not what's most important. My love for you on the other hand, is. You're the one that makes me happy and that's all that I desire and I can't lose you."

"Are you still angry at me?" Merlin softly asked.

Lyanna took a deep breath. "Yes, I am. You were planning to leave me behind after all."

He took a step closer while their gazes remained transfixed. "I'm deeply sorry for everything, Lyanna," he apologized once more, sounding incredibly sincere. "I never wanted to cause you any pain. I only wanted to save Arthur's life and for you to be safe and this was the only way to do that. Is there any way that I can make it up to you for my wrongdoings?"

She nodded a few times. "Just don't do anything like this ever again. Please, that's all that I ask from you. You're as much an important part of my life as Arthur is, and I can't lose either of you."

Merlin placed a kiss on her forehead before encircling his arms around her her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I won't, Lyanna," he promised her. He then placed his head on her shoulder. She felt his body shivering in her arms and heard soft sobs coming out his mouth, letting her know that he was crying.

She tightened her grip on him. "I forgive you, Merlin. It's going to be alright. I'm right here, my love." It was the first time that they ever called each other names before, and Lyanna was surprised by his normal it sounded. "I'm not going anywhere."

The commotion from the last couple of days had caused Merlin to break down. Merlin was an emotional person, but he didn't cry that often in front of her. More often she was the one to cry in his arms, and he had always been there for her. She was glad that he was able to show her how he truly felt and that he trusted her enough to do so.

"I'm just really sorry," he sniffled softly.

Her hand went through his raven hair. "I know that you are and it's all good. I'm not upset, Merlin," Lyanna soothed him. She just continued to hold him there in the middle of the fortress. She could tell that the knights were able to see them right now, but she didn't mind. If one of them made as much as a small remark about Merlin's lack of masculinity she would have a word with them.

"Do you hate me?" he asked with a rather faint voice, but she was able to hear him well.

"Of course, not. I'm just incredibly glad that you're safe and sound," Lyanna admitted. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

That seemed to reassure him and Merlin continued to softly cry into her shoulder for an unknown while, and she was glad for the comfort that she was able to provide him. Eventually Merlin seemed to calm down and had run out of tears. She wiped his tears away while she smiled adoringly at him.

"Do you have a last name?" Lyanna suddenly asked, remembering a previous conversation with her brother last year. She had never asked him about that, but she was still curious for the answer.

Merlin looked a bit puzzled, and frowned. "Why are you asking?" he wondered, being a bit skeptical.

"Well, it's just that Arthur said that if you and were to get married that you would need a last name and we both weren't sure if you had any. Not that it would matter, because we can create one, but I was just curious."

He flashed her a large grin. "Ambrosius," Merlin blurted out and Lyanna's eyes widened a bit. "My name is Merlin Ambrosius." His grin enlarged when he looked at her. "You look surprised."

"I am, a bit. It's just that it's not very usual for peasants to carry a last name. It's something that people of noble birth have, but there are a few exceptions of course. But I like it. It suits you," Lyanna assured him as the corner of her lips went up into a warm smile.

"You know that how I've never known that my father was alive or not until a few years ago," Merlin said and Lyanna nodded understandingly. "All that I knew about him was his last name. That was all that my mother wanted to share with him. Not his first name, only his last name. I never asked her why, but I assume that she was worried that I would find out who he was or something. But I've never told anyone else about my last name before," he enlightened her.

"Well, then I feel incredibly special that you're willing to share such personal information with me," Lyanna replied.

"You are special," Merlin said before he leaned forwards and claimed her lips with his. She giggled before hungrily kissing him back, having missed his lips during the last couple of days. His hands rested on her hipbones while hers roamed through his raven hair and yanked on it a little. They just stood there for a while and when they parted for air they were both grinning brightly at each other. "So, Lyanna Ambrosius it is then?"

There were twinkles in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile at him. "It sounds like a dream and I hope we won't have to wait much longer," she replied excitedly.

Merlin chuckled. "So do I." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before they joined the others who were gathered around the fireplace. They all looked up at the couple.

"So, did you two lovebirds make up?" Gwaine asked, grinning sheepishly.

Lyanna slapped him on the back of his head before she sat down, as the knights around them laughed. "No need to give you any personal details, Gwaine," Lyanna replied with a sweet voice. The knight couldn't be bothered by it because it was just a mere slap and she had given him several before.

"I can still smell the dinner you guys ate," Merlin said. "Who made it?"

"Lady Lyanna taught us how to cook," Percival informed him.

"So, we cooked dinner together," Elyan added.

Merlin's gaze shifted to Lyanna who was snickering quietly now. "You taught them how to cook?" he asked her in astonishment.

"Yes, I did. It's just that they're always depending on us and they don't eat properly when we're not around so I offered to learn them the basics and we made dinner together," Lyanna began to explained. "They're good, but they're not cut out to be cooks."

"But now that Merlin is back he's in charge over the next meal," Arthur said, smirking.

Lyanna glared at her brother before throwing Gwaine's filthy sock into his face, causing them all to laugh.

Shortly after that they went to sleep. Due to her exhaustion from the previous day Lyanna wasn't able to keep her eyes open for much longer. Normally she would've lied down by herself because that was the most proper thing to do, but she had asked Merlin if it was alright if she stayed close to him for tonight and he didn't mind. Almost everyone around them had already fallen asleep.

Lyanna was lying with her head in Merlin's lap and her eyes closed as his gentle fingers threaded through her long, blonde hair. It was his way of soothing her and helping her to fall asleep. Lyanna was on the verge of drifting away. "It's going to be fine. Everything will be alright," she heard Merlin say.

She assumed that he was addressing her, but she was too tired to respond. Only he wasn't talking to her, but to Arthur. "I'm just tired," the prince responded.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself," Merlin said to him.

"To save my people," Arthur replied.

"I will take your place," Merlin offered, sounding determined. Lyanna bit on her lip to not let out a scream in protest. He had promised her that he wouldn't be doing this and here he was not staying true to his words. "What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?"

"Lyanna would never forgive me should anything happen to you, Merlin. The main reason why she is here in the first place is because she knew that you wanted to give your life to close the veil. You're the love of her life, Merlin, and I know that she is yours. You two need each other," Arthur objected to make his point.

Merlin paused for a moment. "I'm well aware of that, but what's most important to me is that Lyanna is safe and she will only be safe when the veil is closed. Anyway she didn't come here just to stop me, Arthur. She knew about your intention as well and she simply wanted to stop us. I'm convinced that she wants to sacrifice her own life to do that," he replied grimly. As one of his hands kept roaming through her hair, the other gently touched her soft cheek as he watched her sleeping face, not knowing that she was listening to their conversation. "I can't let her do that."

"We'll stop her, Merlin. She's going to be safe," Arthur assured her. "I'm not going to let you pay the bloodprice as well. A good servant is hard to come by."

"I'm not that good," Merlin dryly retorted.

"True," Arthur agreed, smiling. Merlin knew well that Arthur was still planning to give his own life because it were his people that were dying. "One thing. Look after Guinevere, I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure," Merlin replied.

~~0~~0~~

Despite what Lyanna had heard she slept through the night as she felt Merlin's arms around her middle, which had made her feel safe. They woke up when the sun was rising and Lyanna stepped out of Merlin's hold. She kissed him chastely before they joined the others. They all ate a quick breakfast to still their hunger before they continued to the destination of their journey.

This time Lyanna was riding alongside Lancelot. They were just talking together to distract themselves from worrying about what could happen when they reached their destination, and Lyanna was glad that he was providing her such comfort. He was a good friend after all.

For hours the eight of them rode through the morning. The closer the got the quieter everyone got and it didn't took long until all the conversations fell silent. Not even Gwaine was chatting anymore, which was a strange thing to behold for he is a mindless chatter.

They came to a halt on top of a hill as the seas of Meredor lay stretched out on front of them. It was rather foggy, but they were still able to see the grey towers and walls from their destination.

"The Isle of the Blessed," Arthur stated gravely.

They all tied their horses to trees again before they took the ferryman's boat the isle. Lyanna tensed every time that she heard high screeching along the way. It didn't took long until they reached the isle and they stepped out of the boat after having paid the ferryman. As they stepped onto the island the screeching only got louder.

"What is that?" Leon asked franticly.

They all drew their swords to the unknown threat.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine replied.

A distant cousin from the dragon came flying down at where they were standing and Lyanna recognized the creature within seconds. "It's a Wyvern!" she shouted.

More wyvern attacked and they all sliced at it with their swords, but it didn't seem to have much effect on them. Percival fell onto the ground as he got slashed. "You're right!" he agreed.

Lyanna saw how Merlin crouched down to hide his face and softly heard him whisper in the dragontongue, which was a language that she didn't understand at all. His voice sounded more threatening as he stood up and his eyes glowed for a second, and the wyvern's flew off.

"See? That's how you deal with them," Gwaine dryly said.

Lyanna met Merlin's gaze and they shared a small smile with each other before they followed Arthur. "We need to keep moving," he said.

They entered another passage and more wyverns flew overhead. "Sire, Milady, you two must go on! We'll fend them off," Leon said to them. Arthur nodded in agreement before running further as Leon, Percival and Elyan remained outside to handle the wyverns.

The path that they had taken had leaded them to the large altar and Lyanna, Arthur and Merlin realized what had to happen next. Only Gwaine didn't understand what they intent to do now.

"It is not often we have visitors," a female voice said. They all turned their heads to see the Cailleach standing in front of them. She looked exactly the same as she had had done in Lyanna's vision had the same satisfying smile on her lips, which was freaking Lyanna out.

"Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds," Arthur made clear, with a low voice.

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?" the Cailleach responded.

"Because innocent people are dying," Merlin objected with hurt in his voice. Lyanna was listening to their conversation in silence, looking for a right moment to give her own life without Arthur and Merlin noticing. The Cailleach laughed manically. Gwaine lost his temper and charged at her with his sword raised. She threw him back with magic and knocked him out cold. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Is there no other way?" Lyanna asked her.

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"I know what you want," Arthur said.

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?" the Cailleach asked, smirking in amusement.

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," Arthur stated.

Cailleach motioned for Arthur to come to her and the prince determinedly walked towards her. " **Forb fleaghe** ," Merlin quickly chanted. His spell stopped Arthur and threw him backwards, knocking him unconscious.

Cailleach looked and Merlin and Lyanna who now approached the altar stone. "So, Ilunavar, you two choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

"It is my destiny," Merlin positively responded.

"Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even is you want it to be. Nor is that of you, Darya. There are still many things in this world that you need to do," the Cailleach said to them.

Both Merlin and Lyanna were confused by that. Cailleach looked at the tear in the veil and Merlin and Lyanna follow her gaze. Lancelot was standing at the brink. He looked back at Lyanna and Merlin with a smile and then walked into the shrieking veil.

"No, Lancelot!" Lyanna cried out as the veil closed behind him and she fell onto her knees. She felt Merlin's hand on her shoulder as they both stood there with an unconscious Arthur and Gwaine, after having just seen a dear friend of theirs sacrificing his life in their place.

* * *

For several days they rode back towards Camelot with great haste. Not much was being said as they all thought about what had happened back at the Isle of the Blessed. It was still day by the time they finally made their way back to Camelot and Lyanna had never been so glad see the castle again and she knew that she was home.

After Arthur had addressed the court about what happened they knew that it was time for a proper funeral for Lancelot. It was about an hour later that they all stood in the main courtyard of Camelot. Arthur placed a Camelot cape and sword on the pyre.

"I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage. His compassion," Arthur spoke to all of them. Merlin brought Arthur a torch for the pyre. "His unselfish heart," Arthur continued as he tossed the torch onto the pyre. "He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us."

Lyanna watched how Gwen was crying as Arthur took Gwen's hand to comfort her. Lyanna couldn't imagine the pain that her friend must feel to know that your first real love had died to save everyone else. Lyanna looked at Merlin next to her who was crying as well. She placed her head onto his shoulder.

"I know that you blame yourself for what has happened on the Isle of the Blessed, but you can't, Merlin. We were both willing to give up our own lives to close the veil, but weren't able to. We couldn't know that Lancelot had this intention to sacrifice his own life in our place," she said to him.

"It should've been me," Merlin clarified.

"No, it shouldn't have been. You heard what the Cailleach said to us. Our time among men isn't over. It isn't our destiny to die, but to help Arthur become the Once and Future King. We can't do that when we're not alive anymore, now can we? Arthur needs both us," Lyanna enlightened him, even though she was softly crying as well. "Besides, I need you more than anything."

Merlin didn't say anything, but he cracked a small smile through his tears. They continued to stand there for a while until most of the people began to go back. "We should go," Merlin said after a while and Lyanna nodded. They took one final look at the pyre before they headed back into the castle.


	43. The Wicked day

**Chapter 43: The Wicked Day**

"Are you ready to yield yet, Sir Gwaine?" Lyanna asked with a big grin on her face as she curiously looked at the knight that stood before her. Both of them were panting badly from the friendly duel that they were having.

"I'm not someone who gives up easily, Milady," Gwaine dryly retorted.

She let out a soft laugh. "I'm glad that you're not, Sir Gwaine."

"How about we make this duel a little bit more interesting," Gwaine suggested, which awoke Lyanna's interest. Percival, Leon and Elyan were watching them from a distance, wondering how this was going to turn out. "The winner has to pay the other's tavern's visits for an entire week."

Lyanna scrunched her nose. "Are you doing that on purpose, because you know that I never go to the tavern?" she wondered and Gwaine laughed at that. "I have another idea. I will gladly pay your tavern expenses for a week should you win, but if I win I want you to give Percival, Elyan and Leon a few rounds on your own expenses. I think that sounds more fair."

"Brilliant idea, Milady," Leon agreed with her.

Percival was clapping. "We're rooting for you, Milady."

"Kick his butt for us, Milady," Elyan added.

Lyanna chuckled because she knew that they were just teasing Gwaine who was looking more sour with every second. "I'll accept that deal, Milady," he replied and she flashed him a warm smile.

"I was already hoping that you would," Lyanna said playfully.

Elyan was the one who gave the signal for them to start their duel. Immediately Gwaine stormed at her and their swords clashed together with great force. Lyanna was able to hear the knights gasp behind her. Gwaine was a wonderful opponent and excellent with a sword, which only made this duel more fun.

Unfortunately for him Lyanna was incredibly fast and she managed to avert his strong blows rapidly, but Gwaine wasn't an easy opponent and he didn't like to give up. Because Lyanna had trained with Gwaine a lot throughout the last year she knew what his next move was going to be before he made it, which made it more difficult for Gwaine because she was one step ahead of him.

"Just give up, Gwaine," Percival shouted at him. "You're not going to win this match. Lady Lyanna is pretty much born with a sword in her hands."

"There's no dishonour in losing from her," Leon added proudly. "She has defeated me plenty of times ever since she joined the trainings."

Gwaine ignored them and focused more on his swordplay. He was so concentrated on his blows that he wasn't paying attention to his footwork and Lyanna easily interfered that by letting the knight trip and he fell onto his back on the training ground. She heard the knights laugh behind her.

"Ready to yield yet, Sir Gwaine?" Lyanna asked again, holding her sword against his throat.

"No, not yet," Gwaine retorted and slammed her sword away with his own. Gwaine got her completely by surprise as he managed to tumble her down onto the muddy ground. "Do you yield, Milady?"

"Not a chance," Lyanna made clear. She rapidly stood up and began to swing at him with her sword as the two of them moved across the training ground. They were both completely concentrated and focused on each other. Lyanna had the advantage when Gwaine began to get tired and his blows started to lose its strength.

She used that advantage by tripping Gwaine on the ground again. "Alright, I yield," Gwaine said and the knights began to cheer and clap because the Princess of Camelot had won the friendly duel against Gwaine, which meant that they were going to get free ale and mead from their friend.

"Good fight," Lyanna said with a warm smile as she pulled Gwaine back onto his feet.

"Likewise," Gwaine retorted as he tried to catch his breath before he walked over to the knights who was were laughing loudly at him. Lyanna whirled around only to see Gwen standing there and realized that the maidservant had seen everything.

Gwen took in how she looked for a moment. "Oh, no. You're all covered in mud," Gwen cried out in horror, realizing that it was going to take ages to get her clean. "Have you forgotten that it's your anniversary today and that a huge feast is being held in you and Prince Arthur's honour?"

Lyanna sighed before shaking her head. "No, I haven't forgotten about that. I'm just not in the mood to celebrate it that's all. I don't like feasts," Lyanna replied as they began to make their way back towards the castle.

"So, you thought that it was a good idea to play in the mud because of that?" Gwen wondered, smirking.

"No, that's not the reason. Gwaine just managed to surprise me during our duel, that's all," Lyanna clarified.

Gwen had poured a bath for the princess, which Lyanna kept on temperature by using her magic. Because it was still early in the morning and the feast was hours away, Lyanna changed into a simpler lilac gown and weaved her hair into a simple sidebraid.

The entire castle was in an uproar in preparations for tonight's feast. There were even acrobats and jugglers from various kingdom to entertain the guests this evening. Lyanna made her way through the palace corridors by herself, pushing her way through the servant that were blocking the way.

Lyanna entered the King's chambers where she found her father sitting in front of the window, with Arthur next to him. At the sight of Lyanna approaching them Arthur gave his sister a small smile as she took the other seat next to the King.

Uther appeared weak and withdrawn as Arthur launched into his usual routine. He thought it to be important to tell their father about what was going on in their kingdom. "The court discuss the annual levy this morning. The council has suggested we raise it, but I feel the people are already overburdened..."

"We should not talk about matters of court today," the King softly said. Throughout the last year he had barely spoken, and hearing his voice again was a strange thing.

Both Arthur and Lyanna are surprised by Uther's response. The King fixed his children with an emotional look, only increasing Lyanna and Arthur's concern for him. "Father?" Lyanna asked him.

Uther smiled softly at them. "You think I would ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth?" he queried. Lyanna was both relieved and touched. They weren't aware that their father had any clue what day it was because he was so struck by grief of Morgana. "I take it there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening?"

"A feast, and erm, some entertainment," Arthur informed him. "We'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Nonsense," Uther objected. "You think I would miss my children's anniversary?"

Both Lyanna and Arthur blown away by that and are clearly touched by the King's words. Uther gave them another small smile. "I'll make sure that the servants will prepare you for tonight's feast then, father," she said to him. "We shall leave you to get some rest now." Uther nodded understandingly.

Arthur and Lyanna quietly left the room as their father remained there by himself in his chair. "I can't believe what just happened in there," Arthur said as they walked down the corridor. "He hasn't said much at all since Morgana's betrayal and hasn't even left his chambers, and now he suddenly wants to come to the feast."

"It's incredibly touching," Lyanna agreed with him. "Clearly he was more alert than we thought that he was. I'm sure that tonight will do him good and will be a positive step in his recovery."

"You're right," Arthur replied, but then began to grin. "Percival told me that you defeated Gwaine in a friendly battle and that Gwaine has to treat the knights on rounds in the tavern now."

Lyanna chuckled. "Yes, it made it much more fun to win that way."

"I can imagine. Anyway I'll come to get your for tonight's feast," he assured her before he turned around the corner. Lyanna smiled for a moment before she walked into the opposite direction and went back to her chambers.

Because the entire palace was filled with loads of people Lyanna felt much more at ease in her chamber where she was by herself. She plopped down on her enormous bed and read another one of Gaius' books about healing, about diseases and poisons she hadn't heard about before.

Around noon Gwen dropped by to deliver some lunch and the maidservant stayed behind for a while as the two women just simply chatted as they ate lunch together, just like they always did. Gwen left shortly after that because she had chores to do and Lyanna was left by herself again, and picked up the book.

For several hours Lyanna just layed there on her bed and reading the book. She was so focused on the chapter dedicated to poisonous plants that she didn't hear the door open and close as someone entered her chambers. Not even did she feel how the mattress beside her slightly dipped as someone moved beside her. "What are you reading?" a low voice asked. She was able to feel a hot breath on the skin of her neck.

"Merlin!" Lyanna shouted, almost jumping out of her skin. Merlin let out a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her against his chest and placed his head on her shoulder so that he could read along with her. "You startled me!"

"Sorry," Merlin apologized sincerely. "I did knock, but there simply wasn't any response."

"So you just thought that it was alright for you to barge in anyway?" Lyanna figured with a smirk on her lips. "For all you knew I could be undressing."

He blushed at that thought. "I wouldn't mind."

"Merlin!" Lyanna scolded him in disbelieve, even though she was amused. She knew that he was an honorable man and was just messing with her.

Merlin laughed again. "So, what are you reading? Is it another book about healing?" he asked instead.

"It is indeed. Gaius gave it to me this morning for my anniversary," Lyanna replied as she intended to finish the chapter that she had been reading before Merlin had interrupted her.

"Hmm. Your anniversary. Are you excited for tonight's feast?" Merlin wondered, making it rather impossible for her to focus on her book.

"Not really," she answered.

"How can you not be? You've turned twenty-five and the feast is held in you and Arthur's honor. You've both got an entire circus to keep yourself entertained."

Lyanna closed her book and looked at him. "You know that I don't care about such things. I would much rather continue to sit here with you the entire evening," she clarified.

He wrapped his arms more tighter around her to let her know that he agreed with her. "I'm not as much fun as a bunch of acrobats though," Merlin dryly responded.

She giggled. "No, you're not," she agreed. "You're much more fun, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at her. "I've got you something for your anniversary," he said.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Merlin," Lyanna objected with a soft voice.

"That may be so but, it only seems fitting that I get something for the anniversary of the woman that I love," Merlin responded cheerfully. Lyanna frowned and watched how he grabbed something out of the pocket of his jacket before handing it to her. It was a small package which was wrapped in one of his neckerchiefs. "I know that you're not very fond of gifts and you shouldn't expect much of it. It's just a small thing."

Nevertheless she was curious about what it was going to be. Carefully she unfolded the small package, only to reveal a small silver pendant. It was in the shape of a small silver heart and it had an engraving on it in a language that Lyanna didn't understand.

"It says  _Lokaal Do Mii Laas_. That means love of my life in the dragontongue. I engraved it myself. I know it's incredible cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else to give you which you didn't already have. I understand it if you don't like it," Merlin stammered nervously. Clearly he had been busy with this gift for her for weeks.

"No, don't be silly. I love it!" Lyanna exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you, Merlin. It means the world to me that you made this especially for me and I shall wear it with pride." She took off her mother's necklace and put on the new pendant before giving the necklace to Merlin who clasped it around her neck. He placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck before she turned around and basically slammed their lips together.

They fell backwards on the bed and Lyanna was straddling his hips as Merlin's hands rested on her waist. Their mouths were moving in synch with each other before their tongues met. Merlin moaned as the kiss deepened with an unanswered hunger.

"Oh My God!" a voice shouted.

They immediately parted and turned their heads only to see Arthur standing in the middle of the room. Finding his beloved sister and his manservant in such an intimate position was rather shocking for the prince, who's mouth fell agape.

"I'm not going to apologize," Lyanna said, throwing a pillow towards her brother which hit him in the head. "You need to knock before you enter a room."

"I did, but there was no reply," Arthur clarified and Lyanna rolled with her eyes as Merlin snorted. "Anyway I... I was looking for my manservant because he was once again nowhere to be found. I should've known that he was here." Arthur's face was as red as a tomato as he stormed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Now where were we?" Merlin asked playfully as he grabbed Lyanna by her waist and flipped her on her back before leaning over her. She giggled at that. "We weren't finished."

Before Lyanna could say anything Merlin had already silenced her by pressing his lips against hers and they continued their kiss as if they weren't interrupted at all. Their lips were speaking a different language together and Lyanna was able to understand every word that was being said. "Merlin, I don't want you to leave, but I'm afraid that Arthur is going to be very cross at both of us if you won't help him prepare for the feast."

Merlin growled as he kissed her jaw. "You're probably right, but I don't want to leave," he complained.

Lyanna chuckled as she cupped his cheek. "I know. But you should really go."

He paused for a moment before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and smoothly climbing out off the bed and leaving her there by herself. "Will you be alright on your own, my love?" he asked, his usual concern for her returned.

She nodded. "I will be. Besides I know how to get dressed myself. I'll see you later."

That seemed to reassure him. "Bye Lyanna," he sadly replied before walking out of her chambers.

Lyanna wasn't able to get that goofy grin off her face as she lay there by herself. Once she had calmed down a bit she walked to her chamberfold where she changed into a more expensive looking dress which Gwen had arranged for her for tonight's feast. It was a long, sleeveless emerald green dress with a pretty deep neckline, and she was sure that this dress was going to draw certain attention. She let her hair hang loose, framing her heart shaped face as she colored her lips dark red. She applied some brown eyeshadow on her eyelids.

As she looked at her reflection she realized how mature she looked than when she didn't wore any make-up. The dress that she had chosen indeed showed her cleavage a bit and really brought out the pendant that Merlin had given to her.

She turned away from her vanity as Arthur stepped into her chamber. "I made sure that Merlin wasn't here this time so that I didn't have to barge into the two of you again," the prince muttered before he took in what his sister was wearing. "Wow Lee. Did you choose this dress on purpose?"

"No, Gwen did," Lyanna informed him with a large grin. "Did you come here to escort me?" Arthur nodded. "Alright, but not until I've given you your gift." She turned around to grab a small box from the table before handing it to Arthur.

He eyed her for a moment as she give him an encouraging nod before he took the lid off the box. "Lee, you didn't have to do this," he protested as he took out the small ring. It was a silver thumb-ring with a small red stone in the middle.

"Nonsense," she firmly replied. "I know that you've been wanting one for ages so it only seem fit that I would get you one. Besides I thought that the color red would be nice because that is also the color of Camelot. So... Yeah. If you don't like it just let me know so I can trade it for something else that you like."

"Don't be like that, Lee. I like it. Thank you," Arthur assured her and Lyanna let out a sigh in relief. "I've got you something as well." Lyanna was a bit confused when Arthur stood still and made no motion to grab this present of his and she cocked one of her eyebrows at him. As she opened her mouth to speak he silenced her by speaking first. "I've thought about a suitable present that I could give you for weeks, but nothing came to mind. I even asked several others about an idea and even that didn't result into something nice. Lyanna, you deserve nothing but the best so that's why I decided to give Merlin two weeks off from his duties as my servant so that the two of you can visit his mother in Ealdor again. I know how much you enjoyed your last trip there and how badly you want to take Merlin back there again. I should've bought you something more suiting like jewellery."

"No. No. No," Lyanna repeated several times before she threw her arms around Arthur neck and kissed his cheek. "You're the best big brother that everyone could ever wish for and I'm immensely grateful for this gift. Thank you, Arthur. Honestly, I don't know what to say."

Arthur gladly returned the embrace. "I was really worried that you weren't going to like it," he muttered.

"How can I not like this genuine gift? You've really put a lot of effort into thinking of something nice for me. You know how much this means to me and I can't thank you enough for it," Lyanna clarified with a lovesick grin on her face. She was already looking forward to another trip away from Camelot with the man that she loved the most in this world. "I love you, Archie. Thank you for doing this for me and Merlin."

"I love you too, Lee," he responded as he kissed her forehead. "You know that I would do anything for you."

"I'm well aware of that, Arthur," she replied as she leaned backwards and flashed him an incredibly bright smile. "Isn't it time that we join the feast that's being held in our honour?"

Arthur chuckled. "I believe that it is." He held out his arm as Lyanna hooked hers through it and together they left her chambers behind them. The two of them were chatting animately as they walked through the endlessly long corridors.

As they stood before the banquet hall they found that it was packed. The hall was filled with entertainment which came to a halt as the royal twins entered the hall, and music was being played louder as people began to clap for their arrival. Lyanna's eyes locked with Merlin for a second who's eyes were widened when he took in her rather seducing dress, which only caused her to smirk in satisfaction because it was working. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Lyanna took her usual seat next to her father while Arthur sat on the King's other side. At that moment the entertainment continued and jugglers were standing in front of the crowd. Lyanna and Arthur both notice that the King is smiling when he raised his goblet at them and they both returned the gesture. It was an incredible relief to see their father in such high spirits.

Once Lyanna had finished her second goblet of wine the presents of the nobleman were being given to the royal twins. While Lyanna mostly got hairbrushes and jewelry, Arthur received plenty of different weaponry, something which a princess would never get. Lyanna couldn't be bothered by it because she had already received the most beautiful gifts from Arthur and Merlin, and nothing could ever top that.

When all the noble guests had given their gifts it was time for the King to give some presents. He stood up and motioned for his servant to come forward. He stepped towards the princess as put a box on the table in front of her. Lyanna looked at her father in confusion for a second before she curiously took the lit off the box. She let out a small gasp as she picked up what was inside. It was a brown, leather satchel, which was bigger than the one that she obtained now. It had several side-flaps and the Pendragon seal was embroided into the front flap.

"I know that the one that you were using now has gotten pretty damaged and also how much you value such things," Uther tried to explain as she looked at him with glee in her eyes. "I tried to make it more personal for you by using the Pendragon seal."

Lyanna stood up and hugged her father, who gladly returned the embrace. "I love it, Father. Thank you. I'm going to use it every day from now on," she assured him as the King softly laughed. She was completely overwhelmed by his gift, which was the best one that he had ever given to her throughout her entire life. Beside Lumiere that was.

As Lyanna sat down again Uther gave his gift to his son. Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin who was watching her from nearby. She smirked at him before taking another sip from her wine. Shortly after that dinner was being served and Lyanna spend that time watching the performers, even though she wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. She was already looking forward to the moment this feast ended.

The Gleeman bowed at the end of an act. All eyes were focused on him as a hush descended over the banquet hall as the man looked around. "I require a volunteer," he announced and everyone looked confused. The man took a step forwards and set his eyes on Arthur. "Prince Arthur. What better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery?" This put Arthur on the spot because everyone was awaiting the reaction of the future King of Camelot. "Do you accept the challenge?"

Arthur definitely felt the eyes of the courtiers and knights awaiting his decision. He then stood up. "Of course." Lyanna reached out for him, but he was already out of reach. There's a round of applause as Arthur made his way through the banquet hall. Fortunately for her she watched how Merlin spoke to him about something urgently. Clearly he was having the same feeling as she had.

The prince began to take off his cloak and jacket and gave them to Merlin, using it as an excuse to cover the true nature of their exchange. Lyanna's worried look shot to Merlin who caught it. Clearly they were both just as distressed.

Lyanna gave her father a small smile before she took in a deep breath. Arthur headed over to the circular board where the man was waiting for him. Arthur then smiled at the crowd to reassure them, but it wasn't working for his servant and his sister. He then placed himself against the board while two men strapped the prince his ankles and wrists to the restraints on the board.

"Do not fear, My Lord. I never miss my target," the man assured him.

"Good. Glad to hear it," Arthur dryly returned.

The Gleeman pulled out an apple and turned to Arthur. "May I?" he asked. Before Arthur could object, The Gleeman placed the apple in Arthur's mouth. Immediately another man gave the wheel a push and it start to spin. Most of the people in the crowd made an "ooh" sound.

Lyanna was fidgeting with the pendant that Merlin had given to her only a few hours ago as her gaze was transfixed on her brother. In the corner of her eyes she saw how a dwarf presented a case of knives to The Gleeman, who was clearly the leader of them all. The man held the blade up for the crowd to see. Without even stopping to take aim, he suddenly turned and threw the knife Arthur. It thudded into the board, centimetres from Arthur's face. A huge gasp went up, followed by a round of applause.

"Don't worry, my dear," Uther tried to assure his daughter when he noticed her anxious behaviour. "This man knows what he's doing. Arthur is fine."

She could only hope that her father was right. Something simply wasn't sitting right with her and she couldn't shake that gnawing feeling off. "I'm sure you're right, Father," she said instead, so that the King would think that she was alright. It seemed to work.

They continued to spin Arthur on the wheel and Lyanna was convinced that her brother was starting to become rather dizzy. The Gleeman took out the next knife from the case and the tension inside the hall build as he suddenly threw the second knife. It flew through the air and thudded into the board on the other side of Arthur's head. Another round of applause followed.

The man took out his final knife and Lyanna anxiously held her breath as she awaited what was going to happen next. She was temped to use her magic to stop this knife in case this Gleeman had any intention of harming her brother. The King was applauding gleefully as The Gleeman waved the final knife at him, and Uther nodded in permission for the man to throw it. Lyanna's eyes lingered to Gwen who was biting her nails, which was a nervous habit of her.

The Gleeman prepared to throw the final knife. Tension filled the banquet hall and everyone was looking at the scene in front of them in anticipation for what was going to happen. Lyanna met Merlin's gaze again and she shook her head. They were both ready to intervene by using their magic in front of all of Camelot to see.

Lyanna used hers to slow down the time around her as she focused on the knife that was being thrown by The Gleeman. She let out a small shriek as she heard the blade slice into something which isn't the wood, and the crowd around her gasped as they held their breath for a moment. The wheel slowed to a stop and at that moment they all saw the knife stuck straight into the apple.

The hall erupted into a loud applause as Lyanna sighed in relief to see that her brother was already and hadn't been harmed before she joined the applause. The Gleeman took a bow in front of the crowd as Arthur was being taken down from the wheel. He tossed the apple and caught it. He then shrugged back into his jacket with Merlin's help. He says something against his manservant before he took a bite from is apple and sauntered off.

"Was it really necessary to prove yourself like that?" Lyanna asked when her brother sat down at the table again.

Arthur paused for a moment. "Of course it was, Lee. I don't want the people of Camelot to think that I'm a coward. No one wants their future king to be frightened of such a challenge," he retorted.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "So you thought that it was fitting to put your life on the line to prove that you're not a coward?" she wondered.

"I've never risked my own life to prove such a thing. It was perfect safe. The Gleeman knew what he was doing," Arthur responded.

Lyanna knew that it was for the best that she would let this situation rest because her brother wasn't going to give it up. He was too stubborn for that. Instead she held out her goblet which immediately got refilled by Gwen. Her intention then went back to the partying guests in front of her and her troubles were forgotten for a moment.

Hours went by until eventually the feast came to an end. It was close to midnight by the time that Lyanna finally stepped into her chambers. The gifts that she had received during the feast had already been put next to her vanity, since they mostly existed of different hairbrushes. She had already said goodnight to Gwen before she had made her way here.

Lyanna closed the door behind her and walked through her room. She came to a halt when she felt someone gently touching her bare arm and turned around to face this person, even though she knew well enough who it was. "Did you put on this dress just on purpose to torture me?" Merlin asked her as he once again took in the rather exposing dress. He was blushing while he did so.

"Did it work?" Lyanna asked playfully, unable to get rid of the grin on her face.

Slowly, Merlin nodded a few times before meeting her gaze. "For God sake," he cursed, as her eyes widened at that reaction. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to stay away from you all evening because you were looking so breathtaking? All that I could do was stare at you. Do you think that the King would've minded if I kissed his daughter in front of all of Camelot to see?"

Lyanna felt her cheeks burning. "I don't think that he would've appreciated it. I'm glad that you were able to resist it for so long," she replied in admiration.

"Yes. But not any longer," he admitted before leaning forwards and bringing their lips together. Lyanna giggled quietly before she hungrily kissed him back with all that she got. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his rested on the small of her back. She was able to feel their magic bubbling together underneath their skins as she opened her mouth a little and their tongues met. This was something that they could never grow tired from. Merlin was just as important to her as the need to breathe.

They walked towards the bed without breaking the kiss, or without tripping over something. Together they landed on the bed with Lyanna on top of him. "Didn't Arthur require your service anymore?" Lyanna asked against his lips.

"No, he didn't. He went to see your father, so I came here straight away," he muttered in returned before deepening the kiss and Lyanna let him. She wasn't able to resist him anything. His hands traveled down her back as hers roamed across his firm chest.

They just lay there, kissing and swaying for a little while until they parted from the lack of oxygen. After that Lyanna placed her head on Merlin's chest while he held her. She was tracing small circles on his chest as she watched his chest moving up and down.

"I've noticed that Arthur drank quite a lot at the feast and I was wondering if he was drunk," Lyanna said, her soft voice breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"He was drunk when I left him. He insisted on seeing your father while he wasn't even wearing his trousers. He simply didn't seem to notice," Merlin explained, laughing as he thought back at that moment. "He even bumped into a pillar a few times on his way to his chambers."

Lyanna chuckled as she imagined that. "Yes, he has done that several times before, but it will never not be funny to see," she replied. "He's incredibly hilarious when he's drunk."

"And what am I when I'm drunk then?" Merlin wondered amusingly.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you drunk before," Lyanna responded, pondering about it. "There was this one time when you were rather tipsy during Lancelot's bestowing and you told me that I was beautiful twice. That was the only time that I've seen you drinking more than usual."

"But I wasn't lying back then," Merlin made clear, kissing her bare shoulder and she took a deep breath. "I still share the same opinion. Anyway I'm drunk every day."

Lyanna leaned up a little so that she could meet his gaze and raised one of her eyebrows. "What on earth does that mean?" she queried in confusion.

He stroke her cheek. "Just that I'm drunk on love every day," he explained. Lyanna tried to keep a straight face for as long as she could, but she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. "Not good?"

"That was incredible corny, Merlin," she said between laughters as he joined her. "You're such an idiot." She leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on his lips which turned into a rather playful thing. His hands went to her side and found her ticklish spots, causing her to laugh against his soft lips. She tried to wiggle herself away from his hands in his hold, but he was much faster than she was. "Merlin, stop it!"

"Only if you take back the idiot part," he insisted with a smug grin on his face.

"Alright. I take it back," she quickly replied as tears roamed down her cheek from sweet laughter. He immediately stopped tickling her and just kept his hands still on her hipbones. "But you're still an idiot. A very adorable one that is," Lyanna chuckled before she stepped out of his hold and his arms went limp at his side.

"Where are you going?" he asked sadly as he watched how she walked behind her chamber fold.

Lyanna began to take off her rather tight dress. "I was hoping to have a chat with my father before he went to bed. He did seem to be having a rather good evening after all, which has been the first one since Morgana's betrayal."

"But it's late already," Merlin protested. "Wouldn't it be wiser to get some sleep first and visit him in the morning?"

"Is this your way of trying to make me stay here?" she wondered as she put on a more flowing gown, which was much more comfortable to wear than her previous dress. "I know that Arthur is there as well, so it won't do any harm to drop by. I'll come back as soon as my father has fallen asleep."

As she stepped away from behind the vanity she saw that Merlin was standing right in front of her. "I'm not going to stop you," he said with a smile, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're perfectly capable of making your own decisions. And besides there's no harm in seeing your father. I'll shall leave you to it."

"Thank you, Merlin," she replied. "I'll make up for it by eating some breakfast with you and Gaius tomorrow morning if that's alright with you."

He nodded, giving her favorite lopsided grin. "I'm looking forward to that. I'll inform Gaius about that when I get there so that he knows to put down three plates."

Lyanna returned the smile before kissing him sweetly. It was just a short kiss before they parted again and she walked out of her chambers. She knew that Merlin would leave through the other door so that the guards wouldn't see him, and no rumours would spread through Camelot about them. They were really trying to keep this a secret from the people for as long as they possibly could. She knew that one day that they would be honest with everyone, but for now it was best that they simply kept it between them.

As Lyanna opened the door of the King's chamber she's surprised to see her father standing in front of the Gleeman who lay on the ground, with his sword drawn. The Gleeman lunged forwards at the King as Uther trusted his sword at him. Lyanna saw that Arthur was lying on the ground nearby, clearly he had gotten knocked there in the process. The King looked weak and confused and his knee buckled.

"Father?" Arthur asked, realizing something was very wrong. He caught their father as he sank to the floor by the bed. Lyanna immediately knelt beside him and is horrified to see the blood staining her father's robe. She could tell that both her father and brother were fighting to stay conscious.

"No...Guards!" Arthur shouted in panic. "I'll go get help..." He went to stand.

"Stay with me..." Uther pleaded. "Both of you."

"We're right here, Father," Lyanna assured him as she ripped the sleeve from her gown and pressed it against his wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"It's my time..." the King made clear with a rather weak voice.

Arthur shook his head as he held onto their father. "No... You can't die."

"I know that you two will make me proud, as you always have," Uther faintly responded, barely staying conscious. He looked at Arthur. "You will be a great King..."

"I'm not ready..." Arthur objected.

"You-you've been ready for some time, Arthur."

"No," the prince shook his head. "I need you..."

Uther looked at both of them. "I know that I've not been a...a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry," their father apologized sincerely.

By now tears were streaming down Lyanna's cheek, not being able to hold them in any longer. "You can't say that, Father," she softly said to him.

He then grabbed his children's hands and held them with all his remaining strength. "But know this one thing. I've always loved you," he wanted them to know. With that Uther's eyes slowly close as he lost consciousness, making Arthur horrified.

"No...Father...Father!" Arthur cried out. He's appalled, but barely able to focus.

"He's losing a lot of blood Arthur," Lyanna informed him. "You need to get Gaius. I know that he's still awake right now. Then I want you to get some sleep yourself because you're barely able to stand up. Please, I don't accept no for an answer. Nor do I want you to collapse here."

Arthur nodded slowly before he ran out of the King's chambers as quickly as he could to get some help, leaving Lyanna there alone with their father. She knew that she wasn't able to treat his wound by himself because she didn't have any supplies, so it was a relief to know that Gaius would be coming soon.

The hand that she had pressed against her father's wound was stained by his blood and in that moment she knew that the King's injury was serious, and not something that they could easily solve. She sat there and listened to his quiet breathing until the door slammed open and Merlin and Gaius came in.

"Lyanna, are you alright?" Gaius asked as they approached her.

"It's not me that you need to worry about. It's my father. He got stabbed pretty deeply and we need to try to stop the bleeding," Lyanna retorted.

Gaius nodded. "We need to get him into his bed first."

Together with Merlin, Lyanna carefully placed her father in his bed so that they could have a closer look at his injury. Gaius immediately was at the King's side and began to have a close look. Merlin had brought all the needed supplies with him and handed them to the old physician.

"Is there anything that I can do, Gaius?" Lyanna asked impatiently. She wanted to do whatever she could to help her father so that she wouldn't have to see him suffer like that. "I know that he's bleeding inside, but there has to be a draft that can ease his pain a bit."

"A draft is a good idea," he responded. "It's all that we can do right now." Lyanna nodded before hurrying out of the King's chambers.

~~0~~0~~

Night dreaded on slowly. Lyanna spend all her time at her father's side, holding his hand as she listened to his weakening breathing. It was horrible to see him like that, because he was such a mighty man, but as she looked at him now he was only a shade of the man he had once been.

The sun was rising as Gaius was sitting next to Lyanna. The old physician had been there to support her all evening and had eventually fallen asleep, with his head on Lyanna's shoulder. It was something that she couldn't be bothered by because she really valued the presence of Gaius, even though he was asleep.

Shortly after that the man woke up when Arthur entered the chambers, followed by Gwen. Clearly the prince wanted some answers about the situation with their father. "Can you treat him?" he asked, sounding rather hopeless.

"The blade has touched his heart, Arthur. I'm afraid he's bleeding inside," Lyanna gravely informed, feeling a chill setting into her skin.

"There must be something... There must be something you two can do. Please, Gaius, Lyanna," Arthur pleaded.

Gaius shook his head. "It's just a matter of time. I'm sorry, Arthur."

Lyanna bit her cheek in the hope to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes. She could tell that Arthur was having some trouble with accepting the fact that their father was going to die and that his time on this earth was running out. It was only logical of course, but it pained her to see her brother in such distress. Before she could comfort him the prince was already gone.

Gwen then pulled Lyanna in for a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Lee," she said sincerely. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Gwen. Your support is already much appreciated. Thank you," Lyanna replied as she eagerly returned the embrace.

Gwen left the room shortly after that because she had some chores to do, which meant that Gaius and Lyanna were alone with the slowly dying King of Camelot. The princess walked back towards the bed and looked at her father before she gently ran her fingers through his greying hair and swallowed away sob.

Because Lyanna was so focused on Uther and her own thoughts she didn't hear the door behind her opening and closing again. Before she knew it she felt a pair of familiar arms wrapping themselves around her. She took in the lemon and forest scent and she knew that she was home and in that moment she completely broke down. She had tried to hold it in for hours and now she finally lost her control.

"It's alright, my love. I'm right here," Merlin's soft voice tried to sooth her. One of his hands tenderly stroke her back as the other was in her golden hair. Lyanna was silently sobbing into his shoulder as she felt him placing light kisses on the side of her head. "Let it all out for me." She was shaking now in his arms and he only tightened his grasp on her.

"I...I don't know what to do," Lyanna sniffled.

"Why don't you come with me so that I can take you back to your chambers? You haven't slept in a while and you're almost collapsing, Lyanna. It's important that you think about yourself as well," Merlin reasoned with her.

"But what about my father? But what if -"

"No, buts, Lyanna," Merlin responded sternly, even though he only wanted what was best for her. "Come on. As soon as something changes with your father they will come to you."

That seemed to be enough to convince Lyanna and she simply nodded, much to Merlin's relief. He had assumed that she was going to put on a fight because she refused to be removed from her father side, but she was cooperating smoothly.

One of his arms wrapped around her shoulder, while the other went around her waist to support her as they walked out of the King's chambers and left Gaius there. None of the guards looked astonished when they saw the princess in that state. Clearly everyone in Camelot knew what had happened to the King by now.

Not a word was being said as they walked through the palace corridors until Merlin guided her into her chambers. He closed the door behind them. "I'm sure that you don't need help with putting on your nightgown?" he asked, blushing badly. He was glad that she didn't notice.

Lyanna shook her head. "I'll manage," she muttered before walking to the chamberfold by herself where she began to take off the gown. It took her less than a minute until she returned, wearing her nightgown as she braided her hair. Merlin gave her an encouraging smile as he gestured her over to the bed and she gladly took his hand as he helped her onto the bed.

"Just try and get some sleep, Lyanna," he said to her as she tried to make herself comfortable under the covers.

Her hazel eyes anxiously shifted to him. "Where will you go?" she asked a bit worried.

Merlin sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroke her cheek. "I'm going to check on Arthur to see if he needs anything and then I'm going to help Gaius. I'm not going to be far away. Should you need me you can call for me by using our way of communicating. I know that you're not fan of it, but it's the fastest way. I'll be here before you know it. Are you going to be alright? I could stay for a bit if you want that."

Lyanna smiled at him. "No, you can't keep Arthur waiting. He needs you. Especially now," she replied.

"But so do you, even though you're too stubborn to admit that," Merlin grinned slightly. "I know that you're going through a difficult time right now, but you're not alone. There are plenty of people that love you and that are here for you to help you. You're an incredibly strong woman, Lyanna, and it's only logical to feel so down."

"Thank you, Merlin," she said sincerely.

"Any time. Now please, get some sleep," Merlin insisted. He placed a kiss on her forehead before he walked out of her bedroom and left her there alone. Lyanna buried her head underneath the pillow and closed her eyes as she let sleep come over her.

~~0~~0~~

There were bags under her eyes as Lyanna watched her reflection in the mirror. In the end she had only slept a couple of hours until she grew restless again. She had put on a simple gown before she had returned to her father's side where she stayed. She simply stood there and watched him as the memories that she shared with her father came back to here.

"My dear, are you alright?" Gaius asked placidly as he stood still beside her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lyanna continued to observe the King with a grave look in her eyes. "I just can't seem to accept that the man who taught me how to walk and talk is dying in front of my eyes," she admitted, her voice trembling a bit. "I know that we can't save him, and that it's only a matter of time now, but that doesn't mean that I'm okay with it."

"It's perfectly normally to feel like that, Lyanna. He is your father after all," Gaius said to her. "You're not meant to lose a parent in such a brutal way."

"Maybe it's just his time," Lyanna quietly responded.

Gaius gave her a sad smile. "I wish that there was something that I could do, but none of my knowledge about healing has an answer for this."

"There's no need to beat yourself up about it, Gaius," Lyanna said, meeting the gaze of the physician. "You did everything that you could, and there simply is no solution to save him. You're one of the people that I feel the closest with, and I'm glad that you're here, Gaius. You're making things a bit easier for me, and I can only thank you for that."

Gaius surprised her by pulling her into his arms. He was well aware that Lyanna was closer to him than she was with her own father, but he didn't like to see the girl who was like a daughter to him so grim. He didn't need to say anything, because the comfort that he was providing Lyanna was much appreciated.

"Thank you, Gaius," Lyanna gratefully said as they pulled back and she smiled warmly at him, but there was hurt visible in her eyes. "Not just for being here, but for the fact that you've been there for me my entire life. I wouldn't be the woman that I am today if it hadn't been for you."

He kissed her cheek. "I've said this to you so many times, but you're the daughter that I've never gotten myself. You've changed me in so many ways and I hope that it has made me a better person. I should be the one thanking you for such a blessing, Lyanna."

Lyanna placed her head on his shoulder as Gaius pulled back and they both focused their attention on the King again. The two of them remained at the King's side for most of the day until it began to darken outside. While Gaius went to eat dinner in his own chambers Lyanna went to look for her brother and found him in the corridors. They shared a look together before Arthur pulled his younger sister in for a bear hug.

"I honestly don't know what to do, Lee," Arthur said with a faint voice.

"It's alright not to know, Archie. It's a difficult situation we're in right now," she agreed with him. "But we're in this together."

They just stood there for a little while holding each other until they went into Arthur's chambers where they found Merlin standing in front of the window, looking down. "What's going on?" Arthur asked him as they crossed over and looked out of the window as well.

Townspeople were holding a candle-lit vigil in the main square. "It's a vigil for your father. The people wish to share their grief," Merlin informed him.

Arthur frowned, unsettled. "Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body?" he asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"They're preparing themselves for the worst," Merlin replied. Lyanna continued to watch out of the window, feeling hope leaving. These people knew well enough that their King was gravely hurt, and would die. A new era for Camelot was almost here.

Arthur steeled himself. "They can give up hope, but I won't."

Lyanna looked away from the window. "Arthur, I know how hard it is to accept this. I wish that there was another way, but there isn't. There really is nothing that we can do for our father anymore," she gravely informed him.

The prince looked thoughtful, then. "There is a way to heal our father," he said.

This awoke the interest in Lyanna and Merlin who both shared a brief look in confusion. "How?" Lyanna asked him.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, but then fixed Merlin and Lyanna with a poignant look. "With magic," he declared.

Both Lyanna and Merlin are completely blown away by his plan. "In case you've forgotten our father has executed so many people who had magic, or who simply passed a sorcerer in the streets and you want to find someone with magic so that he can heal our father?" Lyanna reminded him sternly.

"If you put it like that it sounds a bit insane," Arthur retorted. "But it's our only chance, Lee. We have to give this a shot. Can you two talk to Gaius for me? I'm sure that he knows where to find a sorcerer."

"We can try," Merlin responded. "Come on, Lyanna." She nodded before she followed him out of Arthur's chambers. Not a word was being said as they walked down the corridor. They were both blown away by Arthur's idea and needed a moment to process it. As they reached the physician chambers Merlin informed Gaius of Arthur's plan.

Gaius was rather concerned. "Arthur's planning on using magic?" he asked perplexed.

"He's desperate. He knows that it's the only way to heal our father," Lyanna responded.

The old physician fixed the two of them with a look. "Please, tell me you two are not going to do this."

"I'd be lying if I said 'no," Merlin responded.

"You can't risk exposing yourself like this. It's too dangerous," Gaius warned his ward.

"Arthur didn't recognize me last time when I was eighty years old. There's no reason why he should this time," Merlin said.

Lyanna frowned as she crossed her arms. "Merlin, do I need to remind you that the last time you used an aging spell, you nearly had yourself burned at the stake. There has to be another way to do this. Perhaps I could use the aging spell this time."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think that your magic is strong enough to hold the spell for so long," he disagreed with her. "I have to do this and it's worth the risk."

"Do you think Uther is going to thank you for healing him with magic? He's more likely to have you hanged," Gaius called at him.

"No, I won't let him," Lyanna made clear, smiling at Merlin.

"Uther will never change his attitude towards magic. I know that. But if Arthur allows it to be used to heal his father, his attitude will be changed forever," Merlin hopefully responded. "He will see that magic can be a force for good."

"You of all people should know that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger," Gaius warned him.

"If it works, we won't have to hide anymore," Merlin said. Lyanna could only hope that day would come eventually.

Gaius sighed. "And if it doesn't? I can't stand by and watch you do this, Merlin."

"Well, don't try and stop me, because...you can't."

A rather tensed Gaius and Merlin share a poignant look. "You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin."

"I've been playing a dangerous game since the first time I set foot in Camelot. Maybe this is my chance to change that," Merlin seriously responded.

~0~~0~~

It was around dawn the next morning when Lyanna was standing at the main square by herself as she watched Arthur and Merlin prepare themselves to find the sorcerer in the woods that might be able to heal the King. She couldn't help but smile a little because she was well aware that this sorcerer was no one else then Merlin and that he had to find a way make Arthur believe that he was the same sorcerer as who planted the poultice in Arthur's bed last year.

"Do you think that I'm making the right choice, Lee?" Arthur asked doubtfully as he approached his sister.

She nodded. "I think you are," Lyanna assured him. "I've told you plenty of times that those who posses magic are not as bad as you think. You've got the wrong opinion about them, and I'm sure that this sorcerer that you're looking for will prove that I'm right about that."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll look over father and Camelot in your absence," she reminded him. Arthur gave her a warm smile before he walked to where their horses were standing and he mounted his smoothly. Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin and she gave him an encouraging nod, knowing that he was going to be amazing.

Once they were out of sight she went back inside the castle. For a couple of hours she just sat there with her father. She told him stories about the things that they've done together during her childhood which caused her to cry again when those memories came back to her.

"Milady, how have you been holding on?"

Lyanna looked up and met Gwen's concerned gaze. She gave her a small smile. "Doing whatever I can to hold on," Lyanna admitted truthfully and Gwen appreciated her doing so. "Arthur is going to look for a sorcerer that can cure our father."

"He's what?" Gwen asked perplexed. "A sorcerer?"

She nodded. "It sounds crazy, doesn't it? I mean my father despises everyone who has magic and yet it has saved his life plenty of times and may do one more time. If only he knew." Lyanna sighed tiresome, rubbing her temples. "I'm sure they'll be back within a few hours."

"But why is Arthur looking for a sorcerer when you and Merlin are here?" Gwen asked with a low voice in case one of the guards in the corridor was eavesdropping.

"Because my father would never forgive Merlin and me if he knew that we would save his life by using magic. Therefore we've decided that it was better to let someone else do it in our place. Arthur doesn't know it by now, but it's going to be the same sorcerer who supposedly enchanted you and Arthur." Lyanna gave a small wink.

Gwen's dark eyes widened. "Merlin?"

"Arthur doesn't recognize him when he's eighty years old. It's the only way that we can heal my father without being detected. It's safe," Lyanna reasoned with her.

"But has Merlin forgotten that he escaped from Camelot because he was sentenced to die on the pyre?"

"He has not forgotten. But Arthur is desperate to save our father and knows that this is his last option. He will put his ordeal with Dragoon the Great behind them because he is smart enough to realize that he needs the sorcerer on his side."

"I understand that," Gwen said. "Although I just don't get why you and Merlin just tell Arthur that you have magic and heal the King instead. It's much easier than what you're doing now."

"It is much easier, Gwen," Lyanna agreed, smiling faintly. "But we can't do that. Like I said, my father would never forgive us and I can't watch how Merlin would be sentenced to death. I would do whatever is my powers to save him before fleeing from Camelot together with him, should it come to that. I can't stand by and let anything happen to him."

"Nothing will happen to him, Lyanna. He's responsible enough and knows what he's doing. I now understand why you two decided to do this," Gwen tried to reassure her, placing her hands on Lyanna's shoulders. "Things are going to turn out great for the two of you. I'm sure of that."

"Thank you, Gwen. You always know what to say to cheer me up," Lyanna said, hugging her friend. "I've promised that I would meet Gaius so I should get going."

"I'll stay here with your father in the meantime," Gwen offered as they let go off each other.

"You're amazing, Gwen. I'll make it up to you another time," Lyanna assured, giving her a warm smile before she walked out of the King's chambers. There weren't many servants as she walked down the corridor. Within minutes she reached the physician chambers where she found Gaius mixing some vials together.

"Ah, Lyanna," Gaius sighed in relief. "I was already wondering when you would be here. Would you care for some tea?"

"I'd love some, but I'll make it myself so you can continue making your draft. And I'm sorry if I'm late or anything, but I've lost track of time. I was with my father and Gwen dropped by so we started talking," Lyanna clarified as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed the needed supplies.

He chuckled. "It's good to keep yourself busy and to not sit still, my dear."

"I know that it is, but it's hard to keep myself distracted. I know that only this morning we were all convinced that my father was going to die, but right now there is still hope. But we'll only succeed if Arthur falls for it and allows Merlin to heal my father," she said as she began to brew some tea.

"I can only hope that it works, Lyanna," Gaius responded.

"That's all that we can do, Gaius."

Once Lyanna had made tea for the two of them they sat down at the table together and talked about other things as a way to distract her for now because she was growing restless. They mostly spoke about the patients in the lower town.

Gaius had just made them their third cup of tea when the door opened with a loud thud and Merlin ran rapidly ran inside. Both Lyanna and Gaius sighed in relief to see that he was alright.

"Merlin," Gaius gasped. "We were worried. We thought something had happened."

Merlin started to search the shelves above the stairs, taking various books down. "Well, apart from Arthur thinking there's something very wrong with my bladder, everything went to plan," he said, fluttering through some pages.

Lyanna raised one of her eyebrows in concern. "I don't even want to know about that. I take it that Arthur fell for it and that you mean you're going through with it?" she asked.

"If I can heal Uther, Arthur has given me his word that when he is King, magic will no longer be outlawed. This could change everything," he clarified.

"And what is something goes wrong?" Gaius wondered sceptically. "What of Arthur's attitude to magic then?"

Merlin stopped and looked at Gaius. "I live with the risk of being exposed every day. If I don't take this opportunity, maybe Lyanna and I have to spend the rest of our lives having to hide who we really are. Everyone's always telling me that we have this great destiny. Maybe this is it. I have to try," Merlin positively responded.

Gaius couldn't bring himself to argue. Merlin gathered up the books and headed into his room while Gaius looked thoughtful as he stared after him. Lyanna sighed before she hurried after Merlin into his small room where he was sitting on his bed.

"I'm immensely grateful for everything that you're doing right now, but I want to do something as well. Let me help you with finding a right healing spell," Lyanna offered kindly.

Merlin gazed up and smiled warmly at her before he patted next to him on the bed. She picked up a few books before she took the place next to him. "If we're going to do this we're going do this together," he said and Lyanna felt her heart jolt at that. "Do you have any idea for a good healing spell that I can use?"

She shook her head. "Normally I don't use magic whenever I treat people, so I'm not exactly an expect on this territory. I'm sure that we'll find it." Merlin smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder, before he wrapped an arm around her waist while he held a book in his hands. This was the only way of comfort that he could provide her right now. He couldn't imagine how she must've be feeling at that moment and he admired her bravery for being so strong.

They sat there together for unknown while, looking through book after book. None of them gave them the answer that they were searching for. Gaius came to check up on them and stood in the doorway as he noticed their frustration.

"I promised Arthur and Lyanna that I could heal Uther and we can't even find the right spell," he complained, agitated.

"That's because you're reading the wrong books. Here..." Gaius said as he held out a small leather tome, which Merlin took. "Gwillem of Cambria was as mad as a coot, but there has never been a better healer."

Lyanna smiled brightly because this meant a lot to her as Merlin rushed out of the room. "Thank you, Gaius," she said sweetly, placing a light kiss on the physician's cheek. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Lyanna. I'm just doing whatever I can to help," Gaius explained, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad that you are," she replied before walking out of the bedroom where she found Merlin. The two of them began to prepare everything that he needed to perform the spell properly tonight. She even brewed him some needed drafts.

She handed the small vial to Merlin. "You must use only four drops," she informed him. "Any more could be dangerous."

He nodded understanding. "Let's hope I can remember the spell," he replied doubtfully.

"Don't be like that. You're going to be amazing. I know you will. You must trust your abilities, Merlin," she said to him. Merlin flashed her a sheepish grin before he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Merlin!?" They all heard Arthur call loudly from down the corridors, letting them know that he was on his way here.

The three of them exchanged a worried look. "You have to get rid of him," Merlin said with a low voice. Arthur called for Merlin once more while Merlin hid behind the door. At that moment the door swung opened as Arthur entered. Surprisingly enough he didn't open the door wide enough to hit Merlin in his face. Arthur found Lyanna and Gaius seated at the table. Gaius was pretending to read a healing book, while Lyanna was mincing some herbs.

"Arthur..." Gaius said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Gaius. Lyanna," Arthur greeted them dryly. "Have you two seen my useless toad of a servant?"

Lyanna shook her head. "I can't say that I have. I thought that he was with you." It was incredibly hard for her to be dishonest with her brother, especially because Merlin was staring at her from behind the door with a smirk on his lips. Clearly this entire situation was a bit amusing for him.

"Well, he isn't," Arthur made clear. "So where on earth is he?"

Gaius was put on the spot and knew that he had to come up with a valid reason as to why his ward was nowhere to be found. "Have you tried the tavern?" he then asked. Lyanna's eyes widened at that, but she tried to keep a straight face.

Arthur's enraged to hear that. "The tavern," he muttered. "Of course. I'm going to make him wish he was never born." Arthur headed out and closed the door, revealing Merlin holding some herbs. He fixed Gaius with a look of outrage.

"Why did you tell him I was in the tavern?" he wanted to know.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head," Gaius explained.

"Well, next time, go for the second, or the third thing that pops into your head. Just anywhere but the tavern, or let Lyanna do the word next time," Merlin suggested a bit irritated and Lyanna could help but chuckle quietly, earning a look from Gaius.

Merlin opened the door a crack and checked the corridor, then he looked back at Gaius and Lyanna. "Good luck, Merlin," Gaius said.

Before Lyanna could say something as well, Merlin was suddenly there and he was kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Of course she could never deny him of anything so she eagerly kissed him back with all that she had. Her hands roamed into his hair as his rested on the small of her back. They were both so focused on the kiss that they completely forgot that they weren't alone at all.

Their moment was ruined when Gaius cleared his throat behind them before they got carried away. They parted and both smiled embarrassed and Lyanna went as red as the tunic that Merlin was wearing. "It's going to be alright," she said positively.

"Thank you for keeping faith in me, Lyanna," he responded with a smile before he walked out of the room. Lyanna felt her heart twinge for a moment after he left. She then turned to face Gaius.

"Do you want some more tea, Lyanna?" Gaius asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I have to do something else. I've promised Merlin that I was going to be there in the King's chambers to support him," she explained. Gaius frowned in concern. "I know what you're going to say, but I have to do something, Gaius. Everyone is doing something to help my father, except me. This is the last thing that I can do." She quickly hurried out of the room so that he couldn't object.

She was practically running down the corridors now and none of the servants that passed her looked very surprised. Within a couple of minutes she had reached her destination and she entered the King's chambers. Her father was lying in bed, barely breathing. She approached him carefully before she sat down next to the bed. This way it would seem that she was just checking up on him.

For a short period she sat there by herself, holding her father's hand as she nervously fiddled with her necklace with her other hand. She focused on the King's chest which barely went up and down, letting her know that his time was running out. They had to hurry.

Lyanna looked at her father and realized that she had never told him about her true feelings for Merlin because he wouldn't approve of them, but this may be the last chance that she had to tell him.

"There is something that I've been wanting to tell you for ages now, father, but I've never gotten the opportunity before because I was scared of your reaction. I'm sure that if you've heard me and the others throughout the last year, then you already know what I'm referring to. I'm in love, father. Madly in love. I've never felt like this before. He's a fantastic man. He's smart, funny, maybe a bit clumsy, but very brave. And even better yet, father, he loves me as well," Lyanna said with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. "He's the best man I've ever met and he has saved Camelot countless of times, father. I know that you want me to get married to a Prince of a King one day to form a union with another kingdom, but I can't do that because I'm in love. I won't marry anyone else if it isn't him."

Surprisingly enough Uther turned his head towards her. "Be...be happy," he said with a faint voice. Lyanna was unsure whether or not her father had actually heard her talk to him because he was barely alive or if he really wanted her to be happy.

"Lee, what on earth are you doing here?"

Lyanna peered over her shoulder and saw that Arthur had entered the King's chambers, followed by old Merlin. She bit her bottom lip. "Is it a crime to check upon my father? I've been spending a lot of my time here after all," Lyanna explained, pretending to be innocent. Arthur shook his head. She then looked at Merlin. "I see that you've found your way back to Camelot again." She had to do her best not to smile at him because that would be suspicious.

"Lee, don't you have somewhere else to be? Like making potions with Gaius, or braiding your hair together with Gwen?" Arthur asked a bit annoyed.

"No. Actually I was hoping that I was welcome to stay here, if that's alright with you. I've always wanted to witness a sorcerer at work," she replied. If only he knew that she had witnessed that countless of times before and that she had magic buzzing underneath her skin herself.

Arthur sighed and then eyed the sorcerer. "If that's alright with you," he said.

"I can see why not," old Merlin assured him. "If Lady Lyanna wants to observe then she's more than welcome to stay here." He gave her a small smile before he walked over to the other side of the bed.

Both Lyanna and Arthur grew increasingly anxious as they watched Merlin placed four drops of hogwarts on the King's lips. Lyanna knew that Merlin was doing everything that he had read in the magic book. He took out a branch of sage and held it over Uther. Merlin then psyched himself up and his eyes started to glow.

Arthur cracked. "Wait!" he called.

Merlin stood down, as he and Lyanna looked at the prince. "Arthur, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Our father has taught us never to trust magic, and now I'm using it to save him," Arthur said.

"Your own life has been saved using magic more times than you can possibly imagine," the old sorcerer said and Lyanna glared at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Arthur questioned him.

Merlin realized that it would be dangerous to elaborate. "I merely mean to say that magic is all around you. It is woven into the very fabric of the world," he said instead. Lyanna smiled at him for saying such a thing because it was the truth. It was something that those without magic would never experience.

Arthur was unsettled because of that. "How can I be sure it's the right thing to do?"

"I know the two of you have suffered because of magic, as many have. But not all magic, and not all sorcerers are the same. I wish only to show you that magic can be used for good. I hope one day you'll see me in a different light," Merlin explained, which moved Lyanna.

Arthur stared at old Merlin for a poignant beat, before he nodded and stepped back. Merlin then turned to Uther and psyched himself up again as he held up the sage branch. Lyanna anxiously held her breath as Merlin's eyes glowed and the sage branch began to smoke. Merlin wafted the incense over Uther and began to chant, with increasing intensity.

" **Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige: gestricie pis lic forod**."

Lyanna knew the spell by heart by now. Merlin meanwhile finished his spell and a silence fell. The tension rose as Arthur looked at Uther, desperately hoping to see some signs of life. For a moment it looked like the spell had failed. Lyanna could feel that Merlin was growing anxious.

Suddenly, Uther's eyes snapped open and Lyanna gasped. "Father?"

Uther grabbed the hands of his children and managed a weak smile. "Arthur... Lyanna..." he said with a weak voice.

Arthur laughed in relief and Merlin allowed himself a smile, overcome with relief. But as Uther looked at his children, his expression suddenly contorted in pain. His breath started to fail. Arthur reacted, alarmed.

"What's happening?!" he immediately asked.

"I don't know," Merlin muttered, equally alarmed.

"The spell is backfiring," Lyanna said grimly, watching how her father was fading rapidly.

"Do something!" Arthur shouted.

At that moment Uther went still. Slowly Lyanna felt for a pulse and let out a shallow breath when she wasn't able to feel one and she reeled. "He's dead," she stated gravely. Tears were now streaming down her face. Their plan had failed and the man who had taught her how to walk and how to talk was gone.

Arthur was struggling to accept this. "No... He can't be..." He shook Uther. "Father... Father?!"

"Arthur, stop," Lyanna pleaded desperately, placing her hand on his shoulder. "He's gone. There's nothing more that you can do for him."

Arthur realised the futility of his actions. He gave up, stared at their dead father as his mind was swimming. He suddenly turned on old Merlin, more hurt and angry than Merlin and Lyanna had ever seen him. All that they could do was looking horrified. "What have you done?" Arthur demanded to know, not removing his gaze from the old sorcerer.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Merlin said in disbelieve, tears pooling his eyes.

"You gave me your word. You- you have killed him... You killed him!" Arthur shouted at him and Lyanna watched him, heartbroken.

Merlin shook his head. "No," he said with a weak voice.

Arthur drew his sword and advanced on old Merlin. "You'll die for what you've done," he threatened in pure rage.

" **Hleap on bæc**!" Lyanna quickly chanted. Her eyes flashed as she trusted her hand out. Arthur flew backwards and fell to the floor, momentarily stunned. She looked at Merlin with hurt in her eyes. "Go now, or he'll kill you. Please, come back as yourself," she said meekly, her voice trembling.

Merlin nodded before hurrying out of the room. Lyanna broke down now that she was all alone with her dead father. Her throat began to hurt from holding in her sobs. She then stepped out of chamber for a moment and looked at a guard.

"Get Gaius and my maid now! Tell them to come here immediately!" she instructed. The man nodded before running away as Lyanna went back into the room.

She returned at her father's side. It didn't took long until Gaius and Gwen made it there. When they caught sight of the King they realized what had happened. Gwen rushed to Arthur side who was regaining his consciousness. "Where did the sorcerer go?" Arthur asked Lyanna.

Everyone now looked at her. "He escaped," she said. "He knocked you out and stormed out of the room so fast that he was gone before I could follow him." That was another lie, but it was better than to tell him the truth.

Gaius went to close Uther's eyes. At that moment Merlin hurried in the King's chambers. He saw Gaius standing over the bed with Lyanna next to him who was in tears. Arthur and Gwen were looking on, traumatized. Merlin struggled with what he saw.

"I'm sorry, Arthur... Lyanna... The King is dead," Gaius said slowly.

Arthur was still having trouble with accepting this, and tears streamed down his face. Lyanna let out a wail as Merlin pulled her into his arms and she buried her head into his chest. Now she didn't have to see how Gaius covered Uther's face with a sheet.

~~0~~0~~

"I just can't believe he's gone, Lee," Arthur said to break the silence.

The two of them were standing in the throne room where the King was lying in state. Lyanna had helped the servants with picking out a suitable outfit for her father. There was a raised dais in the centre of the space. Uther was lying on it, surrounded by candles.

"I know, Arthur. You've done everything that you could," she replied.

"I'm entirely to blame. Our father spent twenty years fighting magic. To think I knew better. I was so arrogant," Arthur responded gravely and in tears. "That arrogance has cost our father his life."

"No, you're not to blame. You were only doing what you thought was right. I'm sure that the old sorcerer meant no harm. Perhaps the spell was wrong. Our father was dying. Maybe nothing could've saved him," Lyanna soothed as her arms went around his waist.

He returned the embrace. "We'll never know, Lee. I know for sure is that we've lost both our parents to magic. It is pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again."

It broke Lyanna's heart into tiny pieces to hear him say that. His opinion about magic hadn't changed at all. He even was repelled by it more than he had done before this all had happened. She did her best not to let him know that his words stung her as if she was stepping into broken glass with bare feet.

When they parted Lyanna leaned forwards to place a kiss on her father's forehead and stroke his cold cheek. "Goodbye father," she squeaked, with a very soft voice as tears began to pool her vision again. "I'm going to miss you." She turned towards her brother again. "I'll leave you alone. Should you need me I'll be outside the door."

"Thank you, Lee," he said sincerely.

She gave him a small smile before walking away. The heels of the shoes that she was wearing clicked on the ground, and that was the only sound that they heard as she left the throne room. The door opened, revealing Merlin on the other side with bloodshot eyes. As he caught sight of her he opened his arms and she threw herself in them. She had never been so relieved to see him.

This was the second time today that she was crying in his arms and he just held her. "I'm so sorry, Lyanna. There are so many things that I want to say, but I can't think of any," he said softly.

"You don't have to say anything," she replied with a hoarse voice "Please, tell me that you're not still blaming yourself for what happened? You've done everything right and I'm incredibly proud of you for risking your own life to do this for me and Arthur. I can't thank you enough for that."

He paused for a moment. "I'm not blaming myself. Gaius found a small silver charm around your father's neck after he was deceased. According to him it had been enchanted and such an enchantment would reverse the effect of my healing spell. Your father didn't stand a chance."

Lyanna slightly pulled back to meet his gaze as she processed what he was telling her. "Do you think that Morgana is responsible for doing such a thing?" she wondered. "It wouldn't be the first time that she has made an attempt to kill our father."

"I wish that there was another way to say that to you, but I'm afraid she is behind it," Merlin gravely responded.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Merlin. I really appreciate that," she said.

"You know that I can't lie to you, Lyanna," he reminded her and she smiled at him. "Do you want me to take your chambers?"

She shook her head. "No, I've told Arthur that I would wait for him here until he decides to come out. He's stubborn and he would never admit that he can't do this on his own," she said and placed her finger on his lips to silence him. "I know that you want to say that I'm exactly the same." He chuckled. "But I do need you. A lot."

"Well, I'll stay here with you then. The last thing that I want is to leave you alone right now," Merlin dryly responded. "Do I have the permission to wait here with you, Milady?"

Lyanna couldn't help but grin because he was so adorable and acting so sweet. "Permission granted," she said. That was all that Merlin needed to hear and they both sat down on the ground against the stone wall. Lyanna had told all the guards not to check on them here, so they would be alone for the entire night.

They just sat there together with Lyanna's leaning against Merlin's chest, and one of Merlin's arms had encircled her waist as his other hand was playing with the strands of her golden hair to keep himself occupied. She was able to feel his hot breath on her neck and she was immensely grateful for the reassurance he was giving her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked after a while.

"Very," she assured him. "Thank you for being so amazing."

She could imagine his smile in the dim candlelight. "You know that I would do anything for you, Lyanna," he said, kissing her temple. "Things are going to be different from now in Camelot. Arthur is going to be crowed King tomorrow."

"I never thought that this day would come so soon and that my father wouldn't be there to see it," she softly responded. "I've always wanted him to see the amazing King that his son was going to be."

"Nevertheless I know that he was incredibly proud of both his children," Merlin possessively said. "His son will be the Once and Future King, while his daughter will be the greatest physician this Kingdom has to offer. He couldn't be prouder."

"Are you saying that I'm a better physician than Gaius?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, I-I uhm...," he backtracked nervously. "Not right now. What I mean is that. Your knowledge of healing is already astonishing and you'll only becoming better than you are right now. I'm convinced that you won't be needing books in the future to diagnose diseases," he explained.

She smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad that you have so much faith in me."

He let out a soft laugh and she felt his chest vibrating because of that. "It's hard not to have faith in you. You're proven everyone what you're capable of and everyone in Camelot believes in you."

Lyanna snuggled closer to him because she wanted to be as close as possible with him as she could. "Have ever told you how grateful I am to have you in my life?" she asked him.

"Plenty of times," he said. "I share the same opinion about you." Merlin kissed her temple again. "I've turned Arthur against magic," he sadly said. "Magic still will be outlawed when Arthur is King. I've turned him against it for ever. He'll never know who we truly are."

Lyanna played with Merlin's fingers. "Once again that is something that you cannot be blamed for, Merlin. We couldn't know that Morgana had placed that enchanted necklace around my father's neck. I know that right now it may seems that Arthur is completely against magic, but I'm convinced that there will be a day when that will change. He will see us for who we truly are. Just not yet."

"How are you so wise?" Merlin wondered.

"I think it's more exciting if I keep that a secret," Lyanna kidded as they softly chortled together.

Shortly after that the two of them fell asleep. They were incredibly exhausted from everything that had happened during the last couple of days. A couple of times during the night Lyanna woke from a nightmare about her late father, but Merlin was there to calm her. He just held her until she fell asleep again.

It was dawn by the time they both awoke from the sound of the door of the throne door opening. They tilted their heads to see Arthur standing in front of them. "Lee? Merlin?" he asked a bit astonished to see them there.

Arthur had dried his eyes. He was calm and composed, almost serene. Spending the evening all alone with his late father surely had done him good. They all traded a look with each other. Arthur then gazed up at the light flooding in through the window - in a contemplative mood.

"It's a new day," he announced.

Merlin and Lyanna took that in before he stood up and helped Lyanna onto her feet.

"Have you two been here all night?" Arthur asked.

Lyanna nodded. "I've promised you that I would be right outside this door and Merlin offered to stay with me. We didn't want you to feel that you were alone," she clarified.

Arthur was clearly moved by their action. He kissed Lyanna's cheek. "Thank you, Lee," he said gratefully, before looking at his servant. "You're a loyal friend, Merlin."

Lyanna couldn't help but smile at the two of them as they shared a look. Arthur then closed the throne room door and took in a deep breath.

"You two must be hungry?"

"Starving," Merlin dryly answered.

"Me too... Come on. You can make us some breakfast," Arthur said. Lyanna giggled as she followed them up the spiral staircase.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Are you ready?" Lyanna asked when she entered the chambers of her brother. She was wearing an expensive looking, pink gown which hugged all her curves in the right places. It had long V-shaped sleeves. Her hair had been curled by Gwen and the maid had applied some light make-up. She was wearing her golden crown with it. She knew that today was an important day and that everything would be different. It wasn't every day that your brother was about to be crowned King.

Arthur looked away from the window. "I don't think that I have another choice, Lee," he sulked sadly. "I wish that it was different."

"So do I, Arthur," Lyanna agreed with a faint smile. "It's only natural that you feel nervous and anxious. It's the most important day of your life after all, minus your future wedding I presume. But being King shouldn't change that much. You've already been ruling Camelot as a regent ever since father got ill. You've got the experience. You're going to be that King that all the people of Camelot adore."

"You always know exactly what to say to cheer people up, don't you?" he asked, smirking.

Lyanna giggled. "I've heard that before," she said. "But I'm telling the truth, Arthur. You've been training for this day ever since you were born. You're compassionate, understanding and know what you're doing."

"Thank you, Lee. For making me feel better. I honestly wouldn't know what I would've done if I didn't have your amazing support," he said, hugging his younger sister.

"You still would've became a amazing King," Lyanna said convinced. "I have faith in you." She slowly let go off him. "I should get going because the ceremony is about to start. I'll see you shortly. Good luck." She kissed his cheek and then walked out of his chambers. She had only came here to wish him well and to check up on him.

As she stepped into the corridor she nearly bumped into Merlin who came came rushing towards her and hadn't noticed her. "Oef, Lyanna!" he gasped, making sure that they were both standing steady on their feet.

Lyanna's gaze shifted to the red suede jacket that Merlin was wearing, which she knew didn't belong to himself. In fact she could distinctly remember that it had been worn by someone else before. "You look nice, Merlin," she said, smiling.

"I-it's not mine. Arthur gave it to me because it's a special occasion today," Merlin explained, blushing. "He thought that it looked too girly on him."

She smirked as she adjusted the collar of the coat, making sure that it looked neat. "Well, it does look incredibly good on you," Lyanna assured him. "It's nice to see you wearing something different than your usual tunics."

Merlin looked around the corridor for a second and noticed that they were all alone before he leaned forwards. "And what do you prefer?" he asked playfully.

"Don't hate me, but this. It really fits your slender build and the color brings -"

"Lyanna, please," he pleaded before he silenced her by softly kissing her. She giggled as she pulled back in case someone would come around the corner in the corridor.

"Come on. We need to go," Lyanna quickly changed the subject before they would be distracted again.

The two of them walked down the corridor. The further they walked the more servants ran past them to finish the last preparations for the coronation of the King of Camelot. As they reached the throne room they found it packed with courtiers and the entire place was decorated.

Merlin took his place next to Gaius in the front line of the public while Lyanna stood still at the front of the hall where the thrones stood. Because she was the only royalty she had to stand alone.

She was able to hear the trumpets that were being played outside, letting everyone know that the coronation was about to start. At that moment the door opened and Arthur entered the enormous throne room. All the courtiers bowed as Arthur walked past them towards the throne. An air of excitement and anticipation filled the room.

Arthur knelt in front of the throne. Geoffrey of Monmouth stood next to him with the crown in his hands. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" he asked.

"I solemnly swear so to do," Arthur responded.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will," Arthur promised.

"Then my the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot," Geoffrey called. He placed the crown upon Arthur's head. Arthur stood and looked over the courtiers and the other guests before looking at his sister.

She smiled at him with pure pride. "Long live the King!" she shouted and everyone joined in the chant. A new era for Camelot had arrived and things were definitely going to change from now on.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Merlin, are you still not finished with cleaning my armour?" Arthur asked as he entered his chambers. He found his servant sitting at the table in the middle of the room, polishing the chestpiece of the King's armour.

"Perhaps I would've finished by now if you hadn't instructed me to muck out your stables before this, or to wash the floor," Merlin complained with a low voice, but Arthur heard him clearly and smirked.

"That's too bad," Arthur replied, causing Merlin to look up and meet Arthur's gaze. "I was hoping that I'd be able to discuss something important with you, but I guess that can wait."

Merlin knew that Arthur was just messing with him, but now he wanted to know what he was referring to. He didn't like to be left in the dark. He needed an answer. "No. No. I'm almost finished," Merlin quickly assured him. Arthur chuckled at that. "Please, do tell me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You're so busy and I don't want to disturb you," Arthur protested, trying to keep a straight face.

"Just tell me you prat," Merlin sneered.

Arthur placed his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by his comment. Merlin had called him worse things than this, so this didn't bother him at all. He had gotten quite used to Merlin's usual insults that he couldn't go a day without it. "You break my heart, Merlin," Arthur said, but Merlin simply glared at him and that was enough. "Alright, I'll tell you. Please, put the armour down."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice and slowly put the armour down as he awaited what Arthur was going to say to him.

"It has only been three weeks since I've been crowned King of Camelot and I've been quite busy those weeks -" Arthur began but was interrupted when Merlin snorted. Arthur simply sighed tiresome at that.

"You're not the only one who has been busy," Merlin muttered dryly.

"Merlin!" Arthur called.

"Shut up?" the servant guessed.

Arthur smiled amusingly. "You guessed it. I wanted to tell something that didn't involve me, so can you please let me finish?" Merlin nodded a few times. Arthur took a deep breath before he spoke again, "I know that I've promised you and Lyanna that things would change when I became King, and I'm a man of my word. I've been pondering about this since Geoffrey put that crown on my head. My sister's happiness is my first priority and to make her happy she needs you in her life. I know that it may sometimes seem as if I'm not a big fan of you, Merlin, but my sister really loves you unconditionally and you love her back. You're the right man for her. I've been talking with Gaius about the options that I had and we came with an idea. First, I want to say that you're my closest friend Merlin. You've done so many things for me and my sister, for which I can't thank you enough. I can only give you the most valuable thing that I have which is Lyanna's hand in marriage."

Merlin's jaw almost dropped onto the ground. "You what?" he asked in complete bewilderment.

"You heard me, Merlin. I'm giving you and Lyanna my blessing to get married," Arthur explained. Merlin's eyes only widened and he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. His heart was beating rapidly fast now as he looked at the King in pure shock. "There is one thing though. The two of you can't get married in Camelot for an unknown while. According to Geoffrey it is expected of me to get married first so you two need to be patient until I have a Queen."

"B-but that's not so bad. We could wait," Merlin replied, stammering nervously. He was already overwhelmed that Arthur had given him the permission to get married to the love of his life. He didn't mind having to wait a bit longer.

"I don't think that Lyanna can, so I have another option. You two can leave Camelot for a while and get married in another kingdom and come back as a married couple. That means you two won't be married in the public, so you won't be acknowledged as a Prince and you have to keep it a secret from others. But once I've found my Queen, you two can get married in public," Arthur clarified. "If that's what you want."

Merlin flashed him the largest smile the King had ever seen. He had hoped for this news for years, but he had never dared to imagine that it would happen so soon and he was completely blown away and overwhelmed by it. He couldn't stop laughing, and smiling. "Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed happily before pulling the King in embrace, who stiffened at the sudden action but hugged back nonetheless. "I don't know what to say. I'm speechless."

"You should focus on finding a suitable ring for Lyanna," Arthur said as they let go. "And to think of a unique way to propose to my sister. When are you going to ask her?"

Merlin's body froze, feeling sudden nerves settling in. "A ring," he gulped. "I should find one right away. And I'll find a good way to propose. I think I'll do it within a few days."

"Merlin, one more thing," Arthur said to him. "You don't have to spend your entire salary from a couple of months on a ring. I don't mind helping you find one that Lyanna would love, and paying for it." Merlin frowned in confusion. "It's the last thing that I can do for her. Haven't you learned by now that you can't argue with a King."

Merlin huffed, knowing that Arthur wasn't going to let this rest. But with Arthur's money he would be able to find a more elegant ring for Lyanna, one that she was sure that she would love.

"Alright, you can help," Merlin gave in and Arthur chuckled amusingly. "Let's go then!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Merlin, where are you taking me?" Lyanna asked a bit agitated. It was a few hours after nightfall and Merlin had covered her vision with his hands so that she wasn't able to see anything as he leaded her somewhere. From the fresh smell and the sound of leaves crunching under her boots, Lyanna could tell that they were currently outside.

"You really need to be patient for a bit longer," Merlin mysteriously responded, not giving away anything. She knew that there was something that he wasn't telling her and she wanted to know what that was. For the last couple of days Merlin had been behaving strangely. Every time that she looked at him he blushed and looked away. And when she wanted to spend some time with him he was nowhere to be found, and no one in Camelot knew where he was.

"Is this really necessary?" Lyanna complained as they kept walking. "I thought that we were going to have a nice evening in my chambers."

Merlin let out a soft laugh behind her and she felt his hot breath on her cold skin. "I had a better idea. You'll see when we get there," he said.

Lyanna sighed tiresome, realizing that Merlin wasn't going to let this rest. She had no other choice than to obey and to just go where Merlin wanted her to go.

"Are you ready?" Merlin then asked as their pace slowed down.

"I guess. I don't even know where we are," Lyanna muttered in return.

Merlin laughed again as they came to a halt. "You'll see," he said once more before removing his hands. Lyanna blinked a few times to sharpen her vision and gasped as she took in her surrounding. They were standing in the secret garden that Lyanna shared with Arthur. Around them were hundreds of tiny candles that hovered in the air, clearly because someone had enchanted them. On the ground next to the small pond lay a couple of big cushions which were taken from the guests chambers.

"Merlin, did you do all this?" she asked in amazement, with glee in her eyes. He leaded her forwards until they stood in the middle of the small garden. Merlin then cleared his throat as he took her hands in his and looked down at the ground. "Is something wrong?" Lyanna asked a bit worried, her attention focused on him.

Slowly he shook his head and took a deep breath. For days he had been preparing this and now that this moment was here Merlin began to feel nauseous as he felt Lyanna's eyes on him and her presence. He then looked up to meet her curious gaze as she smiled sweetly at him.

"For almost my entire life I had the feeling that I never really belonged anywhere. I thought that I was a monster because I was different than everyone else that I knew. The only people who treated me normally were my mother and Will," Merlin began, he swallowed back a sob at the mention of his best friend. Lyanna reassuringly squeezed into his hands, encouraging him to continue. "When I came to Camelot so that Gaius could help me with my magic I had never dared to imagine that I would find someone who would understand me. You made me feel as if I was normal and loved and I just feel that I'm at home whenever I'm with you and that's a feeling that I never want to give up. I've been in love with you since the moment you accidentally told me that you loved me in your sleep, even if you didn't return the feelings then. At that moment I thought that I was crazy, because you're the Princess of Camelot and I'm just a mere servant." Lyanna had tears in her eyes as she listened to him and opened her mouth to protest at this, but Merlin silenced her by shaking his head again. "No, let me finish." Lyanna pressed her lips together and awaited the rest of what he wanted to tell her. "I'll never forget the first time that I kissed you, even though it was only a spur of the moment. When you told me that a true loves kiss cured you from Nimueh's curse I had a small amount of hope for something more, until you told me that we were better of as friends. When you were kidnapped by Hengist and his men I realized that I was really in love with you and this was the real thing for me. When you finally told me that you loved me back I couldn't believe it. How can someone so amazing and beautiful ever fall for someone like me, but you made me feel special," he admitted and Merlin was crying by now. "Then you ended things between us because of your betrothal to Prince Carlyle and I thought that I had lost you. I was trying to be as strong as you were, but I couldn't do it. I had to try stop you there on the streets one more time, and it worked. I don't want to think about what my life would've looked like had you walked away at that moment. It was from that moment that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you, but those laws kept us apart. I don't want to spend a day without you anymore and that's why I want to tell you that Arthur has me given me your hand in marriage."

Lyanna was also crying by now and she bit her bottom lip. "He did?"

Merlin slowly nodded a couple of times before he went down on one knee as he grabbed a ring from the pocket of his breeches and held it out to her. It was a silver band with a elegant, but humble looking white stone. The ring was beautiful and elegant, but still very down the earth, just like Lyanna was. "Lyanna Pendragon, I love you most ardently and you're the only one in my life who makes absolute sense. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked the most important question in his life. He seemed incredibly anxious for her respond.

Lyanna gasped as her emotions and this sudden questions overwhelmed her. Inside her mind she had imagined this moment thousands of times, but hearing him asking her this really felt like a dream. She grinned at him as more tears fell down her cheek. "Yes! Yes, of course I will become your wife! I wouldn't wish for anything else in this world," she answered with a shaking voice. "I love you so much, my beautiful Merlin."

Merlin was completely blown away by her answer as if he hadn't expect her to say that. He nervously shove the ring around the index finger before kissing it and standing up. Lyanna immediately slammed their lips together. His arms encircled her waist as hers went around his neck. "I love you, soon to be Lyanna Ambrious," Merlin said against her lips. Lyanna squealed excitedly. "So, we have two options," Merlin began, making the now excited and beaming Lyanna curious. "It is expected of Arthur to find a Queen first, so we can't marry before him which means that we'll have to wait for a while more. Or if we're impatient we can go to another kingdom and get married there which means that we're not out in public. But we can still get married again once Arthur has his Queen. It's up to you what we'll do."

Her hazel eyes were widened as Lyanna pondered about it. Her smile enlarged when she realized what she wanted. "Let's get married in Ealdor as soon as possible and do the wedding again in public after my brother has made Gwen his Queen. I know that will happen anyway."

"Ealdor?" Merlin asked a bit bewildered.

"Why not? This way your mother will be there just like she wanted and we can take Gaius with us so he can get us married," Lyanna clarified.

Merlin laughed as he tugged a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You've really thought about this," he said impressed, causing Lyanna to giggle. "So, Ealdor it is then?"

"Yes, please," Lyanna replied happily as she pulled him closer by his neckerchief and hungrily kissed him. Merlin only deepened the kiss with his now fiancé and his almost wife. The kiss held so many hopes, dreams and promises for the future that was awaiting them.

Their one day was almost here.


	44. Their one day

 

**Chapter 44: Their one day.**

"Have you packed everything that you're going to need on your travel, Milady?" Gwen asked as she stepped into the chambers of the princess and found Lyanna standing in front of her bed where two bags were lying.

It had been two weeks since Merlin had proposed to her and she had accepted it. They had written a letter to inform Hunith about what was going to happen next and that they were on their way to come to Ealdor together with Gaius. Other than that they had only informed Gwen and Arthur about their intentions, and they had both been ecstatic about the news even though Arthur had been aware of all this because he had helped Merlin with finding a ring. She felt incredibly giddy that he had done such a thing for her.

"I think so," Lyanna said thoughtfully. "I'm even taking my new healing satchel with me."

Gwen smiled before walking over to the vanity and picking something up before she held it out in the air. "And how about your wedding dress then? I'd take it that you're going to need that within a few days," Gwen teased.

Because they weren't going to marry in public Gwen and Lyanna had picked out a really simple dress, which was still rather elegant. It was a blue velvet dress, with long sleeves. It was perfect for a rather simple wedding.

Lyanna chuckled in embarrassed. "I can't believe that I forgot about that while we've arranged that one together. Thank you for reminding me, Gwen. Wearing this dress is better than getting married in my nightgown, I'm sure of that."

Gwen giggled. "Oh, I'm positive of that as well. Although I'm sure that Merlin wouldn't mind what you were wearing at all. That lad is just excited to marry you already."

"He's not the only one," Lyanna replied, grinning sheepishly. "I just can't believe that we won't have to wait much longer anymore and that we're getting married within a few days."

"I just can't believe that you're going to say I do to the love of your life and I won't be there to see it," Gwen responded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Lyanna said sincerely. "But we've been through this. And besides Merlin and I shall wed again once Arthur has his Queen, which most likely is going to be you."

Gwen blushed and her dark eyes widened. "Lyanna, don't talk nonsense."

Lyanna gave her a knowing look. "Don't be oblivious, Gwen. My brother is hopelessly besotted about you and you are with him. It's only logical that he'll ask you to marry him soon. Mind my words."

Gwen simply laughed as she walked over to the bed and carefully put the now folded wedding dress in one of the bags. "I think you're all set," Gwen said, letting out a sight before approached Lyanna and pulled her friend in a warm bear hug. "I hope that this really will be the most beautiful day of your life, Lyanna, because you honestly deserve it. I'll be here waiting until the day that I get to see you do it all over again in public. I'm incredibly proud of you and it's an honour to be able to call you my friend, Lyanna."

Lyanna was moved by the maidservants touching words. "Stop it," she replied, smiling warmly. "You're going to make me cry." Gwen giggled at that. "You're the best friend that anyone could ever wish for, Gwen, and for that I'm grateful."

They let go of each other again. "You should get going. It's still a long ride to Ealdor," Gwen said and Lyanna nodded understandingly. "I'm sure that Merlin and Gaius are already waiting for you. I'll help you with taking your bags there."

Lyanna clasped her brown cloak around her shoulders. Normally she would wear her Camelot cloak which she had to wear for being a knight of Camelot, but since they were trying not to dray any attention to themselves it was for the best that her clothes would blend in. People in Lot's kingdom weren't exactly fond of knights of Camelot.

They each picked up a bag and Lyanna slung her healing satchel around her shoulder before they left the chambers. Not a word was being said as the two of them made their way through the different corridors and out of the palace. As they stepped outside they found Arthur standing on the front steps. He caught sight of Lyanna and Gwen walking towards him and cracked a small smile. They were after all the most important women in his life.

Gwen walked away to bring the bags to the horses where Merlin was already placing some supplies into the saddlebags. Gaius was standing beside his ward, looking around a bit curiously.

"I just can't believe that my little sister has grown up into a fine woman," Arthur said which earned her attention. "I wish that you didn't have to leave to another kingdom just to get married there because you can't do it here. I would've gladly walked you down the aisle."

Lyanna smiled brightly at her brother. "I'm not little anymore, Arthur Pendragon," she corrected, even though she was amused. "And I'm aware of that. You'll have the opportunity to do so when Merlin and I get married in public."

"I know that, Lee. I had just always hoped that I was going to be there when you would get married in front of everyone to see," he clarified.

"You will be there," she replied positively. "Arthur you're not missing out on anything. Merlin and I are only going to say the words, but it's not going to change anything. We still have to lie to others about our true feelings, but over the last years I've gotten quite used to that. I just want to have some closure you know. Just so I know that Merlin really is mine. I don't want to wait longer for that."

"I understand that. I already told Merlin that you wouldn't want to wait that long for a public wedding, so that's why I suggested this. In fact it was Gaius who came up with this idea because he had performed a wedding ceremony before."

"I'm not surprised. That man has done everything," she chuckled. "Are you going to be alright without us for two weeks?"

"I'm sure that I can manage," Arthur said positively.

She smiled. "Well, if you get lonely I'm convinced that a certain maidservant wouldn't mind to keep you some company," she teased and Arthur's face went as red as the cloak of Camelot. "I'm actually being serious though, Arthur. Why don't you take her out of Camelot for a date again? You two love each other and she deserves something special. Besides this time you shouldn't have to worry about getting caught because you have no one to justify to."

Arthur barked out a laugh. "Maybe I will, but only if you promise that you're going to enjoy your time away from Camelot and getting married to the love of your life. I'm incredibly proud of the person that you are and how you're always putting everyone's needs in front of yours, but right now it's your time. Can you remember that?"

Lyanna nodded. "I love you, Arthur Pendragon," she said before wrapping her arms around him as he gladly returned the embrace. He kissed her forehead a couple of times. "I'm not going to let you down."

"You never do," he assured her, grinning. "I'm always incredibly proud of you as you are of me. And I love you too, Lyanna Pendragon."

"Thank you, Arthur. Not just for saying this, but also for helping Merlin with paying for a ring. He told me what you did for us and I really appreciated that," she said gratefully.

"You know that I would do anything for you, Lee. I just didn't want Merlin to waste his entire salary on a ring for you, that's why I decided to help with finding a ring that he really wanted to give you, no matter what it costed," Arthur explained. "I think that you're husband to be is eager to leave already."

Lyanna grinned as they parted and peered over her shoulder only to see Merlin balancing restlessly on the ball of his feet. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't let him wait any longer." She kissed his cheek again. "We'll be back within two weeks."

She walked down the front steps and approached her horse, but before she was there she intercepted by Gwen who embraced her. "One last hug for good luck," the maidservant explained, giggling. "It's not every day that your dearest friend gets married to the love of her life. I want you to tell me everything that happened when you get back."

"I will, Gwen. We'll be back before you know it," Lyanna assured her before she pulled back and made the last couple of meters to where the horses were standing as Gwen walked over to Arthur. She sighed tiresome as she finally got where Merlin and Gaius were. "Sorry, I'm late. I had no idea that they would detain me so long."

"Well, it's logical when you think about it," Gaius said from the back of his horse. "They wish that they could've been there for you."

Merlin stood before her and gently placed his hand on her wrist before she could walk past him. "Are you alright, Lyanna?" he asked, being his concerned self. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. We can wait and -"

"No, I'm tired of waiting," Lyanna stated, smiling at him. "We've waited long enough and we'll have a chance to do it all over again once Arthur finally had found the guts to ask Gwen to marry him. If he's not going to ask her I might consider setting them up."

"You're very cunning, aren't you?" Merlin asked, chuckling.

"Haven't you figured that out by now?" she wondered, joining his laughter. "We really have a long ride ahead of us so we should get going." He nodded. Lyanna smoothly mounted Lumiere who didn't stir at all. As she peered over her shoulder her gaze met those of Arthur and Gwen who looked rather gloom. She gave them a final smile before she kicked Lumiere into a canter and rode after Gaius through the town gate.

They soon entered the forest and Lyanna took a deep breath. As ever she always felt herself calming down whenever she was able to feel the fresh air in her lungs as if it removed the filth from living in the city. Lyanna was riding next to Gaius as Merlin rode in the front. She listened to the old physician who was chatting cheerfully about seeing Hunith, who was like a sister to him, again after so many years. She could only understand his excitement because she couldn't imagine being removed from Arthur for so long.

Normally they would reach Ealdor before nightfall, but because Gaius was traveling with them they weren't able to go as fast as they had done the last time. The man required more stops because of his old age which meant that it would take them a bit longer to reach their destination. But fortunately they had already paid attention to that so that had told Hunith that they would be arriving tomorrow.

As they rode through the forest Lyanna mostly kept to herself. Occasionally she replied to something that Merlin or Gaius asked, but other that she was just pondering. Her thoughts mostly wondered to what was awaiting her when they would get to Ealdor and she could tell that she beginning to get a bit restless.

The first time that they stopped to rest it was halfway through the morning. They stretched their legs a bit while they ate the sandwiches which Merlin had taken from the palace kitchen. When they had finished those Lyanna went to refill their waterskins down the stream by herself before returning to them so that they continue their journey.

The day pretty much went on like this. After riding for a few hours they stopped again to let Gaius have some rest and they ate a little. Throughout most of the day not a lot was being said in general. Clearly they were all focused on what was to come, even they enjoyed some time away from Camelot with just the three of them.

Overall they stopped a total of six time until night was beginning to fall and they decided to set up a camp. Lyanna was in charge of collecting firewood while Merlin started to prepare dinner. It was shortly after they had eaten their stew that Gaius fell asleep and was snoring quietly with his back against a rock.

Lyanna and Merlin sat next to each other as Merlin played with their fingers and she watched him as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Are you excited?" he asked to break the silence between them.

"Of course I am," she answered, smiling at him. "How can I not be?"

Merlin returned her smile. "Well, I can tell that something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me. I think it's just some healthy wedding nerves," Lyanna explained before leaning forwards as she soundly kissed him. "There is nothing that I want more than to finally become you wife," she muttered against his lips as she cupped his cheeks and he melted into the kiss. Things quickly got heated up again and Merlin accidentally bit on her bottom lip, but she was too addicted to his mouth to be bothered by it that she completely forgot about it.

As they parted they placed their foreheads together. Lyanna felt his hot breath on her face. He gently stroke her swollen lips and noticed the redness. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's nothing," she assured him, smiling. She could tell that he felt rather guilty for having caused her pain, even though it was an accident. "I don't even feel it. It's one of the things that comes with kissing someone you like. It will be gone within a few hours and no one will see this."

"Good, because I'm going to kiss you again now," he said before bringing their lips together again. Merlin gently pulled her closer and she ended up in his lap without breaking the kiss. By now their mouths were speaking a language of their own together as their tongues were pretty much swirling together. "I can never grow tired of this," he said between kisses.

Lyanna giggled quietly so that she wouldn't wake up Gaius. "That's good to hear because we have a long life of kissing each other to spent," she said smartly, kissing his jaw before he lifted her head by placing his finger under her chin as he hungrily kissed her again.

* * *

They had just finished eating a quick breakfast before the three of them continued the last part of their journey. Lyanna and Merlin had decided to give Gaius some well earned rest so it was a few hours after dawn before they had decided to leave again. They still had plenty of time to reach Ealdor before nightfall because the village was only a few hours away.

This time Gaius was telling them some stories of his childhood and Lyanna and Merlin's gaze met several times during it and they both smiled at each other before looking away again. Nevertheless Gaius his stories were amusing and it was a nice way to distract Lyanna from the nerves that were building inside her.

As expected they were able to see Ealdor stretched out in front of the distance, in the middle of a large meadows. Within ten minutes they entered the small village which still was exactly the same since the last time they had been here which had been more than a year ago.

They came to a halt in front of the hut where Merlin had grown up with his mother. Lyanna hopped off Lumiere before she helped Gaius getting off his horse, making it as comfortable as possible for the old man. She knew that a man his age shouldn't be travelling so far, but he had insisted of coming along himself. Besides Lyanna was glad that he was here because he played an important part in her life.

As Merlin began to grab their supplies and belongings from the saddlebag Hunith came running towards them and immediately hugged her old friend which she hadn't seen in a very long time. Lyanna watched their reunion with a bright smile lingering on her lips as she aided Merlin with grabbing their belongings.

"I can't believe you're really here," Hunith exclaimed happily. "The last time that I've seen you had had just been made a court physician in Camelot."

"It's good to see again, Hunith," he said in pure bliss before they parted again.

Hunith now ran towards her son to hold him in her arms again. "Welcome home, Merlin," she supplied cheerfully. Merlin didn't say anything, but simply kissed her cheek until they parted again. Hunith now caught sight of her almost daughter in law before hugging her as well, almost crushing Lyanna in a warm bear hug. "I cannot express how happy I am to see you here."

"Neither am I, Hunith," Lyanna replied before she pulled back.

"Please, come inside," Hunith offered. "I'll make you all some tea." With that the woman rushed into the small house where she lived in, followed by Gaius. Lyanna grinned at the woman's enthusiasm before she turned around to grab Lumiere's reigns.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Merlin asked as he stood beside her, grabbing the reigns of the other horses before they started to walk to a field behind the houses where they could let them roam free behind a fence.

"Just because of how happy your mother is that we're here to get married and that she gets to be there," Lyanna clarified amusingly. They walked down the path that leaded them towards the fields. Because Lyanna was wearing rather plain clothes to blend in easier, none of the villagers recognize her at first. Only the ones that had been there those years ago when they had stopped Kanen and his men remembered the Princess of Camelot well, and they bobbed their heads in respect.

"That's not very surprising. You have no idea how many times she asked me if I had proposed to yet throughout the last year. Seeing me being in love with someone who loves me back clearly brings her lots of happiness because that's all that she wanted for me. So, when I told her that I had proposed to you two weeks ago and that you had accepted she was overwhelmed, especially when I said that we would be traveling to Ealdor for it. She really wants to be there."

"I can understand that," Lyanna said, smiling. "You're her only child after all and you're getting married. Every mother wants to be there for her child when that happens. And I know that you want your mother to be there as well. This was the reason why I thought it was for the best to do it here."

Merlin gave her a lopsided smile. "Even when it's your own wedding you're still thinking about other people," he said impressed.

"How can I not?" Lyanna queried. "She is to be my family after all and this was just a logical thing to do. Isn't it nicer to get married at a place which is familiar to us and with people that we know? I know it's not the same as a public wedding with everyone that we care about being there, but I want this to be as personal as it can be," she clarified.

"You're bummed out that your family isn't here," he noticed.

"Of course I am. I always thought that Arthur and my father would be there, but we can't change that," she admitted, feeling herself becoming emotional. "I miss my friend as well. Arthur and Gwen will be there when we do this all over again. That's just the way that it is."

They released their horses in the large field before Merlin suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead repeatedly. "You're such a strong woman, Lyanna Pendragon," he said in pure admiration. "If it's so important for you to have those people that you care about when we take our vows then I'm sure we can wait longer."

"No, I'm done waiting. I just want to be yours already even though it will not change anything for a while. Just the fact that I'll be your wife and I'll be able to call you my husband is enough for me to do this. I want some surety, is that so weird?"

"Not at all," Merlin assured her. "I completely understand what you mean. I just can't believe that we're getting married tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. "Are you still nervous?"

"I am," Lyanna replied truthfully.

"It will get better," he said, kissing the tip of her nose as she smiled at him. "It's all going to be fine, Lyanna. I can assure you that."

Her smile enlarged. "I'm sure you're right," she responded before putting her lips against his as she kissed him sweetly. "Shall we get back to your mother and Gaius?" she muttered against his lips.

"No, I'm sure that we can delay this for a moment longer," Merlin replied as he deepened the kiss. Her hands went into his raven hair as his rested on her hipbones. Because they were standing at the edge of a small village, some of the people there caught sight of the peasant making out with the Princess of Camelot. It didn't matter to them because most of the villagers were already aware of their feelings from the last time they were at Ealdor.

"Merlin, we'll continue this tomorrow," she giggled as they parted. She knew that if she wouldn't be reasonable that they would be standing here for a long while in front of all Ealdor to see, which wasn't exactly what she wanted. She was already blushing because some of them were looking.

He grinned brightly. "Sounds like a good idea," he said, taking her hand in his. It felt incredibly nice that she didn't have to hide here. The people here knew about it, but none of them had ever dared to spill it to King of Camelot. She felt much more comfortable here because she didn't have to look over her shoulder all the time whenever she was with Merlin. Their fingers intertwined as they began to walk back. It felt so natural to be able to do that here without being judged. This was one of the reasons why Lyanna was so fond of Ealdor. Everything was so simple here.

As they entered the small house where Merlin had grown up in they found that Hunith had already placed a large amount of food for them on the table. Even though food was scares here, Hunith had managed to find a lot of food for some reason. Clearly having them all here was a cause of celebration for them. Gaius gave them a look when they walked towards him. Lyanna began to help Hunith with placing the last parts on the table before she sat down next to Merlin.

The late lunch began and they began to tell Hunith what had happened since they had last been here. Lyanna was listening intently to Merlin as he told the story of how Arthur created the knights of the Round Table she intertwined their fingers again, but this time underneath the table.

As they finished lunch they went outside the small house and sat down in front of it, enjoying the warm spring day. By now they were still talking about everything that Hunith had missed out on, and the woman's mood brightened with every story that they told. Especially when they told her about how Arthur became King, which was the most recent one.

When the sky began to dark Hunith decided that it was time to begin cooking dinner with vegetables which she had harvested herself. Lyanna had offered to help her and the two women started to make everything together while the two men remained outside. The women mainly talked a bit about things that had been arranged for tomorrow and Lyanna was immensely grateful that Hunith was being so helpful. Clearly this was one of the highlights of the woman's life and she wanted to do whatever she could.

When they had finished baking dinner for all of them Lyanna took everything to the table where Merlin was already sitting with Gaius. "Clearly you're enjoying your time away from Camelot," Gaius deduced, raising one of his eyebrows.

Lyanna smiled at him. "Don't get me wrong I really love Camelot, but sometimes it's really suffocating there. It's nice to be able to get away from that once in a while because I have no responsibilities here which is nice for a change," she clarified.

Gaius returned the smile. "Nevertheless it doesn't matter where you are because you're still looking everyone else. That's something that will never change."

"That's just a part of who Lyanna is," Merlin explained before Lyanna could. "She feels that it's her responsibility to make sure that everyone is alright. She can't sit still, because she isn't able to calm down before she has helped others." Lyanna couldn't help but think that Merlin said that in fascination. It was a trait about her which he clearly admired. His blue eyes met her hazel ones. "Can you please sit down now?"

Lyanna hesitated for a moment because she wasn't sure whether or not that Hunith would bring the last part of the meal with her in one time, but before she could argue Merlin smoothly pulled her beside him at the table.

His mouth was next to her ear. "I meant what I said, Lyanna," he insisted with a whisper. "No one is expecting anything from you and it will not harm you if you thought about yourself for once and tried to relax. Please." She nodded in understanding even though she felt a bit tensed. It was just a part of her nature to run after everyone and helping as many people as she could. It felt awkward to have to sit still and not be allowed to be of any assistance.

"I'll do my best if that pleases you," she said with a soft voice.

"No, that's not what I meant. You still think about doing this for someone else, while you really need to do this for yourself," Merlin responded. "I don't want you to change or anything because its really admirable what you're doing for everyone, but it will do you good to sit for a moment and let someone else take care of others for just once."

At that moment Hunith returned with the last part of the meal and put it on the table. Lyanna felt her hands tremble a bit because she wanted to help, but instead she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Merlin was right. It wouldn't hurt her to relax to for once.

Dinner went by peacefully and they finished about an hour later. Lyanna was about to stand up to help Hunith with doing the dishes, but Merlin simply shook his head at her before standing up himself as he began to collect the dirty dishes and walked after Hunith.

"He's just doing what's best for you, Lyanna," Gaius said, noticing her discomfort.

"I'm not made to sit down and do nothing, Gaius," she replied, pouting.

Gaius laughed deeply. "I'm well aware of that, my dear. You're always mothering around everyone and it's no shame to sit down and letting others do it instead. You're doing very well." Lyanna simply smiled at him.

Merlin and Hunith returned shortly after that with cups of tea for all of them and they continued telling each other more stories until it was getting late. Since they had traveled for a day and half they were pretty exhausted and thought that it was best to call it a night.

Gaius was the first to retire to get some sleep. Lyanna and Merlin were about to follow, but Hunith detained them for a moment. "There's no need for you two to sleep here. One of the huts down the road has been abandoned for a few years now because the previous owner died of old age. Anyway I've arranged that the two of you can stay there for a couple of days so that you have some privacy. I'm well aware how handsy people can be after they have tied the knot and -"

"Mother!" Merlin cried out, not wanting to hear the rest of her explanation as he went as red as the neckerchief that he was wearing while Lyanna giggled.

Hunith was clearly amusing herself and smiled at the two of them. "It's late Mr. Andrew's house down the road," she instructed Merlin who knew were the old man had lived. "Now. Go now, children," she almost ushered them out of the house.

Lyanna and Merlin were standing outside in the middle of the night with their belonging in their hands. "So much for hospitality," Merlin muttered sarcastically as they began to walk down the road.

"I think it's really sweet what she's doing for us, Merlin," Lyanna replied. "I mean, she didn't have to do this for us. She owed us nothing. Nonetheless she has arranged a house for us to stay in for a the next week."

The house was surprisingly close to that of Hunith's. Merlin opened the door with the key that his mother had given to him and they both stepped inside the house which was similar of size with that of Hunith. Because no one had lived here for years Lyanna had expected the place to be abandoned and filthy, but this place looked surprisingly clean and cosy. There were several bouquets of flowers placed all over the small house.

"I think that my mother got a bit carried away," Merlin stated in awe.

"You can say that," Lyanna replied in astonishment as she picked up a red rose from one of the bouquets before she followed Merlin to the other side of the house. The main difference with Hunith's house was that there was a big bed next to the hearth. Lyanna was surprised to see that, knowing that most people here didn't have a bed. They slept on the floor here.

There was even a bathtub there which caused Lyanna to grin like a little girl. She knew for certain that common people didn't obtain a bathtub and had to wash themselves in a river or by using a bucket and a cloth. She was unsure about how this bathtub had ended here but it was standing next to bed.

"My mother must've heard how much you enjoy taking a bath," Merlin said unsure, scratching the back of his head.

Lyanna put down the bags that she was still holding. "I'll take a long bath tomorrow morning then," she said, already looking forward to that. "Right now I could really use some sleep."

They both changed into their nightclothes with their backs turned towards each other. Once they had done that they crawled together in the bed and snuggling close to each other, knowing how inappropriate that was since they weren't married yet. But they couldn't care. Lyanna was starting to grow restless again as she thought about what was going to happen tomorrow and hearing Merlin's steady heartbeat calmed her down.

"Can you believe that we'll be husband and wife tomorrow afternoon?" Merlin asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"I've been hoping for that day for years," Lyanna said truthfully. "I just never dared to imagine that it would be happening so soon."

Merlin kissed her bare shoulder. "Neither can I, but I'm glad that the wait is finally over. You're everything that I've ever wanted. I don't care that people in Camelot will not know about this for now. You're still going to be my wife." He now kissed her other shoulder.

_Wife_. Now that it was getting so close Lyanna felt a pit of anxiety settling inside her stomach as she thought about that. When she had been close to marrying Carlyle she hadn't experienced what she was feeling now. Back then she only had the fear about how much her life was going to change when she had to leave everyone that she cared about. Right now she felt the fear of commitment.

Lyanna leaned up on her arms and turned her head before kissing Merlin on the lips. "Only a few hours left then, almost husband," she said when they parted again. "You don't have to be patient for much longer."

Merlin flashed her the largest smile possible as they rested their foreheads together. "Almost."

* * *

Her hazel eyes fluttered open by the sunlight that crept through the small window. Lyanna took in her surroundings and realized that she wasn't in her bedroom back at Camelot. Instead she was lying in the bed in a strange hut and Merlin was nowhere to be found.

Slowly Lyanna stretched herself before she climbed out of the bed and shivered when her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. She walked towards the table where she found a small note that was left there next to a bouquet of various white and purple flowers. She picked up the note to read it.

_My beloved Lyanna,_

_By time the time that you read this I'm already out. You were sleeping so sweetly that I couldn't be bothered to wake you up because you deserve a lie in._

_I know that it's traditional for the bride and groom not to see each other on the day of their wedding until they're actually getting married, so that's why you won't see me until it's time. My mother will be coming in later to help you. She insisted of doing so and I couldn't persuade her. Sorry about that._

_Please, don't start worrying about everything. Gaius told me that it will be a very short ceremony and that we will have all time to ourselves afterwards. It's all going to be fine, Lyanna. Within a couple of hours this will all be over and we'll be married._

_I will see you under the oak tree._

_Lots of love,_

_Your very soon to be husband Merlin._

She felt her heart swell in pure delight when she read that sweet note a couple of times. A part of her didn't dare to believe that she was actually going to marry the love of her life within a couple of hours and she was wondering if she was doing the right thing.

Lyanna's gaze fell on the bathtub and she knew that she needed to calm herself. She filled the bathtub with several buckets of water before warming it by using her magic before she put some soap in it which she had brought with her from Camelot. She then took off her nightgown and stepped into the perfect temperature water.

The strawberry scented soap was quite foamy and she covered herself underneath the foam as she her mind wandered back again. It wasn't just the commitment that she was worried about. It was also what newly wed couples did when everyone was gone that caused her to become rather restless. She knew well enough about what happened. It was making her feel incredible nervous.

Lyanna just sat there by herself in the bathtub and had reheated the bathwater several times as she thought about all the lovely memories that she had shared with Merlin and there were so many.

"Are you still not dressed?"

Lyanna popped her head above the foam only to see Hunith standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Uh... No," Lyanna dryly responded.

Hunith sighed. "Well, then it's good that I'm here to help you. We have an hour until the ceremony begins." Lyanna's cursed under her breath. She had been sitting there for so long that she had completely lost all track of time.

It wasn't that Lyanna needed Hunith's help with getting dressed, but she was grateful that the woman was there to help her. It was much better than having to do this all by herself because she was sure that she couldn't have done it.

Once Lyanna had dried herself Hunith helped the princess into the dress that she had picked out with Gwen. The blue velvet dress, with long sleeves fitted Lyanna perfectly which was a big relief because there was no time to adjust it again. Hunith then began to braid Lyanna's blonde hair before pinning it upwards.

Hunith squealed happily when she was finished. "You look so pretty. My son isn't going to be able to keep his eyes from you," the woman said convinced.

"Do you think so?" Lyanna asked a bit doubtful.

"Of course. He's already staring at you in what you normally wear, so he'll stare even more when he sees you looking like this. I'm sure of that," Hunith explained, handing Lyanna a bouquet of various colored flowers. "My son really loves you and I'm glad that it's you who has fallen in love with. The last time that you were here he already told me that you were the one for him, but back then he was convinced that he was never going to be your husband. And yet here we are. It may not be the public wedding that you've always dreamed of, but I know that you'll never forget about this day for the rest of your life. I'm also glad that we're going to be family from this day on."

Lyanna smiled at the woman. "Thank you for everything that you've done for us and that you're still doing. I'm already seeing you as a part of my family even though we're not even married yet."

Hunith smiled back. "It's almost time. I'll go get Gaius." With that Hunith quickly exited the hut and left Lyanna alone.

Lyanna looked at her reflection in the small mirror and realized that this wasn't a dream, and was really happening. She took a deep breath at the same time the door opened again and Gaius stepped inside. At the sight of the man who was like a father to hear Lyanna almost broke down before she hugged him.

"I don't know if I can do this, Gaius," Lyanna admitted, feeling like a joke.

"It's perfectly normal to feel like this, my dear," Gaius soothed her. "You're about to spend the rest of your life with Merlin which is bound to make you feel under the weather. Those wedding nervous are normal and everyone experiences them. You know that you're doing the right thing because you want to marry Merlin."

"Are you sure of that? Perhaps we've been too rational and -"

"Don't be like that. I've seen you and Merlin falling in love years ago. All that time I've witnessed the two of you trying to hide your love from others. Had Merlin been of noble-birth you would've married him years ago so you've already waited longer. You and Merlin belong together and you both want this. Like I said, you're doing the right thing."

Lyanna slowly pulled back, looking the old physician directly into his eyes. "Thank you for making me see sense and calming me down, Gaius. I thought that I was losing my sanity in here."

"Anything for you, my dear. You look breathtaking," he said. "Are you ready to do this?"

A bright smile touched Lyanna's lips as she put the bouquet of flowers down. She wasn't going to need them. "Yes, I am very ready to do this," she clarified, feeling much better. She was now able to control her nerves better because of Gaius his kind words.

Gaius hooked his arm through that of Lyanna and together they exited the small hut through the backdoor so none of the villagers would see them. The house lay located on the edge of the meadows. It was a lovely spring day and the and there was a soft breeze that played with the ruffles on her dress.

"Remember to breathe," Gaius instructed her, causing Lyanna to chuckle nervously. "It's going to be alright and you'll love every second of it."

She took his words for granted as he leaded her further into the meadow. Because this part was pretty separated from the small village, none of the other villagers were there which gave them plenty of privacy.

Lyanna took in sharp breath when she caught sight of Merlin standing under the same oak tree where they had shared their first kiss all those years ago. It felt like another life because so much had happened since that moment. Hunith was standing next to him and they were chatting animatedly. Merlin looked rather groomed even though it was just a small ceremony. His hair was neatly brushed and he was wearing the same jacket that Arthur had given for him to wear during the coronation.

Hunith said something to her son which caused him to turn his head and he now was aware of Lyanna walking towards him with Gaius at her side. His jaw fell a bit agape and his eyes widened in pure fascination as he took in how she looked as she approached him. Lyanna was able to see the twinkles in his eyes from where she was. He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world and was all that mattered to him.

Gaius handed her over to Merlin who took her hands in his. They shared a nervous, but bright smile as their gazes remained locked. "You..." Merlin stammered, trying to find the right words to say. "You... You look beautiful."

Her smile enlarged as she blushed. "You look incredibly handsome yourself," she said shyly. Merlin grinned widely which was the most adorable thing that she had ever seen.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Merlin Ambrosius and Lyanna Pendragon," Gaius began.

They continued to look each other in the eyes and saw each other for who they truly were and Lyanna knew that Gaius had been right. She wanted Merlin. This had been what been wanting for years and the moment was here.

"Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this woman?" Gaius asked.

Merlin didn't dare to look away from Lyanna. "It is," he clarified. Lyanna felt the butterflies inside her stomach doing summersaults when she heard him confirm that he really wanted to become hers. There wasn't a more beautiful thing in the world than hearing the love of your life say this.

Gaius now turned to the Princess of Camelot. "Is it your wish, Lyanna, to become one with this man?" he now asked.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, it is," she replied positively. Merlin looked at her as if she had just given him the most amazing news in the world, which made this whole experience even better. It almost felt like a dream.

"Do any say nay?" Gaius questioned.

Because the wedding had to be official they had to ask one of the villagers to be a witness. They had chosen a middle-aged man who had also been there those years ago when Kanen and his men had been defeated and was a close friend of Hunith.

Obviously because there were only five people there in the meadow there was no respond. Gaius picked up a garland and tied it around their hands. "With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."  _Eternity_... The word kept repeating itself inside Lyanna's head, just like they did when her father had married the troll. Never had she dared to imagine those words would involve her.

"I, Lyanna Pendragon, take thee Merlin to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth," Lyanna vowed, repeating the words which she had heard plenty of times but had never uttered herself.

Merlin smiled down at her now that it was his turn to repeat the words. "I, Merlin Ambrosius, take thee Lyanna Pendragon to my wedded wife," he began as his gaze continued to be transfixed on Lyanna so that he would notice every smile that she made. He didn't want to miss anything. "...to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance: and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Now that they had said the words there was no going back. Gaius was smiling amusingly as he looked at them. "I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."

Merlin gave Lyanna a lopsided smile before he quickly, but oh so tenderly claimed his wife's mouth for the first time. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They parted at the perfect moment, blissful expressions on their faces. Merlin couldn't help but steal one last peck which she didn't mind. They were still staring at each other when a voice broke them apart.

"That was so beautiful!" Hunith shrieked happily as she pulled her arms around the newly weds and caught them by surprise. Because there were only five people there in the meadow there was no crowd to congratulate them, only Merlin's mother and her good friend and Gaius. Nevertheless it was perfect and Lyanna didn't want to change anything about it. If she could do it all over again it would be exactly the same. "Welcome to the family, dear," Hunith said ecstatic, pulling Lyanna in a separate hug who could only laugh in pure glee. She had never been happier before than at that moment.

As Hunith turned to her son Lyanna hugged Gaius again. "Are you glad that you've decided to do this after all?" he asked with twinkles in his eyes.

"I'm very happy, Gaius," Lyanna stated cheerfully. "Thank you for your support back there. It means the world to me and I cannot express how happy I am."

That pleased Gaius immensely to hear her say that and he only tightened the hug. "I know that it may sound hard to believe, but I know for certain that your father would've been very proud of you. He may've gotten some issues with you getting married to a commoner, but when he would've seen how happy you are. That would've changed his mind."

Lyanna slowly pulled back, smiling at the old physician. "I like to believe that what you're saying is right, Gaius. My father was a stubborn man and I've thought that he would be proud of me. I guess we'll never know the truth. That's why I'm so grateful that you're here because you're more like a father to me than Uther ever was and you know that. I couldn't have done this without you and I'm immensely grateful that you wanted to do this for me and Merlin."

"It's the least thing that I can do for the girl who is like a daughter to me," Gaius clarified, kissing Lyanna's cheek.

"Can I get my wife back?" Merlin asked cheekily as he stepped forwards. Gaius laughed before handing Lyanna to Merlin who wrapped his arm around her waist.

There was no feast that was being held for them, but that didn't bother them at all. Hunith's friend was the first to leave and Gaius and Hunith returned to the house shortly after that, leaving Lyanna and Merlin there underneath the oak-tree.

The sat down underneath it and looked up at the cloudless blue sky, both overwhelmed with the happiness from today's event. "I just can't believed that we're sitting under the same tree under which we kissed for the first time and we now got married under," Lyanna said after a while in silence.

"Neither can I," Merlin agreed, kissing her temple. "When my mother asked me where we wanted to do the ceremony I could only think of this place because it hold good memories and that's how it all started for me. Mostly how I fell in love with you."

Lyanna smiled. "If you would've told me then that we would be married four years later I wouldn't have believed it at all," she replied truthfully.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "And how is married life treating you, Mrs. Ambrosius?" he asked in pure amusement. It was odd that she was no longer Lyanna Pendragon anymore, but she surely could get used to this because it meant that she was Merlin's wife and that was all that she wanted to be.

"It's much better than I thought that it would be," Lyanna admitted, giggling. "I'm glad that we decided to do this because you've made me happiest woman in the world, Merlin."

"That's what I was hoping for," he said before kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Your happiness isn't just Arthur's first priority, but also mine. Especially now that you're my wife I'll do whatever is in my powers to keep you happy."

"Good," she said, grinning sheepishly. "I wouldn't wish for anything else in the world. All I want is you after all and I've got you now."

That was enough for Merlin to kiss her again, but this time with such a hunger that it left Lyanna rather breathless. They fell onto the grass with Merlin on the ground and Lyanna hovering above him. The kiss got more heated up and it was more teeth than tongue, but they weren't bothered by that.

"Why don't we continue this in the hut?" Merlin asked instead, knowing that it was becoming more difficult to control himself. And it wasn't an option for them to continue here in a field because they could be easily spotted.

"Grand idea," Lyanna muttered in agreement as she stood up and pulled Merlin back onto his feet and held onto his hand.

They ran through the meadow as they freely laughed together. Fortunately for them the house was located just on the edge of the meadows and they quickly made their way inside. As soon as the door was closed Lyanna pulled him by the jacket and claimed his mouth very suddenly and passionately. Never had they shared such an urgent kiss before.

As soon as Merlin realized that her walls had just crumbled down, he pulled her body as close as possible to him. This caused her to softly moan into his mouth, which was a sound he could never get enough from.

Their kisses turned into a fight for dominance. For years they had both wanted this and she wanted to let him know how much she loved him through the dance of of their tongues. Merlin just wanted to seal their marriage with his own rough kisses and sounds of need.

Lyanna gently bit and then sucked on his bottom lip, drawing a deep ragged breath from him. "My beautiful Lyanna," he whispered in pure admiration.

They made their way through the small house and bumped into the table, causing a vase to fall into a thousand tiny pieces on the ground. That wasn't enough for them to break their kiss. Merlin's fingers dug into her hips as he forced her backwards. They were both panting and holding onto each other for dear life.

His hands began to fumble with the laces on her dress, but she swatted his hands away. She pushed him back as she began to undo the laces herself and let her blue dress pool around her feet before she attacked him with kisses again. She undid the belt around his waist before she shed off the red jacket that he was wearing. She then tugged on the hem of his tunic before pulling it over his head.

Merlin's hips grinded into hers and sent sparks through her body, causing her knees to go weak. "Lyanna, are you sure that you want to do this?" Merlin asked as he pulled his head back for a moment as he felt Lyanna's hands roaming across his bare chest. "We can still stop. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Lyanna looked him into the eyes and smiled shyly at him. "But I want this," she made clear. "I want you."

That was enough to persuade him and she let his breeches fall on the ground, before taking off the remaining of his clothes. She gulped for a second when he was standing there in front of her completely naked and fully erected. For a moment her hands trembled, but that changed when she slowly began to take off the chemise that she was still wearing. Now they were both standing in front of each other, completely exposed.

Merlin took a moment to take in her naked body and he was looking at her like she mattered to him and that was exactly how he made her feel. Lyanna was timid, but she had a rather slender build. Because she trained a lot she had small abs. Her breasts were of a perfect round shape, making Merlin's mouth go dry. She was blushing as he twirled her around for a second. "I'll never understand how someone can be so beautiful," he whispered before kissing her hungrily again when she was back in his arms.

Now that the unnecessary material was out of the way, Lyanna jumped onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers dug into his raven hair. Merlin simply held her by grabbing her butt to keep her right where she was. They didn't break their kiss and it only deepened.

They fell backwards onto the bed and Merlin climbed on top of her, but then paused. Their gaze met in a final moment of truth. "Is this really what you want?" he asked one last time. "We don't need to do this." He didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for.

Lyanna only took two heartbeats to decide what she really wanted. This was the man that she loved with all of heart, and who loved her back. He was hers now and she was his. She knew that every person had their one true match and she knew that hers was Merlin.

"I love you," she said, cupping his cheek. "And I will do so for the rest of my life. My heart belongs to only you."

Merlin didn't need to hear more and he unexpectedly crushed his lips to hers, moving his body in preparation to slowly make love to her to let her know how much he loved her. Everything he needed was in his arms and he didn't want anything to change.

* * *

They both listened to each other's steady heartbeats as they tried to regain their breath. Both of them were completely overwhelmed by what they were feeling because they had just slept together for the first time and they were finally husband and wife. They simply weren't used to feeling like this, but they knew that they definitely didn't want to lose this.

"Did you..." Lyanna began, trying to find the right words to say. "Was it like you imagined that it would be?" she asked instead while they were lying next to each other.

Merlin tenderly stroke her her bare shoulder, still amazed by the fact that they were lying here completely naked and that it felt so natural. He placed one of his fingers from his other hand under her jaw so that she could look him in the eyes.

"It was much more perfect than I thought that it would be. You were amazing," he said in pure bliss.

Lyanna sat up and kissed him on the lips again. "I'm glad that you think that," she said happily before she freed herself from his arms and climbed out of the bed and put on Merlin's tunic, which was much too big on her, against the cold inside the house.

Merlin's gaze followed her and he frowned in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"It's already getting dark outside and I'm hungry," she clarified dryly. "I don't even know what kind of food there is in here though." She began to rummage through the cupboards. "Well, now we know for certain that your mother got carried away. There is enough food in here to feed the entire castle of Camelot for an entire week."

Merlin laughed as he put on his own breeches before he walked after her to the small kitchen area to see what she was referring to. His arms went around her waist from behind and kissed the nape of her neck. "I can see what you mean. So what is it that you want to eat then?"

"I have an idea, but I could use your assistance," she said mysteriously, only making Merlin more curious.

"What are you planning?" he wondered.

She whirled around in his arms to place a soft kiss on his lips. "You'll have to be patient because I want it be a kind of surprise. Can you warm the milk for me?"

"Sure," he said as he let go off her. He couldn't deny her anything, especially when she looked at him with those pleading eyes of hers.

Lyanna began to collect the needed ingredients before she began to beat them together in a small bowl. Merlin handed her what she had required from him and watched her working around in the tiny kitchen area by herself. He gave her enough space.

It didn't took long until the sweet scent of her baking filled the entire house and Merlin realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything since he had woken up around dawn this morning and the sun was setting already.

A couple of minutes later Lyanna stood before him, holding two plates in her hands. She was grinning brightly as she took in the look of amazement on his face. On the plates were a sort of doughnuts.

"Is there a story behind this?" Merlin asked because there always was a story behind these things. He knew her too well for that.

Lyanna beamed with excitement. "Indeed there is," she said elated. "It was years ago and I believe that Arthur and I were eight years old at the time. There was a big thunderstorm going on outside and the future King of Camelot was terrified. Back then we shared rooms and he couldn't sleep, keeping me awake as well. It was the middle of the night when he decided that he wanted something to eat so we sneaked through the palace while everyone was sound asleep and we even managed to slip past the guards. Don't ask me how we did that because I can't remember. So we made it to the palace kitchen. I thought that Arthur just wanted to grab something to eat and then leave again, but he had something else on his mind. He had the urge to bake something. Of course I helped him and so we ended up baking. I also don't remember what we exactly wanted to bake but this was the result. Once we had eaten them we ran out of the kitchen, leaving flour everywhere. The cook wasn't very happy when she found that the next morning, but they never discovered that we did it."

Merlin chuckled in amusement. "So you thought that you would cook the same thing during your wedding night?"

"It wasn't planned," Lyanna replied, giggling. "But when I saw all the needed ingredients I knew what to do. I hope you like them."

He took one of the plates from her before taking a bite from the doughnuts and was surprised by the flavour. "They're incredibly good!" he exclaimed perplexed, but positively.

That caused Lyanna to flash him a bright smile before pecking him on the lips, tasting the doughnuts on them. "You're the sweetest man that I know," she said in return.

They ate the doughnuts together in silence before they sat down on the bed together. During the process of baking Lyanna had gotten some flour in her hair and some baking-mixture on her cheek. Merlin gently rubbed the baking-mixture away from her cheek before placing a kiss onto it.

"Were you nervous today?" she asked after a while, looking him in the eye. Her delicate fingers were drawing circles on his bare, but firm chest. She took in everything about the experience: the softness of his chest hair, the musky smell of his skin that she had longed for, the way his intensive eyes bore into hers, and the way their pulses had somehow synced during the last couple of minutes.

"I was terrified," Merlin admitted honestly. "The thought of spending the rest of my life with you made me very excited, but I was also scared that I wouldn't be able to keep you happy and you would want to leave me. It was eventually my mother who helped me calm down. Were you nervous?"

"I was indeed. I thought that we were perhaps too rational and I was also worried about what was going to happen when we were alone after we had gotten married. I didn't know what to expect and that did frighten me," she replied. "Gaius was the one who talked to me and I felt better because of it."

Merlin was still stroking her cheek. "And do you regret what we just did?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all. It did hurt, but I loved every second of it, Merlin," Lyanna assured him. "It wasn't disappointing at all. Like you said it was perfect." As she said that she got a bit closer to him until their noses were touching. "In fact I think I'm ready for round two." Lyanna's body was still sore from the first time, but she had never been happier in her life before. Nor had she ever felt more alive and she didn't want to leave this hut with him so that this moment would end.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Mrs. Ambrosius," he said in delight and kissed his wife again for the hundredth time that day and he probably would do so a hundred times more.


	45. Aithusa

******Chapter 45: Aithusa**

Weeks had gone by since Merlin and Lyanna had gotten married in Ealdor. Only a few days ago they had returned to Camelot and their life had fallen into the same pattern which they had before they had left. Merlin was constantly running around after Arthur, while Lyanna was busy with training with the knights and aiding Gaius. That were things that hadn't changed. The only thing that was different were the wedding rings around Merlin and Lyanna's fingers.

"That dress looks really good on you," Lyanna chuckled as she stood in the small house where the now eleven year old Lucy was living with her aunt after her parents had been murdered. Every time that she saw the girl she was looking more like her late sister Marie who had died all those years ago.

Lucy's jaw fell a bit agape. "I love it," she said in awe. "But you don't have to do this."

"I know that. But I didn't know what else that I could do with these dresses," Lyanna retorted. "In case you haven't noticed they don't fit me anymore. They're a bit tight across the chest." The girl giggled. "I'm glad that they fit you. I would much rather give them to someone who would wear them than having to throw them away."

Lyanna hadn't given the girl all the dresses that she used to wear when she was the same age as Lucy was now. She was picked out the dresses that were rather plain so no one would think anything of it. These dresses were perfect for a commoner to wear who had the blessing of the Princess of Camelot.

Ever since Lucy was taken in by her aunt to live here Lyanna didn't see the girl that often, but she made sure to stop by to check up on the girl's process at least twice every month. Normally they would sit together in the small house talking, or Lyanna would present her with some gifts.

"There's something else that I wanted to give you," Lyanna then said, awaking Lucy's curiosity. "It's nothing too much."

Her brown eyes widened as she took over the box that Lyanna handed her. Lucy slowly took the lid off the box, only to reveal a small stack of different books inside. Her eyes shifted back to Lyanna who was grinning amusingly.

"I know that you're spending most of your time inside here and I was hoping that these books would keep you occupied," Lyanna explained. There weren't many commoners who knew how to read but Lyanna had taught her. "Also should you finish them, Geoffrey has allowed you to pick out books from the library. There is so much to read in there."

"Thank you," Lucy squealed happily, wrapping her arms around the Princess of Camelot. "You've done so much for me during the last couple of years and you've always stayed so loyal."

"That's because I care about you, Lucy. I find it very important to know that you're doing alright," Lyanna clarified. "Don't be too shy to ever come to me should you ever need anything else. I'll do whatever I can."

Lucy nodded understandingly as she pulled back. At that moment her aunt re-entered the small house. The middle-aged woman had left about an hour ago to give them some privacy and was now telling them that they were out of time.

"I believe that its time for me to go. It's getting pretty late," Lyanna figured, sighing tiresome. Lucy's aunt was completely different than Lucy's parents had been, but the aunt still took good care of the eleven year old girl and that was the most important thing. "I'll come back next week."

"Thank you for stopping by, Milady," the woman said.

Lyanna gave her a small smile as she clasped her cloak around her neck and stepped out of the house. "Any time. Goodnight," she said to them and heard the door closing behind her.

It was surprisingly cold outside and Lyanna wrapped her cloak tighter around herself to keep herself warm and shield out the sharp wind. It was a few hours after nightfall as Lyanna turned around to head back to the castle, but nearly jumped out of her skin when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Merlin!" she cried out as she tried to regain her breath. "What on earth are you doing here startling me like that?!"

He took another step forwards. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you, but I just had to talk to you. I've asked Arthur and Gwen if they knew where you were, but they didn't, so I used my magic to track you down. When I found out that you were inside I decided to wait for you," he rambled. "How's Lucy doing?"

"She's doing well," Lyanna replied unsure, knitting her eyebrows together. "But you mentioned that you wanted to tell me something. Is something wrong?"

Merlin looked around for a moment, realizing that there were too many guards here. "Do you care to walk with me?" he then asked.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "Yes, sure. As long as you'll tell me what's going on."

"I will," Merlin insisted as they began to walk in the completely opposite direction. Once they had made their way out of Camelot and were in the forest he finally began to talk. "I was sleeping when I heard Gaius talking with someone in the main room. It was an old student of Gaius named Borden. He came there to show two pieces of the Triskelion of Ashkanar."

"I've heard of those Triskelions," Lyanna said a bit puzzled. "According to the myths when you have all the pieces of the Triskelion that they would lead the person to the Tomb of Askanar."

Merlin nodded. "Borden told him that there was a dragon's egg inside that Tomb. Also he said that the last piece of the Triskelion is hidden in the vaults of Camelot."

"They are hidden there indeed," Lyanna agreed with him. "And only Arthur has to keys the vaults of Camelot." She paused for a second while she figured out why he was so restless. "You're thinking about aiding Borden to get access of that dragon's egg, am I right?"

"This may be our one chance of saving the dragons, Lyanna, of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind," Merlin retorted.

"I understand that, Merlin. Trust me, I do. But are you sure that Borden is a man to be trusted? You don't know a thing about this man and he shows up at the death of night talking about things like this," Lyanna replied hesitantly.

"You sound exactly like Gaius."

"Well, he knows Borden because he was his student," she reminded him. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't do anything about this matter. You should talk to someone who knows a bit more about this."

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Where did you think that I was taking you in the middle of the night?" he asked amusingly.

"I can never be too sure with you lately. Only yesterday you pretty much insisted that I would spend the night with you. And not that was not to get some sleep." Because it was rather dark she couldn't see much, but she could imagine that he was blushing. "I wasn't complaining was I?"

"No," he assured her. "You were very content with it." Lyanna giggled at that. Ever since their wedding night it had been incredibly difficult for them to stay away from each other. Maybe it was just the euphoria of being married and getting to explore each other's bodies and having sex together. During the last couple of weeks they had done it plenty of times already. This was after all what she had been missing out on all those years and they were now making up for all the lost time for which Lyanna was only grateful. She didn't want to miss out on anything anymore.

Merlin shouted something in his deep dragonvoice. Even though she didn't understand what he said exactly, she knew well enough what it meant because she had heard him do this before. Within minutes the sound of large wings came closer and Kilgharrah plopped in front of them in a large field.

Merlin then told him what he had just Lyanna. "I never dared to dream of such a moment, Merlin," the dragon said in pure amazement. Merlin chuckled happily. "Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind."

"So, the legend is true?" Lyanna asked.

"This is a chance in a thousand. You must retrieve the egg," Kilgharrah insisted.

"I know," Merlin muttered.

"Then what is the matter?"

Merlin paused, eyeing Lyanna for a second before looking back at the dragon. "Gaius has forbidden it," he said.

"Merlin! You are a dragonord! It is a gift passed down from your father. He gave up everything in his life to save me. What do you think he would say? The egg harbours the last of my kind. I beg you, Merlin. In your father's name, promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue it," Kilgarrah responded.

Merlin took a deep breath. "You have my promise."

Lyanna chewed on her cheek as she fidgeted with her wedding ring as she gazed up at the crescent moon. She wasn't listening to the rest of their conversation because she was lost in her own thoughts, but she did spot the shape of a large dragon flying away shortly after that.

"Is all well?" Lyanna looked down to meet Merlin's worried gaze as he approached her and gently placed his hands on her lower arms. He was once again his usual concerned self.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea, Merlin?" she asked doubtfully. "I mean the egg is completely safe inside the Tomb and it could stay there for a thousand years."

"This may be the only change that we have to get access of the dragon's egg since Borden already has two pieces of the Triskelion of Ashkanar in his possession and we only needs the final piece," Merlin clarified.

"But what about Borden? He may not has the same intention about all this as you do. If you aid him he might choose to sell the egg for his own profit because he prefers to be surrounded by riches. We don't know a single thing about this man besides that Gaius fired him from being his apprentice. Something about him doesn't sit right with me.'

Merlin bit his lip. "Do you understand that I have to do this, Lyanna?"

"I do understand, but that doesn't mean that I have to agree with this," she replied. "Borden may be dangerous, Merlin, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

He paused for a moment. "Is that what worries you?" Merlin asked.

"I think that I have every right to be worried about something like this because I'm your wife after all," Lyanna reasoned. Her voice was shaking from uncontrolled emotions. "The thought that something terrible could be happening to you is too painful for me to even think about."

His hands traveled upwards on her body until they cupped her cheeks. "There is no need to worry about me, Lyanna. You're not going to lose me. I've made a vow to stay with you for all eternity, remember? I really need to do this."

She smiled endearingly at him because of that. "I still don't think this is the wisest idea. But I know that I'm not able to change your mind about this matter. Just be careful, Merlin," she pleaded.

Merlin surprised her by capturing her mouth with his and she let out a soft squeal. Her hands rested on his chest as he kissed her there in an open field underneath a crescent moon.

"It's going to be alright," he soothed her when he pulled back. "Are you ready to go back?"

Lyanna nodded. Their fingers intertwined as they began their way back to Camelot in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Milady, the King has asked for you to attend the council," Gwen said as she entered the bedchambers of the Princess of Camelot who was standing in front of the window in front of her white chemise. She turned her head to meet the gaze of her maidservant.

"Has he told you why?" she wondered.

Gwen shook her head. "No, he said no such thing. Only that it would please him immensely if you would show up because he values your opinion," she clarified. "Would you like me to help you with getting dressed?"

"Yes, please," Lyanna muttered. She thought about what her brother could possibly want to discuss before she followed Gwen to the vanity where the maid brushed her hair. She let her long, blonde hair hang loose around her heartshaped face. After that she put on a flowing crimson gown.

When she was completely dressed the two left the room and walked down the endlessly long corridors. They entered the council chambers where a small council was gathered. At the sight of the princess approaching them Arthur sighed in relief.

"Ah, there you are, Lee," he exclaimed before kissing his sister's cheek. "I was already hoping that you would show up."

"Is something wrong?" Lyanna asked, frowning.

"No, nothing has happened. We have to make a decision about something and I really value your opinion," he said. Lyanna briefly looked at Gwen who was smirking because she had said the exact same thing.

Lyanna smiled at her brother. "Well, do enlighten me about this matter then."

And Arthur told her about strengthening the borders of the kingdom in case patrols from other kingdoms would cross them, which would be an act of war. Lyanna was listening intently as Arthur and his council began to discuss the matter.

"We need to strengthen all our outlying defenses as Odin's. But is it is the northern borders that are particularly vulnerable," Agravaine said.

"They've always been so, and the reason is obvious. If you look at the terrain here," Arthur responded, pointing at the spot on the map.

At that moment everyone held their breath when Arthur's trousers dropped.

"Allow me to help you, Sire," Merlin offered, stepping forwards. Lyanna hadn't been aware of his presence before, but the servant began to tug on the King's trousers.

"No. No! Merlin!" Arthur cried out in protest.

They fell onto the ground where they continue to wrestle. Lyanna's eyes widened in shock as she watched the two of them like that and had to do her best to keep a straight face. It wasn't every day that your husband and brother were wrestling on the ground like that. It was an hilarious sight.

"Your Majesty," Merlin called back.

"Merlin!"

"Majesty!"

"Get off me!"

"I'm trying to help you, Sire!"

They get up from the struggle and Arthur pulled up his own trousers himself.

"There we go," Merlin said as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Will there be anything else, Sire?"

"No!" the King shouted.

Merlin bowed slightly as he backed out. He met Lyanna's gaze who had a bewildered look in her eyes, wondering what on earth was going on. But after a few seconds she understood what he had been doing. He had taken Arthur's key without the King noticing. When she realized that she gave him a small encouraging smile before the servant trotted out of the council chambers.

Arthur cleared his throat, which earned Lyanna's attention.

"So, the terrain here..." the King continued.

"Arthur, may I say something?" Lyanna then asked. Arthur nodded curiously, wanting to know what she was going to say. She pointed at a certain area on the map and all the council members looked at it. "Overall the borders of Camelot are very strong and no one gets to cross them without us noticing. All except the western border of this kingdom. People don't enter this kingdom like the normal people do, but they use this passage. Not many people know about this passage, and it's perfect for smugglers to enter Camelot undetected there because our attention is focused elsewhere."

"And how did you find out about this passage, Milady?" one of the council members questioned.

"I stumbled upon it while I was searching herbs for Gaius," she quickly said, which was the truth. "This is the way that all the rotten apples use to enter Camelot."

"But do you suggest that we send out patrols there?" Arthur asked, realizing that his sister was right.

"That could be an option. We could also block the passage so that they're forced to find another way to cross the border," Lyanna replied wisely.

The council members hummed in understanding as they awaited the King's final decisions about this matter. "Uncle, can we dispatch some of our men to close this passage?" he queried.

"We can, Sire. I will send out a patrol straight away," Agravaine said before walking out of the council chamber. The other council members followed shortly after that, leaving the Princess and King of Camelot alone.

"That was a very wise plan, Lee," Arthur said, impressed with the knowledge and wisdom of his sister. "You never seize to amaze me."

"I'm glad that you think that," Lyanna replied, smiling. "I just want the people of Camelot to be save."

Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they strolled out of the council chambers. "They will be."

* * *

It was still rather early when Lyanna was sitting on the ground in the palace library with large piles of books surrounding her. She had came here in the dead of night when she hadn't been able to get some sleep. Since Geoffrey was still sound asleep when she got here, he wasn't aware that the Princess of Camelot was rummaging through the books in the east wing.

She came here occasionally whenever she couldn't sleep or if she wanted to read something. There were plenty of books here to keep her occupied.

Lyanna had just finished reading a book about the Old Religion and her thoughts wandered to Morgana, since she was a High Priestess of the Old Religion. She could only hope that he woman had nothing planned any time soon, but a voice inside of her head remembered her that Morgana might strike again at any time and that they had to be cautious.

Lyanna felt her heart twinge when the warning-bell chimed. She jumped up in shock, knocking a few books over in the process and she cursed softly. The sound of books hitting the ground caused Geoffrey to take look to see what was going on and he wasn't very surprised to see the princess standing there.

"I'm not going to ask you how long you've been here, Milady. Just go already, and I'll clean up after you," Geoffrey supplied politely.

She sighed in relief at that. The man knew that she was desperate to check what had caused the warning bell to go off. "Thank you, Geoffrey," she said gratefully before she rapidly ran out of the palace library.

She nearly bumped into a few servants on her way, but they stepped aside at the right moment. The guards leaded her in the right direction as she was astounded when she entered the vaults underneath the castle.

Lyanna slowed down when Gaius held her still before she would knock the old physician over. She flashed him an apologetic smile in return. "Sorry," she muttered softly before walking past him to see what was going on.

Inside the vault were Arthur, Agravaine and Merlin. "The lock hasn't been damaged, which would suggest whoever it was had a key," Agravaine said.

"Strange," Gaius said, mostly to himself.

Lyanna's gaze lingered to a golden box which stood open, a sign that someone had taken something from it. "Of all these treasures, this is all they were interested in. What was in here?" Arthur asked.

"I believe, Sire, one third of a Triskelion, a type of key. A key that, according to legend, opens the ancient Tomb of Ashkanar," Gaius informed the King.

"I remember our father talk of such a tomb. It contained a dragon's egg," Arthur said.

Lyanna looked at Merlin who was shifting restlessly. She knew that Merlin had met up with Borden last night to steal the Triskelion, but by looking at him she could tell that something had happened and she wanted to know what that was.

"It has been said," Gaius shrugged.

"You don't believe it to be true?" Arthur wondered.

"Well, it is possible, Sire. The wealth and wisdom of Ashkanar are without equal," the physician responded.

"Is the egg still there?" Agravaine asked. Lyanna turned her head and looked further around the vault at the other treasures that were being kept there and which remained untouched. She even spotted the box that kept the goblin that had taken over Gaius and couldn't help but grin slightly at the memory.

"I can't be certain. But, to my knowledge, no one has disturbed the tomb for more than four hundred years," Gaius clarified.

"But with this Triskelion, someone could," Arthur figured.

"Sire, a dragon's egg can live for a thousand years. Even today, it could still hatch, and another dragon would be born into this world."

Arthur frowned in confusion. "So, all our father's work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone."

"That must be our fear," Agravaine confirmed.

"Then we have no choice. We must hunt down this intruder, destroy the egg," Arthur determined, eyeing his sister. "Are you coming with us, Lee?"

She nodded a few times. "Uh...Yes... Sure I will." She wasn't exactly in the mood to spend several days in the forest since it was rather cold out there, but she couldn't decline her brother anything, especially when he was pleading like that.

"We'll leave within the hour," Arthur instructed her before he walked out of the vault, followed by Gaius and Agravaine.

Merlin made the intention to walk after them but Lyanna smoothly blocked his path so that he was stuck inside the vault with her so that she could have a talk with him. "Are you going to tell me how you got that bump on the back of your head?" she asked, gazing up at him.

He paused for a moment, pondering about what to say as he bit on his bottom lip. "As you may well know I met up with Borden last night to lead him underneath the castle without getting detected. As I kept guard he went on ahead with the key and he came back with the last piece of Triskelion. He stood before me and asked me if I was a good liar. I told him, Yeah, If I need to be. That was the last thing that I remembered because he knocked me out cold after that. When I regained my consciousness it was morning already and Borded was nowhere to be found. I rushed back into the castle as quickly as I could to return the key before Arthur would notice that it was missing. That was when the warning-bell chimed," he explained.

Lyanna hummed understandingly before she gently placed her hand on the small bump on the back of Merlin's head and the warlock flinched when she touched it. She used her magic and the bump shrunk until it was completely vanished.

"Are you not going to say, I told you so?" Merlin questioned when she was finished.

"Merlin, I don't find this entire situation amusing so no, I'm not going to rub it in your face or something like that," Lyanna assured him and Merlin flashed her a lopsided grin, causing butterflies inside her stomach to do summersaults. "Instead I want to discuss our options. Clearly Borden has other intentions with this egg. He wants to sell it to gain riches, while Arthur intents to burn the egg before it can hatch."

"We can only hope that we can reach the Tomb faster than Borden can," Merlin said. "We have to get the egg before they can."

"You're right. We'll figure this out," she said positively. Lyanna kissed his cheek before they walked out of the vault together and closed the door behind them. As Merlin went to the physician chambers where Gaius would possibly scold him for disobeying him, Lyanna went to her own chambers where she grabbed all her needed supplies before they would depart.

The armour that Lyanna put on was different that the other knight's of Camelot usually wore. It was made of a tight chainmail, which was still surprisingly comfortable to wear. Around her middle she wore a large brown belt. She put on some brown breeches and her leather boots. The only thing that her outfit had in common with that of the other knights was the red cloak. Only hers was smaller than theirs because Lyanna was a timid woman.

Gwen entered her chambers while Lyanna was packing the last things. "I just saw the knights preparing for departure in the courtyard and I wondered if you knew where they were going, but clearly you're going along with them," she said, frowning in confusion.

"A man stole the last piece of a Triskelion from the vaults of Camelot, Gwen. Now that he has the puzzle complete he can open the door to the Tomb of Ashkanar where the last dragon's egg has been kept for four-hundred years. We have to chase this man before he reaches the Tomb and can put his hands on that egg," Lyanna explained as she put some clean clothes into her bag.

"But that could be dangerous," Gwen figured, skeptical as always.

"It could be indeed. Who can say? This man is all alone so we outnumber him should it come to a fight," Lyanna responded.

Gwen was silent for a moment as she handed Lyanna a scarf which she shove into her bag as well. "I'll look after Gaius while you're away so he won't get lonely. I know how important your constant presence to him is. In fact I'm going to drink tea with him later this day," she offered.

Lyanna's lips curled up into a bright smile. "He'd love that. Thank you for considering that, Gwen. It means a lot to me," she said.

The maid rapidly pulled the Princess of Camelot into an embrace which Lyanna gladly returned. "Just be careful, Lyanna," she pleaded.

"I will be," Lyanna assured her before they parted and she flashed her dearest friend another smile. She picked up her bag and healing satchel. "We'll be back within a couple of days, Gwen."

With that she exited her chambers and headed down the corridors. As Lyanna reached the main square she found that the knights were already there, and so was her horse. Lyanna put her belongings into the saddlebag before she patted Lumiere's strong neck, and the steed snorted excitedly. She realized that she had never decided to communicate with her horse in the same way which she had done with Archimedes and Rollo. Maybe it was because she didn't want to make their trips more uncomfortable, or perhaps that she simply preferred it when her horse was silent.

"Have you gotten everything, Milady?" Elyan asked her.

Lyanna nodded. "I have indeed," she said. Elyan bobbed his head in respect before walking to the others.

As Lyanna mounted Lumiere she saw Merlin running down the front steps. "Hurry up, Merlin!" Arthur shouted to his servant before kicking his horse into a gallop and he rode out, followed by the knights.

Lyanna decided to wait until her husband was seated in the saddle of his own horse. "What took you so long?" she wondered as they rode through the gate of Camelot.

"Gaius was yelling at me for not listening to his warnings about Borden," Merlin answered. Lyanna fought a small smile because she had already imagined that would happen because she was aware of Gaius his temper.

"I'm sure that he'll come to terms when we get back," Lyanna said positively. "You're much too important to him, and he won't stay angry at you forever. If he does stay cross at you, then I'll talk to him personally. It's going to be alright."

They caught up with the others easily and Lyanna rode alongside Percival this time while Merlin kept close behind Arthur. The big knight began to tell her about his latest tavern adventures and Gwaine occasionally interfered to add or correct something. In the end almost all the knights were involved in the conversation to share their part in it with the Princess.

Because they were talking so fast Lyanna couldn't really keep up with what they were saying that she wasn't really paying attention anymore. She just smiled at them whenever they looked at her so that they thought that she was still listening.

"Do you have some tavern stories to share with us, Milady?" Percival asked with interest.

All eyes were now turned on Lyanna who pondered for a moment. "Well, there are none involving myself, but I do know a few about a Prince of Camelot who is now King," she said, which awoke their curiosity.

"Lee, you better not tell them about that incident in which I woke up without my pants," Arthur called from the front, and the knights snickered in amusement. Lyanna met Merlin's gaze who flashed her a warm smile, remembering that story well because she had told him that in private.

"I won't tell them about that, brother dear," Lyanna assured him, smirking. "I do know another good story which involves a man at the tavern." Arthur growled because he knew which story that was since it was about him.

She told him about the incident in which a rather drunken Arthur ended up in the lap of a man in the tavern, which had started a massive bar fight and all the knights laughed merrily at the ending of her story.

They continued to ride for a while through the country side. "Same hoof tracks," Arthur said as they came to a halt. "We must be closing on him."

"Look," Merlin called, pointing to a pillar of smoke. "He made camp. Ya!" He nudged his horse forwards again. Lyanna could tell that he was eager to catch up with Borden. Perhaps it was because he felt rather guilty that Borden had managed to get so far and that he had to stop him earlier.

The group rode further. This time Lyanna rode alongside Leon, who was someone that didn't say much. The sky was getting darker, a sign that dusk had approached. Shortly after that they came across campfire ashes. Arthur and Elyan knelt beside it to check it out.

"It's still warm," Arthur informed them.

"He can't have more than a few hours' lead on us," Elyan agreed with the King.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur determined and they rode further again.

It got darker rather quickly as they rode deeper into the forest. Lyanna narrowed her eyes when she spotted something odd on the ground. She rapidly dismounted Lumiere and checked the hillside as the others came to a halt. "Deer tracks," she said sadly.

Arthur was standing beside her and sighed in confirm when he saw the tracks. "We lost him?" Leon asked from the saddle of his horse.

"It's getting too dark to see," Arthur responded. "We have to find somewhere to hole up for the night." He and Lyanna walked back to the others.

"But we're so close to him," Merlin protested, wanting to continue.

"Unless you can see in the dark, Merlin, there's not much else we can do," Arthur reasoned with him. Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin who was looking rather gloom since he didn't want to stop.

They decided to set up an encampment in a clearing in the forest. While the others put everything into place Lyanna and Merlin were in charge of making enough stew for all the famished knights. She was well aware how much hungry men could eat.

As they had finished the stew Merlin went to serve supper to them, Lyanna remained behind next to the fireplace where she was cleaning her daggers, which she had used to mince some mushrooms and meat.

"Whoa. I'm famished," Leon cried out. Merlin gave him some more of the stew. "Thank you."

"Ah, I'm hungry as a horse," Gwaine said. Merlin served him some extra as well before he crouched down next to the fire where Lyanna was sitting and began to pour some in his own plate.

"As a point, Merlin, have you fed them?" Arthur asked, stuffing some stew into his mouth.

"What?" Merlin cocked one of his eyebrows.

"The horses," the King clarified. Merlin went to protest. "Come on, they must be starving." Merlin wanted to protest again. "On your toes."

With that the warlock walked off, sulking. Lyanna sighed tiresome. "Arthur Pendragon, sometimes I wonder if you were born an idiot t or if it comes natural to you," she said to her brother after a moment. Some of the knights chuckled at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur wondered.

Just as she was about to reply Merlin already returned. "Mm. That was lovely, Lyanna and Merlin. Thanks," Gwaine supplied as he handed Merlin his empty plate. The others do likewise.

"Er, I loved it," Percival said.

"Me too," Leon added.

"If you're gonna wash those, wash this, too," Arthur said to his manservant and handed him the cooking pot.

Merlin clearly was annoyed by the entire situation because the knights were behaving like that, and he was trying to keep a straight face so that they wouldn't notice. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Hang on, there's still a bit left," Arthur objected. He scooped it up with the ladle and ate the last of the stew. "Hmm. Hmm." Arthur nodded and pointed to the pot.

"Good, was it?" Merlin asked dryly.

"Little bit salty though," Arthur said, eyeing his sister who was glaring at him. She couldn't believe how they were all acting at that moment. He then patted Merlin on the arm and walked off.

Merlin sulked away to do the dishes. "Merlin," Leon chuckled and the manservant turned around as Leon pulled out a plate. "There's another plate here."

The knights all laughed and Merlin couldn't help but to join them. Once Lyanna had aided Merlin with doing the dishes she grabbed something from the saddlebag before sitting down next to Merlin on the other side of the encampment, away from the knights. She threw it on Merlin's lap who looked at her in curiosity. Lyanna gave him an encouraging smile and he opened the package, revealing several sandwiches.

He flashed her a large smile. "You're really are full of surprises," he said in awe.

Lyanna giggled. "Well, I thought it was for the best to bring some extra sandwiches with me from the palace kitchen, but I wasn't counting on this," she clarified. Merlin took one of the sandwiches and handed another to Lyanna, since she hadn't eaten as well. "I'm sorry for how they were acting towards you earlier."

"It's expected of them, Lyanna. They're knights and I'm just a mere servant. I have to do what they tell me," Merlin responded.

"You're so much more than that," Lyanna stated. "Especially to me."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you. Not just for saying that, but for the sandwiches. Anyway I don't mind them doing this. I'm sure they're were just hungry and tired from the journey today, which is understanding."

"Didn't we all travel the same distance as they did?" Lyanna asked, frowning. Merlin chuckled before taking a bite from his sandwich. "Either way I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment and that they won't do it again."

Lyanna placed her head on his shoulder as they ate their sandwiches together as they watched the knights who were chatting on the other side of the small encampment that they had set up.

* * *

Lyanna rubbed the sleep from her hazel eyes and blinked a few times to adjust them to the sunlight that shone through the canopy of the trees. The knights were already awake and rummaging about. Lyanna noticed that Merlin wasn't sitting beside her, but instead was feeding the horses. She stretched herself before she stood up and was about to help her brother with something when Merlin suddenly stood in front of her, looking sternly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern seeping into her.

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that. While you were asleep last night I heard someone calling my name. Well, not my name, but Emrys and I was wondering if you've heard the same thing," he responded.

"I haven't heard anything," Lyanna replied dumbfounded, wanting him to continue.

"I already thought something like that. I woke up from it and went to check it out and the voice leaded me to a small group of Druids. Their leader told me that he knew about our quest. The man that we seek also stole from them. He even said that this man passed the forest three hours before we did and that he was heading east. According to him we needed to beware. The legends tell a tale that only the Druids know. Ashkanar was a wise man. He knew one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap. He couldn't tell me more about this trap, only that there was another thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it. With that I left them behind and came back here."

Lyanna needed a moment to let that fresh information sink in. "Why do I always miss out on stuff when I'm asleep?" she muttered and Merlin smirked at her. "I'm sure that the Druids know what they're talking about. We just have to heed their warning as we try to track down Borden today."

"Sounds like a good plan," Merlin agreed and then sighed. "I wish we were back at Camelot in private instead of being here in the forest surrounded by all those knights."

She giggled. "And what do you plan to do when we're alone then?" she asked playfully, already knowing what her husband was referring to.

His arms went around her waist. "It's best to keep that a secret, Mrs. Ambrosius. But I can promise you that you'll enjoy it," he said mysteriously.

Lyanna tugged onto his neckerchief. "I love you," she almost whispered before she kissed him. Since the knights already knew of the secret relationship between the Princess of Camelot and the manservant of the King, none of them were surprised by their public display of affection. None of them here knew that they were married though, except for Arthur but the King stayed quiet and watched them with a satisfying smile because they had found true love with each other and they were happy.

Merlin grinned brightly. "And I love you, my wonderful wife," he returned with pure admiration in his voice. Lyanna had glee in her eyes as she kissed him again, even though it was only brief. They were convinced that they were going to continue this when they were alone and wouldn't be disturbed. Lyanna already blushed at the thought before she joined her brother.

Shortly after that they set out again. This time they rode in silence for hours, all of them listening to their surroundings in the forest. It wasn't long before they suck through the forest on foot with their swords drawn. The camp that Borden had made was abandoned.

"He must've left in the in the night," Arthur figured and Lyanna nodded in confirm.

"No horse tracks," Gwaine said.

"He's covered them," Leon added.

"We had him. We were so close," Merlin said in annoyance. He walked off purposefully.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked him. "We don't even know which way he went."

"He's heading east," Merlin responded determined.

Arthur frowned. "How do you know that?"

Merlin tried to think of an answer as he looked at Lyanna. He couldn't possibly tell them that he knew this because the Druids had told him so last night. They wouldn't believe that. "Because I can sense it."

"Sense is not a word I associate with you, Merlin," Arthur meanly responded.

"Arthur," Lyanna scolded her brother. "Be nice." The King rolled with his eyes and the knights snickered, mainly because the Princess had more to tell when it came to this matter than the King did.

Elyan found some horse dung. "Hang on! He's right," he confirmed.

Arthur looked flabbergasted. "He can't be," he muttered in bewilderment.

Lyanna giggled. "How many times have I told you to have more faith in Merlin?"

The King simply ignored her comment. "Well done, Merlin," Leon said proudly.

Merlin and Arthur were now walking along each other. "You ever heard of the word sorry?" Merlin asked him.

"No, is that another word you made up?" Arthur said.

The group continued to go on foot from there and went deeper into the forest. Lyanna tightly held onto her sword, realizing that they were in enemy's territory. She trailed at the back of the ground, her eyes nervously scanning her surroundings. Lyanna felt her heart twinge when they were standing in front of a cave which she remembered well enough. It was the one where Balinor had lived in for over twenty years. Thinking back of the late dragonlord who had died for no valid reason was hard, and she couldn't imagine what Merlin was going through.

Instead she pushed her way through the knights until she was walking beside him and intertwined their fingers and she could tell that he was appreciating her gesture. They didn't need to say anything, he was grateful for the comfort she was providing him.

"It's a dead end," Arthur stated sadly as they stood before the cave. "That's it. Let's go back."

"What about the cave?" Lyanna asked.

"We're wasting our time," Arthur said.

Clearly Percival didn't agree. "Arthur," he called. He pointed down at a muddy footprint by the water, a sign that someone had entered this cave which basically meant that they had to follow the trail.

The rest of the knights now unsheathed their swords as they waked into the cave. Lyanna kept holding onto Merlin's hand as he leaded them deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Merlin. Lee. This is ridiculous. Where are they heading?" Arthur asked the knights.

"There's light ahead," Merlin informed them.

They pushed on further and the rather shallow cave leaded them to a waterfall. Arthur sheathed his sword and put his hand through it and crossed to the other side. Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin before they stepped through the waterfall as well and the others followed.

The water was cold and Lyanna felt it seeping into the clothes she wore, and was weighing her down. If she was alone she would've used her magic now to dry herself, but since the others were right here she remained silent.

"No wonder no one's ever found it," Gwaine said in awe as they took in the scenery.

They walked further and down a hill towards a gigantic tower. Lyanna let go off Merlin's hand as they went down a large trench path towards the tower where Percival suddenly got shot in the leg with an arrow. Lyanna was beside the large knight.

"Take cover!" Arthur shouted.

All of them pressed their backs into the trench walls. An arrow landed between Arthur's feet. Lyanna meanwhile was knelt down beside Percival and pulled the arrow out of his leg, and the knight growled in pain. She quickly pressed a cloth against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You all right?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Percival muttered, trying to act strong.

An arrow landed next to Lyanna's head and she let out a small shriek. She took a deep breath before focusing her attention on Percival again. "The wound is not too deep," she assured him. Luckily she had brought her healing satchel with her and she grabbed the herbs that she needed. As she rubbed a salve on the wound the knight let out another growl. "There's no need to pretend that it doesn't hurt, because I know that it hurts like hell," she said.

"I'll draw fire," Arthur said. "Instruct him to safety." Arthur nodded to Percival. Lyanna was binding Percivals leg.

Another arrow was fired and this one was aimed at Athur who dodged it to the other side while Lyanna and Leon helped Percival to his feet so that they could take cover against the wall.

Arthur sprinted to the other side of the trench and Lyanna watched how the crossbow got flung from Borden's hands, and she knew that Merlin had used his magic to do that. Borden quickly ran away before Arthur reached Borden's former position.

"What happened? Where's he gone?" the King asked them.

"Perhaps he ran out of bolts," Merlin dryly responded and Lyanna chuckled quietly before she and Leon carried Percival with them, who was limping along. They caught up with Arthur who began to banter with Merlin, just like they always did. None of the knights were really paying attention.

In the end it was decided that they would make up camp for the night. Merlin was in charge of making dinner for all of them alone because Lyanna had wandered off on her own. She was holding a torch in her hand and her sword in the other in case she would stumble on something.

She had decided to look for more herbs in the surrounding area because her supplies were running rather low and she needed some so that she was able to treat Percival better. It didn't took long until she came across Stickleworth, Lobelia and Marigold. She didn't necessarily needed all the herbs right away, but they could always be of good use. Gaius had taught her that it was for the best to carry as many herbs with you as you can, and always take herbs with you that you come across. You never know when you need them.

It surprised Lyanna how quiet it was as she made her way back to where the others were. Looking for herbs after nightfall wasn't exactly a splendid idea, but at least she had found what she had been looking for which was good enough for her.

Lyanna clenched her grip on the hilt of her sword when she heard something rustle in the bushes behind her. A tall figure stepped out of the shadow. Lyanna was about to swing with her sword, but froze when she realized who it was. "Merlin! Why must you always startle me like that?"

"It's wasn't my intention," the warlock clumsily responded. "I gave them all something to eat, but then Arthur sent me out to collect some more firewood before I could eat my share. I wasn't aware that you were already on your way back. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Lyanna sighed because the knights were behaving the same like they had done the previous day. "Yes, I even got some Rooibos so I can brew some tea. Well, that's mostly for myself, but you get the point."

Merlin chuckled. "I'm not surprised to hear that." He was well aware how much she enjoyed drinking tea.

They walked back to the camp and found that the other were fast asleep. Gwaine was snoring loudly that Lyanna wondered how that hadn't drew the attention of bandits yet. Merlin intently dropped the wood that he was carrying loudly, but no one stirred. He crouched down next to the soup bowl.

"Lyanna, would you -" Merlin began, but stopped in the middle of his sentence when he found a poultice that was found in the bowl of soup and sniffed it.

Lyanna heard Arthur starting to have trouble with breathing and they both rushed over to check on him. As they knelt down beside him they heard the other began to suffocate as well.

"Our magic is the best way," Lyanna said as she had observed her brother for a moment.

Merlin nodded understandingly as he placed a hand on Arthur's chest. " **Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare**!" he chanted. Arthur took a full breath and returned to normal.

Lyanna sighed in relief before they started to do the same with everyone else. They remained asleep, but at least their breathing was normal again.

"I have to follow him," Merlin said determined. "Borden isn't too far ahead and I can catch up with him."

"Merlin, no. I can be dangerous out there," she objected. "He could've set up a trap which you'll be walking in. It's not safe to go out there on your own."

He looked away for a second before staring down at her. "You can't come with me. You need to stay here with the knights. If I don't do anything Borden will get hold of the egg and I can't let that happen. It's my duty as a dragonlord to prevent that," Merlin reasoned with her.

"I know that, Merlin." She took in a deep breath, trying to look placid. "Just be careful."

Merlin leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips for a couple of seconds before he pulled back. "I'll come back to you," he vowed, smiling adoringly. That reassured Lyanna a bit. "We still have some unfinished business." She blushed as he gave her a small nod and then turned around and ran away.

As soon as she was alone with the sleeping knights Lyanna sat down next to the fireplace. The only sound that she heard was that of their breathing as she focused on the flames dancing in front of her eyes.

"Lee," a voice croaked. Her gaze shifted Arthur who was trying to sit up straight. She hurried to his side and tried to keep him down. "What happened?"

"Someone threw a poultice in the soup that you all had been eating. We suspect that the thief who stole the Triskelion is behind this," Lyanna informed him. "Merlin and I treated all of you to undo the effect of the poultice."

The knights were all waking up and were all alright. "Do you think so?"

"Who else can it be, Arthur?" Lyanna asked. "He knows that we are after him and has tried to stop us before by shooting us down, and he hit one of us. He's capable of doing this."

Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Arthur were standing up now.

"Are you sure that you guys are feeling well?" Lyanna questioned.

"We are, Milady," Leon assured her.

"That's good to hear. One of the effects of the poultice that we just found is a dry mouth, so it's very important to keep hydrated. I'm going to try to find some extra herbs," Lyanna said, picking up her sword. "Just keep guard like you always do while I'm gone. Don't worry about me."

With that she ran away and disappeared between the trees. Now that she knew that the knights were safe and alright she felt slightly better, but she still felt incredibly restless. The main reason for that was because she feared that Borden had indeed set up a trap that Merlin could walk into and she wanted to prevent that.

She was able to see the path that Merlin had taken not to long ago, by using her magic. It was at moments like this that she was immensely happy with her powers, because they came of good use.

Merlin had been right when he said that Borden wasn't that far ahead. She had only been running for fifteen minutes when she stood in front of the enormous tower and knew that she had reached her destination. Her gaze went upwards and gulped when she realized that she had no other option than to climb if she wanted to get inside.

Lyanna cursed under her breath as she began to climb the rock wall. Luckily for her she didn't have to climb far, and when she reached a ledge she was able to get inside the tower which leaded her into the Tomb.

Because she had left in such a hurry Lyanna had completely forgotten to bring a torch with her so it was rather dark inside the Tomb. There was a strange smell in the air, which made her wonder if someone had triggered some smoke somewhere.

She went around the corner and up the stairs which leaded her to the entrance of the Tomb of Ashkanar, and the door was opened. That could only mean that someone was inside. Lyanna took a deep breath before she went on.

The tomb was a large, bright place with a large ceilings In the centre she saw Borden swinging with his torch at Merlin who ducked aside. "You are not gonna stop me, boy!"

"Dragon's are magical creatures! They belong to no man!" Merlin cried out as he fell to the ground. "They are for the benefit of all!"

Lyanna meanwhile made her way closer to them as they kept talking. Borden scoffed. "What do you know? Huh?! You are but a serving boy!"

"I am the last dragonlord," Merlin said with a booming voice, which sounded incredibly threatening. Borden's face fell. "And I am warning you...leave this egg alone."

Borden glanced at the egg, but then tried to strike Merlin with the torch. Before he could do that Lyanna had hit him hard on the back of his head with the hilt of her sword. "I think it's wise to stay away from my husband," she supplied angrily. Borden fell onto the ground unconscious.

Merlin let out a shaky laugh as Lyanna stood above him. "You just couldn't stay behind, could you?"

Lyanna sheathed her sword. "I thought that you needed some help," she simply replied, pulling her husband back onto his feet. "Mostly I came here because I was worried sick. As soon as the knights were all feeling well again I left them with the herb-searching excuse and they bought it." She now took a close look at the egg which was the most magnificent thing that she had ever seen and was taking her breath away.

"I'm glad that you're here with me," Merlin said pleased. He took the egg and the entire tower began to shake. Of course Ashkanar had put a final trigger on the egg so that whoever tried to steal the egg would collapse with the tower.

The two of them started to run away as fast as they could as rocks began to fall down. They managed to run out of the tower safely, dogging more falling rocks. As they stood outside they tried to regain their breath while Merlin reached for his satchel which he had placed here, and put the dragon egg in it.

At that moment the knights ran up to them. "Lee! I thought you were collecting herbs!" Arthur cried out. "What the hell happened?"

"Well... I was looking for herbs," she lied with a straight face. "Anyway the tomb is a trap. He set it off and never got out."

"What about the egg?" Arthur asked them.

Merlin shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It would've perished with him."

"Are you sure? We need to be certain," Arthur objected unconvinced.

"Nothing is going to survive under all that," Leon said positively.

The tower completely collapsed now as Lyanna looked down at the bag at Merlin's feet.

* * *

Lyanna was staring at her reflection in the mirror as she undid her braid and began to brush her long blonde hair. The secluded door of her chambers, where only a few people knew about, opened and Merlin entered the room with his satchel slung around his shoulder.

She stood up to face him, but before she could ask him something he had already slammed their lips together into a searing kiss. Lyanna sucked on his bottom lip, which caused him to moan into her mouth wildly. His long, gentle fingers roamed across her body and underneath the fabric of her dress.

"I told you we had some unfinished business," Merlin said against her lips. Lyanna giggled as the kiss deepened.

Since this wasn't their first time they were more experienced and their clothes came off more easier. As soon as they were both undressed Merlin gently placed her on the enormous bed while he leaned over her, without breaking their kiss. Lyanna's nails scratches his back when Merlin's slowly sucked underneath her ear.

Merlin was a gentle lover and did his absolute best not to hurt Lyanna even though she wasn't breakable at all. He had already figured out what she liked and did whatever he could to make her feel good and he succeeded. He wasn't as shy in the bedroom as he was in ordinary life that was a fact. Their new active sex life was exciting and the couple couldn't be happier.

Lyanna was lying half on top of him when they were finished and looked him in the eye. "Why did you bring your satchel here?" she wondered, stroking the soft skin of his arm.

"I was hoping that you would come along with me when I present the egg to Kilgharrah," Merlin explained and Lyanna smiled brightly at him.

"I would love that," she said excitedly, kissing his nose. She really wanted to see how the Great Dragon was going to react to this.

They quickly got dressed again and put on some dark cloaks before they separately left the room in case guards of servants would spot them. It was down in the lower town were they met up again with each other and sneaked out of Camelot.

Merlin used his dragoncall again as they walked into the large clearing where they always met with the dragon. Within a couple of minutes they heard the sound of wings flapping loudly as a large shape came closer. The dragon landed with a thud in front of them.

Merlin picked the egg from his satchel and placed it on a tree stump. Kilgarrah happily looked down at the dragon egg. "Is it still alive?" Merlin asked in anticipation. He wanted to know if everything that they had been through hadn't been for nothing.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," Kilgarrah informed them.

Merlin exchanged a look with Lyanna as they both smiled. "So, you are no longer the last of your kind," Merlin said cheerfully.

The dragon chuckled. "It would seem not."

"When will it hatch?" Lyanna queried curiously.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

Merlin bit his lip. "How do I summon it?"

"You must give the dragon a name," Kilgarrah answered.

Merlin thought for a moment and sighed when he had decided. He closed his eyes as Lyanna and Kilgarrah watched him, wondering what he had chosen. "Aithusa," Merlin said in the dragontongue.

The egg cracked and out popped the nose of a baby dragon. It was as white as snow with dark eyes. It was so incredibly tiny. Lyanna felt tears pooling her eyes as the dragon growled excitedly. This was truly the most beautiful thing that she had ever witnessed in her entire life.

"A white dragon is indeed a rare thing...and fitting," Kilgarrah said in pure awe. "For in the dragontongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning."

Merlin smiled and cried at the same time in astonishment as they watched the dragon trying to break its way out of its shell.

"Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon boded well Albion, for the two of you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together," Kilgarrah informed them.


	46. His father's son

 

 

 

**Chapter 46: His Father's Son**

 

"Stand still," Lyanna ordered.

Merlin took a deep breath as he stood still so that she had better access to help him with putting on some armour. They had borrowed this spare one from one of the knights who had been willing to give this one up for now.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Merlin wondered.

Lyanna pulled the chainmail over Merlin's head. "We need someone to lure those men into a trap, and Arthur of course picked you to do it," she explained, sighing. "Perhaps it's because you're faster than an ordinary knight and he needs all his strong men here in case it turns into a big fight. I don't agree with him."

"You don't have to worry. There's nothing that can go wrong, Lyanna. All I have to do is get these men to chase me and to take them here. It's no big deal."

She clasped the red cloak of Camelot around his neck and smiled. "Well, at least you look like a very handsome knight of Camelot," she said cheerfully.

"Am I your knight in shining armour?" Merlin wondered with twinkles and his eyes and a big grin on his lips.

"You always were," she clarified smugly. Lyanna cupped his cheeks before she kissed him soundly on the lips. Merlin arms circled her waist. The two of them were standing separated from the others so that they had some privacy, but there were other knights with them on this quest who knew nothing about the love between the Princess of Camelot and the manservant of King Arthur. It was for the best to not draw any suspicion, so it was a rather short kiss. "You should wear armour more often."

"Unbelievable," Merlin gasped, pretending to be offended.

Lyanna giggled as she kissed him again. "You should really get going before they find out what we're doing."

They parted. "Right," Merlin agreed. "I have to men to lure into this place." He turned around to join the knights who gave him some final tips. Lyanna sighed again, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt during this insane plan of her brother. As Merlin ran away to set out the plan Lyanna remained behind with the knights, holding a bow in her hand.

With her other hand she fidgeted with the pendant that Merlin had given her for her anniversary. "Couldn't you have sent another knight to do this?" Lyanna questioned, eyeing her brother.

Arthur cleared his throat. "We need all the manpower that we have here," he clarified. "Besides Merlin is the fastest of all of us and he can outrun them." It was exactly what Lyanna had expected, but it wasn't enough to make her less restless. "We have the advantage of surprise, Lee."

She flashed him a small, but nervous smile. "You're right," she replied a bit strained.

The King leaded his men to the right position for their trap and they all followed him without questioning. Not a word was being said as they all patiently waited for what was going to happen. Lyanna just looked ahead, trying to spot Merlin between the trees.

Because he was wearing the red cloak of Camelot he stood out against the green and brown colors of the forest and she sighed in relief when he came running at the place where they had set up their trap. Merlin was followed by a band of bandits who had their swords drawn.

Merlin tripped over something and landed on the ground, as an axe landed between his legs. Lyanna immediately aimed her bow, but Arthur quickly ushered her arm down and shook his head. It wasn't the right time. Merlin picked up the axe and ran straight into the dead end. He stopped and turned around to face his pursuers, who were now strolling in to meet him. Merlin simply raised the throwing axe.

"Trapped are we?" the leader of the men asked, clearly thinking that they had won this.

Lyanna fired an arrow which landed in the back of one of his men. They all looked up to find themselves surrounded by the knights of Camelot.

Merlin grinned brightly. "That's the idea," he said smugly.

"On me!" Arthur shouted and jumped down into the pit, only to land on top of the men. Within seconds the other knights followed. Lyanna had now unsheathed her sword and began to fight off some of the men.

Because of the element of surprise the knights of Camelot had the overhand and the fight was easily won, and the men taken care of and captured. Lyanna was slightly panting as Agravaine dragged the leader of the prisoners. "Your Majesty. Look what we have here," he began.

Arthur paused for a moment. "He comes with us," he determined. "We'll deal with the prisoners when we get back to Camelot."

"I fear this is no ordinary prisoner, Your Highness," Agravaine continued, wanting to make a point. He ripped the necklace off the man and handed it to Arthur.

The King observed it for a few seconds. "Well, well," he muttered surprised before tossing the necklace to Lyanna who took a look and frowned when she realized what this meant.

"What is it?" Merlin wondered, peering over Lyanna's shoulder to see what she was holding.

"This, Merlin, is the royal crest of Caerleon," Arthur explained. "Is it not... Your Highness?"

Lyanna's gaze shifted to the King of Caerleon, who smirked slightly that they had recognized and captured him. She could only wonder what was going to happen now.

"It's getting dark," Arthur said. "We set up camp here."

Immediately the knights came to action to contribute. Some went to collect firewood, while others were in charge of feeding the horses of making dinner. Lyanna was left without any tasks which left her alone with her thoughts.

By now night had fallen and Lyanna was sitting by herself, looking at the stars in the sky as she overheard a part of the conversation that Arthur was having with their uncle about what they were going to do with Caerleon.

"I suggest... I suggest that we force him to accept a treaty on our terms. He must withdraw his men from our land, return our territories to us. He must surrender Everwick," Agravaine suggested forcefully.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "He'd rather die than agree to such terms."

"Then are left with no choice," Agravaine said.

"I can't just kill a man in cold blood," the King reasoned.

"Arthur, you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land."

"Well, there must be another way," Arthur said.

Agravaine shook his head. "There's no other way. Think on it. Decide by tomorrow." He left Arthur to mull over his terrible advice.

"Arthur," Merlin called, noticing the distress in the King's mood.

"Not now, Merlin," Arthur said back as he walked away.

Lyanna couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her uncle was actually suggesting that Arthur would take the life of Caerleon as a way to prove a point. It sounded horrible.

She tilted her head when someone sat down beside her, but still far enough away that their bodies weren't touching so that they wouldn't draw any attention. "Did you hear what Agravaine said?" Merlin asked her.

"I wish that I hadn't," Lyanna replied thoughtfully. "Arthur can't do this and I'm going to talk to him about it in the morning. A war with another kingdom is something we don't need at all."

"You're right," Merlin agreed. "I'm sure that Arthur will understand that as well, or is he really that shallow?"

"I hope that he's not. I know that he really believes everything that Agravaine tells him, so I won't be surprised that he thinks this is a good idea," Lyanna sadly responded. "He just want to prove himself to be a good King while he already is one. Killing someone isn't going to solve anything."

Merlin looked at Lyanna who was fidgeting with her wedding ring which brought a smile on his face. It made his heart flutter to see that something that he had given her had became an object that calmed her down. A few years ago she was always fidgeting with her fingers or her mother's necklace, but these days it had changed to the pendant he had given her and the wedding ring. He was what calmed her down, and by having jewellery that reminded her of him was what kept her sane. She valued those items a lot.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Merlin then asked.

Lyanna nodded a few times and cracked a small smile. "Yes, just confused that's all. I'm sure that will be over in the morning."

"Good," Merlin said. "Then I suggest that you try to get some sleep now. I'll stay nearby." It wasn't exactly the same as Merlin holding her while they slept, but it was the best that they could do in these circumstances. The others didn't need to know that Princess of Camelot was married in secret to the manservant of King Arthur, even though that didn't matter to Lyanna at all. She married him because they were in love that was all that she needed, and it pained her every day that others wouldn't accept that because of a class barrier. It would change eventually.

Merlin stood up and Lyanna's gaze followed him. "Goodnight, Merlin," she supplied, masking the true emotions in her voice.

He flashed her a sad smile. "Goodnight, Lyanna." With that her husband walked away from her to where the rest of the knights were, leaving her alone there from the others. Lyanna sighed as she looked up at the stars again. Married life wasn't easy, but it would get better.

* * *

That night she slept a decent amount. She had lay awake for a while, pondering about what was going to happen when her brother made the wrong choice. Lyanna stretched herself and turned her head. She was lying away from the other men, mainly because she was the only woman amongst them and a princess so they respected her enough to give her some privacy and space.

Slowly, she stood up and went to join the others who were all awake by now. Lyanna spotted Merlin talking with a rather grim looking King of Camelot. Clearly having to make such a difficult decision was though on him and felt like a gigantic weight on his shoulders. He thought that he would be carrying that choice alone.

One of the knights had given her a small breakfast. Lyanna was about to sit down somewhere when Arthur grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to sit next to him on a fallen log. She was a bit perplexed and tilted her head to see that Merlin was gone.

"Lee, can you please speak what's on your mind," Arthur insisted, sounding hopeless. "I know that you have an opinion about all this and I would like it if you would share that with me."

Lyanna put down the bowl that she was holding and looked her brother in the eye. "Look, Arthur," she began. "I'm well aware about Agravaine propositions and how he's telling you that it's expected of a King to look tough, and to show no mercy. I can only say that our uncle is wrong. The people of Camelot adore you and they would follow you wherever you go because you're compassionate and you're someone who rules with his heart. They respect you for that. Killing Caerleon would mean an act of war, and is that really what you want?"

"They will think that I'm weak if I will let Caerleon live," Arthur protested.

"Don't speak nonsense, brother. They would do no such thing. There is no need to prove yourself to your people. Not like this anyway. Our people have already suffered enough and there is no need for more bloodshed," she replied, hoping to get through to him. "In the end the choice is yours and I shall respect whatever you make. Don't think that you're on your own in all these. You have an entire kingdom who supports you no matter what because you're a wonderful King. I on the other hand do it because you and I happen to have to same parents."

He let out a bark of a laugh before he ruffled through his sisters messy golden hair. She shouted his name in the hope that he would stop doing that which he luckily did after a couple of seconds.

"I love you, Lyanna Ambrosius," he said sweetly, using her new last name for the first time since she had gotten married which caused her to smile warmly at him. He said it a bit quieter though in case the others would overhear them. It sounded incredibly good to be called like that. "So you'll have my back no matter what I decide?"

Lyanna nodded. "Of course I will, doofus," she promised, before she kissed his cheek. "I've always been at your side and I will remain there for the rest of my life. You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," he said amusingly. His sister always knew how to make him feel better. "I don't plan to get rid of you at all." Arthur kissed the top of her hair. Some of the knights cooed at the sibling affection, even though they were all used to it.

It was about an hour later when the knights assembled and Agravaine presented King Caerleon with the treaty scroll he had made.

"What is this?" Caerleon wanted to know. Lyanna stood next to her uncle and saw how Caerleon refused to take it. Therefor Agravaine handed it to Sir Leon, who opened it for him so that the King could have a look. "You expect me to sign this? To humiliate before you?"

"You invaded our kingdom and took what did not belong to you," Agravaine explained in a politic manner.

Caerleon had a smug look on his face. "And if I do not sign?"

"Then you will pay, with your life!" Agravaine made clear.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip as she listened to this. This wasn't what she wanted at all and she couldn't believe that they were even doing this.

Caerleon scoffed. "And who makes these terms?"

"Arthur Pendragon," Arthur said, walking forward. "King of Camelot."

Caerleon pushed Leon's arm aside and stepped forward. "Very well," he muttered. He shove off Percival. "Then make it quick," he insisted, kneeling in front of him.

Arthur exchanged a doubtful look with Lyanna and he could tell that she wasn't agreeing with him. "Think what you're doing, Caerleon," Arthur began to plead in the hope that the other King would come to terms. He really didn't want to do this. "This treaty could seal a truce between us. There would be peace. Like there was between your father and mine."

"I am not my father, and you are not Uther!" Caerleon sneered. "Do you really have the guts to kill me?"

"You leave me no choice," Arthur stated gravely.

"You do not choose anything, boy. It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now, get on with it," Caerleon taunted him one last time. He bowed his head down to Arthur to give him clear aim at his neck.

Lyanna shook her head as she stormed off, not wanting to see the King's decapitation.

* * *

Lumiere was rolling around in the spongy grass, which caused Lyanna to chuckle amusingly because the sight of seeing her horse acting so freely really was a pleasant thing.

Ever since they had returned to Camelot from their patrol this morning Lyanna immediately had fled the city again before anyone would notice her absence and would call her back. She had only brought her noble steed along with her. By now they were hours away from Camelot and Lyanna was enjoying the silence as she sat down in the grass, watching Lumiere rolling next to her. The black and white steed clearly was having the day of his life.

Lyanna on the other hand hadn't. She was still overwhelmed by how Agravaine had manipulated her brother into making this horrid decision. This entire situation made her feel a mixture of anxiety and worry. Mostly that was because she feared what Arthur's decision was going to cause. It couldn't be good.

Lumiere snorted, which made Lyanna bop her head a little. The horse was now lying down next to her as she stroke its strong spotted neck. This was something that the two of them needed to do more often because it was nice to be away from everyone and to just be alone. Lumiere seemed to notice her distress and the steed placed his head on her lap, surprising her. This was a gesture that she hadn't expect at all, but it was much appreciated.

She focused her attention back on her worries again while she scratched Lumiere behind his ear. All she could do was hope that there were no consequences to the choice that her brother had made by beheading King Caerleon and that he had really done the right thing. There was just something gnawing on the back of her mind that didn't sit right with her.

Lyanna continued to sit there together with her horse, just thinking about plenty of other things that had happened during the last couple of years. Not all of those memories were pleasant, like having lost her late father. But there were plenty of good things. Her wedding for instance.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the night had fallen, realizing that she had sat there for hours and had completely lost track of time. Immediately she leaped onto her feet and Lumiere followed smoothly. She climbed onto the back of her horse before they galloped away.

It had taken them nearly an hour until they made their way back to Camelot. Lyanna brought Lumiere to the stables where she brushed the dirt from her horse his coat herself, much to Tyr's surprise but the stableboy remained quiet.

Once she had down that Lyanna went into the palace, trying to make her way through the castle without getting spotted by anyone. She took a few secluded corridors in case that she would run into someone. In the end she made it to the council chambers without getting detected and closed the door behind her. She found Arthur sitting alone at the table looking over some court documents as if nothing had happened.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Arthur wondered with a platonic tone in his voice.

Lyanna flashed him a small smile before she approached him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not angry at you for the choice that you made concerning King Caerleon. I've told you that I would support you no matter what, so I'm keeping my word."

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and gestured for her to join him. Lyanna obeyed and sat down beside him at the table. "Do you think that I've made the wrong choice?" he quietly asked her, sounding a bit afraid.

"That's not in my place to tell you, Arthur. You did what you thought was right and that's the best that a King can do," Lyanna tried to assure him.

There came a knock on the door. This was a sign that their conversation had ended. "Come," Arthur said.

The door opened and Agravaine entered. "I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lord and Milady," he began as he walked towards them. He didn't look very pleased to see that Lyanna was also there.

"Something the matter, uncle?" Arthur asked him.

"I dare hope that my advice has been of some use these past months," he said.

Lyanna nodded. "It sure has been to us," she assured him, even though she had a bit of doubt in him after his badly given advice to the King.

Agravaine's attention remained focused on the King. "There is something I wish to discuss with you. But...it's a delicate matter." He gazed at Lyanna for a second, a sign that he didn't want to discuss this in front of the princess.

Arthur had a different idea because he wanted Lyanna to stay with him. "Yes?" Arthur asked him.

"It concerns Guinevere," Agravaine clarified.

Clearly this confused Arthur and his sister, who both frowned. "What about her?" Arthur questioned curiously.

"She's a beautiful woman, Sire, and possessed of many fine qualities, I have no doubt," their uncle explained, looking for the right words to say. "But she is a servant."

"That doesn't matter to me," Arthur made clear, which made Lyanna smile. His love for Gwen was clear as day.

"Nor to me. I assure you," Agravaine quickly responded. "No, i-it's your people that concern me."

Arthur stirred uncomfortably. "Well, surely as King, I can do as I see fit."

"No, Sire, you cannot. You must do what is expect of you. You must present yourself in an appropriate manner. The people...your people do not wish to see their King with the daughter of a blacksmith," Agravaine said.

Lyanna was fidgeting with her wedding ring as she observed them. It stunned her that their uncle dared to speak to her brother like this. This conversation was seriously having effect on him because it was the woman that he loved unconditionally that they were speaking of.

"This isn't a matter of state," Arthur clarified. "This is a matter of heart."

"You cannot rule the kingdom with your heart, Arthur. Your father understood that," Agravaine continued. He knew exactly what to say to make Arthur doubt his actions. Arthur stirred even more uncomfortable as their uncle sat down on the other side of him. "You didn't want to kill Caerleon, I know that. But you were strong. You didn't let those emotions cloud your judgement. You rule with your head like a strong King must. And now you must show that strength again. Set aside your personal feelings for the good of the kingdom."

Lyanna now had enough of this. "No, he will not do such a thing!" she firmly replied. "You say that the people of Camelot don't want their King to wed the daughter of a blacksmith because that would be a sign of weakness, while it's clear to me that you've shared your own opinion with us and not theirs, uncle." Agravaine opened his mouth to protest. "No, I'm not finished. You've already given Arthur the bad advice to take Caerleon's life for which I'm upset with you. I had thought you to be a better man than that. I will not let you ruin my brother's only chance of happiness. He deserves it to spend the rest of his life with a woman that he loves. Titles are irrelevant. Besides Guinevere would make a fine Queen and the people of Camelot will love her."

Both Agravaine and Arthur were eyeing the princess in awe, they had not expected her to speak out like that. Lyanna did have the name in court to let everyone know what she truly thought and this was nothing different.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Milady. I didn't mean to do such a thing," Agravaine apologized.

She kept a straight face. "Love is the most important thing that we can have and it shouldn't matter what status the other person is," Lyanna said slowly to make her point clear. "Without it we're nothing. As if you don't crave female companionship, uncle?"

"That's not the same. I have no intentions to marry a serving girl," Agravaine retorted dryly.

"A title is just a piece of paper and gives you a bit more power than the common people, but we all breathe the same air. We're not any different so a class barrier shouldn't come between that. It's important to embrace the love when it's given to you with two arms before it gets away from you and you'll be miserable for the rest of your life. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to retire for the night."

With that Lyanna bid them goodnight and quickly strolled out of the council chamber. As she walked down the corridors she realized that she wasn't just speaking about Arthur's relationship with Gwen. She had also talked about her love for Merlin and how important it is to have someone who is always there on your side no matter what.

Lyanna entered her chambers and was surprised to see a bouquet of forget me nots standing on the table in a blue vase. A large grin crept on her face as she picked up the card that was placed next to it and read it.  _With all my love, yours truly, M_. It was incredibly sweet and she wished that he was here so that she could thank him personally for it. But because of that stupid law they couldn't be together as much as they wished, even though they were married. She just wanted to let the entire world know how much she loved Merlin. Lyanna kept reminding her that it would end. Arthur had to ignore their uncle's foolish words and get married to Gwen so that she and Merlin could finally have their public wedding and wouldn't have to lie anymore. Things were going to look more positive. She hoped.

* * *

It was late the next morning when Lyanna was walking through the lower town together with Gaius, doing their rounds. They had already visited most of their patients that were on their list and had spend hours running from different house to the next.

They were almost finished when Gwaine approached them with a serious look on his face which was a rare thing because Gwaine was almost always smiling. "Milady, I came here to inform you that Caerleon's army has crossed our borders," he said gravely.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Gaius. "Of course the Queen wants war," she figured. "She wants to avenge her husband."

"King Arthur has asked for you to come to the council chambers so that a plan can be discussed," Gwaine responded. "We need to react quickly."

"Of course," Lyanna said as she and Gaius followed Gwaine back to the palace. Since Arthur had made the decision to decapitate the King of Caerleon she had feared that the Queen would be furious and would declare a war against Camelot. It was happening right now and it was frightening.

Within minutes they made it to the council chamber where a council was already gathered. They bowed slightly at the arrival of the Princess of Camelot who took her usual place at Arthur's side who was looking rather strained.

"At a forced march, Caerleon's men will reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow, which means we have no choice. We must intercept them before they reach the ridge of Landshire. That way, we hold the high ground. The knights of Camelot make ready as I speak. We ride at dawn," Arthur instructed them.

"Long live the King!" Agravaine bellowed. The other people quickly chimed in.

Lyanna swallowed loudly. She was well aware of how strong Caerleon's army was and if this really was to end in war, then it was going to be a though fight which many casualties. That was something she didn't want to think about. Especially not concerning people that she cared about. She had lost enough already.

"Lee, will you be joining us?" Arthur asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. The council chamber was already emptying.

"I'm a knight of Camelot, aren't I?" she replied and he nodded. "Don't think for one second that I would let you go out there without me."

Arthur smiled proudly at his sister because of her answer, knowing that she was always going to be there at his side. "I didn't expect anything else," he said very pleased.

The council chambers emptied after that and Lyanna returned to her own chambers to get cleaned up. She kicked off the shoes that she was wearing as she walked over to her vanity, but came to a halt when Merlin entered her room through the secluded door. It still amazed her how no one noticed him doing that.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he approached her until he stood still before her and his hands cupped her cheeks. His thumb gently stroke her soft skin as he stared down at her.

Slowly, she shook her head. "Not really."

"You're just worried about how this war is going to turn out, aren't you?" Merlin wondered.

"That's one of the things, yes. Yesterday Agravaine told Arthur that the people of Camelot don't want their King to wed the daughter of a blacksmith and that he should push his feelings for Gwen aside. He said it's not appropriate, because it's a sign of weakness. I know that's his opinion about the matter. I told our uncle that I didn't want him to ruin my brother's only chance of happiness because he deserves to spend the rest of his life with the woman that he really loves and that titles are irrelevant. He hasn't dared to look me in the eyes ever since."

Merlin paused for a moment. "You weren't just talking about Arthur, were you? You were talking about us."

"I did. I just wanted to tell him how happy that I am to have someone who loves me now matter what because that's the most important thing anyone can have. We all deserve that, but I couldn't say it," Lyanna said, her voice squeaking.

"That's alright. You were able to share your opinion with your uncle and that's what matters. I'm sure that Arthur will ignores his bad advice this time," Merlin responded positively, and Lyanna couldn't help but smile at that.

"I haven't had the opportunity before, but I wanted to thank you for that bouquet that you gave me yesterday," Lyanna said cheerfully, changing to a more lighter subject. "I love it."

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "That's good to hear because I plan to give you for flowers for the rest of my life to let you know how much that I really love you and that I'm happy to call you my wife, even though it's a secret," he responded happily, causing Lyanna to blush. "Also I wanted to say that you look very pretty."

Lyanna frowned at that last part. She had some blood splatters on her grey apron and her golden hair was tied together in a messy bun, and a few strands had gotten stuck to her forehead. She didn't feel pretty at all, more gross because she had been working intensely all morning.

An idea came to her mind and she knew what she wanted to do. Lyanna leaned forwards. "Gwen has already filled my bathtub because I was planning on taking a bath. Now was I hoping that you would like to join me," Lyanna offered with a low voice. She noticed how Merlin's blue pupils dilated at her sudden request and how his cheeks went as red as the neckerchief that he was wearing.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I-I can't turn such an offer down from my wife now can I?" he stammered.

Lyanna smirked. "No, it would be very rude to do so," she teased before she leaned forwards and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Their mouths moved in synch very slowly as Lyanna shed off the brown jacket that he was wearing. Within a minute their clothes were lying on the ground and they were completely naked.

This time Lyanna locked the door to her chambers before they stepped into the pleasantly warm bathtub and sat down together. Merlin sat down opposite from her as Lyanna put in some more soap, causing the water to foam. The scent of the soap hung in the air only seconds later.

"Of course you chose to put lavender in there," he said, chuckling amusingly. "I'm going to smell like flowers now."

"There's nothing wrong with smelling like flowers, Merlin," Lyanna made clear, a smile lingering on her lips as she watched him. They were sitting pretty close to each other and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. "I think you smell very nice, but you always do."

He let out a soft laugh as he moved forwards, the water sloshing around them. A little bit of water even sloshed over the side of the tub and landed on the floor, but they couldn't be bothered by that. They were simply too focused on the proximity between them.

Lyanna's hands rested on his bare chest as his went to her hair and undid her messy bun, letting her blonde hair frame her heart-shaped face. "We should do this more often," Merlin said softly.

"I couldn't agree more," she replied in pure glee before Merlin gently kissed her. It quickly turned into a wet and sloppy kiss, causing more water to land on the floor.

They both took thorough care of washing each other's body clean, washing all their worries away. In this moment it was just the two of them and it was perfect. Their kisses became more passionate as their hands explored each other's bodies. Lyanna was now straddling Merlin's hips in the rather tight bathtub.

"I love you," she breathed between kisses.

Merlin grinned at her sudden proclamation of love. "And I you, Lyanna Ambrosius." Even after all these weeks hearing him call her by her new last name made her heart jolt in pure bliss. It was something she loved hearing because it reminded her that she was really his wife now. Things were heating up again and they both knew where this was going.

Lyanna frowned in confusion when Merlin suddenly pulled back and jumped out of the bathtub. Lyanna giggled when his arm went under her knees and he picked her up in bridal carry so that he could take her over to the bed where they could continue this properly.

* * *

"Milady, it's time for you to wake up."

Lyanna growled before her hazel eyes fluttered open and she looked directly at her maidservant was was bustling through her chambers. Slowly, she sat up straight as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her gaze lingered to the window and there was no light entering through the curtains.

"Why did you wake me up so early? It's not even dawn yet," Lyanna wondered, watching Gwen's movement through the room.

"I just thought that you would like to have enough time to prepare yourself for your departure," Gwen replied, her voice strained. She smiled faintly, but Lyanna noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

Gwen placed a tray filled with food on the table. "Can you please sit down and tell me what's troubling you, Gwen? It looks like you're about to cry," Lyanna insisted.

The maidservant bit on her bottom lip. "It's Arthur," she began as she sat down next to Lyanna who was waiting for her to continue. "He showed up at my house last night. I thought that he just wanted to come over like he normally did, but he had other intentions. He said that now that he's King it's no long relevant what he wants for himself and that what we have is not appropriate." Gwen let out a wail as Lyanna pulled her into an embrace, trying to sooth her. "He said that it was his own choice."

"I'm so sorry about this, Gwen. I know well enough that this wasn't Arthur's decision. I was with him earlier yesterday evening and we were interrupted by Agravaine who spoke to him about how a King cannot marry the daughter of a blacksmith because the people of Camelot wouldn't approve. It's complete and utter nonsense."

Her sobs grew louder. "But what if your uncle is right?"

"He's not right. It has come to my attention that Agravaine isn't as wise as he claims. He was the one who had given Arthur the bad advice to take King Caerleon's life, which is the reason we're at war with Queen Annis now. It was his opinion that he shared with Arthur about you yesterday, not that of the people. Arthur simply believes what he said because he doesn't think that his uncle might be playing tricks on him. I'm sure that I can try to speak some sense into Arthur."

"You shouldn't," Gwen objected, sniveling. "You really shouldn't interfere, Milady. Perhaps it's for the best that Arthur finds himself a proper Queen."

"Don't speak nonsense, Gwen," Lyanna replied. "There is only woman right for Arthur and that is you. He'll come to his senses. I'll see what I can do because I'm not going to let Agravaine ruin your chance of a happy life together with Arthur."

The words of the princess seemed to calm the maid down and she pulled back, smiling through her tears. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "Not just for saying all these sweet things, but for always being there as my dearest friend."

Lyanna smiled warmly at her. "That's what friends are for, Gwen. I would do anything for you. Why don't you take the rest of the day of? It's important that you have some time to yourself now and then. You work very hard and I appreciate what you're doing."

Gwen's smile enlarged. "Alright, I will," she made sure. "But first I'll stay here with you until you depart with the knights. Can you tell me more about how your married life is treating you?" Lyanna giggled at that.

A few hours later Lyanna was standing in the main square, stuffing her belongings in the saddlebag as Lumiere neighed ecstatically, eager to go for a ride. The large army was also gathered her and ready to set out. Lyanna had a lump in her throat as she thought about what they could face.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Gwaine asked, noticing how tensed she looked. Even though Gwaine was joking around most of the time, he did have small heart. When someone he cared about was distressed he was always one of the first to notice.

"I'm just hoping that we will all be coming back, Sir Gwaine," she replied honestly.

He nodded. "Don't we all. I wish that there was something more that I could say, Milady, but there is nothing that I can think of."

"Your reassurance is already appreciated, Gwaine. You're a good friend," she said gladly as she gracefully climbed on Lumiere's back, which brought out his trademark grin.

At that moment Arthur descended down the front steps and approached them. The current events were making him rather depressed, mainly because Lyanna knew that he blamed himself for everything that was happening. He smoothly mounted his horse as they all set out and left Camelot behind.

They entered the forest. The red cloak that Lyanna was wearing fluttered in the wind that blew between the trees. It was a rather chilly day and Lyanna pulled her cloak tighter to keep warm since she was someone who had it cold easily.

Normally whenever they went on a quest or a patrol there was always a lot of mindless chatter. This time it was different. The long line of knights and soldiers was quiet and the only sounds that were being heard were that of the hoofs of the horses touching the ground, and of the wind rustling through the trees. They knew what awaited them at their destination. A battle which most of them might not even survive. It was a dreadful thing to think about.

They rode on for hours and Lyanna was riding alongside Percival as a not a word was being said. She was mostly lost in her own thoughts and taking in the scenery around her.

It was halfway through the afternoon when they finally reached their destination. Arthur gave the sign for them to set up camp here and all the knights and soldiers got to work. It was within an hour that everything was standing and all the tents were set up.

Lyanna remained in her own tent, putting down the healing supplies that she had brought with her. She knew that it wasn't enough for tomorrow's battle. She had seen the enormous army of Queen Annis standing on the other side of the ridge. It was going to be a though battle and Lyanna was convinced that they were not going to survive this.

She hated herself for thinking about her own people like that, but it was a simple fact. This had nothing to do with a lack of trust. They simply were outnumbered by such forces. It was making her feel rather restless.

It was around nightfall that she stepped out of the tent to aid with handing out food to the rather hungry knights. It was something to keep herself occupied so that her mind wouldn't wander about tomorrow's battle.

Despise what was facing them tomorrow the knights were chatting rather peacefully together as if it was any ordinary day. Lyanna admired them for that. They were simply just living every day as it came, which is an brave way to live. She couldn't do that.

Lyanna wiped her hands on her travel clothes as Arthur cleared his throat. "We should all get some sleep," he announced before turning back into his tent.

"Is he alright?" Gwaine wondered.

"He's our King. If anything were to happen to any of us, he'll hold himself responsible," Merlin answered.

Lyanna exhaled as she took in Merlin's words. He was right. Arthur was blaming himself for putting everyone's life at risk like this. She knew how much he cared for everybody. It pained her to see him so broken like that.

Shortly after that she returned to her own tent and plopped down on the bed. She was tapping restlessly with her feet on the ground as a way to pass the time until she found a better way. Luckily she had packed a few books that Gaius had given her and picked one of them up instead.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to concentrate on the ancient healing methods and the words just kind of floated from the pages in front of her eyes. She was about to give up on reading when someone entered her tent.

"I know that it's not appropriate for me to enter the tent of the Princess of Camelot because I'm simply the servant of the King, but the knights told me that they wouldn't tell anyone else so that I could check up on you myself," Merlin began to explain. She smiled faintly as he sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "I would love it if you would talk to me, Lyanna. Please tell me what you're truly thinking."

Her smile faltered. "Gwen came to me this morning and told me that Arthur had ended things between them because of what Agravaine had said. He believed that what our uncle has said to be the truth and it pains me to see them both so devastated like that. They love each other. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Merlin played with her fingers. "I had no idea that Arthur had made that decision. I just thought that he was so gloom because he held himself responsible for what's happening," he responded, kissing her temple. "And yes, love should be enough."

"Oh, he is blaming himself for all of this," Lyanna said sadly, taking a deep breath. "It's just all of this and breaking things with Gwen that is making him feel so miserable. It's horrible. I should really talk to him."

"You should really wait to talk to him in the morning," Merlin objected as Lyanna stood up. "It's already late and I'm sure that Arthur is sound asleep by now."

"It will be too late tomorrow because the battle will began at first light," Lyanna reminded him. She pushed aside the flaps of her tent and saw how Arthur exited his own tent, wearing a shabby brown cloak, and walked past his sleeping men. "Clearly, he's still awake and up to something."

Merlin suddenly walked passed her to follow the King of Camelot. He tripped over someone's foot and stumbled into a tent. Lyanna anxiously held her breath as Arthur heard the noise and turned around. Merlin peeked out of the tent as he waited for Arthur to continue. When he was far away enough Lyanna hurried over to where Merlin was still lying.

She chuckled softly as she helped him back onto his feet. "Clumsy indeed. It surprises me that you haven't been caught yet," she said. Merlin glared at her. "Let's go then."

They saw how Arthur walked down to the sentry's stationed at the enemy camp. "Halt!" one of them called. Arthur opened his cloak as Merlin and Lyanna watched him from above.

"I'm unarmed," Arthur made clear. He pulled off the cloak and dropped it on the ground. "You know who I am. Take me to your Queen."

Arthur allowed himself to be taken into the enemy camp. "What could he possible want there?" Merlin wondered as they followed him from a safe distance.

"I have a few ideas," Lyanna replied as they tried to sneak through the enemy camp in the hope to get through there undetected. "He wants to make a proposition."

They found the tent where they had taken Arthur into and they both watched through the tent seam so that they could see what happened inside.

"I'm ashamed of what I did," Arthur began. "It was cowardly, it was unjust, and I'm deeply sorry." Lyanna was moved by her brother's words. He knew that he had made a terrible mistake and was trying to make up for it.

"Sorry does not bring back my husband," Queen Annis objected. "Sorry does not give my people back their King."

"I realize that," Arthur said. "I know there's nothing I can do to repair that lost."

Annis frowned. "Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon?"

"I want to call off the battle."

"It's a little too late for that," Annis reminded him.

"I don't propose a truce, but an alternative. I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions to settle his matter between them," Arthur suggested instead.

Merlin exchanged a hopeful look with Lyanna as they awaited the Queen's respond to his offer. "And why should I grant you this favour?" Annis wondered.

"There's been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness. Many hundred of lives will be saved this way," Arthur explained. Annis nodded for her men to release Arthur's arms.

"And your terms?" she asked him.

"If my man wins, you must withdraw your army," Arthur said, which only was fair.

"And if mine is the victor?"

"Then half of all Camelot is yours."

Because they were listening to intently to what was being said, Lyanna and Merlin weren't paying attention to their surroundings and they were suddenly grabbed by their arms by a strong guard. "Eavesdropping are we?" he cried out before he pulled them along with him and into the tent.

He shove them to their knees. Arthur was dumbfounded to see them. "Sorry about this," Merlin apologized with a low voice.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Lyanna," Annis said, recognizing Lyanna immediately. "I've never once thought that we would meet each other while you were on your knees for lurking around."

Lyanna flashed a nervous smile. "It wasn't my intention I can assure you that, Your Highness. But it's lovely to meet you," she replied dryly.

Annis now looked at Merlin. "And who is this?" she wanted to know.

"He's my servant, he must've followed me here. I-I knew nothing about it," Arthur made clear.

The Queen wasn't impressed by that. "Kill him," she ordered.

Lyanna shouted a 'No'. "Wait," Arthur pleaded. "Please. Let him go. He's just... A simpleminded fool." Merlin frowned at that remark while Lyanna did her best to keep a straight face.

"That is two favours you've asked me of this night, Arthur Pendragon," Annis reminded him, not pleased about this at all. She turned and sat down on her throne, considering what to do with the manservant. Tension filled the air as they awaited her decision. "Very well. You shall have your trial by combat." Lyanna sighed in relief at that. It was a much better solution than having to lose so many men during the battle. "Announce your champion by noon tomorrow."

Lyanna scrambled to her feet and bowed together with Arthur. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said gratefully.

Annis smiled faintly. "And take your fool with you."

Arthur nodded as the three of them quickly left the tent. They left the enemy camp behind them and returned to their own camp. Arthur was not happy at all.

"Simplminded fool?" Merlin asked to break the silence. Lyanna snorted.

"Oh, I was being kind, believe me," Arthur responded. "You two almost got me killed in there."

"We? Hold up just a second. It didn't look like you needed us to do that because you doing a pretty good job of that yourself," Lyanna responded agitated. "We followed you when we saw you sneaking out of the camp and were worried about you."

Arthur whirled around to face them. "What is wrong with you? Why can you two just never let me be?" he wanted to know.

"I'm your friend! More than that we're family!" Merlin almost shouted. "We were just looking out for you."

Arthur was touched by his words. "I appreciate that, in your very confused way, you're only trying to help. But, please, don't do it again." With that Arthur strode off again.

Merlin sighed tiresomely. "I'll talk to him," Lyanna offered, pecking his cheek before she hurried after her brother. "Arthur, I know that you've ended things with Gwen. She was devastated this morning when she came to me."

"That's none of your business, Lee," he protested, not considering to slow down.

She easily kept up with his pace. "Your happiness is my business. You told me that mine was your first priority, and I want to let you know that my first priority is your happiness. You think that as a King you have no right to do what you want because you must do what's best for our people. You're right. The people of Camelot care not about if you marry the daughter of a blacksmith, they want their King to be happy because they believe a happy King makes a more just one."

Arthur now stopped to face her. "I've made a terrible mistake, haven't I?" he asked, sounding defeated. "Not just with Gwen, but also with King Caerleon."

"Gwen will forgive you and gladly take you back when you apologize to her. She loves you unconditionally, Arthur. She's the only woman for you and she will make an amazing Queen who the people of Camelot will adore," Lyanna assured him. "You may have made a mistake concerning King Caerleon, but all the great King's make them. Mistakes are made so that you can learn from them and can even become a greater King in the future. More than you already are. You've made the right decision by suggesting this to Queen Annis. I'm proud of you."

He surprised her by protectively wrapping his arms around his sister and pulling her close. She gladly returned the embrace because she was glad that he was warming up to her again. He had been so distant the last couple of days. It was nice that he was coming around again.

Lyanna's gaze crossed with that of Merlin who was watching them from a distance with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

It was around noon the following morning that Arthur announced that he would be fighting because the fight was his. No one dared to argue with him because he was their King and they assumed that he knew what he was doing. Most of them worried for the safety of their King, but Lyanna knew her brother was making the right choice.

The armies of Camelot and Caerleon were facing each other. Caerleon's champion, a rather large man with the name Derían, and Arthur walked to the center of the gap.

"Are you sure this is going to end well?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

Lyanna stared at him. "Arthur is the best swordsman that Camelot has to offer for a reason," she reminded him. "He knows what he's doing." It didn't fully reassure Merlin.

Bellow them the fight had begun and their swords. Derían eventually knocked Arthur to his knees. The King rolled out from the blow and sliced the giant's cheek. Derían checked for blood and howled, enraged.

Out of nowhere Arthur's sword dropped like lead behind him. He looked at it, unable to lift it. Derían swung and missed on the down sweep. Arthur punched Derían and gets caught on the unsweep of Derían's sword. He cried out in pain.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin as Derían began to strike. Merlin's eyes glow and Derían froze mid-swing. Lyanna dared to breath again as Arthur left his sword and rammed his shoulder into Derían, knocking him over and falling.

Derían got up first and kicked Arthur over. The giant picked up his sword as Lyanna and Merlin panicked. Arthur lied almost helpless as Derían raised his sword over the King's head.

Lyanna didn't know what else to do and quickly grabbed hold of Merlin's hand as he used another spell. His eyes change gold for a second and the sword dropped out of Derían's hands into the ground behind him and he froze. Arthur rolled up behind Derían, grabbed the sword and sliced it across Derían's back. The giant fell to his knees as Arthur kicked him down. The King is poised to strike. He looked up at his men on the ridge. Merlin looked on tensely as Lyanna had her mouth covered behind her other hand as she watched him.

He looked down at his fallen enemy and ran the sword into the ground by Derían's head. Camelot's army burst out cheering. "Long live the King!" Lyanna bellowed, beaming with pride for her brother.

The army and the knights copied her words as they applauded. Lyanna watched how Arthur exchanged a few words with Queen Annis. They shook hands before Arthur walked to where the others were standing. The cheering of the knights and soldiers only gotten louder. Arthur was surprised when Lyanna threw her arms around him.

"Did I do it right?" he questioned.

"Damn right you did," she giggled. "I'm proud of you. There's only one thing left that requires your attention and it concerns a certain maidservant." Arthur's chest vibrated as he let out a deep laugh.

"I will make it up to her as soon as we're back at Camelot," he assured her.


	47. A servant of two masters

 

 

 

**Chapter 47: A Servant of Two Masters**

 

The flame in Lyanna's hands was dancing before her eyes. She closed her hands and watched how the flame disappeared and a sigh rolled over her lips. Her gaze shifted from her hands to Gaius who placed a damping mug beside her on the table. He then sat down beside her.

It was a rather quiet morning and they had just finished doing their rounds. There was no training that morning because Arthur and a few of his knights had set out on a patrol.

"Didn't you want to join Arthur on this patrol?" the old physician questioned.

Lyanna smiled faintly. "Not really. I've already been on two patrols with him this week and they were quite uneventful, which is a good thing of course. Besides Arthur knows that I prefer to stay here to aid you. That's why he doesn't ask me to come along that often anymore."

"But I thought you wanted to join Arthur? You were always complaining when he didn't invite you to come with him," Gaius reminded her.

"I was only complaining when he didn't take me with him on quests. Patrols are completely different thought. That's just riding a circle through a certain part of the kingdom to check that everything is still in one piece. I could fill my time in a much more useful way and Arthur knows that," Lyanna explained to him.

Gaius cocked one of his eyebrows. "So you're not upset?"

Lyanna cackled. "Ghastly no. I'm more sorry for Merlin that he gets dragged on all these boring patrols while he has no say in it."

"But he doesn't have to do this. I mean, since Merlin married you he became a noble and therefore doesn't have to be a servant anymore. He can quit whenever he likes."

"The thing is that he actually enjoys being Arthur's manservant, Gaius. He doesn't want to give it up just yet. Besides Merlin and I aren't married in front of the people of Camelot, so to them he's just a simple servant to the King and he will be for an unknown while," she said.

Gaius inhaled. "I know how much it's paining you that you're not being allowed to have a public display of affection with Merlin," he realized.

Her smile faltered. "It does hurt that I'm not being able to be close to my husband because we're not even suppose to be together. I want to let everyone know how much that I love him, but I can't. I just want to be able to hold his hand in public without getting questioned," she replied hopefully.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I know, my dear. I see you two struggling every day and I can only assure you that it won't last forever. Your time of having to hide is almost over. That's something that I know for certain."

"Do you think that the people will be upset when they find out that their Princess wants to marry a servant?" she asked doubtfully. She had never considered what the people would actually think about this.

"You shouldn't think that for one second. You told Arthur that the people of Camelot want him to be happy. They've all closed you in their hearts and they all want to see you happy as well, Lyanna. They will approve of your marriage. You just have to be patient for a while more to make it public," Gaius said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled faintly. "Thank you for saying that. I know that I have to be patient, but that's the hardest part."

Gaius chuckled. "You've never been one to be patient," he remarked, thinking back of her childhood. "I still remember when you were only five years old how desperately you wanted to train with the knights, but your father didn't allow you to do so. You were upset and having tantrums because Arthur did have his permission. If I recall correctly you told Uther that he was mean because you were just as good as Arthur. Your father then changed his mind and would allow you to train along with the knights just once when you were at least six years old. You kept coming here every other day to ask me how many nights you had to sleep until you were old enough."

Lyanna giggled at the memory. "Alright, I'm very impatient."

He laughed as he handed her mug and she took a sip from her tea. Because Arthur hadn't returned from his patrol yet Lyanna had to attend council matters in his place and she had spent hours debating a new trade route with the council. Luckily Gaius had offered to aid her and occasionally said something to help her out. Everyone knew how stubborn the council members of Camelot were.

Before she knew it night had fallen and the patrol had finally returned to Camelot and entered the council chambers. When Lyanna saw that it were only the knights that had came back she dismissed the council members so that she could talk to them in person. Only Gaius stayed behind with her.

"Where are the King and Merlin?" she asked them immediately. "I thought you were taking a safe route through the Valley of the Fallen Kings?"

"We were taking that route, Milady. Only we were ambushed by a band of armed men and they overpowered us. During the fight we got separated from the King and Merlin. We went back to look for them when the coast was clear, but there was no sign of them," Elyan informed her.

Lyanna felt her throat gone dry. Arthur and Merlin had gone missing. Her brother and her husband. The two men that she cared most about in this world were lost. "So you have no idea where they are and if they're still alive?"

"I'm afraid not, Milady," Percival gravelly responded.

Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder as he noticed her how hands were beginning to tremble as she processed this news. "You've seen them for the last time during the battle?" he wondered.

"We did indeed," Gwaine confirmed. "One second they were fighting alongside us and the next they were gone."

Lyanna pressed her lips together as she pondered about a solution. She then looked at Leon who was kind of in charge over the the knights because he was the most experienced and had been there to serve the Pendragon family for years. "It's too late to look for them now, but I want to send out another patrol to search the Valley of the Fallen Kings in the morning. I would've joined myself, but I'm afraid that I have council matters to attend."

Leon bopped his head a little in respect for her. "We will not let you down, Milady. We will do whatever we can to look for the King and for Merlin in your place," he assured her.

"Thank you, Sir Leon," she said gratefully. "And I know that you won't. I have faith in all of you."

They all bowed before her which she appreciated. They were all wonderful knights, and incredibly loyal to her and Arthur for which she couldn't thank them enough. With that they left the Princess of Camelot behind with the court physician.

"I can't believe that they got lost," Lyanna said softly. "Oh Gaius, what if they got hurt? Or worse..."

"We don't know that, my dear. Please don't draw any quick conclusions when nothing is certain yet. For all we know they might be camping in the woods together and will return to Camelot in the morning," he tried to assure her.

She exhaled. "I can only hope you're right, Gaius. I'm well aware how dangerous the Valley of the Fallen Kings can be. They should've never taken that route in the first place. The place is crawling with bandits."

"But the route was supposed to be secret. No one was supposed to know that they were there," Gaius reminded her.

Lyanna raised one of her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Do you honestly believe that this was a set up and that Arthur and the knights were betrayed?" she asked, her voice shrieking.

"I'm merely suggesting something. I could be wrong though and for all that we know it could be a simple band of merchants. We'll find out when Arthur gets back," Gaius said positively.

 _If Arthur gets back_ , Lyanna thought skeptically but she kept quiet. With Arthur absent the people of Camelot were looking at her and she needed to be strong. She cleared her throat and straightened her back.

"You're right," she said. "All we can do is wait for any news tomorrow."

Gaius knew that Lyanna was only holding herself together. It pained him to see Lyanna going through so much throughout the years and she was still acting strong and pretending as if everything was alright. That was a true act of bravery he really admired in the girl he loved like his own daughter.

Lyanna sent one of the guards to fetch her maid and within minutes Gwen entered the council chambers. "Leon just told me what happened," Gwen supplied anxiously, pulling Lyanna into a hug. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"I've sent out a patrol which will look for them in the morning," Lyanna explained. "Instead I was hoping that you and Gaius would like to join me for dinner as my guests. Yes, even you, Gwen," she said when her friend's jaw fell agape. "I don't really want to be alone right now and I really appreciate the company."

Gwen still looked a bit flabbergasted. "You're the Princess of Camelot and you need a servant to tend you," she reminded her.

"That I do," Lyanna agreed with her. "But I need my dearest friend to sit beside me. Besides there are other servants who can take over."

Gaius and Gwen exchanged a doubtful look because of Lyanna's sudden request. It was certainly strange for the Princess to ask such a thing, but to Lyanna it sounded completely natural. She cared about them and she simply wanted them at their side.

"I'm sure that it will be okay," Gaius muttered.

This brought a bright smile to Lyanna's lips. "Excellent," she said cheerfully before she hurried out of the council room to call for some servants.

About an hour later the three of them were seated at the enormous table the royal family normally sat at. For the last couple of months it had mostly been Arthur, Agravaine and Lyanna, but the princess occasionally bailed to eat with the physician and Merlin.

The servants who tended them during dinner were a bit surprised to see a servant sitting at the table of the Pendragon family, but none of them dared to say anything about it. It would be too rude to question the Princess her authority.

Throughout dinner Gwen was simply amazed by the glory and the deliciously made food which was much different than what she normally ate. "This will all become normal to you when Arthur has finally found the guts to propose to you," Lyanna teased when the servants had left the room, causing her friend to blush at the comment.

"It's not fun to tease me about such things, Milady," Gwen said.

Lyanna was about to say something else, but Gaius was faster. "Lyanna, you've hardly eaten anything yet," the physician noticed as she played with her chicken, by shoving it around her plate.

"I guess I'm not really that hungry," Lyanna replied truthfully, smiling faintly at the physician. "I'm just a bit nauseous, but I'm sure that's because I'm worried about Arthur and Merlin."

Gaius nodded thoughtfully as if there was something else on his mind which he didn't share with them. "That's just normal."

As soon as dinner had came to an end Lyanna had retreated through her chambers where she paced around restlessly for an hour. Every time that she thought how miserable Arthur and Merlin must be feeling out there in the woods brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly swallowed them away. She had to believe that they were still alive and safe. They had to be. She couldn't lose them. They were her family and it pained her that she had no idea if they were still alright. A part of her was desperate to look for them herself, but since she was regent now she couldn't leave.

That night Lyanna managed to sleep a total of four hours before she was wide awake again. She changed into a flowing, crimson dress with long sleeves. Her hair was neatly brushed and she had braided the top part in two layers. She left her chambers as she as she was dressed to look for the knights who were about to depart in the main square.

"We'll find them and bring them home to you, Milady," Elyan said promising.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

With that the knights rode through the gates and left Camelot behind them. Lyanna exhaled as she felt more nerves seeping into her, hoping that the knights would be able to track them down and bring them back to her. Since she had received that news yesterday she had been feeling a bit nauseous and she knew that she had to take things easy.

Lyanna ate a small amount from her breakfast because her appetite wasn't what it used to be and the food tasted horrible. After that she went to the council chambers where some of the villagers were allowed to present matters to the royal court. She sat there on the throne where Arthur normally sat on with Agravaine on her left side as she listened to several villagers telling her an urgent story.

Well, it was urgent to them. Lyanna didn't exactly find a few stolen cabbages an important matter, but she had to remain fair. She couldn't let them know what she really thought about this so said problem and came up with a solution.

The entire morning dreaded on like that and with every passing villager that stepped forwards, Lyanna grew more restless. She was tapping with her fingers on the side of the throne as she listened to what was being said.

It was around noon when the doors of the council chamber swung open and King Arthur stepped inside, followed by his knights. Lyanna leaped onto her feet and ran towards her brother to throw her arms around his neck as he returned the embrace and kissed her forehead "I was worried sick. Where is Merlin?" she asked.

Arthur slowly let go. "He's alive. Last I saw of him, he was still alive," he said to her and Lyanna felt how tears pooled her vision. Her husband was still missing and it wasn't even clear if he was still alive. Arthur looked at Sir Leon. "Dispatch patrols at first light. Scour every inch of that forest."

"Yes, Sire," Sir Leon responded before he and the knights exited.

Arthur looked at Lyanna and Gaius. "We'll find him," he said hopefully, placing his hand on the physician's shoulder. "We will."

The King stayed with Lyanna that night and told her exactly what happened as he held her and tried to reassure her. Obviously she was very upset that there was no sign of Merlin and she had no idea what had happened to him. She knew that he was still alive because they were connected. If Merlin had died she should've felt a sharp pain, and she hadn't. Or perhaps their connection wasn't as strong. This entire situation was immensely confusing and tiring for her.

She fell asleep in Arthur's arms that night in his bed and the King didn't mind at all. This was the least thing that he could do for his sister who was slowly losing her sanity. He stayed with her until she woke during the morning before he left to attend councils matters, expecting Lyanna to join him later that day.

Gwen came over and stayed at Lyanna's side all morning, keeping her dearest friend company and making sure that she was doing all right. Instead of the rather chatty person that Lyanna was, she was now constantly staring out of the window in her chambers.

The day dreaded on like that and it was later that afternoon that Lyanna joined Arthur during council matter and sat down beside him, pretending everything was alright. She listened to the council members as they discussed something and occasionally she shared her opinion with them. It was a good way to distract herself.

It was after nightfall when Agravaine and Leon returned from their search and came to give their reports to the council. "We have scoured the forest," their uncle said.

Arthur exchanged a slow look with his sister. "Scour it again," the King ordered.

Leon shook his head. "Sire, Milady, there is no sign of Merlin," he said slowly. The color drained out of Lyanna's face.

Agravaine approached them. "None...but...this," he muttered. He placed a scrap of Merlin's bloody jacket on the map in front of Arthur and Lyanna. Arthur stared at it while Lyanna let out a soft wail, not being able to control her emotions any longer. "I'm sorry you've lost such a loyal and..." Arthur held up a hand, stopping him.

"The mercenaries, what news of them?" the King asked instead.

"We found no trace," Leon informed them.

"Surely sent by that snake Alinor," Agravaine figured.

"It can't be," Lyanna butted in, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room. Her voice was trembling slightly. "The route that we took was known only to a few within Camelot."

"Then there's only one conclusion we can draw," Leon said, which drew everyone's attention. "We have a traitor in our midst."

Lyanna's gaze lingered to Gaius for a moment because he had suggested the same thing. They then slowly looked at Agravaine who was standing there with a smug smile on his lips. There was clearly more than that man was telling them.

As soon as the council was dismissed Lyanna returned to her own chambers where she let her tears roam freely. It was about ten minutes later that Arthur entered her bedroom. "Archie, I'm going to look for Merlin tomorrow. There is nothing that you can say and do to stop me because I'm going anyway. I cannot accept that my husband is dead. I have to at least try to look for him. See if there are any signs that the patrols have missed," she ranted hysterically.

"I understand," Arthur said placidly. "I came here to tell you that I was planning to look for Merlin myself tomorrow." Lyanna was surprised to hear him say that. "He's my friend after all, but he's also family. I'll accompany during your search."

Lyanna hugged her brother again, overwhelmed by his action. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Two hazel eyes looked back at Lyanna as she watched her reflection in the mirror. Her once so alive and sparkling eyes, were now looking dim. She had barely slept at all last night, which resulted in some bags under her eyes. There was still the thing that she felt rather nauseous. Overall she felt like a disaster and looked like a mess.

She quickly tied her hair together in a ponytail and tied a grey scarf around her neck. She was wearing her armor with the matching red Camelot cloak. She picked up her healing-satchel which her father her given her only a few days before his death, which she took with her everywhere that she went.

Lyanna quickly left her chambers and hurried down the corridor. The sun was rising as she stepped outside of the castle and found Gwen talking wit Arthur on the front steps. "I know, but just... Do one thing for me," Gwen pleaded. "Please don't go alone."

"He won't be going alone," Lyanna said as she stepped down to their level. They looked up at her.

"See? There is nothing to worry about," Arthur assured the maidservant.

"Good," Gwen said in relief.

Arthur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll return."

Gwen and Lyanna shared a brief hug before Lyanna mounted Lumiere and she and Arthur rode off. They were quickly surrounded by the trees and went into the direction Merlin had last been seen while he was injured.

They rode swiftly through the forest, not wanting to waste any precious time. Both of them were quiet as they listened to their surroundings. At a few moments Lyanna was tempted to use her magic to track Merlin down, but that would blow her cover. She would only use that if she didn't have another option. She could also use her another gift to communicate with an animal so that she could ask them if they knew where Merlin was. Only that wasn't an option either. Arthur would never follow the way a bunny would recommend them to take. They had to trust their instincts.

They were still a few hours away from the Valley of the Fallen Kings when they heard something rustling in the bushes. The twins exchanged a brief look as they dismounted their horses and drew their sword.

"Declare yourself," Arthur demanded, raising his sword forward. Lyanna stood beside him, awaiting for this person to show himself.

This person struggled through the bushes and stepped onto the path. He laughed when he saw Arthur and Lyanna standing there who slowly lowered their swords in surprise. This person was covered from head to toe in the mud. By the way that he was holding himself Lyanna knew who it was. There was only one person like that.  _Merlin._

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out. He stuck his sword in the ground as he walked over to his servant. "We thought we'd lost you! Haha!" he laughed as he give the extremely muddy Merlin a big hug.

As Arthur let go off her Merlin looked at Lyanna who was still standing at the same place, with tears in her eyes. She was too overwhelmed to see that her husband was alive and in one piece that she froze on her spot.

"It's good to see you again, Milady," Merlin said with a smile that never reached his eyes. This caused Lyanna to frown. He never called her Milady, unless there were other people around them. He always called her Lyanna ever since they had met and it surprised her to hear him say that.

Lyanna fought the urge to kiss him or to hug him, having the idea that he didn't want her to do that. "I'm glad to see that you're safe and sound," she said instead, keeping up the facade that this wasn't hurting her. He seemed to buy it.

There were only two horses so Lyanna had to share Lumiere with Merlin. She refused to give up the reigns so Merlin was seated behind her, and his arms were around her waist. Still it didn't feel right. There was just something that was wrong.

Within a few hours they made their way back to Camelot. Together with Arthur she brought Merlin back to the physician chambers. Arthur then left to attend his other duties, while Lyanna remained behind with Gaius, just to make sure that Merlin was alright. After Merlin had cleaned himself from the mud the warlock went to sleep.

It was early the next morning when Gaius served them some breakfast and handed Lyanna a plate, who was already here to check up on Merlin. She hadn't said anything about staying here for breakfast, but the physician automatically assumed that she would stay here. "Don't do that again, Merlin. My heart cannot take the strain," Gaius said to his ward.

"Yes, well, you are getting on a bit," Merlin remarked. Gaius exchanged a doubtful look with Lyanna who remained quiet and simply observed him. "What is this?" Merlin asked, looking at the plate.

"It's a special welcome home. Your favourite," Gaius explained.

Merlin took one sip of the soup and gagged. "I think that you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. This tastes like the bog Arthur and Lyanna found me in," he sneered.

Both Lyanna and Gaius were unsure whether or not he meant it or if he simply was being sarcastic. Gaius only laughed lightly at the comment. "You never told us how you escaped," Lyanna said.

"With great skill," Merlin responded before changing the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. Anything," Gaius assured him.

"What is the strongest poison that you posses?" Merlin questioned them. Gaius and Lyanna regarded him. "I had this great opportunity to lace the bandits food with poison and nothing to do it with."

Lyanna was a bit speechless as Merlin got up and walked over to the table filled with several potions. "I would recommend aconite," she suggested unknowingly.

"Ah-conite," Merlin repeated slowly as he looked through the several bottles until he found what he was looking for and picked up the bottle. "Well, I think I should just take some of this with me from now on. You never know when you might need to kill someone."

With that Merlin took off, leaving Gaius and Lyanna alone to mull over Merlin's curious behavior. "Did that just really happen?" Lyanna asked in pure astonishment. "Gaius, he took a deadly poison with him."

"I'm afraid so, my dear," he muttered, puzzled. "He's surely acting strangely."

"That's not the worst part. I was ecstatic yesterday when we found him and he was alright. I wanted to kiss him or at least hug him, but he just stood there as if he didn't want me to do such a thing. Let me tell you that Merlin would never decline a kiss, so I was blown away when he said "It's good to see you again, Milady." instead as if he didn't even remembered that we were married. It was strange."

Gaius paused. "That's strange indeed," he agreed. "I'm sure that it's just his exhaustion talking. He's been through quite an ordeal during the last couple of days."

"Yeah, you must be right. He just needs to rest," she replied, trying to sound hopeful. She could only hope that Gaius was telling the truth and that Merlin would be his old self again in the morning. "I'm already glad that we have Merlin back."

"I know, dear," he responded. Gaius gave her knowing look. "Are you still nauseous?"

"A little bit," she replied. "I haven't thrown up or anything yet this morning, my stomach is just a little bit unsettled. I'm still convinced that it's just worries."

He smiled faintly. "Just take things easy until you feel better."

"Of course. I'll stay here for a bit then," she said and that reassured the physician. He made some tea for the two of them. He even put in some herbs in Lyanna's tea to calm her stomach and it seemed to work.

It was about an hour later that Merlin returned. He seemed to be upset about something, but he said nothing to them. Instead he began to pace through the room. Lyanna watched him move around as she drank her tea in silence. His strange behavior was unsettling her. "Merlin, are you alright?" she asked instead. Perhaps it was something he wanted to share with them.

"I-I'm pacing," Merlin dryly responded.

Lyanna frowned at that. "Yes, we can see that," Gaius muttered.

"A man who is alright does not pace, Gaius," Merlin reminded him.

"Oh, well, that's why we asked," Lyanna said, taking another sip. She could feel her stomach flip, and it wasn't a good thing. Her nausea was increasing. Her breathing became deeper so that it became more bearable.

"I'm wrestling with a problem and there are many factors to take into consideration, and I have not yet come up with a solution," Merlin continued.

"Can we be of assistance?" Gaius wondered, being his polite self.

Merlin scoffed at that as if Gaius had just asked him the craziest thing in the world. "No," he made clear.

"Would you like to share the problem with us?" Lyanna asked.

"No," he said again.

Lyanna looked at Gaius again and shook her head. She didn't know what was going on and it was horrible. The man that she loved unconditionally was behaving like an utter ass and didn't even acknowledge her. He made her feel as if she wasn't important. It was enough to bring tears back to Lyanna's eyes.

"Sometimes two heads are better than one," Gaius said to him.

"Yes," Merlin said slowly, grinning slightly. "But not when one of them is yours." With that he left the room again.

Lyanna covered her eyes behind her hands, letting her emotions roam freely. "I just can't believe that he's acting this way, Gaius. This has nothing to do with him needing any rest. I simply don't recognize him anymore and it's terrifying me. Something has happened to him while he was gone. I just want him back."

Gaius wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "He's not been himself indeed. We just have to keep an eye on him to see what he's up to. He'll come to terms eventually," Gaius said optimistic.

She sniffled. "How can you be so positive? What if he stays like this forever?"

"You taught me to always remain positive," Gaius said, and Lyanna smiled through her tears.

"Gaius, do you think that Merlin has been enchanted? If he is then a kiss might break that enchantment," Lyanna suggested.

Gaius nodded thoughtfully. "It could be. To be certain of that we have to look through the various books to find the enchantment that may have been used so that we know the right way to break it. That's going to take hours," he responded grimly.

Lyanna stood up and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "We don't have hours. I'll look for him straight away -" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when Gwen entered the physician quarters, carrying a plate in her hands filled with food. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure," the maid responded. "I was walking through the lower town earlier and noticed that several of the pigs there had died. It looked as if they were poisoned. I found a plate there that belonged from the royal kitchen. It was the same plate and food that I saw Merlin bringing to Arthur earlier this morning." Gwen gave Lyanna a sorry look.

Lyanna slowly put one and one together as Gaius picked up a piece of chicken from the plate Gwen had brought with her. He sniffed a few time and then met Lyanna's gaze whose mouth dropped open. "Aconite," she said in horror and Gaius nodded. Gwen frowned in confusion. "You probably know it better as Wolfsbane. The most deadly poison known to men."

Gwen raised one of her eyebrows. "What was it doing on Arthur's food?"

"Merlin took some from here earlier," Gaius answered.

"He was really angry when he realized Arthur wasn't going to eat it," Gwen said.

Lyanna exhaled slowly as her surroundings began to spin a little. "He hasn't been acting like himself since Arthur and I found him yesterday. He's been acting very coldly to everyone, not just to me," she replied sadly. It already hurt her to have to admit that.

"But why would Merlin want to kill Arthur?" Gwen wondered.

"Merlin wouldn't," Gaius said. "Not if he was in his right mind."

"Then we have no other choice than to find Merlin before he gets to close to Arthur," Lyanna suggested. Gaius and Gwen nodded understandingly and the three of them rapidly ran out of the physician chambers.

They hurried down the corridors and through a hallway where they pass Leon. "Have you seen Merlin?" Gwen asked him as they all came to a halt.

"He was in the armory," Leon informed them.

"What did he want in there?" Gaius queried.

Leon chuckled. "A crossbow. I think Arthur must be getting on his nerves."

Lyanna's eyes widened. "Why?"

Leon checked the corridor before he leaned forwards. "He said he was going to kill him," he whispered before he burst out laughing and walked of. Gwen, Lyanna and Gaius exchanged a worried look. They then started to rush to Arthur's chambers.

They burst through the doors of the King's chambers at the moment Merlin raised his sword. Arthur was standing with his back to his servant, so he couldn't see what he was doing. "I know, I'm late," Arthur apologized to them.

Merlin rushed forwards to attack, but Arthur moved forwards and Merlin ran into the column and fell over. Arthur turned around and saw Merlin lying unconscious on the floor. For some reason Arthur doesn't think anything about it and picked up his swords, considered Merlin for a moment and then strolled out. He gave Lyanna a kiss on her forehead on his way out.

Merlin regained his consciousness and began to move. Gwen moved incredibly fast and smashed a metal pitched over his head, knocking him out again. She gave an apologetic look to Lyanna. "I'm sorry for knocking your husband unconscious."

Lyanna raised her hands and flashed a warm smile. "It's okay, Gwen. Don't worry. It had to be done and I would've done the same thing as you had I been in your shoes." Gwen sighed in relief at that.

The two women then began to carry the unconscious Merlin back to the physician chambers. Luckily Merlin wasn't heavy at all and they were able to carry him all the way without any complications. Lyanna's vision was spinning when she tried to regain her breath. Her stomach kept doing flips, which resulted in her throwing up in one of Gaius' pots. She thought that the physician would be upset with her, but instead he handed her a mug of water which she downed within seconds.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gaius asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," she quickly replied, but the physician wasn't convinced. Lyanna used a refreshing spell to remove that horrible taste in her mouth. She then looked at Merlin who was lying on his back as her attention fell on a creature crawling under the skin of Merlin's neck. "Gaius, look at this."

As Gaius took a look Lyanna began to rummage through the pile of books on another shelf. She remembered reading about this strange creature a few weeks ago. Within minutes she found the book that she was looking for and walked back to Gaius to show him and Gwen what she meant. "It's just as I feared. It's a Formorroh." She handed the book to Gwen who took a look at the drawing of it. "Whoever put it there was very highly skilled."

"What does it do?" Gwen wondered.

"In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the High Priestess to enslave the minds of their enemies," Gaius began to explain as Lyanna collected some needed equipment. "Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they'd accomplished it. First we must paralyze the serpent."

Lyanna handed him a bowl as Gaius dabbed a saturated pouch on Merlin's neck. The Fomorroh went still. "Is it dead?" Gwen asked doubtfully.

"Sadly not," Gaius answered. "Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. Pass me the blade."

Gwen handed it to him. The maid grimaced as Gaius cut the Fomorroh out while Lyanna simply looked away so she wouldn't vomit again. She simply couldn't shake that feeling of nausea away. Gaius threw the creature into the fire.

"That's it?" Gwen asked.

"I believe so," Lyanna said.

Gwen sighed relieved. "We have the old Merlin back. Arthur is safe once more."

* * *

That night, despite everything that had been going on, Lyanna fell asleep early and slept all throughout the night. The events had drained her energy and she had simply been exhausted. She felt much awake as she was buzzing around her chambers the next morning. Gwen had already helped her with getting dressed and had left a plate filled with breakfast.

The smell of food made Lyanna scrunch her nose, but nonetheless she she was famished. As Lyanna was stuffing some food in her mouth there came a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Gaius stepped inside, looking rather alarmed about something. As he saw Lyanna eating his eyes widened. "I take it that you're not nauseous anymore," he figured as he approached her.

"I was earlier this morning and even threw up, but it has faded now. Although I had some bread but it tasted so weird that Gwen was kind enough to fetch me some green beans which I had been craving all night for some odd reason," Lyanna explained. "Also I do have a headache and my back is aching. It's weird."

Gaius gave her another one of those knowing looks, but pressed his lips together as if he decided not to tell her about what he really thought just yet. "I came here to tell you that the Fomorroh has grown back in Merlin's neck and that he left already to tend Arthur."

That came as a shock to Lyanna who cursed under her breath before she called her maid who was currently rummaging around in the antechamber. The three of them hurried to the King's chambers as quickly as they could, hoping that they would still be on time.

They entered the room and saw Merlin standing above a boiling bathtub, holding a deformed sword in his hands. In a spur of the moment Lyanna rushed forwards and knocked Merlin out with the same pitcher Gwen had used the previous day. Merlin fell back into Gaius's arms and Gaius hid him behind the column. Just then, Arthur chose to step out from behind the screen completely undressed.

"Is that how you see it, Merlin?" he asked, but then got aware of everyone's presence. "Guinevere!" he cried out. Out of all the people who were there he was most uncomfortable with the woman he loved.

Arthur covered himself as Gwen turned around. "Arthur!"

She tried to pretend there was nothing awry, then realized he was naked and averted her eyes. Arthur quickly grabbed a pillow from his bed to cover himself more effectively as he tried to act dignified.

"Gaius," he began. The physician nodded. He then looked at his sister who was snickering quietly, enjoying this moment more than she should. "Lee this isn't funny," he said to her. She shook her head and bit her lip to hold in her laughter. Gwen and Gaius just stood there, trying to think a way out of this. "You're not Merlin," Arthur continued.

"No," Gwen said dryly. "There was a problem with the bath water."

"Really?" Arthur asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Gwen confirmed. "It's cold. Very cold." Arthur stepped forward to look at it. "Merlin has gone to remedy it. I don't think you can have a bath today!" she said quickly.

Arthur looked up sharply. Gwen tried to cover her panic with an awkward smile. Arthur then took a step back. "Right... Good job I'm not very dirty then."

"It's a good job indeed," Gwen said with nervous laughter. Gaius chuckled with her as he tried to to hide and support Merlin behind the column.

Arthur nodded awkwardly, waiting for them to leave but they didn't move. He stepped awkwardly behind his dressing screen. Lyanna was still giggling as she picked the unconscious Merlin up together with Gwen and they began to carry the servant back to the physician chambers.

This time Merlin lay face down on a table while Gaius and Lyanna examined the revived Fomorroh. "So, let me get this straight," Gwen began to make sure that she got it right. "If you kill one, another grows in it its place."

"I've read about such stories a few months ago, but never thought they were true," Lyanna replied.

Gaius dabbed Merlin's neck with the paralyser concoction that Lyanna had just made. "That will silence it for a while," he said. He opened a smoking container and held it under Merlin's nose.

He immediately jerked awake and coughed as he jumped up. "What is that? Arthur's socks?" Gwen smiled a little as Lyanna looked concerned at him. Merlin took in his situation. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"We were trying to stop you from killing the King," Lyanna said to him.

"Haa...Oh..." Merlin grabbed his head and nearly fell over.

Lyanna guided him to the table while Gwen left them do to some chores, giving them some privacy. She placed a few bowls with berries on the table and Merlin immediately dug in.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Gaius asked his ward. He handed Lyanna an extra bowl, but she held up her hand up to decline and grabbed a glass of water for herself because her nausea had returned. The physician noticed it. Her vision was spinning a little so she sat down beside Merlin as she watched him.

"I remember Morgana conjuring at the snake, but...nothing more. No," Merlin answered, flipping through a book.

"Lucky for us you're such a bad assassin," Gaius chuckled.

Lyanna snorted with laughter, nearly spitting out her water, causing Merlin to send her a questioning look. "Well, all is well now. I feel fine," Merlin said optimistically.

"For now the serpent is dormant and when it wakes, your mind will be Morgana's once more and nothing will stop you from killing Arthur," Lyanna replied, remembering that because she had read about the Fomorroh.

Merlin's face fell as he took that in. "But how do we get rid of it, if it keeps growing back?" he asked them.

"There's only one way, I'm afraid," Gaius said. "You have to kill the mother beast."

"The creature that lives in Morgana's hut?" Gaius and Lyanna nodded. "Great," Merlin said sarcastically. "How long have I got? How long before this thing wakes up."

"A day, no more. And I wouldn't face her alone," Gaius responded.

"Can I come with you?" Lyanna asked Merlin.

"You will do no such thing," Gaius immediately said, surprising both Lyanna and Merlin with the sharpness in his voice. "You're pretending as if you're alright, but you haven't been feeling well for several days now. You were throwing up just earlier this morning. I forbid you to go out there right now, especially because it can be dangerous."

Lyanna sighed, knowing that the physician was right. "Why didn't you say anything, Lyanna?" Merlin asked her.

"It wasn't exactly relevant. It started when you and Arthur didn't return from patrol and I'm sure that it's just worries," Lyanna replied, shaking it off. "Are you really going to face Morgana alone?"

"It's going to be alright, I won't be there at all. Well, not exactly," Merlin responded. He picked up a potion from another table. "She won't recognize me when I'm eighty years old."

Gaius raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, what should I say if Arthur asks for you?"

"Er, tell him I'm anywhere. Anywhere, but the tavern," Merlin said dryly. Gaius chuckled before he left the room to give the couple some privacy.

Immediately Merlin's lips were on Lyanna's and she realized how much she had missed him during the last couple of days. Not just his mouth or his kisses, but every little thing about him. He had been playing such a large part in her life for years now, that it didn't feel right to not have him there with her anymore. Their tongues were swirling lazily together as Merlin cupped her cheeks. Lyanna's hands went into his hair and she yanked on it a little. "I've missed you so much," she breathed between kisses.

Merlin chuckled lightly as he slowly pulled away so that he could look her directly in the eye. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you and that I've been behaving like an utter ass," he apologized sincerely, stroking her cheek.

"There is no need to apologize for this, Merlin. You weren't acting as yourself because of Morgana's action," Lyanna said to him. "I'm just glad that you're your old self again, well almost. I thought that I would never get you back again."

A tear escaped from her eye and Merlin rubbed it away with his thumb. "You will never lose me, Lyanna. I took a vow remember? For better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart," he recited the vows that they had taken during their wedding. "I'll come back and I'm going to properly make it up to you when you feel better."

Lyanna looked adoringly at him, feeling blessed that he loved her so much. She leaned forwards and kissed him soundly again. "You better," she said against his lips. "I'll wait for you."

He let out a soft laugh. "I'll be back before you know it," he promised and kissed her one last time before he hurried out of the room. Having Merlin back into her life was already making her feel so much better, that she had almost forgotten her dizziness. She let out a yawn, suddenly feeling tired again. She sat down at her usual spot in the room as her eyelids fell close.

* * *

The feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder stirred Lyanna from her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she met Gaius his gaze, who smiled friendly. "You've been asleep for hours now. I thought it would be better to wake you up now, or else you won't be able to sleep at all tonight," he said as he handed her another cup of tea.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she replied, stretching herself and sitting up straight. "What time is it?"

"Still halfway through the afternoon," Gaius answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now. Just tired," Lyanna still slurred. She could easily sleep for another while.

Gaius was about to say something when the door opened and Merlin entered with a gleeful smile. He strode over to Lyanna and kissed her on the lips and with that she knew that he had succeeded and really was his old self again, the one that she had desired so much.

Merlin then sat down on a chair with his back towards them as he told her about his encounter with Morgana and how he had defeated her for now. Lyanna handed Gaius the needed equipment.

"This is becoming something of a habit," Gaius said.

Merlin chuckled. "I hope not."

Gaius extracted the dead Fomorroh and gave it to Lyanna who threw it in the fire. "Don't worry. It cannot grow back again," Lyanna said gladly.

Merlin felt the back of his neck. Gwen entered happily. "Merlin," she said. Merlin smiled at her. "You're back." She laughed in relief. "Dare I look?"

"Oh, it's- don't worry, it's completely gone," Merlin assured her. "I have no desire to kill Arthur."

"That's great news. Although I'm afraid right now he does want to kill you," Gwen replied mysteriously.

Merlin's smile turned into confusion as he looked at Lyanna who shrugged. "You better go see what he wants. If he really does want to kill you I'll come to you," she said.

Merlin chuckled as he kissed Lyanna chastely on her cheek and then picked up his jacket and hurried out of the room, as Gwen followed him shortly after that.

* * *

It was after nightfall that Lyanna was walking through the corridors by herself. She had just dined together with Arthur, who had begged her to join him earlier this day. It was impossible to decline such an offer and besides she enjoyed spending some quality time with her brother.

Gaius had asked her to come over because there was something that he really needed to discuss with her. She went there as soon as she had left her dinner with Arthur. As she stepped into the physician chambers she found Gaius and Merlin sitting at the table. Clearly Merlin was just as confused as to why Gaius had asked her to come here.

"Sit down, my dear," Gaius insisted. Lyanna frowned as she took place next to Merlin and awaited the physician to continue with what he wanted to tell her. "I think that I know why you haven't been feeling well lately. When was the last time you had your bled?"

Lyanna was a bit perplexed by that question and thought about it. "About seven weeks ago. Gaius, what does this has that to -"

Gaius looked thoughtfully. "I've been observing you closely since you told me that you felt a bit out of it. At first you thought that it was just healthy concerns because Merlin and Arthur were missing, but that's not what's going on," Gaius went on, only making Lyanna more curious. Meanwhile Merlin grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it to reassure her. "You're with child, Lyanna. It's the only logical explanation as to why you're dizzy, you're having moods-swings, have food cravings, had headaches, you have been nauseous and you threw up, but also why you're haven't had your bled in seven weeks."

At that moment Lyanna's entire world froze as she tried to process what Gaius had just told her. "Child?" she repeated in astonishment. Her heart was beating loudly as she was able to hear it inside her ears. Her hands were trembling slightly.

Gaius nodded. "It's the only logical explanation. Everything that you've been feeling is completely natural and most women experience them in the early stages of their pregnancy. It's just some healthy morning sickness which will pass within a month."

Lyanna had never been an expert on pregnancy symptoms which is why she had missed them completely by herself, but she knew that Gaius was right. It was true. She was carrying Merlin's child. Lyanna now dared to look at Merlin who had pure bliss in his eyes.

"We're going to be parents?" Merlin asked her, cupping Lyanna's face.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed. "I've been wanting to tell Lyanna for days, but I thought that it would be more appropriate to tell both of you at the same time. That's why I waited so long."

Lyanna's hands went down to her stomach. It was weird to think that there was a little human growing inside her stomach, but it was also very exciting.

"Are you not happy, Lyanna?" Merlin asked as he noticed the frown between her eyebrows.

"Of course I'm happy, you silly man," she exclaimed ecstatically. She was grinning brightly now. "It's just a lot to take in. I knew that it was one of the possibilities when we decided to sleep together. We never spoke about having children together, but now I couldn't be happier. We're going to be parents!"

Merlin laughed joyfully. "I love you," he repeated several times as he kissed her happily.

They hadn't talked about having children together, but now that they Lyanna was really with child they were both completely over the moon by this information. They were married already and having a child together was simply the next step in their lives. Life was going to change for them, but they were going to do this together and they were happy about it.

It was only after that when Merlin told her about George and his obsession about brass and Lyanna laughed even louder. Nothing could ruin their happiness.


	48. The secret sharer

******Chapter 48: The Secret Sharer**

Lyanna woke up to the feeling of someone placing soft kisses against her stomach. She murmured softly as she slowly opened her eyes, only to find Merlin pressing tender kisses against her stomach. Both of them were not wearing any clothes and had fallen asleep like that the previous night. The two of them still hadn't gotten used to how normal and contently it felt to fall asleep together like that. Neither of them ever wanted to give that up.

"What are you doing?" Lyanna slurred tiresomely as her hands went into Merlin's raven hair. It had been a week since they had discovered that Lyanna was carrying their child and they were still euphoric since that discovery. Every time that Lyanna looked down at her stomach and thought about the child that she was going to have with Merlin she got the largest grin possible stuck unto her face. She had never put much thought into having children throughout her life but now that she was having one with Merlin she was beyond excited and contained with bliss.

Merlin tilted his head to meet her curious gaze and flashed her a blinding grin. "Just listening." Lyanna chuckled at that. "In fact I wanna try and talk to it." Merlin leaned closer against her stomach and brought his mouth near it.

"Merlin, I'm only carrying for two months. I don't think our child can hear us," Lyanna made clear with a smile on her lips.

"That doesn't matter. I'm gong to try it anyway," Merlin said determined. "Hello. You are already making your parents to happiest in the world and you're not even born yet. Me and your mother are very excited to meet you when you're finally born. I know with all my heart that you are destined for wonderful things in your life. You can only be as amazing as that fascinating mother of you. I'm sure you will look so much like her."

"Merlin!" Lyanna laughed heartily.

"She's really amazing," he went on joyfully. "We love you very much and we will love you even more when finally get to hold you in our arms." He placed another loving kiss against her stomach and leaned up so that he could kiss his wife for a few moments. "What do you think that it's going to be?"

"I don't really care actually," Lyanna said. "As long as the child is happy. That's all that matters."

"You're right of course," Merlin agreed with her, flashing her another large grin. "When do you plan to tell Arthur?"

"I hope I can soon. I want to wait until I've reached the second stage of my pregnancy. It's still too early and there is every chance that I can lose this child. I just want more surety before we tell other's about this."

Merlin kissed her forehead, placing his hand against her stomach. He could only feel eternal bliss in this moment. "That is perfectly understandable, love. Also we should tell Arthur about our own magic if our child is born."

"I know, Merlin. Arthur deserves to know the truth and I'm not going to let our child live in fear their whole life. In fact we should focus on our public wedding soon because we cannot wait that much longer I'm afraid. My stomach is growing and you know how scandals will spread. I was thinking about having a simple wedding when I reach the second stage of my pregnancy. I'm sure I will not be showing too much then."

Merlin chuckled. "We will do whatever makes you comfortable, Lyanna. We will wait little longer before informing everyone in Camelot. Just know that I love you with all my heart and that I'm more than happy to call you my wife, Lyanna Ambrosius." With that he brought their mouths together and kissed her fiercely. Lyanna immediately leaned into him as Merlin licked her lower lip and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues met and Lyanna sighed contently as Merlin pulled her closer against him. The two of them simply enjoyed their little moment together and were both too occupied to pull away.

Lyanna eventually placed her forehead against his. "And I love you with all my heart, Merlin Ambrosius. I only love you more every day," she assured him sweetly. At that Merlin lightly kissed her lips once more. "Have you finished your speech for the Guild of Harness Polishers?" Merlin growled softly causing Lyanna to chuckle. "I take it that's a no. I would gladly do it for you but I don't know anything about Polishing."

"Fortunately for Arthur I do," Merlin said as he stepped out of her hold and off to bed. "I should finish it." He walked over to the desk near the window where he sat down and picked up a nearby quill to complete the speech which he had started the previous day. Lyanna watched him from the edge of the bed and flushed slightly when she saw him sitting there without any clothes. It still surprised her how normal this all had become in her life. Lyanna gazed around the room and could already picture this room filled with their future children five year from now.

Eventually she got onto her feet and walked over to where Merlin was sitting. She wrapped her arms around him as she placed her head on his chest. Lyanna could tell that Merlin felt her breasts against his bare back.

"Lyanna! Are you trying to distract me?" Merlin asked cheerfully.

Lyanna chuckled gleefully and kissed his shoulder. "Kind of. I shall leave you to it." With that she turned around and walked over to her vanity. For a bit she rummaged through her closet to find something suitable to wear and chose a simple olive colored dress, in which it would be easy for her to assist Gaius. Her hair went into a rather messy bun so that her hair wouldn't get stuck in her eyes. As she stepped away from her chamberfold she saw that Merlin was already wearing his clothes from the previous day and approached her.

As he took in what she was wearing he frowned slightly. "I take it you will not be training with the knights."

"Nope," Lyanna confirmed as she adjusted his neckerchief, plopping the  _p_. She knew Merlin well enough that he wouldn't approve of his pregnant wife training with enthusiastic knights. At least this way she would be putting his mind to rest, even if it was only a little bit. "Besides Arthur has asked for my presence in the afternoon because he doesn't want to receive Odin's envoy on his own."

Merlin let out a deep laugh. "Well that's good. At least that means that I get to see you later today. I'm already looking forward to that." This time it was Lyanna who brought their mouths together. "I've really got to go, Lyanna."

Lyanna joined his laughter as she deepened the kiss for another moment. "I know. I wish you didn't have to go. I love you, Merlin."

Merlin flashed her another large grin. "And I love you, Lyanna Ambrosius." He kissed her forehead and then pretty much ran out of her chambers. Lyanna watched him disappear with a lovesick smile and sighed when he was out of sight. She went to open the curtains to let the morning light inside her room.

It was only a few minutes later that Gwen arrived and the two of them ate breakfast together as they chatted about different ordinary things. It was something that the two of them regularly did together and it was something that Lyanna really valued. When they had finished Lyanna went to join Gaius so that they could do their rounds, just like they did every day. Being a physician had become such a large part in Lyanna's life that she couldn't imagine ever going another day without it. Lyanna knew that she enjoyed being a physician enormously and her knowledge about healing had only improved thanks to Gaius lessons and methods. All her hard work had truly paid off.

It was late in the morning when Lyanna and Gaius had finished their rounds and were on their way back to the castle when they were halted by a guard. "Gaius! The King has requested your presence in the council chamber." The guard had already strode off before they could ask him any questions about this matter.

Gaius shared a confused look with Lyanna. "I will join you, Gaius," she assured him. She was simply curious what her brother wanted to talk with the physician about. Gaius laughed softly, knowing that he couldn't persuade Lyanna when she had made up her mind about something.

The two of them made their towards the council chamber in silence. As they entered they found Agravaine standing near the table while Arthur was standing somewhat in the background. "Gauis," Agravaine began. "Please, sit down."

As Gaius went to sit down at the table Arthur turned his attention towards his sister. "I cannot recall that I've requested your presence here, Lyanna."

Lyanna crossed her arms and frowned deeply. "Whatever you have to say to Gaius you can say to me." Her brother didn't say anything else but merely huffed in defeat.

"Why have I been brought here in this manner?" Gaius asked, coming right to the point.

"As the King's right man, one of my jobs is to ensure his safety," Agravaine said, tilling his head a little . "That means asking questions, even of his most trusted servants. Then, so be it. No one is to take offence."

This clearly confused the old physican. "Have I done something wrong, Sire?"

The King didn't answer and Agravaine sat down across from Gaius. "What is your attitude to sorcery, Gauis?"

 _Sorcery._ Lyanna should've known that Agravaine would've called Gaius here for something supercilious like this. She could only hope that this wouldn't result into anything nasty for Gauis because she was ready to defend him with everything that she had. Perhaps it were the hormons inside of her that were talking but she couldn't let anything happen to Gaius. He simply meant too much to her.

Gaius exchanged a brief look with Lyanna. "It is against the law."

"And do you agree with that?" Agravaine asked.

"I understand the reason for it."

"That's not an answer to the question that I asked," Agravaine pushed on.

Lyanna saw how Arthur was watching everything from a distance.

"The law is needed to prevent the abuses that have been perpetrated by sorcerers," Gaius responded.

"Can I ask you to be a little more direct with your answers? Do you agree that magic should be banned? Yes or no?"

Lyanna took a step closer to Gaius and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gaius seemed to appreciate her gesture.

"Yes," Gaius said.

"Have you ever practiced sorcery?" Agravaine then asked.

Gaius pursed his lips. "A long time ago."

"Recently?"

"No."

"Then how did you know the sorcerer that killed Uther?" Agravaine turned his head to look towards Arthur.

Lyanna chewed on her cheek. She had no idea that this all had been about the alleged sorcerer. She felt somewhat foolish for not realizing this sooner. It had also been Merlin who had told Arthur about where they could find the sorcerer and Gaius knew nothing about this. Gaius shared a poignant look with Lyanna and gave her a faint smile to let her know not to worry.

"I'd heard of him," Gaius responded.

"You told Arthur where to find him," Agravaine reminded him.

Gauis looked at the King. "Yes."

Agravaine smirked a little. "That suggest that you did know him."

Lyanna sighed tiresomely. Lately she had noticed that her uncle wasn't as wise as he claimed to be. He had been terrible advice to Arthur during the whole ordeal with Carleon and here he was planting false doubt inside Arthur's mind about Gaius. She started to despise her uncle more with every second even if she didn't know what his true intentions were.

"I was told of a dwelling where he could be find," Gaius clarified.

"Who by?" Agravaine wanted to know.

Gaius took a deep breath. "I cannot say."

"Have you ever met him?" Agravaine frowned deeply when Gaius took too long to reply. "It's a simple enough question, Gaius. Have you met him, yes or no?"

Gaius took a few seconds before answering, "No."

The look on Agravaine's face let Lyanna know that he was convince that Gaius was lying about something. "A-ha. And would you be prepared to swear to that?"

"Yes," Gaius said.

"On oath."

"Yes."

Agravaine knew that he got what he wanted from this conversation and has proved that Gaius is a liar. "Thank you, Gaius. It's been most informative."

"Is that it?" Gaius asked unsure.

"Hmm. For today, " Agravaine nodded with a shrug.

Arthur continued to stare at the floor in the background. Lyanna shared a final look with Gaius as he left the council chambers, and with that he knew that he would see her later. Lyanna remained behind because she wanted some answers. "Have the two of you honestly lost your mind?!" she pretty much shouted venomously. "You are questioning the most loyal man that I know for no valid reason!" Her hands balted into fists as she tried to control her emotions. She had been wanting to shout at her uncle ever he had started to question Gaius and she feared that she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You hear what he said," Agravaine responded contently. "He's clearly lying about something."

"So what if he's lying? As if you're telling the truth about everything?" Lyanna sneered back. "You are accusing this man without any proof!"

"There is no need to yell like that. I can understand that you want to protect the physician. For all we know you've been assisting him all this time because you have magic too."

"I'M WHAT?" Lyanna yelled in return. She felt a part of her shaking with rage at that accusing because she had magic buzzing underneath her skin. Still that didn't mean that she was doing anything wrong. Her hormons definitely weren't helping in this situation.

Agravaine smirked at her reaction. "The two of you have been working closely for years now. You've had every chance to assist Gaius with practicing magic without anyone noticing. Perhaps you are even conspiring together with your sister Morgana because you want revenge on your brother."

"You are absolutely insane!" Lyanna snapped as tears pooled her vision. She couldn't believe that he was falsely accusing her of betraying Arthur, one of the people who she would die for without any question.

"So are you harboring plot together with Morgana, yes or no?" Agravaine asked her directly. It was obvious that he enjoyed this moment because he had Lyanna portrayed as a traitor. She had never dared to imagine that her own uncle would be turning against her like this.

Lyanna remained silent for a moment. "I cannot believe what ass you are," she said bitterly.

"Lyanna, just answer the question," Arthur said. It was one of the first things that he had said since she had gotten here.

Her hazel eyes shifted towards her brother and in that moment Lyanna broke down as wet tears streamed down her cheek. "You know the truth in your heart. I had never expected this from you, Arthur. One person claims I'm dishonest and you immediately believe him instead of me, your own sister! You have no idea how much this hurts, Arthur. At least know I know what is being said behind my back," ranted hysterically, not being able to stop yelling. She saw that Agravaine had opened his mouth to protest but she beat him to it and pointed at him. "I don't want to hear another word out of your lying mouth! I hope you choke!" She looked back at Arthur again. "Know that I would never betray you. You and I have shared a womb together and I've devoted my entire life to aid and support you in the best way that I could. I will always be there until I draw my final breath. Right now I don't care anymore because you clearly believe this rats words over mine! You can receive Odin's enjoy on your own! I don't care anymore! I'm out!"

With that she picked up the skirt of her dress and ran out of the council chambers. She could hear Arthur calling her name repeatedly, but she didn't slow down. Instead she ran as fast as she could out of the castle. None of the people on the streets dared to stop her and looked somewhat confused to the Princess of Camelot in such a state. She swiftly made it into the forest and wanted to make as much distance from Camelot as possible. She thought about her favorite spot which only Merlin knew about. That place would be alright since no one would find her there until Merlin would show up there later today.

With that she kept on running and was so focused on getting away that she wasn't aware of her nearby surroundings. A person grabbed her from behind and placed a cloth over her mouth. Lyanna yelled in protest and did her best to fight off this person but he was fierce and she couldn't free herself from his hold. Within seconds her strength began to fade from her body and the last thing she remembered was total darkness.

* * *

Lyanna awoke to the feeling of a bitter taste of metal in her mouth. Her eyes opened slowly and she came to the realization that she was in an unfamiliar place. It was rather dark and there wasn't much else that she could see beside that because there was only one candle burning near the corner of the room, which only gaver her limited sight. Lyanna swallowed bitterly as she moved her arms and heard the sound of something clanging.

She loked down and saw that someone had chained her up to the nearby wall which made it impossible for her to move away from the bed that she sitting on. Every time that she would move only a little she would hear that dreadful rattling noise again.

 _Great_ , Lyanna thought venomously. This all clearly indicated that she had been abducted by an anonymous person. She would probably be held inside this dark room until Arthur would pay her ransom or something. Lyanna couldn't believe that she had been captured again. The last time had been when Hengist had taken her and Gwen all those years ago. This time she was rather alone in the rather dark room and there was no way that she could move. She was stuck.

Her hand went through her stomach as she tried to suppress her aching. Clearly all this commotion was unsettling her stomach enormously and she was feeling rather nauseous because of it. Because she was feeling faint and couldn't access her hands there was no way for her to use her magic to break those chains. She had no other choice than to accept her fate as she continued to sit there in darkness.

It was after a short while that Lyanna was able to hear the distinct sound of footsteps coming closer, which let her know that someone was approaching. "Well, well it seems that our Princess has decided to wake up at last," a familiar female voice said which sent chills down Lyanna's spine because she recognized it only too well. It was her half-sister Morgana Pendragon, who she hadn't seen for more than a year. Even in the dim light inside this room she was able to see the smirk on her sister's face who seemed rather amused about the whole situation.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Lyanna asked with a rather raw voice because she hadn't used it in a while. "Why did you decide to abduct  _me_?"

Morgana took a few steps forwards and crossed her arms. "All in good time. There is some information that I want. It concerns the sorcerers Ilunavar."

 _Ilunavar._ Lyanna had to do her absolute best to not show any emotions on her face to let Morgana know anything. "What has that go to do with me?"

"I was informed that Emrys and Darya are together the Ilunavar and that they're hiding in Camelot," Morgana clarified.

Lyanna merely frowned. "Why should I know anything about these alleged sorcerers?" she asked and stopped to cough a couple of times because she was started to feel more faint and weak with every second. Lyanna knew that there was only so long that she could stay conscious inside this room without getting any food or water. She wouldn't last that long. "I don't know any sorcerers."

"Lyanna, just tell me what you know," Morgana insisted, growing rather tired of this already. "I'm not afraid to hurt you if you don't tell me what I want to hear."

Lyanna laughed meekly. "I don't care what you do to me. Like I said before I don't know any sorcerers. Even if I did I would never tell you about them. If the Ilunavar are destined to be your doom I will let them. You deserve what's coming to you, Morgana."

"Don't play games with me, Lyanna. I don't -"

"Why don't you just let me go?" Lyanna cut her off. She simply wanted this conversation with her sister to end already. She had already spoken with her enough. "I'm sure that everyone in Camelot is aware that I'm missing by now and are looking for me."

At that notion Morgana could only smirk as if Lyanna had just told her a funny joke. "Arthur will not be looking for you since you voluntary ran away after your argument with him. He thinks that you chose to leave yourself."

Lyanna needed a moment to process this news and put all the puzzle pieces together and let out an expressed sigh when she realized that truth. "Agravaine," she said. "That rat has been conspiring with you all this time. Of course he has been." That also meant that Arthur believed that she had been betraying him all this time as well which felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly. Perhaps Merlin also believed Agravaine's lies and thought that his wife was a liar and had been using him all this time. She couldn't imagine how much pain he must be feeling when he realized that.

"Yes, your uncle has been most informative I must say," Morgana agreed contently. "He has been rather useful so far."

Unfortunately Lyanna went into another coughing fit as she felt more strength disappearing out of her body. Her time was running rather short.

"Anyway I suggest it would be wise if you would just tell me what I want to hear," Morgana suggested impatiently.

"I will not tell you anything. Since I have no other choice I guess that means I would have to die here," Lyanna replied, her voice getting raspier. "I would prefer that over telling you anything that might actually aid you. You're going to lose, Morgana."

Morgana clenched her hands into fists. "Fine. If you are so desperate to die here then I will gladly grand your wish. You will die here painfully. Be sure of that," Morgana warned her. She the raised her hand. "Just don't think that I'm afraid to hurt you, Lyanna. You will tell me what I want to hear."

The High Priestess used her dark magic to squeeze Lyanna's throat tight, making it incredibly hard for her to breathe. She watched how her sister was fighting against her for couple of moments until she fell unconscious unto the bed. Morgana would get her answers eventually.

* * *

**Merlin P.O.V.**

Merlin was walking on the tip of his toes as he paced through the king's chambers. Arthur was deeply asleep in his bed as Merlin neared the cupboard next to the bed on which he placed a sharpened dagger. Earlier today Agravaine had asked him to sharpen it and to leave it somewhere where Arthur would find it. He had only just finished it and it was close to midnight. Merlin hoped that he would be able to leave the room without the King noticing so that he could try and find Lyanna so that he could finally be with his wife and could fall asleep in her arms. He had been looking forward to seeing her again ever since he had left her this morning and the thought of spending more time with her already caused him to smile.

The servant gasped when the warned bell sounded and Arthur jolted awake in his bed. He looked over at Merlin who smiled awkwardly at the King since he wasn't supposed to be there. Without any questioning he followed Arthur out of his chambers as they tried to discover what had caused the warning bell to go off. The guards had instructed them to the physician quarters.

As they entered they found that several guards were tossing Gaius's possessions unto the ground, breaking many of them. It reminded Merlin of those times that the Witchfinder and the goblin had ransacked everything in the room as well. Merlin could already imagine how furious Lyanna was going to be when she would discover the state of this room. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep her calm during that because this was her and Gaius their lifework. They had spent countless hours creating potions together to treat their patients. They needed these medicines and potions or else they wouldn't be able to aid anyone in Camelot. Still what surprised Merlin most was that neither Gaius or Lyanna were here and he didn't know where either of them was. It was troubling for certain.

Agravaine held out a spellbook which he had found somewhere inside the chambers. "My Lord, he was seen riding away from the city."

Merlin shook his head as he took that information in. "No, that can't be true." He couldn't imagine that Gaius would leave in the dead of night without telling anyone. He knew Gaius well enough for that.

Leon entered the chambers. "Sire," he said to Agravaine. "You were right. A white stallion has been taken from the royal stables. Even Princess Lyanna's horse is nowhere to be found as well."

Merlin gasped in shock. He had no idea that this involved Lyanna as well. He had noticed that she and Gaius had been absent during Odin's envoy this afternoon, but he had merely assumed that the two of them were too busy with patients or something. He hadn't thought anything else of it.

"Well, where would they be going?" Arthur asked him. "Why leave at this time of night?"

"Well, I could hazard a guess, Sire, but I think a thorough search of his belongings may well provide us with the truth," Agravaine answered.

Knowing that this search could last for an unknown while Arthur left the physhcian chambers with Merlin at his heels. Merlin was unsure about everything that had been going on. He still couldn't believe that Gaius and Lyanna would've left voluntarily. They had both been happy in Camelot and they had no reason to leave without telling anyone about it. This whole ordeal didn't make any sense and it was only confusing Merlin more as he thought about it.

They headed down another endlessly long corridor. "Meriln, I know that you love my sister," Arthur began. "But I would appreciate it if you would tell me whatever you know about Lyanna. Did you notice anything odd about her?"

Merlin was doubtful about that question and swallowed loudly. "I hadn't seen Lyanna since this morning and she seemed fine. She had told me I would see her this afternoon and I believed her. Why would she lie?"

Arthur paused for a moment before he replied. "It was something that happened earlier this morning. Agravaine had been questioning Gaius about the whereabouts about the sorcerer that allegedly killed our father and Gaius his attitude towards sorcery. Gaius was clearly lying about something. After Gaius left the room Lyanna snapped and defended the physician's honor with everything that she had. Eventually Agravaine accused her and Gaius of conspiring together with Morgana because they are both sorcerers. At that Lyanna got furious. When I told her to tell the truth she completely lost it and told me that I would know the truth in my heart and that she had never betrayed me. In the end she yelled  _'I don't care anymore because you clearly believe this rats words over mine! You can receive Odin's enjoy on your own! I don't care anymore! I'm out!'._ She hasn't been seen since and now that we know that their horses are missing we know that the two of them must have been up to something. So Merlin, I would really like it f you would tell me what you know about this."

Merlin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lyanna must've felt so much pain when Arthur believed that she would betray him and was working together with Morgana because she is a sorcerer. He wanted to let Arthur know the truth about Lyanna, but he couldn't tell him because that would only endanger her even more. Still Merlin didn't know what drove Lyanna to flee from Camelot with Gaius. Nothing about this made any sense to him. Perhaps they had simply fled until their names would be cleared again. Merlin didn't know anymore.

"I don't know anything about this, Arthur. All that I know is that Lyanna would never betray you. I'm not defending her because she is my wife, but she's your sister," Merlin responded.

"That's what I thought about Morgana too. Look how she turned out!" Arthur snapped back and with that the King increased his pace, leaving Merlin behind in the corridor.

Merlin was unsure where to go. Agravaine and the guard would still be searching the physician chambers so there was no way that he could go there for an unknown while. With that notion he turned around and headed in the opposite direction until he reached the secret entrance to Lyanna's chambers without any of the guards seeing him entering. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. His gaze shifted through the room and he felt his throat tighten when he noticed the state of it. Lyanna had left everything exactly as it had been this morning with the indication that she would be coming back.

Merlin knew that there was no other choice than that Gaius and Lyanna had been abducted by someone because there was no reason for them to leave without at least telling him about it. Lyanna loved him far too much to leave him behind and she had promised him that she would be seeing him later today. Merlin just couldn't believe that someone was willing to hurt and abduct two of the people that he cared most about in his life. Of course this entire situation was even more heartbreaking because Lyanna was carrying his child and he had failed to protect his wonderful wife. He couldn't phantom how scared she must be and he could only hope that she and Gaius were somewhere together because he couldn't stomach Lyanna being out there on her own.

Merlin fell onto the bed and buried his head into the pillow as he took in that lavender scent that was so Lyanna. It wasn't the same as having Lyanna with him and being able to hold her in his arms, but it had to do. Merlin realized that the the two of them were connected and he tried to reach out to her with his magic, but it failed. He broke down into sobs as he buried his head deeper into the pillow. He hated feeling so helpless and not knowing where Gaius and Lyanna were while he was here in Camelot. It pained him beyond belief. He was the most powerful warlock in the world and he couldn't even keep the people he cared about safe. He was feeling like an utter failure.

He missed Lyanna. Not just her kisses, but the way that she would run her fingers through his hair, or her kind and reassuring words and the way how perfectly she fitted in his arms. She was meant to be with him and to be at his side. Merlin was incomplete without her.

Despite Merlin's constant worrying he was able to sleep a couple of hours. He had woken up before dawn so that he could assist Arthur with getting ready for the day. It was still early in the morning when Arthur was seated in the council chambers as Argravaine showed him a spell book which they had found in the physician chambers the previous day. Merlin leaned against a pillar as watched with a heavy heart how Arthur flipped through the book.

"And this was found in Gaius's chambers?" the King asked unsure.

"I am disappointed as you are, Sire. Two people so close, so trusted," Agravaine responded. "And it's not merely the discovery that they are sorcerers, is it? It's... it's the lies."

Merlin's anger had ten-folded by the way that Agravaine was lying about Gaius and his wife that way. He could feel his magic buzzing underneath his skin in reaction at the King's adviser. He had never been a huge fan of Agravaine, but lately he started to doubt the man's loyalty even more. From the way that he was spreading lies about the people Merlin deeply cared about he knew that Agravaine was dishonest about everything. The man had to be plotting something. There was no other way for all this.

"The lies and years of betrayal," Agravaine went on.

Arthur dropped the spell on the table and visibly upset by the way that things had turned out. Merlin knew that Lyanna's ' _betrayal_ ' was hurting Arthur. There was no one in the world that Arthur cared more for then Lyanna and to have to believe that she had been dishonest all along obviously broke him. Merlin wanted nothing more than to defend Lyanna and Gaius's honor, but he had to remain silent. At least for another while.

"I know it's hard to believe, isn't it, Sire?" Agravaine pressed one. "But we both saw them refuse to condemn magic. We both knew they were hiding something. And neither of us want to believe it, but... now, with this... hasty departure in the middle of the night? These are not the actions of innocent people, Sire. There can be no doubt. Gaius and Lyanna are traitors."

The last thing that Lyanna and Gaius were was traitors and Merlin knew this all too well. Of course it pained him to have to listen to Agravaine speaking about them in that way. He still couldn't believe that they were actually believing this nonsense. Especially because Lyanna had done nothing besides supporting Arthur in her life. She was a truly devoted sister and had never done anything besides being there for Arthur. And yet here she was being portrayed as dishonest and a traitor. It was complete bullocks.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, still struggling with Agravaine's words.

"I'll send a search party as soon as possible," Agravaine suggested.

Arthur waved it off. "No. What purpose will that serve? Let them run."

Agravaine bowed with a smirk on his lips. "As you wish, Sire." Agravaine exited the council chambers and Merlin waited until he was completely gone and the door had closed.

"How can you believe this?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked down for a moment. "I know how you must feel. We questioned him and Lyanna didn't deny anything. He's been consorting with sorcerers. They more or less admitted to it," the King responded grimly.

"And that makes them traitors."

"Why run if you have nothing to hide?" Arthur questioned.

"Both Gaius and Lyanna have given their whole life to this kingdom," Merlin made clear. "They would never betray you."

"Then explain their actions."

Merlin finally looked at Arthur. "All right. They're lies. Gauis and Lyanna would never run off in the night."

"Look, I know it's hard. But no break-ins were reported," Arthur responded. "His possessions are missing. A horse has been stolen and even Lyanna's horse is nowhere to be found."

"I love Lyanna with all my heart, Arthur. I know her well enough to know that she would never do these things that you're accusing her for. You're breaking her heart. Besides they would not leave without saying goodbye to me," Merlin said, swallowing back a sob. He looked away again and stared in the opposite direction at which Arthur sighed. "Agravaine has made this story up."

"I shall ignore that last comment," Arthur replied.

"Because he's your uncle, you will not see who he really is."

"Merlin!" Arthur called out. "I've had my heart broken enough already today. I don't want to lose another friend." Arthur briskly stood up. "Gaius and Lyanna..." He held up the magic book. "...Condemned themselves." He slapped the book on he table on his way out. "There is no more to be said."

* * *

**Merlin P.O.V.**

In was after nightfall as Merlin made his way down the palace corridors. Because of Agravaine's concerning behaviour Merlin had decided to search the man's room for anything that might let him know anything about Gaius and Lyanna's whereabouts. He had almost given up his search because he wasn't able to find anything when he discovered a strange sort of dirt underneath Agravaine's boot. He had to hide under Agravaine's bed when the man had suddenly appeared in his chambers. Eventually Merlin had been able to sneak out and was on his way to the physician chambers. The dirt that he had found might be a clue, but Merlin has to look into that first.

As he entered the physician chambers he found Gwaine seated on a bench since he was waiting for Merlin to return. Merlin stopped as he got inside. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and not in the nicest manner.

"Got tired of playing soldiers. And I thought I'd come and see how you were," Gwaine answered with a faint smile.

Merlin surely appreciated Gwaine's friendship and his concern for him, but this wasn't the right time for it. He had more concerning things to worry about. Merlin took bag off the back of the door and opened it for Gwaine to exit as he headed to a work table. "I'm busy," he flatly replied.

"Doing what?" Gwaine asked him.

"What do you think?"

Gwaine gave him a reassuring smile. "Looking for Gaius and Lyanna."

Merlin looked at him. "I know everyone thinks that they're traitors, but they're not. They've both been abducted, Gwaine. They may even be dead." Merlin couldn't allow himself to think that, but he was definitely worrying about it. He turned to look at a book and brought a candle closer to examine the dirt on his finger.

"Probably don't need my help, then," Gwaine figured.

They exchanged a look and Merlin softened somewhat, knowing that he couldn't possibly do this on his own. "Do you know what this is?" Merlin asked as he held up his dirty thumb.

"Might do," Gwaine said as he got up. "Here. Let me see." He walked to the work able as Merlin held out his hand. Gwaine took a swipe of the dirt and smelled it. "That is iron ore. Where'd you find this?"

"That doesn't matter," Merlin said. "Does it help us?"

Gwaine sat down and wiped his dirty fingers on the table. "Iron ore's rare in Camelo. In fact, I've only seen it once, on a patrol."

This of course peeked Merlin's interest. "Where?"

"Er... ridge of Kemeray," Gwaine replied. "They've been hewing iron from rocks there for hundreds of years."

Gwaine had barely finished his sentence and Merlin had already gotten onto his feet. The knight understood Merlin's intention as he and Merlin hurried out of the chambers together.

"I'm going to find you," Merlin promised with a whisper. "Both of you."

* * *

**Lyanna P.O.V.**

Lyanna awoke to complete darkness. The candle in the room had completely burned out so there was nothing for her to see. Lyanna wasn't sure how long she had been captured here, but it couldn't be longer than a day. The pain inside her stomach had only intensified and Lyanna felt her surroundings spinning before her eyes, even if she couldn't see anything. Because she hadn't been given any food or water since she had been brought here she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hang on. She was going to pass out again sooner or later. That was a fact.

As her arms moved a little she heard the chains rattling again. If she would ever escape from this place she was convinced that this sound was going to haunt her for a long while to come.  _If._ Lyanna doubted that she would ever make it out of this place alive since everyone in Camelot believed that she was a traitor thanks to Agravaine's words and actions. She had nothing left.

Lyanna couldn't help but think about Merlin as she continued to sit there. She missed him more than she could describe and the thought of her endearing husband caused tears to spill from her eyes. She missed his strong arms around her which always made her feel save, and how he would always kiss her forehead and tell her that he loved her. It truly pained her to know that Merlin actually believed that she was a liar.

Eventually Lyanna heard the sound of footsteps again and Morgana reappeared, carrying a torch so that they could see each other. "It turns out that your beloved Merlin is looking for you as we speak. Apparently he didn't believe Agravaine's lies," Morgana told her, smirking slightly.

 _Merlin was looking for her?_ That meant that Merlin knew the truth and was on his way to find her.

"Ah well, it shouldn't matter anyway. You lovebirds will not be reunited," Morgana made clear.

"No, Morgana. You're wrong," Lyanna disagreed with a raspy voice. "You're going to fail." She knew that if Merlin would actually show up here that he could take Morgana since he was incredibly powerful. "Why are you doing all this, Morgana? Why are you hurting the people that have cared about you?"

"Because none of you would've accepted me for who I am," Morgana said through gritted teeth. "I am magic."

Lyanna's dull eyes shifted to her half-sister. "You know that's not the truth. I've gone to the Druids with you when you found out the truth about yourself. I've done nothing besides helping you and you continue to stab us all in our backs. You even killed our father! You have no one left in this world who cares about you anymore."

Morgana clenched her jaw. "I am not lonely, Lyanna."

"Whatever you say. The only person who is dumb enough to aid you is my deceiving uncle. I pity you, Morgana," Lyanna said with a faint voice, feeling herself getting weaker again. There wasn't much time left for her. She was going to die here. Still she was using her final strength to let Morgana know her true feelings about her.

"It's still not too late to tell me what you want to know about Ilunavar," Morgana changed the subject instead. "I'm not afraid to use your precious Merlin when he gets here. I've already used him with the Formorroh not too long ago."

That memory was still vivid in Lyanna's mind. "Just give it up, Morgana," she said. "You cannot win this."

Morgana realized that Lyanna was too stubborn and had already made up her mind. She had no other way but to focus on Gaius instead. "Fine, you can have it your way. Just remember that your last moments in this world will be painful. A will be those of your beloved Merlin." With that the High Priestess walked out of the room and left Lyanna there alone in complete darkness.

More tears spilled from Lyanna's eyes when she realized that her final moment had arrived. She pressed her hands against her stomach. "I love you, Merlin," she said with a whisper as she closed her eyes and felt everything fading away.

* * *

**Merlin P.O.V.**

Merlin and Gwaine had arrived at ridge of Kemeray not too long ago. They had been looking around the cave for any sign of Gaius and Lyanna. Eventually they had came to a fork in their search.

"We should split up," Merlin suggested. He was more than eager to keep going because he couldn't waste any precious time.

"Yeah," Gwaine agreed.

"Gwaine," Merlin said. "If you find Gaius or Lyanna, don't wait for me."

Gwaine nodded as he headed in the opposite direction. Merlin took a deep breath before heading down the other tunnel and realized that he was practically running to get there as swiftly as possible. He would be able to rest if he finally knew what had happened to Gaius or Lyanna. He couldn't slow down.

He was able to see the distant light of firelight. Without thinking he ducked into hiding as an unfamiliar bald man came around the corner. The man stopped, but didn't look down to see Merlin there. Merlin anxiously held his breath as he watched the man leave and quickly scrambled unto his feet to run into the direction this man had just came from. It had to lead him to Gaius and Lyanna. There was no other way.

For several minutes all Merlin did was running. Eventually he had reached a dead end. Merlin turned back the way that he had came from, only to be thrown backwards by Morgana's magic. He landed onto the ground not far away from where she was standing. "You really are a thorn in my side, aren't you?" Morgana asked as she pulled out a dagger from the pocket of her dress. "When will you learn not too meddle with things you couldn't possibly understand?"

Morgana threw the dagger and controlled it to stay at Merlin's throat with her magic as he scampered backwards unto the ground. He stopped when his back reached a wall.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" Morgana asked him. "When there are so many different and painful ways for me to be finally rid of you."

"I don't care what you do to me," Merlin replied with a deep voice. "I want to know you've done to Gaius and Lyanna."

Morgana cackled lightly. "Awh young love. Lyanna and Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of Ilunavar," she said. "If they gave it to me willingly their suffering would not be prolonged, but... if they did not." Morgana smirked devilishly at the though.

Merlin didn't want to think about any harm that might've been inflicted on Gaius or Lyanna. "If you have harmed them," he warned her.

"Why are we discussing his fate when it's time to decide yours?" Morgana asked instead. "Not whether you're going to die alone here in this godforsaken place. That's gonna happen anyway. But how. Or more precisely, how painfully." She was smirking again. At that moment the same bald man that Merlin had encountered earlier entered the passage. "Alator this is Merlin." There was a strange look on Alator's face as he looked more closely at Merlin. "He is jus a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known. For some reason Princess Lyanna is hopelessly besotted with him. I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

Alator eyed the High Priestess. "Gaius told me everything." Merlin could only look at Alator in fear hoping that he wouldn't reveal his true identity to Morgana.

Morgana seemed somewhat hopeful. "So you know who the Ilunavar are?"

"Indeed I do." Alator walked forwards and Morgana followed a few steps, desperate for his answer. He knelt down next to Merlin so that he could look Merlin in he eye. Merlin could only glare at him in return. "Not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly where he is."

Morgana's eyes widened with eagerness. "Then tell me."

Alator turned his head to face her. "Never," he said. He stood up and aimed his staff a her. " **Forþ fleoge**!" Morgana screamed as she was being thrown backwards against a rock and collapsed unconsciously. The dagger at Merlin's throat finally dropped which made Merlin able to scramble to his feet. "Merlin, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service."

Merlin needed a moment to process this. "You have magic!"

Alator nodded. "I understand the burden you carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You're not alone. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Merlin, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have dreamed of the world you and Lyanna seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it." He knelt to Merlin as Merlin sighed in amazement.

"Where are Gaius and Lyanna?" he then asked, coming to the point.

"Your friend has taken Gaius back to Camelot. Morgana had been the one who was questioning Lyanna so I have no idea what state she is in," Alator answered honestly. Merlin was relieved to know that Gaius was alright. "All I know is that Morgana is keeping her down that tunnel. You cannot miss it."

Merlin didn't wait for the man to speak more and was already running past him into the direction he received. The tunnel leaded him around a corner and towards a dark chamber. He used a spell to lit up the room so that he could see anything. When he found Lyanna's body lying on a cot his heart broke in half. All color had drained from her face and her lips had cracked from thirst. He could only hope that she and their child were going to be alright. There were some bruises on her face. Merlin sat next to her as he checked to see if Lyanna still had a pulse. "What has she done to you?" he asked in shock.

Lyanna still had a pulse, but it was very faint. Merlin knew that she didn't have much time left or she would really die from Morgana's torture. He used his magic to break her chains so that he could lift her into his arms, pulling her close against him. He had her now and he wasn't going to let his wife go ever again. He had to get her back to Camelot so that she could get proper treatment.

He made it back down the tunnel where he had jus came from and sighed in relief when he saw that Alator was nowhere to be found. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk with the man, especially because Lyanna deserved all his attention. Merlin made it out of the cave and was able to get onto the saddle of his horse without dropping Lyanna. Her skin felt cold against his and Merlin knew that he needed to do something. He whispered a simple healing spell which should've been enough to get Lyanna to Camelot. He felt Lyanna's faint breathing against his neck as he pulled her closer against him. This was the only comfort that he could provide her and perhaps his body temperature would warm her up a little as well.

He kicked his horse into a swift canter and they took off between the trees. Merlin had never ridden so fast in his life, but he couldn't waste any more time. He had to get Lyanna back to Camelot as quickly as he could. He wasn't going to lose her. She simply meant too much to him to lose.

"We took a vow remember?" Merlin asked desperately. He had kind of hoped for an answer, and when he didn't get any he felt his eyes water again.

He made it back to Camelot within two hours. As he rode onto the courtyard one of the guards held the reigns of his horse. The other offered to take over Lyanna from him, but Merlin refused to let let go of his wife. He didn't allow anyone else to get close to her. With Lyanna still tightly in his hold he managed to get from his horse and hurried inside the castle. He made it down the corridors and reached the physician chambers. Inside he found Gwen sitting on a chair next to the cot where a faint looking Gaius was sleeping on.

"What happened?" Gwen asked when she caught sight of Lyanna in Merlin's arms. "Is she alright?"

"No, she is not alright," Merlin responded as he headed to his chamber. He carefully placed Lyanna unto the bed noticed that her skin had the same color as the sheets. Merlin placed his hand unto her stomach for a few moments and prayed to the gods that Lyanna and their child were going to pull through this.

"I'll fetch her a draft and her nightgown," Gwen offered beside him. "Lyanna has taught me enough about various drafts, so I know what to use. Merlin, why don't you try and get some sleep? You've been through enough. "

Merlin looked at the maidservant who was Lyanna's closest friend. "I-I can't leave them, Gwen." He had already failed them because he hadn't been able to protect them.

Gwen gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Merlin. I will look after them. I will wake you when anything happens to them."

"Thank you, Gwen," he said gratefully. He knew how kindhearted Gwen was. With that he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and eventually fell asleep after a little while.

* * *

**Merlin P.O.V.**

It was shortly after dawn when Merlin woke again and he had sent Gwen home. Throughout the night the maidservant had tended both Gaius and Lyanna and Merlin had to admit that Gaius was looking a lot better than he had the previous night. Lyanna's condition still hadn't changed and her breathing had became somewhat raspier the last time he had checked up on her and it concerning to Merlin. He had gone through so much to get her back and he couldn't lose her.

He sat down next to the cot that Gaius was lying on when he noticed that the physician was awake. "I'm ashamed," Gaius finally said.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"You and Lyanna's secret. A secret I thought I'd protect with my life," Gaius responded.

"Gaius, you could've died," Merlin reminded him.

"But if Morgana had found out..."

"She didn't," Merlin cut him off. "She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties. Morgana had kidnapped Lyanna for the same reason as you. Only she had been the one to question Lyanna. Only Lyanna didn't tell Morgana anything. When I found her she was clinging onto life. I had to use a healing spell to get her home. Gaius, I don't think she'll make it. It looks like she's getting worse." Merlin rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Gaius placed a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I will look at her to see what I can do."

"No, Gaius. You nearly died yourself. You have to save your strength," Merlin warned him.

"I will look after her later then," Gaius replied. "I worry that one day I'll let you down.

"My worry is Arthur," Merlin said.

Gaius shook his head "We can't tell him about Agravaine."

"He needs to know," Merlin insisted.

"We don't have any evidence," Gaius made him realize. "And you've seen how dear he is to Arthur."

Their conversation came to an end when there came a knock on the door and Arthur entered the physician chambers. Merlin was visibly displeased by the King's presence as he approached them. He still couldn't believe Arthur would doubt Lyanna and Gaius's loyalty.

"I think I owe both of you an apology," Arthur began. He was obviously feeling guilty about this whole situation.

"Not to me," Merlin told him. "To Gaius."

"Yes," Arthur agreed and he and Merlin shared a poignant look. "Merlin, will you give us a moment?"

Merlin gave Gaius a mischievous look. "Does that mean I get the morning off?" Gaius smiled at that.

"Yes," Arthur assured him. Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Yes, you can have the morning off to...clean my chambers, polish my armour, and launder my clothes."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "You certainly know how to apologize."

Arthur shrugged as Merlin got up and made his way to the bedroom. "How is Lyanna?"

Merlin bit his lip as he looked at the King. "She's not doing great at all. I'll hope she'll make it."

It was obvious that Arthur felt more than guilty for how he had treated Lyanna when she had left Camelot. "Merlin, if she wakes can you come and tell me? I want to talk to her." Merlin nodded and entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him so that Arthur and Gaius could continue their conversation.

Merlin turned his attention towards his wife. Her condition was still the same. Only had skin had regained a little more color. Morgana had really tortured her badly and Merlin didn't understand how someone could hurt the woman that he loved so much.

He climbed into the small bed and made Lyanna lie down against his chest as he carefully folded his arms around her middle, trying not to break her. Her skin felt slightly warmer than it had before, but beside that her condition wasn't improving which was troublesome to say the least.

"Lyanna, you cannot leave me," Merlin said with a squeaky voice as he let his tears roam freely. "You're the most important part in my life. I feel whole when I'm with you and not like a monster. For God sake you're my whole world, Lyanna." He placed a kiss against her temple. "We still have so many things that we're going to do together."

The room remained silent.

"We we're going to have our public wedding. And when we would have our first dance together as man and wife everyone in the room would be looking at you because you are that beautiful. We are still having our child together and you are destined to be a wonderful mother, Lyanna. You cannot let me do this alone. I need you just as much as I need oxygen. I cannot live without either."

"You don't have to," a faint voice answered.

Merlin jumped slightly at the sound of the voice because he hadn't expected an answer. It couldn't be her. "Don't haunt me."

"Merlin, it's me," Lyanna said sweetly. "You won't lose me."

Merlin looked down at his wife to see her staring at him. He cupped her cheeks affectionately. "My beautiful Lyanna." More tears fell down his face as he brought their mouths together. Only minutes ago he had thought that he was going to lose Lyanna and here she was faintly pressing her lips against his. Merlin was completely overwhelmed by this fact and made it last for a few moment even though Lyanna couldn't deepen their keep because she was still feeling weak. He abruptly pulled away when Lyanna screamed in pure pain against his lips. "Lyanna, what's wrong? Tell me."

Her hands grabbed her stomach as she buried her face into his shoulder. "It feels as if someone is stabbing my stomach. Make it stop, Merlin. I don't want this. It hurts," she sobbed hysterically.

Merlin was clueless and did his best to use a spell to somehow soften Lyanna's spell a little, but it didn't work. He had all the magic in the world and he couldn't even prevent his wife's pain. He was completely useless.

The sound of Lyanna's screaming caused Gaius and Arthur to burst into the room. Both of them were clearly shocked to see Lyanna lying in Merlin's arms like that.

"Gaius, what is happening?" Merlin demanded to know. He looked at the sheets on the bed which had colored red from Lyanna's blood loss.

"She's losing her child, Merlin," the physician stated gravely.

In that moment it felt as if Merlin's entire world was standing still. "No, Gaius. This can't happen." He and Lyanna both wanted this child. There was no way that they could lose it.

"Child? Why didn't I know that Lyanna was with child?" Arthur asked with a shout.

"She didn't want to tell anyone until she was certain that she wouldn't lose it and now she's losing it for sure!" Merlin yelled back. "Gaius, we have to do something!"

"Merlin, she has already lost her child. There is no more to be done," Gaius said softly.

Merlin broke down into silent sobs. "How could this have happened, Gaius?"

"Lyanna has been exposed to a lot of stress and she was still in the first stage of her pregnancy. Who knows how badly Morgana has tortured her. Besides let's not forget that she would've died if you hadn't saved her, Merlin," Gaius explained. "I'm sorry."

"The pain in my stomach has stopped," Lyanna said with a weak voice, which made Merlin gaze down at her. "I've really lost our child. I've let you down."

Merlin shushed her. "Don't talk nonsense, Lyanna. This is not your fault and you could never let me down. I'm incredibly proud of you," he assured her and planted a kiss against her lips to let her know that he meant every word.

Lyanna then looked at her brother and saw that he was holding back his tears. This moment had deeply effected him as well and he looked rather fearful. "Lyanna, I'm sorry. I -"

"Don't talk, Archie," she cut him off with a faint smile. "I don't want to talk about anything that has happened between us. You're forgiven. I'm just glad that you're here."

Arthur hadn't expected that Lyanna would forgive him so easily, but he pulled her into a careful embrace. He couldn't believe that his sister was this strong and for now he would remain silent. He would only continue to hold her for a little while. He was more than grateful that she was back into his life.

He had left shortly after that because he knew that Lyanna needed some proper time to mourn the loss of their child with her husband. Lyanna had taken a bath and had changed he clothes. They were lying on her large bed inside her chambers so that they were alone. Merlin had his arms protectively wrapped around her as Lyanna had her head placed on his chest. While Lyanna was lost in her thought a vision from last year came back to her.

_Merlin was holding Lyanna in his arms as she was lying in his bed back at Camelot. They were both crying and the white sheets were stained was covered in large red patches. The nightgown that she was wearing was drenched in blood. Her blood._

"Do you remember the vision that we saw about ourselves inside the Crystal Cave?" Lyanna asked, breaking the silence.

"It isn't exactly a image that let's me go," Merlin responded.

"I think that moment has just happened," Lyanna said. "It was showing us after we had lost our first child."

Merlin was silent for a moment. "I guess you're right. It does explain that image." He kissed her forehead.

"Merlin, I want to give our child a name that we can remember it by easier," Lyanna suggested.

"Of course," Merlin agreed as he pulled her closer against him. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about Rowan? I think that works nicely."

"It's perfect." Merlin flashed her a comforting smile.

Rowan would not be forgotten.


	49. Lamia

 

**Chapter 49: Lamia**

Three weeks had elapsed since Lyanna's miscarriage, and though she went about to her days before the incident Merlin can't shake the fear that she's hurting. Because they had lost their child and he had almost lost her as well Merlin was much more protective of her than he had been before. He made sure that he was at her side much more often, and that she was never alone so that he knew where she was at all time.

Normally Merlin was running around after Arthur as he did during every day, but right now Gaius had asked for him to aim him and Lyanna because they could use the extra help. There were several patients who were suffering from the sweating sickness, which was a sickness that could claim many lives but was very easy to treat. Because Merlin knew a thing or two about healing, which was why they had asked him to help them out, he gladly accepted because that meant that he wouldn't have to muck out the stables and he could keep an eye on Lyanna.

So far there had been three people this day who were suffering from the sweating sickness and more would fall because it's rather contagious. Lyanna was busy with mixing some vials together to make a potion that would sooth their pain.

The doors swung pen and another man was being carried into the room by two knights who placed him another cot. Lyanna's gaze shifted to Merlin. "Could you tend his fever for me?" she asked him. He nodded before he picked up a bucket with clean water which Lyanna just had gotten from the well.

"Can everyone in Camelot catch this sickness?" Merlin wondered as he pressed a wet cloth against the man's forehead.

"They can indeed," Gaius confirmed. "It's very contagious which is why we need to stop it before it spreads even further."

The door opened again and this time Arthur entered the physician chambers. "The village Longstead in the Fiore Mountains is been terrorized by an unknown sickness and has cost the lives of three men already. These people have no physician and I've promised this woman, who came here all this way, that I would do whatever I can to help her."

Merlin was still taken care of the same sick patient while Lyanna was giving another one something to drink. "This is the forth case of sweating sickness I've seen today. In normal circumstances, I'd be happy to travel to this village to investigate, but -" Gaius said.

Arthur had sat down at the table in the meantime. "Of course, I understand," he said.

"I could go," Lyanna offered, turning around to face them.

"No, you will do no such thing," Merlin objected fiercely. Lyanna glared at him for saying such a thing, but kept her lips pressed together knowing that it was pointless to argue. He was just worried about her well-being and she thought that it was very sweet. "I just want you to stay safe here."

Gaius wiped his hands on a towel. "Lyanna my dear, I think that it's for the best that you take things easy. Traveling across the kingdom should have to wait for another time," the physician said. Lyanna kept quiet as she picked up a few potions. "Make I make a suggestion, Sire? Why not send Merlin in our place?"

Merlin stared in confusion at Gaius, while Gaius looked at Arthur. "Merlin?" Arthur asked dubious.

"Arthur, I've already told you to have more faith in Merlin," Lyanna butted in. "He has a knowledge of the healing arts. If the diagnosis is straightforward, he can prescribe a remedy, I'm sure."

Arthur frowned. "And what if it isn't?"

"Then he can bring his findings to us," Gaius responded.

"Findings? Merlin can't find his own backside most of the time," Arthur remarked in disbelieve.

Lyanna chuckled as she walked over to where Merlin was standing and he didn't looked pleased with the King's comment.

"I think he's capable of much more than you imagine, Sire," Gaius made clear.

Arthur leaned closer to Gaius so that the others couldn't overhear, but he had no idea that Lyanna and Merlin could hear him perfectly. "Do you really think he'll be able to...handle the responsibility?"

"Yes, Sire. I do."

With that Arthur stood up and looked at his manservant. "You'll leave tomorrow at first light accompanied by Gwen, this woman from the village, and my best knights. Don't be late," he said before Arthur quickly left the room.

The rest of the afternoon went by quietly as they tended several more patients. Night fell and Gaius insisted that Lyanna would stay with them for dinner, which was an offer that she could never refuse. It was better than having to eat dinner with Agravaine sitting at the same table as her, so it was an easy choice to make for her.

She had helped Gaius with preparing everything and handed Merlin a plate filled with bread and a goblet. Merlin was reading up on medicine as he began to eat without looking away from the paper in his hand. Lyanna really admired his dedication.

"Do you two really think I can do this?" Merlin then asked doubtfully.

"I know you can," Lyanna replied positively, making herself some herbal tea.

"I'm not a physician. I don't have anything like the knowledge you do," Merlin responded.

Gaius stopped with cutting some bread for a moment. "You've been working for me for many years, Merlin. I suspect you know more than you do," he said.

"I just do whatever you two tell me to do. I don't have to make the decisions myself. These people will be putting their lives in my hands," Merlin objected.

"Lyanna and I put our life in your hands every day, Merlin, as does Arthur and Gwen and all of Camelot, though they may not know it," Gaius responded as he sat down next to Merlin. "You're the one who holds the fate of this kingdom in the balance."

Merlin paused. "That's different. That doesn't require a lifetime of learning, just -"

"Intelligence, courage, compassion," Lyanna finished for him as she walked over to them. Merlin scoffed with a smile. "We have every faith in you, Merlin. You can do this."

The three of them ate dinner together. Lyanna and Merlin stayed behind for a while to tend the patients before Gaius pretty much ushered them out of the room so that they could have some rest. They went to Lyanna's chambers separately so that no one would see them.

When Merlin entered the room through the secluded door he found that Lyanna was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back towards him. Since she had lost Rowan her smiles had became dimmer. She shied away from Merlin's touch more often, and was always finding excuses to be busy. Lyanna always assured him that she was doing alright, but each time, her refusal to meet his gaze suggested otherwise.

Merlin had done everything in his power to cheer her up. He has asked Gwen to take her on walks through the forest, like the two friends always did before all this had happened, he even went with Lyanna to see Lucy. The princess was smiling at all of them, but that smile never reached her eyes. Her only solace seemed to be running around after Gaius to keep herself occupied so that she didn't have to be alone with her thoughts.

And so Merlin had no other choice than to watch Lyanna slowly fold in on herself, slowly becoming a shadow of the vibrant woman he loved. She was grieving for their unborn child. Merlin was doing that as well. But the loss of Rowan was far more poignant for her because she had been the one who had carried the child.

Merlin sat down beside her, but left enough space between them so that they weren't touching.

"I had a dream about Rowan yesterday," she whispered after a long while in silence. "It was moments after our child was born and Gaius handed it to us. I couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl, but it had your dark hair and my green eyes. It was a complete mixture of both of us. But then Rowan slipped straight through my fingers and faded."

Merlin swallowed away the lump in his throat and instinctively reached for her, but pulled back when he figured that she didn't want to be touched right now.

"It felt like a part of me died, too," Lyanna went on, laughing hollowly. "I suppose a part of me did and a part of you as well."

Merlin watched her and saw the hurt and grief in her hazel eyes. Her cheeks were glistening in the dim light of the fire from the tears that had escaped from her eyes. She wasn't intentionally cruel, but it did feel like someone kicked Merlin in his gut. She had never spoken so much about her miscarriage before, it was clear as day how deeply it affected her.

"I failed, Merlin." Lyanna looked up, meeting his gaze. "A mother is suppose to protect her child and I failed."

That was enough to break Merlin and he pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. It was the only kind of comfort that he could provide her right now. "You did not fail, Lyanna," he soothed. She shivered in his arms, even though it was warm from the fire in the hearth. "Gaius said that there was nothing that you could do to prevent it. The child just wasn't ready to be born."

That came like a blow to her face and Lyanna let out more sobs while Merlin simply held her tighter.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened, Lyanna. You did everything that you could and I truly admire your courage and strength and I wish that I could be as strong as you are," Merlin said to her. "I understand that it's hard right now, but the wounds will heal eventually. The pain will fade."

Lyanna took in his trusted scent, which always calmed her down. Right now it wasn't working. She had been holding in her emotions for weeks now that she was finally breaking down.

"Is this the reason why you're so overprotective over me?" Lyanna wondered with a soft voice.

"I almost lost you. You were barely alive when I found you and I don't want any harm to befall you. You deserve nothing but happiness, Lyanna, which is why I'm doing whatever I can to keep you safe," Merlin clarified. "Are you upset with me that I didn't allow you to go to Longstead?"

Lyanna looked up to see him staring down at her. "I'm not upset with you at all. I understand why you did it and I'm sure that I would've done the same had I been in your position. I'll stay here with Gaius and think about my recovery," she replied. "I'm just grateful how caring you are towards me and I realize every day how lucky I am to have you in my life and that I'm able to love you. That's something I don't ever want to give up."

Merlin crashed their lips together, surprising Lyanna but she hungrily kissed him back. Since they had lost Rowan they had barely touched each other and it felt incredibly good to be able to feel each other's lips again. Merlin almost devoured her because he realized how much he had missed her even though she had been there all this time. He felt whole again, even though they were shattered. Lyanna was what kept him together.

As they parted they pressed their foreheads together and Merlin's lips gently brushed over hers. "Life may be hard right now, but things are going to be better. It may sound unbelievable at this moment, but I'm sure of that," he said optimistically.

Lyanna flashed a warm smile, and this time it reached her eyes. "How about you and I go away for a day when you come back from Longstead?" she suggested, tugging on his red neckerchief in a playful manner.

"I'd like that," Merlin accepted, grinning at her. "Now I'm quite sad that I have to leave you for a few days. Why did you and Gaius recommended me to do this again?" he grumbled, but wasn't able to get the smile of his lips.

"It's as I said plenty of times before, Merlin, but Gaius and I have faith in you. You're going be alright," she replied.

There was twinkle in his eye. "I'm going to miss you," Merlin said before he kissed down her neck. Lyanna let out a soft moan at that. They kissed and swayed a bit on her bed for an unknown while until they fell asleep together in each other's arms.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Lyanna asked.

They had woken up an hour ago and were completely dressed already. It was close to dawn which meant that Merlin needed to leave soon. Merlin walked towards her as she did the belt around his waist, which he always wore there.

"I don't think I have another choice," Merlin muttered sadly.

Lyanna then adjusted his purple tunic. "Don't be such a grumpy git," she said, grinning at him. "You'll be back before you know it. Just keep in mind that you have an amazing wife who is waiting for you to come home."

"Ah, she's amazing indeed," Merlin agreed with a low chuckle and kissed Lyanna soundly on the lips. Merlin's hands rested on the small of her back as Lyanna sucked on his bottom lip, driving him wild. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

He heard her laugh against his lips. "Actually yes."

"Vixen," he growled amusingly as his arms wrapped around her waist. "This is only making it harder to leave you."

"That's the point."

Their kiss even deepened until there came a knock on the door. "It's me Gaius," the voice on the other side said. Lyanna knew that he was telling that so that Merlin didn't have to flee the room because he was well aware what was going on.

"Enter," Lyanna said as they parted. She and Merlin both were blushing and their lips were swollen from their little make-out session. They were even panting slightly as the door opened and Gaius stepped inside.

The physician had one of his eyebrows raised. He could easily tell what they had been up to only seconds before he had showed up. "Merlin, before you go you'll need this," Gaius said, holding out his medicine bag.

"Oh, I can't take that, Gaius. That's your medicine bag," Merlin protested.

"Don't worry," Gaius assured him. "I've got plenty of spare supplies."

Merlin hesitated for a second before he took it. "Thanks, Gaius." He then looked at Lyanna who was smirking slightly.

"Are you ready?" she asked once more.

"As I'll ever be," Merlin responded. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll look after her," Gaius quickly responded before Lyanna could. "Besides she has already regained all her full strength. She's doing alright."

Lyanna's smile enlarged. "You heard what the physician said," she replied before she kissed him again. This time it was rather brief. "I'll be fine."

That seemed to reassure Merlin who returned the smile. "Right," he muttered, picking up the bag which he had packed earlier. "I'll be back within a few days then." With that the young warlock left the room through the secluded door so that none of the guards spotted him.

Gaius looked at Lyanna and he smiled. "I'm glad that you're feeling better again, my dear," he said, hooking his arm through hers. "You've had your share of pain, but things can only go upwards from now on."

"Thank you for saying such a sweet thing, Gaius," she replied, kissing his cheek. "We have a long day ahead of us, don't we?"

"I'm afraid so," he said as they walked out of her chambers. "First we're going to eat breakfast." She giggled.

As they strolled through the corridor Lyanna realized how grateful for the comfort that everyone was providing her. Even though Arthur and Gwen were the only ones who also knew that Lyanna had a miscarriage, they did whatever they could to support her. It was all very sweet of them.

The second Lyanna stepped into the physician chambers she knew that Gaius was right. There were two new cases of sweating sickness, and Lyanna figured that more would come if they weren't able to stop further spreading.

There wasn't any time for Gaius and Lyanna to properly sit down to eat their breakfast. They simply had to eat it when they had a few seconds to spare from tending their patients.

"Gaius, what's the best way to stop this sweating sickness from spreading?" Lyanna wondered as she entered the room again with a bucket filled with fresh water from the well.

"Trying to keep their fevers down is the wisest thing that we can do," Gaius responded, making a middle-aged man drink one of his potions.

Lyanna nodded understandingly while she exhaled deeply. "Do you think that we can get it under control?" she wondered.

"I'm sure of it, my dear," Gaius responded positively. "It's not the worst case of sweating sickness I've ever seen and we've got here early. In this speed they will all be feeling better tomorrow."

"That's good news," one of the patients, a woman in her late thirties replied in relief. Her auburn hair had lost all its shine and had gotten rather tangled. Her brown eyes were dim and Lyanna could detect the hurt in them.

Lyanna handed this woman a goblet with fresh water before she sat down beside her to place a cold cloth against her forehead. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not too good," the woman responded grimly.

Lyanna flashed the woman a reassuring smile. "It's going to get better," she said optimistically. "You're going to have a sore head and a slight fever for another day or so, but you're already on the mend. You're going to pull through nicely, Miss..."

"Thank you, Milady," she replied with a shy smile. "There's no need for you to be doing this. And my name is Sarah."

"But I want to do this," Lyanna clarified. "I enjoy being a physician. We all have things that we like to do. What is it that you do in daily life?"

Sarah paused. "I'm a mother," she said softly as her eyes went close.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "How many children do you have?" she asked, wringing the cloth and dipping it in the bucket filled with water.

"Two," she responded. "A boy and a girl. The youngest is only a few months old now. There's nothing more amazing than having children. Have you ever thought about having children, Milady?"

Lyanna was well aware that Sarah meant no harm, but her question hit Lyanna in the gut. She looked up at Gaius for a second who had heard the question, and he gave her a small smile.

She took a deep breath instead, trying to mask her pain. "I have thought about it. I just haven't been fortunate enough I'm afraid. I should find myself a husband first," she replied. Her gaze lingered down at the wedding-ring around her index finger before she looked back at Sarah. "Who knows one day?"

Sarah was smiling at her and placed her hand on Lyanna's arm, which surprised the Princess a little. "I'm sure that you would make an amazing mother, Milady." Her words brought tears to Lyanna's eyes, who tried to blink them away before anyone would see it. This woman was releasing a lot of emotions inside of her. Clearly her miscarriage was still incredibly hard on her.

"Thank you for saying such a thing," Lyanna quickly said before she stood up and walked to the small kitchen where she began to brew some tea. Within seconds Gaius was at her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. He had promised Merlin that he was going to look after her, and seeing her holding in her tears wasn't a good sign.

"It hurt so badly, Gaius," Lyanna admitted with a soft voice, keeping her gaze fixed upon the mugs. At that moment she really wanted Merlin to embrace her and to tell her how proud he was of her, but he wasn't here. She had to be strong herself. "I thought that things were slowly getting better, but she just reminded me of what I wasn't allowed to get."

Gaius placed his hands on her shoulders. Their patients had all fallen asleep so there was no one who was paying attention to them. "Lyanna, I understand completely that it's hurting you. That's completely natural after what you've been through. It has only been a few weeks ago so the wounds are still fresh, but it will soften."

Lyanna smiled sadly, quickly wiping the tears away. "I can only hope so. Right now it sure doesn't feel like it."

"It will, my dear. It really will," Gaius promised her, and Lyanna believed him. She took another deep breath before placing a kiss on the physician's cheek, causing him to laugh softly.

As Lyanna had finished making them some tea two servants entered the physician chambers, carrying tray's filled with food. Lyanna had arranged that they would get some food from the palace kitchen so that they didn't have to cook anything themselves for lunch, since they were quite busy.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Gaius asked in awe.

"Isn't that what keeps it exciting?" Lyanna replied, stifling a giggle. She was already feeling much better than she had done just minutes ago. Gaius always knew how to support her, which was something she could never thank him enough for. "Besides it's not as if you prefer making something yourself?"

He knew that she was right. This saved them time which they could fill in more useful than this. They ate their lunch together in mostly silence before they went back to tending the patients.

The entire afternoon dreaded on like that. Just like Gaius had said there were no new cases anymore, which meant that they had prevented a further spread. All that was left now was for their patients to recover, but that was only a matter of time.

It was around nightfall that the last two patients had fallen asleep again, and would clearly sleep al throughout the night. "Why don't you go and have dinner with your brother? Nothing happens here anyway and I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing your brother."

"You sure you don't mind?" Lyanna questioned him.

He smiled at her. "Just go, Lyanna. I'll manage on my own here."

Lyanna returned the smile before she walked out of the physician chambers. She went back to her own bedroom where she took a quick bath. Once Lyanna felt clean she changed into a more flowing green gown and quickly braided her damp hair.

With that Lyanna made her way to the council room where Arthur was sitting at the table. It came as a relief to her to see that their uncle was not present. She wanted to spend some time with her brother without being interrupted by Agravaine all the time.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Lee. I thought you would be busy," Arthur remarked, taking a sip from his goblet.

Lyanna sat down at his right. "There were no further spreads of the sweating sickness, and the only patients we still have are on the mend and should be better somewhere tomorrow. Gaius told me to spend some time with you," she clarified as servants came to bring in her food.

"That's good to hear," Arthur said relieved and waited until the servants were gone again. "I'm incredibly proud of you for going on with your life after what happened. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling right now."

Both Lyanna and Arthur had promised each other not to talk about Arthur believing that Lyanna was conspiring with Morgana against him, because that was in the past now. They had refused to talk about it for a week until Arthur gave in. He just wanted to explain to Lyanna why he had done that and that Arthur felt incredibly guilty for his lack of belief in his sister. Instead of shouting at him Lyanna had pulled him into a warm embrace which lasted about an hour on his bed and she had told him that she had been upset with him first, but that she had completely forgiven him if they wouldn't talk about this matter again. She was already relieved that things were back to how they were between them.

"It's hard, Archie. I'm just trying to do my best to hold on," Lyanna responded. "But let's talk about something else. How was your day without your manservant?"

Lyanna took a small sip from the red wine as her eyes twinkled. The King pressed his lips together. "I'm a grown man, Lyanna. Surely I can manage a few days without my manservant," he responded with a huff.

She smirked. "Oh really? A little birdy told me that George was attending you today," Lyanna replied playfully.

"Who told you?" Arthur wondered.

Lyanna shrugged. "I like to keep that a secret," she responded teasingly. Arthur glared at her, which changed her mind. "Alright. I'll tell you. I saw George running around the castle with your armour so it wasn't very difficult to put one and two together."

Arthur muttered something under his breath, which Lyanna didn't hear. He then looked at his sister. "Will you be training with me and the knights again tomorrow? It has been a month since you've last held a sword in your hands and some of the knights are asking questions."

Lyanna paused for a moment. "It has been a while indeed, but I need to help Gaius," she responded.

"You just said so yourself that all you need to do is wait for the patients to recover, which they can do without you. Besides its only for an hour. I'll talk with Gaius for you. Some exercise will do you good."

She sat with Arthur for a few hours and they just chatted together about things that concerned the kingdom of Camelot. Lyanna was forever amazed with how much Arthur entrusted her with so many things. Not just with council matters, but also with things in his personal life. Most of the time the subject was Gwen, and Lyanna never mattered talking about her dearest friend. Besides it amused her to see Arthur rambling about the woman he loved like that.

"I haven't had the chance the talk with you properly about this matter, but how is married life treating you so far?" Arthur asked after a while.

Lyanna was surprised by his question. "It's amazing," she admitted, grinning like a lovesick girl. "Merlin is really lovely, and I love him a lot. I'm just not allowed to tell him that in public because we have to keep it a secret, which makes it difficult. I want to be able to hold Merlin's hand without getting questioned, Arthur."

Arthur exhaled. "You won't have to wait much longer anymore, Lee. I plan to get married soon," he responded.

Lyanna choked on her wine and went into a coughing fit. "Excuse me?" she queried in bewilderment. Once she was able to breathe properly again she cleared her throat. "You intend to marry soon?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, Lee," Arthur supplied in confusion. "Lately I've been thinking about asking Gwen to marry me quite often and I'm wondering if its the right thing for me to do. What do you think?"

"You already know what I think about this matter, Arthur," Lyanna replied cheerfully. She wasn't able to get that grin of her face. "You have to do what you believe is right."

After dinner was finished Lyanna returned to her chambers. She was exhausted from running around all day and plopped onto her bed as soon as she had put on her nightgown. Her big bed felt so cold and empty without Merlin in it. Her thoughts wandered to her husband and she hoped that his mission as a physician was going smoothly. Because he was miles away she wasn't able to contact him through the connection that they shared. She had to ask him when he came home tomorrow.

Despite the fact that she was rather lonely Lyanna tried to keep herself occupied like she always did. Gaius had told her it was alright for her to train with the knights, so Lyanna was thrilled to be wearing her armour again the following morning which she hadn't worn since the entire situation with Queen Annis. It felt good to wear it again.

As she picked up her trusted sword it surprised how natural it still felt. Swordfighting was something that she never wanted to give up. It was incredible freeing to hold a sword in her hands and to be able to outsmart opponents during a battle. Lyanna was kind of relieved that Arthur had sent out his best knights to accompany Gwen and Merlin to Longstead so that she could practice peacefully.

"Do you still think that you can do this?" Arthur asked amusingly as he stepped beside his sister.

"Arthur, swordfighting is something you forget, brother dear," Lyanna replied, twirling her sword around to get used to the feeling again.

"Are you sure?"

Lyanna frowned as she faced him. "Ready to put it to the test?"

And so they ended up having another friendly duel. The last one time they had one had been two months ago. Lyanna realized how much she had missed it because Arthur was definitely her favorite opponent to spar with because they were rather equal in skill.

It was Arthur who won their duel this time. There was no taunting from Arthur's side, instead he hugged his sister and kissed her cheek. That was exactly what Lyanna needed.

When the training had finished Lyanna took a quick bath and changed clothes before she went to the physician chambers to aid Gaius to look after the patients. Gaius had been right all along. The patients were feeling much better than they had done the other day. It was late in the afternoon when they let the guards escort the last patient back to his home.

* * *

Lyanna was walking through the lower town with Gaius at her side. They had just finished doing their rounds and were now looking at the different market stalls. Normally Lyanna did this with Gwen, or Morgana in the past, but Gaius didn't mind walking with her. It wasn't as if they were both looking for different jewellery or fabrics.

As time dreaded on Lyanna grew more restless with the fact that Merlin and Gwen with the knights hadn't returned yet from Longstead. They should return today, but it was getting later and there still was no sign of their party. It didn't sit right with Lyanna.

"Do you think something could've detained Merlin and the others at Longstead?" Lyanna wondered as they began to make their way back to the castle.

"It could be. We don't know what kind of sickness Merlin has discovered there, and it could've taken them a bit longer," Gaius responded in a reassuring manner.

When they walked down the corridors inside the palace one of the guards stopped them. "The King has asked for both of you, Milady," he informed before storming of.

Lyanna exchanged a doubtful look with Gaius before they headed to the council chamber. As they stepped inside they found Arthur and Agravaine inside there. At the sight of the Princess approaching with Gaius, Arthur sighed in relief.

"Lee, don't you think that the party should've been back by now? It has been two days," Arthur said restlessly.

"We were just speaking about the matter earlier, and we thought that perhaps there has been a delay in Longstead," Lyanna replied.

Arthur was leaning against the table now. "If there was a delay, they would have sent word," he responded hastily.

"Then it must be the bridge is down at Brekfer River," Agravaine suggested.

The King shook his head. "No, I already checked. Patrols passed through there yesterday."

"Well, should I send some scouts out to search for them?" Agravaine asked.

He looked at the two physicians. "Gaius, is your work done here?"

"Yes, Sire, I'm satisfied the sweating sickness is all but passed," Gaius responded.

"Then we leave for Longstead at first light," Arthur made clear. Agravaine was the first to leave the council chamber after that. Arthur eyed his sister. "I want you to let you know that I'm not expecting anything from you, but I'm asking you to come along with me. I'll understand if you decline after what happened."

Lyanna paused for a moment. "Arthur, my husband is with them in case you're forgetting so of course I'll accompany you. I have to know that he and Gwen are safe," she replied, crossing her arms. "I'm perfectly capable of tagging along."

That seemed to please Arthur immensely. He kissed her cheek. "That's very brave of you, Lee. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

With that the prince walked off. Lyanna returned to the physician chamber where she ate dinner together with Gaius before she went to her own chamber to grab her things for the upcoming journey.

She was lying in her bed not long after that, staring up at the ceiling. Now that there still was no sign of Merlin and the others coming back, Lyanna grew a bit more restless that something indeed had happened. It didn't help with calming her down. Lyanna hoped that they were all safe and sound.

With those thoughts in mind Lyanna was still able to fall asleep early. She woke up a few hours before dawn, and in that moment she really missed Merlin because he wasn't there to properly wake up with her. It was something she had gotten so used to over the last couple of months. It was such a simple thing, but it meant everything to her.

Lyanna decided not to wear the official armour that she had to wear because she was a knight, and chose to wear her more comfortable travel gear, which existed of an chainmail shirt and fitting brown breeches. She weaved her hair into a simple braid and slung her satchels around her shoulder before she stepped out of her room, dedicated to get her husband and her dearest friend back.

As Lyanna made it to the main square she found that everyone was already there. Arthur had asked some of the knights to join them and Agravaine as well. Lyanna put her belongings into the saddlebag before she gracefully mounted Lumiere, who snorted excitedly.

The party rode out seconds later and left Camelot behind them. Lyanna nudged Lumiere to ride alongside Gaius. She knew that the physician wasn't very fond of traveling, especially because of his age. He pretended that everything was fine to him, but Lyanna could detect his discomfort. She was trying to put him at ease in the best way that she could by simply chatting with him.

They rest of the part pretty much traveled in silence. As Lyanna listened to Gaius and paid close attention to their surroundings.

After hours on horseback Lyanna was feeling more edgy. The forest around them was so quite, a sign that something wasn't right. She looked at Arthur who was clearly thinking the same thing as she did. He sent out a scout as he and Lyanna dismount their horses. Arthur threw his cloak on his saddle as Gaius climbed of his horse and approached them.

"Is anything wrong, Sire?" he asked.

Arthur held out his hand. "Listen," he whispered. "No birdsong. Nothing." He looked at Lyanna. "You noticed it too right?" Lyanna nodded to confirm.

The scout returned. "Sire! Milady!" he called, but his voice was rather quiet.

Lyanna knew that meant trouble and she and Arthur quickly drew their swords and followed the scout to see what he had found. Arthur signed for the others to follow them as well. The scout leaded them further into the rather foggy forest.

Lyanna was sneaking alongside Arthur as they entered a Southron camp, and discovered several bodies on the ground. She knelt down beside a few to check on them, but quickly noticed that they were all dead. As she stood up Arthur and Gaius were standing beside them.

"There is something odd about these bodies," Lyanna said, frowning. "There's not a mark on them or so much as a scratch."

"Over here, My Lord!" Agravaine exclaimed.

Gaius, Lyanna and Arthur all trotted over to him and approached the prison wagon. "Southron slave traders by the looks of it," Arthur figured.

"What were they transporting? Some kind of animal?" Agravaine wondered.

Lyanna examined the scratch marks on the wood. "No, these marks were made by humans, and whoever they were, they did anything they had to to get out," she clarified. This only confused them only more. This human must've had a lot of strength to leave such marks behind.

One of the Southron men moans, which draw everyone's attention. Lyanna turned her head and saw how Gaius knelt beside the man, with Arthur right behind him before she walked over to have a look herself.

"Can he be treated?" Arthur asked.

"I... I could try, Sire. But I'll need time and somewhere to work," Gaius responded.

"He comes with us," Arthur said before he turned to the knights. "We'll make Longstead in a matter of hours."

Lyanna exhaled as the knights picked up the injured Southron man and took him with him. She looked at Gaius and helped him back onto his feet. "Are you still holding on, dear?" he asked her as they walked after the others.

She smiled faintly. "I'm good," she replied. "Just a bit anxious about what awaits us at Longstead."

Minutes later they were all back into the saddles and they continued their journey towards the small village. This time there was even less talking then before. Lyanna wanted to fidget with her wedding ring, but because she was wearing her riding gloves and was holding the reigns in her hands she couldn't and it make her feel even more edgy.

Gaius occasionally gave her a reassuring glance, noticing her distress. It was the only comfort that he could provide her for now. She was just eager to find out if her husband, dearest friend and the knights were still alive.

Within hours they reached the small village of Longstead. Lyanna was one of the firsts who dismounted her horse. Her hazel eyes shifted around nervously, wanting to know if there was any sign of the people that she cared about.

The leader of the village, a man named John, approached her. "Milady my name is John," he said, bowing his head in greeting. He frowned when he saw how two of the knights carried the injured Southron.

"Nice to meet you, John. Is there any place where we might be able to treat this man?" Lyanna asked. John nodded as he gestured them in the right direction. The knights immediately carried the man into the small hut. Gaius, Lyanna and John followed them.

The small hut had been turned into a temporary ward. There were several cots where other men were lying on. These were innocent villagers and Lyanna could tell that they weren't exactly in best shape.

She began to tend the injured Southron, hoping that the man might be able to tell her something if he was getting better. The man was shivering slightly, so Lyanna grabbed a draft from her healing-satchel. As she gave it to the man she overheard Gaius speaking with John, who were looking at the other people who had mysteriously fallen ill. She then heard that Merlin and the others had been here indeed, but had gone back to Camelot to get her and Gaius so that they could treat the patients instead since they had more medical knowledge.

"And they've been like this for four days?" Gaius asked.

"And each day they grow weaker," John responded grimly.

Gaius nodded. "Merlin is right. There is sorcery at work here."

John left shortly after that so that Gaius and Lyanna could observe the men. Gaius approached Lyanna who was still tending the Southron. "Do you honestly believe that magic is at work, Gaius?" she asked, puzzled.

"There is no other explanation as to why they're all like this in any medical book that I own, my dear," Gaius responded sadly.

Lyanna was about to ask something else, but the Southron groaned softly. That was a sign that he was waking up. His eyes opened and he looked confused when he took them in. "Can you tell me what you and your people were doing out there?" Lyanna asked directly, her voice firm. She handed the man a small cup so that he could drink some water.

The man coughed a few times. "We are slave traders," he began, with a faint voice. "Me and my people were traveling south with a girl. As soon we got her, the first fights amongst us began. Our people never fight with each other. We began to suspect that the girl was responsible for that..."

"Then what happened after that?" Gaius questioned.

He looked up to meet their gazes. "She managed to escape and kill everyone. All but me it would seem." The man coughed more before his eyes fell closed and he lost his consciousness again.

Lyanna bit her lip. "Lamia," she said. "The girl is a Lamia." She had read about these creatures not to long ago, and it made sense with what this man just told them.

"It seems that you're right," Gaius agreed with her. "You need to tell the King about our discovery. I'll stay here."

She nodded before she hurried out of the temporary ward. She had no idea where her brother was, and some of the knights told her where to find him. It turned out that Arthur had been given his own hut to stay at for the night, which was just down the road. As she entered it she found Arthur standing at the table.

He turned around to face her. "Any luck with the Southron?" he wondered.

"We've done our best, Arthur. His condition is perilous, but he lives," Lyanna clarified. "He is indeed a slave trader, as you expected. They were traveling south with a girl."

Arthur paused for a moment. "Did he say what happened to them?"

Lyanna took a few steps forwards. "He claims they fell under some kind of spell. Quarrels and fights broke out among them. They began to suspect the girl of bewitching them. Seems they were right."

"Why? What happened?" Arthur wanted to know, handing Lyanna a goblet filled with wine.

"The girl managed to escape and killed them all, but him," she replied.

"How's that possible? She's just one girl."

"Not a girl, Arthur. A Lamia," Lyanna said. Arthur stared at her in confusion. "A creature of magic. In their wars with the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life from him with a single embrace."

Arthur's eyes turned dark for a second as he took that in. "Which is why none of the traders had a mark on them," he figured.

Slowly, she nodded. "Exactly. The Lamia proved more deadly than their makers had ever imagined," she went on.

"Lee, I've already told Agravaine that we leave at first light," Arthur said. "They're out there somewhere and something must've happened to them. With what you just told me I've only grown certain of that. We can only hope that we reach them before this Lamia does. Now, you can either stay here with Gaius and the wounded or come with us as we try to find them. We can only hope that we reach them before this Lamia does. "

Lyanna exhaled. "I'm not going to stay behind while people that I care about might be in danger. Besides you could use someone with medical knowledge in your party in case something happens to us as well," she replied.

"You're right of course," Arthur responded. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into an embrace. "I hope we'll find them in time, Lee."

She noticed that he was the one who needed some reassurance. "We will find them, Arthur," she assured him. "We will."

* * *

Spring in Camelot put a chill in Lyanna's skin, but it was easy to ignore. It was only a few hours after dawn and she knew that the weather would improve. She had faced worse than this. Compared to the searing cold winter they had faced five years ago, the stirring wind was refreshing. At least it wasn't raining. A few clouds had parted to reveal blue skies and the sun, painting the forest in an pretty glow.

The small party had left Longstead as soon as the sun had risen and had been riding between the trees ever since. They had passed several craggy cliffs and clearings, but they hadn't found anything odd so far.

The reason for this journey was weighing heavy in her mind. It wasn't a dream, but perhaps a nightmare. Their people had gone missing and they weren't even sure whether or not that they were still alive.

Lumiere neighed loudly as the forest turned darker because the clouds had covered the light again. She patted the strong neck of her black and white steed hoping to calm him down, but it didn't seem to work. The horse kept neighing restlessly.

"It's alright," she tried to sooth him. She was riding at the end of the line and no was paying attention because of the odd behavior of her horse. Lumiere's whinnies turned more frantic now, which only confused Lyanna even more. She bit her lip as she thought of a solution and exhaled when an idea came to mind. "Tell me what's wrong."

With that she had allowed her horse, her most trusted animal companion, to communicate with her. Lyanna had put this off for so long, simply because she didn't want Lumiere to be able to talk to her. Still she horse would only be able to talk to her if she would allow him, which was a relief.

" _Something isn't right here_ ," she heard Lumiere's voice inside her head. It felt so weird, but it was the only way that she could calm her horse down. " _An evil creature went passed here not to long ago. I can still smell her_."

 _Her_. "The Lamia," Lyanna whispered. Lumiere whinnied softly in return.

Arthur was walking at the frond, leading his horse. He noticed something odd on the ground and went to examine it. "Six horses...running east...tracks are no more than a day old," he said, mounting his horse.

Lyanna let out a raspy breath. They were not that far ahead. They may still be in time to catch up with them. Lyanna nudged Lumiere forwards until she was riding alongside her brother. She wanted to be at the front so that she could spot things better. It was important that they wouldn't overlook anything.

They were now following the track which Merlin and the others had made with their horses. It gave Lyanna a bit of reassurance to know that they had been here not too long ago.

Hours went on, and barely a thing was being said. When they had lost the track they all dismounted their horses to search the forest ground to see if it continued. Lyanna was standing close to Arthur, looking closely.

"Tracks stop here," Arthur said grimly.

"I fear we're wasting our time, Sire. For all we know, they could've gone back to Camelot already," Agravaine responded.

Lyanna shook her head as she stood up. "No," she said. "Camelot lies west of here. These tracks are heading...east."

Arthur thought for a moment as he placed his hand on Lyanna's shoulder and then turned to the knights. "Fan out, see what you can find," he ordered them and looked back at his sister. "We're going to find them, remember?"

"You're right," she replied, smiling hopefully. "We will."

He kissed her forehead before they both joined the knights with searching the ground for another sign that might lead them to the others. After about twenty minutes they realized that there was no track. They decided to continue their search on their horses.

"It's impossible. They can't have just disappeared," Lyanna heard Arthur say against their uncle.

"Could be that we're following the wrong tracks, My Lord. Any number of people pass through these woods," Agravaine responded.

Lyanna frowned. Ever since Morgana had abducted her and she had found out the true nature of their uncle, Lyanna felt obligated to keep an eye on him. She couldn't be sure when he was lying to them. All she knew was that he was playing them.

"It was them. I know it was," Arthur said convinced.

"Maybe we should go back to Longstead, try again in the morning."

"By morning they could all be dead," the King said.

"They're knights of Camelot, My Lord, more than capable of looking after themselves," Agravaine tried to reason. To Lyanna it sounded as if he was hoping that they wouldn't find the others.

"Maybe so, but you're forgetting one thing, uncle. Guinevere and my manservant are with them," Arthur responded.

Agravaine smiled rather forced. "I realize that, Sire."

"We keep going. All night if necessary," Arthur made clear. He looked over at Lyanna before they both kicked their horses into a canter. Both siblings were eager to find the others back and wouldn't give up so easily. There had to be something that they had missed.

Lyanna kept her horse beside Arthur as they both looked around for something strange. After about ten minutes Lyanna noticed something strange and quickly dismounted Lumiere so that she could have a look. "Arthur, you need to see this."

Arthur hopped off his horse and stood beside Lyanna to see what she was referring to. He saw the scrap of fabric that Lyanna took from a broken tree. "It's Guinevere's," Arthur gasped softly.

He took over the fabric from his sister. "Do you think that they're making us a trail?" Lyanna wondered as they gazes met.

"I can only hope so," Arthur said before he looked at their uncle. "Uncle, we've found this piece of fabric which is from Guinevere."

Agravaine approached them. "How can you be certain?"

"It's from her tunic. I'd know it anywhere. We must be close," Arthur responded. He and his sister quickly mounted their horses again so that they see if it really was a trail that Gwen had left for them. Lyanna could only hope that was true. Because if she had left a trail, that meant that they wanted to be found. They could be in danger.

It was about ten minutes later that they found another piece of Gwen's tunic which she had tied to a broken tree. The maidservant had indeed left a trail for them and they had no other choice then to follow it. Arthur was desperate to find the love of his life, while Lyanna just wanted her husband and her dearest friend back.

They quickly came across more trails, letting them now that they were going in the right direction. The further they got the more Lyanna felt her magic buzzing underneath her skin, a sign that Merlin was nearby. It often did that whenever she had been separated from him for a while.

Lyanna throat went dry when they reached the view of a castle. Her magic confirmed that this was indeed the place where the others were and it confused Lyanna. What madness had driven them to such a place? She looked at Arthur and nodded before they both nudged their horses forwards again.

"Come on," Arthur said to everyone.

Lyanna took a deep breath as they all rode down the hill. Lumiere grew restless again, which only confirmed to Lyanna that they were going in the right direction. They rode the rest in silence until they stood still in front of the castle. They had all dismounted their horses.

Arthur looked at his sister. "You don't have to come with us," he quietly said to her. "I don't know what's in there and you've been through a lot during the last month, Lee. If you choose to stay here there's no shame in that."

"I appreciate your concern, Arthur. But I have to do this," Lyanna made clear, unsheathing her sword.

He smiled warmly at her. "I didn't expect anything else. I just wanted to let you know that you could make a choice."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. Even now he was still doing what he thought was best for her, and it warmed her heart.

Arthur then turned around and motioned for everyone to follow them as they entered the castle. Lyanna was right beside Arthur as they sneaked further through the abandoned halls. By the state of this castle Lyanna could tell that this place had been abandoned fur hundreds of years.

Lyanna felt goosebumps spreading across her arms when she heard someone screaming, and immediately placed it. "It's Gwen," she gasped, looking at Arthur. That was enough for them to quicken their pace, and they run further down the halls.

They heard more screams, but these didn't belong to any human. The screams leaded them to another hall and Lyanna gulped when she saw the Lamia. The creature let out a large growl as it scrambled forwards with its tentacles.

In an instinct Arthur threw a spear which one of the knights had handed him, into the back of the Lamia. It fell forwards, revealing Gwen and Merlin lying on the ground behind it. Lyanna finally dared to properly breath again, knowing that they were alright.

As soon as it was clear that the Lamia was indeed dead, Gwen scrambled to her feet. "Arthur!" she cried out, jumping into his arms. Arthur laughed while hugging her back.

"You carry on. Don't worry about me," Merlin muttered from the ground. Lyanna immediately threw her arms around him as she knelt down beside him on the ground. Merlin gladly returned the embrace and pulled her as close to him as possible. "I thought that you were staying behind at Camelot."

"That was the plan," she softly replied. "When you and the others didn't return I wanted to come with Arthur to make sure that you were alright. I know that you didn't want me to stay at Camelot where it's safe, but I couldn't, Merlin. I was worrying myself sick back there."

"It's alright, Lyanna," he responded. "I understand and I'm glad that you're here and that you're safe. That is what's most important."

Lyanna smiled as she buried her head closer into his shoulder and just took in his trusted scent, which was home. He was alright and safe. Everything was fine now. She assumed that the others had gone away to give them some privacy as soon as she felt Merlin kissing her temple. He wouldn't do that if there were people gawking at them.

"I've missed you," Lyanna said as she leaned back to look up at him, only to see him staring down at her. He quickly captured her mouth with his own. Her arms went around his neck while his hands rested on her waist. She had missed him completely during the last couple of days and their kiss was making up for the lost time.

Their tongues met and the kiss quickly deepened. Lyanna wished that they were safely back at her room in the palace so that they could continue this in private, but instead they were in some dark hall in this abandoned castle. As they parted for lack of oxygen they rested their foreheads together.

Merlin stroke her swollen lips. "I missed you too," he said as they smiled sweetly at each other. Lyanna lightly kissed him once more. "We should get back to the others."

"You're right," Lyanna sighed sadly. She didn't want to let go of him, but they had no other choice. Slowly she stood up and pulled Merlin with her on his feet. "Are we still going away for a day when we get back to Camelot?" she asked him instead as they began to walk to the others.

He let out a soft laugh. "I was hoping for that, yes."

"Do you have any suggestions about where we can go?" Lyanna wondered.

Merlin made a thinking face and frowned in thoughts. "I can't really think of any place special. How about we just go for a ride and set up a picnic for the entire day?"

Lyanna giggled. "I'd love that." She was already happy as long as she was with him.

They now stepped outside of the abandoned castle where the others had been waiting for them. Lyanna now had the time to embrace her dearest friend, while Arthur approached his servant and let out a laugh. "It's almost good to see you, Merlin."

"Likewise," Merlin responded.

"Almost," Arthur said, causing Merlin to scoff in amusement.

As Gwen walked away with Arthur, Lyanna walked alongside Merlin and in that moment everything was alright.


	50. Lancelot Du Lac

**Chapter 50: Lancelot Du Lac**

The scent of orchid hung in the air. The sound of water sloshing around was all that was being heard for a while. It was after nightfall and the only light in the room was that from the candles that surrounded them, and the moonlight that shone through the window.

Merlin's fingers were gently massaging Lyanna's shoulders as they were sitting in the bathtub together. Lyanna felt her skin burning underneath his touch. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on his tender caressing's.

"You're shoulders are so tensed," Merlin said, breaking the silence.

Lyanna chuckled. "That's not so strange. That's entirely Arthur's fault because he insisted that I dueled with Percival this morning. We're all aware of Percival's strength so I ended up blocking a few strong blows from the man," she replied.

He let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I was there during the training so I saw you. I also saw how you won that duel which made Leon win the bet," he responded proudly. Lyanna giggled at that. "You did get a few nasty bruises on your back."

"That's all part of being a knight of Camelot I'm afraid," Lyanna dryly muttered. Merlin surprised her by placing light kisses on her bruised skin. Her breathing became raspier because of that and he noticed it. His kisses traveled upwards and went passed her shoulder, to the nape of her neck. Merlin was well aware of the affect that he was having on her.

"Well, you definitely are Camelot's finest," he said softly, kissing lower down her neck. Lyanna took in a sharp breath because he knew that was her weak spot. His hands were still kneading her shoulders. "How did your rounds with Gaius go later that day?"

"They were quite uneventful," Lyanna responded. "Just the same patients as every other day. How was your day with his royal pratness?"

Merlin laughed again. "Well, I've washed the floor of Arthur's chambers, did the laundry, assisted him during the training, mucked out his horses, polished his armor, cleaned his chambers again. I've quite forgotten what else happened, but it was an ordinary day like no other. Your brother likes to keep me busy."

"You can complain all you like, but I know that you enjoy being his servant. You would miss it immensely if you weren't allowed to tend my dear brother anymore," Lyanna replied as she turned around so that she was facing him and straddled his hips.

"Are you sure?" Merlin kidded, his eyes were twinkling now.

"Quite sure" Lyanna said convinced. "My brother may be an ass at times, especially concerning to you, but you would get bored if that would change. You've gotten quite used to it over the years."

Merlin looked up at her as he tugged a wet lock of her hair behind her ear. He sighed with a grin on his face. "You know me so well." With that he leaned forwards and carefully captured her mouth with his. Her wet hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer to her. Merlin's hands went into her damp hair. The water around them sloshed because of their movements.

"We really need to do this more often," Lyanna said between kisses.

"Didn't we say that last time?" Merlin asked joyfully.

She laughed. "Well, then we really need to do something about that." Merlin joined her laughter before their kiss deepened. It involved lots of tongue and teeth, but they were perfectly content with it. They were both so lost in the moment that they nearly jumped out of their skin when there came three knocks on the door.

They parted. "Lyanna, can I come inside?" Arthur asked.

Lyanna looked at Merlin. Both of them had swollen lips, and their wet hair was messy from their make-out session. "Hold on for a minute," Lyanna called. She and Merlin both got out of the bathtub. Lyanna threw him a towel from the nearby closet before handing him his blue tunic and breeches. She herself put on her nightgown. This way they were both wearing some clothes, and it wouldn't overwhelm her brother.

Once they were both fully dressed Lyanna muttered a 'You may come in'. Almost immediately the door went open and Arthur stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His gaze lingered to the slightly flushed couple and to the still full bathtub in the middle of the room and he knew what they had been up to before he had showed up.

"Is something wrong, Arthur?" Lyanna asked. He never showed up so late at her chamber which was an odd thing.

He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong," he assured her, which brought her some relief. "There is just something that I would like to discuss with both of you."

Lyanna frowned. "You can tell us everything, Arthur," she encouraged him sweetly.

Arthur hesitated, fumbling with the sleeve of his red shirt. It was obvious that it was really something important that he wanted to tell them and that he was rather nervous about it. Arthur gazed down at the ground for a moment, causing the tension in the room to rise. "I want to ask Guinevere to marry me," he quickly blurted out, without looking up.

That was not what Lyanna was expecting to hear at all, and she let her emotions control her by letting out a happy shriek and pulling her brother into an embrace. "You've no idea how happy it makes to hear you say that," she exclaimed cheerfully.

"You don't think that I'm making a mistake?" Arthur asked doubtfully.

"Of course not, silly," Lyanna replied. "What you and Gwen have is love, Arthur. You're doing the right thing."

"When are you going to ask her?" Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur slowly pulled back. "I was thinking about tomorrow evening," he muttered.

Lyanna was grinning brightly because of that. It wasn't every day that your brother was going to propose to your dearest friend. "You're nervous," Lyanna noticed. "There's no need for that. I'm absolutely convinced that Gwen will accept it. She's hopelessly besotted."

"Have you talked to your uncle already?" Merlin wondered.

Merlin meanwhile intertwined his fingers with Lyanna's as they both awaited the King's answer. "No, I haven't spoken to him about the matter yet. I'll do that tomorrow. I'm sure that he disapproves of it."

"That shouldn't matter. You have to do what you believe is best, Sire," Merlin responded. "You're making the right choice." Lyanna looked at her husband and her heart swelled to hear him say that. These two were really good friends. It was plain as day. She couldn't suppress a smile because of that.

"Do you need any help with your proposal, Arthur?" Lyanna questioned.

He shook his head. "Just the help from my servant with preparing everything," he answered. Merlin rolled with his eyes because of that, but they knew that he wasn't bothered by it. He didn't mind doing it. "Lee, please don't say a word about this to Guinevere."

"I won't," Lyanna promised him. "I'll will not say anything to Gwen about this matter. It will be difficult, but I can do that."

"That's good to hear. Thank you," Arthur responded, kissing her cheek. "I should get going and give you some privacy. I'll see you both tomorrow." With that the King of Camelot strolled out of the chambers and left them.

As soon as the door went close Merlin arms went around Lyanna's waist. "I just can't believe that Arthur is finally going to ask Gwen to marry him," Merlin said in awe. "It's about time that he's going to do that."

Lyanna smiled warmly at him. "Exactly," she agreed. "The man has wasted enough time believing that he shouldn't make Gwen his Queen, but now he has finally seen the light and I just can't believe that he is really going to do it. Gwen is going to be my family now, which is a good thing. She and Arthur will be very happy together."

Merlin nodded. "Like us?"

"Exactly like us," she replied, grinning before she pressed her lips firmly to his, into a searing kiss. Lyanna felt their magic connecting as she did so, which still overwhelmed her every time that she kissed him. His lips moved across hers hungrily, which left Lyanna rather breathless. Merlin's tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him better access so that he could lick into her mouth. Her hand traveled up into his hair. Merlin was now moaning in her mouth as they slowly walked backwards.

Merlin gently lifted her backwards onto the bed without breaking the kiss, and leaned over her. Lyanna's hands now disappeared under his tunic, and stroke his bare skin underneath it. Merlin slowly pulled back as they were both gasping for air. He noticed the lust and hunger in Lyanna's eyes and knew where this was going to. "Lyanna, we don't have to do this," he softly said, being the gentleman that he was.

Since they had lost Rowan more than a month ago they hadn't slept together. Merlin perfectly understood if she had no desire to get intimate with him in that manner after everything that she had been through. He didn't want to pressure her and wanted her to be the one who made the choice. He would wait for her as long as she wanted him to.

Lyanna was now cupping his cheek. "I know that," she replied, panting. "I really want you right now. Merlin, I love you. Please."

That was enough to convince Merlin and immediately his lips were on hers again.

* * *

When Gwen entered Lyanna's chambers the following morning to help her prepare for the rest of the day, Lyanna had to do her absolute best not to let Gwen notice anything. She wanted to shout at her maid that they were finally going to be family after all this time, but that wasn't the best option. She had promised Arthur not to say anything, so she would stay quiet. She would be able to talk about the matter after tonight.

Once Lyanna was dressed, Gwen left her to do her daily chores. It was for the best so that Lyanna didn't accidentally say something that would give it away. Instead Lyanna decided to keep herself busy the rest of the day so that she didn't have to think about it all the time.

As Lyanna stepped onto the training ground she found that her brother wasn't present there. "Milady, the King isn't able to join us today. He had hoped that you would be able to train us in his place," Percival informed her. Lyanna knew well enough that her brother wasn't there because he had a proposal to prepare, but she couldn't tell them that. It also meant that Merlin wasn't there to watch her like he always did.

"Sure," she replied, picking up a shield. "Not a problem at all."

For years now whenever her brother was unavailable to make it to the training Lyanna was always in charge to lead them and she didn't mind doing that at all. It was a perfect way to keep herself busy and to observe the knights movements.

The training went on like it did every other day. Leon was there to help her out like he always did, and they all had their friendly duels. Once the training was finished and Lyanna entered her chambers she found that Gwen had already prepared a bath for her.

"Why are you grinning like that?" the maidservant asked while she was folding some clothes on the bed.

Lyanna bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a smile. "No reason," she quickly replied, hoping that her friend wasn't able to see through her. She didn't want to blab out about her brother's intentions. It would ruin everything. She needed to be surprised when Arthur asked her that evening. "Why don't you take the evening off tonight?" Lyanna asked instead as she started to take off her chainmail.

This confused Gwen. "I thought that I needed to tend you and Arthur during dinner tonight," she responded.

Lyanna shook her head. "That's not necessary. Merlin will take your place. Besides you've been working a lot the last couple of weeks. You deserve some time to yourself. It will do you a world of good. I'm convinced of that."

The maidservant frowned. "You're not going to accept no for an answer, will you?"

"I'm afraid not," Lyanna replied, grinning. Everyone knew how headstrong Pendragon's were. "Gwen, it's only a few hours free from work. I know that this work is rather horrible."

"It's not horrible," Gwen assured her. "You make it bearable and are the reason why I enjoy going to work every day if you must know."

Lyanna smiled warmly at her friend. "I'm pleased to hear that, but still I meant what I said. This is hard work and I find your health very important. Take the evening off and do something nice for yourself or just get some extra sleep," she suggested.

Gwen considered that option for a moment. "Alright, I'll take the evening off," she gave in, pleasing the Princess of Camelot who flashed another smile. "I can tell that there is something that you're not telling me. Is everything alright?"

 _Beside the fact that my brother is going to propose to you in a couple of hours and this it the last day that you'll be my maid_. "Yes, it is, Gwen, "Lyanna quickly replied again, trying to keep a straight face. "Everything is fine." With that not another word was said about the matter. Once Lyanna had taken a bath and put on some clean clothes she went to aid Gaius like she did every day.

She and Gaius went on their rounds, which was rather uneventful. It was halfway through the afternoon that they were sitting in the physician chambers together drinking some tea. "Lyanna my dear, why do you have that grin on your face?" Gaius wondered. Clearly everyone was noticing her bright mood.

"I'm actually not suppose to tell, but I'm sure it will be fine," Lyanna muttered as she sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "Arthur is going to ask Gwen to marry him tonight."

The physician took that information in for a moment, and then smiled. "So he's finally going to ask her then. Does your uncle know about this?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but Arthur intended to inform Agravaine today. Either way it shouldn't matter. Arthur made it clear to me yesterday that he's not going listen to our uncle and is going to do what his heart is telling him. I'm so glad that he's finally allowing himself to be happy, Gaius. He deserves it," Lyanna replied, taking a sip from her tea.

"He does indeed," Gaius agreed with her. "Shouldn't you be helping Arthur with preparing for his proposal?"

Lyanna shrugged. "I've asked Arthur the same question, but he told me he didn't need my help. Besides Merlin is with him now so I'm sure that he got it covered," she responded.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "My dear, I'm pretty sure that Arthur actually meant that he would really appreciate your opinion and assistance. You should go to him," he suggested. "You're finished here anyway."

Lyanna put down the empty mug. "Are you sure that it's not a problem because -"

"Just go, Lyanna," Gaius cut her off placidly, smirking amusingly. "Tell me all about it tomorrow."

The princess let out a happy squeal before she kissed the old physician on his cheek. "I'll tell you everything, Gaius. Thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily as she ran out of the quarters. The heels that Lyanna was wearing clicked on the stone floor as she practically ran down the corridors. She was able to hear the servants curse quietly as she ran pass them.

Lyanna quickly made her way up the main stairs and through the upper corridors until she reached her destination. She knocked a few times on the large wooden door until she heard a respond on the other side and stepped into the room. Here she found Arthur standing in front of the window. At the sound of her footsteps he turned around to face her.

"Lee, I'm glad you're here," he said in relief. "I've been feeling quite restless the whole day. Are you sure that I'm making the right decision?"

She watched how he began to pace through the room, his hands behind his back. "Arthur, I've told you countless times already that you and Gwen truly belong together. It's only natural that you're feeling under the weather. You're about to spent the rest of your life with someone, which is very important choice to make. I know you're making the right one," she replied. "What did Agravaine say about the matter?"

Arthur looked at her. "He said that the people of Camelot would disapprove. Also that I didn't need a wife, because he is my council," he responded.

Lyanna frowned. She was cautious concerning their uncle ever since she had discovered that he is secretly aiding Morgana behind their back. She wished that there was a way that she could tell Arthur about that, but he would never believe her. He loved his uncle too much.

"What did you say in response to that?" Lyanna wondered.

"That he is far too stubble to be my wife," Arthur joked, causing Lyanna to giggle.

"Anyway I know that you told me yesterday that you didn't need my help, but I thought that you could use some mental support. I also wanted to tell you that I've given Gwen the evening off. She did ask a lot of questions, but I didn't tell her anything should that reassure you," she then said. Her brother flashed her a generous smile. "Where is Merlin right now?"

The King crossed his arms. At that moment the door of the room opened and Merlin stepped inside, slightly out of breath from running around the palace. "Did someone ask for me?" he joked, grinning sheepishly as he saw his wife standing there. His arms went around her waist when he stood still beside her.

Lyanna smirked. "Hey you," she said dreamily as she lifted her head upwards until she met his cracked lips. It was too long to be a brief kiss, but they were both too occupied to pull apart.

Arthur cleared his throat, his face going rather red. "Lee, I thought that I had made it perfectly clear that I didn't want you and my servant to make out in my chambers," he remembered them.

Merlin and Lyanna finally broke the kiss. The Princess huffed. "Let's see if you still think the same thing when you're married," she replied dryly, causing Merlin to snort. "Is everything ready for your proposal now, Arthur?"

He looked at his servant for a second who nodded. "I've put all the candles into place, but I haven't lit them yet. I'll do that right before you're going to propose to her, Sire," Merlin informed him.

Arthur drew a deep breath as he realized what the next step was. "Merlin, how did you feel when you were about to propose to Lyanna?" he then asked.

Merlin bit his bottom lip. "I was terrified," he admitted truthfully. "It was for sure the scariest thing that I've ever done in my entire life. It was already nerve-wrecking to prepare everything without Lyanna noticing. She always sees everything. But I was constantly worrying about whether I was really making the right choice, and if she would reject me. When the moment finally came I was really nervous and I believe I even was close to throwing up. Once I had started it went better, until the moment I had to ask her the most important question. I was holding my breath until she gave her answer. Arthur, let me tell you the moment after she accepted was definitely one of the best moments in my life. You'll experience that too. Asking Lyanna to marry me was the best choice that I've ever made. It's really worth it."

Lyanna was a bit blown away by how Merlin had described their moment like that, but she couldn't get that lovesick grin off her face.

Arthur looked at them for a moment and nodded. "Alright. I'll really do it."

* * *

It was two days after King Arthur of Camelot had proposed to a servant girl, and she had accepted. The entire kingdom was in an uproar. Of course the King finding himself a wife was a good cause for a celebration. Arthur had thought it was a good idea to throw a jousting tournament. He had done so because their father had thrown a tournament for Ygraine when they had gotten engaged. It was tradition after all.

It was the middle of the day and it was pretty hot in the boiling sun as Lyanna was sitting down next to Gwen in the stands. Since Arthur had proposed to her she was no longer a servant and the future Queen of Camelot. The people of Camelot seemed to have accepted her pretty easily.

"Lyanna, are you not upset that you're not participating in this tournament?" Gwen asked curiously as they watched one of the knights joust bellow.

Lyanna shrugged. "Not really actually. I'm better with a sword than with a lance in my hands. Besides this is an opportunity for the men to show off and I'm willing to let them have their moment," she answered humbly. "Anyway someone has to keep you company in the stands. I enjoy doing that."

Both Lyanna and Gwen refused to look to their right side because that was where Agravaine was sitting. The man was so focused on the jousting bellow that he wasn't paying attention to what the two women were telling to each other.

Percival was standing with his horse in front of the stands, holding out a decorated ring which Gwen took from his lance. "Thank you very much," she said, smiling as Percival rode off. Gwen sat back down happily. The trumpets announced another rider as Gwen looked at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Have you picked out your wedding dress already?" Lyanna asked her.

She sighed. "No. Well, almost. Since Arthur has made our engagement known to the people I've had three tailors running around after me. They've all taken my measurement's and asked me what kind of wedding dress I had in mind. They don't leave me alone," she complained.

Lyanna sniggered amusingly. "That, my dear Gwen, is the life of a noble. Luckily you'll only have to deal with them until you're wardrobe is filled with enough dresses for a Queen. They should give you some space after a few months," she replied, exaggerating a little bit.

Gwen growled for a few seconds, which made Lyanna giggle. At that moment the next rider ran the practice joust and caught the ring. The crowd cheered as both Lyanna and Gwen applauded for the stranger. Lyanna was just glad she hadn't gotten a celebration like this for her engagement, but she knew that was because the people of Camelot were unaware. If she would get married in front of the people she could get her own tournament, wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Gwen stepped down and took the decorated ring with a furrowed brown. Lyanna looked in confusion at the knight which she didn't recognize. Normally it were always the same knights who entered all the different tournaments, but this one was unfamiliar. The knight then took off his helmet and Lyanna felt her entire body going cold.

It was no one else than Lancelot, the most noble of all the knights who had sacrificed his own life to close the veil about four months ago at the Isle of the Blessed. Lyanna was having the feeling as if she was looking at a ghost. He couldn't be here. She had seen him die in front of her eyes. Yet here he was months later, looking very much like his old self.

"That's not possible," Gwen whispered in bewilderment. It wasn't every day that your first love came back from the dead after all this time. It couldn't been easy for her to see him again. "He can't be here."

Lyanna exhaled. "Yet somehow here he is, Gwen," she replied, puzzled. She wanted to know how this was possible. There had to be a logical explanation. Lyanna's gaze shifted to where the others knights stood and she spotted Merlin and Arthur next to each other. Both of them were looking equally stunned as Lancelot pulled back and rode his horse back to the others.

* * *

Lyanna was fidgeting with her wedding ring under the table as all the members of the Round Table sat gathered around a large table at the dining hall. Arthur was seated at the head of the table, with Gwen on his right. Lancelot was seated at the other end. Lyanna was sitting next to Gwen. The Princess of Camelot had hardly touched her food as she listened to Lancelot explaining about what had happened to him. Occasionally her gaze lingered to Merlin who was clearly just confused as she was as he was the only one standing in the room.

"I fear I remember very little after the moment I stepped through the veil. My story will not be as illuminating as I would like," Lancelot enlightened them.

"We're just pleased to see you," Arthur said. "Well...pleased and amazed."

Lancelot paused for a moment. "I owe everything to the Madhavi people. When they found me, I was near death. Luckily for me, their customs dictate that they must give food and shelter to the needy." He sighed. "And I was certainly that."

Lyanna watched him warily. "Where did they find you?" she asked. Her curiosity was taking the better hand.

"One of the silk road passes, high in the Feorre Mountains," Lancelot responded.

"Cendred's kingdom," Elyan figured.

"I traveled with them for many weeks, deep into the deserts of the south. Then, slowly my strength returned. When I was able, I earned my passage the only way I know how. By the sword," Lancelot said with a smirk. The knights chuckled. "Then I slowly made my way north."

"You made your way home," Arthur said to him. Lancelot nodded as Arthur took Gwen's hand on the table. That caused Agravaine to frown. "We can't thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered always."

Lancelot sighed. "It is, indeed, good to see you once again. I would like to propose a toast." He stood up. "To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot."

Lyanna hesitated for a moment before she picked up her glass and joined the others during the toast. She even flashed a strained smile. There was still something about Lancelot that gave her a weird feeling. He looked a lot like he always did, but the way that behaved gave her some doubt.

She exchanged another look with Merlin, who was looking just as unsettled as she was. The rest of the dinner went on in a rather cheerful manner because it was the celebration of King Arthur and Gwen's engagement and Lancelot had returned. Still Lyanna didn't feel like she was really participating in the celebrations, so she excused herself when the deserts were being brought in. She ignored everyone's gazes which she felt burning into her back as she walked out off the room.

About five minutes later Lyanna let herself fall backwards onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling as she tried to process what had just happened. A good friend of her had somehow survived something what should've killed him. She lay there for an unknown while, just thinking. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that someone entered her chambers until the matrass dipped due to someone's weight. She looked up and saw that Merlin was sitting beside her with a worried look in his eyes.

Lyanna sat up straight so that she could look him in the eye while she grabbed his hands in hers. "Merlin, what's wrong, love?" she asked concerned.

He kept staring down at their hands. "Well, I have given Lancelot my bed for the night so that he has a place to stay. It was the least that I could do for someone who had gone through so much. I've told him that about what happened at the Isle of the Blessed and if I could've saved him, or perhaps should've used my magic. That was when he said; if any of us had any magic, Merlin. Life would be a lot easier. With that he walked away. When he was telling his story earlier, I sensed it. The way that he greeted everyone, that made me suspicious. But what just happened back there, that made me sure. Lancelot would never forget that I have magic."

Lyanna's eyes widened. "That's very strange indeed and doesn't sound like Lancelot at all. Nevertheless we can't draw any fast conclusion, Merlin. According to the story that he told us he has been through quite a lot, and it could've slipped his mind. He may remember everything in the morning," she assured him.

Merlin paused for a moment as he finally met her gaze. "Do you think that we really have Lancelot back, Lyanna?" he asked her doubtfully.

"I can only hope so," Lyanna said optimistically, squeezing into his hands. "We should look further into this tomorrow morning when we all have gotten some rest. Right now we're just overwhelmed by Lancelot his return."

Merlin kissed her forehead for a few seconds before he pulled his wife into his arms and held her tightly. Lyanna buried her head into his shoulder as she took in his trusting scent which made her feel at home. For now everything was alright.

* * *

The bright sunlight that shone through the windows slowly woke Lyanna. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in Merlin's arms last night and they were both wearing their nightclothes. She sat up straight so that she could look at the most powerful sorcerer who was also sitting upwards, gazing out of the window.

"Haven't you slept at all, love?" Lyanna asked curiously.

He turned his head to her. "I did get some sleep. I woke up a few hours ago and didn't want to wake you up as well. I was just thinking."

"About what? Lancelot?" she figured.

Slowly, Merlin nodded. "It seems to good to be true that we really have Lancelot back. Something is not right about all this."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip. "I know what you mean. Well, if you intent to look into all of this I want to let you know that Gaius owns a few books about necromancy. It's the only thing that could explain why someone could be brought back from the death by magic. I don't know if that's what happened though. It could still be that it's really Lancelot here and we're just overreacting."

"Your wisdom never seizes to amaze me, Lyanna," he said in pure astonishment, kissing her temple. She chuckled lightly because of that. "I should get going and wake Arthur. The tournament starts in a few hours."

She watched how he stepped out off the bed and took off his nightshirt. Lyanna kept her gaze fixed on his bare chest, which was a sight which still caused her to blush. Merlin seemed to notice it and leaned forwards to kiss her on the lips, which took her by surprise. "I thought you were going," Lyanna said between kisses.

"I am," he responded with a growl, making Lyanna giggle. "I just had to do something important first."

Lyanna pulled back and grinned. "Aren't you a charmer. I don't want to get shouted at by Arthur because you forgot to wake him up for the tournament he has organised in the celebration of his engagement." she said, stroking his cheek.

Merlin slowly nodded in understanding. "Will you be at the tournament?" he asked as he walked away from the bed and put on his regular clothes.

"I will. I'll be sitting next to Gwen, just like yesterday," she replied as she let her head fall into the pillows again with a sigh.

"Why aren't you participating, Lyanna? I mean, you're a knight of Camelot now. You're finally allowed to compete," Merlin responded as he put on his breeches.

"Because I'm not exactly the best jouster this kingdom has to offer," Lyanna enlightened him. "I'm good with a sword, just not with a lance. I shouldn't be complaining. It's the second to last day of the tournament and then it's finally finished."

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "You'll get your chance, my love. Right, I've got to go now."

"I'll come visit you when the tournament has ended so that we can look into this necromancy thing together, okay?" she asked.

"Sure," he responded, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he practically ran out of the room. As soon as the door fell close Lyanna got out of bed and went to her chamberfold where she traded her nightgown for a turquoise colored gown. She weaved her hair into a separate layers.

Minutes later one of the servants brought her some breakfast and left again. Lyanna ate in silence while she read a bit from another book that Gaius had given her about the history of healing. It was a rather fascinating subject. Soon two hours had gone by and Lyanna put the book away before she left her room.

As she sat down next to Gwen the tournament was about to start. The future Queen of Camelot gave her almost sister-in-law a warm smile because she was here. Lyanna returned it while the first joust of the day was starting. She quickly focused her attention on the knights bellow.

It pleased her immensely to see that Arthur won all this matches during the day, but unfortunately so did Lancelot. Lyanna had to hide her true emotions towards the man, or dead man, and was clapping cheerfully along with Gwen and Agravaine.

Hours had gone by when the second day of the tournament had came to an end. Lyanna walked away from the tournament ground as fast as she could go on her heels which weren't comfortable at all. She still made it to the physician chambers rather quickly. She found Merlin studying a book behind a screen. While she approached him she looked around the room and knew that Gaius still hadn't returned from the tournament. They were alone for now.

"Did you find anything?" Lyanna asked him with a soft voice, not wanting to startle him.

Merlin's blue eyes met her hazel ones. He sighed. "I've found one of Gaius his books about necromancy just like you said and I've looked through it a bit," he answered and motioned for her to sit beside him which she did so that she could have a look for herself. Lyanna read the page that Merlin had held open for her. "What do you think?"

"I'm not exactly an expert on the territory I'm afraid," she sadly responded. "This is highly possible and would explain Lancelot's odd behavior, why he didn't remember that you have magic and how he came back. Although just reading about this doesn't confirm anything."

"But it's possible that Morgana raised Lancelot from the death," Merlin assumed.

Lyanna shrugged. "I do believe she is powerful enough to do such a thing. We simply have to ask Gaius about this. He might know more on this matter than we do and could help us out."

They were silent for a moment. "Are you staying here for dinner?" Merlin questioned as he closed the book.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" Lyanna asked him instead, suppressing a smile by biting on her lip.

"By now I know you well enough that I can say that you enjoy it more here with me and Gaius than you do while having to eat dinner with your uncle and Arthur," Merlin responded, grinning.

Lyanna scoffed. "Well, that's half true. I don't mind my brother's company. Besides Gwen shall join us soon during the dinner, which is an improvement and -" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw that Merlin was pouting, pretending to be offended. Lyanna just decided to play along. "Of course I prefer your company above all others, my love," she said sweetly as she leaned forwards and kissed him soundly on the lips. Before things got heated up she pulled back already and looked him in the eye. "I'll stay here then should that please you. Arthur has Agravaine to entertain him so he should be fine."

"That would please me indeed," Merlin responded as he was grinning again. At that moment Gaius finally returned from the tournament ground and Lyanna aided him with making dinner for the three of them, and the physician was glad that she was there.

There was a silence as they were sitting at the table together eating dinner. Lancelot had just came back from the tournament as well and had gone into Merlin's bedroom so that he could rest.

"Mm. Chicken is good. Nice broth," Merlin began placidly. "What do you know about necromancy?"

 _Very subtle_ , Lyanna thought as she bit on her lip to not giggle and kept a straight face as she watched how Gaius stopped just as he was about to eat. "What?" he asked bewildered, eyeing both of them.

"Well, you know lots... About lots of things, don't you?" Merlin went on. Lyanna was surprised by how smooth this conversation was going.

"Necromancy is the most dangerous of all magical practices. Even in the days of the Old Religion, such sorcery was viewed with the utmost suspicion. I know I'm going to regret asking this, Merlin, but why do you want to know?"

Merlin looked at his bedroom door for a few seconds. "We believe that someone has raised Lancelot from the dead," Lyanna said quietly in case someone overheard them.

"By "someone", I presume you two mean "Morgana"," Gaius figured. Both Lyanna and Merlin nodded. "The old legend do speak of such creatures. They call them "shades". Poor tormented souls summoned from their rest by the necromancer's art."

"So is it possible?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"Even if it is possible, we have no way of knowing for sure," Gaius responded. At that moment Merlin pulled out the book which had the title The Art of Necromancy. It was the book that he had been reading earlier. Gaius raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Or do we?"

* * *

"Lyanna, can you draw this?" Merlin asked as he looked at the spiral drawing in the book again. "I'm sure that you draw better than I do."

"I can't draw that well, Merlin," Lyanna admitted honestly. "But I'm sure I can draw this." She picked up a pot containing silver paint and a brush from a nearby table and then knelt down on the ground. Merlin followed her example and Lyanna began to copy the spiral drawing from the book which Merlin held for her, just so she could do it right.

She managed to draw the spiral. When she was finished she put the paint and brush aside and looked at Merlin. "I'll do it," he said and Lyanna nodded. He spread his hands over the paint. " **Onluc þa soþan treow**!"

The paint glowed red for a moment and then faded. They heard something and Merlin peeked through a crack in his bedroom door. Lancelot was ready with getting dressed. It had taken them the entire night to find a good spell that they could use and the sun had already risen by now.

Lyanna and Merlin dashed to Gaius his bed as Lyanna woke him up. "It's time." The three of them peered through the gasps in the closet door. Lancelot emerged from Merlin's bedchamber and walked over the circle. The circle glowed red and a skeleton washed over Lancelot's features. They hear the door close and stepped out of the closet.

"Well, we now know for sure what's going on," Lyanna said gravely. "I didn't want it to be true."

"I know. We all wanted him back," Gaius responded.

"More than anything," Merlin agreed.

Gaius looked at them. "This man's a shadow of his former self. A shadow with ill intent."

"Do you think that he's here to harm Arthur?" Lyanna asked horrified.

"Whatever his reason is for being here, it can't be good."

Lyanna rubbed her temples as there fell a silence in the room. With what they had just found out they had no other choice but to keep an eye on Lancelot to stop him from what he was here to do. It was the only way.

"Lyanna, you should go to the last day of the tournament," Merlin said to her after a while. Gaius had made it to the small kitchen where he prepared some breakfast. "The people of Camelot expect you to be there. Even more than that, Arthur wants you to be there next to his soon to be wife."

"I know that," Lyanna sighed tiresomely as she cupped his face. "Will you be alright? I know that Lancelot was your dearest friend and seeing him like this must be painful. You can talk about it to me." She was able to see the hurt in his eyes. This entire situation was indeed hurting him.

Merlin paused for a moment. "I just can't believe that Morgana would use him this way. He didn't deserve this," he said sadly.

"Morgana doesn't care about other people's feelings. She didn't think twice about bringing back a shade of someone who meant a great deal to us," Lyanna replied. "We'll figure out what she wants." She leaned forwards to kiss him softly. "It's going to be fine. I'll drop by later okay?" Merlin nodded. Lyanna smiled faintly before she kissed him again. When they parted she quickly left the physician chambers.

Inside her own room Lyanna put on a different gown and undid her braids. This time she decided to let her hair long loose around her face. As Lyanna looked into the mirror she noticed the bags under her eyes from staying up all night, and hoped that no one would notice it.

As soon as Lyanna was completely dressed she left her room again and went to look for Arthur. She found him in his own chambers, sitting behind a desk while he wrote something down. He looked up when he saw Lyanna approaching. "Did you came here to wish me luck?" he wondered, grinning.

"I did indeed. Since I'm not participating or acting as a physician during this tournament I have no right to visit you at your tent later, so I decided to drop by now. You have a good chance to win this tournament, Archie," she said positively and she believed it.

"Do you think so, Lee? There is some tough competition," Arthur responded unsure.

"Of course I do. I grew up with you and have watched you training for the largest part of your life. You're incredibly skilled with a lance, so yeah you've got a good chance to win this," she replied.

Arthur smiled at her. "I'm quite positive that I'll end up against Lancelot later."

At the mention of Lancelot Lyanna bit her lip, not trying to show her true emotions about the shade in front of her brother. He couldn't know that Lancelot wasn't really back. "If so you can win that joust," Lyanna said instead. "I should go and keep your soon-to-be wife company. I'll see you after the tournament." She kissed his cheek before she walked out of his room.

After that Lyanna met up with Gwen at her house where the two women chat about ordinary things for a while. Few hours later they were seated next to each other at the stands as the last day of the tournament was about to start. Lyanna was fidgeting restlessly with her necklace as she looked around. Gwen suddenly excused herself and left Lyanna alone with her uncle, who refused to talk to her because she knew who he was working for.

Lyanna just sat there in silence, watching how the tournament ground filled with the audience who were eager to see who was going to be the winner of this tournament. Gwen returned shortly after that, but didn't say a word. She only flashed Lyanna a small smile before she focused on the people bellow. It was odd.

The tournament started minutes later and they both watched the jousting matches. Lyanna was clapping proudly every time that her brother won another joust, but got incredibly tensed whenever Lancelot than before. For some odd reason Gwen seemed to be pleased about it.

Arthur was now facing Sir Leon. Lyanna sat up right in her chair and bit her bottom lip as their match began. Luckily it was Arthur who won as Leon fell backwards off his horse and somersaulted. The crowd cringed, but then cheered for their King. Gwen smiled down at him as she applauded. Lyanna just flashed her brother two thumbs and a wink as he looked at her.

"Arthur is facing Lancelot in the final," Agravaine said to them.

Lyanna's heart sank at that information. "Don't look so worried, Lyanna," Gwen supplied reassuringly at her. "He's going to win this." Lyanna wasn't sure who she meant with that, but did notice that Gwen was looking rather uncertain about this match.

The two knights prepared themselves for the finale. Lyanna's gaze shifted until she spotted Merlin standing next to Gaius in the crowd. He looked back at her. " _I'll try and stop Lancelot with magic should he try to harm Arthur_ ," she heard him say inside her head. Lyanna could only give him a nod.

At that moment the flag went up and the joust began. Both riders managed to hit their opponent, but Arthur gotten seriously injured. Gwen and Lyanna immediately stood up in concern as Arthur dropped his lance and leaned forwards anyway. "That won't stop Arthur," Lyanna said as she saw how Arthur took his next lance from the servant anyway.

Arthur was able able to hold the lance, but he started to joust anyway. Lancelot on the other hand didn't seem to have a scratch. Lyanna was convinced that was because he was already dead, and just a shade. Gwen was frowning as the joust continued. Arthur was unable to lift his lance into attack position. As they came within range, Lancelot yield his lance and the crowd cheered. Lyanna's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed that.

The King dropped his lance and stumbled off his horse holding his side, doubled over with pain. Lancelot dismounted and they walked to the centre of the field. He and Lancelot met in front of the royal box and Lancelot knelt. "My liege," he said.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot. It's not necessary," Arthur responded. "I always thought you the noblest of my knights. You just proved me right. Thank you for your courtesy." Lancelot stood up and bowed. "Won't be forgotten."

Arthur faced the box and the crowd cheered. Gwen was smiling at Arthur and he bowed his head. Lancelot and Arthur regarded each other.

Lyanna was immensely confused by everything that she had just seen. If Lancelot wasn't here to harm Arthur, then why was he here? There had to be another reason why Morgana had raised him from the dead.

* * *

Lyanna was sitting in the comfortable chair in front of the window as she looked out at the night sky. It was already late at the evening and there was still no sign of Merlin anywhere. Normally he came to her chambers as soon as Arthur had released him from his duties. From looking at the stance of the moon Lyanna could tell that it was close to midnight. Arthur would never keep Merlin that long from her.

It didn't sit well with her that he still wasn't here yet. A part of her was worried that something had happened to him. Lyanna turned away from the window and stood up from her chair. She was still wearing her dress so that was no need to change into something else. She quickly left her chambers.

As Lyanna walked down the abandoned corridor she whispered a quick tracking spell without being detected, which would lead her to where her husband was. She was able to feel her magic buzzing underneath her skin as she got closer. He wasn't that far away. She gasped in horror when she found him in a corridor near the council chamber. He was lying unconscious on the ground.

Immediately Lyanna knelt down beside him and cupped his cheek. "Merlin," she called, gently shaking him. It seemed to work and the warlock's piercing blue eyes opened and looked into her hazel ones. "What happened?"

He swallowed loudly. "I was following Lancelot and he met up with Agravaine. He told your uncle that he was meeting Gwen somewhere afterwards. Agravaine replied that he had done well and that Morgana would be pleased with him. With that your uncle left. I followed Lancelot again and used my magic to throw him off, which got him unconscious for a few seconds. He woke up completely unaffected by the blow and managed to trip me and knocked me out with the pommel of his sword. Then everything went black."

Lyanna shook her head. "Gwen?" she repeated unsure. "If he's meeting Gwen somewhere then we need to go. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Merlin muttered as she helped him onto his feet. She followed him further down the corridor until they entered the council chamber and realize that they've arrived too late. Lyanna looked at Arthur's line of vision and saw that Gwen and Lancelot were kissing. Lyanna felt her entire body going cold and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Arthur's anger rose and he drew his sword. He let out a scream as he charged them. Lancelot stepped away from Gwen and drew his own sword. Arthur attacked furiously and elbowed Lancelot in the face, making him drop his sword.

Lyanna was unsure what to do and wanted to interfere in their fight, but Merlin held her back. "You're unarmed and they could hurt you, Lyanna," he said to her. She sighed, knowing that he was right. She just couldn't let them fight like that.

Arthur attacked Lancelot anyway, but hit the column. Lancelot shoved Arthur against another column, making Arthur drop his sword in the process.

Gwen was freaking out now. "Please!" she pleaded.

Arthur shoved Lancelot, who slid in reach of his sword and grabbed it. He rose it to attack the King, but Merlin luckily intervened. " **Ecg misse**!" he quietly chanted. The sword dropped out of Lancelot's hand. Meanwhile Arthur grabbed his own sword again as he charged the defenseless shade of Lancelot.

This was when Gwen stepped in his path. "No! Please! Please! Please. Stop! Please, please. This has to stop!" she pleaded again. Tears were streaming down her cheek as she stood there between the two of them. "Please. Please. Stop. This has to stop."

Arthur looked at her, the betrayal written plainly on his face. "Take them the the dungeons," he ordered then. Lyanna's eyes widened as she saw how both Lancelot and Gwen were being taken out of the council chamber by a few guards.

About ten minutes later Arthur, Agravaine, Merlin and Lyanna were standing together in Arthur's chambers. Arthur was standing with his back towards everyone, eyes bloodshot. Lyanna wanted to comfort him, but Merlin kept her back because the timing wasn't right. She had to wait until Agravaine had left.

"Far be it from me to advise you on personal matters, Sire, but this is also a matter of state. You've been made a fool of and you must respond robustly. Of course, in the days of your father, adultery in the noble families was punishable by death," Agravaine said to the King. Both Merlin and Lyanna were glaring at the man now for saying something so foolish. "But as for Lancelot, death's too good for him. He must die, but... Painfully."

With that Agravaine left the room so that Arthur had something to think about. Lyanna immediately rushed towards her brother and pulled him into a warm embrace. Surprisingly enough he gladly accepted it. "I wish that there was something that I could say, Archie," she said quietly.

"You're not to blame, Lee," he responded with a cranky voice from crying. "You couldn't have known what they were planning."

Lyanna was now crying along with him. "I don't know what drove them do to this," she lied. She couldn't tell him that Morgana was behind this because he would never believe her. "There is only one person who can give you the answer that you need. You have to talk to Gwen."

"I don't want to talk -"

"Arthur please," Lyanna cut him of, her voice placid. "I know that's the last thing that you want to do right now. If you don't do this it will drive you mad not knowing what made her do this. I'm sure she has a reason for all of this."

Arthur just remained silent as he continued to hold his sister. He was grateful that she was always there to provide him with the support that he needed. "Okay, I will," he assured her as he let go. "For now I would like to be alone."

"Of course," Lyanna said understanding. "If you need us you know where to find us."

Together with Merlin she walked out of his room and through the corridors. They made it to her chambers where they sat on her bed for a while in silence. Merlin was just holding her as she listened to his heartbeat. They were unsure of how long that they had been sitting there until there came a knock on the door.

"Milady, your presence is being required by the King in the council chamber," a guard said on the other side.

Lyanna exchanged a doubtful look with Merlin as she stepped out of his hold. Within minutes they stood in the council chamber where the court was waiting in silence. Gwen was standing between two guards. The knights of the Round Table were also present. No one seemed to be affected that it was the middle of the night. Lyanna stood beside Merlin and Gaius and they curiously awaited what was going to happen.

Agravaine was standing by the throne. He nodded and two guards forced Gwen to her knees as Arthur entered, wearing his armour. He walked resolutely to the throne. He stand behind it, his back to the council. Meanwhile Gwen's skin was pale and her face streaked with tears.

"You will leave, please," he spoke softly. Agravaine nodded again to the two guards and they depart. "All of you." No one moved. "Now."

The knights and councilmen leave. Lyanna looked at Gwen gave her friend a sad smile before she and Merlin quietly left the room with the others. She was glad that Arthur was going to talk to Gwen in private. This might be the only way for him to get an answer.

They were sitting in the physician chambers shortly after that. By now they had received the news that Arthur had banished Gwen from Camelot for her betrayal. "This is what Morgana wanted...all along," Merlin said.

Lyanna was staring down at the mug of tea in her hands as she listened to their conversation. "She couldn't suffer the ignominy of seeing Gwen on her throne. It is, indeed, a cruel revenge," Gaius agreed.

"But it is Morgana who created it. We must make Arthur see that. If he knew that Lancelot was a shade..."

"It wouldn't change what Gwen has done. It's the betrayal that matters to the King, Merlin. Telling him of Lancelot's true nature won't change that. It's Gwen who must pay the price," Gaius responded.

* * *

The next day would've been the day that Arthur Pendragon would marry Guinevere, a servant girl, who would become the Queen of Camelot. Instead the servants were taking down the wedding decoration in the throne room. Lyanna was watching it together with Merlin and Arthur with a heavy stone in her stomach. She couldn't believe how things had turned out.

"It's not too late, Sire," Merlin said, his hands rested on his hips. "I know what Gwen did was desperately wrong, but she is a good person. I truly believe that."

"As do I, Merlin... As do I," Arthur muttered.

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive her?"

Arthur stared straight ahead. "That's not the problem."

"Agravaine?" Merlin asked angrily. "Well, it is Agravaine, isn't it?" Lyanna gently grabbed Merlin's lower arm in the hope to calm him. "He's wrong. People won't find you weak or a fool. They will find you merciful, understanding."

"You're brave to speak out, Merlin. Gwen's your friend, I understand. I'm afraid you're wrong. I love Gwen with all my heart," Arthur responded. He finally looked at him. "And I'm sure in time, I'll find a way to forgive her."

Lyanna frowned. "What do you mean, Arthur?" It was hurting her to see her brother so heartbroken like that. It also hurt her to know that her dearest friend was gone and that she wouldn't see her again. She was going to miss Gwen.

"That I'll never trust her," he explained. "I can't live like that. Not as a King, certainly not as a husband. And though it pains me... It's best that she's gone."

Agravaine arrived with two guards. "Sire. Milady," he began. "You best follow me. There is something that you need to see."

Unsure what he wanted to show them they decided to follow him. Agravaine leaded them to the physician chamber where they found Lancelot's dead body lying on a cot. Even though this was only a shade it still felt like a stab into her heart to see him lying there like that. He had been a dear friend after all.

"The guards found him," Agravaine said to them.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

Gaius looked at them. "It appeared that he took his own life." Lyanna figured that Morgana didn't require his service anymore and this was her way of getting rid of him.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised," Arthur responded. Agravaine twitched a smile which caused Merlin to glare at him. "In all ways but one, Lancelot was a man of honour. See to it that he receives a proper burial."

Arthur and Agravaine left as Gaius covered Lancelot's face with a sheet.

* * *

Lancelot was lying on a boat made of twigs which was covered in flowers. Merlin had made the boat while Lyanna had searched for the flowers. They were standing over him as Merlin placed a hand on his forehead. " **Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle**!"

Merlin's eyes glow and Lancelot breathed sharply in as he woke. Lyanna gasped in shock as Lancelot looked at them. The spell that Merlin had just used was to free Lancelot from the spell and allowed him to rest peacefully. "Thank you, friends," he whispered.

Lyanna and Merlin tried to process what was happening. This was the real Lancelot who was saying goodbye to him. Lancelot smiled and closed his eyes as he breathed his last breath. Merlin cried with a smile, knowing that Lancelot was at peace.

Together they pushed the boat into the lake as Merlin set the boat on fire with a flash of his eyes. Lyanna grabbed Merlin's hand as she placed her head on his shoulder while they continued to cry together as they watch the boat burn on the middle of the lake. They had just lost their friend all over again.


	51. The herald of the new age

 

 

 

**Chapter 51: Herald of the New Age**

 

_Dear Lyanna,_

_I wanted to let you know that I'm doing rather well despite the circumstances. I can't tell you where I'm currently staying since I don't believe that we're even allowed to contact each other. I know you well enough that you've been worrying about me ever since I left Camelot. You really shouldn't, Lyanna. All is well._

_I do miss life back at Camelot and how simple my life was as your servant. More than that I just miss having my friend around all the time. Life has been rather lonely lately, but I'm managing. I've been curious about how you've been faring. Is married life still treating you well? I do hope that you and Merlin are alright. The two of you still need to get your public wedding. It's looking like I'm not going to be able to see you getting married to love of your life at all. I'm sorry, Lyanna. It's my own stupid fault._

_Please don't tell to Arthur that we've been in contact since he banished me. I don't want to cause a fight between the two of you. I've already done enough to cause both of you pain and I'm deeply sorry for that._

_Don't feel gloom about what happened, Lyanna. A part of me do hopes that we get to see each other again one day. Maybe years from now. I'll look forward to that._

_Sincerely,_

_Guinevere_

Lyanna had read the letter for the fifth time ever since a raven had delivered it about an hour ago. It had been three weeks since Arthur had banished his fiancé from Camelot because she had kissed another, even though it wasn't her fault since she had been enchanted. Lyanna knew that Arthur wouldn't be too pleased to hear that she was sending letters to that woman. It was for the best that he was kept in the dark about this matter.

She missed Gwen's presence every day. Gwen hadn't been just her servant, but also the only friend that Lyanna had here. Without Gwen it just didn't feel right and Lyanna had never felt so lonely before. There was no one in Camelot with who she could talk to anymore in the way that she always did with Gwen.

In truth Lyanna had never even gotten herself a new servant since all of this had happened. She didn't want anyone else to look after her at all. All that she wanted was to get her dearest friend back so that she could marry Arthur, but that started to sound more like a foolish dream with every passing day.

Now that Gwen was gone Lyanna was unsure about how to fill up the emptiness which her friend had left behind. Lyanna even spent more time together with the old physician who didn't even seem to mind that she was hovering in his chambers all the time.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Lyanna?" Gaius asked as he placed a mug on the table before her.

Lyanna looked up and folded the letter in her hands. "Quite fine," she replied, even though she didn't sound very convincing.

Gaius noticed it and raised an eyebrow as he took the chair beside her. "It can't have been easy for you to lose your only friend," he assumed.

"Gwen is not my only - "

"What other friends beside Gwen do you have? The knights? They will hardly want to hear any female gossip -"

"I don't gossip," Lyanna quickly interrupted.

Gaius smiled endearingly. "What I mean is that you used to spent a lot of time together with Gwen and you told her everything. I don't believe you two had a secret. You can't talk to the knights the way that you did with Gwen. Nor do I figure that they would approve it if you spoke to them about how dreamy Merlin is."

Lyanna spat out the tea that she had just taken a sip from. Gaius placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder when he noticed she was alright.

"I'm well aware that you've been spending even more time here than before because of all that, Lyanna. There's no shame in that. Although I do hope that you don't want to discuss such matters with me either. I care a lot about Merlin, but -"

"Gaius, please," Lyanna cut him of with a grin on her face. "I understand what you mean and I can assure you that I don't desire talking with you about such things."

He sighed in relief. "Lyanna, normally I would tell someone to try and make new friends and -"

"I don't want to make new friends, Gaius," Lyanna objected, biting on her lip. "I just want Gwen back. Since that's not going to happen I'm just going to spend more time here. You're not bothered by that, are you? If you are you should tell me."

"Of course I'm not bothered by that, my dear. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. It's just that I assume that you would be happier to spent that time with someone else."

Lyanna put her empty mug down on the table. "Not exactly. I enjoy your company. Besides shouldn't we go on our rounds? It's already late."

He nodded as he stood up to grab his needed supplies. Lyanna quickly shoved Gwen's letter between her cleavage because she didn't have pockets before they left the room together. It was a rather quiet morning and they didn't have to make any extra stop besides the ones that they made every day to drop off some drafts or other herbs. When they returned again to the physician chambers it was only a few hours later.

This time Lyanna sat down by the window where she made drafts by herself. While she minced some ingredients Gaius was reading on the other side of the room. There hung a silence in the room and they were both pretty content with it. Gaius knew well enough when Lyanna wanted to chat or when she preferred some silence.

It was late in the afternoon while Lyanna was helping Gaius with preparing dinner when the door opened and Merlin entered the room. He threw his satchel on the ground and approached Lyanna and kissed her lightly on the lips, glad to be reunited with her. "How did the patrol go?" she asked curiously. "You look rather gloom."

He licked his lips. "Everything was going fine and it was just an ordinary patrol. We we having a short break close to Camelot when came across a Druid shrine," Merlin enlightened them. "The entire place was strung with strips of cloth. I've never seen anything like it. I had warned the others about what it was and that these places were cursed. They didn't exactly believe me."

At that moment Gaius put the plates with food on the table and looked at Lyanna. "Are you eating with us?" he asked and she shook her head. Both Merlin and Gaius sat down at the table while Lyanna leaned down against the other table so that they had enough space. "I'm am surprised such a shrine exists so close to Camelot."

"And it was cursed. I could feel it," Merlin responded.

"You were right to be wary. The druids built shrines to bring rest to tormented souls; souls that were so badly wronged they could find no peace in the other world," Gaius explained. Lyanna frowned as she listened to that. It sounded horrible.

"Why do they hang all the ribbons and flags?" Merlin wondered.

Gaius paused. "The ancient rituals heal the ground so the souls of the victim can find rest, but the magic that binds the earth is delicate and is easily undone. So the ribbons and flags act as a warning."

"Should've known that earlier," Merlin muttered.

"Did anyone touch anything?" the physician asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Uh, no, I don't think so. Why? What is it?"

"Anyone who disturbs a resting place risks releasing the spirit. Merlin, you must promise me you'll never return to that place," Gaius warned him.

"Oh, don't worry. I've no intention of going back there. And for once I'm not lying to you," Merlin assured him.

Knowing that this conversation had ended, Lyanna took a few steps forwards until she stood beside Merlin and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to dine with Arthur now and keep him company," she informed them.

He turned around a bit until he was facing her. "I'll come by later, alright?" he asked.

Lyanna nodded. "Looking forward to that," she said as she kissed him. "Goodnight Gaius," she called as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Lyanna had her head resting on Merlin's chest while she listened to his steady heartbeat, which sound always calmed her down. Merlin's fingers stroke the soft skin of her back as he placed feather-light kisses on her shoulder.

They had woken up an hour before dawn so that they could lie like this together for a while before their day would start. They both enjoyed this way of slowly waking up together and pretty much did it every morning.

"Have you received a letter from Gwen?" Merlin asked curiously when he noticed the folded letter on the nearby table. Lyanna was someone who didn't contact a lot of people, so there were only a few people that he could think of.

"Yes, I've got this one yesterday," Lyanna said. "She won't tell me where she's staying right now, only that she's alright. She misses us and hopes we're doing fine."

Merlin kissed her temple. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's my dearest friend and not having her around anymore is a nightmare. But we can't change anything about that I'm afraid. She's gone and I can only hope we'll see her again one day."

He kissed her forehead as she sat up right so that she could look him the eye. "I truly believe that Arthur will forgive her eventually and will ask Gwen to come back to Camelot. The two of them really belong together," he responded.

"I agree with you and I hope you're right about that matter," Lyanna replied. "I just want my friend back."

"I know you do, love," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She flashed him a smile. "I don't think that Gaius is very pleased about me suddenly spending even more time with him. He told me to look for new friends," she said.

Merlin tugged a strand behind her ear. "No, you don't need new friends. I'm sure that there are other things that you could do besides helping Gaius," he figured.

"Like what? Going on more patrols with you and Arthur?" she asked, scrunching her nose.

He chuckled. "That's a possibility. I can't keep you company all the time I'm afraid."

"Nor can I ask that from you, Merlin. You have a life besides me," she objected.

"No, you are my life, Lyanna," he made clear.

She smiled faintly. "Merlin, listen to me," Lyanna pleaded. "I know that you're busy running around after Arthur every single day, but you also have friends. You hardly hang out with them and I don't want you to neglect them because you feel that it's your priority to be with me instead."

He was silent for a moment as he stroke her cheek. "Please realize that the only friends that I have are the knights and that I see them large parts of the day, while I hardly get to see you throughout the day. I prefer being here with you and do nothing then to go to a tavern with Gwaine and get drunk. That's not my thing."

Lyanna leaned forwards and hungrily captured his mouth with hers. Merlin immediately asked for entrance by licking her lower lip. Their tongues met and things quickly heated up. His hands traveled across her body as hers went to the nape of his neck and into his raven hair. It was there they slowly made love together to let each other know how much they really loved each other.

They were panting as they rolled on their backs on the bed, but weren't able to get that lovesick grin of their faces. Ever since they had gotten married they done this plenty of times to make up for all the lost time, but they were still mesmerized by how amazing and perfect it all felt. It was as if they were really made for each other. Lyanna didn't want to give that up ever.

"I wish we could stay in this bed all day, but unfortunately you and I both have some things to do," Merlin said, sighing sadly. Normally it was always Lyanna who reminded him of duties.

Lyanna pouted as she sat up straight. "Hmm, yes. We have a training session to attend and you have a prat to wake up," she replied, stepping out of the bed. Her gaze shifted to the trail of their clothes that lay on the floor which caused her to blush.

Merlin growled tiresomely. "Well, at least I get to see you today which always makes my days more bearable," he responded as he began to put on his clothes from the day before. Lyanna turned around and smiled as she adjusted his tunic. "Will you be with Gaius later?"

"Where else should I be?" Lyanna wondered. Merlin rolled with his eyes, making her smirk. "Yes, I'll go to Gaius after the training. Now, go wake my brother," she said, kissing Merlin on the lips for a few seconds.

"I love you," he said sweetly.

Lyanna flashed him a warm smile. "I love you too," she answered lovesick. Merlin placed one last kiss on her forehead before he hurried out of her room. He would first collect some food from the palace kitchen and eat something himself before he would wake up Arthur.

She walked to her vanity where she began to brush her hair and tied it together in a simple ponytail. Lyanna put on some light armour. At that moment a maid brought her a simple breakfast before leaving again.

Lyanna had an hour to herself before she was expected elsewhere so she decided to read one of Gaius his books about the poisonous plants while she ate her breakfast. She had always found this subject incredibly interesting and she knew that it could be of good use in the future should she really become the court physician if Gaius had retired. It was something she really didn't want to think about, but she knew that it was going to happen one day. Gaius was already old and he won't be able to keep this up for ages, even though Lyanna wished that he did. She still didn't dare to make any decision without Gaius his opinion.

She had read about five chapters when she closed the book and left the room. As she walked down the corridors she put on her gloves. She went around the corner where she met up with Gwaine and Percival and walked the rest of the way with the two knights, who were in a rather chatty mood. She didn't mind and took part in their conversation.

At the training ground they found Leon, Elyan and Merlin who were already there. Lyanna smiled at Merlin while she listened to another one of Gwaine's tavern stories, which she had heard before.

Arthur Pendragon approached them. "Pair off!" he ordered. "Concentrate on counter-cutting. Gwaine, you're with me." Lyanna knew that they were with an uneven number but Leon already offered her sword, a sign that he wanted to pair up with her for this practice which she didn't mind at all.

"What's that in your hair?" Gwaine suddenly asked. This caused everyone to look at the King and to see what Gwaine was referring to.

Arthur frowned. "It's stew," Merlin responded dryly.

This only confused everyone. "Why have you got stew in your hair?" Leon asked.

"Well, because he was reading," Merlin said as if it was obvious. Lyanna smirked as the rest of the knights gave the King a confused look. She was well aware that Arthur had the habit to fall asleep on his table. Apparently he had fallen with his head into his dinner during his sleep, which explained the stew in his hair.

Arthur sighed. "Change of plan. I think we'll try something different," he said instead.

Minutes later Merlin was standing on the training grounds wearing Arthur's helmet and a Pendragon shield. He grimaced as he looked at the knights. "I'm not going to hit on Merlin," Lyanna objected, putting her sword away. The last thing that she wanted was to hurt Merlin. She wasn't taking any part in this. "Arthur why are you doing this?"

The King ignored his sister as he approached Merlin who held the shield in front of his face. Arthur began to beat Merlin's shield with a sword. The servant was strong enough to keep up, but eventually Arthur hit him hard enough to knock Merlin to the ground.

Immediately Lyanna was at Merlin's side and was knelt down beside him. "You alright?" she asked concerned. "You don't have to do this. You can just walk away. Don't let Arthur have his fun."

Lyanna helped him sit up right as he growled, holding his arm. "I'm fine, Lyanna. Really it's nothing. I can do this," he objected. Lyanna pressed her lips together and shook her head as she pulled him back onto his feet.

"Merlin, just so you know that you don't have to proof anything to anyone. Okay?" she made clear before she walked over to where the other knights were standing.

Merlin prepared as Elyan stepped up next and invited Elyan to strike. Elyan started softly, not really wanting to attack his friend. After a few seconds he started to get into it. Lyanna exchanged a doubtful look with Percival as Merlin get knocked to the ground and Elyan continued to beat Merlin's shield.

"Elyan," Arthur called.

Elyan didn't stop and this concerned the others. Elyan rose to strike again, but Lyanna grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I think he's had enough, Elyan," she said to him. Elyan relaxed.

Merlin took off his helmet as Arthur approached. "You all right down there, Merlin?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Merlin mumbled something which they couldn't hear. "Good."

With that Arthur left again and Lyanna looked down at Merlin, smiling faintly. "You really aren't made for battle, Merlin," she said, helping him up again.

Her husband huffed. "I can easily take them," he responded.

"Yes, you can by using your magic. Only that's not permitted here so you don't exactly have an advantage against these skilled knights and that's alright. I know the others will take it easy on you," she said optimistically. "If you refuse to give up then let them at least have their fun. I'm convinced that you're going to feel this in your arms tomorrow."

* * *

Lyanna was able to smell strawberry scent from the soap that she had just used to wash herself in a bathtub. Despite that she had refused to fight against a rather defenceless Merlin, she had fought some though duels with Gwaine, Leon and Arthur.

Her heels clicked on the stone ground as she walked down the corridor together with Gaius, following Leon who had asked them to check up on Elyan. The knight had passed out after training earlier. Leon leaded them into Elyan's chambers where they found the knight lying on the bed.

Gaius looked at Lyanna for a second before he began to examine Elyan who was just lying on the bed with his eyes wide and staring straight ahead of him. Gwaine and Leon watched the two physicians.

"Why doesn't he speak?" Leon asked.

Lyanna shrugged as she looked away from the knight to the other two. "I don't know. It's strange," she replied doubtfully. This was something she had never witnessed before and she had surely seen a lot ever since she had decided to aid Gaius.

"It's like he's lost his mind," Gwaine said.

"When I want your medical opinion, Gwaine, I'll ask for it," Gaius responded dryly. Lyanna smirked as Leon looked at Gwaine and shook his head. "Perhaps you'd leave me and Princess Lyanna alone to treat our patient."

That was enough for them and the two knights started to head out. "It would be better if Arthur didn't know of this," Gwaine then said as they stood still.

Lyanna frowned. "Why do you want to keep it from Arthur?" she wondered.

"Elyan hasn't been himself recently. He hasn't said anything, but he's clearly upset about his sister's banishment," Gwaine clarified. Lyanna hadn't thought how difficult that must've been for Elyan.

"Yes, it must've been hard to see that happen to Gwen," Gaius said.

Leon nodded. "We wouldn't want Arthur to think that Elyan's loyalties are divided."

"Well, I'm sure that the King doesn't have to know about every accident that happens in Camelot," Lyanna said, smiling faintly.

Both Leon and Gwaine returned the smile. "Thank you, Milady," they said in union before they finally exited the room.

Lyanna turned around again to see that Gaius was still examining the knight. "Elyan, can you hear me? Blink if you can hear me?" Gaius asked.

Unfortunately Elyan didn't blink. Gaius picked up his medicine bag and the top dropped to the floor. Lyanna quickly leaned forwards to grab it but spotted something. "Gaius, it's a circle of salt," she informed him. This entire situation was confusing her immensely. She didn't believe that Elyan was acting like this because of what had happened to Gwen. Something else had caused this and they now had a vague idea of what it could be.

Minutes later they returned to the physician chambers where they began to look through the large amount of books in the room to look deeper into this matter. There had to be an explanation for what was happening to Elyan.

They were so focused on their books that they didn't hear Merlin entering the room in a rather angry state. "I'm done!...trying to be nice to Arthur. I cook, clean, I'm always there for him. Not to mention that small matter of saving his life more time than I care to remember," he ranted, taking off his coat. "Do I get any thanks? No. All he ever does is shout at me." He looked at both Lyanna and Gaius who were too busy with their reading. "So now you two are ignoring me. Great. I might as well not even exist. Hello, my name is Merlin, but don't worry about me. I'm not even here," Merlin went on as he grabbed some dinner for himself.

Gaius closed his book and Lyanna looked up at her husband. "I could never ignore you, love," she assured him. "Gaius and I fear we have more important things to worry about than Arthur shouting at you."

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

Gaius stood up now. "Did Elyan disturb anything yesterday at the shrine?"

Merlin paused for a moment. "I'm not sure," he said as Gaius crossed his arms.

"I need you to be sure, Merlin," the physician said as he turned around to face him.

"I don't know," Merlin responded. "He may have done. I tried to warm them. You know what they're like. They don't listen." They couldn't argue with that because they know it was the truth. The knights were incredibly stubborn.

"It's okay, Merlin," Lyanna said, sighed. "It's just that we're deeply concerned for Elyan. He hasn't spoken a word since he regained consciousness and we can find no physical symptoms to explain it. The only thing we could find was a pile of salt at the foot of his bed."

Merlin's face fell. "Oh, no."

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked him.

"He's trying to ward off an evil spirit," Merlin clarified. Lyanna had already assumed something like that. She was well aware of the fables.

"With a pile of salt? That's utter nonsense," Gaius said.

"Elyan believes it to be true."

Lyanna folded her hands together. "Then I fear Elyan may have disturbed the spirit at the shrine," she said.

Merlin looked at her. "What? What will that do to him?"

"I dread to think what horror it might unleash," Gaius said. "You must tell Arthur what happened at the shrine. You must tell him that Elyan is possessed."

"Well, I'm not sure he'll believe me, not in the mood he's in," Merlin objected.

Lyanna stood up. "I'll help you with making him believe us," she suggested, which seemed to bring some relief to Merlin. If there was one person Arthur always listened to then it was his sister.

They waited until they had eaten their dinner before Lyanna and Merlin left the physician chambers. As they walked down the corridors the warning bell started to chime and Lyanna felt a chill set in her skin. Something wasn't right.

The guards escorted them to the King chambers which they entered and where they found Arthur standing near the table. "Arthur, what happened?" Lyanna wanted to know. Her concern was overwhelming her.

He looked at his sister and her husband. "Elyan. He attacked me," Arthur answered.

Lyanna exchanged a doubtful look with Merlin. "We think that he's possessed," the warlock said.

"What do you mean "possessed"?" Arthur wondered.

"He may have disturbed a spirit at the shrine. We think that spirit's possessing him now," Lyanna clarified, folding her hands together. "Gaius and I did look into it."

Their words made Arthur consider. "Why else would he attack you?" Merlin asked.

"Well, when we catch him, I intent to ask him that very question," Arthur said.

* * *

The knights had managed to catch Elyan during the night and he had been locked away in the dungeon until they had found a suitable punishment for the knight who intended to kill the King of Camelot. Things weren't looking good for him.

It was early in the morning when Lyanna was standing next to Merlin in the council chamber as they listened to Agravaine who tried to talk in on the King. "Elyan must be tried and punished in accordance with our laws," Agravaine said.

"But that would mean putting him to death," Arthur figured.

"Well, so be it," Agravaine responded. "You can't afford to show favoritism."

Arthur bit his lip. "What if Elyan wasn't acting of his own volition?"

"What do you mean?" Agravaine wondered.

"Lyanna and Merlin believe Elyan has been possessed by some kind of spirit," the King said.

This surprised Agravaine. "Oh. I have no doubt they are just trying to protect their friend."

Merlin was throwing daggers at the man now. "Why else would Elyan attack Arthur?"

"His motive is obvious. He seeks revenge," Agravaine responded. "You banished his sister from Camelot."

"No, that's not it," Lyanna intervened, her voice placid. "I've got to know Elyan pretty well. He cares a lot about Guinevere, but he would never attack Arthur. That's not in his nature."

Agravaine looked at the King. "Arthur, you must see. All this talk of possession and spirits, it's just a ruse to save Elyan's neck."

Lyanna huffed angrily. "As if we would lie?"

"But what if its true? I'd be executing an innocent man. More than that, I'd be executing a friend," Arthur responded.

"You cannot be seen the allow someone to try and kill you and then escape punishment. You will appear weak," Agravaine said. "That puts the whole of Camelot in peril."

Lyanna scoffed. "Arthur," Merlin calmly began, wanting to say something.

"Leave me," Arthur said. Both Merlin and Lyanna were disappointed and irritated that Arthur was taking Agravaine's side again. "All of you." He wasn't just addressing them.

Slightly bewildered Agravaine followed Merlin and Lyanna out. While Agravaine went up the stairs the married couple walked down the endlessly long corridors in silence. They both were pondering about what Arthur had said as they made it into the physician chambers.

"Agravaine is just pushing for Elyan's execution," Merlin said sadly.

Lyanna crossed her arms. "I'm afraid that Arthur may have no other choice but to sentence Elyan to death, even though it's wrong," she replied grimly. She didn't want to think about Elyan being executed. He was still a friend after all. He just wasn't acting like himself.

Merlin hook his head. "We can't allow that to happen."

"What do you propose we do, Merlin?" Gaius wondered.

"Must be a way of ridding Elyan of the spirit that possesses him," Merlin figured.

Lyanna bit her lip. "There are some, yes. Only it would require very powerful magic," she replied.

"Then I must master it to save Elyan's life," Merlin said.

"And you intend to expel the spirit in the cells under the noses of the guards?" Gaius asked him.

"Of course not," Merlin clarified. "First we need to break Elyan out of the cells. Did I miss that little part?" Gaius let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Breaking Elyan out of the cells shouldn't be too difficult. It's not the first time we've done something like that," Lyanna said, thinking back of when she had broken Merlin out of the cells a few years ago.

"You're not coming with me, Lyanna," Merlin objected.

She frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Because we don't know what Elyan is capable of. This spirit that possesses him clearly wants revenge on Arthur, who is to say he doesn't target you as well. I can't let him come after you. It's my duty to protect you and keep you safe, so that's what I'm doing," Merlin enlightened her.

That was not what Lyanna had expected to hear but her sentiment got the better of her. She couldn't be mad at him for wanting to protect her. He only wanted what was best for her and she was immensely grateful that he was looking after her like that.

"I'm not fragile, Merlin," she replied softly. "Although I do understand what you mean and I'll stay here should that rest your mind."

"It does," Merlin said, smiling faintly. "I do not think you're fragile, okay? You're a strong and brave woman and I need you." He placed a kiss on her forehead before he wrapped his arms around her. Lyanna gladly returned the warm embrace and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Gaius, do you know what spell I can use to expel the spirit?"

The physician nodded. "It must be somewhere in these books. I'll look into it," he assured before he walked over to the table and rummaged through the pile books. Merlin meanwhile tightened his grip on Lyanna who needed the comfort that he was providing her.

After their little moment Lyanna went to help Gaius prepare everything that Merlin needed. It had taken them several hours to find a right spell that should work. It was after nightfall that Merlin emerged from his room and Gaius handed him a flask.

"Elyan will have to be unconscious when you expel the spirit. Lyanna put a powerful sedative in this water," Gaius informed him as Merlin took it. "And Merlin, remember, Elyan is not himself. You cannot trust him."

Merlin nodded. "I know," he said. He then looked at Lyanna who was smiling faintly at him. "It's gonna be fine. Don't worry," he assured her.

"Just come back as soon as you can, okay?" she asked.

"I will," he made clear as he leaned forwards to kiss her briefly. "I'll be back before you know it." He flashed her a warm smile before he strolled out of the room.

* * *

Lyanna was pacing restlessly through her chambers. Hours had gone by since Merlin had left to break Elyan from his cell, but he still hadn't returned. Merlin had told her now to worry, but she couldn't longer control herself anymore. She looked through the window at the stance at the moon and noticed it was hours after midnight.

She knew that if she would stay inside much longer she would lose her sanity. For all that she knew something dreadful had happened and he needed her help. Lyanna didn't want to waste any more valuable time and quickly clasped a grey cloak around her neck and put the hood over her head before she left her chambers.

The guards looked a bit surprised to see the Princess of Camelot walking down the corridors at this hour. Just like she had expected them to they brought her to a halt, wanting to know is something was wrong. "Milady, is all well?" one of them asked.

Lyanna flashed a small smile. "I haven't been able to sleep and I was hoping to go for a late walk," she smoothly replied.

The guards exchanged a look with each other before stepping aside so that she could pass. "Are you sure that you want to go alone, Milady? Sir Elyan has escaped from the dungeons so it's not safe out there."

"I can take care of myself, gentlemen," she said as she continued to walk further down the corridor and her pace increased. She wasn't exactly in the mood for them to bring her to a halt again. There more important things to do and she couldn't waste any more time because her husband might be in danger.

Lyanna made her way out of the palace without running into more guards. She left Camelot behind her as she strolled between the trees. It was dark once she was in the forest and the only light that there was was that of the moonlight.

Once she realized that she was completely alone she allowed herself to use a simple magic spell to track Merlin down. A path of gold became clear before her, letting her know that Merlin had been here not too long ago. He wasn't that far away which gave her some hope.

Lyanna was practically running through the dark forest, hoping that she was still on time. The path before her became clearer before her eyes. Lyanna let out a small shriek when she caught sight of someone lying on the forest ground and recognized it as Merlin as she got closer.

She knelt down beside him on the ground, holding his face in his hands. The moonlight was making his pale skin glow beautifully, and she noticed the red bruise on his forehead. Someone had clearly hit him there with an object.

"Merlin," Lyanna called with a placid voice, shaking him gently. She didn't want to startle him. "Merlin, love, you've got to wake up!"

There was no respond for a couple of seconds until Merlin let out a soft groan. His blue eyes fluttered open and looked into her piercing green ones. "Lyanna?" he asked unsure. His voice was soft and cranky. Merlin tried to sit upright while she held him.

"Yeah, it's me. I was waiting patiently for you to come home, but you didn't show up so I decided to look for you. What happened? Where is Elyan?" she asked while she checked to see if he didn't had a concussion.

Merlin sighed. "Everything went according to plan and I managed to break him free from the cells. We made it into the woods. When we were far enough I offered him something to drink, but he didn't take it. Before he knocked me out I felt another presence out there. That's all that I can remember."

Lyanna gently stroke his cheek. "You're not to blame, Merlin. Apparently this spirit has a stronger hold on him than we had anticipated. I'm just glad that you're not hurt, minus your head wound that is. Come on, it's time to get you home."

She helped him back onto his feet. Their fingers intertwined as they began their walk homewards. By the time they made it back to Camelot the sun was already rising, a sign that Merlin had spent the entire night in the woods. They released each others hand as soon as they were among the other people.

Merlin told Gaius what had happened with Elyan while Lyanna tenderly treated his head wound. He flinched slightly as she carefully put some ointment on the wound to stop the swelling. It wasn't a serious wound and would fade again within a few days. It would become very annoying if it wouldn't be treated.

"Just before he jumped me, there was a presence there. I could sense it," Merlin said, kind of agitated.

"It was Elyan who was supposed to be knocked out, not you, Merlin," Gaius responded, causing Lyanna to snort.

"I must find Arthur. Elyan could make another attempt on his life," Merlin said, heading towards the door.

"Merlin, after Elyan escaped Arthur has been put under heavy guard. There's little more you can do to protect him," Lyanna replied, crossing her arms.

Gaius took a few steps forwards. "This shrine..." he began. "Do you think you could find it again?"

Merlin looked doubtful. "I'm not sure I want to. You said I was never to go there again."

"We have to find out all we can about this spirit. Unless we know what we're dealing with, we won't be able to help Elyan or Arthur," Gaius explained.

Lyanna knew that the physician was right and picked up the long stick that Gaius used for the longer walks and handed it to the old man. She didn't want to have him fall over anything in the forest. She then met Merlin's gaze who wasn't happy at all about going back, which made her feel a bit unease. She gave him a small smile before they all left the room.

It didn't take them long to reach the cover of the woods. Usually Lyanna knew her way around in the forest, but Merlin was leading them to a part that she had never been before. With every step that she took she wished that she had stayed home in Camelot, but she knew that she had to see this place with her own eyes.

Lyanna focused on supporting Gaius so he wouldn't trip. It was clear that the man was becoming older and walks like this were becoming rather though for him, which is why he rarely took them anymore. It was clear why he always asked her and Merlin to collect hers, so he wouldn't have to do it himself anymore. Other than that Lyanna simply didn't allow him to go out into the forest by himself and had asked him to always take either her or Merlin with him if he wanted that.

Merlin suddenly stopped walking. "Merlin, what's wrong?" Lyanna immediately asked.

He didn't look at her, but kept staring straight ahead. "It's just through these trees."

Merlin leaded them further and as soon they stepped through the trees it was obvious that they had indeed reached the shrine and entered it. There were strips of cloth strung everywhere just as Merlin had described. Lyanna was able to feel something in the air as if the spirits were still nearby here. Lyanna was amazed by what she was seeing, but also freaked out.

"Gaius, what exactly are we looking for?" Lyanna wondered as she followed them whilst she was looking around.

"I'm not entirely sure," Gaius responded doubtfully. "But remember, don't disturb anything."

Lyanna shook her head. "Trust me, we won't," Merlin quickly assured them.

The three of them split up to have a look around. Lyanna slowly walked through the shrine and observed this strange place. She had never stepped foot in a shrine before and she was overwhelmed by what she was feeling. She could only hope that they they could leave this place soon.

The sound of wood crunching caused them all to turn around sharply. It turned out that it was Gaius who had stepped onto a twig. "Sorry!" he apologized with a whisper.

Lyanna focused back at what she had been looking at before. She knew that people had died here, but she had this strange feeling were all still here. It was a very strange thing to experience. Her gaze shifted to something strange on the ground which looked kind of off and picked it up.

"Lyanna! Gaius!" Merlin called out in distress.

She quickly turned away from and ran over to Merlin who was standing in front of a well. She noticed the tears which were running down his cheeks, which was an unsettling sight. Merlin hardly cried. She gently rubbed them away. "What is it, Merlin?"

He didn't look her in the eye. "Something terrible happened here," he said.

Gaius studied the well. "These runes are in the Druid tongue," he responded.

Lyanna bit her lip until she showed them what she had found. "I found these lying on the ground. There are crossbow scattered everywhere."

Merlin swallowed loudly. "This was Uther's doing, wasn't it?"

"It's revenge for Uther's crime that the spirit seeks," Gaius confirmed.

* * *

Hours had gone by since they had came back from visiting the shrine. Lyanna couldn't help but feel restless because of what she had seen there. She had decided to keep herself busy by grinding some flower petals together in a mortar with a pestle. Gaius was quietly humming to himself which has been the only other sound in the room for a while.

Lyanna almost let the pestle drop on the ground when she heard Merlin's voice inside her head, sounding frantic. " _I found a dead guard, Lyanna! Elyan is back with the intention to kill Arthur_!"

Lyanna immediately stood up and put the stuff that she had been holding down, which drew the attention of Gaius. "Merlin told me that Elyan is back. I've got to go before he finds Arthur," she said rather fast while she ran out of the physician quarters. " _Merlin, where are you now?_ "

" _Heading to the council chamber_ ," he responded.

With that Lyanna knew where she needed to go. She increased her pace as some of the servants that she passed looked at her in confusion. Others just simply shook their heads before walking on. Lyanna simply didn't care, she could only hope that she got there on time.

As she went around the corner of the corridor she saw that Merlin was running towards her from the opposite side and she sighed in relief to know that he was all right at least. A possessed Elyan could do much harm, but clearly he was only focused on the King of Camelot.

The two of them arrived at the council chamber door, but Lyanna found it to be locked. She exchanged a look with Merlin whose eyes glow as he burst open the door and they enter. They distracted Elyan, giving Arthur the chance to throw Elyan to the floor and causing him to drop his sword. Arthur stepped forward, sword poised for the kill.

"Stop!" Merlin shouted. "That's not the Elyan we know!"

The doors closed on their own. Arthur regarded the now-defenseless Elyan on the floor with a hard look and backed away. Elyan scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Lyanna frowned in confusion as Arthur walked towards her and kissed her forehead. "You let him go?" she asked him. He didn't give her an answer. Instead she was able to notice the dark look on his face.

Shortly after that Arthur had informed Agravaine about what had happened and their uncle had began another search for Elyan. Meanwhile they made it to the throne room where Gaius joined them as they waited for Agravaine to bring them report.

"The palace is secure. No one is able to get in our out, and we're searching the lower town even as I speak. For not, my lord, Elyan will be hunted down and slain. I'll see to it personally," Agravaine informed.

Lyanna glared at the man. His words set a chill into her skin. "Thank you, uncle," Arthur said.

Agravaine nodded and left. Arthur turned secretively to Gaius, Merlin and Lyanna. "You know that isn't Elyan or you wouldn't have let him go," Merlin said.

He nodded. "When Elyan spoke to me, it wasn't with his voice. It was the voice of a boy, a child," he responded.

"That is the voice of the spirit that now possesses him," Lyanna enlightened him.

"What do you two know about the shrine?" Arthur asked them.

"We believe the site was once a Druid camp. There is evidence that the camp was attacked. Your father was relentless in his persecution of the Druids. Many died. I believe it is one of those tormented souls that now possesses Elyan," Gaius said.

Arthur bit his lip. "And that is why he seeks revenge."

"The spirit craves peace, Arthur. He wishes to find his proper place in the other world, but the unjust nature of his death has denied him that," Lyanna added. She had read several books about the matter just so she and Gaius knew what they were dealing with.

"Is there anything that can be done to change this?" Arthur wondered.

"In Druid lore, only the atonement of the perpetrator can bring the spirit peace," Gaius continued.

Merlin bit his lip. "But Uther is dead. He can't atone for what he did."

"Indeed," Gaius agreed.

"What about Elyan?" Arthur asked.

"Elyan is no longer the man you knew. The spirit has a hold on him that may be too powerful to break. All we can hope is that he'll be found before he has a chance to enact his revenge," Lyanna answered.

"And if we do find him?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Then I fear you have no choice... But to kill him," Gaius said gravely. That obviously wasn't what the King wanted to hear, but he knew the physician was right.

* * *

Lyanna was holding a book in her hands as she sat on her bed. For hours now she had made an attempt to read it but she wasn't able to keep her attention to the words on the pages. Instead her mind kept wandering elsewhere. It was after nightfall now and dim moonlight shone through the open windows, lighting up the bedroom.

It was getting late and Merlin should've been back already. She assumed that Arthur had given him some extra chores because he had wandered through the woods the previous night. Instead of waiting for Merlin to be released from his duties and to join her she decided to leave her chambers and walk through the palace by herself to look for him. She had put on grey jacket over her turquoise dress to keep her warm.

Minus a few guards the corridors were completely abandoned which was exactly how Lyanna liked it. She knew that the servants would gossip if they saw the Princess of Camelot walking by herself at this hour of the day. That was something she wanted to prevent.

"Are you looking for someone?" a masculine voice asked from behind her.

Lyanna smirked as she came to a halt and turned around only to see Merlin standing there, looking down at her with a lopsided grin. "To tell you the truth I'm actually looking for a handsome manservant. Did you happen to see him around here anywhere?" she asked playfully.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "I can't say that I have. He must be very special if he got you looking for him like that," he responded with twinkles in his eyes.

"Yes, he's very special indeed," Lyanna confirmed, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She was about to say more when she suddenly spotted a cloaked figure walking down the corridor in the opposite direction and she recognized it immediately. "It's Arthur."

Merlin turned his head to see what she meant. Clearly the King was trying do something about the whole situation with Elyan. Instead of waiting for her to reply he grabbed her hand, knowing that she would want to come with him. They started to stroll away after Arthur and Merlin pulled Lyanna along with him. Lyanna was just glad that he finally allowed her to come along with him again.

They made sure that they kept a safe distance from the King of Camelot as they followed him further down the corridors. Arthur decided to take hallway which leaded them through the palace tunnels so that he could leave the palace undetected.

Within minutes they left the castle and Camelot behind them and headed through the woods. Merlin and Lyanna were close behind Arthur, but they lost sight of him. They searched for him and turn around at something behind them, but there was no one there.

"Merlin. Lyanna," a voice called out.

They spun around to see Arthur standing there, with his hood pulled down. "Fancy meeting you here," Merlin dryly responded, causing Lyanna to roll with her eyes.

"What the hell are you and my sister doing creeping around in the woods? Please don't tell me actually. I don't want to know," Arthur said. Apparently he thought that they were up to something inappropriate.

"We're following you," Merlin stated. "What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?"

Arthur took off his cloak, showing that he had been wearing his armour underneath. "It's something I should've done a long time ago," Arthur responded.

Lyanna sighed. "Arthur, you do know that Elyan can be out here," she reminded him. "He will gladly fight you."

"I have to face him. Feel free to go back to Camelot any time you like." Arthur continued walking and Lyanna and Merlin followed him. The King then stopped to look back at them. "You two are not going back then?"

"Thought I might tag along. Don't want you getting lost and scared," Merlin teased him.

"Besides we're family, Arthur. We're not going to let you do this alone," Lyanna added. Arthur smiled a tiny bit at them before he kept walking with Lyanna and Merlin at his heels.

They walked for a bit in silence, preparing themselves for what may be waiting for them out there. Arthur leaded them deeper into the forest until they stopped just outside the flags of the Druid shrine.

"You sure you want to do this? Maybe we should wait until it's light," Merlin suggested, but Arthur simply continued walking. "Or we could just do it now. Whatever it is that we're doing, in the dark, when it's incredibly scary and dangerous." Lyanna had to stifle a giggle because of Merlin's usual rambling.

The three of them reached the centre of the shrine. Arthur drew his sword and lay it on a rock. "Are you sure that is wise, Arthur?" Lyanna asked doubtfully. She hadn't brought her own sword with her, mainly because she had no idea that she would be visiting a shrine around midnight. "We might be needing it."

Arthur looked at his sister. "I'm not sure a sword would be much use against a spirit," he responded.

"What about against Elyan?" Merlin wondered instead.

Arthur ignores him and waits. "I'm here! That's what you want, isn't it?" he suddenly began to shout.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Lyanna asked, frowning at him.

The King sighed before looking at her and Merlin. "Everything you and Gaius said about this place is right except for one thing. It wasn't our father that led the raid on the Druid camp. I did."

Lyanna felt a pit of anxiety build inside her stomach as she took in that news. Her hazel eyes widened and she swallowed loudly. She had always believed that her father had been responsible for all these innocent deaths, but clearly she had thought that wrong.

A soaking wet Elyan appeared and Arthur faced him. "My blood is on your hands," he began with the voice of a boy, the spirit that possessed him. "I cannot rest because of what you did."

"I know," Arthur responded as he held his hands out and knelt. By now the King of Camelot was crying, which was unusual sight. Lyanna could only remember seeing him cry ten times during their entire lives. "I am responsible for what happened to you. And for all the violence that happened here. When I led the attack on your camp, I was young and inexperienced. I was desperate to prove myself to my men, to my...father."

Lyanna had tears in her eyes by now as she listened to Arthur confessing to something he had never told her before. Merlin noticed her distresses and gently squeezed into her hand to reassure her a bit, since they were still holding hands, while his arm went around her waist.

Elyan walked closer now.

"I told the men to spare the women and children, but I know that some of them ignored the order. And there was so much happening. I wanted to stop it...I froze. I didn't know what to do," Arthur went on as he was still crying.

Elyan got even closer.

Arthur completely broke down now. "I can still hear the screams. I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I can ever do will change the horrors that happened that day. But I can promise that, now that I am King, I will do everything that I can to prevent anything like this ever happening again. From this day forth, the Druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve. I give you my word."

Elyan drew his sword now as Lyanna held her breath to await what would happen.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to you," Arthur quietly said, his voice horse from crying.

He prepared himself for the blow as he breathed hard. Elyan dropped his sword, which surprised everyone. Instead he took Arthur by the shoulders and brought him back to his feet. He looked Arthur in the eye and hugged him, which was the last thing that everyone expected.

"I forgive you," Elyan said. He stepped away and the spirit left him through Elyan's mouth. They watched him in awe. Elyan roused, but stumbled forward and Arthur is able to catch him. "Arthur?" Elyan fainted as tears run down Arthur's cheek.

Arthur turned his head to where Merlin and Lyanna were standing, holding each other with tears in their eyes from what they had just heard the King of Camelot confess. "I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth like this, Lee," Arthur said, sounding ashamed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You could've been honest with me, Arthur. All those years I thought that it was our father who was responsible for all these deaths," Lyanna replied softly.

"Because I didn't want you to hate me," Arthur firmly responded, which surprised her. "I want you to be proud of me so you can look up to your brother. How could you do that if you had known what I did? You would be disgusted with me. I already hated myself and I was convinced you would do the same. I couldn't bare the thought of that happening. You're all that I have."

By now Lyanna was crying as well. She exchanged a brief look with Merlin and nodded at him before she stepped out of his hold and walked over to her brother while Merlin took Elyan over from Arthur. "Arthur, I could never hate you. I know that this was never your intention and how much you wanted to make me and father proud. You've been punished for the choices you made and made up for it, which only makes me even more proud, Archie," she said as Arthur pulled her into a warm embrace. He was quietly sniffling into her shoulder now. "I would appreciate it if you would tell me the truth in the future."

"I promise."


	52. The hunter's heart

 

**Chapter 52: The Hunter's heart**

The sound of a raven squawking on the desk where Lyanna was sitting at, caused her to look up from scrabbling on a piece of parchment. The raven hopped relentlessly around and Lyanna sighed at its impatience while she finished writing. She had used her own gift to summon the bird so that she could send a letter.

As soon as Merlin had left her that morning to tend Arthur she had decided to sent a letter to Gwen. Even though she was unsure as to where her dearest friend currently was staying she knew that by using her magic and her other ability she was able to track her down and sent this raven to her.

Lyanna folded the parchment. Since it wasn't an official letter she didn't use her own seal in case the letter would fall into the wrong hands. This was the best way if she wanted to contact Gwen. Lyanna attached the letter to the raven's let as it let out another squawk.

"You've got to bring this letter to Guinevere," Lyanna instructed calmly. "You'll know where to find her."

She watched how the raven flapped with his wings before it flew through the open window. For minutes Lyanna simply gazed ahead of her until she realized that her attention was required elsewhere. She got out of her chair and walked over to her vanity. Without the help of a maidservant she quickly changed her nightgown for a flowing red dress with long sleeves and thick fabric. After she had brushed her hair she let her hair hang loose like a river of golden hair which framed her face.

Once she was completely dressed Lyanna left her bedchamber behind her and walked down the corridor. She was quickly joined by the other knights and they chatted for a bit while they made their way into the council chamber. As Lyanna stood at the front of the room Arthur entered, followed by Merlin who took his place next to Gaius.

Arthur stood still and faced the court who were all curious about what their King wanted to say to them. "My lords, fellow knights, gentleman...as you are all aware, Camelot's claim to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today I can announce that, after many months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Nemeth and Camelot have reached an agreement," Arthur announced.

There was some murmuring among the court.

"There is nothing to fear," Arthur continued. "It is a fair and honourable agreement that benefits two great kingdoms. Furthermore, our friendship will be cemented by a union that cannot be broken. My hand in marriage to Her Royal Highness, Princess Mithian."

Lyanna's eyes widened in pure astonishment as she took that information in. She had never heard a word about this arrangement before and it was shattering her heart to hear it. This couldn't be happening.

The court began to applaud. Lyanna's gaze lingered to Merlin who was looking just as bewildered as she was by this news while he had put on a fake smile and clapped along with the other people in the room. Lyanna simply couldn't bring herself to join them. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

As soon as the council was dismissed Lyanna and Merlin followed Arthur down the corridor. "Arthur, a few months ago you made me a promise that you wouldn't keep a secret from me and you broke that promise already," Lyanna began to rant. "How come you didn't tell us anything?"

"I knew that you would disagree with me. Besides this is what 'confidential means, Merlin. Keeping it from blabbermouths like you," Arthur responded, pointing at his manservant. If only he knew how well Merlin was able to keep a secret.

"You can't do this," Merlin disagreed.

"No, you're right. I can't," Arthur said until he smiled faintly. "Oh, wait a second... I'm the King, so I can."

Merlin sighed as he and Lyanna stood still. "Surely it's a little bit..." he said cautiously, not wanting to anger the King.

Arthur turned around to face them. "A bit what?" he asked sharply.

"Soon," Lyanna quickly replied, crossing her arms.

"What do you two mean?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Erm, well -" Merlin began.

"You mean Guinevere," Arthur interrupted him. "I told you not to mention her name again."

Lyanna bit her lip. "Technically we didn't."

Arthur paused for a moment. "How many times do I have to tell you? Guinevere made her choice. She betrayed me. Now she must take the consequences."

"But," Merlin said.

"But what?" Arthur immediately asked, not letting his manservant finish. He was clearly agitated and didn't like to talk about this object and chose to avoid it.

"Nothing," Merlin firmly responded, exchanging a brief look with Lyanna.

"That's right. Nothing," Arthur said as he turned to leave.

"Except that you still love her," Lyanna and Merlin said in union, daring to tell the truth.

Arthur stopped in the doorway while Lyanna and Merlin glared at his back. Arthur paused for a few seconds before he turned around and marched angrily towards the people he called his family. "If you two ever say anything like that again and I swear you'll join her in exile forever." Lyanna sighed, not being intimidated by Arthur's reaction. She knew that he didn't mean it, and that he was still hurting by what was happening. Only that didn't justify what he was doing.

The three of them glared at each other before Arthur had enough and angrily stormed off. "Then you don't mind me taking your servant from you for the rest of the day?" Lyanna called after him.

"Please, take him. I would be gladly be rid of him," Arthur shouted back.

Lyanna growled softly when he was out of sight. "Why did you do that?" Merlin asked her curiously, frowning slightly.

"Merlin, trust me when I tell you that you don't want to be anywhere near Arthur when he's in such a foul mood. It's for the best to be away from him until he's brightened up a bit," Lyanna explained. "I just can't believe what that idiot is doing. Do you think that he has arranged this entire arrangement with Gedref in the hope to get over Gwen?"

The two of them began to walk in the opposite direction. "I do think that's the whole reason why he arranged that. He doesn't want to take Gwen back because he's afraid he can't trust her and what the people of Camelot will say. He knows that he has to marry eventually because he is the King and he's using this union with Gedref as a good excuse to find a wife. Do you know Princess Mithian?" Merlin asked her.

"I think the same thing," Lyanna agreed. "I've only met Princess Mithian once but that was when she and her father came to Camelot when we were all around eight years old. She was nice back then but I haven't seen her since, so I don't know what she's like these days. I just can't stand the thought of Arthur marrying another woman instead of Gwen. It's not right."

"Neither can I. The two of them belong together just as you and I do," Merlin responded, which caused Lyanna to blush. "What's the plan actually? You gave me the day off but you didn't tell me what we were going to do."

Lyanna smiled at him. "I haven't thought about that yet. Do you have any suggestions?" she asked amusingly.

Merlin bit his lip as he thought about it for a moment. He started to grin when he had a suggestion. "How about we go away from Camelot for the rest of the day? Just you and me. A picnic perhaps," he responded.

"I'd love that, but I have told Gaius that I would help him with cleaning the physician chambers and looking for leeches because you left the door open and they all escaped from their tank," she replied, even though she was grinning.

Merlin chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. Gaius and those leeches can wait. I on the other hand can't. I'm just a man who wants to spend some private time with his beautiful wife. Is that too much to ask?"

"Are you trying to persuade me, Merlin?" Lyanna asked, giggling.

"Yes, I am," he clarified, smiling brightly. "You freed me from Arthur so I should do something back in return. You're always helping Gaius with everything and I'm sure he can manage without you for one day. He will be okay with that. He just wants what's best of you."

"And what's that Merlin?" Lyanna asked, playing along. She had already made up her mind, but was just having some fun.

"I hope it's me," Merlin responded unsure.

Lyanna laughed before she pulled him closer by his neckerchief and brought their mouths together. Merlin was surprised by her sudden action but he knew that they were alone in the corridor. He eagerly returned the kiss as he moved them behind a pillar in case someone would show up and they would get caught. This way they were out of sight.

They just stood there kissing each other for a few minutes until Lyanna pulled back, smiling up at him. "Of course it's you, silly. I will gladly go with you," she assured him. "Those leeches can wait until tomorrow." Merlin chuckled happily before he kissed his wife again.

~~0~~

Lyanna fumbled with the sleeve of her white dress that she was wearing. It had been a gift from one of the noblemen for her last anniversary and she hadn't had the opportunity to wear it before. Now that she was finally wearing it she was grateful that she hadn't worn it before. The fabric was itchy and the dress was rather on the tight size. Despise the fact that Lyanna had a rather slender figure it still didn't suit her perfectly. Whoever had given her this dress had done it completely wrong, but now it was already too late to put on something else.

She went down a few steps where an assembly was gathered and took her place next to Arthur who was looking rather nervous about what was coming. Lyanna was unsure about what she could say to reassure her brother because she wasn't agreeing with this entire situation at all and he knew it.

Before she could say anything they heard the sound of a horn and just seconds later an armed guard rode into the courtyard. "Knights of Nemeth," Arthur began to address them. "Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship."

The guards in the front moved aside and allowed the princess to approach. Lyanna watched how Arthur stepped down from the stairs and took a deep breath as he prepared to meet his future bride. Princess Mithian raised her veil and everyone's jaw dropped, stunned by her beauty, and she smiled a little. Lyanna tilted her head a little to meet Merlin's gaze who had raised his eyebrows.

Arthur collected himself and stepped forward as a guard helped the princess dismount. "Princess Mithian, you are most welcome," he said to her.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Mithian replied kindly. "I have heard much about you, and you are more handsome in person than reports suggested." Arthur wasn't sure how to handle the compliment. "Are we to stay in this chill all day?"

At that moment Lyanna approached them. "Not exactly. My dear brother is just a bit overwhelmed by your beauty it would seem," Lyanna said with a smile as she curtsied. "Its good to see you again, Princess Mithian."

"I can say the same about you, Princess Lyanna. You have became a rather fair woman yourself it would seem. I'm sure the men are fighting for your hand here," Mithian politely responded.

Lyanna let out a soft laugh while her gaze lingered to Merlin for a second. "You'd be disappointed," Lyanna said.

Mithian looked a bit surprised. "Unbelievable," she muttered. "These men clearly must be blind."

Arthur looked at Lyanna who was becoming rather uncomfortable. He knew that Lyanna hated having to hide her marriage to Merlin, but perhaps she wouldn't have to hide for much longer. Arthur quickly took Mithian's hand and faced his welcoming committee. "Tomorrow there will be a great feast to welcome our worthy friends," he announced.

The knights, the councilmen and the courtier's applauded and smiled at this news while Lyanna's smiled faltered. She watched how Arthur escorted her into the castle and quickly the entire stairs emptied, leaving her behind with Merlin. She caught up with him on the stairs before they entered the castle together.

They parted ways once they were inside. Lyanna went to her own chamber where she finally freed herself from that horrible dress and put on a much more comfortable dress so that she could actually move around in. She removed the crown from her head and placed it at her vanity before she walked out of her room again.

As she stepped into the physician quarters minutes later she found Merlin and Gaius sitting at the table together, eating some breakfast. Her gaze fell onto the extra bowl that had been placed there for her and she smiled at Gaius because of that as she sat down at her usual spot.

There fell a silence in the room which quickly annoyed the old physician. The two of them were sulking at the breakfast table, poking at his food. "Are you two going to sulk all day?" he wondered.

"Not sulking," Lyanna replied without looking up.

"You two haven't said a word this morning," Gaius remarked, raising his eyebrow at them.

"We're thinking," Merlin made clear.

"You know how bad that is for you," Gaius teased them.

Lyanna smirked slightly at that while Merlin's sighed. "It's Arthur's fate to marry Gwen."

"If that's the case, then he will," Gaius responded, taking a bite from his breakfast.

"Are we suppose to do something about it?" Lyanna asked unsure. She still had no idea what to do about Mithian. She really liked the Princess, which only confused her even more.

Gaius paused for a moment. "You don't think that's a little arrogant?"

"Yes!" Merlin responded. "...and no. I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore." Both she and Merlin really wanted Gwen to come back to Camelot so that she could marry Arthur like she is destined to do, which looked like an impossible dream now that Mithian was here.

"You could start by eating your porridge," Gaius suggested instead.

Before they could reply there came an urgent knock at the door and Leon entered. "Milady, Gaius, I have a message from Lord Agravaine. He requires your presence."

Lyanna sighed, wishing that she could go through a day without the mention of her deceiving uncle. Her gaze shifted to Merlin who gave her a small smile. "Go," he said softly. "I'll see you tonight."

She returned the smile before he kissed her sweetly on the lips, not caring that Leon saw it. The Knights of the Rounds Table did know about the true feelings of Princess Lyanna and the manservant of her brother the King. She pulled back after a few seconds. "Good luck with Arthur today," she said, laughing softly as Merlin scrunched his nose. She walked out of the room with Leon and Gaius.

Leon had never asked Lyanna about her relationship with Merlin. Perhaps he didn't want to offend her, but always gave her a shy smile whenever Lyanna and Merlin had shared a kiss in front of the knights which wasn't that often. He was just slightly uncomfortable about the entire situation.

The knight leaded them out of the palace and the to the moat. Lyanna let out a soft gasp when she saw the body of a young man lying on the ground and knelt down beside him as Gaius did the same. "You do it, dear," he said to her.

Lyanna nodded as she began her examination to determine the cause of death. Normally Gaius never let her do it on her own, but he had put his faith in her which warmed her heart. Meanwhile Agravaine had joined them to see what was going on. "The poor boy's neck is broken," she enlightened them. "You can she the bruising just here."

"Must be from the fall," Agravaine suggested, looking up at moat.

She shrugged slightly. "That's possible," she replied. "But a fall from such a height would cause more injuries. There isn't so much as a graze anywhere or any broken bones."

"What are you saying, Milady?" Agravaine asked her.

"I'm not sure yet what caused this," Lyanna clarified.

Gaius meanwhile turned the boy's body over and his gaze fell fell on something. "Something here in his tunic," he informed them. He pulled out a note and read it. "It's a letter from Odin's court."

"Odin?" Lyanna asked confused, raising her eyebrow.

"Let me see," Agravaine insisted. He grabbed the note and read it himself. "I must tell the King at once." With that he strolled away to speak with Arthur. Lyanna exchanged a look with Gaius who slowly shook his head.

* * *

Lyanna was listening absentmindedly to Gwaine's usual prater. Because she was a knight she sitting at the other table and Gwaine had decided to sit down beside her so he could tell her and Percival all about his latest tavern adventures. Lyanna wasn't exactly paying attention to the words of the knight.

The rest of the court was dining on this feast. Lyanna's gaze shifted to Arthur and Princess Mithian who were sitting at the head of the table and saw how they were smiling and laughing together. Her eyes widened a bit as she watched how Merlin casually strolled towards them for the tenth time that evening to interrupt them.

From where she was sitting Lyanna was able to see Arthur make a frustrated Go Away face which made Merlin leave. Immediately Mithian put a hand on Arthur's arm as they continued their conversation.

Merlin was now standing close to the knights and Lyanna so he wouldn't draw any attention. At that moment Arthur's hand flipped a spoonful of soup onto his chainmail. Lyanna immediately looked at Merlin who was smirking slightly. It was clear as day that he was doing whatever he could to interrupt them.

Arthur stood up to clean himself, but Mithian put down her goblet and wiped Arthur's chainmail with her napkin. Mithian chuckled at the situation and Arthur regarded her warmly. They share a poignant look and Lyanna sighed tiresome, wanting this entire situation to end.

At that point it got even worse as Agravaine approached the King and the Princess. "The vaults are secure, My Lord, and, er...there were no plans missing," he informed him.

"Thank you for performing your duties with such haste, uncle. Now you have to make up for for lost time. We're to have dancing and I hear that your jig used to be something to behold," Arthur teased him.

Agravaine's face went red. "Er... 'used' is the word, Sire. A-alas I am not as nimble as I once was," he responded. Lyanna couldn't actually imagine her uncle dancing. In fact she couldn't remember having seen him dance before.

"Nonsense," Arthur replied.

"I do feel that dancing is best performed in youth and appreciated in age," Agravaine said. Arthur and Mithian chuckled and shook their heads as Agravaine departed hastily.

"Milady, is all well?" a concerned Percival asked. "You haven't said a word in about twenty minutes now."

Lyanna turned her head and looked back at the knight and smiled faintly. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," she quickly assured him.

"So it's alright if you accompany me on the next dance then?" Gwaine asked amusingly, being his charming self. Even though he knew that Lyanna was taken he saw no harm in asking her for a dance. "I'm sure that Merlin won't mind."

Lyanna rolled with her eyes as she stood up. "Just one dance, Sir Gwaine," she made clear, hearing him laugh loudly as he escorted her to the dance floor where other couples were already dancing.

This wasn't the first time that the two of them had danced together. They had danced several times on different feasts throughout the last years, but then again Lyanna often danced with some of the knights when her brother was too busy. While they were dancing around the floor Lyanna's eyes met Merlin's and she felt anger building inside her because it wasn't him she could be dancing with. It should be him.

Lyanna didn't had a chance to return to the table after the dance had ended because Percival was there to ask her for the next dance and she couldn't decline him. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"Lyanna!"

The Princess of Camelot let out a yelp as Merlin entered her room through the secluded entrance and slammed the door shut as he called for her name. She had been busy reading before he had stormed into her chambers.

"Erm... Sorry," Merlin quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Lyanna closed her book while she stared up at him and noticed the look in his eyes. "Sit," she ordered him with a placid voice as she patted beside her on the bed. Merlin nodded as he did what she had told him. He gazed at his feet for a few seconds while he was tapping with them on the ground. "What's troubling you, Merlin? You can tell me anything."

He finally dared to look up to meet her gaze. "You know that Arthur had asked Mithian to eat breakfast with him in the woods and that I had to accompany them?" he asked and Lyanna nodded. He had complained about having to come with them only a few hours ago. "Of course while I was there I was busy to try to get Mithian be disgusted by Arthur. I used my magic to make Arthur belch. Twice." He was blushing a bit as he told her that. "I'm well aware of how inappropriate this is, but it didn't scare Mithian. In fact she let out an even louder belch." Lyanna snorted quietly at that. "I don't know why I bother. I should just leave him to it, let him make his own mistake, see how he gets on without me. I should resign."

Lyanna grabbed his hands and held them. "You would never forgive yourself if you resigned. Besides you would get immensely bored because you would have to spend your entire day doing errands for Gaius," she replied and he scrunched his nose. "Arthur does need you, Merlin, even if he doesn't realize it."

Merlin leaned forwards until their noses were touching and Lyanna was able to feel his hot breath on her skin. The proximity was making them rather breathless. "I have to go hunting. I hate hunting," Merlin said quietly.

Her hazel eyes widened. "Hunting," Lyanna muttered. "I had completely forgotten about that. Arthur had asked me to join earlier this morning. I'm not exactly in the mood for a hunt."

"You're not the only one," he responded before he captured her mouth with his own. Lyanna leaned into the kiss. Merlin's hands rested on her waist while Lyanna's traveled upwards to cup his face. Merlin kissed her slowly, but with such urgency that it caused Lyanna's head to spin. He carefully let Lyanna fall backwards on the mattress while he was leaning above her. They had been married for months now but Lyanna still hadn't gotten used to everything yet. When she was being so intimate with her soul mate like that she felt complete and that was how she wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

"Merlin, I don't want to be the one who always ruins these moments," Lyanna began as she broke the kiss. "I'm convinced that Arthur is going to be hunting you if we don't get there on time. Besides we have plenty of time to continue this properly tonight without any interruptions okay."

Merlin gently touched her face. "You're not ruining anything. You're just being wiser and more responsible than I am," he corrected which caused Lyanna to chuckle before she briefly kissed his lips again. After that she stepped out of his hold and began to take off her nightgown. As she shed her nightgown on the ground she was able to feel Merlin's gaze burning on her back, but it only amused her. "Are you doing this on purpose, Lyanna?"

Lyanna looked at him over her shoulder and smiled adoringly. Even though she didn't feel beautiful herself, she knew that Merlin did see her as the most beautiful woman in the world. She was well aware of the effect that she was having on him. "Maybe," she said mysteriously before she stepped beside her chamberfold where her clothes were lying. She put on her usual travelwear because they were so comfortable to move around in.

As she stepped from behind the chamberfold, completely dressed, Merlin was already waiting near the door. He smiled faintly. "Ready then?" he asked, knowing how badly they both wished that they could stay in this room instead of having to go on a hunt.

"Yeah," Lyanna muttered, returning the smile.

They both left the room through separate doors so they wouldn't be caught before they joined each other again further down the corridor. Plenty of guards and servants were already preparing for the hunt by carrying all the needed belongings. As they reached the lower corridor they came to a halt.

"You're going to be alright?" Merlin questioned her.

"Yes. I'm only tagging along to make sure that Arthur doesn't use you as the target," she clarified and they both chortled together. Lyanna then looked around to notice that they were alone before she leaned forwards to lightly kiss her husband on the lips. "It will be over before you know it." She gave him one warm smile while she turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

As Lyanna stepped outside the palace and went down the front steps she saw that her horse was already saddled and waiting for her. She approached Lumiere and patted the strong neck of the black and white spotted steed, which caused him to neigh enthusiastically. Lyanna put her healing satchel in the saddle bag.

"I'm glad that you're joining us, Lee," Arthur said when he stood behind her.

Lyanna turned her head so that she could meet his gaze and frowned. "I'm not here for you," she made clear, still irritated by her brother's actions.

"You're mad at me," Arthur figured.

"Of course I'm mad at you. In case you've forgotten you threatened to banish me and Merlin from Camelot a few days ago," Lyanna reminded him while she kept her voice down so the others wouldn't overhear them.

Before Arthur could say anything else Mithian descended down the stairs and their conversation had come to an end. Lyanna glared at her brother for a few seconds before she smoothly mounted Lumiere. She knew that she would forgive Arthur in the end, but she was just astonished by how much he was acting like a fool.

Seconds later Merlin exited the palace, carrying some crossbows. Once all the nobles and knights had mounted their horses Arthur gave the signal for the party to leave. Lyanna sighed as she kicked Lumiere in a canter so she could join the others.

Lyanna was hoping that she could ride alongside on of the knights, but instead Mithian nudged her horse beside her. The two of them were riding near the back of the party so there were riding rather alone. "You and Merlin are very close," Mithian suddenly said, completely surprising Lyanna.

The princess gulped away the lump in her throat. "What business it to you?" Lyanna asked rather rudely, not wanting to discuss her personal life with her.

"It's not my business at all. I only saw you and Merlin in the palace earlier and -"

"We're just close friends," Lyanna interrupted her, clenching her hand around the crossbow she was holding.

Mithian met her gaze. "I don't know what is custom in Camelot, but I don't believe that friends kiss each other," she replied.

"Okay, I love him. Is that what you want to hear?" Lyanna asked, sounding rather agitated.

"I meant nothing by it, nor do I want to offend you, Princess Lyanna," Mithian assured her. "I've been watching the two of you sharing looks with each other for days now and its obvious that the two of you are in love and that's alright."

"Is it?" Lyanna took a deep breath. "The love of my life is the manservant of my brother, the King. We've been in love for years now and we even gotten married months ago but I can't tell anyone about it because its inappropriate. We have to hide what we truly feel for our own people which is true agony I can assure you that," Lyanna ranted. As soon as the words had rolled over her lips she had regretted saying them especially because she hardly knew Mithian.

Mithian paused for a moment. "I wasn't aware of that. Forgive me for interfering with things that don't concern me," Mithian assured her. "I can't be easy to have to hide like that, but its pretty obvious that the two of you really love each other. Not many people are fortunate to find their soul mate. Things will work out for you in the end."

That clearly surprised Lyanna. She knew that Mithian was kind and didn't mean to offend her in any way. "Thank you for saying that, Princess Mithian," she replied, smiling faintly. "I'm sorry for being so rude and -"

"Don't worry about it," Mithian said, grinning. "I'm only an intruder here. I had no right to ask you about your personal life like that, but I feel honored that you decided to entrust me with the truth. But I'm curious, does Arthur know about your marriage?"

Lyanna nodded. "He was the one who gave away my hand in marriage to Merlin so that we could tie the knot in another kingdom. We'll be able to get married in public when Arthur has found his Queen," she explained. "Seems like we don't have to wait much longer anymore."

Mithian bit her lip. "So you do approve of me then?" she asked as if she wanted Lyanna to confirm what she thought.

"Truth to be told I do approve of you," Lyanna replied, smiling. "You're a kind woman and you and I could become great friends." Lyanna knew that she meant it. Everything was perfect about Mithian and she would make an excellent Queen, but as she looked at Mithian Lyanna could detect only one flaw in the beautiful woman. She wasn't Gwen. Only she didn't dare to tell her that because that was not Mithian's fault. She had only come here to fill the gap that Gwen had left behind by her exile.

"That's very sweet of you to say that. You and I can become great friends indeed," Mithian agreed. "Arthur told me that you assist the court physician. Is that true?"

"It's true indeed," Lyanna confirmed. "I've been aiding Gaius for years now and he has taught me a lot. This is my way of being able to help the people of Camelot every day and I enjoy doing it. Healing is fascinating."

Mithian smiled. "It's not very common for a princess to attend the people like that, but you're different than every woman I've ever met. Do you hope to take over from the current physician one day?" she wondered.

"I hope that I'm good enough to take it over when Gaius retires," Lyanna replied.

"I'm sure you are," Mithian said positively.

At that moment the hunting horns sounded. They had now reached the middle of the woods and their hunt had officially started. The two Princesses smiled at each other one more time before Mithian rode to where Arthur was riding so she could join him.

Lyanna looked at Merlin who had the misfortune to have to run alongside the horses with the other servants, carrying a stick. She wished that he didn't have to do this, but there was nothing that she could do that would change Arthur's mind. It was just part of being the manservant of the King.

The hunt went on for a while and Lyanna nudged her horse next to Elyan this time who isn't much of a talker. The only sound they heard for a while was that of the dogs barking and the hoofs of their horses touching the forest ground. It didn't take long before it began to annoy others that they hadn't run into something yet.

"Maybe we could call it a day," Merlin said as he walked alongside Arthur and Mithian's horses and tried to catch his breath. He had been running non-stop for at least an hour now which sounded like a nightmare.

Arthur shook his head. "Nonsense. We've barely begun," he protested.

"Not much point in hunting if there's nothing to hunt, is there?" Merlin dryly responded and Lyanna chuckled quietly. Merlin heard it and flashed her a warm smile.

"Well, we could always give you a five minute head start, Merlin," Arthur teased him and Mithian smiled at his joke while Lyanna glared at her brother. She knew that he didn't mean it, but she wasn't exactly fond of Arthur talking about her husband like that.

"Deer!" Leon suddenly shouted, which earned everyone's attention.

Everyone except Lyanna kicked their horses into a gallop to chase after a running doe through the woods. Lyanna had meanwhile dismounted Lumiere to stretch her legs for a bit because she wasn't in the mood to kill an innocent animals, especially not since she had the ability to talk to them.

Merlin was slowly walking nearby her and they separated from the group. He spotted the doe and saw it staring back at them. Merlin gently nudged Lyanna's shoulder so that she could see what he saw. As Lyanna looked at the doe she could tell that there was something special about it.

Because of her gift Lyanna was able to hear the sound of a woman weeping and she recognized who it belonged to. A chill set into her skin as saw the reflection of her dearest friend in the eyes of the doe. It didn't took her long to figure out what had happened here and they saw the running reflection of their friend as the doe passed a small puddle.

"Gwen," Lyanna breathed in shock, covering her mouth.

At that moment the hunting party passed by them and both Lyanna and Merlin come back to their senses and chased after them.

"Beauty," Leon said in awe. The knight aimed, but gave up when he noticed Arthur's presence next to him. "Sire, she's yours."

Arthur aimed and the doe stopped and looked at him. A bolt was fired and Merlin's eyes glowed for a brief second, causing the bolt to miss its target. Arthur gave his crossbow a confused look.

"I thought you were a good shot, My Lord," Mithian supplied. This time she aimed and quickly fired. "Gold sovereign says she's hit." The party urged their horses forward.

Immediately Lyanna started to run away to get a head start on the others. If this was really Gwen then she had to make sure that her dearest friend hadn't been injured. Losing Gwen wasn't an option. While the party was searching for traces of the doe both Merlin and Lyanna were looking for Gwen.

"Deer tracks," Leon informed them.

"Ah," Arthur said in relief. "It can't have gone far."

The others searched for more deer tracks while Lyanna kept hoping for a any sign that Gwen had been here. She gulped loudly when she saw Arthur pick up something shiny from the forest floor. It was a silver ring on a necklace and she recognized it as the engagement ring he had given Gwen.

"Have you found the trail? My Lord?" Mithian asked. Arthur stared at the ring, completely lost in it. "My Lord?" Arthur now looked at Merlin and Lyanna, trying to process the pain of this shock. Lyanna sighed while she continued to roam her eyes around the woods for Gwen. Mithian looked at Merlin and Lyanna and back to Arthur, sensing that something was wrong. "My Lord?"

Arthur stared off into the woods, breathing heavily in his emotion. "They'll be no more sport today," he said as he stood up and walked past Mithian, lost in his own head.

"I didn't take you for a poor loser. Sire?" Mithian queried, but got no respond. She looked back at Merlin and Lyanna, trying to sort out Arthur's foul mood.

* * *

Ever since they had returned to Camelot Lyanna and Merlin had decided that they would wait until nightfall before they would go back into the forest to look for Gwen without drawing attention from others. Lyanna had been pacing restlessly through her room the entire afternoon, wanting to get out there already. Knowing that she couldn't only made her more restless. If anyone in Camelot knew that she would be helping a woman who had been banished from this kingdom she would be questioned.

Lyanna had made sure that Merlin would be released from his duties that evening so that the two of them could leave together. As soon as the moon had appeared in the sky the two of them rode through the town gates of Camelot and disappeared between the trees.

Because they had no idea where their friend could be they had no other choice than to use their magic to track her down so that they knew for sure that they were going in the right direction. Despite the dark Lyanna recognized where they were because they had been riding here earlier today.

"Gwen! Gwen!" they both called in union.

If Gwen was indeed injured then she could be in need of help.

"We have more chance to find her on foot," Merlin suggested.

Lyanna nodded ans smoothly hopped off Lumiere's back, while Merlin dismounted his own horse. They continued to call for Gwen's name again and they searched around the darkening woods.

Lyanna felt a chill set into her skin again when she spotted something. She nudged Merlin's shoulder so that he could see it too. "Gwen?" Lyanna shouted once more. They quickened their pace.

They found Gwen lying unconscious, shaking from the cold and shock with a crossbow bolt in her leg. Lyanna grabbed her healing satchel from her saddlebag before she knelt down beside her friend so that she could properly treat her. Lyanna pulled out the arrow, causing Gwen to let out a soft growl in pain.

"Could you try a healing spell?" Lyanna asked him. His magic was more powerful than her own after all.

Merlin nodded as he placed his hand over the wound on Gwen's leg. " **Ic hæle þina þrowunga** ," his eyes flashed gold and he looked at Lyanna again. His magic had healed the biggest part of the wound and the rest had to heal the normal way.

Now that the spell had removed her pain Gwen eventually sighed and stopped shaking, relaxing into her sleep. Lyanna meanwhile rubbed some ointment on the wound to stimulate the healing process.

"She's going to be alright, Lyanna," Merlin tried to reassure her. "We saved her life."

"I know that," she replied while she tied a bandage around Gwen's leg. "I can't imagine what would've happened if we had found her too late."

Merlin placed his hand over hers. "But that didn't happen, Lyanna. We were here on time and she's fine. You can stop worrying now."

Lyanna darted her eyes upwards to meet his gaze. "You do know that I actually never stop worrying, Merlin?"

He smiled at her. "Of course I'm aware of that. We've been together for years now and I know you better than I know myself. It's just a part of your good and kind nature," he responded proudly. She gladly returned the smile.

The two of them stayed with Gwen. Lyanna was the first who get some sleep while Merlin watched over Gwen. It was halfway through the night that they switched. As soon as the sunrays shone through the roof of the trees they were both awake again.

Shortly after that Gwen woke up as well and slowly sat up straight. "Lyanna! Merlin!" she cried out in disbelieve. These were the last two people that she had though that she would run into here.

"How are you feeling, Gwen?" Lyanna asked concerned as she hugged Gwen happily.

"I'm alright," Gwen assured her while she hugged Merlin after that. "I think. What are you two doing here?"

"You were injured," Merlin responded.

Gwen sat up straight. "Oh, yes, I remember now. Where's Morgana?"

Lyanna frowned. "Morgana was here?"

Gwen nodded. "She enchanted me. She and the Southrons and Helios, they're planning to attack Camelot."

"They'd never succeed. They must know that," Merlin responded.

"They have help," Gwen clarified. "Agravaine gave them plans of the siege tunnels under the citadel."

Of course both Merlin and Lyanna had known about Agravaine's loyalty to Morgana when he had helped the High Priestess with abducting Lyanna from Camelot and turning Arthur against Lyanna, even though that had failed.

"We must tell Arthur," Lyanna said.

They heard something rustling nearby. "What's that?" Gwen asked with a whisper.

The sound of a hoof beats drew near. Merlin got up to check while Lyanna stayed with Gwen. He came back seconds later. "It's a Camelot patrol. They can lend you a horse," he suggested.

"No," Gwen objected.

Merlin looked at her in confusion. "But Gwen-"

"Please, Merlin," she pleaded while she grabbed his hand to stop him from running after the knights. "I can never see Arthur again."

Lyanna bit her lip. "But Arthur wants to see you, Gwen."

Gwen shook her head. "It cannot be. Not after I betrayed him," she clarified. Both Merlin and Lyanna stared at their friend for a couple of seconds. "You go. Tell him of the danger."

Merlin hesitated. "Gwen, if you stay here-"

"I have what I deserve," Gwen objected. Only Merlin still wasn't convinced. He tried to grab Gwen's hand so that he could pull her with him. "Go! Hurry!"

Gwen then turned around and pulled Lyanna into another embrace. "We'll see each other again, Gwen," Lyanna promised her. "I miss you. Life in Camelot isn't the same without you and I need my friend back."

Gwen smiled as they parted again. "I miss you too. I do hope we'll meet again," she replied. "Now go!"

Merlin was looking at both of them with a furrowed brow when Lyanna grabbed his hand to pull him onto his feet. They both exhaled deeply before they headed off and left Gwen there by herself.

* * *

It was the same day when Merlin had told Arthur that Agravaine might be conspiring with Morgana and that the map of the siege tunnels might be missing. Only when they went to check for the map in the vault the map was there, so they didn't manage to convince Arthur of the truth. Agravaine had been one step ahead of them.

Lyanna had been sitting in Arthur's chambers for nearly an hour now the next morning. The two of them had made up the previous day and Lyanna had gladly forgiven her brother. All this time that they had been sitting there at the table they hadn't said a single word to each other. Arthur was constantly fingering Gwen's engagement ring which he had found during the hunt.

"Am I a fool, Lee?" Arthur suddenly asked, surprising Lyanna with the sudden sound of his voice.

She looked up from a piece of parchment she was signing. "Is this a trick question?" she asked, trying to contain a grin. By the look on Arthur's face she could tell that he actually meant it. "Why are you asking me this?"

He paused for a few seconds. "Is it wrong that I'm in love with the woman who betrayed me? How can I possibly make myself love another? Is that possible?"

His question clearly came as a shock to Lyanna. "That's because you know that Gwen is the only woman you can ever love, Arthur," she replied. "And I know for certain that Gwen still loves you as well and that's all good."

"But what do I do, Lee? How do I solve this situation?" he asked, sounding rather desperate.

"I think you perfectly know what you need to do. Just do what your heart tells you," she said.

Arthur let out a soft laugh, which confused Lyanna. "You just gave me the exact same information as Merlin did earlier this morning," he remarked.

She smiled warmly at him. "Well, we are married for a reason and we're both right. You know what to do, Arthur."

* * *

Shortly after that Arthur went to talk to Mithian to inform her that their betrothal had been broken. Of course that meant that the Princess wanted to leave Camelot as quickly as she could.

Her escorts were waiting for her in the main square as Mithian and Lyanna descended down the steps. Arthur faced the square as she passed him without a word. "Princess," he called. Mithian stopped, but didn't turn around as she put on her riding gloves. "Forgive me."

Lyanna stopped as well as Mithian turned around to face him. "The time for words is over, Sire," she said.

"I understand. And it is for this reason that I hereby offer you and your descendants all the disputed lands of Gedref," Arthur told her.

This clearly surprised Mithian who exchanged a brief look with Lyanna who stood beside her. "You would give up your ancient claims?" she wondered.

"I have no desire for war. Or to grieve you any more than I already have," Arthur explained.

"Such an offer cannot be rushed into," Mithian said.

"I've had my scribes draw up an agreement." Arthur pulled out a scroll. "If you're happy with the terms, I'll sign forthwith."

Mithian paused. "And if I refuse?"

"It's all I can offer. I do so most humbly," Arthur said.

He bowed his head and looked down, then looked her in the eye as he held out the scroll, waiting for her response. She considered him for a moment and then took the scroll. "Tell me...who is it that trumps a princess?" Mithian asked him.

"No one," Arthur responded as he thought for a moment. "And everyone."

Mithian's mood lightened. "What great family is she from?"

"None. She's the daughter of a blacksmith," Arthur clarified.

"And for her you would risk your kingship? Your kingdom?"

Arthur nodded. "Without her, they're worth nothing to me," he confessed. Lyanna's heart swelled in delight to hear him say that.

Mithian considered his words and looked down. "Hm," she said and they all awaited her reaction. "I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved. Farewell, Arthur."

Arthur smiled a little. "Farewell, Princess."

Mithian returned the smile before she turned around to face Lyanna. "It would seem that both Pendragon twins have a weakness for servants," she said as her smile enlarged. "Even though thinks didn't work out here I do hope that we stay in touch."

"Of course, Princess Mithian," Lyanna assured her while she briefly hugged her.

"Good. Please stay happy," she said before she walked over to her entourage.


	53. The sword in the stone pt. 1

**Chapter 53: The Sword in the Stone part 1**

"Merlin, I don't need help with getting dressed. You're not my servant," Lyanna said with a placid voice.

He flashed her a lopsided grin. "I'm well aware of that. There is nothing wrong with a man who tries to help his beloved wife with getting dressed," he retorted amused while he clumsily helped her with the laces of the corset. "I'm still not quite used to how this works. Truth be told this is actually the first time I'm trying this."

Lyanna whirled around so that she was facing him. "Well, I'm glad to hear you've had no experience with corsets before, Merlin," she joked, smiling brightly at him while he blushed a little. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own."

"Are you sure about that?" he wondered hesitantly. "I don't think you can reach the laces yourself."

She frowned slightly. "Then you do it," she said. "You're the most powerful warlock this world has ever known I'm sure you can help me in my corset."

He let out a soft laugh before he gently turned her around by placing his hands on her shoulders. His long fingers then began to fumble with the laces of her corset again and he gave it a pull.

"Merlin!" Lyanna yelped. "Not so tight! I'm very fond of breathing."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, sounding sincere. "I'll try it again." He released the grip on the corset and Lyanna immediately inhaled, glad to be able to breathe again. "How is this?"

"Perfect," Lyanna replied cheerfully.

That seemed to bring him some relief and he quickly tied the laces together before he would mix it up again. "There, all done," he said, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I thought you hated corsets."

Lyanna turned around once more and placed her hands on his chest. "Thank you. I do hate corsets, but as long as I can breathe in them properly they're not so bad. You men are so lucky that you never have to wear those things," she said, chuckling.

He smiled brightly. "I'm glad indeed. I can't imagine the torture you women have to go through," he responded. "Not just about corsets and dresses, in which you look absolutely beautiful by the way, but also by many other things. Women endure much more pain than men and they never once complain."

"You're actually the first man who said that," she replied in awe. Even after all this time that they've been together he was still able to amaze her. He was like a puzzle she never got tired of trying to solve. "I'm glad you think that."

Merlin's arms went around her waist. "Of course I think that. I have great admiration for you. Mainly because you're a great physician, a skilled knight of Camelot, a princess the people absolutely adore and a devoted wife. There's nothing I don't like and admire about you, Lyanna. You know that don't you?" he asked while she placed her hand on his right cheek and he leaned into it.

She gave him the warmest smile that she could muster. "I know well enough how much you care for me, Merlin. You tell me this pretty often for which I am pretty grateful. I couldn't have asked for a better husband because you're everything I've ever dreamed of."

"You dreamed of marrying a servant?" he joked.

"Not specifically a servant no, because such things aren't relevant. I fell in love with the person that you are and I don't care about status. You're the love of my life and I'm forever thankful to have you and to have earned your love in return," Lyanna replied, content.

Merlin grinned while he briefly kissed her lips. "I've always loved you, Lyanna."

As they parted again Lyanna sighed. "Do you think that we will ever become parents?" she asked seriously, her mood a bit more grim. Ever since they had lost Rowan about four months ago Lyanna had often wondered if they would ever have children after all.

"Lyanna, I would love to have children with you one day, and I'm convinced that we'll get them eventually when the time is right. Don't worry about it. You're actually afraid that I will leave you if you can't conceive after your miscarriage, am I right?"

"Of course that's what worries me," Lyanna admitted with tears in her eyes. "I know that you want children and if I can't give them to you then why should you stay with me?"

He paused for a moment. "Lyanna, I wouldn't love you any less if you weren't able to conceive. I don't need children to be happy, because I'm already the happiest man in this world with you at my side. I would never leave you for something like that. I love you far too much to even consider something so dreadful. Without you in my life I'm not complete," he clarified.

Lyanna swallowed the sob away. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Merlin confirmed. "There is no need to cry, love. I'm not going anywhere. I plan to stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

She cracked a smile. "Forever then," she replied.

He chuckled deeply. "Forever and ever," he promised before he kissed her again. This time Lyanna quickly answered it with a hunger for him. She felt kind of giddy from what Merlin had just proclaimed to her. As soon as their tongues met her mind went foggy and she forgot about everything else. All that mattered in that moment was how perfectly their lips felt together. They parted several minutes later and were both panting. "Unfortunately I need to help your brother prepare for the feast."

Lyanna growled. "I don't like feasts. I just wanted a quiet evening with you."

"I know that, love," he replied sweetly, kissing her cheek. "The Feast of Beltane is a special occasion which will probably last all evening. Why don't you and I stay in tomorrow evening then? We could practice our magic together. You just have to make it through this feast."

"I'd love to practice some magic with you. It has been a while since we last done that because we've both been so busy lately. Alright, I just hope this feast will finish swiftly," she replied, smirking.

"Well, since you're the Princess you can retire early," he responded wisely.

"I could do that, but I find that unfair to you because you have to stay at Arthur's side. What's the point of sitting in my chambers by myself while you're constantly refilling Arthur's goblet?" she said and Merlin chuckled again.

"You don't have to stay to support me. I can manage Arthur on my own," he retorted but Lyanna glanced at him, which caused him to laugh. "Okay, I do prefer to have you nearby. But I really need to go now. I'll come here as soon as Arthur releases me from my duties tonight, alright?"

Lyanna smiled at him. "Yes please," she said lovesick, already looking forward to being reunited with him again even though he was still here. "I do hope Arthur will treat you nicely tonight for once."

He shrugged a little. "I doubt it, but you know your brother better than I do. Anyway I've got to dash now. I'll see you later, Lyanna Ambrosius," he said adoringly. Lyanna felt butterflies doing summersaults in her stomach just to hear him say that. She knew how fortunate she was to have a husband who loved her so much.

Lyanna brought their mouths together one last time to kiss him farewell. "Goodbye, husband of mine," she said adoringly as Merlin kissed her on her forehead. With that they parted and he swiftly left her chambers through the secluded door.

Lyanna stared out of the window for an unknown moment while she was lost in her own thoughts. She had no idea how much time had passed before she left her bedroom through the main door. Knowing that she was much to early to go to the feast already she went to the physician chambers first where Gaius had already prepared a cup of tea for her.

She sat down there with him for a moment while they just chatted together. Even Gaius at his old age wasn't too fond about feasts anymore so they both weren't really looking forward to it. After they had finished two cups of tea about thirty minutes had past and they decided to leave.

As they entered the council dinning chamber they found out that many guests had already arrived. All the knights were already seated at the table. Lyanna exchanged one final look with Gaius before she sat down at her usual seat at the head of the table, where her brother would soon join her.

While Lyanna's goblet was being filled by a servant girl she watched how Merlin was already running around carrying plates of food to bring some to the knights since he was serving tonight.

Minutes later Arthur finally entered the large hall which was already bustling with conversation. He passed Gaius and asked the physician a few questions. After that he turned around and took his place next to Lyanna just as Merlin arrived with a heaping plate of food.

"Ah! My favorite. Herb crusted caper," Arthur cried out in relief to see that his favorite dinner was being served.

"Easy now, we don't want any more holes in that belt," Merlin joked amused.

Lyanna smirked at that information while Percival spat out his wine as he sniggered. Arthur laughed forcefully, clearly not amused with this. Merlin meanwhile filled Gaius his glass with wine. After that Arthur motioned for Merlin to come over.

Merlin stepped close and leaned it and Arthur grabbed the front of his shirt. "It's a good job you don't have anything of any actual importance to keep secret, isn't it?" Arthur sneered and let go off his servant again, causing his neckerchief to hit his face. Merlin immediately looked at Lyanna for brief moment who gave him an encouraging smile before he wandered off again.

"How many holes did Merlin add in your belt then?" Lyanna then asked, trying to contain her laughter.

Arthur glared at his sister. "None. He did no such thing," he protested.

Lyanna grinned. "You're a terrible liar, Arthur Pendragon. Gaining a few pounds isn't that bad. It happens to a lot of people," she replied. "Besides you're still fighting fit so there is nothing to worry about."

"So did you gain a few pounds then?" he then asked, causing Lyanna to frown at him. "Just kidding, Lee. I know its inappropriate and dangerous to joke about a woman's weight, especially concerning you."

"Why am I dangerous then?" Lyanna asked him curiously.

"Because you'll make sure that I'll regret it for the rest of my life," he said, grinning.

"Heck yeah, I would. Just keep that in the back of your mind, Arthur," she warned him, even though she was smiling. Arthur saw it and let out a soft laugh.

Their conversation came to an end after that and there fell a silence between them as they listened to the chatter of everyone around. Lyanna ate some roasted lamb in the meantime while she pretended to listen to the conversations of the knights who were sitting near them.

Instead she noticed that her brother had a rather grim look on his face and she wasn't the only one who had seen that. "You all right?" a concerned Merlin asked as he stood beside them.

"No one likes to be called fat, Merlin," Arthur dryly responded, taking a sip from the wine.

"Sorry," Merlin said, looking at Lyanna for another moment. Arthur looked around, continuing to mope. "It's Gwen isn't it?"

Arthur stared straight ahead of him. "I look for her in the room; she's not there... Then I remember why," he responded.

Lyanna placed her hand over his. "You'll find her again, Arthur. It's not too late," she tried to reassure him. She wanted to tell him that she knew where Gwen was currently staying, but their moment was interrupted when the warning bells chimed.

Gwaine entered the dining hall. "Sire! Milady! We're under attack! They're within the city walls!" he cried out.

Arthur took off his cloak. "Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber," he ordered.

"Yes, Sire. Everyone follow me!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur then turned at Lyanna and cupped her cheeks. "I know you want to fight, but you need to go with Merlin. Gaius could use all the help that he can get right now. Your knowledge as a physician is required, Lee. And this way I know you're safe. Please..."

Lyanna hesitated for a moment before she kissed Arthur's cheek. "Just be careful, Arthur," she said.

"Aren't I always?" he responded, causing Lyanna to crack a small smile while he turned around and jumped over the table to grab a sword. "Gwaine, secure the armoury! Percival, with me!"

Lyanna swiftly ran out of the dinning hall and through several corridors while the other people went in the opposite direction. She knew that she was needed, but she couldn't tend injured people in a rather tight dress. Lyanna went into one of the rooms where the servants usually did the laundry. She found a pile of her own clothes there and grabbed a freshly washed and clean trouser and tunic, which was something she usually wore when she went out for a hunt or a patrol.

She managed to take off her dress and her corset by herself and put on the clean clothes which were much more comfortable. She weaved her hair into a simple braid so that it wouldn't get in her face. She put a greyish vest over her blue tunic. It surprised to see that two daggers and her sword were lying on a table here. She was unsure as to how her weapons had ended up here, but there was no time to find the truth behind that. Instead she did the sword-belt around her waist and tugged her daggers into her boots before she hurried out of the room.

It only took her a few minutes until she reached the inner chamber where Merlin and Gaius were already busy with tending some of the wounded. Merlin looked up as Lyanna approached in such a hurry. "Can't help people in my corset now can I?" she asked him.

He shook his head and smiled faintly. "I already figured you were putting on something else. If you hadn't gotten here within a few more minutes I would've gone looking for you myself, but I'm glad that you're here," he replied.

Lyanna returned the smile, which faded as snow on a sunny day as she began to tend the first injured citizen. Her attention was quickly occupied by looking after as many people as she could as she tried to help them in the best way that she could. Some of the people were brought in with burning wounds which suggested Lyanna that there had been an incident involving fire outside. She didn't want to think about how bad the battle was up there.

"The lower town is lost. It's only a matter of time before they reach the citadel," Merlin informed frantically behind her.

"But how did this happen? How did they get in without being detected?" Gaius wondered.

Merlin paused. "We knew Agravaine was planning something."

Agravaine. Of course her untrustworthy uncle was behind this since he had been conspiring with Morgana all this time. He had stayed there close at Arthur's side for almost a year so that the King wouldn't be suspicious of him. His plan had worked because hardly no one had known about his true intentions. Only Merlin, Gaius and Lyanna had figured it out, but they hadn't been able to do something about it.

Merlin took off. "Merlin! Where are you going?" Lyanna asked, not liking the idea of Merlin running around the castle with Morgana and Agravaine being out there.

"I've got to find Arthur!" he shouted in return. "I'll come back!"

Lyanna cursed under her breath. This entire situation was utter chaos and she feared for everyone that she cared about. This wasn't how this feast was suppose to turn out. Lyanna picked up a few bottles and clean bandages while a new patient was being brought in. By only looking at the injuries she had seen so far so could tell the battle up there was harsh. She should've known that Morgana wouldn't show any mercy. Her sympathy towards other people had completely vanished.

After having helped about eight people Lyanna completely lost track of it. Her mind was a rather blur and all that she thought about was helping these people. Luckily for her none of these people had very serious or fatal injuries because she hated to be the one to tell someone that they weren't going to make it. In fact Lyanna doubted if she would ever be able to tell someone such grave news.

She went through a lot of bandages and salves with tended the wounded. While she finished tying a clean bandage around a knight's shoulder Merlin barged into the inner chamber supporting Arthur on his shoulder. He placed the the injured King on the cot. Arthur flinched as Lyanna observed his ribcage and came to the conclusion that he had broken a few ribs.

"We can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung," Gaius informed him.

"Do whatever it takes, Gaius, just as long as I can swing a sword," Arthur stubbornly responded.

At that moment Gwaine and Percival barred the door. "How do we stand?" Lyanna asked them as she, Merlin and Gaius made their way over to them.

"The citadel is overrun," Percival informed them. "We can't hold out much longer."

Lyanna crossed her arms. "How long before they reach us here?"

"Minutes at best, Milady," Percival responded, which didn't gave her much hope. The entire situation was looking rather grim for all of them.

"We can't wait for Arthur," Merlin said. "If they find him, they'll kill him."

"We must get him to safety while we still can," Percival suggested.

"Arthur would never abandon his people. He'd rather die," Gwaine protested, knowing how loyal Arthur was to his people.

There fell a brief silence. "Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can," Merlin said to the knights while he, Gaius and Lyanna stepped aside. "We need to get Arthur out of here whether he likes it or not. Give him some kind of potion, something to knock him out?"

"We don't have anything strong enough to do that there. There may be some in the physician chambers, but with the Southrons controlling the palace we can't reach that," Lyanna responded.

That didn't give Merlin any hope. "There must be something."

"I'm sorry, Merlin. Maybe there's something you can do," Gaius suggested. "Arthur won't go willingly. What if he was to lose his will?"

"Are you suggesting magic?" Merlin asked with a lower voice.

"Will you do it?" Lyanna queried.

He looked at her. "I can try."

Merlin stepped behind Arthur while Lyanna and Gaius stepped in front of him as Arthur leaned back against the table. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but this is going to hurt," Lyanna informed him casually.

"Just get on with it!" he shouted, growing tired of the constant pain.

Gaius pressed his hands into Arthur's wound and the King growled in pain. At that moment Merlin used a quick spell and his eyes glowed for a second. Arthur started to stir weirdly, causing Lyanna to frown at him.

Gwaine and Percival rushed up in the meantime. "We need to leave now, Sire!" Merlin said to Arthur.

Merlin looked at Lyanna and Gaius as they awaited the King's reaction. "Of course," Arthur simply responded as if it wasn't that big of a deal. He stood up, slightly unsteady and they all exchanged curious looks with each other. They hadn't expected that Arthur would give up without a fight. Merlin gave Gaius a shrug.

"Then let's go," Percival said. He slung Arthur's arm around his neck and helped him out. "We'll use the postern gate."

Lyanna helped Merlin with gathering Arthur's things. Gwaine meanwhile stopped as he walked out and offered his hand to Percival. "I'll keep them off your back as long as I can," Gwaine said.

Percival looked surprised for a moment, but then grabbed Gwaine's outstretched arm and exited with Arthur.

Gaius just stood there. "Gather your things, Gaius," Merlin said to him.

"You go, Merlin, and take Lyanna with you. I'll just slow you down," Gaius protested.

Lyanna spun around. "That is not an option. We can't leave you here," she stubbornly objected.

"You two know its for the best," Gaius reasoned with them.

"No, if you stay here -" Merlin said.

"No time to argue. I'm sorry," Gwaine butted in as he shoved Merlin and Lyanna towards the exit.

"No! I can't leave you," Lyanna heavily protested as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was about to run back to Gaius, but Merlin had his arms around her waist and pulled her back and ignored her struggling. He knew that if she returned to them there was a possibility that she would die here, he couldn't let that happen.

"Look after our King," was the last Gaius said before Merlin pulled Lyanna along with him.

"Merlin, let me go!" Lyanna shouted while she tried to free herself from Merlin's grip. "I have to go back!"

"I can't let you, Lyanna," Merlin clarified. "You could die out there!"

"I don't care about that!" Lyanna said through gritted teeth. "They need all the help that they can get."

"No," Merlin firmly responded while he forced her to look at him. "They've given us a chance to get away and we need to take it because we might be their only chance. We need to get Arthur out of Camelot and more importantly I need you safe." Before Lyanna could argue further he kissed her fiercely which took her rather off guard. It was a rather brief kiss but as they parted Lyanna seemed to have given up her fight. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Lyanna."

She gazed up into his sea blue eyes. "I know that, Merlin. I would be the same had something happened to you."

"So you'll come with me?" he asked softly. Lyanna cracked a small smile while she took his hand in hers. "Thank you." They immediately turned around and began to run through the corridors together. They quickly reached the postern gate where they caught up with Percival and Arthur.

The four of them made it through the gate without being detected by any of Morgana's men, much to their relieve. They quickly reach the forest. Percival was still supporting Arthur in the hope to go faster. After they had ran for an unknown while they came to a stop.

"Thank you, Percival," Arthur said.

"Can you walk on your own?" Merlin asked him, finally letting go off Lyanna's hand.

"Oh, yes. Just point me in the right direction," Arthur responded. Whatever spell Merlin had used it had caused Arthur to act differently than he normally did.

Footsteps were approaching. "Someone's coming," Lyanna warned the others.

Percival grabbed someone. "Elyan," he said in relief.

"...on my account," Elyan responded and they smiled.

"Is the way out of Camelot clear?" Percival asked him.

"As far as I can tell," Elyan assured him.

They headed off again while Arthur lingered to watch Camelot burn. Lyanna walked over to him. "Are you coming, Arthur?" she asked him. Arthur looked up to her her and surprised her by grabbing her hand, something which he hardly ever did. She gave him a warm smile as they turned around and saw that Merlin was waiting for them.

Elyan and Percival were the ones who walked in the front of the group and who kept an eye out for any of Morgana's men while the others were close behind them. Since it was so dark out in the woods it was rather difficult to see where they were going.

"They'll come after us. They know Arthur's still alive," Percival said.

"Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary anywhere we can," Elyan suggested while he helped Lyanna with supporting her brother as they kept running.

"I know a place...Ealdor," Merlin called. "It's beyond the White Mountain. Wait!" They all came to a halt while Merlin turned his back to listen. "Listen." From where Lyanna was standing she was able to hear the hoof beats.

"We've got to run!" Lyanna yelped.

The five of them continue to run as fast as they could through the forest with Morgana, Agravaine and the Southrons riding straight for them. Morgana used a spell which threw them all forwards. Merlin and Lyanna helped Arthur to his feet and they ran further again.

This time Southrons were chasing them. "Where's Percival?" Merlin asked after a while, noticing that the large knight was nowhere to be found.

"We have to go!" Elyan simply shouted in return.

Arthur began to lean more on Lyanna while they kept running. Even though he was capable to run on his own, he wasn't acting like himself. They couldn't risk the chance that he would wander off on his own.

The four of them reached a rock trench and Elyan stopped. "Go!"

Arthur ran on while Elyan handed Merlin a sword. "What about you?" Merlin asked.

"Don't worry about me. Go!" Elyan responded.

"Thank you," Lyanna said and Elyan gave her an encouraging smile before she and Merlin ran off. The knight stepped into the trench opening so that he could fight off the Southrons as they came one at a time.

Meanwhile Lyanna, Arthur and Merlin ran into the opposite direction as fast as they could. Elyan had given them enough time to escape and to get away from Morgana and her men. Lyanna's throat was hurting more with every step she took, but she ignored her pain. There were more important things to worry about like getting to safety.

Merlin suddenly stopped running and held up his hand, but Arthur simply ran into him. "Sorry! My fault," the King apologized, sounding rather sincere. Her brother normally hardly apologized, especially not for something like this.

This new development surprised Merlin and Lyanna who exchanged a brief look. "Well, I think we're safe for now," Lyanna said, trying to catch her breath.

"We need to find him some kind of disguise," Merlin suggested. "You're too conspicuous in those clothes."

Arthur looked down at his armour and red cape. "Well, whatever you say. I'm entirely in your hands," he responded.

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment before they continued on. Lyanna moved beside Merlin. "I don't know what kind of spell you used on him, but he's never been so obedient before," she said in awe.

"I just used one which took away his will and it worked apparently. I'm sure the effect will wear off eventually," Merlin said.

"Ah, well. He's safe which is all that matters and its nice to see him this kind for once," she joked, and they shared a smile while Arthur almost bumped into Lyanna this time.

For now they could finally walk instead of having to run, which was a good improvement. Lyanna's gaze went up to the sky and she noticed that the sun was already rising. They had been on the run for Morgana's men the entire night and hadn't even gotten the chance to rest for a bit. They were exhausted.

They continued to walk for an unknown while until the sun had completely risen. When they found a hut with laundry hanging on the clothesline outside Arthur hunched down over Merlin's shoulder to have a closer look. "Perfect," Merlin muttered. Arthur nodded like an imbecile behind him as Merlin tried to get up with Arthur squeezed in next to him. Lyanna was smirking as she watched them before she turned around and walked over to the clothesline to have a closer look.

She grabbed a few pieces of clothing from the line and handed them to Arthur while she sat down next to Merlin against the other side of the wall. He grabbed her hands and played with her fingers while Lyanna placed her head on his shoulder. Lyanna knew that if she would close her eyes now she would definitely fall asleep, so she did her best to focus on Merlin being so close to her.

"In your own time. Obviously," Merlin said.

"Agh. Sorry, Merlin. Some of these things are a little on the tight side," Arthur complained.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Sire," Merlin responded.

"No, you're right. Probably should learn to think before I speak, shouldn't I?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "It'd be a start."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Merlin?" Lyanna queried, smirking.

"Is it wrong when I say that I do?" Merlin responded.

She giggled. "No, I can't blame you for saying that. It's quite refreshing to see him act like this for once. I had no idea my brother could be so genuine. You did the right thing by using this spell. He wouldn't have gone with you if you hadn't done it."

"Hmm," Merlin said as he kissed her temple for a couple of seconds. "I'm glad you decided to come with me as well, Lyanna. This is the only way that I can make sure that you're save at all time."

She leaned closer to him. "I know that you only did what was best for me. I don't want to be anywhere else than with you," Lyanna admitted.

Their conversation came to an end by Arthur's voice. "Agh. All done," he said. Arthur stepped out from behind the fall for inspection. The trousers he had chosen reached just below his knee, the sleeves barely reached past his elbows, and the shirt showed a large section of his midriff. Lyanna bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

Merlin meanwhile just closed his eyes and laughed before he helped Lyanna onto her feet. "Well, Arthur, what can I say? You look like a total turnip head," Merlin said.

Lyanna nudged him in his side in a friendly manner and mouthed be nice to him.

"Well, should I try something else? There's-there's plenty more here," Arthur suggested, pointing at the pile of clothes.

"No, Arthur. This will do absolutely fine," Lyanna quickly assured him. She knew that this was the only time that her brother would dress like a simpleton like that and she couldn't ruin that moment. It was far too funny.

"Although, maybe I'll take that," Merlin said, taking the money pouch from Arthur's belt.

"My gooold," Arthur immediately responded.

"Probably safer with me," Merlin clarified.

"Of course," Arthur said, making a funny face.

Lyanna giggled while Merlin stuffed the money pouch in the pocket of the inside of his coat. He smiled a bit and then gave Arthur a strange look. "Well, come on boys. We still have a long way to go," she supplied, knowing that if they stayed here much longer they were risking being tracked down.

"I'm not a boy," Merlin protested just as he always did whenever she called him a boy, while he followed her with Arthur right behind him.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Are you sure?" He pouted at her which caused her to laugh. "For the hundredth time, Merlin, you're the finest man I know. Does that satisfy you?"

"Very much," he joked, blowing a kiss in her direction. Lyanna blushed at the gesture.

The three of them kept walking further between the trees in the direction of Ealdor. If they would continue in this pace they would surely get there somewhere tomorrow afternoon. Lyanna was already looking forward to that moment.

"Stop," Lyanna suddenly said when she sensed something.

Merlin turned to look at her as he listened. "I'll go check it out," he said, looking at Arthur. "Wait here with Lyanna," he said slowly, emphasizing every word. Arthur nodded in confirmation and Merlin head off.

Before Lyanna could look at Arthur he had already headed off in the other direction. She quickly hurried after him before he would get lost or into trouble. Her brother had gotten a little headstart but she easily caught up with him. "Arthur, come on we -" Lyanna stopped in the middle of her sentence when a blonde woman stood before them, pointing her sword at them.

She smiled. "Hello there," she said.

Lyanna knew that they had been caught and had no other choice than to follow the woman who leaded them through the trees. Up a small hill they found Merlin waiting there, clearly he had been caught as well. They simply followed the woman to the small encampment where more people were running around.

"I found them lurking in the woods," the woman informed.

A blonde man was leaning against a tree while he sharpened a knife. "See anything interesting?" he asked them.

"No," Merlin quickly responded.

Merlin and Arthur ducked as the man threw the knife into the tree behind Merlin's head. "You want to watch where you stick your beak, boy," he warned them.

Lyanna crossed her arms. "We didn't see anything, I can assure you that. We were just passing through," she answered truthfully.

"They've no horses, no supplies, nothing," the woman added. They found out that the woman's name was Isolde and the man was called Tristan.

"Like to travel light, do you?" the man asked.

"Something like that. We don't need a lot of things for a honeymoon," Lyanna clarified, even though she was lying. Merlin immediately looked at her in awe, not expecting that answer at all.

Tristan smiled. "So where is your honeymoon headed?"

"North over the border," Merlin responded.

"Lots kingdom," Tristan smirked. "He doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads."

"So why exactly are you heading there then?" Lyanna wondered as she looked around the small encampment. She could tell by observing them that they weren't obeying the law. They were hiding something.

"I have my reasons," he said, not wanting to share the truth with these strangers.

"I agree with him," Arthur suddenly said, drawing attention to himself.

Tristan eyed him. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"He's a simpleton, he can't help it," Merlin clarified. It was indeed better to let them think Arthur was simple minded so that they had no idea he was really the King of Camelot. They looked like types who weren't on good terms with nobles.

"Look after him, do you?" Tristan said.

"Without us he wouldn't last a day," Merlin responded.

Arthur nodded at that. Tristan narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, then looked back at the wagon. "Very well, I suppose you can be on your way," he said, retrieving his knife from the tree.

"Could we not come with you? I mean, I-I would be grateful for the company, to be honest," Merlin said, eyeing Arthur.

Arthur then took a step forwards. "I'm very annoying."

Tristan scoffed. "I'm sorry."

Lyanna knew that they would be safer if they traveled with these people to Lot's kingdom than with just the three of them. They had no idea how many of Morgana's men were still out there looking for them. This was the best shot that they had.

"Please," Merlin tried to reason.

"Don't push it, boy. You're lucky I let you go with your lives," Tristan responded.

"We could pay you," Lyanna offered, which caught their attention. "With gold."

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" Tristan asked, grinning amused as he looked at Isolde.

Arthur smiled like an idiot. Merlin looked at him and Arthur made a serious face.

* * *

"We make camp here!" Tristan informed everyone.

Lyanna had been sitting between Arthur and Merlin in the wagon for a couple of hours now and was glad that Tristan had given them a sign so that she could finally move again. She had nearly fallen asleep on Merlin's shoulder three times.

She quickly climbed out of the wagon and saw that Arthur stuck his leg out the wagon behind her and Merlin quickly shoved it back in, causing Lyanna to snicker. "I'll get him out," she said so that Merlin could help elsewhere.

Carefully she got Arthur out of the wagon without him injuring himself. He hadn't just lost his will and intelligence, he had also become a lot clumsier than he had been. When Lyanna went to help them with unloading the wagon Arthur walked over to a nearby tree and began to hug it and stroke it. Lyanna could only hope that when Arthur was his old self again he wouldn't remember anything of this.

When the wagon was finally emptied Merlin returned to fetch them. "Lyanna, they're smugglers," he said with a lowered voice so no one would overhear them while Lyanna tried to follow him to the other side of the encampment. "I saw some of their load and they pretty much confessed it, thinking that they wouldn't get caught by Arthur."

She licked her lips. "I should've known that they were hiding something like that. It explains their behaviour at least. It doesn't matter that they're smugglers, we have more important things to worry about like getting to Ealdor safely," she said. Merlin nodded in agreement.

Lyanna was in charge of collecting firewood with Arthur, who surprisingly enough did know how to help her. He managed to find some good branches and twigs. As they returned Merlin was already sitting at the place where they had set up their small encampment.

The others had given Merlin a extra pot of soup and some bowls and spoons. Lyanna made a campfire while Arthur and Merlin already started to eat their dinner. They hadn't eaten anything since the feast last night. When the fire was burning Merlin motioned for her to sit next to him while he handed her a bowl.

They ate their dinner together in silence. The events of last night surely had taken an effect on them, even though Arthur didn't remember it. Even he was more quiet than usual.

"More soup?" Merlin asked when he noticed that Arthur had finished his bowl.

"Yes, please," Arthur eagerly responded. Merlin ladled some soup for him. "Thank you."

Lyanna's eyes widened at Arthur's kindness. "A please and a thank you at the same time. That's amazing," Merlin dryly replied. Lyanna smiled.

Arthur smacked with his lips a few times. "Is it?"

Merlin nodded, taking the opportunity to tell Arthur about his behaviour. "Hmm. Well, let's just say manners are not your strong point."

"Really?" Arthur asked, completely innocent. Merlin nodded again. "In what way?"

Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin who refilled her bowl before he continued. "Rude. Thoughtless. Insensitive. And that's when you're in a good mood," Merlin said. Lyanna was just enjoying this so she didn't interfere. Besides there was no harm in what he was doing. He only told Arthur the truth.

"Sorry to hear that," Arthur said, sincere.

A realisation came to Merlin. "I don't think you realise how hard I work for you. I know you're the King, but it would be nice if you could do one small thing for yourself as a...gesture. Mark of respect."

His words seem to have an effect on Arthur. "Sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlin. I'll try harder in the future," he responded.

"Oh, I look forward to that," Merlin said. "On the other hand, why wait?" He dropped his soup bowl on top of the one Arthur was holding, before he placed Lyanna's now empty bowl on top of that. "That pot will need rinsing out as well."

"Of course," Arthur said, obeying easily.

"And when you're done with that, the horses need a rubdown too," Merlin went on.

Arthur smiled. "My pleasure."

Merlin watched Arthur as he got up and took the stewpot, unsure where to take it now. "Over there," Merlin informed, pointing him in the right direction.

Arthur walked over the bushes and tripped over something, causing him to crash down with a clatter. Merlin smiled at that. "Are you alright, Arthur?" Lyanna called, hoping her clumsy brother hadn't injured himself.

"Yeah!" he said back and went further down the nearby stream.

"Having fun, Merlin?" Lyanna asked now that they were alone.

Merlin chuckled. "I'm sorry, Lyanna, but I couldn't let such an opportunity pass. It was too good," he admitted.

She flashed him a warm smile. "You did nothing wrong. It's good that Arthur doesn't remember anything of this when he gets his memory back. I'll just let you enjoy this for once okay."

Merlin laughed and held open his arms for her and she shoved closer until her head was buried into his chest as his arms tightly closed around her. His face was resting on the back of her head while he slowly rocked them back and forth. Lyanna immediately felt herself ease down and her eyes closed as she listened to Merlin's heartbeat which drummed in her ear.

"Do you think that everyone in Camelot is safe?" Lyanna asked after a moment.

"I wish that I could tell you there are, but I can't," Merlin responded.

"I just worry about them. You and I have seen what Morgana is capable of," she said.

"I know, love. I worry about them as well. Morgana sure has gotten a lot stronger over the last year," he replied. "We just need to make it to Ealdor safely and then we can think about a plan to get Camelot back from Morgana and safe the others, alright? It has to work."

Lyanna hummed, feeling herself getting more tired. "I hope so."

Merlin kissed the top of her head. "So do I. We're going to figure this out. For now I want you to relax and get some rest, my love. We're on our honeymoon after all."

She let out a soft laugh. "I didn't know what else I could say. Besides this way no one will be judging us and they keep their distance. I just want to be able to lay like this way with you without being questioned and now we can."

"You made a wise move. Whether or not they disapprove I would held you in my arms anyway. These people don't even know who you are," he said. "Now get some sleep. It's getting late."

Lyanna buried her head deeper into his chest, which she felt vibrating when Merlin laughed at how she clung onto him like that. She always did that especially when she was tired. She just needed to be with him as close as she could.

"Good night, Merlin," she muttered.

He barely heard her, but he understood what she said. "Good night, Lyanna."

* * *

The first thing Lyanna thought when she woke up was how warm and safe she felt. She snuggled closer into the warmth and took in the scent of forest and lemon which always made her feel as if she was home. As she heard Merlin softly smacking with his lips her eyes popped open.

They had fallen asleep against a tree. Lyanna was lying in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Somewhere during the night Merlin had placed a blanket over them to keep them both warm and to shield them from the rain. As Lyanna looked up she saw Merlin staring down at her with a smile.

"Morning," he said with a croaked voice. Lyanna tugged onto his neckerchief until his lips were finally on hers. After a moment of shock registering, Merlin kissed her back. Since Lyanna was still lying in his arms they couldn't really move around so Merlin leaned more onto her. Their kiss quickly deepened and Lyanna wanted to kiss him for the rest of her life when their tongues met. Merlin moaned softly in her mouth which only drove her more wild. They parted after a lack of oxygen and grinned goofily at each other. "You sure know how to say good morning."

Lyanna chuckled. "Good morning. You may kiss me again," she said.

Merlin didn't need to be told twice and he immediately pressed his lips onto hers, which Lyanna much appreciated. She couldn't care that they were kissing each other like that amongst strangers and while it was raining. Rain had never bothered her much and now all that she could think about was how glad she was that Merlin was here.

Their moment was ruined when someone was kicking Merlin from behind. They parted and turned their heads only to see Arthur standing there, giving his servant a few small kicks to break them apart. "You better have a damn good explanation for this, Merlin," he said with a low voice. Both Merlin and Lyanna could only stare at him. "Fine. Then I'll carry on kicking you."

Arthur kicked Merlin some more and his servant scrambled to his feet, gently pulling his wife with him. Lyanna took a close look at her brother. "Arthur," she began, forcing him to look back at her. "You're really back."

Arthur frowned in confusion. "What do you mean 'I'm back'? You're talking gibberish."

"Listen to me, please," Merlin insisted. "Camelot is lost. You were injured in an attack, you passed out. We had to get you out of there."

The King was stunned as these memories came back to him. "Where are we now?" he wondered.

"We're heading north to a safe haven, to Ealdor. Hopefully the knights will meet us there," Merlin clarified.

Arthur looked around the camp. "Who are these people?"

Lyanna smiled faintly. "They may be...smugglers," she replied slowly, unsure how her brother was going to react.

"Smugglers?!" Arthur cried out in disbelieve.

"Oi, be quiet. We have more important things to worry about than a couple of smugglers," Lyanna replied.

Arthur sighed. "All right, let's assume, for one moment, you two know what you're doing. It doesn't explain why I look like a village idiot."

"I think you look dashing." Lyanna grinned.

"It's the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect you of being, you know...who you are," Merlin cleared out.

Arthur obviously disagreed. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I am not going around looking like this."

"You have to. You got to keep in character," Merlin reasoned.

"Character? What character?" Arthur asked.

Before either Lyanna or Merlin had the time to answer a voice interrupted their conversation. "You two." They both turned around to see Tristan standing there. "We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain it to the simpleton, would you?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled sheepishly while Lyanna was giggling quietly. This situation was secretly kind of funny and every time she saw her brother wearing that outfit she couldn't help but smile again.

They continued their conversation for a few more minutes before they walked to the wagon. Merlin was carrying Arthur's sword, but Arthur took it back causing Tristan and Isolde to look up. "Simpleton," Tristan called.

"He's talking to you, Arthur," Lyanna replied quietly, but with a grin.

"I don't answer to that name," Arthur argued.

"In character, remember," Merlin reminded him with a lowered voice.

They came to a halt in front of the wagon. Tristan looked down at the sword. "Impressive piece," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Arthur responded, trying to act like a village idiot. Lyanna had to stifle a giggle, and Merlin silenced her with a look even though he was smiling himself.

"May I?" Tristan asked. Arthur let him take the sword so that he could examine it. He scoffed. "Magnificent. The only place you find workmanship of this quality is the royal forge of Camelot." Tristan now put the sword to Arthur's throat and Lyanna did a step forwards. "Tell me, how did you come by it."

"I won it in a card game," Merlin quickly blurted out, crossing his arms. "I gave it to him as a present. He won't be parted from it. Makes him feel safe."

Tristan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Arthur nodded stupidly and Tristan handed the sword back to him. "I hope for your sake that's true." Arthur took the sword as if he had no clue how to properly hold it. "I'd hate to think I was riding with a knight of Camelot."

 _You're riding with two_ , Lyanna thought, but kept her lips pressed together. It was for the best not to share any personal information with smugglers who were clearly not too fond of royalty and nobles.

Arthur clumsily hugged the sword to his chest. "Aye."

Isolde giggled. "Knight of Camelot. Look at him."

Merlin chuckled while Arthur pretended not to know how to put the sword in his belt. Lyanna was there to help him out, even though he perfectly knew how to do it himself.

"You're right. Their knights may be stupid, but they're not that stupid," Tristan agreed with a laugh. Arthur put on a big smile and chuckled with the rest of them as Merlin tussled his hair. Tristan and Isolde turned around and walked off after that.

"Pack your things, simpleton!" Merlin said, amusing himself.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm while he was still smiling. "Call me that again and I'll run you through."

"Arthur, stop being rude to my husband. Thank you," Lyanna butted in after having not said a single word in this conversation. She knew when to stay on the background. "I don't think you have to keep up this appearance for much longer."

He looked at her. "How long?!"

Before Lyanna could answer again she felt a sharp, twinging pain in her arm and cried out. She looked down and saw the end of an arrow sticking out of her upper left arm and cursed under her breath. "Not again."

Merlin was by her side and pulled her out of the way as they saw Southrons charging the camp. "Lyanna! Are you alright?" he asked her frantically, cupping her cheek and shaking her head a few times in the hope that she would open her eyes.

"Fine," she answered with a weak voice.

"Don't lie to me," he responded with a firm voice. "It's not funny, Lyanna, you've been hit."

"Well, I can bloody feel that," she growled sarcastically, opening her eyes.

"Let me look at it for you," Merlin offered, feeling concern for his wife seeping into his bones. "You're bleeding!"

Lyanna exhaled deeply. "There's no time for that. The wound is not fatal. Look at it later okay." She stepped away from him before he would come at her again. She knew how worried he was about her and he would try to stop her which was what she needed to prevent.

She ran to take cover behind the wagon with Tristan and Isolde. Arthur handed his sister and Merlin a crossbow. "Head for those trees, we'll cover for you," he instructed Tristan and Isolde who exchanged a confused look. "Do you want to live or not?"

Tristan stepped forwards to question Arthur, but Isolde grabbed his arm and they ran off.

Lyanna felt her vision going blurry, which made it difficult for her to detect the Southruns that came running towards them. She still saw a couple of spots and was able to hit them after all, even though it took more effort than usual.

"Now what?" she heard Merlin say on the other side.

"Now its our turn," Arthur responded.

"Who's going to cover us?" Merlin asked, reloading his crossbow.

"Don't be a simpleton, Merlin."

They took aim again and all managed to hit another Southron, but more kept coming. It was impossible to fight them all of. Lyanna unsheathed her sword while Arthur picked up his as they ran off, away from the Southrons. Tristan and Isolde weren't that far ahead and they all took cover behind a fallen tree with them.

"They haven't found the cargo," Isolde said.

"They will," Tristan sadly responded. "Besides, they weren't after the cargo. They were after you. Who the hell are you?" He was looking at Arthur and Lyanna now.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon," Arthur answered while he didn't look up. "This here is my sister Lyanna."

Isolde frowned in confusion at the young woman. "Hiya," Lyanna dryly replied, smiling faintly as she waved with her hand. Her eyes fell close and this time Lyanna supported her arm by holding it with her hand.

"The King and Princess of Camelot!" Tristan cried out.

"At least I was," Arthur said."

"I've lost everything I've worked for for some good for nothing King!"

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler."

"Guys, stop it," Lyanna butted in, but was completely ignored. Their voices drilled inside her head.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I!?" Tristan went on in rage.

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land," Arthur reasoned with him.

"My people are dead. You call that protections."

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but..." Merlin came between them. He directed their attention to the Southrons who came charging at them from behind. Lyanna stood up and twirled her sword around in her hands while she ran at these men. Despite the fact that she was injured she was still able to fight.

With every men that she fought she felt her arm throbbing, but ignored the pain. She turned her head when she saw Isolde getting slashed in the arm and kicked to the ground. Just before one of the Southrons readied himself for the final blow Arthur stabbed him in the back. Tristan immediately ran to Isolde and held her.

"Isolde. We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" Tristan whispered.

Lyanna watched them empathetically. "When have I not kept my promise?" Isolde softly responded. Tristan kissed her forehead.

Merlin was suddenly at Lyanna's side and pulled the arrow out of her arm before she could argue with him. She cried out in pain as the tears rolled over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to hurt you," Merlin apologized as he untied ripped a bit off fabric from the sleeve of his tunic.

"You're an idiot," Lyanna squeaked, rubbing the tears away.

He smiled faintly. "Gaius was right. Physicians are the worst patients." Lyanna softly chuckled at that while Merlin pressed the fabric against her wound to stop the bleeding. "I know I'm not a physician, but I know what to do. It's the not the first time you've got shot and I treated you. I seriously hope this isn't becoming a habit, my heart can't take that."

"It's not my fault," she complained and flinched when her wound twitched again. "Its not as if I do it on purpose. I don't want to leave you."

"I cannot treat your wound properly now I'm afraid because I don't have any herbs with me," Merlin responded as he tied his neckerchief around her arm. "I'll treat it properly as soon as we're in Ealdor, alright?"

Lyanna nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you," she apologized.

Merlin smiled. "That's all forgiven. I'm just glad you're alright. You had me worried there for a moment," he said before he leaned forwards to kiss her softly on the lips.

They parted a few seconds later when Arthur cleared his throat behind them. "We need to keep moving. They'll be more coming soon," he said.

"Then go," Tristan responded. "There's no stopping you."

Arthur rolled with his eyes. "Come with us to Ealdor," Merlin offered. "You'll be safe there."

"I'm choosy about the company I keep," Tristan objected with his mind made up.

"He saved my life, Tristan," Isolde said. She leaned up a bit to look at Arthur. "Thank you."

"But none of this would've happened if it wasn't for them," Tristan disagreed.

Isolde sighed at his stubbornness. "She's injured and my sister are injured. They need shelter and rest," Arthur clarified.

"The people there can help us," Lyanna added.

Tristan sighed and looked at Arthur for second before gazing down at Isolde who nodded. "Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

* * *

They had walked for the rest of the day as fast as they could with two injured women in their company. Lyanna refused any help and tried to keep up with the others, ignoring the constant throbbing in her arm. She knew that the wound needed to be treated properly soon or she would risk the chance of it getting infected.

The day had almost come to an end when they came to a halt. "This marks the border between Camelot and Lot's kingdom," Arthur informed them.

"Ealdor lies at the far side of that valley. Maybe half a day on foot," Merlin added.

"We'll rest here for the night. There's no way Agravaine could've tracked us through those mountains," Arthur said.

"I'll make a fire, we must keep Isolde warm," Merlin offered. Tristan let go off Isolde so that Merlin can put her arm around his neck to help her to a campsite.

Arthur held out a water flask to Tristan. "Here you should drink up."

Tristan walked on. "I'll get my own."

Lyanna smiled faintly. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Tristan just has a certain imagine about royalty and nobles. He had no idea yet how wrong his prejudice is," she said. "He'll come to terms eventually. I'm going to look for some herbs."

"I'll come with you," Arthur insisted. Lyanna opened her mouth to argue, but he beat her to it. "Don't be ridiculous, Lee. In case you haven't noticed you're injured yourself and I can't let you wander off on your own. I already failed to protect you."

"You didn't fail me," Lyanna replied sweetly as they walked away from the others. "Nor did Merlin. I know you're both blaming yourself, but its not your fault. I'm glad I got shot instead of you. You're still injured from the fight back at Camelot."

Arthur caught up with her quickening pace. "You knew about Agravaine's loyalty," he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement which he wanted her to confirm.

She met his gaze. "Yes, I did. Who do you think turned us against each other when Agravaine suddenly got suspicious of Gaius and me? He planted that doubt in your mind which made you question my loyalty, while he had been the one who had been playing us all this time. He has never been honest with us, Arthur. Not once."

"And yet you never told me," Arthur said.

"It was exactly the same as with Morgana a few years ago, Arthur. You wouldn't have believed me and I can't blame you for that. You're so loyal to everyone that you don't see who's trying to stab you in the back," Lyanna replied.

He paused for a moment. "I just can't believe that I was so blinded to his treachery as I was to Morgana's. I'm such a fool."

"That's not your fault. They simply deceived us. It could've happened to everyone."

"Yet it keeps happening to me. We cared about these people, Lee. I... I don't understand. What have I done wrong which made them hate me so much?" Arthur questioned, sounding rather hopeless.

Lyanna placed her hand on his shoulder. "They don't hate you, Arthur. All that they want is your powers for themselves," she clarified.

He exhaled. "Do you think I'm a good King to my people, Lee?"

"I do," she replied honestly. "Is this because of what Tristan said?" Arthur slowly nodded. "That man has been through a lot and just needed someone to blame. That doesn't justify the man that you are. You're already an amazing King who the people of Camelot love. They would follow you everywhere."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked sceptically.

"Very sure," Lyanna assured him with a smile. "It may sound hard to believe right now, but I'm telling the truth, Arthur. Trust me when I say that I'm not the only one who thinks that. The people are loyal to you."

Arthur surprised her by suddenly pulling his sister into an embrace. She let out a soft yelp when he accidentally tightened the grip on her injured arm. "Sorry," he immediately apologized, loosening his grip a bit until she was more comfortable. "Thank you. Not just for your reassuring words, but for always being there for me."

"I don't want to be anywhere else," she admitted as she let go of him again. She then spotted the herb that she had been looking for and knelt down to pluck several twigs of them. "I've got them. This should help the soreness of me and Isolde's wound for a bit."

He smiled fondly at her. "Look at you. Even when you're injured yourself you're thinking about looking after other people," he said in admiration for his sister. "You're always looking after everyone else."

Lyanna grinned. "Well, I guess that's just women's instinct."

"Yes, perhaps," he said, hooking his arm through her good one. "I've seen plenty of women who are not a caring as you are. Its just part of your goodhearted nature. You always see the good in people. That's a fact."

They began to walk back. "I used to," Lyanna admitted. "With Morgana and Agravaine's betrayal I'm much more careful these days. But Arthur we'll get Camelot back from them. You'll be able to continue your reign as King. It's all going to end well." Plus there is a surprise waiting for you in Ealdor.

"Do you think so?" Arthur asked.

"I do indeed," she firmly replied.

It didn't took them long to make it back to the others. As they got there they saw that the campfire was already burning and that Merlin was busy with making some stew for them with hares Tristan must've found.

Isolde was lying next to the campfire for now to keep warm and Lyanna knelt down beside her. "I've got you something that should help with the pain," she said, snapping the twigs into tinier pieces. Since she didn't have any mortar and pestle with her she wasn't able to grind the herb into tiny pieces. She had to use her hands this time and hoped it had the same effect.

"Shouldn't you get your own wound treated first?" Isolde asked her as she sat up right.

Lyanna opened her mouth to reply, but Merlin was faster. "I'll do that for her later. She's quite stubborn when it comes herself," he offered. Lyanna turned her head and caught him smiling at her before he walked over to where Arthur was.

"He sure seems to love you a lot," Isolde said amused while Lyanna removed the filthy cloth from Isolde's arm which Tristan had used. "Yesterday you told us that you two had gotten married. That was a lie right?"

"No, it was not a lie. Me and Merlin got married about six months ago," Lyanna confessed. Despite the fact that Isolde was a smuggler she seemed very kind, and to Lyanna being honest with her seemed like the right thing she could do.

Isolde frowned slightly. "I've never heard word about that."

"We secretly got married in Ealdor actually," Lyanna explained, rubbing the herbs on Isolde's wound, who flinched a bit. "Sorry about that. My father was a difficult and strict man. He would've thrown Merlin on the pyre if had ever found out that he and I were in love. My father has never understood love and doesn't think that two people from different status can fall in love without the use of an enchantment. Luckily for me my brother was more understanding. When he was crowned King Merlin and I got married elsewhere and we'll get our public wedding when Arthur has his Queen. Only a few people know about our marriage so far."

"Why didn't you ever run away from Camelot?" Isolde questioned.

"Because everyone we care about and our life is in Camelot," Lyanna clarified. "I have had to hide my true feelings for Merlin for more than four years now, but I won't have to do that forever. The hiding will end."

Isolde exhaled. "That must've have been extremely painful for you. I can't even imagine having to hide my feelings for Tristan."

"It's a good thing that you don't have to hide that," Lyanna replied with a smile, while she wrapped a clean fabric around Isolde's arm. "It's one of the privileges when you're not a noble."

"I always had a certain imagine about nobles," Isolde began. "You have proved that wrong. I had always thought such people to be spoiled and cold, but you're completely opposite. Where did you learn how to treat wounded people?"

She chuckled. "I studied with the court physician for several years and am one now myself," Lyanna enlightened her. "It's nicer than having to attend council matters all day. I'm not made to sit still."

"A princess who is a physician," Isolde muttered perplexed. "That's not something I've heard before. Most women scream at the sight of blood."

"Not me. Anyway you're wound is not that bad. I'll be able to treat it more properly when we reach Ealdor tomorrow where there are more herbs and equipment that I can use. You're going to be fine," Lyanna assured her, standing up.

Isolde smiled at her. "Thank you for looking after my wound."

"Not a problem. Just shout for me when it hurts again so I can try something else," Lyanna offered before she turned around so that Tristan could sit down next to Isolde. Lyanna walked over to where Merlin and Arthur were sitting on the other side of the campfire.

"Lyanna, please sit down," Merlin immediately instructed her. She sat down beside him without questioning him, knowing that he wasn't going to let it rest. He took the remaining herbs from her hand. "How does your arm feel?"

"Not so bad," Lyanna quickly responded.

Merlin pressed his lips together. "Lyanna, there is no need to lie. I can see you're in pain because its in your eyes. You don't have to pretend you're alright. You've been shot for God sake that's not something minor. So please, tell me the truth now."

Lyanna fidgeted with her necklace which Merlin noticed. "Alright, it does hurt."

He sighed as he untied the bloody neckerchief around her arm to have a close look at her arrow wound. There was still enough sunlight in the sky so that he could see it, but it was almost gone. "My brave warrior," he said with a proud smile while he gently rubbed the herbs onto her wound and she didn't flinch. It was the same thing what Lyanna had said to him when she had treated his head wound a few years ago and he remembered it well.

It seemed to make her ease down and she returned the smile. She kept quiet while Merlin tended her wound with the last remaining sunlight in the sky.

"I know you had already deduced it earlier, but the wound is clean and not infected. Yet I still want to treat it again for you when we reach Ealdor which other herbs if you want me to," Merlin informed her while he tied a clean neckerchief around her arm. Clearly he had brought a spare one with him.

Lyanna didn't say anything, but simply leaned forwards to cup his cheeks so that she could kiss him. Merlin chuckled against her lips as his hands rested on her lower arms. No matter how bad Lyanna was feeling as soon as she was with Merlin she always felt much better. He was what she needed to be happy.

"Yeah, that's one way to thank me," Merlin said with a lopsided grin when they parted a couple of seconds later.

"I like to do it my way," she replied, giggling. "Thank you, Merlin."

She was about to kiss him again when she heard someone clearing his throat. They both turned their heads to see Arthur sitting there, from whose presence they had gotten unaware of a few minutes ago. Normally they never kissed like that and so often in front of the King. "So married," he said.

"Happily married," Lyanna corrected him with a grin. "You can have that too when you're reunited with Gwen again."

Arthur shook his head. "Who is to say I shall ever see her again? I don't even know where she is or still wants me."

 _But we do and she's waiting for you._  Lyanna licked her lips. "Oh, you'll see her again," she said optimistically.

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot into Ealdor the following afternoon Lyanna couldn't help but smile at the small village. No matter how many times she had been here in the past it was always extremely pleasant to be here again. It was nice to see that none of Morgana's men had made it here.

Tristan was still supporting Isolde who wasn't walking as fast as the other due to her injury. Lyanna's small enlarged when she caught sight of a familiar figure running towards them.

"Merlin," Hunith sighed in relief and hugged her son tightly, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Mother," Merlin responded.

Hunith gently ruffled his raven hair. "Welcome home, Merlin," she said, making him laugh. She then got aware of Lyanna's presence who stood beside him. "Oh, my dear!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she pulled Lyanna in an embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Hunith. I had promised that I would bring Merlin back you to sooner, although I had hoped it would be under different circumstances," Lyanna replied.

Hunith let go off her and looked at the others. "What has happened? Why are they injured?"

"I'll explain it to you, mother," Merlin assured her.

"Hunith, can I use your herb supply?" Lyanna asked her.

The woman nodded. "Of course, dear. You know where to find them."

Merlin introduced his mother to Isolde and Tristan before he told her everything that had happened since he had last been here. Meanwhile Lyanna leaded Tristan and Isolde into the small house where Hunith lived all alone. While Tristan placed Isolde on a bed Lyanna began to rummage to Hunith's herb stock. It wasn't as big as the one that Gaius had back at Camelot, but there were definitely some herbs which she needed which was a good sign.

Now that she had more herbs and equipment she was able to make more efficient salves to threat their wounds and to stop the swelling and soreness. Hunith had offered Lyanna the kitchen table where she would have enough space to make them.

"Do you need any help?" Hunith offered, being her humble self. It was so obvious as to where Merlin had gotten his good nature from. He was exactly the same as his mother. "I'm not a physician, but I do know a thing or two about herbs."

Lyanna smiled at her. "Well then, your help is much appreciated. Could you mince these for me?" she asked. As she looked around the small house she noticed that all the men had gone out. Clearly they had wanted to give them some space and privacy and would come back later.

"Sure," Hunith responded as she grabbed a clean knife.

"I'm curious though, but where is Gwen right now?" Lyanna asked.

"She's currently helping on the fields," Hunith enlightened her. "She should be back any minute now."

As on cue the door of the house opened and another familiar person stepped inside. "Gwen!" Lyanna shrieked in happiness at the sight of her dearest friend as she ran towards her and pulled her into her arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Gwen was laughing happily now. "It's been ages! I've been thinking about you a lot. It's good to finally meet each other again under better circumstances," she replied. "Is Arthur with you?"

Lyanna nodded as they pulled apart. "He is outside with Merlin somewhere," she said. "Do you want to look for him?"

"No. No. It's not that," Gwen replied. "I think it's for the best if I check on Arthur later tonight by myself then."

"Good plan," Lyanna agreed. "He has wounded ribs so he may need someone to look after him. It's not my business to interfere, but I know he'll be happy to see you again, Gwen."

"I doubt it, Lyanna. Anyway I'll leave for now, but I'll come back later tonight," Gwen assured her. "We can catch up on everything then."

"Looking forward to that," Lyanna called after her as Gwen left. As soon as the silence fell in the house Lyanna returned to the table where Hunith was still mincing some herbs. The two of them finished the salves not long after that.

While Lyanna tended the wound of Isolde the others returned the house. Tristan and Arthur sat down at the now cleaned up table while Hunith was busy making some dinner in the small kitchen.

Nearly an hour went by and Tristan and Arthur were eating dinner while Lyanna was checking on a sleeping Isolde again. "I've cleaned the wound and gave her something against the pain. There's no sign of infection. With plenty of rest, she'll be fine," Lyanna informed.

"Thank you, Merlin and Lyanna, for everything you've done for her," Tristan said gratefully.

Lyanna and Merlin nodded and left the room. As they stood outside of the house Merlin turned to look at her. "I had promised to look after your wound. Do you want me to do that now?" Merlin asked, cupping her face.

She shook her head. "No, there is no need for that. Gwen is coming over later to check on Arthur. You should really spend some time with your mother while we're here. She hasn't seen you in months and I believe you haven't told her much in your letters. Does she know about Rowan?"

"I cannot tell her something like that in a letter," Merlin clarified, his voice cracking a little. "I wanted to tell her face to face."

Lyanna smiled faintly. "Then go tell her then. Take that amazing mother of yours for a walk. I'll wait here until you return."

"I will do. Shouldn't be long until I'm back," he assured as he lightly kissed her on the lips. Lyanna watched how he walked towards the other end of the path where his mother was chatting with one of the other villagers. He talked with her for a bit before they both wandered off for a brisk walk, spending some quality mother and son time.

It was a rather warm evening so Lyanna decided to sit down on bench in front of the house. Despite that it was getting darker she was still able the see enough by the bright moonlight that shone down. She had already brought the salve and bandage with her when she left the house and placed them on her lap, waiting for her friend.

She just watched the villagers walking down the several paths as they chatted with one another. Ever since Kanen's men had been defeated things sure had brightened up here and it almost seemed as if that horrible tyrant and his men had never visited here. Almost. The memory of Will dying to save Arthur was still fresh in her mind. She could never forget that.

Shortly after that Gwen arrived, with a bright smile on her lips. When she noticed the supplies on Lyanna's lap she laughed. "Do you want me to do it?" Gwen asked.

"If you don't mind," Lyanna replied as Gwen sat down beside her. The maid's gentle fingers started to untie the neckerchief and to rub the salve onto it. "So Gwen, how have you been here? We haven't spoken each other since that incident with Morgana." Which had been a few weeks ago.

"As well as any one could be in this situation," Gwen responded. "It's been hard, but I've been able to manage. I'm still grateful that you and Merlin recommended me to come here."

"I knew that Hunith wouldn't mind taking you in," Lyanna said

Gwen smiled as she tied a clean bandage around Lyanna's arm. "She's only been kind to me so far."

Lyanna turned her head. "I'm sure of that. Thank you for looking after my arm but I do believe your attention is required elsewhere. Just go see him, Gwen." Gwen's smile enlarged before she went into the house, leaving Lyanna there by herself.

It became more quiet in the village as more people returned inside their houses. Lyanna just sat there alone, fidgeting with her necklace as she gazed up at the moon which looked very peaceful. Her thoughts wandered to the people they had left behind in Camelot and she hoped that they were still alright. No harm could befall them.

Lyanna felt a chill setting in her skin as she heard people screaming. She looked up to see the Southrons' torches surrounding the village. "Agravaine is here," Merlin said as he came running towards her. "He found us. We've got to go now."

There was no time to linger and Lyanna followed Merlin in the house where he warned the others. It didn't took long until they were all awake, and Arthur was dressed in his chainmail while Gwen was wearing some furs.

"Any suggestions?" Tristan asked as they all watched how Agravaine and the Southrons harassed some of the villagers, which was horrible to watch.

"Round the back," Merlin instructed and waited for them to leave, but only Lyanna stayed next to him. His eyes glowed as he set a cart rolling towards Agravaine. " **Bæl on bryne**!" Again his eyes glowed and the inside of the cart went up in flames.

Lyanna grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him away with her. Now that Agravaine and the Southrons had dashed out of the way just in time they were able to escape. Only they were spotted by Agravaine as they made it out of the village and into the woods.

_To be continued..._


	54. The sword in the stone pt. 2

 

**Chapter 53: The Sword in the Stone pt. 2**

It should've been a peaceful and quiet evening. Instead the small party was trying to make their way through the woods as fast as they since Agravaine and his men weren't that far behind them. Tristan was supporting Isolde as they went which slowed them down since Isolde wasn't capable of running swiftly on her own.

They reached the mouth of the cave tunnels. Merlin had told Lyanna several stories about these tunnels the last time they had been in Ealdor and how he often played here with Will when they were still children.

"I'll cover our tracks, you keep going!" Merlin shouted. He exchanged a brief look with Lyanna before he turned away from the others. She knew what he going to do, and felt pride settling in. She walked to the front of the small party and leaded them into the caves.

As Lyanna helped Isolde inside she heard Merlin's speaking in the dragontongue. She knew that Merlin was a bit away and she normally shouldn't be able to hear him. Maybe it was because she had magic that she was able to hear better than others did.

Arthur lit a few torches together with Gwen and handed one to Tristan and Lyanna. About a minute later Merlin entered the cave and Lyanna heard Kilgarrah flapping with his large wings. The sound of people screaming followed after that. Lyanna knew that most of them were being burned alive there which was something she shouldn't think about.

"Did you lose them?" Arthur asked him as he handed Merlin a torch.

"It's safe," Merlin assured as he walked past them.

"You sure?" Arthur doubtfully queried.

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't change, does he?" Merlin asked dryly as he was walking at the front of the party. Arthur and Lyanna were at his side.

"Which way now?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked around uncertainly. "I thought you said you grew up in these tunnels."

Merlin exhaled. "I did. Just - It could be that way."

"Or it could be that way," Arthur replied sceptically.

"Yes," Merlin muttered as he continued walking.

"That's very reassuring," Arthur said.

Lyanna sighed. "Stop it, Archie. As if you remember your way in the tunnels underneath Camelot. I know that you don't. Cut Merlin some slack and trust him for once. He knows what he's doing," she replied with a smile.

Arthur looked at her. "You two are so married," he said and Lyanna made a face at him.

They went deeper into the tunnels with Arthur at the front and Lyanna and Merlin right behind them. It was rather chilly and Lyanna clasped the vest she was wearing tighter around her shoulders. Her arm was still was still hurting, but the pain was lower now than the day before. The herbs that she had used had really worked. As she looked at Isolde she saw that she was on the mend as well.

The ceiling of the tunnels was low and as their path became more narrow. They had to bend a little to make it through there without hitting their heads to something.

"So you know Arthur?" Tristan asked quietly. He had probably thought that the others didn't overhear him.

"I was a servant in Camelot," Gwen answered.

"To Arthur?"

"No, I was to Lyanna."

"So why are you here?" he wondered.

"He's my Queen and she's my Princess," Gwen said, showing her loyalty.

"I can't say I've detected many kingly qualities so far," Tristan responded.

Arthur overheard those words and was visibly upset in Tristan's lack of confidence in him. "Well, maybe you don't know him," Gwen optimistically replied.

They continued to walk further for a bit. This time Merlin was walking in the front while Arthur walked in the back. Their party came to a halt to turn their heads when they heard movement behind them, the clattering of small stones.

"I thought you said we'd lost them," Arthur said.

"I thought I had," Merlin replied grimly.

He headed back through the tunnel. "What are you going to do?" Lyanna asked cautiously.

"Create a diversion," Merlin clarified as if it wasn't big of a deal.

Arthur stopped Merlin. "It's too risky."

"I know these tunnels and Agravaine doesn't. You keep going," Merlin instructed them. He suddenly turned around to kiss Lyanna's forehead, who froze under his touch. "Just stay here, Lyanna." He then handed his torch to Arthur.

"Merlin...don't do anything stupid," Arthur insisted.

"Me?" Merlin flashed a bright grin before he walked back in the direction where they came from.

Both Arthur and Lyanna watched Merlin as he left, hesitant to leave him behind. After a few moments they turned around and continued to walk ahead. Lyanna stayed at the back, feeling a pit of anxiety grow inside her stomach. She was well aware of how dangerous Agravaine and his men could be. It didn't sit right with her that Merlin was out there on his own.

"I'm going after him!" Lyanna then said.

Arthur tilted his head. "No, Lee. He asked you to stay here. Besides you're still injured," he protested.

She smirked. "When has that ever stopped me? Just keep going!" she called back as she started to run in the opposite direction.

She still had her torch, which was the only source of light that she had in the dark tunnels. Her magic was buzzing underneath her skin, which made her feel restless. She quickened her pace, desperate to catch up with Merlin.

Since she wasn't familiar with these tunnels Lyanna was unsure as to where she needed to go next. She used her magic to make the path that Merlin had taken clear inside her mind as she kept running. He wasn't that far ahead.

The path leaded her further and soon she was able to hear voices nearby. She gasped when she saw Merlin standing with his back against a stone wall and Agravaine and his men were cornering him. He was stuck in a death end.

Merlin threw those men back with a simple flash of his eyes. "Merlin!" Lyanna yelled, making her way through the fallen soldiers of Agravaine. As Merlin took a few steps forwards Agravaine woke up with a cough and a gasp. He looked at Merlin and sat up.

Merlin nobly gazed him in the eyes. "You have magic," Agravaine deduced, pointing at him.

"I was born with it," Merlin darkly responded.

Agravaine stood up now as he thought about it for a moment. "So it's you. You're Emrys," he figured. He then turned his head to Lyanna who was standing behind him. "You've been helping him all along. That makes you Darya. The Ilunavar." He grabbed Lyanna by her wrists and held her tightly while he pressed the point of his knife against her throat. He slightly pressed it in her skin, causing some blood to dribble down her neck.

"You may be my mother's brother, but you're nothing but a cold snake with no emotions! Now let me go!" Lyanna sneered, trying to free herself from his grip but it was too tight. Because of these sudden movements she was able to feel her arm throbbing painfully and bit her lip.

"That is what the Druids call us," Merlin replied placidly.

"And you've been at court all this time, eh? At Arthur's side," Agravaine assumed. He chuckled. "How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed, Merlin. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

Agravaine held out a hand to Merlin, but Merlin simply raised his hand to strike with magic causing Agravaine to pause as his smile faded. He gestured submission, but it had no affect on Merlin. "Let go of my wife," Merlin said with a threatening voice. "You're hurting her and no is allowed to hurt her."

The man frowned. "Wife?" he asked in disbelieve. "Not only did you two practice magic while that has been outlawed you even got married? A servant cannot be with a Princess. It's wrong. Someone like you has no right to wed a noble. You should know your place."

"Merlin is a more honorable man than you've ever been!" Lyanna snapped angrily. "You've done nothing useful in your miserable life besides betrayed the people who cared for you! You're an arrogant sod with no compassion in your bones! You're a disgrace for humanity!"

While she was talking she managed to distract Agravaine so she was able to step on his toes, using her full weight. She heard the bones cracking and Agravaine growled in pain and stepped backwards, releasing Lyanna who immediately walked over to where Merlin was standing.

Agravaine picked up his knife, ready to attack again. Merlin raised both hands this time and Agravaine blasted backwards with a flash of his eyes. Agravaine went still as he hit the ground with his eyes open. It was unsure whether or not he had died from the spell, the fall or his own knife stabbing him in the back as he landed on it.

Lyanna only looked up at Merlin and saw the pain in his sky blue eyes. He cupped her cheeks with shaking hands. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. I had to do it. I couldn't let him hurt you again," Merlin said with a faint voice. Tears were now pooling his vision.

She shushed him. "It's alright, love. No one is mad at you. You did the right thing and I'm incredibly proud of you," Lyanna assured him as she pulled him into her arms. Merlin gladly returned the embrace as he buried his head into her shoulder to let his tears roam freely. She knew how much effect having to kill someone had on him. He was a kindhearted person, not a killer. He only wanted to protect the people he cared for. "I know you wish that you didn't have to do this, but this man deserved it."

"He hurt you," Merlin muttered between his sobs.

"Yes, he did. But not badly. I'm fine, Merlin and that's thanks to you," she reassured, gently threading her hand through his hair to make him more comfortable.

"You didn't need me," he responded. "You got free on your own."

She sighed. "I did, but you stopped him. I do need you, Merlin. All the time. There is no reason for you to feel worthless because you're the most important part in my life," she said.

Merlin pulled back his head to look her in the eyes. Lyanna rubbed his tear tracks away. "That's good enough for me," he said with a smile before he connected their lips. The kiss felt desperate as if Lyanna was some sort of life-saver to him. His lips moved over hers so hungrily that he almost devoured her, but Lyanna wasn't complaining. Her hand gently tugged onto his hair while his held onto her tunic.

Lyanna's lips began to sting and ache, as a resolve of his teeth accidentally biting in the soft flesh. They simply couldn't be bothered by it. She tasted his salty tears on his lips, but they were both too focused on how incredibly good their lips fitted together. This was just their way to comfort each other. Their kiss slowed down from a lack of oxygen. They slowly broke away and rested their foreheads together, panting heavily.

"I thought I had told you to stay with the others," he murmured, his warm breath brushing her skin.

She smiled, even though she was rather breathless. "This isn't the first time that I came after you anyway. You know I worry myself sick and I had to check on you, not that you needed me," Lyanna replied with a small shrug.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lyanna. I need you just as much as you need me it would seem," Merlin grinned, lightly kissing her lips again.

"Good. We should get back to the others. I'm sure they're worried," Lyanna said, picking up her torch and grabbed his hand with her other hand. Merlin nodded in agreement. They both looked at the men that Merlin had just killed. They turned with a scowl as they continued through the tunnels.

They went back in the direction where they had gone to before. Merlin was awfully quiet as they kept on walking.

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "Merlin! Lyanna!" Arthur shouted, sounding rather relieved. He straightened up. "Where have you been?"

"Were you worried about me?" Merlin asked, keeping a straight face.

"No. I was making sure we weren't being followed," Arthur clarified, clearly lying.

Lyanna was smirking now. "You came back to look for us," Merlin figured, a bit perplexed.

"All right, it's true. I came back because Lyanna is my sister and you're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you," Arthur admitted.

"Really?" Merlin asked for confirmation.

Arthur turned around and walked off. "Don't be stupid."

Merlin smiled. "Oh, he so means it," Lyanna assured him as they hurried after Arthur.

They quickly joined with the others who weren't that far ahead. Tristan was once again supporting Isolde as they went so that they could go faster. Now that they had no one chasing them they were all a bit more relaxed.

They walked for another hour or so until they finally made it out of the cave. The sun was shining and nearly blinding them since they hadn't seen any light for hours. They had made it to the other side of the mountain safely.

Lyanna noticed that Arthur was clutching his wounded ribs. He hadn't uttered a word about his wounded ribs and she had only treated it when they were still in Camelot.

"So, where now?" Tristan asked.

"To the plains beyond the mountains," Arthur answered, pointed in the direction.

"You sure? That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons," Tristan reminded them.

"Well, maybe we could find somewhere here. A house where we could rest," Gwen suggested. Lyanna smiled at her.

"We're fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbors us," Tristan disagreed.

"He's right. We must travel back towards Camelot," Merlin added.

"No, we need to keep going," Arthur insisted.

Lyanna exhaled. "That doesn't sound logical. If we hold up in the Forest of Essetir, we'll be safe at least for a while," she said.

Arthur looked at her. "No," he said. Lyanna rolled with her eyes.

"If anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding," Merlin responded.

"I know which I'd do," Tristan said. "You're the King, Arthur. You're our leader..."

"All right," Arthur responded. "Forest of Essetir it is."

They all went down the mountain path while Lyanna and Arthur waited for a moment. She ruffled through his golden hair before she caught up with the others.

* * *

The six of them walked for the largest part of the day. They stopped every few hours to get some rest before they continued again. By now dusk was approaching and they were setting up a small encampment.

Lyanna unfortunately was in charge of hunting this evening. Since she didn't have a bow with her she had no other choice than having to use her daggers. She had to put her disapproval of hunting aside for now because she couldn't return empty handed. They didn't have any other food with them. This was all they had.

Due to her gift Lyanna felt incredibly guilty that she had to do this. She heard every owl hooting in the trees and every deer rustling in the bushes. If she hadn't had her ability these animals all would've fled from her by now, but instead they all stayed still which only made it more difficult. She hated herself for all the animals she had shot in the past.

Lyanna gulped when she came eye to eye with a doe who was standing on the other side of a clearing. This animal saw no harm in her and simply stared back at her with her big brown eyes, making Lyanna feel even more worse. Slowly Lyanna reached for the dagger in her boots before she approached the doe.

The doe didn't move and awaited her movements. Within a few steps she stood right in front of it and gently stretched her arm to touch the doe's neck. Her gaze then shifted to a young deer that stood behind the doe, which was only a few months old at least. This was a mother with her child. She wasn't cruel enough to put an end to that.

"Sorry," Lyanna said, smiling faintly. She was just glad that she had seen that young deer in time before she had already killed the mother. She didn't want to think about that. She patted the doe's head before she turned around and ran away in the opposite direction.

She kept running for a bit between the trees and reached a small stream. Lyanna knelt down beside it and looked at her own reflection in the stream. A few locks had escaped from her braid and her face was all dirty and sweaty. She saw the dried up blood in her neck from Agravaine had cut her and rubbed it away with the cold water.

There was no time for her to properly wash herself so instead she just washed the filth from her face. That was enough for now. She could get a decent bath when they had finally gotten Camelot back from Morgana. It was something she was already looking forward to.

Lyanna went further on her hunt, but only in a slower pace this time. Daylight was almost gone now so she knew that she needed to hurry if she wanted to return with something. That only gave her one option left and she wished that she didn't have to use it.

She chose to use her magic and within minutes she stumbled upon a few rabbits. Because of their obedience to her they didn't run off and she was able to get them without any effort, which made her feel completely miserable. At least she had enough meat now for the six of them.

Lyanna returned to the others shortly after that. She found Isolde sharpening her knife while Merlin and Gwen were setting up a campfire. Arthur and Tristan were collecting more firewood away from the others.

"You manage to get something then?" Merlin asked a bit quieter as he stood up and faced her.

She nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I did it. I just feel incredibly guilty," she admitted.

Merlin smiled faintly and then placed a light peck on her cheek. "I know that, love, but you did nothing wrong. I'm incredibly proud of you, Lyanna Ambrosius," he said softly.

Lyanna couldn't help but grin at him. "I'm glad you think that, husband of mine," she replied, softly kissing his lips for a few seconds. "Care to help me with making some stew? I even got some mushrooms."

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Of course you did. Sure I'd love to help you." Lyanna knew that no matter what foolish thing she asked him he would do anything to help her out, which was a trait she loved.

Isolde was the one who skinned the rabbits while Lyanna and Merlin made the rest of the stew together. Gwen meanwhile stood up when she saw Arthur sulk off into the woods and went to talk to him. It was unsure what was being said since they were far apart from the campfire, but Lyanna could guess it.

It was less than a minute that Gwen walked back with tears in her eyes. Lyanna excused herself before she stood up and pulled her dearest friend into a warm embrace, who clearly needed some support. "Gwen, what's wrong? What did he say?" Lyanna asked, her voice sounding placid.

"That the hug we shared in Ealdor was but a moments weakness and that he could never forget what I had done to him. Everything he cherished between us and we had is gone," Gwen replied, breaking out into sobs.

Lyanna gently rubbed the back of her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know it may sound hard to believe right now but he doesn't mean it. Arthur is just under a lot of pressure right now with what's going on. He'll come to terms eventually. He still loves you, Gwen. I know he does so I need you to hold on to him."

"For how long?"

"I can't tell for certain, Gwen. The fact that Arthur loves you is as clear as day. You've got to keep faith and it will pay of. I'm sure that he'll realize his mistake when we've taken Camelot back from Morgana."

Gwen let out a soft wail. "Do you think so?"

"Of course, I do. I've seen the two of you together and its meant to be. You'll find your way to each other again."

It seemed to reassure Gwen a bit and she gave Lyanna a warm smile when she let go off her friend. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Lyanna," she said gratefully. "I'll keep faith."

They let go off each before walking back to the others. Lyanna continued to aid Merlin with preparing the stew. Isolde had now skinned the rabbits so that Merlin could mince them and Lyanna let the rest of the stew simmer. Once the stew was finished they handed everyone a bowl.

During the meal Lyanna's gaze constantly shifted to Gwen and Arthur and she seriously hoped that they would solve this dilemma between them soon because the tension was becoming unbearable. Everyone ate their dinner in silence since they were all lost in their own thoughts. Lyanna was simply hoping that they would still be in time to save everyone back at Camelot. Especially Gaius. She couldn't stop worrying about him.

When everyone had finished their meals Merlin was about to stand up to do the dishes, but Lyanna beat him to it. Instead she gazed up at him. "Let me do it," she insisted. "I think you should talk with Arthur. He needs a friend to talk to and since you're his closest friend."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Lyanna gestured for him to look at Arthur which he did and he understood what she meant. "Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Call it sister instinct," she replied, smiling faintly. "This entire situation and Tristan's words are seriously having some effect on him. He has started to believe he's not worthy to be a King, which is utter nonsense. I already talked to him, but he won't listen to my words apparently. Maybe you can get through that thick skull of his."

"Do you really think that will help? He has never listened to me," Merlin responded. doubtfully.

Lyanna sighed. "You're one of the only people he actually listens to, Merlin. Now go. I have some dishes to do," Lyanna said. She gave him an encouraging smile while she ushered him in the direction of her brother.

She watched Merlin walking over to where Arthur was sitting against a tree and sat down beside him. Seeing the two of them together like that did cause Lyanna's heart to swell because of how good friends they actually were. With that in her mind she picked up the used bowls and piled them before she followed Gwen to a nearby stream.

As the two women rinsed the filthy pot and bowls together. Gwen wasn't exactly in a cheerful mood so she wasn't very chatty, which was totally understandable. Even Lyanna was quieter than usual. Nevertheless Lyanna was immensely grateful that her friend was back since she hadn't probably seen her about half a year. She had missed her incredibly during that period.

"Lyanna, what's troubling you?" Gwen then asked, breaking the silence when it became her too much.

Lyanna exhaled as she lowered the bowl in her hands. "Just about everything. I want you and Arthur to make amends, which you will do when everything else is resolved. I want Arthur to realize what a good King he actually is, I'm worried about the others back at Camelot and hope we'll get there in time," she mumbled.

Gwen licked her lips. "There is a lot on your mind indeed. I can't make you any false promises that everything is going to be alright, but you've taught me to stay positive so I shall. You must do the same. Arthur will realize that he's a good King and we'll get Camelot from Morgana. I also hope that Gaius is still save and sound."

"Me too. I don't know what I would do if any harm has come to him," Lyanna admitted. She had known Gaius her entire life and he had to be alright. Losing him wasn't an option. He was the only kind of parental figure that she had left.

Gwen gave Lyanna a few reassuring words before they returned to the others with the now clean bowls and pot. Lyanna noticed that Arthur was nowhere to be found and that Merlin was standing against a nearby tree. She put the supplies down while Gwen sat near the campfire and Isolde and Tristan. Lyanna then walked over to where Merlin was standing.

"Oh, Lyanna, there you are!" Merlin said in relief when his wife came to a halt beside him. She frowned in confusion at this sudden reaction. "Arthur didn't believe my words. He still thinks the people of Camelot deserve a more worthy King than him. I tried to talk to him I really did, but he just stormed off and disappeared in the forest. He needs some time to think."

"Well, there goes that part of the plan. We need to come up with another way to convince Arthur that he is a good King and that the people of Camelot do have faith in him and love him," Lyanna suggested determined.

Merlin raised one of his eyebrows. "Do you have an idea then?"

Lyanna shook her head. "Nothing comes to mind right now. There has to be something we can do to solve this."

They were silent for a moment, both thinking about a solution. "We need some extra help with this matter," Merlin then said. He grabbed Lyanna's hand before he pulled her along with him as they went deeper into the forest.

They started to run and while Merlin began to shout with his baritone voice in the dragonspeech she knew what his plan was. She didn't understand what he said, but his plan was clear indeed. Merlin leaded her into a clearing and it didn't took long until they heard the sound of wings flapping. Kilgharrah landed in front of them in and smiled down at them.

"Well, thank you," Merlin began. "You saved us all."

"The land of Albion and the future we all have fought for was in peril," the dragon responded grimly. Merlin exchanged a look with Lyanna as he sighed at his words. "What is troubling you, young warlock?"

"It's Arthur. He's lost the will to fight. He feels he's failed his people; he believes he no longer deserves to be King," Merlin clarified.

"The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young warlock, for only the two of you can restore the King's faith," Kilgarrah enlightened them.

Lyanna fidgeted with her wedding ring. "Do you possibly know how?" she asked him.

"You must make him believe that he can be King once more," Kilgarrah said. That clearly brought both Merlin and Lyanna to think. There had to be a way to restore Arthur's faith in himself. "I wish I could be of more help."

Merlin smiled faintly. "No... I know how," he responded and Lyanna frowned again. "The people of Camelot, do you know where they're hiding?" As he said that Lyanna understood what his plan was and she couldn't help but grin.

"I'm a dragon. I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye. They shouldn't be too hard to find," Kilgarrah explained.

That brought the two of them some relief. It was nice to have some good news after the last week. "Then we have no time to lose," Merlin said.

Kilgarrah flew away only seconds latter to look for the people who had managed to escape Camelot so that they could be brought together tomorrow morning. Lyanna trotted after Merlin as they began to head back to the encampment.

"So, let me get this straight so I know for sure that I've understood your plan well. You're going to tell Arthur a story tomorrow to lure him to the place where you've thrust the sword in the stone so that he'll pull it out in front of the people of Camelot so that he'll realize that he is a worthy King," she rambled.

Merlin grinned. "Yes, pretty much. It's rather impressive that you've figured that out."

Lyanna giggled. "Don't flatter me. Anyway have you've thought about a good story which you can tell Arthur?" she wondered.

"Not yet."

"Do you need help with that?"

"No, I'll manage to come up with something good later. Will you accompany me tomorrow morning to make sure Arthur doesn't run off?" Merlin asked.

She nodded. "Of course. I just can't wait to see if this plan will work."

* * *

"Are you ready to do this, Lyanna?" Merlin asked with a hushed voice for the hundredth time. They had woken up about half an hour ago to take their plan through again. The sun was still rising, a sign that it was pretty early.

She smiled at him. "Yes, this is the only chance that we'll get and we have to take this," she agreed.

Merlin nodded before he knelt down beside the King of Camelot and gently shook his shoulder. "What?" a grumpy Arthur asked when he had been woken up by his servant.

"There's something I need to show you," Merlin said before he walked off. Arthur grabbed his sword and followed before he came eye to eye with his sister.

"Lee, what is this about?" Arthur queried restlessly.

She shook her head. "Can't say yet. You'll have to be patient. Here, you need to eat something," she said as she handed him an apple. "If you run off I'm going to throw a boot at your fat head."

Arthur was completely bewildered by their strange behavior and wanted an answer. "This had better be good because this really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games," Arthur complained.

"I was thinking about last night and how you were saying you'd given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and a shoddy King," Merlin clarified as they kept walking.

"Shoddy?" Arthur quoted in disbelieve.

"All right, 'shabby'," Merlin corrected and Lyanna snorted.

"Thanks," Arthur sarcastically responded.

That pleased Merlin. "Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me."

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favorite bedtime stories. Keep those for when you're alone with Lee," Arthur objected.

Lyanna glared at him as they came to a halt. "For once in your life, just...listen," Merlin insisted with a placid voice and Arthur changed his mind. He simply held up his hands in defeat. Lyanna stuck up her thumbs at her brother for that. The three of them continued to walk further.

"Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that," Merlin started to tell the story and Lyanna recognized it. He hadn't told her which story had chosen so she had been very curious about this. "He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first King, ancestor to all that followed, including the two of you."

"Bruta," Arthur responded, telling the name of the King.

Merlin looked at him. "You know the story?"

"Yes, every child in Camelot does. Can I go back to bed now?" Arthur asked agitated.

Lyanna sighed. "No, you may certainly not. Merlin hasn't finished his story yet. There is a part you haven't heard yet so be patient," she said, containing a smile.

Arthur frowned. "Really?"

They didn't wait for an answer and Merlin simply continued with the rest of his story. "When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his linage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true King of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

Arthur stopped. "Are you making this up?"

Merlin did his best to keep a straight face. "Tsk. Of course not." With that he walked off. Arthur simply looked at Lyanna who nodded before they followed Merlin. She knew that Merlin had added the last part of the story and she was intrigued by his creativity.

"All right. If this is true, why haven't I heard this story before?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, history isn't really your strong point, is it?" Merlin dryly responded.

Lyanna giggled. "He's right though."

Arthur rolled with his eyes. "And where is this rock?"

"Oh, it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge, but...we've managed to find it," Merlin went on.

"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life," Arthur said repulsive, clearly not believing the story.

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin queried.

"No, I'm calling you an idiot," Arthur responded.

Lyanna sighed once more. "Arthur," she scolded. "Be nice to Merlin. Besides what's that then?"

Arthur followed their line of sight. He was stunned to see the sword in the stone. They walked closer towards and Arthur was visibly surprised when he saw a crowd of knights and peasants appear out of the forest with Leon and Percival among them. Both Merlin and Lyanna smiled. Kilgharrah had succeeded in retrieving everyone.

Arthur looked at his sister and his brother-in-law. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"We're trying to prove that you are their leader and their King," Lyanna explained.

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone," Arthur responded in disbelieve.

"And you're going to pull it out," Merlin said as if it wasn't too big of a deal.

That clearly confused Arthur. "Merlin, it's impossible."

Lyanna decided not to interfere in this moment because this was Merlin's chance to make Arthur believe that he was a King that the people of Camelot adored. "Arthur, you're the true King of Camelot," Merlin said.

Arthur glanced back at the crowd of the people surrounding the sword in the stone. "Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No, I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong; you aren't just anyone, you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword," Merlin went on and Lyanna heard her heart beating inside her chest.

Arthur debated this for a moment before he drew his own sword and stuck it in the ground. "You better be right about this." Lyanna flashed him an encouraging smile.

Arthur approached the stone slowly and it was eerie quiet in the clearing as everyone awaited what was going to happen. He looked up at the crowd hesitantly, then placed both hands on the hilt. He tried to pull it, but the sword didn't budge.

Lyanna knew that Merlin wasn't going to use his magic to free the sword before Arthur really believed in himself. "You have to believe, Arthur," he reminded him while he meanwhile grabbed hold of Lyanna's hand behind his back which caused her to blush.

Arthur shook with the effort, but the sword didn't move. Merlin looked at the crowd as Arthur continued to struggle.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest King," he said to him. Arthur let go of the sword. "Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way."

Arthur looked at the sword and repositioned himself. He could feel everyone watching as he placed one hand on the sword hilt and closed his eyes. Lyanna watched him with admiration.

"Have faith," Merlin gave some final advice.

Arthur lifted his chin, willing himself to believe. Merlin's eyes glowed which no one saw, and the stone released the sword. Arthur pulled it out and stared at it, amazed. All the people were now looking at him in awe as their fell a silence. He had done it! Lyanna had tears in her eyes as she saw the look on Arthur's face.

"Long live the King," Leon was the first to bellow and the rest of the people quickly joined, proving their loyalty to their King. It was truly heart-warming to see. This was a moment that none of them would ever forget. King Arthur of Camelot who managed to pull a sword out of solid stone. He was the true King.

Lyanna couldn't control her emotions any longer and surprised everyone by suddenly kissing Merlin on the lips. She was beaming with pride for what he had accomplished and that his plan had worked. She felt even giddier when Merlin kissed her back after his shock had registered. They were kissing each other after all in front of the people of Camelot to see. This was something that they had never done before, but Lyanna simply couldn't care anymore. She was done with hiding.

Not only were the people clapping for their King they were also clapping and cheering for the public display of the Princess who was kissing the King's manservant. They parted after a few seconds with goofy grins on their faces.

"Why did you do that?" Merlin wondered, tugging an escaped strand from her braid behind her ear.

"I honestly don't care about hiding anymore and I just got carried away. I'm just incredibly proud of you for what you've just done. I know you won't get any credit so that's why you get it from me. I hope that's enough," she explained.

"That's more than enough," he reassured as he kissed her forehead before they faced the crowd together who had just witnessed them kissing each other, causing them both to blush. "This was not the reaction I was expecting."

"Neither did I," Lyanna replied, feeling happiness seep in. They were on their way to take Camelot back but these were some nice steps in the right direction. If these people easily accepted them then they wouldn't make any fuzz about their public wedding when it would happen. "I'm glad we did it."

They focused on Arthur who was talking with Percival and Leon who congratulated Arthur with what he had just accomplished.

* * *

Shortly after that they all joined together in the forest of Essetir where the remaining citizens of Camelot had sent up an encampment ever since Morgana had taken Camelot.

Arthur walked with Lyanna, Leon, Percival, Merlin and Gwen as they discussed possible ideas about how to take Camelot back from Morgana. "What about the drawbridge?" Arthur asked his knights.

"Well manned," Leon responded.

"As are the northern gates," Percival added so that plan was dismissed.

"The battlements on the south side then?" Lyanna asked.

"Lyanna, even if we can get inside, she has an army," Percival reminded her and he was right. Morgana's army was definitely strong and something to keep in mind.

"And we have, what? A few hundred?" Arthur queried.

"And they still outnumber us," Percival clarified grimly. It only made it more difficult for them to come up with a good plan.

"Yeah, but only three to one," Arthur joked and Leon chuckled.

"And do you think they'll fight?" Isolde wondered.

Leon nodded. "Well, they'll fight for Arthur and Lyanna."

Lyanna was about to say something, but Arthur beat her to it. "It's not us they have to fight for. It's for Camelot," he made clear.

"No, Arthur. It is you and Lyanna that people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for both of you," Leon swore.

"And I," Percival added.

Isolde meanwhile looked at Tristan who both were surprised.

"And I," Merlin promised.

Lyanna smiled at them. "Even I, Arthur," she said. Tristan was won over by the loyalty of Arthur's men.

Arthur drew Excalibur. "Into the mouth of hell it is." They all looked at each other before they followed Arthur.

* * *

Lyanna closed her eyes as she gently placed her hand on her wounded arm. The pain had constantly been on the background, but she had been able to ignore it most of the time. She knew that the pain would fade within a couple of days, but for now her arm was constantly throbbing.

Before they had to flee from Ealdor Lyanna had shoved some extra herbs from Hunith's stash in the pockets of her breeches so that she would be able to treat the wound later on, which was of good use now. The herbs made the pain more bearable and made sure it didn't get infected.

She opened her eyes when she heard that someone was sitting down beside her. It was Merlin. "Need help with that?" he asked as he saw the herbs in her hands. Lyanna simply nodded and immediately Merlin's long fingers untied the bandage around her arm. The bleeding had stopped and the wound was clean. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, it does," Lyanna admitted. "What were you and Arthur just discussing about?"

"He's unsure if we are able to defeat Morgana, but I also finished the story," Merlin responded.

She smiled. "Care to tell me the end of it?"

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Sure," he said as he treated her wound with care. "When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient King foretold that one day it would be freed again at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man is Arthur."

"And did he believe you?" Lyanna questioned.

"Not at first, but I told him that I had always believed him. He seemed to consider my words," Merlin enlightened her.

"I'm sure that he'll believe you. You already made him realize that the people of Camelot love him, for which I am immensely grateful."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad it worked. Now we just need something to stop Morgana and take her magic away. That will make the battle a lot easier."

Lyanna licked her lips as she stared into the flames of the campfire. "I could make an effigy," Lyanna suggested. "If we can sneak into Camelot and you enchant this thing than we can put it under her bed. It should drain her off her powers."

Merlin was perplexed as he tied a bandage around her arm. "Where did you find out about this?" he wondered.

"Gaius has a lot of books," Lyanna said and they both snickered. "So do you think we could do this? Morgana has a lot of guards? We could enter through the tunnel."

"That's already our best way to enter Camelot, but we need to be undercover. If Morgana sees its us she won't spare our lives. I could change into my old self," Merlin suggested.

"That should work. I can steal an outfit from one of her guards. Together we should be able to get past her guards," Lyanna agreed.

Merlin leaned closer to her until their noses were touching and they were both grinning. "Good," he said before he kissed her, not caring that the others might see it. He was finally able to kiss her in public without being questioned and he was definitely going to take advantage of that. He felt Lyanna smile into the kiss who felt herself becoming immensely happy. Even now it was still having the same effect on her as the first time he had kissed her all those years ago.

After their kiss Lyanna made an effigy as quickly as she could with the material that she had found in the forest. When she had finished it she and Merlin left the encampment behind them without being noticed by the others. It wasn't a that long walk to Camelot.

It was pitch dark when they reached their destination. They slowed down in case they would be overheard. When a Southrons patrol came near they hid with their chests pressed together underneath a ledge. Once the coast was clear they crossed over to a tunnel grate.

Merlin raised his hand to it. " **Tospringe** ," he chanted. The lock burst and the gate swung open.

They both knew their way around these tunnels, even in the dark. Lyanna was the one who leaded him to the one which would bring them closer towards Morgana's chambers. They went into a tunnel which leaded them into the palace.

"Wait here," Lyanna instructed him as she unsheathed her sword and stepped into the corridor. She surprised one of the guards from behind and managed to take him down easily. As she was taking off the Southrons' guards tunic and cloak. She walked back with them into the alcove so she could change when she saw that Merlin had already changed to his old self. "I do prefer your younger version," she joked as she put on the tunic over her own one.

Merlin laughed, which was now deeper than it normally was. "So do I. I'm already looking forward to the moment that my bones don't ache that much anymore."

"Shouldn't be too long," Lyanna replied as she clasped the cloak around her neck. "Morgana's chambers are nearby."

Old Merlin placed a kiss on Lyanna's forehead as he pulled the hood of her cloak up so that her hair and face was covered and she could blend in with the rest of the guards. "Well, here goes nothing."

With that they stepped out of the alcove and they began to walk down the corridor. Lyanna was walking in the front so that she could keep an eye out for incoming guards and dispose them if necessary.

Lyanna sensed something and turned her head when Morgana turned around her corner. It was obvious that Morgana had caught a glimpse of old Merlin before he and Lyanna ran off.

"So far for not being spotted," Lyanna muttered sarcastically as they kept running. Old Merlin unfortunately wasn't able to go as fast as his younger self.

She quickly pulled him behind another alcove as more Southrons ran through the corridors of the palace. The man named Helios was leading them, but he wasn't able to spot them. Once the coast was clear Lyanna pulled Merlin along with her again. The warning bell had chimed, a sign that the entire palace was looking for them.

They kept walking and Merlin took out a guard with a flick of his hand without even turning to look. Lyanna snickered as she witnessed it.

The two of them made it into Morgana's chambers without being undetected. Lyanna handed Merlin the effigy while she kept watch to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted.

" **Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire awæge!** " The poppet's head burst into flames and Merlin smiled and laughed as the spell whispered magic. Lyanna simply watched him, feeling herself beaming with pride. Her husband really was the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

As soon as he had placed the effigy underneath the bed they hurried out of the chambers. Merlin used his magic again to knock out another guard. They wouldn't draw any attention if he didn't look like his old self. Lyanna undid the Southron off his tunic and cloak while Merlin changed back to his younger form.

Lyanna observed him with a wide grin while he put on the tunic and the cloak. "You look really attractive now," Lyanna complimented him.

Merlin chuckled before they stepped out of the alcove again so that they could make it out of Camelot without being found out. No one thought that the person that they were looking for was dressed as one of them.

They made it out of Camelot without much effort and as soon as they left it behind Merlin grabbed her hand while they slowed down and continued with a steady pace. "We make quite a team," Merlin said with a laugh.

"I agree," Lyanna replied. "Although I hope we don't have to do this more often."

"Yes, once is quite enough. We still have to get Camelot back from Morgana though tomorrow," Merlin reminded her.

"I know that. We have a much better chance now to succeed now that Morgana has lost her magic. We can actually do this," she said optimistically as they kept walking.

* * *

They ended up only sleeping for a few hours before the sun had already started to rise. Lyanna didn't exactly feel top fit so she decided to wash herself in the nearby stream since she hadn't had a proper bath in ages. The cold water did made Lyanna feel a bit more refreshed and she hoped that it would be enough to get her through today's siege.

When she was finished she returned to the others and found that everyone was already preparing themselves for the departure which would be soon. As Lyanna helped with cleaning up some things she saw Gwen speaking with Arthur and she couldn't help but smile. It was unclear what Gwen had said to him before she had stormed off, but Arthur was staring at her lovingly. These two would definitely find their way to each other.

She also noticed that Tristan and Isolde would join them during the fight, which was fantastic news. Over the last few days she had really grown to like the two of them, despite the fact that they were smugglers. They were capable of so much more than that.

Shortly after that it was time and they all found themselves in the outlying forest of Camelot. Lyanna gazed at the castle which was her home and how desperately she wanted it back. This fight had to go well.

They all armed themselves for the fight. Arthur stood at the front as he lifted Excalibur and swung it forward, signalling them to move out. Red capes immediately file towards the castle walls.

Leon was leaning one of the groups, which took out the sentries on the wall with crossbows and head in. Percival, Tristan and Isolde took out another set of guards on another gate and waved in more knights. The first face of their plan was going smoothly because they had the element of surprise and were being tactic.

Arthur and Lyanna fought another set of Southrons and Merlin and Gwen made sure they're dead after rolled down the hill. So far the guards weren't putting up much of a fight and Lyanna feared what would be waiting for them.

The four of them went into the palace tunnels and it didn't took long until they heard the warning bells sound, a sign that they were spotted. They quickened their pace and Lyanna could only hope that meanwhile some of the others had rescued the survivors from the cells and that Gaius was still alright.

They made it into the corridors of the palace where Lyanna took out a guard while she noticed Arthur holding his wounded ribs as he continued on.

"You alright, Arthur?" Lyanna asked as she hurried after him.

He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine," he shook it of. He didn't have any time to get his ribs properly treated because they were on a mission and couldn't delay. The others were already fulfilling their parts of the plan, by slowly taking parts of the castle.

Lyanna decided to stay at Arthur's side in case his injury became too much and this way she could help him. She decided to walk in the front, much to Merlin's dismay because he wanted her to stay unharmed, but he knew that she wouldn't listen. She was much to stubborn and too eager to reclaim Camelot from Morgana.

They continued to make their way through the palace and didn't run into many more guards. Apparently the others had already taken care of those.

They went around the corner to find six Southrons standing guard. Arthur looked at them. "One each. Pick your man. On me!" he bellowed. Arthur charged the front man and struck him, while Lyanna did the same with the man behind him. She saw how the mercenaries stumbled towards Gwen and she knocked him out with her sword.

"You're getting good at this," Lyanna said with a smug grin.

"Yes, well I've spend an awful lot of time watching the two of you train so I may have picked up a thing to or two," Gwen dryly responded, causing Lyanna to snigger.

The others took out the rest of the guards without much effort. "Whatever happened to the idea of finding a bit of land and settling down?" Isolde asked Tristan who only smiled at her.

Arthur meanwhile walked over to Merlin and looked at Excalibur. "You know, this thing's not bad," he said.

"Thought you might like it," Merlin responded as Arthur turned to the other side. He then looked at Lyanna who met his gaze. He reached for her hand and squeezed into it for few seconds as they all prepared themselves to enter the council chamber. "You alright?"

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, don't worry about me," she assured him.

"Ready?" Arthur asked them as he looked at all of them.

"For the love of Camelot!" they all bellowed as they charged into the council chamber, but stopped short when they find only Morgana lounging on the throne, with Helios standing beside her.

"Welcome, dear brother and sister," Morgana greeted with a smug smile. "It has been far too long." She got up and walked towards them. "I apologize if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Morgana stopped in the middle of the room while Arthur slowly approached her with Lyanna at his side. He raised Excalibur with an open hand to show her that he would not attack her, and she watched him warily until he put the sword in his belt and met her in the middle.

What happened next was something that no one had seen coming. Lyanna had struck Morgana's cheek so swiftly with her hand that no one had seen it happening and they had only heard the sound of Lyanna's hand hitting Morgana's cheek. "You're a disgrace, Morgana!" Lyanna said through gritted teeth.

Just standing there in front of the woman who had betrayed them plenty of times and had even hurt those that she loved which was something Lyanna could never forgive her for.

"I don't know what I've done to have angered you so much," Morgana responded in confusion, rubbing her cheek.

"Are you being serious?" Lyanna began and knew that she had just snapped. "Do you want me to remind you what you've done?! You been plotting against us for years, you betrayed us and intended to murder us. You murdered many innocent people. You killed our father, abducted me and Gaius. I had suffered so much stress which had only helped me with losing my child! And that's just the tip of the iceberg. You've hurt the people I love which is something I could never forgive you for!" she ranted angrily, feeling her entire body shake with rage.

"What child?! You don't have a child!" Morgana protested.

"Not thanks to you!" Lyanna shouted back as tears were streaming down her face. "I was with child for two months but then you decided to kidnap me and torture me for information about some sorcerers, not caring whether or not I would've died in the process! I was exposed to so much stress and nearly died that it was enough for my body to reject my child and I lost it! I bloody lost it and it could be your fault!"

The next thing Lyanna knew was that Merlin had rushed over and had taken her in his arms before she would collapse. He pulled her to the side so that she was no longer the center of attention. Her entire body was shivering from uncontrolled emotions and Merlin did his best to reassure her while the confrontation between Morgana and Arthur went on.

"What happened to you, Morgana?" Arthur asked softly. Morgana looked him in the eye almost regretfully, the hurt plain on both their faces and in their voices. "I thought we were friends."

"As did I," Morgana replied as her voice hardened. "But alas, we were both wrong."

"You can't blame us for our father's sins," Arthur clarified.

Lyanna pulled up her head so that she could watch them while Merlin rubbed away the tears from her cheek before he pulled her in his arms again. "You did well," he softly whispered to her, but she didn't respond.

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think," Morgana retorted.

"Nor are you," Arthur responded, and that clearly had effect on her.

Morgana became angry and backed away. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys and Darya can save you now." Arthur drew Excalibur and Morgana smirked. "Your blades cannot stop me."

Both Lyanna and Merlin braced themselves, waiting for what was going to happen.

" **Hleap on bæc** ," Morgana chanted.

Nothing happened except the sound of the effigy's whispers. Morgana was confused as they all watched her reaction, still waiting for her attack. Morgana tried the spell again and raised her hand for strength.

" **Hleap on bæc** ," she chanted with a scared whisper now.

Merlin absorbed Morgana's magic with the effigy's whispers. Their plan has worked because Morgana's magic was not working.

"Not so powerful now, My Lady," Arthur said smugly. Helios pulled Morgana behind him as she panicked before she ran off. "After her!"

Merlin placed a chaste kiss on Lyanna's forehead as he and Gwen chased after Morgana. Southrons entered the council chamber from behind, which were fended off by Tristan, Isolde and Lyanna, while Arthur took on Helios. Lyanna saw him clutching his wounded ribs while they fought.

Arthur struggled to fight Helios with his wounds. Helios managed to knock him down and disarmed Arthur. Lyanna was too occupied to rush over to them while Helios raised his sword for the final blow, but Isolde was there in time to stab him in the back. In the process Isolde turned to Tristan with a tragic look on her face.

Lyanna realized what has happened as she dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Lyanna and Tristan immediately went to help her. Tristan held her in his arms while Lyanna examined the wound that she had just received. She gulped. "The wound is deep. I should be able to treat it with the right herbs and supplies." She looked up at Tristan. "Keep enough pressure on the wound until I'm back. She's not going to die. Do you hear me?"

With that Lyanna stood up again and picked up her sword. She ran down the corridors as fast as her timid body could carry her. This time she didn't run into any Southrons since they had all fled the castle or had been killed by the knights. Lyanna was able to make it physician chambers easily and looked through the stash of herbs, drafts while she grabbed the ones that she needed to help Isolde. She also grabbed some needed supplies so that she could stitch the wound.

When she had everything Lyanna began her way back. This time she didn't went as fast because she was carrying quite a lot of things, which slowed her down. When she stepped into the council chambers she saw that Merlin and Gwen had returned and were looking grimly at Isolde.

"Let me help you," Gwen offered as she and Lyanna knelt down Isolde. Lyanna flashed her friend a warm smile before she began to treat Isolde's wound, who flinched under her touch.

Lyanna knew that the wound was deep but she was not going to lose another person. Isolde was still young and had a whole life ahead of her with Tristan and Lyanna was doing whatever she could to make that happen.

The herbs seemed to have effect and the bleeding stopped, which was already a big step. Lyanna then cleaned the wound before rubbing a salve onto it to stop infection and the pain before she picked up a needle. This was definitely her least favorite part.

"This is going to hurt," Lyanna warned her.

Isolde smiled faintly. "Its okay. I trust you."

That made Lyanna smile back at her. The first time the needle punctured her skin Isolde let out a muffled shriek while Tristan comforted her. He was definitely of great support and Lyanna was glad that he was there. By the second time the needle punctured the skin Isolde didn't make a sound anymore and just pressed her teeth together until the pain was over.

Luckily for her it didn't last long and Lyanna finished stitching the wound within a few minutes, much to everyone's relief. "There," Lyanna said while she wrapped a bandage around Isolde's ribcage. "For now it will still be painful, but its going to mend. You're going to be fine. You can still find a piece of land and settle down."

Tristan began to laugh as he kissed Isolde, immensely grateful that she was alright and that he wasn't going to lose the most important part of his life. Tristan then looked up at Lyanna. "I honestly don't know what to say," he began, grinning brightly with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for what you did for her. I'm forever in your debt."

"It was my pleasure," Lyanna assured him as she stood up. "I should be thanking Isolde for saving Arthur's life." She walked over to where Merlin was standing who was smiling at her.

"I'm proud of you," he said sweetly as he kissed her cheek.

As they looked around the room and saw Tristan holding tightly onto Isolde while Arthur and Gwen looked at each other lovingly Lyanna knew that everything was going to be alright. They clearly needed some privacy. There was just one thing she needed to check.

"Care to look for Gaius with me so we know he's alright?" she asked Merlin.

"Yes. Percival just said that he's taken Gaius to his chambers and that he was very faint. He needs a physician to look after him," Merlin replied.

Lyanna grinned as she hooked her arm through his. "Good thing I am one then," she said as they began to walk out of the council chambers.

* * *

"Lyanna, are you sure about this?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

Lyanna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm as sure as it can be. You look breathtaking in this lavender dress and I know for sure that Arthur won't be able to keep his eyes off you. He asked you to marry him for a reason."

Gwen rolled with her eyes. "So this dress is not too much?"

"No, not at all. The dress is not revealing, yet its fitting for an almost Queen," Lyanna clarified with a smug grin on her lips as she did Gwen's hair.

"Were you this nervous when you were getting married?" Gwen then asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course I was. Its terrifying when you're about to spend the rest of your life with this person, but its okay. You love Arthur and he loves you. The both of you have been waiting for this moment to happen for years now," Lyanna replied. "I've never regretted marrying Merlin if that reassures you a little."

"Yeah, it does reassure me a bit," Gwen responded.

Lyanna smiled at her. "Good. That makes it easier." Lyanna finished her hair. "There, all done. You look so lovely. Arthur is going to love this. Speaking about Arthur, I need to speak with him before this ceremony begins so excuse me for a moment. I'll be back within a couple of minutes. Don't go anywhere! He can't see your dress!"

She didn't give Gwen any time to respond as she hurried out of her own chambers where she had been hiding her friend so that she could prepare her for this day without been seen by others. Lyanna almost bumped into a few servants who were running around the corridors for the final preparations.

Lyanna energetically knocked on the door a couple of times until she heard Arthur's voice on the other side and she almost barged into the room, finding Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was pacing restlessly through the room while Merlin stood near the window. At the sight of her they both smiled.

"Ready then?" Lyanna asked cheekily. "I have a very nervous Queen to be in my chambers."

"She's nervous as well?" Arthur wondered.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "Of course. Any normal person will have some healthy wedding nerves. Its all part of it and it will pass."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Do you think I'm doing to right thing?"

"Yes, I do. You both love each other, what more do you need?" Lyanna then noticed that Merlin was wearing his more expensive looking coat and breeches and couldn't help but smirk as she took him in. "Oh, someone is looking handsome."

Merlin was only grinning as he looked at the dress that she was wearing. It was a long silver dress, which fitted her shapes perfectly. "You surely look breathtaking," he complimented which caused Lyanna to giggle as he pulled her against his chest so that he could kiss her soundly on the lips.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Oi, get a room you two," he complained.

"We are in one," Lyanna reminded him. "I'm sure that you and Gwen can't keep your hands to yourselves when you're finally married." Merlin laughed as she walked over to Arthur. "It's all going to be alright and I'm proud of you."

Arthur pulled his sister into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Lee," he said gratefully. "You've been amazing support."

"That's what I'm for," Lyanna replied as she let go of him. "Well, I have to return to Gwen. You shall see her very soon. Oh, you're so going to love this." She nearly squealed from excitement. "Bye, Merlin."

With that the Princess of Camelot exited the King's chambers leaving them in awe over her booming behaviour, which only made them to laugh. Lyanna sure was something special.

When Lyanna went into her own bedroom she saw that Gwen was still sitting at her vanity, nervously staring at her reflection. At the sound of someone approaching she turned her head and looked at Lyanna. "How's Arthur?" Gwen asked as she stood up.

"As ready as any anxious King can be who is to marry the love of his life," Lyanna replied grinning sheepishly. "Are you ready to do this, Gwen?"

After a few seconds Gwen nodded a few times. "Yes," she firmly responded.

The two of them waited for a while longer until they heard the horns in the courtyard, a sign that it was about to start. They left the chambers and began their walk down the stairs and the corridors. They came to a halt when they stood in front of the large door of the throne room.

"I'm going inside now," Lyanna informed her. "The guards will give you the sign when its your turn. Please, don't forget how to breath. It's all going to be alright and you're going to enjoy every minute of it." She pulled her friend into a final embrace.

"Thank you, Lyanna. I'm sure you're right," Gwen responded.

Lyanna flashed her a large smile before she entered the throne room and left Gwen there on her own for a few minutes. The entire room was packed with people who were all awaiting what was going to happen.

She made her way to the front of the room and bopped her head in greeting as several courtiers bowed as she past them. Lyanna sighed when she had finally made her way to the front row where Merlin and Gaius were waiting for her.

"I just can't believe this is actually happening," Lyanna said to them, keeping her voice down. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you look very awake to me," Gaius assured her with a smile.

She let out a soft laugh as Merlin stepped aside to let her stand between them. Now that they were officially courting to the public it was perfectly alright for her to be standing next to him, for which she was immensely grateful.

At that moment the door opened again to reveal Gwen who was dressed in a rich, purple and gold gown as she walked down the aisle between the knights and courtiers of Camelot. Lyanna noticed how Arthur was staring at his soon to be wife as she approached him.

"You sure did a good job with Gwen," Merlin whispered as he watched them. He grabbed Lyanna's hand where everyone could see it. She didn't mind, and intertwined their fingers. "If his mouth stays open like that he's going to attract some flies."

Lyanna snickered quietly. "Well, isn't that the point?"

Gwen knelt down on the dais before Arthur while he smiled down at her. Geoffrey brought him the Queen's crown on a pillow and he took it. "By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you...Guinevere...Queen of Camelot."

Arthur crowned her and she smiled up at him. He gently took her hands, her engagement ring visible on her first finger, and she stepped up on the dais. They kissed wholeheartedly in front of all of Camelot to see. Gwen was smiling as they parted. Arthur then held her hand and turned them to face their subjects.

"Long live the Queen!" he bellowed.

His chant was being copied and the people of Camelot all chanted it together to show their loyalty to their new Queen. Lyanna couldn't help but smile at the woman who was now her sister-in-law and was happy that this day had finally arrived.

From now on things were only going to be better.


	55. We do again

**Chapter 55: We do again**

"I'm really sorry, but this is going to hurt," Lyanna warned, very seriously. The middle-aged woman with greying hair who sat beside her gave her an encouraging nod to keep going. Lyanna smiled at her courage before she applied the salve on the wound which burned the flesh. The woman let out a whimper in pain. "Sorry about that, but that was it. Your leg is going to heal nicely within a week."

"Thank you so much, Milady," the woman thanked her as Lyanna stood up.

"Not a problem," Lyanna assured her. "Just don't hesitate to come and ask for help if the pain becomes too unbearable. That way we can try something else."

Lyanna began to pick up her supplies and put them back into her healing satchel before she walked out of the small house. As she stepped outside she was welcomed by the warm spring sun which warmed up her pale skin and she couldn't help but smile as she walked over to where Gaius was staying.

"How many more patients are on the list?" Lyanna asked him.

He frowned. "Only two more, but I'll do them," he offered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind doing them," Lyanna replied.

"Lyanna, do I need to remind you that it is your wedding day today? You're getting married to Merlin in front of everyone to see and you're not even close to being ready. You have more important things to focus on. I'm sure Gwen is waiting for you."

Lyanna sighed, with a happy smile on lips. "I know that, Gaius. I just wanted to help you out."

"Besides I don't think that any woman has ever worked on her wedding day," Gaius went on. "You sure are one of a kind, Lyanna."

"You wouldn't like me if I wasn't," she laughed as she kissed his cheek. "I'll go now. I expect you to be there for me later."

"I will, my dear. Don't let Gwen wait," Gaius responded, almost ushering her on her way. Lyanna giggled as she picked up her skirts and started to run away from the lower town.

As Lyanna was running she noticed the large amount of servants who were busy with the final preparations for the wedding that was about to take place. Lyanna had asked for a small wedding than the one that Arthur and Gwen had gotten a month prior to this, but as she looked at it she doubted that they had listened to her.

She made it into her chambers within a few minutes where Gwen was already waiting for her. "Ah, there you are. I was about to send some guards to fetch you, but that's not necessary anymore. I had prepared a bath for you, only you didn't show up in time so that water has gone cold," Gwen informed her, sighing.

Lyanna smiled as she took off the simple dress that she was wearing now. "Shouldn't be a problem, Gwen. I happen to have magic in case you've forgotten," she replied. With a simple change of her eye colour the bathwater heated up again.

Gwen laughed. "I should've known. Anyway how did your rounds go with Gaius?"

"Quite well," Lyanna said as she stepped into the bathtub so that she could take a quick bath. It was just enough to get clean. As Lyanna smelled the lavender scented bathwater she couldn't get that grin off her face. "I only had a few patients before Gaius interfered and told me to go because I needed to get ready."

"That was very wise of him. At least someone knows what should be your priorities," Gwen replied and Lyanna rolled with her eyes while she washed her hair herself.

Gwen made sure that Lyanna didn't bathe too long and handed the Princess a towel when she got out of the bathtub again.

"The tailors just came in to deliver your dress," Gwen then said, gesturing to the dress that lay spread on the bed.

Lyanna looked at it. It was a long dress was embroidered with golden sparkles and a few silver ones, but the gold ones really stood out. It had been a rather tight dress which is why Lyanna had it resized two times so that she could fit into it properly. It was definitely a pretty dress and she was thankful that the tailors were able to make it.

After that Gwen was kind enough to help Lyanna into her dress and surprisingly enough it fitted her perfectly. The tailors had really done a fantastic job so that it was really made for her body shapes. "It looks so good on you," Gwen shrieked enthusiastically.

"Its very comfortable," Lyanna exclaimed cheerfully, stroking the fabric of her dress.

Gwen then pretty much shoved Lyanna into the chair in front of her vanity so that she could do Lyanna's hair. "Braids?" Gwen asked while she brushed Lyanna's long, golden hair.

"Nah," Lyanna replied indifferently.

Despite the fact that Gwen no longer was Lyanna's maidservant, but her sister-in-law, she had taken over the care to prepare Lyanna's for her own wedding. It was not as if she hadn't helped Lyanna with getting ready for a feast or banquet before since she had been her maid for years, so she had some experience. She just saw this as doing a favour for her dearest friend.

"Are you nervous?" Gwen questioned as she pinned the top part of Lyanna's hair upwards.

Lyanna shrugged slightly. "Not as much as I was the first time. This time its just a bit of nerves about what's waiting for me and how everyone in Camelot is going to be watching. That makes it a bit different than the first one."

Gwen laughed as she continued to do her hair. "Not even a little braid?" Gwen then asked.

"You know what, do whatever you like," Lyanna replied, giggling. "You've always been fantastic in doing my hair, so I trust you with it."

Normally when Lyanna did her own hair she simply braided it or let it hung loose because she never cared much about her hair anyway. Gwen on the other hand seriously enjoyed being creative with her hair, so Lyanna gladly let her do that for her instead.

Gwen was finished with doing Lyanna's hair when there came a few knocks on the door. "Enter," Lyanna responded and the door opened, revealing the now twelve year old Lucy who entered the room. "Ah Lucy, I'm glad you're here."

"Are you sure that it's alright for me to be here?" Lucy asked doubtfully as she looked around the room.

Lyanna stood up from her chair to walk over to her. "Absolutely certain. You know you're under my care and I want you to be a part in all of this. Therefore I've arranged that you get to wear a pretty dress. You can even be the girl who gives us our rings if that's what you want," she enlightened her. "I don't want to put any pressure on you, alright."

That seemed to reassure Lucy who smiled at her. "Okay, I'll do it."

Lyanna gladly returned the smile. Together with Gwen she helped the twelve year old girl in a flower crimson gown, making her look more like royalty than she normally did. Gwen even did Lucy's hair.

There came another knock on the door. "Lee, its me," they heard Arthur say. Lyanna responded a 'come in' and the door opened as Arthur stepped inside. He was wearing the same outfit as he had worn during his own wedding. As Arthur saw his sister his eyes widened a little. "You look very lovely, Lee," he said as he wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist.

Lyanna beamed. "Thank you," she replied happily. "How is Merlin doing?"

"He's just excited to marry you again," Arthur responded. "He's already with his mother outside waiting for me to come back with you. Are you ready?"

At the mention of Hunith Lyanna couldn't help but grin. It was incredible that Hunith got to be here to see her son get married for the second time, but she was eager to be here anyway. Lyanna instead handed the rings that she had kept on the table and gave them to Lucy before she turned around again.

"Yes," she said as Arthur hooked his arm through hers. They all left her chambers together.

Maybe it was because Lyanna and Merlin were already married that she didn't have the same nerves that she had the previous time. She was simply looking forward be able to kiss Merlin in public and to become his wife in front of all of Camelot to see. That was all that she required right now.

Instead of an traditional wedding in the throne room they had chosen to get wed outside in the royal gardens so that they could have a smaller ceremony. They both had never been fond of public attention anyway and just wanted to spend it with the people that they cared about.

Arthur and Lyanna stopped in front of the door in the lower corridor while Gwen and Lucy already went outside to take their places and to inform everyone that the Princess was arriving.

"I'm glad that I finally get the opportunity to walk you down the aisle this time," Arthur said, smiling brightly at his sister.

"Me too, Arthur," Lyanna replied.

"Father would've been proud of you," he said.

Lyanna frowned. "No, I don't think he would... He would've never approved of our unions. He only wanted us to marry for the sake of the kingdom."

"I know, Lee. Despite the fact that we married for love I am certain that he's proud of the woman you've become. You've grown so much and you've become an amazing physician, a knight and a loyal adviser to me," he responded seriously.

"Are you going to get sentimental, Arthur?" she asked, laughing.

He shook his head, with a smile. "No, I don't do sentimental. I'm just telling you what I really think."

"Well, our father is definitely proud of the wonderful King his son has become. That I am sure of," Lyanna replied.

Arthur kissed her forehead. "Just don't forget that I am incredibly proud of you."

"Thanks, Arthur," she said. "Did you help Merlin dress?"

"Well... Maybe. You'll see," he responded unsure.

At that moment the door opened. Lyanna inhaled one last time before she and Arthur walked outside. There were still a lot of people outside who were now looking at the King of Camelot and his sister as they strolled down the aisle together, but not as many as when Arthur and Gwen had gotten married.

Lyanna noticed all the familiar faces in the crowd but when she caught the face of the most important person in her life her heart swelled. Arthur had definitely done his part in making sure that Merlin was dressed nicely enough because he was going to be royalty. He looked handsome as ever in a simple white, long shirt. Merlin was wearing a similar suede blue jacket to the one he now owned, with black pants and matching black boots. He indeed didn't look as a commoner, but very dashing. He really was everything that she wanted.

As Merlin took in what she was wearing he flashed her a lopsided grin. Even for the second time it struck him how mesmerizing Lyanna was. The gold and silver sparkle dress she wore was less revealing than the other one, but she still looked as if she was an angel descended from heaven. Even after all this time Merlin doubted if she was real, because a person couldn't be as beautiful as she was.

The made it to the end of the aisle where Arthur placed a final kiss on Lyanna's forehead before he gave her to Merlin. "I already know that you'll take good care of her, so there is nothing else that I can say," Arthur said and turned around to walk over where Gwen was standing with Lucy, Hunith and Gaius.

"I thought it wasn't possible, but you look even fairer than before," he said quietly.

"And you even more handsome. Did you get a new jacket?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, that's Arthur's doing," he clarified, grinning cheekily.

Geoffrey stepped forwards. This time Gaius wouldn't be doing the ceremony and Geoffrey had been the one who had done the most formal weddings in Camelot so he was the best cut out for the job. This wedding was just going to be more different than the previous one.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Merlin Ambrosius and Lyanna Pendragon," he began. "Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this woman?"

Merlin's grin even enlarged. "It is."

Lyanna flashed him the brightest smile possible as she heard his answer. "Is it your wish, Lyanna, to become one with this man?" Geoffrey asked her.

"Yes, it is," she replied determined and cheerfully. Merlin let out a soft laugh. Even hearing her say that for the second time made him the happiest man in the world. He simply couldn't believe that he had the opportunity to become her husband for the second time and was enjoying every moment.

"Do any say nay?" Geoffrey questioned.

This time there were more people but they were all quiet. Everyone here clearly approved of this wedding, which made it all better.

"Merlin and Lyanna, I bid you look into each others eyes."

Lyanna and Merlin were already gazing at another and didn't dare to break eye contact with each other. They were both smiling as they did so.

"Will you honor and respect another, and seek to never break that honor?" he asked.

"We will," Merlin and Lyanna swore in union.

Geoffrey draped the first cord over the couple's hands.

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" Geoffrey asked.

"We will," the said.

Geoffrey now draped the second cord over their hands. "Will you share the burdens of each other so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will," they swore once more while they kept looking at each other.

He draped the third cord over their hands. "Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

Lyanna's smile enlarged. "We will," they both said one last time.

And so the forth, and final, cord was being draped over their hands.

Geoffrey tied the cords together. "Merlin and Lyanna, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars you love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

Geoffrey then looked at Lyanna, which was a sign for the rings. She turned her head to Lucy and gestured for her to come towards them which the girl did. Lucy handed the first ring to Merlin who put it on the index finger on Lyanna's left hand.

It was his turn to say the words, but he had remembered them well. He had recited them several times since their first wedding. "I, Merlin, take thee Lyanna to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I grant thee my troth," he vowed with a loving look on his face.

Lucy then gave the other ring to Lyanna who shove it on the index finger of Merlin's right hand. "I ,Lyanna, take thee Merlin, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth," Lyanna vowed, remembering her words well as she kept staring at Merlin.

They had finished the ceremonial part and they all knew what was going to happen next. Geoffrey flashed them a smile. "I now pronounce you to be husband and wife," he announced.

That was enough for Merlin to claim his wife's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. At that the people that were present all started to clap and the knights started to yell and laugh as Merlin dipped Lyanna backwards. They kissed each other for a few moments until they both parted with lovesick grins on their faces.

"I love you so much," Lyanna said adoringly.

"I love you too," Merlin responded and lightly kissed her lips again.

As they turned around to face the crowd they found that everyone was still clapping for the newly weds. Lyanna had never felt happier than she did at this moment and was overwhelmed by her emotions. As she looked at the familiar faces in the crowd she got even happier because they were all here this time.

This time there was a feast. Gwen and Arthur had been in charge with arranging all the decorations, the food and the music. The only thing Lyanna had been allowed to arrange herself was which guests she wanted to stay for the feast.

Even the feast was being held outside since it was such a warm day. It was much better than having to stay inside the throne room instead. Lyanna and Merlin were seated at the head of the table while dinner was being served. People around them were all chatting cheerfully, a sign that they were all having a good time.

When everyone had finished eating their dinner the band started to play and it was time for the newly weds to have their first dance. This was the moment that both of them had been looking forward to for years. "It's time to see if all these dance lessons have worked," Lyanna said excitedly.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "I've learned from the best so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Lyanna took his left hand in her right as Merlin put his right hand around her waist. Her left hand rested on his shoulder. "Ready then, husband of mine?" she asked with a lazy but happy smile on her face.

"Very," he assured her with a laugh.

He took a step forward with his left foot and Lyanna did a step back with her right foot. By now Merlin had figured out how to put his feet in the right way and they danced much smoother than they had done the first that they had danced together which had been years ago.

The two of them swayed across the dance floor as all their guests were watching in fascination at how they danced together. As they danced they both stared deeply into each other's eyes and were smiling brightly.

Merlin suddenly let out another laugh as he twirled around and pulled her back against his chest. She heard everyone laugh and clap when he boldly kissed his wife there in front of everyone to see. Lyanna giggled cheerfully when he pulled away seconds later and they picked up where they had left off with dancing.

"You're dancing incredibly well," Lyanna beamed with pride as they kept swaying.

"Well, you're the one who taught me. Thank you for having this moment with me, dear wife," he smoothly responded.

Lyanna laughed as she kissed him when the song ended. Everyone was clapping again because the first dance of the newly married couple had come to an end. They were both grinning from pure bliss from what had just happening. This entire day couldn't become any better.

"Can I borrow your wife for the next dance?" Arthur asked as he stood beside them.

"Of course," Merlin replied, handing Lyanna over to her brother before he walked away so that they could dance together.

They soon started to sway together on the floor, while other people joined them. "You look very happy, Lee," Arthur said, noticing the twinkling in her eyes.

"That's because I am," she replied, smiling brightly.

Arthur let out a bark of laugh. "You have no idea how pleased that makes me to hear you say that. You and Merlin really belong together and I couldn't be happier for you, Lee," he said.

"Thank you, but so do you and Gwen. You've been happier since you've gotten married," Lyanna remarked with a smirk. "Besides I think you even gained a few extra pounds since then."

Arthur pretended to be offended. "Oh, no. You didn't just say that."

Lyanna giggled freely. "I'm only joking, Arthur," she teased. As she turned her head she saw that Merlin was dancing near them with Gwen, both of them laughing amusingly.

"So are you glad that you finally got your public wedding then?" Arthur asked instead, twirling his sister around.

"I am. I'm just overwhelmed by everything. Also it means so much to me that you're here this time," she clarified.

Arthur kissed her cheek. "So am I, Lee. Immensely thankful. You look really beautiful and I've seen some of the knights staring jealously because they weren't the ones who took their vows with you. Nevertheless it pleases me more than I can say that it was Merlin because he's definitely a honorable man and he really puts your happiness first. I had always hoped that you would become so happy later in life."

"Thank you, Arthur," she said gratefully while she hugged him when the song came to an end. At that moment Gwen and Merlin walked over to them and Lyanna enthusiastically embraced her dearest friend. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for everything that you've done!"

"It's my pleasure, Lyanna. You know I would do anything for you," Gwen assured her. "I'm so happy for you." Gwen was almost squealing now and Lyanna laughed only louder. Arthur and Merlin simply watched their wives talk together like that with a confused look. It was so obvious how much these two cared for another as friends. "Is your dress still comfortable?"

"Yes!" Lyanna exclaimed. "I could kiss the tailor who made this dress." Gwen snorted when she heard Arthur gasp beside them. Lyanna turned her head to her brother and Merlin. "Long story, but it took ages to get this dress right. You're the only one for me," she said cheesily before she chastely kissed Merlin and she felt him smile against her lips.

At that moment Gwaine stepped forward. "Mate, is it alright if I steal your wife for a moment?" he asked, eyeing Merlin and Lyanna.

Merlin knew that Lyanna was a popular dance partner, but he had plans to dance some more with her this evening. This was the first time that he could actually dance with her in public like that and he was definitely going to take advantage of that. "Just one dance," he said, even though he was grinning.

"I'll bring her back to you," Gwaine assured him. Lyanna giggled as she took Gwaine's hand and he escorted her to the dance floor. The next song started and they both started to sway away. Gwaine immediately began to tell her how happy he was for her and Merlin, which was such a kind gesture. He was a good friend to them after all.

Lyanna was forever amazed at how well Gwaine could dance. "Where did you learn to dance, Gwaine?" she asked curiously. She had never bothered to ask him before.

"I think its best to keep that a secret. Although it did help me with getting to dance with a couple of beautiful women," he responded and Lyanna could only roll with her eyes, while she was smiling. That was such a Gwaine thing to say.

The song ended and just as Gwaine had promised he brought Lyanna back to Merlin who seemed very happy to see her. "Care for another dance, Lyanna Ambrosius?" he asked her amusingly.

"Wouldn't wish for anything else in the world," she replied with glee in her eyes as she took his hand and he guided her back to the floor. From all the people she got to dance with she surely enjoyed dancing with her husband the most.

As she music started playing it turned out to be a slow song. They looked at each other as they began to sway slowly. Merlin then leaned his forehead against hers. They noticed that Gwen and Arthur were shuffling slowly next to them. Lyanna felt as if she was walking on a cloud because she didn't think she could get any happier than how she felt the entire day.

They swayed from side to side until the song came to an end and Merlin kissed his wife again, which she didn't mind at all. Since he was allowed to kiss her in public now he wasn't going to waste that. The two of them had been through so much together. It was for the first time that they were both feeling so happy again after they had lost Rowan.

After the dance they were congratulated by other guests which were mostly knights and some servants from the palace. Lyanna had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want noble guests at her wedding, so therefore the entire royal council was not invited and they couldn't argue with her. She was the Princess after all and she could do as she pleased.

Lyanna then caught sight of Hunith and pulled her mother in law into a warm embrace, since she was so thankful that the woman had showed up here. She was welcome here as a guest for as long as she pleased. "You are beaming, Lyanna," Hunith chuckled as she took a close look at her. "It warms my heart that I was there to see you take your vows for the second time."

"You belong here, Hunith. You're part of the family after all," Lyanna replied when they parted. "Will you be staying here for a while?"

"I intend to stay for a couple of days before I return to Ealdor. I can't leave the fields too long," she clarified.

Lyanna laughed. "I believe that. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here, Hunith. Camelot is a big difference compared to Ealdor, but they both have their charms."

Merlin then walked over to them. "May I dance with my mother?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hunith didn't hesitate and allowed her son to take her to the dance floor where they could dance together.

Lyanna watched them in fascination. It was amazing how good the bond was between the two of them and Lyanna wondered if she would've been this close with her own mother if she had still been alive. That was just something she would never get an answer to, and it was alright. She was perfectly content with her life as it had turned out.

When Merlin returned after that they danced together for most of the evening, both of them enjoying each other's presence. It became late and most of the guests had already left. The knights were all still there enjoying the ale and the company of some of the maids.

"Do you think anyone will notice if we would leave?" Merlin asked as he twirled his wife around again.

"You want to bail your own wedding feast?" Lyanna giggled.

"I had lots of fun, but almost everyone is gone already. Only the knights are still here and they're all pretty wasted," Merlin responded. They both looked at the knights and saw how Percival was slumped over the table while Gwaine was chatting up a maid.

"I understand what you mean," Lyanna replied, raising one eyebrow. "I don't think they will notice our absence anyway."

"Good," Merlin said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away with him. They left the royal gardens and hurried into the palace as they were both laughing freely as little children who had just done something they weren't allowed to. They couldn't be bothered by it.

They went up the stairs until they reached her chambers where they came to a halt. Merlin surprised her when he suddenly bend forwards. "What are you doing?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"Isn't it custom for the groom to carry his wife through the door?" Merlin responded.

"I think so," Lyanna said unsure.

That was enough for Merlin and Lyanna felt how his arms went under her back and the back of her knees and picked her up in bridal carry. She couldn't help but laugh as he kicked open the door. She had never imagined that he would actually do this, but yet Merlin kept surprising her.

While he carried her inside the room Lyanna was already kissing him hungrily. Merlin gently put her down onto her feet in the middle of her chambers. "Wait for just a moment," he said as he flashed her his trademark smile.

Slowly he began to undo the laces on the back of her dress. Over the last months he had surely become more experienced in that. Merlin placed light kisses on the back of her bare shoulder as her dress pooled on the ground. "Are we going to redo our wedding night?" Lyanna questioned him as she undid his jacket.

"Yes, but only if you're alright with that. You're still as beautiful as then," Merlin responded. Lyanna fumbled with the hem of Merlin's shirt.

"Absolutely," she grinned as she pulled his shirt over his head so that his chest was bare. Her fingers graced the soft skin while Merlin connected their lips. "This is better than having to dance in front of drunken knights."

Merlin laughed while they didn't break the kiss. Instead he undid his breaches and dropped them on the ground while he slowly walked Lyanna to the bed with her back towards it. "Much better," he agreed softly.

He lifted his wife into their bed and kissed bellow her ear. He felt Lyanna's breathing becoming heavier while he slowly kissed down her neck, knowing the effect that he had on her. His hands touched her sensitive breasts and Lyanna moaned into his mouth when she kissed him again.

"I love you," Merlin said quietly.

"I love you, Merlin," Lyanna replied.

He leaned forwards and she gently lay down on her back while Merlin continued to place kisses in her neck and went down her shoulders. He took his time to place every bit of skin that he came across and Lyanna arched her back.

"You tease," she muttered.

Merlin chuckled, but didn't stop. He just continued to kiss down her body until he crossed her bellybutton. He lingered here for a moment. Still he didn't stop.

It didn't took long until Lyanna had forgotten her name. For now everything was perfect.


	56. Arthur's bane pt. 1

**Chapter 56: Arthur's bane Pt. 1**

"Here you go, my dear," Gaius said as he handed Lyanna a damping mug of tea.

Lyanna smiled at him as she smelled the raspberry scent. "Thank you, Gaius."

"Are you sure that you are allowed to be here?" he asked concerned as he sat down opposite from her at the table.

She licked her lips. "You should ask Merlin that. He's been fussing over me ever since we've found out that I was with child again. When he's not running around after Arthur he definitely makes sure that I don't do anything too rash. Only yesterday he told me to stay indoors because it was chilly outside," she clarified with a sigh.

"Lyanna, you're eight months pregnant and that you're child is due within a few weeks," Gaius reminded her. "It's only natural that Merlin is concerned. He only wants what's best for you."

"I know that, Gaius. I love him for it, but it can be incredibly suffocating at times. I'm not made to sit still," Lyanna replied. "I miss being here with you and being able to help you. How have you been holding on since I left?"

"You've only been gone for a week, Lyanna," he responded and she giggled while she rolled with her eyes at the same time. "Well, I can honestly say that I miss your assistance, your usual chatter and your presence. Things will change when your child is born. I'm getting older and I was hoping you'd be able to assist me again when you're recovered after that. Only if you want to of course."

Lyanna took a sip from her tea. "I'd love that, Gaius. I really miss it. I hope I would have enough time when I have a child to look after," she said.

"You'll figure something out. You always do," Gaius said optimistically.

There came a knock on the door which interrupted their conversation before Gwen stepped into the physician chambers. "Ah, there you are, Lyanna. None of the servants knew where you were," Gwen said as she approached.

"I needed to escape for a bit," Lyanna explained, smiling warmly at her dearest friend. "Is everything well?"

"Yes. There is nothing to worry about. I was just hoping if you would care to go for a walk with me outside." Gwen said. "Not far, but just for a bit before we have to return for the council meeting."

"Count me in," Lyanna replied excitedly. "I could use some fresh air." She quickly finished her cup of tea before she stood up and looked at Gaius. "If Merlin perhaps comes here to look for me can you tell him not to worry?"

"Are we talking about Merlin here?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow. "He always worries about you."

Lyanna giggled. "Fair point. Try to tell him anyway. Bye Gaius." She picked up her cloak and clasped it around her shoulder while she followed Gwen out of the door. "Is no one coming along with us?"

"No, it's just going to be the two of us. Just like old times," Gwen chuckled. "We haven't exactly spend a lot of time together the last few weeks. I've been busy with aiding Arthur while you..."

"Did nothing besides being very pregnant," Lyanna finished sarcastically, with a bright smile. "I've been reading books from the palace library for a week while I'm in my chambers. Its nice to be able to get out for once."

The two of walked down the corridors and left the palace behind them. Since Lyanna was pregnant and her stomach pretty huge she wasn't as fast as she used to be, but Gwen was very understanding. It had been three years since Gwen had become Queen and she had done an amazing job so far.

They made their way to the royal gardens where they could walk more freely without bumping into people. "So how many books have you read then?" Gwen asked curiously while they strolled through the gardens. There were hardly any people there at this moment, besides a few guards.

"I believe about fifteen," Lyanna replied. "How did yesterday's council go?"

"Nothing special to report actually. Do you want to come to the council when we return? I'm sure Arthur would appreciate to have you next to him," Gwen pleaded. "I know you want to be there."

Lyanna shrugged slightly. "I don't know, Gwen. Merlin probably wont want me there," she said doubtfully.

"Lyanna, it's a a meeting of the Round Table. It's not like you're going on a patrol. There is a big difference. No harm can come you there," Gwen reasoned with her. "I'm sure that Merlin will see some sense."

They went around a corner in the garden. Lyanna inhaled deeply, being glad to be able to breath in the fresh air again. "I hope so. It would be nice to hear what's going on in Camelot myself, instead of having to ask Merlin what I missed."

Gwen hooked her arm through Lyanna's. "I know he will. Don't worry about it," she assured her as they kept walking. The subject quickly changed to different matters and Lyanna felt much better because she was able to talk with Gwen like that again. Her friend sure knew how to cheer her up.

After their walk they went back into the palace and to the royal chambers where Gwen changed into a different gown with the help of her maidservant Sefa. Lyanna waited for them while she looked out of the window.

Once Gwen was wearing a gown in the red color of Camelot they left the chambers again and went down the corridors. As they reached the staircase they were able to hear Merlin's and Arthur's usual banters from bellow.

"Merlin, is there anything you're actually capable of doing?" Arthur asked agitated.

"Putting up with you," Merlin sarcastically responded.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes as Gwen cleared her throat while they came down the stairs. "Guinevere. Lyanna," Arthur greeted, straightening his back.

"I'm sorry we're late," Gwen said.

"Late? Not at all," Arthur responded, eying Merlin for a second. "Plenty of time." He then took his wife's hand and they entered the throne room together, followed by Sefa.

Merlin simply looked at his wife who pressed her lips together and fidgeted with her fingers. "Are you mad at me because I left our chambers?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head. "I'm not mad, Lyanna. I was just worried because I couldn't find you anywhere. I was pretty close of having to track you down with magic. Why did you leave?" he wondered.

"Because I grew bored and lonely. You try to stay stuck inside our chambers for an entire week without seeing anyone. It's dreadful. Besides I only left to see Gaius. I drank some tea with him before Gwen asked me for a walk in the royal garden. Nothing harmless," Lyanna clarified.

Merlin smiled faintly as he grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. It wasn't my intention to give you the feeling that you were locked up. I'm just very careful with you and don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

"I appreciate that, Merlin. Honestly I do. You're taking incredibly good care of me. Just because I'm pregnant that doesn't mean I'm not capable to do anything," Lyanna reasoned with him. "I feel so left out."

"I know that, love," he responded, kissing her forehead. "So you want to come to the council then?"

She flashed him a warm smile. "If you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Merlin assured her. "I'm glad its this that you want to attend instead of a training session." They chortled together.

"Merlin, I'm hardly able to train with a stomach like this?" Lyanna joked, pointing at her belly that carried their eight month old child, which should be born very soon.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's going to be a bit difficult. We should get going," Merlin said as he lightly kissed her lips. After that they entered the throne room side by side.

They found that everyone was already gathered at the table and was waiting for them so that they could begin. Lyanna sat down at Arthur's right side while Merlin sat next to her on the other side.

Despite the fact that Merlin was a Prince now because he was married to the Princess of Camelot, it was no longer required of him to attend the King. Nevertheless Merlin enjoyed doing servant duties and wasn't able to give them up so Arthur and Merlin had made a compromise. Merlin was still allowed to work as Arthur's servant, but not on same intense level as he had before so he had more free time with Lyanna. Instead he had also become one of Arthur's advisers during the council meetings so he definitely was allowed to sit down.

"Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends, "Arthur began. "I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now, it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands."

Lyanna fidgeted with her necklace as she awaited what her brother was going to say.

"Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since," he went on. "At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Gwaine or his men. It is as if they had vanished from the face of the Earth."

The subject changed after that. Some of the councilmen suggested different topics to discuss which they clearly thought was more important. As soon as those matters were dismissed Arthur asked his private council to gather in a small room so that they could come up with a solution.

Elyan was pointing to the map on the table. "We know Gwaine and his men cross the pass, here, at Isulfor. But beyond that, there was no trace. The trail went cold," he informed them.

"What of this story that the fortress of Isemere has been occupied once more?" Arthur asked him.

"I heard many rumours, Sire. All of them had one name in common... Morgana," Elyan responded. Lyanna felt her entire body going cold at that news and started to trace small circles on her stomach when she felt her baby kicking.

"Then we have no time to lose," Arthur said.

"What if the rumours are true, Sire? You may be walking into a trap?" Gaius questioned skeptically.

"The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own," Arthur clarified.

Lyanna chewed on her cheek. "Morgana knows that. She'll definitely be waiting for you," she said.

"These men have fought for me, bled for me..." Arthur went on.

"May I make a suggestion?" Gwen butted in. "What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the west?"

"Through Annis' lands?" Arthur asked.

"It would certainly take Morgana by surprise," Gaius said.

Arthur looked at the knights. "Would Annis grand safe passage to so many armed men?"

"I believe she would, Sire," Leon responded.

"Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no-one must know of our intentions," Arthur warned them.

Lyanna closed her eyes for a moment. For years they hadn't heard anyone mention Morgana's name and yet here after all this time she might be here again. It was making Lyanna feel disgusted and she hoped that these stories were wrong. It was for the best that Morgana would never return. She had already caused too much harm.

"You alright?" she heard Merlin ask, being his concerned self.

Lyanna opened her eyes again and saw that he was staring at her. The rest of the small council members had already left so they were alone. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt the baby kicking," she assured him. "I'm also a shocked about this information that's all."

Merlin hooked his arm through hers and began to escort his wife out of the room. "I know. We were all hoping that we would never have to hear that name again, but in the back of our minds we knew that she was still out there somewhere. If she's plotting something then it can't be good and we have to be cautious."

They walked down the corridors together. "You're going with Arthur tomorrow, am I right?" Lyanna questioned him.

"You know that I have to. It's our destiny to keep him safe so I have to do something. Can't let him wander off on his own," Merlin responded.

"He won't be going alone. He'll be accompanied by other knights," Lyanna reminded him. "Yet you still feel it's your duty to protect him."

"I do. I have to make sure that he's alright, Lyanna. Unless you want me to stay here with you, because I would do that without a moments hesitation," Merlin made clear.

They now entered their chambers and sat down on the bed while they looked at each other. "You don't have to stay here just for me, Merlin. If you feel like its your duty to go with Arthur then you should go. I'm not going to keep you from it," Lyanna said.

Merlin hands came to rest on her enormous stomach and he gently stroke it. She appreciated the reassuring gesture. "You might need me," Merlin responded.

"I might do, yes. I'm not exactly on my own here and I'm sure I can manage without you for a couple of days," she replied optimistically.

"I wish it was only for a few days, Lyanna. If its really Morgana we don't know what she's planning and she could lure us into a trap. It could end badly and I might not return," he said grimly.

Lyanna swallowed away the lump in her throat. Losing Merlin was something she didn't even want to think about. "I know, Merlin. That's one of the risks of being married to you, but I wouldn't change it for a thing in the world. I just hope its not Morgana."

"I hope so too. Please, if I don't return within a few days don't come and follow me. You have to think of our child," Merlin responded.

"I know that. I wish I was able to come with you to make sure that you return," she said as she cupped his cheeks and smiled faintly. "I guess I just have to wait."

"I'm sorry, Lyanna. Honestly, I am. I'll do whatever I can get back to you because I don't want to leave you alone," he said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Don't be sorry. You're just being your amazing self and I couldn't be more prouder of you," Lyanna replied truthfully.

He never removed his hands from her stomach while he leaned forwards to connect their lips. Lyanna didn't hesitate and eagerly kissed him back.

"Do you have to go back to Arthur?" Lyanna asked later.

He shook his head. "He doesn't require my service right now. He told me that he has George attending him tonight," Merlin responded. Lyanna giggled at that. "That means that I get to stay here with you for the rest of the evening."

"I'm happy to hear that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as Merlin gladly returned the embrace. Although he was more careful now because her stomach came between them. They fell backwards onto the bed while they held each other. Merlin continued to stroke her stomach, while Lyanna softly threaded her hand through Merlin's raven hair. "We've never thought about a name for our child." If indeed Merlin wasn't going to come back she at least knew what to name their child. "We could name it after your late father if it's a boy."

She saw his eyes widen as he heard her say that. "You would really do that?"

Lyanna smiled at him. "Of course, I would do that. This way you can honor your father. Besides if its indeed a boy it will also be a Dragonlord so it might be fitting."

Merlin kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Lyanna. I'm speechless."

"Don't thank me. By the way will your mother come soon because I'm about to give birth within a few weeks? She told me that she wanted to be there last time we were there," Lyanna said.

"Oh, she will be here. I believe she's already here next week should you give birth early. She wanted to be certain she wouldn't miss it," he explained, laughing.

"I hope you won't miss it," Lyanna then said seriously.

Merlin's face fell and he smiled faintly. "I'm going to do whatever is in my power to come back to you. You won't have to do this alone," he told her.

"Good. We still need to think of a name if its a girl," Lyanna supplied.

He made a thinking face and frowned a little. "Do you not want to name her after your mother then?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've never met my mother, besides I want something different."

Merlin hummed understandingly, kissing her shoulder as he did so. "Let's come up with something else together then. Hmm..."

Lyanna was grinning brightly now. "Maybe Arinya?"

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "I like that name."

"Yeah? So Balinor if it's a boy and Arinya if its a girl?" she asked him to be certain.

He kissed her again, never removing his hands from her stomach. "They're great names. We've chosen them well," he said, beaming.

Lyanna chuckled. "Well, it definitely went easier than I thought it would. Its easier when we both like the same things."

"Yes, it does help," he agreed. "It's all going to be alright from now on."

* * *

The sound of lips smacking in her ear caused Lyanna to wake up. She stirred a bit in Merlin's arms who was still holding onto her and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that Merlin was still sleeping. Since it was still dark inside their room Lyanna knew that it was about an hour before dawn.

"Merlin," she practically purred as she shoved his fringe from forehead and placed a light kiss there. "It's time to wake up, love."

Merlin's eyes slowly fluttered open and his blue eyes met Lyanna's hazel ones. She smiled adoringly at him. "Morning," he said with a voice thick with sleep.

"Good Morning," she replied cheerfully while he cupped her face so that he could properly kiss her awake. She deepened the kiss because she was just thankful that she was able to wake up with him in here before he would leave.

As she pulled back his hands moved to her stomach. "How are you feeling?" he asked, just wanting to know if she wasn't hurting.

"I feel fat," Lyanna said, grinning. Merlin rolled with his eyes, a happy smile on his lips. "Its just the usual symptoms; fatigue, a bit shortness of breath, cramps in my legs, my breasts are sore, mood swings and insomnia. Besides that I feel fine. Nothing to worry about."

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment their baby kicked and they both felt it. Even after being able to feel it for months now it still mesmerized Merlin, who simply couldn't be happier with the fact that this was their child, something that they had made together.

"It definitely has a strong kick," he said, barking out a laugh.

"That it has and I can assure you its no pleasure when something is kicking your uterus all day. In fact it was kicking my bladder yesterday which is a true nightmare," Lyanna recalled, scrunching her nose.

"I'm sorry, love. It's only for a few more weeks," Merlin encouraged her.

She smiled at him. "I know. I take all this for granted. I'm sure I've forgotten it when the baby is here."

Merlin then sat up right and leaned a bit until he had his chin pressed against her stomach. "Hello," he began and Lyanna couldn't help but grin. Ever since he had found out that she was with child again he constantly tried to talk to their child like this. He called it; preparing our child for when it's born. Lyanna simply found it incredibly sweet and it made her realize that she couldn't have a better husband than Merlin because he genuinely cared. "You're almost here now and your mother and I can't wait for finally meet you. You're definitely going to be amazing and everyone will love you, just like we already love you. Please stop kicking your mother so much. I hope you wait with getting born until I'm back so I can be there. I would seriously appreciate it."

Lyanna chuckled. "You're the sweetest, Merlin. Oh, are you going to eat breakfast here with me before you go so I can ask a maid? Or do you take some food with you from the kitchen?" she asked.

"I have to eat something on the way. It's already late and Arthur will be furious if I show up too late," Merlin said, standing up. Lyanna's arms went limp at her side.

"No, he wouldn't be mad. You're not expected to show up because you're a Prince now, Merlin." Even after three years she needed to remind him of his status. Merlin shushed her, which made her giggle. "I know you hate it when I mention that, but it won't change what you are. You knew what would happen if you married me."

Merlin took off his nightshirt while Lyanna stared at his bare chest and observed his pale skin. "Oh, I surely take it for granted because it means that I'm married to you. That doesn't mean that I enjoy being noble."

"I know. You're still the same Merlin. You're my Merlin," Lyanna said happily as he put on a tunic. He was silent for a moment as he put on the rest of his clothes. Now that he was a Prince Merlin had to wear fancier clothes, which was something he wasn't very fond of. He had chosen to wear clothes similar to the ones he had always worn, only made of more expensive material. He still looked the same as he always did, but more dignified. He even still wore neckerchiefs, they were just made of silk.

Once he was dressed her walked over to her and gently grabbed her hands to pull her from the bed and onto her feet. "I will always be your Merlin," he swore and Lyanna smiled adoringly at him. Even now his words caused her heart to flutter.

"Good, that's enough for me," she said, kissing his cheek before she walked over to her vanity to look for a suiting dress. Since she had a huge stomach to consider she was only able to wear dresses where she could put her belly in, which weren't that many. She had gotten a few made by the tailors so she had something to wear at least.

She picked a lavender dress which was made of a soft fabric, and wasn't very heavy. She also brushed her golden hair and let it hang loose around her face before she stepped away from her vanity. Merlin was already waiting for her. "Need help with putting on your boots?" he asked with a charming smile.

Lyanna chuckled as she nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed while Merlin helped her with putting on her boots. "Its so annoying that I can't see my own feet," she cried out as she tried to look down, but all she saw was her enormous stomach that had gotten in the way.

"Well, luckily you've got me to help you," Merlin said positively.

"Lucky indeed," she agreed. When he was finished he pulled her on her feet again and held her hands. "Ready to departure then?"

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah," he muttered as they both walked out of their chambers and strolled down the corridors, enjoying each others company for as long as it lasted. They were both quiet as they thought what could happen after they had parted.

As they stepped outside of the castle they found that the knights were almost done with preparing the horses so that they could leave. Arthur was still standing on the steps talking with Gwen. They were simply saying goodbye to one another.

"Merlin, I know that you're only doing what's right and I'm immensely proud of you for doing so. I just want you to come back to me. That's all that I'm asking," Lyanna said, gazing up at his sky blue eyes.

He flashed her a small smile. "I know, Lyanna. Like I said; I will do everything that's in my power to safely return to you," he said as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Lyanna returned the embrace and buried her head into his shoulder for a moment.

"Just come back to me," she whispered while she still could. She felt her own body shaking a little.

Merlin placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will try," he said. It was better that he was being honest than giving her false hope and Lyanna was grateful for that, even though his words stung. She didn't like being unsure about whether or not he would come back.

They pulled back and Merlin's hands rested on her stomach again.

"Don't do anything rational, Lyanna. You have to be careful now," Merlin reminded her.

"So do you," Lyanna smartly responded as she smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, my Merlin." Lyanna then kissed him, not knowing if she would ever kiss him again. The kiss heated up and it almost became a goodbye's kiss which held so much love and hope for one another. She could feel the eyes of some of the knights on them as they kissed each other there so desperately like that in front of all to see.

As they parted they simply smiled at each other before Merlin stepped away. Lyanna felt a pang in her chest as it happened and Merlin walked over to the where the horses were. Lyanna then felt how Arthur kissed her forehead before he joined the others with the horses.

Gwen stepped beside Lyanna and hooked her arm through that of Lyanna as they watched them. The men mounted their horses while Arthur gave them the sign to leave. Merlin looked back one final time and gave Lyanna a small smile before he kicked his horse into a gallop and followed the others.

They stood there on the steps of the castle just watching them until they were completely out of sight. "Don't worry too much, Lyanna. They'll come back," Gwen reassured when she noted the distress of her friend.

Lyanna turned her head slightly. "You don't know that," she responded hesitantly.

Gwen smiled faintly. "No, I wish that I knew. We shouldn't worry about it too much and get back inside," Gwen said. Lyanna inhaled before she stepped into the castle together with Gwen.

* * *

An entire day had gone by since Arthur's party had set out for Ismere and Lyanna was doing her best to calm down. Most of the knights had left Camelot so there was no training that she could watch that morning and Gaius was too busy with doing his rounds that he didn't have any time to sit down with her.

Instead Lyanna walked a bit by herself through the lower town that afternoon. The people smiled at her as she passed them and cleared a path so that none of them would accidentally bump into the very pregnant Princess, which was a kind gesture. None of them wanted to risk knocking her over.

She looked a bit at the different stalls before she left the market and headed down the royal gardens. As she saw that none of the guards were paying attention to her she went into the secret garden which she had always shared with Arthur and sat down on a fallen log. Here no one would see here and she able to think without being interrupted.

Normally she would take her horse from the stables and head to the forest, but she hadn't been allowed to ride Lumiere for a couple of months now. Merlin was too frantic that anything would happen to her. Mostly that she would fall off Lumiere's back or anything like that. Because he knew that Lyanna was quite stubborn he had made sure that none of the stableboys would let her take her horse from the stables anymore so she was definitely stuck in Camelot.

The last time she had left the city was when Merlin had taken her on a walk in the hills, which was only a twenty minute walk from the citadel. Since then she had been pretty much captive in here.

Lyanna could already feel that this short walk through Camelot had tired her. Everything was more exhausting recently. Lyanna decided to rest here for a bit and enjoy the fresh air before she would go back.

She just thought of how much her life had changed ever since Merlin had stepped into her life. Everything was so different before she had met him. As if she had only seen everything in black and white her entire life and then suddenly a rainbow of colors. She had also lost several people since then and she often still thought about them. All she could be was grateful for the people that she still had.

Once Lyanna felt a bit better she began the walk back on a slow pace. She entered the royal chambers shortly after that where she found Gwen sitting at the table, writing on a piece of parchment. Since both their husbands were away now they had made it clear that they would spend more time with each other now to keep each other company.

Lyanna just carefully sat down at a chair in the corner of the room while she waited for Gwen to finish. Her hands were on her stomach as she drew small circles and watched how Gwen continued to scrabble something on the paper.

The Queen was done with her duty shortly after that and the two women instead decided to talk about random things to keep themselves distracted. They just chatted together for an unknown while until Gwen's maid Sefa came to serve them dinner.

There fell a silence in the room as both Lyanna and Gwen began to worry again, hoping that their husbands would make a save return. Lyanna prayed that Morgana had vanished off the earth for real this time and that Arthur and Merlin and the other knights were all safe and sound, but this gnawing feeling at the back of her mind told her otherwise.

"I can't eat this, I'm sorry," Gwen then suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Lyanna looked at her friend and frowned. Clearly they were thinking the same things. Lyanna on the other hand had no trouble with eating anymore. Instead she had the craziest food cravings and was hungry all the time.

"I'll get you something else, Milady," Sefa kindly offered.

"No," Gwen objected. "If you could just sit with us..." That startled Sefa who had only just started working as a maid. She wasn't used to this kindness and doubtfully sat down. "Are you hungry?" Gwen asked as she put some food in front of Sefa. "Eat. Please." Sefa hesitated but grabbed a tomato. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now... Not knowing if he'll return. Do you feel the same Lyanna?"

Lyanna nodded. "You'll never get used to it, Gwen. Normally I'm there at their side, which is different than having to stay here," she admitted.

"You love them. I understand," Sefa said.

"Do you have someone to worry about?" Gwen asked. The maid nodded slowly. "But not someone you can talk about?"

"No, milady. There's no greater warrior than the King. They will return," Sefa replied.

Lyanna meanwhile puffed when she felt the baby kick again harshly. Gwen noticed it, but Lyanna shook her head so she wouldn't worry.

"I know. You're right. Thank you," Gwen said to her maid.

As soon as Sefa and Lyanna had eaten something Sefa cleaned the table. Gwen had excused her for the rest of the night, so Sefa went away after that. Lyanna remained with Gwen for an unknown while just so she didn't have to be alone now. Since they were both worrying about the return of their husbands its was nice that they had each other to get through this.

"Why are you smiling?" Lyanna asked as she saw Gwen smiling while she stood for the window and watched outside.

Gwen turned her head towards her. "I just saw Sefa leave the city. Clearly she has someone she cares a lot for," she said chipper.

"Ah, that's good to hear. She's a lovely girl," Lyanna said as she slowly stood up, trying not to make a wrong move. "I think its better that I retire for the night before I fall asleep in this chair even though its very comfortable."

"You never went to bed this early," Gwen noticed, smiling.

"That's because I wasn't carrying a child back then. This child is draining all my energy," Lyanna chuckled. "But it's all fine. Should be over soon."

Gwen flashed her a nervous smile. "I hope so, Lyanna. You just have a painful birth first," she reminded her.

Lyanna was well aware that labour was going to hurt badly. She had spoken with plenty of women who had already given birth to children, and they all said the same thing. There was nothing that Lyanna could do about that and she had to accept it. This was just one of these things that she would forget when the child was finally here.

"Oh, I know," Lyanna said. "Anyway good night, Gwen." With that Lyanna stepped out of the room and walked down the corridor. Since she was pregnant the guards inside the castle were much more observant and fearful that something would happen to their Princess.

* * *

Lyanna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat upright in her bed. Last night she had barely been able to sleep. Her insomnia had kicked in and she lay awake for hours while her mind worked extra hours. Of course her thoughts wandered to Arthur, Merlin and the knights, but she couldn't be concerned yet. They had only been gone for two days. They could still come back. Despite that she did grew more restless with every passing day.

As soon as Lyanna was dressed she called for a servant to help her with putting on her shoes before she left her room. The loneliness was driving her insane and she needed to be with someone right now.

She entered the Royal chambers where she found Sefa aiding Gwen in front of a mirror. Lyanna waited for them while she sat down at the table and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

Sefa was about to leave the room. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Gwen asked her. Sefa looked confused. "My papers for the council."

"Of course," Sefa said, realizing what she had forgotten as she went to fetch the papers.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Sefa responded.

"You don't seen yourself today." Leave it to Gwen to notice such things. She was always one of the firsts to see when something was bothering someone.

"I'm sorry," Sefa said.

Gwen took a few steps forwards. "Last night... We saw you leave the city." Sefa looked frightened that she had been discovered. "Sefa, I may be the Queen, but you don't have to hide your secrets from me." Sefa paused for a moment, eyes widening a little. "Whoever he is, he's lucky to have you."

Sefa smiled shyly. "Thank you, Milady. There are so many things to remember."

"I know that better than anyone. You're doing well. Honestly," Gwen assured her.

"I can agree with that," Lyanna added, finally speaking. "You're going to be fine."

"Thank you, Miladies," Sefa said with a bow and left the room.

Now that they were alone Gwen looked at Lyanna. "I like her," Lyanna said. "She's a very sweet girl."

"I think the same thing," Gwen said. "Well, are you ready to attend some council matters with me then?"

Lyanna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes," she replied while she slowly stood up and followed Gwen out of the bedroom.

Gwen adjusted her pace so that Lyanna could keep up since she wasn't able to walk that fast anymore. When they entered the council chambers there were two thrones standing there and they sat down beside each other.

Nothing spectacular happened that day during council. There were hardly any people who came to tell anything and when there were any they didn't have anything important to discuss. After a few hours Lyanna grew bored and excused herself so that she could make it to the physician chambers to drink some tea with Gaius.

She was relieved to see that Gaius wasn't on his usual rounds and was busy with preparing some drafts. When he saw that Lyanna had dropped by to visit him he cracked her a warm smile before he prepared them some tea. Lyanna just sat beside him, watching how he mixed these drafts together. Occasionally she handed him the next ingredient that he needed while she remained sitting down.

Despite that nothing spectacular was happening here either she always felt more comfortable and at ease here with Gaius than she did during council. She just preferred the physician's usual chatter while he talked about the wonders of healing, which had always interested her as well.

Gaius was just pleasant company and she had spend the last eight years of her life at his side to aid him that it felt weird to be separated from him. She knew that Gaius was only getting older and that he wouldn't be around for many years. Just thinking about that already made her tear up a little, but she shook it off as mood swings when Gaius asked her what was wrong. She could only imagine how heartbreaking it would be if she would tell him that she was already worrying about the day that he would die. That would be a nightmare.

She stayed with Gaius for the rest of the day and halfway through the afternoon Lyanna fell herself getting tired so Gaius allowed her to take a nap in Merlin's old bed which was still standing there all those years. As soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep.

Gaius woke her a few hours later when it was already dark outside. He had let her sleep for hours and had prepared some dinner for the two of them, which she couldn't deny. She knew that since Merlin had moved out here to stay with Lyanna that the physician had grown lonely. Lyanna had always felt a bit guilty about that because she had been the one who had taken Merlin from him, but Gaius had told her it was not her fault because she and Merlin belonged together. Even so she still spent a lot of her time with Gaius, simply because it felt right to be here. And Gaius seemed to really appreciate it when she came over because Lyanna had really become like a daughter to him.

During her entire pregnancy Lyanna had craved strawberries, which had been difficult. Strawberries didn't exactly grow the entire year so she wasn't able to get them. Luckily for her she was married to the most powerful sorcerer this world had ever known, so he had made strawberries appear for her to satisfy her cravings. Now that it was warmer the strawberries were growing everywhere again so she could eat as many as she liked, which was a huge plus for her.

Gaius had known about her craving and had managed to get some for her. Because she and Merlin still ate here occasionally she had given Gaius full access to the palace kitchen so that he was provided with whatever food he liked as a thanks for everything that he had done for her. Even though it was only a small gesture. Gaius seemed to thank her for it.

"How do your strawberries taste?" Gaius asked her amusingly as he watched her.

Lyanna smirked. "Fantastic," she replied cheerfully. "I wonder if I still like strawberries when our child is finally here. I've eaten so many in the last couple of months."

"I doubt strawberries is something you ever get tired of," Gaius said.

"I hope so. I've always loved strawberries," Lyanna replied, picking another one from the bowl. Since she was so hungry she managed to finish the entire bowl easily. For now her hunger was stilled, which was a good thing.

Lyanna thought back at the moment when she had told Merlin that she had been with child again.

_Lyanna was anxiously fidgeting with her wedding ring when she stood on the edge of the training ground. She had just came back from a good conversation with Gaius and there was something that she desperately needed to do. She exhaled and stepped forwards when she saw saw Merlin sitting on the bench so that he could hand Arthur the things that he needed during training._

_Lyanna flashed a shy smile as she sat down next to Merlin. He gave her a curious look and noticed that there was something bothering her. "Lyanna, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her hands._

_She met his gaze. "There is something that I need to tell you. It's rather important so I didn't want to wait any longer," she replied._

_"Is it something serious? Did something happen?" Merlin frowned._

_Lyanna licked her lips. "I was with Gaius because I had to ask him something. I hadn't been feeling too well the last few weeks and I had some suspicion. I have felt like this before so I recognized the symptoms this time. Gaius confirmed what I had already thought and I came to find you straight away. Merlin...I'm with child again."_

_Merlin flashed one of the brightest smiles that she had ever seen and Lyanna eagerly copied it. Merlin started to laugh as if she had just given him the best news in the world. "Oh, I'd told you that would happen if it was meant to be. I can't believe we're getting another chance," he exclaimed cheerfully, his hands moving to her slightly swollen stomach which was covered under her loose dress. "For how long?"_

_"A month and a half," Lyanna answered. "We're really getting another chance. I just wanted to share this information with you as soon as I knew it. You're finally going to be a father."_

_Merlin surprised her by kissing her boldly on the lips, his happiness coring through his veins. "And you a mother," he responded with a grin as he pulled back. "I'm going to do whatever is in my power to keep you both safe. We're not going to lose this child too."_

_"No, we won't lose it this time. This time it's going differently."_

_Arthur had watched the couple curiously for a moment and stepped forwards. "What has made the two of you so happy?" he wondered._

_Lyanna looked at Merlin for a moment before looking at her brother. "I just dropped by to tell Merlin that I'm with child again," she announced happily._

_Arthur let out a loud laugh as he wrapped Lyanna into a warm embrace. He was one of the only ones who had known about her miscarriage and knew how important this was to her and Merlin. Last time he had only known that Lyanna was with child when she had already lost it. "I'm so happy for you both," he said, repeatedly kissing his sister's forehead._

_"You're going to be an uncle, Arthur," Lyanna reminded him, joining in his laughter._

_"Yeah, I'm going to be a very good uncle to your child. You can count on that. I'm just overwhelmed that my little sister is going to be an amazing mother," Arthur retorted cheerfully._

_By now the knights that were still gathered on the training ground had heard the last part of the conversation and knew what they were so happy about. It was there that the first congratulations for Lyanna's pregnancy were being offered which was an wonderful feeling._

They had just finished doing the dishes when a knight entered the chambers. "The Queen requires both of your presence, Milady," he informed before leaving again.

Unsure what this was about they left the room together. Their arms were hooked as they walked down the endlessly long corridors. They soon entered the throne room where they found that Gwen was already waiting for them and that Leon and Elyan stood before her.

Lyanna smiled at them while Gaius helped her to sit down in the throne so she wouldn't tire herself too much.

"We were ambushed. Morgana and a band of Saxons attacked us as we crossed the border into Ismere," Leon informed them grimly.

"And what of Arthur?" Gwen asked him.

"I tried to protect him," Elyan said.

Lyanna frowned. "What are you saying?"

"We lost him in the battle. We don't know what happened to him or Merlin," Elyan explained.

Lyanna closed her eyes as her hands rested on her stomach. She could feel Gaius placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder when he noticed her distress. She had already feared that something would happen to Arthur and Merlin and now they had gotten separated from the others. That couldn't be good.

"How could Morgana have known? How could she have known that Arthur was approaching from that direction?" Gaius asked unsure.

Gwen licked her lips. "Someone betrayed us."

* * *

Despite that information Lyanna had slept well that night. It was thanks to Gaius because he had given her a sleeping draft to help her fall asleep. He knew how much she would be worrying about everyone if she didn't take it.

She felt refreshed that morning because she had slept surprisingly well. As soon as she had gotten dressed and had eaten some breakfast she felt herself growing more restless. Lyanna fidgeted with her necklace before she stepped outside of her chambers.

Lyanna walked through the corridors by herself until she made it into the court room. Here she was gestured to sit down on the throne so that she didn't have to stand with her enormous belly. Seconds later Sefa was brought in court before Gwen, which confused Lyanna. She wondered why a servant girl was brought in here like that.

"What have I done?" Sefa asked, her voice trembling a little.

"The night before Arthur and Merlin set out for Ismere there was a meeting of the King's Privy Council. Did you hear what was said?" Gwen queried seriously. Lyanna bit her bottom lip. Gwen suspected that Sefa had been the one who had betrayed Arthur and Merlin.

The maid shook her head. "No, Milady."

"And yet you were standing right outside the door," Gwen said. She didn't believe what the maid was saying.

"I was bringing your supper," Sefa reasoned.

"Later that night, where did you go?" Gwen reasoned with her.

"Nowhere."

Gwen sighed, but kept her straight face. "Don't make this hard on yourself. All I want is the truth. We know you left the city through the southern gate," she said. Sefa only looked down. "Look at me. Do you deny it?"

"No, Milady," Sefa answered.

"Who did you see? You can tell me," Gwen went on.

"You wouldn't understand."

That was enough for Gwen to lose her temper. "Who did you see?!" she asked angrily this time. Lyanna was awaited anxiously what this maid was going to say. If she had really betrayed them this couldn't end well for her and she seemed like such a lovely girl.

"My father. I saw my father," Sefa admitted.

"And you told him what you'd heard?" Gwen wanted to know.

"He only wants what's rightfully his. Were he a physician or a warrior, his skills would be revered. But sorcery! He deserves respect like any man," Sefa replied, almost begging.

"Respect is to be earned!" Gwen said coldly. "It cannot be bought with blood. Your treachery cost the lives of many good men."

"I didn't mean to..."

"You have admitted your guilt. You leave me no choice, Sefa. By the laws of Camelot, I find you guilty of treason. I sentence you to death. Take her to her cells," Gwen said, with a straight face.

Lyanna gasped as she saw how Sefa was being pulled away out of the throne room.

_**To be continued...** _


	57. Arthur's bane pt. 2

 

**Chapter 57: Arthur's bane pt. 2**

Not knowing what was going to happen next was the worst thing and was literally driving Lyanna insane. All that she knew was that Arthur and Merlin had gotten separated from the other knights, which could only mean two things. They had gotten killed by Morgana or they were still out there somewhere and alive. She just wanted to know what had happened to them.

"Lyanna, are you well?" Gaius asked concerned when he noticed that Lyanna had been staring at nothing for the last twenty minutes without saying a word.

Lyanna broke her trance and eyed the physician. "Yes, I am. Sorry to concern you, Gaius," she replied which reassured him. They were sitting in the council room together with Gwen as they went through some matters. Well, Gaius and Gwen were. Lyanna was simply lost in her own thoughts.

As time dreaded on the doors opened and Sefa was being escorted inside the council room by a couple of guards. "Miladies," she began.

"Sefa," Gwen said. "You asked to see me."

"I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, I know. It was without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wouldn't," Sefa pleaded. "All I wanted was to help my father and now I'm condemned to death."

Lyanna was feeling a bit double about this whole situation. Sefa had been the reason that good men had died, and perhaps Merlin and Arthur as well. Yet as she looked at the maid she couldn't detect any evil in the girl. In fact she sounded very sincere as she spoke as if it really wasn't her intention.

"You understand the law, Sefa. I cannot change it," Gwen went on.

"Please," Sefa begged. "I know you have a good heart. A reprieve... I'm begging you."

Lyanna felt her chest tighten as she watched the girl. More and more she started to believe in her innocence and didn't think that someone like Sefa would be capable of harming another human being, and yet here she stood before them as a condemned woman. It didn't seem right.

"Men have died," Gwen reminded her now former maid.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. I did it for my father. It was the only thing he wanted from me. I told him I couldn't, but... I don't know, he... I wanted to make him happy, to please him," Sefa explained.

"He used you," Gwen stated.

"I know. Milady, I don't want to die," Sefa said heartbroken.

"There is nothing I can do, Sefa. The sentence stands," Gwen suddenly said, her voice cold. As Sefa cried out a 'Milady' Gwen nodded to the guards who escorted the maid back to the cells. "Where do I need to sign?"

Lyanna felt a lump in her throat from watching all this. "Gwen, are you sure that this is wise? This is a very harsh sentence," she tried to reason.

"The law is clear," Gwen responded. Lyanna huffed. She knew well enough about the laws of the kingdom, but that didn't mean that she agreed.

"Sefa was naive and foolish, but she doesn't deserve to die," Gaius added.

"And she won't," Gwen assured, which confused them. "I have no intention of executing her. My aim is to catch her father. He is the threat to Camelot, not the girl. I'm hoping her plight will lure him here."

Lyanna let out a sigh in relief at this news. "Why didn't you tell us, Gwen?" she asked, grinning with mischief. Her friend sure knew how to surprise her.'

"Her predicament must remain genuine. Ruadan may have more spies here. And if he has inkling of this, he will not come," Gwen explained.

"This is a dangerous game, Milady," Gaius said, sounding a bit impressed.

"Wars cannot be won without risk. The execution is set," Gwen clarified.

"What happens if Ruadan doesn't appear?" Gaius asked sceptically.

"Sefa is his daughter. I have to believe that he will," Gwen said.

There conversation came to an end when another guard entered the council room. "Princess Lyanna," he began. "Prince Merlin's mother Hunith is here to see you." Lyanna was grinning brightly as she stood up and Hunith stepped inside the council room.

"Oh, look at how big you've become!" Hunith exclaimed in awe as she caught sight of the growing belly of Lyanna, who was giggling softly as they approached another. Lyanna then embraced her mother-in-law.

"I'm so glad that you're here," Lyanna said thankfully. It was nice to have another person here that she could trust blindly. "I thought that you wouldn't be here for another few days."

They parted, but kept looking at each other. "I grew too impatient and thought my presence was more required here. Besides I kept thinking: what if the baby gets born early and I miss it? It would be something I could never forgive myself for. That's why I decided to come even earlier."

Lyanna was smiling brightly at her now. "I'm super grateful that you're here, Hunith. Honestly, I'm sure that I'll be needing you a lot."

"That's good to hear. Can you please tell me where that son of mine is?" Hunith asked when she didn't spot Merlin anywhere.

Lyanna's smile faltered. "I wish that I knew, Hunith, but I don't. He left about four days ago with Arthur and a few knights to Ismere where a couple of knights had gone missing. We've only heard yesterday that Morgana had ambushed them and that they hadn't been found yet. We're still looking for them," Lyanna said honestly. She hated herself for having to bring so grave news to a mother.

Hunith swallowed and took a deep breath. "In such situations its good to have hope, Lyanna. Don't give up on him. I'm thankful that you've told me the truth, dear."

"I can't lie to you, Hunith. You would see it straight away, besides I don't want to be dishonest. But I'm here to help you get through this as well," Lyanna said. "Have the guards already taken your belongings to your chambers?"

She nodded. "They did indeed," Hunith replied, taking Lyanna's hands in hers. "I came here straight away. I was too eager to see you again and it does me a world of good."

Lyanna let out a soft laugh before she wrapped Hunith into another embrace. For as long as she had known Hunith she had always been incredibly close with her. Perhaps it was because they both loved Merlin that brought them close, or that they genuinely cared for another. Lyanna couldn't be more blessed that she had such a good bond with her mother-in-law.

"You're too kind, Hunith. You're sure saving me by showing up here," Lyanna admitted. "I don't know a single thing about giving birth and its nice to have someone here who does."

Hunith smiled warmly. "That I do. I'll help you with this. It's all going to be alright," she assured.

That seemed to reassure Lyanna a bit. She couldn't thank Hunith enough for being here with her to help her get through this. Hunith was the only woman that she felt close with who had given birth, even though it was years ago.

The two of them excused themselves and said farewell to Gwen and Gaius before they left the council room while they were chatting happily with each other. They made it down the corridors until they reached Lyanna's chambers. Lyanna had expected that Hunith would sit down beside her so that they could talk, but Hunith clearly had other things on her mind.

Hunith suddenly left the room without saying where she was going, which confused Lyanna immensely. While she waited patiently, Hunith returned about five minutes later with a tray with mugs and put them on the table. As Lyanna looked closer she even noticed that Hunith had brought some cake with her, clearly to make sure that Lyanna would eat well. Lyanna could only smile at the kind gesture.

Hunith finally sat down while Lyanna munched on some cake and listened to how Hunith told her everything that she missed in Ealdor since they had last visited her a few months ago. Lyanna was listening intently and with genuine interest. Hunith's life did sound so simple.

"Have you and Merlin ever thought about what would happen if your child has magic?" Hunith suddenly asked, surprising Lyanna a little.

She exhaled. "We did talk about it when I was carrying Rowan at the time. We've decided that we are going to come clean to Arthur should our child have magic. I'm not going to make our child hide. That's not the life anyone deserves. Besides we're already convinced our child will have magic because we both have it, but it could be that it will be exposed later in life just like it did with me. We can't draw any conclusions."

"I'm sure that Arthur will understand," Hunith said hopefully.

Lyanna fidgeted with her wedding ring. "I've thought about it very often, Hunith, and I don't know how he's going to respond when he finds out that Merlin and I have magic and are child as well. While he grew up our father has always reminded him of the evil of magic and he doesn't know any better. I mean Morgana has magic and she doesn't use it for good. He has never seen the good side of it and I hope he'll see it one day so we can finally be honest with him. I'm sure he'll be very angry that we've lied to him for so long and may even call it a betrayal."

Hunith placed her hand over Lyanna's to reassure her. "You can't say that. Arthur can be very understanding about all this. I think that you and Merlin shouldn't keep this a secret forever or he might discover the truth in the end," she said.

"I know. That's what I fear because he wouldn't forgive us if he discovered it on his own," Lyanna admitted. "But we'll see how things turn out. He and Merlin need to come back first. If they come back at all."

"I'm fully convinced that Merlin would do anything to get back to you," Hunith clarified. She sure had a lot of faith in her son.

Lyanna flashed a small smile. "He said the exact same thing to be before he left," she said as she thought back at it. Hunith smiled at that. "I just hope he'll be here in time before I go into labour."

"I can't promise anything like that, dear. Merlin wouldn't want to miss that for anything in the world. He had always hoped to have children with an amazing woman one day so it means a lot that it will be happening."

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Lyanna asked. "Truth be told but I've been frightened that I'm going to be horrible and that our child will hate me."

Hunith paused for a moment. "I know that you and Merlin are going to be fantastic parents. Your child is going to love you. You're both compassionate, caring and incredibly kind. There is no reason for you to worry. I know I did when I was pregnant with Merlin. I didn't have someone who supported me like you have Merlin, so I was terrified but as soon he was born it all became so natural. It's going to be the same for you, dear."

Lyanna felt her heart swell as she heard that. She was indeed more fortunate than Hunith has been since she had to raise Merlin on her own, but she had done an amazing job. "Thank you for saying that. And I hope so," she said. "If our child ends up the same as you did with Merlin I can only be blessed. I just want our child to be happy and for Merlin to come back."

"That's only normal that you want those things, dear one."

"How did you deal with it when you found out that Merlin had magic?" Lyanna questioned as she took another slice of cake to still hunger.

Hunith smiled at the memory. "I never treated Merlin any differently when I found out about his powers. I have to admit that it was scary when he was suddenly able to move objects around the house with his eyes as a four month old babe. I just knew that Merlin was special and I supported him in the best way that I could."

"You definitely did a good job with that," Lyanna said, admiration in her voice. "Merlin always spoke about you with so much love and gratitude."

The two of them continued to talk like that for an unknown while. Lyanna was just thankful for Hunith's kind support. Eventually Lyanna grew tired and went to take a nap while Hunith stayed behind in the chamber and quietly began to do some chores so she wouldn't wake Lyanna. The woman simply wasn't able to sit still.

When Lyanna woke up a few hours later the entire room had been cleaned up and organized and there was a dinner waiting for them on the table. Apparently she had asked some of the servants to bring the food up.

They ate dinner together and Lyanna appreciated the company because Hunith was very pleasant to be around with and always knew exactly what to say. Lyanna had often wondered if she would've had a close bond with her own mother if she had still been alive, but she would never know. Now she knew that she was definitely having that bond with the woman who was actually her mother-in-law and that was definitely a plus.

* * *

When Lyanna stepped inside the physician chambers the following morning by herself she had heard the words that Ruadan had indeed showed up at Camelot to free his daughter and they had waited for him. The Druid had died in the process and his lifeless body was now placed on the cot.

Lyanna felt her stomach churn a little as she watched that. The hormones in her body clearly weren't cooperating. Gaius was already examining the body while Gwen stood at his side. Lyanna took her place at his other side while Gaius held out a small parchment which he had found on the body.

"What is it?" Gwen asked curiously.

"It looks like a prayer," Lyanna said, frowning slightly.

"Can you read it, Gaius?" Gwen went on.

Gaius shrugged a little. "I'm no expert in the Druidic runes."

"Liar," Lyanna muttered under her breath and he heard it, giving her a small smile.

"It is a call for victory over the enemies of the Old Religion," Gaius clarified.

Gwen looked confused. "I thought the Druids were peaceful people."

Lyanna meanwhile leaned against the other table so that she she was supported. She simply wasn't able to stand by herself for long anymore and it was tiring her.

"For the most part they are. But for some, the Great Purge changed that. Some blame Uther for their suffering," Gaius explained to them. At the mention of her father Lyanna sighed. The man had caused so much pain and misery to others.

"But he has long been dead," Gwen said.

"Some believe that Arthur is no different from his father. Sorcery is still outlawed... For them, little has changed."

"So Ruadan believed it was his sacred duty to fight my husband?" the Queen asked.

"More than that," Gaius answered. "There are those who believe that Arthur is destined to die by a Druid's hand. Perhaps Ruadan thought he was that man."

Gwen's face fell. "Well, then, he was mistaken." With that she walked out of the physician chambers and left Lyanna and Gaius alone.

There fell a silence in the room as Lyanna observed how Gaius continued to examine Ruadan's body while her thoughts wandered to Gaius' words. "Is everything alright, my dear?" Gaius then asked.

She gazed at him. "Do you honestly believe that Arthur will die at a Druids hand?"

"I can't answer that I'm afraid. These are just prophecies, but those don't necessarily have to happen. For all we know it could be just some hearsay," he said unsure.

Lyanna then stood up and headed to the small bedroom, which confused Gaius. Here she rummaged through the drawers until she found what she had been looking for. A silver bracelet caught her eye and she picked it as she twirled it around in her hand before she returned to Gaius, who eye her curiously.

"Do you remember that necklace my father gave me that had belonged to my mother?" Lyanna queried. He nodded. "It came with two bracelets. I gave one to Gwen and the other Merlin, but he's never worn it. If had it with him right now I could've contact him so I would know if he was still alive. Now I know nothing."

"I honestly believe that you would feel something if Merlin had died because the two of you are connected. You share each other's pain so if he was suffering, you would feel it and I don't think you've felt any of that during the last couple of days, did you?" Gaius asked.

Lyanna shook her head. "No," she firmly responded. "I haven't felt anything like that. So, you're certain he's still alive then?"

Gaius nodded again. "You will feel it in your heart, Lyanna. Anyway I hadn't asked it yet, but besides what's going on, how have you been feeling? I mean concerning your pregnancy."

"Just the usual symptoms. I've slept well last night and Hunith has made sure that I ate a lot this morning," Lyanna said, grinning at the memory. "She's been looking after me since she arrived here yesterday."

He laughed. "I can only imagine. She has always been mothering around and even years after Merlin had grown up she finds it her duty to make sure that everyone is looked after. You share that trait with her," Gaius responded. "I think that's the reason why Merlin fell in love with you so easily because of your compassion. You and Hunith are not so different."

Lyanna smiled. "Well, its a good thing to be similar to Hunith because she's a fascinating woman," she said in awe, having much respect for Hunith.

"So are you, dear," Gaius responded proudly. "A finest at that and your child will be just as fascinating."

Lyanna was grinning while he said that. "I have a wee question. Since you never had children of your own, you said that Merlin and I became like children to you," she said and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Does that mean that our child is going to be like a grandchild to you?"

When Lyanna had asked her question the old physician started to laugh since he was amused by what she had asked him. "In some way I think it will be like that yes. This child is definitely going to hold a special place in my heart, in fact it already has just like you and Merlin have done."

Lyanna surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. Gaius was startled for a moment, but he returned the embrace gently. This was exactly why he cared so much for Lyanna because there was not a kinder soul on this planet than her. "Oh, I still remember the day that you were born. You and Arthur were such little things," he said, smiling at the memories. "The first time I held you I knew that you were going to do some amazing things in your life, and I wasn't wrong. I was the first face that you saw before you broke down into tears."

"You've always been there to support me. Wasn't it hard for you to hand me to my father because I wasn't your daughter?" Lyanna wondered, while they kept holding each other.

"Well, not precise. You belonged with Uther because he is your father and he loved you very much. Nevertheless whenever you came running into my chambers when you were a child it did sting a little because I would never have a daughter like you and you were someone else's daughter. Yet you seem have grown surprisingly fond of my company and you've kept coming over when you were only five years old and Uther was alright with that. I think that time you spend with me triggered your passion for healing," Gaius recalled.

Lyanna had tears pooling her vision. "I already must've known what an amazing man you were when I was that young," she replied. "I also came that often because you treated me differently than Uther did. You never cared if I went to my lessons or when I didn't behave ladylike at that age. You always told me some fascinating stories and I still remember some of them. You seriously have been there all my life."

"And I'm going to be there for the rest of mine," Gaius swore. "I know I'm an old man and that I don't have that much long left on this earth, I will gladly spend it here."

By now Lyanna was already crying and she didn't blame her hormones. This was a man who genuinely loved her and who has done so for as long as he had known her. "I don't know what to say," she croaked, her voice shaking a little.

"Don't have to say anything," Gaius said as they broke their embrace. "I'm just immensely proud of the woman you've become."

Lyanna then looked down when she felt something trickling down her legs. Her breathing became shallow. "Gaius," she said quietly and swallowed loudly as she held onto his shoulders. "I think my water just broke."

The physician gazed at the floor where a puddle was forming underneath her boots which confirmed what she had deduced. He noticed that the skirt of her dress had gotten wet as well. "Yes, it did indeed."

Shock registered on her face. "No, this can't happen now. I wasn't due for another week," she protested.

"Labour can always occur a few days earlier than was being counted on, that's no problem. It's more common for women to have contractions before their water breaks. Don't worry too much, Lyanna. It can still take twelve to twenty four hours before the contractions start if you didn't have them already. We're just going to get you to your chambers so we can get you more comfortable," he soothed her.

Comfortable. Lyanna knew well enough that comfortable wasn't a word that went well with having to give birth. "Gaius, I need Merlin. I can't do this without him," she said, sounding scared as she and Gaius left the physician chambers together.

"Can you be so kind to fetch Hunith and tell her to come to Lyanna her chambers because her water has just broken," Gaius told one of the guards who nodded before he ran away. He then looked at Lyanna. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It doesn't hurt so far," Lyanna admitted truthfully. "I'm not having any contractions yet."

"You're going to have them sooner or later," Gaius clarified. "It can take longer than a day before your child is here."

Lyanna growled at that thought. She seriously hoped that was not going to be the case.

Gaius leaded her into her chambers where Hunith was already waiting for them. "There's no going back now," Hunith said with a reassuring smile. "All we can do now is wait for your contractions to start. That's when we're going to focus on your dilation so that we can make you push. Don't put too much thought into it, dear. You're going to do great and we're going to help you through it."

Lyanna smiled faintly. "What did you do when you were about to give birth?" she asked curiously.

"Believe it or not I was cleaning in my house when I had my first contractions," Hunith began. Lyanna wasn't surprised to hear that. It sounded like Hunith all over. "My water broke a few hours later. I think I had contractions for about five hours in total before I gave birth. It's different for every woman."

"I can only hope mine won't be that long as well," Lyanna said.

Because they had no other choice than to wait Hunith was once again in charge of brining up food and tea from the palace kitchen. Gaius had placed all his needed supplies already on a table near the bed and he was now reading to pass the time. Lyanna herself was just pacing around the room while she folded some clothes.

It was about an hour later that Lyanna had her first contraction. Still it didn't hurt her too much so she continued to move around to room until she no longer could. She was starting to grow a bit restless as she had had hands on her stomach.

The door of the room swung open with a lot of force and the person who Lyanna had feared that she wouldn't see again approached her hastily. "I came here as soon as I got back and one of the guards told me that your contractions had started," he said rather out of breath. He had been running to get here in time.

Lyanna felt overwhelmed as she wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and he gladly returned the embrace, but carefully. "My Merlin," she said in relief. "I had no idea if you were coming back or would make it in time. I was worried sick."

In the meantime Gaius and Hunith had left the room to give the two of them some privacy so that they could properly catch up. "I know and I'm sorry about that. I had told you that I would do whatever was in my powers to get back to you and that's what I did. Anyway shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked unsure.

"My contractions have only just begun. My water has already broken but it can still take hours before the its time to push this child out according to your mother and Gaius. I'm just passing the time until it happens. You've no idea how grateful I am that you're here because I can't do it without you," Lyanna admitted thankfully.

"I was constantly worrying that I would be back too late from our journey from Ismere. I know that it's not common for men to be here, but I don't want you to give the feeling that you're alone," Merlin responded thoughtfully.

"I want you to stay here with me, Merlin," Lyanna said honestly as they pulled back so that they could look each other in the eye. "I need you."

Merlin cupped her cheeks and smiled at her. "Then I'll stay here with you," he reassured before he kissed her. They had both missed each other terribly during that period of about more than a week and it felt incredibly good to be reunited again. When they parted he softly stroke her cheeks. "Shouldn't I get Gaius and my mother?"

She shook her head. "No, they don't need to come back until my contractions become unbearable. Merlin, what happened at Ismere? The only thing I knew was that you and Arthur got separated from the group because Leon and Elyan came back here to tell us. That was when we found out that Sefa, Gwen's maid, had been the one who told her father that you and Arthur were going through Annis' lands."

They sat down at the table because Lyanna wasn't able to stand very long and her contractions were coming swifter now. Merlin kept rubbing her swollen belly, unsure what else that he could do to support her.

"Before we got lost from the others we made it to an abandoned village. I heard a voice which leaded me into a cave where I found a nearly dead man lying on the ground. He said that he had been haunted by this moment for many years...since long before I had set foot on this earth. He even called me Emrys. He said: For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you and Darya cannot alter the never-ending circle of his...fate. He then pointed to the water where I saw a vision. It was after a great battle had ended and there lay bodies everywhere. Arthur was injured as Mordred approached him. They crossed swords and then Mordred pierced his sword through Arthur's body."

Lyanna swallowed. "Are you sure that it was Mordred?"

"I wasn't at first. After Arthur and I had gotten separated from the others we headed to Ismere. We ended up trapped in a net," he said and Lyanna frowned at that. "When we were freed the next morning it was by a group of slave traders. One of them was Mordred. Anyway we managed to escape from them and made it to Ismere where we freed the rest of the knights. In the end it was Mordred who stabbed Morgana so that we could escape. That's the reason why Arthur has allowed Mordred to come back with us. He's intending to knight him."

Lyanna was quiet for a moment as she took that information in. "So the boy who has been destined to kill Arthur is here at Arthur's side now?" she asked skeptically.

"It would seem like it. I honestly don't know what to do now but these images keep haunting me," Merlin responded grimly.

She grabbed his hand. "I can't imagine how terrifying that must be, but you're not alone, Merlin. We'll figure it out together, alright?" Merlin nodded thankfully at that.

Two hours later Lyanna's contractions became too painful to walk around or to sit at the table, forcing her into bed. Merlin immediately asked one of the servants to get Gaius and his mother who arrived only minutes later. Even Gwen showed up at the same time because she wanted to be here for her friend.

Merlin was knelt behind Lyanna on the bed. Gaius was examining her, gently palpating her abdomen and checking her pelvis. Lyanna was in a lot of pain now and her eyes were closed and the color had drained from her face. Unsure what to do Merlin was massaging her shoulders as his wife puffed in front of him. "I'm right here with you, love. You can do this," he whispered encouragingly.

"You're nearly fully dilated," Gaius said, searching through his supplies.

Hunith just smiled warmly at Lyanna when she opened her eyes again. "This is the hardest part, my dear," she said. "When you feel the urge to push, bear down just as your contraction peaks."

Lyanna grimaced and nodded as she focused on her breathing. By now she was shivering. A light sheen of sweat covered her skin and Gwen came to wipe it away with a wet cloth. Merlin was staring to feel incredibly useless and stroked her hair. Then a stronger contraction happened and Lyanna held onto his arm as if he was a lifesaver to her, and Merlin was glad that he could be of some kind of use to her.

"You can support her, honey," Hunith instructed her son as Gaius spread Lyanna's legs wider.

"It's time to push, Lyanna," Gaius said with a placid voice.

Merlin held her as Lyanna hunched forwards and gritted her teeth with effort as she beard down. About ten seconds later she fell back into his arms before she did same thing again. Merlin had offered his hand to her during one push and she nearly broke it by squeezing so hard. That's when he thought it was better to just support her by holding her shoulders. As he watched Lyanna like that he felt guilty that she was enduring so much pain because of him. He hated himself for doing that to her, but Lyanna would tell him that this is what they both wanted.

"The top of the baby's head is visible," Gaius informed after Lyanna had pushed about twenty times.

Merlin was grinning with glee now as he kissed the top of Lyanna's head a couple of times and he heard her softly laugh throughout her pain.

"You're almost there now, love," Hunith soothed her daughter-in-law. "You're doing incredibly well. Just bear in there for a bit longer."

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin while she smiled at him, despite her pain. She pushed five times more. A scream rolled from her lips when the baby's head emerged. Merlin had a look of shock on his face as he watched how the baby easily slid out.

His wife fell back into his arms and was breathing hard now because she had used all her strength. There were tears in his eyes as Merlin watched the tiny human being which was covered in blood. Gaius meanwhile gently rubbed the baby down with a clean cloth which Gwen had handed him. It was then that loud cries filled the room.

"It's a girl," Hunith said excitedly as she watched her grandchild. "You have a daughter!"

Merlin looked at Lyanna and noticed the exhausted but happy look on her face. "You did it," he said proudly, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Lyanna said, smiling adoringly at him. "She's finally here."

Merlin climbed out of the bed to have a closer look at the baby in Gaius his arms. Hunith held out a scissor to her son. "Merlin, you can cut your daughter's umbilical cord," she suggested. She secured the clamps on either side of the cord. "You need to cut between them."

Overwhelmed by emotions Merlin looked at his wife for a moment before he cut the cord. Gaius then placed the child on Lyanna's chest. Their daughter continued to whimper in her arms as Lyanna bundled her in a blanket that Hunith had handed her, but finally stopped crying. As Lyanna looked at her she knew that she would endure the pain that she just had over and over again for her. It had definitely been worth it.

By now Arthur stepped into the room followed by Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon. Gwen had left to inform them that the baby had been born so that they could all have a look.

Merlin now sat down next to Lyanna while he gazed at their daughter and felt happiness spreading through every core of his body. He was grinning brightly as tears clouded his vision. Lyanna noticed it and kissed his cheek adoringly.

"What's going to be her name?" Gaius asked them as he took care of the afterbirth.

"Arinya Igraine Ambrosius," Merlin said in awe. He was beaming with pride now.

"That's a great name," Arthur said amazed as he knelt down a little so that he could kiss Lyanna's temple. "Mother would've loved it."

Lyanna then handed their daughter at Merlin who was very hesitant at first because he had never held a child before. He kissed Arinya's nose and the girl opened her eyes. Those cloudless blue eyes stared up at him before they went to Lyanna, as they adjusted to light around them.

"She's ours," Merlin said in awe as he nestled her in the crook of his arm. It marveling to see how small she was and how warm she felt. He knew that he had been looking forward to this moment his entire life and nothing could ever top this moment. His heart was beating rapidly now from sheer love. He couldn't be happier that Lyanna had been able to gift him with Arinya. "I love you, Lyanna," he said as he leaned forwards to kiss his wife. "I love both my girls." He then kissed his daughter's forehead.

Arthur was the next in line to hold the newborn baby and Arinya was making baby noises as the King held her. "How does it feel to be an uncle, Archie?" Lyanna asked him as she leaned her head on Merlin's shoulder while he circled his arm around her.

It was quite an hilarious sight to see a muscular man like Arthur looking down at the baby in his arms with tears in his eyes. "I have a feeling she's going to love me," he said with a grin and everyone laughed at that.

Then it was Hunith's turn to hold her granddaughter for the first time and the woman was beaming with pride. Everyone could see that Hunith was already smitten with her granddaughter. Gwen came next before the Princess was being passed between the knights.

"I'm a little bit offended that you didn't name your daughter after me," Gwaine joked, and the knights beside him snickered amusingly.

"What would you've suggested we've called her then exactly since its a girl?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"I think Gwainina will do nicely," Percival kidded.

"Gwainabeth," Elyan added with a grin.

"Gwainella," Leon said.

Gwaine glared at the knights who were like brothers to him as everyone in the room was laughing now. "Very funny, guys," he said sarcastically as he handed Arinya to Percival.

Seeing the large knight clumsily holding such a tiny baby was a heart warming sight. Lyanna was glad when Percival carefully gave Arinya back to her after a few minutes and held her in her arms.

Shortly after that the knight and Arthur and Gwen left the room. Hunith was too occupied to gaze at her granddaughter that she was still bustling around the chambers. It was eventually Gaius who took her with him when he left so that the Ambrosius family was finally alone.

"I can't believe we're parents now," Merlin said in pure astonishment as he gazed down at their daughter in Lyanna's arms.

"I can't believe we created this," Lyanna replied in fascination as Arinya made some more baby noises. "She's beautiful. She has your eyes."

Arinya wrapped her fingers around Merlin's finger as she watched both of them with her big eyes. "And she has your hair," Merlin said as he gently touched the fluff of blonde hair on their daughter's head, causing Arinya to squirm. "So far she is already a mixture of us."

"If she's going to have the same character as her father when she grows up I couldn't be happier," Lyanna said, grinning at Arinya.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Oh, she's going to look more like her mother. Of that I'm certain. She'll have your beauty, kindness, compassion and wisdom. She's definitely destined for amazing things."

Arinya's eyes fell shut as Lyanna quietly hummed her to sleep. "I can only agree with you," Lyanna said quietly. "She's amazing and I've never fallen in love so quickly."

Merlin kissed her forehead. "Our daughter has already wrapped us around her finger," he said amusingly. "Lyanna, shall I take Arinya to her bed so you can get some sleep? You're clearly exhausted and need to rest so you can recover."

"But I need to feed her when she wakes up in a few hours," Lyanna protested unsure. "There's no need for a wet nurse. I want to feed her myself."

"That's no problem, dear," Merlin assured her sweetly. "We can do whatever you want. She'll wake us up when she's hungry anyway."

Lyanna laughed at that as Merlin carefully took the sleeping Arinya from Lyanna's arms. He held her while he slowly walked across the room until he reached the antechambers. A couple of weeks ago they had redecorated the entire room so that it could be used for their daughter. Lyanna had insisted that she wanted to keep Arinya as close as possible to them.

Merlin looked at the crib which he had made together with Leon, who had turned out to be surprisingly creative. He gently placed Arinya down and tugged her underneath the yellow covers so that he knew that she was warm and comfortable. He then picked up a stuffed animal that Lyanna had made a couple of months ago. Unsure what gender their child was going to be Lyanna had decided to make something that both would like, and had chosen a white dragon. It reminded Merlin of Aithusa and he placed it next to Arinya.

He could only stare at their child as he felt happiness and pride spreading inside him. He already loved her a lot and he had only just known her. It was impossible not to fall in love with this tiny, but amazing human being that he and Lyanna had made together.

With that he quietly left the antechamber and closed the door behind him. He saw that Lyanna was waiting for him as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Would you like to have a bath first, love?" he asked her endearingly.

She nodded and Merlin left the room to ask a servant. It didn't took long until a maid had filled the bathtub and had left again. Merlin then helped Lyanna with taking of her dress, which was wet and filthy from having to give birth. He sat down behind her in the bathtub as she rested against his chest.

"Do you feel better now?" he queried, gently massaging her lower back.

Lyanna hummed softly. "Yeah, thank you for looking after me," she said thankfully. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you were here on time."

"Neither can I. I was unsure if I was able to provide you any reassurance," Merlin admitted.

"You gave me a lot of reassurance, Merlin. Trust me when I tell you that," Lyanna replied with a placid voice.

He took a deep breath. "I'm incredibly proud of you, my love," he said, kissing her bare shoulder. "You seem to amaze me every time."

After their short bath Merlin carried his wife to their bed where he slowly placed her down. Here he lay beside her as she crawled into his arms until she was comfortable. As soon as she put her head bellow his chest she fell asleep while Merlin stroke her damp hair. It wasn't long until he drifted asleep too until the cries of Arinya woke them a few hours later. Their baby needed to be fed, but none of them were bothered by being woken. They were still having the feeling as if they were walking on a cloud. Nothing could ruin their happiness anymore.


	58. The death song of Uther Pendragon

 

**Chapter 58: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon**

"Can you pass the Holy Basil?" Lyanna asked. Her voice was the first sound that broke the silence in the physician chambers.

Gaius handed her the herb that she had requested. "For combat stress?"

She flashed him a smile. "Yes, its for one of the knights. He asked me about a draft this morning," she answered.

"Of course he did. Ever since you've returned they've been keeping you busy with all these drafts," Gaius said, raising his eyebrow. He knew the effect that Lyanna was having on men and how these knights preferred it if an attractive woman could tend them. Lyanna herself didn't seem to notice such things.

"I don't mind it at all, Gaius. Its not a lot of effort to make a draft or two extra," she assured him.

It had been a month since Lyanna had given birth to Arinya and the baby was doing incredibly well. When she had been three weeks old Lyanna had decided to pick up her duties and had her first training with the knights in about eight months and it felt really good to be back again. She had also started to aid Gaius again, for which the old physician was grateful. Whenever Lyanna was busy Arinya was with Merlin, or the other way around. Either way Merlin always came to find Lyanna whenever Arinya was hungry.

"How well did you sleep last night?" Gaius asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Lyanna gently put the vial that she was holding down. "It was alright. I only had to feed Arinya four times," she said.

Gaius looked over to where the little girl was sleeping in a nearby cradle near the window. He had insisted that there would be one placed there so that Arinya could sleep here whenever Lyanna came over with her, which was becoming more often.

"Are you just going to carry Arinya with you wherever you go?" he wondered.

She let out a soft laugh. "I will when Merlin is not around, just like he's now. I've gotten a sling so I can carry her around easier and she likes it, Gaius."

"Well, she's definitely a very happy child. It doesn't take much to satisfy her," Gaius remarked.

Their conversation came to an end when the door of the physician chambers was slammed open with a long bang. Arthur stepped into the room while Arinya awoke from the loud bang and started to cry loudly.

"Arthur, look at what you did!" Lyanna shouted back as she walked over to the cradle and lifted her crying daughter in her arms. She gently rocked her in the hope to comfort her, but she was too distraught. "I had just gotten her to sleep."

When Arthur realized what he had done guilt crept on his face. "I'm sorry, Lee. I had no idea that Arinya was here else I would've been quieter. Eh... Sorry again," he stammered, rubbing the back of his head. He was very fond of his niece and had watched over her several times until Lyanna needed to be called so that she could feed her child. It was already clear that he was going to be the one to spoil Arinya because he wouldn't be able to deny his niece anything.

"Its okay," she mumbled. Lyanna walked around the room, rubbing Arinya's back as she softly sung a lullaby in the hope that her infant daughter would fall back asleep. When that didn't work she realized that it had been a few hours ago since she had last fed Arinya, so she must be hungry.

Lyanna leaned against a table where she placed Arinya against her chest. Arinya latched onto her breast and was sucking quietly now.

At that moment Merlin entered the physician chambers. He apparently had to do a few things after they had arrived back at Camelot. As he saw Lyanna feeding Arinya he walked over to them and kissed Lyanna on the lips and the top of Arinya's head. He remained at their side while Arthur told them what happened while they were away. He placed his hands on Lyanna's shoulders and slowly rubbed them.

"We came past a village where the people were about to burn an old woman alive because they believed that her sorcery had brought sickness and suffering to the village. We freed her and to thank us she gave me an horn," Arthur said as he handed the horn to Gaius.

The physician inspected it. "The Horn of Cathbhadh. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbdadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It wasn't been heard of since," Gaius informed them.

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world?" Arthur asked.

"I have seen it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the Great Purge I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltain, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe," Gaius warned as he gave the horn back to Arthur.

The King paused for a moment. "Thank you, Gaius. I have a feast to prepare." With that he left the room. Gaius left a few minutes later to attend some patients.

Merlin watched Lyanna nursing their child, as a smile formed on his lips. Lyanna's hair was tied in a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes which made her look sleep-deprived, but Merlin had never found her more beautiful like that. She was born to be a mother. One of Arinya's hands clutched Lyanna's finger while the other tugged on a strand of Lyanna's hair. Merlin simply stroke Arinya's head.

A few minutes later, Arinya's sucks grow weaker and less frequent, until she finally pulled away and began to squirm. A line of milk drool dripped down her chin, while Merlin wiped it away with a cloth. Lyanna was about to place Arinya against her shoulder so that she could burp her, but Merlin took Arinya from her.

"Let me do it," he insisted. He gently patted Arinya's back. "Did you miss daddy?" Merlin asked her while Arinya tugged on his neckerchief. Her blue eyes gazed up at him as she happily babbled something.

"Clearly she did," Lyanna remarked as she watched them fondly. It still warmed her heart to see the two of them like that. "She really loves your neckerchiefs."

"She's not the only one," Merlin said, giving his wife a cheeky wink. Lyanna smirked because she knew what he meant. She always tugged on his neckerchiefs when she wanted to have him closer.

"Do you want to go to the anniversary of Arthur's coronation?" Lyanna asked him as she stood up.

"I haven't thought about it yet," he responded unsure.

"I'm not going to go the whole evening," Lyanna said. "We could just pop by for a moment. I just want to be there for Arthur because its not only the anniversary of his coronation, but also of our father's death which has effected him more than it did me."

Merlin hummed understandingly as Arinya giggled. "You want to take her with you?" he wondered.

Lyanna smiled. "Well, she's definitely going to love all the attention that she'll be getting. It will just be to support Arthur because it's a tough day."

Gaius meanwhile returned from visiting some patients. The Ambrosius family then left the physician chambers so that they could return to their own chambers. Merlin put Arinya in her crib in the antechamber before he and Lyanna lay down in their enormous bed. It wasn't long until they both drifted asleep.

By the time that Arinya woke them with her cries night had already fallen and they had managed to get a few hours of needed sleep. Lyanna immediately climbed out of their bed so that she could feed Arinya again.

"Are you sure she's going to love it downstairs? It can be pretty crowded," Merlin said doubtfully.

"I don't know how she's going to react, but we'll see. Like I said we won't stay long. Just until Arinya gets tired," Lyanna replied.

Once she had fed Arinya she made her daughter put on a clean, white dress. It was the question how long it was going to take before she was going to drool that one under as well. Lyanna stepped out of the antechamber and saw that Merlin had already put on a more decent outfit. She handed Arinya to him so that she could change as well.

"This is the first time we're going away as a family," Lyanna said with a huge grin while she untangled her hair.

"Yeah, it's quite exciting," Merlin agreed.

Lyanna meanwhile changed into a flowing lavender gown. As she looked into the mirror she saw that she was slowly getting her old figure back. If she would intensely pick up her training it shouldn't take her much longer. She stepped away from the vanity and saw how Merlin was tickling Arinya's stomach who was softly giggling at her father's actions.

"Ready to go?" Lyanna asked as she approached him.

Merlin titled his head to meet her gaze before he leaned down to sweetly kiss Lyanna on the lips. "Yes," he responded.

He let Arinya lean on his left arm while he held Lyanna's hand with his other as they left their chambers and headed down the corridors. As they walked they already heard the music that was being played downstairs and they both hoped that Arinya wasn't going to protest.

When they reached the entrance of the banquet hall everyone looked up at the Ambrosius family, surprised that they were here. They ignored it and walked over to the table where two seats were being saved for them and sat down. Arinya was now squirming a little in Merlin's arms as she looked around her with her big blue eyes. Once she saw the people surrounding them her eyes only widened in curiosity.

"See, its going well," Lyanna said placidly and Merlin smiled at her in return.

Dinner was being served shortly after that. Arinya was now in Percival's arms so that Lyanna and Merlin could eat properly while they kept a close eye on her. Lyanna then turned towards her brother who had been rather silent so far.

"You alright, Archie?" she asked quietly.

Arthur looked at her sadly. "No, not really."

Lyanna licked her lips. "You want to go and visit him together?" she suggested. After a moment he nodded and they both stood up. Merlin looked confused at his wife. "We'll be back soon. Make sure Arinya doesn't squeeze in Percival's nose." Merlin laughed at that as he kissed her cheek.

Arthur hooked his arm through Lyanna's as they left the banquet hall side by side. Not a word was being said as they made their way to the tombs. When they got there they found that a couple of candles were lit next to the tomb of their father. Lyanna felt her throat gone dry as she looked at the tomb. She had only been here about four time since her father had died. This place didn't really give her much comfort.

They approached the tomb and Lyanna stayed at Arthur's side while they kept their arms hooked. She could see that this was effecting Arthur much more than it did her.

"Do you still think about him?" Arthur then asked.

"I do sometimes," Lyanna admitted.

Arthur paused for a moment. "Do you ever wonder if he would approve of what we've done? I sometimes think if he would approve of how I rule Camelot."

"I don't think he would've liked what we've done," she replied. "But I don't think about it too much because I'm happy with the way things are now and so should you. You're happily married and things are going well."

He smiled faintly. "I am. I just miss his advice sometimes."

"That's natural, Arthur. You have many people who also give you amazing advice."

"I do," Arthur agreed as he kissed Lyanna's temple. "You've definitely been there my entire life to support me and I can't thank you enough for that." He was holding back his tears as he said that.

Lyanna pulled him in an embrace which he quickly returned. "And I will be there for you for the rest of my life," she assured him.

"As I will be there for you and your family," Arthur vowed.

They broke apart about a minute later and looked one final time at their father's tomb before they walked away. When they returned to the banquet hall Lyanna found Arinya pulling on Gwaine's hair as the knight was laughing cheerfully.

"I'll take her from you. I don't want you to end up bald," Lyanna joked as she took Arinya from Gwaine's hold. Arinya reached out and touched her mother's nose.

Lyanna took her place next to Merlin who grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah, its nothing serious. It was just heartbreaking to see Arthur like that. He still misses our father dearly," Lyanna replied

They watched how Gwen was chatting with Arthur and his mood seemed to have brightened up a little. It was good to for him to have Gwen at his side.

"Did Arinya behave while I was away?" Lyanna asked as she rubbed her nose against that of Arinya who giggled, which was such a sweet sound.

"She did. I think she even won over a few more knights," Merlin responded amusingly. "Everyone likes her a lot, Lyanna."

Lyanna chuckled. "That's because she has two charming parents," she replied and Merlin laughed at that.

* * *

Lyanna had just finished training with the knights and was feeling rather sweaty and sticky from having to work out so intensely. She had ended up having a few tough duels with Percival and Elyan, who were definitely worthy opponents. When she had first started training the previous week she realized how out of shape she was because she hadn't trained for a long time, but she was slowly getting it back, just like her figure.

She entered her chamber and saw that a bath was already waiting for her, which wasn't much of a surprise anymore these days. Still it was much appreciated. Her gaze lingered to a piece of parchment that was placed on the nearby table and picked it up so that she could read it.

_Dear Lyanna,_

_I know that you always want to take a bath after a training session, so that's why I poured one for you. Please, enjoy it and relax for once._

_When you're finished can you come to the physician chambers? Can you also put on your travel gear and get your healing satchel? I'll tell you what that's all for when you get here._

_Lots of love,_

_Your Merlin and Arinya._

Lyanna was grinning widely as she read that. It was so simple, but so very sweet. The letter did confuse her, but she didn't question Merlin. He would explain it all later.

Lyanna then stepped into the hot bathtub and closed her eyes. The rose water scented bathwater smelled incredibly nice and she felt herself going giddy, because Merlin had been the one to pour the soap in there for her. He knew exactly which kind of scents she liked and remembered that.

Once she felt clean and refreshed she got out of the bathtub so that she could put on some comfortable travel gear. She weaved her damp hair into a braid and picked up her healing satchel and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

When she entered the physician chambers she found Arinya laughing in Merlin's arms while he stood near the window. Gaius was busy with mixing some vials together.

"Oh, look who it is! It's mommy!" Merlin said excitedly when he caught sight of Lyanna who approached them with a bright smile.

"Hello my lovelies," Lyanna warmly said as she kissed Arinya's forehead and took her from Merlin's arms. Merlin kissed her on the lips to welcome her. "I got your note. Why did you ask me to put this on and to come here?"

Merlin exhaled as Lyanna started to feed Arinya because it had been a few hours ago now. "Arthur threatened me with a spoon, so I wouldn't say a word to Gwen. Anyway he's asked us to depart with him soon. He wouldn't tell me why and where."

"So he just wants us to come along with him without knowing where we're going and for how long? Has he forgotten that we a child to look after? I can't stay that long away from Arinya," Lyanna protested, being reasonable. "She needs to be fed regularly."

"If I may interfere," Gaius came between them. "I could watch Arinya while you are away. I can ask a wet nurse to take care of the feeding, so she won't grow hungry. Besides I'm sure that Gwen would also love to help me with looking after your daughter. We know what we're doing."

Lyanna was unsure. She hadn't been far from Arinya's side since she was born and that thought already frightened her. Besides a wet nurse didn't sound very appealing, because she was perfectly capable to feed Arinya herself.

"Lyanna, think about it for a moment," Gaius went on. "I can see that you're not convinced. It will do the two of you some good to leave Camelot together. It wouldn't do Arinya any harm if a wet nurse took it over from you for a bit. It will definitely do you some good."

She looked over at Merlin. "What do you think? You plan to go with Arthur anyway?"

"Yes, I am. I would appreciate it if you came along with us, Lyanna. You heard Gaius. It will do you some good. Arinya will be in safe hands of people we care about," Merlin reassured her.

His words had effect on her. "Alright, we'll do this. But we'll be back in Camelot tomorrow. I won't want be away any longer than that," she insisted.

Gaius nodded. "That's all fine, my dear. We'll take good care of her."

Lyanna smiled, feeling reassured. She knew that Gaius meant what he said. Meanwhile she finished feeding Arinya and let her daughter burp up. "You do know where all her spare clothes are being kept?" Lyanna questioned, looking at the physician.

"I do, Lyanna. It's all going to be alright," Gaius responded.

Lyanna looked at Merlin who gave her a reassuring smile. It was obvious that he also wasn't very fond of having to leave their daughter behind, even if it was just for a day. They had been with her constantly ever since she had been born after all and they liked it like that.

Merlin then went to kiss Arinya on the forehead and the girl squealed while she gently tugged on his neckerchief. "I'm going to miss you," Merlin said sweetly. Arinya's eyes only widened. "Just be nice for Gaius"

Lyanna smiled at that, but then realized that it was her turn to say farewell. She felt a pang in her chest, but bit on her lip. She had to be strong for her own sake, despite how painful this was. "Goodbye Arinya," she said quietly, her voice croaking a little. She kissed Arinya's cheek for a few seconds and then handed her daughter to Gaius.

Arinya gave them both a curious look which wasn't making it easier for them to depart. Merlin picked up Lyanna's healing satchel and grabbed her hand to pull her away before his wife would burst into tears. That was something he wanted to prevent because it would only make this entire situation more difficult.

They left the physician chambers side by side in silence. This farewell was having some effect of them. "You sure we're doing the right thing?" Lyanna doubtfully asked.

Slowly, Merlin nodded. "I know its not easy, but we surely did the right thing. She's in good hands, love," he soothed her.

"I don't like it," she murmured as they kept walking.

"Neither do I," Merlin responded. He exhaled. "But Gaius was right when he said that this will do you some good. You've been stuck behind the walls of Camelot for months. It will be nice to see the world outside again. You always loved that and were eager to come along with every trip we made."

She smiled. "I did," Lyanna agreed. "It will be nice to be out again."

That pleased Merlin and he kissed her temple, which caused her to giggle.

They exited the castle and saw that their horses were already saddled and waiting for them, and that Arthur was standing there. They went down the steps as Arthur turned to face them. "Ah, Lee. You've no idea how happy it makes me that you're coming with us," he admitted honestly and then eyed Merlin. "And Merlin of course." Merlin scoffed at that.

"Well, I needed some persuasion. Gaius and Merlin were able to make my change my mind so we had to part with Arinya for now. Shall we go?" Lyanna asked instead, getting straight to the point.

She then approached Lumiere and the black and white steed seemed excited to see her again. It had been such a long time since she had ridden on him herself. To keep the horse exercised one of the stable boys had ridden her in her place, for which she was thankful. Lumiere was an energetic horse and needed the exercise.

Lumiere let her smoothly hop onto his back. Arthur was the first to kick his horse into a canter and Merlin and Lyanna quickly followed. She peered over her shoulder one last at the castle and exhaled and then focused her attention on the unknown road that they were going to take.

Merlin and Gaius had been right that this was going to do her some good. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the wind blowing through her hair and the sound of birds chirping in the top of the trees. It was incredibly good to be surrounded by nature again, which had seem like a lifetime ago.

Arthur was riding at the front because he was the one who knew where they were going. Merlin was riding alongside Lyanna and he couldn't stop smiling to see Lyanna enjoying her surroundings like that. She had definitely made the right choice by coming along with them. He had missed her presence immensely on these trips and journeys, since she hadn't been able to join them in such a long time.

They kept riding for a few hours and mostly in silence. After a while Merlin grew a bit restless. The landscape had changed completely and they didn't recognize where they were going. They were now riding trough plain terrain and the chill wind was pretty strong. "I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place," he said doubtfully.

"That is because you're a coward," Arthur responded. Lyanna glared at him for saying that, and Arthur shook it off with a smile.

"No. It's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly," Merlin clarified.

Arthur paused. "Fair point."

"So, are we going to turn back?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur firmly responded. Lyanna simply rolled with her eyes.

About twenty minutes later they dismounted their horses and walked on for a bit until they caught sight of something. "What are they?" Merlin asked.

Lyanna exhaled. "The Great Stones of Nemeton," she answered when she recognized them. She now knew why Arthur had brought them here.

Arthur meanwhile grabbed the horn that he had received the other day from the saddlebag and walked forwards.

"You're going to use it?" Merlin questioned doubtfully.

"This will be the only chance I have to see my father again. I can't let it pass," Arthur said and then turned his head to look at Lyanna. "What do you think? Don't you want to see father again?"

They looked at Lyanna to await her answer. "Uhm. No," she replied. "Arthur, you and I both know that we shared a different bond with our father. You were much closer to him than I ever was and that's alright. I have no desire to speak with him again. I've made peace with his death."

"This is powerful magic," Merlin warned.

"Lyanna, I disagree. Our father was taken from us before his time. Now there isn't a day that passes when I don't think of the things I wish I'd said to him," he said. "If you were given the same chance to see your father, talk to him. Wouldn't you do the same?" Arthur asked. Lyanna knew that he was addressing Merlin, and also how much Merlin missed his father. Merlin nodded.

Arthur took off his cloak while Lyanna and Merlin tied the horses to a nearby tree before the three of them walked closer to the stones. It was truly a mesmerizing sight to behold.

Lyanna and Merlin waited outside the stone circle while Arthur walked to the centre. He hesitated for a moment and then blew the horn, which blared. For a couple of seconds nothing happened and then white light appeared. Arthur took a few more steps forwards and disappeared.

"Are you sure you didn't want to join him?" Merlin curiously asked.

She shook her head. "No, I meant what I said. I'm happy with the way things are right now and I've made my peace with our father's death. There's nothing that I want to say to him," she replied.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her when he saw that the wind was blowing heavily and that she was rather cold because of that. Lyanna appreciated his gesture and accepted his warm embrace and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Didn't you want to join Arthur so that you could speak to your father?" she quietly asked.

He paused to consider what she had asked. "I've never thought about it to be honest. Its true that there are many things that I want to say to him. Mostly I would want to ask him if he's proud of me. I wouldn't have used the horn for it."

Lyanna pulled her head back so that she could look him in the eye. "Merlin, I know for certain that your father would be immensely proud of the man that you've become. You've accomplished so much in your life," she reassured him.

Merlin didn't hesitate and kissed her on the lips. Lyanna squealed as she melted into the kiss. Their mouths moved over each other passionately, but oh so tender. It was leaving them quite breathless. As soon as their tongues met Lyanna's mind went foggy. They both forgot about everything else for a moment and only focused on how addicted they both were to another. They never wanted to give it up.

They broke apart after with lovesick smiles on their faces. Even now they were still behaving as if they had just kissed each other for the first time. This was something that would never change.

"What was that for?" Lyanna asked, stroking his cheekbone.

"That's because you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better and you're my wife so I can do this without reason," he responded dryly, but with a sheepish grin on his face.

Lyanna flashed him a warm smile. "Valid point."

Their moment was ruined when they saw that same bright light again. They turned their heads and saw that Arthur appeared again. The King of Camelot had a grim look on his face, letting him know that whatever had happened there was having some effect on him.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, but he just walked past them without saying a thing.

Lyanna and Merlin exchanged a look before they followed him. Because the sky was already getting darker they set up camp for the night. Lyanna was in charge of finding some firewood, while Merlin made dinner with the supplies that they had brought with them. All that Arthur did was staring ahead of him.

They ate dinner together and while Merlin and Lyanna were chatting a bit. Arthur remained silent all this time, and it was starting to unsettle them. They wanted to know what had distraught him so much.

"Arthur, you know that you can tell us anything," Lyanna began. "What happened at the stones?"

"It seems that our father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule this kingdom," Arthur responded.

"You mean your kingdom," Merlin corrected.

"The things he said about the knights, about marrying Guinevere. What if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot?" he asked hurtfully.

"Do you really believe that? You have always done what you believed to be right. People respect you," Merlin reassured him.

"Merlin is right," Lyanna said. "Things have definitely changed in a better way since you've become King. You've not weakened the kingdom. That's absolute nonsense."

"Thank you," Arthur responded.

Lyanna bit her lip as she fidgeted with her wedding ring. "What was it like to see him again?" she wondered.

He smiled faintly. "It was if he had never died, Lee. He did say that he loved us both dearly," Arthur said.

"Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass," Merlin butted in.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Who?" he asked. Merlin merely shrugged his shoulders. Arthur sighed. "Very funny." Merlin and Lyanna smiled. "We should get some sleep." With that Arthur ended the conversation and lay down.

Merlin then wrapped his arm around Lyanna's shoulder and kissed her temple. "You want to go home, right?" he queried.

Lyanna nodded. "I just hope that Arinya is doing alright. I don't like being so far away from her I keep worrying," she admitted.

"I'm feeling the same thing," Merlin said. "It does give me some consolation to know that she's in good hands with Gaius and Gwen. They know what they're doing. Arinya is going to be alright."

They gently lay down on the hard forest ground and Lyanna crawled closer to him, placing her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. That does help a bit."

Merlin kissed the top of her head, for he was fond of showering her with kisses to let her know how much he loved her. "Just try and get some sleep, dear. You'll see her again tomorrow."

* * *

As soon as they had gotten back from their trip to the stones that afternoon Merlin and Lyanna had rushed into the physician chambers to check upon Arinya. Here they found Gwen sitting with Arinya near the window while Gaius was working with some vials. Gwen handed their child back to them. They chatted together for a moment before Gwen left to attend some business with Arthur.

Merlin stayed with them for a bit while he held Arinya. The girl was making soft gurgle noises at her father who was making funny noises at her. After he had kissed Arinya and Lyanna farewell he too left so he could go the meeting of the Round Table. Lyanna had decided to stay with Gaius so that she could look after Arinya herself.

Lyanna fed Arinya while she watched Gaius preparing some drafts. When the baby had eaten Lyanna put her in the nearby cradle and tugged her underneath the blanket. It didn't took long until Arinya fell asleep.

Lyanna went to aid Gaius, who valued her chatter and her assistance just like he always did. She even made them some tea and got them some biscuits from the palace kitchen.

By the time Merlin returned night had already fallen and he told them what had happened during the meeting of the Round Table and how the candalbra had suddenly fallen down and hit the table. It was definitely a bit strange, but they didn't put much thought into it for now.

The three of them at some dinner which Lyanna had made which was rather simple. They were all relaxing a little bit when the door slammed open and two knights carried an injured Percival into the physician chambers. Merlin and Gaius rushed to the tall knight while Lyanna went to pick up Arinya who had woken up from the loud sound and was wailing now.

Lyanna was quietly humming a song to the calm her down, but it didn't seem to have much effect. Arinya's piercing cries were loud as tears rolled down her cheek. It was unsettling and Lyanna did her absolute best to calm her.

"The axe must have fallen off the rack," Gaius said as he treated the wound. "I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound."

"Not as surprised as I was," Percival muttered.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Quite. You were lucky you weren't more severely injured."

"It's strange..." Percival murmured.

"What's that?" Merlin asked him, eyeing him curiously.

"Just before it happened. I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me," Percival clarified. "I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Merlin's face fell and Lyanna noticed it while she shushed Arinya.

"Apply a second poultice in the morning. And no training," Gaius warned the knight.

Percival stood up. "Thank you, Gaius." He turned his head. "Bye Lyanna." She flashed him a warm smile as he left the room.

Gaius also noticed how Merlin had fallen silent and that there was something on his mind. Lyanna meanwhile started to feed Arinya again. "Is there something wrong, Merlin?" he asked, but there was no respond. "Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me."

Merlin kept a straight face. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Because there usually is," Gaius reasoned.

Merlin looked at Lyanna for a moment who gave him an encouraging nod while she kept walking through the room to sooth Arinya. "We went to the Stones of Nemeton," Merlin blurted out.

Gaius frowned. "Merlin, I warned you of the dangers..."

"We tried to stop him. He was insistent," Merlin responded, he then paused.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius wanted to know.

"After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the council chambers. I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind," Merlin explained. Lyanna hadn't heard that before and this awoke her curiosity.

Gaius sighed. "In the days of the Old Religion, the priestess trained for years before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were to never look back."

"What happened if they did?" Lyanna asked.

"They'd release the spirit into this world," Gaius clarified grimly.

It did made sense as to why the candelabra had suddenly fallen and Percival had gotten hit by an axe. It didn't look like normal incidents. There was something different about it.

"Arthur must have looked back," Merlin figured.

Lyanna licked her lips. "Someone must ask him if he has done such a thing," she suggested.

Merlin nodded. "I'll do it," he insisted and rushed out of the room so that he could talk to the King of Camelot.

Meanwhile Arinya had eaten enough, but she was still crying and Lyanna wished that her child would become silent already. Only the girl seemed to disagree. Lyanna decided to try another lullaby which she knew well.

" _Lullay, lullay, my tiny child,_

_Too soon you'll know the world so wild,_

_Yes all too soon, you will be grown,_

_And I'll bide here, alone, alone._

_The rushing billows you shall ride,_

_And the light of the North Star will be your guide,_

_But yet awhile, I'll have you stay,_

_Lullay my sweet one, my child lullay._

_For you shall run in meadows green,_

_And sport with otters all in the stream,_

_And you shall chase the dappled deer,_

_And swim with salmon in waters clear._

_To pluck the small birds from the sky,_

_On the tail of the South Wind you shall fly,_

_And take the high hills for your home,_

_Blood of my blood, bone of my bone._

_The moon must sleep beyond the tree,_

_So weep sweet maid of Galilee,_

_The sun must rise before the cross,_

_To dry your tears and share your loss._

_The darkest hour of the starless night_

_Must bow to the power of the Eastern light,_

_That heals the Earth and makes us whole,_

_Heart of my heart, soul of my soul._

_And when at last your course is run,_

_Joy of my joy, my little one,_

_Beneath the sky you'll stand alone,_

_Flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone._

_Yes, you shall stand on the coal black sands,_

_Waters of Western Lands,_

_But now I have you at my breast,_

_Lullay my sweet one, gently rest._ "

It wasn't enough to lull Arinya to sleep, but the baby had finally stopped crying. Lyanna sighed in relief now that the silence had fallen in the room. Gaius was smiling at her at what she had accomplished. Now that Arinya had calmed down a bit she looked up at Lyanna with her big blue eyes.

Lyanna let Arinya suck on her thumb while Arinya held a lock of Lyanna's hair at the same time. Lyanna then turned to see what Gaius was doing and observed how he was making some drafts.

At that moment the door opened again, but softer this time. It were Merlin and Arthur who carried an unconscious Gwen with them. Lyanna felt panic settling in at the sight of her injured friend. "Take her up there," she instructed, pointing them in the right direction.

Merlin and Arthur carried Gwen into the other bedroom and gently placed the Queen on the bed. Lyanna handed Arinya to Merlin so that her hands were free and she could help out. She quickly tied her messy hair into bun before she started to examine Gwen's wound. Merlin then informed her that he had saved Gwen from the kitchen that had caught fire.

Gaius was at her side and handed Lyanna what she needed so that she could treat the head wound. "You know this was Uther," Merlin said.

"We don't know what happened," Arthur responded.

"So Gwen just mysteriously ended up locked in the kitchens, which just mysteriously caught fire. You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying Gwen," Merlin reasoned why he cooed at Arinya who was softly giggling while she tried to grab his nose.

Arthur's face hardened. "He wouldn't do this."

"I know how hard this is for you," Merlin said.

"Lyanna, how is she?" Arthur asked his sister.

Lyanna stood up. "Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal. Gaius has given her a sleeping draft. She was lucky to escape with her life."

"I've always known my father could be cruel, but why would he do this to Guinevere? He knows how much I love her. Gaius!" he called louder. "What do you know about ghosts?"

Gaius cleared his throat. "We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm. We must use the Horn of Cathbhadh to reopen the veil between the worlds," he explained to them. "But we must remember one ting...only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world."

Merlin took Arinya with him and Arthur as they left so that Gaius and Lyanna could prepare the potion without getting disturbed.

"Are you alright, dear?" Gaius asked as Lyanna was collecting all the needed ingredients to make this potion work.

"I'm not exactly fond about my father's spirit terrorising everyone here in Camelot, Gaius," Lyanna admitted. "To be honest with you I'm worried that he'll hurt Merlin as well just like he has done with Gwen. If he disapproves of Arthur's marriage then he surely doesn't approve of mine."

"I can understand your concern," he responded. "All we can do is finish this potion and hope that Arthur will be able to take your father back to the spirit world."

She flashed a faint smile. "It has to work. We cannot have my father's spirit lingering around here much longer. He's already causing a lot of damage," she retorted. Gaius nodded understandingly.

It didn't took them that long to finish the potion. Lyanna asked one of the servant girls to stay with Gwen so that the Queen wouldn't be left alone, while she and Gaius left. When they entered the royal chambers they found Arthur and Merlin standing in front of a door with their backs towards them. They turned around and gasped when they suddenly saw Lyanna and Gaius standing there. Arthur and Merlin smiled nervously while they caught their breath. Lyanna rolled with her eyes while she took Arinya from Arthur and held her daughter close.

They sat down at the table while Gaius handed Merlin and Arthur a potion. "The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world," Gaius explained.

Arthur looked sceptical. "Is it safe?"

Gaius eyed Lyanna who stifled a smile. "I can't say I'm entirely sure."

Merlin brought the bottle to his mouth, but stopped when he saw that Arthur was staring at him but didn't intent to drink the potion himself. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"To see if it's safe," Arthur clarified.

Merlin now frowned. "So, if I don't die, you'll take yours?"

Lyanna had tasted the potion herself earlier to make sure that she had gotten it right. This potion was harmless, but she was having too much fun watching the two of them argue like that. She would never put either of them in any harm and Gaius knew it.

"Precisely. Get on with it," Arthur insisted. Merlin hesitated for a second and then downed the potion in one gulp. He looked incredibly sour, and shook his head a little. "Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly." Arthur then downed it down himself and nearly gagged. "That...that is the foulest thing I've ever tasted."

"Sorry. Did I forget to tell you about that part?" Merlin coughed, still looking rather sour. Lyanna was smirking. She could remember the foul taste, but it hadn't effect her as much as it did them.

Now that they had taken the potions Arthur and Merlin were about to leave so that they could try to find Uther's spirit before it would cause more harm. Arthur was already near the door while Merlin stood before Lyanna. "You're going to be alright?" he asked, placing his hands on her lower arms and gently stroke there.

Lyanna nodded. "Just be careful, okay? We don't know what my father can do in spirit form and I need you back in one piece," she replied.

"I'll do my best, alright? I hope you stay safe with Gaius," he responded.

"Don't worry about us," Lyanna reassured him. "Go hunt some ghost."

Merlin let out a bark of a laugh and then leaned forwards to claim her lips with his own. Their kiss lasted until a giggling Arinya accidentally hit Merlin in the face a few seconds later. "Of course, I didn't forget you," Merlin responded amusingly. He kissed her on the nose. "Take good care of your mother until I'm back."

Arinya only looked at her father with her big eyes while Lyanna smiled at him as he and Arthur left the room together.

"Do you think that they'll find my father?" Lyanna asked doubtfully.

Gaius gazed at her. "I believe so, yes." It didn't exactly reassure her. "I should check up on Gwen. You should go to your own chambers and get some rest. It has been a busy day for you. You should be save there." He didn't wait for her to respond and simply left her there so that he could check up on the Queen.

Arinya touched her face and Lyanna smiled down at her. "How would you like to return to our own chambers so you can get some sleep?" she asked her daughter sweetly as she walked out of the royal chambers.

It was an unsettling feeling that there were no guards in the corridors and that there was hardly any light. Some of the torches on the wall had gone out and the endless corridors were rather chilly as if someone had left open a window.

She walked for a bit until she heard something falling on the floor behind her and spun around. A torch had somehow fallen from the wall and she knew that wasn't an accident. When she caught sight of her father in spirit form it confirmed it. Uther was at the end of the corridor near her chambers and went around the corner. Lyanna felt her heartbeat increasing.

Now she knew that her chambers weren't exactly save for her to go to either, so she had to find another way to get Arinya to safety because she couldn't stay out here. Instead she turned around and started to run in the opposite direction, the skirt of her dress trailing behind her.

She descended down the main stairs while Arinya made soft baby noises. It was terrifying that she was stuck here in the castle with her child like that while there was a ghost terrorizing everyone. It was freaking her out.

Not knowing where to go Lyanna went around a few corners. She reached the throne room through the back door and froze at her spot at what she was witnessing. Arthur was lying unconscious on the floor and spirit Uther stood before him.

"Get away from him, Uther!" she heard Merlin bellow, his voice controlled. "You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world."

Uther looked at him. "This is MY kingdom! You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a serving boy!"

"I'm much more than that," Merlin responded, trying to control his emotions.

Arinya let out a giggle and Lyanna let her suck on her thumb so that she would be occupied. When she looked up again she saw that both Merlin and Uther had now gotten aware of her presence.

"Father," Lyanna began, taking a couple of steps forwards. "You know nothing about him. You've only seen the clumsy servant boy side of him, but there is so much more to him. I know you don't approve of him, but I don't care. He's the kindest and most amazing man that I've ever known and I love him. Not just that, but he's my husband and the father of my daughter and I couldn't be happier with that."

Merlin smiled warmly at her. She came to a halt next to Merlin and she could feel her father's disapproving eyes on her, which set a chill in her skin. Her gaze then went up to meet his and they were so cold. "I had so much higher expectations of you, and you've let me down in the biggest way possible. You married a servant boy instead of a prince or a Lord to form an union with another kingdom! I can't believe you even conceived a child with him! He's nothing! Us people are not meant to be with people like them! You've disappointed the people of Camelot, but mostly you disappointed me. You should be ashamed of yourself. That child cannot endure."

Because Uther was not himself and as a spirit he was able to move objects around in the room. He threw a bench towards the Ambrosius family, but Merlin used his own magic to make the bench fall on the ground before it would hit them. Arinya let out a soft gurgle at the commotion.

Uther stared at him in bewilderment. "You have magic?"

"I was born with it!" Merlin responded emotionally while he reached for Lyanna's hand. He could feel her shaking from what was going on.

"I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorcerer?" Uther questioned. He then glared at Lyanna. "You knew! And yet you married him anyway and allowed him to reproduce! It's disgusting!"

Lyanna was crying by now. "Yes, I knew. Your opinion about sorcery is so wrong. You've been so blinded by your hatred by it. People with magic aren't any different than others. I should know because I'm one of them, Father! I have magic!" she yelled, her voice trembling. She felt Merlin squeezing into her hand.

Uther's glare hardened. "My daughter does not have magic! I would know about that. You're messing with my head!"

It didn't cost Lyanna much effort to close the door of the throne room by simply looking at it. She didn't feel like letting him see that she had magic in a harsh way because he was still her father, even if he was hurting her immensely by how he was talking to her and Merlin.

Uther was now looking at her as if she was from another world and he didn't know who she was. "You've been one of them all this time! My own daughter... What have I done to deserve this?! How long have you've had magic?"

Lyanna inhaled. She had been terrified to tell her father that she magic for years now and this moment was now here. "I never learned magic, I was born with it. I've only gotten my powers eight years ago but I was too scared to tell you because you would have me hanged!"

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot. You've no idea how blessed you should've been with a daughter like Lyanna, but you never did," Merlin began. "The people of Camelot love her, and she has been a fantastic physician for years now. She is wise, very loyal and has saved Camelot countless of times. She's the best part of my life and I cannot tell you how grateful I am to have her in my life and that she loves me. I want to thank you for her. She's a miracle and she still fascinates me every day. I couldn't have asked for a better wife than her and she is a really good and devoted mother to our daughter. She's a true blessing and someone like her should be appreciated for what she is. She deserves to be loved because she's always putting everyone else their needs first. That's something you've never done. You were never a good father to her and she has been living in fear all these years because of you and your hatred against magic! She didn't choose it, it happened to her. She never could've told you about her powers. You would've turned against your own flesh and blood! I know you loved Lyanna in your own way, but never as she deserved. She surely did love you despite your wrongdoings and her constant fear for you. You're now judging her for everything that she as done that you're disapproving of. Having magic doesn't justify who you are, it all depends on the person's heart."

Lyanna was overwhelmed by Merlin's speech. She couldn't believe that Merlin was telling her what was really on his mind to her father. They both had been living in fear for all those years, but Merlin wanted to tell Uther what he really thought, which she admired. Lyanna smiled through her tears at the man that she loved most ardently.

Uther shook his head. "I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingdom," Uther warned. It was obvious that he was disgusted by both of them.

"You're wrong. You're wrong," Merlin said. "About so much. Arthur is a better, and more worthy King that you ever were."

"No!" the former King of Camelot shouted. He growled and made the move to attack them.

Merlin raised his hands to shield the attack. " **Bael obryne** ," he chanted and the spirit of Uther flew backwards through the door and disappeared. He caught his breath and then looked at his wife. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "It's a surprise you're not in shock. I'm proud of you for telling your father."

"I'm just shaken up, Merlin," Lyanna reassured him. "I'm proud of you for standing up to my father like that. It was beautiful and I'm speechless."

"Lyanna, not that I mind your presence, but why did you bring Arinya here? I thought that I had asked you stay safe upstairs? Also how is it possible that you can see your father?"

Lyanna was still shaking from what had just happened and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It wasn't my plan. I was on my way to our chambers when my father showed up and blocked the way so I turned around and ended up here," she replied. "And yes, I've tasted the potion myself before I gave it to you and Arthur."

Merlin rubbed her tears away and then kissed her for a few seconds, glad that she was alright. Arinya had witnessed the entire ordeal, but the baby was still sucking on Lyanna's thumb as she curiously looked at him with her blue eyes. Merlin could only smile at that and kissed her forehead, causing Arinya to make some baby noises at him.

"We still need to find Uther," Merlin gulped. "We now know that he wants to get rid of us."

Lyanna nodded understandingly. "We'll stay behind you," she said, speaking of her and Arinya.

Slowly, Merlin let go off her hand that he was still holding. He walked over to the door that they had just seen Uther vanish through. He opened it and raised his hands to fight back with his magic, but Uther's spirit was nowhere to be seen. Merlin looked over Lyanna who gave him an encouraging smile as she stood behind him.

They placidly walked forwards. The wind was still blowing as both Merlin and Lyanna looked around for any sign that Uther had been here. Something was rustling. Merlin exchanged another look with Lyanna before they went towards the darker corridor.

It leaded them to the armory. Merlin opened another door and used a spell that lit up the torches so that they could see where they were going. This place still gave Lyanna the creeps as they slowly looked around.

They heard the sound of metal clanging and chains rattling. Merlin noticed what was making the sounds and stopped it. Then the wind blew stronger again and Arinya softly gurgled in her mothers arms.

They both felt something stirring and Lyanna took a step aside while Merlin turned around. Two spears were coming his way and pinned Merlin against the wall by piercing his clothes bellow his arms. Merlin was grunting as Lyanna tried to pull the spear out, but it was almost impossible with one hand.

The sound of footsteps approaching made them both look up and they saw Uther's spirit coming towards them. "It will give me great pleasure killing you and your kind," he threatened as he raised a sword to point it at Merlin.

"No, you get away from him," Lyanna yelled, stepping between them.

"Father!" Arthur shouted as he entered the armory. Lyanna had never been so glad to see her brother here.

There fell a silence as Arthur raised the horn. "Arthur! No! Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot," Uther pleaded.

"You've had your turn," Arthur said emotionally. "Now it's mine."

"Merlin has..." Uther tried to say, but Arthur blew on the horn. The spirit faded before their eyes.

They all tried to regain their breaths after what had just happened and lightly chuckled when they realized that it had been over and that Uther's spirit was gone for good. Everyone in Camelot was safe again.


	59. Another's sorrow

******Chapter 59: Another's Sorrow**

"Are you sure that we can do this?" Merlin asked skeptically. He and his wife were sitting on the middle of their enormous bed in their chambers. Lyanna was holding Arinya in her arms who was eyeing them curiously.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes."

"Really?" Merlin was still not convinced. "Lyanna, we're talking about magic here."

"I'm well aware, Merlin, and you shouldn't worry. This is a good way to stimulate her hand and eye coordination. It's just a harmless spell and she's not going to remember this in the future. Other than that, we've already promised to come clear to Arthur in the nearby future about our own magic. We also don't know if Arinya has magic just like us. She'll love this."

Merlin licked his lips and thought about it for a moment. He then folded his hands together in front of Arinya. " **Gewyrc an lif** ," he softly whispered. His eyes flashed gold. He opened his hands and a blue butterfly had appeared and remained still there. Arinya's eyes widened when she saw it and reached out her hand to touch it.

The butterfly flapped with his wings before Arinya could reach it. Only this encouraged her to reach out for the butterfly again while it flew around her head. She only kept missing it by a second, but she was giggling while she did so.

"See, what did I tell you," Lyanna laughed as she watched their daughter.

Merlin chuckled. "Okay, you were right," he said as the butterfly landed on his finger. "You always are."

"Now don't exaggerate," Lyanna replied with a large grin. "I was very wrong when I said that Arthur wouldn't get fatter. So wrong."

Merlin only laughed louder. "Yes, I remember that well. He sure has gained weight since he has become King," he agreed cheerfully.

Arinya made an attempt to grab the butterfly from Merlin's finger and this time she succeeded. Because the butterfly was a product of magic it vanished with a small puff of smoke which confused her and Arinya frowned.

"Are there any other magic spells daddy can do?" Lyanna asked amusingly.

Merlin thought about what to next and then nodded. He folded his hands again. " **Blostma**." When he opened his hands there were several flowers there, which all had the same meaning. There was a forget-me-not, an orchid, a single red rose and a lily from the valley.

Lyanna was grinning as she saw them and had twinkles in her eyes. "It would seem that you've really studied the meaning of flowers, Merlin. You've got a forget-me-not because this is true love and you cherish our memories. The orchid is for love, refinement and because you think I'm beautiful. The red rose says that you still love me. The lily of the valley is for sweetness, return to happiness and that I've made your life completely. I'm flattered, Merlin, honestly. Did you know that lilly of the valley is also a poisonous plant or was that just an accident?" she asked him as she grabbed the lily before Arinya could.

Merlin's face fell. "Poisonous?"

"Yes. It gives a blurry vision, diarrhea, vomiting and nausea, disorientation, drowsiness, headaches, red skin rashes, excessive salivation, sudden alterations in your cardiac rhythm and can give a possible death. Doesn't sound very fun, now does it?"

"I didn't know it was poisonous," Merlin responded, clearing his throat. "I didn't choose these flowers, my magic did."

Lyanna smiled. "I know that, Merlin. I'll just value the meaning of these flowers that you've given me and should thank you for them," she replied. She leaned forwards to kiss him on the lips, which Merlin didn't mind at all.

Their moment got interrupted when there came a few knocks on the door. "Milady. My Lord," one of the guards called. It was already late on the evening and it was confusing them as to why someone was asking for them. "Princess Mithian has arrived in Camelot and she's not doing so well." They heard the guard leave again.

"Mithian?" Lyanna muttered puzzled. They hadn't seen the Princess of Nemeth since she had been betrothed to Arthur about four years ago. Lyanna had sent a few letters throughout those years, but not that much. "If she's unwell then I must go see her."

"No," Merlin responded. "I'll go see her with Gaius. You stay here with Arinya instead. I'll come back as soon as I know something, alright?"

Lyanna nodded. "Okay. I'll wait for you," she assured him. Merlin flashed her a small smile and kissed her cheek before he hurried out of the room, leaving Lyanna behind with Arinya. The girl had gotten hold of the rose without thorns, and had pulled some of the petals off. Arinya let out a wail when the petals fell down. "Oh, you poor thing. You must be hungry."

Lyanna freed her breast from the gown that she was wearing and let Arinya suck on her breast. Arinya's hand made a fist under Lyanna's chin and she smiled adoringly at her daughter while she sucked quietly.

While Lyanna listened to those soft noises her thoughts wandered to Mithian and she hoped that the Princess was alright and that Gaius was able to treat her. Lyanna then quietly sang a song. Arinya's sucking grew less frequent after about ten minutes later and the child started to babble happily.

Lyanna then got of the bed and carried Arinya to the antechamber which had been her room for two months now. There she put Arinya into her sleeping clothes before she placed her daughter into the cradle. She gave her the stuffed dragon that she had grown so fond of. She stayed there until Arinya's eyes closed and she was sure that she had fallen asleep.

Lyanna walked on the tip of her toes as she walked out of the antechamber and softly closed the door behind her to not wake her up. She then stared out of the window at the city of Camelot bellow her, and everything seemed peaceful.

She wasn't sure how long she had stood there, but she looked up when she felt how someone gently placed hands on her shoulders and she knew who it was. "How's Mithian doing?" Lyanna asked.

"She's weak and she is clearly exhausted, but she will live. She just needs some rest," Merlin told her. "Whatever happened it must've been very important if she would ride all through the night like that."

Lyanna took a deep breath. "It's strange indeed, but we'll hear her reason for coming here in the morning then."

Merlin kissed the nape of her neck. "Come to bed with me," he pleaded softly, his voice filled with desire.

"To sleep or not to sleep?" Lyanna queried, raising her eyebrows.

She felt his hot breath in her neck. "Both." His fingers tenderly undid the laces of her dress which pooled at her feet. Lyanna turned around and shed of the brown jacket that he was wearing and the blue tunic before she kissed him fiercely. Her hands stroke his bare torso, which felt so good under her fingers.

Merlin looked down at Lyanna as his fingers traced her curves. It had been two months since she had given birth to Arinya, and she had her former figure back. Not that he didn't like her fuller version, he was glad to see her familiar curves again which he had grown to love so much.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her lips before he leaded Lyanna to their bed.

* * *

It was still early in the afternoon when they were all standing in the council chambers waiting for Mithian to arrive so that the Princess could tell them her story. Arthur was holding Arinya who was flapping with her arms because he was making funny faces at her. Everyone in the room amusingly watched the King playing with his niece. When the door opened and Mithian arrived with her older servant Hilda, Arthur handed Arinya to Merlin and sat down on the throne.

Mithian was seated on a chair facing the throne everyone awaited for her to speak. "They came at night without warning," Mithian began slowly. "We were unprepared. We could not hold them."

Arinya tugged on Lyanna's hair. They were trying to pay attention what was being said, but clearly Arinya wanted them to pay attention to her and she made some soft gurgle noises.

"This was three days ago you say," Arthur said.

"His men, they showed no mercy. Cut us down like corn," Mithian went on with tears in her eyes.

"Odin has no care for the suffering he causes," Arthur said.

Gwen bit her lip. "And your father?"

"He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape," Mithian said.

Arinya went on with making noises and Lyanna allowed her daughter to suck on her thumb so that the two month old girl went quiet. Merlin flashed Arinya a warm smile when she touched his cheek.

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked.

"We made it almost as far as the border, but he could not continue any further. Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him," Mithian explained.

Arthur paused. "I see."

"My father is an old man. He cannot fend for himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you, Arthur. You're my only hope," Mithian confessed. Lyanna felt touched after she heard what the girl had been going through. It must've been a nightmare.

"Mithian, I understand how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you," Arthur assured her..

Mithian flashed a generous smile. "Thank you, My Lord."

Once that council was dismissed Arthur's Privy Council made it to another room so that they could continue discussing this subject without the curious eyes of others. Lyanna was sitting next to Gaius at the table with Arinya in her lap and Merlin behind her.

The others were all looking at the maps that lay before them. "Rodor is taken refuge here by the ancient tomb of King Loath. That's three leagues from our border," Arthur said.

"Mithian can lead us there," Leon suggested.

"She's recovering well," Gaius confirmed.

"Now our only chance of getting Rodor back is with speed and stealth. With just a small group of knights," Arthur went on.

"To be over the border and back again in a matter of hours," Elyan figured.

"Exactly," Arthur said.

"Sire, if I may?" Gaius asked and Arthur allowed him to speak. "Odin has long been after your blood, if he finds out about this you could have have an entire army at your banks.

Arthur paused. "That's true, but Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. By the time he's realized what has happened we'll be long gone. Now, we'll camp overnight in the forest of Gedriff and leave with the rising sun," Arthur said. The knights then left the room when Arthur looked at his sister. "Will you be coming with us, Lee? We could really use your assistance."

Lyanna was a bit bewildered by his request since she hadn't partaken in the conversations about this matter. "I... Uhm... I don't know. Let me think about it tonight," she said so that she would have some time.

Arthur kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'll see you when we depart." With that everyone left the room.

After that Gaius and the Ambrosius family went to the physician chambers. They spend the rest of the afternoon there while they helped Gaius out. Merlin even went to deliver some drafts and medicines to the patients. It was after nightfall when Lyanna put Arinya in the cradle for another nap while Merlin was grinding some herbs.

Lyanna walked to the small kitchen where she prepared some dinner for the three of them. Gaius had noticed how silent that Merlin was. "You got something on your mind, Merlin?" he asked, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"I don't know. There's something not quite right with Mithian," Merlin replied unsure.

"Should I go and see her?" Gaius questioned.

Merlin stopped grinding the herbs for a moment. "No, it's not like that. She's not unwell. It's as if she's frightened of something."

"It's not so strange. She's just worried," Lyanna butted in as she rumbled around the kitchen area. "She's worried about her father, which is expected in her situation."

"It's more than that. I can see fear in her eyes. It's not the Mithian I know," Merlin responded.

"The Mithian you knew was here in happier times," Gaius said.

Merlin put some new herbs in the mortar which Lyanna could use in a draft that she indented to make later. "It's not just Mithian, it's Hilda. There's something not right between them," he said.

Lyanna had only seen Hilda, Mithian's servant who was about the same age as Gaius was, during the council. She had no opinion about the woman, nor had she noticed anything strange about her.

"They've both been through quite an ordeal Merlin. They fled their home, barely escaped with their lives. It's not surprising that the strain has taken it's toll," Gaius responded. He then looked at the Princess of Camelot. "Lyanna, you should go with the party tomorrow morning. They need a good physician."

Her face fell as she thought about it. "We don't know how long its going to take until we would come back, Gaius. I don't want to be away from Arinya for that long."

"There's no need to worry about Arinya. Last time you guys went away it all went well. Arinya is an easy child and she's in good hands here with Gwen and me," Gaius assured her.

Lyanna looked over at Merlin who flashed her a smile. "They're really going to need a good physician, Lyanna, and all the knights listen to you. Your presence would be much appreciated," Merlin said honestly.

She sighed, with a smile on her lips. "Alright, I'll do it. Only because Gaius you're getting older and I want to spare you from an exhausting trip like that. I know you and Gwen will take good care of Arinya, and she likes you," she said, relieved. "Also Gaius, let me give you something for your eye later. It looks painful. For now, dinner is ready."

Merlin let out a soft laugh at the rambling of his wife as he stood up and sat down at the other table where Lyanna had placed the plates filled with food. It was very generous of her to cook dinner because she knew that Gaius wasn't too fond of cooking, and she didn't mind. A few years ago she had already said that she loved to look after her boys. Boys. Merlin could only smile at that. There was seriously nothing but kindness and love in her.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to go?" Gwen asked hesitantly as she stood there with Arinya in her arms.

Lyanna nodded. "You don't know what danger there may be out there. They need a physician and it wouldn't be very wise for Gaius to make this trip, so it's up to me."

"Can you stay away from Arinya for that long?"

"I don't like it, but I have to try," Lyanna said with a sigh. "It shouldn't be longer than a week, but there could be delays. It's hard to tell. I just have to trust that you and Gaius will look after Arinya in the meantime."

"We will," Gwen reassured her with a friendly smile. "Please, don't worry about Arinya. Just make sure that you all come back safely, alright?"

"We'll try." Lyanna pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "You should keep Gaius some company while we're gone. He grows lonely easily."

"Of course I will," Gwen said.

They let go and Lyanna turned her attention to her daughter. "Just be a good girl. Mommy and daddy are going to miss you a lot. I love you." She kissed Arinya's nose who made some baby noises at her mother. Even now saying goodbye was very painful. "Bye, Gwen."

She then turned around and quickly walked down the front steps before she was going to change her mind and run back to Arinya because she didn't want to leave her behind. A part of her wished that she was able to take Arinya with her in that sling that she had gotten, but since they would be gone for so long it wouldn't be wise. Besides Arinya was in much saver hands here behind the walls of Camelot.

"It doesn't get easier, does it?" Merlin asked, noticing her grim look when she approached the horses. He had already said his farewell to Arinya earlier.

Lyanna shook her head. "I wish that it did."

They all mounted their horses and Arthur gave the sign for them to depart. The party rode through the town gate and left Camelot behind them and headed towards the covers of the woods.

The party was surprisingly quiet as they rode for a couple of hours. the only person who was really chatting was Gwaine who was riding alongside Lyanna and she was forced to listen to his chatter, but she didn't mind. Some of his stories were quite entertaining.

The sky became brighter as they kept riding. It was already late in the morning when Arthur gave the sign for everyone to stop for a break. They all dismounted their horses and stretched their legs for a bit.

Lyanna stood with a few of the knights and saw how Merlin was talking with Hilda and Mithian and she was able to feel the tension from where she was standing, letting her know that something was amiss. When Merlin's gaze and hers crossed he motioned her to follow him, which she did.

They knelt down next to the stream to fill the waterskins. "It doesn't make sense," Merlin began. "Mithian had told Arthur that she had escaped. She never said anything about being captured."

Lyanna frowned. "She was in shock, Merlin."

He handed her another waterskin. "So that's quite an important detail to leave out of your story," Merlin said.

"It is," Lyanna agreed as she stood up. "But why would she lie?"

"Because she didn't want me to know how she really got that burn on her wrist. Lyanna, there's something not right here," Merlin disagreed.

There was no time for Lyanna to answer because Arthur interrupted them. "We have to reach the border by nightfall. Move out!" he called and walked away again.

They made their way over to the others. As soon as they had mounted their horses they set out again. This time Lyanna was riding alongside Leon who was much quieter than Gwaine was, but they were chatting both about random things which was pleasant. It was a nice way to keep herself occupied so her mind wouldn't wander of.

The day pretty much went on like that and Lyanna focused on the scenery around them when Leon ran out of subjects to talk about. Lyanna's also often looked over at Mithian, but didn't notice anything strange about the Princess of Nemeth. Yet Merlin's warning was clear inside her mind, that there was something that Mithian wasn't telling them.

By the time dusk was approaching the party set up an encampment in an house which had been abandoned for quite some time. They only thing that were left were the outer walls. Since Lyanna was here as a physician she didn't have to do anything to help out so she had some time to herself.

Lyanna was just standing by herself just outside the encampment, looking up at the sky. Now the moon was already in the stars filled sky.

"Did you need some solitude as well?" a female voice asked. Lyanna turned her head to see Mithian approaching her, a nervous smile on her lips. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lyanna assured her. She still valued her friendship with Princess, despite that they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Things surely have changed for you since we've last met," Mithian noticed amusingly. "You've seem happier."

Lyanna smiled. "That's because I am. My life has been a lot better since Merlin and I gotten married in public three years ago and you may have seen that we've gotten a daughter named Arinya two months ago, which is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't be happier."

"Your daughter is the cutest thing. I haven't seen much of her because of what's going on right now, but from what I've seen you and Merlin are amazing parent to her. The girl couldn't be more fortunate to have both of you who love her unconditionally," Mithian replied.

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot," Lyanna said thankfully. "Have you been fortunate in your life so far, besides what's going on right now that is."

Mithian shook her head. "Can't say that I have. I'm still waiting."

"You'll find someone," Lyanna assured her. "You're an amazing woman, Mithian. You deserve someone who loves you."

"Thanks and I hope so as well," Mithian responded.

Their conversation got interrupted. "Lyanna! Lyanna!" they heard Merlin call.

Immediately Lyanna turned around and hurried to where the others were. Here she found Merlin helping Hilda onto her feet, as if she was having trouble with standing. "It's alright," Lyanna said, noticing Hilda's heavy breathing which almost sounded as if she was gasping for air. "Just breath in properly." Hilda took a deep breath. "That's it."

"I'm fine," Hilda assured her.

Lyanna gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course. I just want to be certain if that's alright with you. Don't want you passing out or something."

Hilda met her gaze. "It's really not necessary."

"Hilda, if you're unwell you must let Lyanna help you," Arthur butted in, concerned.

She looked around for a moment, before giving in. "Well, if you insist."

Lyanna and Merlin helped Hilda to a more secluded place in their encampment where Lyanna could inspect Hilda without being disturbed. She just did a regular check to make sure that the old woman was doing alright and what had caused her to be so tired. There were a few things she deduced, but she kept those to herself for now. It was best not to share that with anyone else.

"Well, no obvious problems that I can find," Lyanna began. "You're in excellent health, Hilda. Nothing to worry about."

Hilda cracked a small smile. "Thank you, Lady Lyanna."

Lyanna nodded at Hilda and Mithian before she turned around to join Merlin who had been watching her and was awaiting what she wanted to tell him. "Merlin, it's amazing. Her blood flows with the strength and vigor of someone half her age," Lyanna said with a hushed voice when they were out of hearing range.

Merlin looked puzzled. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is she's better preserved than anyone her age has any right to be," she said. "It's incredibly strange."

Merlin then placed his hand on the back of her neck. "It's very strange indeed. Anyway I know that you haven't eaten anything yet, so I saved you some food. Care to join me?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling.

Lyanna smiled as she let her lips brush his, gently and hesitantly. Within seconds Merlin deepened the kiss, and Lyanna brought her hands up to stroke the soft skin of his sharp cheekbones. Since they weren't exactly alone it would be very inappropriate to continue so they broke apart after a couple of seconds.

"I will gladly join you," she replied with a grin. She then followed Merlin to where the campfire was. Most of the knights were sitting elsewhere so they had some privacy when they sat down together. Merlin handed her a bowl with stew he had saved for her, which was an incredibly kind gesture.

Merlin was simply watching her eat. "Have you noticed anything strange about Mithian's behavior while you were alone with her out there?" he then asked, fidgeting with his wedding ring. Lyanna noticed that he taken over her nervous habit.

"We were just talking about how our lives had turned out and she hadn't mentioned anything odd," Lyanna replied, shrugging. "Although I did have the feeling that something was troubling her, as if she was too scared to tell what it was."

"So you agree that she's hiding something?" Merlin queried, raising his eyebrow.

"It would seem like it," Lyanna murmured. "Don't worry too much about this, Merlin. The girl has been through a lot lately, it's only logical that there is a lot on her mind."

He smiled faintly. "You're probably right."

When Lyanna had finished eating one of the knights took the empty bowl so that he could rinse it with the others. Merlin then circled his arms around Lyanna's waist to pull her closer and buried his head in her golden hair, which she had just freed from her plaid.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked, noticing that she had fallen silent.

Lyanna listened to his breathing and his heartbeat which drummed in her ear. Her fingers traced circles on his abdomen. "Yes, I was just thinking about Arinya," she answered.

Merlin kissed the top of her head. "She's a lot on my mind as well," he admitted. "I know she's in good hands."

"As do I," Lyanna said. "Doesn't mean that I don't miss her."

Merlin hummed. "We should take her out of Camelot for a day when we get back. I know the fresh air will do her good."

"Oh, I'd love that. Our first day out a family." She let out a soft laugh.

Merlin played with her fingers. "I'm already looking forward to that," he said excitedly. "First, get some sleep. It's been a long day."

* * *

"Arthur, are you alright?" Lyanna asked concerned when she joined Arthur who was standing on a hill, deep in thought. The sun was still rising and the rest of the party was preparing themselves to depart soon.

Arthur titled his head so that he could look at his sister. "I was just thinking about Gwen," he said.

Lyanna smiled at that. "I know she misses you too. You'll get back to her," she reassured him.

"As you will to your daughter," Arthur replied. "This trip won't be that long should that comfort you."

Her smile enlarged. "It does. I just have a feeling I'm of more use as a mother to Arinya then being here as a healer."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You are so much more than just a healer, Lee. You're also a knight! Besides you're definitely one of the people I trust the most so I always like having you nearby. I do need you."

Lyanna surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck. Arthur was startled, but returned the embrace after a few seconds. "I do need you as well. You've always been of enormous support to me and I'm glad that we get along so well as siblings. I don't want to think about what it would be like if that wasn't the case."

"That's something you never have to wonder about. We're always going to be there for each other, Lee. I wouldn't wish for any other way. Our children still need to play together some day," he replied.

Lyanna chuckled. "Yes, that would be very wonderful."

Their conversation was interrupted when Leon approached them. "Sire! Milady!"

"Have the outriders returned?" Arthur queried as they broke their embrace.

"They have, Sire. They report large numbers of Odin's men just beyond the border," Leon informed them. Lyanna knew that didn't sound good.

"They're looking for Rodor," she assumed.

"Sire, we have but few. If we are seen there is no escape. Wouldn't it be wise to remain here?" Leon asked.

"Out of the question," Arthur clarified. "Time is a luxury we don't have."

Leon sighed. "We have good cover. With any luck the patrols will pass us by soon enough and..."

"Press on for Nemeth. Make ready to depart," Arthur order as he walked away.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Leon before she trotted to the camp and saw how Percival had an unconscious Merlin slung over his shoulder. Lyanna felt panic settling in and immediately gestured to Percival where to place Merlin, which he gently did. She knelt down beside him so that she could have a look, wanting to know what had caused this.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Hilda found him," Percival answered.

"He was down my the river. He must have fallen," Hilda said.

Arthur looked at his sister. "Lyanna?"

She pushed Merlin's fringe back to have a closer look at the bloody wound. "He's taken a heavy blow to the head," she informed them. This wasn't looking good.

"But he'll be alright?" Arthur wanted to know.

Lyanna paused for a moment, her hands shaking a little. "He should be fine, Arthur, but there is no telling when he will regain consciousness."

Arthur thought about it for a moment. "We can't wait for him not if we're to stand a chance at reaching Rodor before Odin's men. Gwaine, stay here with Merlin and Lyanna," he ordered. "The rest of us make for Nemeth."

With that nearly everyone left. They all exchanged a final look with Lyanna before they left them behind to continue their way to Nemeth. Lyanna was becoming very concerned about the condition of her husband who remained still.

She treated the wound and stopped the bleeding. Since the wound was pretty deep she had no other choice than to stitch it. She knew that was painful, but Merlin wouldn't feel it right now which made her able to finish within a few minutes.

Gwaine was growing just as restless as Lyanna was. "He should have come around by now," he said, standing up.

"It's unusual certainly," Lyanna agreed quietly while she kept staring at Merlin's chest that went up and down.

"Just a blow to the head you say?" Gwaine asked.

"There's nothing to suggest anything more. On the outside at least," she answered. She knew that it wasn't just the blow of the head. Something else had happened and had brought him in this state. Lyanna reached for Merlin's hand. "He's getting cold. You better get some more firewood."She had to get rid of Gwaine for a moment so that she could do something drastic that he couldn't see. Gwaine would be back.

"I'm on it, Princess," he assured her. "Don't worry too much, Lyanna. Merlin is a fighter. I'll be right back." Lyanna smiled at him and watched how the knight left.

Once he was out of sight she grabbed a poultice from her healing satchel. Since this wasn't an ordinary cause she had to try something differently and Gaius had taught her what to do. She began to move the smoking poultice over Merlin's head so that he would breath in the smoke while she cast a spell.

Throughout her life Lyanna had only used magic to heal someone a couple of times because of the dangers of being caught. She had promised Gaius that she would only use it when she didn't have another remedy, just like she had now. She had tried to wake Merlin, but there was no movement.

"Come on, Merlin," she pleaded, becoming desperate.

She decided to try the spell one more time when he didn't move. It was a rather powerful spell, and since she wasn't as powerful as Merlin was it was draining a lot of her energy. She wouldn't be able to do this again.

There was still no movement, and Lyanna felt her hope fading. "Merlin, I can't keep doing this. That's all that I've got," she quietly said with tears stinging in her eyes. Merlin remained still and Lyanna sighed. "I thought we had made a promise to go away for a day with just the three of us. You can't leave us now. We still have so many things that we need to do together. Arinya needs you, but mostly I need you."

She was silent for a moment and felt her heart jolt when she saw how Merlin's eyes slowly fluttered open. His bright blue eyes were crossed, before they focused on their surroundings. When they met Lyanna's hazel eyes she got overwhelmed.

"Merlin!" she cried out in relief. "You scared the living daylight out of me!"

"Lyanna!" Merlin leaned a bit forwards and placed his hand on her cheek, while she placed her hand on his cheek. He wanted to say something, but his throat was still burning. He brought his other hand to press on his neck. "Hilda is Morgana," he said with a hoarse voice.

Lyanna frowned. "Morgana? Are you sure about that?" She couldn't believe that her half-sister was responsible for this.

He nodded. "She's been using some kind of aging spell."

"That explains why she's always so tired and fell yesterday," Lyanna figured.

"Mithian tried to warn me, but I couldn't get to Arthur in time. Morgana got to me first," Merlin enlightened her.

"And she very nearly killed you, Merlin!" Lyanna reminded him, her voice trembling. Morgana continued to keep hurting the people that she loved and had almost taken Merlin away from her and would've left Lyanna as a widow, and Arinya without a father. Fortunately that didn't happen.

"Yes," Merlin agreed, but grinned goofily. "Well, she didn't count on the sorcery or your power, now did she?"

Lyanna sighed in relief. "Indeed not, but please Merlin, don't make me do this again. It drained the life out of me."

Merlin was now sitting up right. "I know. I did hear you talking to me," he said and Lyanna blushed. "I need you too. Thank you for what you did for me." With that he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. Lyanna stroke his cheekbone as she smiled into the kiss. She then tasted salt on their lips which meant that one of them was crying, and she wasn't sure who it was.

When they pulled back Merlin rubbed her tears away while she did the same with him. They had been crying together because they were both glad and overwhelmed to be reunited again.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled in relief when he saw that his friend had woken up. He threw the firewood that he had collected on the ground.

Merlin now stood up and picked up a sword, and pulled Lyanna with him. "We need to get to Arthur. He's walking straight into a trap," he said and they had no other choice than to follow him.

They rapidly left the camp behind and disappeared between the trees. Because they had a delay from about an hour they had a lot of catching up to do and they weren't exactly sure where the others had gone to, since only Mithian knew the way. They had no other choice than to track them down.

Luckily for them they had Gwaine with them, and the knight was a skilled tracker so they didn't have to use their magic. "They're travelling east! Maybe an hour ahead of us," Gwaine said.

"Then we have to keep going!" Lyanna shouted back.

They knew that they didn't have a lot of time and if they would be too late it could mean that Morgana had killed the others, which was something they desperately trying to prevent.

Unfortunately Lyanna wasn't in the best shape since she hadn't trained that much since she had given birth to Arinya, and she had just used some powerful spells to save Merlin's life which had drained a lot of her energy. It cost her a lot of power to keep up, and she felt like she was detaining them.

"Just go on without me," Lyanna insisted after they had been running for about thirty minutes. "I'm only slowing you down."

"I'm not going without you," Merlin firmly clarified. Lyanna didn't have any time to argue because Merlin had lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder.

Merlin then started to run alongside Gwaine again since they couldn't waste any time.

"Merlin! Put me down!" Lyanna yelled, kicking with her feet.

"Don't think so," Merlin replied determined. "Just stop kicking me. You don't weigh a lot anyway, so its not a problem. Lyanna, stop it!"

Lyanna huffed, not liking the idea to have to hang like this for a while longer. "You're insufferable, Merlin," she countered.

"I heard that," he said.

Gwaine laughed merrily at how they were reacting. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Stay out of this, Gwaine," Lyanna warned him, even though she was smiling. "I don't like this one bit. Merlin, can you put me down already?"

"No, that's not going to happen," Merlin clarified while he and Gwaine kept running. "Can you stop kicking me already?"

"As soon as you let me go. It looks like you've hunted me," Lyanna remarked annoyed.

"Wait a second!" Gwaine came between their bantering. "This way."

Gwaine and Merlin turned to follow the rest of the trail of Arthur's party, while they increased their speed.

Lyanna meanwhile grew tired and gave up her struggle because Merlin wasn't going to let her go anyway, so instead she focused on their surroundings. Eventually her eyes fell closed from exhaustion, but she wasn't able to fall asleep since Merlin's movements were shaking her.

"It looks like the Princess finally fell asleep," Gwaine joked when he noticed that Lyanna had gotten quiet.

"Imnotasleep," she slurred in return and she heard Merlin and Gwaine laugh at that.

Lyanna completely lost track of time and she was unsure how long it had been before Merlin finally put her on the ground. She was a bit disorientated, but she felt more like herself when she had walked again.

They knelt down behind a fallen log and saw how the knight got captured and taken away by Odin's men. "We're too late," Gwaine grimly said.

"Not if we even up the numbers," Merlin suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Gwaine agreed.

"And we'll look for Arthur," Merlin said, speaking about him and Lyanna. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let her wander on her own, especially not in the state that she was in now.

"Good luck, Gwaine," Lyanna said as the knight went in the opposite direction than that they went.

Lyanna was right behind Merlin as they got closer to the entrance of the cave. They approached from the left and saw that two of Odin's men were on guard duty there. Merlin used his magic to rustle the leaves on the ground, as a way to distract the guards. He knocked one of them out by hitting him with the hilt of his sword on the head, while Lyanna slammed the other's head against a tree.

"You've been practicing," she figured with a slight smirk.

"No, I've been observing my wife's fighting skills," Merlin remarked as they entered the cave.

"I'm impressed," Lyanna pretty much cooed.

Lyanna decided to walk in the front now to keep an eye out as they made their way through the shallow cavern. When they heard the sound of voices nearby they only increased their pace, hoping that they were still on time.

They peeked their heads around the corner and saw Morgana walking around, being her youthful self again. Odin was about to decapitate Arthur with his sword. Lyanna looked at Merlin who started to chant in a low voice and slammed his hand on the ground. In any other circumstance Lyanna would've found that incredibly attractive, but there was no time for that now.

Immediately the ground started to shake and rumble fell from the ceiling, letting everyone know that this place was about to collapse. Arthur had freed himself from Odin's men and Lyanna and Merlin came out of their hiding, taking care of a few of Odin's men along the way.

"Merlin? Lyanna?" Arthur asked in bewilderment when he saw how Merlin pierced a man's side.

Lyanna just smirked at her brother before she stabbed a man in his abdomen. "Hurry this way!" Merlin shouted, pointing everyone in the right direction.

"Percival, look out!" Lyanna yelled when she saw how the tall knight got approached from behind, but he took care of it without much effort.

Lyanna's gaze then crossed with that of Morgana who was having some difficulty with trying to stand on her feet. She felt Merlin using his magic beside her and Morgana was flung into a wall.

Lyanna then turned around to run after the others before this place would collapse. When they made it outside they heard the cave rumbling behind them and they gotten out in time.

Arthur, Percival, Mithian, Rodar, Merlin and Lyanna simply kept running. Arthur was at the front and leaded them in the right direction. Lyanna was near the end making sure that Rodor wouldn't trip over something.

"This way!" Arthur told them whey they saw that they were being hunted down by Odin's men.

They were approached by the other side and Lyanna, Arthur and Percival were the ones who fended Odin's men of. When Lyanna turned her head she saw how Mithian was clinging onto Merlin from behind as if he was a human shield.

Rodor, on his old age, managed to take down a man as well and everyone looked at him in astonishment. "Don't look so surprised. I commanded an army in my time," he said jokingly.

"And you will do so again," Arthur assured him.

They continued to run so that they could get too safety, but they were in enemy territory and Odin's men were everywhere.

Rodor eventually stopped running and tried to catch his breath. "Leave me!" he insisted.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Arthur protested.

"Leave me," Rodor pleaded, leaning against a tree. "Save Mithian."

Merlin exchanged a concerned look with Lyanna who panting badly as well. Lyanna noticed how Merlin's pupils dilated and knew what his plan was. "No! You're not going to do that to me again! I will hit you. I warn you, Merlin," she said with a hushed voice so only he would hear her. "You're not going to carry me!"

He huffed. "Your treats do not sway me, Lyanna. I need to know that you're safe," Merlin enlightened her.

"I can run myself," Lyanna brushed it off as her legs wobbled underneath her.

"You can't continue running! You're about to collapse! I can't ask the others to carry you so I have to do it myself," Merlin made clear, his voice firm.

Lyanna knew that he was right. The effects of the spell that she had used were definitely taking a toll on her and she was losing more energy every minute. It wouldn't be too long before she would pass out, and Merlin knew that and blamed himself for causing that. Even though it wasn't his fault at all.

"Follow the ridge line," Arthur instructed Mithian, Rodor and Percival. "We'll lead him the other way."

"No!" Mithian protested.

"This is between me and Odin. You need no further pardons," Arthur assured her.

By now Lyanna's eyes had fallen close and she was unable to open them. She felt how Merlin lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder, but this time she was too exhausted to continue to argue with him. Merlin only meant well, and wanted her safe.

She vaguely listened to their footsteps and heavy breathing as Merlin and Arthur kept running as fast as they could while they were being persuade by Odin and his men. She was unsure for how long she was slumped over like that, but it didn't seem to be that long.

Merlin carefully placed her on the ground a bit later, and had his arm circled around her waist so she wouldn't fall over. He gently stroke her cheekbones and she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. They were standing in an enormous ditch and had nowhere to go as Odin and his men blocked the other way.

Lyanna let her head rest on Merlin's shoulder because she didn't have the strength to keep her own head up anymore. Merlin didn't seem to mind.

"No!" Odin yelled. "I want to do this myself."

The two Kings began their fight. The yearlong bitterness and anger between the two of them was clear as day and they both desperately wanted to win this. They had both lost blood at each others hands.

Lyanna anxiously watched how the fight endured with narrowed eyes. She listened to the sounds of iron clanging on iron.

Eventually the fight ended with Arthur pressing his sword against Odin's throat. "Arthur! Stop," Merlin pleaded. "Think about what you're doing. What good will this achieve. How many times have you talked about uniting this land? Will killing this man make that dream any closer?"

Arthur considered that for a moment. "He is right. This is no answer."

"Finish it," Odin said. "Finish it and be done."

"And what then? Your people will seek they're revenge. A war without an end," Arthur figured.

"There is no other way," Odin protested.

Arthur sighed. "There is another way. In return for your life, you must restore Rodor to the throne of Nemeth."

"Even if I agreed it solved nothing. What about us, Pendragon?" Odin sneered.

Lyanna felt how Merlin only held her tighter as they both grew restless while this conversation endured. Lyanna was simply fighting to keep her eyes open.

"A truce," Arthur suggested. "Binding our kingdoms to peace."

"Never," Odin made clear.

"Is this what you want?" Arthur practically shouted. "To die here, now know you condemn this land to war. Odin, you cannot let it end like this. The blood will never wash off."

Odin's grimaces. "You killed my son."

"You killed our father!" Arthur countered. "We have both lost much at the others hand. Let us loose no more, I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it!" Arthur threw his sword to the ground and offered his hand to Odin. "Take it."

Odin considered it. "So be it. A truce it is." He took Arthur's hand.

Lyanna flashed a small smile in Merlin's direction. "I'm proud of you for making Arthur see sense. You're the reason this is actually happening," she said in awe, her voice barely a whisper.

The last thing she felt was how Merlin kissed her temple before she finally passed out.

* * *


	60. The Disir

******Chapter 60: The Disir**

It was a warm spring day when Lyanna stepped outside of the palace and was greeted by the morning sun. She was waved at by few of the citizens as she walked passed them, heading towards the lower town. None of them were surprised to see the Princess of Camelot wandering around here in her armour. They had all gotten pretty used to her different behaviour throughout the years.

Lyanna went around a few corners until she reached her destination. She knocked a few times and patiently waited for a respond. It didn't took long until the door went open and the now fifteen year old Lucy stood before her. When she caught sight of Lyanna she cracked a warm smile. "Milady, it's a pleasure to see you here," she said happily. "Is there a reason that you're coming over, or are you just popping by to check on me?"

"Both," Lyanna replied, returning the smile. "In truth, Lucy, I have a proposition and I was hoping you would hear me out. I spoke to your aunt the other day and she told me that you were looking for work. Now I know that I'm financing your needs already, and I don't mind doing that at all because you're under my care. Nonetheless I want to help you out. There is a position open as my maidservant and I'm willing to give that to you if you're interested. I want to tell you that I won't boss you around and that it will pay you well, plus I'll keep financing you just like I've done for years now."

"Maidservant?" Lucy repeated.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes. I always said that I didn't need a maidservant because I can do everything myself, but according to Merlin I could use some extra help. Besides it would be nice to have someone who could help out who I know and trust. Nevertheless Arinya adores you," she enlightened her.

Lucy paused for a moment. Her brown eyes darkened a bit. "You're actually being serious?"

Lyanna's face fell. "You don't want it? That's okay. Nevermind about me asking then and -"

"No. No. No," Lucy cut her of. "I'll take the job. I was just a bit overwhelmed by you offering me this that I wasn't sure how to respond. I would love to be your maidservant. Gladly."

That brought some relief to Lyanna and she laughed merrily. "Thank goodness," she said, hugging Lucy. "I didn't want another maidservant if it wouldn't be you."

"When do I start?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Just come to my chambers around dawn tomorrow morning so I can teach you everything," Lyanna explained.

Lucy let go of Lyanna and smiled. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity. You've always been so kind to me."

"As you are to me," Lyanna replied. "It's all going to be alright. Anyway I've got to dash now I have a training to attend. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"You will. Good luck, Lyanna," Lucy assured her cheerfully.

With that Lyanna turned around and strolled in the opposite direction than that she had come from. This time she went a bit faster than before because she was already a bit late and didn't want to anger Arthur.

When she reached the training ground she saw that the others were already there and were about to start. "Sorry, that I'm late. I had to do something first," Lyanna apologized to her brother.

"That's alright," Arthur said with a smile. "Merlin already told us that you could be a few minutes later so we waited for you."

Lyanna turned her head and saw that Merlin was sitting on the bench outside the training ground with Arinya in his arms. Since she had training he had offered to look after their daughter. Last week they had taken Arinya outside as for the first time together and the baby had absolutely enjoyed it. They would only take her out more from now on and Merlin had promised to drop by to watch her train with Arinya.

After that the training started and Lyanna was mostly in charge of leading the training together with Arthur. She observed their movements and occasionally helped the knights and showed them how it was properly done. It was all like a second nature to her.

Meanwhile Merlin was watching his wife from the side and noticed that now that she was a married woman most of the knight that were normally gawking at her for the fact that she was a woman who knew how to fight, now didn't even bother to be gawk at her anymore like that. It was something he was thankful for because it always kept bothering him. He understood why they were looking at her. There wasn't a more beautiful woman in the world than Lyanna and she had married him, a former manservant instead of a knight, a prince or a nobleman. Even now Merlin still couldn't believe that and he praised himself everyday for the fact that Lyanna loved him like that.

He saw in admiration how Lyanna was showing one of the younger knights how to do a certain move that Merlin didn't understand, but the way that Lyanna was moving around was definitely graceful and mesmerizing. Merlin hadn't realized his mouth had opened a little while he watched her until a giggling Arinya hit his nose.

"Is daddy not allowed to stare at mommy?" he asked amused. Arinya only cooed back at him, making him laugh. "You are the only two women that daddy has eyes for. You're both very amazing women that he loves dear."

Lyanna was now talking with Percival, Gwaine, Mordred and Elyan and the men were laughing at what she had said. He was unable to make out what was being said, but Merlin assumed that it was funny.

After that Lyanna had a duel with Percival, who she had always seen as a though sparring partner because of his strength. Yet it challenged her and she was really doing her best and used her advantages against the slower knight. Up next she had a duel with Gwaine who had always been one of her favorites to duel with. Even that fight was won by her.

Lyanna was panting slightly when her part of the training had finished and made her way over to where Merlin was sitting with their daughter and took her place beside him. "Did you enjoy it?" Lyanna asked excitedly as she kissed Arinya's nose.

"I sure did," Merlin smugly responded.

"Were you drooling?" Lyanna queried with a smirk.

Merlin pressed his lips together and his wife laughed at him. "Maybe a bit. How did your talk with Lucy go? Did she take your offer?"

Lyanna nodded as she played with Arinya's hands. "She accepted it. She'll come over tomorrow morning."

By now Arthur and Mordred were taking their positions for their friendly duel to start. As their fight began Merlin and Lyanna watched them curiously. It was truly remarkable at how well Mordred could fight and how much of a worthy opponent that he was at his young age. Arthur was having some difficulties with holding his stance, but he won their duel in the end.

"You're getting good, Mordred, very good," Arthur said impressed as he helped Morded on his feet.

"My Lord," Mordred responded, bowing his head a little.

"I may have to start trying soon," Arthur said and Lyanna rolled with her eyes at that.

Merlin called for Arthur, but the King didn't hear him while he and Mordred walked away deep in conversation with each other. Lyanna noticed the look in Merlin's eyes and grabbed his hand. She knew how much he disapproved of Mordred because of what he had seen and what he could do. Lyanna had never seen him acting so coldly towards someone and it was concerning.

"You ready to come with me?" she asked him instead, realizing that he needed to take his mind of it for a moment instead of glaring at Mordred.

He smiled faintly. "Yes," he agreed. "Gaius has asked for our help later."

Lyanna was thankful that he had accepted her offer and held onto his hand while the three of them headed back to the castle. Once they were back in their chambers they took a bath together. Arinya very much flapped with her hands and feet when she touched the water, but seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. When they were all dressed they sat down on the bed and Lyanna started to feed Arinya.

The only sound that was being heard for a while was that of Arinya sucking quietly. Lyanna saw that Merlin's mood had gone grim again and she reached out her hand to stroke his cheekbone, and Merlin leaned into her touch. He then leaned forwards until their lips met and he felt Lyanna smiling against his lips.

"Are you happy, Lyanna?" Merlin asked as he pulled back a couple of seconds later.

"Why are you asking?" Lyanna queried curiously as Arinya grabbed her finger.

"I'm just wondering," Merlin said, pressing his forehead against hers. "So, are you happy, Lyanna Ambrosius?"

She addressed him the warmest smile possible. "I'm perfectly happy, Merlin. I've got everything that I could've asked for and I couldn't be happier," she admitted cheerfully. "And are you happy, Merlin?"

"As happy as any man can be who's blessed to be married with the most amazing and fascinating woman in the world, and to have a daughter with her," he replied before he brought their mouths together again. Their kiss involved a lot of open mouths and Lyanna felt how slick and warm Merlin's mouth was, which was something she could never tire from. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

Lyanna let out a happy squeal. "And I love you, my wonderful husband."

Meanwhile Arinya stopped sucking Lyanna's breast and Merlin took her over so that he could make her burp up and Lyanna adjusted her dress. Once Arinya had let out a burp they took their needed belongings and left their bedroom together, holding hands.

When they made it to the physician chambers Lyanna placed Arinya in the nearby cradle because it was time for their daughter to get some sleep. She then went to help Gaius with removing all the books from the shelves up the stairs so that she could clean properly there.

While Lyanna dusted the now empty shelves Merlin spoke about his doubt concerning Mordred, which Gaius picked up on. "You think he's not ready?" the physician asked as he handed Merlin some books.

"It's not that," Merlin retorted. "He's an excellent swordsmen."

"You think he's too young? Too headstrong?" Gaius questioned.

Merlin gave the books to Lyanna who stacked them nicely on the clean shelves. "He's always been thoughtful and modest," Merlin went on.

"The boy sounds perfect, Merlin," Gaius said, handing some more books.

"I can't ignore what I saw. Gaius, Mordred is destined to play a part in Arthur's death," Merlin reasoned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Gaius said. "The future has many paths. This is only one. Have you ever seen him show anything but kindness towards Arthur?"

Merlin eyed Lyanna who had been quiet so far and saw that she wasn't paying attention to their conversation, simply because she was fluttering through the pages of one of the books he had handed her.

"If Mordred wished Arthur ill, he has had ample opportunity to do so. He's a likeable boy, Merlin," Gaius responded.

"I know. I like him myself, but I can't ignore what I saw," Merlin said.

"Seeing is not the same thing as knowing. And we must know for certain, before we act," Gaius clarified.

Merlin thought about it for a moment before he turned his attention to Lyanna who was still silent. He placed another pile of books on the table beside her and gently let his fingers brush the sensitive skin of her neck. "Is it a very interesting book that you're reading?" he asked with a low voice when he saw that Gaius wouldn't overhear them and couldn't see them from where he was currently standing.

Lyanna hummed softly, allowing him to touch her like that. "It is, although you wouldn't find it interesting," she replied as she closed the book and put it between the others on the shelf. She then turned around to place a kiss on his lips. "Care for some tea?"

Merlin grinned. "I'd love some."

Lyanna laughed merrily before she dashed down the stairs and went into the kitchen area to make some tea for all of them. Merlin couldn't help but smile as he watched her, her skirt flowing behind her as she went. Lyanna Ambrosius really was a woman to behold. And she was his.

Shortly after that Merlin and Lyanna went with Arinya to the council chambers where a small council of only knights had been gathered and was seated around the table. Since Merlin wasn't a knight he was standing near a pillar with Arinya in his arms, who was babbling quietly against her father.

The council had only just started when Leon entered the room and took his place at the table. "What news from the east, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked him.

"Serious news, I'm afraid, Sire. As you know, a few days ago, our garrison in the Forest of Brechfa intercepted the man who goes by the name of Osgar," Leon enlightened.

"The sorcerer," Arthur deduced. Lyanna exchanged a look with Merlin.

"The same. They were trying to apprehend him when he used his powers to escape. I am sorry to report...Sir Ranulf was mortally wounded."

There fell a silence in the room. Everyone valued the knight. "Sir Ranulf? He was a loyal and true knight," Arthur said gravely. "Place all men in the eastern territories on high alert."

"Yes, Sire," Leon assured him.

Everyone stood up when the King did. "I personally shall lead a patrol to bring this Osgard to justice," Arthur made clear. He then looked at his sister. "Will you join me?"

Lyanna nodded. "Of course," she replied, and that reassured Arthur.

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen yet when Lyanna was already pacing through the antechamber with Arinya sucking on her breast. Their baby was three months and two weeks old now and was growing well. She had gotten more blonde hair on top of her head and her face had gotten a bit chubbier, a sign that she was eating enough and was healthy.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Merlin asked as he stepped into the antechamber. His raven hair was all messy and his eyes looked sleepy as he stood there in his nightclothes, watching his wife walk around the room feeding their child. "It's not yet dawn."

"I know that," Lyanna replied softly. "It would be pointless to go back to bed now, Merlin. We need to depart with Arthur and the others in about an hour to catch this sorcerer. Lucy can also drop by any minute now and I need to teach her the basics so that Gwen can take over before we leave."

Merlin approached her. "You don't want to leave," he deduced.

Lyanna shook her head. "Not exactly, but I couldn't deny Arthur. He wants me to come with him."

"I'm sure that Gwen can teach Lucy everything that she needs to know. She has been a maidservant for years after all and know what is required and also how fortunate it is to be a maidservant to you because you're incredibly kind," Merlin soothed, placing his hands on her shoulders so that she would stand still. "Lucy will think that too. To be honest with you, there have been many times that I've wished that I was your servant instead of your brothers."

Lyanna smiled at him. "Yes, you've told me about that plenty of times, Merlin. Yet years later and you're still Arthur's servant, even though its only a part time job now so you can spend more time with me." Merlin laughed at that. "I know that Lucy will be a great maid. I just don't want to push her too much. The girl has been through a lot in her life and she's only fifteen."

"Lucy is a though girl," Merlin soothed her. "She's going to pull through."

Merlin took Arinya from Lyanna so that could he put their daughter in some clean clothes. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Lyanna rushed out of the antechamber and opened the door. Lucy was standing there with her hands clasped together. "Good morning, Lyanna. Am I too early?" she asked nervously. She had her brown curls tied together into a bun and was wearing a brown dress with a puffing skirt.

"Good Morning, Lucy. No, you're right on time. Please, come in," Lyanna reassured her, smiling at Lucy who now stepped in the chambers of the Prince and Princess of Camelot. "Unfortunately me and Merlin have to leave Camelot with Arthur within an hour, so I don't have the chance to teach you everything myself. Luckily I've asked Gwen to help and she accepted."

"Are you sure she won't mind?"

"Oh, no. She loves to help out and take you under her wing. Besides she knows more about being a servant than I do," Lyanna replied. "I want you to take Arinya to Gwen once Merlin has put her in some clean clothes. Gwen will take it from there. Are you nervous?"

Lucy nodded. "Little bit."

"Don't be. You'll be in good hands," Lyanna replied optimistically.

At that moment Merlin stepped out of the antechamber with a giggling Arinya in his arms. Arinya was wearing a bright red dress with a matching headband and her little fluff of blonde hair was neatly groomed. Even though Merlin was a man, he knew how to dress his daughter. "Morning Lucy," Merlin greeted cheerfully. "Ready for your first day then?"

"Good morning, Merlin," she replied. "As ready as any can be I guess."

Merlin and Lyanna then said goodbye to their daughter for now and then handed Arinya to Lucy. "I've already fed her," Lyanna informed her. "Gwen will be waiting for you."

Lucy curtsied. "I'll see her straight away. Have a safe trip," she said politely.

"Thank you. And you have a good first day at work," Merlin responded with a warm smile before Lucy walked out the room with Arinya. Merlin sighed tiresomely when he closed the door behind the new maidservant and looked at his wife. "Is it just me, or are you also exhausted when the day hasn't even started yet?"

Lyanna nodded and stepped forwards while she took his hands in hers. "Yes, it's not just you. This is going to be a very long day. I'm relieved that you're going to be there with me," she replied, grinning.

"Always," Merlin promised and brushed his lips over hers for a couple of seconds.

Once they had eaten their breakfast they went to get dressed and grabbed their belongings. The sun was setting when they went down the front steps of the castle. Here they found the older knights teasing Mordred who was joining the mission for the first time.

"You sure you haven't forgotten anything, Mordred?" Leon asked skeptically.

Mordred looked around unsure. "Do you think so?"

"Isn't he missing a dagger?" Percival pointed out.

"I can't see a water bottle," Elyan added.

"His boot. He's missing a boot I think," Percival said.

All the knights laughed. Lyanna smirked as she stepped forwards to hand Mordred some supplies. "Don't mind their teasing," she reassured the new knight. "It's what they do to every new knight that joins them. It will stop soon enough. You're going to be fine."

Mordred smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Milady," he said as he put the supplies in the saddlebag.

Lyanna turned around and smoothly mounted Lumiere who was eager to go for a ride. Arthur gave the sign for everyone to set out. Lyanna heard how Gwen said something to Merlin from the palace steps and saw how the Queen of Camelot was standing there holding Arinya in her arms with Lucy at her side. Lyanna felt a pang of guilt for leaving her daughter behind, but she had made a promise to Arthur. She had to go.

She smiled sadly as she kicked Lumiere into a canter and rode behind the others through the gates of Camelot and into the forest. As she looked over she could see that Merlin was also affected by their departure. She kept her horse next to his while she listened to the knights cheerful chatter around them.

They had hardly left Camelot behind them when the knights continued their harmless taunting. "It is tradition," Leon clarified.

"Goes back years," Elyan added.

"We all had to do it on our first patrol," Percival said.

"Mordred, what on earth are you doing?" Arthur called out.

They all turned their heads to see Mordred sitting backwards on the saddle. "Melding the saddle, My Lord," he responded unsure. Lyanna was chuckling as she watched him. She was glad that the knights had made up these traditions after they had all become knights, so none of them had ever done it.

"As in the ancient tradition...of melding," Gwaine said, smirking.

"Of course," Arthur said. "I trust your breeches are on inside out?"

This confused Mordred who peered at the King over his shoulder. "My Lord?"

This caused everyone to laugh at Mordred's innocence. Lyanna looked at Merlin and she could see the doubt in his eyes. He had been so careful around Mordred since he had seen that vision of Mordred killing Arthur, and it was clear that he didn't trust him. Lyanna understood Merlin's reason for it, but as she saw Mordred she couldn't detect any evil in the boy. It seemed unlikely that someone like him was capable of killing someone like Arthur.

The party continued to ride on for a couple of hours until they came to a halt when Gwaine dismounted his horse and looked on the ground. "It's Osgar. He's close," he informed. Lumiere neighed at that,

They all got off their horses and tied them to some nearby trees as they went on foot. Now that they knew that Osgar was nearby, they had to be careful not too make too much noise. It would be horrible if the sorcerer would've manage to escape and they would lose him. They had all drawn their swords now as they slowly made their way through the bushes.

"He's getting careless," Percival then said, showing a piece of fabric that had gotten stuck on a branch.

"Sire?" Mordred intervened, pointing with his sword ahead where they all saw a figure wearing a black cloak running away.

Arthur gave the signal for everyone to split up, which they did. Lyanna was running right after Gwaine and Elyan as they made their way between the trees. They slowed down when they saw that Percival and Leon were nearby. Lyanna saw that Osgar was seated on a fallen log with his back towards them.

They slowly closed in on the unaware sorcerer, making it impossible for him to run away. Lyanna eyed Gwaine and Elyan and they all nodded and approached Osgar with their swords drawn. "Who are you? What's your purpose?" Lyanna asked.

Osgard stood up. "I was beginning to fear you had taken the wrong path." He was now facing them.

Gwaine pointed at him. "Who are you?" he asked since the man had ignored Lyanna's questions.

"My name is Osgar," the sorcerer introduced himself. "And I have an important message for your king."

"It will be our pleasure," Elyan said, pointing his sword to Osgar's throat.

"Do you now know who I am?" Osgar asked unimpressed.

Gwaine also pointed his sword to Osgar's throat. "You are a sorcerer, a heretic and a murder," Gwaine reminded him. Lyanna bit her lip when Gwaine mentioned the word sorcerer, because that word stung her a little bit. If only they had known she and Merlin were one. It would've surely changed their opinion towards them.

"No. Just a man who valued his freedom. Take me to your king," Osgar insisted, shoving the swords away. Immediately Elyan and Gwaine brought their swords back, and this time Lyanna joined them. "Would you challenge me?!" he roared, using his magic to throw their swords away and send them backwards.

Gwaine unsheathed a dagger from his boots and used it to stab Osgard in his side. The sorcerer was panting heavily as he crunched forwards on the ground. Lyanna rushed forwards to check on Osgard's injury, but when she was close to him he chanted a spell. The magic caused them to fall backwards and as soon as Lyanna's head hit a tree she lost consciousness, as did Elyan and Gwaine.

* * *

Merlin had stayed at Arthur and Mordred's side when the party had split up. They hadn't been able to find the sorcer so far and were scouring the forest for the man. Merlin could only hope that the others were more succesful than they were.

They heard a twig snap and all turned their heads, only to see Osgar standing there.

"Stop!" Arthur cried out, raising his sword and Mordred stepped forwards.

"Sire...My name is Osgar," he began as he fell onto his knees.

"I know who you are," Arthur said, pressing his sword against his chest.

"I am sent from the sacred Disir to pass judgement on Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King," he explained.

Merlin felt himself tense up at that. "What right have you to pass judgement?" Mordred asked.

"No man is above the Disir - however royal. It is my duty to pass their judgement on to you, dread King. My sacred duty." Osgard grabbed something from his pocket and Mordred raised his sword at him. "Your hand...Arthur Pendragon." Arthur hesited for a moment, but extended his hand so that Osgard to place a strange rune mark on it. "It is done."

Arthur gave the man a questioning look. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It is both judgement and fate. You have waged war on the people of the Old Religion. Now the ancient gods answer you. The Disir have spoken. The circle of fate begins to close. For even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown," Osgard enlightened.

Merlin clenched his hands into fists. He had heard those words before a couple of months ago. It were words that had haunted him since.

"What nonsense is this?" Arthur wanted to know. At that moment Lyanna, Elyan and Gwaine stumbled out of the bushes. Lyanna had her arm slung around Elyan's shoulder who was stumbling a little bit.

"It is not too late, Arthur. Not too late to find the true path. Redeem yourself. No further chance shall be given," Osgard whispered. He fell forwards to the ground and clutched his chest. They all heard how he drew his final breath and went silent. He was death.

While Arthur, Mordred, Gwaine and Elyan went to look for the other knights Lyanna helped Merlin with digging a grave for this sorcerer, even though they didn't know him. Merlin informed her of everything that Osgard had said to them while she was away.

"You hit your head," he said, noticing the dried up blood on her forehead.

"Yeah, he used his magic to throw us backwards and we all got knocked out," Lyanna replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It doesn't hurt."

Merlin was placing some stones upon the grave sight. They turned their heads when they heard a twig snapping and they saw Mordred approaching. "What would the King say?" he asked. "Sorcerers are not permitted marked graves." Merlin was quiet and continued placing more stones on the grave. He stood up when Mordred approached. "It's all right, Merlin. I'd have done the same. He was one of us, after all."

"It won't always be like this. One day we will live in freedom again," Merlin responded hopefully.

Because Lyanna was standing a bit away from them she decided not to take part in their conversation. She knew how strained these two acted around each other and knew that they needed a moment together. Instead she focused on searching for some herbs in the bushes which she could use for her head wound.

"You really believe that?" Mordred asked.

"I do," Merlin responded positively.

"Until then, we go unmarked - in death as in life," Mordred said. They stood their for a few minutes until Mordred walked away to join the others.

Lyanna then stepped out of the bushes and looked at Merlin with a smile glued on her lips. "Don't say anything, Lyanna," Merlin warned her, even though he was smiling himself.

"I'm not saying anything," Lyanna replied unsure.

"Not yet, but I can tell that you want to say something," Merlin responded.

Lyanna rolled with her eyes. "Are you coming with me, husband of mine?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Merlin chuckled as he took her hand. "Yes, I'm coming." He was thankful that she was here with him because she was the only thing that was keeping him sane right now.

* * *

"Oh, I've has missed you so much!" Lyanna said to the squealing Arinya in her arms, kissing her cheeks repeatedly. She had just picked up her daughter from Gwen after they had returned from their trip to find Osgar. Lyanna opened the door of the physician chambers and flashed a warm smile.

"Ah Lyanna, how good it is to see you. I was already wondering when you would return," Gaius said cheerfully as Lyanna approached him and kissed his cheek.

"We've only just arrived," Lyanna replied, and her eyes lingered to the rune mark. "I see that Merlin has already been here."

Gaius nodded. "He came here just before you did and he was looking rather grim about it."

"He has a reason for that, Gaius," Lyanna replied softly, biting her bottom lip.

At that moment the door and Merlin entered the room, followed by Arthur. Merlin walked over to where Lyanna was standing to place a chaste kiss on her lips before he took Arinya from her, who was giggling happily at her father. Lyanna watched the two of them as her heart swelled.

"Sire, thank you for coming. Please." Gaius gestured towards the chair and Arthur sat down on it.

"Tell me Merlin's got you believing his nonsense too, Gaius," Arthur responded.

Lyanna glared at her brother and Arthur saw it. "This is a rune mark, My Lord," Gaius informed the King.

"So everyone keeps telling me," Arthur muttered.

"In times past, this mark aroused great fear. It was given to those found wanting by the court of the Disir," Gaius explained.

Arinya let out a gurgle. "The Disir?" Merlin asked curiously.

"The highest court of the Old Religion. Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers. Their only task was to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When they sat in judgement their word was final," Gaius went on.

Lyanna vaguely recalled reading about those Disirs in one of the books that Gaius owned. She didn't remember much of it.

"This worn-out superstition has no relevance now. I don't see how what bearing it has on me or Camelot," Arthur said.

"Because, Sire, the Disir saw fit to give you this. This is the judgement of the gods against you," Gaius explained.

Arthur looked at his sister for a few seconds. "This is...nonsense, surely?"

"The Old Religion held that the rune mark not only contained a man's guilty, but the path that the gods has chosen for him. That is why is it both a judgement and fate," Gaius said.

The King stood up. "I make my own path," Arthur firmly responded.

"Do you? It is said that only the gods can alter a man's fate... And even then, only when he repents and appeases them," Gaius said.

"You don't believe any of this? Gaius?" Arthur asked.

Gaius sighed. "I'm an old man, Sire. Old enough to be wary of dismissing other people's beliefs." Arthur paused for a moment before he took the rune mark and headed out the door with Merlin right behind him.

"That went well," Lyanna muttered, clutching onto Arinya. "I'm sure that Arthur will come around."

The rest of the day Lyanna stayed with Gaius to help him with preparing the needed drafts and medicines for tomorrow while Arinya slept quietly. When night fell she ate a quick dinner together with Gaius and fed Arinya again. The baby was babbling whole sentences in her baby language.

It was a few hours after nightfall when Merlin returned. He asked her to come with him so that they could talk to Kilgarrah. Lyanna grabbed the sling that she had only used a couple of times so far and put Arinya in it so that she was supported before she grabbed Merlin's hand and followed him out off the room.

They exited the castle together and then left Camelot behind them. As soon as they were surrounded by the trees Merlin shouted in his baritone voice in the dragon language. " **O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes!** "

They had no other choice than to wait there at the clearing. Arinya meanwhile was chewing on a lock of Lyanna's hair. The baby was surprisingly awake since she had only just woken up. Right now she was just observing everything with the same blue eyes that Merlin had, which fascinated Lyanna. The more that Arinya grew, the more that Lyanna saw that Arinya was a true mixture between her and Merlin.

Kilgarrah appeared within a couple of minutes and landed before the Ambrosius family. "It's good to see you again, Milady," Kilgarrah greeted, addressing Lyanna. "I see that the two of you are not alone."

Lyanna smiled. "Likewise. And no, this is our three month old daughter Arinya," she replied, showing the baby by tugging the sling down so that he could see her. Arinya immediately started to giggle at the commotion.

"She looks a lot like both of you. The children of the Ilunvar are definitely destined for amazing things," Kilgarrah responded positively. Merlin informed the dragon of what they had discovered about the Disir. "You were right to summon me, Merlin. The Disir are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess. It is she who has decreed Arthur's fate."

"What is it to be?" Lyanna queried, frowning slightly.

"The rune mark predicts Arthur's death," the dragon said.

Merlin glared now. "When? When will Arthur die?"

"The future is never clear, Merlin. You should know that by now. There are many paths. Not all lead to Camelot's ruin."

"Do they lead to Mordred?" Merlin wanted to know, growing impatient.

"The Druid boy?" Kilgarrah asked. "His fate and Arthur's are bound together like ivy round a tree."

Lyanna chewed on her cheek. Every time people warned her about Mordred's nature, but she really couldn't detect any harm in him. She wondered where these prophecies were coming from, because they seemed unlikely.

"I fear he is dangerous," Merlin said.

"There is a good cause to doubt him," Kilgarrah responded.

Arinya babbled quietly. "Is there something we can do?" Lyanna asked.

"Sometimes...to save the tree, the ivy must be cut. You two had a chance to kill the Druid boy once before. If you have another...you MUST not fail!" With that Kilgarrah flapped with his wings and flew away. He disappeared in the dark sky within seconds.

Once Lyanna and Merlin returned to their chambers Lyanna fed Arinya once more before Merlin placed Arinya in her cradle. After that Merlin and Lyanna crawled under the covers together in their bed, snuggled against each other.

"Are you alright, love?" Lyanna asked after a moment of silence.

Merlin hummed. "I'm just thinking about what Kilgarrah said."

"Yeah, I figured that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Merlin circled his arms tighter around her waist. "Not now. Right now I just want to enjoy the feeling of having you so close to me," he responded sweetly. "Get some sleep, my love."

Lyanna snuggled closer against Merlin, which he appreciated. It didn't take long until they both drifted asleep, being exhausted from their trip to hunt Osgar down and being full time parents. It took a few hours before Arinya woke them again with her cries, and Merlin went get Arinya and handed their daughter to Lyanna so that she could feed her without having to get out of bed. Only this time Lyanna fell asleep again when she had finished feeding Arinya, and shortly after that the baby fell asleep between Merlin and Lyanna in the enormous bed.

The three of them were completely comfortable and didn't woke up again one more time. Not even Arinya who needed to be feed less often now as she got older, which was a huge relief to Lyanna. It was pretty tiring to have to feed a child all day, but she did it without complaining.

It was still dark in the room when they awoke with a jolt by loud banging on their door and Arinya immediately started to cry. Lyanna held her daughter in her arms while she gave a questioning look at Merlin. He got out of bed and hurried to the door to open it. The King of Camelot barged into the room, already dressed.

"I just spoke with Gaius and he told me where to find the Disir. We leave within the hour," Arthur announced and with that he left again, leaving Merlin and Lyanna behind with questions.

Arinya was still wailing and decided to feed her so she would be quiet. "What on earth was that all about?" Lyanna asked agitated once Arinya was sucking on her breast. "It's not yet dawn."

"Clearly he has thought about what Gaius had said to him yesterday," Merlin figured as he closed the door and walked back to the bed and looked at his wife. "I don't want to pressure you, Lyanna, but will you join us?"

Lyanna bit her lip. "Yes, I want to see what the Disir has to say to Arthur. I'll come with you." Merlin smiled at that.

Once Arinya was fed Merlin and Lyanna took turns with getting dressed themselves. They grabbed their supplies and left the room together. When they found Lucy they said goodbye to Arinya and left their daughter with the maidservant before they passed the kitchen and took enough food from there so that they could eat a quick breakfast on the way.

When they stepped outside the palace they saw that the knights were already waiting for them. "My Lord, are you going to the Black Mountains?" Mordred asked as he approached the King.

"I am," Arthur responded.

"Then I humbly petition to come with you," Mordred suggested.

"It's not for novices, Mordred."

"Did I not serve you well?"

"You did," Arthur said.

"Then I will do again," Mordred assured.

Arthur hesitated. "It is no mere sorcerer this time, Mordred. Our mission is dangerous - in ways we cannot perhaps imagine."

"Then you will need good men by your side. Let me serve, let me do my duty," Mordred insisted humbly.

Arthur looked around. "Merlin!" he called out. "See to it he has everything he needs."

Merlin exchanged a doubtful look with Lyanna and let go of her hand as he went to assist Mordred. Shortly after that they departed and left Camelot behind them. This time Lyanna was riding alongside Arthur. Her brother was never one who talked a lot, but now he was even quieter than before. Lyanna just wanted to be there for her brother to help him out.

Arthur hadn't told anyone the exact location of where they were going, but Lyanna could vaguely guess. Since she had read about the Disir in a book a long time ago she knew a thing or two.

They left the forest and continued on through plain terrain for quite a while. Lyanna kept her attention fixed upon the mountains in the distance and how the wind blew through her hair. Occasionally her gaze met that of Merlin and she gave him an encouraging smile.

After a few hours they dismounted their horse and pursued on foot. Arthur was walking in the front and the others were right on his heels. Arthur signalled the others as they came to a halt. "Stay close. You know your positions," he reminded them.

"My Lord," Merlin began as they kept walking.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"This place is sacred," Merlin said.

Lyanna looked ahead at where they were heading and was able to see the entrance. "It's a cave, Merlin," Arthur responded.

"It's more than that, Arthur," Lyanna butted in. Only looking at the entrance of this place already set the chills into her skin. There was something about it.

"To me, one cave is the same as another," Arthur said.

"You can't go armed into a sacred place," Merlin warned and they all stopped again.

Arthur frowned. "You want us to go in there unarmed? Of all the ridiculous things you have ever said, Merlin - and there's been a few- that is the most ridiculous. By far," he retorted, eyeing Lyanna. "I can't believe you're married to him," he muttered as he walked past them.

"I can't believe you're an idiot," Lyanna muttered in return. She waited until the knights all entered the cave before she dropped her sword on the ground and looked up at Merlin. "Don't worry too much, alright? Come on."

They followed the others into the cave. It was even colder inside the cave and Lyanna felt goosebumps spreading on her arms as she kept up with the others. On the ceiling hung several artifacts that belonged to the Old Religion, and she didn't want to know what purpose these items had. She watched how the knights shove those things aside so that they could walk pass them.

The tunnel that they had taken leaded them to into the center of the cave. Lyanna's magic buzzed under her skin when she caught sight of three women cloaked in black, with their faces covered by their hoods. They were all holding large staffs in their hands. It was clear that they were the Disir.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. I come to know the meaning of this," Arthur began, showing them the rune mark that he had gotten. He then flipped it onto the ground. "Grove of Brineved is in the kingdom of Camelot, subject to its laws, its decrees. Every men, however humble, however noble, has the right to be judged only by his peers. Yet you judge in my absence. Explain yourself."

"We do not judge," the first woman said.

"We do not condemn," the second added.

"We are but internuncio of the one who presides over all," the third one said.

They were all speaking in terms.

"Who sees all. Who knows all. The Triple Goddess. And you, Arthur Pendragon, have angered her."

"How so? Have I not been an honourable King? Have I not made Camelot a fair and just Kingdom?" Arthur wanted to know, being reasonable.

"So much is true. But you have denied the Old Religion. Dismissed its faith," they went on. "Persecuted its followers. Even onto slaughter."

Lyanna felt how Merlin was looking at her and met his gaze. She was able to see the hurt in his eyes. Every time someone mentioned the subject sorcery he was aching and it was painful for her to see him like that.

Arthur paused. "I fight against sorcery and superstition, that is all."

"Embrace the ways of the Old Religion, Arthur. Or risk the ire of the Goddess. The destruction of everything you most value. The end of your reign. The fall of Camelot itself," they said, almost amused.

"I refuse to be judged by those who do not know me," Arthur said.

"You are known, Arthur. You have always been known. And now you come here, to the most sacred of the sacred, to the very heart of the Old Religion, with weapons drawn. Trampling hallowed relics. Treating our sacred space like you do your kingdom - with arrogance. With conceit. With insolence."

Lyanna now had her hands clenched into fists. "Enough! You speak of the King!" Gwaine bellowed as he stepped forwards, his voice threatening.

Without a warning Gwaine was thrown backwards by magic and landed on his back right next to where Lyanna was standing. The others immediately drew their swords while Lyanna helped Gwaine back onto his feet. "On me!" Arthur shouted.

One of the women threw a spear and it hit Mordred as he stepped in front of Arthur. Lyanna saw the young knight going down with such force that she doubted if he was still alive. The knights were there to pick Mordred up and assisted Lyanna.

"Pull back!" Arthur yelled.

Lyanna turned her head and saw that Merlin was still standing there in front of the Disir. The same women threw another spear. It was suppose to hit Merlin, but instead it was sent against the wall. He had just used his magic to do so.

As soon as they were outside and safe Lyanna knelt down beside Mordred so that she could take a closer look at his injuries. She lifted up his chainmail so that she had access and gulped when she saw the blood coming through his shirt.

"How is he?" Arthur wanted to know.

Lyanna gazed up at her brother. "It's not a simple wound, Arthur. They've used magic," she responded.

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur went on.

"Arthur, I'm only a mere physician," Lyanna clarified as she tried to stop the bleeding. "There are things that are beyond my skills. It is best if we get him back to Camelot."

"That is a long and arduous journey," Arthur doubtfully responded. "What if he doesn't survive it?"

"Look, I fear that Gaius is the only one who can save him," Merlin said as he observed his wife. "Lyanna is doing whatever she can and she's right."

Arthur's face fell when he realized that his sister and brother-in-law were right. "Mount up. We ride for Camelot," he instructed the others.

* * *

Gaius placed his hand on Mordred's forehead to check his temperature. The Druid boy had been brought to the physician chambers not to look ago and Gaius had tended his wounds and made him comfortable, but there was no change yet.

"Merlin and Lyanna are right," Gaius began as he sat down next to the cot. "This is no ordinary wound. There is magic at play."

"Can you save him?" Arthur asked, growing tired of this.

Lyanna rocked Arinya in her arms as the baby was gurgling softly. Merlin gently grabbed his wife by her waist and made her sit down on his lap, which she didn't mind at all. Now he could hold her and could let Arinya play with his fingers as a way to distract himself.

"I am but a physician," Gaius said grimly. "There are limits to my knowledge."

Arthur shook his head. "There must be something that can be done."

"Perhaps. I shall do everything in my power, Sire," Gaius responded.

Arthur stood up and looked at Mordred for a moment. "Let me know the moment he improves...or..."

"I shall," Gaius assured him. Arthur nodded and looked over at Lyanna before he left the room. Gaius then eyed his former ward as soon as the door closed. "Only your magic can save him, Merlin."

"I cannot save the life of a man destined to kill Arthur," Merlin clarified. Lyanna sighed, knowing how much this was troubling him.

"If Mordred is destined to take the King's life, why has he just saved it?" Gaius wondered.

"I cannot ignore what the dragon said," Merlin responded, his voice cold.

Gaius set up right and crossed his arms. "What happened to the young man who came into my chambers just a few years ago?"

"He grew up," Merlin said. "And he learned the meaning of duty."

Lyanna's heart broke to hear him say that and he placed the right side of his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. Gaius knew the couple needed some time together so he quietly left the room.

Lyanna threaded her hand through Merlin's raven hair while the other arm went around his waist. Arinya meanwhile continued to play with Merlin's fingers on his lap as he had gently taken her over from Lyanna's arms. "Merlin, I know that this is a burden to you, but you don't have to carry it alone. I'm here to help you. We're going to get through this together. We'll figure it out."

Merlin was silent for a few moments. "Have I told you how much I loved you recently?" he asked quietly.

"All the time and I love you for it," she reassured him with a faint smile. "But Merlin, I'm being serious. We'll come to a solution and make sure that Arthur is safe. Just remember that whatever happens that I'm proud of you and I support you."

"Even if it ends up letting Mordred die?" Merlin wondered grimly.

"Even then," Lyanna made clear. "I want Arthur to live just as much as you do and if Mordred gets in the way of that, then we know what must be done. It just seems so unlikely that Mordred is capable of doing such a thing. He's just a boy."

"I'm thinking the same thing, love. Yet you heard what Kilgarrah has said. It's just so confusing," Merlin responded.

Lyanna kissed his forehead. "Like I said, we're going to get through this together. We can't let Arthur die," she soothed him. "I'm with you, Merlin."

Arinya babbled quietly. "Thank you for being you," Merlin responded. He pulled his head back to bring their mouths together to let her know how grateful he was to have Lyanna and for her support.

After their little moment Merlin and Arthur went with Gaius to inform the King about Mordred's well-being. Merlin was holding Arinya now while Lyanna stayed at his side. They entered the royal chambers.

"Is there any news? I thought that once we'd got him back to Camelot and your care..." Arthur rambled.

"The staff that caused his wound was forged using powerful sorcery," Gaius explained grimly.

Arthur sighed. "All the same..."

"And the poison that runs through his veins is beyond remedy, Arthur," Lyanna responded.

"There must be...something you can do," Arthur said hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Gaius said. "Only the Disir themselves have the power to counteract their own sorcery. I'm afraid we must prepare ourselves for the worst."

"I'll go to them," Arthur insisted.

"Sire, I do not think that is..." Gaius protested.

"And I beg for mercy," Arthur said. He looked at Merlin. "Prepare the horses. We leave at once. Lee, are you coming with us?"

Lyanna bit her lip. "No, not this time. I want to stay with Arinya. I've seen her hardly at all these last couple of days as it is and it doesn't feel right. She's my first priority."

Arthur nodded understandingly. "Of course," he said, kissing her cheek. With that he walked out of the door.

Shortly after that Lyanna stood with Merlin in a corridor, knowing that Merlin had to leave soon. "I don't know what to do, Lyanna," Merlin said with a quiet voice. He was still holding Arinya who was touching his nose, but he didn't mind. "If Arthur somehow succeeds in letting Mordred live it means that the prophecy will come to pass. I can't let that happen."

"Then you know what must be done, Merlin," Lyanna replied gravely. She bit her lip and hated herself for having to say that. "Whatever happens Arthur needs to live, that's what most important." She cupped his cheek.

"I wish you could be there with me," Merlin softly responded, leaning into her hand. "But Arinya needs you more than I do. You're right for staying here."

She smiled faintly. "Like I said earlier; I'm immensely proud of you no matter what you choose. I support you, even though I'm not with you when the decision must be made."

Merlin connected their lips. He knew that he wouldn't see her for at least a day and this was their goodbye. It was suppose to be a brief kiss, but it lasted longer because neither of them wanted to break it. They rested their foreheads together for a few moments. "I'm going to miss you."

"As I you. Be careful, Merlin," Lyanna said. "I need you back in one piece."

"I will," Merlin responded. He then turned his attention to their daughter. "Daddy is also going to miss his other favorite girl. Are you going to watch over your mommy and be a good girl? I will come back. I love you." He kissed her cheek a couple of times and Arinya only gurgled. He then handed Arinya to Lyanna who now had tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Lyanna." He placed one final kiss on her lips before he turned around and went around the corner in the corridor, leaving his wife and daughter there behind.

Lyanna looked down at Arinya. "Come, we better go check to see what uncle Gaius is doing."

Lyanna turned her heels and walked in the opposite direction. When she entered the physician chambers she found that Gaius was standing behind his workbench, writing something down. Gaius then took Arinya for a while while Lyanna went to tend Morded's fever.

Despite the fact that she knew this boy would be Arthur's bane she didn't want him to suffer. She had only known a Mordred who was kind. The boy had so much worth to life for as a knight of Camelot, and yet his illness would prevent that. Life was slowly slipping out of him and he was nothing but an empty shell of the boy that he used to be.

All so could hope for was that Mordred would soon be released from his misery. It pained her to see him like this. She knew that she and Merlin had denied the prophecy when they had first rescued Mordred, which seemed like a lifetime ago. She still didn't believe that such a sweet child could do such a thing like killing Arthur, but Kilgarrah had warned them with a reason.

Shortly after that Lyanna focused her attention to making some necessary drafts for the upcoming days. There came a knock on the door before it opened and Lucy stepped into the room. "Milady," she began, curtsying slightly. "I've finished all my chores for today and I was wondering if there was anything else that you want me to do."

Lyanna smiled. "There is one thing," she said. "I want you to sit down and drink some tea with us."

That surprised Lucy. "Uhm... I'm not sure that's wise and -"

"Nonsense," Lyanna cut her off. "You've worked hard all day and I would like to have a chat with you. You deserve some rest, Lucy. Please."

Lucy hesitated for a moment but then sat down at the table next to Gaius. The physician continued to hold Arinya who tugged on his long grey hair, while Lyanna made some tea for the three of them. It didn't took her long until she placed the mugs on the table and sat down opposite from them.

"I know I haven't been present much the last few days, so please tell me how you've experienced your first days as a servant. I'm really curious to hear how it's going," Lyanna insisted.

"It's only my third day now, but I'm really enjoying it. The Queen has been incredibly kind to me so far, and has taught me everything. I'm still overwhelmed that you've offered me this job," Lucy replied gratefully.

Lyanna flashed another smile. "I'm glad to hear that, Lucy. I was wondering if it would be too hard for you, but this is good. I don't want you to be here as just a servant, but also as a friend. I have no intention of bossing you around, but your assistance is much appreciated."

They chatted together for a while longer since there wasn't really anything else that needed to be done. Gaius and Lyanna didn't have any patients beside Mordred, and there was nothing that could be done for the Druid boy.

Lucy stayed over for dinner and the fifteen year old girl seemed to be enjoying herself. Lyanna realized that she didn't really have any friends of her own age and since she didn't have much family left either, she was rather alone. It was doing her a world of good to be more among the people. Lyanna hoped that Lucy would make some friends of her own age soon and would live a little. She was already coming more out of her shell.

When they had eaten dinner Lyanna released Lucy from her duties and retired to her chambers for the night. As soon as she had put Arinya in her sleeping clothes and she was wearing her own nightgown, Lyanna lay down in the bed while she held Arinya in her arms. The three month old baby was looking at her mother with those curious eyes of hers, and Lyanna couldn't help but smile since she saw Merlin in her.

Her thoughts wandered to Merlin while Arinya gently touched her face. She prayed that their trip was going well and that they would come back home safely. She doubted that the Disir would heal Mordred without getting something insane in return. She didn't know what that would be, but could only presume that it was something Arthur had to refuse. High Priestesses are not to be trifled with.

Throughout the night Lyanna only had to feed Arinya three times and she woke up refreshed the next morning around dawn. Together with her daughter she took a bath, which was actually the first time they had done that together. Arinya seemed to enjoy the feeling of warm water and was constantly splashing with her arms while she was giggling. Lyanna couldn't believe how happy her child was.

After a while they got out of the bath and Lyanna put her daughter into some clean clothes. She then put on a simple dress herself and weaved her hair into a plaid and left the bedroom. She entered the physician chambers shortly after that and found that Gaius was already awake, eating some breakfast by himself.

"Good morning, my dear. I've saved you some breakfast," Gaius said to her.

Lyanna flashed him a warm smile as she handed Arinya to the physician. "I'll eat in a minute," she replied and walked over to the cot where Mordred was still lying. The first thing that she noticed was that his skin had regained his normal color. She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature and felt that he had gotten rid of his fever. The next thing that she noticed was how his breathing had become regular as well. "Gaius, it looks like he's on the mend."

"I just thought the same thing," Gaius responded. "Do you think that Arthur succeeded?"

"It would surely seem like it," she muttered. Lyanna bit her lip. "But that means that Merlin has failed." It seemed cruel, but Mordred wasn't suppose to live. Yet here here was, regaining his strength. It was wrong.

By the time that Lyanna had eaten her breakfast Mordred had regained his conciousness and was looking well. It didn't took long until he was able to sit up. Lyanna brought him something to eat and gave him something to drink. It was amazing that he was alive while he was almost dying yesterday.

Mordred had made a full recovery and there was no point for him to stay in bed. He left the physician chambers shortly after that. Lyanna couldn't believe what was happening.

It was about a few hours later that she heard Merlin talking inside her head, letting her know that they would be arriving soon. She picked up Arinya and left the chambers as well. She made it out of the palace and waited at the courtyard, enjoying the warm sun.

It didn't took long until she saw Merlin and Arthur riding through the gates of Camelot. At that moment Mordred descended down the steps wearing his armour. Lyanna could detect the look of pure bewilderment and horror in Merlin's eyes as he dismounted his horse.

Once Merlin had kissed his wife, Lyanna followed Merlin into the upper corridor with Gaius where they stood still in front of the window. "How could I have been so stupid!?" Merlin began.

"Merlin, you did what you thought was best," Lyanna tried to reassure him as he took Arinya from her arms.

"I assumed the best way to protect Arthur was to kill Mordred," Merlin went on.

"A perfectly natural assumption," Gaius said.

"But all I did was make sure he lived. That WAS the Disir's judgement. Mordred's life is Arthur's punishment for rejecting magic," Merlin responded grimly.

Lyanna exhaled. "You mustn't blame yourself, Merlin," Lyanna soothed.

"But it is my fault. Mordred is alive and well. He's free to play his part in Arthur's death and there is nothing I can do to prevent it," Merlin said. They heard cheering outside as the knights lifted Mordred in the air for winning a duel during training. "Nothing."


	61. The dark tower

******Chapter 61: The Dark Tower**

"Lyanna, I don't want you to go. What do I have to do to make you stay here with me?" Merlin asked for the hundred time that morning. He was standing with Arinya as he watched his wife rummaging around their chambers and grabbing a few items that she needed to take with her. "Do you have to take Arinya with you?"

"Merlin, you have things to do with Arthur," Lyanna countered. "You hardly have any time to constantly look after our daughter, which is perfectly fine. I don't mind taking her with me. Besides the fresh air will do her good and I'm sure that she'll enjoy a trip through the forest."

Merlin pressed his lips together. "But you could run into bandits and -"

"That's always a possibility, Merlin. I can fend for myself, and there will be knights accompanying us. We'll be in good hands. There's no reason to fret so much. I just really want to go on this trip to support Gwen since she and Elyan want to visit their father's grave. She has always been there for me and it's only natural that I do something in return," Lyanna replied, stuffing some clean clothes for Arinya in a bag.

"You can proof your loyalty to Gwen in another way instead of leaving me," Merlin suggested. Arinya was gurgling softly.

Lyanna sighed, finally meeting his gaze. She flashed him a bright smile and saw that it had effect on Merlin. "Merlin, I appreciate your concern. It's only for a day and we'll be back before nightfall and then you'll realize that you've been making a fuzz over nothing all this time."

"You don't know that," he softly responded.

"So let me get this right," Lyanna began, licking her lips. "You want me to stay here with you and let Gwen do this without my support because you're afraid that something will happen."

Merlin exhaled. "Well...yes. Exactly like that. You and I both have witnessed what's out there in the woods several times and it's not safe there. It's not weird that I get worried about my wife and daughter. I'm convinced every man does that."

Lyanna giggled. "Merlin, it's not weird at all. Then again you've always been incredibly concerned about me. I do recall an incident where I accidentally got hit by the sword of one of the knights during training and got a head wound. You were frantic and were about to use your magic on this poor knight. I manage to change your mind, but then you kept fuzzing over me and didn't leave my side for two whole days!"

"Sir Beltor managed to hit your head badly. Even Gaius said that it was a good hit and that you needed someone to look after you and of course I took my responsibility to look after you. You needed the help," Merlin reasoned with her.

"Merlin, you're overreacting. It was only a small concussion and I only needed some rest," Lyanna replied. "I'm immensely grateful that you were there to look after me, like you always do. You're just a man with an incredibly big heart, but I love you immensely for it. If you want me to stay here then I'll stay. I don't want you to worry about me."

Merlin took a few steps forwards until their chests were pressed together. Arinya was still babbling happily in his arms. "No, it would be incredibly selfish of me to keep you here for such reasons. I shouldn't come between that. Not that I like it, but you should go with Gwen."

That surprised Lyanna and her mouth fell agape, as her eyes widened. "You sure?"

He nodded a few times. "Don't dwell on this matter too long or I might change my mind, Lyanna," he said, causing her to chuckle. Lyanna immediately cupped his cheeks and brought their mouths together, letting him know how much she appreciated his sweet gesture. "Just make it up to me when you get back."

Lyanna hummed understandingly against his lips. "You've got yourself a deal. Make sure that there's a bath poured for tonight then. I know how to make amends and I know what you like." Her voice was low as she said that.

She saw how Merlin's ears went red at that information. "I...I look forward to some private time with you, Lyanna Ambrosius."

Lyanna let the kiss last for a few more moments and then pulled back. "You only have to count the hours until we return then, love," she said sweetly, stepping away from him so that she could grab the last items that she needed for this trip. She then went to the mirror and quickly brushed her hair, but didn't bother to put it in a plaid. "Will you be alright without us for one day?"

Merlin huffed. "Maybe. I just don't like it when you're away. I want to have you and Arinya near me all the time."

"Well, now you know what I feel when you're going away with Arthur without me. You'll get used to it," Lyanna countered, smirking slightly. She then put the last items in her bag and turned to face him. "I think I'm ready to go."

"Do you have everything?" Merlin asked, making sure she didn't forget anything.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, I've got everything that I need."

Merlin flashed a faint smile. "Then we best go," he murmured, reaching for Lyanna's hand and guided his wife out of their chambers.

The walk downstairs went in silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts, not wanting to think about being parted from another. As they stepped out of the castle they saw that the party was nearly finished. Gwen was standing nearby with Arthur and were having their farewell.

"Just stay safe, Lyanna," Merlin said cautiously. "I need you back unharmed."

"I will come back to you," Lyanna vowed, hoping to reassure him.

Merlin focused his attention on Arinya who was flapping with her arms as she made some soft gurgle noises at the same time. "Watch over your mother for me since daddy can't. I'm proud of you and I love you," he said to their six month old daughter. "I'm going to miss you." He placed several kisses on her forehead and cheek. He then looked at his wife. "I still don't like it that you have to leave me, so I'm going to miss you."

"It's just one day, Merlin. I'm sure you can manage without us for a day," Lyanna reassured him one last time. "I'm going to miss you too." She leaned forwards until their lips met. Merlin immediately pressed into her to make their kiss last longer. Neither of them wanted to be the one to pull back. They both weren't fond of having to part ways with each other after this moment ended, so they made it last. They were so focused on how amazingly their lips fitted together and how they were able to move in sync. In the end it was Lyanna who pulled back, a lovesick grin on her face. "I love you, my dear Merlin."

"And I you, my dearest Lyanna," he responded, placing a last kiss on her forehead. He handed Arinya over to her who was smiling at both of them. "Take care and stay with the knights."

She flashed him a warm smile. "I will." Lyanna gently put Arinya in the sling that she was wearing and turned around, only to see that Arthur was waiting to say goodbye to her. "Will you make sure that Merlin doesn't worry himself sick?"

Merlin scoffed behind them, but they ignored it. "I will keep him busy all day," Arthur reassured her, kissing her cheek and did the same with Arinya. During the last couple of months he had spend more of his free time watching over his niece when Merlin and Lyanna were busy. He really loved the little girl and was very fond of her. Lyanna was really looking forward to the day that Arthur would have his own children. He surely would be just as protective over them as Merlin is to Arinya now.

After they said their farewells Lyanna went down the steps and put Arinya into the sling so that it would easier to travel with her six month old daughter. She then went to put her belongings into the saddlebag and hopped onto Lumiere's back. Lyanna gazed one last time at Merlin who was looking rather hurt and gave him an encouraging smile as she nudged Lumiere forwards to follow the others as they rode through the town gate.

They soon found the cover of the forest. Since this expedition was only to visit Tom's grave the party wasn't that large. It only existed of Lyanna, Gwen, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival. It was all that they needed to make a trip like this safely.

Lyanna was riding alongside Gwaine this time who was once again keeping her entertained with his usual tavern stories. Even though she wasn't sure if all of those stories had actually happened, she found most of them amusing. Occasionally she looked down at Arinya who was babbling softly as she gazed at the scenery around them with her big blue eyes. Lyanna had been right. The fresh air was doing her some good.

"Is all well, Milady?" Leon humbly asked when he noticed a frown upon Lyanna's forehead.

She turned her head to face the knight. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm just keeping an eye out for my daughter that's all." That was enough to reassure him and he stopped asking her more questions.

"She's already growing up in a fair little lady," Gwaine butted in. "I'm sure that Princess Arinya has all kinds of men fighting for her hand when she's older or perhaps she ends up falling in love with a serving boy."

Lyanna smirked. "Ah, well I have to admit that there is something alluring about servant boys, Sir Gwaine. I just want my daughter to be happy so she has me and Merlin's blessings for whatever she wants to do when she's older."

"Even if she ends up falling in love with a knight?" Gwaine wondered, smiling.

"Even then, Sir Gwaine," Lyanna replied. "We support Arinya no matter what she chooses as any parent should."

"Are you sure that you're the daughter of Uther because -"

"Gwaine!" Leon scolded. "You can't speak of our late King like that. He's still Lyanna's father."

"Thank you, Sir Leon. There's no harm done," Lyanna reassured him. "I'm well aware that I'm completely different than my father. I suppose I take more after my mother, but I cannot confirm such a thing since I never have been blessed enough to meet her. Arinya is my first priority and her happiness is most important to me."

That seemed to answer Gwaine's question and the knight finally went quiet, which was a relief to everyone around them. They had all listened to their conversation in silence making sure that Gwaine wouldn't ask anything too bold, but Lyanna was used to Gwaine's way of thinking and it didn't bother her. Instead it only made her smile.

The rest of the trip went on like that and it took the party about an hour until they reached their destination. They all dismounted their horses. Lyanna remained behind with Arinya in her arms as Gwen approached her. "This is something that you have to do with your brother," Lyanna said soothingly. "I'm here for you, alright?"

Gwen pulled Lyanna into a brief embrace. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, Lyanna."

With that the Queen of Camelot and Elyan went up the emerald hill where there late father was buried so that they could place some flowers on the grave and think of some memories.

Lyanna instead placed Arinya on the soft grass. The girl had learned how to sit up straight and didn't fall over anymore. Lyanna sat down across from her so that she could keep an eye on her. Arinya grabbed some grass and threw it in the air and seconds later her sweet laughter echoed across the hills. It was heart warming to see how easily entertained she was.

Percival and Gwaine stayed near Lyanna and were both smiling as they watched the little girl throwing grass in the air like that while she was laughing.

"It's a good thing she doesn't have Merlin's ears," Gwaine then said as he observed the young princess, smirking sheepishly.

Percival snorted while Lyanna giggled. "Well, I like Merlin's ears," she replied happily. "Arinya indeed has my ears. She does have Merlin's cheekbones and his eyes."

Percival meanwhile handed Arinya a dandelion he had plucked from the ground nearby and the child immediately started to tear the flower apart with her small little hands. When she realized the flower was gone Arinya started to cry and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ssst, it's alright, my dear," Lyanna soothed as she swooped Arinya into her arms. "Its all good. Are you hungry? I'm sure you are." Gwaine and Percival turned their heads so that Lyanna could pull the sleeve of her gown down. Arinya latched onto her breast and sucked quietly, her cries finally stopping.

"Merlin was looking rather grim when we left," Percival then said, feeling the need to make small chat.

Lyanna chuckled. "Yeah, he wasn't too fond of me leaving with Arinya even though it was only for a day. He gets to leave all the time without me. He's just worried that something will happen to us."

"I'm sure every man is like that when it concerns his wife and his daughter, Lyanna," Percival responded. "He's a good man and he just wants you to be alright. We'll keep the two of you safe."

"Thank you, Sir Percival," she replied sweetly, appreciating his words.

It didn't took long until Arinya had eaten enough and the child was cheerful once more. She just continued to play in the grass as if nothing had happened, only this time Gwaine and Percival sat down next to her which she seemed to enjoy.

It was about an hour later that Gwen and Elyan returned from visiting their father's grave. Lyanna went to her friends side to check up on her. She was well aware how much Gwen cared for her late father, and she wanted to make sure that she wasn't overwhelmed. Fortunately Gwen didn't seem to be shaken up, but was very peaceful.

The party set out on their way back shortly after that. Arinya had fallen asleep in the sling, which was a relief to Lyanna. This day out was really doing the girl some good.

"I think that he'd be proud," Leon said after a while.

"Particularly of Elyan," Gwen responded.

"Me?" Elyan asked puzzled.

"Not because you're a knight, but because of the man you've become," Gwen enlightened him.

Lyanna was smiling as she listened to the conversation. "I don't think so," Elyan said.

"She's right," Percival agreed.

"Absolutely," Gwaine said. "You're right standing, especially when it comes to sweet-talk the ladies if nothing else."

They all laughed. "Don't listen to him," Elyan said.

"No. Elyan loves only one woman," Leon responded.

"Who?" Gwen wanted to know.

"You!" Elyan made clear with a smile.

"Tell me. I'm your sister," Gwen insisted.

"Did Arthur not say?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur never tells me anything," Gwen replied.

"But he told you who Gwaine's in love with," Elyan figured.

"Himself," Gwen joked and they all laughed again.

The party now rode through a small field. A snake slithered up to their horses and scared them, which caused Leon and Percival to be thrown of their horses. Lyanna held tighter onto Arinya as she watched the commotion. Something wasn't right. Snakes didn't appear in this area.

"Run. Run," Gwaine instructed them.

"You're still the Queen and the Princess, get to the trees. Go," Elyan said.

Lyanna exchanged a look with Gwen before the Queen of Camelot kicked her horse into a canter. Lyanna quickly followed, wanting to stay with Gwen. She had never seen her friend ride on a horse so fast as now.

She watched in horror how Gwen was thrown backwards off her horse and got knocked out. Lyanna immediately dismounted Lumiere and hurried over to her friend with great haste. She knelt down next to Gwen and went to check for any injuries, but didn't found anything superficial.

Lyanna felt her throat gone dry when she saw a woman with black hair and a black dress approaching her with a smug grin on her face as if she entire situation was rather amusing to her. "Well...Well.. If it isn't my dear sister. I was already hoping that we would meet each other again. It has been a while."

"What do you want Morgana?" Lyanna pretty much growled, feeling how her hatred for her half sister returning within seconds. "Why can't you ever just leave us alone?"

"I think it's better to leave that a surprise," Morgana replied wickedly. Arinya suddenly started to let out a loud wail. The commotions had woken her up from her sleep. Since Arinya was tugged into the sling Morgana hadn't been able to see the baby, and her eyes widened as she saw how Lyanna grabbed her out of she sling and held her in her arms and tried to shush her. "Is that my little niece?"

"You're nothing to her!" Lyanna spat out. "You're nothing to me either! You're just nothing, but insane!"

Morgana ignored her. "Can I hold her?"

"You can do no such thing," Lyanna grumbled. "You stay away from her! You've already hurt to many people and I'm not allowing you to hurt anyone anymore! Especially not my daughter."

Arinya's cries only increased as Morgana got closer and Lyanna did her best to shield Arinya from the woman. She didn't want her to come any closer. Lyanna wanted to do whatever she could to protect Arinya, but her magic would be pointless to use against someone as powerful as Morgana.

"You're going to sleep for a while," Morgana then said. "You're more use of me that way. I will look after your precious little daughter in the meantime."

"No! Are you nuts? Stay away from her!" Lyanna cried out, her voice shaking from uncontrolled anger.

Lyanna was once again ignored and she felt herself slipping into darkness. The last thing she heard was Arinya's loud cries before everything around her went dark and she hit her head on the ground. Then there was nothing.

* * *

When Lyanna opened her eyes she realized that she was in a strange room. She was inside some sort of dark tower. There were lots of mandrake-roots that hung scattered across the room. Lyanna slowly tried to sit up right and painfully rubbed on the back of her head as she did so.

"Oh goodness, you're awake," she heard Gwen say in relief. "I've been trying to wake you for hours, but it seemed pointless."

"What happened?" Lyanna asked. There was a huge gap in her memory and she wondered how the two of them had ended up in an abandoned room like this.

Gwen smiled faintly. "You don't remember do you?" Lyanna shook her head. "No wonder since Morgana used a spell to make you lose your consciousness. She had you slung over the back of her horse, while I was tied together with a rope that she held herself, forcing me to walk. Oh, I believe I've walked for a large part of the day. Morgana had taken us to this dark tower. She then locked us in this room and left. This place is horrible."

Lyanna licked her lips. "Where is Arinya? I remember that I was holding her when Morgana showed up."

"I'm afraid that Morgana has taken her," Gwen answered grimly. "She's been holding Arinya all this time during the travel and she hadn't brought any harm on her. She seemed to be quite smitten with her if I'm honest."

"So you're saying that my six month old daughter is with my insane half-sister who has murdered hundreds of innocent people and who happens to be a High Priestess?" Lyanna figured.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, I wish that it was different. But you have magic too. You could get us out of here."

"I can't," Lyanna dismissed. "Morgana has enchanted this door. I can feel the magic here. Besides my magic isn't as strong as that of Morgana, so I don't stand a chance. I could never defeat her. I'm not Merlin. Oh, Merlin. He must be worrying sick. We were suppose to be back in the evening."

"I'm sure that they're informed about what happened by now. Elyan and Gwaine managed to escape with the others. I'm sure that they're already on their way here to find us," Gwen soothed her.

Lyanna exhaled. "Except that they have no idea where Morgana has taken us. They will be looking for us at the wrong places," she replied grimly.

"You don't know that, Lyanna. We have to keep faith. Can you hear those whispers?"

"What whispers?" Lyanna asked, frowning.

"You don't hear them? It sounds like people are whispering," Gwen answered. "It's horrible."

Lyanna stared up at the mandrake-roots in the room. She was well aware of the effect that mandrake-roots had on people. Morgana had used it on Uther before after all and he had lost his sanity. Perhaps Morgana was hoping to do the same with Gwen and Lyanna.

"I can't hear anything, Gwen," Lyanna replied. "I'm sure that you're just exhausted. You said that you've been walking all day. Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll watch over you."

Gwen didn't argue with Lyanna, probably because she was too exhausted and fell asleep next to Lyanna and faced her. It didn't took long until Lyanna heard Gwen's soft snoring, which brought her some relief. She didn't want Gwen to lose her sanity just like her father had, but Morgana had also enchanted the mandrake-roots so it was impossible for Lyanna to destroy them. It was making her feel hopeless.

Lyanna was sniffling by herself since she wasn't able to fall asleep when she heard something. The door swung open and Morgana stepped inside, holding a torch and a crying Arinya in her other arm.

"I've tried everything, but the brat won't be quiet," Morgana grumbled, giving Arinya back to her mother. Lyanna held her daughter in her arms as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Arinya's cries immediately went quiet and Morgana watched them with an open mouth. "Just keep her still. Her cries are giving me a headache."

With that Morgana left the room again and locked the door. Lyanna tried to examine Arinya in the dim light of the moon that shone through the small window in the roof. She couldn't find any wounds that Morgana had inflicted on her. Gwen had been right. Morgana hadn't brought any harm on Arinya.

Lyanna repeatedly kissed Arinya's forehead. "Mommy is so happy to see you and that you're back to her. I'm never going to let you go again. I will do whatever is in my powers to keep you safe from all harm. You're going to be fine. Do you think that daddy will be coming for us?" Arinya cooed and Lyanna let out a soft laugh. "I hope so too. Daddy's a very powerful warlock after all. Have I ever told you how your daddy and mommy met each other? It all happened when mommy went hunting in the forest..."

* * *

Merlin continued to rub his eyes. He had barely slept during the night. His mind kept wandering to Lyanna, Gwen and Arinya and he could only hope that the three of them were alright. He still remembered the moment when he had found out that Morgana had taken them. He thought that he would lose his mind. Of course he had joined the party to search for them. He wanted to find them more than anything and bring them home. Since he and Lyanna were connected he knew that his wife was still alive. He would've felt it if Morgana had killed her, which wasn't the case. That didn't mean that Morgana couldn't be hurting them. He had to stop her and he could only hope he would be on time. He would never forgive himself if they got hurt. It was his fault that Lyanna and Arinya had left Camelot in the first place. He should've stopped them. His guilt was eating him alive.

"I've decided to journey to the dark tower," Arthur started as everyone was preparing for their departure. "It's my belief that Guinevere, Lyanna and Arinya have been imprisoned there. I don't know what horrors will be waiting so I'll travel alone."

"No," Elyan disagreed.

"I'm sorry, but I've made my decision," Arthur made clear.

"You can't stop me Arthur, she is my sister," Elyan said, referring to Gwen.

"Nor me either," Percival said, standing up. "Gwen is our Queen, and Lyanna and Arinya are our Princesses."

"And they're our friends," Leon added, standing also.

Gwaine was still lying on a bedroll. "They're maidens in a tower. Damsels in distress. I was born for this moment."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You can turn back, Merlin."

"I made you a promise remember?" Merlin retorted, looking up. "Besides it's Gwen and my family out there and I need them back." Arthur was pleased with Merlin's answer.

The party set out shortly after that. They rode through the forest and towards the dark tower. It didn't took long until they came upon a cliff overlooking the impenetrable forest and the dark tower in the distance.

"The dark tower," Arthur announced.

"How do we get to it?" Merlin wanted to know. He was able to feel his magic buzzing underneath his skin. They were going the right way.

"Through the impenetrable forest," Arthur explained.

"But its..." Merlin protested.

"Impenetrable," Gwaine finished.

"We can't possible get through there?" Merlin wondered.

Arthur exhaled. "We must."

Merlin knew Arthur was right. This was their only way to reach the dark tower and they had to take it if they wanted to safe them.

"My loves, please stay safe for a while longer. We're coming for you. All of you," Merlin softly whispered as he nudged his horse to follow the others.

* * *

Lyanna managed to sleep a total of three hours until Arinya's cheerful babbles woke her up. She saw that during her sleep some liquid of one of the mandrake-roots had fallen on Arinya's cheek and she quickly rubbed it away with the sleeve of her dress. She then fed Arinya who had been quiet all night, much to Lyanna's relief. Shortly after that Gwen woke up. Lyanna saw how her friend sat up and rubbed the black liquid from her face. Gwen then covered her ears and let out a muffled scream.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop," she pleaded, sounding hopeless.

Lyanna gently placed Arinya on the ground and hurried over to Gwen. "There's nothing here, Gwen. You're imagining it. This is all Morgana's doing. She's trying to make us lose our mind, but we cannot let her win. We're strong women and we won't bend down to her will. We're going to get through this together."

Gwen was shaking and tears were pooling in her eyes. She surprised Lyanna by throwing her arms around her neck, but Lyanna gladly returned the embrace. She only wanted to reassure Gwen that this was just a mean trick of Morgana.

"Just take a deep breath, Gwen," Lyanna soothed her. Gwen did what she told her. "Good. It's all going to be alright. You told me to keep faith remember? Just believe that Arthur and Merlin will be coming for us."

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure. They'll come," Lyanna comforted her. Even though she didn't believe her own words. She doubted that Arthur and Merlin even knew where they are and who had taken them. Yet she had to keep faith. It was their only way out of this miserable place.

She had seemed to calm Gwen down for a moment, but it didn't last long. Gwen said that she saw a clear vision of Elyan who laughed at her, and once again she ended up screaming. It was horrible to watch and Lyanna did her best to keep reassuring her. She couldn't lose Gwen to Morgana like this.

Lyanna was surprised that she hadn't seen any vision like that or had heard the whispers and screams. She assumed that it was because she had magic and the mandrake-root simply didn't work on her. It had to be the only explanation as to why Lyanna was not affected.

Lyanna kept herself occupied by entertaining Arinya and the baby was laughing merrily. Meanwhile Gwen kept having more visions and there was nothing that Lyanna could do to stop it. She watched her friend being so broken like that with a lot of pain. It was dreadful and she wished that she could help her. It was making her feel incredibly helpless.

When Gwen had another vision Lyanna was able to hear her mutter the name Merlin under her breath a couple of times and Lyanna could only assume that Gwen had seen Merlin in a vision. That only made her miss her endearing husband even more, and she wished that he was really on his way to come for them. He had to.

At that moment the door opened and Morgana walked in. Lyanna could detect that she was looking rather amused with the situation. "Come...," she said sweetly. "Let us have something to eat."

Morgana walked out of the room. Gwen exchanged a hesitant look with Lyanna before they walked after Morgana and left the room. The High Priestess leaded them through the abandoned tower and into a large hall. Here they found a huge table which was covered in lots of cobwebs. Only a small section of the table was cleaned and some food and plates were placed there.

They all took a chair at the table and Lyanna let Arinya bounce up and down on her leg as she kept a close eye on her half-sister and her dearest friend. If anyone would've told her eight years ago that this would be the situation she would've never believed it. It was once again clear how she had misjudged someone close to her.

Despite the fact that Lyanna detested being here she decided to nibble on a crust of bread, but Gwen wasn't thinking the same thing. Lyanna had to eat else she wouldn't be able to keep feeding Arinya. Morgana noticed it. "Eat. Here," she said, handing Gwen another plate. "Food always makes me feel better. Would you prefer some chicken?" There was no reply. "You must eat. You are fading away."

Gwen was glaring at her former mistress. "I do not know what cool trick you are playing, but I will not be broken by you."

"I thought this would be nice," Morgana said. "I know how lonely you two must be. Luckily you aren't by yourself in that room. At least you're not shackled, there's daylight, you can move, you can see."

"Do you expect us to thank you?" Lyanna huffed.

"I too have suffered. I spent two years living in darkness. I spent two years chained to a wall in the bottom of a pit. You did not know?" Both Lyanna and Gwen looked bewildered. "I would've sold my soul for someone to show me kindness such as this. Do you want me to take you back up there?"

Morgana's story didn't persuade Gwen to eat something and she refused to touch her plate. Of course this angered Morgana and she brought Gwen back to the dark room and came back to Lyanna and Arinya within a minute. Morgana sat down at the chair she was sitting on a minute ago and looked at her half-sister.

"A lot sure has happened since the last time we've seen each other and -"

"Do you mean when you usurped Camelot and murdered many innocent people?" Lyanna interrupted, glaring at Morgana. She wasn't going to fall for Morgana's trick. She didn't deserve her sympathy.

Morgana grimaced at that. "I wasn't speaking of that. I was referring of to how much your life has changed since then. You've really always been in love with Merlin haven't you?"

That was not a question that Lyanna had expected at all. "No, only a year after him coming to Camelot."

"And yet you're married to him now, made him a Prince and got a child with him. And -"

"What do you want Morgana? Are you seriously going to pretend that nothing has happened? You and I aren't on good terms and I'm in no mood to make small chat with you," Lyanna ranted, losing her temper. She was able to feel her hands shaking with anger.

"I wasn't expecting anything else. I want to know why the mandrake-roots aren't working on you," Morgana clarified. "What is so special about you?"

Arinya gurgled quietly and Lyanna licked her lips. "I wouldn't know why your stupid enchantment doesn't work on me, but you've got to stop this. You're driving Gwen insane! She used to be your friend."

"And she shall be so again," Morgana responded mysteriously, causing Lyanna to frown. "I think we've talked enough for now. I shall take you to another room."

"Another room? What's wrong with the other? I want to stay with Gwen," Lyanna insisted.

"That won't happen. I won't let you disturb the enchantment since it's not working on you. Its best if you're elsewhere so that's what I'm going to do," Morgana responded.

Lyanna knew that arguing would be pointless and a waste of energy. There was nothing that she could do to change Morgana's mind and she had no other choice than to follow the High Priestess up a flight of stairs. Unsure where she being leaded to, Lyanna was horrified by how grim and cold this side of the tower felt.

Morgana guided her into a different room which was surprisingly lighter than the one Lyanna had previously stayed in. There was even a bed in there and a tray of food and a glass of water on the table.

"I'm not an animal, Lyanna," Morgana said when she noted the bewilderment in Lyanna's eyes. "I'm not as cruel as you give me credit for."

"Says the woman who killed our father," Lyanna muttered angrily, frowning. "Just because you've done something nice that doesn't mean you're a good person. There is darkness in your heart Morgana, that will never fade. It corrupted you."

Morgana sighed tiresome, growing exhausted of Lyanna's protests and closed the door behind her which meant that Lyanna was alone with Arinya. Lyanna saw how there was a small window in the wall that let some light in. She approached it and looked outside and was able to see a large desert terrain surrounding the tower. Since Lyanna knew in which tower she was being kept, she was well aware that she was able to see the impenetrable forest in the distance. Even if Merlin and Arthur knew where they were being kept, they would never be able to make it through there. It was called the impenetrable forest for a reason.

Lyanna wondered if her abilities would work in this place. Perhaps she could summon an animal and so that she could send it out to look for Merlin and the others. It could be her only way to contact them since she couldn't make contact with Merlin through their special connection. He was too far away from her. Lyanna closed her eyes and concentrated for a couple of seconds as she pleaded for help with her ability.

Lyanna exhaled as she sat down on the rather hard bed and listened to Arinya's cheerful gurgles. She was immensely grateful that her daughter had no clue what was going on, and was just as happy as always. A part of her was worried that the mandrake-roots would have effect on her as well, but it hadn't.

Her heart jolted when she heard something crashing against the stone wall. Lyanna turned her head and saw that the glass of water had be thrown against the wall and was now rolling over the ground until it stopped near the table. Lyanna felt her heart beating inside her ears and slowly looked down at the giggling Arinya next to her on the bed and was still able to see faint color of gold in her eyes before it faded. Lyanna was overwhelmed for a few moments and wasn't sure if she had just dreamed that. Perhaps she was losing her sanity as well, but she had seen it so clear.

"You did that," Lyanna said slowly, overcoming the shock she had been in. She remembered how Merlin had described that he had been able to use magic before he could walk or talk. "You... You have magic. Oh God... You really have magic." It was overwhelming to see how similar her first time using magic was to Lyanna. They both had thrown an object only Lyanna had made it hover in the air for a bit.

Arinya only continued giggling as if nothing had happened. Lyanna could only smile as tears pooled her eyes. Her daughter was just like her and Merlin and was born with magic. Lyanna felt pride settling in and was even more determined to keep her safe now. No harm could befall her because of what she is. Lyanna would prevent that.

She knew that she and Merlin would have to come clear to Arthur when the time was right. They were tired of hiding and they didn't want their daughter to have to be scared of what she is. That time had to come to an end and magic should be welcomed back into Camelot once more. It sounded like a beautiful dream. But only then would she and Merlin be able to teach their daughter how to properly use their magic.

"I'm so proud of you, my little moon," Lyanna said in awe, placing more kisses on Arinya's forehead. "You're going to be alright. You won't have to life in fear anymore. No matter what happens we will be at your side. We always will."

Arinya placed her tiny hands on Lyanna's face, for which Lyanna was thankful.

"Mommy loves you a lot," Lyanna went on. "Your dad was right when he said that you would be destined for greatness. You really are. I'm sorry that we're stuck in here, but at least we're together." She decided to feed Arinya again since it had been a while ago now since she had last eaten. Once Arinya was full she made her burp up. She then grabbed a blanket from the bed and cradled Arinya into it. "Get some sleep. I'll stay with you."

She held Arinya close in her arms and rocked her back and forth. She sang a lullaby which usually got Arinya to sleep in now time.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail far to the far fields of fortune, with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way, to guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

As Lyanna stopped singing she saw that Arinya had fallen asleep, which brought her much relief. Lyanna knew that she had to get some sleep herself or she would drive herself mad in this place. She couldn't stop thinking about Gwen who was locked here in another room and was losing her sanity due to an enchantment. It was horrible.

Lyanna fidgeted with her heart shaped pendant of her necklace and her thoughts wandered to Merlin. Her Merlin. She wondered if he was worrying himself sick. He already disapproved of her leaving Camelot because he feared that something would happen and he'd been so right. She knew that he would blame himself for what happened. That was not what she wanted. She could only hope that Merlin would stay calm with Arthur and that they would find their way here to free them from this twisted place.

She missed Merlin. She missed the sound of his voice as he peacefully talked with her, the way his hand tenderly caressed her cheeks, how good his skin smelled, how he held her during the night, or how he kissed her to let her know that she was loved. She needed him more than she cared to admit. She hated being removed so far away from him. It wasn't right. She was meant to be at his side.

With her thoughts focused on the people that she cared about Lyanna managed to drift asleep lying in the bed, holding Arinya close to her.

When she opened her eyes again there was light coming through the window. She had slept through the entire night without being woken up by Arinya's hungry cries once. Arinya was staring up at her with her cloudless blue eyes and Lyanna could only smile. She sat up right and fed her daughter again.

Immediately her thoughts went back to everyone again, but mostly to Gwen. She hoped that her friend had made it through the night and was still stable. She couldn't lose her friend. They had been through so much together and they had so much more that they needed to do.

Shortly after Lyanna had fed Arinya and the child was babbling again the door opened and Lyanna turned her head to gaze with bloodshot eyes at Morgana who entered the room, carrying a tray with fresh food. It made Lyanna wonder how she got access of food like that, but she kept her lips together.

"I'd take it you slept well," Morgana said, placing the tray on the table. She walked over at Lyanna and handed her a damping mug. "I know how much you enjoy raspberry tea. It was always your favorite."

Lyanna swallowed. She really missed the times when she and Morgana were good friends because they got along so well. There was a gap left behind by Morgana when she decided to turn on everyone who cared for her. Yet Lyanna couldn't help herself to still pity her half-sister since she was so lost.

"When are you going to let us go?" she asked instead, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about the past with her.

"I know that our dear brother and your dear Merlin are on their way here as we speak. They know that they'll be walking into a trap, but they'll be coming anyway because they're desperate to save you and Gwen," Morgana responded.

Lyanna bit her lip at the mention of Arthur and Merlin coming this way. "What trap? You want Arthur don't you?" she figured.

Morgana smirked. "I can't give away too much. That's entirely for you to see. I guess you just have to be patient until they get here which shouldn't take them longer than a couple of hours."

Lyanna wasn't sure whether or not Morgana was telling her the truth. For all she knew Morgana could be playing a trick and she didn't want to hold onto false hope. Even if Morgana was being honest that meant that they would walk into a trap, which wasn't good either.

"Do you still want to be Queen of Camelot?" Lyanna asked. The question had been on the tip of her tongue for days now.

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Of course. That crown rightfully belongs to me since I'm the oldest. Gwen is not suppose to wear my crown."

"So, that's why you kidnapped us and locked us away in this tower? You wanted to enchant us both, which didn't quite work, to get to throne of Camelot. Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much," Morgana said.

"How's Gwen doing?" Lyanna queried.

Morgana sighed, growing tired of all these questions. "As well as anyone can be under the influence of a mandrake-root. She wont have to endure it for much longer." Lyanna couldn't help the feeling that Morgana was quite sad that the mandrake-root hadn't effected her either. Clearly she had some intention with this enchantment. "I shall leave you to it."

With that the High Priestess left the tiny room and the door closed. Arinya simply babbled at what was going on, but Lyanna couldn't understand what she said. She was still too young to say real words. Lyanna was able to smell Arinya and knew that she needed a change of clothes. Since Lyanna didn't have clean clothes she had been wrapping a piece of blanket that she had ripped off of it, so that she had something fresh to wear. Luckily there were enough spare blankets.

She threw the filthy fabric into a corner of the room since she couldn't clean it up herself. She then ate her breakfast in silence and drank her tea and then focused her attention back to keeping her daughter entertained. It didn't took long until her sweet giggles filled the room.

As Lyanna let Arinya suck on her thumb after a while her thoughts wandered back to Gwen. This entire situation was making Lyanna feel incredibly guilty and useless since she wasn't able to help her friend. All she could do was watching her friend fall deeper into despair, and losing hold of herself. It was the worst thing anyone had to through and she couldn't believe that Morgana could do such a thing to someone who used to be her friend. But then again Morgana was able to hurt lots of people who used to care for her, something which Lyanna would never understand.

Time dreaded on and Lyanna grew more bored with every passing second. Normally her days were super busy and she always had to divide her time between helping Gaius, train with the knights, being a mother and spending time with Merlin. Now she had none of that, except for Arinya but the baby didn't need entertainment right now and was sleeping quietly.

Lyanna was curious if she would ever see Gaius again. She missed his endless talks about the history of healing and she really hoped that she could hear him speak even more about the matter. There was still so much more that he could teach her. She was looking forward to that should she ever make it out of this place alive, which she doubted more as time went on.

As Lyanna looked at the sky she could tell that it was already past noon. There was still some food left on the tray and she picked up an apple. She had to admit that Morgana was actually taking better care of her compared to the other time she had kidnapped her. Then she didn't get anything to eat or drink and now she got plenty of both. Maybe it was because Lyanna had Arinya this time and Morgana didn't want to hurt a baby. She was sure that had to be the reason for the sympathy.

Lyanna her entire body froze when she heard footsteps outside of her room. The door opened with a lot of force and Arinya cried at the loud noise. "Lyanna! Thank God!" she heard a familiar voice shout and at that moment Lyanna broke down in tears.

Immediately two strong arms were wrapped around her and she was pressed close against a chest. She took in the lemon and forest scent that could only belong to one person and felt how her emotions overwhelmed her. "My Merlin," she whispered through her sobs. Merlin placed several kisses on the top of her head, and did the same with Arinya which Lyanna was still holding. The baby had stopped crying as she seemed to recognize her father. Lyanna kept muttering words about what had happened, but it didn't make much sense. She was just so glad to be reunited with Merlin again.

"I'm so grateful that you two are safe and sound," Merlin said in relief.

Lyanna slowly pulled back so that she could look him in the eye, but saw that the rest of the knights , minus Elyan, were watching them. When Lyanna caught sight of Arthur she let out a soft laugh as he wrapped her into a brief embrace. "You've no idea how happy I am to see you," he said. "Do you have any idea where Morgana is keeping Gwen?"

Lyanna exhaled. "Last I know Morgana was keeping Gwen in a dark room down that hall and I do warn you that you could be walking into a trap." Arthur placed a kiss on her forehead and hurried out of the room, followed by the rest of the knights.

Merlin planted a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled her back into his arms again. "I cannot even describe how much I've missed you both during the last few days. I thought we wouldn't be able to find you in time or that Morgana had done something horrible to you. I've got you now and I'm not going to let you go again," he soothed her.

"Merlin, Morgana brought us here with the intention to make us lose our mind. The room where she first kept us in was covered in mandrake-roots. It didn't work on me for some reason, but it did effect Gwen. When Morgana saw that it didn't work she moved me here. I don't know what the plan is, but I assume she tried to brainwash us by magic," Lyanna explained to him.

Merlin took a deep breath. "I know why that didn't work. I used a protection spell on you a few days ago," he admitted. "I did it when you were asleep because you would fight me if you knew about it, so I didn't tell you. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad at you, Merlin. It made Morgana's enchantment fail," she said. "There is something else that I need to tell you and it's really important. Arinya has magic."

Merlin leaned back so that they could gaze at each other. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Lyanna nodded. "I wasn't at first because I had no idea what kind of affect the mandrake-root had on me, but I saw it. She threw a glass against the wall and her eyes changed gold. I was scared for second, but then remembered how you told that you were able to move objects before you could talk and walk. She has the same."

Merlin let that news sink in as he took Arinya from Lyanna. A large smile then appeared lips and his entire face beamed up like the sun. He pressed another kiss on Lyanna's lips which only lasted a few seconds. He then looked down at their daughter. "Oh, daddy is going to support you every step of the way with your magic. You have no need to worry and will embrace your powers," he coed. Arinya giggled when he kissed her forehead.

"Merlin, you do realize that means we have to come clear to Arthur," Lyanna made him remember.

"I know. That's something we can worry about when we get back home," Merlin said, rubbing away her tears.

"Are you angry at me that I left anyway even when you told me not to go so many times?" Lyanna questioned.

"I could never get angry at you, my love," Merlin comforted her. "You couldn't know that this would happen. I blamed myself for this at first, but there is only person who's responsible for doing this and that's Morgana. She is going to regret hurting you."

"Merlin can we go? I want you to take us home," Lyanna pleaded. She was exhausted and really wanted to get away from this place and to be behind the safe walls of Camelot once more, where she and her family belonged. "I want to check on Gwen."

Merlin hummed understandingly, placing a kiss on her temple. "We'll look for the others then who should be with Gwen. We'll go home after that. Everything is going to be fine for now."

Being the gentleman that he was, Merlin took Arinya in his arms and helped his wife onto her feet. He held her hand so that he could guide her out of this room. Since Lyanna was more familiar with this tower she was the one who pointed him where they needed to go.

As they entered another room they saw something they hadn't expected. Gwen was holding a deceased Elyan in her arms and clutched him tightly, while Arthur sat there next to her trying to comfort his wife in the best way that he could. There just fell a silence in the room and the only sound that was heard for a while was that of Gwen's sobs. It felt like someone was puncturing lots of needles through Lyanna's skin as she watched her friend being so heartbroken like that. It was a nightmare that a knight of good as Elyan had perished protecting his sister, but had succeeded in keeping Gwen safe.

* * *

The color black was something that Lyanna associated with death and all things evil. No one in their right mind would wear this color for fun. Right now Lyanna didn't have another choice but to wear it. A sigh rolled over her lips as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen a simple, loose black dress with long sleeves. The color didn't do her skin justice and made her look older. None of that mattered now since she had to wear this for an important reason. Today was the day of Elyan's funeral which was already a dreadful event.

As Lyanna stepped away from the mirror in her vanity she found Merlin sitting on the edge of their bed with Arinya in his lap. The girl was giggling loudly as Merlin pulled his knee away, dropped her for a few inches while he held her and placed her back onto his knee. Arinya was really amused whenever Merlin did that to her.

Lyanna stared at Merlin. Today he had chosen to wear more darker clothes. He wore a blue tunic with a matching neckerchief. To finish the outfit he had chosen a black jacket which had been a gift for his anniversary from Arthur last year and he hadn't had the chance to wear it before.

"I believe it's best that we go," Lyanna said, taking another breath.

Merlin stood up while he still held Arinya. The girl had stopped laughing. "I believe so as well," he muttered in return. He hooked his arm through that of Lyanna's as they left their room together.

As they made it to the courtyard most people were already there. Percival, Leon, Gwaine and another knight were carrying the body of Elyan on a wooden stretcher. Elyan was wearing his armour with the bright red cloak. Lyanna had to admit that he was looking rather peaceful.

Shortly after that they set out and began the walk through the forest. While they walked Lyanna refused to let go off Merlin. She always felt unease at funerals and the comfort that Merlin was providing her was keeping her sane. She really needed it.

No one said a word as the party continued to walk. Not even the birds were making any noise. It was eerie quiet which made everything feel even more depressing. The only thing that could make it worse was if it would start to rain, but there were no clouds in the sky that morning.

After they had walked for about an hour they came to a halt at the Lake of Avalon. Here the knights placed Elyan's body into a boat that lay there. The boat had been filled with all kinds of flowers.

This was the first time that Lyanna looked over at Gwen. Since her brother died Lyanna had tried whatever she could to support her friend during this tough period in her life, but Gwen had only taken distance by locking herself in the royal chambers refusing to see anyone except Arthur. Lyanna only assumed that she was dealing with her grief in her own way and didn't need any help.

Gwen was also wearing a black dress similar to the one that Lyanna was wearing. She had a rather hurtful look on her face as she watched how the knights pushed the boat forwards and it rippled over the water. She didn't cry. She simply stared ahead, refusing to look away from the boat.

One of the knights fired a flaming arrow at the burial boat and it caught fire. Arthur then stepped forwards to stand by Gwen's side and wrapped an arm around his wife.

Lyanna meanwhile had Arinya sucking on her thumb, doing her best to make sure that her daughter would remain quiet.

"I was warned that one of us would not returned," Merlin whispered, addressing Gaius and Lyanna.

Lyanna met his gaze. "It's not your fault, Merlin. You did whatever you could," she reassured him.

"Elyan is dead," Merlin reminded her.

"That sword that Elyan fell brave to was surely intended for Arthur," Gaius said. "Now he is safe. And so is Gwen."


	62. A lesson in vengeance

******Chapter 62: A Lesson in Vengeance**

"Shush, my dearest, it's all going to be alright," Lyanna soothed for the tenth time that morning. It didn't seem to have any effect on the crying infant in her arms. Her cries simply got louder and louder.

"Has she been like this all night?" Gaius asked as he observed the six month old baby.

Lyanna hummed in respond. "Oh yes. She has kept me and Merlin awake all night with her cries. The poor sod felt horrible this morning when he had to leave with Arthur and Gwen for their anniversary so that he could assist them. I've read that most children don't get much problems when they're teething, but it seems like Arinya is a different case."

"It's different for every child. I'm sure that once her first tooth has come through it won't be much of a bother anymore. The first one is the worst," Gaius answered. "All you can do is rub her gum with a clean finger for about two minutes at times. Babies find that very soothing."

Lyanna had just washed her hands so she knew they were clean and gently opened Arinya's mouth. The child clearly was struggling against her mother, but Lyanna stuck her finger in and began to rub the gums. At first Arinya didn't like it and kept crying. After half a minute she gave up and became quiet, feeling much better now. Lyanna was relieved that this method had worked.

Next to the crib Merlin had build a small area where Arinya could play around in. The ground was covered in comfortable and thick blankets, so that it would be soft. The area was surrounded by a small fence, but unable for Arinya get out off. When Lyanna was done she placed Arinya there on the ground and let her sit down.

They knew that Arinya should be able to know how to crawl within the timespan of two months. This was the best place that Arinya could learn that without getting hurt and they could keep an eye on her here. There lay a few toys on the ground which had been gifts from some nobles. Arinya hardly ever played with them and simply preferred it whenever Lyanna and Merlin did some simple magic to keep her entertained.

Lyanna knew that she had to keep Arinya satisfied or she would cry again. So she used a spell that Merlin had taught her which caused a light as large as a diamond in the color green to appear. This awoke Arinya's curiosity and the girl immediately started to chase it with her arms.

Gaius watched them as he mixed some vials together. "So how is Arinya's magic developing?" he asked with interest.

"To be honest she hasn't used it much since we've found out about it. She has only thrown a few items away and that has been it. Merlin is doing his absolute best to stimulate her magic in the best way that he can. It's really adorable to watch," Lyanna admitted with a smile. "I'm sure that Arinya will be able to control her magic easily when she's a bit older. She has the best teacher anyone could ever ask for."

"And when are you going to tell Arthur?" Gaius wanted to know.

Lyanna exhaled. "We're still trying to find a right moment to come clean to Arthur, but so far we haven't had it yet. We don't know how he's going to react and I'm scared that he'll be very angry with us," Lyanna replied.

"Of course he'll have some difficulties with having to come to terms with it, Lyanna. This isn't something small. We're talking about magic, the thing that your father taught him to fear his entire life. Yet I'm convinced that he'll get to terms with it eventually," Gaius reassured her.

"I really hope so, Gaius. What if he thinks that just because we have magic we're just like Morgana?" she wondered.

"I don't think Arthur will think that. Like I said, you'll figure out a way to come clean to Arthur and make him realize that there is nothing but kindness in you and loyalty to him. He'll understand it then and will accept the powers you have," Gaius clarified as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I can only hope that will happen," Lyanna said.

She was about to head to the kitchen area to prepare some tea when the door swung open and a few knights entered carrying some bodies of men she didn't recognize. Flabbergasted she gestured them to place them on a cot so that she could have a close look. No one needed to be a well known physician to see that these men had perished and that there was nothing to be done.

Then Arthur was escorted into the room, followed by Merlin and rather concerned Gwen. Gaius was the one to tend Arthur's wound while Lyanna handed him everything that he needed to properly tend it. Gwen was meanwhile telling them how they had gotten ambushed by these men and that Arthur had fallen off his horse.

When Merlin cleared his throat Lyanna turned her head and saw that he was gesturing to the other side of the room. She looked over there and saw that Arinya was still chasing the light that Lyanna had just created with her own magic. Lyanna softly cursed under her breath because of that, but Merlin quickly used his own magic to make the light disappear and picked up Arinya before she would start crying. The baby seemed very content with it.

"You're very fortunate, Sire. A fall like that you could have broken your neck," Gaius said to the King.

"But the men that attacked us, have they been questioned?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Their wounds were fatal. They were already dead when they were brought in here," Lyanna answered.

"We know one thing - it can't have been a coincidence that they were there," Merlin said.

At that moment Leon walked in with another knight who was holding Arthur's saddle. "Sire, we recovered your saddle from the forest trail. The girth has been unpicked and re-stitched. It was designed to break, Sire," Leon informed him.

Arthur stood up to have a closer look at the saddle. "It appears, Merlin, on this single solitary occasion, maybe you're right."

With that Arthur left the room and Gwen, Gaius, Leon and the other knight followed. It was clear that they were going to question Tyr now cause he was the only one who had access to the King's saddle. He may knew more about the matter.

Lyanna looked over at Merlin. "I'm glad you're alright," she said as she approached him so that she could properly kiss him on the lips as a welcome home even if he had only been gone for a few hours.

Merlin tugged a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "The attack was clearly targeted at Arthur," Merlin responded. "Whoever did it he clearly wanted Arthur to die. I was able to use my magic to prevent that of course, but he won't know that."

"Well, that makes you the hero then," Lyanna said sweetly.

"How did you manage to get Arinya quiet?" Merlin asked curiously, noticing how silent their daughter was. It was a big difference since she had been crying all night. She was just looking at him with her blue eyes.

Lyanna smiled. "Gaius told me to rub her gums, which I did. She fought me at first, but she seemed to like it later on and finally stopped crying. I decided to let her play with that light as a way to keep her busy so she wouldn't cry again."

"And then we all barged into the room and you completely forgot to remove the light?" Merlin figured. Lyanna nodded in confirmation. "Ah, well. Its a relief that Arinya is feeling better. I can't wait until her first tooth has finally come through."

"Neither can I. It shouldn't take longer than a few more days," Lyanna reassured him. "Do you think that they'll find any information from Tyr about who sabotaged Arthur's saddle?"

"I wouldn't know to be honest. I just hope that Tyr does know something so that the person who is responsible for this attempt can be caught. I just don't want to think about what would happen had I not been there to help Arthur out," Merlin responded.

Lyanna cupped his cheek and smiled faintly. "Don't think about that. You were there and you saved him. That's all what matters, Merlin. Arthur just doesn't realize how amazing you are and how many times you've saved his backside. Although he will know one day."

Merlin leaned into her hand. "Yes, we'll tell him when the timing is right. We don't have to tell him straight away. I'm going to be there to help Arinya with controlling her magic and so far it's working. She has great potential. I wonder if her powers will be as strong as mine."

"I wouldn't be surprised to be honest if she would be just as powerful as her father," Lyanna replied. "Nonetheless it shouldn't matter. I just want her to be happy."

"Arinya is happy," Merlin said and Arinya confirmed that with her giggles as he made a kissing sound at her. "You know that I'm doing whatever I can to keep both her and you happy right?"

Lyanna's smile enlarged and there were twinkles in her eyes. "Well, I can reassure you that I'm very happy, Merlin, and that's mainly because of you."

"It's good to hear that because that's my first priority." Merlin let out a soft laugh before he brought their mouths together. It wasn't easy to place her hands anywhere because Arinya was between them, and Lyanna placed them on his waist. Lyanna was able to feel the warmth of his skin through the layers of his clothes. Arinya was cooing enthusiastically so it wasn't exactly a romantic moment, just very sweet.

"You know," Lyanna started and drew small figures on Merlin's abdomen, which awoke his curiosity. "Our anniversary is within two months."

"You do realize that we have two anniversaries," Merlin pointed out with a lazy grin on his face.

Lyanna giggled. "Of course I know about that. We've celebrated our first anniversary already. Well, we went for a long walk through the forest together which was absolutely fantastic I must say. It was nice to just be alone with you again."

"I would never forget our anniversaries, I'm not your brother. I had to remind him last week about his own anniversary," Merlin responded and they laughed together. "I know that you wouldn't hold it against me if I would forget it, but I can assure you that I won't. I will take you out of Camelot for another day with just the two of us. We both need a day like that."

"No, I wouldn't hold it against you at all. I'm glad you're not going to forget it," Lyanna said as he kissed between her eyebrows. She really meant it that she wouldn't get angry if he forgot their anniversary. She wasn't someone who held a lot of value to such a thing. She just saw it as an opportunity to spend an entire day with Merlin alone, which were days she wished she had more of.

Shortly after their little moment they were called into the council chambers where the council and the knights were already gathered. Merlin and Lyanna took their usual place at the front near the throne. Merlin was still holding Arinya who was babbling quietly as Tyr Steward was being brought forward before the royal court.

"The thread we found at the boy's home matches that used to sabotage your saddle, Sire," Leon informed.

"Who put you up to this, Tyr?" Arthur asked him.

Everyone looked at the stable boy. "No one. No one's put me up to anything, Sire," he responded, sounding honest. Lyanna didn't believe that someone as Tyr was capable of such a crime in the first place. There was no evil in this boy. He was filled with kindness and smiles.

"You're saying you acted alone?" Arthur went on. "Had no help? No accomplice?"

Merlin exchanged a brief look with his wife and could see that she was becoming a bit restless as this conversation went on. "I don't know anything about these things you're talking about. I've done nothing, Sire, save look after your and Princess Lyanna's horse and tack like I always do."

"The evidence is staring you in the face. You can't deny it," Arthur countered.

"Sire, I swear on my mother's life..."

The King took a few steps forward. "Just give me their name. Why protect them? They cannot help you now. Just give me their name," Arthur insisted.

Tyr's face became redder. "I have no name. There's no name to give."

Lyanna felt how Merlin's fingers intertwined with hers. He knew how much this bothering her and how tempted she was to shout in her brother's face. Over the years he had figured out how to deal with her temper. He just wanted to prevent that she would lash Arthur out. Lyanna certainly would say things she was later going to regret.

"Then you leave me no choice! Though it saddens me greatly to do so I must charge you with treason. Is there anything further you'd like to say?" Arthur asked him.

Tyr paused for a moment. "You're my King, Sire," he said. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. Never." Lyanna believed him. Tyr didn't do such a thing.

"Tyr Steward, by the power vested in me I hereby sentence you to death," Arthur said with a low voice. Lyanna got a dry throat from that sentence, not wanting to believe that her brother was really doing this.

The court room slowly emptied as Tyr was being taken away by the guards. Merlin leaned forwards to kiss Lyanna's cheek. "I can see you're upset so it's best if you avoid Arthur for now. You're going to shout at him and will only end up getting hurt. I'll come to the physician chambers when I'm done," he assured her as he handed a gurgling Arinya to Lyanna. He flashed a strained smile before he strolled after Arthur.

Lyanna's eyes briefly met those of Gwen's and she could only feel coldness. Lyanna smiled faintly as she turned around and walked out of the court room with Gaius. They were both quiet as they thought about what had just happened.

It was already getting dark outside when they got into the physician chambers. Lyanna fed Arinya and then put her daughter to bed. She went to deliver a few drafts in the castle so that Gaius didn't have to walk that far. When she came back she offered to make some dinner, and Gaius didn't argue with her. Bit by bit Lyanna was taking over more of his duties from him and she did it without complaining.

Years ago Lyanna had arranged that the physician chambers was stocked with some fine food from the palace kitchen. It only seemed fitting to her that she had done that since she and Merlin were eating most of their meals here, simply because they preferred Gaius company. Gaius just seemed to love it whenever they spending time with him, which was a lot.

It didn't take long until the entire room smelled from the food that Lyanna was cooking. She was almost finished when Merlin arrived, a grim look on his face. He began to tell them what Arthur had said to him while he set everything on the table.

"Why would Tyr want Arthur dead? It makes no sense," Merlin pointed out.

"Perhaps he harbored some grudge, some festering resentment," Gaius countered.

"What grudge could he bear? He loved his work. He was deeply proud of it. And Arthur respected him," Merlin responded indifferent. "I know he did. He always treated him fairly and well."

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, it's not always possible to know what's in the mind of another man."

"Maybe so, but Arthur was right about one thing; Tyr could not have done this alone. Someone else is involved and unless we find out who they are. What's to stop them from trying it again?" Merlin questioned, frowning.

Lyanna had placed the stew on the table and eyed her husband. "I know you want to see Tyr. I want to speak with him just as badly as you do because I don't believe he's capable of such a crime and is hiding something. I also know you have the tendency to skip a meal so I would really appreciate it if you would sit down and eat dinner with me first. We can visit him afterwards, alright?" Lyanna asked him.

Merlin chewed on his cheek. He then smiled faintly because his wife's words had worked on him. Lyanna always knew exactly what to say to make him change his mind. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips to let her know how much he appreciated what she did.

They ate dinner in silence which tasted rather good. As soon as they had finished Lyanna grabbed a spare bowl with stew and hurried out of the door with Merlin right behind her.

They made it to the the dungeons and Lyanna spoke a few words with one of the guards who allowed them into the cell without saying asking any questions. Since they were the prince and princess they could do whatever they pleased and they couldn't argue with them, which was quite nice at times.

"I had some food left and I thought you might like some," Lyanna said, handing him the bowl. He took it gratefully.

"Thank you. Both of you," Tyr responded.

Merlin sat down next to Tyr while Lyanna paced through the cell. "We'd like to help you Tyr. If we can," Merlin began, hoping that he could make Tyr speak about what had really happened.

"You heard the King. No one can help me now," Tyr said.

"We know that whatever you did you didn't mean any harm," Lyanna reassured him, giving an encouraging smile.

Tyr took another bite from the stew. "I didn't do anything. On my honour, I didn't."

"But something happened, didn't it?" Merlin asked him, his voice calm.

"No," Tyr clarified.

"Tyr, please. We know you're not to blame. Just tell us what happened," Merlin soothed.

Tyr hesitated for a moment, fear setting in. "No! They..."

"Who?" Lyanna questioned as she kept pacing, but looked at him.

Tyr set the bowl aside. Both Lyanna and Merlin turned their heads to make sure that now guard could overhear them as Tyr moved closer to Merlin. "This was a few days back. One of the horses came down with colic so I had to sleep in the stables to watch over him." Tyr stopped, fidgeting with his fingers.

Merlin reassuringly patted his knee. "Go on it's alright. We'll understand."

"That night, I was woke up by a sound. There was someone there, going over the King's saddle. I knew it wasn't right. I tried to get away and warn someone, but they saw me. They told me if I so much as whispered a word of what I'd seen...they'd take my mother. They'd take her and they'd cut her throat."

Lyanna's clenched her hands to fists. She couldn't believe that someone was making such sick treats. She wanted to find the people who were responsible for doing this and putting him in danger like this. "Who was it?" she asked him.

"I can't," Tyr almost shouted.

"Tyr, please tell us. This is the only chance you have. You'll be hanged if you don't," Merlin reminded him how grave the situation was.

Tyr exhaled. "And they'll kill my mother if I do."

"Tyr, we can help you. You just have to talk," Lyanna said to him.

"No," Tyr answered. "It if means me dying instead of her then so be it. I'd rather die."

Lyanna's gaze met that of Merlin who was looking just as grim as she was. They both knew that they weren't going to be able to change Tyr's mind. He would do anything to save his mother even if it meant dying. It was a dreadful situation.

Lyanna stared down at Tyr. "You don't deserve this, Tyr. You've always been a loyal help and Lumiere likes you."

That brought a smile on Tyr's face. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Please. I appreciate you coming by," he responded.

That meant their conversation had come to an end and that Tyr didn't want to say another word. Lyanna flashed him one last smile before Merlin took hold of her hand and escorted his wife out of the cell and the dungeons.

"Someone needs to speak to Arthur," Lyanna said as she tried to keep up with Merlin's long legs as they went down the corridor. "We can't let Tyr die when he hasn't committed any crime."

"I'll talk to him," Merlin assured her. "Arthur will listen because he knows how loyal Tyr has always been to him."

"Yes, he'll believe us," Lyanna agreed.

"I'll come as soon as we're finished," Merlin promised. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he let go off her hand. He then turned around and hurried in the other direction. She knew that Merlin was just trying to prevent Lyanna from shouting at Arthur so that's why he'd gone instead. It only made her smile as she walked towards the stairs.

She reached the physician chamberers within a couple of minutes. Gaius was already waiting for her with a babbling Arinya on his lap. As Lyanna watched them she really had the feeling that Gaius saw Arinya as his own granddaughter and he treated her as such. It was a fascinating thing to see.

Lyanna sat down opposite from them as she watched them with a warm smile on her lips. Arinya seemed very smitten with the old physician and kept reaching for his long grey hair, but Gaius constantly brought her hands away before she could.

Shortly after that Merlin returned with a grim expression. At the sight of her father Arinya began to gurgle excitedly and flapped with her arms, wanting to be picking up by him which Merlin did.

Lyanna stood up and went to the small kitchen area to prepare some tea as a silence fell into the room. The only sounds that was heard was that of Arinya's soft giggles as Merlin kept placing wet kisses all over her face. Lyanna felt her heart warming as she poured some tea.

She walked back not long after that and placed three damping mugs on the table and sat down beside Merlin. Arinya seemed very excited that her mother was so close and only laughed even louder as she looked at both her parents with her big eyes. She had drooled under her green dress, but didn't seem to be bothered by it. Lyanna knew she had to put her in her nightclothes soon.

"Have you noticed anything about Gwen of late?" Merlin then asked. He hadn't said anything about his conversation with Arthur, but she knew he would when he felt like it.

Lyanna frowned as she fidgeted with her necklace. "I can't say for sure. It has been two weeks since Elyan died and I haven't seen Gwen much since. I've been trying to visit her several times, but she had refused my company all the time. She prefers grieving on her own and just wants to be alone. Is something wrong?"

Merlin exhaled, averting her gaze. "I'm not sure exactly."

"Something she's said? Something she's done?" Gaius wondered.

"No," Merlin said. "It's nothing in particular. It just seems to me that ever since she returned from the Dark Tower she hasn't been quite herself."

"Why is that so surprising?" Gaius asked before Lyanna could say something. "She lost her only brother. Elyan was all the family she had. And grief changes people, Merlin."

"I know that. I do, but..." Merlin muttered.

"Besides, we can only guess at what Morgana put her through," Gaius responded.

Lyanna bit her lip as she met Merlin's gaze. Lyanna had entrusted him with everything that had happened in the Dark Tower because she couldn't keep a secret from him. He knew how much that whole experience had hurt her and hadn't spoken with anyone else about what had happened, so he was the only one who knew. Lyanna had told everyone else that Morgana had kidnapped her and Gwen only to lure Arthur into a trap, and they had believed her.

Merlin smiled faintly. "That's what worries me." He looked at his wife again when they had all finished their tea. "Ready to go?"

Slowly, Lyanna nodded as she and Merlin stood up. She placed a chaste kiss on Gaius' cheek. "Goodnight," she said as she followed Merlin and Arinya out of the physician chambers.

* * *

It just after dawn that they were already in the palace dungeon's. Merlin and Lyanna had decided to take a little lie in today, but that plan got disturbed when a guard came to inform them that the lifeless body of Tyr had been found in the cells.

Lyanna was examining Tyr's body together with Gaius. Arthur was knelt down beside her. Merlin was looking on with his arms crossed while Percival was standing out in the doorway to the cell.

"The blade punctured his heart," Lyanna informed grimly when she had determined the cause of death. She swallowed the lump out of her throat. "He suffered very little, I'm glad to say." It was a small relief that sweet innocent Tyr hadn't suffered a lot. He hadn't deserved this.

Arthur looked at Percival. "You've spoken to the night patrols?"

"They saw nothing unusual, Sire," Percival answered.

Leon walked up to them with a cloth. "What about the guards?" Arthur asked. "Why didn't they raise the alarm?"

"Sire," Leon began. "We found this in a grate in the guard room."

Gaius took the cloth and smelled it. "Clary wort. A powerful soporific, Sire."

Arthur was still knelt beside Tyr's body and his sister and shook his head. "I've been a fool," he said and stood up while Merlin was examining the door frame. "I should've spoken to him when I had the chance."

"Arthur. Lyanna," Merlin said.

"What?" the King asked. Lyanna looked away from Tyr to where Merlin was standing.

"Whoever did this was no stranger to Camelot. They knew the Citadel inside out," he clarified and they knew that he was right. But who had been responsible for committing such a crime?"

Arthur left the cells then and Merlin and Lyanna remained behind. Lyanna looked back at Tyr and she couldn't believe that someone had taken his life and had hurt him. Merlin knelt down beside his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? I know how much you cared for Tyr," Merlin said.

Lyanna exhaled, fidgeting with her wedding ring. "He didn't deserve this. Tyr has never done anyone any harm. Why would someone want to hurt him?" she wondered, her voice croaking as she tried to blink her tears away.

"Because the person who is responsible for this doesn't care about human life. We only know that Arthur is the target of the attack and that Tyr knew something about this person and they were clearly afraid that Tyr was going to speak, that's why they took care of him before he would speak," Merlin responded.

Lyanna knew that Merlin was right, that didn't mean that she felt any better about the whole situation. "Someone has to tell his mother," Lyanna said. "Oh, she's going to be devastated. I know his mother personally. I should tell her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Merlin asked her.

Her hazel eyes shifted to meet his blue ones. "Would you really do that?"

He smiled faintly. "You know that I would do anything for you." Merlin kissed her forehead. "You don't have to do this alone. Besides Lucy is watching over Arinya right now so we have some time."

Lyanna was just immensely grateful that he was here. She looked down at Tyr for another moment and shut his eyes. Merlin then pulled her with him onto her feet and held onto her hand as they walked out of the dungeons together.

Not a word was being said as they headed to the lower town. Lyanna was just thinking about what she could possibly say. The last time that she had done this was when Mary had died and she had to inform her father what had happened to his daughter, and that had been heartbreaking. Merlin had been there to support as well that time which had made it a lot easier.

They reached the house within a few minutes and waited for a moment. Lyanna inhaled as Merlin gave her a reassuring squeeze in her hand. She met his gaze for a couple of seconds before Lyanna found the courage to knock on the door. It didn't take long until it swung open and Tyr's mother, Gelda, stood before them. Of course she had been aware that her son had been sentenced to die for his 'crimes', but she hadn't heard the last part yet.

The woman let them in the small house so that they could talk in private. Lyanna then told her what had happened to Tyr last night and how sorry she was about his unfortunate death and also that she didn't believe that Tyr was able to commit such a crime.

Of course such devastating news broke down Gelda who grieved for her only child and it was heartbreaking to whiteness. Lyanna wanted to comfort her and therefore she pulled her into a warm embrace as she let Gelda sob into her shoulder. There was nothing else that she could do to make the entire situation more bearable.

Shortly after that Merlin escorted his wife back into the castle. He knew that Lyanna could easily stay with Gelda to support her the entire day, but Arinya needed her mother as well.

Merlin went to aid Arthur while Lyanna went to their chambers where she found Lucy sitting on the ground with Arinya in the antechamber. Lyanna was so proud that Lucy had grown up in such a little young woman, despite what had happened to her when she had only been eight years old. She had grown so much and she was so strong.

"Ah you're back already," Lucy said with a giggle when she caught sight of Lyanna observing them. "I really like looking over Arinya. She's just a sweet little thing."

"As you were when you were just a babe," Lyanna recalled. "Your entire family was rather fond of you."

At the mention of her family Lucy's smile faltered and she bit her lip. "Do you think they'll be proud of me?"

Lyanna sat down beside her on the ground, taking over Arinya who was cooing at her mother. "Of course they would be proud of the woman that you've become. You've done so well for someone who has lost her entire family. That's really something to admire, Lucy. You're brave, strong and incredibly kind. You'll find your place in life."

That brought the smile back. "Do you think that I'll be just as happy as you and Merlin are?"

"I do believe that very thing," Lyanna reassured her. "What's not to like about you, Lucy? I know you're only fifteen years old and a servant girl, but you also have the favor of the Pendragon's which make you quite special. You'll find someone who will make you happy, I can guarantee you that. You deserve some happiness after everything you've been through."

"Thank you for saying such a sweet thing, Milady. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for your support. I'm immensely grateful for it," Lucy replied cheerfully.

Lyanna returned the smile. "You're like family to me, Lucy. You mustn't forget that. I'll be there to support you every step of the way so never hesitate to come for me if you ever need my help," she said.

"Thank you for saying that and I will keep that in mind. I've got to go now because I have a few chores to do. I'll see you later." With that Lucy hurried out of the room and Lyanna heard how she closed the door behind her.

Lyanna focused her attention on her daughter who was babbling quietly in her lap. The now six month old baby had grown into a healthy and happy child. She had chubby cheeks and her golden hair was getting longer. Every time that Lyanna looked into her blue eyes she felt as if she was staring into those of Merlin which were exactly the same. It was funny how she couldn't imagine her life without Arinya anymore since she had spent almost every day together with her since she was born and didn't like to be parted from her.

She was already looking forward to the moment when Arinya would actually start to speak. She knew that babies would speak their first word when they were around nine months old so they still had a while to go. Right now they were focusing on Arinya's teeth that came through. Since Lyanna had rubbed her gum the child hadn't cried anymore from pain, which was a huge relief.

"I'm sure you're going to be very chatty when you've finally figured out how to talk," Lyanna said with a large grin while she groomed Arinya's golden hair. It was still too short to do anything else with it so they kept it loose.

Arinya just giggled, not knowing what her mother was talking about of course. Once Lyanna had put her daughter in some clean clothes she left their chambers and headed down the palace corridor.

She made it to the physician chambers where Gaius was already waiting for her with some tea. Lyanna placed Arinya in her special area and sat down with Gaius so that they could have a little chat. He wanted to know what Tyr's mother had said to her.

Shortly after that Arthur and Merlin barged into the chambers, carrying an injured Gwaine inside. They made him sit down so that Lyanna could examine his injuries. Arthur told them about how a patrol got ambushed near the castle.

"No broken bones, I'm glad to say," Lyanna informed them.

"Anything else you remember?" Arthur asked, looking at the knight.

"Nothing," Gwaine answered unsure. "One minute I was pursuing them through the trees. The next I was flat on the ground."

"You're sure it was sorcery?" Arthur questioned.

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin. "Without doubt," Gwaine said. "Powerful too."

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"It's possible," Gwaine responded. "But why was she there?"

"Maybe she was meeting someone," Merlin suggested.

"Why would she come so close to the Citadel?" Arthur wondered.

"Maybe she had to," Merlin answered wisely. "Maybe whoever she was meeting was here in Camelot."

Lyanna saw how Gwaine and Gaius shared a glance. "Well, until we have more to go on this idle speculation," Arthur began and looked at his sister, Merlin and Gaius. "Gaius, Merlin, Lyanna, see what you can find in the woods. Perhaps there's something we overlooked."

"I'll go with them," Gwaine offered, being his humble self.

"You'll do no such thing. You'll rest, Gwaine. Physician orders," Gaius instructed him and Lyanna smirked.

"And who's going to look after Arinya then?" Lyanna asked, finally speaking again.

Arthur swooped his niece into his arms. "I will look after her. Don't worry about her," he reassured his sister before he stalked out of the room. She was able to hear Arinya babble excitedly, seeming happy that her uncle was taking her somewhere.

Lyanna then cleaned up the equipment and put them back in the satchel. Gaius meanwhile left the room as well. Merlin was sitting next to Gwaine. "I don't think this is over," he said.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine wondered curiously.

"Well, whomever is responsible for the attack on Arthur's life, what's to stop them from trying again?" Merlin asked him. He looked at Lyanna for a second, but she didn't meet his gaze. She was busy with cleaning up the table.

"They haven't a chance, the Citadel is on full alert. Every entrance, every exit's being watched. Trust me, Arthur's safe as long as he remains in Camelot," Gwaine answered.

Merlin paused, fidgeting with his fingers. "That's just it, what if he's not safe here? What if Camelot's the most dangerous place that he could be? Who could have access the stables, who could have known the layout of the cells? Who knew that Tyr would do anything to protect his mother? You need to stay close to Arthur, and do whatever you can to protect him."

Lyanna thought about what Merlin had said and realized that there was some truth in it. Whoever had done all of this knew Camelot and its people.

"You have my word on it, Merlin," Gwaine promised.

They nodded to each other and Merlin grabbed the satchel that Lyanna had just finished filling with the equipment before he and Lyanna left the room.

They met up with Gaius and then left the castle behind them. The three of them headed to the forest. Since Gwaine had informed them where the patrol had been attacked earlier they knew where they needed to go.

Lyanna searched between the branches and the bushes for anything ordinary so that they could report it, but so far she didn't see anything odd. They had split up in the small area so that they could cover more ground with their search.

"Gaius! Lyanna!" Merlin called.

The physician and Lyanna quickly joined Merlin and took a thorough look at the vine which was snapped. "Well, that's certainly not natural," Lyanna muttered, her browns frowned in confusion.

"It was Morgana, I'm sure of it," Merlin said convinced. He walked off in another direction.

Lyanna looked over at Gaius. "Are you sure we're at the right place?" Gaius questioned them.

"Gwaine said he spotted them somewhere around here," Merlin answered.

Lyanna's gaze fell on something small. She leaned forwards to grab a small piece of cloth that was stuck on a branch. The fabric probably had gotten stuck, and this piece had gotten ripped off.

"It's not much to go on, is it?" Merlin questioned as he took the fabric from Lyanna.

She exhaled. "Nope, but it's better than nothing. Luckily for us we know a thing or two about fabrics but I need to take a closer look."

Merlin flashed a small grin as he and Gaius followed her back to Camelot. The three of them headed back to the physician chambers. Here Gaius and Lyanna took turns with examining the cloth through a magnifying glass while Merlin watched them curiously.

"Raw imported silk," Gaius began. "Traders ask a small fortune for it. Whoever that belongs to is extremely wealthy."

Merlin took the glass and cloth from Gaius so that he could have a look. "What is that? Some kind of embroidery?"

"Indeed," Lyanna confirmed. "Woven threads of silver and gold. Only those of the highest rank can afford such a thing. In truth I own a few dresses made with similar fabric, but this one is certainly not mine."

Merlin put the magnifying glass down on the table. He looked closer at the cloth and recognized it. He placed a chaste kiss on Lyanna's lips and took of running. "Merlin?" Gaius asked in confusion. "Where are you going now?" There was no answer, only the sound of the door closing.

Lyanna sighed. "He's definitely on to something and is once again not sharing information with us," she replied. She just wish that he would've told her what he had found out, but she guesses that she had to be patient until he would tell her eventually.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Gaius questioned.

The Princess nodded. "Alas he does. He'll be back."

She left the room shortly after that so that she could fetch Arinya. She walked through the corridors by herself. Within minutes she reached the royal chambers and knocked on the door. When she heard Arthur answer she pushed open the door. Arthur was sitting on his bed with Arinya and the girl had fallen asleep in her uncles arms. Lyanna couldn't help but watch the two of them with a smile.

"She was no bother then?" Lyanna asked her brother.

Arthur shook his head. "Not at all. We went on a walk outside first and she only just fell asleep," he reassured her. "Oh, by the way. You should really consider giving Merlin a dress for his anniversary."

Lyanna frowned and her mouth fell agape. "Excuse me?"

"I found him here looking through Guinevere's dresses. When he saw that I had seen him he confessed that he was looking for holes," Arthur responded. "Of course I didn't believe him, but I don't need to know what he does with dresses in his spare time. That's between you and him. Just tell him to look through your dresses next time."

Lyanna needed a moment to process that information. Merlin had looked through Gwen's dresses and had taken the piece of fabric with him. What if he thought that Gwen had been responsible for what had been going on? How hard it sounded it could be possible.

Lyanna cleared her throat. "Well," she started. She knew that it was best not to dwell onto this matter or Arthur was never going to let it go. "Thanks for looking after Arinya. That was very sweet of you. Where is Merlin now?"

Arthur smiled at his sister as she took the sleeping Arinya from him. "Any time, sis. Uhm, he left with a laundry basket so I figure he's doing some laundry."

"Alright. Thanks again," she said and hurried out of the room before Arthur would start asking questions about Merlin's passion for cross dressing. She had to speak with him about that later. She could imagine that he was rather embarrassed when Arthur had caught him.

She returned to the physician chambers and stayed with Gaius for a while. It wasn't long before Leon barged into the room to ask them to see the King immediately. Lyanna quickly brought Arinya to Lucy who didn't mind looking after her.

When Lyanna and Gaius entered the royal chambers they found that Arthur was lying in his bed. He was bathing in his own sweat. The room was filled with some of the knights and Merlin who was watching Lyanna and Gaius examine Arthur from behind the bedpost.

It didn't take them look to deduce what had caused this. "All evidence suggest that the King has been poisoned," Gaius informed them.

Gwen looked at the physicians. "You're certain?"

Lyanna nodded. "Quite certain in fact. The sweating, the corrupting of the skin, the traces of tincture around the ear. They all point to henbane," she added grimly. She couldn't believe that someone had poisoned Arthur just after she had left him. It didn't make any sense.

"Is there no hope?" Gwen wanted to know.

"The poison is a deadly one, Milady," Gaius responded gravely. Merlin watched like a hawk and met Lyanna's eyes and noticed the hurt in them. "There may be a way to arrest its course but I cannot guarantee it."

"One thing I know for certain," Gwen began, tears streaming down her cheek. "That whoever did this lives among us. Whoever did this has betrayed us all." She turned to look at the knights, and then looked back again. "Someone who is free to roam the Citadel as they please, someone who has access to the King's stables, the King's prison, even the King's food. There is one I know of..." She turned around again and looked at Lyanna's husband. "Merlin."

"Are you insane?!" Lyanna shouted in disbelieve as Merlin was being restrained by some guards. "You know that this is absolute nonsense!" She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The most loyal man that Camelot has to offer was being accused of murdering the man that he had protected so many times.

Gwen remained calm despite Lyanna's shouting. "You know the evidence against him is overwhelming," she pointed out.

Lyanna growled, wanting to have a go at the Queen of Camelot. Only the knights stepped in before she could reach her, and pulled her back. It was eventually Gwaine who guided her out of the royal chambers. "Calm down, Lyanna," he said to her. "Shouting and fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"My husband being sentenced to death and my brother dying isn't going to solve anything either," she snapped back, freeing herself from his grip. She saw how Merlin was being taken away by the guards down the corridor. Gwaine realized that his company wasn't appreciated right now and stepped away before Lyanna would release her anger on him. Right now she was walking on the tip of her toes and would yell at anyone who disagreed with her.

Lyanna was left alone in the corridor with her own thoughts and she knew exactly what was going on. Morgana had succeeded with her mandrake-roots. It was the only explanation as to why Gwen had been acting so coldly for weeks now and why she was poisoning Arthur and blaming Merlin for it. It sounded impossible but it was all that Lyanna could think of right now. There had to be a way to stop all of this.

Lyanna went to their chambers where Lucy was sitting with Arinya. She sent Lucy home for the day and kept her sleeping child in her arms, which provided her some small comfort. Her mind kept wandering to Arthur and Merlin who were the victims in this entire situation, even Gwen was.

Lyanna left the room again and headed down the endless corridor dodging every servant and guard as she went. They all were able to see the foul mood that the Princess was in and no one wanted to be her next target, so they avoided her for which she was grateful. She met up with Gaius in the lower corridor and they went to the palace dungeons.

They stood still before the cell where Merlin had been placed in. Merlin softly stroke Arinya's cheek.

"You were right, Merlin," Gaius began. "Whatever Morgana did in the Dark Tower, she's taken control over Gwen and used her to get to Arthur. How is it possible that you're not effected, Lyanna?"

Lyanna shrugged. "The mandrake-roots had no effect on me cause Merlin had used a protection spell on me."

Gaius's eyes widened at that information. "Can you save him?" Merlin asked instead.

"The poison is too strong, too virulent," Gaius answered. "Your magic is his only hope."

"You need to get me out of here somehow," Merlin said. Gaius nodded and left the dungeons. "Are you alright, Lyanna?"

"How can I be alright with everything that's going on?" she almost shrieked, her voice shaking. "I'm panicking because if this all doesn't go well I will end up losing everyone."

"You will never lose me," Merlin promised. "I'll spend the rest of my life with you and I'm not going anywhere. We took a vow remember?"

"I won't ever forget that," Lyanna said, a sad smile on her lips. "I need you, Merlin."

Luckily for them the bars of the cell were apart enough so that Merlin could kiss her through it. This was the only support that he could provide her for now and she seemed thankful for it.

"I'll get you out of here," Lyanna assured him when she pulled back. "You wont have to stay here much longer."

"How?" he wondered.

Lyanna grinned. "I guess you just have to be patient," she said mysteriously and placed another light kiss on his lips before she hurried out of the dungeons. Arinya was still sleeping soundly in her arms.

She went to the physician chambers where Gaius was already fluttering through one of the books. Lyanna handed Arinya to him.

"Let me do it," she humbly offered. "I know the draft by heart by now."

Gaius smiled at that and watched how Lyanna began to collect the needed ingredients. Lyanna's magic was strong enough for this draft, which was a relief. It didn't take very long to make it and she scribbled a small note.

_Just because I allow you to change into your old self, know that I don't prefer this version of you. Please come to Arthur's chambers as your young, handsome self. I'm sure you'll manage to get yourself out of the cells from here._

"I'm going to the royal chambers after I've delivered the draft," Lyanna informed him as she headed towards the door. "Will I see you there?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Do you want me to take Arinya with me?"

"I would seriously appreciate it, Gaius. I want to keep her close right now," Lyanna answered as she stepped out of the room. Gaius understood her and wouldn't argue with her concerning Arinya. He knew that Lyanna was a good mother to her daughter.

Lyanna left the castle and was surprised that none of the guards were paying attention to her. Perhaps because they weren't on high alert right now. They would be as soon as they found out that an old sorcerer was inside the castle.

She tied the bottle to a small rope and attached the note onto it. She then slid the rope through a small hole in the ground which leaded right into Merlin's cells, which was bellow it. She felt someone tugging on the rope from bellow, which let her know that Merlin had obtained the draft. That was all that he needed to get out of the cells.

She pulled back the rope and tucked it into the pocket of her dress as she headed back into the castle. She took the main stairs which leaded her through the corridors. Within a few minutes she stood before the royal chambers and Leon was kind enough to let her in.

Here she found Gaius standing near the window with a sleeping Arinya in his arms. Gwen was sitting on the bed, her gaze transfixed on her slowly dying husband. As Lyanna observed her she could tell that her emotions were being faked, but no one else besides Gaius seemed to notice. They all saw a grieving wife, not the woman who had plotted her husbands murder and had blamed an innocent victim for her crime. Lyanna couldn't be angry at Gwen because she knew that this wasn't her doing, but it was incredibly painful to watch.

Gaius handed Arinya to her mother and the baby squirmed a bit in her arms. At that moment the warning bell chimed and the knights inside the room left to check what was going on. Both Gaius and Lyanna knew what that meant. Clearly they had seen someone within the castle, without knowing that it was actually Merlin of course. It was a small relief to know that he had successfully escaped the dungeons. Especially because Arthur's situation was becoming more grim with every minute. He didn't have long.

Lyanna kept looking at Gwen who refused to meet their gaze. All these weeks she thought that Gwen didn't want her company because she was grieving for Elyan, but she had been a puppet to Morgana all this time. How could she have been so blind? She was her best friend and she was suppose to notice such a thing. She felt stupid and a horrible friend for not seeing this.

Some time had passed and Lyanna shivered slightly from a draft that came through the window. She stepped closer with the intention of closing it but stopped when her gaze came across that of Merlin. He had climbed up the wall of the castle and sneaked through the window which was impressive since it was such a height. He softly closed the window behind him and hid behind the curtains.

At that moment Gwaine entered the room and Lyanna looked away before anyone would get suspicious. Only Gaius seemed to have noticed that Merlin was hiding there.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked, looking at the Queen. He gazed at Lyanna for a moment who gave him a small smile.

"Yes," Gwen answered.

"You haven't seen anything? Heard anything?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing. Why?" Gwen replied unsure.

"There's an intruder within our walls."

Gwen is a horrible actress, but Gwaine seems to fall for it. "Here? In the Citadel?"

"Yes, Milady. We saw them last in the main square, then we lost sight of them," Gwaine told her.

"Milady," Lyanna began, knowing that they had to get rid of Gwen for now. "You may be in a danger. Gwaine will take you to the guest chambers. He'll ensure no harm comes to you there."

"Why would anyone wish me harm?" Gwen questioned.

Gaius looked at Lyanna for a second and she knew what needed to be said. "You're to be our leader, Gwen. I have no desire to be Queen should Arthur die since you're no heir to the throne. You are Camelot's future. Do you imagine our enemies don't want you dead?" It hurt Lyanna to have to say that, but it was necessary.

"I can't leave Arthur, not now," Gwen protested.

"Gwen, I promise, if there is any change. I'll fetch you at once," Gaius assured her.

"Gaius is right. Come, milady. You're not safe here," Gwaine said and escorted the Queen out of the room. Lyanna was glad that Gwaine didn't insist that Lyanna would come with him as well. Perhaps he realized it was pointless.

"How on earth did you get in here?" Gaius asked as Merlin pushed aside the curtain.

"He climbed up the castle wall," Lyanna answered.

Merlin hurried to the bed. "How is he?"

"His heart is nearly stopped," Gaius informed him. "I fear he's close to death."

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's chest. "The sickness is so deep in him. I don't know if I have the power to bring him back," he said unsure.

Lyanna placed her hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You've got to keep faith, Merlin. You can do this," she encouraged him.

Merlin flashed a small smile and straightened up. Lyanna wiped his face as he took a few breaths. He placed his hands on Arthur's chest again. " **Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae**!" Merlin's voice was loud and thundering as he chanted that healing spell.

Merlin stepped away so that Gaius could step forwards and check Arthur. Lyanna felt how Merlin's arms circled around her waist as they both were on the verge of tears. Gaius felt for a pulse and turned to look at Lyanna and Merlin. Immediately they started to cry, believing that they had failed and Arthur was gone. Merlin buried his head in Lyanna's shoulder.

Arthur moved in the bed and made a face and mumbled. "Gaius..." He rolled over and they all breathed a sigh in relief.

Lyanna pressed her lips against Merlin as happiness seeped into her. This was the best news they had ever had received because Arthur was going to live. "I told you that you could do it. I'm so proud of you," Lyanna muttered against his lips.

Merlin didn't want to pull back and let the kiss last for as long as possible. Lyanna felt their salty tears on their lips, which didn't bother them at all. "Thank you for having faith in me," Merlin said as he finally pulled away. They were both panting now.

As they turned their heads they saw that Gaius had watched them with a raised eyebrow which caused Lyanna to blush. She stepped aside. Gaius now gave his ward a hug. "Well done. You'd better get back to the cells before you're missed," he said.

Merlin frowned. "There are guards on every floor and every stairwell. How can I get back down there?" he questioned.

"Well the same way you came up, obviously," Gaius answered.

"Obviously," Merlin muttered.

Lyanna smiled. "You want me to distract some guards?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, don't worry about me. I'll manage. Stay with Arthur instead," he reassured. He kissed Arinya's cheek and Lyanna's lips for another brief moment before he turned to the window. Gaius made a shoo motion as Merlin opened the window.

* * *

Lyanna had to contain her laughter as she stepped down the dungeons with Gaius and Gwaine right behind her. It was dawn and the first light was coming through the windows.

Gwaine opened the cell door and they found Merlin sleeping on the bed. "Morning, Merlin," Gaius greeted.

Merlin stirred and looked up at them. When he caught sight of his wife and his daughter who was awake he grinned happily. He held open his arms as Lyanna stepped into the cell and handed the giggling Arinya to him. She lightly kissed him. "Morning, love. Don't make this a habit. I prefer you in my bed."

Merlin let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, don't worry. I prefer the bed too."

"If you've got a moment," Gwaine came between them. "The King would like a word."

Merlin scratched his head and smiled at that. He looked at Lyanna. "I'll take Arinya with me. I'll find you later," he said, kissing Lyanna's forehead before he strolled out of the dungeons to speak with the King.

Lyanna left the dungeons together with Gaius. The two of them were chatting animatedly as they walked down the corridors. They decided to do their rounds already so they delivered a few drafts to patients inside the castle.

As they headed to the exit of the palace they were brought to a halt by a guard. "Milady, Gaius," he began. "Your presence is being required by the King in the council chambers. It was rather urgent."

Gaius and Lyanna exchanged a curious look and turned around, wanting to know what was going on that was so urgent. When they entered the council chambers they saw that most people were already gathered there. Lyanna took her usual place next to Merlin who was looking just as confused as she was. She allowed Arinya to suck on her thumb as a middle aged man was being brought before the court.

"The Queen found these vials in my chambers. They bear, as you can see a distinctive mark. Thanks to her tireless effort, she has been able to trace them," Arthur informed everyone. He approached the man and held up the vials in front of him. "This is your mark, is it not?"

"It is my mark, yes," the man named Sindri answered.

"And what does this vial contain?" Arthur asked him.

"It...It's valerian, Sire," he said.

"What does it do?" Arthur wanted to know.

Sindri sighed. "It renders the subject unconscious."

Arthur held up the second vial. "This one?"

"Henbane. It's poison, My Lord," he answered.

Lyanna met Merlin's gaze for a moment, not liking where this was going.

"A lethal poison," Arthur pointed out. "And it is only thanks to the great skill of my physicians that I am still alive."

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Sindri apologized. "I...I supplied it, I must confess. But I did not know that it was intended for you. In truth, I was...um...was too afraid to ask."

"To afraid to ask who?" Arthur question.

"She who procured it," Sindri said.

"And did you recognize this woman?" Arthur asked him.

"Well, I cannot say for certain but I believed it to be Morgana Pendragon," Sindri answered.

That was no new information for Merlin and Lyanna, who had already been aware that Morgana had been the one who controlled Gwen. It was logical that she had given Gwen the poison so that she could use it on Arthur.

Arthur nodded and the guards took Sindri away. Arthur walked back to the throne. "Because of the Queen's diligence, the truth has been uncovered," he said. He took Gwen's hand and leaded her forwards. "Each and everyone of us owes her a great debt. Long live the Queen."

Gwen stood in front of the room smiling while everyone shouted the chant. She turned in a circle and nodded her head a few times.

Lyanna gazed up at Merlin and by observing his dark look she could tell that he was just as upset and angry about Gwen taking all the credit for this while she had been the one who had poisoned Arthur in the first place, even though she was under an enchantment. It was so wrong.

So Merlin and Lyanna were the only ones who didn't join the chant.


	63. The hollow Queen

 

**Chapter 63: The Hollow Queen**

The sound of Arinya's giggles echoed across the room as Lyanna blew a raspberry on her stomach. Whenever Lyanna did that her laughter only became louder, a sign that she was enjoying herself.

They were sitting on the large bed together. It was already after nightfall and Arinya had just woken from a nap and had gotten fed. Right now she would be wide awake for another hour before she would sleep all through the night, which was a huge relief to her parents.

Lyanna kept gazing through the window at the stance of the moon, letting her know that it was getting late. Surprisingly enough there was still no sign of Merlin anywhere. Perhaps Arthur had given him another chore which took him more time. She knew that Merlin preferred to spend the evening with her instead of doing chores for Arthur, but he was simply too kind to say no. His heart is just too big, which was a trait they both shared.

"We could both use a bath," Lyanna decided, looking down at her daughter. Arinya gave her a confused stare before she laughed some more as Lyanna picked her up and climbed off the bed.

She left the room and went down the corridors. Normally she could've asked a servant to fetch some bathwater but Lyanna could use the little walk to the lower floor of the castle. She didn't mind, nor did Arinya. She was babbling at every servant and guard that passed them.

Lyanna went down the main stairs and through another few corridors and pushed the door open of the laundry-room. Her hazel eyes widened when she saw Merlin pouring some bathwater. He was with his back towards her and didn't hear her come in. A smirk touched Lyanna's lips as she quietly approached him. She was able to come closer within him noticing and brought her mouth near his right ear.

"Hello handsome," she almost whispered, circling her arm around his waist from behind.

Since Merlin hadn't been aware of her presence before until now his body stiffened and he yelped slightly. "Lyanna!" That only caused his wife to laugh amusingly since she had succeeded in startling him. "Was that necessary?"

He turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist instead while her hand went to the nape of his neck. Arinya was giggling as well. "I wasn't aware that you were here. I only wanted to get a bath for Arinya, but then I saw you here and I couldn't pass such an opportunity."

Merlin laughed. "It's fine. As long as you make up for it."

"Oh, I have an idea," she replied as she pulled him down to bring mouth against hers, which Merlin only seemed to appreciate. Their lips moved in synch and Lyanna felt their magic connecting, which is still did every time that they kissed and it only made their kisses more perfect. Lyanna pressed harder into him and she heard Merlin groan, especially when their tongues met and slid together. Their moment would've continued had it not been for a giggling Arinya in her mother's arms.

Merlin grinned at her. "How has my baby girl been doing?" he asked, placing several kisses on her cheek.

"She's doing fine and just needs a bath. That's why we're here," Lyanna explained.

They both slightly turned their heads when they thought they heard the sound of the door creaking. It was caused by a draft in the corridor. Merlin looked back at his wife. "I thought about coming to our chambers with a late snack for you when I was finished with Gwen's bath, but that plan failed since you already here."

Lyanna smirked. "It's never too late to get me a snack, Merlin. What kind of snack?"

His eyes twinkled and he gently brushed Lyanna's nose with his own. "Strawberries."

Her smile enlarged and she hummed. "Oh, I do love some strawberries. I don't believe that the palace kitchen has them now since it's not the season." Even months of eating strawberries hadn't ruined them for her. She was still craving them and Merlin was only amused by it.

Merlin chuckled. "Well, luckily for you, you're married to a warlock," he said cheerfully. He folded his hand for a few seconds and whispered a spell. His eyes flashed gold for a brief second. When he opened his hand there was a strawberry. Merlin brought the strawberry Lyanna's mouth and slowly traced the shape of her lips with it. He allowed her to take a bite of the strawberry before he handed the rest of it to Arinya, who could eat a bit of solid food. Merlin's lips then were on Lyanna's again and he could taste the sweet strawberry on them.

"I like eating strawberries this way," Lyanna giggled, content.

They heard the door creak open and pulled back, only to see a boy standing there. He was in his late teens and wore dark clothes, with a black cloak. His face looked friendly, but a bit frightened.

"Who are you?" Lyanna asked, frowning.

"My name is Daegal," he introduced himself.

"How did you get in here?" Merlin wanted to know.

"It wasn't difficult," Daegal answered.

Merlin approached him. "Really? Get out."

"Please, it's my sister," Daegal pleaded. "She's sick. She needs a physician."

This awoke Lyanna's curiosity. "I could look at her," she offered.

Merlin shook his head. "No you won't," he objected, not liking the idea of Lyanna doing something rational. Merlin almost ushered the boy out of the wash room. "Well, bring her to Gaius."

"I can't. It's too dangerous for our kind," Daegal made clear. He showed them a Druid symbol on his arm. "I need you to come with me. She needs your help or she will die."

"I'm not a physician," Merlin enlightened him.

Merlin heard footsteps in the corridor and pulled the boy inside the room. "She's only six," Daegal went on. "She has the sweating sickness. I'm begging you. You are her only chance."

Arinya cooed and Lyanna tried to shush her, placing some kisses on her forehead.

"How far is she?" Merlin asked her.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," Daegal answered.

"That's more than half a day away," Merlin said.

"She won't last much longer. You must come now," Deagal insisted.

"Let me go," Lyanna butted in. "I know how to treat the sweating sickness. I've done so before. Besides I shouldn't be gone longer than a day. She needs some professional help, Merlin."

Merlin looked at his wife and exhaled. "No, Lyanna. You're not going out there by yourself. I want you to stay here." Lyanna rolled with her eyes at that and focused her attention back on Arinya. Ever since the Dark Tower he hardly let her going anywhere on her own anymore. He was just incredibly cautious to not lose her again.

"I have risked my life to safe her," Daegal said. "Please tell me it was not in vain."

Merlin tried to gesture the boy out of the room again, wanting to close the door. "Go, get out of here. Go."

"Will you help her?" Daegal asked one last time.

Merlin hesitated for a moment. He met Lyanna's gaze who gave him an encouraging smile. "Meet me at the entrance of the Darkling woods at first light," Merlin instructed him. Daegal nodded grateful and left. Merlin then looked back at Lyanna who was smirking at him. "Did I make the right choice?"

"Of course you made the right choice," Lyanna assured him as he stood still in front of her. "You would've never forgiven yourself if you hadn't done everything you could to save his sister, nor would I. She deserves a chance. I'm proud of you, my love."

"Really?" he asked unsure.

Lyanna nodded. "Really," she said, pushing his fringe aside so that she could place a kiss there. "Come on. We need to take a bath." Merlin let out a soft laugh at that before he continued to pour some more bathwater.

* * *

Lyanna was busy packing Merlin's supplies and food for his short journey so that she knew that he would have enough. It was an hour for dawn as they were all standing in the physician chambers. Merlin meanwhile was holding Arinya in his arms and the eight month old baby was babbling enthusiastically at her father.

"You don't even know who this boy is," Gaius warned him.

"He's a Druid," Merlin answered.

"He broke into a castle like a thief," Gaius pointed out.

"How else was he going to reach us?" Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed while he watched how Lyanna roamed around the room to grab everything that Merlin needed. "The journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin, it's a den of murderers, cutthroats."

"It's dangerous," Merlin muttered. Arinya wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck and nuzzled into his neck.

"It's a long way north of dangerous," Gaius said, crossing his arms.

"Gaius, this was the only option. I wanted to go visit this girl myself, but Merlin refused to let me go so he could go in my place. This girl needs someone to tend her wounds or she will die," Lyanna interfered while she kept roaming through the room.

"And he kept you here for good reason, Lyanna," Gaius said. He heard her scoff. "The journey there and back is going to take you the best part of the day. How are you going to keep it from Arthur?"

Merlin eyed him. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Me?" Gaius practically shouted in bewilderment.

"Sarrum of Amata is arriving today," Merlin explained. "Arthur will be too busy to notice where I am."

Lyanna had finished packing the bag and handed it to Merlin. "I've put in everything that you're going to need to treat this girl's sweating sickness and have even written down a few tips on how to treat it, but I'm sure you've remembered it. I also got some food from the palace kitchens and some apples, cause I know you like apples and since you'll be walking most of the day you're definitely going to need them. Maybe Daegal wants some too," Lyanna enlightened him, speaking rather fast. Merlin chuckled at her rambling which he always found adorable. "I don't think that I've forgotten anything."

He smiled adoringly at his wife before kissing her temple. "Thank you for being so amazing, Lyanna," he said gratefully and she copied his smile.

"Merlin," Gaius said placidly.

"I promised the boy and I can't go back on it now," Merlin clarified to the physician. He then looked back at Lyanna. She leaned forwards and connect their mouths for a few moments. When he pulled back he kissed Arinya forehead before he handed his squirming daughter to Lyanna. "I'll be back by nightfall."

"Good luck. I'll wait for you with dinner," Lyanna said as Merlin walked out of the room without looking back.

"Are you sure he's not making a mistake?" Gaius asked her after a moment of silence.

"Of course, Gaius," she replied. "What can possibly go wrong? Merlin can defend himself and he knows how to treat the sweating sickness because he has helped us out on several cases so far. He can do this and I have faith in him."

Gaius sighed. "But you know nothing about this boy? He somehow sneaked into the castle after nightfall. Don't you think that's a bit odd?"

Lyanna licked her lips. "Sure it's odd, but Daegal just wants someone to look after his little sister or she might die. There is no harm in that. I would've done the same in his position. No one wants to lose a sibling. Merlin will be back here tonight and then we'll all laugh about it."

"You sure are optimistic, my dear," Gaius said in awe.

Lyanna smiled at him. "It's incredibly hard to be optimistic at times, but Merlin has definitely made me a better person for which I'm grateful. So yes, I'm an optimistic person."

Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you are. Did Merlin just really tell me to find a way to keep Arthur busy so he won't notice that Merlin has gone out?"

"Oh yes, he sure did," Lyanna chuckled. "No worries. You can tend Arthur today while I stay here and keep an eye on everything."

"You want to run everything here on your own?" Gaius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lyanna nodded a few times. "Yes, if that's alright with you of course. I've been helping you for so many years now. I know how it all works."

"And how do I keep Arthur busy all day?" Gaius asked.

"I cannot vouch that Arthur will require your help with getting ready for the day since Gwen is also around and she can get him dressed. I find it very sad that a grown man can't even dress himself without the help of his manservant. Once he's dressed he'll be mostly busy with entertaining the Sarrum of Amata for the rest of the day and you can keep an eye on him."

"You already planned this, didn't you?"

Lyanna smirked. "Not exactly. Well... Maybe a bit. Only when I found out that Merlin would be leaving and realized that someone needs to keep an eye on Arthur since we still can't trust Gwen. She poisoned him before and we don't know what she's going to do next. I don't trust her too much in his company for now," she explained.

"It's hurting you," Gaius noticed.

"Of course it's hurting me, Gaius. She's my dearest friend and she's being used like a puppet. It's dreadful to watch because I'm starting to hate the person that she's now which isn't fair towards Gwen, since she's not responsible for this. Yet, I feel incredibly guilty for having such thoughts."

"Lyanna, you shouldn't feel guilty. It's perfectly understandable. You only see Gwen doing these horrid crimes so it's obvious that you're angry, but you also know that Morgana is behind this. We will find a way to undo this enchantment," Gaius assured her.

Lyanna smiled faintly. "I really hope so, Gaius. This entire situation is driving me insane, but there is nothing that we can do about it now. All we can do is keep an eye on Gwen to make sure she's not planning anything else. She won't rest until she has taken care of Arthur. And what's to say she won't come after me or Arinya next?"

Gaius exhaled deeply. "You're right. We don't know anything about what their next target is going to be. I'll keep an eye out on Arthur to make sure that he's alright," he said.

"Thank you, Gaius. That does bring me enormous relief. I'll keep an eye out here to make sure that everything runs smoothly. You don't have to worry," Lyanna replied.

Gaius smiled at her. "Well, that's good to hear. If you need any help you know where to find me," he reminded her before he exited the room so that he could visit Arthur.

Lyanna looked down at the gurgling Arinya in her arms. "How about you and I go outside so that we can get some fresh air?" she asked her. Arinya only giggled as Lyanna placed her in the sling, and flapped enthusiastically with her arms. Lyanna went to grab her healing satchel and slung it over her shoulder before she exited the chambers.

She went down the long hallways until she made her way out of the castle. Lyanna peeked on the list that Gaius had written earlier so that she knew what people that she needed to visit today. It was a warm morning and Arinya seemed to enjoy the light weather. She was babbling happily at everyone that they passed on the streets.

Lyanna went to deliver some drafts and medicines to the first people on the list. These people were very pleased to see the the two women on their doorstep and Lyanna and Arinya were greeted by a lot of kindness. Since Lyanna had been doing this with Gaius for years now she knew everyone in the lower town of Camelot and they knew the Princess of Camelot well. They all seemed to appreciate it that she was taking the time to do this for her people.

There were also a few patients that required some proper treatment and Lyanna was there to offer that to them. She had made a stop at the house of an older woman named Gerda. She was barely able to walk and her leg was giving her some trouble. Lyanna was examining her leg while she had placed Arinya on the ground so that she didn't have to watch her.

"Isn't Gaius with you today, love?" Gerda asked, noticing the physician's absence. The last time that they had been here it had become obvious to Gaius and Lyanna that Gerda had developed a crush on the old physician and had kept staring at him, hoping that they wouldn't notice. Lyanna had only found it adorable.

"No, he had some other business to attend," Lyanna answered. "It's just me today."

"So that wonderful husband of yours isn't here either since you brought your daughter with you?" Gerda figured.

Lyanna smiled. "No, Merlin was required elsewhere so I'm watching over Arinya myself which is no bother. She's a very easy child and she enjoys all the attention that she's getting now."

"I see," Gerda muttered, smiling.

Lyanna sat up straight. "There's is nothing serious bothering your leg. I would say that it's just a case of becoming older, Gerda. There isn't much that I can do about that, besides giving you some ointment for your muscles and a draft for your aching bones. I happen to have the ointment with me now," she informed, grabbing the pot from her satchel.

"I guess age catches up with all of us in the end," Gerda responded as Lyanna gently rubbed the ointment on Gerda's leg and spread it out thoroughly. "Thank you, dear."

"No problem," Lyanna assured her as she got onto her feet and picked up Arinya again and did her in the sling. "I'll make sure that the draft is brought to you later today. I recommend that you use both of them on a daily basis so the pain won't bother you that much anymore and you'll be able to move around again."

That brought much relief to Gerda. "That's very sweet. Thanks again. Give Gaius my regards."

Lyanna flashed another smile. "It was my pleasure. I will pass your regards to Gaius when I see him later. Take care, Gerda," she said before she stepped out of the small house in the lower town. Lyanna then looked on the next name on her list and noticed that she didn't have a lot of patients to visit today.

Lyanna walked past the market streets and bobbed her head in greeting to all the people that slightly bowed in front of the princess and her daughter. Arinya only seemed to be laughing at that.

She knocked on the door of the next house and it didn't took long until the door opened and Lyanna was welcomed inside the house by a woman in her late thirties and she couldn't help but smile when she recognized the woman as Sarah, the woman that she had treated of her sweating sickness a couple of years ago. She still remembered well how Sarah had mentioned to her that she would make a wonderful mother if she would ever have children just after she had lost Rowan, which had been very painful at the time.

"Milady, it's good to see you," Sarah greeted her, smiling shyly. "My youngest daughter has gotten the flue and I was wondering if you had some remedy for that."

Sarah leaded her to a smaller bedroom where the three year old girl was sleeping in a bed. Her face was covered in her own sweat and the girl was coughing. She was even shivering slightly.

Lyanna handed Arinya to Sarah who was a bit surprised by that action, but didn't ask any questions about it as Lyanna rummaged through her satchel to look for what she needed. When she had found it she approached the bed and sat down on the edge of it so that she could have a closer look at the girl.

"How long has she been like this?" Lyanna asked.

"It started yesterday when she refused to come out of bed, Milady," Sarah answered, her voice shaking a bit. "I thought it was nothing serious and that it would pass when she had rested so she stayed in bed the whole day. When I checked up on her this morning again she had gotten worse so I realized that she needs a remedy."

Lyanna hummed in agreement. "Oh, she indeed has a fever. It's just nothing serious, Sarah. I have a draft with me that should help with bringing her fever down. If you make sure that she's cool enough by placing some cold cloth on her forehead then she is going to be fine in the morning."

Sarah let out a sigh in relief. "Thank you so much, Milady." She watched how Lyanna administered the draft and how her daughter swallowed it without any problems.

Lyanna stepped back and took Arinya back from her. Arinya immediately nuzzled into her mother's neck. She had developed the urge to be as close to certain people as she could. So far she had only done this with Merlin, Arthur and Lyanna, and it was incredibly sweet.

"I told you that you would make an amazing mother," Sarah said fondly.

Lyanna smiled at her. "I still remember you telling me that and I'm glad that you think that," Lyanna replied as she stepped towards the door. "Send word for me if you need anything else."

"I sure will. Thanks Milady," Sarah said gratefully.

"No problem," Lyanna said before she left the small house and was welcomed by the warm sunshine again.

There was a few other patients on her list, but by the time that Lyanna returned to the physician chambers it was just past noon. She had fed Arinya and had placed her in the cradle so that she could get some seep since she had been awake for most of the morning. Lyanna then made some small lunch for herself and tea while she did some paperwork to make sure that everything was alright.

It was the first time that Lyanna was without Gaius presence for so long while she did this work, and it didn't feel right to not have the old physician at her side because he had always been there. Lyanna knew that one day she would be the only court physician in Camelot because Gaius was only getting older. He would eventually retire or pass away due to old age, which was something Lyanna didn't want to think about at all. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make it without his wisdom and company.

Just after Lyanna had eaten some lunch Lucy dropped by because she had finished her chores. Lyanna was glad that the servant girl was here and allowed her to stay here with her for as long as she wanted so that she wouldn't be completely alone. Besides Lucy's presence was much appreciated, especially because she knew a thing or two about healing. Lucy simply enjoyed being here and assisted Lyanna gladly.

Occasionally Lyanna's mind wandered to Merlin and she hoped that his time with Daegal's sister would be fine, and that he was able to treat her sweating sickness properly. She had lots of faith in him.

Lucy was keeping Lyanna distracted by talking with her about random things, for which Lyanna was grateful. It was also heart warming to see how happy Lucy was since she had become a maidservant. She really seemed to enjoy her work in the castle and all the friends that she had made since.

"Lucy, I couldn't help but notice that Sir Cindor was paying lots of attention to you the other day," Lyanna said amused after a while.

At that the fifteen year old maid went bright red. Sir Cindor was a newly recruited knight and he was only a few years older than Lucy was. He had been staring at Lucy when she had been at the training ground with Lyanna the other day and Lyanna had noticed it, clearly Lucy hadn't.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Lucy stammered embarrassed.

Lyanna laughed. "So you didn't notice the knight gawking at you?"

Lucy huffed. "Maybe I did. It not that anything could ever come of it. I'm only a servant."

"Don't ever say that, dear. You're much more than that. Besides let's not forget that you have the favor of the Pendragon family. I'm sure that Sir Cindor has noticed that. It's no wonder that he has seen how special and admirable you are. I'm not surprised he has taken your fancy," Lyanna replied.

The day slowly dreaded on like this. Lyanna had a few more patients to see and Lucy stayed behind to look after Arinya, which she didn't mind at all. When she returned Lucy was already waiting for her with more tea and cake that she had gotten from the palace kitchens. That sure was a nice return.

When dusk arrived Lyanna sent Lucy home so that she had the evening off. Lyanna fed Arinya a mush of different fruits, of which she was very fond. She finished the bowl quickly and managed to spill the mash all over her face and in her hair, causing Lyanna to smirk cause she looked incredibly adorable.

She cleaned Arinya with a wet cloth after that until all the fruit mash was removed. Lyanna put Arinya down in her special area and headed to the small kitchen so that she could prepare some dinner. Since the Sarrum of Amata was here a huge dinner was being held in the honor of this man's presence and Gaius would attend it, so it would only be Lyanna and Merlin for dinner this evening.

Lyanna decided to bake some sort of shepherd's pie cause she knew that Merlin loved that, and he was always very hungry when he had a busy day. She was sure that he had plenty of things to tell when he would return. It didn't took long until the scent of pie filled the room.

When Lyanna placed the pie on the table she sat down, sneakily breaking a bit from the crust and nibbling onto it. She was already hungry and she surely hoped that Merlin would be here soon. Her gaze shifted to the window and she saw that night had fallen already, and that Merlin was already back too late. That caused her to feel a bit unease. She never liked it when she had no idea what caused someone to delay, especially not because anything dreadful could've happened during Merlin's trip to the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

She looked back at Arinya who was munching on a stuffed rabbit that Arthur had given her last week. The entire thing was covered in drool, but Arinya didn't seem to mind. She was very fond of the bunny.

Lyanna picked up a book about the art of healing as a way to pass the time, unsure how long it was going to take for Merlin to be back. Perhaps nothing serious had happened and he was just a few hours later because it took longer to treat the girl's sweating sickness. Lyanna hoped that was the truth.

Absentmindedly Lyanna broke more pieces from the shepherd's pie to still her hunger. She had no idea how many time had passed when she put the book down and saw that she had already eaten half of the pie. At least she wasn't hungry anymore, but the pie was almost cold now. Still there was no sign of Merlin anywhere.

Lyanna grew more restless as more time went by, not knowing what to do. It was eventually a few hours later when the door of the physician chambers swung open. Lyanna sat upright, but sighed when it was Gaius who entered. "What put you in such a foul mood, dear?"

"Merlin still hasn't returned yet and I want to go after him," Lyanna explained, standing up.

"Are you sure that's wise, Lyanna?" Gaius questioned.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, Gaius. But I have to try this. We don't what horrible thing has happened and it already could be too late."

"What are you going to do with Arinya?"

"Uhm... I think I'm going to take her with me," Lyanna replied as she started to grab her belongings. "You have to keep an eye on my brother. Speaking of which, how is he doing?"

"Same old," Gaius assured her. "I haven't noticed anything strange about Gwen so far, besides the fact that she's enchanted I mean. I don't think she's up to something at the moment."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Lyanna muttered, swinging her healing satchel over her shoulder. She had an extra bag with some food and clean clothes for Arinya should she need it. Lyanna picked the sleeping Arinya from the cradle and put her in the sling so that she was comfortable. "I'll come back with him, Gaius."

Gaius kissed her cheek. "I know you will. Take care."

Lyanna flashed a warm smile before she hurried out off the room. She hurried down the corridors and made a stop at the laundry room where she changed her gown for her usual travel gear and clasped a cloak around her neck. She left the castle behind her.

When she entered the stables there was no one there and Lyanna quickly saddled her steed, who was just eager to go out for a ride. She leaded Lumiere to the courtyard where she mounted him and made sure that Arinya was tugged comfortable in the sling and that she was covered under her cloak. Lyanna then kicked Lumiere into a gallop and they rode through the gates.

None of the guards stopped her.

She quickly entered the forest. Once she was surrounded by the trees Lyanna quietly whispered a tracking spell. Her eyes flashed color and she saw a path of gold appear in front of her eyes, letting her know which way to go. Lyanna only nudged Lumiere harder, not wanting to waste any precious time.

It wasn't clear how far that she still had to ride until she would reach her destination, but it could take a while. Lyanna listened to her surroundings, the occasional owls hooting in the trees and the wolfs howling in the distance, while she kept nudging Lumiere in the right directions.

Lyanna could only hope that she was going make it there in time, should Merlin or Daegal really need her help. Arinya was not making any sounds as time went on. She was a very quiet child once she was sleeping, which was a huge relief to her mother. Lyanna was in no mood to comfort a weeping child in the woods during the middle of the night.

Lyanna came to a halt when she noticed something familiar on a tree branch and smirked. "It has been a while," she said.

The brown owl hooted excitedly. " _It has been indeed, Darya. What business could you possible have at the woods at this ungodly hour?_ " Archimedes responded.

"To tell you the truth I'm actually looking for Merlin. Did you happen to see him anywhere?"

" _I did see him earlier today. He was traveling with a younger boy. They seemed to be in quite a hurry,_ " Archimedes said.

Lyanna frowned. "Did you know where they went?"

He hooted. " _Not quite, but I'll accompany you with finding him_ ," he promised.

The owl flapped with his wings and took of in the same direction that Lyanna's magic was guiding her. She kicked Lumiere forwards and followed both, hoping that at least one of them would bring them to where Merlin was. There was still hope left.

It has indeed been ages since she had last seen Archimedes, and Lyanna had to admit that it was nice to see the little brown owl again. He was one of the animals she definitely felt most connected with, especially after Rollo. They both had always been there at her aid.

She kept riding as the hours went by. Archimedes eventually tired and Lyanna allowed the owl to sit on her shoulder while he told her where to go. A part of Lyanna wished that she was able to take the owl home with her, but she knew that wouldn't be possible.

Eventually the track of her spell faded, only confusing and worrying Lyanna even more. Now she had no idea what had happened and where Merlin was now.

" _I'll ask around_ ," Archimedes offered. He flew away again to ask to the nearby animals if anyone had happened to stumble across Merlin today. It was quite sad that this was her last hope of finding him, but it had to work. It was driving her nuts to not know where her husband was. He had to be out there somewhere.

Archimedes returned within a couple of minutes. " _He's headed south and is not that far away from here_." He hooted before landing on Lyanna's shoulder.

Lyanna felt a bit of hope returning at that information. She rode swiftly between the trees, as fast as Lumiere could go. She felt sorry for putting her beloved steed through this, but she would make it up to him when they were back at Camelot. Still Lumiere wasn't complaining. He was very loyal to her.

As they kept riding Lyanna felt her magic buzzing underneath her skin, letting her know that Merlin was indeed near and still alive. Her breathing became rapid as they kept getting closer. By now it was already dawn and the sunlight shone through the canopies.

Lyanna felt her entire world going still when she saw Merlin's lying on the bottom of an ridge. She nudged her horse in that direction. When she was close she jumped off Lumiere's back and ran towards Merlin, cupping his face. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. Lyanna immediately checked for a pulse, fearing that she was too late. She felt a pulse, but it wasn't very strong. It didn't took her long to realize that Merlin had been poisoned.

She was able to smell the scent of the poison on Merlin's lips, but it was too much of a blur to make out which had been used. Lyanna cursed under her breath. She hadn't brought any herbs to treat poison with her, so she had to look for something.

"Lyanna," a voice cracked faintly. Lyanna's gaze met Merlin's again and she was still holding his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you with dinner, but you didn't come back. So I decided to come to find you," Lyanna replied,tenderly stroking his cheek. "I thought something dreadful had happened to you. I couldn't stay at home. Who did this to you? Where is Deagal?"

Merlin's body was shaking slightly, due to the poison in his body. "It was a trap organized by Morgana," he muttered.

Lyanna bit her lip. "I did expect as such. I'm going to look for some herbs to help you."

"Wait," Merlin pleaded, his voice trembling. Merlin tried to sit upright a bit. He whispers a spell under his breath in the hope to heal himself with his magic, but it failed. Merlin let out a growl in agony as he lay back on the ground.

"Get some rest," Lyanna said soothingly. "Me and Arinya will stay with you."

Merlin didn't respond anymore and his eyes fell shut. Within seconds he had passed out, due to the fact that he was feeling incredibly weak. Lyanna knew that she had to do something soon or Merlin would die, but she didn't want to leave him completely alone.

She got Arinya out off her sling. The child was still sleeping and Lyanna tugged her underneath her cloak nearby on the ground, so that she was still able to keep an eye on her. Lyanna then rummaged through her healing satchel and grabbed whatever she needed to make sure that Merlin wouldn't succumb to this.

Lyanna stood up, grabbing her sword from her scabbard and pointing it forwards when she heard something behind her. She glared when she saw Deagal standing there, his hands in the air. "You sure have a lot of guts to come back here after you've brought Merlin to his doom," she snarled.

"I'm deeply sorry about this. I only did what Morgana asked me to do. I didn't know what she would do to Merlin, but I never intended for this to happen," Daegal explained, feeling guilty.

Lyanna kept frowning. "You were just another pawn of Morgana. You cannot be blamed," Lyanna said softly, lowering her sword.

Daegal nodded a few time. "I only want to help. You're a physician. Tell me what I can do to save him," he insisted, sounding desperate.

That surprised Lyanna, and she was glad that Daegal was here to help her out. "I didn't bring the right herbs with me to treat poison. I want you to find Rue. It has got yellow flowers," Lyanna enlightened him.

"And feathery leaves," Daegal added.

"Yes," Lyanna confirmed, a bit amazed by his knowledge on herbs. "Also Milfoil."

"Yarrow," Daegal said.

"That should do. If you would bring those back to me I could take it from there and we can still save Merlin. You have to hurry," she replied.

Daegal nodded again before he ran away, looking for the herbs that she had requested. Lyanna then noticed that Archimedes had flown away, and she hadn't gotten the time to thank him for what he had done for her.

Lyanna swooped up Arinya in her arms again who had now woken up. The girl was babbling enthusiastically, not realizing how bad the situation was. "We're going to save daddy. He's not going to leave us," she promised. "Mark my words."

Lyanna then went to give Merlin some water, making sure that he wouldn't dehydrate. Then Daegal returned with a hurry. "I found all the herbs that you needed," he informed her.

Lyanna smiled. "Thanks. I'll make a tincture from this," she said, handing Arinya to Daegal so that she had access to her arms. He was looking a tad uncomfortable, holding a baby like that while Lyanna was grinding the herbs into a tincture.

When she was finished she knelt down next to Merlin again. She supported Merlin's head to drink the cure. He swallowed it without protesting, but kept his eyes closed. Merlin convulsed and Lyanna held Merlin's body, until it went still. She gazed back at Daegal who looked upset.

"Was that suppose to happen?" he questioned unsure.

Lyanna exhaled. "Yes, it was just his body and the cure fighting against the poison. He should rest for a bit," she informed him. "Arinya seems to like you."

Arinya was tugging on Daegal's brown locks, and the boy was smiling at that. "She sure is something," he agreed.

They sat there next to an unconscious Merlin for an unknown while in total silence. Eventually Merlin stirred and Lyanna placed her hands on his shoulder to give him some comfort. "How are you feeling?" she questioned when he looked up.

Merlin groaned. "Like death warmed up. Thank you." She kissed his nose.

"Don't thank me. Thank Daegal. He got the herbs that I needed to make the cure," Lyanna explained.

Merlin set up straight as he met Daegal's gaze. "You came back."

"I couldn't let you die," Daegal explained. "You had to believe me, I did not know what Morgana intended."

Merlin took Arinya from Daegal's hold, and kissed her forehead repeatedly. "You betrayed me," he muttered to the boy.

"She offered me money. You've seen what it's like," Daegal said.

"Do you know what Morgana is planning?" Lyanna asked him.

"No. I met the Lady Morgana and the Queen only once," Daegal explained.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't believe you." Daegal looked away, as if he was hiding something. "Please, whatever you know..."

Daegal bit his lip. "I think they mean to kill the King." Merlin gave Arinya back to Lyanna, as Merlin started to get up. "What are you doing?"

"We need to warn Arthur before its too late," Merlin responded.

Merlin left with Lyanna right behind him. She had tugged Arinya back into the sling again, making the child more comfortable. Daegal hesitated for a moment before he decided to follow them, wanting to make up for his mistakes. Lyanna had used her gift to sent Lumiere back to Camelot because she knew that Merlin refused to take the saddle.

Since Merlin had been on the brink of death he wasn't in the best shape and wasn't steady on his feet. Luckily Daegal and Lyanna were there to keep him on his feet, making sure he wouldn't fall.

It was already after noon as they continued to walk. Lyanna did her best to feed Arinya some of the fruit paste while she didn't took the time to sit down, but Arinya didn't seem to be bothered with it.

Lyanna forced Merlin to take a rest a few hours later cause he had practically died not too long ago, and shouldn't be running around like this. Lyanna handed him and Daegal some of the bread that she had in her bag. Merlin looked rather gloom about this whole ordeal, but he knew well enough that Lyanna wasn't going to let it rest.

"It's important to eat and drink well and get enough rest, Merlin," Lyanna reminded him when she noticed the frown on his forehead. Daegal was had gone to refill the waterskins at a nearby stream.

Merlin exhaled as he took Arinya from Lyanna again. Arinya gurgled happily at that. "We can't waste time, Lyanna. For all we know we're already too late."

"May be so, but you're going to collapse soon if you don't think about your health. You've just been poisoned for God sake and nearly died. You have to be reasonable. If you continue to run without resting every once in while you'll never make it back to Camelot," Lyanna replied. "We'll get there."

Merlin knew that she was right. "But it's still half a days walk from here."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I could've send you ahead on Lumiere, only you would've refused my offer simply because you believe you're in perfect health. Nonetheless we should be back at Camelot around noon tomorrow in this pace. Gaius is keeping an eye on Arthur in the meantime."

"You made Gaius stay with Arthur?" Merlin asked perplexed.

Lyanna grinned as Merlin motioned for her to sit on his lap which she gladly did. "Oh yes. He wasn't too fond of the idea at first, but I changed his mind. He said that he didn't notice anything extra strange about Gwen at the moment. He's just making sure she won't harm, Arthur."

Merlin kissed her temple. "Only now we know that Gwen is up to something and means to make another attempt on Arthur's life," he reminded her.

"Yes, it would seem like it. I hate it," Lyanna said.

"We'll get Gwen back. We find a way to lift Morgana's enchantment," Merlin promised. "We just have to stop her from killing Arthur first. That's our first priority."

"It is indeed."

Merlin kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. "I should thank you for coming after me," he said.

"Are you ready to go again?" Lyanna asked him, taking the sleeping Arinya over from him and tugged the child back into the sling and covered under her cloak. She stood up and helped Merlin back onto his feet.

"Yes, we still have a while to go," Merlin murmured.

Daegal quickly followed them without asking any questions. He just seem to feel incredibly guilty for what was going on and clearly blamed himself. Lyanna pitied that, because it was obvious that this wasn't his intention at all. Daegal just wanted to make up for his mistakes, which she much appreciated.

Lyanna stayed at Merlin's side to make sure that he wouldn't fall over. It was eventually Daegal who decided that it would be a good idea for Merlin to use a walking stick, and found a huge stick that Merlin could use. It turned out to be very useful, and Merlin didn't stumble as much anymore.

The three of them kept walking for an unknown while, heading closer towards Camelot. Night had already fallen when Merlin struggled up a hill. Lyanna and Daegal knelt down beside Merlin as they watched how bandits were sitting at a camp. If they could make it pass this camp they could set up one themselves for the night.

"Bandits," Merlin muttered. "They won't see us?"

"No," Daegal confirmed.

"We'll edge around the outside," Lyanna suggested.

Daegal didn't like that idea. "They'll have lookouts," he protested.

"We don't have a choice. We need to get back to Camelot," Merlin reminded him.

Merlin started to run outside of the camp with Daegal and Lyanna right behind him. Lyanna made sure that none of the bandits were on guard duty and were seeing them. Her heart was beating frantically as she watched how Merlin's foot slipped and he fell down the hill and towards the bandits.

Lyanna didn't hesitate as she slid down the hill, nor did Daegal. Together they helped Merlin onto his feet and saw how the bandits were closing in on him.

"Both of you go," Merlin ordered.

"Nope, don't think so," Lyanna protested.

"I can look after myself," Merlin reasoned.

"I'm not going to leave you this time," Daegal clarified.

The bandits now surrounded them and Lyanna held onto Arinya who was still sleeping quietly. "If you value your life, you won't take anther step," Merlin warned them.

"What are you doing?" Daegal asked with a hushed voice.

"Trust him," Lyanna replied.

"Here. It's all the money we have," Daegal said, throwing the pouch of gold that he had gotten from Morgana to the bandits. The bandit leader pointed his sword at Merlin and Lyanna. "You two. Empty your pockets," he commanded.

"Last chance," Merlin warned them again.

"You don't even have a sword," the leader said.

"I don't need one," Merlin threatened. Magic flashed in Merlin's eyes and the bandit leader was thrown backwards. Daegal was shocked by this and watched how the bandits fled.

"Time to go," Lyanna decided, taking hold of Merlin's hand.

Daegal quickly followed them.

* * *

"You have magic," Deagal blurted out, breaking the silence.

By now the sun had risen again and they had just set out for the day after having rested all night. Arinya was awake now and gurgling happily as she reached for for her father with her hands who was walking beside them.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed.

"And you live in Camelot. Does anyone know?" Daegal questioned.

Merlin stopped to nurse his wounded leg, not bothering to ask Lyanna if she could do it for him. "Only Gaius and Lyanna know since they both have magic as well," Merlin answered.

Daegal now looked at Lyanna and she flashed him a small smile at that. "Not Arthur?" he questioned.

"No, my brother doesn't know," Lyanna answered, rocking Arinya in her arms. "And if he ever found out, he'd probably hang us both."

"But you still help him?" Daegal wanted to know.

"I have to. Despite the fact that I'm a Prince of Camelot, it's still my job," Merlin explained. Lyanna smiled at the fact that Merlin actually acknowledged himself as a Prince, which was the first time in years. He absolutely hated the title.

"But he would kill you," Daegal figured, frowning in confusion.

"In his heart, he's a good man, and I know that one day he'll bring about a world we will dream of," Merlin hopefully responded.

"That must be hard," Daegal said.

"Merlin, stop. Let me treat your leg," Lyanna insisted, growing tired of watching him trying to do it himself. She was already rummaging through her healing satchel to look for everything that she needed.

"Can I do it?" Daegal asked it. Both Lyanna and Merlin's eyes widened at that. "It's just that I want to try it."

That brought a smile on Lyanna's lips. "Sure." She gave everything to him.

She watched how Merlin sat down on the ground and Daegal tugged the leg of Merlin's pants up so that he had access to the wound. His hands were shaking slightly as he applied some of the healing ointment that Lyanna had given him. He then bandaged Merlin's leg slowly.

"You've done well," Lyanna said as she inspected the bandaged leg.

"Really?" Daegal asked perplexed. "I don't think I've ever done many good things in my life."

Merlin tugged the leg of his pants down again. "Well, you've done something good now. See? I'm better. You have the gift."

"Must be from my mother," Daegal muttered.

"So that bit was true?" Merlin asked.

"It was all true. Except about my sister," he explained, handing everything back to Lyanna who put into her satchel.

"She isn't sick?"

Daegal chuckled. "I don't have a sister."

Merlin exhaled and chuckled at the same time. "And your mother? She wasn't a Druid?"

Daegal helped Merlin to stand. "No, but she was like you. She had magic, and Uther killed her for it."

Lyanna closed her eyes, and bit her lip. There was so many blood on her father's hands that she didn't know off and she felt incredibly guilty because of that. "I'm sorry," she quietly muttered.

Merlin tested his leg. "Feels good." He took Arinya from Lyanna and put the sling around his own neck so that Lyanna would have her arms free again.

They set out again and this time they went on a much faster pace than before, not wanting to waste anymore precious time. As they walked Lyanna handed some more food to both Daegal and Merlin, who didn't refuse it. Still they didn't slow down.

It didn't took long until they approached the Camelot citadel and Lyanna was glad to be home again, even though she had only been gone for a few days.

The three of them entered the castle and hurried through the endless corridors. Since there was currently a meeting in the great hall with Sarrum and Arthur most of the guards and servants were there, leaving the hallways pretty much empty.

As they went to the direction of the great hall Merlin stumbled on the stairs and conveniently grabbed a spear for a crutch. He turned his head when he heard the wind blowing through an open door. "This should be locked," he said.

They climbed the spiral staircase, which someone before them had just taken. They didn't slow down at all. The stairway leaded them to the balcony inside the great hall. Here they saw one of Sarrum's men aiming down at someone bellow. He switched his aim to kill Merlin, Lyanna and Daegal when they came near. Merlin used his magic to make the arrow get past them. Daegal threw two knives and they dropped for cover.

The man aimed back at them, but this time Merlin used his magic to throw the spear at the man, killing him and diverting the assassin's shot into Sarrum's chest bellow. Both men died right there.

Everyone bellow immediately was alert due to the attack, looking for whoever was behind this. Lyanna turned her head to look at Daegal who was lying with a dagger in his stomach and knelt beside him.

"Did I save Arthur?" he asked weakly.

"Yes," Merlin assured him while Lyanna pulled the dagger out. Daegal cried out in pain at that. Lyanna ripped the sleeve from her tunic to stop the bleeding.

"Did I do something good?" Daegal asked and Lyanna and Merlin nodded. "Finally, eh?"

"You did," Merlin confirmed him.

At that moment Daegal's eyes closed and Merlin looked at Lyanna. "Is he dead?" he asked, gulping loudly.

"No, he only lost consciousness. I can treat this wound and he should be fine," Lyanna explained with a smile. "He saved us all. It will take some time for him to heal, but he still has his whole life ahead of him." Merlin sighed in relief at that information.

It didn't took long until the first knights stormed onto the balcony to see where the assassin was. Merlin kindly told them what happened and how Daegal had saved the King's life and had gotten hit in return. The knights took the injured Druid to the physician chambers where he could heal properly and Lyanna could tend his wound.

Hours later Daegal woke up and tried to sit up right in the cot that he was lying in. He wasn't very mobile due to his injuries, but he seemed glad to see that Lyanna and Merlin where there with him. Merlin handed him some green tea to help with the pain. Doubtfully Daegal took the tea, which had a very bitter taste.

Shortly after that Arthur arrived to check up on the young man that had succeeded in stopping an assassination attempt on him. It was obvious to Lyanna and Merlin that Arthur was a bit bewildered when he saw how young Daegal was.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Daegal, I personally thank you for what you did back there. I owe you my life, for which I'm immensely grateful," he said. "Please tell me if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you."

Deagal was amazed by that and exchanged a look with Merlin and Lyanna, with who he had gotten rather close with during the last couple of days. Neither actually wanted to see him leave Camelot, especially since they knew that he was pretty much on his own.

"T-there may be one thing, Sire," Deagal stammered, looking for the right words to say. His gaze met Lucy's for a brief moment who was cleaning in the small kitchen area. Lyanna couldn't help but smile at that cause he seemed to be taken aback by her maid who was about the same age as he was. "I would like a position in the royal household."

Arthur smiled. "Granted. I could use an extra servant since Merlin is only temporary in my service and I'm not exactly too fond of George. Merlin will explain you how everything works when you've regained your strength. Welcome to Camelot, Daegal."


	64. With all my heart

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 64: With all my heart**

 

"Happy anniversary," Merlin said with a large, but happy grin glued onto his face. He and Lyanna were sitting on a blanket on the grass, next to the lake of Avalon. The air was warm and there were only a few clouds in the sky.

They had decided to go on a picnic together to the lake which held so many memories to them. Merlin had taken the day off from Arthur's service so that he could spend it with his family, and it was a special occasion. Therefore he had taken all kinds of food from the palace kitchens.

"Happy anniversary," Lyanna replied, returning the grin as she leaned forwards to kiss her husband on the lips. "And to many more."

They looked down to the now ten month old Arinya who was munching on a bit of apple mush that Merlin had made for her earlier. A couple of weeks ago she had discovered how to talk properly and to everyone it was no surprise that the first word that she had learned how to speak was 'Athur', since her dearest uncle was spending so much time with her. He had probably said his name repeatedly in front of her until she had finally copied it. Of course Arthur himself was very proud with this accomplishment and was beaming all the time, claiming that Arinya loved him more than her parents.

By now Arinya had learned how to say some more words and slowly she was babbling a lot more and copied words that others said. Lyanna knew that during this time she shouldn't let her near Gwaine, since the knight was known for his filthy mouth. The last thing that she wanted was that Arinya would take over one of those words.

"Did Arthur ask George to tend him for today?" Lyanna asked, grabbing some bread and handing a slice to Merlin.

He smiled. "Yes, because Daegal had other business to attend today as well. I can say that he wasn't looking very happy about that. He's probably going to boss me around tonight when we're back," he figured, taking a bite.

Lyanna shook her head. "No, I won't let him. You deserve a day off. You're always running around after my brother. He can manage without you for a day."

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Are you sure?"

"No, not exactly." Lyanna giggled.

"Athur," Arinya gurgled.

"No, Arthur is not here," Merlin responded, placing Arinya in his lap. The girl immediately grabbed Merlin's blue tunic and held onto it. "It's just mommy and daddy now." Arinya coed happily at that.

Lyanna looked at the water and watched how the sunlight made the surface glitter, which was a beautiful sight. This lake held so many memories. Some good ones, but mostly bad ones. This was the lake where they had given their friends Freya, Lancelot and Elyan a burial. It was all still fresh in their memories. Yet there was still something good about this place either.

Lyanna met Merlin's gaze again and smiled brightly, which made him curious. "What are you planning?" he asked curiously. Lyanna just laughed as she stood up and took off the dress that she was wearing, letting it fall on the ground. She was standing there in her chemise. Merlin now understood what she was up to.

He stood up as well and handed Arinya to Lyanna for a moment so that he could take off his own clothes, leaving only his undergarment on. Lyanna still blushed when he stood there bare-chested in front of her, and gently let her fingers grace over the soft skin. Once his clothes were on the ground he grabbed Lyanna's hand and they ran together into the water.

Lyanna let out a squeal when she touched the water, which was much colder than she had anticipated. Arinya just giggled as they went deeper into the water. They stopped when the water reached halfway their chests. Arinya was flapping enthusiastically as Merlin softly splattered some water in her direction.

"We should've done this much sooner," Lyanna said when she noticed how much fun Arinya was having and how relaxing this was for her and Merlin.

"We should've indeed," Merlin agreed. He grinned. "Last time we were here you fell into the water."

Lyanna still remembered that well. She took a few steps forwards and easily managed to push Merlin underneath the surface. When he came upwards again Arinya happily shrieked "Daddy!"

"Was this your plan?" Merlin asked, running his hand through his damp hair.

She laughed. "Perhaps. You were making fun of me."

Merlin closed the distance between them until their chests were pressed together. Arinya was at Lyanna's side, hitting the water with her fists as her laugh echoed across the water. Merlin's wet lips were suddenly on Lyanna's, and she definitely wasn't complaining. She never was. She felt her heart beating frantically inside her chest. One of his hands traveled from her right knee to her waist, while the other rested on her butt. Lyanna's other hand simply went into Merlin's damp hair, holding onto it.

"Apology accepted?" Merlin asked, a huge grin on his face when they pulled back.

Lyanna giggled. "Yes, I accept it. You're very good at apologizing." Lyanna was just amazed how much she was still in love with Merlin after all these years. He was still able to make her feel so happy and could make her giddy without much effort. "Shouldn't we get back soon?"

Merlin shook his head and rested his forehead against hers. "No, it's only just noon. No one will miss us today."

"Well, I think that Gaius misses me," Lyanna pointed out with a smirk.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. "Of course he misses you. You're like a daughter to him and you spend a lot of your time with him, so it's not strange. He really relies on your help. Just don't forget that Lucy is helping him out today."

"Yeah, she is. Lucy is a good assistance," Lyanna agreed. "I'm sure he complains about my absence when we get back."

Arinya's giggles went louder as Merlin took her over from Lyanna and dipped his daughter in the water. He then lifted her upwards again, and repeated this several times, only amusing Arinya who was flapping happily with her arms. Lyanna watched the two of them as her heart jolted in her chest. It was too adorable.

They stayed in the water until their skin had become wrinkly and lay down on the blankets on the shore again, letting the warm sunlight dry them. Arinya had fallen asleep on a spare blanket and Lyanna and Merlin continued eating their lunch. Merlin had brought a lot of food with him from the palace kitchen, so there was plenty for them to eat.

It was nice for Lyanna and Merlin to have some time away from Camelot and to be able to spend that time together without being disturbed. It was almost like a blessing and they both wished for more days like this, but they knew that their place was in Camelot.

While Arinya slept Merlin had moved her in the shadow so she wouldn't burn. Lyanna and Merlin passed the time by simply talking with each other about ordinary things like they always did, and occasionally sharing a kiss. That was something that hadn't changed over the years.

It was an hour before dusk that they grabbed their belongings and mounted their horses. Arinya was awake, but tugged in the sling around Lyanna's neck. They set out and headed back towards Camelot, still talking with each other. Arinya sometimes added a word, and it only made her laugh when they reacted to her.

They rode into the courtyard of Camelot within an hour. Their horses were taken to the stables by some of the stablehands. Merlin reached for Lyanna's hand as they went into the castle and down the endless hallways. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Merlin! I need your assistance tonight!"

It was obvious that it was Arthur by listening to the voice. As they turned their heads they saw Arthur approaching them. Lyanna huffed. "No, you're not going to take Merlin away tonight. It's our anniversary so he's staying with me. Go get George if you need something done," she protested.

"No, George won't do," Arthur made clear. He looked a bit uncomfortable under his sister cold glare. He knew how angry it made her if he took Merlin away from her.

"It's fine, Lyanna," Merlin assured her. "I don't mind doing it."

Lyanna exhaled, looking defeated. "But Merlin, we were going to eat dinner together," she remembered him.

"I know, and I won't be attending that. I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Merlin reasoned.

Lyanna eyed her brother again, pointing with her finger at him. "Just make sure that Merlin is back at ten tonight or I'm going to come after you, Archie. It won't be pleasant." Merlin let out a nervous chuckle at that. It was clear that no one messed with her.

"Alright. I promise. He'll be back on time," Arthur said, kissing his sister's cheek.

Merlin looked at his wife and kissed her for a few moments on the lips until Arthur cleared his throat behind them. "I'll see you later then," he said. He also placed a kiss on Arinya's forehead.

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he strode off. Merlin flashed a shy smile and trailed after the King of Camelot.

Lyanna watched both of them until they disappeared around the corner. Once she was alone with her daughter in the corridor she decided to head to the original destination. Lyanna went for a quick stop at the physician chambers to check how Gaius and Lucy were doing without her assistance today. They both seemed to be doing fine.

She ate some dinner with them which Gaius had made as she listened to them telling everything about what they had done today.

"And how did your day go? Did you have a nice wedding anniversary?" Lucy asked curiously, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lyanna smiled at her. "I won't say too much, but it was all really sweet. I had a great day. We all did. It was nice to be away from Camelot, even if it was only for a day. Yet I'm also glad to be back again," she admitted. "It feels like I've missed so much."

"You didn't miss a lot, dear," Gaius assured her. "I just hope that you'll be able to assist me again tomorrow."

"Of course. I don't have any other plans tomorrow besides some training," Lyanna informed him. Gaius nodded understandingly at that.

Shortly after that Lyanna retired to her chambers, taking Arinya with her. Here she gave her daughter a bath and fed her again before she put her in the cradle in the antechamber. Lyanna then changed her dress for her white nightgown and sat up in the bed against the back. She picked up a book that she had started reading the previous day from the nightstand. She wouldn't be able to get some sleep before Merlin would return, so this was the best way to pass the time.

The book that she had taken from the library was a slow read that Geoffrey had recommended her the other day. The subject didn't interest her, but she didn't have the heart to tell Geoffrey no so she had promised that she would read the book and tell him what she thought about it. Unfortunately the book was about eight-hundred pages long, so it was going to take a while.

Occasionally Lyanna gazed at the moon through the window to look at the stance, and noticed that it was already past eleven and that Merlin wasn't back yet. He was too late. She sighed because she should've known that Arthur would take her husband longer from her. Merlin simply wouldn't deny Arthur anything because he was too kind.

She focused her attention back on the boring book but the letters were dancing before her eyes. Tonight wasn't a good night for reading and she didn't seem able to concentrate on the book.

At that moment the door swung open and Merlin strode inside, a sour look on his face. Lyanna raised one of her eyebrows and closed the book and put it back on the nightstand. "Merlin, what happened? Why are you late?" she asked worriedly.

Merlin sat down on the edge of the bed and Lyanna sat next to him so that she could grab his hands. "Arthur just needed someone to tend him during dinner and to talk to. When it was close to nine we saw Gwen leave the castle and Arthur wanted to follow her. We saw her meeting with Morgana in the woods. Arthur was furious and wanted to stop them, but I changed his mind," he informed her.

Lyanna bit her lip. "So Arthur knows about Gwen?"

He nodded, playing with her fingers. "Yes, I've told him that Gwen is under Morgana's enchantment. It feels weird that he finally knows."

"It does feel weird," Lyanna agreed. "But it's also a good thing because now we can finally find a way to break this enchantment with Arthur's help. We have to do this or Gwen will hurt more people."

"Yeah, I hope we'll find a way," Merlin said positively. "We'll look for one together."

Lyanna flashed him an encouraging smile, but Merlin caught her off guard by pressing his lips against hers. His left hand was placed on her ankle and slowly went upwards, stroking her skin. In this process he shoved the skirt of her chemise upwards until he reached her inner thigh and her leg was bare. He let out a low growl at the sight of so much skin. Lyanna smirked as she took off her nightgown and was completely exposed in front of him. His pupils dilated and darkened at that.

"It's still our anniversary," Lyanna chuckled.

"Oh, we're going to celebrate that," Merlin assured her as he took off his own, jacket, tunic and neckerchief. He was kissing Lyanna's jaw, throat and her neck. He sucked on the flesh there and heard how Lyanna's breathing became raspier as she pulled down his breeches.

"I love our way of celebrating," Lyanna said, meeting his lips again.

Merlin laughed deeply. "I love you, my beautiful Lyanna Ambrosius."

Lyanna giggled happily as she pushed him onto his back on the bed and straddled his hips. "I love you too."

~~0~~0~~

Lyanna twirled the sword in her hands as she stepped onto the training ground this morning. Arthur has asked her to take over today's training in his place while he would watch over Arinya for her, which she had accepted. She knew how much Arthur enjoyed watching over his niece.

She noticed that Leon and Mordred weren't present and she assumed that they were currently discussing something important with Arthur. This time she was assisted by Gwaine, who's offer she had accepted only because he kept pressuring her. Not that she needed the help, but she couldn't decline her friend. Gwaine just seemed pleased to be of any help.

Together they assisted the other knights and made sure that their movement was well. They then arranged some duels and watched the other knights compete from the side. In the end she had a duel with Percival and Elyan to demonstrate some new manoeuvres that Arthur had come up with the previous day.

When training was finished Lyanna returned to her chambers where she took a quick bath and put on some loose crimson dress and weaved her damp hair into a plaid. She then headed to the physician quarters where she found Merlin sitting on the stairs and rummaging through the books.

"Hi, love," Merlin greeted her as she approached him. He kissed her lips for a couple of seconds. "How did the training go?"

"It went well. Gwaine offered to help me out, even when I didn't want it. I just couldn't say no, but it turned out to be a good thing," Lyanna rambled. "Anyway, what did I miss? Any luck with finding anything so far?"

"Not yet so far," Gaius answered. "We're still looking."

Lyanna smiled at him. "I'll help."

Merlin seemed to appreciate that and handed Lyanna one of the books from the shelves. She took place next to him on the ground, leaning against the wall as she fluttered through the pages of this book to look for anything that would solve their problem.

They sat there together searching through several books. Merlin kept handing her new books from the shelves that she could look through, but it didn't result in anything. After they had both tried out about twenty books they felt their hope growing dim as if they weren't going to find any answers.

"Why did I promise to help Gwen?" Merlin asked after a while. "I have no idea what to do. Is there really no remedy?"

"If Gwen has suffered what I suspected then no, I fear not," Gaius said.

Lyanna exchanged a confused look with Merlin before looking down at the physician. "You know what happened to Gwen," she figured. She would've appreciated it he had mentioned that part before she and Merlin had searched through so many books.

"When I was young, I heard about an ancient ritual of the Old Religion called the Teine Diaga," Gaius explained.

"Teine Diaga?" Merlin questioned.

"The sacred fire. The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. Their screams could be heard twenty leagues away. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own," Gaius informed them. "They were slaves of the High Priestesses for eternity."

"Who performed this ritual? Where?" Merlin wanted to know.

Gaius sighed. "I've told you all I know. Such mysteries were revealed only to a handful of the female initiates. As a boy, I was privy only to rumors."

Lyanna frowned. "There must be someone who can help," she muttered.

"I can only think of two people who truly know the Old Ways. One is Morgana Pendragon..." he began. "The other is the Dochraid."

Merlin licked his lips, realizing what he needed to do. "I'll go talk to her then."

"Be warned, Merlin. The Dorchraid cannot be trusted. She must never know your true identity," Gaius said.

Lyanna was already grabbing everything that Merlin needed for this little trip to talk to the Dochraid. She stuffed them all into his favorite bag and handed it to him so that he was ready to go.

"I'm surprised that you're not fighting me to come along," Merlin said, eyeing his wife.

She smiled at him. "Well, normally I would. I'm just going to spend that time with Arinya instead," she said. "You should be back within a few hours."

Merlin leaned forwards to kiss her. "Yeah, shouldn't take too long. I'll be back before you know it," he responded. He placed another kiss on her forehead before he strolled out of the physician chambers, leaving Gaius and Lyanna alone.

"Are you alright, Lyanna?" Gaius asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "You look a bit pale."

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine," she assured him, even though she didn't sound very convincing. Gaius didn't seem to believe her. Unfortunately for Lyanna her own body betrayed her and she hurled her breakfast into one of the buckets.

Gaius was already there, handing her a glass of water and stroking her back. "How long has this been going on?" he asked her, concerned.

"It started three days ago" Lyanna said as she finished the glass in one gulp. "I'm experiencing moodswings again, nausea, and I barely have an apatite to eat. And I know the symptoms, Gaius, cause I've had them twice so far."

A smile spread on his face. "You're with child again. You can't be carrying longer than a month."

Lyanna let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I already figured this much. I just needed you to confirm my suspicion. Can you not tell Merlin anything about this conversation please? I want to tell him myself."

"Of course, dear. He's going to over the moon with this news," Gaius figured.

"I know he will. It was months after I had lost Rowan that I had developed the fear that I wouldn't be able to conceive and that Merlin would want to leave me cause he said that he had always wanted children. It was then that he said that he was already the happiest man in the world with me at his side and that he wouldn't leave me, especially not for that. He was convinced we would have children when the time was right. He was right about that," Lyanna said, smiling at the thought. "He's always right about such things. I'm just glad that I'm able to add to his happiness."

Gaius returned the smile. "Are you going to tell this to the rest of Camelot soon?" he wondered.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, there's no need to keep it a secret. If you would excuse me for a moment I'm going to fetch Arinya from Arthur. Shouldn't be too long," she said, hurrying out of the room. Lyanna whispered a quick refreshing spell so that that foul taste was gone from her mouth and she felt better because of it. She also noticed that she was smiling with glee because of what Gaius had just confirmed.

She went up the main stairs and manoeuvred between a couple of servants. Within a couple of minutes she had reached Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door. When she heard Arthur's answer she pushed the door open and found Arthur sitting on the floor with his niece.

"Mommy!" Arinya shrieked happily at the sight and Lyanna swooped her daughter into her arms.

Lyanna repeatedly kissed her cheek. "Hello, my little moon," she greeted her. She gazed at her brother. "How did she behave?"

"Very well," Arthur assured her, standing up. "It was nice to have a bit of a distraction with everything that's going on with Guinevere."

"I understand that, Archie. It can't be easy to see someone you love like that. But we'll find a way to break this enchantment. You're not going to lose Gwen."

He smiled. "I really hope so. Are you feeling alright, Lee? You don't look so good."

"I'm just a bit under the weather. It's nothing serious," Lyanna quickly replied before he would ask her more questions, but Arthur seemed to stay quiet. "I should get back to Gaius. Thank you for looking after Arinya for me." She kissed Arthur's cheek gratefully.

"No problem. You know I enjoy looking after her," Arthur reassured her.

Lyanna flashed him another warm smile and stepped out of his chambers. She made her way back down the main stairs until she reached the physician quarters. Gaius had just placed some mugs on the table for them. She sat down at the table while Arinya nuzzled into her neck. Arthur had just fed her, so it was clear that she was tired.

Normally Lyanna would place Arinya into the cradle, but she kind of preferred the way that her daughter was holding onto her now. That's why she decided to not let her go and it didn't took long until she heard that Arinya had fallen asleep.

She kept chatting with Gaius for an unknown while as he kept walking through the room, grabbing a few things and handing some more tea to her. After a while the door opened and Merlin stepped inside. He kissed Lyanna on the lips before he told them what the Dochraid had told him.

"There are too many things to go wrong. And summoning the White Goddess? That may be beyond me," Merlin said.

"I think not. Merlin, the only person who ever doubts your power is you," Lyanna assured him. "You could do this." Merlin smiled gratefully as he leaned against the table next to where she was sitting.

"And even if I do manage that, we need to get Gwen to the Cauldron in the first place and she's hardly likely to go willingly," Merlin protested.

Gaius smiled. "I've already thought of that," he said and handed Merlin a potion bottle.

Merlin studied the bottle. "Tincture of Belladonna?"

"All that studying and listening to me has really paid off," Lyanna said impressed.

"It's a powerful and dangerous drug," Merlin pointed out.

"More dangerous than the traitor in the heart of Camelot?" Gaius asked.

"Besides, Gwen needs to be conscious when she enters the Cauldron. She must do so of her own free will or the spell will not be broken," Merlin countered, leaning closer to Lyanna.

"That, I agree, may not be within our powers," Gaius said.

"Then the rest is futile," Lyanna muttered, holding onto Arinya.

"But there is someone for whom it is possible," Gaius responded.

Lyanna frowned. "Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded in confirmation. "Only he can reach the part of Gwen that remains true."

Merlin didn't look very convinced. "It won't work."

"You underestimate the power of love, Merlin," Gaius said.

"No, not that. I know how love works," Merlin countered. "How can I use my magic with Arthur there? He'd discover me in an instant."

"Not if he didn't recognize you," Gaius said.

Lyanna frowned. "No, you can't mean that, Gaius."

Merlin chuckled at the ludacris idea. "No. No, not again. You know how exhausting the ageing spell is, Gaius. I don't have the strength to do that and perform the ceremony."

Gaius inhaled. "Then you must find the strength."

Lyanna sighed, rubbing her temple. "Then I guess we have no other choice than to persuade Arthur to tag along on this journey," she suggested.

The three of them left the physician chambers. Merlin had taken over Arinya from Lyanna and their daughter was still sleeping. He held her tightly as her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck. She didn't even seem to notice that they were walking somewhere.

They met up with Arthur in a hidden room inside the castle where they could talk freely and the guards wouldn't find them. Lyanna showed Arthur the Belladonna. "This tincture of Belladona, what are its effects?" he wanted to know.

"The patient is rendered into a deep sleep," Lyanna informed him.

"Patient?!" Arthur asked in bewilderment and Lyanna shushed him, so his loud voice wouldn't wake Arinya. The girl hadn't stirred.

"It's generally used for the badly wounded," Lyanna explained.

"How long does it last?" Arthur questioned.

"A few hours," Gaius answered. "It has to be administered several times a day to provide a contentious sleep."

"But for no more than three days," Merlin pointed out.

"It is true, Arthur. The tincture should not be taken for an extended period," Lyanna said.

"Or?" Arthur asked.

Gaius and Lyanna remained quiet, not sure how to put this into words. "The body will not tolerate it," Merlin answered.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur responded.

"Three days is time enough to ride to the Cauldron of Arianrhod," Lyanna replied, crossing her arms.

Arthur looked at the physician. "You've done the journey yourself, have you?"

Gaius looked unsure. "I cannot claim to-"

"Any mishap, any unexpected circumstance will -" Arthur said.

"There is no reason to suspect that all will not go well," Gaius assured him. "My Lord, if we do nothing, Gwen is already taken from you."

Arthur realized that the physician was right and that they needed to do this. "Merlin? Lyanna?" he asked. They both exchanged a glance with the King of Camelot, agreeing to do this and help him accomplish this. "Summoning this Goddess, will it require magic?"

"It is a ritual that can only be performed by a sorcerer. It is the only way, Sire. Sorcery has to be fought with sorcery," Gaius explained.

"I'll be breaking my own decrees," Arthur muttered.

"To save Gwen, your queen and your wife," Lyanna reasoned with him.

Arthur nodded understandingly. "Very well. It's decided. There'll be a sorcerer. Can he be trusted?" he asked.

"Upon my life," Gaius said.

The King wasn't convinced. "You assured me once before, Gaius, but our father died in the hands of such a man."

Lyanna swallowed, not wanting to think about that moment. She had made a mental promise to herself that she was going to come clean to Arthur about everything once this situation with Gwen was resolved and everything was clear. He deserved to know the truth and change his opinion about magic so that they could all be accepted for who they were.

"This sorcerer will be entirely different," Gaius assured.

"How can you be sure?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Because, Sire, this time I have chosen... a woman."

Lyanna had to fight back a smile while she saw how Merlin gave Gaius a strange look in the corner of her eyes. If Arthur saw any of them laughing at this he would surely start asking some questions and that was the last thing they wanted.

They returned to the physician chambers shortly after that. Lyanna was rummaging through some of the unused closets while Merlin curiously looked at her. She let out a sigh in relief when she found what she was looking for. She held out a large black dress, which was made of thick, strange material.

"Don't ask why I know this is being kept here and who it's from," Lyanna muttered, shaking her head a little. "I think this should do."

"Do for what?" Merlin asked unsure.

Lyanna lowered the dress. "Well, you're going to need a dress to perform this ceremony as...a woman." She bit her lip to hold back another smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't find this funny, but it kind of is."

Merlin crossed his arms and frowned. "You find the image of me in a dress funny?"

"Yes, I do," Lyanna giggled. "Of course you won't look like yourself so no one will recognize you."

That brought some relief to Merlin. "Do you think that I can do this, Lyanna? I don't know if I have the strength to keep the appearance, the ageing spell and perform the ceremony."

Lyanna took a deep breath as she brought up her hand to stroke Merlin's cheekbone. "I honestly believe that you're capable to do such a thing. You need to have faith in yourself, Merlin. You're really capable of more than you think," she comforted him. He leaned into her hand. "I'm going to be there at your side should you need my help, alright?"

Merlin nodded and leaned forwards to kiss his wife for a short moment. "Thank you for keeping fate in me," he said gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's something you don't have to worry about," she said. "So, this dress it is then?" She chuckled.

Merlin laughed, placing another kiss on her lips. "You need to stop enjoying the thought of me in a dress. I'm not a crossdresser."

"Oh, I'm well aware. Although Arthur seems to believe you prefer to wear dresses in your spare time because he caught you snooping between Gwen's dresses," she replied, smiling. Merlin growled. "I prefer you in your usual outfit." Merlin kissed her cheek at that.

He took the dress from Lyanna's hand and stepped out of his old bedroom to show it to Gaius. "What do you think?" he asked, holding it out in front of his body so that he would see that it fit.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "Ah. Well, it quite suits you, actually."

Merlin laughed. "Thanks." He started heading to his old room again.

"You're forgetting one thing," Gaius called after him.

Merlin stopped and turned back to Gaius, looking puzzled. "I think it needs a belt."

Lyanna giggled again as she handed the belt that she had just found in the closet to Merlin, who smiled thankfully. He left the room again and Gaius held out the Belladonna poison.

"Remember, you have to administer two drops every two hours to keep Gwen asleep," Gaius reminded him, even though Lyanna knew perfectly well how it worked.

Lyanna gave Merlin his bag with all the things that he needed for this trip. She had already packed all her belongings earlier and had hid it with Arthur so no one would notice.

"Do you really think we can succeed, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"We must," Gaius said.

Merlin went to pick up his daughter from the special area who had now woken up. She was babbling enthusiastically as they walked out of the room. They headed to the royal chambers where Gwen and Arthur were already gathered at the table, and they took place beside them. The food had already been served and the delicious smell filled the room.

Merlin gave Arinya to Lyanna so that he was in charge of leading this dinner. Lyanna decided to feed Arinya some of the mash while she listened to Gwen's chatter, but wasn't exactly paying attention to what was being said. She was too busy with making sure that Arinya wouldn't ruin the dress that she was wearing.

Lyanna did see how Merlin poured the Belladonna tincture in the pitcher and made an attempt to give Gwen a drink. "Wine, Milady?" he asked.

"Not tonight thanks, Merlin," Gwen responded.

Merlin exchanged a brief look with Lyanna who gave him an encouraging smile. Arthur noticed that something needed to be done and came to action by raising his glass. "A toast," he said.

Gwen looked confused. "My Lord?"

"A toast to...A toast to the Queen," Arthur supplied thoughtfully.

"Me? What have I done?" Gwen wanted to know, not understanding what was going on.

"Being a wonderful Queen," Lyanna quickly added.

"Just being yourself, Your Highness," Gaius said.

Gwen smiled. "You're very kind, Gaius, but shouldn't it rather be to Camelot?"

Merlin poured Gwen some wine.

"To Camelot," they all said in union, taking a drink from their goblets. Gaius, Lyanna, Arthur and Merlin started staring at Gwen, waiting for the Belladonna to take affect. At first glance it didn't seem to have any effect.

"You haven't eaten, My Lord," Gwen noticed, eyeing Arthur.

"No, I hav-" Arthur stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Gwen passed out and Merlin rapidly pushed a plate of soft bread under her head so that she doesn't hit the table. They all immediately sprung into action.

"You're sure this is safe, Gaius?" Arthur asked unsure.

"I'd stake my life on it, Sire," the physician responded.

"You may have to," Arthur muttered. Merlin meanwhile wheeled in a small wheelbarrow with a cloth folded on it. Arthur growled at the sight. "She's still a Queen!"

"It was the best we could do," Merlin countered.

"We have to hurry," Lyanna interfered, not wanting to think about being busted.

Arthur and Merlin started to place Gwen on the wheelbarrow. "Careful," Arthur muttered. They eased the rest of her on the wheelbarrow and Merlin draped a sheet over her body to conceal her.

"There. No one will know," Merlin said.

The King wasn't convinced. "Gaius, are you sure this is going to work?"

"You'll be amazed at how much licence old age lends you, Sire. Merlin, come. We meet at the Darkling Woods," Gaius responded, ushering his ward away.

Merlin started to steer the wheelbarrow out of the room. "Merlin, if you drop her..." Arthur warned him.

"I know. I lose my head," Merlin said.

Lyanna glared at Arthur as he closed the door behind Merlin and Gaius. "Just so we're clear you won't harm Merlin," she said, handing Arinya to him for a moment. The girl immediately started to giggle at that.

Lyanna had hid her bag behind the curtain near the bed so that no one would find it. She pulled the curtain so that she could take off her dress and put on her travel gear, and her armour. She clasped a cloak around her neck since it was rather chilly at night. Lyanna put her belt on and made sure her sword was in her scabbard before she stepped away from the curtain with her bag slung around her shoulder.

Arthur handed Arinya back to her so that he could get changed himself and prepare himself for their departure. Arinya kept uttering words, not realizing what was going on. She seemed to be happy anyway.

As Arthur reappeared he was wearing his usual armour. "You're not going to take Arinya with you, are you?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh no," Lyanna replied. "She'll be staying with Lucy and Gaius. I have to bring her to Lucy before we leave." Arthur nodded understandingly at that.

They left the royal chambers and headed down the corridors. Arthur was right behind Lyanna, making sure that none of the guards, servants or knights would bother them right now. They made it out of the castle without being disturbed and went to the lower town.

Lyanna knocked on the door several times. Within seconds it swung open and Lucy stood before them, smiling. "Oh, there you are already," Lucy said. "Did everything go well?"

"It did," Lyanna replied. "Gaius will stop by as soon as he's finished." Lucy nodded. Lyanna placed several kisses on Arinya's forehead. "Now go and be a good girl. I love you, my little moon. We'll be back soon."

She carefully handed Arinya to Lucy. When Arinya realized that Arthur and Lyanna would leave she burst into loud tears. "You should leave," Lucy suggested. "I'll make sure she'll stop crying. There's nothing to worry about. It's all going to be alright."

"Thank you, Lucy," Lyanna said gratefully before she and Arthur turned around and headed towards the stables. They took their own horses, plus one for Merlin, and saddled them.

Arthur meanwhile hooked his arm through that of Lyanna and she was glad that they were able to provide each other some comfort as they went through the town gate. It was pitch black by the time they made it to Darkling Woods. While they were waiting there Arthur refused to let go off his sister.

They turned their heads and saw that Gaius was approaching them. "Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked him.

"It's alright, Sire. He comes," Gaius reassured, and Lyanna smiled at that.

As on cue Merlin came up behind Gaius, pushing that wheelbarrow forwards. "What kept you?" Arthur wanted to know.

Merlin was slightly out of breath. "Do you have any idea how steep those slopes are?" he panted. Lyanna smirked at that.

When Merlin got to Arthur, the King took off the sheet to reveal Gwen. "She looks so innocent. Perfect," he muttered, not wanting to believe what was going on.

"She still is, Sire. The only evil in her is Morgana's. Come, you must be on your way," Gaius said. Arthur took Gwen in his arms and brought her to the horses while Merlin briefly hugged Gaius goodbye. As Merlin walked to the horses Gaius approached Lyanna. "You didn't tell Merlin yet," he almost whispered.

She took a deep breath. "I know, Gaius. I really plan to tell him, but if he knows then he'll force me to stay here and I want to help out. I'll tell him when we're back here."

Gaius nodded. "He'll understand, Lyanna. Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will," she reassured as she pulled him into a brief embrace, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Gaius."

"Any time, dear," Gaius said, returning the embrace. "Me and Lucy will make sure that Arinya is in good hands."

They parted again. "I appreciate it. Thanks. We should be back within a few days." With that she turned around and walked to Lumiere who was already waiting for her. She smoothly mounted her loyal steed and held onto the reigns. She flashed Gaius one final smile and then kicked Lumiere into a canter, making it follow Arthur and Merlin.

Lyanna nudged her horse alongside Merlin while Arthur rode at the front with Gwen slung over his horse. The King of Camelot was too focused on his wife and the road ahead of them that he didn't bother to look behind. He was simply to eager to keep going, and both Merlin and Lyanna complied to that.

Not a word was being said for a long while and all they heard were the sounds of the forest and the hoofs of their horses touching the ground. Lyanna occasionally gazed at Merlin and she was glad that she hadn't told him about her being with child yet, cause he would surely send her back to Camelot without a moments hesitation. Still she was beaming on the inside from happiness due to the news that she would be expecting another child with Merlin, which was a true dream coming true. It was something she wouldn't get used to.

"Lyanna, are you alright?" Merlin suddenly asked out of nowhere, which was the first thing that has been said in hours. "You've been looking pale all day."

Lyanna flashed a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess." Merlin nodded understandingly at that answer and didn't ask more questions. He was convinced that if something was troubling her that she would tell it to him. And she would.

Arthur seemed to have overheard their conversation and shortly after that he gave the sign for them to set up for the night and rest for a while, which was must appreciated. Arthur was in charge of keeping watch while Merlin and Lyanna decided to get a bit of sleep with their backs against a stone wall. Since it was a rather chilly night Lyanna's head was rested on Merlin's shoulder, while Merlin held her hands and kept them warm.

By the time that Merlin shook Lyanna's shoulder to wake her up, the sun was already rising. They ate a quick breakfast and sat out again as if they hadn't stopped at all. Throughout the night Arthur had woken up Merlin so that he could get some sleep as well. Lyanna hadn't once had to remind Arthur that Gwen was in need of the Belladonna tincture. Arthur seemed to have remembered it well.

After a couple of hours they came to a halt to plan their next move when they had reached the mountains. "The sorceress lives at the westernmost peak," Merlin informed the rest.

"That would be the highest. It always is, isn't it?" Arthur muttered, scrunching his nose. Lyanna chuckled at that. "Better get started then."

Merlin looked behind them and stopped Arthur cause he sensed something. "Wait... We're being watched." He met Lyanna's gaze for a second, who had the same unsure expression on her face.

"One of your funny feelings again?" Arthur asked. "That's alright, then."

They continued their journey through the mountain pass. Shortly after that Merlin nudged his horse closer to Lyanna, clearly wanting to discuss something personal with her. "Lyanna, I don't know what's wrong, but I saw that you only pretended to eat something earlier, but didn't actually eat at all. You have to eat, love."

At the mention of food, Lyanna pulled Lumiere to a halt and dismounted him rapidly. For hours now she had felt dizzy and her stomach was being rather troublesome. The thought of food only caused her to hurl the contents of her stomach in a nearby bush. Immediately Merlin was there, holding her hair out of her face and was gently rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Lyanna? I'm worried about you," Merlin said, showing his usual concern for her.

Morning sickness. It was on the tip of her tongue to spill it out, but she couldn't. He wasn't meant to know about it yet. She had to keep quiet for a while longer.

Lyanna slowly sat upright again, and Merlin didn't remove his hands from her. "I'm just a bit nauseas. I talked about it with Gaius and he said that it would pass soon. It's nothing to worry about," she replied and felt like the worst wife in the world for lying to him, cause it wasn't right. He deserved to know the truth and she wanted to give it to him. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep the truth from him.

"Are you sure that's all that there is? You know that you can tell me anything. I want to help you," Merlin responded seriously.

She nodded. "Yes, according to Gaius it was just that. He even gave me a draft to settle the pain. It should work," she reassured him, but he didn't seem to be very convinced about it.

"Just let me know if there is something I can do to make it better. If the pain gets worse, please talk to me," Merlin insisted, kissing her temple. "I would really appreciate it, Lyanna. I can't stand seeing you hurt."

"I will," Lyanna promised, and that did actually reassure Merlin. He saw how she did a refreshing spell to remove that taste out of her mouth before he pulled her onto her feet with him. Arthur had been waiting for them from a safe distance, and had given them some privacy. He had this certain look on his face as he had just figured out something wonderful, and was looking rather smug about it.

"We'll tether the horses here," Arthur then said. "It'll be quicker on foot."

Merlin went to tie his and Lyanna's horse. "What about the supplies?" he asked.

"You'll manage," Arthur responded.

"I can't take it all," Merlin pointed out.

"I'll be carrying Guinevere," Arthur said.

"She's half the weight of that lot," Merlin reasoned with a smile.

Lyanna sighed as she listened to the two of them banter like that.

"Are you suggesting that I risk the safety of the Queen and carry even more?" Arthur asked him.

"I could take her an-"

"She's my wife," Arthur responded.

"I'd be careful," Merlin assured him.

"And you're the servant," Arthur said, and with that the discussion has come to an end.

Lyanna took another breath as she stepped between them. "Merlin is also your brother-in-law and a Prince," she reminded Arthur, who looked rather sour at that information. Merlin on the other hand was smirking. "I'll help out."

"You don't have too, Lyanna," Merlin objected. "You need to take things easy."

"I can't let you carry it all by yourself. Besides I feel a lot better now than before," she countered.

Merlin hesitated for a moment and then sighed, knowing that Lyanna wasn't going to let it rest. "Fine," he gave in, handing her some of the bags. She smiled thankfully at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before she followed Arthur who already was walking away with Gwen in his arms.

They headed through the mountain pass and Lyanna kept looking back over her shoulder. There was something about this place that made her feel restless and she didn't know what it was. It just wasn't right.

"I'm going to look ahead," she said without waiting for a respond. She was already hurrying forwards, too fast for them to keep up with her.

Within several minutes she was so far ahead of them that she only saw them behind her in the distance. Lyanna didn't stop, instead she only increased her pace. She wanted to know why this place felt so wrong, and why she kept having the feeling as if someone was watching them.

Her hand was on the hilt of her sword as she kept walking and she unsheathed her sword in a rapid moment when she suddenly heard someone talking. "Fancy meeting you here," the voice said. In the blink of an eye the tip of her sword was pressed against this person's throat, but she stopped.

"Mordred," she cried out when she saw that it was the knight. "What on earth are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath, since her sword was still in his neck so she lowered it. "I had the feeling something wasn't right, so I decided to follow you all, Milady," he explained.

Lyanna bit her lip. Having Mordred here wasn't definitely not a good thing. She knew how upset Merlin would be if he saw that this knight had followed them and would be joining them for the rest of this quest. He really wasn't going to like that.

"The more the merrier," Lyanna muttered, flashing a strained smile. She sheathed her sword again. "The others are a few minutes behind. We have to go then." Mordred didn't argue and easily kept up with her fast pace as Lyanna leaded him in the direction that she came from.

As they came closer they were surprised when they found that Gwen was lying on the stone ground, and that the others were nowhere to be found. Lyanna knelt down beside Gwen to check her breathing, and realized that nothing had changed. She was still fast asleep due to the tincture.

Lyanna saw the unsteady ground near Gwen and peeked over the edge and let out a gasp at what she saw. Merlin was lying on the ground at the bottom of this cliff. He was unconscious and his head was slung backwards. Arthur was lying nearby him and was awake. His arm was covered under a large boulder.

Morded was at Lyanna's side and threw a rope down. "Check on Guinevere!" Arthur ordered from bellow.

"Lyanna just did, Sire. She sleeps soundly," Mordred answered for her. He was already busy with tying the rope to a nearby bolder so that he could climb down.

"Arthur! How is Merlin?" Lyanna asked, fidgeting with her necklace as she kept looking down. She couldn't detect any movements in Merlin from this height and was unsure about him.

"He's still breathing," Arthur called back. Lyanna sighed in relief at that information.

Mordred was down in a few moments and freed Arthur's arm from underneath that boulder. They then focused their attention on Merlin and carried the unconscious prince together and carried him away from this place.

They set up an encampment nearby. Lyanna was taking care of Merlin's head wound as she had placed his head in her lap. Arthur and Mordred were in charge for collecting firewood and making dinner so that Lyanna didn't have to do it.

When Merlin woke up they were alone. His blue eyes focused on Lyanna's hazel ones and he reached out to touch her face, while she kept stroking his cheekbones. "Hi," she said with a warm smile. "You managed to fall down a cliff and hit your head. I looked after the wound for you and it will heal within a few days. How do you feel?"

"My head is a bit sore," Merlin responded with a cranky voice.

"That's no surprise," Lyanna said. She leaned back to grab something from her healing satchel. "Let me give you this draft. It should help against the pain." She made Merlin sit upright so that she could administer the potion.

Merlin coughed and scrunched his nose. "That's so gross."

Lyanna chuckled. "Yes, well I'm well aware that it doesn't exactly taste like cider. At least it does work and that's the most important part." She kissed his forehead lovingly.

At that moment Arthur and Mordred returned. While Arthur build the fire, he told Mordred everything that had happened and what they were planning to do.

"It does not seem possible. The Queen has the sweetest of natures," he said.

"It was never her," Arthur responded. "Just Morgana. I'm sorry I didn't confide in you."

"It's best you didn't," Mordred said. "If I hadn't had my suspicions, I wouldn't have followed you. Merlin acting strangely..."

"Is that so unusual?" Arthur asked, smirking. He caught Lyanna's glare and the smirk was gone within a second.

"And the levy route being changed," Mordred continued.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You had a funny feeling."

"My Lord?" Mordred asked confused.

"I'm glad you did, Mordred. Without you, I fear I would have lost my arm at the very least," Arthur said.

"Hey, I was there too," Lyanna muttered, throwing a cloth in Arthur's face. Arthur laughed at that.

"I would have woken," Merlin said.

"Merlin, if I had to rely on your timekeeping, I'd have lost both my arms and my legs to boot," Arthur taunted. Lyanna ruffled through Merlin's hair at that, so that he knew it was best to ignore Arthur's comment. "It's good to have you with us. Four is always better than three, isn't that right, Merlin?"

"Of course," Merlin responded, but didn't sound very convincing. "It's time."

"I'll do it," Arthur said, getting onto his feet. He already walked over to where Gwen was still sleeping and Lyanna quickly followed him. She watched how Arthur carefully gave the tincture to Gwen.

When he was done he grabbed Lyanna's wrist and pulled her away with him until they were at the edge of the small encampment. "You're with child," he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Lyanna's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur bit his lip. "Lee, I'm not as stupid as that husband of yours. I put the pieces together by simply observing you for a day and I've seen those signs before. It's a miracle that Merlin missed them. Why won't you tell him?"

She paused for a moment. "Cause he'll send me back to Camelot when he finds that out, and I can't let that happen. I want to help. I've promised Gaius that I would tell Merlin as soon as we're finished here."

Her nodded thoughtfully. "I understand your point, Lee. We all know how cautious Merlin is with you. It's a wonderful he hasn't seen the signs yet."

Lyanna smiled. "Yeah, he's quite oblivious at times. He's just worried."

Arthur kissed Lyanna's forehead. "Lee, your next child is going to be just as wonderful as Arinya is. It's only logical with such great parents."

"Thank you, Arthur. That means a lot," she said gratefully. "I just hope you can not mention this to Merlin for a little while longer cause I want to tell him myself."

"Of course, sis," he assured her with a laugh. He was already picturing himself becoming an uncle again. Lyanna could only smile at that.

~~0~~00~~0~~

It was halfway through the morning when the four of them were walking further through the mountain pass. Arthur still had Gwen slung over his shoulder, refusing to let go off his wife. The group passed a bunch of banners.

"What's the meaning of these banners?" Mordred asked doubtfully.

"Marks the way for pilgrims," Merlin answered. "This is a sacred site for those who follow the Old Religion."

"How do you know those things?" Mordred wondered.

Merlin exchanged a doubtful look with Lyanna who was once again carrying some of the bags. Earlier when she had gone to a stream to refill the waterskins she had thrown up again and he had seen her. He knew enough.

"Gaius told me Lyanna had read about it in one of the books," Merlin answered.

They kept walking and after a while Arthur grew restless. "How much further?"

"Not far," Lyanna reassured him. "This gorge leads to the Cauldron."

At that moment a dragon screamed. Both Merlin and Lyanna recognized the white dragon that came flying towards them as Aithusa. Her flames came at them, Arthur swung Gwen from harms way and followed Lyanna and the others between the boulders.

"Get here," Lyanna shouted. She was quickly joined by Arthur and Mordred.

"Morgana must be close," Arthur figured.

Merlin looked unsure. "You go. I'll distract it."

"No," Arthur protested.

Lyanna knew what he was going to do. "Arthur, please. Merlin knows what he's doing," she reasoned with him. "Besides I know where this sorcerer is as well. We have to go."

Aithusa swooped by the boulder they were hiding.

"Get Gwen to safety, Sire," Mordred said. "We'll cover you and join you beyond the gorge."

That changed Arthur's mind. "Very well."

He held Gwen tightly in his arms as Lyanna leaded him in the direction of the Cauldron. She knew that Merlin would join them soon, unless he would run into Morgana. She could only hope that wouldn't happen, cause that couldn't end well.

They kept running until they reached a safer place where they could take cover for a moment. Arthur was behind another boulder, staring around restlessly with Gwen still in his arms. Lyanna was looking behind, to see if anyone was following them.

Only a few minutes had passed when Merlin already came running towards them, without the young knight at his heels. "Merlin!" Arthur cried out in relief. "Where's Mordred?"

Merlin just shook his head. Arthur got up and tried to get past Merlin to help Mordred, but Merlin stopped him. "No, Arthur," he protested.

"I won't leave a knight behind," Arthur responded.

"I saw Morgana," Merlin said. "Mordred's given us a chance. We can't throw it away."

Lyanna exhaled. "We've got to keep moving. Morgana could be right behind us."

Arthur knew his sister was right and that they didn't have another choice.

The three of them kept walking as fast as they could. Lyanna occasionally stared behind them to make sure that no one was actually following them.

They reached their destination shortly after that. "It's as Gaius described. The Cauldron of Arianrhod," Merlin said. He put down his supplies and sighed cause he was relieved from those heavy burdens.

Arthur set Gwen down near the edge of the water. "Where's the sorceress?"

"Gaius says she's a recluse. She shuns the company of men," Merlin quickly answered, seeing Lyanna stifle a giggle in the corner of his eyes.

"She's going to have to make an exception. We haven't got much time. Guinevere could wake up at any moment," Arthur responded.

"There is more tincture," Lyanna said.

Arthur shook his head. "No! No more. I won't risk it. We have to find her."

"I'll search her out," Merlin said. "Are you coming Lyanna?" She was already right behind him as he grabbed one of the bags to bring with him. The black dress fell out of the bag and Arthur noticed it. Lyanna quickly picked it up and Merlin stuffed it back into the bag. "You didn't think this was going to be free, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"The sorceress. She likes to be paid in clothes," Merlin made up. "She can't get to a tailor." Lyanna was unsure how long she would be able to hold in her laughter.

"Why would a recluse be interested in clothes?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't know, Arthur. She's a sorceress. She's not going to be normal, is she?" Merlin responded. With that he and Lyanna hurried away.

They moved to a concealed spot where they were completely alone. Merlin took the dress out of the bag and started to put it on over his clothes. Lyanna was there to help him out so that it would go more smoothly.

"Stop laughing, Lyanna," Merlin cried out. "It's not funny that I'm wearing a dress."

She giggled. "It so is," she disagreed. "I'm sorry, love. I'll contain my laughter. Just to reassure you, you look good in whatever you wear. I really do prefer your usual clothes."

"Ha ha," Merlin muttered sarcastically, placing a brief kiss on Lyanna's lips. She then gave him the tincture he needed to change. "Are you really sure that I can do this?"

"Of course I am. Keep faith remember," Lyanna replied, kissing his forehead. "You're amazing and you can do this. You can do anything that you put your mind to. Just believe in yourself."

He smiled gratefully and downed the tincture that she had given him. Lyanna looked away at the Cauldron for a moment and when she looked back at Merlin so had to blink a few times cause she stood in front of an old woman. As she looked closely she could detect some of the same facial features that Merlin had and she could recognize him. Yet the wrinkles and the fact that he now looked as an old woman made him look completely different. She was sure that Arthur wouldn't recognize him.

"You look good," Lyanna said with a large smile. "How do you feel?"

He growled. "Being a woman is very uncomfortable."

Lyanna couldn't help but laugh cause Merlin's voice sounded completely different than his usual one. This one was much higher, and indeed sounded more feminine.

"Lyanna, please stop laughing," Merlin insisted, even though he was smiling himself.

"Sorry," Lyanna said, blinking the tears from her eyes. "Ready then?"

Merlin nodded. They left the bag there on the ground and headed back to where they came from. As they got there they saw that Mordred was also there, talking with Arthur. The King said something to the knight.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked with that higher voice. "What business have you in this sacred place?"

"Are you the Dolma, ancient sorceress of the Cauldron of Arianrhod?" Arthur asked.

The Dolma extended her hands and inclined her head. "Who else would I be?"

Arthur didn't look so sure. "Does she look familiar to you?" he asked to Mordred.

"There is something..." Mordred responded.

"What say you? Why do you mutter?" The Dolma asked. Lyanna was doing her best not to smile.

"You look familiar, sorceress," Arthur pointed out.

Clearly Merlin was just as uncomfortable by that answer as Lyanna was and they exchanged a brief look. The Dolma raised a hand to touch her hair and head covering. "Oh. Is that so?"

"My Lord," Mordred began. "Where's Merlin?"

Arthur immediately looked to the Dolma with suspicion, preparing to unsheathe his sword. "What have you done with my servant?"

"Oh... The gangly boy... Hmm." The Dolma muttered thoughtfully.

Arthur unsheathed his sword and moved towards the sorceress. "Arthur, please. Merlin is safe," Lyanna reassured him, not knowing what else to say.

"If you kill me, you'll never see him again. I'm an old woman. Is it not natural that I seek some surety?" The Dolma questioned. Lyanna smirked at that. "The boy will be returned to you when we have concluded our business."

"You know why we're here," Arthur figured.

"Nothing is hidden from...the Dolma," she replied. "Now hurry, before your Queen awakes. Set her by the pool."

Arthur sheathed his sword and carried Gwen to the edge of the pool while Mordred and Lyanna watched him.

"Great King," the Dolma began. "The magic which has ensnares your Queen is strong indeed. It can be fought. It can be broken, but it may also prevail. Do you understand this?"

"I do," Arthur responded.

"What we attempt will not be easy. If we fail, your Queen will be lost forever," the Dolma pointed out.

Arthur exchanged a look with Lyanna who gave him en encouraging nod. "I do," he said.

"Very well," the Dolma said. "When I awake Guinevere from her sleep, she must walk into the Cauldron of Arianrhod of her own will. Only then will the spell be broken. But be warned, all the magic that binds her will fight against it."

"How can we succeed?" Arthur wondered.

"You must reach her, Arthur. Reach that part of your Queen which has remained untouched by the evil of Morgana," the Dolma pointed out.

"Is there such a part?" Arthur asked unsure.

"You must believe there is. Prepare. When she wakes, you will have but a few moments." The Dolma knelt next to Gwen, holding a hand over her. " **Gielde ic thec thissa meowlessawole, gyden aeblaece.** " Her eyes glowed gold and she rose with Lyanna's help. She hadn't moved from the sorceress side yet.

Arthur knelt next to Gwen, who began to stir. She woke up, startled at her surroundings. "Where am I? What have you done to me?" she wanted to know.

"You've been asleep for a long time," Arthur said.

"Get away from me!" She tried to run away, but Arthur caught her by the arm, stopping her.

He held her by both arms. "Guinevere. My Guinevere."

"Your Guinevere? You stupid, foolish man. I was never yours and never will be," she sneered.

Lyanna felt horrible by watching how deep Morgana's enchantment was in Gwen. There was nothing left there that reminded her of her dearest friend. Nothing at all. It scared er.

"You must reach her, Arthur. Reach out or all is lost," the Dolma commented.

"Who's this old crone?" Gwen snapped.

"You loved me once," Arthur said, ignoring that.

"You are easily fooled, Arthur," Gwen said.

"And still do," Arthur continued, his voice placid.

"It was a trick. Nothing more," Gwen responded. "A subterfuge to pass Camelot to its rightful Queen."

"I don't believe that," Arthur said.

Gwen continued to struggle herself free from Arthur's grasp, but he wouldn't release her. "Believe what you like. The fact remains."

Arthur began to drag Gwen towards the pool as she struggled. No! It must be of her own free will!" the Dolma interfered.

Arthur hesitated for a moment and then pulled Gwen closer to him. They were now face to face. "Look at me. Tell me you don't love me," he said.

"Let me go!" Gwen shouted.

"Arthur, you know you can do this!" Lyanna came between them. She believed that Arthur know how to do this.

He looked at Gwen again. "Do you remember when I asked you to marry me? Do you remember what you said? You said, 'With all my heart.' That's what you said, Guinevere. That was no subterfuge. No trickery." Gwen stopped struggling and finally looked at Arthur. "With all my heart." Arthur slowly walked backwards, towards the lake. "With all my heart."

Gwen's breath hitches as Arthur stepped into the lake. "With all my heart," she said softly.

Arthur extended a hand to Gwen and she followed him towards the lake. "Come." Gwen placed her hand in Arthur's and stepped into the water.

" **Yfel gaest, ga thu fram thisselichaman. Bith hire mod eft freo. Ar ond heofonutungol sceal thurhswithan** ," the Dolma chanted and her eyes glowed gold again.

Gwen was surrounded by a bright white light. When the light dissipates, she turned to smile at Arthur, extending her hand to him. Arthur waded towards her and embraced her. The Dolma smiled, exhaling in relief. She nudged Lyanna's waist cause she was smiling through her tears. Watching this emotional moment between Gwen and Arthur was truly beautiful.

When Gwen and Arthur came out of the water shortly after that. Gwen ran towards Lyanna and pulled her dearest friend into a warm embrace. Lyanna was so grateful for this moment. "I've missed you so much, Gwen," she said, still crying. "I'm so glad to have you back again."

Gwen laughed. "Oh, we'll make up for all the lost time."

After a few minutes Gwen was standing next to Arthur and he had his arm slung around her shoulder. "I owe you a great debt. We both do," he said. "If there's ever anything I can do in return... Perhaps a new dress?"

"Arthur!" Gwen said outraged.

The King looked confused. "She likes clothes." Lyanna giggled at that.

The Dolma looked down for a moment before answering. "There is one thing." She crossed her arms.

"Name it," Arthur said.

"Remember what saved your Queen. Magic and sorcery," she replied.

"It was also sorcery that bewitched her," Arthur responded.

"There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men. My request is that you remember this," the Dolma responded. Lyanna's heart warmed at those words.

"You have my word," Arthur promised.

The Dolma gave Arthur a small smile, bowing her head slightly. Mordred joined them. He, Arthur and Gwen turn and began to walk away.

"Are they seriously just going to leave?" Lyanna cried out.

The Dolma inhaled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Arthur turned, looking puzzled. He checked to make sure that he has his sword. The Dolma sighed in exasperation, her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so," Arthur muttered.

"The boy?" the Dolma asked irritated. "Your sister's husband."

After a moment, Arthur realized what she was talking about. "Ah. Of course. I thought everything had gone unusually smoothly."

"That boy was your surety, great King! Without him, your Queen would still be lost," the Dolma countered.

Arthur wrinkled his nose in disbelief. "I'm not sure that's quite true."

"And I say it is!" The Dolma replied with a sing song voice. Lyanna giggled at that. Arthur raised a sceptical eyebrow. The Dolma took a few steps towards him, looking annoyed. "You owe him a greater debt than you can possibly know."

Arthur nodded slightly, but doesn't look convinced. She moved very close to him, until they were standing face to face. "Right. Erm...I'm sorry. I'll give him the afternoon off."

As the Dolma sighed in annoyance, Lyanna started to laugh. This part of the conversation had turned out rather funny. "One day, great King, you will recognize the true worth of those that surround you," the Dolma said. Arthur looked sceptical, but stayed quiet. She gestured for him to leave. "Go."

Lyanna smiled at Arthur. "You guys go on ahead. Me and Merlin will catch up with you," she said.

Arthur nodded and turned, beginning to walk away with Gwen and Mordred. The Dolma began to hasten away, but when Arthur turned to look back, she stopped and waved to then. Arthur returned the wave and continued to walk after Gwen and Mordred. This time the Dolma ran and concealed herself behind rocks.

When Lyanna caught up she let out a high shriek when someone grabbed her, and started to kiss her passionately. She was able to recognize those lips anywhere and eagerly deepened the kiss with a lot of heat. Merlin had changed back to his usual self again. One of her hands went into his hair and the other to the nape of his neck, while Merlin's arms rested around her waist.

When they parted for air a few moments later, Merlin rested his forehead against hers. "Why didn't you tell me that you're with child again?" he suddenly asked, completely surprising Lyanna.

Her mouth fell open. "You knew?"

"Of course, I knew, Lyanna. I'm not blind. I did see the signs. I was just confused as to why you didn't tell me about it. You know that you can tell me anything," he responded, sounding a bit heartbroken by her lack of trust.

Lyanna was amazed. "Trust me, Merlin. I wanted nothing more than to tell you about this, but I couldn't do that just yet cause we suddenly had to go away on this quest. I talked with Gaius and I had promised him that I would tell you as soon as we were finished here, cause if you knew you would definitely send me back to Camelot and that was not what I wanted. I wanted to be here and help out. So I'm sorry that I didn't say anything."

"I'm not upset with you, Lyanna. I perfectly understood the reason that you had for it. I also know how cautious that I am with you and that it can be a bit suffocating at times. I just can't believe we're going to be parents, again." He had the largest grin possible on his face and kissed Lyanna once more.

"Neither can I," Lyanna said happily. "Arinya is going to have a little sister or brother. I'm sure she won't be happy that she has to share the attention from now own, but she'll love to have a sibling. There's going to be another mini version of us on the world."

Merlin laughed merrily. "You make me the happiest man in the world, Lyanna. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for that. We make each other very happy and that's all that we need."

He kissed her again.


	65. The time of secrets is over

******Chapter 65: The time of secrets is over**

Lyanna was tapping nervously with her shoes on the stone ground. Merlin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lyanna, calm down. He won't eat us alive," he tried to comfort her.

She met his gaze. "How can you be so sure about that? Aren't you restless?"

"Of course, I am. We don't know how he's going to react to all this. We've been lying to him for years. I'm sure he's going to be very angry," Merlin responded thoughtfully.

"He might even throw us on the pyre," Lyanna said.

"No, I don't think he would. He's still your brother and he cares a lot about you. He wouldn't let any harm befall on you," Merlin said positively, pulling his wife against his chest. She immediately circled her arms around him and he returned the embrace.

"Do you really think so?" Lyanna asked unsure.

"I have to believe that he will," Merlin responded. "No matter what happens I'm going to keep you, Arinya and our new baby safe. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Merlin."

They broke apart when the door swung open and Arthur and Gwen stepped inside. Arthur was carrying Arinya in his arms and the girl was babbling happily. "Oh, we just went outside and Arinya did have a wonderful time," Arthur said, but then noticed the seriousness in Merlin and Lyann's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Lyanna cleared her throat. "Arthur, we have to talk. Can you sit down please?"

Unsure what was going on Arthur closed the door of the room and headed to the table. He sat down next to Gwen, who had already figured out what they wanted to discuss. Yet she stayed quiet cause this didn't revolve around her.

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Arthur asked, frowning in confusion.

"What? No!" Merlin cried out. "We just want you to keep an open mind and listen to us. It's rather important to us."

Merlin grabbed Lyanna's hand on the table. "I can only hope that no matter what we're saying to you that you won't be angry with us," she said, her voice squeaking a little.

"What can possibly be so bad? It's not as if you're both sorcerers," Arthur pointed out. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Merlin and Lyanna who had gone quiet and were averting his gaze. Arthur frowned. "You aren't sorcerers are you?"

"Arthur, we asked you to keep an open mind," Lyanna reminded him.

Arthur grew more confused by the second. He exchanged a brief look with Gwen before he met his sister's gaze again. "You two can't be -"

She flashed a strained smile. "Before we say anything else, I want you to know that everything we've done, we've done for you and for the people of Camelot," she said.

This wasn't helping Arthur at all and he just wanted to know what was going on.

"We do have magic, Arthur," Merlin said slowly. "Both of us."

Arthur looked perplexed for a moment, not sure whether or not or not they were pulling a prank on him. "No, you're lying to me," he determined.

Lyanna shook her head. "It's not that simple, Arthur. We really do have magic," she confirmed.

"That can't be, Lyanna. I would've known if you had magic. You're my twin sister and I've been with you my entire life," he responded. "It's not possible."

"Arthur, there are people who are born with magic and don't have to study it," Lyanna pointed out.

Arthur slammed his fists on the table causing the others to jolt. "No, you can't have magic! I would know if my sister has something that's so corrupt. You're playing a game with me. It's not funny."

"Why would I possibly joke about something as serious as this?" Lyanna asked a bit bewildered. Her voice was shaking. "I'm well aware that you've grown up with the believe that magic is evil and that there is no kindness in sorcerers. Our father has burned and killed so many innocent people because of his fear. He was so wrong. Having magic doesn't justify what's in your heart."

His lips were trembling. "What about Morgana? She turned out evil."

"That's because Morgana didn't know how to deal with her magic when she found out that she had it. Your father believed she simply suffered from nightmares, but in truth Morgana is a seer," Merlin responded. "She has a gift of foresight. She also discovered she had magic. Do you remember when you had to go to the Druids cause they had taken Morgana and Lyanna?"

"Of course I remember that," Arthur responded, not sure where this was heading.

"Truth is that Morgana went there of her own free will cause she wanted answers about her magic and the Druids were able to give them to her. Lyanna simply went with her to to support her. Not long after that Morgause appeared and she was the one who whispered all those bad things in Morgana's ear, which caused her to rebel against her family," Merlin said. "She was simply scared of what your father would do to her if he found out. We all have that fear."

Arthur still looked as if he didn't want to believe this. "Lee, you two can't have magic."

She blinked tears out of her eyes. "I didn't have magic until about eight and half years ago, Arthur. I was terrified when I was suddenly able to move items around, while I wasn't able to do that before," Lyanna explained. She took a deep breath.

"I'm also born with magic, Arthur," Merlin said. "I was able to move objects before I could walk so I don't know any better. Throughout the years I managed to control my magic and my mother has supported me every step of the way. The reason that I came to Camelot was so that Gaius could help with my magic and make me control it even better, but I also ended up as your servant. Shortly after that Lyanna discovered that she had magic and I had offered to help her control it so that she wouldn't accidentally reveal herself."

Arthur was silent for a while. "Why didn't you two ever tell me?"

"Cause you never saw the good side of magic, Arthur," Lyanna said hurtfully. "We wouldn't know what you would've done, but we were too scared that you would turn us in with father so that's why we kept quiet. Besides we simply didn't want you to turn against us, cause we are creatures that you've learned to hate. We can't blame you if you detest the sight of us right now."

"Lyanna is right. Yet you must know that everything we've done was with good intentions," Merlin clarified. "We never meant to hurt you and we've only used our magic to help you and the people of Camelot, just like Lyanna said earlier."

"I would've known if you two had used magic," Arthur responded, crossing his arms.

"No, you wouldn't, Arthur. You're quite oblivious to those things," Gwen interfered, which was the first thing she had said in this conversation.

He looked at his wife, his mouth hanging open a little. "You knew."

"Yes, I've known for years. Lyanna accidentally used her magic to save me and that's how I found out about them. I've kept their secret all those years. They're right, Arthur. They never meant any harm," Gwen reasoned with him.

"Why didn't you two turn against me just like Morgana did?" Arthur asked them.

"What would that solve?" Merlin asked sceptically. "We could never turn on the people we care about. Our place is here in Camelot and we're doing whatever we can to help out. Morgana is wrong by killing innocent people for her own benefit, just like your father was."

Arthur took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Lee, you know that both our parents died at the hands of magic -"

"You know that's not exactly the truth," Lyanna said, shaking her head. "Our mother's dead was simply accidental. Our father did go to the sorceress Nimueh so that Ygraine could conceive, while she wasn't suppose to give birth. When we were both born she died, due to the laws of nature. To create life there had to be dead, and that person was our mother. Nimeuh wasn't aware of that of that, yet our father blamed her for it. That's when he banned all magic from the kingdom, simply because he believed that all people with magic were responsible for that and corrupt. While it was his own doing."

Arthur bit his lip. "And what about our father then?"

"Your father's death was simply an accident. Magic cannot be blamed for it," Merlin explained. "It was true that your father was dying after he had gotten stabbed and that only magic could save him. You went to find a sorcerer and he cannot be blamed for what happened to your father. He did everything right and tried to help him, even though people with magic have been hunted down for years. Only the spell he used backfired and we only found out later why I couldn't get the spell to work. Morgana had placed a necklace around Uther's neck which reversed the spell I used."

"Wait. You couldn't get the spell to work? It was the sorcerer who was there," Arthur responded. "You weren't even there."

Merlin smiled faintly. "The sorcerer was me, Arthur," he admitted. "I was simply under an ageing spell so you wouldn't recognize me. I couldn't go and heal Uther as myself. You would've had me hanged, whether or not the spell had worked. You just needed someone to blame."

"Arthur, we've been living in fear every single day," Lyanna added. "You have no idea how terrifying it is to be scared of yourself, simply because other people believe that you're a threat. It's the worst thing any person can go through and no one deserves that."

"Are you angry with us?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

Arthur took a deep breath. "No, I'm not angry. I'm upset that you two didn't trust me enough to tell me sooner. I would've understood if you would've just told me the truth," he responded.

That completely amazed Lyanna and Merlin, who were stunned by his answer.

"Are you sure, Arthur? Cause you're suppose to hate our kind," Lyanna said doubtfully.

"I know I should, but I can't. I care too much about the two of you that I refuse to believe that anything you've ever done was with bad intentions. I believe what you're saying," Arthur responded. "It's just a lot to take in and I've got so many questions."

Both Lyanna and Merlin broke down in tears. They had been terrified of this conversation for so long and they couldn't believe that Arthur was being so understanding. That was not what they had expected. They had both feared that Arthur wouldn't want anything to do with them anymore, but they had been so wrong.

"You've no idea how happy that makes us," Lyanna said, rubbing the tears away. "You need to know that we really wanted to tell you sooner, but were simply too scared."

Suddenly a glass fell from the table and shattered into a thousand pieces on the ground. They were all confused and were able to see the faint of gold in Arinya's eyes before it faded as if it had never happened. "Athur," Arinya giggled since she was still in his lap, and placed her hands on his face.

"She has magic too?" Arthur asked carefully.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, she got her magic when Morgana had taken Lyanna and Gwen to the Dark Tower. She had revealed it in a similar way as now when she was alone with Lyanna in that room, so no one else saw. I've been trying to help her control it for months now, and she's doing really well so far."

Arthur looked surprised. "It's just a lot to take in that you're actually have a hidden talent, Merlin." Merlin snorted at that.

Lyanna smiled. "Arthur, have you ever heard of the Ilunavar?"

"I've heard some vague mentions. Was it about the sorcerers Darya and Emrys?" Arthur questioned, his brows frowned. Lyanna nodded. "Wait, was that about you?"

"It is. It was said that Darya and Emrys were destined for each other, but that they together would help the Once and Future King with uniting the lands of Albion," Merlin said. "Arthur, you must believe us that we've done everything that's in our power to help you accomplish that."

"It's also said that the Ilunavar will be Morgana's doom. That's why she has been so desperate to find us, but hasn't discovered the truth yet," Lyanna added. "Do you remember when me and Gaius were kidnapped?" Arthur nodded. "The only reason that she had done that, was because she believed we knew who they were. We did know, but she never found out the truth. Also, did you know that Emrys is the greatest sorcerer to have ever walked this earth? He's much more powerful than me."

Arthur's jaw dropped in disbelieve. "Merlin?"

"You'd be surprised," Merlin muttered, with a grin that quickly faded. "Only when I came to Camelot I found out that I got my powers so that Lyanna and I could help you fulfil your destiny and to unite the lands of Albion. I just wanted to know why I was different than everyone else. I didn't want to believe that at first, but I then knew that was my destiny and I accepted it. I only use my powers for you, Arthur. I've always done so."

Arthur paused and looked at Gwen for a moment, before looking back. "How many times have you saved my life?" he questioned.

"So many times," Merlin admitted softly. "I've killed many people to keep you safe, Arthur. I remember all of them. Its my burden. I will do it all again without a moments hesitation. The first person that I killed to save you was Lady Helen, or Mary Collins, by dropping that chandelier on her. I ended up as your servant, and that gave me the perfect opportunity to make sure that no one would harm you. I also killed Agravaine when he persuaded us in the tunnels near Ealdor."

"Arthur, you honestly have no idea of how many people we've stopped throughout the years. They all deserved what they got, but that doesn't mean we never think about it anymore," Lyanna said.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Did you ever use your magic to help out in situations, like when we were being ambushed by bandits?"

Lyanna chuckled at that. "I've never done that. My magic is nothing compared to what Merlin has and he's capable of anything. He has stopped many of those bandits throughout the years. Without you knowing he has used his magic countless of times to aid you and kill for you."

"All this information is only confusing me more," Arthur said, running his hands through his hair.

"That's understandable, Arthur. They've told you so much and there are still so many more things to talk about," Gwen said. She had been rather quiet during this conversation cause she believed the others really needed to talk. "There is still enough time to clear everything out."

Arthur looked at his sister. "We'll tell you about everything that we've done and we will answer all the questions that you have," Lyanna assured him. "We can do so another time. You can ask us the things that bother you the most."

He paused. "Can you show me some magic?" he then asked. "I mean I've only heard you mention about your powers. I still haven't witnessed anything and a part of me is still in denial about all this."

Lyanna took a deep breath. She focused her attention on the candles in the room and caused them to all lid fire, by simply looking at them. "My powers are nothing special. Yet they're strong enough to perform a simple healing spell," she said.

For a moment nothing happened but then Arthur handed the babbling Arinya to Gwen and was suddenly on his feet. He walked over to Lyanna and wrapped his arms around his sister, pressing her close against his chest. Lyanna was stunned by his reaction, but didn't mind the warm embrace. It caused her heart to flutter. This was the last thing that she had expected that could happen tonight.

"My little sister," he muttered, stroking her head. "I had no idea that there was something that I didn't know about you. You keep amazing me."

"You would get bored," Lyanna joked and she felt his chest vibrating.

He held onto her for an unknown while and Lyanna didn't mind it at all. After a few minutes they broke apart and sat down at their seats again.

"You still haven't seen Merlin's magic yet," Lyanna said excitedly.

Merlin felt how everyone was now staring at him in anticipation. He thought about it for a few seconds and then raised his hand to the flame. " **Upastige draca**!" He managed to create an animated dragon form from the flames.

Lyanna was smiling proudly at Merlin, before they both looked back at Arthur. The King of Camelot wasn't quite sure how to act. "It's so unbelievable that someone so clumsy can have such a talent," Arthur said in awe. "You're a miracle, Merlin."

Merlin couldn't help help but flash a large grin. "You've no idea how surprised I am about how well you're taking this all in. This wasn't what I had expected at all. We thought that you would've sentenced us to dead by now."

Arthur was confused. "You honestly believe that?"

"We didn't know what to think, Arthur. You were so full of your hatred against magic, that it was only logical of us to believe that you would hate us if you knew the truth," Lyanna replied.

"I would never hurt you, nor would I sentence you to die," Arthur said. "I have to admit that it's a lot to process this all and that its a huge deal. I could never hate you both. You two mean a lot to me."

Lyanna smiled at that. "But what about your opinion about magic? Has it changed?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I don't know. I think I just need to get used to you two having magic, which might take a little while. I can't say what the future will hold, but I accept you and your magic. I would appreciate it if we could keep this between us for a while longer."

Merlin nodded understandingly. "For as long as you'd like. We're just relieved that you finally know the truth."

"Who else knows about your magic?" Arthur asked.

"Not many. Gaius and a couple of people who have since then moved out of our lives," Lyanna said. A part of her thought about mentioning Mordred, but it wasn't in her place to tell him about that.

Arthur rubbed his temples again. "God, there are so many things that I want to ask you both."

"We'll answer them all, Arthur," Merlin said. "But perhaps that is better left for another time. We've already given you a rather big shock by telling you that we have magic. We can fill you in about everything else that we've done later."

"I think that's a good idea. To be honest all this information is changing the way that I think about you both. I had no idea that you've done so much for me, behind my back. I'm grateful for that and I know that's a horrible way to thank people who've done so much," Arthur responded.

Lyanna smiled. "It's a start, Archie. It's already much better than what we had expected."

Arthur returned the smile. "You two won't have to live in fear anymore."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked unsure. "You're lifting the law against magic?"

"What? No... Yes... Maybe one day. I need to give this all a good think through before I get to action. I just meant that no harm will come to you here in Camelot," Arthur explained himself.

"It's best that you're not lifting the law against magic yet," Lyanna said thoughtfully. "There is still one person that we have to deal with first, who can't know the truth about us. If Morgana knew who we are, then Camelot is in a lot of danger."

Arthur exhaled. "Then we won't tell a soul. We'll figure out a way to deal with Morgana once and for all."

"I hope so," Gwen said, speaking again. "She has hurt enough people already."

Lyanna sighed. "Breaking her enchantment on you Gwen surely didn't stop her yet. She'll be back and won't stop until she got what she want, which is the throne of Camelot for herself."

"We'll do whatever we can to prevent that, Lee," Arthur assured her. Lyanna smiled. "I do have another question. Since you're expecting another child, will this one also have magic?"

"It's highly possible since we both have magic," Merlin responded, with a huge grin. "We weren't sure if Arinya would develop magical skills, but she was very fast. I believe that this child also will be born of magic."

Arthur hummed understandingly. "Will Arinya and this new child will be as skilled with their magic as you Merlin?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I can't say that yet. Arinya is still far too young, but since I'm already helping her with her magic I'm convinced she'll be quite powerful when she's older," Merlin answered honestly. "No matter what happens with her magic, I'm just grateful that she won't have to hide who she is like we have done. Nor will our next child."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "I just can't believe that you've lived in fear for so long."

"Arthur, we're still some of the fortunate ones," Lyanna said wisely. "There are those who died just because they had the same powers as we did. Our father simply didn't see reason and wanted them all gone."

He licked his lips. "I can't make up for all his mistakes."

"No one is asking you to, Arthur. You're not Uther," Lyanna replied, giving him a warm smile. "The people of Camelot know that. They all believe you to be a just and fair King."

He flashed a small smile. "I could be so much better," Arthur muttered. "I meant what I said earlier. You and your children are definitely safe here no matter what happens. That's all that I can do for now."

Merlin grinned. "It's more than enough, Arthur. All we asked from you was to understand and you're doing that now. We're already thankful for that, cause it's a huge relief to be honest with you."

"I'm sure that it is." Arthur took another deep breath. Arinya had meanwhile fallen asleep in his lap. "You know I came here to eat dinner with you guys and we've only been talking so far. I'm famished." That made them all laugh.

He went to fetch a servant and within minutes food was being brought into the room from the palace kitchens. Lyanna send the servants gone again cause she didn't need someone else to tend her during dinner. She only went to grab Arinya from Arthur's lap and brought her daughter to her cradle in the antechamber. When she returned she saw that the others had already started eating.

It quickly became obvious that there were still so many things that Arthur wanted to ask them, and both Lyanna and Merlin noticed that by simply observing his face. "Spill it out, Arthur," Lyanna chuckled.

"Whatever happened to Sophia?" Arthur asked. "You guys told me that I had eloped with her, but I'm sure that there was something else."

Merlin grinned. "You had fallen under an enchantment. Sophia and her father weren't human, but Sidhe's. Sort of a fairies. They needed to sacrifice you in the Lake of Avalon in a way for Sophia to get back to their world. We found out about that and I killed both of them while Lyanna got you out off the lake. It was best that everyone thought you had eloped with Sophia, since you had proclaimed your love for her."

"You said you had knocked me out with a lump of wood," Arthur recalled, frowning slightly. Lyanna giggled at that.

"I wish I had," Merlin muttered, and Arthur pretended to be offended by his comment. Merlin only laughed. "There is so much you just don't know about."

Arthur smirked, taking a bite from his chicken. "Enlighten me."

Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin. "Sophia and her father weren't the only Sidhe that we had to deal with. There was also Princess Elena," she admitted.

This caused Arthur to frown. "Elena? What did she ever do?"

"Nothing intentionally. This was not her fault, nor was it that of her father. It was simply the fault of her maid Grundhilda who was a fairy in disguise. She and the Sidhe King had replaced Elana with a Sidhe when she was only a wee child. It was their plan that when she would one day marry you she would become a Sidhe Queen," Lyanna said. "Of course no one else knew about it, but it simply explained why Elana was so horribly clumsy. It was a really sad story. We figured out the truth when Merlin had accidentally came across Grundhilda in the forest and saw that her eating a fly with her tongue, which was too long and colored to be human. That's when we decided to spy on them some more and we found out the truth. Merlin was the one who stopped them in the end. On the day of the wedding Merlin drove the Sidhe out off her and she was her usual self, and less clumsy. I heard so got married to another Prince in the meantime that she really loves. She's happy."

"How did you all manage to do all that without me noticing?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"You're quite oblivious, Arthur," Merlin joked, grinning with mischief.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I am not."

"You so are, Arthur," Gwen butted in, making them all laugh.

The rest of the dinner went on like that. Arthur kept asking them questions which they eagerly answered. Even after the food was gone Arthur continued to sit in his chair, asking more questions. They completely lost all track of time.

It was close to midnight when Gwen stood up. "I think it's best that we go now. They've answered so many questions and they will answer the rest of your questions another time. Right now we should all get some sleep. It's late," she said.

Arthur nodded. "You're right of course, Guinevere." They all stood up. Before Merlin and Lyanna could process what was going on, Arthur had already wrapped them into a warm embrace. "Thank you both for being honest with me. It means the world."

Lyanna felt how more tears escaped from her eyes. This was literally such a beautiful moment and she never thought that it would actually happen. All this time she and Merlin had lived in fear for no practical reason because Arthur was so understanding and she loved him immensely for it. She couldn't have wished for a better brother and she was going to be there for him until the end as he would for her.

"Are you crying, Lee?" Arthur asked when he heard her sobbing into his shoulder.

"Yes, I am," she said with a trembling voice. "I'm just overwhelmed. That's all."

Arthur only held his sister tighter and placed several kisses on her forehead and cheek, being the wonderful brother that he was. "It's all going to be alright," he soothed her.

"Thank you, Arthur," Lyanna said gratefully.

With that Arthur and Gwen quietly left the room and Merlin and Lyanna were alone. She looked over at her husband and was unable to wipe that smirk off her face as her happiness seeped in. Merlin's joined her as he placed his hands on her hips and twirled her around the room. She landed against his chest and he kept her there.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No, you're very much awake. I too have the feeling as if I've just imagined this entire evening and that Arthur still doesn't believe us," he responded in complete bewilderment.

"Well, we know for certain that he does believe us. He knows about our magic, Merlin," she exclaimed happily. Merlin laughed merrily. "We don't longer have to lie anymore to my brother and it feels amazing."

"I never thought that would happen," Merlin agreed, moving his hands to her slightly swollen stomach. "Life is indeed very beautiful."


	66. The kindness of strangers

**Chapter 66: The Kindness of Strangers**

"Love, you've got to wake up."

Lyanna growled at the sound of a voice talking to her and hid her face into Merlin's side. Merlin. Of course Merlin was the one who talking to her since they always slept together in the same bed. Who else would it be? Still she didn't feel like moving away, since she was far too comfortable in this embrace.

Merlin chuckled and she felt his chest vibrating. "You are such a morning person," he said jokingly, kissing her temple.

"Am not," Lyanna pretty much slurred in return. Her voice was sleep deprived.

"That's why I decided to let you sleep in a bit longer," Merlin answered.

Lyanna stirred. "How much longer?"

"Not that long," Merlin reassured her. "It's almost dawn."

At that Lyanna opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She saw Merlin staring down at her with a lovesick smile. "Good morning. You're the sweetest," she said and sought out his lips, ignoring the fact that they both had morning breath. "Didn't Balinor wake anymore?"

Merlin smiled, stroking Lyanna's golden hair. "No, he slept soundly since you last fed him four hours ago."

Lyanna hummed. "He's lasting longer. That's a good sign."

It had been six months since Lyanna had given birth to a son, which they had named after Merlin late father, Balinor. The boy was a lot quieter than his sister had been and didn't cry as often. Everyone saw him as a happy child, since he was babbling at everyone. He was just as charming as Arinya was at that age. They had managed to wrap everyone around their fingers.

"You know," Lyanna said, drawing circles on his abdomen. "Your mother is coming back today. I don't know how long she's planning to stay this time, but it sounded like she didn't have any intention of leaving soon."

"She had mentioned how much she had missed us and the children in her last letter," Merlin recalled. The letter was still lying on the nightstand. "She's quite smitten with her grandchildren. I can't blame her for coming here."

"Nor do I, Merlin. I perfectly understand it and she's very much welcome here. I like it when you're mother stays here. She's very pleasant company," Lyanna replied, content. "She gives the best advice. A part of me wishes she could live here."

Merlin laughed softly. "She would never trade Ealdor for the city."

"Not even when her son and grandchildren live here so she can see them all the time?" Lyanna asked.

Merlin paused for a moment. "I don't know. She might. You have to ask her about that cause I can't make that choice for her," he responded. "I don't mind my mother moving here."

"No one would," Lyanna said, with a bright smile. "It would be really nice to have her nearby. I know how much you care for your mother and how guilty you felt because you hardly saw her since you came to Camelot."

"I do feel guilty about that," he admitted. "I guess we just have to wait and see to hear what she says about this offer."

Lyanna's smile enlarged. "We'll, it's up to you to ask her since she's your mother." She leaned forwards to kiss him again and this one lasted much longer than the previous one. They were interrupted when they heard laughing coming from the antechamber and they broke apart. "So much for our quiet morning together." Merlin laughed as Lyanna climbed out off his arms and the bed and headed to the antechamber. As she pushed the door open she saw that Arinya was sitting straight up in her bed, and grinned happily at the sight of her mother. "Morning, my little moon," she said and picked Arinya from her bed. "Did you sleep well?" Arinya just nodded. She placed several kisses on her forehead before she handed her to Merlin who stood behind her.

She then picked their six month old son from his cradle who was babbling quietly. Just like Arinya he was a complete mixture between both of his parents. His hair was a bit darker than Arinya's, but it was still blonde. His eyes were just as radiant as Merlin's.

While Merlin was wrestling in a friendly manner with their two year old daughter Arinya, Lyanna fed Balinor and watched them with a huge smile on her lips. Lyanna realized at that moment that she couldn't be happier than she was now. She had everything that she could've ever asked for. A wonderful and loving husband, and two amazing children. And they were all happy, which was the most important.

"You need a bath," Merlin said. He sniffed her nightclothes and pretended that they smelled horribly, only making Arinya laugh louder.

"No. No," she protested, stomping with her left feet. She then threw her arms around Merlin's neck. Merlin played along and carefully fell onto his back, letting Arinya lie on top of him. She was squealing happily.

Merlin huffed. "Oof, you do. You smell like a pig." Arinya simply shook with her head. "If you take a bath, I'll read you a story at bedtime tonight. Would you like that?"

That of course awake Arinya's curiosity. She was rather fond of Merlin's stories and was always begging him to tell more. "Yes! Dragons, daddy?" For someone her age Arinya was rather smart and was already speaking well.

Merlin put on a thinking face. "Hmm. I don't know."

"Daddy! Please!" she desperately pleaded. "I eat greens." Greens was another word for vegetable since she couldn't pronounce that properly. She didn't hide it that she wasn't too fond of eating healthy food and Lyanna blamed Arthur for it. Whenever she was with him he always gave her snacks from the kitchen. "Balnor too." It was the closest she got to saying her brother's name.

Lyanna chuckled. "Balinor cannot eat vegetables yet, sweetie."

Merlin looked Arinya in the eyes as he sat upright. "Will you eat all your vegetables then?" he asked seriously.

Arinya nodded so fast and often that Lyanna feared that it would come off her neck soon. "Yes!" She even made some hand gestures.

Merlin grinned. "Alright, then I'll read you a story tonight about dragons," he assured, kissing the top of her head. "Now go find Lucy and tell her you want a bath. Then you come back here. Do you understand me, Arinya?"

She nodded once more. "Yes," she said and hurried out of the room.

"She looks so much after her mother," Merlin said in awe. "She's too smart for her own good. I can't believe she's bargaining now."

Lyanna giggled. "That's a Pendragon trait, Merlin. We do whatever we can to get what we want." Merlin laughed at that.

Within minutes Arinya returned with Lucy who came to fill the bathtub and delivered some breakfast. When Lucy left again Merlin put Arinya into the bathtub. She didn't struggle as he washed her blonde hair. She was talking excitedly about something she had done the previous day while she took the soap bar from Merlin's hand and used it to wash herself.

"Clean, daddy!" she said, practically shoving her hands in his face to prove her point.

Merlin got her out off the tub and carefully dried her with a soft towel. Once again she didn't protest. She only kept talking as Merlin put her into a clean emerald dress. They knew it wasn't a wise choice to put her into a dress cause she always managed to get them filthy or damaged, just like Lyanna always did when she was that age. Yet they kept trying.

When she was dressed and her hair was brushed Merlin put her down at the table and sat with her to eat some breakfast, making sure that she ate it all. Lyanna went to put some clean clothes on Balinor. He only kept gurgling at the commotion.

"To uncle Athur?" Arinya asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No, I'm going away with Arthur and Gwen this morning so they won't be here," Merlin answered. "You're going to go with your mother today to Gaius. You have to be a good girl cause your grandmother will arrive later today."

A huge grin crept on Arinya's face at that news. She really liked Hunith and she had been crying for days the last time that Hunith had returned to Ealdor. This was also a reason that Lyanna was hoping that Hunith would stay here for a longer period this time, and maybe even permanent.

After breakfast Merlin said his farewell cause he would be leaving with Arthur and Gwen for the remainder of the morning to assist them during their 'date'. It still amazed Lyanna that they required help for such a thing and that they hadn't asked Daegal to join them, but Merlin couldn't deny their request.

Lyanna let Balinor rest in her left arm while she grabbed Arinya hand as they walked out of their chambers. The girl was old enough to walk alone, but since she was pretty much bouncing around everywhere Lyanna thought that it would be better to hold her hand so that she could have her near and she wouldn't run into servants or guards.

When they entered the physician chambers they found that Gaius was standing near the table, mixing some vials together. Arinya ran towards him, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg. "Granddad!"

"Hello, dear," he greeted, kissing her forehead before he kissed Lyanna's cheek. "She's in a bright mood today."

Lyanna laughed. "When is she not? I don't think I've ever seen her acting different than this. Shall we go do our rounds?" Gaius nodded.

Lyanna grabbed the healing satchel and the drafts they needed to deliver and tugged Balinor into the sling, who was still awake. Gaius held Arinya's hand as they left the room again. Arinya didn't mind that she had to tag along. She actually enjoyed going to the lower town and meeting people.

She was a perfectly obedient child and she listened to everything that Gaius and Lyanna said to her while they delivered their drafts or treated some of their patients. While she was waiting for them to finish she had stomped into a puddle and there had gotten some mud on her dress. Lyanna of course noticed this, but Arinya pretended that nothing had happened. She was too busy playing with some of the other children of her age on the streets. Lyanna knew that she would be tired sooner or later, so she just let her play with the other kids.

"Ah, your son is growing up to a be very beautiful young man," Gerda said at Balinor who was babbling happily inside the sling. While the old woman said that she looked at Gaius from the corner of her eyes who was tending her knee. It was clear as day that she still hadn't gotten over her crush on the court physician.

Lyanna smiled. "He's really going to take after his father. I'm sure of that," she said proudly, stroking Balinor's dark blonde hair.

"How have you been fairing, Gaius?" Gerda then asked, completely ignoring Lyanna's reply.

Gaius exchanged a brief look with Lyanna, who did her absolute best to hold in her laughter, and cleared his throat. "I've been quite busy," he answered, not knowing what else to say.

"It's not right that a man at your age is still working so much," Gerda scolded as if he was a little child that had stolen a sweet from the kitchen. "You need to think about yourself."

"My work is my biggest passion, and I enjoy doing it," Gaius answered, raising one of his eyebrows. "Besides I've got Lyanna here who is taking over a lot of my work, for which I'm super grateful. I do take things more easy these days."

Gerda hummed. "So, you've got time to spare?"

Gaius hesitated. "A bit...yes."

That brought a smile to Gerda's lips. "So, would you like to spend some time with me sometimes?" she asked. "How about a walk through the citadel tomorrow?"

Lyanna saw the shock of horror flashing in Gaius his eyes. "I don't think he would have time for that. He's helping my family tomorrow so he can't go away," Lyanna quickly lied, making up a bad excuse to save Gaius' backside. "To be honest he's quite busy this week."

Gaius looked thankful for what Lyanna had said. "She's right though. I'm quite busy at the moment," he agreed. "In fact we must go now. We have other patients to see."

"Yes," Lyanna replied, playing along. "We have plenty of things to do now. If you'll excuse us, Gerda."

"That's alright," she said. "Best of luck. I'll see you another time."

Lyanna and Gaius quickly left the small house before Gerda would ask some more questions. Lyanna felt guilty that she had to lie to such a sweet woman, but she knew that Gaius didn't want to go on a date with her. It was best to break it to her this way.

"Thank you, Lyanna, for saying that," Gaius said gratefully.

Lyanna smiled at him. "It was the best that I could do. I didn't want to hurt poor Gerda. She's really smitten with you," she said. "Arinya, are you coming, sweetheart?"

Arinya turned her head and ran towards her mother as fast as her short legs could carry her. "Mommy!" she cried out. She was glad to see that Lyanna had finished and they were heading back inside the castle. Arinya grabbed Lyanna's hand with her small one and stayed at her side. Arinya kept peeking up at Balinor who was still gurgling.

They returned to the physician chambers. Here Lyanna fed Balinor once more before she placed him and Arinya in the cradle near the window. The two of them didn't mind being put together in the same cradle, and they fell asleep snuggling with another. It was heartwarming to see.

Lyanna then went to assist Gaius with preparing some drafts and potions while they cheerfully chatted with each other. Ever since Lyanna and Merlin had confessed about their magic to Arthur, their bond with the King of Camelot had only strengthened. They had told Arthur everything that they had done for him behind his back to him and the people of Camelot safe. It was such a huge relief that Arthur now knew and they hadn't lie to him anymore.

That didn't mean that the law against magic had been lifted. Arthur had been thinking about it a lot, but they had made an agreement that they would stop Morgana once and for all cause she couldn't know about Merlin and Lyanna's powers. The last time that they had seen Morgana was when she had chased them to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. They knew that Morgana would be back. She always did so.

The only thing that had changed during the last year was that Lucy had gotten married. It wasn't long after Daegal had been made manservant to the King that he and Lucy fell head over heels for one another and got very close. About five months after Daegal's stay he had proposed to Lucy and she had accepted his offer. They took their vows with a small gathering in the royal gardens. Lyanna had been Lucy's best maid, which had been a huge honor. The couple then moved into a chamber inside the palace where they had lived happily together ever since.

It was late in the morning when Hunith arrived at the physician chambers and she pulled Gaius and Lyanna into a warm bear hug. She then focused her attention to her grandchildren who had woken up. Arinya was ecstatic that her grandmother was here and kept hugging her leg, while Balinor seemed less impressed. He simply kept babbling like he always did.

Hunith didn't come here to sit still. She went to the small kitchen to make some lunch for all of them while she kept a close eye over Arinya and Balinor. She did that so that Gaius and Lyanna could continue with their work, which was much appreciated.

They all ate lunch together. When they were finished Lyanna fed Balinor again while Hunith left the room with Arinya who was eager to go outside again. Hunith couldn't deny her that so she would take her outside the castle.

Lyanna kept aiding Gaius with making more drafts and potions, just like they always did. Halfway through the afternoon a guard came to fetch her cause the King required her presence. Lyanna picked up Balinor and followed the guard through the palace corridors.

As they entered the throne room a council meeting had assembled. Lyanna took her usual place at the front and saw that Merlin was also here. He had a uncertain look on his face. He kissed Lyanna and then took Balinor from her, holding their son himself. Balinor seemed alright with it and kept touching Merlin's face. Merlin reached for Lyanna's hand and held onto it.

"Two days ago the city of Helva was attacked," Leon began. "Only a handful of people managed to escape."

Arthur was pacing through the room. "Who is responsible?"

"At first we assumed it was the Saxons. They've been active in that area before, but the refugees tell a different story," Leon said. "They say magic was involved."

"Morgana," Lyanna said slowly. She had hoped not to hear the name of her sister for a while, but it always came back.

"The evidence suggest so, Milady," Leon said.

"Strengthen the garrison," Arthur order. "Double the patrol on the border."

The rest of the council left, leaving only Merlin, Lyanna, Arthur and Gwen behind.

"Why would Morgana attack Helva?" Merlin asked unsure, eyeing the King.

"She must have her reasons," Arthur said.

"That's one of the few places where magic is practised freely. Why would she attack her own? It makes no sense," Merlin responded. Lyanna had to admit that he was right. It didn't make any sense at all and it only confused her more.

After the short council Lyanna and Merlin went to the physician chambers. Here Merlin gave Gaius a medallion which he had found in the woods when he had been assisting Gwen and Arthur.

Gaius was thoroughly studying it. "The workmanship is undeniable. See how the pattern repeats itself. Its from Helva," he said. Lyanna looked at the medallion to see what he was referring to and frowned.

"Anything else? A name? A date?" Merlin wanted to know. He was knelt next to the desk where Gaius was sitting and still held Balinor in his arm. The boy was sucking on his thumb as he looked at them with his big blue eyes.

Gaius kept flipping the medallion. "Not that I can see. It's a fine piece. No one would part with it willingly, perhaps one of the refugees dropped it."

"Perhaps," Merlin muttered as he stood up and handed Balinor back to Lyanna. At that moment the door swung open and Hunith stepped inside. Arinya ran passed her and towards Merlin. "My little princess," he said happily as he picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. He gave her a kiss. "Did you enjoy your time outside?"

Arinya nodded excitedly. "Will you tell story?" she asked, changing the subject. Merlin's face fell, cause he had completely forgotten about that. Lyanna knew that he had wanted to go back to the where he found the medallion and look for more information. "You promised, daddy!" She was pouting now.

Lyanna took a few steps forwards. "Just stay here for a little bit longer and eat dinner with us. You can leave after you've told Arinya her story," she suggested with a whisper.

Merlin smiled gratefully at that idea. "I'll tell you a story after dinner, alright?" he reminded his daughter, who seemed very pleased with his words. He put her on the ground again and then finally pulled his mother into a warm embrace, which lasted almost a minute.

Hunith made dinner together with Lyanna. It consisted of several vegetables. During dinner Merlin sat next to Arinya and made sure that she kept her own promise as well and that she would eat all her vegetables, which she did. She was really eager to hear one of Merlin's stories.

After dinner Merlin sat down in the special area with Arinya in his lap. He told her an old story which Hunith had told him several times when he had been a child himself. While Lyanna and Hunith cleaned the table and did the dishes they listened to what Merlin was telling to his daughter.

When the story had finished Arinya had fallen asleep. Hunith took her from Merlin so that he could hurry to his old bedroom, where still some of his things were kept, so that he could pack some belongings.

"Merlin, what are you up to?" Gaius asked, frowning.

"I'm going back to where I found it," Merlin called back, stuffing things into his back. Normally Lyanna would pack his things, but right now she was too busy with feeding Balinor.

"I doubt the owner will still be there," Gaius said.

"Something terrible happened there, Gaius. Something only the strongest magic could do. I could feel it," Merlin responded.

"You're not suggesting that Morgana's within the Camelot borders?" Gaius asked.

"Who else could it be?" Merlin asked.

"Take someone with you, at least. If it's Morgana..." Gaius said, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Than it won't make any difference who I take, will it?" Merlin queried. He approached Lyanna and kissed Balinor's forehead.

"I'll wait here until you get back," Lyanna said. "Just be careful."

"I will," Merlin reassured, kissing her on the lips. "Shouldn't be too long." With that Merlin left and closed the door behind him.

Lyanna sighed, hoping that everything was going well. She didn't want to think about what would happened if he would run into Morgana. She had gotten a lot more powerful during the last years and she was definitely someone to be feared.

Hunith seemed to notice Lyanna's distress. "Don't worry too much, dear. He'll be back," she comforted her. When Lyanna had finished breastfeeding Balinor she and Hunith left the room so that they could bring the children to the antechamber. They put them in their sleeping clothes before putting them to bed. Hunith had offered to stay here with them while Lyanna went back to the physician chambers to wait for Merlin's return.

She sat down at her usual place near the window and gazed up at the moon while Gaius handed her a mug with tea and sat down beside her. She seriously appreciated the man's effort. He really knew what to do to reassure her.

It only took a few hours until Merlin returned. He placed some papers on the desk which he had found and Gaius immediately went to study them.

"Can you decipher it?" Merlin asked, restlessly.

"Its in Catha, that's for sure," Gaius confirmed.

"What does it say?" Lyanna asked curiously, peering over the physician's shoulder.

"It has been so long since I heard the language, never mind read it. There's part of a signature here," Gaius said. His face fell when she noticed something.

"What is it?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Alator," Gaius responded. "That's why Morgana attacked Helva. Alator was the price she was after."

"Why risk so much for one man?" Merlin asked.

"She wants him to reveal who the Ilunvar are," Lyanna gasped, biting on her lip.

"Alator would never betray us," Merlin clarified.

"Not willingly, but Morgana will use every power she has to break him and even Catha's cannot resist forever," Gaius explained. It was exactly as Lyanna had feared. If Morgana indeed had managed to capture Alator, then things didn't look too good for them.

Lyanna met Merlin's gaze who clearly was thinking the same thing as she was. They could only hope this wasn't happening.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

When Lyanna woke up the following morning Merlin was nowhere to be found. It was before dawn and she was curious as to why he had gone out that early without saying a word to her, but she was sure she would find out about that sooner or later. Merlin always had a good reason for being absent and she never held it against him.

She changed her nightgown for her usual training-outfit. From all the clothes that she owned she definitely felt most comfortable in the armour and breeches and it was always a huge relief to here when she could wear this and train with the knights. Lyanna weaved her long hair into a simple plaid so that it was removed from her face.

Just when Lyanna was about to enter the antechamber to wake the children, Hunith stepped into the chambers. "Merlin had asked me to come over here. I'll be helping you with the kids today," she kindly offered. "I'll watch over them when you go training. Don't worry about it."

Lyanna appreciated it a lot and together they woke the children. Hunith took care of Arinya and made sure the girl was bathed and was wearing a clean salmon colored dress and that her blond hair was tied together in a bun. When Hunith stayed with Arinya for breakfast, Lyanna breastfed Balinor and then bathed him and put him in some clean clothes. It was becoming a daily morning routine, but only this time Merlin was replaced by his mother.

Once the children were clean and fed Lyanna left and went to the training ground where Arthur was already waiting for her. "Did you see Merlin anywhere?" Lyanna asked him as they watched the rest of the knights arrive. "He was already gone when I woke up this morning."

"Oh yes," Arthur said, causing Lyanna to frown. "I did sent him on an errand earlier. He should be in the castle now somewhere."

"Why can't you ever ask George or Daegal to do those things for you?" Lyanna wondered, crossing her arms. "Do I need to keep reminding you that Merlin is only temporary your servant and that its not expected of him to be woken before dawn to scratch your back? He's a prince for crying out loud and he has more important things to do. He has a family that comes first."

Arthur paused for a moment. "I know, Lee. Really, and -"

"Don't you dare to apologize for that, cause you don't mean it," Lyanna snapped. "You don't mean it anyway. I had hoped that after we've come clear to you about our magic, that you would be more supportive towards Merlin, but clearly that was wrong."

"I do support Merlin," Arthur clarified. "I appreciate everything that he has done for me. You two know that. I'm truly sorry if I gave the wrong impression. I'll make sure to go to Daegal or George first when I have a task."

Lyanna sighed. "Do you promise, Archie?"

"Yes, pinky promise," Arthur swore.

Lyanna wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and placed several kisses on his cheek. "I do hope you keep your word this time," she said and Arthur chuckled.

After their little moment they started today's practice. There had been some new knights that had been bestowed last week and Arthur and Lyanna found it important to study their movements and teach them the basics.

Halfway through the training they switched to some duels. They spend most of that time observing the knights and giving them instructions whenever it was needed. In the end it was Arthur and Lyanna that ended up against each other in another friendly duel and all the knights watched them in anticipation. This time the duel was won by Arthur and it seemed that a lot of knights had lost their bet.

When the training had ended Lyanna returned to her chambers. She knew that Hunith had taken the children to the physician chambers or elsewhere so that she would be alone for now. As Lyanna entered the room and closer the door behind her she was overwhelmed when Merlin stood in front of her, holding a bouquet of different wildflowers. He was flashing Lyanna a lopsided grin that caused butterflies to do summersaults in her stomach.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said gratefully, taking the flowers from him. She sniffed them. "Is there where you went earlier this morning?"

He nodded. "Arthur had asked me to prepare some breakfast for Gwen and get some flowers for her. So I went outside the city walls and while I was getting flowers this woman approached me. She was middle-aged and she was clothed like some sort of Druid. She called me Emrys and said that Arthur's enemies are closed than I think. If I valued my King, then I should meet her tonight at the old temple of Earu. She told me to bring you or come alone. Before I could ask her more she had already left cause a Camelot patrol went by."

Lyanna processed that news. "You want to go there to hear what she has to say," she figured.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed. "She may know something that can help Arthur. Will you come with me, Lyanna?"

Lyanna paused for a moment and then nodded. "I'll come with you. I'm just as curious about this as you are," she said. "So, thanks for getting me flowers which were originally intended for Gwen. It's very sweet of you."

Merlin chuckled. "I completely forgot to get enough flowers for both of you and since you're my wife I decided to give the flowers to you. If Arthur wants flowers for Gwen he can get them himself."

"I love that idea," Lyanna giggled and then she was kissing him, lips moving and tongue darting out past her lips. Merlin's hands fisted into her tunic and tugged her closer. Lyanna's lips parted, welcoming the warm heat of Merlin's mouth. The kiss quickly deepened into something more intense and raw.

"Where are the children?" Merlin asked when he pulled back for a second after their tongues had explored each other's mouths.

"With your mother," Lyanna answered, placing the bouquet of flowers on the table.

Merlin laughed. "Then they can wait for a little while longer. Care for a bath?"

"Oh, yes please," Lyanna accepted with a giggle. They quickly got rid of their clothes and Lyanna was completely surprised when Merlin suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her across the room. He placed her in the bath which he had had heated to a perfect temperature with his own magic. As soon as he was in the bath his lips were on hers again and that was just the way that Lyanna liked it. Especially when he pulled her into his lap.

After their little 'private' moment in the bath they put on clean clothes and did their hair. They both seemed to be glowing after what they had just done and Lyanna was convinced that someone would figure out what they had been doing, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Merlin intertwined their fingers and escorted her out of their chambers. They were both giddy, blushing whenever they met each other's gaze.

When they entered the physician chambers they found Gaius and Hunith in conversation. "I was already wondering what kept the two of you," Hunith said, but she was slightly smirking as she observed them. She had already figured it out and it only caused the blush on Lyanna and Merlin's cheek to deepen. Hunith handed Balinor to Lyanna who gurgled. "Arinya is with Arthur right now. He was very insistent about it and Arinya seemed to like it. I'm going into lower town to do some groceries and -"

"Mother," Merlin interrupted. Hunith clasped a cloak around her neck and stared at her son, curious what he wanted to say. "Lyanna and I were wondering if you've thought about moving to Camelot permanently."

Lyanna nodded. "We would really appreciate it if you did. We love having you around and the children are absolutely smitten with you. They surely enjoy it whenever you come around. The choice is entirely up to you of course. We know how much you love Ealdor. But just to let you know that its possible and that we can arrange a place for you here in the castle without any hassle. That way you can see your grandchildren every day."

Hunith seemed overwhelmed with the request. Her eyes were twinkling as she was silent for a few moment. "You two surely overwhelm me. To tell you the truth, I have been thinking about it a lot recently. Ealdor isn't exactly close to Camelot and I don't like being so far away from you all. I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. I can't make up my mind just yet. I mean Ealdor has always been my home, and this place is feeling like one as well."

Merlin smiled. "We perfectly understand if you suddenly decide to return to Ealdor soon, but you already make us happy by staying as long as you like, mother," he said, kissing her cheek affectionately. "I sure like having you near cause I haven't seen you this much ever since I came here and I missed you."

That brought tears to Hunith's eyes and she wrapped her son into a warm embrace, which Merlin appreciated. "It's not your fault, my boy. I missed you too. It was for the best and I'm glad that we can finally make up for all the time that we've lost. I'm definitely proud of the man that you've become even without having there to guide you. Gaius and Lyanna sure did a fine job, even though I'd always know you would find your place in life which you did. I don't plan to go anywhere for a while. You can count on that."

Merlin remained silent. He only tightened the embrace at his mother's sweet words. Gaius and Lyanna watched them with bright smiles on their faces. Hunith was right. They too were immensely proud of the fine man that Merlin had become.

After that little moment Hunith left to visit the lower town and Merlin focused his attention on Gaius. He told the physician the same thing that he had told Lyanna earlier. He knelt next to the desk where Gaius was sitting and drew a picture of tattoo from the woman he had met earlier.

Gaius studied the drawing thoroughly and Lyanna peered over his shoulder while she fed Balinor again. "If this is what I think it is, this is the mark of Bendruy," Gaius said, frowning.

"Bendruy?" Lyanna asked, not recognising the name.

"Before the time of the Great Purge girls would be chosen at birth for the priesthood. They would be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates in the Old Religion," Gaius explained.

"I thought Morgana was the only High Priestess left," Merlin said.

"Many tried, few succeeded. For ordinary gifts were not enough. Only those possessed with exceptional magical power could ever hope to be one of the nine. But do not underestimate this woman's abilities. All Bendruy are practised in potent magic," Gaius clarified.

Merlin put the pencil down. "She said 'Arthur's enemies were closer than I thought.' Now, who else could she mean, but Mordred?"

"If she meant Mordred, why not say so?" Gaius asked.

"We were interrupted," Merlin answered.

Gaius sighed. "She's drawing you in, Merlin. It's a trap. She knew your real name. There's only one explanation for that. Alator told Morgana who you really are and she sent this woman to lure you to her."

Merlin exchanged a brief look with Lyanna. "But I looked into her eyes. She meant no harm."

"You think a sorceress of her power couldn't feign any look she wish?" Gaius questioned.

Merlin stood up. "I was there Gaius. You were not."

"You mustn't go to her Merlin," Gaius disagreed. He looked at Lyanna. "You plan to go with him, am I right?"

Lyanna opened her mouth to say something, but Merlin was faster. "That doesn't matter. This woman can help us protect Arthur. Do I have a choice?"

"Don't you understand? If something happened to you two we would all be lost," Gaius reasoned with them. "Besides you have your children to consider."

"If she can truly help me protect Arthur from Mordred, and I refuse to go, would all not be lost then too?" Merlin countered. He protectively circled his arm around Lyanna's waist. "We'll be alright."

Gaius exhaled. "It was I who told Alator of your true identities." It was clear as day that he still felt incredibly guilty because of that.

"That's not your fault, Gaius," Lyanna comforted him. "I know what you endured and you cannot be blamed for that. You did nothing wrong and you had no choice."

He looked at them. "But I cannot let that destroy you. If ever you held me in any regard, please, do not do this," he pleaded, sounding desperate.

Merlin took a deep breath. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Gaius."

Gaius smiled faintly. "Thank you."

Merlin returned the smile and turned around so that he could kiss Lyanna on the lips for a few seconds, who didn't protest. With that he walked out of the room. Lyanna knew that he would go to Arthur. It was obvious that he had to think about visiting the woman this evening and that he would be back eventually.

Lyanna put Balinor to sleep in the cradle. Hunith returned and decided to clean the phsyciain chambers while she kept a close eye on Balinor so that Lyanna could assist Gaius. The entire afternoon went by slowly.

By the time Hunith had finished making dinner and placed it on the table, Merlin entered the physician chambers holding Arinya's hand. The girl laughed as they stepped inside and took her time to give everyone a warm hug. She ended up in Gaius lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Gaius noticed that Merlin didn't look exactly cheerful. "It's your favorite. Do you not want it?" he asked.

Merlin met his gaze. "No, of course I do. Thank you, Gaius and mother for making it." Hunith flashed him a warm smile.

Something still wasn't sitting right with Gaius. "You're not still thinking about that woman in the forest, are you? It's for the best Merlin. Really, it is." Merlin remained quiet, but he did exchange a look with Lyanna so that she knew that he hadn't changed his mind. They would still go, no matter what Gaius said.

After dinner Merlin and Lyanna went to their chambers where they put their children to bed. Shortly after that Lucy dropped by to watch over the kids so that they weren't alone. The girl didn't ask questions, she did it without complaining.

They left their chamber holding hands. As they stepped outside of the castle Lyanna put up the hood of the grey cloak that she was wearing to keep herself warm. She had put on a thick woollen dress to go along with it. Merlin was wearing his usual clothes, but only wore a thicker coat with it this time.

Together they went into the woods. Cause Lyanna was more familiar with directions she was the one who leaded them to where they needed to go, and Merlin didn't say anything. He simply seemed very content that Lyanna was here with him at his side. Like she always was.

It didn't take long until they reached their destination and it seemed that the woman named Finna was already there at the temple, waiting for them. When she caught sight of them approaching she smiled. "Great ones," she knelt before them.

"Please, that's not necessary," Lyanna said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It didn't feel right if someone bowed to them like that.

"It's an honour to meet both of you, Ilunavar," Finna continued.

"How did you know our name?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"From my master, Alator of Catha. He sends you greeting, but also a warning," Finna said. "The great battle nears, the fate of Camelot rests in the balance. Only you two, great Ilunavar, can ensure the great triumph of the Once and Future King."

Merlin looked at his wife and they both felt a bit reassured that Finna was on their side. "How do we do that?" Lyanna asked. She saw nothing but kindness in Finna's eyes and she knew that they could trust her.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the knights coming. Clearly someone had informed them about this meeting.

"Quickly!" Finna ushered them.

"Go!" Lyanna ordered her when she saw Mordred leading the group of knights in their direction. They were still too far away and she knew that Mordred couldn't see it was them from this distance.

"I cannot leave you!" Finna protested.

"We will find you, you have my word," Merlin promised. "Go!" Finna hesitated and Lyanna gave her an encouraging nod. After that Finna ran off in the opposite direction.

Merlin used his magic to create a fire to create a distraction. Now they had the perfect opportunity to run away and he and Lyanna disappeared into the night.

~~0~~0~~0~~

It was early the next morning that a small council of knights was gathered in the council chambers. Lyanna was there too, holding Balinor in her arms. Arthur had Arinya placed on his shoulders and the girl seemed immensely pleased with it.

The knights informed the King what they had seen the previous night. "You saw her, but you lost her?" Arthur stated.

Mordred bit his lips. "She used magic, Sire."

"Even so, there are how many of you? Six? Against one old woman," Arthur responded dryly.

"There were three of them, Sire," Leon enlightened.

"Oh! Well, that explains it," Arthur said sarcastically. Arinya simply giggled from his shoulders. He sighed. "Mordred, who were the other two?"

"We couldn't see. But they were in earnest conversation, Sire, that much we could tell," Mordred answered.

Arthur paused for a second. "Send out a second patrol. Seal off the Forge of the Grensen and alert the border garasins. They must be found and brought to trial," he ordered.

The knights bowed. "Sire."

Lyanna realized how badly she wanted to tell Arthur that it was them, but they couldn't. Arthur knew about their magic and trusted them, but that didn't mean that he approved of a High Priestess that he believed conspired against him. They couldn't tell him yet, not until they knew if Finna could help them out.

The room emptied and Arthur left with Arinya still on his shoulders after the girl had kissed her parents farewell. Lyanna and Merlin went to their chambers where they put on more comfortable travel gear and packed their belongings which they could take with them on this journey.

After that they went to the physician chambers where Gaius and Hunith were drinking some tea together. Merlin went to grab the last of his belongings and put a sword into a scabbard. Lyanna refilled the herbs in her healing satchel, just to make sure that she had everything that she needed.

"I told Arthur because I was worried about you two," Gaius said, sounding guilty.

"She was working for Alator not Morgana," Lyanna said, feeding Balinor one last time.

Gaius sighed. "How was I to know?"

"Had I told you," Merlin said.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I thought it was for the best," Gaius responded.

Merlin shook his head. "No, because of us, her life is in danger."

"No, not you two, me. I acted like a foolish old man," Gaius said.

"No, never that," Merlin reassured him. He approached Gaius and pulled him into a brief embrace. Lyanna meanwhile handed Balinor to Hunith as the woman hugged her. "We've got to go now. We must find out why she risked her life for us."

Hunith smiled. "We'll watch over your children until you're back."

Lyanna was grateful for that. She kissed Gaius cheek and followed Merlin out of the room.

"Take care," Gaius called after them.

Merlin and Lyanna left the castle and headed to the stables. Here they saddled their horses. Since Merlin had been made a Prince he had been gifted his own horse by Arthur and Gwen. It was a strong, black mare which he had named Quesse. He was very happy with his own horse and he rode her often.

As soon as their horses were saddled and they had put their belongings in the saddlebag they set out and rode through the town gate. They rode in silence, both of them eager to catch up with Finna before it was too late.

They returned to the temple where they had met Finna the previous night. They let go off their horses and grabbed their belongings. The place was abandoned and there was no sign of Finna. Lyanna did feel hope kindle when she saw a magical mark that had been left in a tree. "Merlin, is this Finna?" Lyanna called him over.

Merlin took a close look. "Yes, that's her. She's leading us somewhere. We have to follow it."

They decided to continue on foot, simply because they would draw less attention that way and it was easier to spot Finna's trail. Lyanna used her gift to send their horses back to Camelot so they didn't have to worry about those. All they had to worry about right now was Finna and finding her in time.

While they were pretty much running between the trees, Merlin tightly held onto Lyanna's hand to make sure that she was right there behind him. They kept following the trail with great haste, not wasting any valuable time.

They halted when they heard the sound of horses and saw a group of Camelot knights coming their way. Merlin pulled Lyanna with him behind a large boulder so that they were out of sight from the knights. When the knights were gone they stood up again. When Lyanna saw a sword in the corner of her eyes her hands went to a dagger in her boot and she grabbed it in a flash. She turned around but froze when she saw that it was Percival. At the sight of the friendly knight both of them sighed in relief.

Of course Percival couldn't let them go and he escorted them to the place where the other knights were resting for know. Lyanna told them why they were out here in the woods together.

"Herbs?" Leon asked perplexed. "You two were looking for herbs."

Merlin leaned onto his sword. "Gaius and Lyanna are very particular. They have to be fresh, or their powers diminish," he said, and Lyanna smirked. It was funny how they always used the herb picking excuse and everyone seemed to believe them.

Percival looked up from where he was sitting on a log. "It's not the time or place to be gathering herbs."

"You were grateful enough for them when Gaius and Lyanna cured your palsy," Merlin responded. Most of the knights were smiling at that.

"It wasn't palsy," Percival replied.

"I was being polite," Merlin said, grinning sheepishly.

"There's a dangerous sorceress at large, Merlin and Lyanna. Plus a bunch of Saxons. This is not the place for you two to be alone," Leon countered.

Lyanna shrugged. "We'll be fine. We can fend for our own. We'll just pack the rest of our herbs and be on our way."

Leon shook his head. "No."

Merlin exchanged a doubtful look with Lyanna. "We'll head back," he suggested. He was about to walk off with Lyanna, but Mordred stepped in the way.

"We can't allow that either," Mordred made clear.

"You two are staying with us," Gwaine informed. "Until the sorcerer's apprehended."

Lyanna couldn't believe this was happening. Now it would be almost impossible for them to sneak away. They couldn't waste any valuable time here when Finna might need their help. "Well, thank you," she said, trying to sound sincere.

She saw that Merlin was looking just as grim as she did. They had to come up with a way to leave the knights without them noticing. That was definitely going to be a tought challenge.

Dusk was approaching and the knights set up an encampment. As they all ate dinner together night had already fallen. When they had all eaten most of the knights lay down for the night to get some sleep. Lyanna and Merlin were lying a bit away from the others. Her back was against a tree, while Merlin's head was placed in her lap. Neither of them were able to sleep and Lyanna passed the time by threading her hand through Merlin's soft hair, which was such a pleasant feeling. It always calmed her down.

After a while they saw that the knights around them had fallen asleep and that this was their only opportunity. They both stood up and quickly grabbed their things. Lyanna did her best to keep up with Merlin's long legs, but he was walking a bit ahead of her.

"Good morning," a voice said and they stopped death in their tracks. They recognized the voice as Mordred. "Though, technically I think it's still night."

"I was just going for..." Merlin rambled, thinking of a good excuse for wandering of in the woods in the middle of the night. Since Lyanna had been walking behind Merlin, Mordred hadn't seen her yet. He was only looking at Merlin.

"Relieving yourself?" Mordred guessed.

Merlin flashed a small smile. "Yeah."

"You always put your boots on to do that, do you?" Mordred asked. He was onto Merlin. That was for sure.

Merlin made a face. "I don't like splinters."

"You two weren't collecting herbs either, were you?" Mordred questioned. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Merlin. And Lyanna." He said that last part by looking at Lyanna who smiled shyly cause he had known she was there all along. She definitely was terrible at sneaking. "If you two are willing to risk your life it must be important."

"It is," Merlin said.

"Problem shared. I understand. I'll tell them I escorted you two back to the bridge," Mordred responded, which surprised them.

Lyanna's smile enlarged. "Thank you."

"Be careful," Mordred warned them.

Lyanna and Merlin didn't look behind them anymore. Merlin grabbed her hand again and together they walked away from the encampment. They were both amazed what Mordred had done for them. It made Lyanna wonder why he was acting so kindly towards them when the prophecy warned them not to trust Mordred. She didn't understand it at all.

As soon as they were out sight they quickened their pass and ran. Merlin kept an eye out for Finna's mark, making sure they kept following the trail. Lyanna looked around to see if any of Morgana's men was following them cause they had seen some fresh footprints. They knew they weren't alone here.

They managed to make it safely to where Finna had set up a small encampment. She was standing with her back towards them as they emerged from the trees. "Finna," Lyanna called, drawing her attention.

Finna turned around, looking pleased to see that they had made it. She made another attempt to kneel on the ground. "Masters!"

Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Please, don't."

"I thought I'd lost you," Finna said.

"You doubted us?" Merlin asked.

"Never!" Finna assured and they all laughed.

At that moment Morgana's men ran towards them from the bushes. Lyanna immediately unsheathed her sword, but Merlin managed to fight them off by using his magic. No one had seen the man behind the tree, and they all gasped when Merlin got hit with an arrow in his side. Lyanna held Merlin's tunic while Finna used her magic to take care of the last man.

Merlin fell to the ground and held onto Lyanna. "Just lie back," Lyanna instructed, gently placing him on the ground without hurting his wounded side. "I can treat this wound. I have the right herbs with me." She pulled out the arrow and Merlin groaned. Lyanna pressed her hand against the wound.

"That may be so but there will be more men out here," Finna protested. "Morgana mustn't find you."

"Where can we possibly go?" Lyanna asked. She was panicking immensely cause she just wanted to treat Merlin's wound so he wouldn't be in unnecessary pain. She hated to see him suffer like this. She was well aware how painful getting shot was.

"To the watch tower on the other side of the valley," Finna answered. She looked down at Merlin as Lyanna wrapped a quick bandage around Merlin's side so that the bleeding would stop. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so," Merlin said as Lyanna and Finna pulled him back onto his feet. They both wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder so that he was leaning onto them for extra support.

"It's not far. It's safe. You ready?" Finna asked. They both nodded. Lyanna and Finna escorted Merlin away from this place before Morgana's men would catch up with them.

Lyanna noticed how much Merlin was struggling and she knew how much it was bothering him. She really needed to help him soon.

Finna wasn't lying when she said that the watchtower was close. After about fifteen minutes of walking through the forest they came to a halt. She and Lyanna gently placed Merlin against a tree. "I'll go scout ahead. I'll be back in a few minutes," Finna said and hurried of.

Lyanna used that opportunity to kneel down next to Merlin and grabbed everything that she needed from her healing satchel. She lifted up Merlin's tunic so that his abdomen and sides were bare and she had better access to it. She undid the the bandage she had done earlier.

Merlin had his eyes closed while Lyanna rubbed some ointment on the wound and she heard Merlin groan in pain, causing her to feel guilty for causing it. "I'm sorry, love. Its necessary to clean the wound," she said.

"It's fine," he replied with a faint voice, but she heard him.

Lyanna applied some other herbs to stimulate the healing process. "I know you want this wound to heal quickly so that you can keep going, but that's not possible if we let the wound heal naturally. I could use a spell do fasten the process, but I doubt it still would be fast enough. The arrow was pretty deep."

"It's alright, Lyanna," Merlin comforted her. "I know you're doing whatever you can. Thank you."

Lyanna slowly stroke his cheekbone and Merlin seemed to appreciate her gesture. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and his blue eyes met her hazel ones and he smiled weakly at her. She knew that he didn't have a lot of energy left and he needed to rest.

At that moment Finna returned and they wrapped their arms around Merlin's shoulders and lifted him onto his feet again. She guided them towards the watchtower where they climbed the steps.

"How do you know this tower?" Merlin asked when they were halfway across the stairs. Merlin was clinging onto Lyanna for support and she didn't dare to let him go.

"When you've spent a lifetime running, you know all the places to hide," Finna replied.

"Running from...Arthur?" Lyanna asked. Lyanna noticed how pale that Merlin's skin was beginning to look. The color was fading and he was becoming more faint.

"And from your father before him," Finna answered, which hurt Lyanna. "You're not to blame for other people's mistakes, dear."

They tried to pull Merlin further, but he cringed in pain. "No. It won't always be like this." He chuckled softly. "Things will be better."

"That's why I was sent. To help you two make it so," Finna said.

Merlin's eyes opened again when they heard dogs barking in the distance, letting them know that Morgana and her men were close. Lyanna and Finna helped Merlin into a room and Finna bolted the door.

Merlin sat down beside a barrel. He covered his wound with one hand, while he held Lyanna's hand with the other as she knelt beside him. She knew that it wouldn't be long until Merlin would lose conciousness due to the blood-loss. She was trying whatever she could to keep him awake in case they needed to make another run for it, which seemed likely. A locked door wasn't going to stop Morgana.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"Without you, Ilunavar, Arthur cannot build the new world we all long for," Finna answered as she knelt down next to Lyanna.

"I don't understand," Merlin said with a weak voice.

"For hundreds of years the Catha have guarded their ancient knowledge. But now the time has come to pass it on to you, Ilunavar. For only you two can carry their hopes into the great battle itself," Finna explained.

Lyanna wasn't so sure. "How can we possible do that?"

Finna grabbed a small wooden box and passed it to Merlin. "Here. Guard it carefully. It will help you in the dark days to come," she informed them.

"Thank you," Merlin said gratefully, and sweetly.

Lyanna smiled at Finna while she tugged the box into her satchel so that they could give it a proper look when they were back at Camelot. If they would ever make it back. She could only hope so. The last thing that she wanted was having to leave their children behind. They had to make it back.

"There's something else," Finna began. "Something Alator himself wanted me to tell. Do not make the same mistake as Arthur. Do no trust the Druid boy." Lyanna felt a pit of anxiety growing inside her stomach. Once again they were warned for Mordred. If it wasn't clear that they couldn't trust this boy before it sure was now.

They heard crashing outside the room that they were hiding in. Immediately Lyanna and Finna helped Merlin up and guided him up more steps at the top of the tower.

"You two must go on," Finna insisted.

"There's nowhere else to go," Lyanna protested, unsure.

Finna shook her head. "There is a roof. You two will be safe there cause they think I'm alone. Once they have me they will go," she explained.

That shocked Merlin and Lyanna who didn't exactly like that idea cause that would mean Finna wouldn't survive.

"We won't leave you, Finna," Merlin disagreed, his voice shaking. "We'll fight them together."

"No," Finna disagreed. "If Morgana sees us together she will know who you are. That must never happen."

Lyanna licked her lips. "Finna, please... There has to be another way."

That was not what she wanted. "It's my destiny, Ilunavar, to serve you two until the end. I could wish for nothing more," Finna said. Lyanna had a lump in her throat as she heard Finna say that. It didn't seem fair that a woman as amazing as Finna would sacrifice her own life so that they could continue. "Grand me one favour."

"Anything," Merlin promised her, trying to keep open his eyes.

"Leave me your sword," Finna insisted. That was the least thing that they could do for her.

Merlin passed his sword to Finna. He squeezed her shoulder. Finna then pulled Lyanna into a brief embrace cause she wasn't injured. "Thank you," Lyanna said gratefully. Lyanna then wrapped her arm around Merlin's shoulder so that he was leaning onto her since he was barely able to stand on his feet.

"It has been a privilege to know you two, Ilunavar," Finna said sincerely.

Merlin and Lyanna turned their heads to her for a brief moment and smiled at Finna. They then continued onwards on the stairs. Strength was slipping out of Merlin's body and Lyanna was pretty much carrying Merlin onto the roof. She lay him down on the ground and placed his head on her lap as his eyes shut. She softly ran her fingers through his raven hair to comfort him in the best way that she could.

Lyanna stayed alert to make sure that none of Morgana's men would come up the stairs to follow them. They couldn't die here cause that would mean that their children would be orphans. That was the last thing she wanted to think about. She sighed in relief when she heard the sounds of hooves thudding in the opposite direction. Lyanna cupped Merlin's cheeks. "Morgana and her men are gone. Finna succeeded. We're safe here," Lyanna said.

Merlin's eyes barely opened as he kept cringing. It was almost unbearable for Lyanna to see him suffer like that and she blinked the tears out of her eyes. Merlin saw that. He used whatever strength that he had left to get them out of this place. " **O drakon... E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes**." Merlin's voice was barely audioable and was only a faint whisper, yet his words were clear.

When he was finished speaking in the dragon tongue Lyanna pushed his fringe aside so that she could kiss his forehead, sweetly and lovingly. "I love you," she said.

Merlin's dim eyes shifted to hers. "You won't lose me," he said weekly.

Lyanna smiled through her tears. "I know that, you wonderful man. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. It's all going to be alright," she reassured him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The last thing that Merlin noticed before everything was black was how Lyanna looked down at him and he heard the sounds of large wings flapping in the night sky.

~~0~~0~~

When Merlin opened his eyes again it was day time. He saw Lyanna standing nearby in a large field near Camelot and she was talking with Kilgarrah about something he couldn't hear. As he tried to sit up he noticed that his wound had been healed and the pain had faded. By now Lyanna and Kilgarrah knew that he was awake and Lyanna immediately rushed towards him and gently threw her arms around his neck. Merlin appreciated her way of thinking and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Are you alright, Merlin? I was so worried about you," Lyanna said, being concerned. "I just couldn't stand to see you suffer like that. It broke me."

"It's all fine, love," Merlin assured her. His hot breath bellow her ear brought shivers down her spine. "I feel good. The pain is gone."

Lyanna tilted back her head so that she could look him in the eye and cupped his cheeks. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't bare it."

Merlin cracked a smile. "I won't," he promised. He captured Lyanna's mouth into a kiss. It was suppose to be only a brief kiss, but it lasted longer. They pulled back when they realized that Kilgarrah was still observing them, which caused them both to blush.

Lyanna pulled Merlin onto his feet. He kept his arm circled around her waist as he looked at the dragon. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Kilgarrah bowed his head slightly. "It is my pleasure."

"For a second there, I thought you weren't coming," Merlin confessed.

"I would never forsake you and your wife, young warlock," Kilgarrah answered.

Lyanna frowned. "Are you alright? Your wing looks hurt."

"I'm tired, that is all," Kilgarrah explained. "But I shall serve you as long as I have the strength."

"If you are ill, I can heal you," Merlin offered humbly.

"There are some things that even a warlock as great as you cannot overcome," Kilgarrah said. "I am old. My time has almost come."

That was not what Lyanna and Merlin wanted to hear. "No, that can't be," Lyanna protested.

"It is the circle of life. No more, no less," Kilgarrah answered.

Tears were in Merlin's eyes. "What will we do without you?"

"You will remember me," Kilgarrah said.

"Will we see you again?" Merlin asked.

Kilgarrah didn't reply. The large dragon turned around and flew away. Once he was out of sight Lyanna dared to look at Merlin again. "Ready to go home?" she queried.

Merlin nodded, hooking his arm through that of Lyanna as they headed back towards Camelot. It was only a brisk walk and about twenty minutes later they were back inside the castle. They entered the physician chambers and realized that Hunith had gone out with their children so it was just them and Gaius.

They took place at the table while Lyanna told him everything that had happened. She handed Gaius the wooden box that Finna had given them. Gaius opened it and removed a sealed parchment.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"Just a moment," Gaius responded. He read from the parchment that was written in Catha, a language Merlin and Lyanna didn't understand. "Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain."

Just hearing that made Lyanna feel unease. Now they knew where Arthur would perish according to the prophecies. All that they could do was hope was that that moment would be many years from now, but they couldn't be certain of that.

Merlin sighed. "So many have... suffered so that we may hear this."

"Yes," Gaius said. "I think I know what's going through your mind. That your destiny is too much for two people to bear."

"I'm glad that we're not alone in this," Merlin responded. "You always did know us best, Gaius."

"Be assured of one thing. There was never anyone more capable than the two of you. You have each other and you will not fail," Gaius reassured them and that brought some relief to both of them.

Their conversation came to a halt when the alarm bells rang out. Gwaine, Leon, Mordred and another knight enter the physician chambers, carrying a knight on a stretcher. Percival followed them into the room.

"We got here as fast as we could," Gwaine said as they placed the knight on the cot.

"You did well. Where did this happen?" Gaius asked, pulling away the cloth that covered the knight's face.

Lyanna approached and took a close look and felt cold settling in. The man's skin had somehow gotten over the man's face, and completely covered it. She had a vague idea as to how this had happened, but it was clear that the knight was dead.

"Merlin, fetch me my glasses please," Gaius asked and Merlin did so.

"Do you know what it is?" Percival asked.

"I fear so," Lyanna said, biting her lip. "The skin has grown across his face until he suffocated."

Arthur entered the room and looked at the disfigured knight. "Gaius?"

"The disfigurement is not as a result of disease or infection. It's the result of powerful magic," Gaius enlightened them. "In the old days it was a punishment known as raigaid, the ultimate warning from the High Priestess to her enemies."

"Why was this knight chosen? What had he done?" Arthur asked.

"He had done nothing, except being a knight of Camelot. It is a warning, Sire. A warning to the whole of Camelot. Morgana has declared war."


	67. The drawing of the dark

******Chapter 67: The Drawing of the Dark**

"It feels like we haven't done this in ages," Lyanna said, sighing contently as she plopped down on the spongy grass next to Gwen. The two women had taken a break from their lives in Camelot to escape to the hills outside of the city walls where it was much more peaceful than inside the city. It was nice to be able to breathe properly again.

Gwen eyed her friend. "That's because you've been incredibly busy being a full-time mother, a physician, a devoted wife and you're a knight. It's no wonder you hardly have any time to relax. When was the last time you've done something for yourself?" she asked her, raising her eyebrow.

Lyanna thought about it for a moment, her gaze fixed upon the daisy she had plucked. "I can't recall, really. I'm always doing things for other people and that's fine with me, Gwen. I find the happiness of others very important. You've also been very busy with being a wonderful Queen that the people of Camelot love."

That brought a smile to Gwen's lips. "I don't know about that."

"Oh, they really do love you, Gwen. Haven't you figured that out by now? No one cares that you weren't a noble when you wed Arthur. You've proven your kindness and loyalty to the people over and over. They care about you," Lyanna clarified smugly. "You just have to believe it yourself. I'm just curious if Arthur is still treating you properly? You often see in marriages that people grow apart with the years and I don't want that to be the case for you two."

Gwen licked her lips. "Arthur is perfect," she said. Lyanna smiled warmly at that notion. "I know that he still acts like a proper ass to Merlin, but he still is very sweet and caring towards me. We're still very happy with each other if that's what you wanted to know."

She nodded. "That was what I wanted to know and I'm glad to hear that. You were one of the first people who ever saw that good side of Arthur and held onto that. I'm forever thankful that he ended up marrying you, cause I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law than you. I wish we could spend more time like this together, Gwen."

"Me too," Gwen agreed. "We should spend some time like this together every week if that's alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me, Gwen. Wouldn't wish for anything else," Lyanna said. "Hunith doesn't mind watching the kids so I can find some time to spend with you." Six months had passed since Merlin and Lyanna had asked Hunith to move in permanently and the woman from Ealdor was still here. She simply enjoyed being around her grandchildren and her son to much to go home and everyone was happy with that. Hunith really belonged here.

"And what about you?" Gwen then asked.

Lyanna looked up, frowning in confusion. "What about me?"

"Are you still happily married? Is Merlin still making you happy?" Gwen wanted to know.

Lyanna dropped the daisy from her hand. She wasn't able to wipe that huge grin off her face. "I am perfectly happy, Gwen. I never dared to imagine that I would still feel like this after all these years, but I love Merlin so much. He's just wonderful in every way and such a devoted father. Arinya and Balinor sure love him a lot and its heart-warming. I couldn't be happier."

Gwen paused. "It must be a wonderful feeling to have such lovely children."

Lyanna observed Gwen for a brief moment. "You'll know what that feels like soon."

This confused Gwen. "What do you mean with that?" she asked.

"You're with child, Gwen," Lyanna stated with a grin, although it faded when she saw the shock on her friends face. "What's wrong?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "How do you know?"

"I'm a physician. I can see those things. Plus I've been there three times so I'm quite familiar with all the symptoms. You haven't been feeling very well for a few months now. Don't think I haven't noticed, cause I did. I've put the pieces together back then. You're about three months pregnant right now and your stomach is starting to show now. Why haven't you told Arthur yet?" Lyanna rambled.

Gwen fidgeted with her fingers, avoiding Lyanna's gaze. "He's been so busy of late. The timing has just been wrong and -"

"Gwen, you can't hide this any longer. You're stomach is already showing and it won't take long until the first rumour will spread through Camelot. Trust me when I say this, Gwen, but I'm absolutely certain that Arthur would prefer to hear it from you. Such news would make him ecstatic. He always wanted to be a father," Lyanna cut her of, smiling. "There's no need to worry about anything. You'll be a wonderful mother to your child."

Gwen looked up to meet Lyanna's gaze. "It are twins, Lyanna."

Lyanna's jaw dropped at that information as tears welled up in her eyes. "Twins! You are having twins!" she exclaimed happily as she pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Gwen. I can't believe this! But how do you know you're carrying twins?"

"Gaius told me last week," Gwen explained.

Lyanna chuckled. "Of course he did. I didn't expect anything else," she said. "You really have to tell Arthur today so that he can announce it to the people of Camelot soon. They're all excited about the future heir to the throne of Camelot. Everyone will love this news."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked doubtfully.

"Very sure," Lyanna reassured her. "Pregnancies aren't always pleasant, but all the pain has been worth it when you're holding your children for the first time. Trust me on that, Gwen. It's one of the most beautiful moments in your life. You'll remember it forever."

As they broke their embrace they saw that two and a half year old Arinya was walking up the hill towards them, holding hands with her younger brother. Balinor had turned one year only a few weeks ago. He was still learning how to walk properly and Arinya was kind enough to help him out. Balinor was very smitten with his sister and followed her wherever he could, which was adorable.

"Mommy!" Arinya shrieked happily as she and Balinor wrapped their short arms around their mother's neck. Lyanna eagerly returned the warm embrace and was so happy with the fact that her children loved hugging as much as she did.

It didn't surprise Lyanna at all that Hunith had told her grandchildren to go here. She didn't mind having her children here at all and was happy to see them again, even if she had seen her children only an hour ago. She just liked having them near her all the time cause they really were her source of happiness.

"Aunt Gwien!" Balinor said, also hugging Gwen. Balinor wasn't as talkative as Arinya, and he only knew a few words and names that he constantly kept repeating. Lyanna didn't worry about that. She was convinced that he would learn how to talk on schedule. He was still young and was doing so great.

"Balinor, you're really growing into a big boy," Gwen said, only making Balinor laugh amusingly. He was already taller than any other boy of his age and that told Lyanna that he would simply would be as tall as Merlin when he would be full-grown. Lyanna could already detect traces of clumsiness in the boy. That made it clear that he also shared that trait with Merlin. This boy would also become a Dragonlord one day when he had inherited his powers if Merlin passed away, which was something Lyanna never wanted to think about.

"How about we go back and I'll treat you two to something nice from the kitchens?" Lyanna suggested, earning her children's attention. Both Arinya and Balinor looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. "I take it that's a yes."

"Yes!" Arinya replied excitedly. She was already bouncing up and down.

Lyanna lifted Balinor in her arms cause the boy had already walked enough for now, and this way he could rest. Arinya grabbed Gwen's hand and almost pulled the Queen of Camelot along with her, eager to go back.

They returned to the castle within ten minutes. After a short stop at the palace kitchen they parted with Gwen who had some other business to attend. Both Arinya and Balinor were still munching on something that Audrey, the head-cook had given them.

They entered the physician chambers where the found that Gaius was grounding some herbs together. Hunith was in the small kitchen making some tea for them, as if she was already expected that Lyanna would return soon. The three of them were just chatting and drinking tea with each other when Merlin had made it back from the hunt.

He kissed Lyanna for a moment, who immediately noticed that something was troubling him. She just figured he would tell her when the timing was right. "How did the patrol go? It looks like you caught a cold," she pointed out.

"It was very fruitful," Merlin answered, kissing Balinor and Arinya who were both very happy that their father had returned. "I think everyone caught something. I only caught a cold."

Lyanna smiled faintly as she stood up and rummaged through the various cupboards until she found what she was looking for. She handed the vial to Merlin who eyed her curiously. "The whole bottle," she informed him.

Merlin didn't look very convinced. "All of it?"

"Yes, Merlin. All of it. Else it won't work. This should help against this cold of yours," Lyanna explained. She heard Gaius and Hunith chuckling behind them. It was very obvious how caring Lyanna was over Merlin. Merlin hesitated, but then downed the entire bottle in one gulp. His entire face went sour. "Better?" Lyanna asked amused.

"You're enjoying this," he figured, frowning slightly. "You should really make some potions and drafts that don't taste so disgusting."

Lyanna smirked. "Well, I'm sure people would be stealing drafts here if they tasted like mead or something," she said. Merlin chuckled and she ruffled through his raven hair.

Shortly after that Hunith went to bring Arinya to Arthur cause she wanted to spend some time with her uncle. Balinor simply wanted to stay with his parents. He was bouncing up and down Lyanna's lap as they watched how Merlin walked away from the table, carrying Gauis' medicine bag.

"I don't want that. I want lungworth!" Gaius complained.

Merlin didn't turn his head. "Maybe it's in the...thing." He put the bag down on the other table and went about getting it ready.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Lyanna asked.

"Mordred," he answered and set down beside her on the bench. Balinor immediately reached out to grab hold of Merlin's tunic. Merlin placed another kiss on his son's forehead, who only giggled in return.

"You're worrying about what the sorceress told you," Gaius figured.

Merlin shrugged. "Finna was right. We cannot trust Mordred." Lyanna kept quiet and just listened to the conversation.

"He's a loyal knight," Gaius pointed out. "He's proved it time after time."

"He's beguiled you. He's beguiled you all," Merlin responded.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "You're wrong, Merlin."

Merlin looked at him. "When we were out on patrol, a Saxon escaped and Mordred let him."

Lyanna frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

"Saw him," Merlin said.

"There must be a simple explanation," Gaius said.

"We can't believe that, Gaius. Not after all we've been told," Merlin answered.

Gaius didn't look very convinced. "He's fond of the King. The feeling is mutual. They've become great friends."

Merlin shook his head. "That's my fear. Arthur's blind to him. I'm not. I won't make that same mistake." He eyed Lyanna who gave him a nod, letting him know that she was on his side no matter what happened. Arthur had to live. That was all that mattered.

Gaius took a deep breath. "We've patients waiting."

Merlin got up and followed Gaius to the door. Lyanna watched them amusingly as she held onto Balinor. Gaius turned to Merlin as he opened the door. "Have you got everything?" Gaius asked him.

"Yes," Merlin answered.

Merlin pointed to Gaius's shoulder, down at his hand and realized that the bag is still on the table. He tsks'ed and ran to the table. "It'll get it," Lyanna said. Merlin took Balinor over from Lyanna and placed their son on his shoulders. Balinor seemed very excited about that.

Lyanna put on the cover of the medicine bag and grabbed Merlin's hand as she followed them out of the physician chambers. Lyanna always enjoyed going on rounds with Gaius, but she enjoyed it even more when Merlin was joining them. Despite that he wasn't a working physician he had picked up on plenty of things over the years cause he had seen her and Gaius at work. It was nice to have someone around who secretly liked it.

There were only a couple of patients on today's list. Gaius took things easy and kept an eye on Balinor while he saw how Merlin assisted Lyanna with everything that she needed. It was very pleasant for her that she barely had to ask him anything at all, cause Merlin already understood what she required. It made working together so much nicer and a part of her wished he could've join them much more in the future. It was such a simple dream.

By the time they finished their rounds they returned to the physician chambers it was a few hours after noon. Balinor still stayed with his parents and fell asleep in Merlin's lap shortly after their return. Merlin didn't dare to move his son so he kept still while Lyanna handed him some lunch and sat down next to him.

Gaius had somewhere to be so it was just Merlin and Lyanna. After lunch Merlin put Balinor in the nearby cradle and continued to assist Lyanna in the best way that he could while they quietly talked with one another like they always did.

"Can you pass me the butterbur? I was wondering do you still have a cold?" Lyanna asked curiously.

Merlin handed her the herb she had requested and observed her closely as she went to work. Her long, blonde hair had been tied together in a simple bun. She was wearing a rather plain, soft green dress. She didn't look like a princess or a noble at all with what she was wearing, but she was still shining brightly. There was something regal about her. Even looking like this no one could compare to her beauty and it struck Merlin every time that he looked at her how gorgeous she was. He always felt his knees go weak whenever she addressed him a personal, warm smile that could brighten his entire day. She didn't even know that she doing that. He still couldn't believe that such a woman was the mother of his children.

Merlin coughed. "I have to say that my throat doesn't feel as thick anymore and my nose has stopped running," he answered honestly.

Lyanna looked up to meet his gaze, her hazel eyes sparkling at this information that he had given her. "That's good to hear. I don't want to you to sniffle all the time. We're the knights laughing that you caught a cold?"

"Well, you know what the knights are like," he said, shrugging. "Thank you for always looking after me." He then leaned forwards to kiss her cheek. As he pulled his head back a little he found that Lyanna was staring up at him, her mouth hanging open a little. In an instinct she stood on her toes and she bruised her lips with his in a slow fiery kiss.

Their moment was interrupted when the door swung open and Hunith and Lucy stepped inside. Merlin and Lyanna jumped apart, both feeling their cheeks reddening. Hunith didn't even seem to be bothered by it. She had caught them plenty of times by now and it only made her smirk whenever she found them in this state. Lucy looked very amused. Ever since she had married Daegal she wasn't as shy about the matter anymore cause she occasionally was kissing her husband in public.

The entire afternoon went by quietly. When it was dusk Lyanna and Merlin left the physician quarters with Balinor, who was wide awake. They made it to the royal chambers cause they had promised that they would eat dinner with Arthur and Gwen tonight. As they entered the royal chambers Arinya immediately ran towards her parents and Lyanna lifted her in her arms to give her a kiss.

They saw that Arthur and Leon were looking at a map that lay on the table. "We believe they approached from the gorge at Westhay and tracked the ridgeline all the way through to the ford at Rushwick," Leon said.

Lyanna and Merlin decided not to interfere and sat at the other table with their children on their laps. Instead they quietly listened to what what being said.

"We can't allow our supply routes to become vulnerable," Arthur said. "I want extra patrols dispatched to the west and the north of the Citadel."

"We ride at first light," Leon said and headed to the door.

He didn't get any time to open it because Arthur stopped him. "Leon. I need not remind you we're at war." Leon nodded understandingly and left.

At that moment Gwen approached the table, noticing Arthur's distress. "What's troubling you?"

"Morgana's men attacked only a few leagues away from the Citadel," Arthur answered.

"She is brazen," Gwen said.

"She does not fear us," Arthur clarified.

Gwen licked her lips. "Then she's more foolish than I thought."

"She has sorcery on her side," Arthur reminded her. Lyanna exchanged a brief look with Merlin at that notion.

"And you have the strength and love of your people, Arthur. When you became King, you gave them something to fight for. That's the most powerful weapon of all," Gwen comforted him. She touched his arm and Arthur smiled at her in gratitude.

He then turned around to face Merlin and Lyanna who both flashed him a smile.

~~0~~0~~0~~

It was after noon when Arthur stepped into the physician chambers. He was greeted by Lyanna who smiled at him and Balinor and Arinya who ran towards him. He kissed them both on their forehead and then looked up at Lyanna who was a bit confused to see him here, since he rarely made it here.

"What is it this time, Archie?" Lyanna questioned, putting down the vials on the table.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Why do you always suspect that it is something?"

She grinned. "Cause you hardly ever come here just to chat. Besides you have that look in your eyes and I would say that means you've come to ask me something."

Arthur wasn't surprised that his sister was that clever. He was well aware of that. "Alright, I have a small request to make. I was wondering if you'd want to come with me on a patrol. I could use your assistance."

That was not what Lyanna had expected to hear. "Sure. No problem. I'll have to find Lucy so she can watch the kids and put on different clothes, but I'll join you. I've already done my rounds."

That was a relief to Arthur who smiled at her. "Thank you, Lee. I'll accompany you."

Arthur immediately held onto Arinya's hand who already started to pull her uncle with her out of the room. Lyanna just picked up Balinor who was too tired to walk through the castle and followed Arthur. The boy was sucking on his thumb as he looked around.

They first went to Lyanna's chambers so that she could change her physician dress into some armour and thick, brown breeches. She weaved her hair into a plaid. After that they left the room again and walked down the corridors.

Arthur shouted Merlin's name when they saw him standing still at the end of a corridor. Merlin remained still as they approached him. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked him.

"I'm like a swan," Merlin blurted out. He turned around to face Arthur. "It seems like I'm not doing anything, but there's a lot of work going underneath."

Arthur put on his riding gloves. "Hm. Interesting. I see you more as a headlouse."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Right..."

"Useless. Irritating," Arthur finished.

"Not nice, Uncle Athur!" Arinya scolded, eyeing the King. "Not nice!" Lyanna giggled at that. It was adorable to see Arinya standing up to Arthur cause he had said something mean. She was very protective over her father. That was clear. Merlin was laughing as he kissed Arinya and lifted her in his arms. "Love you, daddy."

Merlin was flashing one of the brightest grins. "I love you too, my princess. I'm proud of you." Lyanna felt her heart flutter to see them like that. They were both so smitten with each other.

"Come on," Arthur said. "We've got a patrol to mount."

Merlin and Lyanna followed Arthur, but Merlin paused for a second and glanced back before he continued walking again. Lyanna noticed this. "What's wrong, Merlin?" she asked, her voice quiet.

He looked up to meet her gaze. "Do you remember that I told you that Mordred had let a Saxon go yesterday?" he questioned. Lyanna nodded. "I confronted him and he told me that it wasn't a Saxon, but a Druid girl. This girl was wounded and got hit by an arrow. He let her get away because else she would be killed. I promised that I would keep his secret."

Lyanna bit her lip. "Did he know this Druid girl?"

"It looked to me that she's someone from his past. He cares a lot about her, even though he didn't admit that. He simply said that he couldn't explain," Merlin clarified. "It's so confusing."

"You think that he's lying?" Lyanna wondered.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know what to think, Lyanna. I honestly wish I knew, but I can't bring myself to trust Mordred. Not after everything we've been told."

"I understand that, Merlin. We'll just have to keep an eye on Mordred to make sure that he's not doing anything rational or something," Lyanna suggested and Merlin seemed to appreciate that.

They found Lucy with Daegal and left Arinya and Balinor in their care. Then they went to get their horses from the stables and rode through the town gate. Lyanna was unsure where this patrol was headed, so she just followed Arthur who was in charge of this patrol.

Not a word was being said for a while and they all looked around the woods to see anything out of the ordinary. After a while they dismounted their horses. Arthur tied his horse to a tree and walked ahead, not waiting for the others. Lyanna and Merlin simply waited for him.

"Lyanna! Merlin. Here," Arthur called them over when he saw something. Merlin and Lyanna tied their horses to a tree as well and walked up to him. "It's all about staying alert. What do you see?"

"I see a pair of breeches that need cleaning," Merlin joked, causing Lyanna to giggle. Arthur already knew that she had seen what he was referring to, and they both saw this as a chance to test Merlin's tracking skills.

"Come and have a look," Arthur insisted. "Closer." He pushed Merlin to the ground on his knees. "Now what do you see?"

"Arthur, be gentle with my husband please," Lyanna butted in and Arthur rolled with his eyes.

"Brilliant," Merlin muttered sarcastically. He stood up and brushed the dirt off. "Two pair of breeches that need cleaning." Lyanna was quietly laughing and Merlin noticed that, flashing her a smile.

"On the branch," Arthur hinted, not amused at all.

"It's broken," Merlin said.

"What does that tell you?" Arthur asked him.

"Something left the trail," Merlin stated. He looked up and stared at the same thing that Lyanna was staring at.

Arthur simply kept looking around. "It's recent."

"An animal," Merlin countered.

Arthur was confused. "Lee, what do you think?"

"A deer," Lyanna answered, crossing her arms.

"Would have to be a big one," Arthur muttered, still not seeing what Lyanna and Merlin were seeing.

"With very big antlers," Merlin confirmed.

Arthur frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Because its looking at us," Merlin said. Arthur finally stopped looking at the ground and glanced up only to see the deer. "It's...all about keeping alert." Arthur then spotted something in the mud. Merlin looked at him, nudged his arm. "Come on."

Arthur walked forwards and saw a bootprint in the mud. Lyanna stood behind him and noticed the same thing. "That's not a deer," Arthur said and he continued to follow it without looking back.

Lyanna met Merlin's gaze and they were both thinking about the escaped Druid girl. It was very possible that these tracks belonged to her.

They all kept following the track. By the time dusk approach rain started to pour from the skies and it didn't took long until they were all soaking wet. Lyanna was shivering slightly. Merlin noticed that and had grabbed the cloak that Lyanna had put in her satchel and gently clasped it around her neck to keep her warm.

The track leaded them to a carriage and Lyanna vaguely remembered they had described this place to her before. "Is this where you were yesterday?" Lyanna asked them.

"We were," Merlin confirmed.

"Look," Arthur said. He pointed to more bootprints in the mud.

"They're from when we were here yesterday," Merlin answered. Lyanna understood well why he was saying that. If these prints indeed belonged to the Druid girl that meant that they were following her. Mordred wouldn't appreciate it if the girl would be found.

"It was dry yesterday, it rained last night. These marks are fresh," Arthur disagreed and he was right.

"Isn't one of our men patrolling this area night and day?" Lyanna questioned instead.

Arthur shook his head. "Who? I had their reports. No one's been through here." He continued to follow the trail and Lyanna and Merlin had no other choice but to follow, even if they didn't want to.

Arthur leaded them deeper into the forest and it didn't took long until they reached en entrance to some sort of cave. Immediately Lyanna and Arthur unsheathed their swords, unsure what to expect.

They pushed through a curtain of ivy that let them inside. Merlin whispered Arthur's name, but Arthur still kept walking. Merlin then reached for Lyanna's hand and held onto it. She gazed up at him and saw the discomfort on his face. This place was making both of them feel pretty restless.

Lyanna was right behind Arthur, with her sword in her other hand. They all walked forwards until suddenly a girl came out from her hiding spot behind a rock. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Both Merlin and Lyanna knew well enough who this was, but didn't say anything. This was without any doubt the Druid girl that Mordred had been aiding and that only raised their suspension. They didn't know what this girl was capable of, even if she was wounded.

"Arthur, watch out. She's injured," Lyanna warned him.

"Please...I mean no harm," the girl continued.

Arthur put his sword away and walked forward to help her, being the humble and generous person that he was. As he got distracted the girl pulled a dagger out and tried to stab Arthur. Only Merlin interfered by using his magic to make the dagger fly out of her hand. With the force that she was going to use, she fell and Arthur caught her.

"You would've killed me," Arthur figured with disbelieve.

"I'm only sorry I failed."

~~0~~0~~

Lyanna continued to stare at Arinya who had been hugging her ever since she had stepped into the small chambers where Lucy and Daegal lived together, to pick her children up. They had made it back to Camelot early in the morning. The Druid girl, whose name was Kara, had immediately been thrown into the dungeons upon their return cause she had tried to take the King's life. She would hear her sentencing later.

"Would you care for some more tea?" Lucy asked.

Lyanna looked up. "One more cup won't hurt," she answered. Lucy smiled as she refilled her cup and then sat down opposite from her again. Balinor was playing in the corner of the house with Daegal. Lyanna couldn't see exactly what they were doing, but Balinor was giggling loudly so he was happy.

"Is everything alright, Lyanna? It looks like you have something on your mind," Lucy noticed. Nothing got passed the young girl.

"It's nothing," Lyanna quickly replied. She didn't want to discuss with them that she was worried about what Mordred was going to do now that Kara had been captured. She feared for everyone's life they had been warned plenty of times not to trust Mordred. It scared her. "How's married life been?"

That surprised Lucy who ran her fingers through her brown curls. "It's being wonderful. I never thought that I would be as happy as you and Merlin are, but I am," Lucy replied truthfully.

That made Lyanna smile. "I had always hoped that you would be, Lucy. You deserve it more than anyone."

"Don't I deserve it?" Daegal asked, interfering with their conversation.

Lyanna and Lucy chuckled. "Of course you do," Lyanna said.

Once Lyanna had finished her tea she left the small chambers. Arinya was still hugging her, and refused to let go of her. Balinor was eagerly tugging her hand and leading her down the corridors. Lyanna could only smile at that.

As they entered another corridor they came across Leon and Gwaine who were heading in the same direction. "Where are you taking your mother, little man?" Gwaine asked Balinor.

The boy looked at him. "Daddy!" he almost shouted in return. Since he was only one year old and wasn't speaking properly yet, that was the closest he could do. Gwaine understood what he meant and didn't ask more questions.

As they went around the corner they saw that Merlin and Mordred were in a heated discussion. It was unclear what was being said, but it didn't look very friendly.

"What's going on?" Gwaine asked them.

Merlin and Mordred looked towards them. At the sight of his father Balinor started to run and threw his arms around Merlin's neck and Merlin eagerly lifted him into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Hi, dear boy," Merlin said quietly. Balinor only nuzzled into his neck, just like Arinya was doing with Lyanna.

"What's this about?" Leon questioned. Merlin and Mordred simply continued to glare at each other.

"Nothing," Mordred said. He walked between Gwaine and Leon, bumping into Leon's shoulder.

Merlin straightened his jacket. Gwaine stepped in front of Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Nothing," he quickly replied. Merlin walked the opposite way of the others. Lyanna hastily followed him and gave Leon and Gwaine a look to let them know that she'll talk to him.

"Are you going to tell me what Mordred wanted? Is he angry about Kara?" Lyanna queried unsure.

"He was furious," Merlin replied. "He said that I had gone too far and that I'll pay. I told him that it wasn't our fault, but he didn't seem to believe me. That was when you showed up."

Lyanna pulled him to a halt in a rather abandoned corridor, knowing that they would be alone and could talk. "What do you think he'll do if anything happens to Kara?" she wondered.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Lyanna. I wish I did, but I don't. It's all very unclear."

"Merlin, I know it all may sound hard and difficult right now, but we'll find a way. Just keep faith, alright?" she asked him.

Merlin nodded, closing the distance between them until their chests were pressed together. "You're the best," he said quietly. They were both still holding their children in their arms, but it went well. Before she knew it Merlin's lips were on her gently and lovingly. It wasn't an appropriate moment and place to continue this so it was only a sweet, brief kiss.

Merlin then grabbed Lyanna's hand and escorted his wife down another corridor. By the time they made it to the council chambers plenty of people had already gathered there. They took their usual place at the front of the crowd and watched how Kara was being dragged forwards by some guards. The people had sort of formed a circle around Kara. Arthur was just passing around the room.

"Where you part of a cohort of saxon who attacked an arms shipment bound for Camelot?" he questioned.

"Yes," Kara answered.

"And were you acting under the orders of Morgana Pendragon?"

"What I did, I did for myself, for my people and for our right to be free."

Arthur sighed. "I have no quarrel with the Druids."

"I have spent my life on the run because of my beliefs and seen those I have loved killed," Kara clarified hurtfully.

"Once, maybe. But I'm not my father," Arthur answered. While he said that he briefly looked over to Lyanna who gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know that she agreed with him and was on his side.

"You don't kill those with magic?" Kara questioned. Arthur met her gaze. "It is not I, Arthur Pendragon, who needs to answer for my crimes, it is you. You and your father have brutally and mercilessly heaped misery on my kind. It is you who has turned a peaceful people to war...and it is you...and Camelot that shall pay the price."

Lyanna couldn't believe that Kara was daring to speak on such a tone to Arthur. She felt angry by what she had just said and she would've gone at her hadn't Merlin kept her at his side by squeezing into her hand. He had done this countless of times over the years and he was the one who prevented Lyanna from doing such things. She was grateful for it and leaned closer to Merlin until their shoulders were touching. Merlin weakly smiled down at her.

"In your words...I hear the voice of Morgana. Is is she and others like her who have abused the power of magic. Is it they who have brought the rift between our people. It is their deeds, that have terrorized Camelot and forced us to outlaw such practices," Arthur said. "But you stand before the court, not because of an act of sorcery or sedition, but because an act of murder. Your actions have brought about the deaths of many good men and threaten the lives of many more."

Kara huffed. "They were casualties of war. And I would do the same again for I will not rest until you are dead and your kingdom is no more," she turned her head and watched Arthur walking around the circle.

"Yet you have friends here," Arthur responded. Merlin and Lyanna watched to see if anything would happen. Lyanna saw how Mordred was staring at Kara. "Somehow you got treatment for your leg...from someone in Camelot. Who?"

"I treated myself," Kara said.

"You're lying," Arthur disagreed. "Whoever it was left a trail of footprints in the mud. Footprints that resulted in your capture."

"A stranger came across me and he helped me. I have no idea who he was," Kara replied. It was still obvious that she was covering for someone. Only no one realized that Mordred has been the one to help her out.

"You show no remorse for your actions. I have no choice, but to declare you an enemy of Camelot. At dawn tomorrow, pursuant to the laws of this land, you will be taken from your cell and hanged," Arthur said. Both Lyanna and Merlin were gazing at Mordred now to see what he would do, but he remained motionless. Arthur nodded to the guards to take her away.

"You can do as you wish," Kara said as the guards escorted her away. "It will not stop Morgana's uprising. And my only sadness is, I won't be there to see it."

After the council Merlin went to assist Arthur since Daegal was unavailable. Besides Merlin knew how much Arthur needed the support right now with everything that was going on. Merlin could give him that support.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Lyanna spend the entire afternoon aiding Gaius in the physician chambers and listening to Hunith's cheerful chatter which always brought a smile on her face.

"Can I be excused for a while?" Lyanna then asked when it was late in the afternoon. "I have somewhere else to be and I don't know how long it will take."

Hunith nodded. "No problem, dear. I'll watch over your children in the meantime."

"Thank you," Lyanna said gratefully as she hurried out of the room. She was practically running down the corridors by herself and none of the servants seemed very surprised by that. They were all very much used to it.

Lyanna knocked on the door of the royal chambers. Within seconds she heard Arthur say "Come in." She pushed open the door and stepped inside and found Arthur sitting behind his desk, reading a piece of paper. He looked up from it to meet her gaze. "Lee, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled sweetly. "Unlike you I don't only visit my sibling whenever I need a favor." Merlin snorted which made Lyanna turn her head to face him cause she hadn't seen him before now. He had been in the corner of the room folding some clothes. Arthur looked a bit shocked at Lyanna's words. "Just kidding, Archie. I was dropping by cause I'm convinced you could use some company. And no matter what you'll say will change my mind."

Despite Lyanna's rambling Arthur returned the smile. "It's perfectly fine. I just have some work to do."

"I'll go help Merlin. You won't even notice I'm here," Lyanna replied and followed Merlin back to the corner of the room. From where they were standing Arthur was unable to see them. "Did something happen?"

Merlin swallowed loudly and placed his hands on Lyanna's lower arms. "Mordred came here earlier to tell Arthur that he had been the one aid Kara and he was begging him to spare her life. Arthur wasn't mad at him, but he didn't change his mind about the sentence. Arthur believes that Morded will forgive him eventually," he explained with a hushed voice.

Lyanna took a deep breath. "I can't imagine how furious Mordred must be right now. He might do something rational soon."

"That's what I fear as well," Merlin agreed. "Like you said, we just have to keep an eye on him so we can prevent any harm he'll cause."

"That's all that we can do, Merlin," Lyanna said uneasy. Her voice was still a whisper. "He can't hurt the people we love."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Lyanna's waist and pulled her against his chest. She buried her head into his shoulder. She couldn't believe how scared she was right now. "I won't let him," Merlin promised. "He won't hurt anyone."

"You two are not doing any work!" Arthur called from the other side of the room. He couldn't have overheard their conversation, but he must've missed the sound of them walking around the room to clean up things.

"Arthur, mind your own business!" Merlin called back and he heard Arthur softly laugh, but besides that the King kept quiet.

Lyanna and Merlin made the hug last longer and they sat down on the bed, refusing to break apart. Since they were both so busy with everything they hardly ever had a moment alone anymore and Lyanna couldn't remember the last time they had hugged each other like that. It felt too good to have her Merlin this close. She wanted to keep him there. Only the sound of his heart beating and his soft breathing, or his forest and lemon smell were the only things that always calmed her down.

They did broke apart when they heard the door opening and closing. They both jumped onto their feet and walked to the other side of the room to see what was going on.

"Mordred," Arthur greeted as the young knight approached the table.

At the sight of the knight Merlin and Lyanna tensed and observed from a distance.

"I wanted to...to apologize," Mordred said.

"There's no need," Arthur shook it of.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you'll forgive me," Mordred responded, trying to sound sincere.

Arthur shook his head. "I'd never let something like this ruin our friendship."

"You took me in. I will always remember that...and everything you've done for me."

"You've rewarded me by becoming one of my most loyal of knights," Arthur responded.

"Thank you, Sire," Mordred said. He nodded his head and left the room.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "I knew he'd come round." Merlin glanced at the King for a few seconds and then left the room as well. Lyanna could already guess what he was planning to do. "Lee, are you alright?"

Lyanna faced her brother. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied, smiling faintly. "I'll see you around." With that she hurried out of the room as well.

As she walked down the corridor she found Merlin and Mordred standing a couple of metres away from her. She came to a halt and watched them both from the shadow.

"Kara is sentenced to die in the morning!" Mordred almost shouted. "What would you do?" Lyanna could tell he was almost in tears.

"You can't," Merlin warned him.

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same for the woman you love. For Lyanna," Mordred said.

At the mention of Lyanna's name Merlin paused for a second and hurt flashed in his eyes. "Don't be foolish," Merlin responded, his voice unsteady.

"You see...you cannot," Mordred said. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Mordred," Merlin called. The knight stopped walking. "Please."

Mordred closed his eyes. "I know you did not betray me me before. Do not do so now." With that Mordred left.

When he was out of sight Lyanna stepped forwards and approached Merlin. He didn't look surprised to see her here and instead smiled weakly as she came to a halt next to him. "You heard everything?" Merlin questioned her.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, he wants to free Kara."

Merlin exhaled and turned around until their chests were pressed together. His hands gently cupped her cheeks and Lyanna saw the tears in his eyes. "Lyanna, you know that I would go through Hell and all its flames for you. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you and for our children," he swore. Lyanna felt her heart beating frantically inside her chest at the sincerity of his words. "I love you, Lyanna. So, so much." Lyanna blinked the tears out of her eyes and she overwhelmed Merlin by placing her hands in the back of his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Her hands played with his hair as Merlin dipped her down and deepened the kiss. Lyanna didn't complain at all, she simply answered with hunger. Their tongues were swirling together, battling for dominance. In this moment they knew nothing more. It was only them, and for now that was enough.

Merlin's hands were now resting on her waist and one traveled to her butt, causing Lyanna to growl against his lips. Merlin simply laughed, pulling his head back a little. Lyanna saw his open mouth as a sort of invitation, and latched her mouth onto Merlin's again and barraged her way past Merlin's teeth, licked the soft inside and licked her tongue wetly over the ridges on the palate of his upper jaw.

"Lyanna," Merlin pretty much moaned. Lyanna was convinced that he was blushing at this moment. "We're in a hallway."

She tilted her head and gazed up into his eyes. "Another time?"

Merlin let out a soft, shaky laugh. "Another time," he promised and sealed that promise with another kiss. Only this one was brief and sweet, turning Lyanna into honey.

As they broke apart again Lyanna hooked her arm through that of Merlin and they headed down the corridor together. They made it to the physician chambers where Gaius was sitting on a bench. Hunith had already gone to bring the children to bed so that she could watch over them, so they weren't here.

They sat down next to Gaius and told him everything that had happened.

"It's nothing you haven't done yourself a hundred times before," Gaius said when they had finished.

"No, this is different, Gaius," Lyanna disagreed. She had thought about this long and hard and knew this wasn't the case.

"How?" Gaius questioned.

"Mordred isn't just going to set Kara free. He's going to leave with her," Merlin clarified. "If he does, there'll be no chance of reconciliation with Arthur. Arthur's decision's already set Mordred against him. With that girl at his side, he runs straight into the arms of Morgana."

"You cannot want Kara to die," Gaius figured.

Merlin exhaled and looked at Lyanna for a brief moment. "But I don't want Arthur to die either. As long as Mordred is within these walls, there's still hope. We have to stop him." Gaius and Lyanna don't say anything and just stare at him. Merlin stood up and took a couple of steps back. "Gaius! I have no choice. Lyanna, are you coming, love?"

Lyanna leaped onto her feet. "Right behind you," she said and they left the room.

Merlin was holding onto Lyanna's hand as they walked down the endlessly long corridors again. They went up a few stairs until they reached the royal chambers and stood still in front of the door. Merlin was hesitating and Lyanna simply pushed the door open, pulling Merlin inside with her so they entered the room without knocking.

Gwen and Arthur were having dinner and they were both bewildered at the sight of the two of them. "Lyanna! Merlin!" Gwen almost shouted. She gave Lyanna a certain look and Lyanna knew that they had just ruined a very important moment. Gwen was busy to tell Arthur about her pregnancy, but they had interrupted that.

Lyanna made a face. "I'm really sorry," she said sincerely. "But we have to speak to Arthur about something important."

"It'd better be," Arthur muttered.

Merlin licked his lips. "It's Mordred."

Arthur looked at them. "What it is?" Gwen was also worried now that something was terribly wrong.

"Arthur..." Merlin began, getting uneasy.

The King raised his eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me?"

Merlin was still stammering. "Mordred is going to help the Druid girl escape," Lyanna quickly said for him, so that he didn't have to.

Arthur immediately got up from the table and left the room, followed by Merlin and Lyanna. The three of them made it towards the dungeon. They found several guards lying unconscious on the floor from a smoke bomb that had gone off. They covered their noses with their sleeves as they entered the dungeon and got to the cells. Kara's cell was empty and they saw that Mordred's one was empty as well.

"Rally the guards," Arthur ordered.

The three left the dungeon, hoping that they would still be on time.

It didn't took long until the warning bells were sounding. Guards were in the square setting up patrols. Arthur, Merlin, Lyanna and Leon met up with Gwaine and the other knights in a corridor.

"We're searching the citadel," Gwaine figured.

Arthur shook his head. "No. They'll be gone. Search the forest."

"I want them captured," Leon responded.

"Alive?" Arthur questioned. "They're fugitives. The law is clear."

"Dispatch as many riders as you can," Leon ordered.

"Put all personal feelings aside," Arthur ordered them.

Shortly after that they all rode out, leaving Camelot behind. They made it to the forest. Everyone was looking thoroughly for any sign of the fugitives. With every step they took Lyanna felt herself becoming more restless. She could only hope this would all turn out well, but she doubted it.

When they reached an area and stopped, Leon dismounted his horse. "Over here," Percival said. "I thought I saw something."

Lyanna immediately hopped from Lumiere's back and trailed close after the knights. She unsheathed her sword just in case and Arthur followed her example. They made their way on foot, slowly through the forest. Arthur was walking at the front and leaded them, with Lyanna and Merlin right behind him.

The trail Kara and Mordred had left kept on going and they simply followed it. They split off in pairs to have a better chance and spread out.

"Mordred!" Arthur shouted when they got closer.

The trail ended and they saw how Mordred stepped out of his hiding place to face Arthur and glanced at the other knights and Merlin. Kara must've said something telepathically to him cause Mordred replied with, "They're my friends."

"Give yourselves up," Arthur suggested.

Mordred looked back at Arthur. "Let her go. We will leave Camelot and never return. You have my word. Please."

Arthur didn't answer. Instead Mordred turned his attention to some of the other knights. "Gwaine. Leon." They too didn't reply, but simply looked away.

Mordred glanced at Kara again, but then glared at Merlin who of course glaring back at him. That made Lyanna clench her hand on the hilt of her sword. If he would do anything to hurt the people that she loved, she would make sure he would regret being born. Mordred was preparing to use his magic and Lyanna could sense that Merlin was ready to use his magic beside her. It was almost humming.

Percival then surprised everyone by knocking Mordred out cold before the night. Lyanna resisted the urge to pull the bear knight into an embrace for doing what he did. It meant that Mordred and Kara hadn't escaped.

Instead Mordred and Kara were being taken back to Camelot where they being put into separate cells in the dungeons. Arthur, Merlin and Lyanna walked up. Mordred turned around to face him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I wish I knew," Arthur responded.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Lyanna's shoulder and escorted her out of the dungeons. Merlin was following them. Even then Lyanna was still able to hear Mordred inside her head. " _Why couldn't you just let things be_?" As Lyanna peered over her shoulder to Merlin she knew that he had heard the same thing.

~~0~~0~~0~~~

It was early the following morning when a council was gathered in the council chamber again. Kara was standing before Arthur, Merlin, Lyanna, the knights and the member of the council. Merlin was standing beside Lyanna, holding hands. Arthur was sitting on the throne with Leon nearby him.

Yesterday evening Merlin had gone to visit Arthur one last time to try and change his mind about Kara's sentencing. They had hoped to change his mind and Arthur was being the amazing King that he was.

"Every person present knows the crimes for which you are guilty...but I'm willing to offer you a chance. I know that the Druids are peaceful people. And you are young...and impressionable...an easy target for the likes of Morgana. If you repent your crimes, I will spare your life," Arthur explained.

Merlin nodded his head and to Lyanna it seemed as if Merlin was mouthing the words that Arthur was saying. Apparently he had made it very clear what Arthur needed to say.

"I cannot repent a crime I have not committed," Kara stubbornly replied.

That was the answer no one was expecting to hear. Lyanna couldn't believe her choice of words, nor could anyone else in this room. They were all dumbstruck.

"Kara..." Arthur started, unsure.

"It is not a crime to fight for your freedom," Kara responded. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back in the throne. "It is not a crime to for the right to be who you are." Arthur was now glancing and Merlin and Lyanna, since they were all at a lose of what to do next. "You deserve everything that is coming to, Arthur Pendragon."

Shortly after this Arthur had no other choice then to carry on with the execution. He had given Kara a chance to survive, but she hadn't taken it. There was nothing else to be done.

Kara was being lead out by four guards. Merlin and Lyanna watched from a distance, standing by a column. Merlin had one arm circled around Lyanna's waist as they both looked at the center of the square where Kara was being leaded.

She climbed the steps. The executioner helped her onto the stump and placed the rope around her neck. Kara stared up at Arthur without blinking.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lyanna said in horror as she watched this.

"Neither can I, Lyanna, but what else can we do? Arthur has given her a fair chance. It's no one's fault she didn't take it," Merlin responded.

Lyanna swallowed. "I know that, Merlin. It still doesn't mean that this is right."

Arthur gave the nod and Kara was being killed in front of everyone to see. Both Merlin and Lyanna's head jerked forwards from the force of Mordred's telepathic yell inside their head and it only frightened Lyanna more.

After the execution Lyanna made it back to the physician chambers to see her children. Shortly after that Merlin returned and brought her the grave news that Mordred has escaped from the dungeons and no one knew where he was.

All hope had truly faded now.


	68. The diamond of the day pt. 1

 

 

 

******Chapter 68: The Diamond of the Day Pt. 1**

 

"Mommy!" Arinya's piercing scream was enough for Lyanna to put down the book that she was reading and climbing out of bed. She hurried to the antechamber and found that Arinya was sitting up right in her bed. At the sight of her mother she broke down in more tears.

Lyanna immediately lifted the girl in her arms and Arinya eagerly returned the warm embrace. She buried her head in Lyanna's shoulder and continued to sob while Lyanna gently and comfortingly stroked her back in a way to sooth her. She softly shushed her daughter as they paced through the room, hoping that Balinor wouldn't wake as well, but the boy remained quiet.

Lyanna sat down at a chair near the window. "What happened, love?" she asked softly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Arinya's sobs only grew louder. "Uncle Athur died."

That answer surprised Lyanna a little, but she didn't show it. She wrapped her arms tighter around Arinya. "There's nothing to worry about, dear. It was only a bad dream. Arthur is very much alive and no harm will come to him," she reassured her.

Arthur and Merlin had gone to the tavern the Rising Sun a couple of hours ago. At first Merlin had acted as if she didn't want to go, but Lyanna knew better. A night out with Arthur and the others wouldn't hurt him and she knew how much he would enjoy some time off.

That meant that Lyanna was alone with her children the entire evening and she was perfectly alright with that. She had bathed and fed Balinor and Arinya herself and had later put them to bed. It was still early in the evening now and Merlin could still be away for a while.

Arinya was still shaking. "Really?" she asked unsure.

"Really, sweetheart," Lyanna confirmed.

Meanwhile Balinor had woken up from the hushes voices he had heard talking. He was now looking at them with his big blue eyes. Lyanna stood up to grab him from his cradle and sat down at the chair again. Both of her children now had their tiny arms wrapped around their mother and stayed quiet.

It didn't take long until Balinor and Arinya had a change in their breathing and had fallen asleep. Lyanna simply smiled at that while she watched them in the dark room. She had thought about staying her with them until Merlin would return, but she had no idea how long that was going to take. Especially when they would be drinking.

As Lyanna sat there by herself she felt her eyelids becoming heavy. She had a very tiring day today and she hadn't been able to sit down much at all. It always made her happy whenever she finally lying in her bed in Merlin's arms at the end of such a long day, so she wanted to wait for him to return.

Only as more time dreaded on Lyanna couldn't longer fight it and drifted asleep, holding her children in her arms. She was clearly more exhausted than she had thought she was.

Lyanna woke up again when she heard the sound of something crashing in the other room. She jolted up right, while still holding her children that were still sleeping. She stood up and gently placed them into their beds before she left the antechamber. Here she found Merlin lying in the centre of their room. He had tripped over a chair.

Lyanna closed the door of the antechamber and approached him. Merlin only grinned sheepishly as she knelt before him. "Hi, beautiful," he said, his words were almost a slur. It was obvious to her that he was intoxicated, but she didn't mind since he never was drunk.

Merlin somehow had managed to kiss her, but it was messy and sloppy. Lyanna could taste the mead on his lips, which wasn't a taste that she preferred. She pulled back her head and stared down at him. "Hi, love. How much did you drink?" she asked him instead.

He laughed softly. "Enough. I won from Arthur during another game," he answered.

Lyanna smiled at that. "You mean that you used your magic to win?" she guessed.

"I did, and I think Arthur figured it out in the end. He was onto me," Merlin said, chuckling. He was clutching onto her dress. "Why weren't you in bed?"

"I was with the children," Lyanna explained. "Arinya had a nightmare and I sat with them in the chair while they slept. I was waiting for you to come home, but I fell asleep myself."

Merlin paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Is she alright?"

Lyanna nodded. She didn't want to tell him what she had dreamed about until Merlin had sobered up. She would talk to him about this in the morning. "Come on. Lets get you to bed."

Merlin didn't argue with her as Lyanna lifted him onto his feet. He was pretty much draped all over her while she leaded him towards their bed. Lyanna started to take off his neckerchief and his jacket. She saw Merlin's pupils dilating as she undid the belt around his waist and pulled his tunic over his head. Her hands were fumbling with the waistband of his breeches when Merlin's lips were on her again. Clearly he had misinterpreted this situation entirely...

His mouth was everywhere. Kissing bellow her ear, softly sucking on the skin there and then trailed down her neck in a tender way. His hands were cupping her breasts and Lyanna felt herself becoming intoxicated by him. Merlin was now licking and kissing down her collarbone.

"Merlin," Lyanna pretty much gasped as his hands lingered over her curves. "We can't do this now. We have to stop."

Slowly, he pulled back his head and he stared down at her. He was looking a bit hurt.

"It's not that I don't want you, but you're not yourself right now. We'll continue this another time when you're not drunk," Lyanna carefully explained. He remained silent while she picked up his nightshirt and pulled it over his head. "We're just going to try and get some sleep now. It's late and we have another busy day tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

He paused, licking his lips. Then he nodded. "Yes." He still didn't look too pleased with her actions.

Lyanna helped him in the bed and Merlin immediately got under the covers. Lyanna joined him, her hands stroking his abdomen through his nightshirt. "Are you alright?" she asked unsure, noticing his silence.

"I have a headache," Merlin answered.

"No surprise since you drank so much mead," Lyanna pointed out. "It should feel even worse in the morning I'm sure, but I'll have a remedy for that. For now some sleep will do you good."

She leaned forwards to bring their mouths together for a brief moment. They broke apart in shock when they heard a hissing noise. They sat up and looked around the room to see where it was coming from. It was then that a long, slimly creature jumped at Merlin and knocked him down. Merlin grabbed it and fell to floor. Somehow Merlin managed to pull it off his face and threw it against the wall. He was struggling to breath now.

The creature started to move towards him again. As it was about to leap, Lyanna stepped forwards and stabbed it with a dagger than she had picked from the nightstand. The creature died easily.

Lyanna then went to Merlin, to check up on him. "Merlin. Please, Merlin," she pleaded desperately. Merlin was still struggling with his breathing. His blue eyes slowly looked up at her.

Merlin's hand went to her face and gently touched her cheekbone. "Thank you," he said with a weak voice before he passed out.

Lyanna couldn't believe what had just happened, but she knew what needed to be done. She stepped out of the room until she found a nearby guard. "Get Gaius! Now!" she ordered him. The guard immediately hurried away.

Lyanna rushed back into the room and went to check in on her children. They were still sleeping soundly and hadn't heard anything that had happened in the other room, for which Lyanna was grateful. She closed the door again and turned to Merlin and waited.

It took about ten minutes until Gaius arrived. Together they lifted Merlin into the bed and made him comfortable. Lyanna told him what had happened while they examined the strange creature in the corner of the room.

Lyanna then wiped Merlin's forehead with a cold cloth. After a short while Merlin came around. "Merlin," Lyanna gasped in relief. It was good to see him awake again.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. "What was that thing?"

"Morgana's work, that's for sure. Mordred would of told her of your powers by now, Merlin. It was only a matter of time before she struck out," Gaius said.

"Someone must've snuck into our room while I was with the children and didn't hear anything," Lyanna figured. She felt disgusted that she hadn't heard that. How was she able to protect her own children if she couldn't even prevent this.

"We can only be grateful that she failed," Gaius answered. He and Lyanna stood up.

Merlin realized his throat was dry. He turned and looked at the cup that Lyanna had placed on the bedside table earlier. His reached his arm out, not reaching it. " **Strangath** ," he said but nothing happened. Lyanna now looked at him. Merlin lifted his head up and tried again. " **Strangath**." Again nothing happened. " **Strangath.** "

Lyanna sat down at the bed, grabbing Merlin's hands when she had realized what this meant. "Gaius!" Merlin called the physician over. Gaius came back and sat down at the chair next to the bed. "I don't think she failed."

Gaius was confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I've lost my magic," Merlin said, his voice breaking. Lyanna had tears in her eyes as she looked at Merlin. She knew that his magic defined who he was. It was so strong in him and it was so wrong that he was now missing that part.

Lyanna arranged that one of the servants watched her children for a while. The three of them made it to the physician chambers. The box that had houses the creature was sitting on a table. Gaius and Lyanna were flipping frantically through some books to look for an answer. Merlin was gazing out of the window.

"Look. Here," Gaius said after a while. Merlin came over to him to see what he has found and Lyanna also peered over his shoulder.

"It is the sign of the gean canach," Lyanna said.

"Gean canach?" Merlin questioned. "That...that's the sign of the Old Religion, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Gaius confirmed. Merlin crouched down next to Gaius and Lyanna. "The gean canach is a fearsome creature by the tears of the earth mother Nenamed. It devourers the magic of them. Draining them of their power."

"I thought all such creatures were destroyed in the Great Purge," Merlin said with a low voice. "All but one it would seem."

~~0~~0~~

When Lyanna slowly opened her eyes the following morning she found that she had fallen asleep with her head on Merlin's shoulder and her hand underneath his tunic, stroking the soft skin. He was looking down at her and she could see the hurt and fear in them, which made her feel just as restless as the previous night.

"Morning," he said, smiling faintly. "I'm glad you got some sleep."

"Morning," Lyanna replied in the same manner as she perked up to kiss him, even if it was brief. "I was pretty tired. Didn't you sleep at all?"

"No, I couldn't. Not after what happened last night," Merlin admitted, sounding scared.

Lyanna threw her hands around his neck and Merlin seemed to appreciate her idea. "I know how terrifying this must be for you, Merlin. Your magic defines you. It is everything to you and to have that taken away from you. We'll find a way to get it back, but I have no idea how."

Merlin took a deep breath. "It's just hard, Lyanna. I just feel like nothing without it," he responded. "But thank you for saying that. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"My magic won't help restoring yours, right?" Lyanna suggested. She was becoming rational and just wanted Merlin to be his usual happy self again.

"No, I'm afraid that's not going to work," he said. "I know one thing that might actually work. Going to the crystal cave since that's where all the magic comes from."

That awoke Lyanna's curiosity. She hadn't thought of that as an idea to restore Merlin's magic. "That sounds like a really good idea. The crystals will definitely work," she agreed, feeling a bit more optimistic. "We'll have to pay a visit there soon. We could go tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Merlin said, letting out a soft chuckle. He kissed Lyanna's bare shoulder. "We'll go tomorrow then. By the way I know you mentioned that Arinya had a bad dream last night, but I can't recall if you told me what it was about."

Lyanna leaned back so that she could meet his curious gaze. "She dreamed about Arthur dying," she softly said. "She was very shaken up about it and believed it was real for a while. I comforted her and talked her out of it."

Merlin loudly swallowed. "She dreamed of Arthur dying?" he repeated, puzzled. Lyanna nodded unsure. "Don't you think that it's a coincidence that she's dreaming that now that the prophecy about Arthur is coming true?"

Lyanna was a bit blown away by that. "You think our daughter is a seer?" Lyanna questioned.

"I don't know. It could be. It would explain the dream," he muttered.

"It could also just be a normal nightmare, Merlin. We can't know that for sure," Lyanna replied, staying reasonable.

"We'll find it out," he said.

Shortly after that they got dressed and went to wake up their children. They gave them both a bath and put them into some clean clothes before they all ate breakfast together.

Lyanna was cutting an apple and handed one of the pieces to Arinya who started to munch on it. "Do you feel better now, sweetheart?" Lyanna asked her.

Arinya nodded. "Yes."

"What happened in your dream, love?" Merlin questioned her. Balinor was next to him and Merlin made sure that his son was eating his breakfast and fed him himself.

Arinya met his gaze. "Moerdred killed Athur with sword."

That made Lyanna's blood run cold and she put down the apple. She felt Merlin staring at her. It was definitely looking like it that Arinya was a seer, but they couldn't be sure yet. It could've still been a nightmare.

"Well, I'm glad you know that Arthur is very much alive," Lyanna said with a smile.

"See Uncle Athur?" Arinya asked instead.

Lyanna and Merlin exchanged a look. "Yes, but not right now. Arthur has important things to do today," Merlin answered. "You'll stay with me and your mother first." Arinya seemed excited about that as well.

Shortly after they had finished their breakfast there came a knock on the door and Lucy stepped inside, looking pale. "I'm sorry to interrupt but both of your medical knowledge is being required downstairs," she informed them. "I could look after the children for you in your absence."

Merlin looked at Lyanna and nodded. "Yes, we'll go right away. Thank you, Lucy," he said, standing up. He kissed Balinor and Arinya goodbye and so did Lyanna before they practically ran out of their chambers together.

They were being instructed where to go by some of the guards who leaded them to a corridor on the lower ground. Knights had returned to Camelot. Several injured people were scattered in the corridor and Lyanna's heart sank at the sight of so many people.

At that moment Gaius approached them as they looked around helplessly. "The garrison at Stowell was attacked," he explained.

"Morgana," Lyanna stated, biting her lip.

"It would seem so. It cannot be a coincidence. She's picked the moment you are most helpless to begin her attack," Gaius went on, looking at Merlin.

Merlin hesitated. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, for the moment you are going to help us treat the wounded," Gaius answered. "Your skill as a physician is still valid."

Gaius walked of to another patient and let them alone. Lyanna looked at Merlin. "Let's do this together then," she suggested. She certainly preferred having Merlin at her side while doing this, and she knew that Merlin did as well.

Since they had worked together so many times in the past it was very easy for them. They switched turns with looking after patients while the other aided and handed everything that was required and helped in another way.

They both had no idea how many patients they had helped, but as they looked down the corridor they realized that they had helped plenty of people already. Merlin was now binding the leg of a blonde girl while Gwaine and Lyanna watched him.

"Sorry. One moment," Merlin said. He grabbed a knife that Lyanna handed to him to cot the extra length of bandage. He then gave it back to her.

The girl looked at Gwaine. "Don't worry. Merlin and Lyanna know what they're doing," he responded.

Merlin stood up and the girl adjusted her skirt. "Do you have news from Stowell? Have you heard from my family?"

Gwaine glanced at Merlin and Lyanna for a second. "Eira, your family...the people of your town...you're the only one that survived the attacked."

Both Merlin and Lyanna looked at them. "I..alone?" the girl sobbed. Gwaine knelt down next to her and placed a hand over hers. Lyanna was a bit blown away by the knights sentiment. She knew he had a good heart, he just rarely showed it. Especially in such a manner.

"I'm sorry. Eira, whatever happens, you'll be safe here in Camelot," Gwaine promised. "You have my word."

"Thank you," Eira responded, sounding sincere.

They continued to aid more patients until they had tended all of them. Once they had caught a breather they were expected in the throne room. Merlin and Lyanna took their usual place at the round table. Merlin intertwined his fingers with Lyanna's who smiled at the sweet gesture.

"A force of saxons, Sire," Leon began. "They crossed the northern border last night and attacked the garrison at Stowell."

"They march under Morgana's command," Arthur guessed.

"There'd be no doubt about it, Sire," Leon said. "It's not men we faced, but sorcery."

"We shouldn't be surprised. She's been massing an army for weeks. Now with Stowell taken, she has a base at our northern border, which can only mean one thing," Arthur replied.

"She means to take Camelot," Gwen said.

Lyanna eyed Gwen. The usually happy Gwen was now very frightened. Last week she and Arthur had announced that she was with child to all of Camelot and of course news about an heir to the throne had to be celebrated. Arthur had been over the moon that he was going to be a father, even more because it were going to be twins.

All that news didn't seem to matter anymore now with everything that was going on. Camelot was at war and Morgana simply had to be stopped before more casualties would fall. Lyanna simply pried that Arthur would survive all of this.

"Well, she's already made her first mistake," Percival said.

"We have sufficient time to prepare our defences, Sire. We can make our stand here, however great her army the walls of Camelot will hold. The citadel will not fall," Leon reassured her.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We've already deserted Stowell. I won't forsake the people of this land while we take refuge here," Arthur made clear.

"But we can protect them, Sire, in Camelot itself," Percival responded.

"Some but not all. Countless, men, women and children will be left behind. People who I've vowed to protect," Arthur went on. Lyanan felt incredibly proud for hearing him say that. Their father definitely wouldn't have done that.

"We cannot save everyone, Arthur," Gwen said. "No matter how much we may wish it."

"There is a way, one way alone," Arthur said. "We insure that she never makes it this far."

"We ride out and meet them," Lyanna figured, smiling at the thought.

Arthur nodded, smiling at his sister. "Man to man."

"But, Sire, Morgana commands and army of thousands," Leon said, being reasonable.

"None the less. It's our duty as protectors of this land. We cannot stand by, and let our citizens be slaughtered. Those are not the values that Camelot was built on. Whatever the outcome of this battle, our sister cannot and will not desecrate those values. A war has begun," Arthur said.

Shortly after that a small council was gathered in the council chambers. Arthur and some knights were looking over a map. Merlin, Gwen and Lyanna were standing in the background, listening to what was being said.

"To reach Camelot, Morgana will have no choice but to cross the White Mountains," Arthur said. He set a smaller map down and unrolled it. "Now, the pass that gives passage to an army that size, is here." He pointed to a place.

"I know it well," Percival replied. "The path leads a valley by cliffs on the other side."

"That's where we meet them," Arthur said. "Now we may be outnumbered, but if we don't let them outflank us then we can hold the pass."

"How long?" Leon asked. "Morgana has no care for the likes of men."

"She can't supply for an army that size indefinitely. Not isolated by the mountains. If we can hold out long enough she'll be forced to retreat," Arthur replied. "Percival, at what point is the pass at it narrowest?"

"Here, Sire," Percival said. He pointed on the map.

"What do they call this place?" Arthur questioned.

"Camlann, Sire," Percival answered.

Merlin and Lyanna immediately feared the worst when they heard the mention of that place. It was the same one from the prophecy where Arthur was suppose to meet his end. Lyanna felt how Merlin squeezed into her hand tightly.

"Then it is at Camlann, that we make our stand," Arthur said.

Once the small council meeting was over Merlin and Lyanna went to the physician chambers to inform Gaius about what they had heard. It turned out that Hunith was with Lucy since they were both looking after the children in their absence.

"I had hoped to never hear that name again," Merlin said fearful.

"He cannot go. You'll have to persuade him," Gaius insisted.

"I know Arthur better than I know myself. He'll not listen," Merlin replied.

"If Arthur goes to Camlann, the prophecy will come true and he will die," Gaius reasoned.

"That won't change his mind, Gaius," Lyanna said. "This battle is the only way he knows how to save his people. If he knew that he was going to lose his life...he'll still go."

Gaius realized that was the truth. "Then what are we to do?"

"If I can't prevent him from going then I must him as best as I can," Merlin said.

"But you can't protect him without your magic," Gaius pointed out.

Merlin exhaled. "Then I must regain my magic."

Gaius hesitated. "I can't restore it. It's beyond me and Lyanna's power."

Merlin placed a hand on Gaius' shoulder. "I know. Perhaps it's beyond anyone's power. If there's an answer, I must seek it elsewhere. The birthplace of magic itself, the Crystal Cave."

Gaius crossed his arms. "The Valley of the Fallen Kings is crawling with bandits. Without your powers you won't stand a chance."

"Which is why I won't be going alone," Merlin said with a smirk and he and Gaius looked at Lyanna.

She nodded. "Yes, we actually wanted to go there tomorrow, but I believe its better if we leave today. We can't waste valuable time. Not right now," Lyanna said.

Merlin licked his lips. "You're right."

"I'll make sure that you're children will be looked after while you two are away," Gaius reassured them.

"Thank you, Gaius," Lyanna said gratefully, kissing his cheek. She then turned at Merlin. "You better go talk to Arthur already. I'll pack our things and meet you there." With that Lyanna hurried out of the room.

She made it to their chambers where she changed her dress for a forest green tunic, some armour, and brown breeches. She put on her favorite boots and clasped her sword-belt around her waist. She weaved her hair into a simple plaid. Then she placed an empty bag on the bed and started to pack everything that they were going to need on this trip. She put in some extra clothes and some scarves since it was rather chilly, especially during the night. She also grabbed her healing satchel.

She picked up her riding gloves and hastily left her chambers. She went down the corridor until she reached the royal chambers. She knocked on the door a few times and heard Arthur muttering an 'enter', so she stepped inside the room. She found Merlin and Arthur standing at the centre of the room.

At the sight of Lyanna wearing her travel gear Arthur frowned. "Are you going somewhere?" he questioned her.

Lyanna immediately looked at Merlin. "You didn't tell him?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. Not yet. I was about to," he muttered.

Lyanna saw that Merlin had placed all of Arthur's armour on the table and had cleaned it. "Merlin lost his magic," Lyanna said.

That of course woke Arthur's curiosity. "Is that possible?"

"Yes, that is possible. Don't you think it's a coincidence that Merlin lost his magic now that Morgana is planning all this?" Lyanna questioned.

"How did she even know about your magic?" Arthur queried.

"Mordred," Merlin answered, crossing his arms. "He always knew about our magic, but he normally never said anything about it. Only now he has provided that information to Morgana because she has been looking for the Ilunavar for years now. Mostly for Emrys. She finally has the answer now. So it's not strange that she found a way to drain my magic. She had chosen this moment to strike because I can't help you without my magic. She knows that."

Arthur let that information sink in. "So there's nothing we can do about this?"

"There is one thing. Merlin and I are going to the Crystal Cave to restore Merlin's magic, since that's the birth place of magic," Lyanna clarified. "That's all that we can do."

"I understand," Arthur said, and he looked kind of hurt. "That does mean that you two won't join this journey with the rest of us?"

"I'm afraid not," Merlin said, biting his lip. "But we have to do this, wish that there was another way. This is the only way we can stop Morgana. We'll try and come to Camlann as soon as we're finished at the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You have our word."

"I appreciate that," Arthur replied.

"Arthur," Lyanna started, taking a step forwards. "Be careful."

He raised his eyebrow. "When am I not?"

Lyanna took a deep breath. There were tears in her eyes now. "Arthur, I'm being serious. There is a prophecy in which you die at Mordred's hand at Camlann. We've tried everything we could to prevent that, but we can't be too sure."

Arthur surprised her by wrapping both her and Merlin into an embrace. "I won't let the two of you down," he promised. "Thank you." As Arthur pulled back he looked at Merlin. "You know, Merlin, all those jokes about you being a coward...I never really meant any of them...I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met."

It made Lyanna's heart flutter to hear Arthur speak to Merlin that way. She always knew that Arthur cared a lot about Merlin even though he rarely showed it. She and Merlin did appreciate it whenever Arthur showed his softer side towards him.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said, a bit overwhelmed. He too was quite emotional now. "We best go now cause we still have a long way to go. We're with you."

Arthur smiled warmly at them. "Best of luck to both of you and I'll see you two at Camlann," he said. He kissed Lyanna forehead a few times. "I love you, Lyanna. I'm so incredibly proud of the strong woman that you are. Your amazing children sure can look up at you."

"You're the sweetest, Arthur. I love you too," she replied cheerfully. "I can assure you that your children will love you as well. You're going to like being a parent."

He laughed, kissing her cheek this time. "I'm sure I will."

After that moment Merlin and Lyanna exited the royal chambers. They went down the corridors and stairs until they left the castle. Their horses were already saddled in the courtyard and they put their belongings in the saddlebags.

They kicked their horses into a gallop and rode through the town gate, leaving Camelot behind them. They were quickly surrounded by the trees of the forest. It was late in the morning and they still had a while to go until they would reach their destination.

Merlin and Lyanna were rather quite. Both were lost in their own thoughts as they kept riding alongside each other. Lyanna noticed the trouble on Merlin's face and went to grab his hand so that she could comfort him. He surely appreciated that.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Of course, Merlin. I just want this all to go well."

"I understand that, love. We'll keep fate, remember?"

A smile touched her lips. "Yes, we that's definitely we need to keep."

They didn't bother to stop to take a break. All they did was continue to ride further south. By now they knew their way well there and they didn't have to use Lyanna's magic to guide them there.

After a couple of hours they reached the White Mountains and they knew that it wasn't that far anymore from there. They made it around the mountains which was the fastest route to the Valley.

The closer they got, the harder Lyanna and Merlin rode. They were simply eager to get Merlin's magic back so that they could get to Arthur and prevent the prophecy from happening. They were so close to achieving that. It was important to hold onto that dream.

It was late in the afternoon when they had made it to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. "We best continue on foot," Merlin suggested. They tied their horses to a nearby tree. Since this place was crawling with bandits this was the best way to not draw attention.

Lyanna had her sword drawn just in case they would stumble across some bandits. They couldn't be too sure. Merlin was right behind her.

A twig snapped and bandits came running at them. Lyanna pushed Merlin further behind her as she turned around to fight them. She stopped the blow of one and pushed him to the ground. Lyanna managed to punch the second one and knocked him against a rock. Then the first one got up again and went after Merlin, who fell to the ground.

Lyanna heard him calling her name, sounding absolutely horrified.

She stepped him in the back, pulled her sword out and without looking around stabbed the other guy who was now standing behind her. He fell dead on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lyanna asked, concerned. It pained her to see Merlin this way. He felt useless cause there was nothing he could do. A part of her wondered if this effected his masculinity as well since a man is suppose to protect their wife. She was actually quite convinced that he felt like a failure because he couldn't protect her like in that manner.

"Yeah. I think so. Thank you," he said gratefully. Lyanna offered him a hand up which he took. He thanked her by placing a brief kiss on her temple.

They kept going. This time Merlin was walking at the front, leading Lyanna forwards cause he was still holding onto her hand.

"The Crystal Cave," Lyanna said when they stood in front of the entrance. By now it was close to dusk and night was approaching. They had made it here in a short time.

Merlin exhaled. "Let's get going then."

Lyanna didn't argue with that and simply trailed after him. She lit a torch by using her magic and handed it to Merlin so that he could light up the tunnel. They had to crawl through some tight space and the ground was very unstable at certain points.

With every step they took Lyanna felt more anxious, as if something was about to happen that she couldn't explain. She could only hope that her instinct was wrong.

Merlin was very quiet. He was just doing whatever he could to get them through this tight space without every issues.

Eventually they made it to a to a sort of clearing where the ground was more stable and they could stand better. The flame of the torch went out and both Lyanna and Merlin stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ilunavar," they heard a voice call. They didn't see who it belonged to, but they knew who it was. There was only one person who talked that way. "Over here, Emrys and Darya."

Lyanna unsheathed her sword again and held it tightly in her hand. "I see you, Morgana," Merlin responded.

"How well you've kept your secret," Morgana went on as she kept moving around the cave, making them look in the wrong directions. "How well you two have protected Arthur."

"Don't be such a coward and face us," Lyanna sneered, growing tired of this game.

"Who would have thought it, a worthless servant with all that power. And a princess, the daughter of a tyrant," Morgana kept taunting them.

"Face us!" Merlin dared her.

"But you cannot help your King now. You cannot even help yourself," Morgana said.

"Why do you hide? You still afraid of me?" Merlin asked her. He straightened his back as he suddenly took Lyanna's sword from her hand. This caused her to look at him with raised eyebrows, but those faded when he stepped in front of her.

At that moment Morgana came through the doorway behind them. "I fear no one. Least of all you," she countered.

Merlin swung the sword around and cut her arm. He held the sword up to her in a threatening way. Lyanna couldn't believe that Merlin was still trying to defend her, even when he was so powerless.

Morgana just started to laugh. "You have defied me for the last time, Emrys." She started to back up. Merlin took a step towards her. Once Morgana was through the doorway she chanted a spell. " **Tanas ahreosath**!"

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling with lots of force. Everything became unclear and dusty as the rock blocks kept falling. It blocked the doorway which was their only way out.

"Lyanna!" Merlin shouted and pushed her aside as a large stone fell down where she standing a few seconds ago. She got hit by a boulder in her face as she landed on the ground with Merlin flat against her. He had shielded the rest of the rocks that fell with his back.

"Merlin, you sod!" Lyanna cried out when the ceiling stopped crumbling down. She was overwhelmed by what he had just done for her. There was no reaction and she noticed that Merlin's body had gone limp. One of those rocks must've knocked him out cold.

Carefully Lyanna tried to sit up right so that she slowly could push Merlin backwards a bit and crawl away from underneath him. She placed him with his back against a wall. She knew that it was pointless to move any of the rocks when Merlin was still unconscious.

She waited there by herself while she looked around the cramp space that they were trapped in to see if there was any possible way out. Lyanna was very unease. She longed to be back at Camelot with her children right now and she was grateful that they were safe behind the city walls. That was a huge relief. All that she wanted now was to restore Merlin's magic and get out of this cave.

It didn't take long until Merlin woke up again. Lyanna immediately was at his side to make sure he was alright. "Merlin, are you hurt?" she asked. He had gained a scratch on his nose, one on his temple and one his right cheek. It looked painful.

"No. Are you?" he questioned her instead. He cupped her cheeks and she flinched. Apparently she had gotten some wounds herself as well.

"It doesn't hurt," she reassured him.

Merlin took in their surroundings and get up. He tried to move a rock from the wall that was separating them from the doorway. Only the rock was stuck fast. He reached higher up and pulled some small rocks away. Lyanna watched it with a heavy feeling in her chest.

He frantically tried to pull the rocks down, but nothing happened. He slid to the ground and his shoulder started to shake. Lyanna broke when she heard the sounds of his soft cries. She knelt next to him as Merlin hit the rock and let out a piercing scream cause he believed that he had failed.

She wrapped her arms around him in the hope that she could provide him some comfort. Merlin returned the embrace and buried his head in her shoulder. "Lyanna, I don't know what to do. We're stuck here. I don't have my magic! I'm failing," he said with a trembling voice.

"No, love. You're not failing," she soothed him. "No battle is won without sacrifices. I know it may seem like there's no light in this darkness, but there is. We just have to find it."

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"I do, Merlin. I'm incredibly proud of you for coming this far," Lyanna reassured him. "I'm going to be there with you until they end. We're going to get there."

Merlin was silent for a while. The only sound that was heard in the cave was there of Merlin's soft sobs and Lyanna's comforting words.

When Merlin pulled back his head Lyanna gently rubbed the tears away from his cheek. His piercing blue eyes looked directly into her eyes and went down at her lips for a brief second, before staring back into her eyes. Lyanna softly kissed him. In that way she made it clear that she had meant every words that she had just said.

Merlin's gaze then lingered to something past Lyanna's head and she wasn't sure what it was, but his eyes widened at the sight. "How did you know about the light?" he asked her.

Lyanna frowned at that question. "What do you mean by that? What light?"

Merlin pointed to where he was looking and Lyanna followed his finger to see what he was referring to. She too saw a light shining through a tunnel. Merlin was smiling brightly now and Lyanna couldn't help but grin.

"I was speaking about about a metaphor, but this is much better," she said, feeling hope kindling. This was their way out of here.

They got up. Slowly they started to climb the wall. Since they both weren't in the best shape right now the large wall was quite a struggle. It costed them a lot of effort ans strength to make it up. By the time they finally got at the top they were grunting and trying to regain their breath.

Lyanna tried to support Merlin, who was walking a bit unsteady, as they walked closed towards the dim light that was everywhere. Merlin then fell through his feet and onto the ground on his back. Lyanna was immediately there, but he had again lost his consciousness.

She sat down with her back against a wall and gently lifted Merlin's head into her lap. That way she could run her fingers through his soft hair, which had became a habit of hers to calm herself down.

While she sat there by herself she felt her blood run cold. It was rather chilly in this place and it caused goosebumps to spread over her arms. Her body shivered as tears escaped from her eyes and she was no longer able to hold it together.

She wanted nothing more than to get out of this cave and hunt down Morgana so that she could kill her half-sister herself for all the harm that she had caused the people that Lyanna loved. Thinking about what her sister was capable of lit a flamer of anger inside her. Lyanna knew that the anger was strong, but that wouldn't result into anything.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down while more tears streamed down her cheeks. She listened to Merlin's steady breathing which was a very soothing sound to listen to.

She opened her eyes again when she saw light. She had to blink a few times to adjust to the light that surrounded her and realized that the crystals were glowing now.

"Merlin would've been nowhere without you," a deep voice said.

The voice was vaguely familiar. Lyanna forgot how to breathe for a few seconds when she saw something that she never dared to think she would see again. In front of her stood Balinor, Merlin's late father. Only he wasn't alive. His entire skin was glowing brightly.

Because Lyanna had lost her voice for a moment, Balinor continued. "You helped him shape into the man that he is today, while I couldn't. For that I am grateful."

Lyanna swallowed the sob away. "That wasn't just me. He was already born this way and raised well by Hunith. He didn't need me to guide him through life. He would've made it this far without me," she disagreed.

"And that's where you're wrong, Lyanna," Balinor clarified. "Haven't you figured out by now that that Emrys needs Darya just as much as he needs oxygen? She is who guides him and helps him through his life. He needs you at his side and you've been there at every step of the way. You've no idea how happy it makes me to see how much your children love him. He's an amazing father."

Lyanna smiled through her tears. "He is and I love him so much," she admitted. "I'm grateful every day to have him in my life. I need him just as much as he needs me, Balinor. I only want him to get his magic back so we can get out of here."

"His magic is already being restored," Balinor reassured her. "He'll be his usual self again in the morning."

That was a huge relief to Lyanna and she exhaled. "Thank you."

"I have to say that I'm honored that you named your son after me," Balinor said.

Lyanna smiled at him. "It only seemed fitting. It was the only way we could honor you and I know how much Merlin wished you could've played a larger part in his life. He only hopes that you're proud of the man that he has become."

Balinor returned the smile. "I can guarantee you that I couldn't be prouder of him. Merlin has always been destined for greatness," he replied. "Its getting late. You should try and get some sleep. You're safe here and Merlin will be alright."

Before Lyanna could say anything else spirit Balinor had already faded. Everything was silent for a moment until Merlin grunted and stirred in her lap. Somehow his arm had wrapped itself around her waist. She was still threading through his raven hair while Merlin stayed asleep.

She wasn't able to fight her exhaustion very long cause it had seeped into her bones. Her eyes fell shut again and she drifted into darkness.

~~0~~0~~~

"Merlin," a soft voice called.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of the cave with his head placed in Lyanna's lap. His wife was still asleep and she hadn't noticed that he had woken up.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Father," he quietly said. He had deduced that by listening to the voice. He turned his head the other way and saw his father standing in front of him, his skin glowing as the crystals that surrounded them.

"My son," Balinor greeted with pride in his eyes.

"Are you here? Are you real?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"Dead or alive? Real or imagined? Past or present? These things are of no consequence," Balinor said. "All that matters is that you heed the words of your father who loves you. Don't let go, Merlin, don't give in."

Merlin wasn't convinced. "I have no reason to go," he said weakly. "The battle is already over. Morgana has won."

"Only if you accept defeat. But if you fight, if you let hope into your heart, Morgana cannot be victorious," Balinor replied. "I spoke with Lyanna earlier and she was so worried about you. She is the happiness in your life, Merlin. As are your wonderful children. They all love you with all their hearts and they need you to keep going."

Merlin had tears in his eyes. Of course he had to keep going for his family. They were the most important people in all his life. He couldn't let them down. "What hope is there without my magic?" he asked instead.

Balinor knelt down next to Merlin. "Merlin, you are more than a son of your father. You are son of the earth, the sea, the sky, magic is the fabric of this world and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself. You cannot lose what you are."

"But how do I find myself...again?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Believe, Merlin. Believe what your heart knows to be true. That you have always been, and always will be," Balinor consulted him.

"Always will be," Merlin repeated amazed.

"Rest now. Rest my son. And you shall awaken into the light," Balinor said.

As Merlin closed his eyes he remembered nothing more.

~~0~~0~~

When Lyanna woke up it was still bright in the cave and the crystals hadn't gotten out. She stretched her back and legs a little cause she had laid in such an uncomfortable position for such a while and her body had gotten stiff.

She had no idea what time it was exactly, but she was certain it was somewhere in the middle of the night. Still she felt rather rested so it was impossible for her to get more sleep now since she was wide awake. She brought her hands to her face and realized that her wounds had healed.

Lyanna then looked down at Merlin again and saw that he had his eyes open. He sat up right and touched his own face and rubbed a place where there had been a cut and saw that there was no blood on his hand when he pulled his hand away. He saw that Lyanna was watching him closely, but she stayed quiet for now.

Merlin slowly got into a crouching position. He cupped his hands together. " **Gewyrc an lif** ," he chanted.

Merlin's eyes glowed. There was a small fluttering noise. Merlin opened his hand and a blue butterfly flew away. He watched it with a large smile on his face. He looked at Lyanna who had tears in her eyes while she gazed at him in pure fascination and admiration as happiness seeped through her core.

Merlin stood up and pulled her with him. Immediately he pressed his lips against hers. He heard her letting out a soft squeal at his sudden action, but she was quiet when his tongue went into her mouth. Their tongue passionately swirled together, making Lyanna's knees buckle. Luckily Merlin was there holding her up by her hipbones.

When they parted for a lack of oxygen Merlin gently pressed his forehead against hers. Merlin smiled, briefly kissing her soft lips again. "Lyanna, words cannot describe how grateful I am to have you in my life. You're what keeps me sane. You told me to keep fate and it worked."

"I love you, Merlin," Lyanna said cheerfully. "I'm so proud of who you are and you make me so happy. Like you promised you would. "

His smile enlarged. "I only love you more every day, my beautiful wife and the mother of our wonderful children," he said thankfully. This time Lyanna was the one who closed the distance and kissed him sweetly.

"We've come such a long way together, Merlin," she said when she pulled back again. "We still have a very long way to go. I'll be there at your side every step of the way."

Merlin kissed her temple. "As I will be there for you."

He grabbed hold of her hand and put his other hand out in front of a crystal, causing images to start flashing. Some were of moments Lyanna and Merlin had experienced together. They were mixed with some new moments. They saw Excalibur coming out of the lake, Mordred leading the saxons through the wetland, the red of an old dress of Morgana, Merlin receiving a spell from the dragon, Lyanna and Merlin kissing each other for the first time underneath the tree in Ealdor, the saxons marching along a path to attack.

Merlin flashed through several more. "Arthur where are you?" he asked. The crystal showed them the camp at Camlann and Lyanna gasped beside him. They saw Arthur and Gwen sleeping.

"Do you think this works?" Lyanna asked hesitantly.

Merlin didn't remove his gaze from the crystal. "I believe it will," he answered. "Arthur, we're sorry that we had to leave you. We surely didn't want to. I'm glad that you at least understand why. Your plan is a good one and you may yet save this kingdom, but you must beware. Your army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over the ridge of Camlann, and Morgana knows of it. She means to trap you, Arthur. Find the path or the battle will be over before it's begun. Find the path!"

Shortly after that the image changed again. This time they saw Arthur in his armour, standing before his army. "Tonight...we do battle. Tonight we end this war, we end a war as old as the land itself. War against tyranny, greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live, some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honour, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of Camelot. The future of Albion. The future of the united kingdoms," he said to all the knights, giving them hope for the upcoming battle. He lifted Excalibur into the air. "For the love of Camelot!"

All the soldiers copied the chant in high spirit. "For the love of Camelot!"

Watching Arthur giving that speech sure gave Lyanna and Merlin hope and faith to keep going. They straightened up after watching that. As they turned around they saw that Balinor was standing there.

"Thank you," Merlin said. "For your help, your guidance."

"I only offered a hand," Balinor responded. "You stand tall on your own two feet, Merlin, you always have done."

"As did you, father. I follow in your footsteps," Merlin said.

Balinor smiled. "You are fortune to not have to carry your burdens alone and that you are supported by your true soul mate who loves you no matter what you do. It has been foretold that way about Emrys and Darya and it will always be written in the stars," he enlightened them. Lyanna's heart swelled at his words. "Your journey has only just begun. You wield a power you yet cannot conceive of. Only in the heart of the Crystal Cave will your true self be revealed."

They turned towards the centre of the cave.

"Move towards the light. Your destiny awaits," Balinor said. "Do not be afraid. Trust in what you are, trust in what will be."

Merlin walked towards the light, gently pulling Lyanna along with him. He stopped and looked back at his father. "Goodbye, father."

"There are no goodbyes, Emrys, for I will always be. As you two will always be," Balinor replied. He smiled proudly at both of them. Lyanna gave him a thankful nod before she followed Merlin up and stepped and into the light.


	69. The diamond of the day pt.2

  


**Chapter 68: The Diamond of the Day Pt. 2**

There was bright light everywhere and it was too much for Lyanna to see so she was forced to close her eyes. She felt a change in the air beside her and then heard Merlin's breathing becoming heavier. There was a loud bang and the and the barricade of rocks that lay before the exit exploded. Lyanna was pulled along into natural sunlight outside of the cave.

Her eyes opened again and she saw that it was no longer the young Merlin that she had came to know better than herself, but it was Merlin as old his old self. He had an angry expression on his face, letting her now that he was determined to make it to Camlann.

"The horses are on their way here," Lyanna said.

"But we tied them to a tree a while back," Merlin argued.

Lyanna shrugged with a smirk. "Well, they're not tied anymore. They're almost here."

Old Merlin smiled as he realized what that had meant. "You used your special powers to do that."

"Of course, I did. It's the point of those powers in the first place that I can ask animals for guidance. I barely use it cause I don't want to take advantage," Lyanna replied.

"You're not taking advantage of anything, sweetheart," he soothed her. Lyanna had to say that the words he would normally say as his normal self had a different effect than they had now wrinkly Merlin said them to her. She knew it was the same person, but he looked so different than he usually did that his endearments didn't have the same effect. "You're doing it right."

Just like had said their horses trotted towards them only a few seconds later. It was nice to Lyanna to see Lumiere again who approached her neighing. She smoothly hopped onto the steed's back and held onto the reign. She followed Merlin who was already riding away on his horse with a rapid pace, but she easily caught up with it.

They had still a long way to go to Camlann and there was no time to waste. Lyanna and Merlin were riding as fast as they could, hoping that they were able to still get there on time to stop the battle that already had started by now.

Both of them were very quiet as they rode north. As they kept riding Lyanna prayed with all her heart that everyone she knew that was fighting on the battlefield was still alive and wasn't injured. She couldn't bear to lose any of them.

The horses didn't seem to grow tired. Lyanna wasn't sure if they were also determined to keep going or if some sort of magic were involved. It could be that their horses simply wanted to prove themselves. They were doing on outstanding job.

After riding for hours they came closer to their destination. They were now surrounded by the plain terrain and some mountains in the distance. The sky was dark and the only light was that of the moon and the torches. They were able to hear the sounds of screams and it made Lyanna's blood run cold.

They got of their horses. Merlin was about to pull Lyanna along with him, but she protested. "Merlin, no! Let me go out there and fight," she insisted. "That's what I'm good at."

"No, Lyanna. It's far too dangerous out there," he disagreed, shaking his head.

"I don't care. For crying out loud, I'm a knight of Camelot. Just because I'm a mother that doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing something. I know how to fight and I can handle them," Lyanna reasoned with him, speaking rather fast. "I know how cautious you are with me, Merlin, and I appreciate your usual concern for me. It's not necessary now. Why should I be the only one who's not allowed to help out? I want to do something for the people I love. I feel so useless cause I'm not allowed to do anything. You get to use your magic. Let me use my sword instead."

Merlin paused for a moment after her rant and closed the distance between them. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm just so scared that I'll lose you," he admitted.

"You won't lose me, Merlin. You never will. You've seen me fight for years now. I'm trained. You know this. Please, let me do this. It's all that I can do," Lyanna pleaded desperately.

He thought about her words. "Alright, you go ahead then," he gave in, causing Lyanna to grin brightly. "You're going to be amazing. You always are. I don't think I need to tell you to be careful. I'll come for you when the battle is over, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Merlin," she replied, kissing between his eyebrows. "I'm sure I'll see you during the battle." She flashed him one last smile as she unsheathed her sword and headed towards the narrow passage.

The battle was still busy when Lyanna emerged between the people. She couldn't tell which side was on the winning side because she saw people from both sides everywhere.

She joined some soldiers of Camelot. Lyanna easily took care of the first three of Morgana's men that came running at her. She was about to go for a fourth, but the saxon fell onto the ground before her. Behind the man stood a familiar person. "Fancy seeing you here, Milady."

Lyanna chuckled in relief. "Likewise, Gwaine. I'm glad to see you. Where are the others?" she asked.

More saxon's came towards them and they had to continue their conversation while they fought these men. "Percival is fighting with a smaller group near another path," Gwaine answered. "I don't know where they others are."

As they fought more saxon's they found Leon fighting nearby them. He looked rather surprised to find Lyanna here. "Milady, I thought you weren't here," he almost shouted over the sounds of swords clashing against each other and the screams of dying men.

"I only just arrived. I had something important to do first," Lyanna replied. "Do you know where Arthur is?"

"He's over there," Leon answered. He pointed towards the front of Camlann.

Lyanna looked in that direction and was able to see Arthur fighting against some saxon's by himself. He didn't seem to be in much trouble, but Lyanna wanted to get closer to him just to be sure.

"Have you seen Mordred?" Lyanna asked then.

Both Gwaine and Leon looked at her with frowns. "Mordred, Milady?"

Lyanna stabbed a saxon in its leg. "Yes, Morded," she called back. "Whatever happens, if you come across him, kill him. It's that simple. It's that or he'll kill Arthur. We have to stop him."

She didn't gave them time to answer. She just pushed her way through the saxons, taking care of those that stood in her way. It didn't bother her that she had to kill so many of them. All that mattered was that she got to Arthur safe so that she could keep him safe.

She was getting closer to the front and now there were only a few saxon's between her and her goal and her hands were shaking with rage by now. She managed to make her way forwards. Arthur was standing with his back towards her and didn't see her. A saxon approached Arthur, who wasn't aware of his presence. Lyanna sneaked up on the man from behind and embedded her sword next to his spine. The man fell down with a grunt, dead.

Arthur now turned around and saw Lyanna for the first time during the battle. "Lee," he gasped in relief. "You made it. Where's Merlin?"

They had a short breather and Arthur used that moment to pull his sister into a brief embrace. "We came here as soon as Merlin's magic got restored. We feared that we would be too late and you would be dead, but we're just in time. Oh and Merlin, is quite near. You'll see him soon enough," she replied.

They pulled back again. Arthur mustered a warm smile. "You've no idea how happy I am to see you, Lyanna Ambrosius. Are you ready to fight side by side?" he asked her.

Lyanna returned the smile, twirling her sword in her hand. "Wouldn't wish for anything else in the world, Arthur Pendragon. Just like old days."

More saxons came at them and Lyanna blocked the attack. She parried a strong blow from a tall saxon. The man growled and came at her again. His blows grew strong and aggressive, but Lyanna dodged them all. Only one of his blows hit her and it made a scratch on Lyanna's cheek. She growled and was about to kill the man, but before she could strike a blast of lighting knocked the saxons down.

Another group came in from the other side, but they got struck down as well. Lyanna saw Arthur glancing up at the top of the cliff and Lyanna looked there as well. Old Merlin was standing there with his staff. He was staring down in their direction for a second. Merlin rose the staff and struck another group of saxons down. The sky was a shade of dark red, that of blood that was being spilled.

"Emrys!" they all heard Morgana shout in rage from the top of her lungs.

Merlin threw Morgana off her little cliff on the other side and she landed among the dead that lay scattered on the ground. Merlin threw more saxons down after that. Lyanna and Arthur watched him in fascination as the saxon's fell.

Aithusa flew towards Merlin, probably because she was furious at him for what he had done to Morgana. " **Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!** " Merlin shouted in that deep dragontongue voice. Aithusa halted her attack and turned around.

Arthur exchanged a brief look with Lyanna who gave him an encouraging nod. Arthur then turned to the knights behind them and raised his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

The knights of Camelot felt their hope rekindling and charged after the remaining saxons that still stood in the passage. Now they all knew that they could win this battle. They were so close.

Lyanna stayed at Arthur's side and saw how Merlin raised his staff one last time and thunder struck as more saxons fell. They ran forwards and they were having the upper-hand. There weren't a lot of saxons left anymore. Some of them had fled after they had seen Merlin up there, and they were too scared to continue.

While Lyanna kept fighting she felt a pain at her lower back. Warm blood welled up from the wound that had been caused by a blade ripping open her skin. Lyanna's feet wobbled a little, but she couldn't give in. Not now.

Somehow she managed to plunge her own sword into the man's abdomen and he collapsed onto the ground. She turned around to see that there weren't many saxons left at all. The battle was already won. The saxons that were still here, were being defeated by Camelot knights or they fled into the hills.

The bodies of all the fallen men lay scattered all throughout the passage. Lyanna was about to run after Arthur, but was distracted when she saw a knight of Camelot calling for help. The physician in her was too strong to resist that. She couldn't let an innocent man die. She called for more knights to aid her while she knelt beside the knight to treat the wound on his chest. It was very treatable.

When the man had lost his consciousness, but was on the mend a few knights came to carry him away to the tent where the other healers were. They could help him better there than Lyanna could here without supplies and medicines.

She stood up again, placing her hand over the wound on her back. Lyanna kept walking forwards across the battlefield, looking for more fallen men that needed help or Arthur. Also she kept an eye out for Merlin who had promised to meet her here after the battle, which could be any time now.

"Arthur!" Lyanna shouted in ultimate shock as she watched how Mordred stabbed him and withdrew his sword again. Arthur went to a knee.  _The prophecy!_  The thing that had been foretold since the beginning of time was happening and she was too late.

Lyanna wasn't sure what to do. She was running towards them as fast as her legs could carry her, which wasn't that fast since she was injured herself.

"You gave me no choice," she heard Mordred say as she got closer to them.

Arthur found the strength to stand up and thrust his sword into Mordred's stomach. They stared at each other. Arthur thrust the sword once more and withdrew it. Mordred smiled at Arthur one last time and died right there. Arthur let go of Mordred's chainmail and let him fall.

As Arthur turned and started to walk with his hand over the wound, Lyanna was there to catch him before he went down. "Arthur. Oh God," she cried out in horror as her brother went limp in her arms. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare. Her brother couldn't die. He still had so much to do.

Lyanna kept checking his pulse, and she was still able to feel it. She knew that the wound that Mordred had inflicted was grave and that Arthur needed some proper treatment. She had to get him out of here now. Lyanna looked around, but they were completely alone in this part of the passage. She couldn't wait for a patrolling knight. That could take too long.

"I'm going to watch over you, Arthur. I promise," she swore as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You've got to stay with me, Arthur."

She tried to make her brother more comfortable in her arms. At that moment she saw a familiar person searching through the passage. "Merlin!" Lyanna cried out. He immediately rushed towards them and dropped his staff. "Arthur is still alive, but he's badly wounded, Merlin. He needs help. Mordred did this, but Arthur killed him."

Merlin paused, horror washing over his face. "We need to get him out of here."

"Yes, that's the only thing we can do," Lyanna agreed. "Only you're not going to carry Arthur. Wait a second." Merlin frowned, but flashed a faint smile when he heard hoofs trotting in their direction. She had summoned Lumiere to help them out.

Merlin gently lifted Arthur into Lumiere's saddle. Lyanna grabbed the reigns and leaded her steed away from the plain. They knew the other injured knights would be looked after by Gaius and Gwen. They had to bring Arthur somewhere quiet.

As soon as they left Camlann behind them Merlin changed back into his young self, no longer fearing being recognized. Lyanna felt a bit more at ease with him looking like that again.

They found a secluded place in the forest that wasn't that far away from Camlann, but it wouldn't be easy to find them here. Since Morgana was still alive it was very much possible that she would hunt them down cause she wanted Arthur dead. This was a good place for them to hide.

Merlin went to find some firewood while Lyanna made Arthur comfortable. She managed to take off his chainmail without putting any pressure on his wound. Arthur remained motionless and didn't even notice what she was doing.

Lyanna had grabbed her healing-satchel from the saddlebag and was rummaging through it now to get the things that she needed. As she examined the wound her throat went dry, and she realized something she didn't want to. She took a deep breath and made the wound clean to prevent further infections.

When Lyanna was binding his ribcage Merlin returned and placed the firewood on the ground next to them. "How is he?" he asked while he used his magic to create a fire.

Lyanna looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "He's not doing well at all, Merlin. I can't be too certain. The wound Mordred has inflicted on him is severe. Also I think a piece of Mordred's sword is stuck in Arthur's chest. We should summon Gaius here cause he might have more answers than I do."

"Don't you think we could use magic to get it out?" Merlin wanted to know.

"I wish I knew, Merlin, but I don't. I'll sent word to Gaius so he can have a look when he gets here," Lyanna replied grimly. She carefully pulled Arthur's tunic back on, so he wouldn't be cold. She decided to keep the chainmail off for now, cause it wouldn't be very comfortable.

Arthur growled as his eyes fluttered open. He took in his surroundings. "Lee. Merlin," he said, his voice cranky.

Merlin immediately knelt down on Arthur's other side. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur tried to move into a sitting position, but the pain was too much. He cried out and grabbed Merlin's shoulder. Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and then grabbed his arm. "Lie back. Lie back."

"What happened?" Arthur asked them

Lyanna took a deep breath. "After Mordred stabbed you, you killed him and passed out due to your injury. We took you somewhere save and I tended your wound. I wish that there was something I could say, but Arthur, the wound doesn't look good at all. Gaius will be here in the morning so we can decide what to do next," she enlightened him.

Arthur puffed. "Is it really that bad?"

"Unfortunately yes. Sorry, Arthur. We're going to do whatever we can to help you. You just have to hang in there for us, alright?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "If you hadn't told me that you were Emrys, I wouldn't have believed that it was you during the battle. You defeated the saxons," he said in awe. "We won because of you."

Merlin was a bit overwhelmed by the credit. "It was what we needed to defeat, Morgana," he said. He was in tears by now. "You know I only use my magic for you, Arthur. Only you. Yet I failed. We thought we'd defied the prophecy. We thought we were in time. We knew Mordred had to be stopped."

"We did," Lyanna agreed hurtfully. "If I had hurried up after the battle with finding you, you wouldn't have been left alone on the battlefield. I shouldn't have let you alone."

"Lee, stop this. Please," Arthur said, his voice faint. "You were helping an injured knight, which was a honorable thing to do. This isn't any of your fault. The only ones who can be blamed for this are Mordred and Morgana."

Lyanna exhaled. "Arthur, you should get some sleep. We'll be near," she said. She didn't agree with what Arthur had just said. She did blame herself and Arthur was well aware of that.

Merlin and Lyanna stood up to give Arthur some space and sat down together on the other side of the campfire. It wasn't long until Arthur's soft snores filled the air. Merlin's hand rested on her waist and he gasped when he saw that his hand had colored red from her blood loss. He hadn't seen her wound until now cause the blood wasn't that visible in her dark colored clothes.

"Lyanna, how did this happen? Does it hurt?" he asked frantically. He was already grabbing her healing satchel which lay nearby.

"It was near the end of the battle," Lyanna replied as Merlin started to carefully take off her armor. He lifted up her tunic until her entire waist was bare and he had better access to the wound. "The man surprised me that's all. I killed him. And yes, it does hurt."

Merlin hummed. "I'll try and see what I can do with my magic," he said thoughtfully. He placed his hands over the wound on Lyanna's lower back. She heard him quietly chanting a spell and then the skin under his touch heated up. Lyanna bit her lip to hold back a yelp as the pain increased for a moment, but then faded. "Sorry, Lyanna. This is the best I can do. The worst pain is gone now, but it shall have to heal the normal way."

"No, it's fine," she responded as she felt how Merlin's long fingers gently rubbed some soothing and refreshing ointment on her wound.

He bound her waist with some bandage to keep the wound clean and pulled her tunic down again. His hand then cupped her cheek and Lyanna flinched again. She had completely forgotten about this wound that she had received during battle cause it didn't hurt that much.

"I saw that saxon doing this to you," Merlin admitted, his voice low and baritone. "I panicked and that's why I used my magic the first time to strike him and to prevent that from happening again. I need you safe. Our children need their mother save."

Lyanna stared deeply into his blue eyes. "I am save, Merlin. That's thanks to you." As she pressed her lips against his, Merlin used his magic again to heal the cut on her cheek. Since it wasn't deep, it faded completely underneath his hand. Lyanna savored the kiss for another moment, pulling Merlin closer against her. Lyanna felt their magic rekindling.

"I just hope we'll get through all this," Merlin said as he pulled back.

"I can only hope the same thing, Merlin. We have to wait what Gaius says when he gets there and then we can come to action," she replied. "I just want this all to be over and for Arthur to get better so we can get home to Arinya and Balinor."

Merlin immediately pulled her into a warm embrace. He placed several kisses on the top of her head. "We'll get there, love. We will," he soothed her.

Lyanna was grateful that he was there comforting her. She hadn't realized how much she had needed to feel him so close. Merlin seemed to agree with her and only tightened his hold on her a friction.

They fell asleep in each other's arms like that not long after that, but not before Lyanna had sent a message to Gaius.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

When they woke up again it was just before dawn. Arthur was still sound asleep and they decided to let him rest for a while longer. There wasn't much that they could do for him now anyway. Merlin went to prepare some breakfast while Lyanna went around the forest to look for some herbs.

When she returned carrying a few herbs, she saw that Gaius had arrived and she was relieved to see the old physician here. She kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you got here as quickly as you could," she said gratefully. "I've checked his wound myself last night and tended it, but I could use your opinion."

Gaius went to Arthur's side, who didn't move at all. Merlin noticed that Gaius had brought some herbs with him as well, but it wasn't much. "Is that all you got?" he asked him.

"The hills are crawling with saxons," Gaius countered.

"There's no yarrow, no lady's mantle," Merlin went on.

"I got comfrey," Gaius said, showing the herb.

Merlin wasn't convinced. "You should've gotten sticklewort. There must've been sticklewort."

"Merlin, I tended Arthur's wound with stickewort yesterday," Lyanna reassured him. She saw Merlin flash a small smile at that.

"Merlin, why don't you water the horses. And make sure they're fed, we can't hide here for much longer," Gaius suggested. Merlin hesitated but left when Lyanna gave him an encouraging nod. He trailed of, giving them some privacy.

Arthur still remained asleep while Gaius took a thorough look at the wound. "It is as you feared, Lyanna," he said grimly. "He has a fragment of sword embedded in his chest."

Lyanna took a deep breath. "He's going to die from that right, if we don't do something?" Lyanna figured.

"I'm afraid so, Lyanna. He's already doomed," Gaius gravely responded. "We have to keep him as comfortable as possible."

"I can't believe this is happening," Lyanna replied frantic. "We've done everything that's in our powers to stop the prophecy from happening, and we just failed. I should've killed Mordred when he first came to Camelot."

"You didn't know and -"

"Gaius, we did know," Lyanna cut him of. "Kilgarrah warned us not to trust him and we simply refused to believe him. How could such an innocent Druid child ever inflict such harm on Arthur? It didn't seem right. We were so foolish."

"No, Lyanna. You and Merlin only saw the good in Mordred. You do that with every person you come across and that's not a bad thing," Gaius pointed out.

"It's a weakness, Gaius. Cause we don't see it when people are betraying us," Lyanna reasoned with him.

"But not everyone is out to betray you," Gaius responded. "This could've happened to all of us. Please, don't get angry at yourself with believing that you're responsible for all of this cause you're not. It wasn't you who wounded Arthur, it was Mordred."

Lyanna kept quiet as she watched how Gaius treated the wounds with the herbs that they had found. She then redid the bandage again and put his tunic right. She stood up and followed Gaius to the horses where Merlin was waiting for them.

"He has a fragment of sword embedded in his chest," Gaius informed him.

"Then we'll use magic to draw it out," Merlin suggested and Lyanna had thought the same thing.

But there was something that Gaius hadn't shared with her yet. "No, the blade that struck Arthur is no ordinary blade. I fear it was forged in a dragon's breath. Its fatal power will not be easily denied."

Lyanna exchanged a hurtful look with Merlin. "Aithusa," he said.

"The blade's point is travelling inexorably towards his heart. Not even you could hope to thwart such magic," Gaius clarified. "It would take a power as ancient as the dragons themselves."

"Is there something we can do?" Lyanna asked desperately.

"Only the Sidhe possess such magic. In the midst of the Lake of Avalon there is an ancient isle. That is the source of their power. You must take him there," Gaius told them.

Lyanna felt a bit hopeful to hear that was a way to solve this, and they knew what needed to be done. "Alright, then we know where to go next," Lyanna said.

"You're coming?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course. He's my brother," Lyanna replied unsure. "I can't let him die."

Merlin exhaled. "And what about our children? They've been without their parents for days now."

Lyanna opened her mouth to reply, but Gaius beat her to it. "I can guarantee you that your children are well taken care of by Hunith and Lucy. They're very happy. Of course they miss you, but it's only for a couple more days. They'll understand."

That brought some reassurance. Of course Lyanna missed her children immensely, but this was simply something that she had to do if she wanted Arthur to live. It was a sacrifice that needed to be made. She would see Arinya and Balinor again. She had to hold onto that.

Lyanna then went to check with Arthur who was waking up now. He really wasn't in a good condition at all, which was no wonder with what had happened to him. He was in a lot of pain. She could only hope that they would make it to the Lake of Avalon on time and get aid from the Sidhe's.

She aided Arthur with breakfast, making sure that he would eat something. It was all that she could do for now. Merlin handed some waterflask which he had just refilled at a stream, while he told Arthur what they had discovered.

"So, we have to go to the Lake of Avalon?" he questioned, his voice faint.

Merlin nodded. "It's all we can do to get that piece of sword out of your chest."

"And if we fail?"

"You won't fail," Gaius reassured him. "You're in good hands with Merlin and Lyanna and they will get you there. No need to worry about that."

Arthur took a deep breath. "Does Gwen know I'm here and are still alive?"

Gaius paused and shook his head. "They were all still searching for you at Camlann when I left. Gwen was quite heartbroken last I saw her, which is to be expected. I'll return to Camelot tomorrow and inform her about everything."

That brought some relief to Arthur. "Thank you, Gaius."

While Merlin went to talk more with Gaius on the other side of the encampment, Lyanna gave Arthur a sort of sponge-bath. She wanted to wash all the filth from Camlann away from him and did her best to do that thoroughly.

Once Arthur was clean she dressed him again and the King of Camelot fell asleep. He didn't have a lot of strength in him due to his injury and simply required a lot of sleep.

The day went by slowly. The three of them stayed with Arthur, making sure that he was doing alright. Arthur simply slept for most of the day and whenever he woke up they were there to aid him or to talk to him, which he much appreciated. When it was dark they ate a simple dinner which Merlin had made, after which Arthur fell asleep again.

Merlin and Lyanna sat with Gaius next to the fire. They knew that the physician would leave them again in the morning and they would have to set out towards the Lake of Avalon, which could take them a few days to reach. They could only hope that they would have enough time to get there for Arthur's sake.

They took turns keeping watch since they could be followed by some of Morgana's men. It was to be expected since they were in enemy's territory. Lyanna was looking forward to the moment they were away from this place and she was back in Camelot again.

By the time the sun shone through the trees both Merlin and Lyanna felt more rested. Merlin made a quick breakfast while Lyanna woke up Arthur and went to check up his wound and cleaned it and the bandages. At the same time Merlin made sure that Arthur ate his breakfast and had drank some water.

After that Lyanna and Merlin gently lifted Arthur onto the saddle of his horse, making sure that he sat there comfortably. Arthur took something off from around his neck. "Gaius," he called. The physician approached him. "Give this to Guinevere." He placed the necklace in Gaius' hand.

"It's the Royal Seal, Sire," Gaius pointed out.

"If I am to die, I can think of no one who I would rather succeed me," Arthur explained, his voice low.

Gaius placed his other hand on top of Arthur's, nodded his head and walked over to where Merlin and Lyanna were standing. "You know I was betrayed," Merlin said. "Gwaine must have told the girl Eira that we were going here."

"I know," Gaius responded.

"Gaius, I'm not sure, but how long do you think he has with this sword?" Lyanna asked, looking unsettled.

"At best, two days," Gaius clarified, which wasn't what she wanted to hear. They needed more time than that. Gaius then pulled Merlin into a hug, not sure if he would ever see them again. "Look after him."

When Merlin pulled back and walked away to where Arthur was, Lyanna wrapped the old physician into a warm embrace and kissed his cheek. "I hope we'll succeed, Gaius. I honestly do," she said, her voice squeaking.

"You're doing everything that's in your powers to make that happen, dear," Gaius responded. "There's nothing more that you can do. Don't worry too much, not about Arthur or your children. They will be alright."

"Thank you, Gaius," she said, smiling faintly. "Not just for your sweet words, but for always being there to guide me. I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for you, so thank you for that."

Gaius pulled back a little so that he could look her in the eye. "You didn't need me for that. You would've been the same fine woman without my guidance," he retorted. "But nonetheless I am immensely proud of what you've become. You should go now."

Lyanna smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She then turned around and walked to Lumiere and grabbed his reigns. Her gaze met with Arthur's and Merlin's for a brief second who nodded. Merlin was holding the reigns of Arthur's horse and his own and pulled them both along as they walked away. Lyanna turned her head and looked at Gaius one last time, wondering if she would see him again.

They went between the trees and the physician disappeared out of sight quickly. Lyanna kept close to Merlin while they both looked around uneasily. It was clear as day that they were both feeling rather uncomfortable in this enemy territory and were turning their heads at every sound that they heard. Even though Lyanna had used her ability to get some aid from the woodland animals that searched along with them, making sure that none of the saxons were onto them. They could only hope that was true.

Not much was being said as they kept walking. Arthur was faint, and was lost in his own thoughts. Whenever he met Lyanna's gaze they shared a weak smile and turned their heads again.

They only ones who did talk were Lyanna and Merlin and it wasn't much. The only thing they said was to inform each other of their surroundings, but nothing much happened so far. Neither of them was in a mood to talk more cause they there was no reason to be cheerful. Their gloom moods were taking control of them.

After having walked for a while Merlin and Lyanna mounted their horses so that they could go faster. They simply didn't want to waste any more valuable time cause they had a very tight schedule. If they would get to the Lake of Avalon too late everything would be for nothing and Camelot would be without a King. And they needed to do everything that was in their powers to prevent that.

They left the forest behind them and rode through the plains. This made Lyanna more cautious cause they weren't covered between the trees anymore and were out in the open and could be easily spotted. They had to make it through here quickly before that would happen.

While Lyanna grabbed some food from her saddlebag she heard Merlin's voice. "Saxons." Lyanna looked up and saw two men galloping their way and immediately she and Merlin dismounted their horses. While Lyanna held the reigns of all of them Merlin untied his blanket from the back of his saddle and he threw it over Arthur to cover his armour, which was a clever idea.

"I'll deal with them. Keep your head down. Don't speak," Merlin instructed. Normally it was always Arthur who gave the orders, but this time Merlin was definitely in charge. Arthur only grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it around his face to cover more.

Merlin stepped away from Arthur and looked around. He made fake smoke appear in the trees ahead with a flash of his eyes. He exchanged a final look with Lyanna before he turned around to the saxons as they came galloping closer.

"Help us! Please you have to help us. We were ambushed," Merlin said to them, his voice sounding fearful.

The saxons dismounted and walked towards him. "By who?" the bald one asked.

"These two men," Merlin responded.

"What did they look like?"

"Um...One was...a knight," Merlin informed them. Lyanna turned her head and saw that Excalibur's hilt could be seen. She saw that Merlin had seen the same thing. "They stormed our camp." He pointed to the smoke. The saxons took a few steps to look at the smoke rising from the forest. Lyanna then quickly covered the hilt of the sword so that it was out of sight. She went to cup Arthur's cheek and noticed that his skin was getting paler. Time was getting crucial.

The saxons turned back around. "You're sure it was a Camelot knight?" the bald one asked.

"Yeah," Merlin replied, slightly shrugging. Only the bald man didn't quite believe his word and pushed Merlin back as he walked forwards. He pulled the blanket off of Arthur. Lyanna immediately stepped in front Arthur as they drew their swords.

Merlin only raised his hands and threw the saxons with a flash of his eyes. Arthur watched carefully. Even though he had known about their magic for quite a while now he had barely seen them use it, especially not Merlin's. He had no idea how strong he truly was.

"You alright?" Lyanna asked her brother, cupping his cheeks once more. Arthur simply nodded and Lyanna then went to ask Merlin the same question. She was well aware how much it hurt him to have to use his powers like that.

Merlin looked deeply into her eyes. "It's okay, Lyanna," he reassured her. He leaned forwards to kiss her forehead for a few seconds. As he pulled back he walked over to their horses and grabbed the reigns again and by that Lyanna knew that nothing more was to be said about this moment. She took a deep breath and mounted Lumiere again.

This time they were all more silent than usual. As they kept riding dark clouds gathered in the sky, which meant that bad weather was coming. Normally they would stop, but now they couldn't waste any time and had to keep going. Therefore Lyanna grabbed her spare cloak and wrapped it around Arthur's neck to keep him shielded from the upcoming rain and the chill wind. Merlin and Lyanna put on their own cloaks.

Didn't took long until the first raindrops descended from the clouds and within seconds more and more kept pouring down. The wind and the rain blew in their face which made it quite hard for them to see where they were going. Luckily for them they left the plains behind them and were covered by the trees again, which meant the rain didn't bother them that much anymore. Still they were already soaking wet.

They made a short stop to eat some lunch while they took shelter from the rain. Arthur was losing more of his strength and needed help with eating and drinking, because he was barely able to sit upright by himself. It pained Lyanna to see him like that cause he was always so strong. It was so wrong.

Once they had all eaten something and had rested for a bit they pursued their trip. They were all cold to the bones from this horrible weather, but they had to keep going. They could warm themselves when they would stop for the day, which was still a while from now.

Lyanna was now holding the reigns and guided Arthur's horse. She peered over her shoulders every minute to check on Arthur who was slung over in his saddle more as time went on.

After about an hour of them riding further through the forest the rain stopped and the sky cleared. Still the cold wind remained, which didn't make the weather more pleasant. Since Merlin and Lyanna both have magic they didn't have to be cold much longer and dried their clothes by using a simple spell and did the same with Arthur's. That would save them from the agony of having to shake in the saddle.

They kept riding in silence. Lyanna wasn't sure how long they had been riding exactly, but it was for the largest part of the day. When dusk was approaching they set up a small encampment on a sheltered location in the forest. While Merlin made Arthur comfortable, Lyanna made them some dinner. She still had plenty of food in her saddlebag so they were good for a few more days and she didn't have to hunt.

Merlin was trying to light a fire using flints. Arthur was sitting with his back against a tree and watched him as he failed to light is. "Why don't you use magic?" he suggested.

"Habit, I suppose," Merlin replied unsure. He turned to look at Arthur. Arthur nodded his head slightly, encouraging him. Merlin started a fire with a flash of his eyes. "Feels strange."

"Yeah," Arthur muttered in agreement.

Merlin got up and walked over to the bags where Lyanna was sitting chopping some mushrooms. She handed him his bag so that he could grab what he needed.

"You know," Arthur started, which made them both stare at him. "You two don't have to hide your magic anymore."

That made Lyanna frown. "Are you saying that we can use our magic and its alright?"

Slowly, Arthur nodded. "There's no need to hide anymore. Morgana knows about it anyway. Besides should I survive this I want to restore magic to Camelot," he confessed.

That completely surprised them. "So, you're going to do what your father completely disapproved of?" Merlin asked in bewilderment.

"I don't care about what our father thinks. His believes about magic were wrong and I know that its not. I'm sorry about everything my father did but I want to do whatever is in my powers to drop the law and make you and all the other people who have magic to be accepted for who they are. We've done enough waiting and its time for things to change," Arthur explained, his voice weak. Still his eyes burned with passion. He had really given some thought into this.

"You've no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Lyanna said in awe, smiling. "A new era for Camelot will arrive."

"Albion will rise," Merlin added proudly.

Arthur nodded again. "A better world."

"It will happen," Lyanna reassured Arthur. "But first we need to focus on something else. We have to get you to the Lake of Avalon on time. Then we'll talk more about this."

"Yeah. Yeah," Arthur muttered, smiling at her. "One step at the time."

Merlin aided Lyanna with making dinner. Once it was made he went to give it to Arthur and fed him, just so he knew he would eat it all. He needed the strength. After that Lyanna and Merlin ate their dinner themselves, but in silence. When there was no more food Merlin went to wash the dishes in a nearby stream, Lyanna went to check on Arthur's wound.

"Does it look that bad?" Arthur asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"It doesn't look that good," Lyanna confirmed grimly. "But I'm keeping it clean. That's all that I can do. The Sidhe's will have to do the rest and you just have to hang on." Arthur laughed weakly at that, which caused him to have more pain.

She rubbed some salves onto the wound and then carefully wrapped a clean bandage around Arthur's ribs. When she was done Arthur had fallen asleep and Lyanna quietly tiptoed away. At that point Merlin returned with the clean dishes.

They sat down opposite from the campfire with their shoulders against each other. Merlin's arm was around Lyanna's waist and his head was leaning against hers. "We have to make it there in time, Lyanna. We have to," Merlin said quietly.

"We're doing whatever we can, Merlin," Lyanna responded.

"I know that. We can't lose him," Merlin replied.

Lyanna took a deep breath. "Of course we can't lose him, Merlin. Arthur is strong and he's fighting. He wants to live. We have to believe that we can make it there on time and the Sidhe's will help us. We have to hold onto that," she reassured him. "I miss Arinya and Balinor."

"As do I, Lyanna," Merlin said. "We'll see them again soon. They're in good hands."

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

The next morning they awoke again at dawn. Lyanna had made some breakfast and was eating by herself while she watched how Merlin was supporting Arthur's head and tried to get him to eat something. "This will be good for you. You need to eat," he said.

Arthur didn't seem to like the idea and was frowning. "Why are you doing this?" he asked instead. Merlin placed the spoon back in the bowl. "Why are you still behaving like a servant? You don't have to be a servant anymore for years now."

Merlin looked over at Lyanna for a second before staring back at Arthur. "It's my destiny. As if it has been since the day we met," Merlin clarified.

"I tried to take your head off with a mace," Arthur recalled, thinking back of that first day. Lyanna still remembered that day well. It seemed like another life time ago, but it had only been nine years. So much had changed since then. People they had lost and new friends they have met. There were definitely a lot of sad moments, but those were taken over by the happier moments.

"And I stopped you, using magic," Merlin responded, smiling. Even though Arthur had known about their magic they hadn't spoken about this moment before.

Arthur's jaw fell agape. "You cheated!"

"You were going to kill me," Merlin pointed out.

"I should've," Arthur said, which caused them all to frown. "I'm only joking. I know I would've regretted that. You're the worst servant I've ever had, but you make my sister happy and you're my best friend."

That surprised Lyanna and she couldn't help but smile at the two of them. The two of them barely spoke about each other like that, and it made her immensely happy to hear them talking that way. It was truly heartwarming.

"I'm glad you didn't," Merlin said with a smile. "I do this because of who you are." Arthur looked up at him. "Without you, Camelot's nothing."

"There was a time when that was true. Not now. There are many who can fill the crown," Arthur disagreed.

"There will never be another like you, Arthur. Now, I also do this..." Merlin put the bowl on his knee, supported Arthur's head and got him to take a bite. "Because you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

Lyanna was still smiling and they now noticed her staring at them. "Lee, stop it," Arthur cried out, causing her to chuckle. "You're the sentimental twin."

"Yes well, you're idiot of us two," Lyanna countered as she rubbed the tears away and walked to the horses to stuff the bags in the saddlebags. She heard Merlin snorting and then an 'ouch'. "And stop hitting Merlin!"

Shortly after that they set out again. Merlin was holding the reigns this time while Lyanna was scanning the scenery around them for any saxons, but so far there were none. She hoped it stayed that way.

This time the weather was better and they weren't freezing in the saddles. In fact there was a bit of sun whenever it wasn't behind the clouds, but it was good enough weather to travel in.

For several hours they rode until it was around noon. While Merlin aided Arthur Lyanna went to search around the woods for some extra food with her sword drawn. She couldn't be too sure in this territory. It still made her feel incredibly uncomfortable and she kept looking around anxiously.

She managed to find some berries, mushrooms and herbs. With that she returned to where Arthur was sitting on a fallen log. Merlin was getting a waterskin from his saddlebag. He turned to see Arthur slumped over. "Arthur, you need to hold on. One more day," he comforted as he helped him. "One more day." Merlin wiped Arthur's head with a cloth that Lyanna handed to him. He gave it back to her an started to take the cap off the waterskin.

"I'm still thankful that you two trusted me enough to finally tell me the truth about your magic last year," Arthur admitted, his voice shaking a bit. "I know how hard it was for you."

"We wanted to tell you tell you sooner," Merlin responded.

Arthur licked his lips. "What?"

"You would've chopped our heads off," Merlin said, giving Arthur a drink of water.

"I don't know what I would've done," Arthur responded unsure.

"And we didn't want to put you in that position," Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Lyanna. "I know that's what both you worry about, but I can assure you that I would never let any harm befall to you two or your children."

"Some men are born to plow fields, some live to be great physicians..." Merlin began. He stared at Lyanna for a few seconds while he said that before looking back at Arthur. "...others to be great Kings. Me, I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that. And I wouldn't change a thing."

Arthur stared at Merlin. "I don't know what to say, but thank you," he said emotionally. His gaze lingered to Lyanna who was watching them with tears in her eyes. "Both of you."

Merlin smiled. "Ready?" He put Arthur's arm over his shoulders and helped him up.

They mounted their horses again. Arthur was holding the reigns himself this time and they didn't argue with him. Lyanna did keep Lumiere next to his horse so that she was close to him should he need immediate help. She wasn't too sure.

The three of them kept riding, further through the forest. They had travelled a large distance since they had set off two days ago, but they still had a long way to go. The Lake of Avalon was at least another day away.

They went deeper into the forest with Merlin leading the way. He held up his hand and Lyanna and Arthur stop. Lyanna saw smoke up ahead and Archimedes hopping down on a nearby branch. The little brown owl stayed quiet, but then flew away.

"Saxons?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin used his magic to see the way to the fire. "They're long gone," he clarified.

"How do you know?" Arthur wanted to know. He still had no idea how Merlin's magic worked exactly and he was very curious about it and constantly asked questions that they needed to answer.

"I can 'see' the path ahead,"Merlin explained.

"So you're not an idiot. That was another lie," Arthur figured. Lyanna glared at him, which made Arthur chuckle. Her glares were like daggers.

"No, it's just another part of my charm," Merlin replied with a cheeky smile. Arthur smiled sadly in return as they continued on.

Lyanna had stayed quiet during a lot of Merlin and Arthur's conversations because she didn't want to interfere with them. She knew that they needed a good talk so that was why she didn't say much. They were already used to Lyanna blending in on the background, which she constantly did.

They kept riding without ever slowing down. Hours went by and the sky was already getting darker.

This time it was Lyanna who heard something up ahead and felt a pit of anxiety inside her stomach. "Merlin," she said alarmed, her voice soft.

He had heard it too and held up his hand to make Arthur stop. The King glanced up. "In there," Merlin instructed. They turned to their right and hid in a secluded area off the path once they had dismounted their horses. Arthur was leaning against a tree and Lyanna was holding him up.

Merlin was watching ahead as three saxons on horseback galloped up the path. " **Andslyht**!" he chanted. A small wind blew leaves across the prints that they had left. The saxons stopped to look around around. Merlin made the bushes rustle to the right of them with a flash of his eyes.

The saxons fall for it and rode off in the other direction.

"You've done this before," Arthur said as he observed everything. Merlin glanced at Arthur and Lyanna and then back to watch the saxons. "All these years, Merlin. You never once sought any credit."

"It's not why I do it," Merlin responded. "You know why we had to stay quiet." Merlin and Lyanna put Arthur's arms over their shoulders and helped away.

They got back onto their saddles and continued on. Not even after having ridden for so many hours did they slow down. Merlin was still riding at the front, while Lyanna was watching around restlessly.

It didn't took long until night had fallen. Arthur was slumped over the side of his horse. "Merlin," Lyanna said. "We have to stop. He needs rest." Arthur's condition was only getting worse and they didn't have much time now.

Merlin dismounted and went to Arthur and straightened him up. "I can't go on," Arthur said weakly.

"There's not far to go. We need to reach the lake before dawn," Merlin made clear.

Arthur disagreed. He was barely staying awake. "No, Merlin. No."

Merlin sighed and looked over at Lyanna. "We have some time," she reasoned.

"All right. We rest for an hour," Merlin gave in.

They placed Arthur sitting against a log. Merlin went to collect some firewood, leaving Lyanna alone with Arthur. She was rummaging through her satchel when she heard Arthur calling her name and titled her head to look at him. "Come here, Lee," Arthur insisted. Lyanna opened her mouth to argue, but Arthur didn't want to have it. "Now."

She put the satchel down and approached Arthur, sitting down on his right. She fidgeted with her fingers as she awaited what he was going to say.

"You have been rather quiet these last few days," Arthur pointed out, his voice faint. "More than usual."

"How can I not be?" Lyanna retorted. "There's a possibility that you might die and I would never forgive myself if that happens."

Arthur took a deep breath, flinching a little. "I know you're blaming yourself for everything that's happening and so does Merlin, but it's not your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong and you've always been there for me. I'm grateful for that. I just wanted to say that no matter what happens that I'm immensely proud of you and grateful for all the moments we've shared..."

"Arthur, you can't and -"

"Let me finish," Arthur insisted and he took her hands in his. Her hazel eyes shifted to his and he could see the shock and hurt in them. "You're a wonderful woman, Lee. There are still so many things that you have to do. You have two amazing children that need their loving mother."

By now Lyanna was crying and cautiously placed her head on his good shoulder. She felt how Arthur circled one arm around her waist. His tears fell into her hair but she couldn't be bothered by it. "I need you, Archie," she sobbed while she held onto him. "I can't let you die."

"That's not your decision to make, Lee," Arthur reassured her. "You're helping me."

"Arthur, you're going to be a father. There are still so many things that you need to do. You're time here isn't over. That can't happen," Lyanna disagreed, her voice trembling. "You need to get back to Gwen. She must be so worried."

"I want that more than anything," Arthur said.

"You'd be such a good father for your children," Lyanna replied. "I know you will be. They would love you."

Arthur kissed her forehead. "It's a nice thing to hold onto."

As they pulled back they saw that Merlin had returned and he was looking a bit shocked to see them in tears and in such an embrace, but he assumed that they had needed that moment together. Lyanna and Arthur always knew how to lift each other's spirit.

Merlin made a fire while Lyanna stood up to give them some space. When the fire was burning Merlin gave Arthur some water. "Merlin, whatever happens..." Arthur began, his voice still weak.

"Shh...don't talk," Merlin gently responded.

"I'm the King, Merlin. You can't tell me what to do," Arthur retorted and Lyanna smiled at her brother for saying that.

"I always have. I'm not going to change now," Merlin said.

"I don't want you to change. I want you...to always...be you. I'm sorry about how I treated you," Arthur apologized.

"Does this mean you're gonna give me a day off?" Merlin asked him.

"Two," Arthur dryly responded. They were just teasing since Merlin wasn't officially a servant anymore and had a lot of free time.

"That's generous," Merlin said with a faint smile. Arthur's head lolled and went down. Merlin checked his pulse. "Get some sleep."

With that Merlin stood up and turned around to Lyanna. She held her arms open and he walked into them, returning the embrace. Lyanna buried her head into his shoulder and he did the same.

"There's no need to be so restless, Merlin," Lyanna comforted him. "We're so close to Avalon. We have a little bit of time to spend. We can make it." It was strange that Avalon was so close now after they have ridden for days. "We have to believe that we will succeed."

"I really hope so, Lyanna," Merlin replied hesitantly. "We have to hold on."

They stood there in each other's embraces for an unknown while. After they had broken apart Merlin went to Arthur and woke him up. "Arthur. We need to get moving," he said. Arthur barely moved so Merlin shook him. "We've wasted enough time."

Lyanna aided Merlin with supporting Arthur as they continued further between the dark forest. It was just around midnight and the full moon was shining brightly in the night sky.

They walked for a bit until they came to a halt. There horses were waiting here. They were able to see Avalon in the distance. Merlin and Lyanna helped Arthur forward to a log and sat him down.

"Avalon," Merlin said. "We'll get there." Something spooked the horses and they took off in a canter. Merlin got up and tried to stop them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lyanna wanted to tell him not to worry because she could get the horses back, but she felt her entire body going cold when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Ilunavar," the voice greeted them. Merlin went to turn around. Morgana threw him with a flash of her eyes. Arthur tried to reach for his sword while Lyanna sat down before him, keeping Arthur shielded behind her so that she sat in front of Morgana. Lyanna saw that Merlin wasn't unconscious, but Morgana thought otherwise and turned to Arthur.

"Dear siblings," she said. "What a joy it is to see you, Arthur. Look at you, not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war." Because Morgana was so focused on Arthur she didn't see how Lyanna grabbed Arthur's sword and shoved it across the ground towards Merlin who was now standing behind Morgana. "You're going to die by Morded's hand. But don't you worry, my dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you..." Merlin drew Excalibur quietly. "...until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood."

"No, the time for all this blood shed is over," Merlin said, his voice low. Morgana turned startled, stood up and faced him. "Lyanna and I constantly blame ourselves for what you've become...but this has to end."

Countless of times Lyanna had searched for any information on cleansing a person's soul or removing the darkness of a person's heart, and she had found one solution. The Sidhe... She had never thought that she would get Morgana there, but now she saw an opportunity. It was the last thing that they could do. Merlin knew her plan.

"I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me," Morgana pointed out.

Merlin stabbed Morgana and she looked on with big eyes. "This is no mortal blade. Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath," Merlin responded grimly as Morgana fell onto her knees and grabbed her side. "This wound is enough to kill you, but slowly. We don't want to kill you."

Morgana growled. "Then what do you want?" Her breathing was fast and unsteady.

"We're going to the Sidhe's so that they can save Arthur and you're going to come with us," Lyanna informed her, standing up. "We've thought about a solution for a very long time, and we finally found something that can solve this." Morgana was starting to feel the effect of the blade. "We're going to remove the darkness out of your heart. We want to give you another chance because I still believe that there is some kindness in you and that it can be reached."

"I would rather die," Morgana snarled. "You can't decide my faith."

"No, that choice is yours. You can come with us and better yourself, or you can die here. The choice is yours. You don't have much time left," Lyanna explained. "So what's it going to be?"

Morgana was silent for a while, thinking over what Lyanna was saying. Lyanna knew that they couldn't waste anymore time, so instead of waiting for an answer she grabbed a rope from her satchel and used it to bind Morgana's hands.

"I thought I had a choice," Morgana said as Lyanna pulled her onto her feet.

"You'll thank me later," Lyanna replied, not in the mood to argue. She was so tired.

Merlin then went to help Arthur up and kept his shoulder around him. "We've got to go," he said.

"We don't have any horses," Arthur responded, his voice so weak. "We won't make it."

"I can get the horses back," Lyanna suggested. By now it was dawn and the sun was already rising.

Merlin shook his head. "No, that won't do. It's still an hour's ride away. We need something faster than that," he said. His eyes lit up as he realized what to do next. Lyanna immediately knew what he was going to do. " **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes**!"

For a few minutes nothing happened and both Morgana and Arthur looked unsure, not knowing what was going to happen. When they heard the sound of large wings flapping their eyes widened and it got only worse when a huge dragon landed in front of them in the clearing.

"Kilgarrah," Merlin greeted. "I would not have summoned you, if there was any other choice. I have one last favour to ask."

The dragon looked suspiciously to Morgana who had stopped struggling with her rope because her condition was weakening. "What is the witch doing here?" he questioned.

"We need you to take us to Avalon so that the Sidhe can save Arthur and cleanse Morgana's soul," Lyanna explained.

Kilgarrah didn't argue any further because he couldn't deny a dragonlord. Merlin and Lyanna gently lifted Arthur and Morgana onto the dragon's back. While Merlin held onto Arthur, Lyanna kept Morgana steady cause she was barely conscious.

As the dragon flew off Lyanna prayed that they would make it there in time. They were so close now. They couldn't fail. Not ever everything that they've been through. They had to succeed. For everyone's sake.

The flight was short and Kilgarrah took them to the lake within a couple of minutes. They got off the dragon's back again. Merlin was already carrying Arthur towards a small boat that lay on the shore. Arthur was unconscious, but still alive. Barely.

When Arthur was safely in the boat, Merlin helped Lyanna with carrying Morgana in there as well. They placed her next to Arthur before they got into the boat themselves.

"I'll wait here for your return," Kilgarrah informed them. "Take care."

Merlin used his magic to make the boat go forwards. Lyanna made sure that Arthur and Morgana sat upright and didn't fall over. Morgana was quiet because her injury was taking away most of her strength. Lyanna seriously hoped that the Sidhe could help Morgana cause she missed the friend that she used to be all those years ago and she wished that version of her back. She couldn't help but think that Morgana wanted that back as well.

Within a few minutes they reached the shore and Lyanna and Merlin carefully lifted Arthur and Morgana out of the boat. Merlin held onto Arthur while Lyanna kept Morgana onto her feet. Merlin then looked at Lyanna who gave him an encouraging nod. They were running out of time now.

Merlin had came to know a lot of spells throughout the years and he knows a couple which involve the Sidhe. He whispered a few words which Lyanna didn't quite here, but there was a change in the wind. The grey water colored dark blue and white lights appeared. As Lyanna looked closely she saw that the white lights weren't just lights, but it were the Sidhe.

The last time they had encountered these creatures Merlin had killed their leader when he tried to save Elena. The Sidhe had chosen another leader and this one looked quite similar to the previous one. Lyanna wasn't sure if that was because all the Sidhe looked similar cause she hadn't seen that many up close before.

"Who are you to summon us?" the leader asked, his voice booming.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I'm Emrys and this is Darya," Merlin said, gesturing to Lyanna.

"Ilunavar," the Sidhe muttered in recognition. "What business do you two have here?"

"We've come to ask for your help," Lyanna pleaded. "The King and Morgana are gravely wounded and we need you to heal them before it's too late. The King has a piece of a sword that was forged in a dragonsbreath inside his chest. Can you do this?"

He nodded. "We can do that."

Lyanna sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

"We have another small request. It is known that the magic of the Sidhe can cleanse a person from darkness in their heart," Merlin said. "We need to know if this is possible else its for nothing."

The leader gazed at Morgana who wasn't even conscious anymore and was leaning onto Lyanna. "Is it for her?"

Lyanna nodded. "Yes."

"I can feel that it was strong magic that put that darkness in her heart," the leader clarified. Morgause. It has to be the only explanation as to why Morgana had become so dark after she had first met the High Priestess. It wasn't of her own doing. She had only been a puppet controlled by another. "The spell has infested quite deep inside of her, but she can be saved. You came to the right place. There's only one problem."

"And what's that?" Merlin asked, holding up Arthur.

"Our magic isn't that strong enough to perform this healing ritual alone. We need your help, great Emrys," he responded.

"Of course I will help. Everything that you need," Merlin quickly replied. He was just immensely grateful that they were actually going to do this and that they were still on time.

"What is it that you require in return for aiding us?" Lyanna wondered, being reasonable.

The Sidhe gazed at her. "Why is that you think we require something?"

"Because such spells and favors never come free. Magic is a tricky thing and if there's a price to be paid, I want to know what it is," Lyanna explained wisely. Because they had dealt with Nimueh before they knew that a life needed to be taken to save another life.

"This doesn't require a sacrifice and I don't require anything in return," the leader responded. "Only that when the King has been saved that he will unite the lands of Albion."

"He will make that happen," Merlin promised. "He will even restore magic to Camelot."

That brought a smile on the Sidhe's face. "Then we better save the King and the High Priestess. Please bring them into the water for it holds special powers that will help us."

Lyanna and Merlin did what they were told and almost carried them into the waters until the cold water reached their knees. Both Morgana and Arthur were still unconscious and barely breathing. They could still do this!

"I don't know which spell to use," Merlin said, biting his lip.

"You'll know it," the Sidhe leader replied mysteriously. "Just follow my lead." The Sidhe then continued in a language Lyanna didn't understand at all and her eyes bulked when she heard Merlin join the chant without any difficulties. It sounded as if he had been speaking this language all his life.

Lyanna felt the water around them bubbling as if something was bellow the surface. The water came alive and was swirling around them. Bright lights appeared under the surface and quickly the entire water around them was shining as bright as moonlight. She heard Morgana and Arthur groan beside them, but they stayed quiet beside that.

The only sounds were that of the Sidhe and Merlin's chant, and the water that was swirling and bubbling. Whatever it was this was powerful magic. It was a spell of the Old Religion, there was no doubt about that.

The long chant came to an end and all the magic around them continued for a few more seconds until it stopped. The lights faded and the lake became placid.

Arthur was the first to open his eyes and both Merlin and Lyanna stared at him in anticipation. The King of Camelot tilted his head back so that he could meet their gazes. His skin was still pale, but had a bit more color. He looked stronger than he had before, like he was on the mend of a minor cold. There was no sign that he had been close to dying only minutes before.

"What did just happen?" Arthur asked as Merlin still held him upright.

Merlin blinked the tears from his eyes. "We saved you. You're going to be alright, Arthur. You will," he cried out in relief, pulling him into a careful embrace and trying not to crush him.

Lyanna was trying to make her way to Arthur, but then she heard Morgana's voice which made her attention turn to her half-sister. "How did I get here?" Morgana questioned, holding Lyanna's arm.

"That's quite a long story," Lyanna said cautiously. "Is it really you?"

Morgana nodded slowly. "I think so. It feels as I'm finally able to breathe again and can finally see through the clouds that has been taken control of me for so long."

"What do you remember?"

Morgana paused, thinking of words to say. "My thoughts have been so dark. I remember everything that I've done and I cannot tell you how sorry I am for all of that. I never meant to hurt anyone. I only wanted to be accepted for..." Morgana was crying but she didn't get the time to finish her sentence cause Lyanna had already pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't you. It's not your fault," Lyanna cried hysterically. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought that you hated us and I couldn't live with that. I just wanted you back."

"I could never hate you, Lyanna. You've always been my dearest friend," Morgana replied. "It's feel so good to be able to hold you again. I've missed this. I've never realized how much I've missed you until now."

"It's all going to be alright from now on," Lyanna comforted her. "Things are going to change."

"All the people that I've hurt will hate me. I've taken so many lives and they will blame me for it as they should. I'm a monster," Morgana sobbed.

"No, you're not a monster. This was all Morgause's fault. We should've seen it sooner so that we could've helped you," Lyanna replied. "We will explain everything to the people of Camelot. They will understand. There's no need to worry. I'm so glad that we tried this last option that we had."

Lyanna pulled back and at that moment Morgana looked at Arthur and she froze. "Arthur, I am so sorry and - " Morgana began.

Arthur interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. "I heard everything, Morgana. There were so many moments that I was so angry at what you've done, but I could never hate you because you were family. I always cared for you. I often wondered what I ever did wrong to get treated like that, but now I know that it wasn't your doing. You are forgiven."

And just like that Arthur hugged his half-sister again after so many years of separation and hatred. After everything that they had been through it felt good to leave that all behind them and to start fresh again.

Merlin meanwhile lifted Lyanna in his arms as she threw her arms around his neck who was still crying. "I can't believe that it worked. Merlin, this makes me so happy. We didn't only save Arthur, but got the old Morgana back as well. This is fantastic news," she cried out happily.

"I know, Lyanna. It feels like I'm dreaming," Merlin replied cheerfully. He was laughing as well.

"I'm so proud of you, my beautiful Merlin," she said in awe, repeatingly kissing his cheek. "I'll thank you properly when we're back home again." She said that last part softly and it caused Merlin's ears to go red, which made her giggle. "You adorable man and wonderful father to our kids." Merlin lovingly kissed the top of her forehead.

As they pulled back Arthur approached Lyanna. Before she knew it she was in his arms and she couldn't be happier at that moment cause her brother was alive and hadn't died at Mordred's hand. The prophecy didn't come true.

"Are you going to keep crying?" Arthur asked her, and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, you git," Lyanna replied, making him chuckle. "I'm so glad that you're here."

Arthur kissed between her eyebrows. "As am I, Lee." He pulled back, but kept his arm around Lyanna's waist. He looked at Lyanna and Merlin. "You two have brought peace at last," he said gratefully.

Lyanna wrapped her arm around Morgana's waist, while Merlin did the same with Arthur.

"The future is waiting for us," Merlin said and he smiled the brightest smile they had ever seen. He was right. "Our story isn't over yet. There is still much that needs to be written."

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

It had been three weeks since the party had returned from Avalon at Camelot. Of course the entire kingdom was thrilled that their King had survived the events at Camlann and had been saved. At first not everyone was happy when they had returned with Morgana, the woman who had caused so much hurt in all those years. Many people had a good reason to hate her, but Lyanna had explained to them what had happened and that Morgana was not to blame. That had caused for people to understand the situation, but they still remained weary of the High Priestess. It would take a while before they had all gotten used Morgana being back behind the walls of Camelot and being nice. Also Gwaine and Percival had survived their ordeal with Morgana, and were their usual selves again.

Ever since the return Arthur had spent most of his time in council meeting for large parts of the day. He never told Merlin or Lyanna what he was discussing, but whenever they asked him he had a mischief glint in his eyes. He was definitely up to something and Merlin and Lyanna figured that they had to be patient. Arthur would tell them eventually.

Despite everything that had happened at Camlann it was almost as if that had never happened. The only thing that was different than before was Morgana's presence. The High Priestess wasn't exactly comfortable since she had returned here.

"They still hate me, Lyanna," Morgana pointed out as she handed her a vial. Since Morgana had returned she had been aiding Lyanna with her physician's work, which Lyanna much appreciated. This way Gaius help wasn't required that much anymore and the old physician could enjoy his older day peacefully. "I can just sense it. They keep glaring at me."

"They don't hate you, Morgana," Lyanna comforted her. "It's to be expected that they're being cautious with you. They know that it wasn't you who attacked Camelot repeatedly and hurt all those people, but it was the shell version of you which of course looks like you. They connect your face with whatever happened, but that will fade. Give them some time."

Morgana sighed, crossing her arms. "And how long do I have to wait? That could take years."

"Morgana, I can't foresee things," Lyanna said. "But I can only tell you that things will change. Now that you're back here people will see the good side of you and that you're filled with kindness and want to help people. That will definitely help with the process."

"Thank you, Lyanna. You always know what to say. You still do," Morgana replied, content. "But we must get ready for tonight's feast. We only have a few hours. I was wondering if I could help you prepare for it, just like old days."

 _Old days_. It almost sounded as if nothing had changed in all those years, but a lot of things had. Still there were a few things that were still the same as before. Since Morgana's had been cleansed from her darkness, they had continued their friendship as if had been never damaged. Lyanna was immensely grateful that her half-sister was back at her side for she had missed her presence and cheerful chatter immensely.

"Sure," Lyanna said with a small smile.

Morgana hooked her arm through Lyanna's and guided her out of the physician quarters. They went down the corridors where they made it to Lyanna and Merlin's chambers. Morgana immediately took her half-sister towards her wardrobe where she looked at all the different dresses that she could choose from. After a few seconds she picked a mint colored one with mid-length sleeves and black embroidery on the waist.

With Morgana's help she got the dress on without any problems. Morgana then almost pushed her in front of her vanity so that she could brush Lyanna's long, blonde hair and could untangle it from all the knots. Once her hair was free Morgana pinned it upwards. She then busied herself with applying some light make-up and Lyanna let her.

When Lyanna was ready Morgana excused herself so that she could get dressed herself in her own chambers and Lyanna was left by herself. She stared her reflection for a while, trying to notice how much she had changed. She had gotten older, that much was clear. Still her face remained youthful. And Lyanna couldn't help but notice that she looked happy, which she was. Everything was going well in her life now.

As the door opened Merlin entered and a cheerful Balinor and Arinya ran towards their mother who held them both in her arms. Her children were wearing nice, clean clothes which were made of expensive material. Arinya was wearing a violet colored dress with a puffy skirt and her golden hair was curling beautifully. Balinor wore a burgundy jacket, a white shirt and matching breeches with nice boots.

"You two look so beautiful," Lyanna said in awe, kissing them both on their cheeks which made them chuckle. She placed them back on the ground again and Arinya and Balinor immediately ran to the antechamber together, still laughing.

"How about me?" Merlin then asked.

Lyanna looked up at her husband and couldn't help but favor him with a bright smile. Merlin's black hair was neatly brushed. He too was wearing an expensive looking jacket, but this time it was an emerald green one. He wore black breeches with it a fitting brow boots. Balinor couldn't look more like his father.

"No one looks more handsome than you," Lyanna said as she took a few steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Merlin returned the smile with a chuckle. "That's not exactly true. You are the beautiful one," he retorted and leaned forwards until their lips met. Lyanna hummed in response and kissed him back for a moment.

"Do you have any idea why Arthur is having this feast?" Lyanna asked when they had their foreheads pressed together.

"No, he didn't tell me anything. It must be something special cause he has been planning for weeks now," Merlin retorted thoughtfully. "We'll find out soon enough. Ready to go?"

Lyanna nodded, hooking her arm through Merlin's. They called their children who emerged from the antechamber. Merlin held Arinya's hand while Lyanna held Balinor's. Together the Ambrosius family walked out of their chambers and into the endlessly long corridors.

They went down a few stairs. As they reached the lower floor they saw that more noble guests and knights were arriving. Whatever Arthur was planning it was going to be something. It awoke her curiosity.

They took their usual place at the large table at the banquet hall. Arinya immediately found her way to Gwaine, who had become her favorite knight, and was listening intently to what the knight was saying. Balinor remained on Lyanna's lap and had one arm around his mother's waist while he sucking on his thumb which his other hand. He was just looking around at all the people with his large blue eyes.

It didn't took long until the rest of the guests had arrived and the banquet room had gotten quite full. At that moment King Arthur stood up and walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. A lingering silence fell into the room, awaiting what the King was going to say.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming here tonight. Many of you have asked why they're here, but I shall explain the reason as to why we're celebrating tonight," Arthur began. He paused, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to take this opportunity to discuss something very personal with all of you. For more than twenty years my father has hunted and killed many people with magic with the belief that they were corrupted. He was wrong. People with magic are no different than others. What matters is what's inside people's hearts. I've had a good long time to think about this all, but I want to end that time of suffering. These people no longer have to hide anymore, but will be accepted for the person that they are. I hereby announce that I lift the ban against magic."

You could hear some of the nobleman gasp in shock at that information. Clearly no one was expecting that announcement. The only ones who had expected it were Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and Lyanna and some trusted advisers. They were all smiling now because from now on their time of hiding was officially over.

"But that's not all," Arthur continued, making everyone silent again. "I've discussed with several people about this and they've all recommended me that I will have appoint to a Court Sorcerer who will help me with all kind of magical matters."

That was something that no one had known about before cause Arthur had kept this part completely quiet.

"I didn't have to think long about this. Immediately one person came to my mind who I trusted most and who has been my most loyal friend for many years now," Arthur clarified. "Merlin, will you come forward?"

Lyanna saw how Merlin's jaw dropped. He obviously had no idea that Arthur had ever considered asking him for this position. He hesitated for a couple of seconds, but stood up when Arthur motioned him over. Merlin came to a halt next to the King who placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin here has saved Camelot countless of times without any of us knowing. He was born with magic, but he has only ever used his powers for good things. He has saved my life on several occasion's and I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for his help and that of my sister Lyanna," Arthur explained. "Merlin can you enlighten it more?"

Merlin nodded shyly and licked his lips. He then started to tell the entire story, but a quicker version of it, of everything that had happened after he had first stepped foot in Camelot and had met the spoiled Crown Prince then. Everyone was listening to him in anticipation because hardly no one had heard about this before. They had no idea what he had done behind their backs.

When Merlin had ended Arthur spoke again. "Now that you all know that Merlin is a most trusted person, I have to ask Merlin if he wants the position as my Court Sorcerer?" the King asked. "I can't think of another person more suited for it."

Merlin's gaze lingered to Lyanna for a brief moment who gave him an encouraging smile. She had tears in her eyes as she watched this moment enfold before her. Of course she had never dared to imagine that this would actually happen.

"I would be honered," Merlin answered humbly. He was completely overwhelmed.

That was the answer that Arthur had hoped to hear and he smiled at his friend. He then beckoned for Geoffrey to come over, who approached with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"I want to do this on the official way, but can you please kneel down?" Geoffrey asked. Merlin nodded and went onto his knee in front of the old man. "Do you solemnly swear to use your powers for good only?"

"I do," Merlin promised.

"Do you solemnly swear allegiance to Camelot for as long as you shall live?"

"I, Merlin Ambrosius, do pledge my soul to protect Camelot and its people," Merlin swore.

"I hereby appoint you, Prince Merlin Ambrosius, Court Sorcerer of Camelot," Arthur's voice bellowed as he placed Excalibur on Merlin's shoulder, just as if he had knighted him. It was a beautiful moment. As Arthur pulled Merlin back onto his feet the King engulfed his friend into an embrace, which Merlin quickly returned.

At that moment everyone in the banquet hall stood up and started to applaud and cheer at what they had just witnessed. This was something that no one would ever forget. Lyanna could only watch at her husband and her brother and couldn't be prouder at both of them for coming so far in their lives. She had never dared to imagine that this would've happened when she had first encountered Merlin in the woods, but she wouldn't wish it to happen any other way.

"Let the feast begin," Arthur pretty much shouted.

At that moment most of the people sat down again. As Merlin and Arthur made their way back, they were congratulated by several of their friends. Mostly Merlin due to his new position in court. But also Arthur for daring to change something so important to which their father had fought against for so many years.

When Merlin stood in front of Lyanna she stared up at him for a moment until she threw her arms around his neck and his circled her waist. "I'm so proud of you," she cried out happily. She felt Merlin laughing cause his chest vibrated.

"It's only thanks to you that this happened," Merlin retorted, kissing her cheek. "You kept me sane."

"I'm not going to take credit for that. You deserve this more than anyone and you're going to be a wonderful court sorcerer," Lyanna said cheerfully. "I know your mother is incredibly proud of you as well."

Merlin turned his head and saw that his mother was waving enthusiastically. He laughed as he let go off Lyanna and made his way over to Hunith. Lyanna watched the two of them happily, taking over Balinor from Morgana to whom she had handed her son earlier.

For the first time in forever good things were definitely awaiting the people of Camelot.


	70. Epilogue

 

**Epilogue**

Lyanna wrapped her yellow scarf tighter around her neck. It was a rather chilly morning and the chill had gotten through some drafts in the castle walls. Lyanna had lit a fire in the hearth in the physician chambers, but it still wasn't a that pleasant temperature.

Unfortunately two years ago Gaius had passed away peacefully due to old age. Lyanna had been devastated when that had happened cause she had lost the most important parental figure in her life. She had hoped that he would always be there for her, but it was hard to not have him around anymore. For months Lyanna doubted that she wouldn't be good enough to function as a court physician by herself. She thought she needed Gaius to guide her and support her. But after a while she realized that she had learned more from Gaius than she had thought and for that she was grateful. It felt as if he was still with her in some way.

The entire morning Lyanna had ran through the lower town visiting patients, with Lucy at her aid. The young girl enjoyed helping Lyanna next to doing her servant duties and didn't mind the extra work at all. Lyanna now had sent her home so that she could spend more time with her one year old son.

**Bang!**  The door of the room swung open loudly and Lyanna nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw her two children running into the chambers.

"Mom! Ari is being mean," Balinor complained, crossing his arms.

Arinya huffed, glaring at her brother. "No, I'm not."

"You so are," Balinor countered fiercely.

"Ho, wait up. What happened now?" Lyanna interfered before they would start calling each other names. Arinya was seven and a half years old now and Balinor had just turned six years old last month. They were quite spirited for their age, but Lyanna enjoyed it. "Tell me now."

"We're having our first training within two hours and Ari stole the sword that uncle Arthur gave me yesterday," Balinor explained. Arthur had made a deal with the children that they would be allowed to get a special training from him and some other knights to see if they were great and made to fight with a sword.

Lyanna looked at her daughter who was looking more like a younger version of herself with every passing day. "Why did you steal his sword? Arthur did give you one as well."

"Because I don't see the point of sword fighting and he was showing off," Arinya clarified stubbornly. "I hid his sword."

Lyanna bit her lip. "I perfectly understand it if you don't want to go to the training later, but if your brother does want to go, you won't hinder him. You will give Balinor back his sword, do I make myself clear?" Her voice was quite strict.

Arinya nodded. "Yes, mother."

"You know what," Lyanna began, placing down a vial. "I want you to go to the training with Arthur later. That way if you don't enjoy it, you know that sword fighting isn't for you and that's fine, love. I do promise you that after the training you two can go practice some magic with your father. How does that sound?" she suggested.

Both her children were grinning now. Balinor had been two years old when he had gotten his magic and Merlin had helped him develop it in the best way that he could, just like he had done with Arinya. "Are you sure that's fine?" Balinor hesitated.

"Of course, sweetheart. Your father loves teaching you two and you both like it. Just because he's the Court Sorcerer, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have time for you. He's always looking forward to spending time with both of you." She looked at Arinya. "Do we have a deal, Arinya Ambrosius?"

Arinya nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Good. Then I'll help you two prepare for training," Lyanna said. "I'll accompany you during the training too to make sure it all goes well."

Lyanna went to make lunch for the three of them in the small kitchen. Normally she would make for Merlin as well, but he had told her this morning that he couldn't make it because he was quite busy today and that Morgana and Hunith were helping him with different things. She would see him later.

After they had eaten a quick lunch they went to their chambers. At first Lyanna had feared that Balinor and Arinya wanted a spare room now that they were older and no longer wanted to share a room, but that was not the case. Balinor and Arinya were very close and they didn't want to move rooms yet, and get their own room down the hall which would still be close to their room. Lyanna hoped that they would stay here for a long while.

Lyanna searched through their wardrobes and handed the right clothes to her children. They put on a red tunic, some chainmail and brown breeches with matching boots. She had the clothes made especially for today because she wanted to do this properly. When Lyanna had braided Arinya's hair the girl went to grab Balinor's sword from where she had hidden it and gave it back to her brother.

"Is dad coming to watch us?" Arinya asked curiously.

"He said that he would. We best go get him then," Lyanna replied, which awoke Balinor and Arinya's excitement.

The three of them left their chambers and went down the corridors. Ever since Merlin had been made Court Sorcerer five years ago he had been given a room where he could do all his work and his classes peacefully. It was a bit similar to the physician chambers and wasn't that far away from it on the lower ground.

Arinya and Balinor immediately barged and ran inside while Lyanna quietly followed. She saw that there were several people present in the room. Morgana was in a corner teaching some younger kids. Since her return Merlin had asked her for her assistance she knew a lot about magic. Morgana enjoyed teaching some children and now she did it pretty much every day. She was great at it and the kids liked her and Merlin's lesson's.

Morgana dismissed her class as Balinor and Arinya approached her and engulfed her into a warm embrace. Lyanna turned her attention to Merlin who was writing something down on a piece of parchment. He looked up when he saw her approaching and addressed her a warm smile.

"Did you have a busy morning?" Lyanna asked with twinkling eyes as Merlin placed his hands on her waist. Lyanna's arms went around Merlin's neck and her hand went into his raven hair.

Merlin laughed briskly. "It was quite stressful. There were a lot of people there who came here to ask for my opinion or help. I was just glad that my mother and Morgana were here to help out and keep things running." He leaned forwards to kiss her on the lips and he felt her smiling. "How did your morning go then, love?"

"It was rather busy as well, but Lucy aided me which was nice," Lyanna replied. "Anyway the children wanted to come here to ask you if you wanted to go to their first training with us. Also I suggested that you would practice some magic with them later for which they were were incredibly excited."

Merlin's eyes lit up at that mention. He loved practicing magic with his children. "Of course I will," Merlin responded excitedly. "I'm done here anyway now. All I need is some quality time with my family." He kissed his wife again, but this one was different. After all those years of being together this was still making them act like youngsters experiencing love for the first time. That was something that would never change. And they didn't mind.

Their moment ended when Morgana cleared her throat and they turned their heads to her. "I will watch over everything here in your absence should there be other people later," she offered humbly.

"Thank you," Merlin said. He let go off Lyanna and kissed his children. "And are you too ready for your first training?"

Balinor nodded. "Will I be just as good as mom and uncle Arthur?"

Merlin proudly looked at Lyanna before looking back at his son again. "I know you'll be just as great as them with a lot of practice, little man. You can do whatever you put your mind to. Both of you can. Believe in that."

"Can we go?" Arinya asked impatiently. "We're going to be late."

"Yes, we're leaving," Lyanna said. "Come on then." Arinya and Balinor immediately hurried away with Merlin and Lyanna right behind them. Merlin was holding Lyanna's hand and squeezed into it.

They went down the various corridors until they left the castle behind them. As they reached the training ground they saw that most of Arthur's entrusted knights were already there waiting for them. Beside Arthur, Gwen was there too with her two twin sons Rowan and Gavin. Rowan was the oldest by an half hour and one day would become the King of Camelot. They had named him after the child that Lyanna and Merlin had lost due to a miscarriage all those years ago. It had been their way to keep the memory of Rowan alive, and Lyanna had been incredibly emotional and happy when Arthur had announced the name. The young princes were almost three years old now. Beside that Gwen was holding her three month old daughter Adelaide, who everyone called Adie for short. Arthur was incredibly smitten with his daughter and it was clear how protective he was going to be over her.

"Ah, you've finally made it," Arthur said, stepping away from Gwen to approach Balinor and Arinya. "Are you two ready for your first practice?"

"Yes," Balinor firmly replied while Arinya said, "I guess." at the same time.

Arthur smiled. "Well, we'll see today if this is what you like shame if you don't. Come, and we will learn you some basic moves."

Arthur was joined by Gwaine and Leon who showed the children some basic movement while the others watched from a close distance. Lyanna was a bit anxious about it all. Her children were younger now than she was when she had her first practice, but she had loved every second of it. Still she hoped that they wouldn't get injured or anything.

"Are you alright, love?" Merlin asked, noticing the troubled look in her eyes.

Lyanna gazed up at him. "Just a bit worried that they'll get hurt."

Merlin smiled at her. "I doubt that they will. They're your children and you were basically born with a sword in your hand. They must've inherited something of that. They'll be fine," he soothed, brushing a strand of her golden hair from her face and kissed her temple.

"I hope so, Merlin. Still they're so young," Lyanna said doubtfully.

"Are you being the overprotective parent now?" Merlin questioned amusingly, slightly bumping his shoulder against Lyanna's. "I thought that was me."

Lyanna chuckled. "Just this once."

They watched how Arinya and Balinor copied the moves that Leon and Arthur demonstrated slowly. At first they were a bit stiff, trying to copy the move properly. Once they had practised it a few times they became better in it and it went smoother.

"You're doing very well," Arthur complimented them, which made them grin. "The most important thing about fighting with a sword is footwork, balance and your stance. I know that you can master that. But lets see how you two are with a sword."

The swords that Arthur had given them were wooden sword so they wouldn't injure another, much to Lyanna's relief.

As the time passed it seemed that Balinor was quite good with a sword in his hands. He managed to copy the moves that were being shown without much hassle, which was very impressive for a five year old and he seemed to like it. Lyanna's heart swell at that. Arinya wasn't that bad either, but it seemed like she wasn't exactly interested into what was going on. She had other things on her mind.

Since this was only their first time the training wasn't that long and Arthur ended it after about thirty minutes of showing and explaining the basics to them. The King of Camelot guided the children to his parents. "And did you two enjoy it?" Lyanna asked as Arinya took place at her side.

Balinor nodded repeatedly as Arthur ruffled through his dark blonde hair. "I did."

"And how about you then, dear?" Merlin questioned, looking at his daughter who had remained silent.

Arinya bit her lip. "I liked it. Only -" she paused again, trying to find the right words to say.

"You like using magic more," Arthur figured. Arinya nodded slowly. "There's nothing wrong with that. You are quite good with a sword, I can see that. But if you prefer magic more than you should definitely get more lessons from that wonderful father of yours. Your happiness is important to all of us and you can do anything that you like."

Both Merlin and Lyanna smiled warmly as they watched Arthur act so affectionately around his niece. Even though he had three children of his own he was completely smitten with Arinya and Balinor and didn't try to hide that.

Arinya stared up at her father with big eyes. "Arthur is right," Merlin quickly replied. "If that's where your heart truly lies then that's perfectly fine. We'll definitely try and practice more in the future." Merlin looked at Balinor. "Same goes for you. If you like the sword fighting more or you enjoyed both, its all good. We will support you both no matter what you choose. We want you to be happy. That's what most important."

Arinya flashed a huge grin before she wrapped her tiny arms around Merlin, who lifted her against his chest and held her tightly. Balinor meanwhile was clinging onto Lyanna's leg. "We're proud of you two," she comforted them. Lyanna looked at Arthur. "Looks like you'll be getting some competition."

Arthur barked out a laugh. "Well, I could do with a new sparring future in the future. I wonder if my children will share my passion for swordfighting."

Lyanna kissed Arthur's cheek. "I'm sure that they will. They already look up to you and I know they'll follow in your footsteps."

"Are we going?" Arinya asked rather impatient.

Merlin chuckled. "Yes, we'll go somewhere special."

They said their farewell to Arthur, Gwen and their children and went on their way. Merlin had promised to help them with practicing their magic and he would keep his word. He just wanted to do it somewhere else instead of behind the walls of Camelot. He wanted Arinya and Balinor to see some things first. They were ready for it.

Together the family left Camelot behind them and headed for the covers of the forest. Both Arinya and Balinor were confused as to where their parents were taking them. "Where are we going?" Balinor asked. "Can't we practice in the castle?"

"We could," Merlin replied, grinning. "I want to show you two something special and I'm sure that you'll like it. Isn't that more fun than staying in Camelot?"

They stayed quiet and Merlin exchanged a look with Lyanna, who was smiling at him. Merlin leaded them deeper into the forest, but it wasn't a long walk. They reached a large open clearing and came to a halt. Arinya and Balinor didn't understand what was going on.

"What are we doing here?" Balinor asked.

"Your father is going to show you two something special, but you two have to be quiet and calm. No matter what happens. You'll see what I'm talking about really soon," Lyanna clarified soothingly, kissing her son's cheek. Her gaze lingered to Merlin. "It's time, love."

Merlin nodded understandingly, taking a deep breath as his children waited in anticipation to see what was going to happen.

Then Merlin's low, baritone voice echoed across the clearing as he spoke in that language that no one else understood. " **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!** " Arinya and Balinor only got more confused when he stopped talking and nothing happened. Lyanna was only smirking.

For a minute there was only silence, but then the distant sound of wings flapping came closer. They all gazed up at the clear blue sky. At the sight of the dragon coming this way both Arinya and Balinor gasped. Lyanna felt how Balinor stepped behind her, holding onto her leg. It was only a logical reaction to a dragon. Arinya was just standing next to Merlin, her big blue eyes transfixed upon the dragon.

As Lyanna observed the dragon she noticed that age hadn't been kind to him. His wings had gotten more damaged and he wasn't looking that great. She wondered how long the dragon would still be around before he too would succumb to old age.

While Kilgarrah landed with a plop on the ground of the middle of the clearing a screech was hearable. Another dragon was soaring the sky. Since the incidents with Morgana, Aithusa had been under Kilgarrah's care. The young dragon was looking rather fearful and had grown quite a lot in all those years. Merlin had made it his job to also make Aithusa more kinder to others and since he was a dragonlord she couldn't obey his words. She was acting like an oversized dog these days.

The first time that Arthur had been introduced to these dragons was still clear in Lyanna's mind. Her brother had been scared at first when the dragons appeared from the sky, but when he saw that they didn't mean to attack him he came around. Since then he had seen the dragons countless of times, since they couldn't stay at Camelot. He had gotten to like them quite much.

Aithusa landed next to Kilgarrah. She bounced a bit up and down as she made her way towards Merlin, who she allowed to pet her snout. The white dragon made a content growl.

"It's good to see you both again," Merlin said.

Kilgarrah tilted his head. "Likewise, young warlock. I see that you've brought your whole family with you."

"Mom, why is this dragon talking?" Balinor asked, his voice trembling.

Aithusa now got aware of Arinya and Balinor's presence and became curious of these people she hadn't seen before. The dragon immediately approached Lyanna, who she liked a lot. Lyanna laughed as she petted Aithusa. The dragon had gotten so large that her snout no longer fitted in her hand. She was too large to stay at Camelot, which saddened Lyanna because she only got to see her whenever Merlin called her.

"I thought all dragons had died," Arinya said quietly.

"These are the last two dragons in the world, sweethearts," Lyanna explained to them. "And your father is the last dragonlord."

"Dragonlord?" Balinor repeated with raised eyebrows. "What's that?"

"That means, young boy, that your father can command dragon's. We can only heed his commands. He is the last of his kind and a very powerful warlock. You should be proud of him," Kilgarrah answered.

"I am," Balinor said firmly. Merlin smiled at that. "He's the best."

Aithusa curiously looked at Balinor, making a purring noise as she slowly got closer. Balinor raised his trembling hand carefully and Aithusa halted for a moment, but then closed the distance and pressed her snout against his hand.

"She likes you," Merlin said cheerfully. Balinor stared at his father in confusion. "She can't talk like Kilgarrah can, but since I'm a dragonlord I'm able to hear her thoughts."

"Merlin," Kilgarrah began. Merlin gazed at the large dragon who had been there at his aid in so many situation's. "There is some news that I wish to share with you. It turns out that we're not the last dragons in this world."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"I mean that I've came across some more dragon eggs in a different kingdom. There were three of them at least. There might be more," Kilgarrah explained.

A huge grin broke on Merlin's face. "And you could take me to them?"

"Of course I can, young warlock," Kilgarrah said. "It would be my honour to help you out once more."

"Why does daddy have to go to the eggs?" Arinya asked, petting Aithusa enthusiastically.

"Because only a dragonlord has the power to make a dragon hatch and can bring them into this world," Lyanna clarified. "Your father has done so before when we found Aithusa's egg all those years ago."

"So its good news that there will be more dragons?" Balinor wondered curiously.

"It's wonderful news," Merlin answered happily. "Because this time people will no longer fear dragons and we can all live together in peace. The time of fear is over. As it should be."

Shortly after that Kilgarrah took off with the promise that they would meet again. Aithusa stayed behind, trying to get to know Arinya and Balinor better. She was very curious and excited about these new people and it was obvious that she had already grown attached to them. Aithusia was playing with them on the large field and chased them cheerfully, making lots of growl noises as she did so.

Merlin and Lyanna were sitting down and watched them from a distance with a content smile on their faces. By now the sky was darkening and the day was fading. Merlin had his arms protectively circled around Lyanna's waist and was kissing her temple repeatingly.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Lyanna asked him after a while, cupping his cheeks.

Merlin's bright blue eyes gazes into hers, drinking in those green depths. "How could I ever forget such a thing. You almost shot me," he replied, a smile touching his lips.

Lyanna smirked, stroking his lower lip. "Well, let's not forget that you appeared out of nowhere and startled me. I could've shot you, but I'm glad that I missed. Do you still think about that moment often?"

"Of course I do. I remember it well. From the moment that I lay my eyes on you I was intrigued by your beauty, compassion and your bold spirit and you've became the most important woman in my life. Although I had never dared to imagine that you would ever return my affection for you because I was just a simple servant and you were royalty, but that didn't change anything about how I felt. You were the first person who ever treated me normally and who made me feel loved. I'm grateful every day that you stepped into my life and made me the happiest man in this world, even more by gifting me with two beautiful children." Merlin had tears in his eyes.

Lyanna was in a similar state. "You've no idea how much I love you, you silly and adorable man. To me you were the first person who didn't treat me as royalty and just felt accepted by you. Merlin, you accepted me for the person that I was and that definitely made me a stronger woman. I have to be honest I had never dared to imagine that I would one day be married to you and have children with you when we first met, but I'm forever thankful that we did. You're a wonderful, loving husband and our children love you and look up to you. You keep promising that you would do anything that's in your powers to keep us happy and I can guarantee you that were are and that you kept your word," she replied, smiling.

And then Merlin kissed her firm and determined, full of love and compassion. And Lyanna fell into it, letting herself drown until everything else was washed away and there was only Merlin, holding her close.

Many years from now Arthur would die of old age, just like any mortal person would, and Merlin and Lyanna would be there to witness that without ever getting older themselves. Kilgarrah had told them that when Albion's time is needed, Arthur will rise again. That meant that they would wait just as long until Arthur had returned.

"We'll write our own ending," Merlin promised against Lyanna's lips and he meant every word of it.

**The end.**

 


End file.
